Pokemon legendary trainers III: Tiger
by Tiger M. King
Summary: Sau chuyến hành trình cùng hàng loạt sự cố ở Johto, giờ đây, Tiger đã có mặt ở Hoenn để tiếp tục cuộc săn đuổi của mình với Liên Minh Bóng Đêm, hòng trả lại món nợ với chúng ở Johto... Ơ nhưng khoan, có gì đó sai sai? Sao lại có một thằng huấn luyện viên trẻ măng cùng mấy đứa bạn của nó đi cùng thế này? Còn ba đứa "kẻ xấu" của team ROCKET này là thế nào? Tôi là ai? Mà đây là đâu?
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon legendary trainers III: Tiger

Tập 1.

"...Trận chung kết giải đấu Pokemon khu vực Hoenn đang bước vào giai đoạn căng thẳng nhất! Với thể thức 1v1 Team Battle mới, các huấn luyện viên của chúng ta đang hòa nhập rất tốt với nhịp độ của trận chung kết này!"

Trời đã về đêm, vậy mà những con phố của thành phố Ever Grande vẫn đông nghịt người qua lại tấp nập. Sân vận động trung tâm cùng những tuyến đường xung quanh được thắp sáng. Những màn hình lớn được đặt bên ngoài sân, ở những bãi đỗ xe, quảng trường lớn,... mọi người tập trung lại với nhau, cùng nhau theo dõi trận đấu, trận chung kết giải đấu Pokemon khu vực Hoenn, tạo thành những biển người, lấp kín những tuyến phố chính của Ever Grande.

Còn bên trong sân vận động thì khỏi nói rồi. Không khí tưng bừng, sôi động và cuồng nhiệt với những khán đài chật kín chỗ ngồi, tiếng hò reo cổ vũ như lấp kín không gian, hòa cùng sức nóng như xua tan cái lạnh thấu xương của mùa đông ở Hoenn. Sự cuồng nhiệt của những khán đài như tiếp lửa cho cả hai huấn luyện viên thi đấu dưới sân, cho những pokemon mạnh mẽ, đang chiến đấu hết mình để đáp lại lòng nhiệt thành của tất cả những người hâm mộ. Chúng lao vào nhau, dồn hết sức cho những đòn tấn công mạnh mẽ mà đẹp mắt, tung hết sức để đáp lại tiếng hò reo cổ vũ, tiếng hát vang cùng sự sôi động trên khán đài. Phía sau chúng, những huấn luyện viên cũng đang chiến đấu, cũng đang cống hiến hết mình, dù cho mồ hôi thấm ướt những chiếc áo đấu, giọng đã lạc đi vì hò hét ra lệnh, nhưng thế là chưa đủ để họ chùn bước, chưa đủ để làm nguôi đi nhiệt huyết của họ. Đêm nay, họ sẽ tự tay khắc tên mình lên sảnh danh vọng, lưu dấu ấn lên con đường chiến thắng, và hơn cả, cùng những người bạn, những người bằng hữu pokemon của mình viết lên lịch sử.

Sức nóng của trận chung kết đã lan tỏa khắp cả vùng Hoenn. Nhà nhà xem chung kết, người người xem chung kết. Những quán cà phê chật kín người, những quảng trường đông nghịt, với những chiếc máy chiếu và màn hình lớn đang phát trực tiếp trận đấu, những con phố lớn, mọi người qua lại tấp nập như đi hội dù trời đã về đêm. Đêm nay, Hoenn không ngủ..

...

Thành phố Lilycove, mười một giờ đêm. Tòa chung cư Shoreline, phía bắc thành phố.

Quán cà phê trên tầng thượng đã được lấp kín chỗ ngồi. Bốn chiếc tivi cỡ lớn xem ra chỉ vừa đủ, chiếu trực tiếp trận chung kết giải đấu pokemon toàn vùng Hoenn. Tiếng hò reo vang dội theo từng đợt tấn công trao đổi của những pokemon tham chiến, hòa cùng những âm thanh hỗn tạp vọng lại từ khắp nơi trong thành phố, rung chuyển cả bầu không gian về đêm của Lilycove. Quán chật kín người, sôi động và rực lửa chẳng kém gì những khán đài của sân vận động Ever Grande lúc này cả. Mọi người cùng chung một niềm vui, khi lâu lắm rồi, Hoenn mới tổ chức được một giải đấu quy mô đến vậy, lâu lắm rồi, không khí chung kết mới tràn ngập đến vậy. Họ cùng nhau hô lên theo từng đòn tấn công, cùng nhau ồ lên tiếc nuối mỗi những pha đánh trượt, để rồi lại như bùng nổ trước những đòn chí mạng, vỗ tay cổ vũ trước những tình huống hỗ trợ thay đổi chính xác, tán dương trước những cú tấn công hiệu quả... Đây đúng là trận chung kết trong mơ của người dân Hoenn mà, khi được chứng kiến chính những huấn luyện viên tài năng nhất của quê hương mình so tài, chiến đấu hết mình vì chiếc cúp vô địch, vì danh hiệu quán quân của Hoenn.

Và giữa biển người cuồng nhiệt, có hai cha con, cũng đang hòa vào bầu không khí rực lửa của trận chung kết giải đấu pokemon ấy. Ngồi ngay hàng ghế đầu, cậu nhóc Baelfire như nhảy cẫng lên sung sướng khi thấy được thần tượng của mình thi đấu. Hôm nay, cậu vừa chính thức được mười tuổi, và trùng hợp thay, ngày sinh nhật mười tuổi của cậu lại chính là ngày diễn ra trận chung kết giải đấu pokemon khu vực Hoenn này. Một món quà sinh nhật quá tuyệt vời đối với một cậu nhóc đã đam mê chiến đấu pokemon từ nhỏ, và lại càng thêm tuyệt vời hơn, khi thần tượng của cậu đã đặt chân đến tận ngưỡng cửa danh vọng này. Bên cạnh cậu lúc này là cha cậu, Raguna, một cựu pokemon Ranger đã nghỉ hưu. Chẳng chịu thua cậu con trai của mình, ông cũng cuồng nhiệt không kém, khi cùng với hội anh em cùng khu chung cư hát vang bài hát chính thức của giải đấu pokemon lần này. Ông hát dở tệ, nhưng mà vui lắm, sôi động lắm. Đã lâu lắm rồi mới được xem trực tiếp một trận chung kết pokemon hấp dẫn và cuồng nhiệt thế này cơ mà, không vui sao được.

Tiếng hát vang cũng là lúc trận đấu bước vào giai đoạn quyết định, khi mà cả hai huấn luyện viên chỉ còn duy nhất một pokemon còn lại trên sân đấu. Và sau một buổi tối đầy cống hiến và cuồng nhiệt, có lẽ, trận quyết chiến này cũng phải đến lúc hạ màn. Bước lên phía trước, chàng huấn luyện viên trẻ Harley Hamilton ra lệnh cho Incineroar của mình. Một cái gật đầu rất nhanh, con pokemon lửa nhào tới đối phương, áp sát con Swampert của đối thủ.

"Incineroar! Darkest Lariat!" Harley ra lệnh, gần như gào lên, lạc cả giọng.

Cả hai pokemon đã chẳng còn bao nhiêu sức lực rồi, vì vậy, đợt tấn công này sẽ gần như quyết định kết quả trận đấu. Dù bất lợi về hệ, nhưng Harley vẫn không hề nao núng khi để Incineroar lao vào áp sát tấn công trực diện.

Swampert cũng nhận được lệnh của huấn luyện viên còn lại, đưa cả hai tay lên phòng ngự, cố gắng chống cự đòn đánh tiếp theo. Nó đang trong trạng thái tê liệt, không thể đua tốc độ được với một pokemon nhanh nhẹn như Incineroar, nhưng sức của nó cũng còn không quá ít, chỉ cần nó phòng ngự lại được đòn đánh tới và phản công với hydro pump tầm gần, thì nó hoàn toàn có thể chiến thắng. Tuy nhiên, tỉ lệ vẫn chỉ là năm ăn năm thua, một canh bạc mà cả hai huấn luyện viên đều không còn gì để mất...

Lúc ấy, tất cả mọi người đã đều nín thở, chờ đợi đợt tấn công quyết định ấy, cũng như kết quả chung cuộc của trận quyết chiến này.

Tuy nhiên, khoảnh khắc khi mà bầu không gian xung quanh rơi vào tĩnh lặng ấy, Baelfire chợt nghe thấy, tiếng thì thầm .

'Harley Hamilton thắng.'

Cậu chợt giật mình, quay lại, nhưng giữa biển người đang có mặt của quán cà phê này, cậu không thể tìm ra được người đã đưa ra dự đoán ấy, và cũng vô tình bỏ qua khoảnh khắc quyết định.

Chỉ đến khi tiếng hò reo vang lên, Baelfire mới chợt giật mình quay lại.

"Harley Hamilton chiến thắng!"

Đám đông trong quán như nổ tung vì sung sướng trước chiến thắng tưng bừng của nhà đường kim vô địch vùng Hoenn. Baelfire và cha cũng hòa vào cuộc vui ấy. Truyền hình trực tiếp màn trao giải, khi mà Steven Stones bước lên trang trọng, trao chiếc cúp cho nhà tân vô địch vùng Hoenn, cả khán đài xung quanh đều đứng cả lên, vỗ tay tán thưởng. Mọi người trong quán cũng vui vẻ, cùng nhau hát vang bài hát truyền thống, ăn mừng lễ đăng quang của nhà tân vô địch. Duy chỉ có Baelfire là vẫn tiếc nuối, vì cậu đã bỏ lỡ khoảnh khắc quyết định trận đấu, chỉ vì dự đoán của một ai đó phía sau mình.

...

Trở về căn hộ nhỏ của hai cha con lúc đã quá nửa đêm, Baelfire mệt mỏi nằm dài lên chiếc giường trong phòng ngủ của mình, vùi mái tóc đen, rối rắm của cậu vào gối. Một buổi tối sinh nhật mĩ mãn của cậu đã khiến cậu mệt nhừ rồi. Đứng ở cửa phòng, cha cậu nhìn cậu, cười và nói.

"Con đã chuẩn bị đầy đủ mọi thứ rồi chứ? Ngày mai sẽ là một ngày quan trọng đấy!"

Sở hữu mãi tóc đen dài lãng tử, ít ai nghĩ rằng một người đàn ông cao ráo, trông rất tri thức và đầy cảm hứng văn chương như Raguna lại là chủ tiệm cà phê trên tầng thượng chứ không phải một nhà văn. Ông cũng từng dạy thêm một lớp võ cho đám trẻ cùng khu chung cư vì trước kia cũng đã từng luyện tập qua, nhưng công việc ở quán Cà phê gần như đã chiếm toàn bộ thời gian rảnh của ông rồi. Thời gian dành cho Baelfire cũng không còn quá nhiều khi công việc luôn quá bận bịu, thành ra, ông luôn cố tận dụng triệt để khoảng thời gian hai người có bên cạnh nhau để chăm sóc cho Baelfire.

"Cũng đầy đủ rồi cha ạ! Nhưng nếu có cha nữa thì sẽ đủ hơn đấy." Baelfire ngẩng lên, đôi mắt nâu tinh nghịch nhìn Raguna, cười vui vẻ.

"Ha! Cha sẽ cố sắp xếp..." ông đáp lại

Khoảng thời gian ít ỏi bên con trai, ông đã không nhận ra rằng Baelfire đã trưởng thành lên rất nhiều, để rồi khi cậu con trai tròn mười tuổi, và có thể bắt đầu chuyến hành trình của mình, Raguna chợt thấy nuối tiếc quá. Có ai mà không nuối tiếc rằng đã không thể dành nhiều thời gian hơn bên con cái, khi thấy chúng đã trưởng thành, đã có thể bắt đầu chuyến hành trình của riêng mình cơ chứ? Raguna cũng vậy thôi, cũng chỉ chợt nhận ra rằng Baelfire, con trai ông đã lớn, cũng chỉ chợt nuối tiếc vì đã không thể đùm bọc cậu thêm chút nữa mà thôi. Nhưng rồi ai cũng sẽ bước tiếp, ai cũng sẽ tự viết lên những câu chuyện của chính mình. Vì vậy, thay vì mãi nuối tiếc về quá khứ, chẳng phải tiến về tương lai sẽ là lựa chọn tốt hơn sao?

Bữa tiệc sinh nhật hôm nay chính là vì lý do đó, và món quà sinh nhật ông tặng Baelfire chính là tình yêu cậu có dành cho những sinh vật kì diệu với cái tên pokemon, cho những chuyến hành trình gian nan mà tuyệt vời, cho những trận đấu cuồng nhiệt và nảy lửa,... và tình yêu dành cho mọi người xung quanh cậu, cho những người cậu sẽ kết bạn, sẽ gắn bó. Baelfire rất háo hức trước chuyến hành trình sắp tới của cậu, Raguna hiểu điều đó. Ông cũng đã từng rất giống cậu khi còn nhỏ, cũng đã từng háo hức, mong ngóng từng ngày để được bắt đầu chuyến hành trình của mình. Vì vậy, ông cũng muốn cậu được trải nghiệm những điều tuyệt vời mà ông đã từng thấy, muốn cậu được thấy thế giới rộng lớn bên ngoài, muốn cậu học hỏi những điều tốt đẹp, muốn cậu tự đứng vững trên đôi chân của chính mình,... và hơn cả, ông muốn cậu trưởng thành hơn nữa. Những điều đó nghe có vẻ cao siêu, nhưng thực ra lại đơn giản vô cùng: Raguna muốn con trai mình tự viết lên câu chuyện của chính cậu.

"Ha! Cha không thể đâu!" Baelfire cười "Cha còn có rất nhiều việc để làm nữa!"

"Ừ..." Raguna tựa người vào bên cửa, tỏ vẻ tiếc nuối "Tiếc thật đấy..."

"Cha yên tâm, con sẽ ổn thôi!" Cậu nhóc ngồi dậy, tươi tỉnh, an ủi cha mình.

"Ừm..." Raguna cũng ậm ừ đáp lại "Vậy là ngày mai con chính thức bắt đầu chuyến hành trình khắp vùng đất pokemon nhỉ? Phấn khích thật đấy!"

"Vâng!" Baelfire xếp lại bộ quần áo mới, đặt chiếc ba lô chỉn chu lại một góc bên đầu giường, xếp đôi giày thể thao mới ngăn nắp lại, trước khi ngả người, nằm dài xuống chiếc giường đệm êm ái, hít một hơi thật sâu rồi thở ra, thật chậm, như thể đang cố lưu lại cảm giác nằm trong căn phòng ngủ nhỏ của cậu này vậy.

"Chuyến hành trình chính thức đầu tiên của con..." Và rồi, cậu nói nhỏ, như đang cố nén lại những sự hồi hộp, háo hức bên trong

Thấy con trai như vậy, Raguna chỉ cười. Ông cũng đã từng như vậy, rất nhiều năm về trước rồi...

"Vậy, con nên ngủ sớm đi nhé!"

Ông cười hiền hậu

"Chúc con ngủ ngon!"

"Cha cũng vậy." Baelfire đáp lại, kéo tấm chăn ấm đắp lên người

"Và..."

Thấy cậu con trai đã lớn sắp bắt đầu một chuyến hành trình của riêng mình, Raguna cũng muốn nhắn nhủ cậu, dặn dò cậu rất, rất nhiều điều về thế giới bên ngoài kia lắm. Nhưng rồi, sau tất cả, có lẽ, đã đến lúc ông thôi lo lắng cho cậu, để cậu tự lựa chọn con đường trưởng thành của mình rồi rồi. Sau cùng, ông chỉ chúc cậu ngắn gọn một điều

"Chúc con may mắn trên chuyến hành trình của mình!"

Raguna tắt điện, đóng nhẹ cửa phòng ngủ trước khi trở về phòng của mình. Baelfire cũng chỉ trằn trọc thêm một lúc, có lẽ vì quá phấn khích về ngày mai, trước khi chìm vào giấc ngủ. Trong mơ, cậu đã mơ thấy mình trở thành nhà vô địch mới của Hoenn, được mọi người tán thưởng, công nhận rằng cậu đã trở thành một huấn luyện viên bậc thầy... Nhưng rồi, có một chàng trai lớn tuổi hơn cậu xuất hiện, và...

...

"Được rồi! Chúng ta đi nào!"

Baelfire bước mạnh mẽ qua cánh cửa kính lớn của sảnh căn chung cư, dẫn ra phía ngoài sân, chính thức bắt đầu chuyến hành trình trở thành huấn luyện viên pokemon của cậu. Cậu mặc một chiếc áo khoác cụt tay màu lục nhạt, bên trong là một chiếc áo len dài tay màu nước biển, thêm đôi găng tay len và chiếc quần jean xanh nữa, tất cả đều rất mới và tươm tất. Đội chiếc mũ lưỡi trai màu đỏ cam quen thuộc lên đầu, khoác thêm chiếc khăn len quanh cổ, Baelfire hít một hơi thật mạnh, để luồng gió lạnh của những ngày cuối thu lấp căng lồng ngực. Thời tiết hôm nay ở Lilycove hơi se lạnh, có mây và gió nhẹ, rất đẹp để bắt đầu một chuyến hành trình.

Bước nhanh xuống những bậc đá của sảnh chung cư, Baelfire tỏ ra phấn khích lắm. Dù chỉ là những bước đi nhỏ với mọi người xung quanh, nhưng với cậu, chúng có ý nghĩa rất lớn, vì đó những bước đầu tiên trên con đường mà cậu hằng mơ ước mà. Cuốn sổ tay nhỏ đã được mở ra, ghi lại những điều đầu tiên cậu cần làm để chính thức trở thành một huấn luyện viên pokemon của liên đoàn. Cậu đã mất rất nhiều công nghiên cứu trên mạng chỉ để ghi ra chúng đấy, kì công lắm phải không? Baelfire thích thú, tích vào những ô trống đầu tiên của cuốn sổ, trước khi đi đến những điều cần làm tiếp theo một cách hào hứng.

"Phải rồi! Bước đầu tiên! Mình phải có được một pokemon khởi đầu đã!"

Hôm qua cậu đã cùng cha đến siêu thị Lilycove để mua rất nhiều pokeball cùng những phụ kiện khác, vì vậy, cậu đã có sẵn rất nhiều bóng chứa để bắt pokemon rồi. Một huấn luyện viên trên mạng đã nói rằng: "Pokemon khởi đầu, pokemon đầu tiên mà bạn bắt sẽ rất quan trọng đối với cả chuyến hành trình của bạn, vì vậy, hãy luôn lựa chọn cẩn thận."

Baelfire đọc lại một lần nữa những gì mình đã ghi trong cuốn sổ, trước khi lấy ra tấm bản đồ bỏ túi, mở rộng nó ra trước mặt mình. Nếu bắt một pokemon trong nội thành Lilycove thì đơn giản thôi, nhưng sẽ chỉ bắt được Wingull, Rattata hay Swellow, vì vậy, để có thêm lựa chọn, có lẽ cậu nên ra khu ngoại thành để tìm kiếm. Hoặc là ra bờ biển cũng được, vì bờ biển Lilycove cũng có nhiều pokemon hệ nước thường lui tới, nhưng Baelfire lại thích một pokemon khởi đầu hệ lửa hơn, nên có lẽ, đến khu rừng phía Tây để bắt pokemon khởi đầu sẽ là lựa chọn hợp lý nhất.

Sau khi đã quyết định xong xuôi, cậu liền nhanh chóng lên chuyến xe buýt vừa tới bến, bắt tay vào thực hiện công việc đầu tiên mà một huấn luyện viên pokemon cần phải làm: Đó là tự tay bắt một pokemon khởi đầu cho chính cậu, để có thể chính thức trở thành một huấn luyện viên pokemon!

...

Tuy nhiên, trong lúc ấy, tại cảng Lilycove, con tàu S. vừa cập bến...

"Mệt...!" Ruby lết cái xác khô của mình xuống bến, ngồi phịch xuống bên cạnh cái cột sắt bên cầu cảng. Đi cả đêm mà mới tới nơi, cả đời Ruby, đây là lần đầu tiên cậu đi tàu biển mà mới mệt thế này. Đám pokemon đi sau, xách hành lý, đến nơi cũng nằm bẹp luôn thành một đống bên cạnh Ruby, thở hổn hển.

"Chị xin lỗi! Tại chuyện gấp quá, chúng ta mới phải khởi hành đêm." Yellow theo sau cậu, vác theo cái túi du lịch, cùng Dody tiến lại chỗ Ruby đang ngồi.

"Ayy! Thì ai trách chị đâu! Có trách thì trách mấy ông xếp lớn ấy!" Ruby khua tay phân trần, than vãn "Ai đời đâu xếp nhiệm vụ như thần vậy! Báo hại chị em mình phải khởi hành đêm!"

"Ừm..." Yellow đặt chiếc túi du lịch ra cùng đống hành lý, cũng ngồi xuống bên cạnh Dody, thở dài mệt mỏi. Cả hai phải mất một lúc nghỉ ngơi mới lấy lại được chút sức lực, nhưng xem ra vẫn còn oải lắm

"Mà... giờ chúng ta đã chính thức hoạt động hợp tác với Pokemon Protectors Union rồi! Phải nghiêm túc chút không lại bị chủ tịch la thì khổ." Ruby như thể đang muốn làm cho xong, đứng dậy, phủi bụi ở ống quần.

"Trong lúc khóa huấn luyện các Pokedex Holders của PPU vẫn đang diễn ra, chúng ta là những người duy nhất trong nhóm có thể được giao nhiệm vụ." Rồi cậu nhanh tay xách đống hành lý lên, nói với Yellow đang ngồi bên cạnh mình "Vì vậy, tốt nhất là chị em mình nên bắt đầu ngay và luôn đi!"

"Ừ rồi rồi." Yellow cũng bật dậy, cố tỏ ra tươi tỉnh "Hai nhiệm vụ chính của chúng ta!"

"Đầu tiên là điều tra về những hoạt động nghiên cứu và thí nghiệm của Liên Minh Bóng Đêm về loại Virus mới mang tên Virus Bóng Đêm."

Ruby ngửa tay ra, để lộ một chiếc đồng hồ đặc biệt đeo ở tay trái, dù khá cồng kềnh, nhưng nó gợi lại về chiếc đồng hồ thông minh thường xuất hiện trong các phim điệp viên thời nay. Yellow cũng làm tương tự, một biểu tượng hiện lên trên màn hình chính. Đó là một tấm khiên, với trái bóng pokeball ở giữa. Tổ chức đặc biệt: Liên Minh Những người Bảo vệ Pokemon (PPU) mà những pokedex holder vừa được Liên Đoàn Pokemon và các giáo sư ba vùng yêu cầu hợp tác cùng, chính là tổ chức hiện giờ đang giao nhiệm vụ cho họ. Yellow kéo xuống trên chiếc màn hình cảm ứng của đồng hồ.

"Nhiệm vụ thứ hai: Tìm huấn luyện viên Tiger Mark King, người được cho là mất tích ở Hoenn cách đây không lâu... "

"Phải rồi! Họ ghi thế, chứ thực chất anh ấy chắc chỉ đang hoạt động ngầm thôi, không có gì đáng để lo lắng." Ruby tỏ vẻ đùa cợt, vui vẻ "Anh ấy chỉ xuất hiện đúng một lần khi gặp anh Steven, nghe đâu là họ có tỉ thí đấu pokemon. Rồi sau đó anh ấy lặn mất tăm, khiến cho PPU cử đại diện tìm mà không được. Họ định nhờ những người thân thích với anh ấy liên lạc ấy mà."

"Anh Tiger mà tham gia cùng PPU thì tốt biết mấy nhỉ?" Yellow cũng đồng tình, rồi chợt thắc mắc

"Cùng hoạt động để bảo vệ thế giới pokemon. Chẳng phải có một tổ chức để hỗ trợ mình sẽ tốt hơn sao?"

"Công nhận..." Ruby cũng gật dù

"Mà thôi! Chúng ta nên liên lạc với gia đình em sớm! Biết đâu cha có thể nhờ các Thủ Lĩnh nhà thi đấu hỗ trợ trong việc tìm kiếm anh Tiger thì sao? Còn việc điều tra về loại Virus bóng đêm, mai em sẽ hẹn gặp anh Steven. Anh ấy đang ở Ever Grande, trở về Lilycove chắc sẽ đơn giản thôi." Rồi cậu nói liên hồi, giống như một hướng dẫn viên du lịch với khách du lịch là Yellow mới đến vùng đất Hoenn này vậy. Cậu có vẻ như đã sắp xếp lại toàn bộ công việc cho cả hai rồi, một cách ngăn nắp, hẳn là vậy.

"Được đấy Ruby! Vậy chúng ta đi thôi chứ! Không nên lãng phí thì giờ nữa!" Yellow đồng tình, cũng tỏ vẻ nghiêm nghị, ra lệnh cho Ruby.

"Rõ thưa chị!" Ruby cũng diễn theo, chào nghiêm trang tuân lệnh.

Rồi Yellow đi trước, cùng với Dody và Mumu mang đống hành lý ra ngoài bắt xe. Ruby... lấy cái khăn lau lau sạch quần áo trước rồi mới theo sau, đúng là chúa ở sạch mà! Hai người rời bến cảng Lilycove, trước khi bắt chuyến xe đầu ngày, hướng về phía trung tâm Lilycove. Nhiệm vụ của họ là điều tra về loại Virus Bóng Đêm mới và tìm kiếm Tiger, hứa hẹn sẽ có rất nhiều khó khăn. Nhưng họ sẽ hoàn thành nhiệm vụ được giao hết sức mình, bởi vì họ là những pokedex holder, những huấn luyện viên trẻ tuổi và tài năng, những người bảo vệ của vùng đất pokemon mà!

...

Trở lại với Baelfire...

"Áááá!"

...đang bị chó đuổi.

Không hẳn là chó, mà là mấy con Poochyena. Chúng có vẻ chẳng mấy thân thiện với người lạ, nhất là khi người lạ lại cố bắt chúng bằng pokeball, nên chúng mới nổi giận đuổi theo thế này. Còn người lạ Baelfire thì có biết bắt pokemon thế nào đâu, tưởng cũng như trong game, cứ tung bóng mà bắt thôi, nên mới ra đây tung bóng. Bóng thì tung ra không mở, rơi u đầu mấy con Poochyena, chúng nó chả đuổi cho. Giờ đang vắt chân lên cổ, chạy tóe khói ra mà vẫn bị mấy con chó con dí theo sát đít kia kìa.

"Đúng là khổ mà! Game ăn hại! Có bắt được pokemon quái đâu! Ááá!"

Baelfire vừa chạy vừa la, trước khi tìm được một cái cây có vẻ to ở gần đó và lao tới chỗ nó. Cậu ta nhanh chân, nhảy tót lên cây, trèo hẳn lên trên. Đám Poochyena đuổi tới, nhưng không trèo được lên, cứ đứng dưới gốc mà sủa inh tỏi lên, khiến cho Baelfire sợ hãi, kẹt luôn ở trên cây.

"Má! Đi chỗ khác đi mà! Sủa sủa hoài à!" Baelfire kêu oai oái, tay bám chặt vào thân cây không thì trượt xuống là bị xé xác mất. Nhưng xem ra, cái lũ chó đen này, chúng nó không định tha cho cậu sớm đâu. Chúng cứ nhao nhao bên dưới, nhào lên cắn cậu, chỉ toan xin miếng mông cậu ngay khi cậu vừa tụt xuống vậy. Tay thì đã bắt đầu mỏi do bám lâu rồi, bên dưới thì lại là mấy con Poochyena máu chó(thì chúng nó là chó, máu chó là đúng rồi, cấm thắc mắc!), kiểu này chết chắc rồi! Baelfire chỉ muốn khóc! Người cậu thì đã bắt đầu trượt xuống từ từ khỏi thân cân do tay đã không còn giữ nổi. Cứ đà này thì bị xâu xé thành bữa sáng muộn cho chúng nó là cái chắc rồi!

"Ai cứu với! Á! CỨU!" Baelfire kêu cứu, nhưng giữa rừng thì làm gì có ai trả lời cơ chứ.

Cậu đã nghĩ mình chết chắc rồi, cố gắng gào lên kêu cứu trong tuyệt vọng, tay đã mỏi, người đã tuột xuống quá nửa quãng đường lên, đã sát mép răng nanh tử thần rồi. Vậy mà, đáp lại cậu chỉ là tiếng lũ chó bên dưới sủa to hơn, cùng sự im ắng của khu rừng mà thôi. Răng chúng sắp chạm mông cậu rồi kìa, kiểu này chết rồi, chết chắc rồi! Con xin lỗi cha! Xin lỗi mọi người! Con bất tài quá! Con sắp bị chó cắn chết rồi!...

Đúng lúc ấy...

...

Lũ chó bỏ đi, không cắn cậu nữa.

"Ủa...?" Baelfire ngạc nhiên khi thấy lũ Poochyena bỏ đi khỏi gốc cây bên dưới cậu, toan trèo xuống thì bất ngờ nghe thấy...

"Á! Chó! Cút ra! Chó!" Có một ông anh, lớn hơn cậu vài tuổi, mặc một cái áo măng tô nâu xám dài tới bắp chân, đầu đội mũ lưỡi trai, lệch tông so với cái áo, bên trong mặt bộ quần âu, áo sơ mi đơn giản, trông rất bình thường so với một người trưởng thành ngoại trừ việc...đang bị chó đuổi

Phải rồi, lũ chó chuyển mục tiêu, đổi món sang đuổi theo ông anh kì quặc kia, khiến anh ta vắt chân lên cổ, chạy thục mạng, trước khi cũng nhảy tót lên một cái cây cao gần đó, trèo lên, khiến lũ chõ lại vây dưới gốc cây mà sủa, hệt tình cảnh của Baelfire lúc nãy. Mỗi tội...nhìn ông anh này, nó còn hài cốt hơn cả Baelfire, khi mà thân cây thì ướt và trơn, cứ trèo lên một tí, ổng lại bị tụt xuống, khiến lũ chó cứ ngoạm ngoạm cái áo măng tô, đu lên, kéo xuống. Đến khổ với cái lũ phá hoại này! Nhưng thôi, nhân cơ hội này, cậu nên chạy đi.

Baelfire chớp thời cơ, định trèo xuống trốn thoát thì...

"Gấu! Gấu gấu!"

Mấy con chó chết tiệt lại chuyển từ cây của ông anh kia sang chỗ cậu, cắn tới tấp khiến cậu lại phải vội vàng trèo lên cây, bám lên tít trên cao để khỏi bị xơi tái. Phía bên kia, thấy lũ chó chạy đi, ông anh kia cũng mò mò, định trèo xuống bỏ chạy, thì đúng lúc đấy, cái lũ khốn nạn ấy nó lại chạy từ cây của Baelfire sang chỗ ổng, cắn tới tấp khiến ổng lại vội vàng trèo lên...

Tình cảnh đó lặp đi lặp lại phải đến cả chục lần, trước khi cả hai quyết định là đéo xuống nữa! Đéo xuống nữa!

"Má! Sao cái lũ này dai vậy!" Baelfire gào lên, vừa sợ, vừa lo, vừa...chả hiểu là cậu nghĩ cái gì mà thấy cái tình cảnh này nó hài cốt Vô Cùng Luôn ấy. Phía bên kia, ông anh lạ mặt cũng chẳng khá khẩm hơn.

"Ơ! Có! Cút ca! Cút ca!"

Mệt quá kêu không thành tiếng rồi! Tội nghiệp anh ấy! Cái áo măng tô toàn vết răng chó, có mấy con bám nãy giờ không chịu nhả ra, khiến ổng vừa trèo lên, vừa phải kéo chúng nó theo. Thấy thế, Baelfire không khỏi phá lên cười, trước khi tí nữa tuột tay, lại phải vội vàng leo tót lên cao không bị chó cắn mông.

Năm phút sau...

Cả hai đã leo được lên đến cành cây, không sợ bị tuột xuống nữa... Nhưng mà lũ chó khốn nạn vẫn ở bên dưới! Thôi kẹt thì kẹt, có bầu có bạn cũng là tốt rồi... đồng cảnh ngộ thì đúng hơn... Sau một lúc mệt mỏi nằm dài trên cành cây lấy lại sức, cuối cùng cũng có người chịu lên tiếng

"Ê nhóc!" Ông anh bên kia chợt gọi Baelfire, sau khoảng vài phút thở hổn hển vì mệt

"Sao anh?" Baelfire cũng chẳng khá hơn, đáp lại đứt quãng.

"Nhóc là huấn luyện viên à?" Anh ta chợt hỏi cậu.

"Vâng..." Baelfire đáp lại, vẻ hơi bất ngờ. Sao ông anh này biết cậu là huấn luyện viên nhỉ?

"Có mang theo cái bình Repel nào không?" Ổng hỏi thêm, nhưng rồi lại tự trả lời "À rồi! Anh đoán là nhóc lại làm rơi cả cái ba lô đồ ở dưới chỗ đám chó rồi..."

Tài quá! Anh ấy đoán trúng kìa!

"Vâng..." Baelfire đáp lại, không giấu nổi bất ngờ. Đầu tiên là đoán trúng cậu là huấn luyện viên, rồi đoán trúng cả việc cậu làm rơi đồ. Sao mà giống một thám tử biết tuốt thế nhi?

"Còn pokemon thì...chắc là huấn luyện viên mới, chưa bắt được con nào chứ gì?" Ông anh lại đoán trúng, trúng phóc luôn ấy, khỏi phải bàn. Baelfire cũng chẳng trả lời nổi nữa, xấu hết cả mặt, nên chỉ gật đầu lia lịa.

"Rồi...Anh thì đang muốn thoát khỏi cái khu rừng chết khỉ này càng sớm càng tốt. Nhóc chắc cũng vậy. Thế nên, muốn hợp tác để thoát khỏi tình thế này không?" Ông anh lạ mặt đề nghị với cậu.

Ra khỏi tình thế này ư, cậu cũng muốn lắm chứ, nhưng bằng cách nào? Chẳng nhẽ ông anh này có cách nào để đưa cả hai ra khỏi tình thế này sao?

"Có...nhưng bằng cách nào vậy?" Baelfire ngồi thẳng lên, hỏi anh, vẻ dè dặt.

"Dễ thôi... Anh có một cái túi, có ba quả pokeball, trong có chứa pokemon, nằm ở dưới gốc cây đằng kia." Ông anh kia vừa nói, vừa chỉ về một gốc cây ở cách chỗ họ không xa "Anh sẽ dụ đám Poochyena này đi, chú mày hãy lấy mấy quả pokeball ấy, dùng đám pokemon bên trong, đánh gục cái đám chó này đi! Được không? Đôi bên có lợi!"

Rồi ông anh kia đề nghị với cậu. Baelfire nửa tin nửa ngờ, chỉ định gật đầu vừa, rồi chưa kịp lên tiếng đáp lại thì...

"Vậy coi như là đã thỏa thuận nhé" Một cái nháy mắt rất nhanh coi như đã đồng ý, rồi với một động tác nhanh như sóc, ông anh ấy...

"Allons-y!"

...nhảy luôn khỏi cành cây luôn rồi! Cái quái gì thế? Cậu vẫn chưa sẵn sàng mà! Ít nhất phải có tín hiệu bắt đầu hay cái gì đó chứ?!

Baelfire thì chưa kịp sẵn sàng hành động thì ông anh kia đã xuống đến chỗ mấy con Poochyena bên dưới và hét lên rất lớn rằng

"Nhìn tôi này! Tôi là một cái xúc xích!"

...trước khi lại bị cả đám Poochyena rượt theo, phải vắt chân lên cổ mà chạy

Baelfire cũng vội vàng nhảy xuống khỏi cái cây đang nấp ngay khi ông anh kia kéo lũ chó đi, luống cuống nhìn quanh tìm kiếm cái túi mà ông ấy nói. Và đúng như ông anh kia đã chỉ, cách chỗ cậu một đoạn có một cái ba lô đang nằm dưới đất, nắp đã bị rách, rời hẳn ra rồi. Có ba quả pokeball rơi ra ngoài, đúng như những gì ông ấy miêu tả, đang nằm lăn lóc xung quanh cái ba lô.

Khoan đã, vậy là cậu sẽ dùng ba pokemon trong ba quả pokeball kia để đánh đuổi lũ Poochyena ư? Sao tình huống giống trong game quá vậy? Ơ nhưng sao nó khang khác? Hay là cậu phải chọn một trong ba? Nhưng cậu cũng đâu có biết sử dụng pokemon như thế nào đâu, cũng chẳng biết chiến đấu bằng pokemon! Trước giờ chỉ toàn xem trên truyền hình thôi mà? Giờ đặt vào tình thế này, biết làm thế nào bây giờ?

Chưa kịp suy nghĩ xem cần phải làm gì tiếp theo thì Bealfire giật mình ngẩng lên về phía có tiếng kêu la

"Thả pokemon ra ngay! Thả ra ngay!"

Ông anh kia đang bị chó rượt và đang chạy tới chỗ cậu, hốt hoảng hét lên với cậu.

Cậu chưa kịp chuẩn bị gì mà! Thế này thì chết rồi! Chết thật rồi! Làm thế nào đây? Làm thế nào đây?

Không còn lựa chọn nào khác! Baelfire ngay lập tức nhặt cả ba quả pokeball lên, đồng loạt mở chúng ra, hướng về phía đám Poochyena đang đuổi theo ông anh lạ mặt. Luồng sáng chói lòa tỏa ra từ những quả pokeball, những pokemon bên trong xuất hiệns

...

...Hẹn gặp bạn đọc ở tập 2 :))...

...Và chúc mừng năm mới 2018...


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon legendary trainers III: Tiger

Tập 2.

.

Một tháng trước, tại phòng khách của căn biệt thự mà cả nhóm Pokedex Holder thuê ở ngoại ô Goldenrod...

Red chỉnh lại chiếc băng bịt mắt trắng cho cân lại, rồi lại ngả người xuống chiếc ghế sofa dài trong phòng khách, nghe ngóng xung quanh. Bên cạnh cậu là Yellow và Blue, hai chị em đang tám chuyện khá rôm rả, vui vẻ, nhưng hầu hết lại là chuyện riêng của tụi con gái với nhau, nên cậu nghe cũng chẳng hiểu được. Green thì đứng sau lưng cậu, đang chỉnh lại chiếc pokedex của Crystal bị lỗi từ hôm qua, trong khi Venus ngồi phía đối diện thì lại đang thì thầm gì đó với ông anh Raike của hắn, nghe tiếng nói chuyện có vẻ bí hiểm lắm, cậu cũng không muốn làm phiền. Gold và Jarvis ngồi ở chiếc sofa bên trái, cùng với Pandora và Sapphire chơi trò nối chữ để giết thời gian, rôm rả không kém hội chị em của Blue, chắc cũng vui lắm. Rin bị cho ra rìa, đang ngồi với Hannah, giúp Ruby khâu lại chiếc áo bị rách hôm trước của cậu, trong khi Lunar đang tranh thủ sửa lại mấy cánh tay phụ của Emerald. Giáo sư Oak, cô Ruri và ông chú Jack thì lại đang thảo luận ở góc phòng, chủ yếu là về những sự kiện gần đây, nghe cũng có vẻ nghiêm trọng... Dù không thể nhìn được, nhưng Red chỉ cần nghe giọng, cậu cũng đã có thể xác định được rằng, hầu hết mọi người đều đã có mặt đầy đủ.

Cánh cửa bật mở, bước vào phòng lúc ấy là một người đàn ông với vóc dáng thấp, mái tóc xù, ăn mặc lịch lãm, cùng với hai vệ sĩ bảo vệ hai bên. Nhìn thấy ông ấy, mọi người trong phòng không khỏi bất ngờ, đứng hết cả dậy.

"Chủ tịch liên đoàn Pokemon?!" Giáo sư Oak bật dậy.

Khỏi phải nói cũng biết, các pokedex holder trẻ tuổi bất ngờ thế nào khi thấy ngài chủ tịch Liên Đoàn có mặt tại buổi họp này, Blue thậm chí còn luống cuống, đánh đổ luôn ly nước để trên bàn vì không thể tin vào mắt mình nữa. Chỉ có riêng Red, do không thể nhìn thấy gì, là vẫn còn ngồi im tại chỗ mà thôi. Chủ tịch liên đoàn Pokemon đích thân tới đây ư? Nhiêu đấy là đủ để hiểu về tính quan trọng và cấp bách của buổi họp hôm nay rồi.

"Được rồi! Mọi người làm ơn ngồi xuống được không? Chúng ta không có nhiều thời gian đâu, nên làm ơn, bình tĩnh lại đã." Chủ tịch bèn nói điềm tĩnh, ra hiệu cho mọi người ngồi xuống.

Sau một hồi ổn định, cuối cùng, buổi họp cũng đã có thể bắt đầu. Chủ tịch đứng ở đầu bàn, bên cạnh là giáo sư Oak, cô Ruri và chú Jack. Nhóm của Red, Green, Venus ngồi đối diện với ông ở phía bên kia bàn, trong khi nhóm Gold, Hannah, Silver thì ngồi bên phải, nhóm Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald ngồi bên trái. Mọi người đều đã được phát cho một tệp tài liệu, cùng với một chiếc đồng hồ thông minh, trông khá là cầu kì.

"Cái này là gì vậy, thưa chủ tịch?" Venus cầm cái đồng hồ thông minh lên hỏi.

"Đó là thiết bị đặc biệt, đồng hồ đa năng. Nó có thể kết nối với Pokedex, hoạt động như một Pokegear, có khá nhiều tính năng. Sau này, các cậu sẽ được hướng dẫn cụ thể sau." Chủ tịch đáp lại ngắn gọn

"Còn giờ, chúng ta vào việc chính đã nhé?"

Vừa nói, ông vừa tập tài liệu trước mặt mình ra, bắt đầu vào việc chính. Mọi người thấy vậy cũng làm theo, mở tập tài liệu ra, trải xuống trước mặt mình. Red thì phải nhờ Yellow bên cạnh hỗ trợ, vì cậu không thể nhìn được. Cũng khá bất tiện, nhưng cậu vẫn có thể tham gia buổi họp này.

"Như mọi người đã biết, sau hàng loạt vụ tấn công của Liên Minh Bóng Đêm, cuối cùng, thứ vũ khí chính của bọn chúng cũng đã được đem ra sử dụng." Chủ tịch nói, giọng nghiêm trọng "Virus bóng đêm đã được sử dụng, để khiến Nashoran và Granmount rơi vào trạng thái cuồng nộ, trong cuộc tấn công của Liên Minh Bóng Đêm nhắm vào thành phố Violet."

Tất cả đều chăm chú. Ở trận chiến ở Violet, khi mà Granmount và Nashoran rơi vào trạng thái cuồng nộ, họ đã gặp rất nhiều khó khăn để ngăn chặn chúng. Và cho dù họ đã ngăn chặn hai con pokemon cổ đại thành công, thì tổn thất mà chúng gây ra cũng đã không hề nhỏ.

"Cách chiến đấu của Nashoran và Granmount, sau khi xuất hiện ở Violet, khác hoàn toàn so với ở Ecruteak hay Goldenrod." Green vuốt cằm, đồng tình. Cậu là người trực tiếp tham chiến, đối đầu với Granmount ở cả hai thời điểm trước và sau khi nó trở nên cuồng nộ, nên nhận ra được sự khác biệt một cách rõ rệt.

"Em và anh Dan cũng cảm nhận được những luồng sức mạnh hắc ám rất lớn bên trong hai con pokemon cổ đại ấy." Rin cũng thêm vào "Nó có từ trước rồi, nhưng khi bọn chúng trở nên cuồng nộ, thì sức mạnh hắc ám ấy trở nên mạnh mẽ và áp đảo hơn hẳn. Lúc ấy, tâm trí của hai con pokemon kia...tối lắm. Như thể bọn chúng đã mất hết ý thức vậy..."

Giáo sư Oak gật gù, nghe xong nhận định của Rin thì xác nhận lại

"Thực ra, Virus bóng đêm có khả năng khiến vật chủ bị nhiễm tăng cường sức mạnh rất nhanh. Nhưng sau một quá trình nhiễm virus nhất định, tùy thuộc vào từng vật chủ, mà sẽ dần chiếm lấy ý thức của vật chủ, khiến cho vật chủ rơi vào trạng thái điên loạn,... Mỗi vật chủ sẽ có các biểu hiện khác nhau khi nhiễm, nhưng hầu như kết quả đều giống nhau."

Vừa nói, ông vừa kéo ra từ trong tập hồ sơ một danh sách.

"Bọn ta đã nghiên cứu về tác dụng của loại virus này được một thời gian rồi. Danh sách này tập hợp tất cả những trường hợp mà bọn ta biết, có liên quan đến loại virus đáng sợ này."

"Theo như những điều tra của bọn ta, loài Virus này đã tràn vào thế giới con người qua cánh cổng mà nhóm Rocket, khi đang bị thao túng bởi Liên Minh Bóng Đêm, mở ra vài năm trước, kết nối thế giới của chúng ta với thế giới bên kia của Giratina." Chủ tịch nói, ho khan một tiếng "Có vẻ như, sự xuất hiện của loại Virus này, ngay từ đầu đã nằm trong tính toán của bọn chúng rồi."

"Vậy trong ba mối nguy hiểm hiện tại, thì chúng ta đã biết hai rồi. Đó là Virus Bóng Đêm, và việc Liên Minh Bóng Đêm đã có được sức mạnh của chiến thần cổ đại Gyzarus."

Raike nhắc lại, đặc biệt là về việc Sức mạnh của Gyzarus mà Tiger từng sở hữu đã bị Liên Minh Bóng Đêm cướp đi ba tháng trước

"Vậy, hiểm họa thứ ba mà Chủ tịch đề cập trong này là gì vậy?" Venus hỏi, nối vào câu hỏi của ông anh.

Anh vừa nói, vừa chỉ vào tập tài liệu. Green và Blue cũng mở trang mà Raike chỉ ra, đọc.

"Pháo đài...Ragnarok? Nghe như tận thế vậy?" Blue nhận định

"Dù chúng ta vẫn chưa biết rõ về mối hiểm họa thứ ba này, nhưng với tình hình hiện tại, thì vẫn phải đề phòng." Ông chú Jack giải thích "Nghiêm trọng hơn, đó là khi chúng ta đã biết kẻ tấn công Johto và Kanto chỉ là một nhánh nhỏ của Liên Minh. Và rằng, việc kẻ cầm đầu Han bị tiêu diệt, sẽ càng khiến tình hình thêm tệ."

"Như thể chúng ta vừa tuyên chiến với phần còn lại của cái Liên Minh ấy vậy." Cô Ruri thêm vào.

Dù đã biết từ trước, nhưng cả nhóm Pokedex Holder vẫn không khỏi rùng mình khi nghe lại những điều đó. Phải, toàn bộ những cuộc tấn công ở khắp Johto chỉ là do một bộ phận, một bộ phận nhỏ của Liên Minh Bóng Đêm gây ra mà thôi. Phần còn lại của Liên Minh ấy vẫn còn là một ẩn số đối với họ. Nhưng chỉ vậy thôi là đủ hiểu, thế giới Pokemon đang bị đặt vào tình trạng nguy hiểm đến mức nào.

"Liên Minh Bóng Đêm gồm có 12 tổ chức tội phạm, liên kết lại với nhau. Han và nhóm Ninja bóng đêm của hắn chỉ là một trong số mười hai tổ chức. Việc bọn chúng bị tiêu diệt, như một ngòi nổ, đã đánh thức mười một nhóm còn lại. Và giờ, chúng đã bắt đầu hành động, với lời tuyên chiến rõ ràng nhất, đó là việc sử dụng Virus bóng đêm, san phẳng Violet cũ thành bình địa." Cô Ruri khoanh tay, vẻ nghiêm trọng "Đó là lý do vì sao, các cháu được tập hợp lại đây, những huấn luyện viên Pokemon ưu tú nhất của Liên Đoàn Pokemon."

Được khen như vậy, ai nấy chả thích. Nhưng với nhóm Pokedex Holder lúc này đây, lời khen đó như chỉ vừa đặt một tảng đá trách nhiệm lên lưng họ vậy, một trách nhiệm mà họ không thể chối bỏ. Họ nuốt nước bọt, gật gù ra vẻ đã hiểu tình hình, rồi nhìn nhau, như thể đi tìm sự đồng thuận của những người bạn cùng cảnh ngộ vậy.

"Mấy đứa hẳn đã nghe về Liên Minh Những người Bảo vệ Pokemon rồ chứ?" Chủ tịch Liên Đoàn Pokemon chợt hỏi, nhìn quanh mọi người một lượt. Việc ông bất ngờ chuyển chủ đề, xem ra đã làm bầu không khí bớt nặng nề đi phần nào.

"Viết tắt tên của họ là PPU. Đó là một Tổ chức được lập ra nhằm liên kết những huấn luyện viên ưu tú nhất, tập hợp họ lại với nhau, với chung một mục đích là bảo vệ thế giới Pokemon." Giáo sư Oak vừa giải thích, vừa như thể an ủi những huấn luyện viên trẻ tuổi về trách nhiệm mà họ đang gánh vác vậy

"Hiện tại, họ đã liên kết được hơn hai trăm huấn luyện viên, cảnh binh bảo vệ Pokemon từ khắp cả ba vùng Kanto, Johto và Hoenn rồi. Các Thủ Lĩnh nhà thi đấu, Đầu não Tiền Tuyến tại khu vực Battle Tower, cả tứ đại thiên vương cũng đã đều tham gia với họ rồi."

"Chiếc đồng hồ mà các cháu đang cầm trên tay, chính là một sản phẩm của họ. Nó giúp các thành viên tham gia PPU dễ dàng liên lạc với nhau, cũng như với trung tâm chỉ huy ở thành phố Ever Grande. Để có thể thực hiện các nhiệm vụ đơn giản hơn." Chủ tịch Liên Đoàn tiếp lời, đề nghị "Vì vậy, ta muốn các cháu, những huấn luyện viên tài năng nhất do giáo sư Oak tập hợp lại, tham gia cùng họ. Để có thể cùng nhau, chống lại Liên Minh Bóng Đêm. Thời gian đã không còn nhiều, vì vậy ta muốn mấy đứa quyết định nhanh..."

"Bác nói gì vậy chứ? Bác biết câu trả lời của tụi cháu rồi." Red cắt lời ông, đứng lên nói, như một người đại diện của cả nhóm vậy "Tất nhiên bọn cháu tham gia rồi."

"Phải đó! Bác hỏi thừa! Không tham gia cùng họ thì chả nhẽ lại ngồi chơi à?" Blue cũng hưởng ứng, kéo tay áo Green. Nhưng cậu chỉ cười, dơ tay lên, ra hiệu tán thành

"Cháu cũng theo! Bọn khốn đó tấn công New Bark, cháu chưa đá đít được đứa nào thì chưa hả dạ!" Gold ngáo cũng đồng tình

"Là một huấn luyện viên có kinh nghiệm, cháu nghĩ khả năng của cháu sẽ giúp ích rất nhiều khi đối đầu với Liên Minh. Cháu cũng đã từng đối đầu với một trong số những nhánh nhỏ của bọn chúng hồi còn du hành ở Unova rồi. Vì vậy, cháu tham gia!" Raike cũng tham gia, kéo tay Venus và Lunar, lúc đó đang thủ thỉ với nhau gì đó.

"À tất nhiên rồi. Còn vài việc cháu vẫn phải điều tra, về mối liên hệ giữa bọn chúng và Hắc Băng Tộc." Venus nói

"Cháu cũng vậy!" Lunar tán thành.

"Bọn cháu nữa! Tài liệu có ghi, hiện đã phát hiện hai nhánh của Liên Minh ở Hoenn!..." Ruby nói

"...Quê hương của cháu đang bị đe dọa, không tham gia không được." Sapphire tiếp lời. Emerald bên cạnh cũng tán thành

"Cháu có lẽ đợi ý kiến của anh Dan và Prometheus nữa. Nhưng có lẽ sẽ tham gia cùng." Rin hơi ngập ngừng.

"Cháu nữa!"

"Cháu cũng tham gia!"

"Con đồng ý...ý lộn! Cháu đồng ý!"

Mọi người nhốn nháo, nhưng có vẻ như, việc thế giới Pokemon một lần nữa rơi vào nguy hiểm, đã đánh thức tinh thần mạnh mẽ của họ. Họ sẽ tham gia, một lần nữa, sát cánh cùng bao Huấn Luyện Viên, Cảnh Binh, Thủ Lĩnh ưu tú khác, cùng nhau bảo vệ thế giới Pokemon. Hoặc có thể, còn có một động lực khác, khiến họ có thể quyết định nhanh và quyết đoán như vậy... Nhưng...

Nhìn những PokeDex Holder trẻ tuổi đầy nhiệt huyết, quyết tâm bảo vệ thế giới Pokemon đến cùng như vậy, Giáo sư Oak không khỏi cảm động. Cô Ruri, chú Jack cũng cười, còn riêng chủ tịch Liên Đoàn thì cười tươi hơn cả.

"Được rồi! Vậy là quyết định thế nhé! Ngay chiều nay thôi, ta sẽ liên lạc lại cho PPU, báo rằng, những huấn luyện viên tài năng nhất mà Liên Đoàn Pokemon, cũng như giáo sư Oak có thể tập hợp lại được, sẽ tham gia vào chiến dịch của họ." ông chủ tịch nói, giọng đầy hào hứng và quyết tâm "Đã đến lúc chúng ta đáp trả đầy đủ những gì mà Liên Minh Bóng Đêm gây ra, và đuổi cổ bọn chúng khỏi vùng đất tươi đẹp này rồi!"

"Yeah!"

Tiếng hô vang, đầy nhiệt huyết và quyết tâm. Nhóm Pokedex Holder, cùng những người bạn của họ, chính thức tham gia vào chiến dịch bảo vệ thế giới Pokemon khỏi những mối nguy hại mang tên Liên Minh Bóng Đêm. Một lần nữa, những con người ưu tú nhất của vùng đất Pokemon sẽ lại kề vai, sát cánh bên nhau, chiến đấu chống lại bóng tối của tội ác, đang nhăm nhe bao phủ lên quê hương yêu dấu của họ.

...

'Hoặc là thơ ca nó hay viết như thế'

...

Trở lại với thực tại tàn khốc và đau thương thì...

Snivy nhìn Oshawott, Oshawott lại nhìn Tepig, Tepig nhìn Snivy. Ba con pokemon ngơ ngác nhìn nhau, rồi nhìn thằng huấn luyện viên phế vật vừa mới thả chúng ra khỏi bóng.

"Ơ ơ! Sao lại nhìn tui! Tấn công đi chớ!?"

Baelfire thì cuống cuồng ra lệnh, nhưng ba con pokemon cậu vừa mới thả ra thì xem ra chả hiểu gì cả. Cậu có biết chiến đấu pokemon là gì đâu! Trong game thì có máy cái lệnh, bấm phát là xong. Ngoài đời thì chỉ thấy huấn luyện viên hô lên chiêu thức là pokemon tự tấn công mà! Nhưng cậu thì có biết lũ pokemon này biết chiêu gì đâu! Thậm chí, cậu còn chẳng biết đến tên chúng là gì, thuộc loài pokemon gì, đến từ vùng đất nào nữa cơ mà! Chết toi rồi! Kiểu này hai anh em bị chó cắn rồi.

Ông anh kì lạ kia thì đang lao tới chỗ cậu, kéo theo bầy Poochyena hiếu chiến, còn cậu thì đang đứng như trời trồng, cố gắng ú ớ ra lệnh cho ba con pokemon kì lạ mới chui ra từ trong bóng. Nhận ra vấn đề, ông anh kia vội vàng lấy một tờ giấy bị vo nhàu lại trong túi áo ngực ra, luống cuống mở nó, suýt nữa làm rơi trong lúc chạy.

"À! Vine Whip!"

Con Snivy nghe lệnh anh ấy kìa! Nó nhanh chóng kéo dài hai chiếc dây leo ở cổ ra, quất về phía trước. Ông anh kia cúi xuống, khiến dây len quất trúng một con Poochyena, đánh văng nó ngược lại.

"Cấp độ của lũ chó con này thấp thôi! Vì vậy, hạ chúng sẽ dễ đấy! Vừa để lấy kinh nghiệm cho mấy đứa này!" Ông anh kia rất nhanh, nhảy tót ra sau bộ ba pokemon mới xuất hiện, đứng sau cả Baelfire và bắt đầu giải thích.

"Cả ba con pokemon này của anh đều là pokemon mới nở. Anh lụm được từ một ông già Breeder. Nên chiêu thức mặc định của bọn chúng dễ đoán lắm." Ông anh kia vừa nói, vừa giải thích "Lũ này mới nở hôm qua, hơi ngặt, nhưng sẽ đủ sức để hạ đám Poochyena này!"

"Nhưng...khoan...em chưa hiểu!" Baelfire thậm chí còn không theo kịp. Pokemon mới nở thì cậu biết, nhưng trông ba con pokemon này giống như một bộ ba pokemon mà trong game, nhân vật của cậu được chọn một trong ba để bắt đầu chuyến hành trình mà. Chả nhẽ, chuyến hành trình của cậu bắt đầu bằng cách chọn một trong ba đứa ư? Tình huống thì giống phiên bản 3.0 của game phát hành mấy năm trước, nhưng những pokemon này thì lạ hoắc, khác hoàn toàn với bộ ba mà cậu được chọn trong game mà! Phải chọn con pokemon nào đây?

Chưa kịp quyết định thêm được gì, Baelfire đã bị kéo giật lại. Ông anh kia nói rất nhanh vào tai cậu.

"Con heo lửa nhỏ là Tepig. Nó có hai chiêu, Tackle và Ember. Con rắn xanh lá cây là Snivy, có hai chiêu Vine Whip và Tackle. Còn con rái cá xanh lam kia là Oshawott, nó biết Tail Whip và Water Gun."

"Vậy Ember!" Baelfire ra lệnh, hét lên rất nhanh.

"Sai rồi! Với huấn luyện viên mới làm quen với chiến đấu, nên bắt đầu lệnh bằng tên pokemon sẽ tấn công và chiêu thức." Ông anh kia nói rất nhanh, như thể đang hướng dẫn cậu cách chiến đấu vậy

Đúng rồi, anh ấy biết rõ cậu là huấn luyện viên, cũng như việc cậu là tay mơ, chưa từng có kinh nghiệm về bắt pokemon hay thực chiến. Vì vậy, có lẽ, anh ấy đang muốn giúp cậu, dạy cậu cách chiến đấu với pokemon...

"Oshawott! Tail Whip!"

Con Rái cá nhận lệnh, lúc lắc cái đuôi trước khi quật trúng con Poochyena chạy đầu, khiến con pokemon chó sói thận trọng nhảy lùi lại. Baelfire vốn là đứa nắm bắt rất nhanh, nên cũng ngay lập tức làm theo.

"Teppi...à không Tepig! Ember!"

Con pokemon heo con phun muội than hồng về phía trước, đòn đánh phân tán trên một vùng rộng, đẩy lùi cả bầy Poochyena lại, dù không gây được nhiều sát thương, nhưng cũng khiến đà tiến công của lũ Poochyena bị chặn lại phần nào

"Tốt rồi, hạ màn nhanh rồi đi ăn trưa thôi!" Ông anh kia hô lên hào hứng, kéo cái túi rách rơi dưới chân Baelfire lên. Quả pokeball thứ tư theo quán tính bay ra từ trong túi, lơ lửng ngang tầm mắt Baelfire.

Một động tác rất nhanh, ông anh kia xoay người, tung chân sút quả pokeball thẳng về phía trước, như thể đang sút một quả bóng nhựa nặng vậy. Quả Pokeball xoáy mạnh, vẽ một vòng cung giữa không trung trước khi đâm thẳng xuống như một chiếc máy bay ném bom bổ nhảo vào giữa đội hình đám Poochyena.

"Caaarrrr!"

Luồng năng lượng thuần khiết màu trắng xanh tỏa ra dữ dội, tạo thành một xoáy lốc giữa bầy Poochyena. Cơn xoáy lốc năng lượng như một cơn bão, đánh tan tác bầy pokemon hiếu chiến, trước khi dần dần tan biến vào không trung. Đứng giữa tâm của xoáy năng lượng vừa biến mất là một con pokemon dạng chó sói, mang hình dáng con người với màu lông đặc trưng là xanh lam và đen. Những đặc điểm bên ngoài của nó quá nổi bật, đến mức ngay cả một huấn luyện viên tập sự như Baelfire cũng có thể nhận ra nó. Một pokemon nổi tiếng khắp các vùng đất về vẻ đẹp và sức mạnh, cũng như độ hiếm của nó trong tự nhiên. Phải đó, con pokemon vừa xuất hiện là một con Lucario trưởng thành, vô cùng hiếm có và mạnh mẽ.

"Bài học số 2, nếu các pokemon yếu có tham chiến, rồi đưa pokemon mạnh và trận dứt điểm, pokemon yếu sẽ vẫn nhận được kinh nghiệm để trở nên mạnh hơn, tùy theo thời gian và đóng góp. Giống như trong game vậy." Ông anh kia dơ ngón cái lên, cười thích thú trước ánh mắt ngơ ngác của Baelfire. Một bài học nữa, đắt giá không kém gì bài học về cách chiến đấu, rất đáng để cậu khắc ghi.

...

Một buổi chiều đầu đông yên bình tại thành phố Lilycove. Pokemon Center hôm nay đông nghịt người. Có vẻ như dư âm trận chung kết đêm qua vẫn chưa vơi đi, nên bây giờ, Baelfire đi đâu cũng nghe thấy tiếng bàn tán về nó. Thu mình trên chiếc ghế đệm ở một góc pokemon center, cậu lơ đãng nhìn tấm poster quảng cáo về giải đấu pokemon toàn vùng vừa mới kết thúc đêm qua vẫn chưa kịp gỡ xuống dán ở trên tường đối diện chỗ cậu ngồi. Đúng là một giải đấu hấp dẫn, một trận chung kết đáng nhớ của người dân Hoenn mà. Nên vậy, có lẽ cả nửa tháng sau, người ta vẫn còn thích thú khi nói nhắc nó, vẫn còn bàn tán đủ chuyện về nó ấy chứ đừng nói là ngay hôm sau.

Ngồi trên ghế đối diện cậu là ông anh lạ mặt mà sáng nay, cậu đã gặp trong rừng lúc đang cố bắt một con Pokemon khởi đầu. Anh ấy vẫn im lặng, mặc cho tiếng nói chuyện rôm rả của những nhóm huấn luyện viên bàn bên, vẫn đang lúi húi sửa một thứ thiết bị điện tử gì đó trông rất kì quặc, chẳng ra hình dạng gì cả. Đúng là một anh chàng kì lạ, Baelfire nhận xét vậy.

Ba con pokemon nhỏ nằm cuộn tròn trên ghế bên cạnh cậu, ngủ ngon lành sau bữa trưa muộn mà chúng vừa được thưởng thức. Tại Trung tâm đông quá mà, người ta cứ chen chúc nhau, còn ông anh kia thì lại kiên nhẫn quá đáng, thành ra mới được phục vụ muộn đến vậy. Ba con pokemon này, theo như Baelfire đã tra trên mạng, lần lượt là Snivy, Tepig và Oshawott, là ba pokemon của vùng đất Unova, cách rất xa chỗ cậu ở. Và còn có thông tin trong bản cập nhật 5.0 của game Pokemon Adventure mà cậu hay chơi sẽ có chúng nữa chứ! Nhưng vậy tại sao ông anh kì lạ này lại sở hữu chúng nhỉ?

Anh ấy nói là ba pokemon này, anh nhận được từ một người bạn từ khi chúng là trứng, và phải ấp chúng nở ra khá là khổ sở. Chúng mới nở được có hơn một ngày tuổi thôi, nên anh ấy muốn đem chúng đi luyện tập thử xem. Mỗi tội, đang luyện tập thì đụng ngay ổ Poochyena máu chiến. Sau đó thì mọi chuyện diễn ra không tốt đẹp lắm, và kết cục thế nào thì mọi người biết rồi đấy.

"Anh ơi..." Baelfire gọi.

Nhưng ông anh ngồi đối diện hình như quá nhập tâm vào sửa cái thiết bị điện tử kia, đến nối chẳng để ý đến cậu nữa.

"Anh..." Baelfire phải nhoài người lên, chạm nhẹ vào đầu thì anh ta mới giật mình, ngẩng lên nhìn cậu

"Sao?"

Cái mặt lơ ngơ hệt như vừa ngủ gật bị cô giáo gọi lên, ông anh kia nhìn cậu chăm chăm như đang cố trả lời câu hỏi xem Baelfire là ai và đang làm gì ở đây vậy. Đúng là kì quặc mà, kì quặc hết mức!

"Em là Baelfire, một huấn luyện viên mới vào nghề. Hôm qua là sinh nhật 10 tuổi của em, và hôm nay là ngày đầu tiên trong chuyến hành trình trở thành huấn luyện viên Pokemon vô địch của em. Rất vui được gặp anh!"

Baelfire cười tươi, vui vẻ giới thiệu bản thân với ông anh kia. Sau vài phút lơ ngơ như con máy tính ghẻ đang bị lag, ông anh kia cuối cùng cũng gật đầu, cười tươi đáp lại cậu.

"Anh là Jeff. Huấn luyện viên pokemon. Rất vui được gặp em!"

Ông anh tên Jeff buông cái tay đang cầm tua vít ra, đưa ra bắt tay cậu. Baelfire cũng vui vẻ bắt tay, như hai người đồng nghiệp gặp nhau vậy.

"Cảm ơn anh hôm nay đã giúp đỡ em!" Baelfire cười cảm ơn rồi đùa cợt "Chả là em mới bắt đầu hành trình, nên đến bắt pokemon còn chưa biết, cũng chẳng biết chiến đấu sao, nên mới chị chó đuổi như vậy. Hahah! Đúng là ngoài đời chẳng giống trong game."

Ông anh kia cũng cười, gật gù đáp lại, trước khi lại cúi gằm xuống vào cái thiết bị điện tử trước mặt, tiếp tục sửa nó.

"Ừm! Vậy em còn nhiều điều để học hỏi lắm đấy." Anh Jeff nói, vui vẻ "Anh cũng gặp nhiều rắc rối lúc mới vào nghề lắm. Nhưng riết quen rồi!"

"Mà con Lucario của anh thật bá cháy! Nó hạ hết đám Poochyena chỉ bằng một đòn!" Baelfire thích thú, nhìn quả pokeball để trên bàn, cạnh chỗ Jeff ngồi, nói vẻ ngưỡng mộ.

"Ừm... Nó là của một tên bạn khác của anh tặng, từ lúc còn là Riolu cơ. Anh huấn luyện nó cũng lâu rồi. Tên nó là Ryuu, nếu em muốn hỏi!"

Anh Jeff đáp lại, trước khi hoàn thành nốt công việc sửa chữa. Sau khi lắp lại cái thiết bị điện tử, Baelfire mới nhận ra, đó giống như một chiếc đồng hồ bỏ túi, với phần bên trong là bảng mạch phức tạp. Trong khi cậu vẫn còn đang ngưỡng mộ tài năng sửa chữa điện máy của Jeff, anh đã cất hết đồ đạc vào một cái túi dụng cụ, trước khi khoác chiếc áo măng tô nâu dài vắt phía sau ghế lên, bỏ túi dụng cụ vào túi áo trong.

"Và còn nữa..." Anh Jeff đội chiếc mũ lưỡi trai lạc tông lên, nhìn xuống Baelfire ngồi dưới ghế và đám pokemon đang ngủ ngon lành bên cạnh cậu

"Anh được giao trách nhiệm là phải đưa ba con pokemon mới nở kia cho ba huấn luyện viên tài năng, phù hợp để nuôi nấng và huấn luyện chúng. Nhưng công việc hiện tại bận bịu quá, em giữ cả ba được không? Vừa để lão già đưa chúng cho anh không phàn nàn, lại tiện việc em đỡ phải đi bắt pokemon khởi đầu..."

"Nhưng thế có được không? Ý em là..." Baelfire lúng túng, chưa biết trả lời sao trước lời đề nghị hào phóng quá mức này của anh Jeff.

Quả thực là cậu rất thích chúng, ba con pokemon mới này. Chúng là những pokemon hiếm, mà lại được đưa vào game làm pokemon khởi đầu thì hẳn là rất mạnh rồi, vậy mà, anh ấy cho không cậu luôn cả ba ư? Ý cậu là, cậu cũng chưa chắc là một huấn luyện viên tài năng, vậy mà lại nhận cả ba con pokemon khởi đầu cùng lúc, liệu có đúng không? Có ổn không? Vậy còn việc hai huấn luyện viên nữa nhận chúng, rồi còn cả Rival của cậu phải chọn pokemon khắc hệ với cậu nữa...

Chưa kịp phản đối gì thì ông anh Jeff đã đi mất rồi. Không hẳn là đi mất, chỉ là rời bàn mà hai anh em đang ngồi và đi ra chỗ quầy chăm sóc của Y tá Joy thôi. Baelfire quỳ lên ghế, quay lại nhìn theo anh. Đúng là một anh chàng kì lạ mà, khi có thể dễ dàng cho không cậu không chỉ một, mà là tới ba con pokemon khởi đầu của mình, mà lại là ba pokemon cực hiếm nữa chứ? Hay anh ấy nhìn nhận cậu là một huấn luyện viên có triển vọng, anh ấy thấy tài năng mà cậu không thể nhìn ra? Được thế thì sướng quá!

Đang tưng hửng với mấy cái ảo tưởng của mình, Baelfire chợt giật mình, nhìn về cửa vào Pokemon Center. Có hai vị khách đang đi vào pokemon Center, và là hai người cực kì nổi tiếng nữa chứ! Cậu nhận ra họ!

Không thể tin nổi! Ngày đầu tiên của chuyến hành trình của cậu, quá nhiều chuyện đã xảy ra, và lại toàn là những chuyện không thể ngờ tới nữa chứ. Đầu tiên là vụ gặp anh Jeff, bị chó đuổi, rồi được cho không hẳn ba pokemon hiếm, và giờ là...

"Hệ thống quản lý huấn luyện viên mới ở Hoenn thật là thú vị nha! Dù mới chỉ là thử nghiệm." Yellow vào trước, vừa đi vừa tíu tít, nhảy chân sáo như một chú chim nhỏ đang thích thú ngắm nhìn Pokemon Center ở Hoenn

"Em cũng nghĩ vậy." Ruby bình thản, đi theo sau cô gái tóc vàng. Sau cậu còn có cả một con Dodrio và một con Swampert nữa. Trong khi con Pikachu cái của Yellow thì đã chạy vào trước, nhảy tót lên quầy hồi sức, nơi anh Jeff đang đứng rồi.

"Toàn bộ huấn luyện viên ở Hoenn được cung cấp Trainer Card điện tử, quản lý thông tin sẽ dễ dàng hơn. Rồi cả việc thưởng, phạt khi thắng các huấn luyện viên khác, cập nhật tiến trình thách thức nhà thi đấu, hay quản lý đội hình pokemon, quản lý cả hành trình, rồi nhiều tính năng khác nữa." Vừa cầm tấm Trainer Card điện tử trên tay, Yellow vừa nói.

Phải rồi, hệ thống Trainer Card điện tử sẽ thay thế các Trainer Card bình thường bằng nhựa bằng một tấm thẻ, gọi thô sơ là như vậy nhưng thực ra nó như một cái điện thoại cảm ứng cực mỏng, tích hợp định vị vị trí. Qua nó, huấn luyện viên có thể nhận các thông báo của Liên Đoàn, quản lý lộ trình, xem bản đồ, quản lý đội hình, nhận thư từ, bưu kiện qua hệ thống chuyển phát Peliper... hay thậm chí là nhận tiền thưởng khi đánh bại các huấn luyện viên khác nữa. Gần đây, cả hệ thống nhiệm vụ của Pokemon Center cũng được đưa vào, giúp cho các huấn luyện viên có thể làm thêm nhiệm vụ, như hái quả, bắt pokemon hoang dã, tìm pokemon đi lạc,... để có thêm thu nhập, mua sắm dụng cụ, thiết bị nữa chứ. Ngay hôm qua, Baelfire cũng đã đăng kí Trainer Card điện tử cho chuyến hành trình của mình rồi. Đúng là một hệ thống tiện lợi mà!

Nhưng đó đâu phải vấn đề! Vấn đề là hai Pokedex Holder nổi danh Yellow và Ruby kia cơ mà! Ai không biết họ chứ? Sau hàng loạt các chiến công mà họ lập được khắp các vùng đất, các Pokedex Holder cùng rất nhiều huấn luyện viên khác đã được Liên Đoàn Vinh danh như những người hùng, đã được tôn vinh, được ban cho rất nhiều quyền lợi... Nói chung, họ là những người nổi tiếng! Và việc gặp họ trong Pokemon Center ở Lilycove thế này, quả thực là một điều quá tuyệt vời, nhất là đối với một huấn luyện viên chỉ vừa mới bắt đầu chuyến hành trình của mình như Baelfire. Mà cậu cũng là fan hâm mộ lớn của những Pokedex Holder nữa cơ mà, thế thì lại càng thêm tuyệt vời nhỉ?

Yellow và Ruby tiến đến chỗ quầy hồi sức để gặp chị Joy, thì đúng lúc ấy, anh Jeff với cái mũ lưỡi trai lụp xụp quay lại, vô tình va vào Ruby.

"Ối! Xin lỗi!" Anh luống cuống, nó lí nhí, trước khi vội vàng bỏ đi

"À không sao..."

Ruby cũng chỉ cười trừ, đáp lại, nhưng anh Jeff đã lủi thủi rời chỗ quầy hồi sức mà đi mất. Anh nhanh chóng quay lại chỗ Baelfire, ngồi phịch xuống ghế, đối diện cậu.

"Vậy... Em có cần anh huấn luyện thêm không? Anh sẽ ở Lilycove vài ngày tới, nên nếu em có nhu cầu gia sư thì có thể nói." Anh nửa đùa, nửa thật, nói ngắn gọn, tay đang nghịch một cái đồng hồ đeo tay thông minh, có màn hình cảm ứng kì lạ. Trên dây đeo còn có biểu tượng của Pokemon Protectors Union nữa, chả nhẽ anh là một thành viên của PPU?

Vẫn còn thắc mắc về chiếc đồng hồ, lại đang ngẫm nghĩ về lời đề nghị của anh, và về đám pokemon khởi đầu mà anh tặng, nhưng thấy anh Jeff đứng dậy, định rời đi chỉ ngay sau khi vừa ngồi xuống, Baelfire phải vội vàng quyết định ngay

"À có...nếu anh có thể huấn luyện thêm cho em..." Baelfire nói, ấp úng

"Vậy gặp anh sáng mai, ở Pokemon Center, tại chỗ này nhé? Anh sẽ giúp em." Anh Jeff nói, cười thích thú trước vẻ mặt ngơ ngác của Baelfire.

"Vâng..." Cậu vẫn chưa hiểu ý của anh là gì, thì đã thấy anh đứng lên rồi. Sau khi chào nhau, anh Jeff đi ra phía cửa, vẻ vội vàng, hấp tấp, rồi nhanh chóng biến mất vào dòng người đông đúc bên ngoài Pokemon Center, bỏ lại Baelfire ngồi một mình, vẫn đang ngơ ngác chưa hiểu chuyện gì vừa xảy ra. Nhưng rồi, cậu chợt giật mình, nhìn sang bên cạnh...

"Khoan...?"

Khó hiểu hơn cả, ông anh có vẻ đãng trí này, đã bỏ lại cả ba con pokemon khởi đầu vùng Unova cho cậu. Tepig, Snivy và Oshawott vẫn đang ngủ ngon lành bên cạnh cậu, và bóng chứa của chúng thì đang để sẵn trước mặt cậu từ lúc nào rồi...

"Ảnh cho mình ba con này thật đấy à...?"

Cậu tự hỏi, ngồi đờ ra một lúc, trước khi quyết định thu cả ba đứa vào bóng

"Làm gì có chuyện có người tốt như thế chứ? Phải đi hỏi lại cho ra nhẽ mới được."

Nói rồi, cậu cũng rời chỗ ngồi, bỏ ra phía cửa. Cậu quay lại thì thấy hai huấn luyện viên Yellow và Ruby vẫn đang ở quầy hồi sức, trao đổi gì đó với chị Joy. Dù tiếc lắm, nhưng Baelfire đành tặc lưỡi, tự nhủ

"Có lẽ xin chữ kí họ sau vậy."

Rồi cậu cũng rời Pokemon Center, trước khi hòa vào dòng người đông đúc bên ngoài. Cậu định đi tìm anh Jeff, để hỏi lại cho chắc, và cũng để tìm hiểu thêm về anh chàng kì lạ này. Quả thực, anh gây cho cậu quá nhiều nghi ngờ, nên phải làm cho rõ mới được. Vì làm gì có người nào tốt bụng như thế cơ chứ!

...

Vài phút sau...

"Alo...?"

Yellow đang ngồi cùng Ruby ở Pokemon Center thì chợt chiếc đồng hồ thông minh của cô đổ chuông. Cô đành rụt rè nhấc máy, quan sát xung quanh để chắc rằng không có ai đang nghe lén họ lúc này. Là cuộc gọi từ bên chỉ huy PPU, họ gọi trực tiếp cho cô mà không phải Ruby, khiến cậu em đang ngồi đối diện uống trà chanh ngẩng lên nhìn cô, vẻ tò mò.

"Yellow! Ruby có chỗ em không?" Là một ông anh họ quen ở PPU, người chỉ huy nhóm PokeDex của họ, tên Arcturus, đang gọi.

"Dạ có... Có chuyện gì vậy anh?" Yellow hỏi lại, nói nhỏ chỉ đủ để máy bắt được âm, vì cô không muốn ai gây chú ý.

Đúng lúc ấy, một cô phục vụ trong Pokemon Center chợt tiến lại chỗ hai người, bưng theo một cái khay sắt, để rất nhiều khăn trên đó.

"Thưa quý khách..." Cô phục vụ cúi xuống chỗ Ruby, nói nhỏ.

Yellow đã thấy ngờ ngợ, vì họ đâu có gọi gì thêm mà lại có phục vụ đến bàn chỗ họ ngồi thế này. Đúng lúc ấy, anh Arcturus bên kia đầu dây lên tiếng, giọng nghiêm trọng.

"Ruby! Đồng hồ thông minh của Ruby!..."

Và gần như cùng một lúc, như thể thời gian được căn chuẩn đến từng giây, cô phục vụ mở đống khăn ra, để lộ thiết bị điện tử bên trong được đặt cẩn thận giữa đống khăn trên khay

"Nó vừa bị hack." Arcturus nói

"Có một vị khách lạ gửi quý khách thứ này..."

Chiếc đồng hồ thông minh của PPU, đáng lẽ vẫn đang được đeo ở cổ tay Ruby, lại đang nằm gọn trên chiếc khay sắt của cô phục vụ, giữa đống khăn, trong sự ngỡ ngàng của cả Ruby và Yellow. Yellow gần như buông thõng tay, vẻ mặt vừa bất ngờ, vừa vui mừng khôn tả khi thấy chiếc đồng hồ đã bị đánh cắp và bị hack mà họ không hề hay biết...

"Là anh ấy..."


	3. Chapter 3

Pokemon legendary trainers III: Tiger

Tập 3.

Thời gian trôi như chó chạy ngoài đồng, Baelfire thấy, lão Jeff dạy câu này cho cậu là chí phải. Mới ngày hôm trước, cậu bắt đầu chuyến hành trình của mình, vậy mà đã ba ngày trôi qua rồi...

Ba ngày thì có cái gì đâu nhỉ?

Ngay cái hôm mà cậu gặp Jeff, cậu đã phải lao đi tìm anh, để xác nhận lại việc anh cho không cậu ba con pokemon hiếm. Nhưng mà phải tới tận hôm sau, lão Jeff mới ló mặt ra gặp cậu, lại còn trong tình trạng thê thảm và cho cậu leo cột nhà vì đến trễ nữa. Được cái là lão gật đầu rồi, rằng lão cho không cậu ba con pokemon ấy, vì không muốn rắc rối với chúng. Buổi huấn luyện của hai anh em sau đó cũng bắt đầu nhanh sau đó, Baelfire đã đọc được rất nhiều từ Jeff, một huấn luyện viên có nhiều kinh nghiệm. Anh đã dạy cậu hầu hết những điều cơ bản cần biết về bắt pokemon, cũng như chiến đấu với chúng. Vì vậy, bây giờ cậu có thể tự tin đối phó với pokemon hoang dã và thách đấu các huấn luyện viên pokemon mà không cần anh hướng dẫn rồi.

Sau ba ngày chỉ loanh quanh ở các khu vực xung quanh Lilycove, thi thoảng có về thăm cha, thì cuối cùng, hôm nay, Baelfire và Jeff, hai người bạn đồng hành, đã quyết định là sẽ rời Lilycove để đi về phía Tây. Jeff thì đã xong công việc ở Lilycove và sắp rời thành phố này, còn Baelfire thì muốn đến khu vực Safari Zone ở để có thể bắt thêm pokemon mới, nên cả hai đã quyết định là sẽ gặp nhau ở cổng phía Tây thành phố để cùng đi.

"Yo."

Mới sáng sớm, thấy cái mặt cá ươn của lão Jeff này làm Baelfire muốn trở về giường mà ngủ lắm đấy. Nhưng đành chịu thôi, lão ấy đã tiện công việc ở núi Pyre để hành trình cùng cậu rồi, chả nhẽ lại từ chối một huấn luyện viên kinh nghiệm đi cùng kèm cặp. Thấy Jeff, Baelfire cũng vẫy tay chào.

"Chào buổi sáng." Cậu vừa cười, vừa nói tươi tỉnh.

Sau một hồi trao đổi thông tin về vài nhiệm vụ nhỏ nhận thêm qua hệ thống Trainer Card điện tử để làm dọc đường, cuối cùng, hai anh em cũng bắt đầu di chuyển về phía tây. Nhưng do tuyến đường cao tốc đang trong thời gian bảo trì, nên họ đành phải đi nhờ một chiếc xe ngựa đến bìa rừng, trước khi tạm biệt bác tài tốt bụng, xuống xe và đi bộ băng qua khu rừng phía trước.

"Đi thế này có bị lạc được không?"

Baelfire vừa đi, vừa hỏi. Hai anh em đang băng qua khu rừng nhỏ, chính cái chỗ mà họ hôm trước, bị chó đuổi ấy. Baelfire đi trước, Jeff lững thững đi theo sau.

"Không đâu. Có la bàn mà. Cứ tiến về phía tây là được." Jeff vừa đi, vừa nói, miệng vẫn huýt sáo một bản nhạc nhẹ mới được phát hành gần dây.

Theo nhận định của Baelfire, thì Jeff là một ông anh khá kiệm lời. Vì vậy, để tránh chuyến đi bộ trở nên nhàm chán quá mức, cuối cùng, cậu quyết định khơi chuyện để tám nhảm với ông anh.

"À anh Jeff này." cậu hỏi, quay lại nhìn anh.

"Sao?" Jeff đáp lại, vẫn giữ cái thái độ lững thững của mình, chỉnh lại cái áo măng tô bên ngoài.

Trời đã lạnh hơn, Baelfire giờ đang mặc một chiếc áo khoác màu đỏ ấm áp, với phần cổ làm cầu kì, một chiếc mũ trùm gắn thêm sau cổ áo, hai bên có bốn túi rộng, đối xứng, nhét đủ thứ đồ. Áo không kéo khóa, bên trong là một chiếc áo phông xám, một chiếc quần jean đen cùng đôi giày leo núi cao cổ màu nâu. Còn Jeff, anh vẫn mặc một cái áo măng tô dài, bên trong là áo sơ mi trắng và quần âu đen, đi thêm đôi giày cát kì cục. Cái áo măng tô dài tới bắp chân, Baelfire nghĩ là khá vướng víu, nhưng mà kệ đi, nếu giờ mà chém vào chủ đề quần áo thì lại nghe giống mấy bà mấy cô đang đi bộ dưỡng sinh quá.

"Anh nghĩ nếu em trở thành huấn luyện viên vô địch, thì mục tiêu đầu tiên em nên đặt là gì?" Cậu hỏi, đá những chiếc lá khô dưới chân, nghe xào xạc. Jeff phía sau im lặng một hồi, rồi chợt bật cười nhỏ

"Cứ vô địch giải pokemon ở Hoenn đã, rồi tính."

"Vô địch ư...?" Baelfire ngẫm nghĩ "Giống anh Harley á? Thế thì tuyệt lắm nhỉ?"

"Chuẩn rồi đấy. Cứ đặt mục tiêu thế đã." Jeff nói, đút đôi tay đeo găng vào túi, cười thích thú. Một gã kiệm lời, tính cách quái gở và thường cười những thứ mà chả ai nghĩ là buồn cười. Túm gọn nhận xét của Baelfire về anh là thế đó.

"À! Thế thì em sẽ phải mạnh lên đã." Baelfire thích thú đáp lại, nắm hai tay vào quyết tâm. Rồi, cậu chợt quay người lại, vừa nhảy chân sáo giật lùi, vừa hỏi Jeff phía sau

"Vậy giữa anh Jeff và anh Harley, ai mạnh hơn?" Vẻ tò mò, cậu nhìn Jeff. Gương mặt khuất đi giữa cổ áo nâu để cao và chiếc mũ lưỡi trai lụp xụp của anh đang nở một nụ cười gượng gạo

"Cái đó thì chịu. Nhưng chắc Harley hơn. Cậu ta vô địch giải pokemon cơ mà."

"Thế à!?" Baelfire lại quay lại, tíu tít đi phía trước Jeff, cười khúc khích

"Vậy khi nào anh em mình gặp, em sẽ để hai người so tài xem."

"Ừ..." Jeff chỉ đáp lại vu vơ...

...

Đồng cỏ phía tây Lilycove mùa lá úa như một tấm thảm màu nâu ảm đạm, trải dài đến vô tận trên nền trời đông quang mây của những ngày đầu mùa lạnh. Những cơn gió biển lạnh buốt, đung đưa những ngọn cỏ úa vàng, cao quá đầu người, tạo thành những cơn sóng mơ hồ, trôi dạt giữa vùng đồng bằng ben biển. Đứng ở bìa rừng nhìn xuống, Jeff trầm ngâm, miệng ngân nga một khúc nhạc buồn mà anh vẫn còn nhớ. Bên cạnh anh, Baelfire cũng im lặng, ngắm nhìn khoảng không rộng lớn trước mặt, như đang tận hưởng một bức tranh bình dị mà đẹp đẽ về mùa đông ở Hoenn vậy.

"Đi từ từ kẻo lạc..." Jeff kéo tay Baelfire, vẻ trầm ngâm

"Chúng ta còn nhiệm vụ nữa."

"À phải rồi." Baelfire lấy Trainer Card ra, tâm trạng thay đổi hẳn. Có lẽ là vì chuyện trở thành huấn luyện viên quan trọng hơn là ngồi đây ngắm cảnh chăng?

Sáng nay, cậu đã nhận thêm một nhiệm vụ nhỏ dành cho huấn luyện viên mới để làm dọc đường đến Safari Zone. Nhiệm vụ được phân cấp từ D- đến S+, tùy theo cấp độ và số huy hiệu mà một huấn luyện viên có được. Và cái nhiệm vụ hôm nay cậu nhận là một nhiệm vụ D-, nhận cùng với Jeff, vì dường như, anh ấy vẫn đang dùng Trainer Card loại cũ, bằng giấy hay nhựa gì đó thì phải.

"Đây rồi." Baelfire đọc lớn mục tiêu của nhiệm vụ lên, đồng thời cũng kéo tâm trạng của hai anh em ra khỏi vũng lầy buồn chán mà phong cảnh nơi đây gây ra cho họ

"Gần đây, loài pokemon Deerling đã được phát hiện ở đồng cỏ phía tây Lilycove. Hãy bắt cho ta một con Deerling, và chuyển nó vào tài khoản đính kèm nhiệm vụ này. Phần thưởng: 600 Poke$..."

"600...tức là bằng ba quả Pokeball thôi à..." Jeff vẻ tiu nghỉu, nhẩm tính tiền thưởng

"Tại em chỉ nhận được nhiệm vụ cấp D- thôi à! Chứ lúc nào có huy hiệu rồi, nhiệm vụ sẽ khó hơn, phần thưởng sẽ cao hơn!" Baelfire phân trần "Nhưng mà..."

Cậu nhìn đồng cỏ phía trước, lo lắng. Theo như cậu tra trên mạng, Deerling là pokemon hươu, dạng nhỏ, chỉ cao khoảng 0.6 m thôi, tức là chưa bằng một nửa chiều cao của cậu. Mà cỏ ở đây cao phải quá đầu cậu, tức là ngang cổ anh Jeff. Loài Deeling lại có thể thay đổi theo mùa, mùa đông này, chúng đang mang màu cỏ úa, tức là cùng màu với cỏ ở đây. Vậy, làm sao để tìm nổi một con Deerling giữa cái đồng cỏ này đây.

"Tìm con Deerling màu cỏ úa, giữa cái đồng cỏ úa mà cỏ phải cao gấp đôi nó...hư cấu." Jeff nhận định một cách vô cùng là nghiêm trọng

"Hủy nhiệm vụ thôi. Cái nhiệm vụ này mà được có ba quả pokeball là quá keo kiệt."

"Nhưng mà, chưa tìm thì sao biết. Nhỡ đâu có nhiều con thì sao? Với lại, nhiệm vụ muốn hủy thì họ lại trừ điểm vào điểm huấn luyện viên của em." Baelfire vừa nói, vừa khua tay ra vẻ không được. Nhưng xem ra khó mà...

Khoan...

Một con Deerling vừa chạy ngang qua chỗ họ, ngừng lại một lúc, nhìn hai người ngơ ngác trước khi bỏ đi...

"Deerling kìa!" Baelfire hét lên

"Bắt lấy nó!" Jeff cũng gầm lên, lôi hẳn cái vợt bắt bọ, chả hiểu cất ở đâu, ra để bắt Deeling.

Rồi hai người lao vào khu đồng cỏ rậm rạp, đuổi theo con pokemon hươu nhỏ, mục tiêu chính của nhiệm vụ lần này.

Nhưng sau nửa tiếng đồng hồ vật lộn...

"Hộc...hộc...anh chịu rồi..." Jeff thở hổn hển, nằm dài trên thảm cỏ đã đổ rạp bởi sức nặng của cậu. Baelfire đứng bên cạnh, chống gối, thở không ra hơi

"Cái nhiệm vụ chết toi..." Cậu cũng đồng tình.

Cái con pokemon bé tí, lại màu cỏ úa, giữa cái đồng cỏ úa, rậm rạp chả khác mịa gì rừng amazon. Nhìn thấy nó đã là một chuyện rồi, đuổi theo nó khi mà cỏ cao quá đầu người thì lại là chuyện khác. Hai người mới lùng sục có nửa tiếng thôi mà đã thở không ra hơi rồi! Con pokemon chết tiệt ấy ăn gì mà lẩn đi nhanh thế cơ chứ?! Cả hai anh em vừa định bỏ cuộc thì...

Đúng lúc ấy...

Con Deerling ngơ ngác nhìn hai tên đang mệt lả vì đuổi nó, trước khi lại thản nhiên bỏ đi như chưa có chuyện gì xảy ra.

"Bắt...bắt lấy nó...!"

"R-r-rõ!"

Và cuộc đuổi bắt tiếp tục...

...

Đã quá trưa rồi. Và thay vì tìm một chỗ để ăn trưa, thì hai anh em Baelfire và Jeff lại đưa ra một lựa chọn vô cùng sáng suốt. Đó là cắt trụi cả một vùng cỏ hình tròn, dựng trại và ăn uống ngay giữa đồng cỏ. Tất cả chỉ tại con Deerling! Đuổi nó cả buổi sáng mà không bắt được! Nó mà thò đầu ra bây giờ là không nhiệm vụ gì cả, lên bàn quay làm giả nai bảy món luôn!

"Đúng là mệt mà! Bắt tìm một con Deerling giữa cái chỗ thế này, khác nào mò kim đáy bể!"

Baelfire than vãn, nằm dài với cái bụng no căng tròn. Toàn bánh mì, súp với mấy thứ linh tinh, vì cả hai anh em đều không thể nấu nổi một bữa trưa tử tế. Phía bên kia, lão Jeff cũng đang nằm dài, nghỉ ngơi, miệng vẫn đang nhai cái kẹo dẻo. Đám pokemon nhỏ gồm có Tepig, Snivy và Oshawott, cả ba đứa cũng được cho ra ngoài để ăn trưa, thì lại đang không hiểu có chuyện gì vừa xảy ra với hai tên huấn luyện viên. Chúng có phải đuổi một con Deerling màu cỏ úa giữa một cái đồng cỏ úa cao quá đầu người đâu mà hiểu!

"Mệt thật đấy..." Jeff nói.

Rồi cả hai anh em đều thở dài, chán nản. Ai mà nghĩ nhiệm vụ cấp D- nó lại khoai đến thế cơ chứ! Chắc thằng xếp cấp nhiệm vụ đầu óc có vấn đề rồi, nên mới để cái nhiệm vụ vừa chuối vừa khoai vừa rau củ quả đủ món này là cấp thấp nhất.

"Xem ra con đường trở thành một huấn luyện viên pokemon đẳng cấp còn xa lắm ha..." Baelfire đùa, nằm dài xuống cỏ. Cậu vừa cầm một trái pokeball rỗng, đưa lên trước mặt, soi nó dưới ánh sáng mặt trời. Vừa nhìn vẻ ngoài bóng bẩy và tròn trịa của nó, cậu vừa suy nghĩ vẩn vơ về những điều mà cậu đã học được trong ba ngày qua.

Cách chiến đấu của Baelfire thì chỉ ở mức cơ bản, cách bắt pokemon cũng vậy, chỉ toàn thứ trong sách giáo khoa. Cậu chỉ biết ra lệnh chay, tên chiêu thức vẫn còn phải ghi ra giấy mới nhớ được, tung bóng thì toàn trượt, phải đi nhặt lại... Nói chung, mọi thứ cậu có vẫn còn 'nguyên thủy' lắm. Cậu còn nhớ, lần đầu gặp Jeff, anh đã tung chân sút quả pokeball của Lucario vào giữa bầy Poochyena, một pha phát bóng cực kì đẹp mắt và đáng nhớ. Cách chiến đấu của anh thì, cậu lại chưa có cơ hội được thấy, vì ba ngày qua, anh hầu như chỉ hướng dẫn cho cậu, rồi lại lặn mất tăm vì cái nhiệm vụ gì đó thôi. Có lẽ, khi nào, cậu phải...

"Anh Jeff! Đấu pokemon không?" Baelfire chợt nhổm dậy, đề nghị.

"Hử..." Jeff lết cái cơ thể mệt mỏi dậy, nhìn cậu không hiểu

"Đấu. Po. Ke. Mon. Ấy." Baelfire phải đánh vần từng từ, nhấn mạnh để anh nghe thủng.

Nghe thật buồn cười, khi một huấn luyện viên mới có ba ngày kinh nghiệm lại đi thách đấu một ông anh lão luyện, kinh nghiệm đầy mình thế này. Nhưng nó là thật! Baelfire muốn chứng kiến cách anh chiến đấu, để ít nhất, có thể biết được rằng mình đang phấn đấu đạt tới điều gì. Thấy cậu em có vẻ quyết tâm lắm, Jeff cũng đành bật dậy.

"Rồi. Đấu thì đấu."

Nói rồi, anh túm lấy con Tepig, cắp nó vào nách và đứng sang một bên của cái vòng tròn trên đồng mà hai anh em vừa cắt cỏ thành. Baelfire thấy vậy thì thích lắm, cũng đứng bật dậy trước khi...

"Ơ... anh dùng Tepig à?" Cậu ngạc nhiên hỏi

"Ừ... Cứ coi như đây là tập huấn để sau này đấu với nhà thi đấu đi." Jeff cười, đặt Tepig xuống trước mặt và giải thích.

"Khi em đến nhà thi đấu, các thủ lĩnh sẽ tùy vào sức mạnh và số huy hiệu em có để lựa chọn pokemon cùng cấp độ, đảm bảo tính công bằng cho trận đấu. Thế nên, không bao giờ sợ bị áp đảo quá đâu nhé! Nếu có thua thì chỉ là do em chưa cố gắng thôi."

"Vậy à... Hay quá!" Baelfire thích thú đáp lại, cũng cắp Snivy và Oshawott sang phía đối diện của vòng tròn trên đồng cỏ. Cậu đặt chúng xuống trước mặt mình, vào tư thế chiến đấu. Phía bên kia, Jeff cũng làm theo, vào tư thế sẵn sàng chiến đấu

"Vậy thì, em xin phép!" Baelfire hào hứng

"Được thôi." Jeff đáp lại "Đấu thường 1v1 nhé"

"Ok! Lên nào! Oshawott!"

"Tepig!"

Ngay khi hiệu lệnh bắt đầu của Jeff vang lên, cả hai người họ, cùng hai pokemon tham chiến, đồng loạt lao vòng chiến đấu. Oshawott lợi dụng tốc độ của mình, lao lên trước, chiếm lấy khu vực giữa sân, trong khi Tepig chậm hơn, tiến lên thận trọng.

"Chọn pokemon hệ nước đối đầu với lửa! Nắm vững lý thuyết đấy!" Jeff cười "Tepig! Tackle!"

Anh ra lệnh.

"Oshawott! Lùi lại và dùng Water gun!"

Baelfire phản ứng lại hành động tấn công của đối thủ rất nhanh. Oshawott nhanh chóng lùi ra khỏi khu vực giữa sân, ra khỏi tầm tấn công bằng Tackle của Tepig, khiến con pokemon heo lửa nhỏ không với tới. Oshawott có lợi thế tốc độ, và cả về hệ nữa, chiêu thức nó dùng là water gun, đòn đánh tầm xa, giữ khoảng cách sẽ là ưu thế. Luồng nước nhỏ bẳn tới Tepig, trúng trực diện, vì Tepig khá chậm chạp trong việc né đòn. Nó ướt nhẹp, vội vàng lùi lại, rũ nước. Tepig không ưa nước, lại vừa bị đánh bởi đòn water gun, nên cho dù đòn đánh có khá thiếu lực, nhưng vẫn khiến nó mất kha khá sức.

"Tốt lắm Oshawott!" Baelfire khen ngợi, làm con pokemon rái cá nhỏ sướng phổng mũi. Còn Snivy bên cạnh thì có vẻ như khá bất mãn vì không được tung vào.

"Đừng tự mãn nhé! Chừng nào đối thủ chưa gục thì vẫn chưa thắng đâu!" Jeff nhắc nhở "Tepig! Ember!"

Tepig nhận lệnh của anh, phun muột than hồng ra từ mũi nó. Muội than hồng lại bay tứ tung, giống hệt lần họ đánh Poochyena vậy. Đòn đánh trên diện tích rộng, Oshawott không thể tránh né được. Nó trúng đòn rồi!

Sát thương không lớn lắm. Nhưng bằng một cách thần kì nào đó mà cả chúa cũng chẳng thể hiểu nổi, bụi than lại bay ngay vào mắt Oshawott, khiến cho nó kêu toáng lên, bắn water gun tứ phía vì đau và hoảng sợ.

"Á! Từ từ đã nào! Osha..." Baelfire còn đang luống cuống ra lệnh cho con pokemon đang hoảng loạn, phun water gun lung tung thì, sau lưng cậu, con Snivy đã mặc kệ chủ, tự ý vào thay Oshawott để đánh với Tepig rồi.

"Snivv!" Snivy chớp nhoáng lao lên tấn công mà chả cần lệnh lẽo gì từ chủ cả, quất thẳng Vine Whip về phía Tepig. Con pokemon lợn trúng đòn, nhưng chiêu thức hệ cỏ yếu như Vine Whip thì thấm thía gì với nó cơ chứ.

"Ầy...lại loạn rồi..." Jeff vuốt mặt, lẩn ra một góc, coi như không liên can gì cả. Nhưng xem ra, bộ ba này sẽ không chịu nghe lời anh đâu, nên tốt nhất là tìm một chỗ để trốn thật cẩn thận vào.

"Teppp!" Tepig phun lửa đáp trả Snivy, đốt luôn hai sợi dây leo khiến con rắn cỏ nhảy giật lại, giận giữ. Nó cũng loạn lên, phóng dây leo liên tục về phía Tepig...Và một lần nữa, bằng một cách thần kì nào đó mà cả chúa cũng chẳng thể hiểu nổi, Oshawott lại là đứa ăn đủ.

BÉP!

Nó bay lăn lóc ra một góc, đau điếng. Oshawott nổi điên lên, mắt nhắm mắt mở, rút cái vỏ sò trên bụng ra, chém loạn xạ. Nó, bằng một cách thần kì nào đó mà cả chúa cũng chẳng thể hiểu nổi, chém trúng Tepig. Tepig bị trúng đòn, đau điếng, đáp trả lại ngay, tackle đánh ngã Oshawott. Con rái cá ngã sõng soài, đè lên Snivy. Và thế là, tiểu đại chiến thế giới Pokemon-giả lần thứ nhất diễn ra hỗn loạn...

"Anh Jeff! Cứu!" Baelfire thì bị cuốn vào vòng chiến đấu, tơi tả mà không ngăn chúng nó lại được. Ba đứa này vẫn ngang bướng lắm, chưa chịu nghe lời cậu đâu, nên có cố gắng ngăn chúng đánh nhau cũng như không. Cuối cùng, cậu lại là thằng ăn đòn nhiều nhất.

Đúng lúc ấy...

"Teeee!" Tepig nổi điên, phun muội than hồng rõ mạnh về phía trước, nhưng lại chẳng trúng ai cả. Than hồng bay qua đầu Baelfire, trước khi bay thẳng về phía lùm cỏ sau lưng cậu.

Và vô tình thay, bằng một cách thần kì nào đó mà cả chúa cũng chẳng thể hiểu nổi, vừa có một thằng nhóc lạ mặt chui ra từ trong bụi cỏ cao, tiến qua chỗ họ...

"Á!" Thằng nhóc số nhọ có mặt không đúng thời điểm và vị trí dính ngay bụi than hồng vào đầu, kêu oai oái vì nóng. Nó còn chưa hiểu chuyện gì xảy ra thì đã dẫm ngay vào đuôi Oshawott. Con rái cá kêu toáng lên lần nữa, trước khi quay lại, phun nước thẳng vào mặt thằng nhóc kia, khiến nó ngã ngửa. 'May' thay, nó ngã đè lên Snivy, để rồi... ăn Bullet Seed như mưa xuống đầu, phải co rúm người lại, tay ôm đầu, cố gắng chống chọi qua đợt mưa bom bão đạn của bè lũ Pokemon ngang bướng.

"Oái!" Nó kêu oai oái nghe ngộ ghê. Ý tôi là cái đứa vừa thò mặt ra khỏi bụi cỏ không đúng lúc đúng chỗ ấy ấy, không phải thằng huấn luyện viên phế vật bị chính pokemon của mình cho ăn no đòn tên Baelfire. Nhưng xem ra, hôm nay, Baelfire cũng được an ủi, vì giữa chiến trường ác nghiệt và tàn khốc, có đứa bạn số nhọ, tham gia ăn đòn cùng cậu... :)

...

Sau một hồi bình định thiên hạ bằng cách nhốt cả ba đứa vào bóng chứa...

"Phù... Sống rồi..." Baelfire thở hổn hền, nằm dài giữa bãi chiến trường. Jeff thì đã lẩn ra một góc, ngồi nhìn cậu và cái thằng nhóc vừa mới thò mặt ra đã vô tình bị ăn no đòn hồi nãy, nhai kẹo dẻo như chưa hề có cuộc chia ly. Nhóc kia mất một lúc mới đứng dậy được, tay vẫn xoa đầu, tỏ vẻ đau đớn lắm. Nó đứng chống hông nhìn Baelfire đang nằm dài dưới đất, ánh mắt chẳng mấy thân thiện gì cả, môi mím lại, như thể sắp xổ ra một tràng chửi bới tung trời nhưng mà chưa nghĩ ra là chửi cái gì ấy.

Mô tả nó thế nào cho hợp nhỉ? Gọi là dở hơi có lẽ là hơi quá.

Thằng nhóc, cứ cho là như vậy đi, vừa xuất hiện ăn mặc khá trái mùa theo nhận định của Baelfire. Nó mặc một cái áo Hoodie trắng bên trong, bên ngoài là một cái áo khoác thể thao màu đỏ, ống tay áo có phần đầu bó lại, xắn tới gần khủyu tay, quần thì là loại quần sooc vải dài chỉ quá đầu gối, ống rộng thùng thình, cũng màu đỏ nốt, giày thể thao trắng, tất đen. Trông nó như cái kẹo hình người màu đỏ với đầu sô cô la đen mà sáng nay lão Jeff mua ấy. Tóc nó thì màu đen, rễ tre, để dài quá tai, kiểu tóc con trai mùa đông hay để vì ngại đi cắt. Mặt nó tròn vành vạnh, trông khá xinh xắn, lông mày lá liễu, sắc sảo. Đôi mắt nó màu đen, hơi ánh lam, như hai hòn ngọc trai đen lấp lánh vậy. Miệng nó méo xệch, đôi môi mỏng mím chặt lại, phần vì đau, phần thì như thể đang muốn chửi bới Baelfire tung trời mà chưa nghĩ ra được phải mắng cái gì ấy. Hành trang của nó, ngoài cái túi thể thao loại dài một dây đeo sau lưng và cái máy ảnh đeo trước ngực ra thì chẳng còn gì cả. Thằng nhóc này...nó định làm cộng tác viên với kênh Discovery à?

Chưa kịp nói câu gì, Baelfire đã ăn ngay một cú đá rõ đau vào sườn bởi thằng nhóc vừa mới ra mặt. Và mới một cái giọng nửa nạc, nửa mỡ, cứng cỏi không ra cứng cỏi mà yếu sinh lý cũng không ra yếu sinh lý, khản đặc, nó mắng cậu

"Cái đồ..."

Nhưng mà lại dừng lại vì ếu nghĩ ra xem nên mắng cậu thế nào.

Ngồi đầu kia, Jeff nhíu mày, thích thú. Xem ra là không nghĩ ra câu gì để chửi mắng cái thằng huấn luyện viên vừa để pokemon làm loạn tấn công người rồi. Baelfire ôm đầu, lồm cồm bò dậy, vậy mà vẫn ăn thêm hai cú đá và một cú đấm của thằng nhóc kia.

"Ấy! Thôi mà! Xin lỗi! Xin lỗi!"

Nó vừa kêu, vừa ôm đầu, chịu thêm một cú thụi nữa của thằng nhóc mặc đồ thể thao và quần sooc giữa mùa đông kia. Nhưng rồi, sau một hồi đấm đá túi bụi vì không nghĩ được cái gì để mắng Baelfire, nhóc kia cũng đành buông tha cậu, thở dài thườn thượt. Nó nâng cái máy ảnh đeo trước ngực lên, xoay qua xoay lại, rồi mở ống kính ra kiểm tra, động tác cẩn trọng và nâng niu như đang nâng một món đồ quý hiếm vậy. Và rồi, nó lẩm bẩm, vẻ đã an tâm phần nào

"May quá, không có gì bị hỏng..."

Giọng thằng nhóc này, Jeff cũng công nhận là hơi lạc tông thật. Nó khàn khàn, hơi khó nghe, nửa lạc nửa mỡ kiểu gì ấy... Mà để ý, không biết nên gọi nó là thằng nhóc hay con nhóc nữa? Vì kiểu tóc nó để là tóc con trai, quần áo cũng là quần áo nam, nhưng mặt thì lại có phần tròn trịa, xinh xắn của con gái, đôi mắt nó cũng có phần tinh tế, nữ tính, giống con gái, nhưng cách nói, giọng điệu lại mang chút nét nghịch ngợm của con trai... Chắc nó là nửa trai, nửa gái... Nên gọi là đồng tính nam hay đồng tính nữ nhỉ...?

Trong khi Jeff đang nghĩ ngợi xem nên gọi thằng/con nhóc này theo giới tính nào, thì Baelfire không quan tâm đến điều đó lắm thì phải. Nó đứng dậy, phủi đất bám đầy trên quần áo, rồi cười với thằng nhóc đứng bên cạnh mình, cứ cho là vậy đi.

"Cậu không sao chứ?" Nó hỏi, nửa đùa nửa thật, nhìn lại một lượt từ đầu tới chân nhóc kia. Ánh mắt soi mói này làm nhóc kia khó chịu ra mặt...

"Không sao! May đấy! Chứ không có người đền ốm!" Nó vừa dí ngón tay trỏ vào trán Baelfire,d dẩy cậu nhóc lại, vừa huơ huơ cái máy ảnh cũ trước mặt cậu. Có vẻ như, cái máy ảnh này khá quý giá với nó, nên nó mới lo lắng và giận giữ như vậy.

"Haha..." Baelfire cười, gãi gãi đầu "Vậy thì ổn rồi."

"Ổn con khỉ!"

Nhóc kia mắng vào mặt Baelfire, đánh cậu thêm một cái nữa rõ đau, rồi tức ra mặt, quay phắt đi đi.

"Lần tới mà còn gây rắc rối cho tui là tui đánh đó! Đánh thiệt đó!"

Với một thái độ chả biết phải miêu tả thế nào, chắc là nửa tức, nửa dỗi, nó nói thêm, rồi ngoảnh đít bỏ đi mất. Cái thân hình nhỏ nhắn mặc đồ thể thao lại nhấp nhô giữa đồng cỏ bao la, trước khi lặn mất tăm sau những bụi cây cao ngất. Nó chỉ cao ngang cỡ Baelfire, tuổi thì chắc cũng tầm cậu, liệu để nó bỏ đi một mình như thế có ổn không nhỉ... MÀ THẾ QUÁI NÀO NÓ NHÌN ĐƯỢC HƯỚNG ĐI GIỮA CÁI ĐỒNG CỎ NÀY TRONG KHI CỎ CÒN CAO QUÁ ĐẦU NÓ CƠ CHỨ?

Mà thôi, kệ đi, Jeff với Baelfire chỉ thở dài, nhìn theo bóng dáng nhấp nhô của nó, trước khi nó đi khuất hoàn toàn, rồi lại quay ra nhìn nhau... Và rồi...

"Ha...haha..." Baelfire bật cười "Đúng là một con nhóc kì quặc!"

"Ừ..." Jeff cũng cười, đồng tình, rồi chợt nhận ra một điều kì quặc mà Baelfire vừa nói

"Khoan...sao em biết là con nhóc?" Cậu chợt hỏi lại, vẻ nghi ngờ. Cậu chỉ thấy nó chỉ là một đứa nhóc chạc tuổi Baelfire mà thôi, chứ đâu có cái gì là rõ về giới tính của nó.

"À... Em check hàng rồi nhé!" Baelfire, với cái vẻ mặt hí hửng, đưa tay lên ra hiệu 'OK', nháy mắt và nói

Thấy thế Jeff ngay lập tức xấn tới chỗ cậu, kề sát tai vào để nghe. Baelfire thích thú, thì thầm với anh, vẻ thỏa mãn lắm lắm ấy! Như thể cậu đang phêêêêêêê vậy.

"Anh còn nhớ nó mặc quần sooc ống rộng không...?" Baelfire hỏi, ra vẻ bí hiểm

"Ừ...rồi sao?" Jeff cũng hí hửng theo thằng em, ghé sát vào nghe

"Nó mặc quần sooc ống rộng nhé... Rồi lúc em nằm dưới đất nhìn lên ấy... Em soi được...qua ống quần rộng...quần lót của nó... quần lót sọc xanh..."

Chưa dứt câu.

Con nhóc, chính xác là con nhóc nhé, lù lù tiến ra từ trong bụi cây ngay sau lưng Baelfire, mặt đỏ bừng bừng, ánh mắt hình viên đạn nhìn hai anh em. Không biết nó đã ở đó nghe lén bao nhiêu lâu rồi, chỉ biết rằng, nó nghe Baelfire nói, không sót một từ nào. Nó nhìn cậu, mặt hằm hằm, như thể muốn nói 'hôm nay bà sẽ gửi mày về nhà bằng túi xác' vậy. Thì...lộ rồi còn đâu...ha ha...ha... Còn thấy cả màu nữa chứ...thấy cả...những thứ không nên thấy...những thứ không được phép thấy... không được phép tiết lộ cho người khác...

Còn Baelfire và Jeff thì...chết chắc rồi!

"Hai tên dê già này!" Nó gầm lên, cái giọng khàn khàn giờ nghe như tiếng sư tử gầm, tay cầm sẵn một cục đá rõ to, đủ để phang bất cứ thứ gì ra bã. Và hai cái 'thứ gì' thì đang nhìn nhau, rồi nhìn nó, rồi lại nhìn nhau...

Với một hiệu lệnh bất chợt...

"Chạy!"

"Quái vật thảm họa cấp Dragon tiếp cận thành phố! Sơ tán khẩn cấp!"

"Ai đó gọi Saitama đi!"

Mỗi đứa một hướng, chạy mất dép mà không kịp quay lại nhặt. Còn phía sau họ, con nhóc kia, tay vẫn lăm lăm cục đá, giờ đã xắn cả hai ống tay áo lên, chắc chắn sẽ chơi khô máu rồi.

"Chúng mày chết với bà!"

Nó gào lên, vang vọng khắp cả đồng cỏ, khiến cả lũ chim cũng phải bay toán loạn, Rattata, Zigzagoon nghe thấy cũng trốn sạch hết. Rồi nó từ từ tiến tới, mặt vẫn đỏ bừng bừng, mạch máu nổi hết cả lên trên trán...

Thôi hôm nay là hai đứa tàn đời trai rồi nhé 3


	4. Chapter 4

Pokemon legendary trainers III: Tiger

Tập 4.

.

Ở một nơi nào đó giữa đồng cỏ phía Tây... Hai cái lùm cây vừa nhúc nhích.

"Con bé đi chưa?" Jeff, với lớp ngụy trang dày và rậm rạp như rừng Amazon trên lưng, chui ra từ chỗ trốn.

"Em nghĩ là rồi..." Baelfire cũng lộ diện, chui ra từ trong một cái bụi cây, ngụy trang kín chẳng kém gì thằng anh.

Trời đã gần tối rồi, mặt trời đã gần lặn hoàn toàn, chỉ còn những tia sáng cuối ngày yếu ớt, đọng lại phía cuối chân trời Tây mà thôi. Vậy mà, cuộc đuổi bắt vẫn chưa có hồi kết.

Tại ai nào? Tại thằng Baelfire chứ ai! Ai đời đâu, mới gặp con gái nhà người ta lần đầu mà đã tăm tia luôn đồ lót của người ta rồi! Xong rồi còn chia sẻ thông tin, văn hóa phẩm đồi trụy với ông anh đi cùng nữa chứ! Báo hại hai anh em bị sư tử săn lùng cả buổi chiều, chả làm ăn được gì. Coi như cái nhiệm vụ bắt Deerling là bỏ đi rồi, và tất cả chỉ tại thằng Baelfire!

"Hừm..." Jeff trèo lên một mô đất cao, vẫn mang theo lớp ngụy trang dày như rừng Amazon trên lưng, dùng ống nhòm quan sát xung quanh cẩn thận. Baelfire canh phòng phía dưới, tay lăm lăm cái cành cây khô, canh chừng xung quanh để chắc chắn rằng hai anh em không bị đánh úp.

Sau một hồi quan sát, cuối cùng, Jeff cũng lồm cồm bò xuống chỗ Baelfire.

"Anh nghĩ con bé bỏ cuộc rồi." Jeff thì thầm.

"Phù... May quá!" Baelfire thở dài, mệt mỏi "Em đói lắm rồi! Có lẽ giờ chúng ta chạy bộ thì vẫn kịp giờ đến thị trấn tiếp theo trước khi mấy quán ăn đóng cửa..."

"Ừm. Coi như hủy cái nhiệm vụ bắt Deerling luôn đi. Muộn quá rồi! Không đi nhanh, trời tối quá là nhịn đói, ở ngoài đường cả lũ đấy."

Nói rồi, Jeff bỏ cái lớp ngụy trang trên người ra, đứng thẳng dậy, vươn vai một hồi cho đỡ mỏi. Baelfire cũng làm theo, lồm cồm bò dậy, đứng vươn vai, vặn vẹo người một lúc. Trốn chui trốn lủi như hai con chuột đồng giữa đồng cỏ cả buổi làm cậu đau nhức khắp người. Chẳng hiểu sao lão Jeff lại chịu nổi nữa, nhưng cậu là cậu thấy oải lắm rồi nha! Giờ, Baelfire chỉ muốn ăn một cái gì đó thật no, rồi kiếm một phòng trọ giá rẻ ở tầng Pokemon Center nào đó và lăn ra ngủ thật say thôi.

"Được rồi! Chúng ta đi thôi." Jeff vừa nói, vừa đội cái mũ lưỡi trai của anh lên. Baelfire cũng chỉnh lại cái mũ trên đầu mình, cười.

"Thị trấn tiếp theo là thị trấn Pyre. Nó khá gần Safari zone, lại có bến tàu cao tốc đến núi Pyre nữa." Baelfire vừa nói, vừa xem lại bản đồ "Nếu anh em mình đi bộ, thì có thể đến đó kịp bữa tối."

"Ừ..."

Có một con đường mòn băng qua giữa đồng cỏ mà khi nãy, lúc chạy trốn, hai anh em đã phát hiện ra. Nên giờ, cả hai đang đi bộ dọc đường ấy, vừa đi vừa tám nhảm về ngày hôm nay của họ. Cũng chẳng có gì nhiều để họ chém gió với nhau, chủ yếu là mấy thứ lặt vặt, như là về cách chiến đấu pokemon, các thể thức đấu pokemon, về việc những pokemon vùng khác như Deerling xuất hiện ở Hoenn, về cách chia bậc nhiệm vụ của Huấn luyện viên, về các loại Pokeball, về việc quần lót... À không! Họ không tám chuyện về màu quần lót! Không bao giờ!

"Vậy là chỉ số IVs của Pokemon nó cũng giống như chỉ số IQ của con người ấy ạ?" Baelfire thích thú, nhảy chân sáo phía trước Jeff, hỏi lại anh. Jeff gật gù.

"Đại khái là vậy. Nó là chỉ số cá nhân(Individual) của một pokemon. Nó có từ lúc Pokemon được sinh ra, và sẽ không thay đổi cho tới khi Pokemon đó chết. Nó khác của con người là chỉ số thông minh(Intelligence), nhưng về cơ bản, ý nghĩa của chúng giống nhau." Jeff giải thích

"Vậy EQ của con người và EVs của Pokemon cũng vậy à?" Baelfire vừa đi, vừa xoay một vòng, hào hứng, hỏi Jeff phía sau cậu. Quả thực, nếu nói về Baelfire, thì điều đầu tiên mà Jeff phải ngưỡng mộ cậu, đó là khả năng tiếp thu, cũng như sự chăm chỉ, siêng năng trong việc học tập, tiếp thu những thông tin mới của cậu. Cậu nhóc này, dường như bị cuốn hút bởi những kiến thức về pokemon, đến nỗi mà có thể ăn nó thay bữa luôn ấy chứ. Nãy mới còn kêu đói, vậy mà nghe về những kiến thức chiến đấu Pokemon mà Jeff nói mới được một hồi, Baelfire đã quên hết cơn đói, quên hết mệt mỏi rồi. Đúng là một đứa nhóc đặc biệt!

"Đại khái vậy! EVs nghĩa là Effort Value. Về cơ bản thì là sự cố gắng, luyện tập của Pokemon mà có được. Chỉ số rèn luyện, dịch cơ bản ra là vậy." Jeff nói "Các nhà khoa học cho rằng chỉ số EVs có được qua rèn luyện, mỗi pokemon sẽ có một giới hạn nhất định khác nhau, rằng pokemon chỉ có thể đạt được một mốc rèn luyện nhất định tối đa..."

Anh ngừng lại một chút, rồi chợt bật cười

"Nhưng theo anh thì... sau cùng, chẳng có gì là tối đa cả."

Baelfire quay lại, nhìn anh mà cười, đồng tình

"Em cũng nghĩ thế! Vì nếu đã rèn luyện, thì đâu có gì là đủ đâu chứ! Dù nó không phải vô tận, nhưng không có nhĩa là sẽ có một giới hạn nhất định dành cho pokemon luyện tập. Cố gắng sẽ không bao giờ là thừa, phải không?"

"Đúng rồi đó!" Jeff chợt xoa đầu Baelfire, cười hiền

"Sau cùng, đó cũng chỉ là những con số mà thôi. Cuộc sống đâu có được giới hạn bởi những con số..."

Rồi cả hai người cùng cười. Thêm một bài học nữa mà Baelfire sẽ khắc ghi, một bài học bổ ích và vô cùng quý giá với một huấn luyện viên trẻ tuổi mới bắt đầu cuộc hành trình như cậu. Vừa đi, cậu vừa ghi lại những điều Jeff vừa dạy vào cuốn sổ tay của mình mà không chú ý đường phía trước, để rồi...

"Ối..."

Baelfire đang nhảy chân sáo phía trước, chợt vấp phải một cái gì đó, ngã lăn ra đất. Cậu lồm cồm bò dậy, phủi phủi quần áo lấm lem đất cát. Trời đã tối dần rồi, đường mòn cũng tối nữa, Baelfire gần như không nhìn thấy đường, nên đã vấp phải thứ gì đó mà cậu cũng không rõ. Cậu hoang mang quay lại, láy chiếc đèn pin bỏ túi ra, định soi lại xem mình vừa vấp phải cái gì thì...

"Anh...anh Jeff...?"

Baelfire thoáng rùng mình khi thấy vẻ mặt nghiêm trọng của Jeff lúc đó. Với một động tác nhanh, anh cởi chiếc áo măng tô của mình ra, nhào xuống bụi cỏ bê vệ đường, trước khi lấy chiếc áo của mình quấn lấy một vật gì đó đang nằm trong lùm cỏ. Anh bế nó lên tay, rất nhanh, quấn áo măng tô quanh nó, giữ ấm trước khi chạy lao về phía trước, dọc theo con đường mòn.

"Nhanh nào Bael! Tình huống khẩn cấp!" Anh hét lên với cậu.

Baelfire sợ hãi, vẫn chưa hiểu chuyện gì xảy ra, nhưng nhìn qua thái độ của Jeff lúc ấy cũng đủ khiến cậu hiểu tính nghiêm trọng của việc này rồi. Rồi cậu thoáng giật mình, bàng hoàng, khi ánh đèn pin bỏ túi soi vào cái bọc áo đang nằm gọn trong tay của Jeff. Là...một đứa nhóc, một đứa nhóc với thân hình nhỏ nhắn đang nằm gọn trong vòng tay Jeff, đôi tay bê bết máu đang buông thõng ra sau vai anh. Mặt nó lấm lem bùn đất, xất xát hết cả khiến cho Baelfire không nhận ra nó ngay, cho tới khi...

"Oái!"

Cậu vấp chân lần nữa, ngã sõng soài khi đang đuổi theo Jeff. Lúc ấy, Baelfire đã hoảng lắm rồi. Cậu nhanh chóng bật dậy, quay lại soi đèn thì sợ hãi nhận ra: Cậu vừa vấp phải một chiếc máy ảnh cũ, bị đập nát, vất lăn lóc dưới đất ngay dưới chân cậu. Là chiếc máy ảnh mà cô bé hai anh em gặp hồi trưa mang theo! Vậy có nghĩa là, đứa nhóc mà Jeff đang giữ ấy, là cô ấy...

"Chết tiệt! Bảo sao tự dưng... Cô ấy.."

Tâm trạng hoảng sợ và lo lắng, Baelfire vội vàng đuổi theo Jeff, miệng không ngừng lẩm bẩm, cầu nguyện. Sao lại ra nông nỗi này cơ chứ?! Chuyện gì đã xảy ra với cô ấy? Tại sao? Mọi chuyện đã rất bình thường kia mà, sao chuyện này có thể xảy ra cơ chứ? Tận sâu thẳm trong lòng, cậu cầu nguyện rằng, cô ấy sẽ không sao, sẽ lại khỏe lại mà thôi.

"Khi nào khỏe lại, cậu có thể đánh tụi này tùy thích! Chỉ cần cậu...đừng có bị làm sao là được!"

Baelfire đeo chiếc máy ảnh đã bị đập vỡ nát lên cổ, vội vàng đuổi theo Jeff phía trước. Họ đã gần đến thị trấn rồi, vì vậy, hãy cố thêm một chút nữa thôi...chỉ một chút nữa...là mọi chuyện sẽ ổn cả thôi mà

...

"Ổn thật nè..."

"Ừm... Em mua mũ bảo hiểm rồi chứ? Tốt! Đội nó lên."

Nói rồi, hai anh em, mỗi thằng một cái mũ bảo hiểm, đội lên đầu, để đối mặt...à nhầm, để vào thăm, cô bé mà họ đã vô tình cứu được, trên đường đến thị trấn Pyre.

Cô nhóc đang được chăm sóc trong phòng hồi phục của Pokemon Center, mặt và tay chi chít băng bông trắng, vết rách trên tay cũng đã được sát trùng và khâu lại tạm thời. Nhìn thấy hai anh em Baelfire và Jeff, con bé đã không cảm kích thì chớ, lại còn khó chịu ra mặt, quay đi không thèm nhìn. Nó đang được chị Joy băng bó lại vết thương, mặt nhăn nhó vì thuốc sát trùng. Vậy mà...

"Hi..."

Baelfire đứng ở cửa phòng, thò vào, chào một câu, trước khi lại vội vàng lẩn ra phía sau cửa, như thể sợ cái khay sắt trên bàn sẽ bay thẳng đến chỗ cậu vậy. Lão Jeff cũng chẳng khá khẩm hơn, cứ thậm thò ở cửa, ngó ra ngó vào. Có gì đó không đúng... Má! Hai anh em, mỗi thằng đội một cái mũ bảo hiểm to tổ bố, che kín cả đầu vào thăm bệnh con bé, nó chưa phang họ ra bã là còn đỡ rồi đấy! Ai đời đâu, đối xử với con gái mà như đối xử với sư tử xổng chuồng vậy!

Ngồi trong phòng nghỉ phía sau của Pokemon Center, con bé cứ nhìn chằm chằm vào hai anh em Jeff và Baelfire, lúc đó đang thập thò ngoài cửa. Nó bị thương khá nhiều chỗ, nhưng chủ yếu là rách da và bầm dập, chứ xương cốt vẫn chưa gãy cái nào, nên có thể tạm coi là ổn. Chỉ có điều, vết thương ở tay khá sâu, nên chảy máu nhiều, phải mất một lúc họ mới khâu lại được. Nó cũng chỉ vừa mới tỉnh dậy mà thôi. Vừa mới tỉnh dậy mà đã gặp ngay hai tên dê già mặt dày, đầu đội mũ bảo hiểm, cầm theo hai cái khay nhôm như hai cái khiên vào thăm nó. Không khó chịu mới lạ!

Nó đã đấm thủng luôn cái khay nhôm của lão Jeff, làm lão chạy tóe khói, Baelfire cũng vì thế mà sợ xanh mặt, không dám bước vào phòng. Khiếp thật! Mới tỉnh lại, người vẫn đang bị thương, mà đã mạnh như thế rồi. Thử tưởng tượng nó mà khỏe lại hoàn toàn đi, thì hai anh em Jeff và Baelfire khó mà toàn mạng với nó

Thị trấn Pyre nằm phía Đông Safari zone, trời đã về đêm rồi. Hai anh em cũng đã ăn tối no đủ, nghỉ ngơi được một lúc rồi. Trung tâm hôm nay khá đông khách, chủ yếu là những người đi săn ở Safari zone muộn về, nên chị Joy đang phải bận bịu dọn dẹp. Vì thế, hai đứa được nhờ là mang đồ ăn đến cho con bé... nhưng tình hình hiện tại là cả hai không ai dám bước một chân vào phòng nó, chứ đừng nói là mang đồ ăn. Như kiểu mang bữa tối cho nữ chúa ấy! Sợ vãi cả linh hồn!

"Hai người..." Con bé nói, mặt vẫn cau có nhìn hai anh em lấp ló ở cửa.

Chưa dứt câu, cả hai thằng nhát gái đã lại thụt vào trong, biến mất sau cánh cửa.

"...vào đi..."

Con bé đã phải nén hết cơn tức lúc đấy, xuống giọng, nói với cả hai anh em rồi. Vậy mà, hai thằng mất nết vẫn lấp ló một lúc mới dám vào. Hai đứa vẫn đội nguyên mũ bảo hiểm, mặc thêm một cái áo khoác lông dày tổ bố, như thể kỉ băng hà đang đến tới nơi rồi ấy, dù nhiệt độ trong phòng khá ấm do có máy sưởi. Cái áo này chủ yếu là để nếu bị đánh thì sẽ bớt đau hơn thôi mà, như kiểu áo giáp bằng len và bông ấy...

Nhìn thấy họ, con bé, không biết nên miêu tả thế nào nữa, như thể vừa phải dùng máy nén thủy lực để nén cơn thịnh nộ đang chuẩn bị tuôn trào như núi lửa của mình vậy. Sau khoảng vài phút im lặng, để nó có thể kiềm chế bản thân không 'cân hai' ngay tại chỗ, cuối cùng, nó hạ giọng, điềm tĩnh nói.

"Cảm ơn hai người!"

"Aha. Hông tó ì." Jeff đáp lại... Lão đang ngậm cái của nợ gì thế? Miếng bảo vệ răng của võ sĩ quyền anh à?!

"Ừ ừ." Baelfire...hình như cũng ngậm miếng bảo vệ. Tác dụng của cái miếng bảo vệ này là đề phòng trường hợp va chạm mạnh, răng sẽ không bay lung tung, đỡ phải đi nhặt. Hình như...

BỘP! BỘP!

Con bé gõ hai cái rõ mạnh vào mũ bảo hiểm của hai anh em.

"Hai người cứ làm như tui là quái vật ấy!" Con bé giận dỗi, nói "Bỏ ra đi! Tui không làm gì hai người đâu."

Công nhận, khi đã biết nó là con gái rồi, thì cái vẻ mặt giận dỗi của nó cũng xinh xắn, đáng yêu lắm đấy chứ. Chính vì thế mà hai thằng trai tân chưa biết mùi tình tên Jeff và Baelfire đã bị lừa, hạ hàng phòng ngự của mình xuống quá sớm...

Cả hai anh em thở phào nhẹ nhõm. Vậy là con bé có vẻ đã bỏ qua cho cả hai rồi? Chắc là do họ đã cứu nó đây mà, nên nó muốn bỏ qua chuyện hồi trưa. Thế thì tốt quá nhỉ! Chuyện cũ thì cũng nên xí xóa cho nhau, không nên thù dai quá ha! Jeff nhanh chóng bỏ cái áo khoác dày quá găng tay người ra, đáp sang một góc trước khi tháo bỏ cái mũ bảo hiểm trên đầu ra, Baelfire cũng làm theo anh...

XOẢNG!

Và ngay lập tức, nguyên cái khay nhôm phang thẳng vào đầu Jeff làm anh ta ngã lăn ra đất, bất tỉnh nhân sự. Baelfire vừa mới tháo mũ, chưa kịp hiểu chuyện gì xảy ra, thì chỉ thấy vẻ mặt tinh quái và gian ác của con nhóc đang ngồi trên giường đối diện mình. Tay nó vẫn cầm nguyên cái khay nhôm bị méo, lõm hẳn xuống, in luôn khuôn mặt của lão Jeff trên đấy.

"Ha! Có cái *** ấy! Tin người *** ***!"

Chị Joy đang quét dọn Pokemon Center...

"Áááááááááááááááá!" Baelfire chạy bán sống bán chết ra khỏi Pokemon Center

"Đứng lại! Tên dê già!" Đuổi theo sau là con bé kia, tay vẫn cầm nguyên cái khay nhôm bị lõm hình mặt của Jeff.

"À! Em chào chị Joy!"

"Đứng lại!"

Nó đuổi theo Baelfire ra khỏi Pokemon Center trong sự ngạc nhiên của bà chị y tá. Chỉ vài phút sau, chị nghe thấy tiếng thằng nhóc kêu oai oái ở bên ngoài, cùng với tiếng cái khay nhôm nện liên tục xuống, nghe loảng xoảng. Sau một hồi ồn ào, cái tiếng kêu thảm thương của thằng nhóc tội nghiệp cũng dừng lại, nhưng tiếng cái khay nhôm phang phầm phập thì vẫn chưa ngừng. Và sau đó vài phút nữa, khi tiếng khay nhôm đập xuống cuối cùng cũng dừng lại, thì con nhóc lù lù tiến vào Pokemon Center, kéo theo phía sau là một cái bọc ni lông đen ngòm, to đùng.

"Chị Joy! Bãi rác ở chỗ nào thế nhỉ?"

"À ở đằng kia! Cuối phố."

"Ok!"

Con nhóc lại bỏ đi, lôi theo cái bọc đen ngồm tiến về phía bãi rác thị trấn.

ÁN MẠNG CMNR! AI GỌI CẢNH SÁT ĐI!

...

Đã quá nửa đêm rồi, vậy mà cô nhóc vẫn trằn trọc. Căn phòng phía sau của Pokemon Center tối om, khá ấm áp, giường đệm cũng khá dễ chịu, mọi thứ đều đầy đủ, đủ đầy... trừ một thứ là quá đủ: Tiếng ngáy của thằng Baelfire nằm bên. Phải, hai đứa phải chia chung chỗ ngủ. Chăn đắp riêng, gối đắp riêng, đồ đạc chất thành đống ở giữa, thành một cái vách ngăn, chia chỗ ngủ của cả hai, nên không có vấn đề gì...trừ một vấn đề rất lớn. Đó là cái dải phân cách này ếu ngăn được tiếng ngáy đều như kéo gỗ của thằng nhóc nằm phía bên kia. Đúng là khổ mà! Tại cô nhóc không có tiền thuê phòng riêng, nên phải ở chung với cái thằng mất nết này! Mà nó thì lại chả nể nang ai cả, ngáy to như cái máy cày, vàng khắp cả phòng!

Thế này thì bao giờ mới ngủ nổi chứ!

Con nhóc đã phải năm lần, bảy lượt, bò sang bên kia vách ngăn, làm đủ mọi cách rồi. Vậy mà thằng nhóc Baelfire vẫn ngủ say như chết, lại còn ngáy càng ngày càng to nữa chứ! Đêm thì đã muộn lắm rồi, mọi người đi ngủ hết, bầu không gian im ắng của Pokemon Center trở thành chỗ hoành hành của tiếng ngáy, và nạn nhân duy nhất ở đây hứng chịu là cô. Đến khổ! Chắc tại cô đánh nó nhiều quá, giờ nó ngủ, nó ngáy thật to để trả thù đây mà! Được thôi! Sáng mai bà cho mày biết!

Lăn lộn mãi một hồi mà không tài nào làm thằng nhóc nằm kế bên câm cái miệng ngáy to như cái loa thùng lại được, con nhóc cũng đến chán, đành bật dậy. Thôi đằng nào đêm nay cũng mất ngủ rồi, dậy rửa mặt cái cho tỉnh rồi tính kiếm việc gì mà làm qua đêm nay thôi. Mặc bộ áo ngủ mỏng mượn được của...thằng nhóc bên cạnh, khoác thêm cái áo khoác thể thao, xỏ thêm đôi dép đi trong nhà của Pokemon Center, cô nhóc nhẹ nhàng nhảy khỏi giường, mò mẫm trong bóng tối, tiến về phía cửa. Mở hé cánh cửa ra, đủ để không phát ra tiếng động, con bé lẻn ra hành lang tối om bên ngoài, bước mò mẫm trong bóng tối, men theo bức tường hành lang mà tiến về khu vệ sinh ở phía cuối. Cũng may, nhà vệ sinh chung vẫn sáng đèn, đủ để soi sáng cho nó đi mà không gặp khó khăn gì nhiều.

Sau khi đã rửa mặt cho tỉnh ngủ hẳn, con nhóc chợt thấy đói bụng. Nó chợt nghĩ ngay đến cái máy bán hàng tự động ở cuối hành lang phía bên kia. Nhưng do Pokemon Center có phục vụ đồ ăn nhẹ rồi, nên cái máy ấy hình như cũng chẳng bán gì nhiều. Mà thôi, méo mó có hơn không, cứ mang ít tiền tiêu vặt qua đó mua cái gì ăn tạm đã, biết đâu có gì hay thì sao. Ơ nhưng mà...

Con nhóc lo lắng, lục lọi lại mấy túi áo khoác, trước khi thở dài thườn thượt, buồn bã. Nó không còn đồng nào cả. Bụng thì đói cồn cào, réo lên từng hồi đòi ăn, mà túi thì sạch bong sáng bóng như được lau bằng sunlight trà xanh, nó chẳng biết phải làm gì. Sau cùng, nó đành uống một ít nước từ vòi lọc tự động bên ngoài, cầm hơi, trước khi quyết định trở lại phòng nghỉ, 'mượn' tạm thằng nhóc cùng phòng xem được đồng nào hay đồng đó, rồi đi mua cái gì ăn cho đỡ bụng. Nó không định trộm cắp gì đâu, chỉ là mượn thôi mà, vài hôm nữa nó trả ngay ấy mà. Hi vọng thằng nhóc không để ý, mà có để ý thì cũng không để bụng!

Đang suy nghĩ xem nó sẽ phải 'mượn' thế nào để không bị phát hiện, con nhóc chợt khựng lại, ngạc nhiên khi thấy cánh cửa phòng ngay bên cạnh phòng của nó đang chỉ khép hờ, và có ánh đèn từ trong phòng hắt ra qua khe cửa, rọi thành một vệt dài nhỏ dưới hành lang tối tăm. Đây là phòng anh huấn luyện viên với tính cách kì quặc đi cùng thằng nhóc kia mà. Anh ta làm gì mà giờ này vẫn sáng đèn, chưa đi ngủ thế nhỉ? Thấy tò mò, con nhóc bèn áp sát vào khe cửa, nhòm vào bên trong.

CẠCH!

"Chào buổi đêm!"

Lão Jeff bỗng từ đâu xuất hiện, đứng lù lù ngay sau lưng con nhóc, làm nó giật nảy cả mình, tưởng gặp ma. Thấy nó đang rình mò trước cửa phòng mình, lão chả có phản ứng gì cả, chỉ chào một câu, rồi với tay qua đầu nó, mở cửa vào trong phòng. Lão cầm theo một cái bịch ni lông to căng, để nó lên trên bàn bên cạnh giường, trước khi quay lại với con nhóc đang đứng lơ ngơ ở phía cửa.

"Vào đi chứ! Đã đến tận đây rình mò rồi thì đứng ngoài đây làm gì."

"Em đâu..." Con nhóc cãi, nhưng rồi chợt ngừng lại. Nó nhìn chằm chằm về phía giường lão. Cái bàn gấp kê ngay bên cạnh giường, bên trên có một cái đèn bàn, chiếu ánh sáng vàng xuống cái đống lộn xộn màu đen đặt trên bàn bên dưới. Ánh sáng tỏa ra khắp phòng, len qua cả khe cửa mà ban nãy nó để ý. Và cái đống lộn xộn màu đen trên bàn anh ta...

Chưa để con nhóc nghĩ ngợi, Jeff đã kéo nó vào trong phòng, đóng nhẹ cánh cửa bên ngoài. Rồi lão đi về phía cái bịch ni lông ở trên bàn, lấy ra một gói snack rõ to, rồi ném về phía nó. Con nhóc ngạc nhiên, bắt gọn bịch snack khoai tây lão Jeff vừa quăng tới, vẻ mặt ngơ ngác không hiểu.

"Ha ha! Đã làm cú đêm là phải có đồ ăn đồ uống đầy đủ chứ!" Lão Jeff cũng lấy một bịch snack to, mở nó ra, quay lại chỗ cái giường của lão, ngồi xuống, đặt bịch snack lên bàn mà ăn ngon lành. Lão còn lấy ra hai lon nước tăng lực có ga lạnh, mở một lon ra và tu ừng ực, trước khi đặt lon còn lại về phía bên kia bàn, trước mặt con nhóc. Con nhóc cũng hiểu ý, kéo tạm cái ghế ở góc phòng ra, ngồi phía bên kia chiếc bàn gấp, đối diện với Jeff lúc đó đang ngồi trên giường.

"Anh mày vừa phải đi đến cửa hàng tiện lợi để mua đấy. Cái máy bán hàng tự động hỏng rồi. May mà họ vẫn mở cửa!"

Vừa cắn miếng snack khoai tây giòn tan, Jeff vừa cười khoái chí, vừa nói. Quả thực, lão là một tên kì quặc, nhưng kì quặc theo chiều hướng tốt, con nhóc nhận định như vậy. Nó cũng mở gói snack ra, bật nắp lon nước ngọt, rồi vừa ăn snack, vừa uống nước, ngon lành. Đúng là, trong cái rủi có cái may. Lão Jeff mua đồ ăn vặt về, đúng lúc nó đang đói, như thể lão biết được trước tình huống này vậy... Mà hóa ra, lão biết trước thật!

"Anh mày biết mà! Mải đuổi theo giai không thèm ăn tối! Giờ đói phải tự mò dậy tìm đồ ăn..."

PHỤT!

"Đâu có!" Con nhóc luống cuống, phun phùn phụt như cái đài phun nước ngọt, rồi vội vàng cãi lại, giọng đanh đá, gắt lên. Nhưng nhìn cái vẻ mặt của lão Jeff lúc ấy, nó cũng không khỏi phì cười...phun tiếp ngụm nước vừa uống nữa ra bàn.

Jeff đúng là một ông anh vui tính. Thực lòng, nó khá mến anh ta, dù mới chỉ gặp có...chưa đầy một ngày. Nghe có vẻ kì quặc, nhưng là thật. Dường như, anh ấy luôn vui vẻ, dù tính cách có phần kì dị, nhưng lại luôn biết cách khiến người khác vui. Không nói đến chuyện, anh ấy là người đã cứu cô nhóc lúc hiểm nghèo, thì Jeff và Baelfire, với cái trò đùa lố là mặc áo dày và đội mũ bảo hiểm vào thăm cô, trêu cô, chọc cho cô cười, chính là những thứ đã giúp cô bớt đi cơn đau và tức giận lúc ấy. Và cho dù, cô đã cố giữ cái vẻ mặt cau có và khó chịu suốt buổi tối sau khi tỉnh dậy, nhưng không thể phủ nhận rằng, hai người họ đã giúp tâm trạng cô sau khi hồi phục khá lên rất nhiều. Hoặc chỉ đơn giản là việc nện họ ra bã, trả thù cho vụ soi mói quần lót của cô trưa nay, cũng đủ làm cô hả dạ và vui sướng không tả rồi...Nhưng kệ đi, chỉ cần ăn no, uống đã, thế cũng đủ để làm cô vui rồi.

Thấy cô nhóc đã có vẻ thỏa mãn, no nê với bữa đêm muộn rồi, lão Jeff ngồi phía đối diện cười thích thú, mở thêm một túi snack nữa, để nó ra giữa bàn để hai anh em ăn chung.

"Nếu ăn thêm thì cứ tự nhiên nhé. Anh còn mì cốc nữa đấy. Siêu nước ở góc phòng. Cứ ra vòi nước lọc lấy vào mà đun lên ăn thôi."

Nói rồi, lão ngồi sang một bên, quay trở lại với cái mớ lộn xộn trên bàn của mình. Lúc ấy, cô nhóc chợt giật mình, nhìn cái đống ấy, cùng cái cục đen đen ở giữa bàn, một lần nữa, trước khi thốt lên một cách ngạc nhiên và vui sướng.

"Đúng là nó rồi!"

Ban đầu, nó đã ngờ ngợ, khi nhìn thấy những mảnh vụn để lộn xộn trên bàn trước mặt Jeff. Nhưng nó đã không tin, vì nó nghĩ, nó đã mất thứ đó rồi. Vì vậy, khi nhìn thấy nó, cho dù đã không còn như cũ nữa, con nhóc cũng đã rất vui. Chiếc máy ảnh của nó đã bị đập vỡ vụn, giờ đang nằm trên bàn của lão Jeff, các mảnh vỡ rải rác đang được lão ghép lại, một cách tỉ mỉ, lọ keo dính đặt bên cạnh đã hết quả nửa. Nhưng con nhóc biết, cho dù lão có ghép lại cái máy này bằng keo đi nữa, nó cũng sẽ không bao giờ có thể hoạt động trở lại được. Lúc đó, nó chợt thắc mắc, vậy thì Jeff đang cố làm gì?

Nhận ra sự ngạc nhiên của con nhóc, Jeff chỉ cười, vẫn tập trung vào công việc ghép lại những mảnh vỡ của chiếc máy ảnh cũ. Con nhóc ngồi co chân lên ghế, bó gối nhìn cậu chăm chú.

"Anh có sửa được nó không?"

Nó hỏi, cố tỏ vẻ ngơ ngác nhưng không được. Câu trả lời đã quá rõ rồi, nó chỉ hỏi thêm một câu thừa, cố để khơi chuyện mà thôi.

"Sửa thì không được rồi..." Jeff đáp lại, trầm ngâm nhìn chiếc máy ảnh hỏng đang được anh ghép lại trên bàn. Rồi anh chợt nhìn cô nhóc đang ngồi đối diện mình, lo lắng hỏi lại.

"Em quý nó lắm phải không?"

"Ư-ưm!" Con nhóc ậm ừ, đáp lại tỉnh bơ, hơi nghiêng đầu, nhìn đi nơi khác. Nó không muốn phải để người khác quan tâm, lo lắng cho mình theo cách này. Chỉ là cái máy ảnh cũ thôi mà, nó không muốn vì thế mà bị cho là đứa ủy mị, để rồi lại có người quan tâm tới nó quá đáng.

"Nó là của cha em để lại. Nhưng cũ, hỏng quá rồi, nên em định vứt nó đi..."

TÓC...

Ngón tay gầy gò của Jeff búng vào trán nó một cái thành tiếng rõ đau. Nó ôm trán, quay lại nhìn anh, ánh mắt buồn bã, lo lắng và hối hận. Nó vừa nói dối, và lại nói ra một điều tồi tệ nữa. Jeff nhìn nó, đôi mắt cá chết của anh chợt trở nên nghiêm khắc dưới ánh đèn vàng vọt của cây đèn bàn trong phòng. Hay cũng có thể, sự hối hận của nó lúc ấy đã khiến nó có cảm giác như vậy.

"Tên em là gì?"

Câu hỏi lạc đề chợt khiến nó ngạc nhiên, bất ngờ trong thoáng chốc. Jeff thật kì lạ! Anh ấy vừa chuyển cuộc nói chuyện sang một chủ đề hoàn toàn không liên quan, nhưng lại khiến bầu không khí trong căn phòng nhỏ chuyển một trăm tám mươi độ, trở nên thoáng đãng và có phần... vui vẻ hơn hẳn. Con nhóc chợt nhận ra, quen nhau nửa ngày rồi, nói chuyện với nhau mãi rồi, thậm chí còn được cứu mạng rồi, vậy mà, nó vẫn chưa nói cho hai anh em biết tên của nó. Nó chợt cười khoái chí khi hiểu ra một điều hiển nhiên vô cùng hài hước ngay trước mắt như vậy. Đúng là một tình huống oái oăm mà!

"Em tên là Yuzuru. Cứ gọi lem là Yuzu!" Nó đáp lại, nhoài người về phía trước, chống hai tay xuống dưới ghế. Nó cười toe toét với anh, thích thú khi thấy gương mặt Jeff đang nhăn nhó, cố phát âm tên của nó.

"Yu-yuzu-zu..." Cuối cùng, anh cũng cười, dơ hai tay lên đùa cợt, ra vẻ đầu hàng.

"Thôi! Anh mày chịu! Méo hết cả mồm"

"Ha ha! Thế nên, Yuzu thôi!" Yuzuru ngã người ra ghế, thích thú, cười sảng khoái khi chơi được ông anh mình một phát. Tên nó nếu không quen sẽ rất khó đọc, và Jeff thì rõ ràng là chàng trai có gương mặt biểu cảm thú vị nhất năm rồi, nhăn nhó như trái táo khô khi cố phát âm tên nó, khiến nó không thể nhịn được cười. Vui quá! Ha!

Jeff uống một hơi hết lon nước đặt trước mặt mình, lấy ống tay áo lau miệng, rồi lại vui vẻ, quay lại với công việc ghép những mảnh vỡ của chiếc máy ảnh lại với nhau. Thấy lạ khi ông anh lại quay lại với chiếc máy ảnh đã hỏng của mình, Yuzuru cũng tò mò, nhoài người lên nhìn anh. Rồi với một giọng trầm, hơi khàn đặc trưng, cô nhóc hỏi nhỏ

"Vậy anh định làm gì với nó...?"

"Ừm... Trước tiên anh muốn biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra với nó đã?" Anh chợt ngẩng lên, hỏi cô, vẫn giữ một nụ cười như không muốn bầu không khí đang vui vẻ này đi xuống vậy.

Cô nhóc nghe thấy câu hỏi như vậy lúng túng, gãi gãi đầu, cười gượng gạo... rồi mãi một lúc sau mới chịu đáp lại, bối rối

"Chả là... Em gặp vài tên du côn ấy mà! Bị chúng nó đánh hội đồng, haha..."

"Ừm... Đi một mình ở khu đồng cỏ không an toàn lắm đâu... Em nên đi với người lớn..."

Jeff ngừng lại khi nhận thấy đôi mắt thoáng lúng túng và khó xử của Yuzu. Con nhóc cúi đầu, nhìn chằm chằm vào chiếc máy ảnh đã hỏng trước mặt, im lặng một hồi. Jeff đã gắn lại được gần hết các mảnh rồi, anh cũng rất khéo tay, khi không để keo tràn ra ngoài, nên nếu nhìn từ ngoài thì cũng chỉ thấy vết nứt thôi, chứ không ai nghĩ rằng chiếc máy ảnh này đã từng bị đập vỡ và không còn có thể sử dụng được nữa.

Rồi nó giật mình, ngẩng lên thì thấy Jeff đang với tay sang chỗ nó, xoa đầu nó nhè nhẹ như đang an ủi nó vậy. Anh ta thật sự không giỏi an ủi người khác bằng việc khiến người khác vui lên, nhưng chỉ thế này thôi, có lẽ cũng là đủ rồi. Anh đã cố gắng, nó ghi nhận điều đó.

"Nhà em ở Sinnoh. Mẹ và chị gái em sống ở đó." Nó cười tinh quái, giọng khàn khàn, vui vẻ kể lại cho anh nghe câu chuyện của nó.

"Gia đình em trước có bốn người cơ. Nhưng chị gái của em bị bệnh, rồi gia đình nhà nội, họ làm quá lên. Cha mẹ em li dị sau đó. Ba mẹ con sang Sinnoh ở cùng bà ngoại." Cô nhóc kể, vẫn giữ vẻ lạc quan và tươi tỉnh trên gương mặt, khiến Jeff có phần ngạc nhiên.

"Đây là chiếc máy ảnh cũ của cha em. Ông tặng em khi còn nhỏ. Hồi nhỏ, em thích chụp ảnh lắm. Anh phải nhìn phòng của em cơ, tường dán đầy ảnh, trần cũng thế. Em còn có bốn năm quyển album để trên giá nữa..." Con kể, tay huơ huơ phụ họa, thích thú, nụ cười tươi tắn khi kể lại về sở thích của mình, ánh mắt mơ màng nhớ lại những bức tường dán đầy ảnh của mình chụp, những cuốn album dày cộp, xếp đều trên giá cao. .

"Em tới Hoenn này để tham gia cuộc thi chụp ảnh ở đây. Tại bà chị của em ấy, bà ấy lén gửi mấy cái ảnh em chụp linh tinh đi dự thi, nên người ta mới biết. Rồi họ mời em sang Hoenn tham dự cuộc thi... Nhưng mới sang được mấy hôm, định đi kiếm một chỗ nào đẹp đẹp để bắt đầu chụp thì... em gặp ngay vài tên...kẻ xấu, haha!" Nó lí nhí, gãi gãi đầu lúng túng vì xấu hổ, gương mặt vẫn còn dán băng bông tiu ngỉu, nhìn Jeff.

"Ờ rồi rồi. Anh thấy rồi! Mấy thằng Biker đúng không? Anh cũng gặp tụi nó hôm nay!" Jeff cười an ủi đáp lại, tay đang chỉnh lại một mảnh vỡ chưa khô keo ở góc chiếc máy ảnh hỏng

"Chúng nó đi xe máy vào chỗ cỏ cao như thế, nhiều lúc đâm vào người ta mà không biết ấy. Rồi lại quay ra gây sự với người khác nữa! Như kiểu chỗ đấy là của riêng chúng nó ấy!" Anh tỏ vẻ khó chịu ra mặt. Tại hồi sáng, lúc bắt Deerling, anh cũng đụng mặt với tụi nó mấy lần mà. Nhưng mà lúc ấy đang bận, không muốn dây dưa, rắc rối nên bỏ qua. Ai ngờ đâu, mấy thằng đấy lại gây sự với Yuzuru, đánh hội đồng con bé ở ngoài đồng cỏ chứ. May mà anh tìm thấy nó đấy, chứ không, chắc con bé đã được chào chúa một câu, con lên thiên đàng rồi.

"Ít ra cũng toàn mạng trở về ha! Tại chúng nó có bốn đứa! Lại còn cầm gậy! Chứ không, em đánh chúng nó ra bã rồi!" Với gương mặt tinh nghịch, ra vẻ cứng cáp, con nhóc Yuzuru đấm đấm hai tay về phía trước, như thể nó đang đánh lại tụi choai choai hơn nó gần chục tuổi ấy. Thấy vậy, Jeff cũng cười sảng khoái, ôm bụng. Cười nãy giờ ghê quá, chuột rút cơ bụng rồi!

"Thôi thôi! Rồi! Cô mà đánh được với tụi nó thì Hai Bà Trưng cũng lạy cô ba lạy rồi!" Jeff đùa, làm dáng cúi lạy nó. Thấy thế, Yuzuru thích ra mặt, nhe răng cười, ưỡn ngực oai phong như thể nữ anh hùng vừa thắng trận trở về vậy. Hai anh em cười chán chê một lúc sau mới dừng được. Họ rõ ràng rất hợp nhau về khoản này mà!

"Lần sau, gặp tụi nó thì tránh gây sự đi! May mà anh đi qua, tìm thấy đấy! Không chắc em hôn chào đất mẹ lên thiên đàng rồi." Cuối cùng, Jeff nhắc nhở, lấy tay lau nước mắt, bụng vẫn đau vì cười quá đà.

"Hì hì! Biết rồi!" Con nhóc lè lưỡi, 'rút kinh nghiệm sâu sắc' với anh.

Quả là một đứa nhóc vui vẻ và lạc quan, Jeff nghĩ vậy, và rất mạnh mẽ nữa chứ. Anh cũng an tâm phần nào. Rồi anh lấy ra một cái hộp bìa vuông, đặt lên bàn trước mặt hai anh em.

"Ủa? Anh định làm gì thế?" Yuzuru tò mò, hỏi anh.

"Dù hỏng hay không, nó cũng đã phục vụ em rất tốt rồi." Jeff vừa nói, vừa nhẹ nhàng, đặc chiếc máy ảnh đã hỏng vào trong chiếc hộp bìa vuông vắn, lót thêm giấy vào trong, như thể bảo quản một món đồ giá trị vậy. Rồi anh giải thích

"Bất kì thứ gì trên thế gian này đều có linh hồn, mẹ anh đã nói vậy đấy. Chiếc máy ảnh này, dù sao cũng đã từng là một người bạn rất hữu ích với em, đã phục vụ em rất tốt khi nó còn hoạt động được. Vì vậy, khi nó đã hỏng và không thể phục vụ em nữa, thì ít nhất, hãy đưa tiễn nó đi, như một người bạn."

Anh nhẹ nhàng, đưa chiếc hộp đựng chiếc máy ảnh đã hỏng cho Yuzuru. Cô nhóc cũng hiểu ý, nhận lấy nó, cẩn trọng.

"Em sẽ lo liệu phần còn lại, nhé?" Jeff hỏi nhỏ, nhoài người về phía Yuzuru. Cô nhóc ngắm nghía chiếc máy ảnh đã hỏng một hồi, rồi gật đầu, vui vẻ.

"Rõ thưa chỉ huy! Em sẽ an táng nó đàng hoàng và đầy đủ." Yuzuru đùa, đưa tay lên chào nghiêm trang. Thấy thế, Jeff cũng bật hẳn người dậy, tí nữa làm đổ lon nước.

"Được rồi binh nhì Yuzu! Giờ thì, giải tán thôi! Gần sáng cmnr! Anh còn phải ngủ!" Jeff chào nghiêm trang, khiến cả hai cùng bật cười vui vẻ...

À mà, nhân tiện, phòng bên này vẫn nghe thấy thằng Baelfire kéo gỗ nhé...à không, cả khu phòng trọ của Pokemon Center đêm ấy đều mất ngủ vì tiếng kéo gỗ của nó, chứ không riêng gì hai anh em nhà này :) Nên từ tập sau, chúng ta sẽ có thêm biệt danh thánh ngáy Baelfire!


	5. Chapter 5

Pokemon legendary trainers III: Tiger

Tập 5.

.

Sáng sớm hôm sau, ở pokemon center...

"Ô chào buổi sáng!"

Baelfire tươi tỉnh, vui vẻ chào hai anh em Jeff và Yuzu.

Jeff mặt đờ đẫn, nhìn con nhóc ngồi bên cạnh mình, mắt thâm quầng. Yuzu ngồi ở bậc cửa phòng, hai tay chống cằm, mắt nhắm mắt mở, thi thoảng lại ngáp một cái rõ dài, vẻ mệt mỏi, làm Jeff cũng ngáp theo...

"Nó đến rồi kìa..."

"Ờ..."

Baelfire không hiểu chuyện gì đã xảy ra với hai người nữa, nhưng bắt đầu một ngày mới thế này thì không đúng! Vì vậy, cậu vẫn giữ thái độ lạc quan, vui vẻ

"Thôi nào hai người! Mới sáng sớm mà! Tươi tỉnh lên chứ! Hôm nay, chúng ta còn nhiều việc phải làm lắm! Như là..."

Vừa đi theo hành lang dẫn ra sảnh chính của Pokemon Center, thằng nhóc lạc quan vừa ba hoa về mấy cái mục tiêu nhiệm vụ mà nó đặt ra hôm nay. Một ngày mới đang chờ đợi nó, và chẳng việc gì nó phải tỏ ra mệt mỏi như hai cái người bạn đồng hành của nó lúc này. Nó nhảy chân sáo, đi ra phía ngoài của Pokemon Center mà không hề hay biết...

Hai anh em Jeff và Yuzu vẫn ngồi lù đù như hai con gà rù ở trước cửa phòng nghỉ, nhìn theo thằng nhóc Baelfire, trước khi nó khuất sau ngã rẽ của hành lang dẫn ra sảnh ngoài.

"Nó chết chắc rồi."

"Ờ..."

Đêm qua, cả cái Pokemon Center này mất ngủ, tất cả chỉ vì cái tiếng ngáy đều đều như kéo gỗ, to và vang như cái loa thùng, phát ra từ phòng Baelfire. Và sáng nay, đống chổi, cây lau nhà, gậy,...và nhiều thứ khác đã biến mất khỏi kho chứa.

"Bắt đầu rồi kìa..." Yuzu gục đầu xuống gối, mệt mỏi nói.

"À! Xin chào... Ủa? Có chuyện gì mà mọi người lại...?" Cái giọng hồn nhiên, ngây thơ vô tội vạ của Baelfire vọng vào từ phía ngoài, kèm theo vẻ ngạc nhiên thấy rõ.

"Ừ..." Lão Jeff ngồi bên cạnh Yuzu gật gù, rồi đứng dậy "Đi ngủ thôi!"

Lão trở về phòng, khóa trái cửa, trước khi leo lên giường, ngủ một giấc ngon lành. Yuzu thấy thế, cũng trở về phòng, khóa trái cửa, kéo rèm lại, leo lên giường, lăn ra ngủ ngon lành, không quên đeo thêm miếng bịt tai vào để tránh bị làm phiền bởi những tiếng ồn sắp tới... Và chỉ ngay sau đó, 'những tiếng ồn sắp tới' đã đến...

"Á! Cứu!"

Có tiếng thằng Baelfire kêu oai oái bên ngoài, nhưng đang bị át đi bởi tiếng gậy đập chan chát, tiếng khay nhôm kêu loảng xoảng, cùng tiếng đồ đạc bay tứ lung tung. Sau đó là tiếng đập cửa, kêu cứu thảm thiết của nó, nhưng không có hồi đáp vì cả hai anh em Jeff và Yuzu đã ngủ cả rồi. Sau đó thì...không có sau đó nữa.

...

"Tepig! Ember!"

Một buổi sáng yên bình ở thị trấn Pyre. Trời có mây, gió nhẹ, se lạnh, nhiệt độ dao động vào khoảng từ 19-22 độ và tác giả nên chuyển nghề sang làm dự báo thời tiết.

Sân đấu phía sau Pokemon Center, Baelfire đang luyện tập chăm chỉ cùng với Tepig của mình. Không nói đến trận đòn của các huấn-luyện-viên-mất-ngủ-vì-tiếng-ngáy, thì giờ đây, Baelfire đã trở lại với dáng vẻ vui vẻ và tràn đầy nhiệt huyết. Cậu đang cùng con pokemon mới của mình, Tepig, luyện tập chiêu thức Ember ở sân sau. Mục tiêu của họ là đánh trúng mục tiêu ở cự ly xa, đúng như bài tập mà Jeff đã đề ra cho cậu. Độ chính xác và hiệu quả của đòn đánh là một yếu tố cực kì quan trọng trong chiến đấu pokemon. Nhưng Ember của Tepig thường xuyên đánh hụt, thành ra nó hay phun muội than hồng thành hình nón rộng trước mặt để dễ trúng hơn, nhưng lại làm giảm cả tầm đánh lẫn sức công phá của chiêu thức. Vì vậy, Baelfire muốn luyện tập thêm, để có thể giúp Tepig, một con pokemon lửa với chiêu ember tệ hại có thể cải thiện khả năng tấn công tầm xa của nó. Hoặc chí ít là có một chiêu Ember tử tế, để lúc đánh nhau, trông đỡ quê...

Nhắc mới nhớ, Jeff vẫn đang ngủ. Phải, trời đã sáng bảnh, thậm chí là gần trưa rồi, vậy mà anh ta vẫn đang ngủ. Khả năng ngủ nướng kinh khủng khiếp, bất chấp trời cao đất dày của Jeff đã phần nào giải thích cho việc anh thường xuyên cho cậu leo cây hồi còn ở Lilycove rồi. Đúng là một ông anh kì quặc mà! Còn Yuzuru, cô nhóc đã bỏ đi đâu đó từ hồi nãy. Yuzu có mượn Snivy của cậu, hình như là để quay lại đồng cỏ, tìm cái túi thể thao mà cô để quên, nên chắc sẽ quay lại trước bữa trưa. Có Snivy thì việc tìm kiếm có lẽ sẽ dễ hơn. Chỉ mong là nó không vướng vào mấy vụ đánh nhau, rồi lại bị cho hôn đất hít cỏ nữa thì khổ.

Nhưng kệ họ đi, cậu còn phải luyện tập nữa mà!

"Giá mà huấn luyện viên có thể ngắm bắn thay cho pokemon như trong game bắn súng thì hay biết mấy nhỉ...?"

Baelfire lẩm bẩm, ngồi xuống sau lưng Tepig, lấy hai cái tai của con pokemon heo lửa làm thước ngắm, ngắm nó về phía đích bắn phía xa. Đích bắn cách chỗ Tepig chỉ nửa sân, còn Baelfire thì đang phải chỉnh đầu Tepig bằng tay không, xoay qua xoay lại để nó nhắm bắn Ember trúng đích. Và rồi..

"Được rồi đó! Tepig! Ember!"

BÙNG!

Muội than hồng bay tương đối chuẩn xác theo hướng ngắm của Baelfire, nhưng uy lực thì thiếu xa, chỉ bay được một phần ba quãng đường đến đích bắn đã tan biến rồi. Nhìn muội than tan biến mà cả Baelfire lẫn Tepig đều tiu nghỉu. Luyện tập cả buổi sáng rồi, vậy mà họ vẫn chưa bắn trúng nổi cái đích một lần. Lúc thì lửa tỏa thành hình nón, thiếu lực bay không tới, lúc thì bắn mạnh, nhưng lại chệch cả nửa bán cầu, có lúc bay tứ tung, trúng một ông anh huấn luyện viên đang đi ngang qua sân tập, khiến anh ta suýt bị bỏng. Nói chung là, tập nãy giờ rồi, mà vẫn vô vọng! Tepig vẫn không thể nào bắn trúng một mục tiêu cố định chỉ cách nó có nửa cái sân đấu.

"Haiz...!" Baelfire thở dài, ngồi phịch xuống đất, chán nản. Tepig cũng buồn bã, ngồi xuống bên cạnh cậu vẻ mặt xịu xuống, hối lỗi. Thấy con pokemon nhỏ tội nghiệp xuống tinh thần như vậy, cậu bèn xoa xoa đầu nó, an ủi

"Đừng buồn thế chứ! Cậu đã cố gắng hết sức rồi mà!" Cậu cười thật vui vẻ, khiến Tepig cũng thấy đỡ buồn hơn phần nào.

"Cha mình đã bảo, chúng ta chỉ thất bại khi chúng ta từ bỏ mà thôi! Nhưng cậu chưa từ bỏ, phải không?"

Rồi Baelfire bế Tepig lên, ôm nó vào lòng, nựng nó, làm cho Tepig vui hẳn lên, thích thú dụi đầu vào người cậu.

"Đừng lo! Cậu cứ cố gắng luyện tập thật nhiều, rồi một ngày, cậu sẽ có thể bắn trúng nó thôi! Thậm chí nhắm mắt lại cũng bắn trúng ấy chứ!"

Nghe những lời động viên của Baelfire như vậy, Tepig cũng không nỡ làm cậu thất vọng nữa. Nó gồng người lên, vẻ quyết tâm, nhắm về phía bia bắn phía xa, phun một ngọn lửa nhỏ, như thể đang muốn hứa rằng, một ngày, nó sẽ bắn trúng tấm bia kia vậy. Baelfire cũng quyết tâm đáp lại tinh thần cố gắng của Tepig lúc ấy

"Phải đó Tepig! Rồi một ngày, chúng ta sẽ đều có thể bắn trúng đích, đều có thể đạt được những mục tiêu mà chúng ta đã đề ra! Thành công luôn là thứ kiên nhẫn nhất thế gian. Nó sẽ luôn kiên nhẫn chờ đợi những con người không ngừng cố gắng..."

Đúng lúc ấy, lão Jeff lù lù xuất hiện, đứng sau lưng Baelfire làm cậu giật nảy cả mình, tưởng thây ma đội mồ trở lại. Đầu tóc lão rối bù, sáng dậy chưa chải chuốt gì, chân vẫn đi nguyên đôi dép ngủ. Thêm bộ quần áo xộc xệch và quả mặt ngái ngủ thất thểu nữa, khiến Jeff trông chẳng khác gì diễn viên quần chúng vừa đóng World War Z trở về.

"Chào buổi sáng." Jeff vừa nói, vừa ngáp dài.

"Gần trưa rồi anh..." Baelfire, tay vẫn ôm Tepig, đáp lại, hơi nép người sang một bên, vẫn chưa hết hãi cái âm khí mà Jeff tỏa ra nãy giờ.

Jeff lờ đờ nhìn Baelfire một lúc, rồi chuyển sang nhìn cái bia tập bắn không xước nổi một vết ở phía bên kia sân tập.

"Vẫn chưa bắn trúng à?" Anh hỏi, cúi người xuống, nhìn chằm chằm vào cái bia tập bắn, rồi quay sang nhìn Tepig. Con pokemon heo lửa nhỏ cúi gằm, toát mồ hôi lo lắng, cứ đan hai chân trước vào nhau, mắt nhìn đi chỗ khác, lảng tránh Jeff.

"À thì...không khả quan lắm." Baelfire cũng cười trừ, gãi gãi đầu qua cái mũ lưỡi trai

"Bọn em vẫn cần tập luyện thêm mà!"

Đúng lúc ấy, một nhóm thanh niên, có lẽ là huấn luyện viên, xuất hiện ở lối vào sân phía bên kia sân đấu. Họ đi theo nhóm khá đông, còn dẫn theo cả một con Machoke lực lưỡng, cùng hai pokemon võ sĩ khác là Hariyama và Hitmonchan, nên Baelfire đoán họ là những người tham dự cuộc thi Pokemon sắp tới ở Pyre. Thấy họ, Jeff cũng kéo Baelfire sang một bên cho họ đi qua. Chắc là vài huấn luyện viên khác muốn dùng sân đấu để tập luyện đây mà. Baelfire cũng biết ý, chạy lại chỗ cái bia tập bắn, rút nó lên và để ra chỗ chiếc ghế gỗ ở góc sân cho gọn. Dù sao, cậu cũng luyện tập cả buổi rồi mà, nên nhường lại chỗ cho mấy huấn luyện viên này tập nữa chứ.

Nhóm huấn luyện viên kia tập trung lại ở phía góc sân đối diện chỗ hai anh em, để đồ đạc của họ lên chiếc ghế dài, trước khi cho đám pokemon khởi động. Họ đang bàn tán chuyện gì đó khá sôi nổi với nhau, khiến Baelfire không khỏi tò mò. Trong khi ấy, ba con pokemon võ sĩ đã bắt đầu làm ấm người, khởi động nhẹ ở trong sân đấu. Có vẻ sắp có một trận đấu tập pokemon đây! Thấy vậy, Baelfire cũng ôm Tepig, ngồi ra chiếc ghế dài ở gần máy bán hàng tự động phía bên kia sân, đối diện với nhóm huấn luyện viên mới tới. Cậu muốn ở lại quan sát họ, để có thể lấy thêm kinh nghiệm cho bản thân mình. Vì dù sao, sau này, Tepig cũng trở thành pokemon võ sĩ mà, cho nó ở lại quan sát, biết đâu lại giúp nó trưởng thành hơn sau này.

Trong khi Baelfire ngồi lại quan sát nhóm huấn luyện viên mới tới và đám pokemon võ sĩ của họ, lão Jeff lại vừa bỏ đi đâu đó rồi. À không... Baelfire thấy lão đang chổng mông lên, rúc đầu vào bên dưới cái máy bán hàng tự động, tay với với lấy cái gì đó. Hình như lão lại rơi tiền xuống dưới gầm máy rồi! Mà thôi kệ đi! Lão dở hơi ấy muốn làm gì chả được!

Đúng lúc ấy, Baelfire chợt giật mình, quay người lại. Cậu có cảm giác như thể ai đó vừa kéo áo mình vây. Mà đúng là có người kéo áo cậu thật!

"Oái!"

Vừa quay lại, thì cả Baelfire lẫn Tepig bị kéo tuột ra phía sau cái máy bán hàng tự động. Vẫn chưa hiểu chuyện gì xảy ra, thì nguyên cả một cái bánh mì to bự bị nhét vô miệng cậu, khiến cậu không kịp kêu lên một tiếng. Hai tay cậu bị khóa chặt, còn Tepig cũng bị dây leo trói gô lại, không giãy giụa được. Cái chuyện quái gì thế này, Yuzu?

Phải, là con nhóc Yuzuru và con Snivy đang bắt cóc Baelfire và Tepig, nấp sau máy bán hàng tự động nãy giờ. Cậu không hiểu chuyện gì đang diễn ra, nhưng nhìn mặt Yuzu lúc ấy có vẻ nghiêm trọng lắm, khiến Baelfire không dám ho he gì, chỉ nuốt gọn cái bánh mì mà con nhóc vừa dùng để bịt miệng cậu thôi. A! Bánh mì bơ đường! Ngon tuyệt!

"Lão Jeff đâu rồi?" Yuzu hỏi nhỏ, tay vẫn đang đè lên ngực Baelfire, ấn cậu vào tường không nhúc nhích được

Cái tình cảnh này...đáng lẽ ra phải ngược lại chứ nhỉ? Có gì đó không đúng...

"Anh ấy vẫn ở ngoài kia..." Baelfire đáp lại, nuốt nước bọt lo lắng, nhìn gương mặt tròn trịa đang tỏ ra vô cùng nguy hiểm của Yuzuru mà tự hỏi, con nhóc hôm nay lại uống nhầm thuốc gì nữa không biết.

"Không ổn rồi...! Là bọn Biker hôm qua đấy!" Cô nhóc thận trọng, ngó đầu, quan sát tụi huấn luyện viên phía bên kia sân. Thấy tò mò, Baelfire cũng ngó ra theo. Họ đâu có gì là bất thường đâu, tại sao Yuzu lại tỏ ra nguy hiểm như vậy nhỉ?

"Bọn hôm qua đánh cậu à?" Baelfire chợt nhớ ra, hỏi nhỏ Yuzu đang đứng sát bên cạnh mình. Con nhóc gật đầu, kéo cậu thụt lại vào bên trong chỗ nấp.

"Là bọn nó!" Yuzu nói nhỏ với Baelfire. Nghe thấy vậy, cậu nhóc lúng túng, không biết phải làm gì tiếp. Nếu thật là chúng, thì nghĩa là hai bọn cậu đang gặp rắc rối lớn đây

"Mình nên báo anh Jeff." Baelfire đề nghị, thì thầm, vẻ sợ sệt. Nhưng con nhóc đứng đối diện cậu thì lại tỏ rõ vẻ uất ức. Ức lắm chứ! Chúng nó đã đánh cô, lại còn đập hỏng cái máy ảnh mà cô yêu quý nữa! Giờ mà không có Baelfire ở đây giữ cô lại, thì chắc chắn cô nhóc đã lao ra cân cả team chúng nó rồi!

"Lão Jeff cũng không làm gì được đâu! Chúng nó mạnh lắm!" Yuzu nói giọng khàn khàn bất mãn

"Tức thật! Gặp lại chúng nó rồi, mà không làm gì được! Ya!"

Nó gầm lên tức tối, rồi đấm đếm 'RẦM' một cái vào cái máy bán hàng tự động, trước khi...

"Au..."

Nó tự ôm tay vì đau. Cho chết! Giận cá chém thớt, bị đau là đáng rồi!

"Từ từ đã nào! Liệu có thể bảo họ đền..." Baelfire chợt đề nghị, trước khi...

BỤP!

Không đấm được cái máy bán hàng tự động, Yuzu quay ra đánh Baelfire một cái rõ đau

"Bị ngốc à!" Nó mắng cậu, rồi lại tiếp tục

"A! Tức quá! Chúng nó ở ngay kia mà!" Con nhóc tức giận, trút luôn cơn thịnh nộ lên đầu Baelfire. Lại giận cá chém thớt tiếp rồi! Yuzu đấm thùm thụp vào lưng cậu cho hả dạ, vừa đấm vừa kêu tức khiến cậu đau lắm.

Sáng đã ăn đòn no rồi, giờ lại ăn đòn tiếp nữa, Baelfire không chịu nổi nữa rồi! Cuối cùng, thằng nhóc vùng lên nổi dậy, đẩy con nhóc đập vào tường đến 'bịch' một tiếng.

"Yuzu đanh đá vừa thôi! Chúng nó mới đánh cậu, sao cậu đánh tớ!"

Ngớ người mất vài giây trước phản ứng của Baelfire lúc đó, Yuzuru nhìn cậu với ánh mắt như kiểu 'mày cãi bà thật đấy à', trước khi...

"ÁÁÁÁÁÁ!" Con nhóc gào lên, lao vào đánh cậu loạn xạ, dí cậu vào góc tường mà đấm không thương tiếc. Đã ức lắm vì không làm gì được cái lũ đã đánh mình rồi, giờ lại bị thằng bạn cãi lại nữa chứ! Yuzu tức quá! Nó phải đánh chết Baelfire mới hả dạ! Ya!

Nhưng Baelfire cũng đâu có vừa, vùng lên nổi dậy, đánh lại Yuzu luôn. Cậu đẩy được cô nhóc ra rồi lao tới, ôm ngang người cô, ấn cô vào tường làm cô nhóc không tài nào giãy ra được. Phản đòn được rồi!

"Bỏ ra! Tên ngốc này!" Vừa hét, Yuzu vừa thụi thùm thụp vào lưng Baelfire, cố mọi cách để gỡ tay cậu ra. Nhưng Baelfire cứng đầu cứ ôm ngang người Yuzu, khóa chặt cô lại. Cậu đã không đánh được cô, thì sẽ không cho cô chạy nổi luôn nhé! Không phải thích làm gì thì làm đâu nha!

"Không bỏ đấy! Không bỏ!" Baelfire vừa hét, vừa ôm chặt hơn, khiến cô bạn không tài nào thoát ra được mà không nhận ra một điều rằng, mặt cô bạn đang chuyển thành đỏ ửng. Đã thế, thằng nhóc lại liên tục ghì mạnh vào ngực con nhóc, đè nó vào sát góc tường, khiến nó không nhúc nhích được, lại còn cực kì đúng tư thế và phong cách nữa chứ, làm con nhóc càng ngày càng lúng túng không tài nào thoát ra nổi.

"Bỏ ra đồ dê già! Bỏ ra!" Yuzu như khóc thét lên, giãy giụa, làm mọi cách để vùng vẫy, để đẩy Baelfire ra. Nhưng mọi cách đều vô dụng, cậu nhóc càng ngày càng ôm chặt hơn, khiến Yuzu cuống lắm rồi, hãi lắm rồi! Cuối cùng, sau một hồi giãy giụa, vùng vẫy trong sự tuyệt vọng và bất lực, cô nhóc òa khóc, hét lên...

"Bỏ ra!"

Phải công nhận là Yuzuru chỉ có một thứ là giống con gái... đó là tiếng thét thất thanh lúc bị Baelfire vô tình sờ soạng... Thằng nhóc chỉ tự vệ thôi mà!

...

"Hừm... Hai đứa có vẻ vui đấy."

Jeff ngồi trên băng ghế dài, vừa ăn snack, vừa nhận định. Bên cạnh cậu là con nhóc Yuzu, mắt vẫn đỏ hoe, đầu đội cái mũ trùm kín mặt. Nó càu nhàu

"Vui con khỉ."

Và phía đối diện với nó, ngồi bên cạnh Jeff, thằng nhóc Baelfire, mặt lơ ngơ như thể vẫn chưa hiểu chuyện gì vừa xảy ra, hai má vẫn in hằn hai hình bàn tay đỏ ửng...

"Tui là ai...? Đây là đâu...?"

...Bị tát mạnh quá mất cmn trí nhớ rồi!

Chỉ là hai đứa nhỏ chỉ sờ mó nhau trong góc khuất sau cái máy bán hàng tự động, và một đứa không chịu nổi, hét toáng lên thôi mà. Đâu có gì đáng bận tâm đâu. Haha! Jeff lúc này đang có một chuyện khác phải quan tâm: Đó là đám huấn luyện viên đang có mặt ở sân tập lúc này. Không phải vì chuyện chúng nó gây sự với Yuzu hay là cậu, mà là vì thứ mà chúng nó đang cầm, đang bàn tán với nhau. Vật đó giống như một chiếc máy tính bảng nhỏ, có gắn thêm một chiếc camera rời và một thứ trông giống một cái ăng ten ở trên đầu.

"Tao đã bảo rồi! Luyện tập thế này thì chết! EVs mà phân bố thế này thì thiệt lắm!" Một gã huơ huơ trong tay cái máy kì lạ kia, nói với thằng bạn hắn đứng bên cạnh.

"Con này là con thứ tư rồi đó! Sao IVs của nó thấp vậy? không có cái nào trên đầu 1 à?" Một tên khác thì có vẻ tức tối, đạp đạp chân xuống đất liên tục, làm con Hitmontop tội nghiệp đứng bên cạnh sợ hãi, nép lại ra sau cái ghế dài.

Đám còn lại cũng mỗi đứa cũng cầm một cái máy tương tự, dường như đang đo đạc đám pokemon của chúng. Có tên thì tỏ vẻ sung sướng ra mặt, khoe khoang gì đó với đám bạn, có đứa thì lại không hài lòng, thậm chí là tức giận, dậm dậm chân vẻ bất bình lắm...

"Máy đo EVs và IVs đó..." Yuzu chợt lẩm bẩm, đôi mắt ẩn dưới mũ trùm chợt liếc nhìn Jeff. Cô nhóc nghĩ anh không biết, nhưng dường như giải thích vậy cũng hơi thừa, vì Jeff đã phần nào đoán ra được công dụng của cái máy đó rồi.

"Ừm..." Anh cũng gật gù, nghiêng nghiêng đầu nhìn chúng. Anh cũng có nghe qua về loại máy này đang được bán tràn lan trên thị trường, nên nếu một huấn luyện viên nào đó muốn kiểm tra các chỉ số IVs hay EVs của pokemon, thì có thể mua ngay một chiếc mà không gặp bất cứ khó khăn gì. Độ chính xác có thể lên tới 99%, theo như những 'chuyên gia' và những người chế tạo ra chiếc máy này khẳng định. Hôm trước, khi còn ở Lilycove, Baelfire cũng định mua một chiếc nhưng anh không cho. Thằng nhóc lúc đó đã hỏi anh vì sao, nhưng Jeff đã không trả lời nó... Cho tới hôm nay, khi chuyện này xảy ra...

"Mày đúng là đồ phế vật! Tao đã mua đến con thứ ba rồi đó! Mà trứng nở ra, vẫn không ra nổi một con tử tế là thế nào?!"

Một tên huấn luyện viên còn khả trẻ, chỉ cỡ tuổi Jeff, có mái tóc nhuộm nửa vàng, nửa đỏ đặc trưng, đang tức giận, đập liên hồi quả pokeball mới cứng xuống đất, mắng xối xả vào con Torchic nhỏ bé trước mặt hắn, làm con pokemon tội nghiệp sợ co rúm người lại. Nó đã toan bỏ chạy rồi, nhưng xung quanh nó, đám huấn luyện viên kia đang đứng thành vòng tròn, cùng với ba bốn con pokemon võ sĩ lực lưỡng, làm nó sợ hãi không dám di chuyển. Torchic tội nghiệp run như cầy sấy, co rúm người, đứng giữa đám huấn luyện viên, đối diện với tên chủ đang nổi điên của nó mà không dám phản kháng gì. Chỉ nhìn từ xa, Jeff cũng đủ hiểu là nó đang sợ đến mức nào rồi.

Nó chỉ là một pokemon non, nhưng cách mà tên chủ kia đang mắng nó xối xả, thực sự làm cậu chướng mắt. Rồi hắn thậm chí còn ném thẳng quả pokeball xuống trước mặt con pokemon nhỏ, làm quả pokeball bật đi, lăn lông lốc. Lúc ấy, Torchic sợ lắm, nhưng vẫn không dám phản kháng, chỉ xấn xấn vào dưới chân tên chủ tệ hại, khóc lóc cầu xin. Nó là pokemon non, nó đâu hiểu, đâu biết làm thế nào nữa ngoài cố bám lấy gã huấn luyện viên đang mắng nó xối xả. Hắn đã ấp nó nở mà, và đối với một pokemon nở ra từ trứng như Torchic, người ấp nó nở ra chẳng khác nào cha mẹ nó. Vậy mà, gã chủ đã mắng chửi nó, vì một lý do mà nó sẽ không bao giờ hiểu được, khiến nó sợ hãi, sợ hãi vì bị bỏ rơi, sợ hãi vì bị chối bỏ... Nên nó mới phải như vậy, run rẩy, ôm lấy chân tên chủ của nó, sợ hãi cầu xin hắn... Nhưng mặc kệ con pokemon tội nghiệp ấy, gã chủ vẫn tiếp tục trút cơn thịnh nộ xuống đầu nó, vẫn tiếp tục lảm nhảm về những thứ mà nó sẽ không bao giờ hiểu, trong sự vô tâm, thậm chí là đồng tình của đám bạn huấn luyện viên xung quanh.

"Này! Nhìn đi! Đầu tiên tao tưởng là cao. Nhưng IVs của nó, điểm tấn công vật lý và tốc độ thấp thảm hại, điểm cao lại tập trung ở điểm sức bền, sức phòng ngự. Tao đem nó đi huấn luyện, cày EVs, thì thế quái nào nó rơi vào hết điểm thủ và máu. Nhìn này, một con pokemon chỉ có 510 điểm EVs, thì nó rơi sạch vào thủ và máu, không có một điểm nào ở tấn công hay tốc độ! Phế đến thế là cùng!"

"Ừ cũng đúng! Phế thật."

"Thôi con này vứt đi thôi."

Đám bạn của hắn thậm chí đang đồng tình, mặc cho tình cảnh thảm thương và tội nghiệp của Torhich đang ôm chân bọn chúng, khóc lóc xin ở lại. Gã chủ thậm chí còn quay xuống mắng Torchic thậm tệ.

"Mày khóc cái gì! Cái con gà vô dụng này! Do mày cả đấy! Tao tích tiền ba tháng mới mua được mày về, nhưng tưởng thế nào! Mày cũng chỉ như hai đứa trước tao mua thôi!"

Yuzu liếc nhìn Jeff lúc ấy. Phải nói thật, đối với một người trưởng thành như anh, thì việc phải chứng kiến sự việc này, anh đang bình tĩnh đến mức bất thường. Vẫn vẻ mặt vô cảm, không chút gợn ấy, Jeff nhìn bọn chúng chằm chằm. Yuzu tự hỏi anh đang nghĩ gì, đằng sau gương mặt đầy bình thản và điềm tĩnh kia.

Cô không ngẫu nhiên gây sự với bọn chúng, và cũng không ngẫu nhiên bị đánh. Hôm qua, điều này cũng đã từng diễn ra rồi. Con Deerling ở khu đồng cỏ, cô đã cứu nó khỏi bọn lưu manh này, giúp nó chạy thoát khỏi cái lũ không đáng được gọi là huấn luyện viên. Nên bị đánh cũng được thôi, cứu được một con pokemon khỏi bọn chúng, thế cũng đủ, cũng đáng rồi. Nhưng dường như, không chỉ có một con pokemon tội nghiệp phải chịu tình cảnh đó, không chỉ có một người bạn cần cô nhóc giúp đỡ... Yuzu đang phân vân. Vì lần này, bên cạnh cô là Baelfire và Jeff, nên cô không muốn mình đơn độc. Chỉ là...cô vẫn chưa biết, liệu phản ứng của hai người bạn mới này của mình sẽ thế nào khi gặp chuyện thế này mà thôi.

Baelfire vẫn im lặng phía bên kia. Nhìn từ dưới lên, qua vành mũ lưỡi trai, cô thấy cậu nhóc đang ức chế lắm. Cậu muốn cứu Torchic, nhưng không biết phải làm thế nào mới được nữa. Cậu không thể đấu pokemon, hay thậm chí là đánh nhau với chúng, vì cậu không đủ mạnh... Baelfire cắn môi, như thể đang cố kìm nén cơn giận lúc đó của cậu vậy, vì cậu không thể làm gì để giúp Torchic rội nghiệp cả.Nhưng cô nhóc vẫn ghi nhận cậu, vì quả thực, ngay cả với Yuzu, một vài tên giữa đồng cỏ, nơi cô có thể trốn đi dễ dàng, nhờ vào vóc dáng nhỏ bẻ của mình thì cô còn làm được. Chứ giữa nơi trống trải thế này, để cứu Torchic khỏi một đám huấn luyện viên lớn tuổi, chỉ với hai đứa bọn cô, thậm chí là thêm cả anh Jeff nữa, thì vẫn là bất khả thi.

Nhưng con Jeff thì sao? Anh vẫn bình thản, điềm tĩnh, trong cái tình cảnh này ư? Điều đó thực sự rất lạ, và nó khiến Yuzu chợt thắc mắc về con người thật của anh, về những gì anh đang suy nghĩ, đang tính toán đằng sau gương mặt điềm đạm kia. Thực sự, có lúc, cô đã nghĩ anh cũng chỉ là một tên người lớn tồi tệ, chẳng hơn gì lũ kia mà thôi. Nhưng rồi, anh đã khiến cô nghĩ lại

"Mày cố thôi ngay không! Rắc rối quá! Cút ra chỗ khác!" Gã huấn luyện viên khốn nạn đá văng con Torchic đi, làm nó lăn mấy vòng trên mặt đất, đau đớn.

Yuzu thấy thế đã bật dậy ngay. Cô ức chế lắm rồi! Không thể để chuyện này tiếp tục được! Cô nhóc đã định lao tới chỗ chúng, quyết sống chết cũng phải cứu được Torchic. Nhưng rồi, một bàn tay gầy gò ấn mạnh vai cô ngồi lại xuống ghế, vỗ vỗ hai cái như thể muốn nói 'để đó cho anh'. Rồi anh ấy đứng lên, đi về phía chúng.

"Rồi! Khóc đi! Khóc tiếp đi! Con phế vật! Mày nuốt toi tiền ba tháng tích góp của tao rồi..." Gã huấn luyện viên vẫn tiếp tục xả xuống đầu con pokemon nhỏ bé cơn giận giữ của hắn. Còn Torchic thì đau đớn, nằm co ro, úp mặt xuống đất, khóc nấc lên từng hồi. Nó càng khóc, tên chủ càng khó chịu. Rồi cuối cùng, hắn tiến tới chỗ nó, lạnh lùng dơ chân lên...

"Mày nên chết đi thì hơn. Cái thứ rác rưởi như mày không nên tồn tại..." Hắn đạp thẳng xuống con Torchic nhỏ bé đang co ro dưới đất...

BỐP!

...

Gã huấn luyện không hiểu chuyện gì vừa xảy ra nữa. Có một bàn tay vừa túm lấy cổ áo hắn, kéo mạnh, và sau đó là nguyên một cú đấm trời giáng vào thẳng mặt khiến hắn gần như nhấc cả người lên, tối xầm mặt mũi, trước khi ngã lăn ra đất, đau đớn. Vị tanh của máu, cùng tiếng lạo rạo của vài chiếc răng gãy trong miệng hắn. Nhưng trước khi hắn kịp bật dậy, thì nguyên một cú đấm thứ hai vào thẳng mặt hắn, làm ý thức của hắn gần như tắt lịm.

Cả đám huấn luyện viên bất ngờ, bàng hoàng và nhốn nháo. PHải mất vài giây, bọn chúng mới nhận ra chuyện gì vừa xảy ra với tên bạn của chúng.

"Này! Mày làm..." Gã bạn đô con của hắn hét lên, lao vào Jeff, lúc đó đang đứng giữa cả bọn, nắm đấm vẫn còn dính máu tanh của tên vừa ngã xuống. Hắn lao vào cậu, nhưng chưa kịp làm gì thì đã ăn ngay cùi trỏ vào thẳng hàm, đau điếng. Hắn loạng choạng sang một bên, chưa kịp định thần lại thì dính thêm một cú đạp mạnh nữa vào giữa ngực, ngã chổng vó.

"Thằng khốn này! Mày..."

Ba bốn tên nữa thấy bạn chúng bị đánh, tức giận lao vào cậu. Nhưng chỉ một động tác nhanh, Jeff cầm cả cái bia tập bắn của Baelfire, vốn là một thanh gỗ lớn lên, phang thẳng vào đầu tên đứng gần nhất, khiến hắn ngã lăn ra đất. Cú phang mạnh tới mức thanh gỗ to hơn bắp tay người gãy làm đôi, khiến cả Yuzu lẫn Baelfire ngồi phía bên kia sân cũng phải rùng mình. Nhưng ngay lập tức, hai tên ập vào, túm lấy anh, đẩy anh đập lưng vào hàng rào sắt. Rồi một tên lao lên, thụi thẳng cả cú đấm mạnh vào bụng Jeff, khiến anh đau điếng, co rúm người lại. Chưa kịp để Jeff định thần lại, gã kia tung thẳng chân lên, định đá vào đầu Jeff lúc anh cúi xuống. Nhưng hắn không thể ngờ nổi, Jeff bật ngược người lên rất nhanh, tránh đi cú sút toàn lực của hắn trong sự ngỡ ngàng của hai tên bạn đang giữ anh lại.

"Á!"

Gã kia rú lên, khi dính trọn cú sút thẳng vào giữa hai chân, lùi lại, co ro trong đau đớn. Hai tên đang giữ Jeff cũng ngay lập tức, buông tay, mỗi tên thụi thẳng vào bụng và ngực Jeff một phát đau điếng, khiến cả thân hình gầy gò của Jeff co rúm lại một lần nữa vì đau. Chúng buông anh ra, để anh ngã ra đất, trước khi cả bọn lao vào đánh hội đồng anh. Chúng đấm, đá, đánh Jeff bằng bất kì thứ gì chúng tìm được, không thương tiếc hay nương tay gì cả. Còn Jeff, lúc đó anh chỉ còn có thể nằm dưới đất, co người lại mà chịu trận thôi.

'...lũ này không đáng...'

Cũng đáng mà! Haha! Thà mình chịu đánh thế này, mình còn chịu được! Chứ để một con Torchic non chịu trận thay, thì làm sao nó chịu nổi cơ chứ! Một hành động anh hùng đấy, haha! Sau vụ này chắc bọn nhỏ ngưỡng mộ mình lắm đây! Nhìn anh này, Baelfire, Yuzu! Anh đang cứu được bé Torchic rồi đấy.

"Này! Mấy người dừng tay lại cho tôi!"

Chị Jenny đã xuất hiện như một vị cứu tinh tới trễ, chở theo Yuzu và Baelfire trên chiếc xe máy của mình xuất hiện. Đám thanh niên thấy chị, vội vàng thu dọn đồ đạc, kéo cả ba tên bạn đã bị đánh đến mức bất tỉnh của bọn chúng, nhảy vội lên mấy chiếc xe phân khối lớn, bỏ đi mất. Chỉ còn lại Jeff và Torchic đang nằm giữa bãi đất trống, bị đánh te tua, thương tích đầy mình.

"Anh Jeff!" Baelfire vội vàng chạy lại chỗ ông anh, cầm theo sẵn một ít băng bông y tế cùng một chai nước muối.

"Này! Cậu không sao chứ?!" Chị Jenny cũng chạy lại, hỏi thăm Jeff. Theo sau chị, Yuzu cũng đi tới, nhưng cô nhóc vẫn im lặng, chiếc mũ trùm đầu của chiếc áo hoodie vẫn đang che đi hầu hết khuôn mặt của nhỏ.

"À haha! Không sao. Không sao!" Jeff lồm cồm bò dậy, gương mặt bầm dập vẫn cố gắng nở một nụ cười tươi vui vẻ

Lũ này đánh đau thiệt đó nha! Ê ẩm hết cả người rồi! Nhưng mà kệ thôi.

Quần áo lấm lem, co thể thì bị đánh bầm dập, Jeff cố ngồi dựa lưng vào chân hàng rào, ra hiệu với Baelfire rằng anh không cần thuốc đâu, bảo cậu ra chăm sóc cho Torchic. Còn anh thì nhìn nhóc Yuzu đứng phía sau chị Jenny, nở nụ cười tinh quái, hỏi nó

"Haha. Thấy anh mày giống người hùng không? Haha!"

"Người hùng gì chứ?! Giống thằng khùng ấy!" Yuzu càu nhàu, quay mặt đi không nhìn anh.

"Thỏa mãn chứ, Yuzu?" Anh thì lại tỏ vẻ mãn nguyện vì phản ứng của Yuzu lúc ấy, vui vẻ hỏi tiếp cô nhóc. Yuzu vẫn đang tránh nhìn anh, nhưng rồi, nó cũng miễn cưỡng, gật đầu

"Được rồi..."

Jeff đã bảo là không sao, nên Baelfire đã chạy ngay tới chỗ Torchic đang nằm, cách chỗ Jeff một đoạn. Chạy theo cậu, Tepig mang theo thêm một trái Berry hồi sức, để giúp Torchic. Nhưng khi hai người tới chỗ nó, định sơ cứu cho nó thì...

"Chic!" Con pokemon nhỏ chợt giãy nảy lên, đạp đạp liên hồi về phía Tepig và Baelfire, như đang muốn xua đuổi họ đi, không cần sự giúp đỡ của họ vậy. Dù Baelfire đã cố nhấc nó lên, nhưng con pokemon gà nhỏ lại giận dỗi, giãy ra, đạp cậu mấy cái, để rồi lại nằm ra đất, như thể đang ăn vạ vậy. Nó vẫn đang khóc ư? Baelfire không biết nữa. Nhưng có vẻ như nó không muốn được cậu và Tepig giúp đỡ rồi.

"Này..."

Jeff tập tễnh tiến tới chỗ Baelfire, ngồi xuống bên cạnh cậu và Torchic. Anh đặt một tay lên vai cậu, an ủi

"Anh không nghĩ băng bông hay thuốc bổ có thể giúp nó lúc này đâu."

Baelfire nghe vậy thì buồn lắm. Tepig cũng ỉu xìu, đành thả quả Oran xuống gần chỗ Torchic, rồi lại lùi ra, ngồi bên cạnh chủ nó.

"Vậy... không có cách nào giúp nó ư...?" Cậu nhóc buồn bã hỏi, nhìn Torchic đang nằm dưới đất mà bất lực. Nó vẫn khóc, khóc nhiều lắm, vậy mà cậu không thể giúp gì ư. Torchic tội nghiệp quá! Nó đã bị chủ mắng mỏ, rồi bị ném đi! Chẳng nhẽ, tên chủ tệ bạc đó quan trọng với nó đến vậy sao?

Yuzu cũng đã tiến tới bên cạnh hai anh em, im lặng quan sát họ từ phía sau. Cô nhóc cũng bối rối, thực sự không biết phải làm cách nào để giúp Torchic nữa. Nhìn nó khóc, mà Yuzu cũng muốn khóc lắm. Cô hiểu nó, hiểu cái cảm giác bị người khác chối bỏ một cách phũ phàng như vậy, hiểu nỗi đau mà nó đang phải chịu đựng lúc này. Đó giống như một vết thương lòng lớn, rất lớn, vết thương ấy sẽ mất rất, rất nhiều thời gian để lành lại, và cho dù có lành, vết sẹo nó để lại cũng sẽ không bao giờ có thể bị xóa nhòa. Chỉ nghĩ đến đó thôi, nghĩ về Torchic lúc này, và về tình cảnh trước kia của gia đình cô, mà cô nhóc khóc lúc nào không hay. Cô chỉ biết rằng, khi ngẩng lên, đôi mắt ướt nhẹp của cô chỉ thấy chị Jenny đã ở bên cạnh từ lúc nào, đang ôm lấy, an ủi cô rồi. Nó giống cô lắm...

Nhưng rồi, vẫn là anh, đã cho cô thấy một phép màu... Phép màu của nhà ảo thuật kì quặc mà cũng kì diệu, người anh mà cô đã vô tình gặp được trong chuyến hành trình của mình, Jeff...

"Em biết đấy... Khi anh nhận em làm học trò, anh đã không cho em mua chiếc máy đo IVs hay bất cứ thứ gì tương tự là vì..." Jeff nhẹ nhàng, cúi xuống bên cạnh Torchic, lúc đó vẫn đang nằm dài trên mặt đất, đau đớn và buồn bã. Rồi với một động tác ấm áp, Jeff vòng hai bàn tay gầy gò của mình xuống, ôm gọn lấy con pokemon nhỏ. Torchic lúc đó giãy giụa ghê lắm. Nó không ngừng chống cự, liên tục đạp vào tay anh, cố gắng giãy ra khỏi đôi bàn tay nhỏ bé của Jeff. Nhưng anh vẫn giữ chặt nó trong tay mình, mặc cho Torchic có giãy, có chống cự đến đâu, anh vẫn nhất quyết không buông nó ra.

"...Cuộc sống đâu được quyết định bởi những con số cơ chứ. Đáng lẽ, những con số như EVs, hay IVs gì đó, chúng không nên tồn tại... Gọi chúng là một bước lùi của nhân loại cũng là đúng đó."

Jeff nhấc bổng Torchic lên, và con pokemon nhỏ chống cự mạnh mẽ hơn nữa. Đôi chân nhỏ bé với móng vuốt liên tục cào vào tay Jeff, khiến cổ tay và bàn tay anh đầy vết xước. Nó cũng liên tục mổ vào tay anh, khiến đôi tay nhỏ bé của anh ứa máu. Nhưng Jeff vẫn nhất quyết không buông bỏ nó, không phải lúc này, và có lẽ cho dù mãi mãi về sau nữa, anh cũng sẽ không bao giờ buông nó ra...

"...Chúng ta không huấn luyện bằng con số, không huấn luyện vì pokemon này mạnh, pokemon kia yếu, không huấn luyện vì pokemon này có chiến thuật này, pokemon kia có khả năng kia... Không! Đó không phải là huấn luyện."

Jeff đưa Torchic lên, để nó trước mặt, đối diện anh. Torchic vẫn giãy giụa, thậm chí là phun muội than vào tay anh, nóng đỏ cả một vùng, tưởng như sắp khiến tay Jeff bỏng luôn rồi. Vậy mà Jeff, dường như càng đau, anh lại càng giữ nó chặt hơn vậy.

"Chúng ta huấn luyện pokemon của mình bằng tình yêu và sự thấu hiểu. Chúng ta đồng hành cùng chúng vì chúng ta yêu quý chúng, và vì chúng yêu quý ta. Đó mới là huấn luyện."

Torchic, cuối cùng, cũng chịu mở mắt ra. Đôi mắt đỏ au vì khóc nhiều, vẫn còn đẫm nước mắt ngước nhìn Jeff. Rồi đôi mắt ướt nhòe của con pokemon nhìn xuống đôi tay xước xát, đang ứa máu của anh, rồi cả những vết bỏng, những vết rách mà nó gây ra cho anh. Một thoáng bối rối của Torchic, nó lại ngẩng lên nhìn anh một lần nữa, trước khi òa khóc, xà vào lòng anh, nức nở.

"Những pokemon non, chúng nhìn thế giới thật đơn giản, nhỉ?"

Jeff thì thầm với Baelfire, tay tay ôm lấy con pokemon nhỏ trong lòng mình, vuốt ve nó, ấm áp.

" Nếu có những kẻ sẵn sàng vứt bỏ nó đi vì lợi ích của bản thân, thì sẽ luôn có những người sẵn sàng bỏ qua bản thân để đón nhận nó."

Baelfire đã khóc, Yuzu cũng khóc, chị Jenny vẫn cứng cáp, nhưng cũng sụt sịt, Torchic cũng khóc vì hạnh phúc. Chỉ riêng Jeff là đang cười.

"Chào mừng tới với đội pokemon của sếp's Tù... à... Jeff!"

...vẫn tranh thủ đùa được. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Pokemon Legendary Trainers III: Tiger

Tập 6

.

Khu vực phòng chờ bên ngoài Safari Zone.

"Sao lại không cho vào cơ chứ? Chẳng phải đây là vụ việc nghiêm trọng sao? Sao lại không cho các Cảnh Binh vào?"

Một Pokemon Ranger trong bộ đồng phục màu cam-đen đang đứng ở quầy, hỏi mà như đang chất vấn cô nhân viên tội nghiệp.

"Do tính nghiêm trọng của sự việc, nên Liên Đoàn hiện đang cử đội điều tra đặc biệt của họ tới đây! Safari Zone hiện đang đóng cửa tạm thời! Xin quý khách kiên nhẫn ạ."

Gương mặt cô nhân viên vừa gượng cười, vừa trả lời mà như sắp khóc đến nơi vậy. Tội nghiệp!

Sảnh chờ đông nghịt người, chủ yếu là các huấn luyện viên đến Safari zone để bắt pokemon. Vậy mà, sáng nay, Safari Zone đóng cửa, với một cái lý do mập mờ rằng hệ thống của họ gặp sự cố bất ngờ và đang được sửa chữa. Vì vậy, cái vẻ mặt cười mà như sắp khóc của mấy cô nhân viên ở đây cũng là dễ hiểu, họ phải trả lời chất vấn thế này từ lúc sáng tinh mơ tới giờ rồi. Và vừa rồi, chỉ thêm một người nữa đến hỏi họ tại sao Safari Zone lại đóng cửa mà thôi.

Quá bất mãn với câu trả lời vừa nhận được từ cô nhân viên và thái độ mập mờ của ban quản lý Safari Zone, Killian Jones, chàng Cảnh binh Pokemon chán nản, ngồi phịch xuống ghế chờ, mệt mỏi. Đã bốn, năm tiếng rồi mà ban quản lý vẫn chưa có thông báo gì cả, nhiều huấn luyện viên đã chán chờ đợi, bỏ về rồi, sảnh chờ cũng vãn người hơn lúc sáng. Giờ chỉ còn vài ba nhóm huấn luyện viên là kiên trì ở lại, đang tụ tập thành nhóm, đứng tám chuyện giết thời gian, hoặc kiếm tạm cái bàn, bộ bài tây hay cái gì đó mà làm cho đỡ chán thôi. Safari Zone đóng cửa bất ngờ mà không thông báo trước thế này, đúng là khiến lịch trình bị đảo lộn hết lên mà.

Killian Jones, người vừa tốt nghiệp xuất sắc Pokemon Ranger Academy, cũng chỉ mới mười một tuổi. Cậu ta nhìn thì có vẻ cao lớn hơn những đứa trẻ cùng lứa với mình, lại đạt điểm số gần như tuyệt đối, trở thành một trong những học viên trẻ nhất tốt nghiệp học viện khiến nhiều người không tin là cậu ta mười một. Sở hữu mái tóc nâu quăn bù xù, làn da hơi ngăm, cùng gương mặt có phần tri thức quá đáng, đôi mắt nâu xám đeo cặp kính cận vuông trông khá điển trai, làm siêu lòng bao nhiêu bà chị cùng học viện, nên nhiều lúc, cậu toàn bị gọi là thằng phi công trẻ tiềm năng. Nhưng thực ra, Killian mới tốt nghiệp và nhận được thẻ Cảnh Binh có hơn một tháng nay, lại được giao một nhiệm vụ nhẹ nhàng là tìm kiếm một huấn luyện viên mất tích ở khu vực Hoenn, nên về cơ bản, cậu ta chẳng khác nào một gã tân thủ cả, cái thẻ thành ra cũng trở nên vô giá trị trong công cuộc đàm phán để vào được bên trong Safari Zone. Nhưng với trách nhiệm là một Cảnh Binh ưu tú của Học Viện, cậu cũng không thể làm ngơ trước sự bất thường này, cũng như thái độ mập mờ của ban quản lý, của các nhân viên ở đây. Vì vậy...

"Định trốn vào bên trong á? Đừng có mơ!"

Killian giật thót mình, nhìn sang bên cạnh. Rõ ràng cậu mới chỉ nghĩ thôi mà, thế quái nào lại bị phát hiện được cơ chứ?!

Ngồi bên cạnh cậu, trên cùng dãy ghế chờ, là hai người bạn cũng trạc tuổi cậu. Một cậu bạn với thân hình nhỏ hơn cậu, đội cái mũ lưỡi trai, mặc áo khoác đỏ dày, đang bị một cô bạn, chắc là vậy, vừa gõ đầu vừa mắng. Cô bạn kia, chắc thế, có mái tóc ngắn, mặc áo khoác thể thao cùng cái quần sooc tới đầu gối, bên trong chắc mặc thêm quần len bó cho ấm, đang tỏ vẻ khó chịu với cậu bạn ngồi bên cạnh mình.

"Thôi mà Yuzu. Tớ chỉ bảo là nếu thôi mà." Cậu bạn bên này thì cứ co rúm lại như thể sợ bị đánh, phân trần.

"Biết là thế. Nhưng tốt nhất là không nên liều. Nãy tui có thấy mấy cái khinh khí cầu lạ lơ lửng bên trên khu vực này đấy. Có khi Liên Đoàn Pokemon gửi người tới thật đó." Cô bạn kia, có vẻ tên là Yuzu, vừa khoanh tay nói, vừa quay đi vẻ ngẫm nghĩ, thái độ khó chịu ra mặt "Lão Jeff đi đâu mà sáng giờ mất hút ấy nhỉ?"

"Chắc không đến nỗi ảnh đi gặp mấy người của Liên Đoàn đâu nhỉ? Haha..." Cậu bạn thì lại vừa cười, vừa gãi gãi đầu qua cái mũ lưỡi trai. Cậu ta xem chừng khá hiền lành, lại là người tốt, còn cô bạn Yuzu bên cạnh thì lại khá...chẳng biết nói thế nào nữa. Nhưng xem ra, hai người này, Killian có thể bắt chuyện được với họ.

"Ah! Xin lỗi vì đã làm phiền. Nhưng có phải hai người vừa nói gì đó đến Liên Đoàn Pokemon cử người tới phải không?" Cậu ta chen vào cuộc nói chuyện của hai người, vừa cười tươi tỉnh, vừa hỏi. Ấn tượng ban đầu là cực kì quan trọng đấy, nên phải cười để lấy lòng hai người bạn này. Vì hình như họ có biết vài thứ liên quan đến Liên Đoàn Pokemon đang can thiệp vào vụ việc lần này. Tuy nhiên...

"A! Ông anh Cảnh Binh đi bắt Pokemon này."

Bạn nam kia nói một câu mà như vả nguyên cái dép vào mặt Killian vậy. Cảnh-binh-đi-bắt-pokemon. Các cảnh binh và các Huấn Luyện viên trước giờ luôn là hai trường phái đối lập nhau, và các cảnh binh thì Không Bao Giờ BẮT Pokemon... Nhưng mà Killian đang ở Safazi zone, nơi các huấn luyện viên đến, chủ yếu là để bắt Pokemon...

Nghe thấy mỗi thế, mấy ông bà huấn luyện viên hóng hớt xung quanh dồn hết ánh mắt tò mò lẫn nghi ngờ về phía chàng Cảnh Binh Killian, một người vốn được kì vọng sẽ trở thành một Cảnh Binh ưu tú, xuất sắc hàng đầu của học viện, khiến cậu ta xấu hổ tới mức não đơ ra mất vài giây. Kiểu này thì toi rồi! Tin này là lan ra, chắc cậu thành ngôi sao hàng đầu của 9GAG mất. Phải trốn thôi, trốn ngay thôi! Phải đào hố, đào hầm để trốn ngay cho đỡ xấu hổ! À không! Hầm hố chắc chắn không đủ để trốn đâu! Chắc phải đào hẳn địa đạo để trốn mới đủ mất!

Cố gắng bình tĩnh hết mức có thể trong tình huống ngàn cân treo sợi tóc, đôn mỡ hết từ mông lên mặt cho dày thành ba bốn lớp, Killian nhẹ nhàng, đứng lên, tiến ra phía cửa Safari Zone, trước khi...

"Ơ kìa! Anh Cảnh binh bỏ chạy rồi..." Baelfire nhìn theo cậu Cảnh Binh kì lạ vừa cố bắt chuyện với mình, mặt lơ ngơ không hiểu chuyện gì vừa xảy ra với cậu ta nữa. Yuzu bên cạnh chỉ khoanh tay, thở dài...

"Cậu ta chạc tuổi chúng ta thôi... Haiz... Sao một Ranger lại làm cái quái gì ở Safari Zone nhỉ.?" Cô nhóc giải thích, rồi với vẻ bất mãn, nó hằn giọng "Mà cái chỗ chết tiệt này bao giờ mới mở cửa trở lại đây ta? Tui muốn vào chụp vài tấm ảnh..."

"Tưởng cái máy ảnh của cậu hỏng rồi?" Baelfire ngạc nhiên hỏi lại.

"À thì dùng điện thoại thôi! Chết ai đâu à!" Yuzu gắt gỏng cãi lại, mắng vu vơ, làm Baelfire bật cười.

"Cậu đúng là..."

"Là gì?"

Thái độ cau có của nhỏ Yuzu, đúng lời lão Jeff nói, đáng yêu vô cùng, làm Baelfire phải cố nhịn cười không thì bị ăn dép vào mặt. Nhưng đúng là đáng yêu mà!

"À không có gì. Giờ mình chờ anh Jeff quay lại thôi nhỉ? Chắc họ sắp mở cửa lại rồi đấy."

"Tch..! Gì cũng được."

...

Đâu đó ở khu rừng phía Tây Nam khu vực Safari Zone, Jeff đang đi bộ một mình. Chiếc áo măng tô kéo cao cổ, chiếc mũ lưỡi trai thường ngày đã bị đổi thành chiếc mũ săn hươu màu nâu thẫm, lụp xụp che đi phân nửa gương mặt anh rồi. Gương mặt điềm đạm, có phần vô cảm ngước lên nhìn bầu trời trong xanh qua tán cây rừng thưa thớt, đôi mắt đen đượm chút buồn sau vành mũ rộng nhìn xa xăm. Một chiếc khinh khí cầu hờ hững trôi qua chỗ anh. Trên thân khinh khí cầu là logo của Liên Đoàn Pokemon vùng Hoenn, kèm theo bên cạnh là biểu tượng một tấm khiên bao quanh một quả Pokeball, logo đặc trưng của Hiệp Hội Bảo Vệ Pokemon.

"Hừm..."

Jeff chợt nhắm một mắt lại, bàn tay cuộn tròn thành chiếc ống nhòm, đưa lên mắt kia, nhìn về phía chiếc khinh khí cầu.

"Đánh hơi ra hơi chậm đấy."

Jeff thở dài, quay đi, trước khi lại tiếp tục rảo bước dọc theo con đường mòn băng qua khu rừng khô thưa lá. Bóng anh khuất dần sau những tán cây, thoắt ẩn thoắt hiện như một sát thủ bóng đêm, để rồi mất hút phía sau một gò đất cao, hành tung bí hiểm như một nhẫn giả,...

...

"Má! Đường ra ở chỗ mẹ nào ấy nhỉ?"

:)

...

Ở một góc nào đó phía bên trong Safari Zone...

HUỴCH!

Cái bóng cam nhảy từ trên bức tường rào cao của Safari Zone xuống đất, tiếp đất một cái rõ mạnh, trước khi nhanh chân chui vào một cái bụi cỏ gần nhất lẩn trốn. Rồi từ trong bụi cỏ, mái tóc xoăn thò ra ngoài, ngó qua ngó lại quan sát xung quanh, đôi mắt kính sáng quắc, cảnh giác đến từng cử động nhỏ nhất của môi trường. Nhưng xem ra, khu vực này an toàn rồi, Killian đã đột nhập thành công vào bên trong Safari...

"A! Chào bạn Cảnh Binh."

...Killian giật thót cả mình, tưởng như tim cậu ta vừa bắn đi như quả bóng cao su vậy. Bị phát hiện rồi sao!?

"Có việc gì mà cậu rơi từ tận trên bờ tường xuống vậy, Cảnh binh-san?" Yuzuru hỏi với vẻ mặt ngờ vực, nhìn Killian như thể đang nhìn một tên trộm, khiến Killian mồ hôi vã ra như tắm, mắt kính chuyển sang sáng mờ, run lập cập.

"A...Chào hai cậu... Không...không có gì đâu..." Cậu ta ấp úng.

Hành vi này có thể bị coi là trộm cắp, đã bị phát hiện là có thể bị đưa lên phường, và cũng có thể khiến cậu ta mất luôn cái thẻ Cảnh binh quý giá của mình. Không sợ sao được chứ? Bị hai tên bạn mới gặp phát giác thế này...

"Chắc cậu ấy cũng muốn bắt Pokemon ấy mà. Haha!" Baelfire thì cười vui vẻ, vỗ vỗ vai Killian, lúc đó đang ngồi cứng đờ như pho tượng đá, như thể đang san sẻ tình cảnh của họ vậy.

"À! Haha! Phải phải!" Killian như vớ được cái phao cứu sinh, cũng gượng cười, cố tỏ ra vui vẻ với Baelfire.

"Này Ngốc-san! Cảnh binh-san không được phép Bắt Pokemon." Yuzuru chợt nói, lời nói lạnh lẽo và sắc lẻm, như một mũi tên, xuyên thấu trái tim bao chàng trai Cảnh Binh, đặc biệt là mấy tên Cảnh binh tên Killian, đặc biệt hơn là mấy tên Cảnh Binh tên Killian và đột nhập vào Safari Zone. Và điều đó khiến Killian...

"Á hự...!Hự...!Hự!" Cậu ta ôm ngực luôn kìa! Lại còn ho ra máu nữa! Ai đó gọi cấp cứu đi!

...

"Quào! Killian! Cậu tài thật đó! Tốt nghiệp học viện Ranger sớm như vậy!" Baelfire trầm trồ khen ngơi, khiến cậu bạn tóc xù sướng ra mặt.

"Thì cũng bình thường thôi mà! Thường thì các Cảnh Binh được đào tạo từ nhỏ sẽ tốt nghiệp vào khoảng mười ba tuổi. Tớ sớm có vài năm, ăn thua gì."

Cậu ta giải thích với giọng khiêm tốn, nhưng mà cái nét mặt thì vẫn cực kì phởn và đầy tự hào về cái thành tích của mình vừa được cậu bạn Huấn Luyện Viên mới gặp khen ngợi. Nên nói chung là, nói một đằng, mặt biểu cảm một kiểu, trông rất kì cục, khiến Yuzuru lại thở dài. Mới có vài ngày, gặp lão Jeff chưa đủ kì quặc rồi hay sao, mà giờ lại thêm tên Cảnh Binh này nữa chứ. Nghĩ đến mà chán, nên cô nhóc chỉ tập trung vào chiếc điện thoại của mình mà thôi. Camera của chiếc điện thoại này nghe đâu tốt lắm mà, giá cả lại phải chăng, nên Yuzuru đã nghĩ có thể dùng nó tạm thay cho chiếc máy ảnh đã hỏng của mình. Nhưng mà, ảnh vẫn chẳng bằng được, làm cô nhóc thêm chán trường.

"Vậy, hai người vào đây bằng cách nào vậy? Ý mình là, trèo tường hay là...?"

Nói mới nhớ, Killian trông cao lớn hơn cả Baelfire lẫn Yuzuru, việc trèo tường rào đột nhập vào bên trong vẫn khá chật vật đối với cậu. Vậy mà, hai người bạn của cậu lại có thể vào được bên trong Safari Zone trước cả cậu, khiến cậu khá tò mò. Nhưng nghe đến đó, nhóc Yuzuru rùng mình, lè lưỡi

"Cậu không muốn nghe đâu..."

...Một giờ trước...

"À...Chẳng phải hai đứa còn quá nhỏ để làm Nhân Viên Vệ Sinh sao?" Ông bảo vệ mắt lèm nhèm nhìn Yuzu và Baelfire trong bộ đồng phục nhân viên môi trường thùng thình, vẻ ngờ vực.

Baelfire quay sang nhìn Yuzu, rồi lại quay ra, cười với ông bác bảo vệ, vẻ mặt tự tin lắm.

"Dạ không hề ạ!"

Cậu ta cười tươi roi rói, khiến ông bảo vệ già khá ngạc nhiên, chớp chớp mắt hai ba lần, vẻ nghi ngờ. Rồi ông đáp lại với nụ cười lộ rõ vẻ mãn nguyện

"Ồ! Vậy thì tốt cho hai đứa quá! Thật tốt khi thấy giới trẻ ngày nay quan tâm đến môi trường như vậy..."

...Và cả hai vào được bên trong Safari Zone mà không tốn thêm hai tiếng đồng hồ trèo tường rào và cắt dây thép, không như ai đó...

"Ơ nhưng mà giờ mới để ý. Chẳng phải Safari Zone là khu bảo tồn Pokemon sao? Vậy lũ Pokemon đâu hết rồi?"

Killian tay vuốt cằm, hỏi Baelfire. Từ khi nãy, lúc còn treo lủng lẳng trên bờ tường vì quần mắc dây thép gai, cậu đã thấy lạ khi không thấy bóng dáng Pokemon nào ở bên trong rồi.

"Cũng chịu.. Thường thì bọn Pokemon phải xuất hiện ngay rồi chứ nhỉ?"

Baelfire nhún vai, đáp lại. Xem ra, cậu cũng không biết gì về sự vắng mặt của lũ Pokemon sống ở đây rồi.

"Hay là họ đưa Pokemon về khu vực riêng rồi... Như là..."

Vừa loay hoay với chiếc điện thoại, Yuzuru vừa giải thích vu vơ

"Như kiểu Safari Zone gặp sự cố bất ngờ ấy, nên các Pokemon sẽ được đưa đến khu vực riêng để đảm bảo an toàn."

Vậy là rõ rồi! Nghi ngờ của Killian là đúng! Việc Safari Zone đóng cửa, giờ lại thêm việc các Pokemon được đưa đến khu vực bảo vệ riêng, đã chứng tỏ rằng, sự cố lần này không hề nhỏ. Và việc Ban quản lý và các nhân viên ở đây cứ có thái độ mập mờ, giấu diếm nữa, chỉ càng khiến sự việc thêm nghiêm trọng mà thôi.

"Nhưng mà rốt cuộc, sự cố gì mới được chứ?"

Cả ba đã đi bộ được một quãng khá dài vào sâu bên trong Safari Zone rồi. Giờ họ đang tới một khu đồi nhân tạo nhỏ, với một mặt thoai thoải xuống khu đồng cỏ bên dưới, mặt còn lại thì lại dốc, dẫn xuống một cái hồ rộng lớn.

Mệt nhoài vì chuyến đi bộ dài, Yuzuru nằm phịch xuống đất, thả lỏng người xuống thảm cỏ mềm mại dưới chân mình. Baelfire thì đứng lên một tảng đá cao, phóng hết tầm mắt của mình về phía trước. Quả là một khu vực rộng lớn, thênh thang mà vắng vẻ.

Còn Killian thì ngồi xuống ngay bên dưới tảng đá Baelfire đang đứng, tựa lưng vào nó, mệt mỏi lấy cái chai nước giắt sau hông ra mà uống cạn.

"Mệt quá...!"

Vốn là một thằng nhóc đầu to mắt cận, đi học mà như đi cày, nên chuyện Killian dễ dàng đuối sức chỉ sau một quãng đi bộ dài cũng là điều dễ hiểu. Hồi còn ở học viện, gần như cả ngày, cậu ta chỉ dành thời gian ngồi lì một chỗ, hoặc di chuyển khoảng cách ngắn giữa những tòa nhà của học viện mà thôi. Việc hạn chế vận động khiến Killian rất dễ đuối sức, vì cả ngày chì ngồi lì trong phòng học hoặc thư viện. Vậy nên, Yuzuru tin rằng, cậu ta nếu bị bắt chạy, thì chắc trụ được không quá một trăm mét.

"Vậy giờ chúng ta làm gì bây giờ?"

Vừa ngậm một nhánh cỏ lau trong miệng, Yuzuru vừa ngước đầu lên, hỏi Baelfire đang đứng trên tảng đá phía trên đồi.

"Pokemon thì bị nhốt hết rồi. Còn cái vấn đề của Safai Zone này thì không nên nhúng tay vào..."

"À thì... Cái này... Zuuuu..."

Cậu bạn của cô huýt sáo không thành tiếng, cười trừ. Thực ra, ngay cả việc hai đứa đột nhập vào đây để làm gì cũng đã không rõ ràng rồi. Nên cậu nhóc cũng không biết giải thích với cô bạn Yuzu thế nào nữa. Giống như có một cái gì đó thôi thúc cậu vào bên trong Safari Zone vậy, nhưng giải thích như thế, Yuzu lại giận nữa thì khổ.

"Tớ thì định tìm hiểu xem vì chuyện gì mà Safari Zone phải đóng cửa, rồi báo lại trung tâm, để họ hỗ trợ. Nhưng mà..." Killian cũng tặc lưỡi, ngán ngẩm

"Nhưng mà nãy giờ có thấy cái vấn đề gì đâu cơ chứ? Trừ việc Pokemon bị nhốt lại, thì mọi thứ ở đây vẫn có vẻ bình thường mà."

Một cơn gió nhẹ thổi qua, đung đưa ngọn cỏ Yuzu đang ngậm trong miệng. Không gian nơi đây thật yên bình, cô nhóc nghĩ vậy.

"Haiz..." Yuzuru thở dài, thả lỏng cơ thể, gối đầu lên hai tay và vắt chân lên, ngả người xuống thảm cỏ mềm mại. Vừa ngắm nhìn bầu trời cao trong xanh, tâm trí của nó vừa vẩn vơ, thả hồn theo cơn gió nhẹ.

'Đã vào đông rồi nhỉ...?'

"Hấp!"

Baelfire vẫn năng động như thường ngày, nhảy khỏi tảng đá cậu đang đứng, trước khi chạy lao xuống ngọn đồi nhỏ, khúc cuối thì trượt dài trên nền cỏ, tạo dáng giống một vận động viên trượt tuyết, để rồi ngã lăn xuống thảm cỏ úa mềm mại của thảo nguyên.

"Hehe..."

Killian chợt nghĩ, hai người bạn này của cậu thật trẻ con. Nhưng chẳng phải họ là vậy sao, cũng chỉ là hai đứa trẻ, giống như cậu vậy. Vì vậy, một chút thư giãn, chơi đùa vào một buổi chiều gió nhẹ ở một thảo nguyên thì cũng đâu có gì là lạ cơ chứ? Nghĩ vậy, cậu lại bật cười nhỏ, tiến lại chỗ Yuzu, để rồi thả lỏng người, nằm dài xuống thảm cỏ bên cạnh cô.

"Thời tiếp hôm nay đẹp nhỉ...?"

Yuzuru hỏi vu vơ, ngước lên nhìn một áng mây đang trôi hờ hững giữa bầu trời cao xanh, tâm trí chợt mường tượng về tòa lâu đài Laputa trên không. Nếu như nó có thật, cô muốn một lần được bay đến đó.

"Ừm..."

Killian thì lại khác, chợt nghĩ đến những gì mình đã học ở trường đào tạo Cảnh binh. Thầy giáo nước ngoài của cậu, đã có một lần nói về những đám mây trôi trên bầu trời thì phải. Một câu chuyện về những đám mây và người đàn ông sống trên đó. Một "Bác sĩ" sống trong một chiếc hộp màu xanh, bên trên những đám mây, giúp đỡ mọi người khi họ gặp khó khăn. Giống như những cô tiên xanh trong chuyện cổ tích vậy.

...

Mọi thứ đều có vẻ yên bình, cho tới khi...

BỤP!

"Á!"

"Hự!"

Tên Baelfire chạy tới, vô tình vấp ngã và đè lên người Yuzuru làm cô nhóc đau điếng, bật dậy hất cậu ta lăn lông lốc sang một bên.

"Cái gì thế?!"

Cô nhóc vừa gắt, vừa ôm bụng vì đau. Nguyên cái khuỷu tay của Baelfire ấn vào mà. Baelfire cũng vội vàng, lồm cồm bò xậy, xoa xoa đầu.

"Xin lỗi! Xin lỗi!"

Cậu nói nhỏ, nhưng chợt như vừa nhớ ra cái gì đó, cậu vội vàng chồm lên.

"Yuzu! Killy! Có ma!"

Gương mặt hốt hoảng của cậu nhóc lấm tấm hồ hôi, đang méo xệch đi vì sợ. Trong khi Killian vẫn chưa hiểu, từ lúc nào mà cậu ta có cái biệt danh Killy, thì Yuzuru cũng tái xanh mặt.

"M-ma á? Vô lý! Đang giữa ban ngày cơ mà..."

Cô nhóc gượng cười, cố gắng hỏi lại. Nhưng Baelfire không để Yuzuru nghĩ, vội vàng chạy ra sau lưng cô, nhanh chóng xoay đầu cô về hướng bìa rừng phía xa.

"Đó! Ma!"

Killian cũng đưa tay lên, che nắng, cố gắng nhìn về hướng mà Baelfire vừa chỉ. Có một cái bóng đen đang lù lù xuất hiện, đi ra từ phía bìa rừng, băng qua đồng cỏ và tiến về phía họ. Nhưng Killian cũng giật mình, thứ đó đang di chuyển rất nhanh, khiến ngay cả cậu cũng không thể xác định được nó là Pokemon nào nữa. Một tốc độ nhanh đến bất thường, và nó đang tiếp cận họ.

"Hai cậu! Lùi lại!"

Killian, với trọng trách là một Pokemon Ranger, ngay lập tức lao lên trước. Thái độ nghiêm túc, cùng động tác rút Capture Styler ra rất nhanh, khiến cho cả hai người bạn của cậu cũng hiểu ngay ra tình hình. Đó là một con Pokemon, một con Pokemon rất nhanh, di chuyển băng qua cánh đồng cỏ. Baelfire và Yuzuru cũng nhanh chóng lùi lại phía sau cậu bạn khi đã xác nhận được thông tin đó.

"Ra nào! Tepig! Killy! Để tớ giúp."

Luồng sáng đỏ phóng ra từ Pokeball, con Pokemon heo lửa xuất hiện, đứng trước mặt Baelfire, vào sẵn tư thế chiến đấu. Killian cũng đứng sẵn sàng, đưa Styler ra phía trước, mắt hơi liếc nhìn sang Baelfire và Tepig đứng bên cạnh.

Killian là một cảnh binh, vốn có thể tự áp chế và làm dịu tâm lý Pokemon hung hăng bằng Styler, kết bạn với chúng. Nhưng có một thứ gì đó rất không ổn với con Pokemon đang lao tới chỗ họ, cậu cảm nhận rõ điều đó. Vì vậy, sự giúp đỡ từ một huấn luyện viên Pokemon như Baelfire, dù ít hay nhiều, cũng sẽ rất hữu ích trong việc áp chế con Pokemon này. Vả lại, Styler của Killian còn khá mới, vẫn chưa được nâng cấp nhiều, nên theo tính toán của cậu, cậu không thể tự mình áp chế con pokemon này được.

"Nó tới đó!"

Yuzuru đứng phía sau hai người hô lên khi thấy con Pokemon áp sát chỗ họ. Khoảng cách chỉ còn hơn mười mét và đang rút ngắn rất nhanh, từ trong đám mây bụi đen, cô nhóc có thể nhìn thấy rõ con pokemon đó.

Không, không phải là mây bụi đen! Nó giống như một làn sương mù đen, một luồng hắc khí đang bao trùm lấy con Pokemon này vậy. Một con Pinsir, với đôi cánh cam mở rộng sau lưng, cơ thể cũng khác thường, với đôi mắt hiếu chiến hơn cả, đang đỏ ngầu vì những tia máu nổi lên, đang lao tới chỗ họ với vận tốc rất cao.

"Mega-Pinsir! Nó là Pokemon có chủ...!"

Killian lúc đó đã kết luận nhanh như vậy, vì đơn giản, cậu hiểu rõ rằng, để tiến hóa được lên Mega, một con Pokemon hẳn phải có một mối liên kết rất chặt chẽ với chủ nhân nó. Mega-Pinsir đang lao tới, chắc chắn cũng không phải ngoại lệ. Nhưng điều đó cũng đang sợ hơn, vì sức mạnh của một con Pinsir có chủ, lại đang trong trạng thái Mega, sẽ lớn hơn rất nhiều so với một con Pinsir hoang dã bình thường. Việc áp chế nó cũng sẽ phần nào khó khăn hơn đây!

Nhưng, có một điều mà cậu không tài nào hiểu nổi, đó là làn khói đen hắc ám đang bao bọc quanh cơ thể nó, cùng thứ năng lượng hắc ám đang tỏa ra từ con Pokemon này.

"Tepig! Ember!"

Baelfirea ra lệnh. Con pokemon heo lửa phun muội than hồng, nhưng một lần nữa phun thành hình nón, khiến cho muội than phân tán trên một khu vực rộng, không gây được mấy sát thương. Con Pinsir thậm chí còn không thèm tránh né, lao thẳng qua muội than hồng, ập tới tấn công Tepig cực nhanh.

"Lùi lại!"

Capture Styler của Killian phóng chiếc Capture Disc ra, bay rất nhanh về phía Pinsir. Nhưng con Pinsir cảnh giác, ngay lập tức đổi hướng, dùng càng của nó đánh văng Capture Disc lại, khiến chiếc Capture Disc bật ngược lại cả đoạn, bay loạng choạng, trước khi trở ngược về Styler của Killian. Chiếc Styler gắn trên cổ tay như một chiếc đồng hồ vẫn còn rung lên vì cú đập ngược lại, khiến Killian đaunhói. Nhưng Tepig cũng lợi dụng cơ hội đó mà rút lui an toàn.

"Nó nhanh quá!" Killian vừa xoa cổ tay đeo Tyler của mình, vừa lẩm bẩm.

Và nó còn rất mạnh nữa, khi mà có thể đánh bật Capture Disc về ngược lại Styler, mà còn khiến cổ tay người đeo Styler đau nhói vì lực va đập mạnh lúc trở về. Thực sự, Killian đã bắt đầu bi quan về khả năng chặn lại nó của họ, và đã mường tượng ra tình thế tồi tệ nhất rồi.

Baelfire thì khác, cậu đã thả thêm Oshawott ra trận rồi. Còn Snivy vốn là pokemon hệ cỏ, còn Pinsir là hệ bọ, nếu cậu đưa nó ra lúc này thì sẽ chẳng có tác dụng gì thêm cả, nên tốt nhất, Baelfire nên giữ nó lại trong bóng.

"Nó tới kìa!"

Killian gằn giọng

"Nó là một Pokemon có chủ."

Nhưng dường như, Yuzuru đã tiên liệu được trước điều này. Cô đã nhanh chóng, trèo lên lại tảng đá cao phía trên đồi, bắt đầu quan sát xung quanh. Nếu họ có thể xác định vị trí của kẻ điều khiển Pinsir, việc chặn con Pokemon này lại sẽ dễ dàng hơn nhiều. Nhưng trước mắt thì...

"Water Gun! Ember!"

Baelfire ra lệnh cho hai con Pokemon của mình. Oshawott nhanh nhảu, bắn một tia nước về phía Pinsir. Nó bắn trúng, nhưng lực bắn yếu, tia nước chỉ chạm được vào lớp vỏ cứng phía trước của Pinsir, trước khi tan ra, không gây được sát thương. Ember của Tepig lần này đã chính xác hơn, quá trình luyện tập của nó, sau cùng cũng cho ra được chút ít kết quả. Nhưng một lần nữa, Pinsir khiến nó thất vọng, khi mà chỉ một cú quật cánh của con pokemon bọ là đã thổi văng được lửa của Tepig rồi. Baelfire toát mồ hôi hột.

"Nó mạnh quá..."

Cậu lẩm bẩm, cũng đã bắt đầu bi quan về tình hình hiện tại. Cậu không thể để Pokemon áp sát, hoàn toàn phải dùng đòn đánh từ xa để tấn công. Nhưng đối thủ quá mạnh, về cả tốc độ, sức tấn công lẫn phòng ngự, gần như không có cửa nào cho cậu, để có thể ít nhất gây sát thương lên nó cả, chứ đừng nói là hạ gục nó.

"Pokemon có chủ sẽ khó thuần hóa hơn." Killian nạp lại Styler lần nữa, chiếc Capture Disc lại bay ra, nhưng lần này theo vòng rộng hơn thay vì trực diện.

"Nhưng không có nghĩa là không thể!"

Cậu vẽ một vòng tròn thuần hóa thật rộng xung quanh Pinsir. Dù sức mạnh thuần hóa sẽ yếu hơn, nhưng độ thành công sẽ cao hơn, không dễ bị con Pokemon bọ đánh văng như ban nãy nữa.  
Một vòng! Rồi hai vòng! Thanh thuần hóa trên Styler bắt đầu nhích lên một xíu. Killian, dù khá thất vọng khi mỗi vòng thuần hóa vẽ thành công chỉ có thể cho một lượng ít như vậy, nhưng vậy là đã khả quan hơn rồi. Cậu đã chợt nghĩ rằng, họ có thể làm được, trước khi...

"Cẩn thận đó!"

Cả muội than hồng của Tepig và Súng nước của Oshawott đều bất lực trong việc cản Pinsir. Con pokemon bọ hung bạo, chẳng nói chẳng rằng, đâm thẳng về phía Killian, phá vỡ vòng tròn thuần hóa của cậu, trước khi dương cặp càng sắc nhọn của nó về phía cậu.

Killian đã mất tập trung, và cậu đã phải trả giá. Cậu Cảnh binh gần như hóa đá trong khoảnh khắc, khi thấy vòng tròn thuần hóa của mình bị phá vỡ quá dễ dàng, còn Pinsir thì đang lao về phía mình, với cặp càng chuẩn bị sử dụng Guillotine để dứt điểm cậu. Guillotine vốn là chiêu thức nguy hiểm, Pokemon trúng phải có thể dễ dàng bị hạ gục. Vậy mà, cậu đang đứng trước cặp càng của Pinsir, một con Pokemon vốn đã mạnh hơn bình thường, còn cậu chỉ là một tên cảnh binh con người yếu ớt.

Cậu sẽ chết mất.

Ý nghĩ đó chợt vụt qua tâm trí đã tê liệt vì sợ hãi của Killian. Không có cách nào để sống sót một chiêu thức như thế cả! Chân ơi, cử động đi chứ! Tại sao mi lại không cử động! Tại sao toàn bộ cơ thể mình, bọn chúng lại như hóa đá thế này! Phải ra khỏi đây! Phải...

"Tránh ra!"

Giọng nói Baelfire như một cây cuốc chim, phá vỡ lớp băng lạnh lẽo đang bảo phủ lý trí của Killian, như kéo cậu trở lại thực tại vậy.

Cậu sẽ sống!

Không, cậu được cứu?!

Baelfire ập tới, nhảy lên, dùng cả hai chân đạp thẳng vào người Killian, khiến cậu bạn ngã lăn ra đất. Pinsir lao tới nhanh, cặp càng cặp mạnh vào không trung, nhưng không đánh trúng Killian. Tuy nhiên, chính Baelfire lại trở thành nạn nhân của cú đánh đó.

...

Cha Baelfire là một võ sư cực kì dày dặn kinh nghiệm... Vì vậy, chẳng có lý do gì, đứa con duy nhất của ông ấy lại không biết một chút phòng thân lúc hiểm nghèo cả.

Bằng một động tác cực nhanh, Baelfire xoay người giữa không trung, thoát khỏi cú cặp chí tử của Pinsir. Con Pokemon bọ lao qua cậu rất nhanh, tuy đã đánh trượt, nhưng phần thân dưới của nó vẫn va rất mạnh vào Baelfire, làm cậu nhóc, lúc đó vẫn còn đang ở giữa không trung, va chạm mạnh và văng ngược lại cả đoạn. Gai trên lớp áo giáp của Pinsir rạch một vết dài vào chân Baelfire, máu chảy đầm đìa.

"Này!"

Yuzu vội vàng lao tới chỗ bạn mình, cố gắng kéo cậu đứng thẳng dậy.

Nhưng Baelfire đau lắm. Cậu cảm nhận được vết rách sâu tới mức nào. Và nó quả thực rất đáng sợ. Có cảm giác như thể, chân cậu đang bị cắt lìa ra vậy, dù cậu biết rõ là không phải.

ẦM!

Pinsir đâm sầm xuống đất, hai chiếc càng to lớn của nó cày thành hai đường thẳng dài trên mặt đất trước khi dừng lại. Rồi nó lại bay bật lên, đầu lắc vài cái để rũ đất khỏi cặp càng trên đầu nó, trước khi lại quay về phía Baelfire và Yuzuru.

Killian không thể làm gì cả. Pokemon trong Safari Zone không có ở đây. Cậu không thể thuần phục Pokemon bằng Styler của mình để nhờ chúng giúp đỡ được. Nhưng thuần phục chay con Pinsir này cũng là bất khả thi!

"Aaahhhhh!"

Hét lên thật lớn để thu hút sự chú ý, cậu ném chiếc Capture Disc về phía Pinsir, cố gắng lôi kéo nó khỏi Baelfire. Nhưng Killiam chậm mất một bước, con Pokemon bọ đã bắt đầu đập mạnh đôi cánh, chuẩn bị lao tới tấn công rồi.

Chiếc khinh khí cầu của Liên đoàn Pokemon lơ lửng ngay trên khu đồi, chỉ vừa đủ để chứng kiến trận đấu giữa ba đứa nhóc và con Pinsir.

Một cái bóng khổng lồ rơi xuống thẳng từ trên không trung.

ẦM!

Pinsir lao tới, nhưng bị chặn đứng bởi cú va chạm của vật thể to lớn kia với mặt đất. Chấn động mạnh hất ngược nó lại cả đoạn.

Con Pokemon bọ bật dậy rất nhanh, lắc lắc đầu lần nữa vì bị choáng.

Không cho phép nó có thời gian tỉnh lại sau cú choáng đó, từ trong đám mây bụi gây ra bởi vụ va chạm, con Pokemon thép khổng lồ xông ra, hai cái chân máy to lớn đâm thẳng tới Pinsir.

ẦM!

Con pokemon bọ nâu gồng cả người lên, dùng hai càng của nó chặn đứng lại hai chân máy của Metagross. Nhưng chênh lệch kích cỡ, sức mạnh cơ bắp thép của Metagross bắt đầu áp đảo được Pinsir, đẩy lùi nó lại, bắt nó phải bám cả hai chân sau xuống đất để chống chọi.

"Tất cả lùi lại đi! Chỗ này nguy hiểm lắm!"

Steven cưỡi trên lưng Metagross, hét lên với Killian. Cậu nhanh chóng xác nhận anh là đồng minh, vội vã chạy lùi lại, đỡ lấy Baelfire ở phía sau.

Còn Baelfire thì...khỏi phải nói rồi. Mắt cậu nhóc như sáng lên lúc thấy bóng dáng của Steven cưỡi Metagross ra trận, gần như quên luôn cơn đau của vết rách ở chân mình. Steven là một nhà vô địch, người vẫn đang nắm giữ chìa khóa của Sảnh danh vọng, đại diện cho Liên Đoàn Pokemon. Không một huấn luyện viên Pokemon nào trên khắp vùng Hoenn này là không biết tới anh cả. Việc gặp anh ở đây, chẳng khác nào được gặp thần tượng trong mơ của mình vậy. Nhìn bóng dáng của anh lừng lững trên lưng Metagross, bảo vệ cậu và các bạn, khiến Baelfire muốn khóc vì sung sướng quá. Nhưng không được! Cậu phải tỏ ra bình tĩnh, bình thường, không được phép biểu lộ ra. Chứ mất thể diện trước mặt thần tượng của mình thế này là không tốt.

Nói nhỏ, là phòng của Baelfire có bốn bức tường, thì hết ba bức tường là dán kín Poster của các nhà vô địch Pokemon ở các vùng đất rồi. Mà Steven ở riêng Hoenn thì chiếm nguyên cái bức tường to nhất. Poster của anh với Metagross, với Cradily, Magnezone và ở các giải đấu lớn,... đầy đủ hết cả. Có cả một tấm Poster mới chụp gần đây của anh với Harley Hamilton nữa, nhưng Baelfire vẫn chưa trở về nhà lần nào kể từ sau ngày anh vô địch, nên chưa thể mua về dán được.

"Cẩn thận chiêu Guillotine của nó đấy! Huấn luyện viên của nó chắc ở gần đây thôi!"

"Không! NÓ là Pokemon hoang dã!"

Vừa nói, Steven vừa điều khiển Metagross lùi lại, hai chân trước đánh bật hai cú X-scizzor của Pinsir. Nhưng những gì anh nói thực sự khiến Killian ngạc nhiên.

"Nhưng nó là Pokemon đang trong dạng Mega mà? Không có huấn luyện viên sao được?!"

Killian thực sự không hiểu. Yêu cầu tiên quyết để đạt được mốc sức mạnh vượt trội của tiến hóa Mega chính là mối liên kết chặt chẽ giữa người và Pokemon. Dù lý thuyết về tiến hóa Mega vẫn còn khá mù mờ, nhưng việc có huấn luyện viên nắm giữ Key stone gần như là Tiên đề của thuyết tiến hóa Mega rồi. Chẳng nhẽ, tiên đề đó lại sai sao?

ẦM!

Meteor Mash phản đòn thành công, đánh trực diện, khiến Pinsir đang bay lên bị đánh ngược trở lại mặt đất. Đòn đánh khá thấm, khiến con bọ tối sầm mặt mũi. Nhưng dường như, đòn đánh chẳng ăn thua gì trong việc khiến nó ngừng tấn công cả.

"Cái này là do Virus Cuồng nộ, hay còn gọi là Virus Bóng đêm gây ra."

Steven vừa cố giữ vững trên lưng Metagross, vừa giải thích. Rõ ràng là Metagross chủ động tấn công, vậy mà lực bật lại cũng khiến cả nó, một con pokemon to lớn, phải chao đảo. Pinsir lại lao tới, nhưng lần này là dùng tốc độ vượt trội của nó, vòng sang bên hông, tấn công từ cánh vào. Metagross to lớn, không thể nhanh nhạy trong việc xoay xở với một đòn tấn công từ hông này được, buộc Steven phải bung Pokemon thứ hai của mình ra.

Một thiết bị như một chiếc vòng tay lớn, bắn ra một quả Pokeball. Quả Pokeball xoáy mạnh, hóa to giữa không trung, trước khi tự bật mở ra.

ẦM!

Steelix lao ra, to lớn hơn cả, chắn luôn đường tấn công của Pinsir. So về kích cỡ, Pinsir không thể nào đọ nổi với hai con Pokemon to lớn này của Steven. Nhưng mà, nó là Mega Pinsir, với sức mạnh vượt trội, nó lao tới Steelix.

"Brutal swing!"

Steelix quật mạnh đuôi về phía trước, cái đuôi thép dài quét qua cả một vùng rộng trước khi đánh trúng Pinsir. Con pokemon bọ không thể nào né được chiêu, nên buộc phải đánh. Nhưng mà...

ẦM!

Pinsir gồng người lên, dùng Bulk up, đỡ lấy cú quật đuôi rất mạnh của Steelix. Nó bị đẩy trượt trên mặt đất, hai chân nó cày xuống đất cả một đoạn dài, nhưng sức mạnh của một pokemon dạng Mega, được bồi thêm sức mạnh phòng ngự từ Bulk up và việc khắc hệ bọ với bóng tối, Brutal Swing không thể gây quá nhiều thiệt hại cho nó được. Nhưng một lần nữa...

"Water gun! Ember!"

Được hỗ trợ chiến đấu một Huấn Luyện Viên tài giỏi như Steven quả là một niềm vinh dự với Baelfire vào lúc này. Hai đòn tấn công yếu ớt lao tới, không đáng gãi ngứa cho Pinsir, nhưng lại thành công trong việc lôi kéo sự chú ý, phá bĩnh sự tập trung của nó. Và như một kết quả tất yếu...

"Hyper beam!"

Tia hủy diệt bắn trực diện, Pinsir lại đang bị cái đuôi thép khổng lồ của Steelix đè, mất tập trung vì bị Baelfire phá, nó không thể né được.

UỲNH!

Vụ nổ lớn hình vòm đúng ngay tại vị trí Pinsir, khiến Steelix bị đẩy ngược lại cả đoạn.Mặt đất rung chuyển, ánh sáng chói lòa. Baelfire, Yuzuru và Killian phải lấy tay che mắt lại cho đỡ lóa. Steven thì thận trọng, lùi lại, chắn trước mặt ba đứa nhóc, để đảm bảo Pinsir không thực hiện một chiêu tấn công cảm tử vào mấy đứa.

Nhưng trái với sự đoán của Steven, Pinsir đã không tấn công nữa. Nó bị dính trọn vụ nổ, bật ra phía sau cả đoạn, phần giáp trước dính đòn trực diện bị thương nặng. Nó thở hồng hộc, lồm cồm bò dậy, đứng cách chỗ Steven và mọi người một đoạn khá xa.

"Nó vẫn còn khả năng đứng lên nữa sao?"

Killian tỏ ra ngạc nhiên khi thấy Pinsir vẫn còn trụ được chiêu Hyper beam vừa rồi. Vết thương ở ngực chứng tỏ nó đã không thể né được chiêu Hyper beam ấy. Vậy mà nó vẫn đứng lên được, chứng tỏ nó hẳn là một con Pokemon cực mạnh, thậm chí là mạnh một cách vô lý.

"Khả năng của Virus Bóng đêm đó. Nó khiến Vật chủ mạnh lên rất nhanh trong một khoảng thời gian ngắn, vượt qua ngưỡng sức mạnh của bản thân. Thậm chí là đạt được cả những hình thái cấp cao như tiến hóa Mega."

Steven vẫn cẩn trọng, vừa điều khiến Metagross từ từ tiến lên, đối mặt Pinsir, vừa giải thích cho Killian và các bạn của cậu ở phía sau hiểu

"Nhưng đổi lại, cái giá sẽ là rất đắt, từ mất dần kiểm soát, trở nên cuồng nộ,... thậm chí là cả tính mạng. Một loại Virus nguy hiểm..."

"Ghê quá! Vậy ra..."

Lý do Safari Zone bị Liên Đoàn Yêu cầu đóng của chính là con Pinsir bị nhiễm Virus Bóng Đêm này đã rơi vào trạng thái cuồng nộ, tấn công Pokemon, và cả những người làm việc, người khách đến thăm Safari Zone này vào ngày hôm qua. Chính vì vậy, tất cả Pokemon đã được đưa đến nơi an toàn, Safari Zone đóng cửa để chờ đội hỗ trợ của Liên Đoàn do Steven đến để giải quyết. Nhưng xem ra, Steven đến chỉ vừa đúng lúc để cứu Baelfire và các bạn của cậu. Xem ra, số cậu quá may mắn rồi, haha!

"Nó chuấn bị hành động kìa!"

Yuzuru cảnh báo Steven, khiến anh thoáng giật mình. Pinsir vừa động đậy, điều đó khiến cô nhóc cảnh giác, đó là điều tốt. Tuy nhiên, trái với dự đoán của cả bốn người, thay vì tấn công...

"Zirrr!"

Con Pokemon gầm lên một cách điên dại, và bắt đầu bỏ chạy về phía bìa rừng.

"Nó bỏ chạy kìa!" Killian hô lên.

"Chết tiệt!"

Steven đã thu lại Steelix, thả ra Skarmory. Hướng Pinsir bỏ chạy là ra phía rìa ngoài của Safari Zone. Nếu nó qua được rào chắn bên ngoài, và ra khỏi Safari Zone, nó sẽ gây nguy hiểm cho rất nhiều người ở bên ngoài.

Nhưng đúng lúc Steven vừa cưỡi lên lưng Skarmory, còn Baelfire và hai người bạn của cậu lên lưng Metagross, định đuổi theo Pinsir, thì...

"Nhìn kìa! Cái gì kia?!"

Một bóng người bí ẩn xuất hiện ở bìa rừng. Thật khó để nhìn rõ đó là ai. Nhưng ấn tượng đầu tiên của cả nhóm Killian và Baelfire là vẻ bí hiểm của anh ta. Thân hình vừa phải, khoác một chiếc áo măng tô nâu xám che kín người, đầu đội chiếc mũ săn hươu lụp xụp, anh chàng, có lẽ vậy, mới xuất hiện kia toát ra một vẻ bí hiểm, cùng vẻ trưởng thành, già dặn đến kì lạ. Nhưng thứ đáng sợ hơn cả, là thanh trường kiếm khổng lồ anh ta đeo trên lưng. Một thanh trường kiếm đen tuyền, lưỡi kiếm lớn, dài quá khổ so với thân hình chẳng mấy to khỏe của anh. Một thứ vũ khí to lớn, mang theo một thứ khí chất mạnh mẽ, ngùn ngụt, như một ngọn lửa đen đang phủ kín bầu trời vậy.

Yuzuru thoáng giật mình. Một cảm giác thân thuộc đến kì lạ.

"Pinsir đang lao tới chỗ anh ấy kìa!"

Cậu bạn Baelfire của cô hét lên. Phải rồi! Pinsir không bỏ chạy! Nó chuyển mục tiêu tấn công từ nhóm của Steven đến anh, người vốn ở gần nó hơn họ lúc này. Steven cũng giật mình, bật dậy.

"Tiger?! Cẩn thận! Nó đã hoàn toàn cuồng nộ bởi Virus bóng đêm rồi đó!"

Cảnh báo cũng bằng thừa, vì từ khoảng cách của anh, con Pinsir chỉ cần chưa đến vài giây nữa là đã có thể đâm đôi càng nhọn hoắt của nó vào anh rồi. Pinsir trong trạng thái cuồng nộ, lại đang trong dạng tiến hóa Mega, tốc độ và sức tấn công của nó, hiếm có Pokemon nào bì kịp. Vậy mà, anh ta, Tiger, vẫn chỉ điềm tĩnh, tiến tới nó, một tay đưa ra sau lưng, chạm vào chuôi thanh trường kiếm mình đang mang theo.

Lưỡi kiếm vẽ nên nột vệt chém bán nguyệt màu đen huyền bí giữa không trung. Chẳng nói chẳng giằng, một tiếng va chạm khô khốc vang lên, nguyên phần giáp vỏ cứng trên đầu, và cả trên ngực Pinsir nứt ra, vỡ vụn, những mảnh giáp nâu xám, vẫn còn dính chút máu của con Pokemon tội nghiệp, bắn tứ tung giữa không trung. Pinsir bị đánh văng ngược lại, như thể nó vừa đâm thẳng vào một tảng đá không thể lay chuyển vậy.

Nhưng nó còn không kịp phản ứng, đôi cánh vẫn đang vẫy vẫy trong vô vọng, cố giằng giật lại thăng bằng.

Chàng trai bí ẩn kia lướt lên như một tia chớp, mới chỉ vài tíc tắc trước còn đang vung kiếm trước mặt, đánh bật Pinsir lại phía sau, mà chỉ trong chớp mắt, anh đã xuất hiện ngay sau lưng nó rồi.

Một thứ âm thanh khô khốc vang lên, cùng tiếng kim loại va chạm mạnh mà trầm.

Đôi cánh cứng của Pinsir cũng vỡ vụn. Một cú bổ thẳng từ trên xuống, đánh trúng lưng con Pokemon cuồng nộ, đập nó thẳng xuống đất như đập một con bọ vậy(dù nó đúng là bọ). Pinsir đập xuống đất, lún hẳn xuống thành một cái hố in hình nó, toàn bộ giáp lưng cùng đôi cánh cứng cáp bị đập vụn, hoàn toàn mất cả khả năng di chuyển lẫn phòng ngự. Bây giờ, chỉ cần một chiêu nữa, thì không chỉ mất khả năng chiến đấu, mà đến tính mạng nó cũng khó mà giữ nỗi.

Nhưng mà, chỉ có vậy.

Chỉ hai chiêu, chàng trai kì lạ kia lại đeo thanh trường kiếm đen của mình ra sau lưng. Rồi với một động tác nhanh nhẹn, anh kéo cổ áo măng tô lên, che kín khuôn mặt, trước khi ném ánh nhìn ngờ vực về phía Steven.

Và rồi, anh bỏ đi, biến mất vào trong khu rừng rậm rạp của Safari Zone, bỏ lại Killian, Baelfire và Yuzuru vẫn chưa hết bàng hoàng.

Còn Steven, anh ngồi phịch xuống đất, thở dài một cái mệt mỏi.

"Hà... Cuối cùng thì... lại phải trông cậy vào cậu rồi."


	7. Chapter 7

Pokemon Legendary Trainers III: Tiger

Tập 7

.

Không giống như Lilycove với sự náo nhiệt của những khu mua sắm, khu vui chơi sầm uất và đông đúc, Pyre sở hữu một sự yên bình đến cô quạnh vào ban đêm. Những con phố đã lên đèn vắng người qua lại, cửa hàng cửa hàng tiện lợi mở muộn cũng chẳng có khách ghé thăm, mọi người hầu hết đã đi ngủ, hoặc cũng hạn chế ra ngoài, để tránh đi cái lạnh của mùa đông đang đến. Đường phố vắng bóng xe cộ, những ngã ba, ngã tư cũng chẳng còn ai qua đường, chỉ còn lại ngọn đèn hiệu mệt mỏi, nhấp nháy một màu vàng buồn tẻ, như thể cũng đã chán trường cái sự vắng vẻ của thị trấn này rồi. Quả là một sự vắng vẻ đến mức tẻ nhạt.

Trên một con phố nhỏ vắng bóng người qua lại, có hai đứa nhóc đang dìu nhau bước đi, bóng in dài xuống nền đá xám của vỉa hè. Đó là Baelfire và Yuzuru, chúng đang trên đường trở về Pokemon Center, mang theo tâm trạng nặng trĩu khi nghĩ về những thứ đang chờ đợi chúng ở đó.

"Cậu nghĩ, anh Jeff có biết không?"

Cậu nhóc Baelfire là người mở lời, phá vỡ bầu không khí ngột ngạt và bối rối giữa hai đứa lúc ấy. Với một chân được băng bó lại, cậu tỏ ra khá khó khăn trong việc bắt kịp cô bạn đang đi bên cạnh mình. Vết thương do Pinsir gây ra, dù không nguy hiểm, nhưng cũng khiến cậu chật vật. Và nếu không có Yuzuru dìu đi lúc này, chắc có lẽ, cậu đã phải ở lại Trạm, chờ Steven xong việc để đưa cậu về rồi.

"Sao không chứ?"

Yuzuru nói nhỏ, giọng nói khàn khàn như bị cuốn đi bởi những con gió đêm lạnh lẽo. Cô nhóc đội chiếc mũ Hoodie, làm Baelfire không nhìn rõ gương mặt cô lúc ấy. Nhưng giọng cô trầm và run run, nên cậu cũng phần nào hiểu được, cô đang cảm thấy thế nào.

"Ừ phải rồi... Chúng ta đã gây ra chuyện lớn mà..."

Không nói đến chuyện họ vào Safari Zone mà không được phép, thì hôm nay, họ đã gặp một thứ còn đáng sợ hơn gấp nhiều lần. Họ đã đụng độ một con Pokemon cuồng nộ.

Dù đã xem phim ảnh, rồi đọc báo, về những tổ chức tội phạm dùng Pokemon vào mục đích riêng, khiến chúng tấn công con người rồi. Nhưng có lẽ với Baelfire, đây là lần đầu tiên cậu được chứng kiến điều đó ở ngoài đời thật, và cũng là lần đầu tiên, nguy hiểm lại cận kề với cậu đến vậy. Cậu vẫn còn nhớ, cái khoảnh khắc mình thoát khỏi lưỡi hái của tử thần trong gang tấc, nhớ được cảm giác ngộp thở như đang bị bóp nghẹt, thời gian như bị đóng băng, khi cặp càng của Pinsir đóng lại xung quanh mình. Nhưng cậu đã thoát được nó, và so với những gì cậu đã phải đối mặt, thì chỉ phải chịu một vết thương ở chân thế này là quá tốt rồi.

Người còn lại là Yuzuru...

Yuzuru là một cô gái mạnh mẽ, Baelfire biết vậy. Nhưng hôm nay, cậu dường như đã nhìn thấy được, một khía cạnh thú vị khác của cô.

"Tớ sợ lắm..."

Cô đã nói với cậu như vậy.

Gương mặt vẫn khuất sau chiếc mũ trùm, Yuzuru thủ thỉ, cánh tay mảnh khảnh đang khoác qua vai Baelfire kéo cậu lại gần như muốn bảo vệ cậu vậy. Đây là lần đầu tiên Baelfire thấy Yuzuru sợ một điều gì đó. Cô nhóc cứng đầu, mạnh mẽ, từng đối đầu với đám côn đồ, người đã đứng lên bàn, tuyên bố dõng dạc rằng mình chẳng sợ thứ gì cả, cuối cùng cũng đã sợ.

Vì dù sao, Yuzuru cũng là một đứa con gái mà...

"Tớ không sợ con bọ đó..."

"Gì cơ...?"

"Lúc cậu cứu Killy ấy, rồi gần bị nó kẹp ấy... Tớ sợ lắm."

Baelfire chợt thấy nóng ran, mặt cậu đỏ bừng vì ngượng. Yuzuru, một đứa con gái tính cách khô khốc, cứng đầu, chả khác gì con trai, lại quan tâm đến cậu ư?

"Haha..."

Baelfire chợt bật cười khi nghĩ đến, làm cô bạn đi bên cạnh giận dỗi, huých cậu một cái rõ đau.

Nhưng thực sự thì cậu vui lắm. Được cô lo lắng cho mình như vậy, không vui sao được chứ. Đúng là một cô bạn ngốc nghếch đáng yêu mà.

"Ngốc!"

Yuzuru phụng phịu quay đi, nhưng tay thì vẫn đang dìu Baelfire, khiến cậu bạn muốn phá lên cười một lần nữa cho đã. Nhưng thôi, bạn nữ đi bên cạnh đã nỡ dành tình cảm để quan tâm cho cậu như vậy, cậu cũng không muốn trêu cô thêm nữa. Cuối cùng, Baelfire chỉ vỗ vỗ vai cô, nói nhỏ

"Cảm ơn nha."

Cái mũ Hoodie hơi rung lên một chút, Yuzuru vẫn không quay mặt lại, chỉ nói nhỏ, giọng khàn khàn

"Ờ."

...

TÁCH.

"Hê hê! Không ngờ có ngày được thấy hai đứa sánh bước bên nhau thế này! Hê hê!"

Lão Jeff, như thường lệ, xuất hiện từ hư không với khuôn mặt hí hửng, ngồi trên một chiếc xe đạp thuê. Tay lão đang cầm một cái máy ảnh hịn, chụp cảnh Yuzuru 'tình tứ' dìu Baelfire bước đi mà cười sung sướng. Torchic của lão ngồi trong giỏ xe cũng phởn ra mặt, nhìn hai người họ dìu nhau đi mà vẻ mặt gian xảo, đầu óc đã bắt đầu suy nghĩ đen tối, đến mức chỉ số tấn công tầm xa tăng gấp bốn lần rồi (Nasty Plot confirmed). Chính xác là cả hai người bọn họ, người đi xe đạp, cầm máy ảnh chụp, con gà thì trong giỏ xe, đều đang nhìn cặp đôi của năm mà cười, với cái vẻ tí tởn đến đáng tởm. Và điều đó...

"Á! Không..."

Baelfire chưa kịp làm gì.

"Không có gì."

Vừa nói, Yuzuru vừa đạp Baelfire ngã lăn ra đường, trước khi đút hai tay vào túi áo, huýt sáo quay đi, coi như chưa hề có chuyện gì xảy ra. Nhưng mà xóa dấu vết sao được! Lão Jeff với Torchic đã, và đang chụm đầu vào nhau, vừa xem đống ảnh bọn họ chụp trộm được của hai đứa nhóc, vừa cười khúc khích, vẻ mặt bọn họ gian xảo, đầu óc đen tối đã bắt đầu nghĩ đến những thứ xa hơn nữa.

"Nhìn này. Chúng nó sát thế này cơ mà."

"Chic! Chic!"

"Ầy! Lại còn 'Tớ sợ lắm', rồi 'cảm ơn' nữa chứ. Ây dà! Kiểu này..."

"HAI NGƯỜI CÓ THÔI NGAY KHÔNG!"

Yuzuru cáu tiết, lao tới đạp mạnh vào cái xe đạp của Jeff đang ngồi, khiến cái xe nghiêng ngả, còn Jeff thì tí nữa dùng mặt đo đường. Torchic cũng suýt văng khỏi giỏ xe, vội vàng dùng cánh bám bám lại, trước khi chật vật, trèo lại vào bên trong.

"Ay... Em chào anh!"

Ít ra thì Baelfire cũng chào được một câu tử tế. Cậu nhóc lồm cồm bò dậy, cố bấu lấy Yuzu để đứng lên. Nhưng mà vừa chạm vào vai cô nhóc để lấy điểm tựa, cậu đã bị 'từ chối' ngay lập tức. Yuzuru hất Baelfire ngã lần nữa, trước khi quay đi, khoanh tay, như không hề quen biết cậu.

"Em không liên quan gì tới nó."

Cô gằn giọng khàn khàn, vừa nói vừa quay mặt đi, không nhìn ông anh hay cậu bạn nữa.

"Ây daaaa! Dỗi rồi nha!"

Jeff thì vẫn đùa cợt như vậy, vừa cười, vừa huơ huơ cái máy ảnh trước mặt, bĩu môi trêu Yuzuru. Nhưng cô nhóc chỉ thở dài, mắt hơi liếc nhìn Jeff qua vành mũ trùm, miệng lẩm bẩm gì đó, trước khi ho khan một cái.

"Anh không giận à?"

Cô muốn chuyển chủ đề. Chứ cứ loanh quanh thế này, Jeff sẽ trêu cô mãi mất.

Jeff vẫn giữ thái độ vui vẻ, hỏi lại cô

"Về chuyện gì?"

"Người ta đưa lên hết bản tin rồi, anh không cần giả vờ đâu."

Yuzuru tỏ vẻ giận dỗi khi thấy Jeff tỏ ra vô trách nhiệm như vậy.

Nhưng Jeff một lần nữa khiến Yuzuru bất ngờ, khi đáp lại cô một cách thoải mái

"Ừ? Hai đứa vẫn trở về an toàn. Thế là đủ với anh rồi. Đòi hỏi thêm làm gì nữa chứ?"

Một người anh trai kì lạ.

Nếu anh nói rằng anh chỉ là một người lạ, không việc gì phải quan tâm đến sự an toàn của hai đứa bọn cô, thì dù có giận, Yuzuru cũng sẽ đồng ý. Vì sau cùng, anh cũng chỉ mới gặp cô được hai ngày, còn Baelfire thì cũng vỏn vẹn có một tuần. Họ gần như không có một mối liên hệ thân thiết nào cả, với Yuzuru, hay thậm chí là cả Baelfire, Jeff cũng chỉ là một người lạ họ vô tình gặp được trong cuộc hành trình của mình, đồng hành cùng họ một quãng đường ngắn mà thôi.

Nhưng trái lại, anh lại quan tâm, dù cách anh quan tâm hơi khác những gì mà mọi người thường nghĩ

"Với lại, anh đâu phải ông cả nhà hai đứa chứ? Bảo anh làm bà mối thì được, chứ cái đó thì chịu"

Anh chợt đùa, cúi người xuống đỡ Baelfire đứng lên, trước khi kéo cậu ngồi lên phía yên sau xe của mình.

"Nào. Lên xe anh đèo về! Đằng nào cũng trễ bữa tối rồi. Có gì anh em mình ghé tạm quán ăn nào đó ăn tạm bữa đêm ha."

"Ah! Hay quá anh!"

"Cùng lắm ăn tạm mì ăn liền thôi. Anh vẫn còn mấy gói trong ba lô à."

Nhìn anh và Baelfire trò chuyện, Yuzuru không nhận ra, mình đang cười. Cô cảm thấy ấm áp lắm. Cảm giác giống như Jeff là một người anh cả, chăm lo cho cô và Baelfire vậy. Dù cách anh thể hiện ra có hơi chút khác lạ, nhưng cô vẫn sẽ ghi nhận những nỗ lực của anh, không phải với vai trò của một người bạn đồng hành ngắn hạn, mà như là một người anh đang cố chăm lo cho hai đứa em của mình. Anh trai Jeff à? Cũng không quá tệ.

"Anh chở Baelfire đi trước đi. Em sẽ theo sau."

"Vậy sao? Không định ngồi với bạn trai mình à?"

"Á! Không phải!"

"À không. Chỉ là, em muốn đi bộ chút cho thoải mái thôi..."

"Vậy tụi anh đi trước đây!"

Jeff nhẹ nhàng đạp xe, chở Baelfire và Torchic đi trước. Anh đạp từ từ, đủ để Yuzuru có thể bắt kịp cả hai.

Nhìn hai anh em đang vui vẻ trò chuyện từ phía sau, Yuzuru chợt bật cười nho nhỏ khi nghĩ về cái ý tưởng ngốc nghếch của mình lúc ấy. Sao cô có cảm giác, họ giống như một gia đình vậy nhỉ? Cô mới chỉ quen họ được hai ngày thôi mà.

"Oi! CÓ theo kịp không đấy?"

Jeff gọi với lại khi thấy Yuzuru bị bỏ lại khá xa phía sau. Nhưng cô nhóc chỉ cười, nhún vai, trước khi bắt đầu chạy bước nhỏ, đuổi theo hai người họ

"Tới đây."

…

Trời đã về đêm, quán ăn nhỏ ngay cạnh Pokemon Center vắng vẻ đến mức cô quạnh. Cánh cửa xếp sắt đã được kéo đóng lại một bên, báo hiệu rằng quán đã ngừng phục vụ. Ông chủ quán cũng đã bắt đầu công việc dọn dẹp, kết thúc một ngày buôn bán ảm đạm của mình.

Nhưng ở một góc phía trong của quán, nơi những cơn gió lạnh buốt của trời đêm đông bên ngoài không thể với tới, có ba anh em đang ngồi trên một chiếc bàn ăn cũ kĩ, tiếng trò chuyện rôm rả và vui vẻ như một lễ hội hè.

"…Và thế là, Tepig bắn trả Ember. Nhưng chiêu thức yếu quá, Pinsir lao vụt qua! Rồi em phải lao tới…"

Baelfire hào hứng, kể lại câu chuyện về cuộc đối đầu với Pinsir ngày hôm nay cho Jeff nghe. Cậu nhóc nhảy hẳn lên ghế, đứng một chân lên bàn, vừa kể, vừa múa máy, phụ họa cho câu chuyện của mình thêm phần sinh động. Tepig, tên nhân vật chính của chuyện, đang ăn cùng đám bạn ở dưới gầm bàn, cũng mò lên, làm dáng, hỗ trợ Baelfire.

"Rồi Killian bắn Capture Disc! Rồi nó bị đánh văng ngược về! Như thế này này!"

Trong khi đó, Jeff ngồi phía đối diện cậu thì chăm chú lắng nghe, thi thoảng lại 'Ồ' lên một tiếng nhè nhẹ, giống như đang bị cuốn vào câu chuyện li kỳ của cậu em vậy.

"Anh phải thấy Baelfire lúc lao vào cứu cậu bạn kia cơ. Nguy hiểm lắm á!"

Yuzuru cũng vừa ăn, vừa thêm thắt vào câu chuyện ly kì của họ, mà không để ý, cái miếng chả cá của cô vừa bị Oshawott rỉa mất tiêu. Nó mà bị phát hiện là lại có đánh nhau cho mà xem.

Baelfire thấy, nhưng mà kệ. Kể chuyện là nhất đã, mất miếng chả tính sau.

"Rồi còn cả lúc anh Steven lao xuống từ trên không nữa nhỉ? Trông ngầu ghê luôn!"

"Phải rồi! Phải rồi! Anh ấy nhảy hẳn từ khinh khí cầu xuống á!"

"Con Metagross của anh ấy bá cháy luôn! Cả Steelix, Skarmory nữa! Chúng khỏe thật đấy!"

Như được bắt mạch với nhau vậy, hai đứa nhóc ngồi đối diện anh cùng kể

"Rồi còn cả anh Kiếm Sĩ Đen Tiger nữa nhỉ?

"Hai chiêu đánh bại luôn Pinsir!"

"Nghe anh Steven bảo đấy là Huấn Luyện Viên Đỉnh của Đỉnh đấy!"

Nhìn hai đứa em vui vẻ như vậy, Jeff chợt mỉm cười. Rồi anh nhoài người lên, ngón tay búng trán hai đứa một cái nhẹ, nửa đùa nửa thật, nói vui vẻ

"Nhưng mà hai đứa cũng gan lắm nha! Giả dạng nhân viên vệ sinh đột nhập đã ghê rồi. Đằng này còn được trực tiếp đối đầu với Pokemon Cuồng nộ nữa chứ! Anh ghen tị lắm đấy!"

"Nhưng bọn em ăn hành ngập mồm." Baelfire gãi gãi đầu trước lời khen của ông anh, miệng cười toe toét vì sung sướng. Cậu nhóc ngồi phịch xuống ghế, xoa xoa trán. Hình như Jeff hơi quá tay

"Anh mà ở đấy, chắc cũng ăn hành ngập mồm thôi." Yuzuru thì tỏ vẻ khinh khỉnh, trêu tức ông anh ngồi đối diện mình. Chỉ sau có mấy ngày ở cùng anh, mà cô cũng đã lây luôn cái tính khí kì cục, hay đùa cợt của anh rồi đấy.

Nghe thấy cô em khích đểu như vậy, Jeff gãi đầu cười, vẻ vụng về.

"Đừng đánh giá thấp Pokemon của anh thế! Cùng lắm anh cũng phải trụ được một phút chứ!"

Anh dơ một ngón tay lên, ra hiệu một phút, rồi vừa lè lưỡi, vừa nói đùa. Cách anh đùa làm cả cô nhóc và cậu bạn phá lên cười vui vẻ, khiến cho một góc nhỏ của quán ăn đêm vắng khách dường như ấm hẳn lên trong đêm đông lạnh lẽo.

Bàn ăn sơ sài, chỉ có ba tô mì thập cẩm ông chủ quán làm riêng cho ba vị khách cuối ngày, ba lon nước ngọt vẫn còn hơi lạnh từ máy bán hàng tự động cùng với ba anh em Jeff, Yuzuru và Baelfire. Jeff mở một lon, đứng lên nâng ly trước. Đứng cùng anh lúc đó là Torchic. Rồi với một giọng dõng dạc và hài hước, anh nói thật lớn

"Nào! Vì một ngày anh chẳng làm gì cả và bị cho ra rìa!"

Dù muốn phá lên cười một lần nữa lắm, nhưng cả Baelfire và Yuzuru đều cố nén lại, trước khi cùng mở lon nước của họ, đứng lên cùng anh, cạn ly. Tepig, Oshawott(vẫn đang ngậm miếng chả trộm được, phải nhổ vội đi trước khi bị phát hiện), và Snivy cũng mò lên, đứng trên bàn cùng cạn ly với họ.

Rồi Baelfire và Yuzuru cũng nói theo

"Vì một ngày hút chết bởi Pinsir!"

"Vì một ngày em không chụp được thêm tấm hình nào vì không có máy ảnh!"

"Hurahh!"

Đã thống nhất là sẽ hô như vậy rồi, mà Yuzuru vẫn hơi chậm so với hai anh em. Cô hình như còn chậm hơn cả tụi Pokemon của họ. Nhưng mà thôi, dù sao cô cũng là con gái mà, cạn ly mà hô chậm chút thì cũng được bỏ qua chứ.

Ba người uống một hơi thật to, thật đã, trước khi bắt đầu 'xơi tái' bữa đêm muộn của họ. Bầu không khí vui vẻ và ấm áp, khiến cho cả những cơn gió đông lạnh lẽo cũng phải phát thèm…

"À còn một chuyện nữa. Anh mới mua cái máy ảnh này…"

Jeff vừa nói, vừa dơ cái máy ảnh bán cơ mới mua của mình lên, vẻ mặt khoe khoang thấy rõ. Anh cứ huơ huơ nó trước mặt, làm Yuzuru, dù nhịn lắm, sau cùng cũng…

"A.! A.! A.! Ảnh.!"

Con nhóc cứ nhoi nhoi người từ bên này sang bên kia bàn, hai mắt sáng như hai cái đèn pha, miệng nhỏ dãi, hai tay cứ với với về phía cái máy ảnh của Jeff, vẻ thèm khát lắm. Nhưng mà, mắc câu rồi. Cậu ta trêu cô nhóc đấy

"Anh mua cho anh dùng đấy. Hế hế."

Mặt tiu nghỉu như thể vừa mất tiền, Yuzuru ngồi lại về chỗ cũ, vẻ mặt vừa buồn, vừa giận, mắt sáng quắc, liếc nhìn Jeff vẻ đầy oán hận.

"À nhưng mà, anh lười lắm. Lại chẳng biết chụp ảnh, nên chắc phải thuê thợ chụp hộ. Haha!"

Vẫn chưa hiểu ý Jeff lắm, nhưng có chút hi vọng là mắt Yuzuru lại sáng lên ngay

"Chắc phải thuê ông thợ ảnh hôm trước anh chụp ở Lilycove."

Nghe xong câu nói đó của Jeff, Yuzuru mặt lại chảy xị xuống, cúi gằm, nhưng mà mắt vẫn chưa thôi lườm ông anh.

"Ơ nhưng mà lão đấy hình như bị xe cán, gãy chân rồi."

Mắt Yuzuru sáng lên lần nữa… Nãy giờ mắt cô nhóc thành đèn nháy cmnr!

"Mà dạo gần đây, anh quen được một thợ chụp ảnh khá giỏi."

Mắt Yuzuru sáng gấp đôi.

"Mà hình như người đó mới vừa mới hỏng mất cái máy ảnh yêu quý, và giờ đang muốn mua máy mới nhưng không có tiền."

Theo cấp số nhân, mắt Yuzuru sáng lên gấp bốn lần.

"Nhìn gì thế? Anh đang nói đến thằng bạn anh mà."

Chẳng nói chẳng giằng, mắt Yuzuru tắt ngóm, trở thành hai cái hố đen thăm thẳm, cùng với đó là luồng sát khí đằng đằng tỏa ra từ cơ thể cô.

'Teo."

"Sii"

"shii"

"Tor"

Bốn con Pokemon vừa đặt kèo tài xỉu, xem Jeff sẽ sống hay hay là vào viện. Trong khi đó, nhà cái Ryuu thì có vẻ không để tâm lắm tới mấy con bạc đang đặt kèo dưới chân mình.

RẦM! XOẢNG! CHOANG! XOẢNG! WAKANDAAA! XOẢNG! XOẢNG!

"Ấy! Dừng lại! Anh chỉ đùa thôi mà! Dừng lại!"

Có tiếng Jeff kêu cứu thảm thiết ở dưới đất, nhưng mà ngoài bốn con Pokemon đang chơi tài xỉu ra, thì chẳng ai quan tâm lắm. Baelfire không quan tâm, đang đói nên tranh thủ ăn, ăn luôn phần của Yuzuru lúc cô không chú ý. Ryuu thì không bận tâm lắm tới tên chủ của mình, vẫn đang thản nhiên ngồi uống trà đạm và ăn bánh quy. Còn Ông chủ quán… ngoài câu 'Biết ngay mà' thì ổng cũng chẳng thèm chú tâm tới đám nhóc đang phá nát cái góc quán của mình.

"Thôi mà! Được rồi! Anh sẽ cho em mượn máy ảnh của A-anh! Á! Ai đó cứu tôi!

Tiếng kêu thảm thiết của Jeff vọng vào màn đên, khiến lũ chó rừng đang ngủ yên cũng phải tình giấc, tru lên từng hồi ai oán...

Jeff chết chắc rồi.

…  
Phòng làm việc của Steven, dù không quá cầu kì, nhưng cũng không đến mức sơ sài lắm. Một chiếc bàn làm việc được gắn cố định xuống mặt sàn, vài cái kệ sách nhỏ, một bộ sofa, thêm chút cây cảnh cho có không khí,… Nói chung, với một phòng làm việc di động, được đặt ngay bên trong chiếc khinh khí cầu của Liên Đoàn Pokemon thế này, thì Killian nghĩ nó cũng khá đầy đủ rồi.

Vừa nghĩ, cậu vừa đi theo Steven vào trong, cố gắng lờ đi cô gái đang nằm ngủ ở ghế sofa lúc ấy. Dựa vào mái tóc vàng óng xõa dài xuống ghế, cậu có thể đoán ra gương mặt của người đang ngủ dưới lớp chăn đắp kín đầu kia là của một thiếu nữ. Có vẻ, đó cũng là một người bạn của Steven, một huấn luyện viên đã giúp anh trong nhiệm vụ lần này, giống như anh chàng Ruby mà ban nãy cậu gặp ngoài phòng điều khiển.

"Ngồi đi. Anh có ít nước hoa quả trong tủ lạnh ở gần cửa đấy."

Steven nói với Killian, tay chỉ về phía cái tủ lạnh mini anh đặt bên cạnh cái kệ sách gần cửa.

"Xin lỗi là bọn anh không có đồ ăn tử tế."

Anh mệt mỏi, ngồi ngả người xuống chiếc ghế đệm đặt bên bàn làm việc. Chiếc Laptop nháy sáng, khởi động từ chế độ ngủ, vài dòng tin chạy qua màn hình. Mắt Steven lim dim, lướt qua chúng một loạt, trước khi lại thở dài, ngả người xuống ghế thư dãn. Chẳng có thông tin gì khả quan cả.

Ở phía bên kia phòng, Killian cũng ngồi dài xuống ghế sofa, mệt nhoài vì một ngày vận động quá sức. Cậu ngồi ở ghế đối diện với chỗ cô gái kia đang ngủ, nên lúc đầu cũng cảm thấy khá bất tiện. Nhưng sau cùng, sự thư giãn của những bắp cơ đã chiến thắng sự lo lắng, và Killian bắt đầu thả lỏng cơ thể, nằm dài xuống ghế mà không mấy bận tâm về xung quanh nữa. Đúng là quá sức mà! Cậu muốn nghỉ ốm!

"Vậy..."

Steven vẫn nằm dài, dùng chân xoay chiếc ghế sang ngang, ngả người về phía Killian đang nằm để tiện tám chuyện

"...Em đánh giá sao?"

"Về cái gì cơ anh?"

"Trận đấu với Pinsir ấy."

Killian bất giác, nắn nắn lấy cổ tay của mình. Cậu vẫn nhớ như in cái cảm giác khi mà Capture Disc bị đánh văng ngược trở lại Styler, cùng cơn đau truyền đến cổ tay cậu bởi cú va chạm lúc ấy.

"Nó rất mạnh."

Cậu lẩm bẩm, nuốt nước bọt khi nhớ lại thứ sức mạnh vượt trội đến vô lý của Pinsir Cuồng nộ. Nó quá mạnh, đến mức ngay cả Steven cũng không thể hạ gục nó dễ dàng bởi hai con Pokemon có cấp độ cực cao của anh. Nhưng mà…

"Vậy còn đám Pokemon của cậu bạn Baelfire của em thì sao?"

Steven chợt đổi chủ đề, khiến Killian khá ngạc nhiên vì câu hỏi có phần lạc đề của ông anh. Nhưng rồi, cậu cũng gật gù, đáp lại

"Ừ thì…chúng có vẻ là Pokemon non, theo kinh nghiệm của em thì là như vậy. Chúng mới nở từ trứng, chắc chưa đến hai tuần tuổi …"

"Ừ, phải rồi." Steven đồng tình

"Chúng là Pokemon non, chỉ khoảng một, hai tuần tuổi thôi. Mới nở ra từ trứng."

Killian hơi nghiêng đầu bất bình, tỏ vẻ trách móc

"Cái cậu Baelfire đó, chắc cũng là huấn luyện viên mới. Pokemon non, chúng chẳng khác nào lũ trẻ sơ sinh. Chúng nào có kinh nghiệm chiến đấu gì, chỉ biết là chủ nhân ra lệnh thì chúng làm theo mà thôi, không quan trọng đối thủ mạnh yếu thế nào! Vậy mà cậu ta để chúng đánh với Pinsir, khiến chúng gặp nguy hiểm! Đáng lẽ cậu ta phải chăm sóc chúng cẩn thận hơn mới phải!"

Steven bật cười khi nghĩ đến việc Killian cũng chỉ là một Cảnh Binh còn rất trẻ, nhưng đã có những suy nghĩ và kiến thức thấu đáo như vậy rồi. Sau cùng anh cũng gật đầu, tỏ vẻ đồng tình

"Nhưng mà cậu ta xoay sở khá tốt đấy chứ. Mấy Pokemon non của cậu ta, dù mới một hai tuần tuổi, nhưng chiến đấu cũng đâu có tệ. Chúng có vẻ được huấn luyện tốt, có vẻ rất tiềm năng đấy."

Killian chợt thấy lạ. Chẳng phải, Pinsir mới là thứ đáng quan tâm hơn sao? Tại sao Steven lại chuyển chủ đề sang những Pokemon của Baelfire?

"Cách đây hơn một tuần, có một nhóm buôn lậu đến thành phố Lilycove, để bán một món hàng cực kì giá trị."

Steven bắt đầu kể lại

"Món hàng là ba quả trứng Pokemon, gồm trứng Snivy, Tepig và Oshawott. Bọn anh đã định vị được vị trí của bọn buôn lậu, quyết định là sẽ tấn công chúng trước khi ba quả trứng Pokemon hiếm bị bán ra thị trường chợ đen. Đó là việc của hơn một tuần trước…"

Anh chợt bật dậy, vẻ phấn khích

"Nhưng khi bọn anh bắt đầu tấn công, bọn buôn lậu đã bị hạ gục, gọn gàng. Còn ba quả trứng Pokemon hiếm, chúng biến mất, chỉ còn lại một ít vỏ trứng vụn còn sót lại. Có vẻ mấy quả trứng đã nở trước khi bọn anh đến, và ai đó đã mang những Pokemon sơ sinh đi… Một tuần sau, ba con Pokemon khởi đầu của vùng Unova, còn non, hơn một tuần tuổi, xuất hiện trong tay một huấn luyện viên trẻ tuổi, trùng khớp với ba Pokemon bị mất tích…"

Rồi anh bật cười, hỏi Killian một câu hỏi chẳng liên quan gì đến câu chuyện anh vừa kể cả.

"Và em biết người đã hạ gục Pinsir hôm nay là ai không?"

Câu hỏi của Steven khiến Killian bất chợt rùng mình khi nhớ lại.

Nhiệm vụ đầu tiên của Killian, với tư cách là một Cảnh Binh ưu tú, là tìm kiếm một huấn luyện viên mất tích, có tên "Tiger", hiện đang ở vùng đất Hoenn này. Và cậu đã tìm thấy anh ta, nhưng trong một hoàn cảnh hoàn toàn nằm ngoài sức tưởng tượng của cậu

Mega-Pinsir, một con Pokemon đã rơi vào trạng thái cuồng nộ, mạnh đến mức một nhà vô địch Liên Đoàn như Steven còn không thể khống chế được, lại bị hạ gục một cách quá dễ dàng bởi một Huấn Luyện viên có tên "Tiger". Và anh ta thậm chí còn không dùng đến Pokemon để hạ nó! Ý Killian là, loại Huấn Luyện Viên gì mà còn không thèm dùng Pokemon để đánh một Pokemon hoang dã mất kiểm soát cơ chứ? Người ta hay nói, Pokemon phản ánh sức mạnh và thực lực của Huấn luyện viên. Nhưng mà nếu Tiger mà họ đang nói tới mạnh như vậy, thì đám Pokemon của anh ta, chúng phải mạnh ngang, thậm chí là hơn cả những Pokemon huyền thoại à? Thế thi vô lý quá!

Điều vô lý như vậy thì không thể là thật rồi. Nghĩ vậy, Killian bật dậy, ngồi đối diện với Steven

"Cái anh chàng Tiger này… Thực ra anh ta là ai vậy?"

"Ồ, chẳng là ai quan trọng cả đâu…"

Steven vu vơ trả lời, mắt lơ đãng nhìn lên trần nhà.

Câu trả lời của anh thực sự càng khiến Killian thêm tò mò. Cậu nhổm hẳn người dậy, hỏi anh một lần nữa

"Tiger, anh ta là ai? Đồng minh hay địch?"

Steven phá lên cười trước câu hỏi của Killian.

Gần đây, hoạt động của Liên Minh Bóng Đêm đã càng ngày càng nghiêm trọng và lộ liễu hơn rồi, việc cậu cảnh giác như vậy cũng là dễ hiểu. Nếu được nhận hỗ trợ từ phía Ranger HQ, thì PPU và Liên Đoàn Pokemon sẽ rất vui khi có sự hỗ trợ của cậu đấy, Steven tin là vậy.

"Cả hai đều sai…"

Steven chợt ngồi thẳng dậy, nhìn về phía Killian, mặt đối mặt với cậu. Đôi mắt anh như chợt ánh lên một thứ gì đó, một ngọn lửa, mãnh liệt và đầy tự hào. Rồi với thái độ bí hiểm, anh nói, vẻ nghiêm trọng mà như đang đùa

"Em có thể hiểu như là… Chúng ta đang dần bị cuốn vào một cuộc Đại Chiến thế giới Pokemon sắp nổ ra đi… Và Tiger thì… cậu ta sẽ là người chiến thắng cuộc chiến đó, trước cả khi nó kịp bắt đầu."

Killian thực sự không hiểu câu trả lời của Steven. Về cơ bản, thắng một cuộc chiến trước khi nó bắt đầu là điều vô lý, chưa kể đến việc, cậu còn chẳng hề biết gì về nhân vật Tiger kì lạ này nữa. Vậy anh ta rốt cuộc là ai? Sức mạnh và quân lực của anh ta thế nào? Và anh ta sẽ về phe ai để chiến đấu trong những biến cố sắp tới?

"À phải rồi, Em chắc cũng chơi Game 'Thần Chiến Tranh' chứ nhỉ? Rồi chắc em cũng đọc Sherlock Holmes ít nhất một lần rồi phải không?"

"À…à có? Nhưng em không thích nó lắm."

Killian miễn cưỡng đáp lại câu hỏi của Steven, nhưng sự thắc mắc của cậu về Tiger thì lại càng tăng lên. Dốt cuộc, anh ta là ai, và có liên quan gì đến những thứ mà Steven đang nói tới? Cậu không thể hiểu nổi!

Với một động tác vui vẻ, Steven mỉm cười, nhìn Killian thích thú. Anh thực sự muốn thấy những biểu cảm của cậu khi nghe thấy những điều mà anh sắp nói. Thực ra, nói anh tâng bốc người bạn ấy thì hơi quá, vì quả thực, Tiger là như vậy mà.

"Vậy em có thể hiểu, Tiger là… Cứ hiểu rằng cậu ấy là Thần Chiến Tranh Kratos với trí tuệ của Sherlock Holmes đi."

"Hả?"

Mắt chữ A, mồm chữ O, hoặc ngược lại, Killian đang chẳng hiểu Steven đang nói điều gì. Cậu chỉ thấy Steven đang cười thích thú khi thấy biểu cảm đó trên gương mặt cậu mà thôi.

"Anh nghiêm túc được không!"

Trong một thoáng nổi giận, Killian lớn tiếng, nhưng rồi lại vội vàng xin lỗi Steven. Điều đó chỉ làm anh bật cười lớn hơn.

"Ha! Tại cậu ta bảo anh đùa như thế, nên anh cũng chịu. Haha! Ai ngờ đâu!"

Steven cười chảy cả nước mắt, vừa ho vì sặc nước bọt, vừa nói, khiến Killian cũng.

"Vậy ra hai người quen nhau à?"

"Ừ! Cậu ấy phe mình. Hồi mới sang, anh có đấu thử với cậu ấy. Thua sấp mặt!"

"Đấu Pokemon á?"

"Ừ! Ặc! Ừ!"

Steven vẫn ho sù sụ vì sặc nước bọt. Nhưng cách anh cười vui vẻ, phần nào khiến Killian cảm thấy đỡ hơn nhiều rồi. Cậu cũng đã vui trở lại, bớt căng thẳng hơn khi nghĩ về những chuyện đã xảy ra ngày hôm nay với họ.

"Sau đó cậu ta khăng khăng muốn hoạt động ngầm, Còn PPU thì lại muốn mời cậu ta tham gia tổ chức, nên mới có cái trò thông báo Mất tích và đi tìm ấy"

"Thế à! Bảo sao?!"

Vậy ra, Tiger không hề mất tích và phải đi tìm như mọi người thông báo. Anh ta chỉ đang hoạt động ngầm, như một thói quen mà thôi. Còn PPU lại không chấp nhận chuyện đó, nên mới xảy ra những xung đột thế này, khiến cho Tiger cắt đứt mọi liên lạc và gần như biến mất luôn. Cuối cùng thì Killian cũng đã hiểu, cái vụ Huấn Luyện Viên mất tích này của Tiger nó là thế nào.

Hai người họ nói chuyện to quá, vô tình đánh thức nàng công chúa ngủ trên ghế Sofa rồi…

"Oáp! Chào buổi sáng…"

"À! Chào buổi…tối chứ? Tám giờ tối rồi."

Trong khi Steven đang vui vẻ trò chuyện thì Killian…

XINH QUÁ!

Ngồi đối diện với Killian lúc ấy là một cô gái, không, là một thiếu nữ xinh đẹp!

Gương mặt nàng thật xinh xắn, thân hình nhỏ nhắn, dù khiêm tốn về số đo, nhưng vẫn đáng yêu đến lạ. Nước da của nàng trắng hồng đầy sức sống, hai gò má vẫn còn đang ửng hồng sau giấc ngủ. Mái tóc nàng vàng óng, mượt mà, xõa dài xuống tới hông, mang một vẻ đẹp thật hồn nhiên mà cũng thật kiều diễm. Đôi mắt nâu ngây thơ của nàng vẫn còn lim dim vì mỏi mệt, khuôn miệng nhỏ nhắn xinh xinh đang ngáp thật đáng yêu. Nàng vươn vai, đôi bàn tay nhỏ thon, mềm mại nhẹ nhàng dụi mắt. Nhìn nàng tỉnh giấc như một cô công chúa xinh đẹp vừa tỉnh dậy sau giấc ngủ say nồng mà trái tim Killian xao xuyến. Cậu nghĩ, cậu yêu mất rồi…

Phòng tác giả, lúc 10 giờ đêm ngày 7/3/2018, vọng ra những âm thanh kì lạ…

"Khoan đã… Killian 11 tuổi… Yellow thì 14, không phải…15 hay… Hình như thế… Có gì đó đéo đúng ở đây… Nhưng mà thôi! Kệ má nó! Không quan trong! Tao bảo được là được! Hai đứa chúng mày cứ thoải mái đi! Với kinh nghiệm là thằng suýt phải lái máy bay, tao xin tuyên bố! Không có vấn đề gì cả."

"A! Xin chào! Chắc bạn là bạn Cảnh Binh đã giúp áp chế được Pinsir phải không? Mình là Yellow! Rất vui được gặp mặt!"

Với một giọng nói trong trẻo, vui vẻ như tiếng vĩ cầm, Yellow nói với cậu Cảnh binh đang ngồi ở ghế đối diện…

Ngây thơ quá! Đáng yêu quá! Xinh đẹp quá! Vẻ đẹp nghiêng nước nghiêng thành là đây chứ đâu!

"A! Xin chào! Killian ạ! Xin hân-hân hạnh được gặp mặt ạ!"

Cậu ta cúi rạp người xuống chào khiến Yellow chợt thấy khó xử. Lẽ nào là vì mái tóc không buộc, luộm thuộm của cô?

"A! Hân hạnh ạ."

Cô nhanh tay với lấy chiếc dây buộc tóc rơi dưới ghế, buộc lại mái tóc vàng óng để xõa của mình thành chiếc đuôi tóc dài tới quá lưng, khiến cho Killian người nóng ran, tim đập loạn nhịp! Tóc đuôi ngựa! Đúng kiểu của cậu! Thế này thì còn ai trên thế gian xinh bằng nữa!

"À! Phải rồi! Yellow đây là một Healer. Cô ấy có thể hồi phục cho Pokemon bị thương bằng sức mạnh của mình. Còn đây, như em đã nói, Cảnh Binh Pokemon Killian"

Steven giới thiệu Yellow với Killian. Trong khi Yellow vẫn đang cười gượng, gãi gãi đầu vì ngại, thì Killian cứ như nảy tưng tưng trên cái ghế Sofa vậy, dù trên thực tế là cậu ta đang cố gắng ngồi yên mà không được, vì trái tim ta nào đâu cho phép :)

"À Vậy sao?! Tuyệt quá! Tuyệt vời!"

Killian khen quá đà, làm hai má Yellow chợt ửng hồng vì ngượng. Úi cha! Nàng ấy ngại ngùng trông mới đáng yêu làm sao!

"Còn Ruby thì em gặp rồi nhỉ?"

"E hèm!"

Trong khi đó Ruby đã xuất hiện từ lúc nào, ngồi lù lù ngay bên cạnh Killian mà cậu ta không hề hay biết. Đến lúc phát hiện ra, cậu ta mới giật bắn mình lên, như con mèo bị dọa phát khiếp vậy.

"À! À rồi! Xin chào."

Cậu ta vội vàng chào Ruby, nhưng mà trán vẫn toát mồ hôi lạnh

"À ờ! Chào cậu."

Ruby lườm lườm Killian, khiến cả người cậu ta mồ hôi đầm đìa.

Với một thái độ nghiêm túc hơn hẳn lúc trước, Steven ngồi ở đầu bàn, hai bên là Yellow, Ruby và Killian. Anh nhìn một vòng, để chắc chắn rằng mọi người đều đã ổn định chỗ ngồi, trước khi ho khan một tiếng, rồi bắt đầu nói

"Được rồi! Chúng ta bắt đầu cuộc họp nhỏ hôm nay nhé."

Killian hơi giật mình vì thái độ nghiêm túc lúc này của Steven. Nó khác hẳn lúc trước, phải nói là khác một trăm tám mươi độ luôn, khiến cho cậu có phần lo lắng. Thấy Ruby bên cạnh cũng đã nghiêm túc trở lại, cậu cũng làm theo, ngồi thẳng người lên, tỏ vẻ nghiêm trọng thái quá, khiến cho người ngoài nhìn vào lại tưởng cậu là đang buồn ị, chứ không phải là đang nghiêm túc.

"Như đã biết, đây là trường hợp thứ tư ở Hoenn này, Pokemon bị Virus Bóng Đêm xâm chiếm và rơi vào trạng thái Cuồng Nộ rồi. Và lần này còn nghiêm trọng hơn, khi Pokemon cuồng nộ có thể tiến hóa Mega. Ruby?"

Steven ra hiệu cho Ruby ngồi bên cạnh mình báo cáo. Cậu huấn luyện viên trẻ gật đầu, cầm bản báo cáo từ phòng thí nghiệm lên, bắt đầu nói

"Pinsir Cuồng nộ lần này có thể tiến hóa Mega, mà không cần tới Pinsirite, tức Mega stone của nó. Ghi nhận rằng, tất cả các chỉ số của Pinsir đều tăng gấp 2,35 đến 3,15 lần, đặc biệt là chỉ số tốc độ, cao gấp 4 lần một Pinsir hoang dã bình thường. Điều này cho thấy, giả thuyết rằng việc thời gian nhiễm bệnh tỉ lệ thuận với sức mạnh tăng thêm là đúng. Một con Pokemon nhiễm càng lâu, sẽ càng trở nên mạnh, trước khi sức mạnh của nó trở nên quá tải, và tiêu diệt nó từ bên trong."

Nói xong một hơi dài, Ruby đặt bản báo cáo xuống bàn, hít mạnh một phát trước khi nói tiếp

"Về cơ bản, nó như quả bóng bay vậy, tùy vào sức chịu đựng của Pokemon. Pinsir sẽ được đưa về phòng thí nghiệm vào ngày mai để theo dõi thêm"

"Ôi! Vậy thì thật khủng khiếp."

Yellow thoáng che miệng, nói nhỏ, vẻ sợ hãi

"Vậy là các giả thuyết đã đúng. Tuy nhiên, chúng ta vẫn cần thêm thông tin về loại Virus này."

Steven vuốt cằm, trầm tư suy ngẫm, trước khi quay sang hỏi Yellow ngồi phía kia

"Vậy còn các Pokemon bị thương thì sao rồi?"

"Các bạn ấy sẽ không còn gặp nguy hiểm gì nữa rồi, chỉ cần nghỉ ngơi hồi phục là được."

Yellow vui vẻ đáp lại, vô tình ngáp dài một cái. Dường như, cô vẫn còn mệt vì sử dụng sức mạnh phục hồi quá nhiều.

"Do đông quá, nên em không thể hồi phục hoàn toàn mọi người được…"

"Vậy à? Vất vả cho em rồi."

Steven thở dài, mệt mỏi…

"Vậy xem như chúng ta đã hoàn thành tốt công việc hôm nay đi. Mọi người cũng đã cố gắng hết sức rồi…"

Anh toan đứng lên, nhưng rồi, như chợt nhớ ra một thứ, lại ngồi xuống định cất tiếng nói, thì Yellow đã cắt lời.

"Không sao… Em nghe thấy hết rồi."

Cô bé cười hiền hậu, khiến cho không chỉ Killian, mà cả Steven lúc ấy cũng đơ người ra một hồi, im lặng

"Thấy anh vẫn còn là chính mình thì em an tâm rồi. Anh Tiger là như vậy mà!"

Cô nói nhỏ, đôi mắt nâu vui vẻ nhìn xa xăm. Killian cảm giác, trong ánh mắt ấy, có đượm một chút buồn

Đó là ánh mắt nhớ nhưng, chờ đợi của người cô gái phải xa cách với người mình yêu thương. Killian đã đọc về nó trong những cuốn tiểu thuyết tình cảm về chiến tranh rồi. Không thể nhầm vào đâu được! Nàng công chúa xinh đẹp Yellow đang yêu chàng chiến binh dũng mãnh Tiger.

Trong thoáng chốc, trái tim cậu tan nát thành hàng ngàn mảnh vụn…

Phòng tác giả, hai tiếng sau…

"Ha! Nghe hơi sến súa, nhưng mà kệ. Thằng nào bảo mình không được viết sến súa cơ chứ nhỉ? Với lại, đây là suy nghĩ riêng của thằng Killian, còn sự thật thì mình đã nói ra đâu mà chúng nó biết được. Cho bọn độc giả đoán già đoán non nó mới vui chứ! Hế hế hế hế hế hế!"

"Vậy sao? Nếu em đã nói vậy, thì có lẽ, hôm nay đến đây thôi."

Steven đứng thẳng dậy, vừa nói, vừa vươn vai một cái. Dù không ngồi quá lâu để họp, nhưng sau tất cả những chuyện xảy ra hôm nay, anh xứng đáng có một kì nghỉ tử tế.

"Anh sẽ để Skarmory chở hai đứa về Trung Tâm Pokemon để nghỉ ngơi. Có gì anh sẽ liên lạc sau nhé."

"Vậy sao? Cảm ơn anh, Steven!"

Ruby vui vẻ nói, đứng lên, không quên đội lại cái mũ len của cậu. Yellow cũng làm theo cậu, với tay lấy xuống chiếc mũ rơm quen thuộc, đội nó lên đầu

"Có thông tin gì thì anh sẽ báo cho hai đứa."

"Rõ thưa xếp!"

"À! Cả cậu nữa, Killian? Cần tụi tớ cho đi nhờ không?"

Cô công chúa xinh đẹp cúi xuống. Với giọng nói thật trong trẻo, nhẹ nhàng, nàng hỏi Killian, lúc đấy đang cứng đờ như pho tượng đá trên ghế Sofa. Được nàng hỏi, với giọng nói ngọt ngào và du dương như vậy, cậu như bừng tỉnh, ấp úng đáp lại cô, gượng gạo

"À! Vâng vâng! Cảm ơn."

Thấy cậu Cảnh Binh đang thất tình như vậy, Steven cố nén cười, trước khi dặn Ruby lần cuối

"Nhớ giữ liên lạc đấy!"

"Vâng!"

Sau đó, Ruby, Yellow và Killian rời khỏi khinh khí cầu của Liên Đoàn Pokemon, trở về thị trấn Pyre trên lưng Skarmory. Chiếc khinh khí cầu cũng từ từ bay lên cao, khuất dần sau những tầng mây âm u của bầu trời đêm lạnh giá.

Nhìn theo chiếc khinh khí cầu, Jeff tặc lưỡi, trước khi hắt xì hơi ba bốn cái liền. Tay cậu ta vẫn đang cầm theo một cái cục ắc quy của máy sưởi, miệng càu nhàu gì đó

"Má! Thằng cha Steven lại nói xấu gì mình thì phải?"

Trên khinh khí cầu…

"Hắt xì! Hắt xì!"

Steven cũng hắt xì, sau đó thì run cầm cập vì lạnh

"Thằng cha nào phá nát cái máy sưởi phòng mình rồi!"


	8. Chapter 8

Pokemon legendary trainers III: Tiger

Tập 8

Nằm ở phía Tây Nam Safari Zone, Núi Pyre, hay còn có tên khác là núi 'Hỏa Thiêu', nằm trơ trọi và lạc lõng giữa một vịnh biển nhỏ không tên, như một tảng đá khổng, đơn độc vì bị cô lập bốn bề bởi nước vậy.

Sẽ chẳng có gì đặc biệt về ngọn núi này nếu bạn chỉ đứng từ xa quan sát nó cả. Nó sẽ chỉ là một ngọn núi bình thường, với sườn núi thoai thoải phía dưới, dốc dần khi lên cao, trước khi bất ngờ bị che đi, biến mất vào trong lớp mây mù âm u, bao phủ xung quanh đỉnh núi. Nếu bạn đi thuyền xung quanh ngọn núi, đôi lúc, bạn sẽ nhìn thấy, những cánh cửa vòm thấp, rêu phong lấp ló sau những rặng cây thưa thớt bên sườn núi, hay những cầu thang bằng đá đổ nát, dẫn lên một khoảng đất bằng phẳng, những hàng rào đá xây quanh vuông vắn, đã nứt vỡ, đổ sập một phần, tất cả đều in đậm dấu ấn tàn phá của thời gian. Lại gần hơn nữa đi, bạn sẽ thấy được nhiều hơn nữa.

Vào mùa hè, núi Pyre khoác lên mình vẻ bề ngoài tươi vui và sống động, với những rừng cây rợp bóng mát, những thảm cỏ xanh rì, bao phủ rộng khắp sườn núi thoai thoải, một lớp trang điểm tưởng như hoàn hảo, đẹp đẽ và đầy sức sống của thiên nhiên nơi đây.

Tuy nhiên, toàn bộ lớp ngụy trang ấy dường đã như biến mất, khi cái lạnh buốt giá của mùa đông tàn khốc đang dần bao phủ khắp vùng đất Hoenn. Mùa đông lạnh giá giống như một bàn tay gầy gò của mụ phù thủy xấu xí, tàn nhẫn gạt đi tấm rèm che phủ xanh mát, xóa đi lớp trang điểm sống động của ngọn núi cô đơn, để lộ ra bên dưới nó, khuôn mặt mộc thực sự của núi 'Hỏa thiêu'. Những tấm bia mộ, đủ hình dáng, kích thước, thoắt ẩn, thoắt hiện sau những rặng cây thưa thớt, như những chấm xám nhỏ, lốm đốm, chấm lên bức tranh nền u buồn, ảm đạm của cảnh sắc nơi đây. Một số chúng nằm rải rác, tản mạn như những vị lữ khách qua đường, đơn độc và lạc lõng. Số khác lại xếp thành hàng, thành bậc, nghiêm chỉnh một như quần thể mộ của một gia đình đông đúc và uy nghi. Nhưng sự thật là, tất cả những ngôi mộ ấy, chúng đều là những ngôi mộ của pokemon.

Núi Pyre, chính xác hơn là nghĩa trang Pyre, là quần thể nghĩa trang dành cho Pokemon lớn nhất vùng đất Hoenn.

Được xây dựng ngầm bên trong các hang động của núi Pyre, nghĩa trang được chia thành nhiều tầng, giống như một tòa tháp khổng lồ ngay bên trong lòng núi. Với những gian phòng lớn, thậm chí là khổng lồ, được nối với nhau bởi những hàng lang dài bằng đá, nghĩa trang Pyre khiến người ta liên tưởng đến những mê cung kỳ bí nằm sâu dưới mặt đất, hay những lăng mộ ngầm vĩ đại được xây dựng từ thuở xa xưa. Những ngôi mộ bên trong được xếp thành từng hàng, từng cột, chia theo từng tầng, với một tấm bia lớn đặt ở nơi dễ nhìn nhất của mỗi phòng, ghi đầy đủ thông tin về những Pokemon đã khuất, cũng như vị trí của ngôi mộ của chúng trong phòng. Theo một thống kê gần đây nhất, số ngôi mộ Pokemon ở núi Pyre đã vượt quá con số tám nghìn, được chôn cất vào sáu tầng của nghĩa địa ngầm bên dưới, với hơn hai mươi phòng lớn nhỏ. Nhưng đó chỉ là con số tương đối, vì những người nghiên cứu chỉ tính theo những ngôi mộ được đặt bên trong nghĩa trang ngầm, dựa theo số liệu trên các bia đá ghi lại. Còn nếu tính cả những ngôi mộ, quần thể mộ nằm bên ngoài, rải rác xung quanh sườn núi, cũng như phần nghĩa trang bên trên đỉnh núi, phía trên lớp mây mù, thì con số này có lẽ đã vượt quá mười nghìn.

Dù hệ thống đèn điện chiếu sáng đã được thay mới từ lâu, nhưng nghĩa trang núi Pyre vẫn mang một vẻ u ám, ma quái và kì bí đến rợn người. Hãy thử tưởng tượng, bạn đứng trong một căn phòng được xây hoan toàn bằng đá, chỉ có một lối ra vào duy nhất, với gần một trăm ngôi mộ lớn nhỏ xung quanh, và nguồn sáng duy nhất lại chỉ là một hệ thống đèn tuýp trắng yếu ớt phía trên đầu. Điều đầu tiên mà một đứa nhóc nhát gan tưởng tượng đến, chắc chắn sẽ là: "Liệu khi nào thì cái đèn trên đầu mình tắt ngúm?", hay là "Lúc mất điện thì có nhìn thấy gì mà chạy không nhỉ?"…

Và đó chính xác là những gì mà thằng nhóc Baelfire đang nghĩ đến lúc này.

Người nó run lập cập, một phần vì cái lạnh buốt, cùng thứ âm khí dày đặc của nơi nghĩa địa, phần vì nó đang ở trong một căn phòng mà bốn bề là mộ Pokemon, với bốn bức tường đá kín mít, lối ra vào duy nhất lại là cái cửa ở tít phía bên kia phòng, còn cái đèn tuýp trên đầu nó lại đang chập chờn, tưởng như sắp tắt đến nơi rồi vậy. Sao nó lại hỏng vào lúc này cơ chứ!? Trong một lúc, nó cảm thấy ghét cái người đã lắp cái đèn tuýp sắp hỏng vào căn phòng này! Đúng là một gã vô trách nhiệm mà!

Đứng bên cạnh nó, con nhóc Yuzuru chỉ ngáp dài, mệt mỏi. Không nói đến chuyện nó bị say sóng lúc ba anh em đi tàu biển ra đây, thì cái lạnh buốt của nghĩa trang này chỉ làm nó thêm buồn ngủ. Đứng giữa một nghĩa địa ngầm dưới lòng đất, và thứ duy nhất con bé quan tâm lại chỉ là trưa nay ăn gì, bởi vì dường như họ sẽ phải ở lại đây đến tối, mà họ lại không mang theo đồ ăn. Mấy quán ăn ở ngoài chỗ bến tàu chắc là ổn đấy, không biết đồ ăn có bị ám mùi người chết, à không, Pokemon chết không. Nhưng chắc chắn, nó không muốn ăn một món gì đó mà nguội lạnh như cái gian phòng bằng đá này, đặc biệt là trong thời tiết mùa đông lạnh như hiện tại. Kéo lại khóa chiếc áo khoác bông mới mua, con nhóc nhăn mặt, nhìn quanh căn phòng đá dưới lòng đất, miệng lẩm bẩm khó chịu

"Má! Phòng ốc gì mà như cái tủ đựng kem vậy."

"Cậu không sợ à?"

Baelfire rụt rè hỏi, người vẫn ôm chặt một tay của Yuzuru, run bần bật. Cô nhóc dù khá khó chịu khi cậu cứ bám lấy mình như vậy từ lúc vào đây. Nhưng mà thôi, có một tảng thịt bám vào người thế này cũng ấm hơn là đứng một mình rồi, nên cô chỉ tặc lưỡi, bỏ qua cho cậu

"Sợ gì chứ."

Rồi cô liếc nhìn Jeff, bắt đầu tự hỏi anh đang làm gì.

Jeff đang đi vòng quanh trong căn phòng đá rộng, thoăn thoắt giữa những ngôi mộ cũ kĩ, cúi người xuống, như thể đang tìm kiếm một thứ gì đó dưới đất. Ánh sáng của đèn điện trên đầu họ có vẻ không đủ, nên anh đang cầm một chiếc đèn pin bỏ túi, vừa đi lom khom, vừa tìm kiếm giữa những ngôi mộ Pokemon. Tay kia anh cầm một thứ, như một chiếc máy dò, với một cái kính lúp gắn ở đầu, vừa soi đèn pin, vừa dùng kính lúp quan sát dưới mặt đất. Thi thoảng, anh lại quay ra, soi đèn lên những tấm bia mộ, miệng lẩm bẩm gì đó không rõ, trước khi thở dài, vẻ thất vọng, và lại tiếp tục quay lại tìm kiếm. Anh đã như thế gần nửa tiếng đồng hồ rồi, và đây đã là căn phòng thứ ba anh tìm kiếm, nằm ở tầng bốn của nghĩa địa ngầm. Nhưng sau cùng, anh thất vọng, quay lại chỗ hai đứa nhóc đang đứng chờ ở gần tấm bia ghi danh phía cuối phòng, vẻ mặt chán nản thấy rõ.

"Có vẻ nó cũng không có ở đây rồi."

Anh lẩm bẩm một mình, trước khi cất cái thiết bị kia, cùng đèn pin, vào túi áo trong của chiếc áo măng tô anh đang mặc, tay xoay lại cái mũ lưỡi trai đội lệch của mình, rồi lại thở dài thườn thượt

"Không khả quan!"

Cuối cùng, anh ôm đầu, hét lên khó chịu, cái giọng trầm điềm đạm hàng ngày bị thay bằng một cái giọng lạc tông, hơi the thé, vang khắp cả căn phòng, khiến Baelfire giật mình, run lập cập khi nghĩ đến chuyện những hồn ma đang ngủ say nơi đây tỉnh dậy bởi tiếng hét của Jeff.

"Anh tính tìm gì thế?"

Yuzuru tỏ vẻ quan tâm, tò mò hỏi Jeff. Nhưng anh chỉ lắc đầu, miệng lại lẩm bẩm gì đó mà cô không nghe rõ, trước khi lại bất ngờ cao giọng nói, làm cô nhóc giật cả mình. Với một thái độ vui vẻ hơn, anh đùa

"Thôi! Anh em mình ra ngoài đi! Đứng mãi trong cái chỗ toàn âm khí thế này, có khi mình thành người âm lúc nào không biết ấy"

Đúng lúc ấy, một giọng nói trong trẻo vang lên ở phía bên kia căn phòng

"Này! Công cuộc tìm kiếm thế nào rồi?!"

"À! Chào Arce! Vẫn chưa gặp may! Bà thì sao?"

Jeff cười, quay về phía giọng nói kia phát ra mà hỏi lại. ,

Xuất hiện phía bên kia căn phòng đá rộng lớn lúc ấy là một nữ huấn luyện viên trẻ tuổi trong bộ đồng phục kèm áo khoác đỏ đặc trưng của các Ace Traner. Thấy Jeff ra hiệu, cô gái mới tới nở nụ cười vui vẻ, trong khi đôi chân đang thoăn thoắt băng qua những hàng bia mộ, tiến tới chỗ họ một cách nhanh chóng mà không gặp một chút khó khăn.

Cô ấy tên là Arce.

Arce là một Ace trainer họ vô tình gặp ở bến tàu lúc sáng. Cô cũng trạc tuổi Jeff, nhưng đã là một Ace trainer lão luyện, thuộc cấp A trong cấp bậc xếp huấn luyện viên của Liên Đoàn rồi.

Arce mang một vẻ đẹp của một cô gái mới lớn, xinh đẹp như một đóa hoa nở trái mùa, thu hút sự chú ý của biết bao chàng huấn luyện viên đồng nghiệp vậy. Cô sở hữu một mái tóc dài mượt mà, mang một màu vàng xám rất đặc trưng, gần như không thể lẫn với bất kì ai. Làn da cô trắng ngần, căng mịn, cơ thể trưởng thành với số đo ba vòng gần như hoàn hảo, nóng bỏng trong bộ đồng phục bó sát với những đường cong uyển chuyển và quyến rũ đến khó tả. Gương mặt thanh tao của cô được phủ một lớp trang điểm mỏng, xinh xắn hơn với hai má ửng hồng, tưởng như đang thẹn thùng bẽn lẽn. Đôi mắt màu thạch anh tinh nghịch, đôi môi mảnh mai luôn mỉm cười rạng rỡ, ấm áp và tươi vui . Thật lòng mà nói, chỉ 'xinh đẹp' thôi là không đủ để miêu tả vẻ đẹp của cô gái đang đứng trước mặt Yuzuru lúc ấy.

Sở hữu một vẻ đẹp của một cô cái mới lớn, cùng tính cách dễ gần, vui vẻ, chẳng có gì là lạ khi cô nhanh chóng kết thân với nhóm Yuzuru. Một cô gái xinh đẹp một cách 'người lớn', theo nhận định của cô nhóc…

Và điều đó càng làm cô nhóc thêm nghi ngờ về lão Jeff đang đứng bên cạnh mình lúc này. Gặp một cô gái với vẻ đẹp trưởng thành như vậy mà lão thậm chí còn chẳng thay đổi nổi biểu cảm trên mặt mình, vẫn cứ lờ đờ như con cá chết khi gặp người lạ. Nhưng cũng có thể là do lão nhát gái .

Với một nụ cười tươi tắn, Arce vui vẻ tiến tới chỗ ba người

"Vẫn chưa tìm thấy Banette à?"

Cô hỏi, đôi mắt màu thạch anh chớp chớp nhìn Baelfire và Yuzuru với vẻ tò mò.

"Chưa chị ạ." Cậu nhóc nhát ma lè lưỡi, gãi gãi đầu xấu hổ, đáp lại

Chả là, nhiệm vụ của Jeff khi đến đây thì cậu không rõ, Yuzuru cũng chỉ đi theo anh để chụp vài tấm ảnh phong cảnh núi Pyre thôi. Còn riêng Baelfire, do toàn bộ các nhiệm vụ cấp D ở xung quanh Safari Zone đều đã bị nhận hết, nên cậu đã nhận cái nhiệm vụ cuối cùng còn lại. Nhiệm vụ đơn giản, ở mức D, đó là bắt một con Banette, với mức thưởng gần gấp đôi so với các nhiệm vụ cấp D khác. Ban đầu, Baelfire cũng tưởng là mình gặp may. Nhưng đến lúc đến nơi Banette sinh sống, cậu mới hiểu ra, tại sao cái nhiệm vụ cấp D ấy lại được nhiều tiền như vậy…

"Ha! Nhiệm vụ cấp D mà cũng khoai ra phết nhỉ nhỉ?"

Arce bật cười. Ngay từ đầu, khi nghe đến mức tiền thưởng, cô cũng đã thấy nghi nghi rồi. Cuối cùng, cái nghi ngờ ấy của cô lại thành ra là thật.

Sau một hồi trao đổi về cái nhiệm vụ cấp D của Baelfire, Arce quay sang Jeff, người nãy giờ vẫn im im chưa chịu lên tiếng gì, nhắc khéo cậu và lũ nhóc

"Giờ gần trưa rồi đấy. Ba người ăn uống gì chưa?"

Jeff nghe thấy vậy, chỉ nhún vai trả lời

"Hà… Chắc lại mì gói thôi."

"Thiệt đó hả? Ông không còn món gì hơn à?"

"À thì còn món 'Lương khô xoắn quẩy' đấy. Bà ăn không?"

Mặt Arce ngơ ra một hồi khi lần đầu tiên nghe đến cái món ăn kì lạ của Jeff. 'Lương khô xoắn quẩy', nó là cái món quái gì, mà cô thấy Jeff cười khoái chí thế nhỉ?

"Nó là cái món mì gói ăn sống của anh Jeff đấy."

Yuzuru cau mày, giải thích cho Arce hiểu. Đến lúc đó, cô mới ngớ người ra…

Quả thực, mì gói sợi khoai tây, lúc chưa cho nước nóng vào thì đúng là sợi mì nó 'xoắn quẩy' vào với nhau thật. Mà ăn sống nó thì chả khác gì nhai bột khoai tây cả… Thế thì…

"Sao nào? Muốn ăn thử không?"

Jeff vẫn cười khoái chí, chọc ghẹo Arce, làm cô bạn đồng nghiệp làm vẻ mặt thất vọng, vờ thở dài thườn thượt

"Thôi cho tôi xin…"

Rồi cả bọn bật cười vui vẻ, tiếng cười vang trong căn phòng bằng đá lạnh lẽo, phần nào xua đi sự cô quạnh và âm u của nghĩa địa lúc ấy… Đó là trước khi, cái đèn tuýp trên đầu Baelfire tắt ngúm, kèm theo sau đó là tiếng hét chói tai của một lũ nhát ma trong căn phòng đá tối om bên dưới mặt đất của nghĩa địa ngầm

…

"Chỗ này có nhiều ngôi mộ cũ thật đấy."

Yuzuru nói, tay cầm chiếc máy ảnh, chụp một bức ảnh ngẫu hứng của sườn núi thoai thoải phía dưới chân mình. Những chấm xám xuất hiện trong bức ảnh của cô, rải rác khắp sườn núi đã ngả màu vàng úa, chúng là những ngôi mộ hoang vô chủ, xuất hiện bên ngoài, ở những khoảng đất thấp, xung quanh nghĩa trang núi Pyre. Những tấm bia mộ đã bị rêu bao phủ, mòn đi vì gió biển, hoặc bị phá hủy bởi thời gian, nên không ai biết chúng thuộc về ai, hay những Pokemon nằm bên dưới là Pokemon nào nữa.

"Thật cô đơn…"

Trong một thoáng suy nghĩ, Yuzuru thốt lên nhè nhẹ khi nghĩ về những ngôi mộ hoang vô chủ, nằm đơn lẻ, rải rác xung quanh đây. Cô nghĩ, nếu được xếp cùng vào một gian phòng lớn, thì ít nhất những Pokemon đã khuất cũng có người bầu bạn. Còn khi chúng nằm ở ngoài này, rải rác khắp nơi như vậy, thì chắc chúng phải cảm thấy cô đơn lắm.

Đứng bên cạnh cô lúc ấy, Arce cũng thở dài

"Em cũng nghĩ vậy à."

Đi theo sau hai chị em lúc đó là Jeff, người vẫn lù đù trong chiếc áo măng tô rộng, và Baelfire, người đã rúc vào bên trong áo của anh từ lúc nào rồi

Bốn người bọn họ vừa ra khỏi nghĩa địa ngầm dưới lòng đất, mà cảm giác như thể vừa thoát ra khỏi âm giới vậy. Cái cảm giác thoải mái, khi mà sức sống của bên ngoài tràn vào trong cơ thể, đều đều theo từng nhịp thở, thật sảng khoái biết bao. Jeff hít một hơi thật dài và thả lỏng cơ thể, để cho cái lạnh buốt của cơn gió biển mùa đông tràn vào, lấp đầy lá phổi của anh, rũ đi cái lạnh lẽo cùng sự u ám của bên trong nghĩa địa. Baelfire thấy vậy cũng làm theo, cũng dang tay, hít một hơi thật dài cho sảng khoái. Cậu nhóc đã ra khỏi cái nơi kinh khủng đó rồi. Thật tuyệt vời!

"Từ ngoài này thì có thể bỏ đám Pokemon ra rồi."

Jeff vừa nói, vừa mở quả Pokeball đeo bên hông của mình ra. Torchic nhanh nhảu nhảy ra khỏi Pokeball, nghịch ngợm, trèo lên bờ rào bằng đá của cầu thang đi xuống, thoải mái như vừa thoát khỏi một nơi chật hẹp. Baelfire và Arce cũng làm theo. Lần lượt, Tepig, Oshawott và Snivy xuất hiện, vươn vai vẻ mệt mỏi, hít thở một hơi thật sâu cho tỉnh táo. Theo đề nghị của Jeff, do bốn pokemon của họ vẫn là Pokemon non, nên anh không muốn để chúng ở ngoài bóng lúc vào trong nghĩa địa vì sợ chúng sẽ hoảng sợ. Nhưng giờ, khi tất cả đã ra bên ngoài rồi, thì thả chúng ra ngoài, cho chúng có thể thoải mái chạy nhảy cũng là điều nên làm để thỏa mãn cái tính hiếu động của chúng.

Còn về phía Arce, Pokemon xuất hiện là một Pokemon có dạng chim cú, với cơ thể màu trắng, đôi cánh màu nâu, rộng như một tấm áo choàng khoác lên người nó. Đầu của nó thì lại giống như phần trên của áo choàng, với mũ trùm màu lục trùm qua đầu và vai. Một ngôi sao nâu bốn cánh ở trước ngực áo choàng cùng hai dây leo như hai dây kéo, gương mặt chim cú ẩn sau chiếc mũ trùm bằng lông vũ, một sợi lông mọc cao trên đầu như trang trí, phần thân bên dưới màu trắng, với đôi chân to khỏe, bàn chân to ba ngón vững chãi, chiếc đuôi xanh lục chẻ làm ba. Đôi cánh của nó, nếu dang rộng ra, sẽ giống như hai cái quạt khổng lồ, với phần tận cùng hai cánh có ba ngón tay, dùng để cầm nắm, ẩn dưới lớp lông vũ của hai cánh, có những chiếc lông vũ khác màu, được cất giấu cẩn thận.

Đây là Pokemon dạng cú, cung thủ Decidueye, Jeff nhận ra nó ngay khi vừa xuất hiện. Hai cái dây như dây kéo áo ở trước ngực áo, thực ra là dây cung. Khi tấn công, con Pokemon này sẽ dương một cánh lên làm cánh cung, bàn tay sẽ nắm dây kéo trước ngực làm dây cung, còn tay còn lại sẽ rút những chiếc lông vũ khác màu dưới cánh ra, làm mũi tên để bắn. Một Pokemon chim cú, khả năng cung thủ cùng nhãn quan tuyệt vời trong chiến đấu, mang song hệ Cỏ-Ma. Nếu Jeff nhớ không nhầm, nó có khả năng ẩn là 'Long Reach', tầm đánh xa cho phép nó bắn mũi tên, với sức mạnh tương đương chiêu thức Brave Bird, bỏ qua thiệt hại đòn đánh. Nói chung, nó biến Brave bird thành chiêu thức vật lý tầm xa, bỏ qua hiệu ứng phụ của chiêu thức.

Nhưng bỏ qua hết những lý thuyết đó, Decidueye ngáp một cái thật dài, vươn vai mệt mỏi, như thể nó vừa bị đánh thức khỏi giấc ngủ vậy. Thấy vậy, Arce cười gượng, nhún vai giải thích

"Decidueye là Pokemon cú hoạt động về đêm. Gọi cậu ấy ra giờ này thì thật bất tiện quá."

Nghĩa trang núi Pyre hôm nay cũng không quá vắng vẻ. Ngoài Arce đang đi cùng ra, nhóm Jeff cũng gặp rất nhiều người khác nữa dọc đường vào và ở bên trong nghĩa trang. Một nhóm nghiên cứu sinh đại học Lilycove, một giáo sư khảo cổ đến từ Rushboro, một nhóm võ sư đến từ Dewfog, hay ông bác già làm việc ở nhà thi đấu Fortree,… Việc đó cũng phần nào khiến cái nghĩa trang khổng lồ này bớt u ám và cô quạnh hơn giữa biển khơi, khi mà họ biết rằng, bên trong nó vẫn còn có sự sống.

Cầu thang bằng đá cổ kính, trải dài theo sườn núi thoai thoải, dẫn từ cổng chính của nghĩa trang xuống bến tàu phía dưới chân núi, xung quanh còn có rất nhiều những lối đi bằng đá ngoằn nghoèo, dẫn đến những lối vào phụ khác của nghĩa trang, kết nối lại với nhau thành một mạng lưới đường đi rắc rối xung quanh sườn núi. Nhìn ngắm những lối đi bằng đá đó, Yuzuru liên tưởng đến những con rắn, những con rắn màu xám đang trườn trên sườn núi, giống như trong thơ ca thường miêu tả vậy.

Trong khi đó, đám pokemon của Jeff và Baelfire thì đã vượt lên phía trước, vừa chạy, vừa nô đùa vui vẻ, nghịch ngợm trèo lên những bức tường đá đã đổ vỡ, hay đu vào những cành cây thấp, mọc rải rác hai bên đường. Torchic dường như đang trở thành thằng đầu trò, kéo theo sau là Tepig hậu đậu và Oshawott tinh quái. Sau cùng là Snivy, con Pokemon cỏ dường như không mấy hứng thú với những trò nghịch ngợm của lũ bạn, nên cứ thong thả chạy theo sau, nhìn chúng chơi đùa với nhau mà thôi. Phía sau chúng, Decidueye vừa phải bay theo canh chừng, vừa phải cảnh giác xung quanh để không bị Pokemon hoang dã tấn công. Nó giờ như một người giữ trẻ bất đắc dĩ của lũ nhóc Pokemon này rồi.

Bị bỏ lại tít phía sau bởi đám Pokemon hiếu động, nhóm Jeff đang vừa thong thả đi bộ xuống núi, vừa trò chuyện một cách rôm rả, chủ đề vẫn là xoay quanh những kiến thức về Pokemon.

"Mỗi Pokemon đều có một đặc tính, cũng như nguồn gốc riêng. Trong khi hầu hết các Pokemon đều được sinh ra như bao loài động vật bình thường khác, thì có những Pokemon lại được sinh ra trong các điều kiện đặc biệt."

Arce vừa đi trước, vừa giải thích cho Baelfire hiểu nguồn gốc của những Pokemon. Cậu nhóc lắng nghe chăm chú, vẻ mặt lộ rõ sự thán phục với người đàn chị là một Ace trainer đang đi bên cạnh mình lúc này.

"Như Banette là Pokemon búp bê ma ám, lấp đầy bởi sự đố kị, lòng thù hận của con người mà tạo nên. Nó có một cái miệng làm từ khóa kéo, giống như cái khóa kéo của áo khoác ấy. Cái miệng khóa luôn đóng kín như để giữ lại sức sống ở bên trong cơ thể nó. Nếu cái miệng nó mở ra, thì nó sẽ mất dần năng lượng, trước khi hoàn toàn bị…tan biến."

Với một chút rùng mình ở đoạn cuối, cô nhún vai

"Banette thường sinh ra ở bãi rác, hay những con hẻm tối tăm, nơi mà nó sẽ bắt đầu tìm kiếm kẻ đã vứt bỏ nó trước khi nó trở thành Pokemon. Nó giống như, một con búp bê ma ám, có thể nguyền rủa bất cứ ai chạm vào nó vậy."

Nghe thấy vậy, Baelfire rùng mình, lo lắng hỏi lại Arce

"Vậy… em bắt nó liệu có làm sao không…?"

"Thực ra thì không."

Từ phía sau, Jeff bất ngờ chen lên chỗ hai chị em, xen vào cuộc nói chuyện nhỏ của họ

"Có những lời đồn thổi rằng, nếu em đối xử tốt với một con Banette, thì không những em sẽ không bị nguyền rủa, mà có khi còn xoa dịu được lòng thù hận tích trữ bên trong nó nữa đấy. Cũng có người bảo rằng sau khi làm thế, Banette sẽ siêu thoát, trở thành một con búp bê bình thường. Nhưng mà…nah!"

Với một động tác hài hước, Jeff nhún vai, nhăn mặt đùa

"Nuôi Gengar còn dễ chịu hơn. Ít nhất là trước khi cái chiêu nightmare của nó làm anh mất ngủ."

Arce và Baelfire cười nghiêng ngả trước trò đùa của Jeff. Anh cũng vui vẻ, gãi gãi đầu qua cái mũ lưỡi trai lụp xụp

"Mà Banette được tiến hóa lên từ Shuppet đấy. Shuppet lại được sinh ra trong những mái nhà mà… nói chung là có xung đột. Cũng phải xung đột lớn, kéo dài lắm thì loài Pokemon này mới xuất hiện. Nhưng nó lành hơn Banette đấy."

"Thôi anh ơi. Lũ Pokemon ma, con nào con nấy xấu như nhau. Em không muốn nhận nuôi một đứa vào đội của mình đâu."

Baelfire rùng mình, nói nhỏ, như thể cậu sợ làm những linh hồn của nghĩa trang mếch lòng vậy. Thấy thế, Arce phì cười, giả vờ gắt lên như mắng mỏ

"Này! Decidueye của chị cũng là Pokemon song hệ Cỏ - Ma đấy nhé! Nó nhìn ngầu thôi rồi còn gì!"

"Á? Vậy sao? Em không biết đấy."

Vẻ mặt ngạc nhiên của cậu nhóc làm Jeff cũng cười theo. Cũng phải thôi, một con Pokemon dạng cung thủ như Decidueye mà là Pokemon ma, nghe cực kì khó tin, nhưng mà là sự thật.

"Đặc tính sống ẩn mình trong các khu rừng rậm nguyên sinh ở Alola, thêm việc hoạt động hiệu quả về đêm đã cho Decidueye khả năng và sức mạnh của các Pokemon hệ ma. Lúc đầu anh cũng không tin đấy. Nhưng sau này tìm hiểu mới biết."

Anh vuốt cằm giải thích, làm Baelfire cũng gật gù theo

"Thế giới Pokemon này, nó có nhiều điều kì quặc thật."

"Vậy! Cái nhiệm vụ cấp A của bà là gì vậy? Chắc cũng không đến nỗi mà một Ace trainer không giải quyết đơn lẻ được đâu nhỉ?"

Jeff bất ngờ đổi chủ đề, quay sang hỏi han Arce. Được cậu quan tâm như vậy, cô vui vẻ nói

"Không có gì to tát đâu. Ông cứ tập trung vào công việc của mình, và giúp Baelfire hoàn thành nhiệm vụ của cậu nhóc đi. Tôi sẽ tự giải quyết được cái nhiệm vụ ấy ngay mà."

"Bà chắc không thế?"

Jeff tỏ vẻ nghi ngờ, liếc nhìn Arce qua vành mũ lưỡi trai của mình. Thấy vậy, Arce nghiêng đầu, cười khúc khích, đáp lại tinh nghịch

"Gớm à! Ông quan tâm hơi nhiều rồi đấy! Đừng có coi nhẹ khả năng của tôi nha."

Chứng kiến cảnh đó, con nhóc Yuzuru nãy giờ lẳng lặng đi sau bám đuôi hai người họ, liền hí hửng, lấy máy ảnh ra, chụp một tấm ảnh với hai người làm trung tâm. Nó không có ý gì đâu. Chỉ là vừa thấy một cái thuyền đang chuẩn bị ra khơi mà thôi :)

…

Từ rất lâu rồi, ở một căn hộ nhỏ bé giữa một đô thị sầm uất, có một gia đình nhỏ sinh sống, một gia đình không hạnh phúc, đó là những gì mà cậu ấy thấy. Người cha thì luôn trở về lúc quá nửa đêm với cái dáng vẻ say mèm, quần áo xộc xệch, người đầy mùi rượu bia. Nếu may mắn, ông ta sẽ chỉ thay bộ quần áo nồng nặc mùi cồn của mình ra, rồi đi ngủ. Còn nếu không, sáng sớm hôm sau, cậu sẽ lại tìm thấy những mảnh bát đĩa, chai lọ vỡ trong cái túi đựng rác mà người mẹ đem vứt đi vào ca đổ rác buổi sáng sớm. Người mẹ thì cũng chẳng hơn gì. Đã không ít lần, cậu thấy bà ta lén lút đưa một người đàn ông khác về nhà, rồi lại lén lút đưa gã đó trốn ra cửa sau khi người cha về. Người anh trai thì, cậu ấy thấy hắn dường như chẳng bao giờ ở nhà vào buổi đêm, thi thoảng lại trở về với một đám bạn chẳng mấy bình thường, làm loạn lên, rồi lại bỏ đi, như thể hắn chẳng còn coi đây là nhà nữa vậy. Tất cả chỉ còn lại cô con gái nhỏ cô đơn, lạc lõng ngay giữa nơi mà cô gọi là gia đình…

Cậu đã làm bạn với cô bé từ khi cậu được sinh ra.

Cậu cũng chỉ là một Pokemon nhỏ, mang trên mình một tấm vải xám, phủ lên những xung đột, những bất hạnh luôn kìm nén bên trong ngôi nhà này mà thôi. Nhưng người con gái út của gia đình lại yêu quý cậu lắm. Cô bé không được mua cho búp bê như những người bạn cùng tuổi, không có một căn phòng toàn búp bê như cô bạn hàng xóm, hay một thùng đồ chơi đầy ắp như cậu bạn tầng trên. Nhưng cô bé có cậu, người bạn duy nhất của cô bé trong căn nhà tràn ngập cô đơn và bất hòa, nơi cậu được sinh ra này. Chính những bất hòa, những cô đơn ấy là những gì ẩn chứa sau tấm vải xám cậu trùm lên mình. Nhưng cũng vì cô bé, cậu sẽ giữ chúng cho riêng mình, để cô bé có thể vui vẻ, có thể mỉm cười mối ngày bên cậu. Cậu là con búp bê duy nhất của cô bé, người bạn duy nhất mà cô bé có trong ngôi nhà ấy.

Suốt ngần ấy năm, cậu đã làm bạn với cô bé, một quãng thời gian dài mà một con Pokemon Ma như cậu không thể hiểu được. Cô bé cũng dần trưởng thành, lớn nên, trở thành một cô gái xinh đẹp

Rồi một ngày, một chuyện gì đó đã xảy ra…

Cô bé ngày nào, giờ đã là một cô gái trưởng thành, trở về trong một bộ dạng khác lạ, cùng một người đàn ông lạ mặt mà cậu chưa từng thấy bao giờ. Họ nói chuyện gì đó mà cậu không hiểu.

Rồi cô gái ấy nói với cậu, rằng cô sẽ đưa cậu đi xa…

Rồi họ tới một ngọn núi, một ngọn núi thật lớn, cô đơn giữa biển. Ở đó, cậu gặp được rất nhiều đồng loại của mình, những Pokemon Ma, rất, rất nhiều Pokemon Ma.

Rồi cô gái ấy đưa cậu lên một nơi thật cao, một nơi âm u, bị bao phủ bởi sương mù, ở phía trên đỉnh núi. Cô đặt cậu xuống bãi cỏ, giữa một nơi chẳng có lấy một bóng người, và bảo cậu chờ ở đó. Rồi cô ấy bỏ đi…

Cậu không thể hiểu được thời gian, không thể hiểu được ngày tháng trôi qua là thế nào, và mình đã chờ đợi bao lâu…

Nhưng đến bây giờ, cậu vẫn đang chờ đợi cô bé ấy trở lại để đón cậu về ngôi nhà mới của họ…

Vì cô bé đã hứa như vậy mà.

…

"Này bà nó ơi? Chú ma nhỏ vẫn đang chờ à?"

Ông lão quay sang, hỏi bà lão, lúc đó đang ngồi bên cạnh mình, trong ngôi đề thờ xây bằng đá lạnh lẽo. Nghe thấy giọng ông lão, bà lão hơi giật mình, như vừa tỉnh dậy. Rồi với một giọng trầm trầm, bà đáp lại

"Ừ… Chú ma nhỏ vẫn đang chờ."

Họ là cặp vợ chồng già sống trong một ngôi đền bằng đá lớn, nằm giữa nghĩa trang trên đỉnh núi Pyre, xung quanh bốn bề bao phủ bởi mây mù âm u. Với trách nhiệm là những người canh giữ những quả cầu năng lượng Đỏ và Lam, họ đã không hoàn thành được nghĩa vụ của tổ tiên truyền lại cho mình, khi để hai viên ngọc ấy rơi vào tay kẻ ác, đã đánh thức những Pokemon cổ đại, tàn phá vùng đất Hoenn. Nhưng điều đó không có nghĩa là họ được phép rũ bỏ trách nhiệm của mình và rời khỏi ngôi đền này…

"Đã sắp đến ngày cuối cùng chưa nhỉ?"

"Sắp rồi đó ông ạ..."

Một thoáng im lặng giữa hai người. Bà lão nhìn chăm chăm vào vật thể bằng kim loại đặt phía trước mặt họ, trên một bệ đỡ bằng đá được chạm khắc cầu kì. Đó là một chiếc đồng hồ bỏ túi có nắp bật bằng bạc cũ kĩ, với một dây đeo bằng kim loại, trông như của thế kỉ 18 vậy. Trên bệ đỡ, và cả trên chiếc đồng hồ, có khắc những hình thù kì lạ, những biểu tượng tròn được ghép vào nhau, trang trí một cách cầu kì, khiến người ta liên tưởng đến những mặt đồng hồ tròn, một loại ngôn ngữ cổ xưa. Một loại ngôn ngữ của thời gian.

"Cậu ấy đã nhờ chúng ta giữ vật này, để một ngày có thể lấy lại nó."

Trong khi đó, ông lão lại nhìn về phía cửa đền, nơi dẫn ra con đường mòn bằng đá băng qua nghĩa trang trên đỉnh núi.

"Và điều đó cũng có nghĩa là, trận chiến đó sắp diễn ra rồi."

"Khi một con hổ đã mài lại những chiếc vuốt của nó…"

Một bóng người xuất hiện ở phía cuối con đường. Nếu chỉ nhìn vào ngoại hình thì rất khó để đoán được độ tuổi của anh ta. Nhưng chiếc áo măng tô rộng không đóng cúc, vạt áo đung đưa theo từng chuyển động cội vã của anh, một chiếc mũ lưỡi trai lạc tông đội lụp xụp, che đi nửa khuôn mặt, cùng một phong thái nhanh nhẹn và linh hoạt đến ngạc nhiên cho thấy, anh ta còn trẻ. Anh ta đang đến ngôi đề, đi theo sau còn có một bóng đen nữa. Một Pokemon với dáng vẻ linh hoạt đang tỏa ra một luồng tinh khí cực mạnh, gần như lấn át hoàn toàn âm khí nơi nghĩa trang, khiến cả những Pokemon Ma mạnh mẽ như Gengar, Dusknoir cũng phải dè chừng, cẩn trọng.

"…thì nghĩa là, nó đang đòi lại khu rừng của mình từ những kẻ xâm lược…"

...

"Má nhìn mình ngầu vch!" Thằng nhân vật chính vừa nghĩ thầm, vừa hí hửng bước đi trên đường đá dẫn vào đền để gặp hai ông bà lão giữ đền, trước khi không để ý, vấp ổ gà ngã sml.

***Phòng tác giả***

Trở lại với chuyên mục thường nhật cùng tác giả, chúng ta có thằng Tác giả đang viết fanfic lúc 1 giờ sáng, và thằng nhân vật chính đang biểu tình đòi lại quyền công bằng. Chủ yếu là không muốn bị troll dưới mọi hình thức. Nhưng mà tác giả kệ mịa nó, tác giả viết gì là quyền của tác giả.

Nhưng cũng chính vì thế, đêm đó tác giả không ngủ nổi.

***Trở lại với fanfic nghiêm túc nào, e hèm!***

Đỉnh núi Pyre được phủ một lớp mây mù dày đặc, khiến Arce chợt liên tưởng đến một ngọn núi ở phía Tây mà cô đã từng được nghe qua. Trên đỉnh núi cũng có một nghĩa trang lớn, với ngôi đền đá, nơi mà hai người canh giữ hai viên ngọc Đỏ và Lam đã từng sinh sống. Xung quanh đỉnh núi là những quần thể mộ lớn nhỏ, nằm rải rác trên những khoảng đất bằng bên sườn núi đốc. Hầu hết chúng đều là những ngôi mộ Pokemon từ xa xưa. Những bia đá rêu phong, cổ kính, nằm ngay ngắn thành những hàng dài, thoắt ẩn, thoắt hiện trong làn sương mù dày đặc.

Một bầu không khí lạnh lẽo và âm u đến rợn người bao phủ xung quanh, khiến ngay cả ba lớp áo ấm của Arce cũng trở nên vô nghĩa. Cô bất giác run lên bần bật, hai tay ôm lấy cơ thể, cố gắng giữ ấm một chút. Đến hơi thở của cô bây giờ cũng trở thành một làn sương trắng mờ rồi.

"Xem nào, Xeeem nào!"

Với một động tác dứt khoát, mạnh mẽ, như muốn xốc lại tinh thần, Arce bật nhẹ lên khỏi mặt đất, đủ để làm cơ thể đang lạnh cóng của cô ấm hơn một chút. Rồi cô rút ra chiếc PokeNav của mình, gắn Trainer Card điện tử của mình vào, dù đôi tay đang run lên vì lạnh cũng tra thẻ trượt đến mấy lần, nhưng cuối cùng, cô cũng khởi động được nó. Sau một hồi tra cứu lại tin tức về các nhiệm vụ ở gần, Arce lướt tới phần nhiệm vụ đang thực hiện của cô. Có một bảng nhỏ, ghi đầy đủ tên, cấp độ, thông tin và các yêu cầu của những nhiệm vụ cô đã và đang thực hiện. Phần nhiệm vụ đang thực thi được tô đậm, Arce nhanh tay ấn vào nó.

'Nhiệm vụ: "Điều tra đỉnh núi Pyre.". Cấp độ: A – Phù hợp. Thông tin: Có những tin tức về sự xuất hiện của một Pokemon thường xuyên gây rối, tấn công con người ở đỉnh núi Pyre. Những trường hợp bị tấn công, thường là các cô gái trẻ trong những đoàn thám hiểm. Pokemon được cho là một con Banette có cấp độ cao, khả năng chiến đấu tốt. Cẩn trọng khi tiếp cận.'

Arce đọc lại một lần nữa thông tin nhiệm vụ. Dù các thông tin được biểu thị khá ngắn gọn, nhưng khi cô ấn vào, phần thông tin sẽ dài ra hơn rất nhiều, như là khả năng, cấp độ hay chiêu thức đặc trưng của con Banette mà cô đang tìm kiếm. Nhưng điều đó cũng không quan trọng lắm, vì cô đã đọc đi đọc lại nó lúc ở trên tàu rồi, vì vậy, cô đã nắm được hầu hết những điều cần biết về con Banette đặc biệt mà cô đang tìm kiếm này.

Với một động tác khởi động mạnh mẽ, Arce đã sẵn sàng để thực hiện nhiệm vụ được giao. Với quyết tâm có phần cứng nhắc của cô, Arce bước vào nghĩa trang một cách can đảm mà không hề có chút do dự nào.

Tất nhiên, đó là trước khi…

"A! Chào chị Arce. Chị cũng đi lạc à."

Cái giọng nhí nhảnh của thằng nhóc Baelfire làm Arce giật bắn cả mình, đứng tim vì sợ

Cô đang ở giữa một cái nghĩa địa khổng lồ, bốn bề bao phủ bởi sương mù, xung quanh toàn mộ là mộ, vắng tanh vắng ngắt, âm khí dày đặc. Tự dưng có người gọi tên mình, không sợ són cả ra quần mới là lạ ấy chứ.

Với tất cả dũng khí còn lại chưa bị thổi bay, Arce hít thật sâu, từ từ quay người lại về phía có tiếng người vừa gọi.

"À-à… Baelfire đấy à? Cả Yuzu nữa."

Cô gái trẻ thở phào nhẹ nhõm, khi nhận ra người vừa gọi tên mình là hai đứa em mà cô đã kết thân hồi sáng. Thằng nhóc Baelfire xuất hiện trong bộ đồ ấm áp, dày cả găng tay, đang nhăn nhở cười với cô, theo sau còn có lũ tiểu yêu Pokemon của cậu nữa.

Còn con nhóc Yuzuru bên cạnh nó thì lại lờ đờ như đang buồn ngủ, ngáp dài một cái chán trường.

"Em chào chị! Chị có thấy lão Jeff đâu không?"

Nó hỏi một cách mệt mỏi, miệng ngáp dài một cái nữa, khiến cho ngay cả Arce cũng bắt đầu thấy buồn ngủ theo. Cô vô ý ngáp một cái, trước khi trả lời con nhóc, vẻ thất vọng

"Aizz… Chị không… Lão ấy lại bỏ mấy đứa đi ăn lẻ rồi à?"

"Em cá là lão Jeff lại kiếm một chỗ nào đó mát mẻ, lăn ra ngủ nướng rồi."

"Chắc anh ấy chỉ đang đi lạc đâu đó thôi mà! Gì mà cậu cau có thế chứ, Yuzu."

Baelfire thì vẫn cố bào chữa cho Jeff, trong khi hai chị em Yuzuru và Arce chỉ nhìn nhau, thở dài. Dù mới gặp Jeff lần đầu, nhưng chỉ nhìn qua, Arce có thể đoán ngay ra con người cậu ta là như thế nào rồi. Và Yuzuru chỉ giúp cô khẳng định thêm những suy đoán của mình là đúng, với câu chuyện Jeff ngủ nướng mười bốn tiếng một ngày, khiến cho cả cô nhóc lẫn Baelfire leo cây dừa mà thôi. Đúng là một ông anh tệ hại mà! Chẳng hiểu cô nhóc nghĩ gì khi tưởng tượng Jeff là anh trai cô nữa!

"Vậy hai đứa phải tự đi làm nhiệm vụ à? Khổ thân!"

Arce nói, cố gắng an ủi hai đứa nhóc.

Nhưng sau cùng, Baelfire vẫn xịu mặt xuống, buồn bã đáp lại

"Vâng…"

Nếu chỉ bắt một con Banette thì cũng chẳng có gì khó với cậu cả đâu. Nó không đáng sợ như Dusclop hay Haunter, nên cậu có thể dễ dàng bắt một con Banette và hoàn thành nhiệm vụ dễ dàng, nếu nó không…sống ở nơi mà toàn những pokemon đáng sợ mà cậu không dám tới. Banette chỉ có thể tìm được ở bên trong nghĩa trang dưới lòng đất hoặc bên trên đỉnh núi, nơi có rất, rất nhiều Pokemon Ma đáng sợ, nơi mà Baelfire không bao giờ dám đặt chân vào, dù cho là Yuzuru có vào cùng cậu đi chăng nữa. Nên vậy mới có cái tình cảnh này!

"Nah! Có nó đi làm nhiệm vụ thôi. Em chỉ muốn đi chụp vài tấm ảnh rồi về."

Yuzuru huých vai Baelfire và nói, tay dơ cái máy ảnh đang đeo ở cổ lên một cách phũ phàng, làm cậu bạn bên cạnh thở dài thườn thượt. Thấy vậy, Arce cũng động lòng, buồn thay cho cậu. Sau một hồi suy nghĩ, cô đưa ra kết luận rằng, sẽ thật vô trách nhiệm khi bỏ lại hai đứa nhóc ở lại đây một mình, giữa nghĩa trang vắng người. Vì vậy, cô đã đưa ra một đề nghị cho hai đứa

"Ờ mà…hai đứa đã lên đến tận đây rồi, chị cũng không muốn để hai đứa đi lung tung một mình không an toàn đâu. Nên thế này đi."

Arce cúi xuống, nháy mắt cố ra vẻ đáng yêu, và đề nghị

"Chị sẽ để hai đứa đi cùng, và giúp Baelfire bắt Banette…"

Nghe thấy thế, mắt thằng nhóc Baelfire sáng lên. Đề nghị quá hay của Arce làm nó nhảy cẫng lên xung sướng.

"Được chị ạ! Em đồng ý!"

Arce nghĩ việc mình nháy mắt là rất đáng yêu, có thể sẽ lấy lòng được thằng nhóc Baelfire, làm nó nghe lời. Nhưng mà có vẻ như, nó thậm chí chẳng quan tâm tới cái vẻ đáng yêu của Arce, làm cô hơi thất vọng. Nhưng vậy là được rồi, Baelfire có vẻ như đã chấp nhận lời đề nghị.

"Nhưng hai đứa phải nghe lời chị cơ! Bám sát chị thì chị mới cho đi cùng."

Cuối cùng, cô quyết định là ra dáng người lớn, nói một cách nghiêm nghị. Trong khi Yuzuru nhún vai kiểu 'gì cũng được', thì Baelfire lại vui vẻ, dư hai ngón tay hình chữ V lên, cười toe toét

"Không thành vấn đề nha! Em sẽ đi theo và nghe lời chị!"

Arce bật cười trước hành động trẻ con của cậu nhóc. Nhưng trách làm sao được, cậu nhóc cũng chỉ mới mười tuổi, tức là ít hơn cô tới tận chín tuổi, vẫn còn là một đứa trẻ cơ mà. Trẻ con thì rất dễ dụ, cho một hai cái kẹo là nghe lời ngay. Còn Baelfire, cậu nhóc chỉ cần vài ba lời đề nghị đi bắt Pokemon với hướng dẫn chiến đấu là bảo gì cậu cũng làm theo. Đúng là một cậu nhóc thú vị! Cậu có triển vọng trở thành một huấn luyện viên tài giỏi đấy, Arce nghĩ vậy.

"À mà chị cũng còn nhiệm vụ trên này nữa. Nên lúc nào mà chị bảo, thì hai đứa đứng ra phía sau nhé."

Cô vẫn không quên nhắc thêm về nhiệm vụ của mình, vì sẽ thật rắc rối khi một trong hai đứa nhóc bị vướng vào trận đấu của cô với Pokemon ma Banette kia. Mà thực ra, do không phải bắt nó, nên cô có thể để Baelfire bắt con Banette gây rối đó, và giúp cậu nhóc hoàn thành nhiệm vụ của mình. Một mũi tên trúng hai đích.

Nhưng mà nghĩ lại thì, tự dưng trở thành một cô trông trẻ bất đắc dĩ thế này, có hơi kì cục với Arce. Cô tự dưng đâm ra giận Jeff vì cái thói vô trách nhiệm của cậu ta. Đúng là một tên con trai vô trách nhiệm mà!

"Nào! Ta đi thôi! Đi bắt Pokemon ma Banette!"

Baelfire hào hứng, đi trước, chân bước đều bước vui vẻ, theo sau là ba con Pokemon non của cậu cũng đang rồng rắn, bước đều bước theo chủ, trông rất ngộ nghĩnh làm Arce phì cười. Cũng đã rất lâu rồi, cô mới thấy một nhóm Pokemon nhỏ rồng rắn đi theo chủ như vậy. Mà trông nó cũng rất vui nữa.

Nghĩ thế nào, Arce cũng thả Decidueye ra, ra hiệu cho nó đi sau mình. Rồi cả hai cũng nhanh chân, nối vào hàng cùng với Baelfire và đám Pokemon nhí nhảnh của cậu.

"Nào! Đi thôi!"

Arce nở nụ cười tinh nghịch, chân bước đều bước vui vẻ, nối dài vào đoàn tàu nhỏ của Baelfire và đám Pokemon tí hon. Trông họ như đang chơi trò rồng rắn lên mây vậy. Đi đầu là Baelfire, nối theo sau là ba con pokemon hiếu động của cậu, tiếp đó là Arce và sau cùng là Decidueye.

Thấy vui vui, Yuzuru cũng nối thêm vào hàng, đi sau Decidueye, thích thú hô lớn

"Banzai!"

Theo một cách hiểu nào đó, thế có nghĩa là 'xung phong'.

Nghe thấy vậy, Baelfire ở đầu hàng và Arce ở giữa hàng phá lên cười, rồi cũng hô theo cô nhóc

"Xung phong!"

"Go go go!"

Ba chị em, cùng đám pokemon của họ, tạo thành một hàng dài, rồng rắn tiến vào khu nghĩa trang trên đỉnh núi. Họ chơi rất vui, khiến cho chỉ một lúc sau, rất nhiều Pokemon hoang dã, chẳng biết từ đâu đến, cũng bị thu hút, chạy tới tham gia cùng họ, nối thêm vào phía sau hàng, kéo dài đoàn tàu nhỏ của Baelfire. Họ chơi đùa, cười nói một cách vui vẻ, làm cho bầu không khí lạnh giá xung quanh nghĩa trang cũng ấm áp hẳn lên, xua đi sự âm u, cô quạnh nơi nghĩa địa vắng người. Bóng họ mờ dần vào trong làn sương mù dày đặc, nhưng những tiếng cười, tiếng nói vẫn vang vọng trong không gian bao la.

…

"À mà em bảo này…"

Con nhóc Yuzuru nhún chân lên, thủ thỉ vào tai Arce

"Lão Jeff mới có 17 tuổi thôi. Nên nếu chị tính khởi nghiệp với lão thì cẩn thận đấy. Phi công còn hơi trẻ, chưa đủ tuổi đâu!"

"CÁI GÌ?!"

Ngượng chín mặt, Arce hét toáng lên. Nhưng đáp lại chỉ là cái vẻ mặt cười hớn hở của Yuzuru.

"Em đã cảnh báo rồi nhé!"

Vừa nói, con nhóc vừa lon ton chạy trước, cười khoái chí. Trong khi đó, phía sau nó, Arce, mặt đã đỏ bừng lên như quả cà chua chín vì xấu hổ, đang hét lên, giọng lạc hẳn đi, hay chính xác hơn là ré lên theo nó.

"Này! Thế là sao hả! Đứng lại giải thích xem nào!"

Tội nghiệp :)


	9. Chapter 9

Pokemon legendary trainers III: Tiger

Tập 9

.

Trên đỉnh núi mù sương này, thật khó để xác định được ngày đêm, năm tháng, khi mà bốn bề xung quanh là sương mù dày đặc, chẳng có gì ngoài một màu trắng mờ đục, âm u và vắng vẻ bao phủ. Điều khó tin hơn là nơi này có sự sống, dù không hẳn là sống, nhưng cũng đủ sống động để phủ nhận đi cái vẻ chết chóc của nghĩa trang được xây dựng trên đỉnh núi này.

Đó là điều kì diệu của thế giới Pokemon.

Những tấm bia mộ rêu phong ẩn nấp trong làn sương mù dày đặc, hay những ngôi miếu cũ kĩ và mục nát, thoắt ẩn, thoắt hiện trong sự âm u và vắng vẻ, đó sẽ là những ấn tượng đầu tiên của bạn, dù không mấy tốt đẹp, về khu nghĩa trang trên đỉnh núi này. Nhưng đằng sau sự lạnh lẽo, ma mị đó, là cả một thế giới đa dạng, phong phú và không kém phần nhộn nhịp của các Pokemon nơi đây. Đừng mặc định rằng ở nghĩa trang thì chỉ có Pokemon ma sinh sống như Baelfire. Cậu nhóc đã phải suy nghĩ lại điều đó sau khi tiến sâu vào khu nghĩa trang trên đỉnh núi này.

Ngoài những cư dân quen thuộc của bất kì khu nghĩa trạng nào khác như Gastly, Duskull, Sableye,… thì khu nghĩa trang núi Pyre còn có rất nhiều cư dân khác nữa, như là Vulpix, Growlite, Wingull, Meditite,, Machop… hay những Pokemon không hẳn là ma, như là Bronzor, Elgyem, Chimeco, Abra… Chúng là những cư dân nhỏ, phần nào giúp đỉnh núi âm u bớt đi sự u ám vốn có, mang lại cái sống động cho nghĩa trang trên đỉnh núi mù sương này. Ngoài ra, đôi khi, nhóm của Baelfire cũng gặp được cả các cấp tiến hóa cao hơn, như Ninetales, Machoke, Dusclop hay Medichamp nữa, nên một phần nào đó, họ cũng bớt sợ hơn khi phải tiến vào nghĩa trang một mình.

Với Decidueye đi trước do thám, nhóm của Arce chậm rãi bám theo một cách thận trọng. Arce đi trước, hai tay luôn phải dắt theo hai đứa em là Yuzuru và Baelfire để tránh bị lạc. Cậu nhóc Baelfire cũng cẩn trọng, cứ vài bước là lại phải quay lại, kiểm tra lũ Pokemon nhỏ của mình, luôn chắc chắn rằng chúng đi theo mình và không tách khỏi nhóm. Snivy như cô giữ trẻ, phải một dây leo bám vào tay Baelfire, một dây leo còn lại vám vào cả Tepig lẫn Oshawott để dắt hai đứa bạn theo. Giữa một nơi âm u, toàn sương mù thế này, chỉ một bước chậm chân thôi là họ có thể lạc nhau bất cứ lúc nào. Cẩn thận vẫn là hơn!

Decidueye tiến lên trước, nhanh nhẹn nhảy lên một bia mộ cũ nằm rìa đường, kiếm một vị trí cao hơn thám thính. Nó vô tình dọa một bầy Vulpix nhỏ đang tụ tập bên dưới bia mộ, khiến chúng bỏ chạy vào lùm cỏ cao gần đó.

"Có dấu hiệu gì về Pokemon ma Banette không?"

Arce chậm rãi tiến tới chỗ Decidueye đang thăm dò, hỏi nhỏ, giọng hơn run lên vì cái lạnh thấu sương xung quanh cô. Trong thoáng chốc, cô chợt nghĩ, Decidueye thật gan dạ, khi có thể trèo lên một cái bia mộ cao để quan sát mà chẳng sợ hãi hay dè chừng gì. Chắc vì nó vốn đã là Pokemon hệ ma sẵn rồi, nên chắc không sợ bị ma ám vì dám đứng lên đó.

Theo sau cô, cậu nhóc Baelfire lại bám dính lấy cô bạn Yuzuru như thường lệ, tay vẫn dắt theo đám Pokemon nhỏ, rụt rè tiến tới sau lưng Arce.

"Giữa cái nghĩa trang rộng thế này, tìm bao giờ mới được một con Banette đây chị? Nãy giờ chúng ta toàn gặp Shuppet thôi thì phải?"

Cậu nhóc nói cũng có lý. Việc họ gặp Pokemon ma như Shuppet hay Banette ở giữa nghĩa trang thế này, đáng lẽ là chuyện bình thường. Nhưng nãy giờ, dường như họ chỉ gặp được Shuppet thôi, chứ không hề thấy bóng dáng của một con Banette nào cả, chứ đừng nói là chính xác con Banette thường gây rối mà Arce đến đây để bắt giữ.

"Em cũng thấy lạ! Nãy giờ, hầu như chúng ta chỉ gặp các Pokemon hệ ma cấp thấp như Gastly, Duskull,… chứ Haunter hay Dusclop rất hiếm, chứ chưa nói đến cấp cao hơn. Đáng lẽ, những nghĩa trang lớn thế này, có ít cũng phải gặp một vài con chứ."

Yuzuru cũng thắc mắc, đưa ra ý kiến, trong khi tay đang lục lại album ảnh cô nhóc chụp được từ lúc lên đây. Nhờ loại ống kính đặc biệt, những tấm ảnh của cô nhóc chụp được cũng không quá mờ do làn sương mù dày đặc, nhưng cũng không quá rõ nét. Hầu hết, cô nhóc chỉ chụp được bóng của những Pokemon lấp ló sau làn sương, cùng một chút quang cảnh mờ ảo của ngọn núi Pyre mà thôi. Nhưng hầu như rất ít Pokemon có cấp độ cao được vào ảnh.

"Ừ… Chị thì mong ít gặp chúng nó hơn. Không phải đối phó với Pokemon hoang dã cấp cao…"

Arce lắc lắc đầu, lẩm bẩm, hơi chút bông đùa

"Giờ mà lòi ra một ổ Pokemon hệ ma cấp độ cao thì chị em mình chỉ có nước xách dép mà chạy."

Câu đùa của cô khiến cậu nhóc Baelfire bật cười khúc khích

"Giống như lúc đi nhà ma ấy hả chị?"

"Ừ ừ! Chuẩn rồi đó!"

Arce vui tính chỉ chỉ, đồng tình với cậu nhóc. Cũng giống như lúc đi nhà ma vậy, giờ mà có một ổ ma quỷ nhảy ra hù họ, thì đúng là chỉ có nước chạy bán sống bán chết xuống núi thôi. Cô cũng không hẳn là sợ ma, nhưng mà một lũ ma cấp độ cao nhảy xổ ra hù cô, thì có gan đến mấy, Arce cũng chạy một mạch mà không dám quay đầu lại. Có khi là chạy từ Hoenn sang tận Kanto cũng nên ấy, cô nghĩ vậy, rồi bật cười vui vẻ.

"Nhưng ít nhất, cho đến giờ, mọi thứ vẫn ổn."

Cô gái nói, lấy tay vuốt vuốt mái tóc dài đã ướt nhẹp vì sương. Cô không đội mũ, thành ra mái tóc màu vàng xám của cô đã bị ướt như vừa đi tắm vậy. Hình ảnh cùng hơi nóng của một chiếc bồn tắm lớn, đổ đầy nước nóng chợt hiện ra trong tâm trí Arce. Phải rồi, tối về cô phải tắm nước nóng cho thật đã, để rũ bỏ cái lạnh của nghĩa trang này ra khỏi người mình. Với lại, cô cũng không muốn bị cảm lạnh nữa. Ngâm mình trong bồn nước nóng của khách sạn, được tắm táp thật thoải mái, thật đã đời, chỉ nghĩ về nó thôi, mà Arce đã sướng rên lên rồi.

AAA~

Cô bất giác rên lên một tiếng kì quặc…

"À. Không! E hèm! Không có chi. Chị chỉ đang nghĩ cách để dụ Banette ra thôi"

…trước khi phải vội giải thích trước ánh mắt nghi ngờ khó hiểu của hai đứa em đi bên cạnh.

"Có thông tin là Banette thường tấn công các cô gái trẻ, nên chị mới nhận nhiệm vụ này, vì nghĩ là mình có thể dụ nó ra… Nhưng xem ra, không thành công cho lắm."

Vừa nói, Arce vừa thở dài. Decidueye đã tiếp tục tiến sâu và nghĩa trang sau một hồi quan sát, nên giờ, cả nhóm lại bắt đầu di chuyển theo nó một cách thận trọng.

"Có khi thông tin sai, vì Banette là Pokemon hệ ma. Nó đâu có máu dê được."

Baelfire hồn nhiên nhận định.

"Hoặc nó thấy chị không hấp dẫn, quá tuổi chẳng hạn."

Yuzuru tranh thủ đá đểu Arce, làm cô chị nhảy dựng lên

"Chị mà không hấp dẫn á? Nhìn lại đi nhé! Body ngon thế này cơ mà!"

Vừa hét lên, Arce vừa uốn éo, khoe ba vòng một cách hài hước, làm Yuzuru cười chảy nước mắt

"Em biết! Em biết! Nhưng biết đâu, chị không phải gu của nó."

"Xin lỗi đi ạ! Nếu thế thì chắc con Banette này bị mù rồi."

Arce vừa đùa cợt, vừa tạo dáng 'quyến rũ' một lần nữa làm Yuzuru cười đau ruột. Một tay lau nước mắt, cô nhóc vẫn chưa nhịn được cười vui vẻ đồng tình

"Biết đâu ấy chứ!"

…

Xuất hiện giữa khoảng đất trống âm u, con Pokemon áo giáp khổng lồ Golurk chậm rãi tiến về phía trước, cơ thể hộ pháp di chuyển băng qua những hàng bia mộ thẳng tắp, từng bước chân nặng nề nện xuống làm rung chuyển mặt đất, phá vỡ bầu không gian vắng lặng của khu nghĩa trang trên đỉnh núi. Từng tiếng cọt kẹt vang lên khi bộ áo giáp đồ sộ ấy di chuyển, tiếng bước chân rung vang trong không gian tĩnh lặng, làm những Pokemon nhỏ sợ hãi, lẩn trốn vào trong những bụi cỏ cao.

Đôi mắt vàng của Golurk sáng lên, quét qua một vùng rộng trước mặt nó. Một hình bóng vặn vẹo, mờ ảo xuất hiện ở phía cuối tầm nhìn, làm con Pokemon khổng lồ chú ý. Nó tiến tới phía trước, thận trọng bước lên một khu đất chẳng mấy bằng phẳng, được đặt chi chít những tấm bia mộ đã đổ nát bởi sự tàn phá thời gian. Để rồi, cả thân hình to lớn của nó khựng lại trước một cây cổ thụ khổng lồ, nằm đơn độc, trơ trọi giữa một đống ngổn ngang của khu nghĩa trang vắng vẻ. Thân cây to lớn nằm trên một khu đất cao, giữa một quần thể mộ được xây dày đặc, những chiếc rễ to như những con trăn Nam Mỹ đang trườn trên mặt đất, len lỏi qua những tấm bia đá cổ kính, những cành cây khẳng khiu vươn lên vào không gian tối tăm, như đang cào vào khoảng không trắng đục phía trên.

Đây là điểm hẹn mà nó nghe được từ lũ Pokemon nhỏ hơn. Và có lẽ, cuộc tranh đấu dành địa bàn sắp bắt đầu rồi.

Một cuộc chiến tranh dành lãnh thổ giữa những con Pokemon mạnh của khu nghĩa trang. Không cần nhìn, Golurk cũng nhận ra được sự hiện diện của những Pokemon khác đang có mặt ở đây. Một con Dusknoir đang ngồi chễm chệ trên một cành cây cao chót vót, ánh mắt hướng xuống, như một tên đấu sĩ khó tính đang chờ trận cuộc đấu được phép bắt đầu. Phía dưới nó lúc đó còn có Gengar và Chandelure, cả hai cũng đang ngồi quan sát, dáng vẻ thản nhiên, thư thái như đang thưởng thức một tước phim. Đứng dưới gốc cây là Pokemon ma cây Trevenant. Dù nhỏ hơn Golurk, nhưng nó cũng được xếp vào hàng Pokemon to lớn của khu nghĩa trang. Thấy Golurk xuất hiện, Trenevant khẽ gật đầu, ra hiệu cho con Pokemon áo giáp mới tới. Golurk chậm rãi tiến về phía Trevenant, với một cử chỉ như đang chào một người bạn lâu năm, nó đứng xuống bên cạnh Trevenant, hướng mắt về khoảng đất trống gần con đường mòn phía dưới gốc cây.

"Bắt đầu được rồi…"

Với một tiếng cọt kẹt nhỏ khi nói, Golurk ra hiệu. Dusknoir, như một tên đấu sĩ béo mập, nhảy khỏi chỗ ngồi của nó trên đỉnh ngọn cây, trước khi đáp xuống khu đất trống với một động tác nhẹ nhàng mà dữ tợn.

Phải, Dusknoir chính là một trong hai kẻ sẽ tham gia vào cuộc chiến tranh dành lãnh thổ này. Và đối thủ của nó dường như đã chờ sẵn ở dưới sân đấu, khẽ rùng mình trước màn xuất hiện có phần phô trương của con Pokemon ma kia.

"Lão già xem ra khá tức giận đấy. Bị một đứa nhãi tranh địa bàn."

Trevenant thì thẩm, tiếng những miếng gỗ tạo nên khuôn miệng nó va vào nhau tạo thành tiếp 'lộp cộp'. Nghe thấy vậy, Golurk chỉ nhún vai, bộ áo giáp xanh của nó hơi rung lên nhè nhẹ

"Nhưng đối thủ của lão cũng đâu phải tân binh đâu."

"Ừ! Nhưng mà lão ghét mấy đứa nhỏ-xác tranh dành địa bàn với mình. Mà lại là mấy đứa có chủ nữa chứ."

Lúc ấy, xuất hiện phía bên kia sân là một cái bóng đen bé tí xíu nếu đem so sánh với cơ thể to lớn của Dusknoir. Với một cử chỉ như chào hỏi, con Pokemon búp bê Banette từ từ tiến vào khu đất trống, đứng đối diện với Dusknoir ở phía bên kia của sân đấu tự nhiên.

Nhìn thấy điệu cười ma mị trên cái miệng bị khóa chặt của Banette, Dusknoir hơi rít lên một tiếng bất mãn, cơ thể béo mập lúc lắc

"Tranh chấp lãnh thổ với tao à? Đồ Pokemon có chủ!"

'Đồ Pokemon có chủ' là cách các Pokemon ở đây hạ nhục lẫn nhau.

Pokemon ma, chúng thường mang những hình dáng dị dạng, xấu xí, cùng với một thứ sức mạnh ma quái, luôn mang theo một lời nguyền cùng một truyền thuyết chẳng mấy tốt đẹp gì bên mình. Chính vì những lý do ấy mà những pokemon hệ ma, chúng sẽ không bao giờ nhận được sự yêu quý, chăm sóc từ chủ nhân của chúng như những Pokemon bình thường khác. Những chúng nhận được, chỉ là sự ghét bỏ, hắt hủi và vô tâm mà thôi. Vì thế nên đã có rất, rất nhiều Pokemon ma chọn việc rời bỏ chủ nhân của chúng để giữ lại danh dự cho bản thân, thay vì can tâm chịu sự hắt hủi, để rồi có thể bị bỏ đi bất cứ lúc nào. Đó là danh dự của loài Pokemon hệ ma, điều khiến chúng tôn trọng lẫn nhau, giữa một cộng đồng Pokemon lớn ở nơi đỉnh núi mù sương này.

"Ừ…!"

Câu trả lời cộc lốc của Banette thực sự làm Dusknoir cáu tiết.

Rất, rất lâu trước đây, đã có một cô gái đến ngọn núi này, mang theo một con Shuppet nhỏ bé, dường như đã lớn lên trong một đô thị của con người. Rồi cô đã bỏ nó lại đây, giữa những Pokemon ma khác, trước khi rời đi và không bao giờ quay trở lại nữa. Pokemon ma không thể nhận biết được thời gian, nhưng một số hiếm như Trevenant có thể, thì khẳng định rằng, quãng thời gian mà Shuppet bị bỏ lại là rất, rất lâu rồi. Thời gian trôi qua, nó đã tiến hóa thành Banette. Quãng thời gian mà cô gái, chủ nhân của nó bỏ nó lại đây, dài tới mức, mà từ một lính mới, Banette đã phát triển, chiến đấu và dành được một vị trí cao trong nghĩa trang, đứng ngang hàng với cả những Pokemon cấp cao nhất ở đây rồi.

Tuy nhiên, nó sẽ không bao giờ nhận được sự tôn trong của những Pokemon ma nơi đây, vì nó đã bỏ qua những luật lệ và danh dự của Pokemon mang hệ ma.

Đối với Pokemon hệ ma, sống đơn độc là đúng đắn, rời bỏ chủ nhân là dũng cảm, bị chủ nhân vứt bỏ là nhục nhã… Và kẻ đã bị vứt bỏ, mà vẫn còn tin rằng chủ nhân mình sẽ quay lại, đó là kẻ cặn bã, nằm ở đấy xã hội của loài Pokemon ma.

Và Shuppet, hay sau này đã tiến hóa thành Banette, là một kẻ như vậy. Việc Banette leo lên được tận vị trí này, đứng ngang hàng với những con Pokemon đứng đầu nghĩa trang, nó đã phải chiến đấu để đạt được điều đó. Nó có thể ở đáy xã hội, nhưng vẫn là một kẻ có địa vị ở cái nghĩa trang này, một kẻ nhận được nhiều sự nể sợ của đồng loại hơn là kính trọng.

Dusknoir hiểu điều đó, và nó muốn chấm dứt sự vô lý đó ngay hôm nay.

"Nhận lấy sự thịnh nộ của ta!"

Dusknoir đưa hai tay lại với nhau, tích tụ năng lượng, tạo nên quả cầu bóng đêm. Chiêu thức Shadow ball của nó không phải thứ hàng đểu của lũ Pokemon ma đâu. Dù kích cỡ nhỏ hơn, nhưng khi Dusknoir bắn nó về phía Banette, tốc độ bay của nó là vượt trội hơn hẳn. Tốc độ bay khá cao, kèm theo một quỹ đạo bay rất khó đoán, khiến cho bất kì Pokemon nào cũng gặp khó khăn khi né đi chiêu thức đó. Cách duy nhất để đánh là đối đầu trực tiếp.

"Ừ…!"

Bannette cũng đưa hai tay vào nhau, tạo một quả shadow ball rất nhanh. Nhưng khi mà nó hoàn thành quả shadowball, nó đã không ném đòn tấn công đó về phía Dusknoir. Shadow ball của Dusknoir đã bay tới rất sát nó rồi.

"Trúng rồi?"

Đám Pokemon ma đang đứng theo dõi cũng đã nghĩ rằng, chiêu thức của Dusknoir sẽ trúng, và sẽ gần như hạ đo ván Banette. Nhưng chúng chỉ đúng vế thứ nhất

UỲNH!

Hai luồng năng lượng hắc ám đối dịch va vào nhau. Không khí xung quanh như bị hút vào bởi vụ nổ, trước khi bất ngờ bùng ra như một quả bóng bay bị thổi lên quá lớn, năng lượng của vụ nổ đẩy ngược Banette lại, đôi chân nhỏ xíu trượt trên mặt đất. Nhưng điều nó vừa làm là không tưởng.

Banette đã dùng Shadow Ball thành một đòn cận chiến, đập thẳng quả cầu của nó vào quả cầu của Dusknoir ném tới, năng lượng đối nghịch tự triệt tiêu nhau, và ngoài một chút gió mạnh sau đó, thì nó chẳng hề hấn gì cả.

"Được lắm!"

Dusknoir nói, giọng trầm trầm tức giận, bắt đầu bay về phía trước với vận tốc nhanh dần. Điểm mạnh của Dusknoir là khả năng phòng ngự và tấn công cận chiến, Banette cũng vậy. Dusknoir biết, trận chiến này sẽ không diễn ra theo cái kiểu hai bên đứng ném đạn vào nhau được rồi, nên nó muốn cả hai tung hết sức mình, trong một cuộc đấu giáp lá cà.

"Vì danh dự của Pokemon hệ Ma!"

Dusknoir nhào tới, bàn tay được bọc trong dòng năng lượng hắc ám ập tới Banette, tấn công bằng Cú đấm bóng đêm. Nhìn thấy đòn Shadow Punch của Dusknoir đang lao tới với vận tốc cao, Banette cũng nhảy lên, tung Shadow Claw đáp trả.

"Ừ…!"

Hai con Pokemon lao vào nhau chiến đấu giữa không trung, luồng năng lượng mạnh mẽ mang theo ánh sáng tím chói lòa phóng ra sau mỗi lần chạm trán. Trận đấu nảy lửa nổ ra giữa hai trong số những kẻ đứng đầu của nghĩa trang! Vì những lý tưởng mà chúng theo đuổi, ngày hôm nay, sẽ có một kẻ sẽ mãi tan biến và không thể trở về.

…

"Hoặc là đó là điều chúng nó nghĩ thế! Chứ trên thực tế, Pokemon ma không tan biến được nhanh như vậy."

Lão Jeff ngồi chễm chệ trên một tảng đá, vừa múa múa tay, vừa giảng bài cho Baelfire nghe. Cậu nhóc, cùng với Yuzuru và Arce, thì chỉ biết gật gù, gọi là hiểu sơ sơ qua về tình hình hiện tại. Bốn người bọn họ đang có mặt ở khá gần chỗ lũ pokemon ma giao chiến, nên được chứng kiến toàn bộ sự việc ngay từ lúc bắt đầu. Và trong khi Banette và Dusknoir nhảy vào đánh nhau sống chết, thì ở cái nơi tảng đá ven đường cách đó có một đoạn, nhóm của Jeff đang ngồi xem một cách thoải mái, như thể đang đi xem một trận đấu Pokemon vậy.

Còn lý do Jeff có mặt ở đây, và việc làm thế nào mà ba chị em Arce lại gặp được lão ta thì…

Chúng ta cùng trở lại với nhóm Arce, nửa tiếng trước…

"Em nghĩ chúng ta đi lạc rồi…"

Cậu nhóc Baelfire nói nhỏ, mặt thất vọng, nhìn con đường mòn bằng đất cong queo, tưởng như đang trải dài ra vô tận, dẫn sâu vào trong làn sương mù dày đặc phía trước mặt mình

Vâng! Kịch bản quen thuộc! Lại lạc đường!

"Ahaha… Làm sao lạc được nhỉ? Chị nhớ rất rõ là đi đúng theo bản đồ mà."

Arce cười gượng gạo, tay vẫn huơ huơ cái bản đồ cô mới mua hồi sáng. Bản đồ nghĩa trang. Vâng, nó hữu dụng đúng như cái tên của nó vậy.

"Có khi nào có con ma nó làm mình đi lạc không?!"

Cảnh giác cao độ, Yuzuru nhìn xung quanh, vào tư thế, như thể cô nhóc sắp vắt chân lên cổ 'rút lui chiến thuật' vậy. Rồi nhanh trí thế nào, cô nhóc còn cúi xuống, nhặt một cái cành cây khô bên đường, cầm lên lăm lăm trong thế phòng thủ, não bảo tay sẵn sàng phang bất cứ thứ gì nhảy bổ vào mình lúc ấy…

Ngay lúc ấy, có một con Machop vừa đi ra từ bụi cỏ, lững thững bước đi, mệt mỏi ngáp dài một cái ngay trước mặt Yuzuru. Và kết cục thì…

'Omae wa mou shindeiru!'

'Nani?'

BỐP!

…Con Machop cong đít bỏ chạy với một cục u trên đầu mà vẫn éo hiểu chuyện gì vừa xảy ra với nó.

"Thôi thôi! Làm gì có chuyện đó chứ! Thế nào Decidueye? Deci…?"

Arce quay sang hỏi cậu bạn cú vọ của mình. Đáng lẽ Decidueye sẽ là trinh sát, dẫn đường họ vào trong nghĩa trang để tìm kiếm con Banette kia, vì khả năng quan sát tốt của nó có thể giúp nó định vị được trong sương mù. Arce đã tin tưởng nó sẽ dẫn đường, để cả bọn không bị lạc. Nhưng mà, cô gái quên mất một điều cực kì quan trọng và đau não. Cái con cú này, nó…

"DECIDUEYE! TỈNH DẬY NGAY! DECIDUEYE!"

Mặc cho chị huấn luyện viên của mình quát mắng, con cú mất dậy cũng đã tìm được một cái bụi cây ở tít đằng xa, chui rúc vào đó và lăn ra ngủ một cách ngon lành. Tội nghiệp Arce, vác Pokemon hoạt động về đêm ra làm trinh sát vào ban ngày, và kết cục là không những cả bọn bị lạc giữa nghĩa trang âm u vắng vẻ, mà giờ, cái tên đáng lẽ phải đi làm trinh sát cũng đã lăn ra ngủ luôn rồi…

"Haha! Đúng thật là, bầu không khí ở đây nó dễ gây buồn ngủ thật ha."

Baelfire vừa nói, vừa vuốt ve anh bạn Tepig nhỏ mà cậu đang ôm trong lòng. Tepig cũng đã lăn ra ngủ dọc đường vì mệt mỏi, cậu phải bế nó nãy giờ rồi. Trong khi đó, cô bạn Snivy của nó cũng chẳng hơn, đã rúc vào cái túi bụng chiếc áo Yuzuru đang mặc, ngủ một giấc ngon lành. Người khá khẩm nhất trong nhóm ba con Pokemon nhỏ của Baelfire lúc này có lẽ là Oshawott… Mà khoan, nó khá hơn theo chiều hướng tốt hay xấu?

"Osha! Osha! OhssssAAA!"

Con rái cá đang chạy như con ngộ quanh chân của ba người, đánh võng như thể đang đi thi bằng lái xe, trước khi đập mặt vào một gốc cây ven đường do chạy quá tốc độ, rồi lại bật ra, lao như thằng điên vào bụi cỏ, dọa lũ Pokemon nhỏ đang ngủ trong đó chạy toán loạn. Tay nó vẫn cầm lon cà phê rỗng của Baelfire đưa cho, mà đáng lẽ ra vẫn phải còn một nửa vì cậu nhóc chưa uống hết…

"Đáng lẽ cậu không nên đưa nó cái lon cà phê của mình…" Yuzuru nhìn theo con rái cá, miệng lẩm bẩm, trách móc cậu bạn đứng bên cạnh.

Cô nhóc vừa dứt câu, một đám Pokemon ma lao ra khỏi bụi cỏ cao gần đó, bỏ chạy toán loạn, theo sau là nguyên một con Cofagrigus to tổ bố lao ra khỏi đống đất mà đáng lẽ nó đã được chôn cất ổn thỏa, lao đi đầy hoảng loạn, trên lưng vẫn bám nguyên một con rái cá tăng động đang cưỡi nó như cao bồi cưỡi ngựa, miệng liên tục xả nước vào bên trong cái quan tài, làm con pokemon tội nghiệp bay loạn xạ,trước khi đâm đầu vào một tảng đá gần đó, lăn ra đất bất tỉnh.

"Ừ, tớ cũng nghĩ vậy…"

Baelfire cúi gằm, lấy tay ôm mặt một cách thất vọng, trên nền là một con Machamp kêu gào thảm thiết vừa phải nhảy khỏi vách đá cao chót vót và nguy hiểm chỉ để thoát khỏi con rái cá đang bám trên đầu mình…

"Này! Đứa nào giúp chị! Lôi con cú chết dẫm này dậy cái!"

Trong khi đó, ở tít phía bụi cỏ bên kia, Arce vẫn đang cố đánh thức Decidueye dậy. Nhưng mà cái cô nhận được, là nguyên cái bàn chân của con cú đạp vào mặt, ngã lăn quay ra đất, trong khi con Pokemon của cô vẫn tiếp tục ngáy đều đều.

"Haha! Thôi lạc đường quả này là ăn đủ rồi…"

Con nhóc Yuzuru nói, ngồi lên một tảng đá ven đường một cách mệt mỏi, tay bắt đầu xoa xoa hai đầu gối đã rã rời. Giữa cái khu nghĩa trang không một bóng người, sương mù dày đặc này, lạc đường thế này đúng là một thảm họa với cô nhóc. Thảm họa đầu tiên là họ không thể trở về đúng giờ, và chắc chắn sẽ không có một bữa tối tử tế rồi. Dù đồng hồ mới chỉ ba giờ chiều, nhưng ở cái nơi âm u lạnh lẽo này, Yuzuru cảm giác như thể trời đã tối từ lâu lắm rồi vậy.

"Có khi nào anh Jeff thấy mình đi lâu quá rồi lại đi tìm không nhỉ?"

Baelfire cũng mệt mỏi, ngồi xuống bên cạnh cô bạn, đặt Tepig nằm xuống đùi mình, đung đưa cho cậu nhóc Pokemon ngủ yên lành. Rồi cậu bật cười, quay sang nhìn Yuzuru mà đùa

"Mà có khi, ảnh vẫn còn đang ngủ như chết ở bến tàu ấy chứ. Tìm kiếm gì giờ này."

"Đồng tình."

Cô bạn bên cạnh cũng bật cười theo cậu, ngả người ra sau, chống hai tay xuống lấy điểm tựa, trước khi ngửa đầu lên, nhìn bầu trời trắng xóa phía trên mình. Chẳng có gì trên đó cả. Chỉ một màu trắng xóa, đôi lúc mờ đục, mang theo một vẻ kì bí đến ám ảnh của khu nghĩa trang trên núi cao. Cô nhóc chợt tự hỏi, giấc mơ được chạm vào những đám mây thuở còn nhỏ của mình, nó có giống thế này không nhỉ? Trong một thoáng, Yuzuru đưa tay lên, mở rộng bàn tay như đang cố nắm, cố với tới một cái gì đó. Rồi với một cử chỉ thất vọng, cô nhóc lại buông thõng tay xuống, trước khi bật dậy, ngồi thẳng người lên, trước khi cười khúc khích

"Sao thế?" Baelfire tò mò hỏi, khi thấy cô bạn của mình cười. Phải rồi, Yuzuru có nụ cười rất xinh, cậu đã quên mất vụ đó, nên nhiều lúc vẫn bị phản ứng chậm khi thấy cô nhóc cười

"À, không có gì đâu. Chỉ là, tui nghĩ, lão Jeff mà đi tìm, xong rồi cũng lạc đường nữa thì…"

Nghe thấy thế, Baelfire gật gù, cố nhịn lại để không phá lên cười khi nghĩ đến cảnh tượng đó,

"…Anh Jeff mà đi tìm, xong cũng lạc đường theo tụi mình, thì có mà…"

Cậu vẫn chưa kịp kết thúc cái câu nói đó, CHƯA KỊP…

"Hắt xì!… Lạc bố nó rồi!"

Baelfire và Yuzuru nhìn nhau, rồi nhìn bà chị Arce đang vật lộn với Decidueye trong bụi cỏ cũng vừa phải ngẩng lên vì cái giọng nói gắt gỏng quen thuộc của một ai đó, MỘT AI ĐÓ…

...Và đó là lý do tại sao lão Jeff lại có mặt, ở hiện tại, với nhóm Baelfire, như một vị thần may mắn phù hộ cho…

***Phòng tác giả, sau ba tuần ếu ra nổi chap mới để up, để reader phải inbox hỏi***

"Đù má! Gần một tháng mà tui vẫn bị troll là thế đéo nào?!"

"Biết thế đéo nào được! Tại fanfic hài hước thì phải có người bị troll cơ mà!?"

"Nhưng hà cớ làm sao cứ đè thằng mặt cool ngầu ra troll cơ chứ?! Sao không đè người khác ra!?"

"Biết thế đéo nào được! Hỏi thằng tác giả ấy?!"

"Nhưng mày là tác giả cơ mà?!"

"Ơ? À! Thế thì hỏi thằng …"

Sau đó, mất điện, máy không lưu kịp văn bản, và phải viết lại phân nửa.

***Trở lại với fanfic***

"Một trận chiến để tranh dành địa bàn cơ à? Thật thú vị nha!"

Yuzuru nhận định, ngồi vắt vẻo trên một tảng đá cao gần chiến trường mà ăn bỏng ngô. Bên cạnh con nhóc, lão Jeff đang cố nhóm lại cái đống lửa vừa tắt ngúm của mình, với Torchic và Tepig đang phải thổi lửa liên tục vào mà không ăn thua. Tại chỗ củi mà lão gom được ẩm hết vì sương rồi, có muốn nhóm lửa lên để nướng xúc xích hay làm đồ ăn cũng khó.

"À ờ! Kiểu kiểu thế…"

Vừa nói, lão vừa đổ thêm cồn vào đống củi.

"Nếu con Banette kia là trùm, thì nhiều khả năng nó cũng là con Banette chuyên gây rối mà chị phải đi thu phục rồi nhỉ?"

Arce quay sang hỏi Baelfire, tay vẫn không quên bốc ít bỏng ngô của con nhóc Yuzuru đang ngồi bên kia mà bỏ vào miệng, nhai ngon lành. Cậu nhóc Baelfire chỉ nhún vai

"Em không biết nữa. Chắc vậy."

"Lũ Pokemon ma đang ở chỗ cây cổ thụ, quan sát kia, chắc cũng là hàng sừng sỏ của nghĩa trang nhỉ? Có lẽ chúng chỉ ở đây để quan sát."

Arce chỉ tay về phía cái cây cổ thụ ở phía đối diện với họ so với sân đấu, nơi đang có một con Golurk, một Tevenant và hai con Pokemon ma khác đang đứng quan sát. Bên cạnh cô, con nhóc Yuzuru vẫn đang ăn bỏng, tiện tay đút cho Snivy mấy miếng, vui vẻ quay sang nói với cô chị

"Chắc tại chúng ta không can thiệp vào nên chúng mới để yên đấy."

Cùng lúc ấy, trận chiến giữa Dusknoir và Banette vẫn đang diễn ra một cách căng thẳng. Dusknoir vừa tung một loạt những cú Shadow Punch với lực đấm có thể đập vỡ cả những tảng đá cứng cáp, tấn công Banette liên tục. Tuy nhiên, Banette với sự linh hoạt, cùng cơ thể nhỏ hơn Dusknoir khá nhiều, nhanh nhẹn né đi được những cú đấm liên hoàn, trước khi phản công lại với Shadow Claw, buộc Dusknoir phải đưa tay lên đỡ. Hai bên đang chiến đấu cực kì ngoan cường, hóa giải những đòn tấn công của nhau như thể chúng đã chiến đấu đối đầu nhau từ rất lâu rồi vậy.

Thế trận giằng co cực kì hấp dẫn, khiến cả ba chị em Arce, Baelfire và Yuzuru đều phải nín thở, theo dõi từng đòn đánh, từng chiêu thức một cách chăm chú, trầm trồ trước những pha tấn công, phản công, cùng phản xạ và bản lĩnh tuyệt vời của cả hai Pokemon hệ ma.

Ba người họ ngồi ở chỗ tảng đá, quan sát trận đấu, mà không ngửi thấy mùi khét đang bốc lên từ phía sau họ… Và ba chị em đang thản nhiên xem đấu Pokemon, trên cái nền là…

"Éc! Éc! Éc!"

Jeff đổ cồn dính vào quần mình, và giờ thì một ống quần của lão đang bốc cháy. Lão đang nhảy tưng tưng lên, cố gắng dập lửa với sự giúp đỡ của Decidueye, nhưng kết cục thế nào, con cú cũng cháy luôn một góc áo choàng, đang phải bay toán loạn lên để dập lửa. Tepig và Torchic chạy theo chỉ làm tình hình tệ thêm, và con Pokemon hệ nước duy nhất là Oshawott…đừng nhắc tới nó nữa

Trận đấu vẫn đang diễn ra.

Banette bị dính một cú Shadow Punch vào mặt, khá đau, đang phải giật lùi lại để giữ khoảng cách. Nhưng Dusknoir không cho nó cơ hội, áp sát cực nhanh với Nightshade, cố gắng dứt điểm luôn đối thủ của mình để kết thúc trận đấu. Nhưng Nightshade chưa kịp đánh tới, thì Banette đã bật được lại ngay với Sucker Punch, lao tới tấn công bất ngờ khiến Dusknoir dính đòn, cú đấm mạnh vào bụng khiến con Pokemon ma to béo như bị lõm hẳn bụng xuống như một quả bóng bay vậy. Nó bị đánh bật lại cả một đoạn, vừa cay cú khi bỏ lỡ cơ hội dứt điểm trận đấu, vừa đau vì cú Sucker Punch nó trúng phải. Phía bên kia sân, Banette cũng đã lấy lại được thế chủ động, lao lên tấn công tiếp

"Mấy đứa có muốn nghe một câu chuyện buồn không?"

"Có mùi gì khét thế? Anh Jeff! Anh lại làm cháy cái gì à?"

"Không có gì đâu! Câu chuyện là…"

"Cái mùi khét này quen quen nha…"

"Đã bảo là không có gì mà! Baelfire! Ngồi về chỗ đi, nghe anh kể… Câu chuyện là…!"

"Cậu có chắc là không có gì không thế? Hình như là…?"

"Kệ mẹ cái mùi khét đi! Câu chuyện là…!"

Và khi Jeff bắt đầu kể chuyện, thì hai con Pokemon lại lao vào nhau một lần nữa. lần này là Shadow Ball chọi Shadow Punch. Cú đấm Bóng tối đấm mạnh vào quả cầu mà Banette đang giữ ở giữa hai tay, gần như phá tan nó. Nhưng áp lực từ cú nổ cũng khiến Dusknoir bị đẩy lại, bàn tay của nó như thể vừa đấm phải một tảng đá vậy, đau điếng. Còn Banette, nó xoay tròn tròn trong không trung sau cú đấm, choáng váng mất vài giây, trước khi lấy lại được cân bằng.

"Cách đây rất lâu rồi, có một con Shuppet, sống cùng một cô bé vô cùng bất hạnh trong một thành phố nhỏ. Ngày ngày, chú ma nhỏ giúp cô bé vượt qua những khó khăn trong cuộc sống, trở thành người bạn…"

"Anh Jeff! Ống quần anh!"

"Kệ cái ống quần đi! … thân thiết của cô bé. Chú ma nhỏ đã đồng hành cùng cô bé từ khi còn rất nhỏ, cho đến mãi tân sau này, khi cô bé đã là người…"

"Không! Nó vẫn còn đang cháy."

"Kệ nó! …cô bé đã thành người lớn, trưởng thành, rồi có người yê… Á! Nó vẫn đang cháy!"

Trong khi Jeff đang cố dập lửa cái ống quần vừa cháy trở lại, thì phía bên kia, Banette bay với tốc độ rất cao, đâm thẳng xuống Dusknoir bên dưới, sử dụng Double team tạo ra thêm một bản sao ảo của mình, khiến Dusknoir phần nào bị phân tâm. Nhưng mọt đối thủ sừng sỏ như Dusknoir có thừa kinh nghiệm để đối đầu với điều này. Nó lao lên, một tay tung cú Shadow Punch không nhân nhượng vào thẳng ảnh ảo của Banette, đập tan ảo ảnh đó ra, trước khi vặn người, tay kia tung Shadow Punch, cú đấm bóng tối móc thẳng vào Banette thật từ bên hông, lực đấm là rất mạnh. Nhưng lực mạnh không đồng nghĩa với tốc độ nhanh. Cú đấm đầu đã khiến Dusknoir phải vặn người lại, trước khi tung ra cú đấm thứ hai này. Và điều đó đã khiến nó bị chậm lại, giúp cho Banette có cơ hội sử dụng độc chiêu của nó.

Người ta vẫn hay nói Pokemon hệ ma thường mang lại xui xẻo. Nhưng lần này, Banette đã đặt cược toàn bộ kết quả vào vận may của nó, sử dụng một chiêu thức mà chủ nhân của nó đã dạy nó, từ khi nó còn là một con Shuppet sống cùng cô: Metronome.

"..À.. E hèm. Cô bé sống cùng Shuppet đã có người yêu, rồi cũng đã lấy chồng, chuyển ra sống riêng và có một cuộc sống hạnh phúc bên người chồng… Rồi một ngày, cô gái ấy trở về nhà, nói với Banette rằng, họ sẽ đưa nó đến một nơi thật xa. Và cô ấy đã đưa nó tới đây, đỉnh núi Pyre…"

"Sao vẫn còn mùi khét nhỉ…?"

"…Cô ấy nói với nó rằng, họ đã phải chuyển đi khỏi ngôi nhà cũ. Cô ấy muốn nó đợi ở đỉnh núi Pyre này, chờ đến khi cô gái và chồng mình có thể tìm được một ngôi nhà mới. Rồi khi đó, cô ấy sẽ đón nó về nhà, và ba người họ sẽ sống hạnh phúc bên cạnh nhau, như một gia đình. Đó là lời hứa đã giữ cho Shuppet ở lại ngọn núi này. Còn cô gái đó, cô ấy đã rời đi mà không nói lời từ biệt với nó, bỏ nó lại một mình ở nghĩa trang trên đỉnh núi này…"

"Này! Oshawott! Mày làm gì thế con rái cá kia! Đấy là chai cồn đấy! Không phải nước…!"

"…Pokemon hệ ma không thể cảm nhận được thời gian… Nhưng anh có thể nói rằng, đã hơn mười năm trôi qua rồi, Shuppet đã tiến hóa thành Banette, trở thành một con Pokemon có số má ở khu nghĩa trang… và trong khi cô gái đó đã hơn mười năm không quay trở lại, thì Banette vẫn luôn tin, tin rằng một ngày, nó sẽ cùng cô trở về căn nhà mới của họ, và sống bên nhau như một gia đình."

"Ai đó cản nó lại đi!"

Trong khi Baelfire đang phải chạy toán loạn lên, đuổi theo con Oshawott đang say bí tỉ vì nốc hết nửa chai cồn của mình, thì cả Arce và Yuzuru đều chú tâm vào câu chuyện mà Jeff kể. Nghe xong đến đó, Arce chỉ cau mày, còn Yuzuru thì tỏ vẻ không hài lòng

"Vậy là, khoan đã! Thế là khi cô gái kia có có được một cuộc sống hạnh phúc hơn, cùng một gia đình êm ấm, thì cô ấy có thể sẵn sàng vứt bỏ lại con Pokemon đã gắn bó với mình hàng chục năm như vậy sao? Nó đã giúp cô gái đó rất nhiều mà! Thật vô lý quá!"

Con nhóc bực bội nói. Nhưng trong khi Arce tỏ vẻ đồng tình với nó, Jeff vẫn điềm đạm, vẻ mặt anh tĩnh lại, như một mặt hồ không một gợn sóng lăn tăn.

"Đó mới là vấn đề đó. Bài học mà anh muốn em và Baelfire nhớ. Banette vốn là một Pokemon búp bê ma ám được lấp đầy bởi sự hận thù những kẻ đã vứt bỏ nó đi, hòng một ngày có thể tìm lại được bọn chúng và báo thù. Nhưng em đang được thấy, một con Banette, một con búp bê bị ám, cũng có thể được lấp đầy bởi những thứ khác nữa. Vậy bài học ở đây là gì ư?"

Anh xoa đầu cậu em trai Baelfire và cô em gái Yuzuru, trước khi ngẩng lên, hướng về phía trận đấu đã đi đến hồi kết giữa Banette và Dusknoir. Còn Arce bên cạnh, một huấn luyện viên bậc Ace, đã bật dậy khỏi chỗ ngồi của mình vì chiêu thức 'được ăn cả, ngã về không' mà Banette vừa thực hiện.

Metronome phát huy tác dụng. Dual Chop được thực thi.

HUỴCH! ẦM!

Đòn đầu tiên của Song quyền đánh vào cổ tay, khiến cú Shadow Punch của Dusknoir bị chặn lại. Đòn thứ hai nhắm thẳng vào phần cổ, nơi yếu nhất của con Pokemon hệ ma to lớn. Dusknoir co rúm lại vì đau, cả cơ thể loạng choạng lùi lại phía sau, cố gắng giữ khoảng cách. Dual Chop có thể không mạnh thật, nhưng Banette đã tận dụng được cả hai lần tấn công của nó để phản công. Vì vậy, nó phần nào đã gặp may, khi ngẫu nhiên ra được một chiêu thức tấn công hai lần như Dual Chop.

Banette tận dụng lúc đối thủ của nó đang rơi vào thế bị động mà dồn ép tấn công. Bóng đen nhỏ bẻ lướt xuống, mang theo năng lượng hắc ám, rạch một vệt xám giữa không trung phía trên Dusknoir. Dusknoir vẫn không chịu đầu hàng, hai tay chắn lại chéo trước ngực, cố gắng đỡ lại đòn tấn công của Banette, trong khi con mắt màu đỏ của nó đã bắt đầu sáng lên, sẵn sàng cho chiêu thức phản công.

Banette nhìn thấy điều đó. Dusknoir đang sử dụng Lazer Focus, chuẩn bị cho chiêu thức phản công tiếp theo của nó, ngay sau đòn tấn công này. Vì vậy, nếu Banette không thể dứt điểm được đối thủ của nó, hoặc không thể rút lui được sau khi tấn công, vì đòn tấn công tầm gần chắc chắn chí mạng của Dusknoir tiếp theo sẽ dứt điểm nó ngay lập tức. Cơ hội chỉ có một!

"Cố lên! Banette! Cố lên!"

Có tiếng người cổ vũ từ phía sau, và đến lúc đó, Banette mới nhận ra sự có mặt của họ.

Một cảm giác tự tin mãnh liệt như trào lên trong lòng Banette, khi mà nó biết rằng, có người đang cổ vũ cho nó trong trận chiến này. Quá khứ cùng những kí ức tràn về trong tâm trí nó. Hình ảnh Shuppet nhỏ bé đang đấu với những Pokemon nhỏ khác, trong con hẻm nhỏ phía sau nhà, cùng với lũ nhóc sống cùng khu và cô chủ của nó đang hò hét, cổ vũ, hiện hữu trong trí nhớ của chú ma búp bê.

'KHông biết bao giờ thì mình được đón về nhà nhỉ?'

Câu hỏi vang lên trong tâm trí, Banette thả lỏng cơ thể, để toàn bộ năng lượng còn lại chảy vào đôi tay tí hon, tụ lại thành một quả cầu hắc ám. Shadow ball dần dần được hình thành. Và trong khi Dusknoir đã lùi lại đủ xa, nhân lúc Banette lơ là mà tạo thêm một quả cầu Shadow ball để phản công, thì Banette vẫn không hề nao núng. Nó muốn đối đầu trực diện.

Xoay người hai vòng giữa không trung, con búp bê ma nhỏ ngẫu hứng, ném quả Shadow ball của mình về phía trước, tấn công đối thủ của nó. Quả shadow ball như méo đi bởi tốc độ bay cao, áp sát Dusknoir chỉ trong nháy mắt. Dusknoir cũng đã nhìn ra chiêu tấn công đó, liền phóng quả Shadow ball của nó về phía Banette. Hai quả cầu bóng đêm bay rất nhanh tới nhau, rồi chỉ trong một khoảnh khắc, chúng sượt qua nhau, bay về hai hướng đối nghịch.

BÙM!

Banette dính đòn, Dusknoir cũng vậy. Khói đen mù mịt chiến trường, không gian xung quanh chìm vào im lặng, báo hiệu rằng, một trận đấu căng thẳng vừa kết thúc. Tất cả những khán giả có mặt ở sân đấu lúc đó đều nín thở, chờ đợi kết quả cuối cùng.

Và Dusknoir là người xuất hiện trước, với một vết thương lớn ngay phần đầu bên phải, làm tan biến gần như một bên vai của nó. Nhưng nó vẫn trụ lại được trên sân đấu, dù vết thương là không hề nhẹ, nhưng không thể rút đi toàn bộ sức mạnh của nó được. Còn Banette…

…Con ma búp bê rơi xuống từ trên không trung, bay thành hình vòng cung, trước khi, đâm thẳng xuống đất trong tình trạng bất tỉnh, mất khả năng chiến đấu.

"Banette…!"

Baelfire chạy lao tới, đỡ lấy chú búp bê đang rơi vào trong lòng cậu nhóc. Nó không bị thương một cách hữu hình như Dusknoir, nhưng có lẽ, cũng đã bị trọng thương bởi đòn Shadow ball dứt điểm vừa rồi của đối thủ của nó. Arce cũng chạy theo sau cậu, mang theo cả Decidueye để đề phòng, vì cậu nhóc vừa chạy vào trong sân đấu mà lũ Pokemon ma sử dụng. Con Pokemon họ cú ngay lập tức căng dây cung, hướng mũi tên về phía đám Pokemon ma đang theo dõi ở phía cây cổ thụ.

Bọn chúng vẫn chưa rời đi, ngay cả sau khi đã xác nhận rằng, Banette đã bị hạ gục, kèm theo việc Dusknoir vẫn đang đứng trực chờ, ánh mắt thù hằn hướng về phía cậu nhóc Baelfire đang ôm Banette, khiến cho Arce không thể không cảnh giác được.

"Thôi nào! Tiệc tàn rồi! Ai về nhà nấy nào! Nhanh nhanh cho kịp bữa tối!"

Jeff vừa tiến tới, vừa vỗ tay, nói lớn một cách vui vẻ, xen chút đùa cợt, phần nào giúp dây thần kinh đang căng ra của Arce trùng xuống. Cô thở phào nhẹ nhõm, khi mà thấy cậu bạn có vẻ cũng đã hiểu ra tình hình và tiến tới hỗ trợ cô bảo vệ Baelfire… Một cảm giác mơ hồ chạy qua tâm trí Arce, khi cô cảm thấy, dường như, lũ Pokemon hệ ma vừa phải thay đổi ngay thái độ trước sự xuất hiện của Jeff. Không còn sự thù địch hướng về phía họ nữa, mà thay vào đó là một cái gì đó, như sự nể sợ, chạy qua nét mặt của lũ Pokemon hệ ma. Rồi chỉ sau đó không lâu, chúng bắt đầu tản ra, rời khỏi cái cây cổ thụ, trước khi lại biến mất vào làn sương, rút lui một cách êm thấm.

Con Pokemon cuối cùng rời khỏi nơi đó là Dusknoir. Vẫn còn chút hằn học trong ánh mắt mà nó nhìn Banette. Nhưng xen vào đâu đó trong ánh mắt ấy lại là sự ghen tị, cùng với vẻ mặt thất vọng, Dusknoir rời khỏi chiến trường, trước khi biến mất vào sau những hàng bia mộ của nghĩa trang mù sương. Thấy lũ Pokemon hệ ma với cấp độ cao đã rời đi, Arce thở phào nhẹ nhõm một lần nữa. Với khả năng chiến đấu cùng sức mạnh của chúng, cô đoán, chúng sẽ có cấp độ vào khoảng 70-80, tức là hơn hẳn Decidueye của cô mười cấp độ. Sẽ rất khó cho cô nếu bọn chúng tấn công. Nhưng may sao, chúng đã rút lui và để cậu nhóc cùng Banette ở lại.

"Pokemon hệ ma thường có ngoại hình xấu xí, cùng một cái truyền thuyết chẳng mấy đẹp đẽ, nên người đời thường có phần kì thị với bọn chúng. Lũ Pokemon ở đây không thân thiện với con người cho lắm cũng là điều hiển nhiên rồi…"  
Lão Jeff vừa nói, vừa lấy một vật thể giống như một viên thuốc hình ngôi sao bốn cánh ra từ túi mình. Rồi với một động tác nhẹ, lão bóp vỡ nó, để những hạt bụi óng ánh rơi xuống cơ thể đã rệu rã vì mệt mỏi của Banette đang nằm trong lòng Baelfire. Chỉ trong một thoáng, sức sống trở lại trên gương mặt búp bê của Banette, và rồi, con Pokemon hệ ma mở mắt, tỉnh dậy.

"Tỉnh rồi này!"

Cậu nhóc Baelfire kêu lên vui vẻ, sung sướng đung đưa Banette trong lòng, như đang bế một con búp bê nhỏ yêu quý của mình vậy. Banette mới đầu thì thấy không quen, hưng dần dần, nó cũng chịu nằm yên cho cậu nhóc bế. Không phải vì điều đó thoải mái, nhưng nó thật sự làm nó nhớ lại quá khứ, cô chủ của nó cũng thường bế nó lên như thế này, rồi nựng nó. Nhớ lại ngày xưa, nó đã từng thích được bế lên và nựng thế này lắm cơ mà. Có lẽ do lâu rồi không được bế, không được ngửi hơi con người, nên nó mới có cảm giác khó chịu thế này. Nhưng thôi, nó sẽ để cậu nhóc bế, chỉ một lúc thôi, và tận hưởng cái cảm giác yên bình thoáng qua lúc này trong lòng cậu.

"Mẹ em dặn anh là nhắc em chăm sóc cho Banette tốt. Vì bà ấy thấy có lỗi khi để nó lại đây lâu như vậy."

Với một điệu cười tinh quái trước vẻ mặt ngạc nhiên của cả cô bạn Arce và cô em Yuzuru, Jeff bắt đầu giải thích

"Đó là bài học đó! Sự thật có thể bị bóp méo tới mức nào khi chúng ta chỉ nhìn nhận từ một chiều. Suốt câu chuyện mà anh kể, chúng ta đều nhìn từ góc nhìn của Pokemon ma Shuppet, mà quên mất rằng, không ai biết rằng chuyện gì đã xảy ra với cô gái đã bỏ nó lại đây. Mọi người đều thích vội vã đi đến kết luận và đổ hết lỗi lên đầu người khác mà không chịu tìm hiểu thôi nhỉ!"

Với một thái độ nửa đùa cợt, nửa trách móc, Jeff gãi gãi đầu nói, tay xoa mạnh đầu Yuzuru làm tóc con nhóc rối bù.

"Khoan đã! Vậy là, câu chuyện mà mẹ em kể…?"

"Ừ! Phải rồi! Banette! Hãy gặp mặt với cậu chủ mới của mình. CHắc mi cũng cảm nhận được rồi phải không?"

Cậu nhóc Baelfire vẫn còn đang ngơ ngác, thì chợt, con Banette đang nằm trong vòng tay cậu bay vụt lên, ôm chặt lấy cổ cậu làm cậu bất ngờ. Nó vừa ôm, vừa kêu lên vui sướng khi gặp lại được gia đình mà nó đã từng gắn bó, từng mong muốn được đoàn tụ. Phải, Pokemon hệ ma có thể nhận ra được mối liên hệ giữa những người mang cùng một huyết thống. Và Baelfire chính là đứa con của cô chủ nhỏ mà Shuppet/Banette đã từng gắn bó suốt hàng chục năm.

"Aizz! Tại là gia đình mà có người mang thai, hay có trẻ nhỏ trong nhà thì không nên nuôi Pokemon ma ở gần, vì sợ sẽ không tốt cho đứa trẻ. Thành ra, Shuppet mới phải chờ trên đỉnh núi này. Geez! Thời xưa người ta có lắm điều kiêng kị quá cũng mệt!"

Jeff phàn nàn, ngáp dài một cái mệt mỏi. Câu chuyện mà anh kể, nếu nhìn từ góc nhìn khác, sẽ là: Một cô gái đã gắn bó rất lâu với Shuppet của mình, nhưng do lập gia đình, và chuẩn bị có con nhỏ trong nhà, nên đã không thể giữ Shuppet ở bên cạnh mình được. Nhưng rồi, sau này, khi con của cô lớn lên, đủ tuổi để bắt đầu hành trình chinh phục thế giới Pokemon, thì Shuppet, hay Banette, chính là món quà mà cô ấy để lại cho con mình. Nhưng do quá bận công việc, nên cô đã không thể về kịp sinh nhật con mình. Cậu nhóc cũng hiểu điều đó, nhưng về chuyện chú ma nhỏ, món quà sinh nhật mười tuổi của cậu, thì mẹ cậu đã không kịp tặng cho cậu vào đúng dịp.

Thành ra, Jeff mới nhận vụ này. Không phải ngẫu nhiên mà cái nhiệm vụ bắt một con Banette xuất hiện khi toàn bộ các nhiệm vụ cấp D khác đã bị hoàn thành. Jeff chỉ mất một đêm để sắp xếp hết đống nhiệm vụ đó, để có thể khiến cậu nhóc đi đến núi Pyre cùng mình và để cậu gặp nó. Chỉ là, anh không nghĩ rằng, mọi thứ nó đơn giản đến phát chán như thế này.

"Thế nên mẹ cậu ấy mới gửi Shuppet lên trên đỉnh núi Pyre này ạ? Em hoàn toàn bị đánh lừa bởi câu chuyện của anh đấy!"

Yuzuru cũng vui vẻ, chắp tay lại, vái lạy như đang thành khẩn xin lỗi

"Xin lỗi mama của Baelfire nhé!"

"Ấy! Sao cậu lại… Bố tui bảo là vái người khác có thể làm họ tổn thọ đấy!"

Baelfire đùa, gắt lên làm vẻ tức giận, làm cả Banette và Yuzuru đều phá lên cười. Rồi sau đó, cả Tepig, Torchic lẫn Snivy cũng tới nữa. Lũ nhóc cũng bắt đầu làm quen với thành viên Pokemon mới của nhóm là Banette, làm con búp bê ma nhanh chóng hòa đồng được với bọn chúng mà không gặp quá nhiều khó khăn. So với lũ nhóc, thì Senpai Banette lớn hơn rất nhiều. Nhưng nó là Pokemon hệ ma, tuổi tác là thứ không có ý nghĩa với nó, nên đối với lũ nhóc Pokemon và với nó, bọn chúng chỉ như một lũ bạn nhí nhố mới buổi đầu làm quen với nhau trong nhóm của Baelfire thôi

Và trong khi hai đứa nhóc vẫn còn đang vui vẻ đùa cợt với nhau, Arce đã kéo Jeff ra một góc, tiện tay nhéo cậu một cái rõ đau.

"Cậu lừa tui!"

Cô gắt gỏng, mặt vẫn đỏ au vì xấu hổ. Tại nãy nhỡ tin câu chuyện của Jeff, trách móc cô chủ cũ của Banette, mà giờ bị cậu lên lớp thế này, không xấu hổ mới lạ ấy. Nhưng đáp lại vẫn chỉ là vẻ mặt cười tươi của Jeff

"Có gì đâu! Ai cũng có lúc chưa trưởng thành, chín chắn như vậy cả. Bỏ qua đi! Tớ chỉ muốn dạy lũ nhóc thôi!"

"Cậu cứ như một ông thầy giáo kì cục thích trêu chọc học sinh của mình vậy."

"Ừ ha! Haha. Kệ chứ! Bệnh nghề nghiệp rồi!"

"Gì cơ?"

"À không! Không có gì đâu!... Do Banette đã bị đánh bại, nên nó mất chỗ đứng trên đỉnh núi Pyre rồi, lũ Pokemon ma ở đây sẽ chẳng chào đón nó ở lại nữa đâu. Nếu cậu không phiền, thì làm ơn ấn xác nhận hoàn thành nhiệm vụ của mình đi. Tớ còn phải giúp nhóc Baelfire bắt Pokemon."

Bỏ lại cô bạn vẫn đang ngơ ngác không hiểu chuyện gì vừa xảy ra ở phía sau, Jeff tiến lại chỗ Baelfire và lũ Pokemon của cậu. Banette đang hòa nhập rất nhanh với lũ Pokemon nhỏ làm cậu nhóc vui vẻ hơn hẳn. Vậy là sau cùng, một cậu nhóc chẳng có mấy cảm tình với lũ Pokemon như Baelfire đã thay đổi suy nghĩ, kết thân được với một con Pokemon ma rồi.

"Nào! Nghi thức cuối cùng."

Jeff vỗ vai cậu em trai, đưa cho nó một quả Pokeball mới, bên trên vẫn còn gắn một tấm thiệp sinh nhật muộn của cậu nhóc, với những dòng chữ nắn nót của mẹ cậu, sơ sơ qua là chúc mừng cậu, nhắn nhủ với cậu về nhiều thứ, về chuyến hành trình của cậu, và sau cùng là về chú ma nhỏ mẹ cậu đã để lại cho cậu trên núi Pyre.

"À… quà bị chuyển tới muộn. Đừng bận tâm. Bắt đầu đi!"

"Được rồi anh! Banette!"

Baelfire gỡ tấm thiệp sinh nhật xuống, đút nó vào túi áo khoác, đồng thời khởi động trái Pokeball mới toanh và hướng nó về phía Banette đang đứng nghiêm trang chờ sẵn trước mặt cậu. Rồi cậu nhóc bấm nút, trái Pokeball thế hệ mới bật mở, cùng với luồng sáng tràn ra, bao trùm lấy cơ thể Banette, hút nó vào trong quả bóng tròn hai màu đỏ trắng, trước khi đóng kín lại. Pokeball chỉ lắc nhẹ một cái, trước khi hai dòng đèn hiệu ở hai bên hông bóng sáng lên, xác nhận rằng Pokemon đã được bắt thành công. Chỉ chờ có vậy…

"Thành công rồi!"

Làm dáng oai phong, Baelfire dơ quả Pokeball lên trước, đứng chống hông vẻ tự hào, trên nền là Arce và Jeff đang cổ vũ, còn cô bạn Yuzuru thì chụp ảnh. Vậy là cậu đã có thêm một con Pokemon trong đội hình, mà không tốn một chút sức lực nào, lại là một Pokemon rất mạnh nữa. Liệu mối liên kết giữa cậu và Banette sẽ ra sao, Pokemon hệ ma mới có hòa nhập và giúp cậu tiến xa hơn trên con đường trở thành nhà vô địch Pokemon không, thì chúng ta hãy chờ xem nhé.

Và má, gần một tháng mới có tập mới, mà nội dung như kẹc :) Các bác thông cảm, nhà xem hết muối rồi.

**Phòng tác giả**

"Không có ý gì đâu, nhưng mà cái chi tiết truyện này, nó xàm xí, lãng xẹt quá à! Không có Drama, phốt phủng hay Tragic gì đó à?"

" #%!#$% #!"

"Ờ rồi rồi! Tác giả là cha mẹ! Em nghe theo!"


	10. Chapter 10

Pokemon legendary trainers III: Tiger

Tập 10.

.

Nằm ở độ cao gần 1400 mét so với mực nước biển, thị trấn Lanever được xây dựng trên sườn núi phía nam của dãy núi North Edge của lục địa Hoenn. Nếu thị trấn Lavaridge ở phía Tây, cùng với ngọn núi Chimney, được coi là nửa cực nóng của Hoenn, thì thị trấn Lanever, cùng với dãy núi North Edge, chính là nửa cực lạnh. Bởi vì, thị trấn Lanever, cùng dãy núi North Edge, chính là nơi đầu tiên đón nhận được cái lạnh của mùa đông, cũng là nơi đầu tiên có tuyết rơi khi đông đến trên lục địa già này.

Cũng giống như thị trấn Mortar của Johto, Lanever cũng có một tuổi đời không mấy ngắn ngủi gì so với những thành phố khác của Hoenn. Nhưng phải đến rất lâu sau, khi mà hệ thống đường xá, giao thương phát triển, thị trấn này mới thực sự được phát triển, từ một ngôi làng nhỏ trên sườn núi, giờ đây đã trở thành một trong những địa điểm du lịch lớn nhất nhì Hoenn rồi. Dù không hấp dẫn với các huấn luyện viên Pokemon, khi không có cho mình những nhà thi đấu, luyện tập đầy thử thách như các thành phố khác, nhưng Lanever vẫn là một điểm đến cực kì đáng được đánh dấu vào bản đồ du lịch, với khí hậu mát mẻ của vùng núi, cùng những điểm đến hấp dẫn khách thăm quan. Như là những tàn tích của những nền văn minh cổ đại, khu bảo tồn thực vật Elder Wood, trạm nghiên cứu khí hậu Forecast 2, nhà thờ đạo thiên chúa, quảng trường Silver Mist,… Hay đặc biệt là tòa tháp Skybreak Spire, được xây dựng trên một đỉnh núi cao chót vót, tương truyền rằng, chóp của nó đã cao bằng tòa tháp Sky Pillar ở phía nam. Nói chung lại, Lanever là một thị trấn du lịch đang phát triển đầy tiềm năng của vùng đất Hoenn này.

Vẫn như mọi lần, đằng sau ánh hào quang của sự phát triển thịnh vượng ấy vẫn là bóng tối của một cuộc sống chẳng mấy dễ dàng gì ở thị trấn trên vùng núi cao nơi đây.

Khi cơn gió của sự phát triển thổi tới thị trấn vùng cao Lanever, cuộc sống của người dân nơi đây đã bị thay đổi một cách chóng mặt, cộng đồng người ở Lanever, mà phần lớn là người bản địa thuộc những dân tộc thiểu số sống ở bờ Đông Bắc dãy North Edge, đã bị chia thành hai phần rõ rệt. Một phần là những người tân tiến đã bắt kịp được ngọn gió phát triển, từ đó vươn lên và trở nên giàu có, dư giả bởi sự hậu thuẫn của đổi mới nơi thị trấn vùng cao. Phần còn lại là những người đã bỏ lỡ cơn gió đó, bị tụt hậu, bỏ lại phía sau, giống như một con thuyền buồn mà không có ngọn gió dẫn đường vậy, lạc lõng giữa những đổi thay và phát triển của Lanever. Họ tồn tại song song với nhau, giống như ánh sáng và bóng tối của một thị trấn hẻo lánh trên núi cao vươn lên phát triển nhờ du lịch. Và với tốc độ phát triển nhanh tới mức chóng mặt của thị trấn Lanever, sự khác biệt giữa họ đã ngày càng lớn, dần dần trở nên không thể khỏa lấp.Bức tranh về cộng đồng người bản địa Lanever lúc này chẳng khác gì những câu chuyện về sự phân hóa giàu nghèo của thời phong kiến xa xưa cả, tối tăm và tàn nhẫn đến mức, người ta phải tự hỏi bản thân rằng, liệu những thứ như vậy có thực sự tồn tại trên đời này.

Tuy nhiên, giữa muôn trùng tăm tối của cuộc sống khó khăn ấy, sẽ luôn có những bông hoa nhỏ nhắn, tươi đẹp, vươn lên nở rộ bất chấp bóng tối xung quanh…

…

Bầu trời mờ sương của thị trấn Lanever hôm nay có vẻ đục hơn mọi hôm, những cơn gió cũng lạnh hơn thường ngày, cái lạnh như cắt vào da thịt, khiến ngay cả những vị khách du lịch với chiếc áo khoác dày cộp cũng phải rùng mình, cố gắng kéo cao cổ áo lên để tránh gió. Cũng chính vì thế, mà sự xuất hiện của một cô bé ăn mặc phong phanh ngay trước nhà thờ lớn hướng ra quảng trường làm họ không khỏi ngạc nhiên và có phần thương hại. Mặc một chiếc váy trắng mỏng manh đã ngả màu đục vì bụi bẩn, khoác bên ngoài là chiếc áo choàng mỏng manh không đủ giữ ấm, cô bé đứng đơn độc một mình, thân hình nhỏ bé như run lên bần bật trước từng hồi gió lạnh. Đôi chân trần lầm lũi bước trên nền đá lạnh lẽo, đôi tay run rẩy cầm theo một chiếc giỏ đan bằng nan tre, cô bé tiến xuống quảng trường đông khách du lịch bên dưới. Mái tóc dài màu bạch kim đã lấm lem vì bụi bẩn được thu gọn vào trong chiếc mũ trùm của áo choàng, hai lọn tóc thả dài tới quá vai đung đưa theo từng bước đi loạng choạng của cô bé. Đôi mắt ánh ngọc bích mở to tròn, nhìn lên bầu trời màu xám đục phía trên đang xuất hiện dần sau làn sương tan, đôi môi đã nhợt nhạt vì cái lạnh hé nở một nụ cười hồn nhiên khi một bông tuyết nhỏ rơi xuống đôi gò má đã đỏ hồng vì nứt nẻ, gương mặt to tròn ngây thơ như vừa vui lên phần nào khi thấy được những bông tuyết đầu tiên của mùa đông rơi xuống vùng đất Hoenn.

"Đông đến thật rồi! Có lẽ mình sẽ bán được nhiều hơn hôm nay đấy."

Với một giọng nói mềm mại như tiếng đàn vĩ cầm, cô bé tự nhủ với bản thân, trước khi đôi chân trần lại loạng choạng bước đi trên những bờ đá của con đường dẫn vào thị trấn Lanever.

Bên trong chiếc giỏ đan bằng nan tre của cô bé là những món đồ mà cô bé mang vào thị trấn để bán. Ngăn bên trái là những sợi dây tết tóc với đủ hoa văn, màu sắc được đan thủ công, trông rất đáng yêu. Bên dưới chúng là hai chiếc khăn len, được gấp gọn gàng lại, một chiếc màu nâu, chiếc còn lại màu xám. Dù trông không bắt mắt như những chiếc dây tết tóc, hay mịn màng như những chiếc khăn len công nghiệp, nhưng chúng rất ấm nếu đeo vào. Cô bé không thể mang nhiều đồ với chỉ một chiếc giỏ nhỏ bằng nan tre, nhưng những chiếc khăn này, chúng thực sự rất có ý nghĩa. Vì là những món đồ đầu tiên mà dì cô bé đã dạy cô cách đan và đan được chúng, nên sẽ rất tuyệt nếu có một vị khách nào đó mua chúng, không cần mua cả hai đâu, chỉ một chiếc cũng đủ rồi. Một chiếc giỏ tre nhỏ, và ở ngăn còn lại là những hộp gỗ được đẽo lên một cách thủ công, với những hoa văn nhìn bắt mắt, bên trong là những que diêm nhỏ, cũng được làm thủ công. Ngoài ra, còn có một ngăn nữa, đựng những bao thuốc lá nhỏ, cùng vài gói kẹo ngậm và bánh quy, lương khô. Một vài trong số chúng đã hết hạn sử dụng, nhưng với một cô bé không biết chữ như cô, thì chúng chỉ đơn giản là những thứ có thể bán được, hoặc đổi lấy đồ ăn để ăn qua ngày mà thôi.

Ở cái thị trấn vùng cao này, để tìm được một người biết chữ khó lắm. Không phải ai cũng đủ tiền để được đi học, mà họ cũng đâu có cần đi học nữa đâu chứ. Một cô bé như cô không được đến trường, cuộc sống khó khăn, hàng ngày phụ giúp gia đình, hoặc mang những món đồ mà họ làm ra hoặc thu lượm được, xuống thị trấn bán lấy tiền để mua đồ ăn mà thôi. Cha mẹ cô đi đồn điền cho mấy lão địa chủ ở xa tít, ba năm nay vẫn chưa thấy về. Rồi lại đến chú ruột và anh trai cô bé đi làm mỏ, hơn một năm nay không thấy thư gửi về. Cô bé ở với dì, hàng ngày xuống thị trấn, bán mấy món đồ mà dì làm được, để lấy tiền đỡ cho dì. Dì cô bé thương cô bé lắm, nhưng bệnh nặng, chỉ có thể ở nhà, làm đồ thủ công, để cô bé mang đi bán, giúp hai dì cháu sống qua ngày.

Cô bé xuống thị trấn bán đồ cho dì. Nhà của hai dì cháu ở trên núi cao, lại thêm việc, cô không muốn làm cho dì buồn, nên thường ở lại thị trấn vài ngày, có lần là cả tuần, chỉ để bán được hết những món đồ trong chiếc giỏ của mình. Cô bé thường mang theo một ổ bánh mì ăn dần, nhưng hôm nay, có vẻ như ổ bánh mì cũng chỉ còn một mẩu nhỏ. Tối đến, cô với lũ bạn cùng tuổi lại rúc với nhau, ngủ ở cửa nhà thờ, hoặc tìm một nơi nào đó khuất gió, đắp tạm tấm chăn mỏng mà ngủ qua đêm. Hôm nay, có lẽ cô bé cũng sẽ ngủ lại thị trấn nốt một đêm. Vì hôm nay là ngày có tuyết rơi mà.

Và trong khi chúng ta vẫn đang phải suy ngẫm, thì cô bé lại đang cố mời một vài khách du lịch mua đồ của mình. Chỉ được dạy vài câu đơn giản, nhưng cô bé cũng ra vẻ ổn lắm, khi cố mời ba người khách du lịch đang ngồi ở quảng trường mua chiếc khăn quàng cổ cùng dây buộc tóc của mình.

"Anh ơi! Mua khăn quàng cổ không ạ? Rẻ lắm ạ! Năm mười Poke một chiếc ạ."

Với giọng nói trong trẻo và hồn nhiên, cô bé lễ phép nói, đưa chiếc khăn quàng cổ màu xám ra trước mặt chàng trai đang ngồi ở quảng trường. Dù khá trẻ, nhưng với cái áo măng tô nâu nám kéo cao cổ để tránh gió, cùng cái mũ lưỡi trai lụp xụp, cặp kính cận và bộ ria mép lười cắt tỉa, chàng trai kia trông già hơn hẳn tuổi, khiến cô bé có phần bối rối khi không biết nên gọi là anh hay chú. Cậu ta đang ngồi khoanh chân trên một cái ghế đá, tay đang hí hoáy một cái hộp có gắn khóa số, tay kia lại cầm một cái gậy kim loại chỉ dài hơn cái bút viết tay, trông giống như một cây gậy phép khi gắn thêm một cái đèn màu lục ở đầu, có vài nút bấm kì lạ. Bên cạnh anh lúc đó là một cậu bạn bằng tuổi cô bé, dáng người cũng nhỏ y như vậy, mặc chiếc áo khoác dày màu đỏ, đầu đội mũ lưỡi trai, cổ có quấn khăn len ấm. Nhưng anh kia, lớn tuổi hơn, ngoài chiếc áo măng tô ra thì anh không có khăn len đeo ở cổ. Vì vậy, cô bé mới nghĩ, anh muốn mua một chiếc khăn len của mình.

Thấy cô bé đến bán khăn len như vậy, cả hai người họ đều dừng cuộc trao đổi nhỏ của mình lại, quay sang nhìn cô bé. Bộ váy mỏng cùng chiếc áo choàng không đủ ấm, vẻ ngoài nhếch nhác và rách rưới, có một chút áy náy trong ánh mắt của họ. Nhưng cô bé không hiểu điều đó. Chỉ cần bán được chiếc khăn len mà cô bé tự đan là đủ, tiền kiếm được sẽ giúp cô bé mua được đồ ăn cho dì ở nhà.

"Năm mươi thôi à. Rẻ thế? Anh trả một trăm được không?"

Cầm trên tay chiếc khăn len được đan bằng tay thô sơ, anh trai kia ngắm nghía nó một hồi, rồi hỏi lại cô bé. Nhưng cô bé không được đi học, nên không biết đếm, dì cô bé dặn là bán với giá bao nhiêu thì cô bé bán như thế thôi, cũng không biết người mua có đưa đủ tiền không nữa. Nhiều lúc sẽ có mấy người bạn đi cùng để giúp cô bé đếm tiền bán được, nhưng hôm nay, chúng nó đã về nhà hết rồi, cô bé ở lại bán nốt nên cũng không biết làm cách nào để đếm cả. Nên sau cùng, cô bé chỉ lễ phép từ chối

"Dạ không ạ. Năm mười một chiếc ạ."

Hơi chút tiếc nuối trong ánh mắt sau chiếc kính cận, anh kia quay lại về phía quảng trường, gọi lớn

"Này Yuzu! Mua khăn len quàng cổ không này?"

Đáp lại anh là cô bạn, có lẽ cũng cùng tuổi với cô bé, nhưng lớn hơn chút, đang đứng phía dưới quảng trường.

"Không! Em không dùng khăn! Vướng lắm."

Nói rồi, cô bạn ấy lại quay đi, tay vẫn cầm chiếc máy ảnh đeo trên cổ mà chụp ảnh bầu trời tuyết rơi của Lanever. Thấy vậy, cô bé cũng hơi buồn. Giá như bán được cả hai chiếc khăn thì tốt biết mấy.

"Ừm. Khăn ấm lắm."

Anh kia chợt cười tươi, đeo chiếc khăn len màu xám lên cổ mình. Nụ cười ấy mang một cảm giác ấm áp, khiến cho cô bé chợt nở nụ cười theo anh. Anh có vẻ thích chiếc khăn len mà cô bé tự đan.

"Vậy anh mua nhé. Năm mười đồng phải không nhỉ? Đây nhé!"

Vừa nói, anh vừa rút mớ tiền trong túi áo của mình ra. Dù cậu nhóc bên cạnh anh tỏ vẻ khá kì lạ khi anh đọc lái thành 'năm mười' giống cô bé thay vì 'năm mươi', nhưng cô bé không để tâm đâu. Nãy giờ, cô bé đã rất vui khi bán được chiếc khăn rồi.

Nhận được những tờ tiền mà anh đưa cho, cô bé hơi bối rối, khi không biết liệu thế này đã đủ chưa nữa. Nhưng có một điều gì đó, một niềm tin mà cô bé dành cho anh, kể từ khi nhìn thấy nụ cười ấm áp của anh lúc đeo lên chiếc khăn của mình đan, rằng anh sẽ giữ đúng lời hứa và đưa cho cô bé đủ số tiền đó. Cô bé tin tưởng anh, vui vẻ đút tiền vào trong chiếc tui nhỏ ở trước chiếc váy của mình, trước khi lại mang chiếc giỏ nhỏ, đứng lên chào anh một cách lễ phép. Anh cũng chào lại cô bé, không quên chúc một điều gì đó mà cô bé không hiểu, nhưng anh làm cô bé vui lắm, khi lại cười một lần nữa, nụ cười của anh ấm áp đến diệu kì.

Với những niềm vui ấy, đôi chân trần nhỏ nhắn, tưởng như đã lạnh cóng vì tuyết, lại tiếp tục lon ton bước đi trên những con đường lát đá của thị trấn Lanever, đôi môi đã nhợt nhạt vì lạnh lại đỏ hồng, nở một nụ cười hạnh phúc, hai lọn tóc bạch kim lại đung đưa theo từng cử chỉ vui vẻ, đôi mắt màu ngọc bích lại mở to tròn. Cô bé không biết đếm, nhưng số tiền mà anh đưa là đủ năm mươi đồng, không ít hơn, cũng chẳng hiều hơn giá mà cô bé mong muốn cho chiếc khăn len tự tay mình đan. Anh đã có thể đưa nhiều hơn, vì cô bé cũng chẳng thể biết được anh đã đưa bao nhiêu tiền. Nhưng anh cũng có cái lý của mình khi nói với cậu em đứng bên cạnh rằng, đó không phải là sự giúp đỡ…

…

Buổi tối đầu đông của thị trấn Lanever, tuyết vẫn đang rơi

Những con đường của thị trấn ngày thường được lấp đầy bởi sự náo nhiệt của khách du lịch, thì hôm nay lại trở nên im ắng và vắng vẻ đến lạ. Cũng phải thôi, hiếm ai mà lại muốn ra đường trong cái thời tiết tuyết rơi dày đặc này cơ chứ.

Ngồi trong con hẻm nhỏ, thu mình lại trong tấm vải mỏng đắp làm chăn không đủ ấm, cô bé tí hon co mình lại, cố gắng chống chọi với cái rét của mùa đông. Ngọn đèn đường lạc lõng giữa làn tuyết rơi, ánh sáng yếu ớt hắt tới, roi lên gương mặt đã tím bầm vì lạnh. Mẩu bánh mì còn sót lại đã lạnh cóng, khiến cho từng miếng cắn cũng trở nên đau buốt, cơn buốt lạnh kéo tới tận dạ dày khi cô bé cố gắng nuốt lấy miếng ăn cuối cùng của mình. Biết là sẽ chẳng đủ no đâu, nhưng khuôn miệng nhỏ nhắn vẫn phải cử động nhè nhẹ, đôi môi đã tím tái vẫn phải nhăn lại để nhai được miếng bánh mì trong miệng mình. Cô bé nhớ rằng, mình đã từng rất thích khi nhận được chiếc bánh mì nóng hổi mới ra lò từ ông chủ tiệm tốt bụng. Nhưng mà giờ đây, khi phải ăn những miếng cuối cùng của chiếc bánh mì trong tình trạng lạnh buốt thế này, cô bé lại thấy có chút thất vọng. Giá như có cách làm làm chúng nóng lên như lúc mới làm thì tuyệt biết máy nhỉ?

Một động tác yếu ớt, cơ thể nhỏ bé khẽ cựa quậy, cố gắng cuộn mình vào trong mảnh vải mỏng mà cô bé gọi là chăn. Hai lọn tóc bạch kim khẽ đung đưa theo cơn gió lạnh buốt, đôi mắt màu ngọc bích lim dim, nhìn về phía con phố của thị trấn Lanever phía ngoài. Một vài bóng người vội vã trở về nhà để tránh đi cái rét, những cửa tiệm, quán xá,… cũng đã bắt đầu đóng cửa, chuẩn bị cho một đêm yên ả của thị trấn vùng cao. Con phố mà ngày thường cô bé thường thích thú khi nhìn ngắm, hôm nay bỗng trở nên tĩnh lặng và cô độc đến lạ. Không còn những dòng người đông nghịt qua lại, trò chuyện rôm rả và vui vẻ với nhau. Không còn những ánh đèn nhấp nháy đủ màu của cửa hàng đồ lưu niệm, tiếng mặc cả, cãi vã hay cười đùa vọng lại từ những quầy hàng rong. Thứ ánh sáng đủ màu như đang nhảy múa của những cửa hàng đồ chơi cũng vì thế mà thiếu vắng, những mùi hương thơm nức tỏa ra từ những gian bếp của nhà hàng cuối phố cũng vì thế mà mất đi. Tất cả những gì còn lại trong không gian chỉ còn là một tấm màn tuyết trắng xóa lạnh lẽo, cùng sự tĩnh lặng của bầu không gian tối tăm nơi con hẻm nhỏ mà cô bé đang ngồi.

Đôi tay tí hon của cô bé run rẩy, mở chiếc giỏ nhỏ đặt bên cạnh mình, ánh mắt yếu ớt liếc nhìn những món đồ trong giỏ. Đống kẹo bánh mà cô bé không bán được vẫn nằm yên trong một góc nhỏ, chúng có thể giúp cô bé cảm thấy đỡ đói hơn đấy. Hay chiếc khăn len màu nâu mà cô bé đã không thể bán được hôm nay, nó cũng có thể giúp cô bé cảm thấy ấm hơn. Nhưng rồi, cô bé chỉ mím môi, lắc đầu một cái nhè nhẹ, gương mặt đã tái đi vì lạnh hơi tỏ ra thất vọng khi nghĩ đến những điều như vậy. Đó là những món đồ mà cô bé phải đem bán cơ mà, những món đồ có thể giúp cô bé kiếm được tiền, tiền để có thể mua bữa ăn cho hai dì cháu, tiền để có thể giúp dì cô bé khỏi bệnh. Cô bé không thể đem chúng ra để dùng được, vì thế sẽ chẳng có thể bán được nữa rồi.

Vả lại, đâu có ai muốn đeo một chiếc khăn đan đã bị làm bẩn bởi một con bé nhếch nhác cơ chứ…

Thứ duy nhất còn lại trong chiếc giỏ, có lẽ là những bao diêm làm thủ công mà dì cô bé cùng những người cùng xóm ngồi làm.

'Thời này người ta dùng bật lửa hết rồi, ai thèm mua diêm để dùng nữa chứ?'

Trưởng thôn đã nói thế đó. Dù ông không có ý xấu, nhưng cô bé vẫn rất buồn khi nghe thấy điều đó. Những bao diêm này đã cất trong giỏ từ lâu rồi, từ những lần trước, trước nữa, mà cô bé đem chúng xuống thị trấn để bán. Cô bé đã chẳng thể bán được một bao nào, và chúng vẫn còn y nguyên như vậy từ rất, rất lâu rồi. Nghĩ đến đây, một ý tưởng nảy ra trong tâm trí tưởng như đã lịm đi vì lạnh của cô bé. Liệu dùng chúng để sưởi ấm thì sao nhỉ? Tất nhiên là không thể đem tất cả ra để sưởi ấm rồi, nhưng chỉ một vài que thôi có lẽ sẽ không sao đâu nhỉ?

Đôi tay nhỏ bé run run lấy một bao diêm ra từ trong giỏ, cố gắng một hồi để trượt chiếc nắp ra.

Một que diêm, chỉ một thôi, cô bé đã phải tự nhủ với mình như vậy.

Ngọn lửa nhỏ như một thiên thần ấm áp, xuất hiện trong lòng bàn tay tí hon đang run lên bần bật của cô bé. Hơi ấm lan tỏa xuống những ngón tay đã lạnh buốt, ánh sáng yếu ớt cố gắng xua đi bóng tối bao trùm xung quanh. Đôi mắt màu ngọc bích của cô bé như lấp lánh khi nhìn thấy ánh lửa nhỏ bé như đang nhảy múa trong lòng bàn tay mình, đôi môi khô đã tím ngắt chợt nở một nụ cười. Ngắm nhìn một cách say đắm ánh lửa nhỏ, cảm nhận được hơi ấm yếu ớt mà nó tỏa ra, tâm trí cô bé chợt nhớ về một mùa đông xưa cũ, một tối đầu đông lạnh buốt, cũng giống như hôm nay. Cô bé ngồi bên cạnh bếp sưởi, với chiếc chăn cũ kĩ quấn quanh mình, đôi tay run lên vì lạnh đang đưa ra, cố gắng tìm kiếm hơi ấm từ thứ ánh sáng diệu kì của ngọn lửa sưởi ấm đầu đông ấm áp…

Nhưng rồi, ngọn lửa nhỏ trong lòng bàn tay cô bé vụt tắt vì cơn gió lạnh, những hình ảnh ấm áp của ánh lửa sưởi đầu đông cũng vì thế mà biến mất theo. Không gian xung quanh lại chìm vào bóng tối tĩnh lặng và lạnh lẽo của mùa đông khắc nghiệt. Không còn ngọn lửa sưởi ấm áp, không còn chiếc chăn ấm quấn quanh mình, hay căn nhà tranh nhỏ bé nữa. Tất cả còn lại chỉ còn tuyết rơi, cùng những cơn gió rít lạnh buốt, sự tối tăm và tĩnh lặng của con hẻm nhỏ về đêm.

Có lẽ, một que diêm là không đủ rồi. Cô nhóc buồn bã, thả rơi phần còn sót lại của que diêm vừa tắt xuống tuyết. Hộp diêm vẫn đang cầm trong tay, cô bé mở ra, lấy thêm một que diêm nữa. Cô muốn thấy lại nó, muốn thấy lại ngọn lửa sưởi ấm áp, cùng căn nhà nhỏ và chiếc chăn ấm quấn quanh mình.

Một cảm giác hối hận chợt trào lên trong lòng cô bé, khi nghĩ về người dì của mình đang chờ đợi mình ở nhà. Đáng lẽ cô bé nên nghe lời dì, trở về vào ngày đầy tiên có tuyết rơi. Nhưng cô bé đã ở lại thị trấn, với hi vọng có thể bán thêm được một ít đồ, để dì có tiền mua đồ ăn cho cô bé. Đã từ lâu lắm rồi, cô bé không có một bữa ăn ngon miệng. Nhưng rồi, cô bé đã chẳng thể bán được thêm gì nữa. Trời tối nhanh, và cô bé không thể trở về nhà, buộc phải ở lại thị trấn qua đêm nay.

"Chắc dì lo lắng lắm."

Cô bé tự nhủ với bản thân, những ngón tay lạnh buốt cố gắng quẹt que diêm trong tay.

Một âm thanh khô khốc vang lên, que diêm nhỏ gãy gập lại mà không lên lửa. Một tiếng thở dài thất vọng, cô bé buông thõng, cơ thể như lả đi vì đói và rét như đổ ập xuống bức tường gạch phía sau mình. Đôi mắt lim dim, cô bé cố gắng mường tượng về ngọn lửa ấm áp mà mình thấy trước đó, cố gắng tưởng tượng ra hơi ấm, cùng thứ ánh sáng diệu kì mà ngọn lửa nhỏ tỏa ra. Que diêm thứ hai gãy, nhưng cô bé vẫn không thể nào quên được ảnh lửa diệu kì mà ấm áp của ngọn lửa nhỏ trong lòng bàn tay của mình khi nãy.

'Một lần nữa thôi… Chỉ một lần nữa thôi…'

Đôi tay mệt mỏi buông thõng xuống lớp tuyết lại yếu ớt nhấc lên, rút thêm một que diêm nữa từ trong hộp.

"Ba que diêm…"

Đôi môi tím ngắt cố gắng cử động, lẩm bẩm đếm. Cô bé không được đi học nên chỉ biết đếm từ một đến mười. Nhưng cô bé vẫn đếm, giống như một đứa trẻ chợt nhớ lại những bài học của dì vậy. Dì thường lấy những que diêm ra để dạy cô bé tập đếm mà, mười que diêm nhỏ xếp thành hàng, và cô bé sẽ đếm từ một đến mười, học đếm với chúng. Đây đã là que diêm thứ ba rồi, nghĩa là còn bảy que diêm nữa trước khi cô bé không thể đếm tiếp. Cô bé tưởng tượng ra chúng đang xếp đều trước mặt cô, cố ghi nhớ điều đó, giống như lúc cô được dì dạy đếm số, trước khi đôi tay nhỏ bé run rẩy quẹt nhẹ que diêm thứ ba vào thành hộp.

Ngọn lửa nhỏ của que diêm sáng lên trong lòng bàn tay nhỏ bé. Hơi ấm cùng thứ ánh sáng yếu ớt lan tỏa ra không gian xung quanh, đôi mắt màu ngọc bích lại như lấp lánh, say mê ngắm nhìn ngọn lửa đang nhảy múa trong lòng bàn tay mình. Nhưng lần này, cô bé cảm thấy một cái gì đó khác lạ. Một mùi hương thơm lừng như tỏa ra trong không gian, khiến gương mặt nhỏ nhắn thoáng ngạc nhiên trong phút chốc. Đó là mùi thức ăn, mùi thức ăn rất thơm.

Nhà hàng ở cuối con hẻm hôm nay đóng cửa, nên không thể nào là mùi thức ăn của họ được rồi. Mùi hương thơm nức, khiến cho cô bé chợt mê mẩn khi tưởng tượng ra một bàn ăn đầy ắp thức ăn, được bày trí thịnh soạn trước mặt mình. Nào là cá, thịt bò, bánh mì, gà quay,… tất cả đều trông rất ngon miệng. Và mùi hương mà chúng tỏa ra, thật khiến cho cái dạ dày đã đói meo của cô nhóc như réo lên từng hồi…

Nhưng rồi, ngọn lửa của que diêm lại vụt tắt. Hơi ấm cùng thứ ánh sáng diệu kì biến mất, và những mùi hương thơm nức, cùng với bữa ăn thịnh soạn đang được bày ra trước mặt cô nhóc cũng vụt tan. Đôi mắt xanh ngọc bích lại buồn bã, cụp xuống một lần nữa.

Cô bé muốn thấy lại chúng, những điều kì diệu mà cô bé chưa từng được trải qua. Mẩu gỗ nhỏ còn sót lại rơi xuống tuyết, đôi tay run bần bật cố gắng lấy thêm một que diêm nữa ra, đôi môi đã khô khốc lại lẩm bẩm đếm theo.

Que diêm thứ tư, hình ảnh một gian phòng rộng, được trang hoàng đẹp đẽ như phòng ngủ của một công chúa, với chiếc giường đệm ấm áp, chăn gối chất đầy xuất hiện. Ngọn lửa bập bùng trong chiếc lò sưởi bằng đá cẩm thạch, tấm màn mỏng buông xuống một cách đầy trang trọng, chiếc giường đệm cùng đống chăn gối bồng bềnh trông thật thích làm sao. Cô bé đã muốn thả mình, nằm xuống chiếc đệm bồng bềnh mà ấm áp ấy mà thư giãn, muốn ngủ một giấc thật đã, thật sáng khoái, mặc cho cái lạnh buốt của thế giới bên ngoài kia.

Nhưng rồi, mọi thứ lại một lần nữa biến mất khi ngọn lửa bé nhỏ trong lòng bàn tay cô vụt tắt trong cơn gió lạnh buốt của mùa đông.

Que diêm thứ năm bật sáng, một bữa ăn thịnh soạn hơn xuất hiện trước mặt cô bé, với mùi hương hấp dẫn hơn, một bàn yến tiệc xuất hiện, với thức ăn đầy ắp, trông rất thơm ngon.

Rồi đến que diêm thứ sáu, thứ bảy, thứ tám, những hình ảnh diệu kì về ngọn lửa ấm áp xuất hiện, bên cạnh là hình ảnh của từng thành viên trong gia đình cô. Người cha yêu quý của cô xuất hiện trong bộ quần áo chỉnh tề, chào đón cô ở bậc thềm của căn nhà mới tráng lệ mà ông đã xây dựng lên sau bao năm vun đắp. Rồi mẹ cô, người luôn ân cần, tỉ mỉ chăm sóc cô, mặc lên mình bộ váy dạ hội xinh đẹp, mỉm cười hạnh phúc, trước khi hôn lên trán cô một nụ hôn dịu dàng. Người anh trai lớn hơn cô sáu tuổi ngồi đối diện với cố trong khu vườn hoa nhiệm màu chim hót, nhấc bổng cô lên và cõng cô lên vai, chơi đùa vui vẻ cùng cô mỗi buổi chiều êm ả. Rồi đến chú và dì của cô nữa chứ, chú xuất hiện trong bộ lễ phục chỉnh tề, đứng trò chuyện với cha cô ở trước sảnh, còn dì thì dịu dàng hôn lên trán cô trước khi hát ru chúc cô ngủ ngon…

Cô nhớ họ lắm. Cha và mẹ cô đi đồn điền ở xa, ba năm rồi chưa về thăm cô được một lần. Chú và anh cô cũng đã đi làm mỏ, mãi vẫn chưa thấy viết thư hồi đáp hai dì cháu cô. Lần cuối cùng họ cùng ngồi lại với nhau, có lẽ cũng là vào một buổi tối đầu đông giống hôm nay. Ngoài trời có tuyết rơi, còn bên trong là bếp lửa sưởi ấm cúng. Gia đình cô ngồi xum vầy lại, cùng ăn tối, trò chuyện vui vẻ bên bếp lửa bập bùng. Nhớ lại bầu không khí ấm cúng ấy làm đôi mắt cô bé như ấm lên, hai giọt lệ nhỏ lấp lánh dưới ánh sáng của ngọn lửa yếu ớt lăn dài xuống má cô bé. Cô muốn được gặp lại họ.

Que diêm tiếp theo, phải mất ba lần quẹt, đôi bàn tay đã rã lạnh buốt của cô bé mới làm nó cháy lên được. Ngọn lửa nhỏ bùng lên, thứ ánh sáng diệu kì lan tỏa, như bao trùm khoảng không gian trước mắt cô bé. Gia đình cô xuất hiện, xum vầy xung quanh ngọn lửa sưởi ấm áp. Nhưng không phải là trong căn nhà tráng lệ kia, không phải trong những bộ trang phục đẹp đẽ và chỉnh tề, cũng chẳng hề có một bữa ăn thịnh soạn nào cả. Cả gia đình chỉ ngồi quanh ngọn lửa sưởi ấm áp, trong căn nhà tranh xập xệ, ăn những món ăn quen thuộc giống như một buổi tối đầu đông xưa cũ mà thôi. Nhưng nhìn ai nấy cũng vui vẻ, cũng hạnh phúc lắm. Cảnh gia đình đầm ấm và hạnh phúc bên ngọn lửa chỉ chợt vụt lên trong tâm trí non nớt đã gần lịm đi vì lạnh của cô bé, trước khi vụt biến khi ngọn gió đông nghiệt ngã thổi tắt đi ngọn lửa diệu kì.

Đôi bàn tay nhỏ bé và yếu ớt, run rẩy, cố gắng rút lấy thêm một que diêm nữa. Que diêm thứ mười và cũng là que diêm cuối cùng. Hai hàng nước mắt chảy dài xuống má, cô bé quẹt lửa, đôi môi mỏng manh như mím lại, chờ đợi ánh lửa yếu ớt tỏa ra từ trong lòng bàn tay mình. Ngọn lửa bùng lên, một lần. Cô bé thấy cả gia đình đang trò chuyện vui vẻ xung quanh bếp lửa bập bùng, cùng nhau thưởng thức một bữa tối đạm bạc, bầu không khí ấm cúng, hạnh phúc, như xua đi cái lạnh buốt, cái cô đơn đang bủa vây xung quanh cô.

Và anh trai cô đang gọi cô, giọng nói anh hồn nhiên, như bị cuốn đi trong cơn gió lạnh buốt. Anh đang gọi cô, bảo cô lại đó và ngồi cùng mọi người. Gương mặt anh cười hồn nhiên, như đang chờ đợi cô đáp lại…

Cô bé muốn ngồi bên cạnh họ, bên cạnh gia đình nhỏ đầm ấm của mình. Nhưng tất cả những nỗ lực cuối cùng của cô đều không được đền đáp. Đôi chân cô bé đã tê cóng, mất đi cảm giác vì đã vùi quá lâu trong tuyết, đôi tay lạnh buốt yếu ớt, bất lực với ra, với về phía họ, cố gắng nắm lấy lưng áo của người cha đang ngồi ngay phía trước mặt mình. Cô bé muốn tới chỗ họ, ngồi cùng họ trong bữa ăn gia đình ấm cúng, để có thể có lại những phút giây vui vẻ, những khoảnh khắc hạnh phúc bên cạnh họ, bên cạnh gia đình của cô bé, một lần nữa.

Cô bé khóc nấc lên, tiếng khóc tuyệt vọng yếu ớt như tan biến vào màn đêm vô tận của con hẻm nhỏ.

Ngọn lửa trên que diêm cứ nhỏ dần, nhỏ dần, tưởng như sắp tắt lịm. Cô bé yếu ớt thả người, nằm xuống lớp tuyết dày của con hẻm. Cô mệt quá! Cơ thể đã không còn chút sức lực nào đang như buông thõng xuống tuyết, tâm trí cô bé cũng đã tối dần, lịm dần vì đói và rét rồi. Đôi mắt cô bé lim dim, ngắm nhìn ngọn lửa nhỏ đang tắt dần trong lòng bàn tay bé nhỏ, đôi môi lạnh buốt cố nở một nụ cười, dù biết là không thể nữa rồi.

"Con lạnh và mệt quá mọi người ạ… Con cũng đói nữa… Nhưng…Mọi người cứ ăn tối trước đi… Con nghĩ là…con sẽ đi ngủ trước đây…Chúc cả nhà ngủ ngon"

Mọi thứ chìm vào im lặng, ngọn lửa cuối cùng cũng tắt dần, tắt dần. Nhưng rồi…

Ngọn lửa trên que diêm cuối cùng của cô bé bùng lên mạnh mẽ và ấm áp. Hơi ấm như lan tỏa khắp không gian, bao phủ và ôm gọn lấy cơ thể nhỏ nhắn, xua tan cái lạnh lẽo cùng bóng tối của mùa đông tàn nhẫn xung quanh cô. Đôi tay yếu ớt như được bọc lại bởi sự ấm áp đã bắt đầu có thể cảm nhận lại được, một rung động kì lạ lan tỏa nơi bàn tay bé nhỏ chạm vào. Giống như nhịp đập của trái tim, nhưng lại tạo thành nhịp bốn liền mạch, đều đặn và yên bình, những rung động tưởng như vô nghĩa vào lúc ấy đã như kéo tâm trí của cô lại nơi sự ấm áp và êm ái bao bọc lấy xung quanh. Đôi môi khô khốc chợt cảm nhận được một dòng chất lỏng ấm áp và thơm lừng được đổ vào miệng mình, trước khi hương vị ngọt lịm và ngon lành lan tỏa trong khuôn miệng nhỏ bé. Cảm giác ấm nóng của dòng chất lỏng mang lại, trái ngược hoàn toàn với cảm giác lạnh buốt của miếng bánh mì mà cô đã nuốt, dư vị ngọt ngon lành như đọng lại trong miệng, khiến cô bé nhớ lại những bữa ăn thịnh soạn mà cô đã thấy trong trí tưởng tượng của mình. Đôi mắt ngọc bích lim dim mở ra, nhưng cái mệt mỏi và cơn buồn ngủ đã kéo nó xụp xuống trở lại. Nhưng trong một thoáng ấy, cô bé thấy một vật thân quen, chiếc khăn choàng bằng len màu xám mà cô bé đã bán được hồi sáng, chiếc khăn mà cô bé tự đan đã được một người anh mua. Một cảm giác đầm ấm và thanh bình đến lạ bao phủ lấy tâm trí, cô bé chìm vào giấc ngủ yên lành, nụ cười hạnh phúc vẫn nở trên gương mặt ngây thơ…

…

…

Ngôi làng nhỏ hẻo lánh với những căn nhà sàn thưa thớt, nằm tách biệt và cô độc trên một sườn núi cao vắng vẻ, như đang thiếu thốn đi sự phát triển của thế giới hiện đại bên ngoài. Được nối với nhau bằng những con đường đất ngoằn nghoèo thành một mạng lưới biệt lập, những căn nhà ọp ẹp và xập xệ nằm đơn lẻ, giống như những con cừu núi đang co ro một mình trong cơn mưa tuyết lạnh buốt của vùng núi cao vậy. Và ở giữa mạng lưới ấy, những con đường đất quy tụ lại tại một khoảng đất trống lớn, trước khi nối đến ngôi nhà sàn được xây dựng lớn nhất ngôi làng. Đó là nhà của trưởng làng.

Bên trong ngôi nhà sàn của trưởng làng, một ngọn lửa sưởi lớn được thắp sáng lên ngay giữa căn nhà. Xung quanh bếp lửa, mọi người ngồi thành một vòng tròn lớn, đếm sơ qua cũng có khoảng gần bốn chục người ở đó, tức là gần bằng với số gia đình sống trong ngôi làng nhỏ bé này. Họ là những người đại diện của mỗi gia đình, đến đây trong buổi tối đầu đông này, để họp về một chuyện đặc biệt quan trọng. Ngồi ở một đầu vòng tròn ấy là trưởng làng già cả đáng kính của họ, một người mà năm nay đã bước qua tuổi bảy mươi, nhưng vẫn tỏ ra minh mẫn và sáng suốt đối với những quyết định công việc trong làng. Còn đối diện ông, ở bên kia vòng tròn lớn, là một người phụ nữ. Dáng vẻ gầy yếu, tiều tụy của cô, khiến cho cô trông già đi trông thấy. Mái tóc sơ xác màu đen, đôi môi đã tím bầm, khuôn mặt xanh xao, ốm yếu với một vết sẹo bỏng ở dưới một bên cằm, đó là những ấn tượng đầu tiên mà người ta có được về cô. Và cái tên Jina của cũng nghe rất kì quặc, dù đối với người bản địa, đó là một cái tên bình thường.

Buổi họp đã diễn ra được hai tiếng rồi, nhưng xem ra, nó còn lâu mới có thể kết thúc.

"Đó đã là truyền thống của dân ta rồi. Cô chưa nghe đến câu 'Phép vua thua lệ làng à'? Sao cô cứ phải cố chấp thế chứ?"

Một người phụ nữ lớn tuổi như đang trách móc cô, vừa cao giọng nói, vừa khua khua tay giãi bày trước mặt cô. Điều đó chỉ khiến Jina mím môi chịu đựng, vì sau hai tiếng họp, có lẽ, những lời bào chữa của cô cũng đã dùng hết rồi. Có chăng, giờ nhắc lại chỉ thêm khó chịu cho mọi người xung quanh mà thôi.

"Với lại cháu nó cũng không phải con cô, cô xót cái gì nữa?"

Một người đàn ông khác cũng chen vào, rồi một người nữa, một người nữa, khiến cho buổi họp chẳng hơn gì cái chợ vỡ. Lọt thỏm giữa những lời lẽ đó, những gì Jina cố gắng biện minh chỉ như một chiếc lá nhỏ bên vệ đường bị cơn gió cuốn đi mà thôi.

"Nhưng nó còn quá nhỏ… Nó cũng như là con tôi…"

Lấn át lại lời biện minh đó, người bà con xa mà cô đã từng coi trọng lại như hắt một bát nước đá vào mặt cô, với lời nói độc địa của mình

"Nó còn nợ Lão Địa chủ một đống tiền thuế má thuê đất các thứ đây kìa. Lão đã rộng lượng ra điều kiện như thế để xóa nợ cho rồi. Lại còn tỏ vẻ này nọ nữa chứ!"

Trưởng làng vẫn im lặng. Ông biết là dù không muốn, nhưng ông vẫn phải nghe theo ý kiến của những người dân trong làng. Và cho dù có biết là sai, nhưng cuộc sống của những người dân trong ngôi làng nhỏ của ông vốn đã quá khó khăn rồi. Việc họ có những suy nghĩ như vậy cũng là điều ông có thể thông cảm. Nhưng quyết định theo họ ư, điều đó quá khó khăn đối với ông. Lương tâm ông đã không cho phép ông đưa ra quyết định như thế, nên buổi họp hôm nay mới kéo dài tới tận bây giờ.

"Trưởng làng! Ông còn chờ gì nữa chứ? Cứ đưa ra quyết định đi, nó sẽ phải nghe theo thôi."

"Đúng rồi trưởng làng! Chẳng phải quá đơn giản sao."

Lời đề nghị đó, nếu chỉ nhắm vào Jina và gia đình cô, thì có lẽ đã không rắc rối thế này. Trưởng làng chỉ nghĩ đến đó, rồi lại mím chặt môi, đôi mắt đã mờ đục vì tuổi già hướng về phía Jina, mong chờ một lời biện minh, dù là yếu ớt, từ phía cô.

"Không… nó còn bé quá… Cả gia đình anh chị con đều đã phải đi làm không công cho Lão để trả nợ rồi… Con không để nó đi được…"

Jina vẫn khóc nãy giờ. Nhưng những người xung quanh cô, họ không hề quan tâm đến điều đó. Có lẽ, cái đói nghèo, cái lạc hậu của họ đã tôi luyện họ thành ra như vậy. Họ đã quá đói để có thể bận tâm, đã quá khổ để phải chịu đựng thêm chuyện của một gia đình khác nữa rồi. Điều đó khiến trưởng làng càng đau lòng hơn, khi phải nhìn ngôi làng mà ông đã mất cả đời gìn giữ và bảo vệ bị chia rẽ như vậy. Cố kìm nén những giọt nước mắt bằng những nếp nhăn nheo trên gương mặt khắc khổ, ông lên tiếng, giọng trầm đục, cố gắng để không phát ra tiếng nghẹn ngào.

"Jina à… Lão Địa chủ… làng ta nợ Lão quá nhiều rồi. Bây giờ, lão chỉ muốn một điều, đó là cháu gái của con đi làm vợ cho con Lão, rồi Lão sẽ xóa nợ cho cả làng ta. Vì thế… nên ta muốn con xem xét lại… Ta cũng quý con bé lắm, nhưng đến khi nào nó trở về, có lẽ… con nên…"

Ông ngừng lại ở đó.

Trưởng làng không thể nói tiếp, vì thêm một từ nữa thôi, ông sẽ mất đi sự điềm tĩnh, có lẽ, ông sẽ khóc mất nếu nói thêm. Biết làm sao được bây giờ? Lão địa chủ kia, hắn đã mua lại khoảng đất, rồi xây lại nhà, rồi làm đường điện, đường nước cho làng. Nhờ có Lão mà làng của ông mới biết đến cái bóng đèn, cái tivi, mới biết đến cái máy bơm nước, cái máy gặt, máy cày… Không có lão, thì làng của ông đã chết đói từ lâu lắm rồi. Nhưng cũng nhờ lão, mà bây giờ cả làng ông đều chịu một khoản nợ, mà có làm còng lưng ra cũng trả không hết.

Lão đến làng ông như một vị chúa cứu thế, cứu giúp dân làng khỏi nạn đói, trước khi dơ tờ giấy ghi nợ ra trước mặt ông, như một tên thần chết đến để thu thập những cái tên trong cuốn sổ của mình. Và giờ, hắn đang khiến cả làng ông phải bỏ đi tình người, dồn ép mọi người đến bờ vực này đây. Đúng là một tên ác độc mà…

Ông đã biết rằng, nếu cô bé đó chấp nhận, thì chẳng khác nào thỏa hiệp với ác quỷ cả. Ai mà biết chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra với con bé chứ. Nhiều năm về trước, hàng chục người trong làng nghe lời hứa của lão, đi đồn điền cao su, đến giờ vẫn chưa thấy về. Rồi thêm những thanh niên, trai tráng trong làng nghe lão, đi làm ở khu mỏ bên kia núi nữa, cũng chẳng có ai trở về kể từ đó cả. Giờ đây, lão chỉ yêu cầu một người, chỉ một người thôi… Lão địa chủ rõ ràng biết về tục lệ của người dân ở đây, đó là mười tuổi thì được gả chồng. Và cô bé Yuuki chỉ mới được mười tuổi vào đầu năm nay.

"Nó còn quá nhỏ! Nó còn quá nhỏ!"

Với hai tiếng kêu thất thanh, Jina gần như ngất đi khi nghĩ về đứa cháu gái bé bỏng của mình.

Cô bé đã không trở về nhà trong ngày tuyết rơi đầu tiên của mùa đông như cô đã dặn. Và trong khi hai người trong làng đang phải lặn lội xuống thị trấn để đưa nó về an toàn, thì ở đây, họ lại đang bàn về cách mà họ sẽ đưa nó vào chỗ chết. Căn bệnh của Jina tái phát khi cô nghĩ đến điều đó, tâm trí cô như lả đi khi phải mường tượng ra cảnh đứa cháu gái bé bóng của mình sẽ phải làm nô lệ cho Lão Địa chủ tàn ác, kẻ đã cướp đi gia đình cô mãi mãi. Có chết, cô cũng sẽ không để Yuuki rơi vào tay lão.

Trong một khoảnh khắc tuyệt vọng cuối cùng, Jina đã ước rằng, Yuuki sẽ không trở về. Thà để bàn tay lạnh lẽo của cơn bão tuyết cướp đi Yuuki, còn hơn phải để cô bé rơi vào tay lão.

Những lời cuối cùng mà cô nghe được đã khiến cô không còn muốn tỉnh lại nữa.

"Chuẩn bị đầy đủ chỗ tắm rửa và quần áo sạch sẽ cho con bé đi. Ngày mai, Lão địa chủ sẽ quay lại đón con bé…"

Phòng tác giả, mười một giờ đêm, sau gần ba tuần của tập 10

"Kiểu gì cũng có thằng chửi tui ấu dâm cho xem."

"Nhiều là đằng khác ấy chứ."

"Giờ tính sao giờ hả thằng nhân vật chính vô dụng Tiger?"

"Có nhất thiết phải gọi cả tên họ đầy đủ của tui thế không hả? Với lại nhân vật chính hồi nào? Ông cho tôi làm Cameo từ đầu truyện tới giờ rồi còn gì?"

"À ừ, phải ha… Tiếp tục làm Cameo đến hết truyện đi."

"Cái *** **!"

Sau đó có tiếng đánh nhau. Sáng hôm sau thì thấy cảnh sát hình sự đến điều tra về vụ nhà văn vô danh tiểu tốt bị sát hại dã man.

R.I.P


	11. Chapter 11

Pokemon legendary trainers III: Tiger

Tập 11.

.

Buổi sáng đầu đông ở thị trấn Lanever, trời có tuyết rơi. Nếu nói đây là thời tiết thích hợp để ngủ nướng thì cũng không sai. Vì với một thằng có khả năng ngủ tới mười bốn tiếng một ngày như Jeff, thì cái thời tiết lạnh thụt vòi này là cực kì thích hợp cho một ngày rúc trong chăn và "Hilbernate mode" mười bốn tiếng. Mười tiếng còn lại, cậu ta tranh thủ bỏ ra bốn tiếng chỉ để ngồi than, một tiếng ngồi ăn và năm tiếng còn lại chẳng làm cái mẹ gì cả và rúc trong chăn than vãn về tiền lương tháng(trong khi cậu ta còn éo có việc làm).

Tuy nhiên, vì một lý do nào đó, đến tận bây giờ Jeff vẫn chưa trở về. Cậu ta bỏ ra ngoài từ nửa đêm qua, bảo là mất ngủ muốn đi dạo, nên con nhóc Yuzu cũng không cản. Tất nhiên là cho đến khi nó nhận ra bên ngoài trời có tuyết rơi dày và nhiệt độ tụt xuống dưới mức trung bình. Tuy nhiên, việc Jeff biến mất vào ban đêm và đến tận sáng hôm sau vẫn chưa thèm vác xác về thế này là lần đầu tiên, và điều đó khiến nó không khỏi thắc mắc. Nhưng mà thắc mắc làm gì, lão đã dặn nó là trông chừng Baelfire, nên chắc nó chỉ cần quan tâm đến cậu bạn hay la cà của mình là được. Và giờ, cả hai đứa đang ở chỗ quảng trường, có một vài trận đấu Pokemon giao hữu nhỏ với mấy huấn luyện viên ở Lanever. Việc không có một Nhà thi đấu hay phòng luyện tập có thể khiến Lanever không hấp dẫn lắm với những huấn luyện viên theo hướng Tryhard-Go Pro, nhưng với những người thích khám phá khí hậu vùng núi, cũng như thu thập các Pokemon mang hệ băng tuyết xuất hiện vào mùa đông ở đây, thì Lanever vẫn là một nơi đáng đến.

Sau cùng, nó cũng là nơi đầu tiên ở Hoenn có tuyết rơi vào mùa đông mà.

"Xông lên nào Oshawott! Water Gun!"

"Đừng ngại mà phản công, Vanillite! Dùng Ice Shard lấy lợi thế đi."

Lợi thế của Vanillite là tuyết rơi, với Cơ thể Băng giá(Ice Body) và Áo Choàng Tuyết(Snow Cloak), Vanillite vừa có lợi thế về cả phòng ngự lẫn tấn công trong khí hậu có mưa tuyết nhẹ của Lanever lúc này. Nó tận dụng ưu tiên chiêu thức, sử dụng Ice Shard, ném những mảnh băng tuyết nhỏ về phía Oshawott, tấn công trước.

Baelfire ở phía bên kia học thuộc lý thuyết, nhưng mà nếu đem Pokemon hệ lửa như Tepig ra đánh thì sẽ không hấp dẫn, nên cậu ta mới xài Oshawott để tăng độ khó. Kết cục là, Oshawott thì phun nước thành một vòng cung nhỏ, chỉ đủ để chặn lại Ice Shard, chứ chẳng đụng nổi vào người Vanillite.

"Hệ nước khi đánh vào băng sẽ không mang lại hiệu quả đâu. Trong một số trường hợp, thậm chí còn thiệt thòi nữa. Nên là em phải cho Pokemon hệ nước học những chiêu đặc trị như là Scald chẳng hạn, để khắc chế hệ băng."

Anh chàng huấn luyện viên phía bên kia vừa giải thích, vừa ra hiệu cho Vanillite lùi xuống. Baelfire vâng vâng dạ dạ, vội vàng ghi lại những điều trên vào cuốn sổ tay của mình. Với một cậu nhóc đam mê chiến đấu Pokemon và hiếu học như Baelfire, những điều nhỏ nhặt như vậy từ một huấn luyện viên lớn tuổi hơn mình cũng đáng để ghi nhớ lắm.

Thấy thái độ của cậu nhóc, anh chàng huấn luyện viên chỉ bật cười. Ảnh cũng chỉ mới tới thị trấn này để bắt Pokemon từ hôm qua thôi. Mới bắt được Vanillite một ngày, đang muốn tìm một nơi để tập luyện nó thì anh gặp ngay nhóm Baelfire. Và thế là họ có một trận đấu Pokemon, đơn giản vậy đó.

Chỉ cần bạn có Pokemon, muốn chiến đấu để lấy kinh nghiệm, thì bất kì đâu, bất kì khi nào, với bất kì ai đều được hết. Jeff đã dạy cậu nhóc như thế.

Trong khi đó, ngồi ở phía trên những bậc thang, chỗ cái ghế đá mà hôm qua ba anh em chọn làm điểm hẹn, Yuzuru lơ đãng ngắm nhìn bầu trời trắng xóa tuyết rơi của Lanever. Hôm qua, cô nhóc đã thử chụp ảnh theo cách mà Jeff chỉ, và có một vài bức ảnh khá tuyệt ở quảng trường này rồi. Nên có lẽ, hôm nay, nó sẽ giữ miếng che của ống kính đóng lại, tiết kiệm chút pin và bộ nhớ để đến những nơi tiếp theo. Chỉ có điều là…

Chị gái của Yuzuru từng rất thích tuyết rơi. Nhìn ngắm bầu trời trắng xóa này làm Yuzuru chợt nhớ đến chị. Nói về chị của mình, cô nhóc không có nhiều điều để miêu tả, chị là một cô gái tuyệt vời, hoàn hảo và xinh đẹp, xinh hơn cô nhóc nhiều lắm. Nên…

"Ha…"

Yuzuru chợt nghĩ đến một điều buồn cười, nhưng lại khá là hiển nhiên với cô nhóc: Không được để lão Jeff lại gần bà chị của mình. Nếu đem so sánh, thì bà chị của Yuzuru, cô nhóc chấm điểm mười, còn Jeff thì sẽ là điểm âm mười. Chỉ nghĩ đến cái lão dở hơi ăn mặc luộm thuộm, ăn nói thì hấp tấp mà chẳng câu nào nên hồn, tính khí thất thường, dở hơi không toàn phần, thì Yuzuru lại càng thấy mình đúng. Cô nhóc bật cười khoái chí. Đúng là một ông anh kì cục, khiếm khuyết nhiều đến mức đáng nể, vậy mà cô nhóc lại rất quý. Chẳng hiểu sao luôn ấy nha!

Một bông tuyết nhỏ rơi xuống gương mặt tinh nghịch của Yuzuru và tan biến, phía xa xa, vẫn là tiếng vọng lại của trận đấu nhỏ mà Baelfire đang tham gia.

"Nhưng mấy cái Máy Kĩ Năng này, giá của nó có vẻ đắt lắm. Em thấy ở cửa hàng lớn toàn thấy mấy nghìn Pokedollar thôi à."

"Đấy là kĩ năng cao cấp rồi em. Như Blizzard anh mua ở đấy cũng mắc lắm…"

Nhìn cậu bạn đang học hỏi từng chút một từ ông anh huấn luyện viên mà họ mới gặp sáng nay, Yuzuru lại có thêm nhiều suy nghĩ, khiến cho tâm trí cô nhóc miên man. Thật khó để xác định trình độ thực sự của Jeff, dù cô nhóc biết anh là một huấn luyện viên có kinh nghiệm. Huấn Luyện viên giờ đã có thể được đánh giá trình độ bởi các con số, cấp bậc rồi. Từ Newbie, Amateur,… đến Ace, Veterian hay Master. Không biết Jeff thực ra là ở đâu nhỉ?

Đó là câu hỏi mà cô nhóc và Baelfire đã tranh cãi cả đêm hôm qua trong phòng nhà nghỉ. Thu nhập của Jeff, một tên thất nghiệp và ngủ mười bốn tiếng một ngày, rõ ràng là không hề thiếu thốn. Anh có thể chi trả cho cả ba người bọn cô thoải mái với số tiền trong ví mình, mà không một lần giải thích rằng anh làm cách nào để kiếm nó. Anh cũng chẳng phải một thằng trộm vặt hay đi móc ví người ta. Nên có thể nói, Jeff nhiều khả năng cũng là một Ace Trainer như chị Arce, bản thân chị cũng đã thừa nhận rằng trình độ của Jeff có thể ngang ngửa hoặc hơn chị. Mà chị Arce thì khả năng sử dụng Pokemon cũng đâu có vừa, khi mà có thể giúp nhóm Baelfire hoàn thành bốn nhiệm vụ liên tiếp trước khi chia tay cả bọn để hướng về phía Fortree mà. Nên có thể nói, Jeff ít nhất trình độ cũng phải ở mức Veterian, hoặc cao hơn.

Jeff đến giờ vẫn đang đồng hành với tụi cô, nhưng chưa biết khi nào anh sẽ chia tay hai đứa, giống như Arce, để hoàn thành chuyến hành trình của riêng mình. Nên vậy, việc Baelfire sẽ học được gì từ anh vẫn còn là một dấu hỏi đối với cả hai đứa. Ngay cả Yuzuru lúc này cũng còn chưa chắc sẽ đồng hành cùng cậu nhóc lâu dài mà, nên được bao nhiêu thì được thôi nhỉ. Đúng như Jeff hay đùa, chỉ có hai thứ trên thế gian này biết được chúng ta sẽ đi đến đâu và đạt được điều gì, đó là chúa và thời gian.

Cơ mà nhắc tới lão Jeff mới để ý, lão này vẫn biệt tăm từ đêm qua đến giờ. Yuzu nhớ là lão này chỉ thức khuya phá làng phá xóm thôi, chứ có bao giờ biến mất theo kiểu bí ẩn như thế này vào buổi đêm đâu nhỉ.

"Này Yuzu! Đi ăn trưa luôn không? Tớ đói rồi."

Baelfire bất ngờ xuất hiện lù lù ngay trước mặt làm con nhóc Yuzuru giật mình, tí nữa ngã ngửa khỏi ghế. Con nhóc may mà bám lại được, bật dậy gắt gỏng, giọng khàn khàn hỏi lại

"Xong rồi hả?"

"Xong rồi."

Nhìn cậu bạn vui vẻ cùng đám pokemon nhí nhố đang vui vẻ đứng trước mặt mình, con nhóc thở dài một tiếng, liếc nhìn chiếc đồng hồ đeo tay của mình. Đã gần trưa rồi cơ à? Thời gian trôi nhanh thật, nó lẩm bẩm nghĩ ngợi.

"Vậy bữa trưa nay ăn gì đây? Anh Jeff có để lại một vài quán ăn rẻ mà ảnh tìm được đấy."

Baelfire rút ra trong túi áo khoác tờ giấy xé ra từ cuốn sổ tay trong phòng nghỉ mà Jeff đưa cho đêm qua. Anh đã nghiên cứu sẵn các quán ăn, địa điểm vui chơi và luyện tập cho cả ba anh em trong mấy ngày ở Lanever, viết thành danh sách đầy đủ rồi. Nên kể cả khi anh không có mặt, hai đứa cũng có thể đến đó mà không mất thời gian tìm kiếm trên mạng hay trong những cuốn sổ tay du lịch bán ở cửa hàng lưu niệm trên phố. Chỉ là…

"Cái lão này như biết tuốt ấy."

Yuzuru nhận tờ giấy danh sách từ tay Baelfire, nhìn qua một lượt từ đầu đến cuối danh sách. Chữ Jeff xấu thậm tệ, nhưng con nhóc đọc quen rồi, nên cũng không thành vấn đề. Đoạn đầu đã có vài dòng được gạch ngang, đánh dấu là đã đến rồi. Nên có lẽ, con nhóc sẽ chọn bừa một quán ăn ở phía bên dưới, để tránh trùng với những quán ăn mà ba người đã đến hôm qua.

"Cái này thì sao nhỉ?"

Nó chọn một địa điểm và đưa cho Baelfire đọc. Cậu nhóc mất một lúc mới dịch được mấy dòng chữ xấu tệ hại của Jeff viết, lẩm bẩm đọc nó lên

"Lẩu nướng cao nguyên…?"

"Được chứ?"

"Nhưng đủ tiền không?"

Yuzuru cười nhăn nhở. Trước khi đi, Jeff vất nguyên cho nó cái ví của anh, bảo rằng có thể dùng số tiền trong đó tùy ý, nên con nhóc không ngại về khoản chi tiêu cho lắm.

"Thoải mái."

Nó cười toe toét, rút ra vài tờ tiền trong ví của Jeff ra, huơ huơ trước mặt cậu bạn. Baelfire, và cả lũ Pokemon nhí nhố của cậu ta, đều mắt sáng lên khi nhìn thấy đống tiền mà Yuzuru đang cầm.

"Quào! Nhiều quá! Thế này thì thừa rồi."

"Họ có phục vụ cho cả Pokemon đấy. Mang theo trên ba Pokemon còn được giảm giá! Ở đây có ghi này."

Con nhóc Yuzuru vẫn vui vẻ, chỉ chỉ vào dòng chữ viết đằng sau tên nhà hàng, trước khi lục lọi cái túi xách thể thao của nó để tìm tờ quảng cáo. Nó nhớ là lão Jeff không mang túi, nên mọi thứ liên quan đến quảng cáo, lão đều quẳng hết vào trong túi của nó mà. Sau một hồi lục lọi, nó cuối cùng cũng rút ra tờ rơi quảng cáo của nhà hàng đồ nướng mà hai đứa vừa chọn. Đúng là bên dưới những hình ảnh cùng dòng chữ giới thiệu về nhà hàng, thì có một dòng nhỏ ghi chú, là được khuyến mại 20% hóa đơn cho các huấn luyện viên mang theo trên ba Pokemon. Mà nhìn đội hình của Baelfire hiện tại, thì Tepig, Oshawott, Snivy, và thêm Banette ở trong bóng nữa là bốn, tức là được khuyến mãi rồi.

"Vậy mà lão Jeff bảo là chọn những quán ăn rẻ mà ngon đấy. Đây là nhà hàng cao cấp mịa nó rồi."

Vừa bĩu môi, con nhóc vừa đọc lại tờ quảng cáo một lần nữa. Rẻ thì chưa biết đâu, nhưng ngon thì khỏi bàn rồi. Ai mà chẳng muốn đi ăn đồ nướng nóng hổi vào một buổi trưa tuyết rơi lạnh như thế này chứ? Với lại, nó đang cầm ví của Jeff mà. Jeff đã cho phép nó tiêu tùy ý, nên nó sẽ tùy ý đến mức sạch sẽ luôn!

"Đồ nướng nóng hổi trong cái thời tiết lạnh thế này. Hít hà! Ngon thôi rồi."

Baelfire xuýt xoa, rên lên thích thú, phía sau là tiếng kêu sung sướng của ba con Pokemon loắt choắt cũng đang tưởng tượng ra một bữa ăn nóng hổi trong cái thời tiết lạnh lẽo này. Chúng có vẻ cũng háu ăn chẳng kém gì tên chủ của chúng cả. Nhìn cả bốn người bọn họ thích thú như vậy làm Yuzuru bật cười thành tiếng

"Haha! Rồi rồi! Đi ăn nhanh thôi cho nóng chứ nhỉ?"

Con nhóc nhảy tót khỏi chiếc ghế đá, xách theo cái túi thể thao của mình lên và hỏi cậu bạn cùng lũ Pokemon nhỏ. Baelfire hào hứng đáp lại, còn ba con Pokemon của cậu cũng hô to theo

"Nhanh cho nóng!"

Rồi cả biệt đội nhí nhố theo sau Yuzuru, chạy lon ton vào trong thị trấn nhộn nhịp, băng qua những vỉa hè lát đã đã được phủ đầy tuyết rơi để hướng tới đích đến là nhà hàng đồ nướng nóng hổi ở khu phố chính. Một cuộc đua nhỏ với đích đến là bữa trưa tươi sáng và ngon lành(và hiển nhiên là nóng hổi, cùng với việc là nó không được rẻ cho lắm) đang chờ đợi họ ở phía trước.

…

Trong khi đó, ở một nơi nào đó không được tiện nghi cho lắm, có một thằng cha đang đói meo cả bụng mà vẫn phải chật vật leo núi vì lý do chính đáng vô cùng…

"Đến nơi chưa thế nhóc? Anh thật không tưởng tượng nổi nhóc có thể đi xa ngần đấy chỉ để xuống thị trấn bán đồ vặt đấy…"

Jeff, hiển nhiên rồi, đang chật vật leo lên một quãng sườn núi thoải, cây gậy gỗ chống xuống nền đất cứng làm điểm tựa để anh nhích cái cơ thể đã mệt lử của mình lên từng bước một. Leo núi thì cũng chẳng có gì khó đâu. Nhưng cõng thêm một cô bé trên lưng thì vấn đề nó được tăng lên gấp ba đấy. Mệt quá, Jeff phải chống người tạm vào cái cây ở ven con đường mòn, cố thở hổn hển lấy lại hơi. Đến lúc ấy, cái bọc bông trên lưng anh mới hơi nhúc nhích, gương mặt nhỏ con lộ ra trên vai Jeff, dưới chiếc áo măng tô đang khoác tạm không xỏ tay của anh.

"Em xin lỗi! Làm anh vất vả thế này…"

Cô bé Yuuki thỏ thẻ vào tai anh, hơi thở nóng bởi trận ốm đêm qua phả vào cổ, làm Jeff hơi thấy áy náy.

"Vất vả bỏ mịa ấy chứ. Haha! Nhưng cũng lâu rồi cái thân già của anh không được vận động, nên coi như là đi thể dục chút."

Jeff cười vui vẻ, giọng nói trầm trầm cố gắng trấn an cô bé tí hon mà mình đang cõng trên lưng. Dù Jeff chẳng mấy đô con cho lắm, nhưng cơ thể bé nhỏ đến tội nghiệp của Yuuki thậm chí còn khiến cậu cảm thấy mình như người trưởng thành đang cõng một đứa trẻ vậy. Nghĩ đến thế thôi đã khiến Jeff không khỏi thương hại rồi.

Cậu tìm thấy cô bé đêm qua trong con hẻm nhỏ, gần chỗ cậu nghỉ. Cũng may mà kịp thời, chứ không có lẽ Yuuki đã chết vì lạnh trong con hẻm dưới trời mưa tuyết rồi. Cô bé ốm nặng, nhưng cơ thể nhỏ bé cũng kịp ấm lại sau khi uống hết cốc ca cao nóng của Jeff. Và sau một vài thủ thuật sơ cứu tạm thời, cô bé cũng có thể ngủ yên lành cho đến sáng nay.

Jeff muốn giúp người thì giúp cho trót, nên sau khi Yuuki tỉnh lại, cậu đã đề nghị đưa cô bé về nhà. Ban đầu, Yuuki cũng không muốn, phần vì với cô bé, cậu chỉ là người lạ, phần cũng vì cô bé lại sợ rằng sẽ mắc nợ cậu và không trả được. Có vẻ như, cuộc sống của gia đình cô bé khá khó khăn, đến mức mà cô bé không dám nhận giúp đỡ của người lạ vì sợ bị nợ tiền hay gì gì đó kiểu như thế. Jeff đoán là vậy, vì thái độ của Yuuki giống như là sợ mắc nợ và ngại hơn là không cần cậu giúp. Vả lại, với cơ thể còn yếu của cô bé, cậu nghi ngờ việc cô bé có thể băng qua rừng để trở về nhà an toàn được.

Khoác chiếc áo măng tô bên ngoài, trùm lên cả Yuuki đang cõng trên lưng, Jeff đã giúp cô bé giữ ấm khá tốt cho đến giờ. Một chiếc váy mỏng, một chiếc áo choàng và một tấm chăn nhỏ là những gì mà Yuuki dùng để giữ ấm đêm qua. Vì vậy, việc được rúc vào bên trong một chiếc áo măng tô rộng, dày và ấm như thế này, với Yuuki, nó giống như được chui vào trong một gian phòng ấm cúng, rúc vào trong chiếc đệm bồng bềnh và quấn chiếc chăn len dày quanh mình vậy. Một cử chỉ yếu ớt, đôi chân trần cố quắp lại với nhau để giữ ấm, mà không để ý đến chiếc áo sơ mi đã lấm lem cì chúng mà Jeff đang mặc bên trong.

"Trong đó ấm chứ?"

Jeff khẽ hỏi, hơi cựa quậy người, có lẽ là vì mỏi. Đã được gần nửa tiếng kể từ lần gần nhất họ trò chuyện với nhau, dù chỉ là một hai câu lẻ tẻ. Chắc Jeff sợ Yuuki sẽ lại ngất đi vì lạnh, nên anh cứ phải quay người lại kiểm tra suốt thôi. Mỗi lần như thế, đôi mắt màu ngọc bích vẫn mở to của Yuuki lại bắt gặp ánh nhìn đầy lo lắng của anh, khiến cô bé chợt cảm thấy một chút mặc cảm mơ hồ, giống như mắc nợ một ai đó mà không biết phải trả thế nào mới làm vừa lòng chính mình được vậy.

"Ấm lắm ạ…"

Cô bé đáp lại, đôi má vẫn đỏ hồng nép vào lưng anh, tìm kiếm chút bình yên. Nhịp tim của Jeff rất lạ, cô bé vẫn cảm nhận được nó mỗi lần nép mình vào anh như vậy. Hồi nhỏ, cô bé thường nghe nhịp tim của mọi người trong nhà, và cô bé nhớ rõ là nhịp hai cơ mà. Nhưng nhịp tim của Jeff, nó dường như là nhịp bốn, đập liền mạch rất đều đặn, mang lại một sự an tâm đến kì lạ khi chăm chú lắng nghe. Yuuki dường như mê mẩn, chăm chú lắng nghe nhịp đập đều đặn và yên bình ấy, đến mức quên đi sự mệt mỏi và cái lạnh vẫn đang bao phủ xung quanh hai anh em lúc này.

Con đường mòn băng qua khu rừng dường như âm u và lạnh lẽo hơn. Tuyết vẫn rơi. Một cảm giác vắng vẻ bao phủ xung quanh, khiến cho ngay cả một cử động nhỏ cũng khiến cả khu rừng chú ý. Một vài đụm tuyết nhỏ đọng lại trên những cành cây cao rơi xuống, khi một bầy Sneasel băng qua, làm rung động không gian im ắng. Một vài tiếng guốc gõ lên nền đá lạnh lẽo, bóng đen của bầy Sawbuck vùng núi thoắt ẩn hiện sau những tán cây khẳng khiu đã trụi khô lá. Khu rừng mùa đông mang một vẻ lãnh đạm và lạnh lẽo, khiến cho ngay cả chiếc áo len mặc lót trong của Jeff cũng đã bắt đầu mất tác dụng dần.

"Ay…chà chà…"

Jeff cuối cùng cũng chịu nghỉ chân. Cậu đã tìm được một tảng đá lớn, có thể coi là chỗ ngồi tạm để nghỉ ngơi cho cả hai anh em rồi. Nhẹ nhàng, Jeff đặt Yuuki vẫn còn được bọc nguyên trong chiếc áo măng tô của mình ngồi xuống phiến đá, trước khi ngồi phịch xuống bên cạnh cô bé, thở dài một hơi mệt mỏi. Thấy cậu như vậy, Yuuki hơi rụt rè hỏi nhỏ

"Anh không sao chứ…?"

"Ha! Không sao! Dăm ba cái núi! Ăn thua gì."

Với giọng điệu bông đùa, Jeff dơ tay lên, làm dáng gồng cơ bắp tỏ vẻ khỏe mạnh lắm. Nụ cười tươi vui vẻ của anh sau vành chiếc mũ lưỡi trai lụp xụp càng khiến Yuuki thêm áy náy hơn. Giọng nói thỏ thẻ như hụt hơi, Yuuki cố gắng nói đủ to chỉ để cho Jeff nghe được

"Gần đến làng rồi. Hay là, anh để em tự đi về…"

"Sao được chứ! Anh đã mò đến tận đây rồi, giờ bỏ về thì cũng mệt tương đương thôi."

Vẫn với giọng nói vui đùa, Jeff quay đi, hướng về phía con đường mòn phía sau. Có một biệt đội bốc vác nhỏ đi sau họ, và có vẻ, lũ Pokemon lề mề ấy lại chậm chân trong việc theo sau hai anh em rồi. Nhưng Jeff không để ý, nét mặt Yuuki đang dần trở nên buồn bã và hối hận, khi cô bé nhận ra rằng, ngoài chiếc áo măng tô rất ấm mà cô bé đang khoác, thì Jeff hầu như không còn chiếc áo ấm nào khác mặc bên trong cả. Một cơn gió lạnh thổi qua chỗ họ, làm hai lọn tóc màu bạch kim đung đưa qua khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn, đang nhăn lại như sắp khóc của Yuuki.

"Hà hà! Bữa trưa đi chậm quá đấy! Bữa trưa ạ."

Mặc kệ cơn gió lạnh buốt vừa thổi qua, giọng nói vui vẻ của anh vẫn vang lên, khi thấy hai bóng đen lững thững xuất hiện phía cuối con đường mòn. Một bóng đen nhỏ nhắn lon ton chạy trước, tinh nghịch băng qua con đường đất vắng vẻ, trước khi nhảy lên, rúc đầu vào lòng Jeff một cách thích thú. Đó là Torchic, con Pokemon gà lửa nhỏ đáng yêu mà Jeff vẫn luôn mang theo mình. Nó nghịch ngợm đùa vui với Jeff, mổ mổ vào áo anh như trách móc khi đã bỏ nó lại phía đằng sau. Theo phía sau Torchic, bóng dáng thấp nhưng linh hoạt như loài chó săn, Lucario xuất hiện ở phía cuối con đường, mang theo một chiếc ba lô mới mà Jeff chỉ kịp mua sáng nay. Lucario được giao nhiệm vụ mang theo cái ba lô lững thững tiến tới chỗ họ, trong ba lô mà nó đang đeo là đồ ăn trưa, vì có vẻ như, Jeff đã tính đến cả việc hai anh em phải ăn trưa ngang đường rồi.

Thực lòng mà nói, đến tận bây giờ, Yuuki vẫn có cảm giác dè chừng với anh, khi mà dường như Jeff đang quan tâm và chăm sóc cho cô bé một cách thái quá, không giống một người mà cô bé vừa mới gặp một chút nào. Tuy nhiên, mỗi khi ngắm nhìn gương mặt vui vẻ, cùng nụ cười lạc quan của anh, những nghi ngờ ấy của Yuuki lại như tan biến. Giờ đây, khi cố ngắm nhìn gương mặt đó một lần nữa từ góc nghiêng, những ấn tượng từ thuở ban đầu mới gặp ấy về anh vẫn không hề thay đổi. Với Yuuki, cô bé chỉ thấy một người anh tốt bụng, vui vẻ và luôn lạc quan, một người ân cần đã chăm sóc cho cô bé từ hôm qua tới giờ, và không ngại bỏ thời gian, đưa cô bé về tận nhà mới chịu. Vì vậy, có lẽ, Yuuki nên cảm ơn anh, một lần thực lòng, để ít nhất có thể phần nào đáp lại lòng tốt của anh mới phải.

Sau cùng, cô bé cũng chịu mở lời…

"Anou… Anh Jeff…được không nhỉ…?"

"Ừ! Được chứ! Vậy, em muốn ăn gì nào?"

Ba chiếc bánh sandwich. Jeff lấy một cái ra từ trong túi giấy và đưa cho cô bé Yuuki. Yuuki cầm lấy chiếc bánh to quá lòng bàn tay mình, mùi hương thơm nức cùng hơi ấm phả ra từ chiếc bánh khiến cô bé bỗng chốc cảm thấy đói cồn cào. Dù đã trải qua bao cơn đói ăn từ nhỏ tới giờ rồi, nhưng đây là lần đầu tiên, Yuuki cảm nhận được nó rõ như vậy, lần đầu tiên mà cô bé thấy đói tới mức tưởng như có thể cắn một miếng hết luôn chiếc bánh sandwich mà mình đang cầm vậy.

"Không có gì nhiều lắm đâu! Chỉ vài cái bánh, mà giữ chúng nóng cũng khó khăn thật.

Jeff vừa nói, vừa chia đồ ăn cho Torchic và Lucario đang ngồi bên cạnh mình. Bữa trưa khá đơn giản, ba chiếc bánh và ít đồ ăn, cùng vài chai nước là đủ đối với họ rồi. Bên cạnh anh, cô bé Yuuki vẫn lưỡng lự nhìn chiếc bánh trong tay mình. Cô bé đang cố nghĩ ra một chuyện gì đó để nói, để hai người có thể trò chuyện một chút, nhưng xem chừng khó quá. Cuối cùng, một ý tưởng nảy ra trong đầu Yuuki

"Anh Jeff là huấn luyện viên Pokemon phải không nhỉ?"

Cuối cùng, cô bé hỏi nhỏ, gần như là thủ thỉ khiến Jeff phải mất một lúc mới nghe ra. Được hỏi như vậy, Jeff cười, gãi gãi đầu qua chiếc mũ lưỡi trai mình đang đội

"Có thể coi là như vậy được đấy, haha…"

Đôi mắt màu ngọc bích của cô bé sáng lên một chút. Yuuki biết về những huấn luyện viên Pokemon. Với cô bé, họ toàn là những người tài giỏi cả. Đám bạn của cô ở thị trấn, chúng nó cũng có mang theo Pokemon, nhưng không đứa nào có thể chiến đấu và huấn luyện giỏi như những huấn luyện viên Pokemon. Vì vậy bọn chúng ngưỡng mộ họ lắm, nhiều đứa thậm chí còn ao ước được trở thành một huấn luyện viên một ngày nào đó cơ. Cô bé Yuuki cũng vậy.

Yuuki nghe nói, mười tuổi là có thể trở thành huấn luyện viên Pokemon rồi. Không biết anh Jeff bao nhiêu tuổi nhỉ. Năm nay, cô bé cũng mười tuổi rồi. Nhưng khi mà cuộc sống còn khó khăn thế này, thì ước mơ để trở thành một huấn luyện viên Pokemon có lẽ còn xa vời với cô bé lắm.

"Làm huấn luyện viên Pokemon chắc phải thích lắm nhỉ? Được làm bạn với biết bao người, làm bạn với nhiều Pokemon, rồi còn được đi khắp nơi nữa…"

Cô bé vui vẻ, vừa ăn chiếc bánh trong tay mình, vừa nói, hai má phồng lên vì miếng bánh lớn ngập trong miệng của mình. Miếng bánh mềm, ấm nóng và ngon lành, khiến Yuuki chỉ muốn dừng lại một hồi để thưởng thức hương vị của nó thôi.

Thấy thế, Jeff bật cười, uống một ngụm nước nhỏ, trước khi gật gù đồng tình với cô bé.

"Ừ, vui lắm. Được đi khắp nơi, gặp gỡ mọi người, làm bạn với nhiều Pokemon… Anh mà kể thì chắc đến sáng mai cũng chẳng hết được ấy."

"Vậy ạ? Thật thú vị! Ước gì em cũng có thể trở thành một huấn luyện viên Pokemon như an…"

Yuuki đã hối hận ngay khi nói ra điều đó. Không phải vì cô bé không muốn trở thành một huấn luyện viên Pokemon, mà là vì, cô bé không thể trở thành một huấn luyện viên Pokemon…

Nhưng rồi, một phút ngẫu hứng diễn xảy ra với Jeff, khi anh cũng buột miệng nói

"Sao phải ước chứ? Em có thể trở thành một huấn luyện viên Pokemon mà."

Và chỉ một phút ngẫu hứng đó đã thay đổi cả thế giới xung quanh cô bé Yuuki, khiến cho cuộc sống đáng lẽ sẽ khó khăn của cô bé như được lật sang một chương hoàn toàn mới vậy.

Yuuki bối rối, khi những dấu thắc mắc của sự tiếc nuối xuất hiện trong tâm trí cô bé. Một huấn luyện viên Pokemon ư? Sẽ thế nào nếu cô bé thực sự trở thành một huấn luyện viên Pokemon? Cha và mẹ đều không có nhà, anh và chú cũng vậy. CHỉ còn cô bé chăm sóc cho dì, mà dì thì bị ốm, vẫn chưa khỏi bệnh mà. Ai sẽ chăm sóc cho dì khi cô bé trở thành một huấn luyện viên Pokemon và đi thật xa? Hàng ngày, cô bé xuống thị trấn bán đồ, lấy tiền mua thức ăn cho hai dì cháu. Nếu cô bé đi, ai sẽ là người xuống thị trấn khi mà dì cô bé vẫn còn ốm như vậy. Rồi ai sẽ trả tiền nợ cho Ông chủ lúc ông ấy đến đòi, ai sẽ chăm sóc bầy gà của hai dì cháu, ai sẽ trồng rau, nấu cơm,…? Rồi còn tiền mua bóng chứa Pokemon, tiền mua quần áo, ba lô, tiền chi trả các thứ,…?

Những câu hỏi dồn dập và không có hồi kết, khiến cho Yuuki gần như rơi vào một hố đen của tuyệt vọng lúc ấy. Chẳng phải, nó giống như một giấc mơ viển vông và vô lý với cô bé sao?

Nhưng khi cô bé có thể chìm sâu vào những suy nghĩ mông lung đó, Jeff đã kịp kéo cô lại bằng một cãi vỗ vai nhẹ mà ân cần. Rồi anh nói, với nét mặt vui vẻ và vô tư đến mức khiến Yuuki như quên đi hết những lo lắng và hoài nghi của mình lúc ấy.

"Bất kì ai cũng có thể trở thành huấn luyện viên Pokemon mà. Không quan trọng tuổi tác, giới tính, nghề nghiệp hay hoàn cảnh. Chỉ cần cầm trái bóng lên và đi, trở thành một huấn luyện viên Pokemon, đó là tất cả những gì em cần làm mà thôi."

Một cử chỉ ấm áp, Jeff đưa cho Yuuki trái Pokeball nhỏ. Cô bé đón nó trên tay, đánh rơi nửa chiếc bánh đang ăn dở của mình xuống phiến đá lạnh. Trái Pokeball hai màu đỏ trắng bắt mắt, nằm gọn trong lòng bàn tay tí hon của Yuuki. Nó nhỏ chỉ bằng cuộn len của dì, nhưng lại sáng bóng và mới tinh như những quả cầu pha lê được lau chùi kĩ hàng ngày ở cửa hàng lưu niệm. Trong một thoáng, trái tim yếu ớt của cô bé như đập loạn nhịp, khi mà lần đầu tiên, cô bé được chạm vào một quả Pokeball thật sự. Những trái Pokeball mà trước kia cô bé chỉ có thể nhìn từ xa, trên các kệ bày bán hay treo trên những chiếc đai giữ bóng của các huấn luyện viên Pokemon, thì bây giờ đây lại đang nằm gọn trong lòng bàn tay cô, đẹp đẽ và cuốn hút, như một món bảo vật quý giá mà cuối cùng, Yuuki cũng có cơ hội được chạm vào.

Cô bé òa khóc…

Còn Jeff thì cười mãn nguyện.

"Nào nào, huấn luyện viên mít ướt. Em đã sẵn sàng trở thành một huấn luyện viên Pokemon chưa?"

Yuuki không hiểu tại sao cô bé lại khóc, càng không hiểu tại sao, Jeff lại làm như vậy. Cô bé không thể trở thành huấn luyện viên Pokemon, nhưng những lý do, những lập luận của cô bé về điều đó đã hoàn toàn biến mất. Giờ đây, trong tâm trí cô bé chỉ còn lại niềm vui và anh, anh chàng huấn luyện viên ân cần và tốt bụng, người đã đưa cho cô trái Pokeball đầu tiên trong đời mình.

"Nhưng…tại sao…?"

Yuuki mếu máo, cố gắng nói được một điều gì đó. Và điều đâu tiên cô bé nói được, xen lẫn tiếng khóc của niềm vui đó, lại là "Tại sao?". Tại sao ư? Phải đó nhỉ. Jeff cũng thắc mắc điều đó. Anh cũng không biết tại sao mình là đưa cho Yuuki trái Pokeball. Anh thậm chí còn không biết cô bé là ai, tên cô bé là gì, hay gia đình cô bé sẽ thế nào, sẽ phản ứng ra sao khi thấy cô bé trở thành một huấn luyện viên nữa. Có thể họ sẽ phản đối, đồng ý, hay lưỡng lự, anh cũng không rõ. Nhưng có một điều, một ý chí mà Jeff không bao giờ đi trái lại, đó là: Anh luôn giúp những đứa trẻ ước mơ, cho dù có phải thay đổi cả thế giới để biến giấc mơ đó thành sự thật đi chăng nữa. Anh đã từng làm điều đó rồi, và không ngần ngại khi làm điều đó một lần nữa.

"Ha! Tại sao à? Vì em ước mình trở thành huấn luyện viên Pokemon."

"Nhưng…"

Jeff ôm Yuuki vào lòng, cố gắng xoa dịu đi cơn nức nở của cô bé, vòng tay ấm áp giữ cô bé, áp đôi má nóng ướt đẫm nước mắt của Yuuki vào ngực mình.

Jeff luôn ghét việc mình có thể suy luận ra quá nhiều từ lượng thông tin quá ít xung quanh. Những gì anh suy luận ra, chỉ từ những gì anh quan sát được ở Yuuki, thì cô bé được sinh ra trong một gia đình nghèo khó, không nhận được sự chăm sóc tốt và ổn định từ gia đình, có lẽ là mồ côi ít nhất một trong hai người, phải xuống thị trấn bán đồ vặt kiếm sống, đã từng có anh chị, nhưng hiện không còn, có một người chăm sóc, có thể là mẹ, dì hoặc cô, nhưng người đó hiện đang gặp vấn đề sức khỏe, không thể nuôi cô bé, và còn hàng trăm chi tiết nữa mà anh nghĩ sẽ là không cần thiết.

Và lý trí của Jeff chưa từng quyết định sẽ giúp Yuuki trở thành một huấn luyện viên, khi mà anh thậm chí còn chưa biết tên cô bé là Yuuki nữa. Nhưng Jeff, vẫn như mọi khi, chỉ ngẫu nhiên quyết định như vậy thôi, một quyết định mà cảm xúc và trái tim của anh đưa ra trong khi lý trí vẫn còn đang bối rối giữa những luồng thông tin quá hỗn loạn mà nó đang phải xử lý. Và nhìn xem nó đã dẫn anh tới đâu này, một cô bé ước mơ trở thành huấn luyện viên đang khóc nức nở trong vòng tay anh vì một trái Pokeball mà anh tặng cô bé. Thế này là quá nhiều với cô bé rồi, có lẽ, một lời xin lỗi của Jeff sẽ giúp anh cảm thấy thanh thản phần nào.

"Được rồi. Được rồi. Có thể thế là quá nhiều với em… Anh xin lỗi nhé. Vì đã khiến khó xử…"

Vỗ về Yuuki trong vòng tay mình, Jeff ân cần xoa dịu đi cơn nức nở.

"Không… Thế này tuyệt lắm. Em cảm ơn anh! Cảm ơn anh nhiều lắm!"

Còn cô bé Yuuki bé bỏng dụi đầu vào ngực Jeff, hai hàng nước mắt thấm ướt chiếc áo sơ mi của anh. Cô bé đang cố gắng lắng nghe. Phải rồi, nhịp tim của anh, vẫn là bốn nhịp đều đặn, nhịp đập của sự yên bình khiến cô bé cảm thấy thật ấm áp.

"Ừ…"

Jeff, ôm cô bé thật chặt. Phải rồi ha, cậu lại vừa làm điều đó nữa rồi… Cậu lại vừa giúp người khác mà không suy nghĩ về hậu quả mình có thể gây ra. Đúng là một kẻ hấp tập và thiếu suy nghĩ, từ trong sâu thẳm, Jeff có thể nghe thấy lời trách móc đó, từ quá khứ mà cậu đã cố chôn vùi…

…

**Như một lẽ thường lệ, đến với phòng thằng tác giả**

"Ấu d…"

CỐP!

**Trở lại với fanfic**

Sau bữa trưa ngắn ngủi hai anh em Yuuki và Jeff lại tiếp tục lên đường. Cô bé tí hon vẫn được anh cõng trên lưng, khoác bên ngoài là chiếc áo măng tô rộng, cảm giác ấm áp như đang được chở che. Cô bé thích như thế lắm. Cảm giác được chở che phần nào giúp Yuuki an tâm hơn trên chặng đường trở về nhà ngắn ngủi còn lại của mình. Và cô bé cũng vui vẻ hơn rồi, hoạt bát và nói chuyện nhiều hơn với Jeff. Nào là về các loại Pokemon, các vùng đất, hay các giải đấu… Toàn những thứ mà cô bé không hiểu và chưa từng được nghe kể về. Nên khi được Jeff giải thích, Yuuki chăm chú lắng nghe lắm.

"Pokemon mùa đông này thì em có thể bắt được Sawbuck dạng mùa đông, nhưng một số Pokemon ngủ đông như Ursaring hay Gogoat thì rất khó. Hiếm khi chúng tỉnh giấc để ra ngoài kiếm ăn lắm, trừ trường hợp bị quấy rầy ra."

"Vậy Pokemon Deerling thì sao? Chúng đáng yêu lắm."

"Deerling sau quá trình phát triển sẽ tiến hóa thành Sawbuck đó. Nó cũng có màu lông dựa theo mùa, như mùa đông này thì là màu nâu xám thì phải."

"Như chiếc áo của anh ấy ạ? Vậy là Tiến hóa, nó giống như kiểu là từ trẻ con thành người lớn ạ? Con người có tiến hóa như thế không nhỉ?"

"Tiến hóa đúng là từ trẻ con thành người lớn, nhưng quá trình xảy ra nhanh. Con người không như thế, chúng ta lớn dần dần thôi."

"Thế ạ? Vậy là lớn nhanh như thổi ấy ạ? Em ghen tị với các bạn pokemon quá."

"Ừ ừ. Lớn nhanh như thổi. Nhưng các bạn ấy cũng phải chuẩn bị cực nhiều thứ để trở thành người lớn rồi mới có thể lớn nhanh như thổi đấy…"

Cuộc trò chuyện về Pokemon diễn ra vui vẻ, nhưng mà vẫn có một vấn đề tồn đọng từ trước cái lúc chúng ta thăm phòng thằng tác giả, đó là:

…Thằng cha Jeff vẫn quên chưa hỏi tên con bé… Nên giờ nó mới sực nhớ ra.

"À mà tên đầy đủ của em là gì ấy nhỉ?"

…Nó éo dám hỏi tên, nên đánh trống lảng, hỏi luôn cả họ cho đỡ quê.

"A! A phải rồi. Em là Yuuki… Họ thì… em không nhớ lắm."

Yuuki khẽ cường ngượng nghịu, trả lời Jeff.

Cũng phải thôi, cô bé không được đến trường đi học, ngày ngày chỉ quanh quẩn ở nhà với xuống thị trấn bán đồ, nên thành ra, không ai nói cho cô bé biết họ của cô bé cả. Chỉ một cái tên Yuuki là những gì mà cô bé nhớ được về mình.

Jeff lấy cuốn sổ tay ra, vừa đi vừa viết vài dòng nghuệch ngoạc vào sổ, trước khi đưa nó cho cô bé xem.

"Đánh vần thế này phải không?"

Nhưng cô bé chỉ lắc đầu khi nhìn thấy dòng chữ xấu-tệ-hại của Jeff trên cuốn sổ. Cô bé không biết chữ.

"Em không biết đọc…"

Giọng lí nhí, Yuuki thỏ thẻ vào tai Jeff. Anh chỉ "à" một cái, như lại vừa nhớ ra điều gì đó trong đầu mình. Jeff hầu như đoán được hết hoàn cảnh của Yuuki, mà lại như quê béng mất việc cô bé không biết chữ, đúng là đãng trí mà.

"À à. Anh xin lỗi. Nhưng mà đúng tên em đánh vần theo chữ Latin là như thế này đấy."

Rồi Jeff viết từng chữ vào cuốn sổ tay của mình, từng chữ rõ ràng ghép thành tên cô bé Yuuki.

"Chữ 'Y' đầu tiên, rồi đế chữ 'U'. có hai chữ 'U' vì anh thấy em kéo dài âm ở đây. Rồi đến chữ 'K' và 'I'. Anh nghĩ là vậy."

Yuuki phấn khích lắm, khi cuối cùng cô bé cũng biết được tên mình đánh vần ra là như vậy.

"Đây là chữ 'I', em thấy nó giống cái cột. Chữ 'Y' này giống với chữ trên tấm biển, trông như cái cây có hai cành chĩa lên. Chữ 'U' trông giống cái cổng vòm ở sau nhà thờ bị lộn ngược."

Cô bé cố gắng ghi nhớ mặt từng con chữ trong tên của mình theo những thứ mà cô bé cho là dễ nhớ nhất, và điều đó làm Jeff bật cười.

"Haha. Đó cũng là một cách nhớ đấy."

"Bọn bạn em bảo đi học khổ lắm. Nhưng nếu học mà chỉ có mấy cái chữ này thì chắc là dễ nhỉ? Còn tên của anh thì thế nào?"

Jeff lại hì hục viết viết vào cuốn sổ, bốn chữ cái rõ ràng ghép lại thành tên anh.

"Là như thế này này. Khi nào có thời gian, anh sẽ dạy em cách viết tên. Nó cũng không đơn giản, nhưng cũng không khó lắm đâu. Chỉ có vài chục con chữ, nhưng ghép lại thành rất nhiều thứ. Nói thế nào nhỉ…?"

"Nó có giống… đan len không anh?"

"Anh nghĩ nó giống nấu ăn hơn. Nhiều loại rau, thịt, rồi nguyên liệu, cách kết hợp khác nhau thì sẽ cho kết quả khác nhau, nhưng nhiều lúc các kết quả khác nhau lại có điểm giống nhau. Giống giống khác khác kiểu kiểu thế."

Nếu xét về khoản xoắn não, thì Jeff là bố rồi. Nhưng ít ra, cô bé Yuuki cũng mường tượng ra được phần nào cách giải thích của anh, trước khi chợt nghĩ về một bàn yến tiệc đầy ắp đồ ăn, rồi liên tường nó với một tập hợp toàn chữ là chữ, giống như…

"Còn cái bàn tiệc, thì chắc là giống một đoạn văn, hoặc lớn hơn thì là bài văn. Anh cũng chẳng biết nữa, có thể tưởng tượng như thế được."

Jeff nhún vai, giải thích, trong khi Yuuki vẫn chưa hết ngạc nhiên khi anh vừa đọc luôn suy nghĩ của cô bé. Nhưng cái điệu cười khoái chí của anh rõ ràng là vì anh vừa hack não thành công cô bé, và thấy cái vẻ mặt ngạc nhiên đó rồi. Yuuki phụng phịu

"Anh như đọc được ý nghĩ của người khác vậy."

"Bình thường mà. Đoán ý nghĩ của người khác không khó như em nghĩ đâu, chỉ cần luyện tập chút là được mà."

Cô bé Yuuki vẫn tỏ vẻ ương ngạnh, thêm chút đùa vui, hỏi lại Jeff

"Vậy giờ em đang nghĩ gì nào?"

Jeff cười khoái chí một lần nữa, quay lại áp má vào má Yuuki

"Em có thể ngưng thán phục anh được rồi đấy."

Yuuki thua, và cô bé cũng muốn ra vẻ giận dỗi vì Jeff dường như đã lừa được cô rồi. Nhưng cái cách anh đùa vui làm Yuuki không thể nào giả vờ được. Sau cùng, cô bé đành bật cười thành tiếng

"Ahaha! Anh…anh đoán trúng rồi!"

Cuộc trò chuyện của hai anh em diễn ra sôi nổi và vui vẻ đến mức, họ dường như quên đi thời gian và sự mệt mỏi của chuyến đi này. Chẳng mấy chốc, con đường mòn bằng đất đã chuyển thành lát đá, và khuất mờ sau hàng cây phía xa đã xuất hiện những mái nhà tranh. Ngôi làng của cô bé chỉ còn cách chỗ họ một đoạn bậc thang dài nữa thôi. Hàng cây hai bên đã thưa thớt hơn, để lộ những con đường mòn khác, tỏa ra khắp các hướng, dẫn tới những xóm nhỏ hai bên ven đường. Dần dần, ngôi làng hiện ra sau những bờ đá, những căn nhà tranh nằm rải rác trên những khoảng đất bằng dọc theo sườn núi, im đậm dấu ấn của một ngôi làng dân tộc nghèo khó nơi vùng cao.

"Về nhà rồi!"

"Về nhà rồi!"

Hai anh em vui vẻ, Yuuki hào hứng bám vào cổ Jeff, còn anh thì hít một hơi thật sâu, chuẩn bị tinh thần chạy băng lên những bậc thang cuối cùng dể dẫn vào làng. Và cả hai đều không hề biết đến, những điều tồi tệ đang chờ đón họ ở phía trước.

Liệu Yuuki có thể trở thành một huấn luyện viên, và liệu Jeff có thể giúp cô bé đạt được ước mơ đó. Hãy đón đọc tập sau để được khai sáng bởi hội thánh đức ch…

***Phòng tác giả, again***

CỐP!

**HẾT**


	12. Chapter 12

Pokemon legendary trainers III: Tiger

Tập 12.

.

Jeff có thể ăn cú đúp giải Oscar về cả diễn xuất lẫn độ ngu được đấy.

"Thằng chó! Ngẩng mặt lên xem nào!"

Câu gằn giọng kèm theo một cú đá vào mặt khiến cái đầu đang gục xuống của Jeff bật ngửa lên, đập vào cây cột gỗ mà cậu đang bị trói vào một cái choáng váng. Cũng khá tơi tả, theo nhận xét chủ quan của cậu. Đếm sơ qua thì ngoài cái lúc ăn đòn túi bụi bởi lũ trai làng, đến giờ, Jeff 'mới chỉ' ăn thêm chục cú thụi vào bụng, kèm theo tám, hay chín gì đó, cú sút vào mặt thôi. Cũng chỉ thâm tím mặt mũi, chảy máu vài chỗ và có thể là gãy vài cái xương sườn. Chưa thấm thía cho lắm, nên Jeff lại uể oải, gục đầu xuống một lần nữa, máu từ mũi và miệng chảy xuống thành một cái vũng bầy nhầy ngay khoảng đất ngay dưới đầu gối cậu.

Chỗ cậu bị nhốt, nó giống một cái chuồng nuôi gia xúc bên dưới một căn nhà sàn, trần khá cao, không gian cũng đủ rộng để nhét vài chục tên trai làng vào tẩn cậu. Có hai cây đèn dầu đặt ở mấy cái thùng gỗ cách chỗ cậu một đoạn, hiện giờ đang là hai nguồn sáng duy nhất ở đây. Theo như nhiệt độ cùng tiếng gió mà Jeff nghe được, thì cậu có thể đoán thời gian đã trôi về đêm. Ở cái nơi tối tăm này, việc đoán được thời gian chính xác là khá khó, nhưng Jeff khá tự tin về dự đoán của mình.

"Hyaah!"

Gã trai làng đứng trước mặt cậu lại hô lên, thúc gối mạnh vào ngực cậu một lần nữa. Máu lại xộc lên miệng Jeff, và cậu nôn ra một tràng. Cũng khá tệ! So với hai chục tên trai làng to khỏe vạm vỡ hồi nãy phang cậu gần chết, thì ba tên còn lại đang làm nhiệm vụ canh giữ cậu không là gì. Khổ nỗi, Jeff bị đánh tối tăm mặt mũi, nên cậu gần như mất dấu thời gian, không rõ giờ đang là mấy giờ đêm nữa rồi. Bị nhốt ở trong một cái chuồng gia súc tối om, ở một cái làng khỉ ho cò gáy trên núi, với gần như không viện trợ thế này, đúng là tình thế oái oăm nhất mà Jeff gặp phải trong tháng này. Cũng chỉ tại cậu thích chen ngang vào chuyện đại sự mà thôi à, thói quen cũ khó bỏ đó, haha.

"Thằng cướp vợ!"

Thêm một cú đánh nữa, lần này là vào đầu. Jeff hơi choáng vì nó. Tóc cậu hơi bết, nên khả năng là bị rách da chảy máu ở đâu đó rồi. Nhưng mà cũng chỉ có thế thôi.

Còn tại sao cậu lại rơi vào tình cảnh này á? Nó vớ vẩn lắm. Cậu chỉ cõng Yuuki về nhà, và sau đó bị một đám hơn hai chục thằng trai làng vây vào tẩn túi bụi. Đến lúc tỉnh dậy thì thấy mình bị trói gô cái cột nhà này, bị đánh thêm một lúc nữa rồi chúng nó mới bỏ cậu lại ở đây cho ba thằng canh gác. Đầu tiên Jeff cũng chẳng hiểu cái mẹ gì cả. Nhưng ít nhất, khả năng nghe ngóng của cậu lúc ăn đòn cũng không quá tệ, và qua vài câu chửi, Jeff cũng tạm hiểu được tình hình hiện tại rồi.

Bằng một cách thần kỳ nào đó, cái tục lệ chết tiệt của cái làng này là con gái mười tuổi được lấy chồng. Và trong lúc cô bé Yuuki xuống thị trấn, thì ở đây, bọn họ đã quyết định gả cô bé cho con trai một lão địa chủ ở vùng này rồi. Nói đến đây, chắc ai cũng hiểu, phần sau nó diễn ra như thế nào. Họ đã bắt Yuuki đi, đưa cô bé đi chuẩn bị cho hôn lễ. Còn Jeff, cái thằng đã mất cả buổi sáng để cõng cô bé từ thị trấn về nhà, thì bị gán tội cướp dâu, sau đó bị phang cho gần chết... BÁCH NHỤC!

Nên là, thằng cha Jeff đang tính phá đám cưới này. Ba phần là vì tương lai của cô bé Yuuki, để giữ lời hứa với cô bé. Bảy phần...chủ yếu vì nó cay. :')

Có tiếng nói chuyện ở bên ngoài vọng vào, Jeff cố gắng lắng nghe, dù có vẻ như một bên tai cậu đang bị chảy máu, hơi ù. Nhưng cậu vẫn nghe được, loáng thoáng, lượng thông tin thu thập là đầy đủ

"Con bé đang được chuẩn bị rồi. Lúc tắm cho nó, nó giãy ghê lắm. Nhưng có lá bùa của lão pháp sư vào cái, nó nghe lời ngay."

"Nghe lời gì. Bùa đấy yểm vào là người như con búp bê ấy, mê mẩn không biết gì luôn, ai nói gì đều làm theo răm rắp. Đúng là thầy tế của làng, cái trò khỉ gió gì cũng làm được."

Jeff rít nhẹ qua kẽ răng trong cơn giận. Có một tên pháp sư đang có mặt ở ngôi làng này, kẻ đã ám thuật kiều khiển tâm trí lên người Yuuki. Nếu là một Shaman thì ổn, nhưng nếu là pháp thuật điều khiển tâm trí, thì Jeff hi vọng không phải là một Necromancer. Cậu ghét phải đánh nhau với lũ xác sống.

"Sáng mai mày có xuống thị trấn không?"

"Có! Tao thuộc đội hộ tống cơ mà."

"Ơ thế à? Sướng thế! Có được vào nhà thờ không?"

"Không! Sao được? Chúng nó đuổi ra ngay!"

"Mà mấ giờ bắt đầu thế?"

"Tao cũng không biết. Thấy mấy ông bà ấy bảo là tầm chín giờ."

Tiếng cười của hai tên lính canh cửa vang lên, cũng là lúc mà Jeff cười thầm trong lòng. Tuy nhiên, có vẻ cậu hơi lộ qua, khi nhếch mép lên cười, khiến cho tên lính đứng canh ngứa mắt, sút cậu một phát nữa rõ đau vào sườn. Hắn còn mắng thêm cái mẹ gì đó nữa, nhưng cái tai ù ù của Jeff bỏ qua. Cậu đã thu thập gần đủ thông tin cần thiết rồi, nên chịu thêm vài đòn nữa cũng không sao.

Mất một lúc im ắng, Jeff mới bắt đầu đếm. Không phải vì cậu chán, mà vì tiếng nói chuyện bên ngoài đã bị át đi bởi tiếng gió rít lạnh buốt của vùng núi. Jeff nhớ được vài điều về dự báo thời tiết sáng nay.

Có một khả năng đặc biệt mà Jeff trước kia rất ít khi dùng tới, nhưng thời gian gần đây lại trở nên hữu hiệu đến lạ thường. Đó là khả năng quan sát, thu thập thông tin, rồi xử lý chúng qua quá trình suy luận, để đưa ra một kết quả gần như chắc chắn sẽ xảy ra. Nó không giống lâu đài suy luận của Holmes, nơi thông tin được sắp xếp cực kì ngăn nắp để thuận tiện cho việc suy luận của vị thám tử thiên tài ấy. Nó giống như một căn phòng của một thằng Hikikomori hơn, nơi tất cả mọi thông tin đều lộn xộn, bày bừa khắp mọi nơi không có quy củ hay hàng lối gì cả. Nhưng với Jeff, cậu thích sự lộn xộn. Cậu tìm thấy sự ngăn nắp trong cái đống lộn xộn ấy, và bắt đầu ráp nối mọi thứ với nhau.

Thông số nhiệt độ, độ ẩm, hướng gió, áp xuất, rồi thời gian, bản đồ, quãng đường, địa hình núi, vị trí ngôi làng,… tất cả mọi thứ sắp xếp lại xung quanh tên Hikikomori đang ngồi thu lu giữa căn phòng tràn ngập thông tin tưởng như vô dụng ấy. Và rồi, nó bắt đầu sắp xếp mọi thứ lại, bới lên từ đống lộn xộn và xếp lại, từng chút, từng chút một, giống như một đứa trẻ đang nhặt nhạnh những mảnh lego tí hon và xếp dần lại thành một tòa lâu đài cầu kì vậy. Và khối thông tin dần hình thành.

'Thời gian hiện tại: Nằm giữa khoảng ba giờ và bốn giờ sáng. Đoàn người đã khởi hành. Thời gian trễ: ba mươi đến bốn mươi phút. Đã tính toán được phương án can thiệp. Đã tìm được tuyến đường can thiệp. Độ khả thi: 98%, tỉ lệ thất bại do sai số: 2%, do các yếu tố bên ngoài can thiệp: 7.5%.'

Cầu trả lời khô khốc của nó vang lên trong đầu Jeff làm cậu như tình ngủ hẳn. Đã trễ vậy rồi cơ à? Hình như cậu vừa thiếp đi một lúc, nên có thể thời gian trôi nhanh hơn bình thường khi cậu cố ngủ để lấy lại sức. Nhưng điều đó đồng nghĩa với việc, Yuuki có lẽ đã được chuẩn bị xong. Từ ngôi làng đến thị trấn phải mất khoảng 4 tiếng, thậm chí là hơn, thêm việc chuẩn bị ở nhà thờ là nửa tiếng. Vì vậy, giả dụ đám cưới bắt đầu lúc 9 giờ, thì có lẽ, giờ này, đoàn người đưa cô bé xuống thị trấn có lẽ cũng đã khởi hành rồi.

Jeff có ba phương án can thiệp. Nếu cậu chặn họ ở đây, sẽ là bất lợi cho cậu vì đây là sân nhà của họ. Chặn ngang đường cũng không khả thi, vì Jeff nghi ngời việc cơ thể tàn tạ của mình có thể theo kịp đoàn người kia. Nên phương án cuối cùng, phương án khả dĩ nhất, cũng là cái cậu thích nhất.

Jeff đã luôn muốn có một màn xông vào lễ đường cướp dâu hoành tráng. Nên chắc lần này, cậu nên tận dụng cơ hội và thực hành luôn. Ahihi!

Năm phút trước, cậu có nghe tiếng người xôn xao bên ngoài, nhưng hiện tại thì lại im ắng. Nên có lẽ, đoàn người ngoài kia cũng đã khởi hành rồi. Nếu trong mười phút nữa, cậu bắt đầu đuổi theo, sẽ chậm hơn họ khoảng bốn mươi phút với tốc độ hiện tại của cậu trong thời tiết mưa tuyết bất lợi. Bốn mươi phút, trừ đi nửa tiếng chuẩn bị lễ cưới ở nhà thờ, thì mười phút còn lại, chắc sẽ là màn đưa dâu hoành tráng vào lễ đường, rồi sẽ đến màn cha xứ tuyên bố mấy cái thứ loằng ngoằng gì đó. Chắc là có cái câu gì mà "Nếu có ai phản đối hôn lễ này…" gì gì đó dài dài đằng sau. Canh me thời gian chuẩn, cậu mà phi vào đúng lúc ấy chắc vui lắm nhỉ, một cảnh hoành tráng và cực kì, cực kì 'epic', 'legendary'.

Nghĩ đến thế thôi mà Jeff đã thấy kích thích rồi. Chắc nịch là năm sau được giải diễn xuất của năm luôn á. Hên xui được thêm giải cướp dâu phá lễ cưới, nếu mấy ông ban tổ chức đưa nó vào thực tế.

Nhưng mà quan trọng, bây giờ làm thế nào để ra khỏi đây đã. Ba tên trai làng đang canh gác cậu, hai tên đã lăn ra ngủ ở cái đống cỏ khô phía sau lưng cậu rồi. Tên còn lại cũng đang gật gù, chắc cũng sớm ngủ vì mệt thôi. Nhưng ngoài việc phải đợi hắn ngủ say, hẳn là rất khó chịu với Jeff, thì còn một chuyện nữa ở hắn đang làm cậu khó chịu. Hắn đang mặc cái áo măng tô cướp được của cậu, và đội cái mũ lưỡi trai của cậu nữa. Jeff hừ một tiếng cho đỡ bực, nghĩ ngợi rằng kiểu này lại phải về giặt lại chiếc áo yêu quý của mình rồi. Nhưng cái đó có lẽ để sau, bây giờ, cậu cần tập trung một lần nữa.

Jeff tập trung vào tên trai làng vẫn đang thức để canh chừng cậu, quan sát hắn đang ngồi ở trên một cái thùng gỗ đối diện chỗ cậu. Phải rồi, thằng hikikomori trong căn phòng đã bắt đầu phân tích ngay từ khi cậu vẫn còn đang suy nghĩ rồi.

'Cao một mét chín mươi, nặng trên bảy mươi cân, thuận tay phải, chân trái bị thương ở đầu gối, bữa tối có vẻ không hợp với hệ tiêu hóa, đang đau bụng, nghiện rượu nặng, hiện tại đang thèm, nhưng phải canh gác, thường xuyên hút loại thuốc lá tự chế, châm lửa bằng bao diêm trong túi quần trái,...'

Gã lính đang canh gác cậu đang thèm rượu, phần vì bữa tối của hắn đang khiến hắn đau bụng, phần vì việc phải canh gác giữa đêm thế này làm hắn chán. Và đó là lúc Jeff sẽ thoát ra. Có một tên mang theo một bầu rượu, nhưng hiện giờ hắn đang nằm ngủ ở phía sau cậu. Tên đang canh gác muốn uống, hắn sẽ phải đi lấy, và đi ngang qua chỗ cậu. Hắn đã bắt đầu đứng dậy, đúng như tính toán của Jeff về cơn thèm của hắn.

Gã trai làng đô con mệt mỏi, đứng lên khỏi cái thùng hắn đang ngồi, tiến lại chỗ tên bạn của hắn đang ngủ, và vô tình đi ngang qua chỗ Jeff.

Có một điều mà hắn không hề ngờ tới, sợi dây thừng mà đám bạn của hắn dùng để trói tay Jeff ra sau cái cột, nó đã bị tháo, hay chính xác hơn là ngay từ đầu đã không trói được Jeff. Chỉ bằng một vài thủ thuật đặt tay đơn giản, Jeff đã hoàn toàn đánh lừa bọn chúng, khiến cho sợi dây trói theo ý cậu, và gần như chỉ là buộc lỏng quanh cổ tay cậu. Và ngay khi cái gã bợm rượu mà đáng lẽ phải canh gác đi ngang qua chỗ cậu, Jeff buông ngón tay đang kẹp sợi dây của mình ra, và đúng như sắp đặt, toàn bộ những nút thắt của dây thừng nhìn tưởng như rất chắc đồng loạt được tháo chỉ bằng một động tác đơn giản.

Jeff bật dậy, lao lên như một chiếc lò xo trong sự ngỡ ngàng của gã.

'Silent night'

Cú đánh mạnh bằng lòng bàn tay vào hàm, khiến cho gã kia không kịp hô lên, miệng hắn bị đóng chặt bởi cú đánh đó. Đòn đánh mạnh khiến hắn choáng váng, và không kịp phản ứng trước chiêu thứ hai

'Speechless'

Cú đập mạnh vào họng gần như khiến gã kia ngạt thở, hai tay ôm lấy cổ họng bởi đường khí quản của hắn vừa gần như bị đập vỡ. Nhưng Jeff chỉ đảm bảo hắn sẽ không kêu ca được gì trong vài phút tới thôi. Với chút ít sức chống cự, hắn cố vùng lên. Nhưng với Jeff, hắn đã hết cơ hội rồi.

'Breathless'

Đòn đánh vào giữa ngực, khiến cho tim của gã kia gần như mất hẳn một nhịp bởi va chạm. Gã mất hoàn toàn hơi sức, loạng choạng lùi lại.

'Fallin'

Jeff cúi xuống, thụi mạnh vào đầu gối chân trái vốn đã bị thương của gã, khiến gã đau điếng, khụy xuống.

'Sleepless'

Một cú thụi mạnh bằng lưng bàn tay vào thái dương của gã kia, khiến tâm trí hắn choáng váng hoàn toàn vài giây, trước khi tắt lịm. Hắn ngã ngửa xuống, và Jeff, với một động tác nhanh nhẹn, đỡ lấy gã ngã xuống đất thật nhẹ để không phát ra tiếng động. Rồi cậu tiện tay, lấy luôn bao diêm của gã, trước khi quay người lại, với tay lấy luôn một chiếc đèn bão đặt trên chiếc thùng gần chỗ gã kia ngã. Cậu quay lại, nhìn hai gã kia đang ngủ trong đống cỏ. Bọn chúng vẫn đang ngủ, vậy là tốt. Chắc chúng không phiền nếu có một chút lửa sưởi đâu nhỉ.

Sau khi lấy lại cái áo măng tô và cái mũ lưỡi trai của mình, Jeff tiến ra bên ngoài nhà kho. Hai bóng đen nhỏ bé cũng xuất hiện, nhảy ra từ cửa sổ của một căn nhà kho khác gần đó, trước khi đáp xuống sau lưng cậu như hai nhẫn giả bí hiểm. Là Torchic và Ryuu...thằng đéo nào dạy chúng nó cái trò giả làm nhẫn giả...à khoan, Jeff dạy chúng nó mà. Đừng để ý, không có gì đâu.

"Hai đứa có vẻ vẫn ổn nhỉ. Vậy, giờ bước tiếp theo sẽ là gì nào?"

Vừa khoác chiếc áo măng tô lên người, Jeff vừa dùng bao diêm cậu mượn được, châm lửa cho ngọn đèn bão mà cậu mang theo. Ánh lửa le lói, soi sáng một vùng nhỏ xung quanh họ giữa trận mưa tuyết dày đặc của đêm mùa đông. Rồi Jeff dơ nó về phía trước, nơi có vẻ như là một khu chuồng trại. Hầu hết các ô chứa đều đã trống rỗng rồi, trừ một ô.

"À. Phải rồi. Sawbuck. Còn loại Pokemon nào đi đêm tuyết tốt hơn nó chứ."

Một con Sawbuck vẫn còn được để lại, buộc vào một cây cột gỗ còn lại trong chuồng. Đó sẽ là phương tiện di chuyển của họ đêm nay.

Cưỡi trên lưng Sawbuck, Jeff cùng với hai Pokemon của mình như lao vào trong làn mưa tuyết trắng xóa, hướng về phía thị trấn Lanever. Chiếc áo măng tô không đóng khóa của cậu tung bay trong cơn gió lạnh buốt, gợi cho người ta cảm giác về chiếc áo choàng của chàng hoàng tử khôi ngô, đang cưỡi chiến mã dũng mãnh, xông vào lòng quân địch để giải cứu nàng công chúa xinh đẹp của chàng...

Chỉ...có...điều...

"Này... Khoan đã... có ai ở đây biết cưỡi Sawbuck ko?"

Sau đó vài giây, người ta nghe thấy tiếng la thất thanh trong tuyệt vọng của ba người(chính xác là một người và hai Pokemon) vang vọng lại từ trong khu rừng tuyết rơi. Tiếng kêu thất thanh ấy vẫn vang mãi, cho tới khi nó dừng lại ở một vách núi dựng đứng, nơi tiếng la thất thanh chỉ còn là những âm vang vọng lại từ dưới vách núi thăm thẳm...

***PTG(viết tắt của cái gì, đọc tập trước khắc hiểu)***

"Này. Nhân vật chính chết rồi thì khác gì kết truyện đâu nhỉ?"

"Ừ... Nhưng nhân vật chính xuống làm Cameo thì truyện vẫn tiếp tục bình thường được đấy."

"Đ**!"

***Trở lại với fanfic, sáng hôm sau(trong fanfic)***

…

"Thằng anh tôi nó bỏ nhà đi hai hôm rồi. Khổ thân tôi một thân một mình nuôi thằng bạn vô dụng. Ông có cách nào giúp tôi được không?"

Nói bằng giọng nài nỉ, nhưng cái chất giọng khàn khàn của con bé Yuzuru khó lòng nào khiến thằng bạn Killian bận tâm được. Phải đó, là thằng cha tóc xù mắt cận Killian, cái thằng Ranger vô dụng mà con nhóc và Baelfire mới gặp lại sáng nay ở Lanever. Lần này, nó chẳng có nhiệm vụ gì cả, chỉ đang đi nghỉ mát sau chiến tích vừa rồi ở Safari Zone mà thôi.

Và giờ, nó với Baelfire đang mặc kệ con bạn tội nghiệp Yuzuru để chú tâm vào món đồ chơi nhỏ mà chúng có. Nó là của lão Jeff để lại cho Baelfire để phòng thân, nhưng thằng nhóc đem ra nghịch như đồ chơi ấy. Lần tới gặp lão, chắc phải nhắc lão là không bao giờ cho Baelfire mượn lại nó nữa, con nhóc Yuzuru tự nhủ như vậy.

"Đây này! Bấm nút này, rồi chĩa cái đèn vào chỗ này, thế là xong. Đó!"

Thằng nhóc Baelfire cầm món đồ chơi của lão Jeff, bấm nút và chĩa cái đèn vào chiếc Capture disc bị hỏng của Killian, và 'Voilà!', cái Capture disc được sửa, vết nứt trên nó cũng được hàn lại chỉ trong chớp mắt luôn.

"A! Cái thứ này thật hữu dụng quá! Cho tớ mượn cầm xem thử được không."

Thằng cha Killian thì ngạc nhiên khỏi nói rồi, sung sướng và tò mò, hỏi mượn món đồ chơi mới của Baelfire.

"Đây."

Cậu nhóc cũng thoải mái, đưa cho tên bạn mượn ngay. Món đồ chơi của lão Jeff, nó có hình dạng giống một cây gậy tròn, dài hơn gang tay một chút, bằng kim loại màu bạc. Trên thân nó là các bộ phận trông giống như được làm bằng máy, với nút bấm, rồi cần gạt có thể khiến nó dài ra và mở đầu trên ra một chút. Một chiếc đèn màu lục được gắn ở đầu, thường phát ra tiếng 'ri riii' lúc bấm nút hoạt động trên thân thiết bị.

"Nó là cái gì vậy?"

Killian cầm thứ dụng cụ kì diệu trên tay, mê mẩn nó như một món bảo bối, quay sang hỏi Baelfire đầy tò mò. Cậu nhóc cười khoái chí, đáp lại

"Nó là một cái tua vít đấy. Tua vít sóng âm, anh Jeff bảo thế."

"Tua vít á?"

Câu trả lời khiến Killian ngạc nhiên. Vật thể trong tay cậu, nó giống một cây đũa thần làm từ kim loại máy móc hơn là một cái tua vít, hay đúng hơn là nó chả có chỗ nào giống tua vít cả ấy.

"Anh ấy có giải thích gì đó về động học phân tử gì gì đó, rồi phân tử chuyển động... Thứ này, bấm nút, nó sẽ phát ra sóng, mà tiếng 'rii rii' giống sóng âm, nên người ta gọi nó là tua vít sóng âm. Còn vì sao là tua vít, thì chắc là do nó có thể sửa chữa các thứ."

Baelfire vui vẻ giải thích cho Killian hiểu, và cậu bạn cũng hiểu ra phần nào. Một thiết bị có thể phát ra các tần số sóng khác nhau, dựa vào phần mềm bên trong nó, để tác động đến các phân tử, nguyên tử,... và có thể sửa chữa các thứ. Vậy thì đúng là đặt tên 'Tua vít sóng âm' là đúng rồi. Với tính tò mò vốn có, Killian đưa nó lại gần bên tai mình, bấm nút và lắng nghe tiếng 'rii rii' phát ra từ chiếc tua vít kì lạ. TIếng kêu nó phát ra, đúng là nó sống sóng âm, theo Killian nhớ, nhưng nó hình như còn mang theo thứ khác, một thứ âm thanh thay đổi liên tục, khiến Killian liên tưởng tới sóng điện đàm, mà thời còn ở học viện cậu thường hay nghiên cứu.

"À há! Thứ này đúng là hữu dụng thật. Nhưng cách dùng cũng kì lạ? Cậu chỉ cần chĩa vào và tin thôi à?"

"Thế thôi. Chĩa cái đèn này vào, bấm nút, và tin rằng nó sẽ sửa chữa được mọi thứ. Thế là xong."

Trong khi hai tên bạn vẫn đang rôm rả trò chuyện về món đồ chơi của chúng, thì Yuzuru lại đang lơ đãng, nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ của cửa hàng bánh ngọt, ngắm nhìn bầu trời tuyết rơi trắng xóa bên ngoài. Đã là buổi sáng thứ hai mà không có lão Jeff ở bên cạnh rồi. Cảm giác nó thật trống trải và hụt hẫng, khi thiếu vắng đi một lão anh bẩn tỉnh, lắm chuyện và vô cùng kì quặc. Và con nhóc chợt thấy nhớ lão, như kiểu thiếu vắng một cái cục nợ rắc rối bên mình vậy. Khó chịu lắm ấy! Lão biến mất biệt tăm đến hôm nay là ngày thứ hai, và Yuzuru bắt đầu lo lắng cho lão. Nhưng rồi, cái lý trí vẫn còn hoạt động của con nhóc gạt đi ngay. Lão mà gặp nổi chuyện gì cơ chứ? Người ta ở gần lão không gặp chuyện thì thôi, lại còn mong lão gặp chuyện. Nghĩ đến đó, con nhóc Yuzuru thở dài, quay lại với món bánh kem ngọt quá mức ăn tạm cho bữa sáng của mình.

Cũng chẳng có gì to tát cả, chỉ là, thiếu đi một gã thường xuyên chăm sóc thái quá cho mình ở bên cạnh, đôi lúc cũng khiến người ta cảm thấy trống trải. Thở dài, con nhóc lấy ra thứ 'bảo bối thần kì' mà lão để lại cho nó. Cũng giống như Baelfire với cây 'tua-vít-mà-không-giống-tua-vít' thì con nhóc cũng có một thứ mà lão để lại. Đó là giấy tâm linh.

Gọi là thế, chứ nó trông giống một chiếc ví da đen mỏng dính, bên trong có một ô đặt một tờ giấy trắng, giống như cái phù hiệu mà cảnh sát hay nhân viên an ninh thường đưa ra để kiểm tra mà thôi. Tuy nhiên, bên trong, thay vì là giấy tờ, phù hiệu, thì lại chỉ có một tờ giấy trắng. Nghe lão kể, đây là tờ giấy tâm linh. Nó có thể thay thế bất kì loại phù hiệu, giấy tờ hay thẻ từ nào mà lão muốn. Chỉ cần đưa nó ra cho người khác nhìn, và họ sẽ thấy đúng loại giấy tờ mà lão muốn họ thấy. Lão còn lấy ví dụ, là lão cầm và dơ nó ra cho một ông bán hàng, và ổng sẽ thấy tờ giấy tâm linh ghi lão là 'Nhân viên môi trường' (dù con nhóc thấy cái ví dụ này có gì đó không đúng, nhưng nó khá thực tế, nên nó sẽ ghi nhận.). Thậm chí là thay thế phù hiệu của cảnh sát hay FBI đều được cơ mà.

Nhưng từ hôm qua đến giờ, con nhóc đã thử nhìn vào tờ giấy này rồi, và nó vẫn chỉ là một tờ giấy trắng.

"Này Yuzu! Nghe đâu hôm nay có một lễ cưới ở nhà thờ ấy."

Killian ngồi đối diện với con nhóc chợt chống tay lên bàn, rướn người về phía nó, làm nó thoáng giật mình.

"Gì? Đám cưới của người ta thôi mà."

"Ừ ừ! Nhưng nghe đâu là hôn lễ của con một đại gia ở vùng này với một cô gái bản địa. Hình như cô dâu mới chỉ mười tuổi thôi ấy. Tổ chức theo phong tục lạ lắm! Đi xem không, Yuzu?"

Yuzuru thoáng nhăn mặt. Cô nhóc không ưa gì mấy đám cưới kiểu này. Chắc là nó chỉ là diễn để thu hút khách du lịch thôi mà. Tốt nhất là ba đứa không nên đến đó, chỉ tổn phí thời gian mà thôi.

"Ơ thế á? Lạ ghê! Mười tuổi mà đã có đám cưới rồi cơ à? Mình đi xem thử không Yuzu?"

Còn thằng nhóc hiếu động Baelfire thì tò mò thấy rõ, cũng rướn người qua bàn đến chỗ con bạn mà hỏi, cùng với Killian.

"Đi! Cơ hội ngàn năm có một đó Yuzu! Không đi là phí đó."

Killian cũng năn nỉ, thuyết phục con nhóc. Con nhóc nhìn hai đứa bạn của mình, thở dài...

"Hay ho gì..."

Nói là thế, nhưng nó thấy, cả hai đứa này vốn cũng chỉ hoàn toàn là từ tính tò mò muốn biết mà nghĩ ra cái ý tưởng đó mà thôi. Chắc cũng không rắc rối gì nếu để hai đứa chúng nó đi đâu nhỉ?

Ánh mắt của Killian và Baelfire lung linh đầy hi vọng, cố gắng thuyết phục bằng được Yuzuru. Và cuối cùng, con nhóc cũng phải siêu lòng.

"Thôi được rồi. Hai người vốn cũng chỉ là tò mò thôi, nên chắc cũng không hại gì đâu. Đi cũng được thôi..."

"Yeah!"

Nhìn hai đứa chúng nó kìa, mừng ra mặt, lại còn đập tay ăn mừng với nhau nữa. Con nhóc Yuzuru cũng chỉ thở dài. Hai đứa chúng nó trẻ con quá mà. Cứ thấy đám cưới là bu vào thôi à.

"Nhưng mà hai người phải nghe lời tui đấy. Như thế nào nhỉ...?"

Mất một hồi, Yuzuru mới nhớ ra cái câu dặn dò cửa miệng của Jeff, dù con nhóc thấy nó khá hài hước, nhưng nó vẫn nhắc lại cho chắc.

"Làm theo những gì tui bảo! Không hỏi ngu! Không bấm những cái nút màu đỏ! Và không đi linh tinh!"

Và theo như con nhóc nhớ, chỉ ngay khi vừa nói xong cái câu nhắc nhở ấy, lão Jeff phi đầu vào một cái cột đèn. Nhớ đến đó thôi làm nó bật cười.

"À và, nếu không phiền, tui sẽ mang theo máy ảnh."

Con nhóc vẫn không quên lấy chiếc máy của mình ảnh ra từ trong túi thể thao và đeo lên cổ.

"Định chụp vài tấm à?"

Killian hỏi vui, cũng chuẩn bị đồ đạc vào trong chiếc ba lô của mình

"Cơ hội ngàn vàng mà. Sao không chứ?"

"Nếu được! Tớ với cậu chụp chung một tấm ở lễ đường được không? Giống kiểu cô dâu chú rể ấy."

Thằng nhóc Baelfire hồn nhiên đề nghị, làm con nhóc tí nữa đập đầu xuống bàn, chết vì sốc trước cái đề nghị ngây thơ, vô tư và vô cùng vô liêm sỉ ấy của thằng bạn. Gọi là vô liêm sỉ thì hơi quá, nhưng thế chẳng khác mẹ nào hai đứa lấy nhau đi cho rồi.

"Ý hay đấy! Thế tớ sẽ làm linh mục."

Killiam cũng 'góp ý' thêm, làm con nhóc chỉ muốn nhổ băng cái bàn gỗ này lên và phang cho cả hai đứa mỗi đứa một 'chuỗi combo'. Nhưng mà hiện giờ, nhổ cái bàn này lên kiểu gì cũng phải đền tiền, nên tí nữa nó ra nhổ cột đèn thay thế cũng được.

"Cũng được! cũng được đấy! Cậu sẽ cần thêm quyển sổ."

"Ầy! Sổ nhà tớ đầy! Tớ còn đọc được cả diễn văn nữa. Hai người cứ thoải mãi diễn sâu, để phông nền cho tớ lo!"

Và trong khi thằng khốn nạn Killian đang ưỡn ngực khoe khoang còn Baelfire tỏ vẻ ngưỡng mộ thằng bạn mất dạy thì...

"ĐÉO!"

Con nhóc Yuzuru gắt đúng một câu, rồi lù lù bỏ ra ngoài, bỏ lại hai thằng bạn đầu đất vẫn ngây ngô không hiểu chuyện gì vừa xảy ra với đứa bạn cùng tuổi của mình nữa.

Sau đó thì bên ngoài có tiếng một cây cột kim loại bị nhổ phăng khỏi vỉa hè.

Rồi cánh cửa tiệm bánh mở ra một lần nữa, thứ đi vào đầu tiên là cái đỉnh chóp của cái cột đèn...

...

Tuy nhiên, cái lễ cưới chết mẹ ấy lại không diễn ra, mà thay vào đó là...

"Cô dâu bị bắt cóc!Cô dâu bị bắt cóc rồi!""

"Tỏa ra đi tìm ngay! Tên bắt cóc chắc chắn chưa đi được xa đâu!"

Ba đứa nhóc ngớ người khi nhìn thấy cái khung cảnh lễ cưới hỗn loạn đó. Baelfire và Killian, hai đứa nó không hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra. Còn con nhóc Yuzu, nó đã bắt đầu ngờ ngợ ra một cái gì đó không đúng ở đây rồi.

Trở lại nửa tiếng trước, Yuuki đang được hai người hầu gái chuẩn bị cho lễ cưới trong một căn phòng nhỏ nằm phía sau nhà thờ. Cô bé mặc chiếc váy cưới màu trắng tinh khiết và lộng lẫy, cài lên mái tóc bạch kim của mình một nhành hoa. Gương mặt tròn nhỏ nhắn buồn bã ẩn sau tấm mạng che mặt, đôi mắt màu ngọc bích như rũ xuống, vô hồn. Hai người hầu gái bên cạnh cũng muốn giúp cô bé vui lên trước lễ cưới của mình lắm. Nhưng giống như một chú chim non nhỏ bé bị tước đi bầu trời tự do và giam cầm trong chiếc lồng lễ nghi chật hẹp, Yuuki lúc này không thể nào vui lên nổi.

Yuuki bị gả cho con trai lão địa chủ mà không hề hay biết, cho tới khi cô bé trở về nhà từ thị trấn. Cô bé đã rất sốc, và muốn bỏ chạy khỏi nơi đó. Nhưng trước khi cô bé có thể làm thế, chiếc lồng chim màu bạc đã đóng lại mất rồi. Giấc mơ trở thành một huấn luyện viên Pokemon, tưởng như vừa được nhem nhóm để trở thành hiện thực, bỗng chốc vụt tắt vào khoảnh khắc áy, giống như ánh lửa yếu ớt của những que diêm mà cô bé đốt lên để sưởi ấm bị cơn gió lạnh thổi bay. Không hiểu sao, Yuuki lại nhớ đến chúng. Những que diêm ấy đã tắt, giống như bao ảo tưởng, bao mơ mộng của cô bé, bị vùi dập bởi cơn gió lạnh buốt giá, trong cái đêm tuyết rơi tuyệt vọng ấy...

Nhưng có một que diêm, một que diêm cuối cùng, trong cái đêm đông định mệnh mà cô bé gặp được anh, đã không tắt.

Đèn tắt, cả căn phòng tối thui như mực. Phòng không có cửa sổ, cửa ra vào cũng đóng kín, cả căn phòng chìm vào bóng tối tĩnh lặng, tối hơn cả một đêm vắng sao. Yuuki không nghe được, cũng không thể nói, hay chống cự lại được những gì đang diễn ra quanh mình. Bùa chú mà lão pháp sư đặt lên cô bé đã không cho phép cô bé làm như vậy. Nhưng rồi, cô bé thấy, một ánh lửa nhỏ bé và yếu ớt, xuất hiện ở phía cuối căn phòng. Đó giống như ánh lửa của một que diêm vậy.

Bùa chú mà lão pháp sư đặt lên Yuuki chợt biến mất, gánh nặng của xiềng xích trên người cô bé cũng tan biến theo. Cô bé ngẩng lên, hướng về phía ánh lửa kia, đưa đôi tay nhỏ bé của mình, cố gắng với về phía nó.

Điều kì lạ, là dường như, cô bé không nghe thấy tiếng của hai người hầu gái bên cạnh mình. Mà thay vào đó, lại là một tiếng thì thầm, một giọng nói ấm áp vang lên bên tai cô bé.

"Em vẫn muốn trở thành huấn luyện viên Pokemon chứ?"

Bùa chú đã mất, nhưng cô bé Yuuki vẫn không thể cất lên giọng nói của mình. Giống như một khoảnh khắc hi vọng, khi có một phép màu ấm áp phá vỡ cánh cửa chiếc lồng chim bạc đang giam cầm cô bé vậy. Nhưng cô bé lại không biết phải làm gì tiếp theo, khi nhìn ra bầu trời rộng lớn bên ngoài kia, cảm xúc bối rối và lo lắng bao trùm lấy tâm trí khi mà sự tự do chỉ còn cách mình có một cú đập cánh mà thôi.

Và rồi, Yuuki đưa tay ra phía trước, hướng về phía ánh lửa nhỏ bé mà ấm áp vô cùng ấy, giọng nói yếu ớt mà lòng tràn đầy xúc động, khát khao

"Có..."

Những gì cô bé cảm nhận được sau đó, là một bàn tay gầy gò mà mạnh mẽ, nắm lấy đôi tay nhỏ xíu của cô bé và kéo đi.

"Vậy thì đi nào! Đến lúc ra khỏi đây rồi đó!"

Là giọng của Jeff. Cô bé dường như đã quên mất anh trong khoảnh khắc tuyệt vọng của mình, để rồi ngạc nhiên và vui sướng khôn tả khi được gặp lại anh một lần nữa. Nắm lấy bàn tay gầy gò của Jeff như tiếp thêm dũng khí cho Yuuki. Cảm giác trĩu nặng trong lòng cô bé dường như tan biến, cùng với đó là chiếc lồng chim bạc và biết bao xiềng xích xung quanh cô bé cũng vỡ tan thành hàng ngàn mảnh vụn. Trong tầm nhìn đã bắt đầu quen dần với bóng tối của Yuuki, cô bé thấy bóng dáng của Jeff đang nắm lấy bàn tay nhỏ bé của mình và dắt mình đi. Giống như một ngọn hải đăng chỉ đường cho Yuuki ra khỏi cơn bão, với ánh lửa nhỏ phát ra từ que diêm anh đang cầm như là ánh đèn soi rọi mặt biển ban đêm, Jeff mỉm cười với cô bé, vui vẻ, tinh nghịch mà ấm áp vô cùng.

"Allons-y?"

"Vâng!"

...

Xin chào mọi người! Mình là Yuuki. Mình sinh ra và lớn lên ở làng Ranch. Gia đình mình đi làm xa hết rồi, nên ở nhà chỉ có dì của mình thôi. Ngày ngày, mình xuống thị trấn bán đồ, lấy tiền về cho dì, để dì mua đồ ăn. Dì bị bệnh, mãi không khỏi, nên mình thương dì lắm. Ước mơ của mình là một ngày nào đó, có thể tung trái Pokeball, và trở thành một huấn luyện viên Pokemon. Nhưng mình lại bị gả cho con trai của lão địa chủ. Và mình không muốn đi lấy chồng sớm đâu. Nên là, mình đã bỏ trốn với anh Jeff...

...

Trong cái hẻm nhỏ ở phía sau nhà thờ, điểm tập kết tạm thời của cả bọn...

BOONG!

"Anh làm cái trò gì thế hả? Bắt cóc con gái nhà lành, lại còn là gái sắp lấy chồng nữa! Giờ thì cả thị trấn nó đổ đi tìm anh em mình rồi đây này. Khác mẹ gì bị truy nã quốc tế đâu!"

"Ầy! Sai rồi! Truy nã quốc tế nó không gắt như thế này."

BOONG!

"Khác cái chỗ nào hả?"

Trong khi Yuzuru với Chảo rán – chan đang huấn luyện lại Jeff, thì hai thằng oắt Baelfire và Killian đã lân la làm quen với Yuuki rồi. Với Baelfire, cậu nhóc rất vui khi biết cô bé cũng muốn trở thành huấn luyện viên Pokemon, nên là, cậu nhóc thản nhiên đưa tay ra, muốn bắt tay làm quen cô bé...

"Xin chào Yuuki! Mình là Baelfire! Mình cũng là huấn luyện viên Pokemon! Rất mong được giúp đỡ."

"A! Mình phải nói như thế mới phải."

Cô bé Yuuki cũng rụt rè đáp lại, vui vẻ bắt tay với Baelfire. Cô bé cũng vui lắm, khi gặp được một cậu bạn cũng là huấn luyện viên như vậy.

Còn Killian...

'Người đâu mà xinh thế! Giống thiên thần quá! Mái tóc thiên thần, ánh mắt thiên thần! Gương mặt thiên thần! Nụ cười thiên thần!'

Do đã quá hiểu rõ bản chất của cái tên hám gái này, nên khi nhìn thấy ánh mắt 'không trong sáng' của nó với Yuuki, con nhóc Yuzuru đã tiện tay 'quăng nó cái boong' để chấn chỉnh. Kết cục là Killian nằm xấp, với một cục u to bằng nắm dấm trên đầu.

Nhìn Baelfire đã đủ nhỏ rồi, giờ Yuuki còn bé hơn cả cậu nhóc nữa, làm Yuzu cũng thấy thương. Nếu bỏ qua tên cao quá mức cần thiết như Killian ra, thì con nhóc đang là đứa lớn nhất trong ba đứa. Với lại, nhìn cô bé Yuuki đáng thương bị ép cưới theo cái phong tục truyền thống khỉ ho gì đó, Yuzu cũng không nỡ lòng nào bỏ đi. Con nhóc còn quá nhỏ để hiểu mấy chuyện truyền thống này nọ, nhưng nó thấy cảnh này giống trong mấy câu chuyện cổ tích, công chúa hay con gái nhà lành bị ép gả cho kẻ xấu, thường là vua chúa hoặc bọn nhà giàu. Nó thấy tình tiết đó giống trường hợp của Yuuki quá, nên mới quyết định giúp cô bạn thôi nha. Không phải vì thằng anh đâu!

"Sao cô ấy cứ có vẻ yếu thế nhỉ?"

Nói đến sắc mặt của Yuuki, Yuzu ghé vào tai thằng anh, hỏi nhỏ. Jeff thì đang bận... băng bó vết thương trên đầu, nên cũng chỉ nhăn nhó đáp lại

"Do cái bùa chú chết tiệt của lão pháp sư ấy... Lão này cũng chỉ là tay mơ, một thầy Shaman khá yếu trong bùa chú. Con bé mới mười tuổi, mà dùng loại mạnh quá."

Yuzuru tỏ vẻ không hiểu. Nhưng cô nhóc nhớ là đã từng đọc những bài báo về loại bùa chú điều khiển tâm trí của người dân tộc. Tuy nhiên, nếu gặp trường hợp ếm bùa chú như vậy, thì đây là lần đầu tiên. Trái lại, Jeff lại có vẻ hiểu rất rõ về nó.

"Con bé có thể đã bị đẩy sang thế giới bên kia... một chút."

"Gì cơ?"

"Không có gì đâu."

Có tiếng nói vọng lại từ phía đầu con hẻm. Jeff và Yuzuru giật mình. Là tiếng đám người của lão địa chủ, ngoài ra còn có tiếng của đám Pokemon chó săn và tiếng dân làng. Tiếng ồn ào của bọn họ đang ở rất gần rồi, và dường như đang tiếng về phía họ. Bị phát hiện rồi sao? Có vẻ như màn bắt cóc và chạy trốn của Jeff đã sớm bị phát giác.

"Ôi trời ạ! Họ không biết mệt à?"

Jeff bật dậy, túm lấy tay Yuuki và Baelfire. Cả hai đứa nhóc lúc đó gần như cứng người vì sợ, được bàn tay mạnh mẽ của Jeff nắm lấy, thì như bừng tỉnh vậy.

"Anh Jeff..."

Đôi mắt màu ngọc bích của Yuuki lo lắng nhìn Jeff.

"Chúng ta phải chạy thôi."

Baelfire túm chặt lấy áo Jeff, như đang nhắc nhở anh vậy. Jeff nhìn hai đứa nhóc đang lo lắng, rồi ngẩng lên, nhìn về phía có tiếng người, nuốt nước bọt

"Chạy thì chạy.."

Anh nói vậy, ra hiệu cho Killian. Dù hai anh em Jeff và Killian mới gặp nhau, nhưng cả hai có vẻ tin tưởng lẫn nhau lắm. Có lẽ là do cái vẻ ngoài 'giáo sư' của Killian chăng? Hay cái kiểu nói chuyện dễ gần của Jeff? Yuzu cũng không rõ nữa, nhưng nếu có ai đó có thể đưa họ ra khỏi tình thế bị truy đuổi này, thì ngoài hai người họ ra, sẽ không còn ai khác đâu.

"Killian phải không nhỉ? Em nói là đến thị trấn cùng vài người bạn. Những người đó có đáng tin cậy không?"

"Chắc chắn là có. Họ sẽ giúp được chúng ta trong chuyện này! Em đảm bảo đó!"

Nói chắc nịch như vậy, Killian bỗng trở nên cực kì đáng tin cậy trong mắt đám bạn của cậu. Dù bị thói hám gái, nhưng nếu nói đến những chuyện thế này, Yuzuru có thể tin tưởng cậu bạn tóc xù làm cảnh binh Pokemon này.

Và có vẻ, Jeff cũng tin tưởng cậu nhóc, nên liền đẩy Baelfire về phía cậu.

"Đưa Yuzu và Bael đến chỗ họ, càng nhanh càng tốt. Anh sẽ tìm cách câu thời gian. Em có thể đưa họ đến quảng trường không?"

"Họ hiện đang điều tra vài chuyện ở khu mỏ phía nam. Em có thể, nhưng sẽ mất chút thời gian đấy."

"Bao lâu?"

"Ừm... Ít nhất là nửa tiếng đi, và nửa tiếng về."

Jeff chợt bế thốc Yuuki lên. Cô bé vẫn đang khoác chiếc áo măng tô nâu của Jeff bên ngoài chiếc váy cưới lộng lẫy để ngụy trang, nên khi bế lên, cậu có hơi loạng choạng vì nặng.

"Được rồi! Gặp lại ba đứa ở quảng trường, sau một giờ nữa."

"Nhưng còn anh Jeff thì sao? Anh định làm gì?"

"À anh á? Anh chạy!"

Nói rồi, Jeff bắt đầu chạy. Anh vẫn bế Yuuki, vậy mà có thể đạt vận tốc ngang với một chú sóc chuột, thoáng chốc đã biến mất sau ngã rẽ của con hẻm rồi, bỏ lại ba đứa nhóc vẫn đang không biết phải làm gì. Đâu đó vọng lại tiếng người đuổi theo hai anh em họ, rồi tiếng lũ chó săn sủa loạn lên. Tiếng bước chân đuổi theo Jeff cứ thế xa dần, xa dần, rồi mất hút vào trong thị trấn.

"Giờ chúng ta làm gì bây giờ?"

Baelfire quay sang hỏi Killian và Yuzu. Cậu nhóc thực sự không biết phải làm gì tiếp theo. Baelfire cũng muốn giúp Yuuki lắm, nhưng cậu sẽ không thể nào theo kịp tốc độ của Jeff, nêm sẽ chỉ làm vướng chân anh mà thôi. Killian cũng không biết phải làm gì, vì nhiệm vụ của nó là báo cho những người bạn của nó và nhờ họ trợ giúp. Nó cũng đã muốn giúp Yuuki quá mà quên mất chuyện, mình phải đưa cả Yuzu và Baelfire theo. Nếu chỉ đi và về, mình nó chỉ mất một tiếng đồng hồ. Nhưng nếu đem theo hai người bạn của nó, thời gian có thể sẽ dài hơn, bất lợi cho cả nó lẫn Jeff và Yuuki.

Tình thế cấp bách thế này thực sự là nơi mà các sáng kiến của Yuzuru phát huy tác dụng. Sau một hồi suy nghĩ, cuối cùng, con nhóc cũng nảy ra được một ý tưởng

"Tớ có một ý này!"

Nói rồi, con nhóc kéo cả hai thằng bạn lại, ba đứa chụm đầu vào nhau để phân công nhiệm vụ

"Killian sẽ làm nhiệm vụ đưa tin. Một mình cậu ấy chắc chắn sẽ đi nhanh hơn ba người nhiều, đúng không? Dù gì, cậu cũng là cảnh binh Pokemon, nên có thể nhờ Pokemon vùng núi giúp sức. Còn tớ và Baelfire, hai đứa không có khả năng đó, lại không thông thuộc địa hình. Nên hai đứa bọn tôi sẽ ở lại đây và giúp Jeff."

"Hợp lý!"

Baelfire nhất trí hết mức, vì thế mới đúng là Baelfire. Cậu nhóc không thích phải quay lưng bỏ chạy, nhất là khỏi một 'trận chiến' lớn thế này để cứu một người bạn cũng mang mong ước trở thành một huấn luyện viên Pokemon.

"Giúp thế nào?"

Còn Killian thì thắc mắc, vì trách nhiệm mà Jeff giao cho cậu là bảo vệ cả hai người bạn này mà.

Yuzuru mỉm cười.

"Chắc đoàn người đuổi theo kia sẽ không phiền, nếu có hai đứa nhóc phiền phức phá đám họ đâu nhỉ? Dù sao cũng là trẻ con. Họ sẽ không đánh trẻ con vô lý chỉ vì chúng nghịch ngợm thôi chứ."

Nghe được kế hoạch hợp lý như vậy, Killian vuốt cằm

"Hợp lý."

"Kế hoạch hay đó, Yuzu"

"Vậy thế nhé! Killy! Ông đi tìm người giúp! Tôi và Baelfire sẽ tìm cách phá đám! Triển không?"

"Triển luôn!"

Cả ba đứa nhóc nhất trí, chụm tay lại rồi cùng hô to đồng lòng

Và rồi, ba đứa nhỏ tản ra ba hướng, với Killian hướng về phía nam để tìm sự giúp đỡ, Yuzu và Baelfire hướng vào thị trấn, cố gắng giúp Jeff câu giờ.

Liệu kế hoạch của cả ba có thành công, và liệu cô bé Yuuki có thể thực hiện được ước mơ của mình. Hãy cùng đón đọc ở tập...

***Phòng tác giả***

"Có *** ấy! Tin người vch!"

***Fanfic sẽ tiếp tục trong giây lát***

.

"Đứng ra phía sau anh!"

"Vâ-vâng!"

Yuuki cố gắng nép người vào sau lưng Jeff, nhưng xem ra, với cô bé, bây giờ đã không còn chỗ nấp nào an toàn nữa rồi. Cô bé yếu ớt run lên bần bật vì sợ hãi, khi mà đám người bao vây hai anh em họ đang bắt đầu thắt chặt vòng vây và tiến lại gần rồi.

"Đừng lo... Anh sẽ bảo vệ em. Và cho dù chuyện gì có xảy ra đi chăng nữa, anh sẽ luôn ở đó, giúp em trở thành một huấn luyện viên Pokemon..."

Jeff thì thầm, giọng chắc nịch, cố gắng trấn an cô bé Yuuki tội nghiệp, thân hình gầy gò của anh đứng che chắn cho Yuuki. Tương lai của cô bé, hi vọng và ước mơ, tất cả đều còn sống là vì anh. Cô bé không muốn quay lại đâu, không muốn phải từ bỏ tất cả, không muốn tiếp tục bị giam cầm trong chiếc lồng chim nhỏ bé, mất đi sự tự do ấy. Cô bé muốn trở thành một huấn luyện viên Pokemon, giống như Baelfire và Jeff vậy!

Bàn tay của Jeff khẽ chạm vào má Yuuki, một cảm giác ấm áp và an tâm bao phủ lấy tâm trí, xua tan đi sự sợ hãi và tuyệt vọng trong lòng cô bé.

"Anh hứa đấy... Lời hứa của một Pokemon Master, sẽ không bao giờ thay đổi đâu."

Yuuki khẽ mỉm cười hạnh phúc...

Đã hơn một tiếng kể từ lúc hai anh em chia tay với nhóm của Killian rồi. Nó đúng với tính toán của Jeff. Cậu đang ở sân khách, việc bị vây bắt thế này chỉ là vấn đề thời gian thôi. Một tiếng đồng hồ cũng là quãng thời gian đáng ngưỡng mộ mà một thằng khách du lịch không nắm rõ địa hình nơi đây có thể câu kéo được. Nên Jeff cũng không có gì phải buồn về chuyện đó cả.

Hiện giờ hai anh em đang bị quây giữa quảng trường rộng lớn bởi đám người truy đuổi. Chủ yếu là người dân làng Ranch và đám tay sai của lão địa chủ mà thôi. Tuy nhiên, vấn đề không chỉ có vậy.

Đứng trên bục cao là lão địa chủ, hay chính xác hơn là lão Tobin, thị trưởng thị trấn Lanever. Đây chính là tình huống xấu nhất mà Jeff có thể nghĩ ra, và cũng là lý do chính cậu không nhờ đến sự giúp đỡ của chính quyền.

"Vậy ra, đây là kẻ bắt cóc cơ à? Trông thật đáng khinh!"

Thân hình ục ịch khẽ rung lên vì giận dữ, làm chiếc cúc của bộ quần áo sang trọng suýt nữa bung ra. Khuôn mặt mũm mím nhăn lại, đôi mắt híp vào, nhìn Jeff vẻ khinh bỉ. Mái đầu lão đã hói quá nửa rồi, mà cảm giác gương mặt lão vẫn không tài nào ưa nổi. Khóe miệng lão cong lên như muốn chửi rủa, nhưng kìm nén lại, hít mạnh điếu xì gà.

Sau lão còn có ba người nữa. Thằng con lão, rõ ràng là một thằng công tử bột được chiều chuộng quá đà, thì im im không nói gì. Ngoài ra còn có trưởng làng Ranch già cả, lom khom chống gậy, gương mặt khắc khổ như sắp khóc khi nhìn thấy hai anh em Jeff và Yuuki đang che chắn cho nhau trước đám người bao vây họ mà bất lực. Sau lưng ông là dì Jina, một người phụ nữ gầy yếu vì bệnh tật, đôi hốc mắt thâm quầng vì thiếu ngủ, mái tóc xác xơ, gương mặt buồn bã nhìn Yuuki. Yuuki gọi Jina là dì theo một cách trân trọng nhất mà cô bé có thể gọi, nên có thể hiểu, cô bé coi dì của mình không khác gì một người mẹ thứ hai vậy.

Nhưng sự xuất hiện của họ thực sự chỉ làm tình hình thêm tệ hơn mà thôi.

"Là cậu sao? Ôi trời ạ! Cậu không thể để chúng tôi yên được à?"

Trưởng làng đau đớn nói, giọng nói của ông run lên bần bật, như đang cố tỏ ra giận dữ vậy.

"Yep! Là tui đây! Bộ mấy người ngạc nhiên lắm à? Well! Theo như tôi thấy thì mấy người tổ chức đám cưới, và gả một cô bé chỉ mới mười tuổi cho một đại gia nhà giàu, thì đáng lẽ không nên ngạc nhiên khi có một thằng cha nào đó lạ hoắc vào phá đám chứ nhỉ?"

Jeff cố khiêu khích lại những kẻ xung quanh mình. Quả thực, cậu đã khơi được sự giận dữ của người dân làng Ranch đang bao vây xung quanh mình, giống như khều vào một đống lửa đang sắp bị cái lạnh dập đi, để thổi bùng nó lên lại vậy. Giận mất khôn, và khi tất cả đều không còn khôn nữa, Jeff sẽ tận dụng được chút thời cơ, tính toán của cậu là như vậy.

Tuy nhiên, đám dân làng lại có con tin...

"Thưa ngài! Chúng tôi đã bắt được hai con chuột nhắt, tòng phạm của thằng này rồi!"

"Này này! Bỏ ra! Mấy người không thấy bắt nạt trẻ con quá à?!"

Giọng của con nhóc Yuzu, chắc rồi. Nó và Baelfire đã bị tóm, và hiện giờ đang bị giữ lại ở phía sau Jeff. Yuuki thấy hai người bạn của mình bị bắt như thế thì lo lắm, còn Jeff thì chỉ biết thở dài thất vọng. Hai đứa nhóc cứng đầu này có bao giờ nghe lời cậu đâu cơ chứ! Tình thế càng ngày càng tệ đối với hai anh em, và Jeff nghĩ, đã đến lúc cậu phải chơi màn cuối ở đây rồi.

"Nào Yuuki, đến lúc con trở về với làng và thực hiện nghĩa vụ của mình rồi."

Với giọng nói ngọt như mật, ông trưởng làng cố gắng dỗ cô bé Yuuki vốn đang sợ hãi đám đông xung quanh mình. Ông từ từ tiến qua đám đông dân làng, tới chỗ hai anh em, đưa đôi tay gầy gò của mình ra về phía cô bé. Tuy nhiên, cô bé từ chối, và bấu chặt vào Jeff, chỉ ló đầu ra nhìn ông một cách đề phòng.

"Con bé này bị làm sao vậy? Trưởng làng? Bộ ông không biết dạy dỗ nó à?"

Tobin thì đã bắt đầu sốt ruột vì sự chậm trễ của hôn lễ rồi, giờ lại thấy Yuuki có vẻ không nghe lời nữa càng làm hắn ta thấy ngứa mắt.

"Nào! Yuuki! Đừng sợ thế chứ con! Đâu có gì đâu. Chỉ là đi lấy chồng thôi mà, sớm một vài năm đâu có là gì chứ."

Giọng nói thì dễ nghe thật đấy, nhưng Jeff thấy, ổng không có năng khiếu dỗ trẻ con rồi. Cô bé bám chặt hơn vào Jeff, để rồi nấp hẳn ra sau lưng cậu, tránh mặt ông trưởng làng. Đến nước đó, Tobin đành quay sang Jina, dì của cô bé, nói gì đó vào tai cô. Jina nghe được điều đó, chỉ khẽ rùng mình, nhưng rồi lại đành miễn cưỡng gật đầu, đồng ý làm theo hắn.

"Yuuki hư lắm nhé. Người lớn nói không nghe nha!"

Giọng nói trìu mến mà nghiêm khắc, cô gái với gương mặt khắc khổ bước xuống, đứng sau trưởng làng và giúp ông dỗ dành cô bé Yuuki.

"Ra đây với dì nào, Yuuki! Con mà không nghe lời như thế, ba mẹ con lúc về sẽ không vui đâu."

Vỡ lở rồi, Jeff lẩm bẩm như vậy. Đôi tay anh mạnh mẽ nắm lấy tay cô bé đang run lên bần bật, cố gắng giữ lấy Yuuki thật chặt, vì những gì xảy ra tiếp theo chính là những gì mà Jeff lo sợ nhất, khi phát hiện ra bùa chú mà Yuuki phải chịu nặng hơn những gì mà cô bé có thể kiểm soát được.

Anh đã nói với Yuzu rằng, bùa chú có lẽ đã đẩy cô bé Yuuki sang thế giới bên kia một chút, nhưng lại không hề giải thích với cô em về những điều anh lo lắng. Vì kể cả thế, anh cũng không có cách nào ngăn được nước cờ này khỏi xảy đến, một nước cờ lùi, lùi để tiến của anh, và của cả cô bé.

Jeff thực sự ngưỡng mộ Yuuki, vì cô bé đã quá dũng cảm và chịu đựng khi mới ở độ tuổi quá nhỏ này.

"Dì nói dối... Ba mẹ con sẽ không về... dì-ì nói dối."

"Sao vậy Yuuki...?"

Giọng nói của cô bé đứt quãng và kèm theo tiếng khóc nức nở làm Jina không hiểu. Nhưng tới khi, cô gái ấy nhận ra đôi mắt màu ngọc bích đã ướt nhòa vì lệ của cháu gái mình, cô ấy cũng như gục ngã.

"Ba mẹ... đã đi cả rồi... đến một nơi rất xa... và sẽ không về nữa..."

Jeff nghiêng đầu, nhìn xuống. Yuuki đang khóc nức nở bên cạnh cậu, hai hàng nước mắt chảy dài, đã làm ướt đẫm chiếc áo măng tô từ bao giờ. Cơ thể nhỏ bé run lên bần bật trong tiếng nức nở, nép người vào Jeff như là chỗ dựa cuối cùng mà cô bé còn lại. Anh cũng ân cần, vòng tay, ôm lấy cô em gái bé nhỏ, cố gắng giữ lấy cô bé thật chặt, vuốt nhẹ lên tấm lưng của cô bé để xoa dịu đi tiếng nấc đau khổ.

"Con biết rồi sao...?"

Jina đã giấu kín mọi chuyện, cố gắng níu giữ lấy nụ cười hồn nhiên của đứa cháu gái tội nghiệp của mình.

"Dì tệ lắm- Dì toàn nói là... ba mẹ sắp về..."

"Nhưng..."

Nhưng mọi chuyện đổ vỡ hoàn toàn rồi. Nỗ lực của cô gái đều vỡ vụn, giống như một bông tuyết lẻ loi, tab biến vào không gian...

"...Anh cũng sắp về... Mọi người sắp trở về, ..."

"Họ sắp về thật mà... Dì không..."

"Nhưng họ... họ-họ đi hết cả rồi, đến một nơi rất xa... và không về được nữa..."

"...Đâu có... Dì..."

Jina gục xuống, quỳ gối xuống tuyết, khóc, tiếng nấc như bị ngắt quãng bởi cái lạnh

"Họ sắp về rồi mà... Họ..."

"Họ đều đã đến được một nơi tốt đẹp hơn rồi..."

Giây phút Yuuki khóc, cũng là lúc mọi hi vọng của Jina tan biến. Và Jeff chỉ có thể nói gỏn gọn được như vậy, tay vẫn giữ chặt lấy cô bé Yuuki tội nghiệp, đang run lên từng hồi bên cạnh mình. Tiếng khóc yếu ớt của cô bé thực sự đáng thương, nhưng tiếng khóc của Jina, nó thậm chí còn tang thương gấp bội.

Jeff không muốn dây vào chuyện khóc lóc, nhưng thú thật, sống mũi cậu cũng thấy cay cay. Cậu liếc nhìn ông trưởng làng, người cũng đang nhăn nhó vì đau khổ, khi nhận ra câu chuyện của hai dì cháu đã không còn giấu được nữa rồi. Ông có vẻ cũng sắp khóc, nhưng đôi mắt già nua đã khô cằn kia khó lòng mà rơi lệ được. Ngay cả những dân làng xung quanh, họ cũng cảm thấy thương cho hai dì cháu. Đã không còn cái bầu không khí thù địch căng thẳng nữa rồi. Mà thay vào đó, là một cảm giác u sầu tang thương bao phủ lấy không gian. Dân làng, cũng có người quay mặt đi, người nhìn xuống, người khóc, kẻ than. Rơi vào tình cảnh như vậy, chỉ có những kẻ không còn nhân tính mới có thể tỉnh bơ trước nỗi đau của hai người họ mà thôi.

'Nói đến kẻ không còn nhân tính...'

Thì gã Tobin này là một kẻ như vậy.

"Cái bọn chúng mày! Khóc lóc cái nỗi gì thế hả? Muộn lịch của tao gần hai tiếng rồi đây này!

Hắn quát lên, khiến cho tiếng khóc lóc xung quanh im bặt. Một bầu không khí căng thẳng bao trùm, khi mà dân làng lại phải miễn cưỡng thắt chặt vòng vây, còn trưởng làng, cùng với vài người trong làng, phải lôi Jina đang quỳ dưới đất dậy và kéo cô gái tội nghiệp ra phía sau. Cô ấy vẫn đang khóc...

Với cái giọng đanh thép lạnh lẽo, hắn ra lệnh như quát với lũ thuộc hạ của mình.

"Người đâu! Dẹp ngay cái màn kịch này, rồi bắt cho bằng được con bé đó cho ta. Còn thằng oắt kia, nó còn cản đường, thì cứ thẳng tay xử lý! Chuyện sau đó ta lo!"

"Rõ!"

Đám thuộc hạ cơ bắp của hắn đáp lại mà hô vang cả trời, như thể đang muốn xua đuổi cái bầu không khí tang thương ở đây vậy.

Tuyết bắt đầu rơi, những bông tuyết lạnh lẽo như đọng lại trên mái tóc bạch kim của cô bé. Yuuki lao lên, dơ hai tay ra chắn phía trước Jeff như muốn bảo vệ.

"Không!"

"Cái gì?"

"Các người không được làm hại anh ấy!"

Cô bé đang cố bảo vệ cho Jeff.

Dù chưa một lần nói ra với anh, nhưng với cô bé, anh đã không còn là một người khách du lịch dễ tính và tốt bụng với nụ cười ấm áp, người sẵn sàng cứu giúp cô bé trong cái đêm tuyết rơi lạnh lẽo đó nữa rồi. Một người đã đưa cho cô bé hi vọng, thắp lên ước mơ trở thành một huấn luyện viên Pokemon, và cố gắng hết sức giúp cô bé thực hiện được ước mơ ấy. Giờ đây, anh lại đang là nơi duy nhất còn lại mà cô bé có thể dựa vào. Với Yuuki, Jeff từ lâu đã như là một người thân của cô rồi, giống như một người anh cả chăm lo cho đứa em gái tí hon của mình vậy. Vì vậy, nếu được, cô bé muốn được dũng cảm, để ít nhất có thể đúng cùng anh, bảo vệ anh. Một lần thôi, Yuuki muốn bảo vệ ước mơ của mình.

Còn lãoTobin thấy thế chỉ thêm ngứa mắt, khó chịu mà thôi. Với lão, Yuuki chỉ là một con oắt không nghe lời, một món hời hụt mà lão giày công mãi vẫn không giải quyết xong. Lão định lấy con bé về làm vợ bé cho thằng con mình, vì nhà lão đang thiếu hầu gái. Lão muốn đem Yuuki về dưới danh nghĩa vợ bé của con trai lão, rồi đào tạo con bé thành người hầu của mình. Lão đã từng sướng rên khi nghĩ đến năm, mười năm nữa, khi cô bé lớn lên sẽ xinh đẹp thế nào, rồi lão có thể sử dụng con bé thế nào cho những sở thích bệnh hoạn của mình. Nhưng những gì diễn ra hôm nay đã hoàn toàn phá hỏng kế hoạch tuyệt vời đó của lão, và khiến lão tức điên.

"Gì cơ? Mày nói gì cơ? Mày định cãi ai?"

Lão lao xuống, dẹp đám tay sai của mình sang hai bên và hùng hổ tiến về phía cô bé. Yuuki vẫn đứng lì ra đó, chắn phía trước Jeff để bảo vệ cho anh, dù đôi má ửng hồng vẫn đang ướt đẫm vì nước mắt.

"Tôi sẽ không lấy chồng! Tôi sẽ rời khỏi đây! Sẽ cầm trái Pokeball lên và trở thành một huấn luyện viên, cùng với anh ấy!"

Tobin thực sự nóng máu. Còn bên cạnh lão lúc đó, ông trưởng làng vẫn cố gắng bào chứa, tìm mọi cách để chữa cháy cho cô bé tội nghiệp vì đã không biết rằng mình vừa đụng đến lòng tự ái của ai.

"Yuuki! Con nói gì thế? Con hư quá! Sao lại đi làm huấn luyện viên? Con phải ở lại với làng, hoàn thành nghĩa vụ của mình chứ! Dì con sẽ buồn lắm khi biết con bỏ làng đi chơi như thế đấy!"

Dân làng xung quanh ông cũng hiểu ra tình hình, ra sức hỗ trợ ông, tìm mọi cách từ mắng mỏ...

"Đúng rồi! Yuuki hư! Con không được bỏ làng đi như thế!"

"Huấn luyện viên Pokemon là cái bọn vớ vẩn! Con không được đua đòi!"

...đến miệt thị cô bé Yuuki, để có thể phần nào cứu vớt lại tình hình.

"Bọn tao đã nuôi mày ngần đấy năm mà sao mày hư thế hả? Bỏ làng đi chơi bời lêu lổng!"

"Không được! Tuyệt đối không! PHải ở lại làng, lấy chồng, rồi làm tròn bổn phận của một người con trong làng."

Nhưng Yuuki không nghe, cô bé không muốn nghe. Bầu trời tự do mà cô bé hằng ao ước đã ở ngay trước mắt rồi cơ mà! Hai tay bịt tai lại, Yuuki cố gắng hét lên, để cố gắng cãi lại những người mà cô bé đã tưởng nhầm rằng sẽ ủng hộ mình.

"Tại sao lại không được cơ chứ? Làm huấn luyện viên thì có gì xấu? Con muốn được làm huấn luyện viên, để được đi nhiều nơi, phiêu lưu cùng nhiều người..."

Bên cạnh Yuzu, Baelfire cũng như nhắc lại, nối vào những gì Yuuki đang nói dở

"...để được thám hiểm, để được chiến đấu, kết bạn và chiến thắng. Yêu thật nhiều, cố gắng thật nhiều, và tất cả cùng chơi vui vẻ... trích lời nhà vô địch Tiger, giải Kanto-Johto mở rộng, bốn năm trước."

"Nhưng Yuuki, con không thể. Nghĩa vụ của con là ở đây, tại làng Ranch này. Con không thể đi phiêu lưu được. Chúng ta cần con ở lại!"

Ông trưởng làng cố gắng thuyết phục cô bé Yuuki, khi đó đã không còn muốn nghe thêm bất cứ lời

"Thật vớ vẩn! Mày phải ở lại đây! Không đi đâu hết!"

Còn lão Tobin thì như thể là bố người ta vậy, vẫn cái giọng điệu gia trưởng như ra lệnh người khác ấy.

"Không! Tôi sẽ đi! Sẽ đứng lên và đi..."

Yuuki nhớ lại khoảnh khắc cô bé gặp lại gia đình mình trong giấc mơ kì ảo ấy. Nó giống như một giấc mơ có thật của cô bé, khi mà cha, mẹ, chú, rồi anh trai lần lượt xuất hiện trước mắt cô bé. Họ nói rằng, mình đang ở một nơi tốt đẹp hơn rồi, và họ đang rất vui vẻ, hạnh phúc khi thấy cô bé khôn lớn, hi vọng rằng cô bé cũng sẽ đến được một nơi tốt đẹp hơn giống như họ vậy. Những lời cha cô bé đã căn dặn, những lời mà cô bé sẽ luôn khắc ghi trong tim ấy,...

'Hãy đứng lên và bước đi. Con đường của con là do con quyết định. Ước mơ của con là ở phía trước, hãy tiến lên và nắm lấy nó, đừng ngại ngần hay sợ hãi điều gì. Vì xung quanh con, sẽ luôn có những người sẵn sàng giúp đỡ con, đồng hành cùng con trong suốt chặng đường dài của mình. Ba và mọi người đều mong con khôn lớn, có những quyết định riêng, con đường của riêng mình. Chúc con có một chuyến phiêu lưu tuyệt vời và đáng nhớ.'

"Tôi sẽ trở thành huấn luyện viên Poke..."

"CÂM NGAY!"

Lão Tobin nổi điên rồi. Lão lao tới, tát Yuuki một cái. Cú tát nảy lửa làm cô bé tội nghiệp ngã lăn xuống tuyết, đôi bàn tay nhỏ bé ôm lấy gò má đỏ lừng vẫn in hằn dấu tay của lão. Và đến tận bây giờ, lão vẫn cho rằng thế là đúng. Vì không một kẻ nào, không một đứa con gái nào, được phép từ chối con trai lão, và càng không được phép từ chối con trai lão, hay làm đảo lộn kế hoạch bệnh hoạn của lão.

Tuy nhiên, lão quên mất, có những người nhẫn nhịn rất tốt, nhưng một khi nổi nóng gì không gì cản được. Và những người đó thì rất hay cười...

Jeff đang cười, nụ cười hiền lành và vui vẻ, tuy nhiên, cái thứ mà lão Tobin cảm nhận được từ điệu cười đó, lại ngược lại hoàn toàn. Trong thoáng chốc, đôi chân tưởng như vững vàng của lão bắt đầu run lẩy bẩy, thân hình ục ịch loạng choạng lùi lại vài bước. Lão thấy gì ư? Một thứ sát khí dày đặc bao trùm không gian xung quanh, ngột ngạt, khiến lão cảm thấy như nghẹt thở, toát mồ hôi dù trời vẫn đang có tuyết rơi. Thứ áp lực kinh hoàng, điên rồ mà lão đang thấy, như đóng đặc lại thành hình thái của một con quỷ tàn ác, bao quanh bởi ngọn lửa địa ngục nóng rực, đang khiến lão chỉ muốn ngã khụy xuống hai đầu gối của mình mà cầu xin tha mạng.

Với chút lí trí còn lại chưa bị nghiền nát, lão lùi lại, ra hiệu cho bốn tên vệ sĩ chuyên nghiệp của mình đứng chắn lên phía trước. Vậy mà, lão vẫn cảm nhận được nó. Jeff, cậu vẫn đứng đó, nở nụ cười kì quái, dù cái mũ lưỡi trai đã che đi phân nửa khuôn mặt của cậu rồi. Cái mũ đội chụp xuống như có ý định riêng, chỉ để lộ đúng khuôn miệng đang mỉm cười của cậu. Và điều đó đang khiến lão Tobin thắc mắc, chẳng nhẽ, không ai khác ngoài lão cảm nhận được nó sao? Người dân làng vẫn đang bàng hoàng vì cú tát của lão, ông trưởng làng tội nghiệp thì đang lẩm bẩm gì đó, như muốn xin lỗi. Đám tay sai của lão thì đứng thẫn thờ vì hành động bộc phát của chủ nhân.

Chỉ mình lão, chỉ duy nhất mình lão là thấy nó. Nụ cười của ác quỷ, ác quỷ thật sự.

"Xin lỗi,..."

Jeff đi qua đám vệ sĩ như chỗ không người, và xuất hiện trước mặt lão Tobin như một bóng ma. Cả bốn tên vệ sĩ chuyên nghiệp, những kẻ mà lão Tobin đã phải dốc tiền túi ra thuê, chỉ có thể đứng đó, như bốn pho tượng hóa đá, khi mọi chuyện xảy ra. Chúng chỉ thấy Jeff biến mất, để rồi, cảm nhận được phần nào luồng áp lực kinh hồn vừa lướt qua bên mang tai mình. Còn với Tobin, nó gần như là cuối con đường, khi mà Jeff đã xuất hiện trước mặ tlão rồi.

Và sau đó, cú đấm của Jeff lao tới, không một chút do dự hay nương tay, mang theo luồng sát khí kinh khủng, cùng thứ áp lực điên rồ đang tỏa ra từ cậu, để rồi đập thẳng vào mặt lão. Chỉ một chữ thôi: 'Chết'.

Luồng gió mạnh thổi thẳng vào mặt, lão Tobin như ngã ngửa xuống tuyết khi nắm đấm của Jeff dừng lại ngay trước mũi mình, chỉ chạm nhẹ vào cái mũi của lão. Mắt kính mà lão đang đeo ở một bên mắt, nó vỡ vụn ngay khoảnh khắc nắm đấm của Jeff dừng lại trước mặt lão. Còn đũng quần của lão thì đã ướt từ lúc cậu xuất hiện rồi.

"Ấy! Xin lỗi! Người lịch sự ai lại làm thế."

Với một cử chỉ vui vẻ như đùa cợt, Jeff thu nắm đấm lại, và thay vào đó, thọc tay vào túi áo vest của Tobin, lấy ra một vật nhỏ tròn trịa. Rồi cậu lại len qua đám vệ sĩ của lão Tobin như chỗ khô người, băng vào giữa đám đông, trước khi dừng lại bên cạnh cô bé Yuuki đang ngồi dưới lớp tuyết.

Không một ai ở đó hiểu nổi chuyện gì vừa xảy ra. Như thể họ vừa thấy ma giữa ban ngày vậy. Ngay cả Yuzu và Baelfire cũng không hiểu chuyện gì vừa xảy ra. Nhưng thôi, hai đứa nhóc chỉ tặc lưỡi bảo nhau rằng, Jeff vừa làm ảo thuật để lấy lại trái Pokeball từ trong túi áo lão Tobin, nên cũng không mấy bận tâm về hành động vừa rồi của cậu.

Một cử chỉ ân cần của Jeff, cậu ngồi xuống bên cạnh cô bé Yuuki. Cô bé ngẩng lên, vẻ mặt ngạc nhiên nhìn cậu. Cậu chỉ mỉm cười, một lần nữa, nụ cười hiền lành mà ấm áp, nắm lấy bàn tay nhỏ bé đang lạnh buốt vì tuyết của Yuuki. Cậu nhẹ nhàng mở nó ra, và đặt vào trong lòng bàn tay nhỏ bé ấy một vật, một vật tròn trịa đến mức hoàn thiện, với hai màu đỏ trắng sặc sỡ và hấp dẫn nằm gọn gàng trong tay Yuuki. Trái Pokeball đã không còn bóng như lúc Yuuki mới cầm nó, nhưng điều đó không làm cô bé bớt xao xuyến khi nhận lấy nó từ anh. Tên cô bé, 'Y-u-u-k-i', được viết bằng mực vĩnh cữu, nằm gọn gàn bên trên nút mở bóng. Và bên cạnh trái bóng là tấm Trainer Card mới toanh, dường như chỉ mới được làm trong buổi sáng hôm nay mà thôi.

"Của em này. Đứng lên nào Yuuki. Đến lúc em trở thành một huấn luyện viên Pokemon rồi đó."

Yuuki òa khóc, còn Jeff mỉm cười mãn nguyện. Anh ôm cô bé vào lòng, một lần nữa, để những hàng nước mắt của Yuuki chảy dài xuống chiếc áo sơ mi đã lấm lem của mình.

"Huấn luyện viên Pokemon cấp D, Yuuki Swan. Em đã sẵn sàng rồi chứ?"

"Vâng!"

Yuuki đáp lại, giọng nói vui mừng hòa vào với hai hàng nước mắt. Vậy là... đó đã không còn là một giấc mơ nữa rồi sao? Trái bóng này, cùng với anh và mọi người, Yuuki thực sự sẽ trở thành một huấn luyện viên Pokemon sao? Đó đã không còn là ước mơ nữa rồi! Nó đã thành sự thật!

Ở phía xa, Baelfire cũng vui lây cùng cô bé,...

"Ahuhu! Sao tớ cũng khóc thế này."

...và Yuzu cũng vậy..

"Tớ sẽ không gọi cậu là đồ mít ướt đâu. Vì điều này thật đáng để khóc mà.

Cô nhóc bấm chiếc máy ánh của mình, chụp lại khoảnh khắc hạnh phúc của Yuuki, bên cạnh Jeff.

Tuyết vẫn đang rơi. Tuyết rơi lên mái tóc của Yuuki. Tuyết rơi trên bờ vai của Jeff. Tuyết rơi trên bức ảnh của Yuzuru. Và tuyết cũng rơi, rơi trên thị trấn, rơi trên vùng đất Hoenn trù phú. Ngày hôm nay, họ sẽ có thêm một huấn luyện viên mới, một cuộc hành trình mới, cùng những người bạn đồng hành mới. Điều kì diệu đó luôn xảy ra, và lần này, nó xảy ra thật đặt biệt, vào một ngày tuyết rơi dày.

...

"Killy! Ông đến muộn!"

Yuzu trách thằng bạn, không quên sút cho nó một cái vào mông rõ đau.

"Ay da! Thôi mà! Tại trời có tuyết rơi ấy chứ! Tìm được một Pokemon để đi nhờ vào cái thời tiết này nó đâu có dễ đâu."

Trong khi bên này, hai đứa nhóc vẫn đang cãi nhau về thời tiết, thì phía bên kia, viện binh đã tới và giải quyết xong xuôi mọi việc rồi.

"Anh Steven! Cả hai anh chị Pokedex Holder nữa! Mọi người đều đến rồi!"

Baelfire vui mừng khi thấy đội tiếp viện xuất hiện. Là Steven cưỡi trên Skarmory, cùng với Yellow và Ruby, hai người đến trên lưng một anh bạn Metang của Steven.

"Bọn anh vừa đến đây để điều tra vài tin đồn, thì nhận được tin báo bọn em gặp chuyện. Và đoán xem, điều gì đến cùng lúc đó nào?"

Ruby ra vẻ bí hiểm, đùa nghịch với Baelfire vui vẻ.

"Chuyện gì thế anh?"

"À! Bên liên đoàn nhờ bọn anh xử lý chuyện của gã thị trưởng Lanever này. Và có vẻ như, mọi chuyện thật tình cờ nhỉ?"

Ruby nhìn về phía Steven đang tiến xuống quảng trường, cùng với hai viên cảnh sát vừa tới, đang đi cùng anh. Họ tiến lại chỗ lão Tobin, lão vẫn chưa hoàn hồn sau chuyện vừa rồi, đang ngồi phịch dưới đất. Thấy Steven tới, lão vội vàng đứng bật dậy, phủi phủi tuyết trên quần áo mình, định giở giọng lễ phép thì nguyên cả cái tờ lệnh của Steven đập vào mặt

"Tobin Martinez, thị trưởng thị trấn Lanever. Ông đã bị bắt vì tội bòn rút ngân quỹ, hối lộ, làm sai quy trình, trách nhiệm gây hậu quả nghiêm trọng, đặc biệt là trong vụ việc cháy đồn điền và sập hầm mỏ. Ông sẽ bị bắt tạm giam, chờ các quyết định tiếp theo từ liên đoàn. Có ý kiến gì không?"

"Dạ... nhưng...?"

Lão thậm chí còn không kịp phản bác

"Nhờ hai anh đưa gã đi giùn tôi cái. Gezz! Mùi gì mà khai thế không biết."

Steven bịt mũi, quay đi. Mùi ở đâu thì ai cũng biết rồi đấy, khỏi bàn, Anh quay về phía Yellow và Ruby đang đứng chờ ở trên. Ruby thì đang trò chuyện cùng Baelfire, còn Yellow thì...

"Chuyện gì thế?"

Steven hỏi. Một cái nghiêng đầu nhẹ, Yellow hướng anh về phía hai người họ. Jeff vẫn quỳ ở đó, ôm chặt lấy cô bé Yuuki, giữa trời tuyết rơi. Còn cô bé nhỏ xíu, nằm gọn trong vòng tay anh, thì đã thiếp đi, chìm sâu vào giấc ngủ thơ mộng với bao mơ ước kì diệu dung quanh mình...

"Ai vậy nhỉ?"

Yellow hỏi nhỏ, đôi mắt nâu như nhíu lại, chăm chú nhìn Jeff. Anh trông rất quen thuộc với cô, nhưng cô lại không thể nhớ ra, dù chỉ là một cái tên...

***Phòng tác giả***

"Giờ thì hết được chưa?"

"Hết được rồi. Ông cho kết chuyện đi."

"...Kết chuyện như thế nào cơ...?"

"Trời ạ! THẾ NÀY NÈ!"

...

***HẾT***


	13. Chapter 13

Pokemon legendary trainers III: Tiger

Tập 13.

.

"Vậy là sắp phải nói lời tạm biệt rồi..."

Cô bé Yuuki bối rối nhìn mọi người, rồi lại quay lại, nhìn về phía hai người bạn mới của mình đang chờ đợi trên chiếc xe ngựa. Là người dân làng Ranch, họ đều đã có mặt đông đủ, đông hơn cả một lễ hội làng, chỉ để tiễn cô bé nhỏ xíu của họ trên cuộc hành trình mới của mình. Thực lòng, sau tất cả những chuyện đã xảy ra, Yuuki đã không ngờ rằng, họ sẽ đến đông như vậy. Khởi đầu một chuyến hành trình trên con đường trở thành một huấn luyện viên Pokemon của cô bé Yuuki, và dường như hôm nay, tất cả mọi người ở làng Ranch nơi cô bé sinh ra đều có mặt đông đủ, bất kể gái trai, già trẻ, lớn bé. Cũng phải thôi, vì cô bé là huấn luyện viên Pokemon đầu tiên ở làng Ranch mà, một sự kiện quan trọng như thế thì đâu thể bỏ lỡ được chứ.

"Yuuki à... Mọi người sẽ nhớ cháu lắm đấy."

Ông trưởng làng nói, với gương mặt đã vui cười trở lại, không còn khắc khổ và mệt mỏi như ngày hôm qua. Nụ cười vui vẻ và hóm hỉnh của ông luôn là điều Yuuki thích nhất, cô bé cũng nở nụ cười đáp lại ông.

"Cháu cũng sẽ nhớ mọi người lắm."

"Nào nào! Đừng vì nhớ mọi người mà bỏ về giữa chừng nhé. Về giữa chừng là hết nhớ, mà cũng hết đi tiếp luôn đấy."

Một anh lớn tuổi đùa vui, làm mọi người xung quanh cười nghiêng ngả.

"Vâng vâng! Em không muốn bị bắt đi lấy chồng nữa đâu."

"Nghe đâu có giải đấu lớn gì gì đó cho Huấn luyện viên hả? Yuuki có định tham gia không?"

Một bác lớn tuổi hỏi han

"Cháu nghĩ là có ạ."

"Vậy à? Thế thì phải thắng, mang cúp về đấy nhé! Không được để thua bọn nhà giàu đâu!"

"Vâng ạ!"

Trong khi đằng kia, cô bé và mọi người đang có một buổi tiễn biệt vui vẻ, thì ở bên này, con nhóc Yuzuru đang...

"Ắt xì!"

Quấn trong ba lớp chăn, mặc thêm cái áo khoác bông của Baelfire, và nó vẫn đang thấy lạnh. Bị cảm lạnh là điều không nằm trong tính toán của nó khi đến Lanever. Hiện giờ, nó đang ngồi thu lu trên cái xe ngựa mà ông trưởng làng đã tặng cho ba anh em, trong khi thằng nhóc Baelfire và Killian đang vừa trò chuyện vui vẻ, vừa chất đồ lên xe. Gọi là xe ngựa cho sang, chứ thực chất nó là cái xe ngựa kéo để chở gỗ, đã được phục chế có màu (bở Jeff) để trong cho sang chảnh. Chứ cái xe này nó còn chẳng có mái che, ngồi tuyết đang rơi thành đụm trên cái mũ trùm của Yuzu rồi đây này.

Còn trong khi đó, hai thằng bạn của nó lại đang trò chuyện ở phía sau, trong lúc xếp đồ đạc lên thùng xe.

"Vậy là, cậu định đi theo cùng bọn tớ luôn à?"

Baelfire tò mò, hỏi thằng bạn đang đứng bên cạnh

"Hiển nhiên rồi. Nhưng chỉ tạm thời thôi. Tại tớ không muốn làm phiền tới công việc của anh Steven và mọi người."

Nó chống tay vào thùng xe mà cười toe toét, làm Baelfire cũng gật gù đồng tình

Hôm qua, cả bọn đã được Steven đãi một bữa đồ nướng nóng hổi, coi như là cảm ơn họ trong việc ngăn chặn lão Tobin. Có chị Yellow, Ruby, Baelfire, Yuuki, Yuzu, Killian,... Họ ăn uống và trò chuyện vui vẻ, tám nhảm về nhiều thứ lắm, như là các bí quyết luyện tập, huấn luyện, vài lời khuyên của Ruby dành cho hai huấn luyện viên mới là Yuuki và Baelfire,... Chỉ tiếc là, lão Jeff đêm qua bị cảm, không tham gia.

"Ne-e.."

Banette thò cái đầu của nó ra từ trong cái chăn của Yuzu. Con Pokemon búp bê hình như cũng bị cảm lạnh, rúc trong đó để hưởng ít hơi ấm từ con nhóc từ lúc ra xe rồi. Yuzu cũng ôm nó vào lòng cho ấm thêm chút, miệng vẫn không quên ca cẩm

"Hừ... Lạnh quá...! Không biết lúc nào mới khởi hành đây?"

Phía bên kia, Yuuki đang ôm chào tạm biệt từng người một trong làng. Dì Jina của cô bé thì đang giúp cô bé xách đống hành lý lại chiếc xe kéo. Jina có vẻ cũng đã tươi tỉnh hơn, khỏe mạnh hơn hôm qua rồi. Cô gái đặt chiếc ba lô mới mua của Yuuki lên xe, rồi quay sang cảm ơn đám bạn của cô nhóc.

"Cảm ơn mấy đứa đã đồng ý đi cùng Yuuki! Thấy con bé trưởng thành và có nhiều bạn bè như vậy, cô vui lắm..."

"Không sao đâu cô ạ! Cô có thể tin tưởng vào bọn cháu! Cháu sẽ để mắt đến Yuu-..."

Trong khi Killian đang cười tươi roi rói, đáp lại Jina, thì từ xa, con nhóc Yuzuru lườm nó, làm nó vội vã co người lại như thể vừa bị nhìn thấu tâm can đen tối bên trong vậy. Đúng mẹ nó rồi, chối cái gì nữa!

"Cháu cũng là một huấn luyện viên mới, nên có bạn để cùng học hỏi nhau, cùng cố gắng thế này, cháu cũng vui lắm. Bọn cháu có thể giúp đỡ lẫn nhau trong chuyến đi, nhiều việc như là tập luyện hay huấn luyện thì có thể làm cùng nhau nữa…"

Baelfire thì hồn nhiên kể, làm Jina cũng an lòng phần nào. Cô cười hiền hậu, ân cần xoa đầu cậu nhóc

"Cảm ơn cháu nhiều lắm nhé, Baelfire! Yuuki chắc cũng vui lắm khi có cháu làm bạn."

Rồi cô Jina ngẩng lên, nhìn về phía đầu xe kéo mà hỏi thêm.

"Chắc cậu Jeff ấy cũng đồng ý chứ?"

"Vâng ạ! Anh Jeff dễ tính lắm ạ!"

"...nhưng lão ấy không đáng tin lắm..."

Trong khi Baelfire vui vẻ đáp lại, thì con nhóc Yuzuru lẩm bẩm thêm vào, mắt liếc về phía đầu xe, nơi buộc con Sawbuck, con Pokemon sẽ kéo chiếc xe này của họ. Ở đó có lão Jeff...

"Hự! Hự! Hự-ư-ự-ự!"

Nửa tiếng rồi, nửa tiếng kể từ lúc lão nhận được con Sawbuck và buộc được nó vào cái xe và...

BỊCH...

…lão vẫn chưa làm cách nào để trèo lên lưng nó được. Vậy là thêm một điều thú vị nữa về cái lão kì quặc này mà Yuzu cần ghi vào sổ, đó là Khả năng cưỡi ngựa hoặc các Pokemon dạng ngựa gần như âm của lão.

"Hây a!"

Mất hơn nửa tiếng, và cuối cùng, lão cũng sử dụng 'khinh công' leo lên được lưng nó, nhưng mà là nằm vắt qua lưng. Nằm kiểu đó, thì kết cục thế nào, chắc ai cũng hiểu...

"Ối!"

SƯỢT... BỊCH!

...Jeff trượt nguyên xuống khỏi lưng nó và đập mặt xuống tuyết.

Yep! Sẽ là một ngày dài mệt mỏi đây...

"Tạm biệt mọi người! Tạm biệt! Con sẽ gửi thư về thường xuyên! Con hứa đấy!"

Ngồi trên chiếc xe ngựa kéo đã bắt đầu lăn bánh, cô bé Yuuki như với lại, vẫy tay chào tạm biệt mọi người. Người dân làng Ranch cũng vẫy tay chào tạm biệt cô bé, những lời cười nói, chúc tụng vui vẻ còn vang vọng theo họ suốt cho tới khi họ ra đến đường lớn dẫn xuống núi bên ngoài thị trấn Lanever.

"Tạm biệt Yuuki!"

"Chúc con có một chuyến hành trình vui vẻ!"

"Nhớ mua quà về đó nhé!"

Yuuki dưng dưng nước mắt, nhìn về phía đám đông đang xa dần phía cuối con đường. Ở đó, Dì và mọi người vẫn đang vẫy tay chào tạm biệt cô bé, chờ đợi cho tới khi cô bé tí hon của họ khuất hẳn khỏi tầm mắt mới chịu về. Yuuki cũng nhớ mọi người lắm. Nhưng có lẽ, đó sẽ là chuyện mà cô bé nên kể khi trở về. Còn bây giờ, trước mắt cô bé sẽ là một cuộc hành trình Pokemon đầy gian nan thách thức, nhưng cũng đầy thú vị và hứa hẹn những trải nghiệm mới, những câu chuyện mới đang chờ đón cô bé và bạn bè khám phá...

Xe đã chuyển bánh được 10 phút rồi, và tất cả chỉ tại cái màn tạm biệt đầy nước mắt cảm động ấy, mà cả bốn đứa nhóc tới bây giờ mới nhận ra một vấn đề cực kì nghiêm trọng...

"Này..."

Xe bắt đầu lao xuống đoạn dốc với tốc độ nhanh...

"...Lão Jeff đâu mất tiêu rồi...?"

...ở tít phía sau, nơi dân làng đang chuẩn bị giải tán...

"Ủa? Tôi mới đi vệ sinh được vài phút, mà cái xe ngựa biến mất tiêu rồi này. Ở đây người ta trộm cả xe lẫn ngựa à?"

Jeff hồn nhiên hỏi Jina và lão trưởng làng, còn dân làng thì đang trố mắt ra nhìn cậu...

Ở phía xa dốc núi, có tiếng kêu gào thảm thiết của lũ nhóc vọng lại…

"Á! Con chưa muốn chết mà!"

"Con mới làm huấn luyện viên được một ngày, con chưa muốn đi gặp gia đình sớm đâu!"

"Con còn trinh mà!"

"Ai đó cứu-…Hắt xì!...-chúng tôi với!"

Sẽ là một ngày dài đây…

…

***Nhà tác giả***

"Sao giờ cái chuyên mục thường nhật lại đổi từ Phòng thành Nhà rồi?"

Thằng nhân vật chính ngơ ngác hỏi thằng tác giả, kẻ đang phải ngồi giữa phòng khách, lắp dàn máy tạm lên một cái bàn gấp để viết fanfic. Thấy thằng nhân-vật-chính-kiêm-khách-mời-danh-dự(Đ**!) bước vào phòng, thằng tác giả ngưng tay đánh máy, quay ra lườm nó. Rồi thằng tác giả kéo cái cửa phòng làm việc ra, và bên trong…

"Ồ! Từ lúc nào mà chúng ta có bể bơi trong nhà vậy?"

"Từ trận mưa đêm qua. Có thằng nào đó quên đóng cửa sổ trước khi đi ngủ..."

"Vậy à? Tuyệt!"

Thằng nhân-vật-chính-kiêm-Cameo nhanh nhảu thay luôn đồ bơi, chuẩn bị sẵn sàng nhảy vào cái bể bơi trong nhà mới của chúng nó.

ÙM!

Và nó nhảy thật.

"À tao quên mất."

"Á!"

ROẸT!

"Cái ổ điện ở chân giường, tao chưa rút ra đâu. Mày đi bơi, tiện tay thì rút ra hộ tao cái."

***Trở lại với Fanfic, sau khi lũ nhóc con đã hoàn hồn, và phần nào hiểu ra, tại sao việc đi cùng với Jeff lại bị gắn mác 'Not Recommended'***

Đã nửa ngày trôi qua kể từ khi ba anh em rời khỏi thị trấn Lanever. Hiện tại thì họ vẫn còn sống(hiển nhiên rồi) và đang dừng bên một bờ hồ để nghỉ ngơi. Tuyết đã ngừng rơi, nhưng nhiệt độ thì vẫn chẳng tăng thêm nổi, thời tiết âm u với mây mù và gió lạnh, thật chẳng thích hợp cho một buổi dã ngoại ngoài trời chút nào. Mặt hồ thì đóng băng, một lớp tuyết dày bao phủ mặt đất, khiến cho phải mất một hồi, Jeff mới dọn được một chỗ nghỉ chân tạm bợ cho cả bọn. Anh nhóm được một đống lửa trại, bắc một cái bếp tạm lên để nấu nướng, chặt tạm vài cây gỗ khô để làm chỗ ngồi nghỉ cho mấy đứa em. Còn phía sau Jeff, Ryuu thì lại đang phải mải mê, tranh thủ lúc dừng xe để hoàn thành nốt cái mái che cho chiếc xe ngựa. Sáng nay xuống núi, gió thổi lạnh cóng, làm cả lũ chỉ biết ngồi co ro trên xe mà không làm được trò chống gì rồi. Giờ có cái mái che cùng vài tấm bạt mắc lên, có lẽ sẽ bớt được chút gió, ấm hơn một chút

Nhìn ngọn lửa bập bùng mà Jeff lại thấy buồn ngủ. Anh ngáp dài một cái, rồi lại bắt đầu than vãn, ca cẩm về cái thời tiết ngày hôm nay

"Cái thời tiết dễ ghét này! Đúng là chẳng làm người ta vui lên nổi mà! Buồn ngủ QUÁ!"

Ngồi đối diện Jeff lúc đó là Yuzuru. Con nhóc vẫn co ro trong một cái chăn tạm, tay ôm chặt lấy Banette trong lòng mình cho ấm. Có vẻ như cơn cảm lạnh của nó cũng đỡ hơn hồi sáng rồi, nhưng vẫn cần uống thêm một liều thuốc nữa và giữ ấm cơ thể cho khỏi hẳn.

Thấy Jeff có vẻ mệt mỏi, nó đành bắt chuyện, giọng nói khàn khàn của nó cố gắng xua đi cái bầu không khí đã im ắng lại còn lạnh giữa hai anh em lúc ấy.

"Đêm qua anh không ngủ à?"

Jeff tay chống cằm, gục đầu xuống, đáp lại nó kèm theo một cái ngáp dài

"Ừ. Mấy chuyện vặt gần đây làm anh khó ngủ quá. Nằm mãi mà chẳng chợp mắt được tí nào cả."

Con nhóc Yuzu ậm ừ, vẻ mặt lo lắng, hai tay kéo chiếc mũ của áo khoác lên cho ấm

"Anh cũng nên để ý sức khỏe của mình đi. Đếm sơ qua là anh thức trắng ba đêm liên tiếp rồi đấy."

"Cảm ơn em đã quan tâm."

Nở nụ cười thật tươi để đáp lại lời khuyên chân thành của cô em gái, Jeff nghịch ngợm ngồi bật dậy vươn vai một cách ngộ nghĩnh, hay đúng hơn là anh chỉ đùa cợt, vặn vẹo người như đang tập thể dục đối phó làm Yuzuru nửa giận, nửa buồn cười, không biết nên ôm bụng cười hay binh cho anh một cái nữa. Nhưng cũng nhờ thế mà cả Jeff lẫn yuzuru đều cảm thấy đỡ mệt mỏi hơn hẳn, và phần nào, bầu không khí giữa họ cũng đỡ chán nản phần nào.

Thấy Yuzuru cũng đã vui lên đôi chút, Jeff cũng thấy an tâm hơn, vui vẻ quay trở lại với công việc hiện tại mà anh đang làm. Anh cúi xuống, tỉ mỉ lật lại máy xiên đồ nướng anh đang để trên giá bếp. Mùi thức ăn nóng thơm lừng cùng tiếng xì xèo của mỡ cháy rơi xuống đống lửa chợt làm Yuzu cảm thấy đói. Có vẻ như, chiếc bánh mì lạnh lúc nửa buổi hết tác dụng sớm hơn cô nhóc nghĩ rồi.

Một đặc điểm khác của Jeff, là anh thường chú tâm đến mức quá đáng và tỏ ra vô cùng thích thú với những việc mà mình thích làm. Nấu nướng cũng là một trong số đó. Dù Yuzu không thể nói anh nấu ngon như đầu bếp hàng đầu, nhưng những bữa ăn lúc nửa đêm mà anh thường làm chao hai đứa cũng đâu đến nỗi quá tệ. Chỉ là, thi thoảng nó hơi mặn thôi.

"Bữa trưa hôm nay có vẻ ngon đây."

Vừa nói, Jeff vừa xoa xoa hai tay vào nhau, tỏ vẻ hài lòng một cách tinh nghịch, làm Yuzuru bật cười vui vẻ trước hành động hài hước của anh.

"Cái này thì em đồng tình."

"Đói rồi hả?"

"Uhm! Đói rồi."

"Ráng chờ thêm mười phút đi. Sắp xong rồi."

"Sắp có bữa trưa rồi!"

Ryuu đã chuẩn bị xong chỗ nghỉ trưa, thấy hai người kia đang trò chuyện vui vẻ thì cũng nhảy xuống nhập hội cùng.

"Binn?"

Bannete thì đang ngủ, bị tiếng nói chuyện làm thức giấc, giờ lại đang rúc trong áo Yuzuru cho ấm rồi.

Cách chỗ họ không xa, trên cánh đồng tuyết trắng xóa, lũ bạn của con nhóc Yuzuru đang chơi đùa vui vẻ. Ba đứa nhóc gồm có Baelfire, Yuuki và Killian đang tận hưởng ngày tuyết rơi đầu tiên của mùa đông năm nay theo cách trẻ con nhất.

"Này này! Gắn cái tay ở đây. Cậu bị lệch rồi, Torchic. Gắn lên trên một chút, như thế đó."

"Yuuki làm xong phần đầu rồi này."  
"Cái xô đâu? Oshawott! Đem cái xô lại đây!"

Có vẻ như bọn nhóc đang muốn đắp người tuyết thì phải. Baelfire thì đang phải đuổi theo Oshawott nghịch ngợm, để có thể đòi lại cái xô nước mà cậu định dùng để làm mũ cho người tuyết. Trong khi đó, Yuuki đang cùng với Snivy hoàn thành phần đầu của người tuyết, gắn thêm vài viên sỏi để làm mắt và miệng, còn cái mũi đỏ thì được làm từ một quả Pokeball. Hai bên là Killian, Torchic và Tepig, bọn họ đang đắp thêm cho phần thân vững hơn, đồng thời cố gắng gắn hai cành cây khô lên nó để làm tay. Nhưng hình như, Tepig nhỏ quá, nên kể cả khi nó để Torchic đứng lên lưng, hai đứa nó cũng không thể nào với tới nổi chỗ gắn cành cây được.

Tiếng cười đùa vui vẻ vọng lại, cùng những âm thanh vui mừng của sự mãn nguyện, có vẻ như lũ nhóc đã hoàn thành được người tuyết của riêng mình rồi. Con nhóc Yuzu thả mình, để bầu không khí vui vẻ ấy lan tràn ấm áp bầu không gian xung quanh, hòa cùng mùi thơm của những món ăn mà Jeff đang nấu trên ngọn lửa trại tạm bợ, tiếng trò chuyện rôm rả, cảnh cười nói, nô đùa, nghịch ngợm...

Ai lại nói rằng đây không phải là một buổi dã ngoại cơ chứ? Dù nó có vẻ không giống lắm, nhưng với con nhóc, điều đó không quan trọng. Điều quan trọng là tất cả mọi người đều vui, vậy là đủ rồi.

"Em đã định sang Hoenn từ đợt hè cơ. Vì em nghe nói Hoenn là vùng đất của những Pokemon, với những cảnh đẹp trù phú, sống động, đặc biệt là vào mùa Hè."

Với giọng nói thỏ thẻ, Yuzu bắt đầu kể.

"Nhưng em không sắp xếp được. Sau cùng thì, em lại đến Hoenn vào đúng những ngày đầu đông."

Jeff cũng ngừng tay, ngồi nghiêng người, chống cằm lắng nghe con nhóc kể một cách tò mò, thích thú.

"Rồi sau đó thì sao?"

Yuzuru cười, hơi nhăn mặt thất vọng

"Lúc đó, em thất vọng lắm đó. Em muốn chụp những bức ảnh về cảnh đẹp thiên nhiên ở Hoenn, giống như những bức ảnh được trưng bày tại triển lãm tranh ảnh, hay giống của những nhiếp ảnh gia chuyên nghiệp cơ. Nhưng mà em chụp kém quá, chụp mãi vẫn xấu hoắc à, chẳng được đẹp như của họ."

"Well! Chụp ảnh cũng là một nghệ thuật mà. Anh cá là em sẽ chẳng đi đến đâu nếu cứ muốn 'được giống ai đó' đâu."

Jeff nửa đùa, nửa thật, nói, tay đưa cho Yuzu một xiên thịt nướng mà anh đang ăn dở. Con nhóc vui vẻ nhận lấy xiên thịt, nhanh nhảu bóc lấy một miếng, cho vào miệng ăn một cách thích thú.

"Đó là điều mà em đã học được từ anh đấy."

Jeff hơi bất ngờ khi Yuzuru nói ra điều đó. Rồi với một cử chỉ tinh nghịch, anh dang hai tay ra như thể đang biện minh rằng mình vô tội, không biết gì cả

"Từ từ đã nào! Từ lúc nào mà anh lại thành Idol của lũ trẻ thế này. Anh thì có cái gì để bọn trẻ tụi em học hỏi cơ chứ."

Yuzu bật cười, suýt nữa làm rơi luôn miếng thịt mà cô nhóc đang cắn.

"À! Cái đó là bí mật. Anh không cần bận tâm đâu. Anh Jeff cứ là chính mình là được rồi."

"Giờ thì lại thành bí mật sao? Đến anh còn chẳng biết anh có ưu điểm gì để bọn em học hỏi cơ mà."

Jeff vẫn dơ hai tay ra, mặt nhăn lại không hiểu, nhưng thực ra cũng chỉ là cách anh đùa vui. Yuzu thấy điều đó, và nó chỉ làm cho cô nhóc cười nhiều hơn. Nó thực sự vui lắm. Chuyến đi đến Hoenn của nóc đáng lẽ đã trở thành công cốc nếu nó không gặp được anh và Baelfire. Vào cái hôm mà ba người bọn họ gặp nhau ấy, Yuzu đang trên đường trở về Lilycove để sáng hôm sau đi chuyến tàu sớm về nhà ở Sinnoh. Nhưng kì lạ thay, nó đã đụng độ hai tên ngốc, và bị cuốn vào cuộc hành trình của họ, để rồi kết thúc ở đây, trên một cuộc hành trình mới của chính nó. Nó đã học được gì từ Jeff và các bạn của nó ư? Nó sẽ không nói sớm đâu! Vì đó là một bí mật đặc biệt, một món quà mà nó sẽ dành tặng mọi người vào cuối cuộc hành trình này.

"Òa! Bữa trưa!"

Thằng nhóc Baelfire đã đánh hơi ra được mùi thức ăn, nhanh nhảu cùng với Oshawott quay trở về trước cả hai đứa bạn nó rồi. Nó thò đầu qua vai Yuzu, vẻ mặt hớn hở, hít lấy hít để mùi thức ăn thơm phức, đến mức quên khuấy mất mà tựa luôn xuống vai con bạn. Nhưng mà Yuzuru cũng kệ, hôm nay nó dễ tính, nên không muốn bắt nạt thằng bạn chỉ vì vài hành động vô tư của trẻ con đâu. Còn Oshawott nghịch ngợm đã nhảy tót vào lòng Ryuu, giật lấy que thịt xiên nóng hổi trong sự ngỡ ngàng của thằng bạn Pokemon võ sĩ, để rồi ăn một cách ngon lành, vô tư mà không thèm đoái hoài đến thằng chủ hay mọi người xung quanh. Ryuu cũng không phiền, chỉ là, đang ăn mà bị giật mất miếng ăn làm nó hơi bực.

"Bữa trưa xong rồi ạ?"

Thằng Killian với con Tepig chậm chân đến sau, nhưng cũng nhanh chóng chiếm được một chỗ bên bếp lửa cạnh Ryuu, còn Torchic thì đã chạy tới trước, nhảy tót vào lòng Jeff mà ngồi yên vị chờ bữa rồi. Theo sau nữa là Yuuki đang bế theo Snivy chạy tới, nhưng hai đứa nó bất cẩn quá, vấp chân mà ngã lăn ra tuyết mất rồi.

"Hehe! Hai người chậm quá!"

"Xin lỗi. Xin lỗi. Tại em không chú ý."

Yuuki đứng lên, nhanh chóng phủi tuyết dính trên áo và mũ, rồi bế Snivy ngồi xuống bên cạnh Jeff. Jeff thì đang chuẩn bị mấy cái cốc, và rồi, ổng bới ra từ trong đống tuyết một bịch sáu lon nước ngọt làm lũ nhóc không khỏi ngạc nhiên.

"Ồ! Anh Jeff làm ảo thuật tạo ra nước ngọt từ đống tuyết kìa."

Baelfire trầm trồ.

"Lão ấy chôn nó ở đấy để lạnh, uống cho thích đấy. Tui thấy từ đầu cơ."

Yuzu thì mắng tên bạn ngốc nghếch của mình

"Thì có ai cấm anh tận dụng cái tủ lạnh tự nhiên đâu. Haha."

Jeff thì cười vui vẻ, chia đồ ăn và nước cho mọi người. Yuzu và Baelfire uống chung một lon, Banette không cần ăn uống, nên ba đứa Tepig, Snivy và Oshawott được một lon, trong khi Killian được uống riêng vì Ryuu không uống, Yuuki và Torchic chung một lon, Jeff một mình tự xử. Còn thức ăn, anh cũng chia đều cả. Món chính vẫn chỉ là thịt nướng ăn với bánh mì, cùng một ít xúc xích và đồ hộp được hâm nóng mà thôi. Nhưng cái cách mà Jeff chế biến chúng, khiến chúng không còn nhàm chán như trước, thực sự đã hấp dẫn lũ nhóc. Thịt nướng còn có thêm một loại lá cây, cùng với vài trái berri xen kẽ, bánh mì cũng được phủ loại nước sốt được anh chế riêng và mang theo cùng hành lý, còn xúc xích thì là loại hảo hạng mà Yuzu đã mang về từ bữa tối hôm qua. Một bữa trưa ngon hết ý, mọi người trò chuyện rôm rả, không khí ấm áp và vui vẻ, gợi cho họ một cảm giác gần gũi và gắn bó với nhau, giống như thể họ là một gia đình thủ nhỏ vậy.

Yuzu nhìn quanh tất cả mọi người, rồi lấy chiếc máy ảnh của mình ra, chụp liền ba tấm. Vẻ mặt con nhóc mãn nguyện lắm, như thể nó vừa đạt được một điều gì đó tuyệt vời vậy.

...

Sau quãng thời gian nghỉ trưa ngắn để lấy lại sức, chuyến hành trình hướng đến thành phố Fortree lại bắt đầu. Chiếc xe kéo giờ đã có chỗ ngồi tử tế hơn, cùng một cái mái che tạm mà Ryuu đã mất rất nhiều công để dựng lên hồi trưa. Ngồi trong xe bây giờ đã đỡ bị gió lạnh hơn, nên lũ nhóc có thể thoải mái nghịch ngợm, trò chuyện với nhau mà không phải co ro chịu rét như hồi sáng nữa rồi.

Lái con Sawbuck vẫn là thằng Jeff, nhưng mà nó không ngu đến mức cưỡi lên lưng con Pokemon hươu nữa, mà kiếm một cái thùng, đặt ở đầu xe, rồi ngồi như lái xe ngựa kéo bình thường vậy. Vừa lái con Sawbuck, nó vừa lấy cái tua vít sóng âm của mình ra, hướng lên trời như thể đang đo đạc gì đó, rồi đưa tua vít sang bên tai, lắng nghe. Nghe xong, nó tặc lưỡi khó chịu

"Thời tiết năm nay khắc nghiệt vậy! Mới đầu đông thôi mà!"

Phía sau nó, lũ nhóc đang bày trò chơi với nhau giết thời gian. Bốn đứa làm cái bàn cờ cá ngựa, hợp lý!

"Nào nào, Tepig! Lắc cho đều nào! Cho tui con hai đê!"

Thằng Baelfire vừa nói, vừa cổ vũ cho con Pokemon heo của mình. Còn Tepig nghịch ngợm cầm cái cốc nhỏ tung xúc xắc như dân chuyên nghiệp vậy. Nhưng mà kết quả thì không được đẹp cho chủ nó lắm

"Ba kìa! Ha! Ngồi yên đấy đi nhé Baelfire."

Killian như vớ được vàng khi thấy Baelfire tung trúng số ba, không tiến tiếp được nữa. Nó hớn hở lấy cái xúc xắc, cho vào cốc mà lắc lắc, lắc kĩ lắm, như kiểu đang niệm công vậy. Phía bên này, Yuzuru vẫn đang phải hướng dẫn Yuuki chơi

"Ba là đến đây. Một. Hai. Ba. Nghĩa là không đi được vì bị ngựa khác màu cản à?"

"Đúng rồi đó. Cậu ta hoàn toàn bị tớ chặn rồi. Giờ nếu cậu ấy lắc được hai thì mới có cơ hội đi tiếp được."

Yuzu vừa nói, vừa chỉ chỉ vào bàn cờ giải thích

"Ồ. Vậy là cậu chặn chân Baelfire à?"

"Chiến thuật cả đấy."

Con nhóc láu cá khoanh tay, hất hàm nhìn đểu thằng bạn tội nghiệp.

"Thôi mà Yuzu. Cậu chặn thế, tớ sao được chơi nữa. Tha cho tớ đi mà!"

Baelfire mếu máo năn nỉ, cơ mà con bạn của nó không dễ tính thế đâu. Nó càng nài nỉ, Yuzu càng vênh mặt trêu ngươi, làm Baelfire muốn khóc lắm mà không được.Con nhóc đã gần thắng rồi, nên nó chỉ cần chặn Baelfire lại nữa là không ai có thể cản bước nó tới chiến thắng cả. Phía bên này, Killian vẫn đang lắc đều lắc

"Nhìn tui xúc ra bốn, đá đít cả hai người này... Oshawott! Trả tao con xúc xắc!"

Killian chưa kịp tung thì bị con rái cá tinh ranh thó luôn cái xúc xắc, chạy trốn mất tiêu vào trong đống hành lý. Nó lẩn nhanh như trạch vậy, làm Killian vồ ếch, rơi cả kính xuống sàn xe, phải mất một lúc mới nhặt lại được. Phía bên kia, Torchic ngồi cười lăn lộn khi thấy Killian bị Oshawott không chơ chơi tiếp nữa như vậy.

"Ahaha! Nó không muốn cho ông chơi rồi."

"Sniv?"

"À không có gì đâu. Ngủ đi, ngủ đi."

Yuzu cười lớn vô tình làm tỉnh giấc Snivy đang ngủ bên cạnh mình. Snivy bị tỉnh giấc, ngáp dài một cái, rồi lại cuộn mình vào bên cạnh Yuzu, rúc vào đống hành lý và chăn gối lộn xộn ở phía sau xe, nũng nịu như một đứa trẻ, làm con nhóc phải vuốt ve nó dỗ dành. Tepig thấy tò mò, lò rò tiến lại thì ăn ngay một cái tát bằng đuôi của Snivy vào mặt, lại luống cuống bỏ ra chỗ Baelfire, không dám đụng vào con bạn khó tính của mình nữa.

" Á à! Mày đây rồi!"

Còn Killian thì cuối cùng cũng bắt được Oshawott, với chút trợ giúp của Banette. Cậu ta lôi nó ra từ trong đống hành lý, cầm cái đuôi mà dốc ngược nó lên. Vậy mà, con rái cá vẫn cười khoái chí, làm rơi con xúc xắc xuống sàn xe.

"A! Năm kìa."

Yuuki hô lên. Cô nhóc sau khi được Yuzu dạy cũng đã có thể đếm nhanh được số chấm trên mặt xúc xắc để chơi cá ngựa cùng với mọi người rồi. Tuy nhiên...

"A... không. Năm thì chẳng đi đâu được. Cho xúc xắc lại được không?"

Killian vẻ mặt thất vọng, ra điều. Nhưng cả Baelfire lẫn Yuzuru đều lắc đầu nguây nguẩy.

"Không!"

Thằng Killian tiu nghỉu trở về chỗ ngồi, cầm xúc xắc đưa cho Yuuki.

"Đến lượt tui rồi phải không?"

Cô nhóc vui vẻ, tung luôn xúc xắc mà không cần nhìn.

"Bốn."

Thế quái nào, thằng cha Jeff chui vào trong cái toa xe từ lúc nào, để rồi xuất hiện lù lù ngay bên cạnh Yuuki. Nó đọc đúng kết quả của xúc xắc trước cả khi con xúc xắc dừng lại làm con nhóc Yuzuru thoáng rùng mình

"Bốn... Có nghĩa là..."

"Đi đời Killian trước."

Con ngựa của Yuuki tiến bốn bước, hất cẳng con của Killian về chuồng.

"Nooo! Tại mày! Tất cả là tại mày!"

Thằng cha Killian dở trò đổ tại, bóp cổ Oshawott lắc lên lắc xuống làm Baelfire hốt hoảng

"Này! Bỏ nó xuống, Killian! Mắt nó trắng toác rồi kìa!"

Yuzu bắt đầu toát mồ hôi. Lão Jeff này luôn mang lại vận rủi, có lẽ nào...

Trong lúc đó, Yuuki đã xúc xắc thêm lần nữa, và lần này, kết quả vẫn là bốn...

"Khônggg!"

Đến lượt thằng Baelfire bị sút về chuồng. Cả nó và Tepig đều ngã ngửa vì cú đó, mắt trợn ngược vì không thể tin nổi, miện há hốc, thất vọng tràn trề.

"Hay quá! Anh Jeff lắc lượt cuối nè."

"Đừng! Đừng đưa cho lão đó...!

Yuuki đưa con xúc xắc cho Jeff. Yuzu gào lên, lao tới nhưng không kịp cản con bạn lại. Kết quả là, ông anh vui tính của nó tung xúc xắc, con xúc xắc rơi xuống bàn cờ, dừng lại ở mặt hai chấm...

"Khôôônggggg!"

BÉP!

Yuzu là đứa hét to nhất khi bị sút về chuồng, và cũng là đứa bị con Snivy vả đau nhất vì tội hét quá biên độ cho phép. Nó bị làm tỉnh giấc lần hai rồi, không dễ dãi nữa đâu.

Ngồi xem cảnh đó, Ryuu ở phía đuôi xe cười lăn lộn, đến mức sặc nước bọt, ho sù sụ, suýt nữa ngã ra khỏi cái toa xe tạm của cả bọn.

"Tại sao...?"

Killian hồn siêu phách tán rồi...

"Tepig... Chúng ta đang mơ phải không?"

"Tee...gg?"

Baelfire với Tepig nằm hết rồi. Chúng nó vẫn không dám tin vào chuyện vừa xảy ra nữa

"Anh là đồ phá hoại! Em sắp thắng được chúng nó rồi cơ mà!"

Còn Yuzuru thì máu dồn lên não, phi từ bên này sang bên kia bàn cờ, nhào tới bóp cổ Jeff tí chết. May mà cậu vẫn kịp giãy ra, chứ không chắc bị nó bóp chết rồi.

Ván cờ cá ngựa định mệnh quyết định xem ai sẽ là người đãi bữa tối nay vừa bị thằng Jeff phá hoại một cách không công khai nhưng vô cùng tàn nhẫn. Chúc mừng Jeff!

"Được rồi! Được rồi! Anh sẽ đãi bữa tối. Được chưa? Làm gì mà nóng thế!"

Sau một hồi đàm phán, cuối cùng thằng cha Jeff cũng thỏa thuận được xong với lũ nhóc về khoản đền bù thiệt hại

Cậu đã nghĩ, thôi thì mình đãi chúng nó, coi như là tạ lỗi vì phá ván cờ, và an ủi lũ nhóc. Nhưng ai ngờ đâu...

Thằng Baelfire bật dậy đầu tiên, cùng với Tepig, nhảy múa tưng bừng như thể vừa vớ được vàng vậy

"Yeah! Được ăn xả láng rồi!"

Killian lườm con Oshawott đang run bần bật vì sợ, lầm bầm một cách ranh ma

"Tớ muốn ăn hải sản!"

Yuzuru sau vài giây máu không dồn lên não, dơ ngón tay lên kiến nghị với lũ bạn mất dạy khi vừa thành công cho thằng anh chúng nó vào tròng

"Ăn tự chọn thì sao nhỉ? Ở Fortree có không?"

Yuuki thì vui sướng. Con nhóc vô tội trong chuyện này, nên cũng không có gì đáng trách nó. Có trách thì trách cái đám bạn cơ hội của nó thôi

"Đồ nướng!"

Bốn đứa chúng nó mở tiệc, còn Jeff tiu nghỉu nhìn vào cái ví vốn đã bị bào mỏng từ mấy hôm trước, nay đã rách lại còn nát hơn, bắt đầu hối hận vì đã đưa ra đề nghị vừa rồi. Torchic... nó đổi phe, theo lũ nhóc mẹ nó rồi, kệ thằng chủ đã nghèo lại còn ham của mình theo phe ăn uống. Ryuu thì... KHOAN! Ryuu cười sặc nước bọt, giờ đang nằm ôm cổ, mắt trợn ngược vì nghẹn rồi kìa! Ai đó gọi cấp cứu cho nó đi!

***PTG***

"Không đánh trống lảng được đâu ông."

***TRLVFF***

Tuy nhiên, chuyến hành trình đã không được 'bình yên' như con nhóc Yuzuru nghĩ. Họ đã lên kế hoạch đến Fortree trước khi trời tối để tránh bão tuyết, cơ mà, do một vài trục trặc ven đường…

"Lạc mẹ đường rồi!"

…kèm theo điều kiện thời tiết thất thường và không ủng hộ, nên là…

Bão ập đến nhanh quá! Gió thổi mạnh. Mưa tuyết dày đặc. Trời tối đen. Không gian xung quanh như bị trận bão tuyết nuốt chửng vậy, chỉ còn lại một màu đen đặc thăm thẳm và lạnh lẽo. Trận bão tuyết đầu tiên của mùa đông ở Hoenn, và nó đang không muốn 'go easy' với nhóm của Jeff.

Ngồi bên trong toa xe đã tạm có thể gọi là kín và 'blizzard-proff', Baelfire đang cố gắng giữ ấm bằng chút nước nóng còn lại trong chiếc bình giữ nhiệt của mình.

"Đúng là một trận bão tuyết lớn."

Cậu nhóc lẩm bẩm, uống ngụm nước cho ấm bụng. Hơi ấm lan từ miệng xuống tới thực quản rồi xuống đến bụng, khiến cậu nhóc khẽ thở ra dễ chịu. Bên cạnh Baelfire, Yuuki khẽ tựa người vào cậu, rúc trong chiếc áo khoác dày cùng chiếc chăn len ấm áp của mình, tay ốm chặt lấy Torchic cho ấm. Torchic cũng rúc mình vào trong chăn, cố gắng dùng hơi ấm của mình để sưởi ấm cho hai đứa nhóc.

"Không biết mọi người ở làng Ranch có sao không nữa…?"

Cô nhóc khẽ nói, lo lắng, tay vuốt ve Torchic đang nằm trong lòng mình. Cô nhóc đang lo lắng cho dì và mọi người ở làng đây mà. Mới đi có một ngày mà đã bão tuyết thế này rồi, không biết mọi người có sao không nữa.

Ngồi phía đối diện Yuuki, Killian hơi hé tấm bạt che ra để xem xét bên ngoài, để rồi lại phải vội vàng che nó lại, thụt đầu vào trong với cái kính cận trắng xóa bởi tuyết và hơi lạnh.

"Tuyết rơi dày quá. Thế này thì việc đến Fortree trước nửa đêm là rất khó, thậm chí còn nguy hiểm ấy chứ. Chắc chúng ta phải dừng lại đâu đó để tránh bão tuyết thôi."

Cậu ta luống cuống lau lau kính lên áo rồi đeo nó lên, vừa chỉnh lại nó, vừa phân tích tình hình bên ngoài. Nghe thấy vậy, Baelfire liền nhăn mặt

"Tuyết rơi dày đến vậy cơ à?"

"Ừm. Dày lắm. Bên ngoài tối đen ấy. Chả thấy gì luôn!"

Cả ba đứa nhóc đều thở dài thườn thượt.

"Vậy là đi toi luôn bữa Lẩu rừng xanh rồi chứ nhỉ?"

Yuuki đùa vui, cố gắng làm bầu không khí bên trong bớt lạnh lẽo bằng cách nhắc lại chuyện hồi chiều của họ. Và nó có tác dụng tốt ấy chứ, vì chỉ nghĩ lại chuyện đó, cả hai cậu bạn của cô đều đã lăn ra cười rồi

"Thôi! Mai bắt ảnh khao gấp đôi. Hai bữa luôn!"

Baelfire vui vẻ đề nghị, và điều nó nói trúng luôn với ý tưởng của Killian

"Hợp lý! Một bữa là do thua cờ, một bữa là làm cả bọn bị lạc đường. Nếu đêm nay mà không có chỗ nghỉ tử tế, bắt thêm bữa thứ ba luôn!"

"Đập tay!"

Nhìn hai đứa bạn của mình vui vẻ đập tay với nhau một cách ăn ý làm nụ cười của Yuuki méo đi đầy tội lỗi. Trong lòng, con nhóc thầm xin lỗi anh, vì nó vừa hại thằng anh nó sạt nghiệp rồi!

Trong khi ba đứa nhóc bên trong vẫn đang thảo luận rôm rả xem, ba bữa ăn tới, chúng nó sẽ được đãi những gì, thì bên ngoài, bầu không khí đang vô cùng căng thẳng…

"Ừm…"

"Chỗ này làm chỗ nghỉ đêm nay được đấy…"

"Em không thích lắm… Nó giống như bị bỏ hoang vậy."

Chiếc xe ngựa đã dừng lại phía trước một cái cổng sắt lớn, hai bên tường bao bằng đá cao quá đầu người. Phía bên kia cánh cổng sắt cũ kĩ là một căn biệt thự khổng lồ, được xây dựng bằng đá theo phong cách quý tộc cổ xưa, nằm cách chỗ hai anh em đang đứng một khoảng sân rộng. Những bức tường bằng đá cổ kính và rêu phong, cánh cửa gỗ lớn với hai đầu sư tử đã han rỉ làm tay nắm cửa, cửa sổ bằng gỗ lớn đóng kín, nhưng một số thì cánh cửa gỗ bên ngoài đã mục nát và rơi xuống khu vườn bên dưới, để lộ cánh cửa sổ kính bên trong. Nhìn qua cửa sổ, Yuzuru có thể thấy bên trong tối om. Bầu không gian tĩnh lặng và vô cùng vắng vẻ khiến con nhóc ngay lập tức liên tưởng tới những căn biệt thự bị bỏ hoang, rồi bị ma ám trong các cuốn truyện kinh dị, truyện trinh thám mà nó đã từng đọc. Tuy nhiên, trái ngược với Yuzuru là Jeff, thằng anh của nó thì lạc quan hơn chút.

"Để anh gọi cửa xem có ai ở nhà không. Nếu hên, có người ở nhà, thì cũng ta có thể nán qua xin chút đồ ăn và chỗ nghỉ. Xui thì, biệt thự bỏ hoang, vẫn có chỗ nghỉ, nhưng hơi kẹt về đồ ăn."

Yuzuru muốn phản đối Jeff lắm, vì nó có cảm giác không an tâm khi nhìn qua những cánh cửa sổ kính tối đen của căn biệt thự này. Tuy nhiên, ưu tiên hàng đầu của Jeff lúc này là kiếm được một chỗ nghỉ ngơi cho lũ em của mình, vì vậy, con nhóc cũng không muốn gây phiền toái cho anh chỉ vì những hoài nghi và tưởng tượng vu vơ của nó. Nó đành miễn cưỡng đồng tình.

"Ừm. Em không thấy có chuông cửa… Gọi từ ngoài này vào, thì gió át tiếng mình đi, sợ họ đóng kín cửa thế kia lại không nghe thấy… Giờ phải làm sao đây…?"

XOẢNG!

Một hòn đá to tổ bố vừa đập vỡ kính cửa sổ của căn biệt thự sang trong…

"…"

"…"

"ANH LÀM CÁI ĐÉO GÌ THẾ?"

"Anh gọi cửa thôi mà!"

"Đó mà là gọi cửa à?!"

"Thi em bảo là không có chuông cửa, gọi cổng thì họ chưa chắc đã nghe thấy còn gì?"

"Nhưng em đâu có bảo… anh chọi đá vỡ cửa kính nhà người ta đâu?!"

Trong khi hai anh em vẫn còn đang cãi nhau, thì đèn trong căn biệt thự đã sáng lên, cùng với tiếng mở cửa lạch cạch phát ra từ cửa chính.

"Thôi bỏ mẹ rồi! Rút lui! Rút lui!"

Con nhóc Yuzuru phát hoảng, cố gắng kéo thằng anh thiểu năng của nó trở lại xe ngựa mà 'rút lui chiến thuật' khẩn cấp. Nhưng mà Jeff lại có vẻ tự tin

"Chạy làm gì? Mãi mới gọi được họ ra cơ mà!"

"Gọi được họ cái khỉ gió ấy! Họ ra đòi tiền đền cửa kính thì ốm à?"

"Ờ nhưng thế vẫn còn hơn là chết cóng ở ngoài này!"

Cơ mà, trong lúc hai anh em vẫn còn đang cãi nhau chí chóe trước cổng, thì một bóng người đã đi ra từ trong nhà và tiến lại chỗ họ ở gần cổng rồi…

"Ủa? Giọng ai nghe quen quen? Jeff? Jeff đấy hả?"

Thằng Jeff giật bắn mình, từ từ quay người đi, rồi bất thình lình bỏ chạy…

"Này! Khoan đã!"

"Khặc!"

BỊCH!

"Anh nghĩ mình đang định đi đâu vậy?"

Con nhóc Yuzuru đã kịp giữ chân lão Jeff lại trước khi lão kịp bỏ chạy, theo cách chuyên-nghiệp-và-hiệu-quả nhất. Còn thằng Jeff thì sau khi bị con em kéo cổ áo giật ngược lại thì giờ đang nằm bẹp ra đất với cái cổ bị vẹo của mình, cố gắng thở hổn hển, không dám ngước lên nhìn cái người vừa gọi mình từ trong biệt thự.

"Em chào chị Arce!"

"Ô hô! Cả Yuzu nữa! Lâu lắm không gặp! Baelfire cũng tới chứ hả?"

Arce vui vẻ khi thấy Yuzuru và Jeff xuất hiện ngay trước cổng nhà mình. Cô vội vã mở cổng cho hai người họ vào, vừa tiện hỏi thăm tình hình của ba anh em họ.

"Nhưng giờ không còn là ba đâu chị ơi. Giờ là năm rồi!"


	14. Chapter 14

Pokemon legendary trainers III: Tiger

Tập 14.

.

"Xin kính chào những người bạn của tiểu thư Arce."

Hai hàng người hầu đứng dọc bên hành lang làm lũ nhóc choáng váng, và con nhóc Yuzuru đã bắt đầu nghĩ đến cái cửa sổ kính mà thằng anh nó chọi đá vỡ.

Bên ngoài, bão tuyết vẫn đang hoành hành, màn đêm đen đặc cùng những cơn gió rít lạnh lẽo báo hiệu một đêm chẳng mấy yên bình ở Hoenn. Nhóm hơn chục người làm đang phải vừa xách đồ đạc cho năm anh em, vừa phải đưa họ vào trong nhà, chào đón họ một cách lịch sự nhất. Vì họ là khách quý, bạn của TIỂU THƯ Arce mà…

"Chị…"

Con nhóc Yuzuru vẫn chưa hết choáng khi thấy khung cảnh bên trong căn biệt thự. Hành lang rộng được trang hoàng lung linh, nguy nga như của một cung điện tráng lệ. Những trùm đèn pha lê lấp lánh treo trên trần nhà cao, thảm lụa êm ái bên trên nền sàn gỗ sang trọng, cửa và tường đều được phủ sơn bóng loáng, nội thất tiện nghi, hiện đại và cực kì đắt tiền, trái ngược hoàn toàn với cái vẻ cổ kính và cũ kĩ bên ngoài của căn biệt thự. Và hơn cả là hai hàng người hầu, người giúp việc đứng dọc hành lang, kéo vào tới tận phòng khách đang đứng trước mặt lũ nhóc. Cảnh tượng hệt như trong những câu chuyện về những tòa lâu đài nguy nga của vua chúa trong trí tưởng tượng của Yuuki, làm cô bé như sắp ngất đi vì choáng váng vậy.

"Đẹp quá…!"

Yuuki đã thốt lên như vậy đó.

"…đâu có giới thiệu rằng mình là tiểu thư nhà giàu…"

Ít nhất Yuzuru vẫn có thể bình tĩnh để hỏi, nhưng đáp lại con nhóc lúc ấy lại là điệu cười tinh nghịch của Arce, cùng một cử chỉ bí hiểm.

"Thì chị muốn làm mấy đứa ngạc nhiên đó mà."

"Woahh! Nhà chị Arce rộng quá!"

Baelfire thì trái ngược hoàn toàn với hai đứa bạn của mình, vui vẻ và thích thú chạy lao vào trong. Lũ Pokemon của cậu nhóc cũng vì thế mà nhảy hết xuống, chạy lon ton theo chủ của chúng giữa hai hàng người hầu trong nhà. Cảm giác chạy giữa hai hàng người thế này, nó hệt như là màn chào đón tân vô địch ở trận chung kết giải đấu Pokemon vậy. Vì thế mà khi chạy như vậy cùng đám Pokemon nhí nhố của mình, Baelfire tỏ ra thích lắm.

"Nhà gì? Cái này là biệt thự cao cấp mới đúng…"

Killian thì vẫn lúi húi lau tuyết bám trên cặp kính của mình trước khi đeo nó lên. Cái khổ của người cận nó thế đấy, lúc nào cũng phải chăm chăm lau kính. Rồi cậu lắc lắc cái đầu, rũ hết đống tuyết đang bám trên mái tóc bù xù.

"Xì! Bão tuyết đáng ghét!"

"Kia là Killian, thằng bạn Cảnh binh mà em kể. Còn đây là Yuuki, cậu ấy cũng là một huấn luyện viên mới, còn chưa có cả Pokemon nữa. Còn cái thằng ngố kia thì chị biết rồi."

Yuzuru lần lượt giới thiệu mọi người, từ Killian đến cô bạn mới Yuuki của mình, còn Baelfire thì Arce biết rồi nên bỏ qua.

"À! Những người bạn của Arce. Chào các cháu!"

Một người đàn ông trung niên lịch lãm xuất hiện phía sau Arce. Cái dáng vẻ thanh lịch và sang trọng toát ra từ cách ăn mặc và phong thái, còn sự dễ mến lại là từ cách ăn nói và gương mặt tươi cười của ông. Ông lấy tay chỉnh lại mái tóc nâu và bộ ria mép vẫn còn rối, có lẽ là do vội chuẩn bị, tay còn lại thì cầm chiếc tẩu thuốc đắt tiền được khắc hình điệu nghệ, hít một hơi thật sâu. Gương mặt của ông bác hiền hậu và vui vẻ, cho thấy ông là một người dễ mến, hiếu khách và vui tính, đó là điều đầu tiên Jeff suy luận được từ việc quan sát ông.

"Xin chào bác Hamilton. Cháu là Jeff, bạn của Arce!"

"Ồ! Chào cháu! Jeff phải không nhỉ? Bác là ba của Arce, cháu có thể gọi bác là bác Ben thay vì gọi bằng họ được không? Nghe thế cho thân mật!"

Jeff bắt tay ông bác Hamilton. Một người đàn ông trung niên vui tính, dáng vẻ gầy gò, dùng nhiều thời gian trong thư viện, có thói quen hút tẩu thuốc, thuận tay phải, thích nghiên cứu Pokemon, những chi tiết tiếp theo Jeff liệt kê ra là như thế.

"Vâng thưa bác… Ben! Liệu bác không phiền nếu bọn cháu tá túc một đêm ở đây không?"

Jeff hỏi lịch sự

"À phiền thì có phiền đấy. Ở lại một đêm ít quá! Mấy đứa ở lại chơi hẳn mấy ngày đi thì bác không phiền đâu."

Ông bác Ben vui tính cười lớn với câu đùa chẳng hợp phong thủy tí nào, làm con nhóc Yuzuru toát mồ hôi hột. Nhưng ông bác này lại hợp tính thằng Jeff hơn cả

"Ha ha. Bác vui tính quá. Vậy tụi cháu xin phép ở lại vài hôm ạ!"

Ông bác Ben ra vẻ đồng thuận, hút một hơi từ chiếc tẩu của mình, trong khi vẫn thong thả trò chuyện với Jeff

"Mà sao cháu biết họ của bác là Hamilton? Arce kể cho cháu rồi à?"

"Con đã kể đâu ba! Con bảo ba rồi mà! Cậu Jeff này có khả năng ngoại cảm đó."

Arce nói, tay đã bế Yuuki lên, nhanh chóng kết thân với cô bé đang xấu hổ, giống hệt như lúc cô mới gặp nhóm Baelfire vậy. Quả là một cô gái dễ tính và hút trẻ con, Killian nhận định, và rất nóng bỏng, với thân hình trưởng thành ba vòng đẫy đà nữa, thằng cha hám gái chỉnh lại cái kính cận của mình.

Được tâng bốc như vậy, Jeff cười hớn hở, dơ một miếng sắt đã bị rỉ sét và bị cong lại lên và giải thích

"Tại cháu nhặt được cái bảng này ngoài cổng. Nó có ghi tên gia đình mình trên đó. Hình như là cái bảng địa chỉ nhà mình thì phải? Đây này. Biệt thự gia đình Hamilton…"

Trong khi thằng anh vẫn đang hồn nhiên giải thích, thì con nhóc Yuzuru lại thấy lạnh sống lưng. Nó vội vạng ngắt lời Jeff, kéo anh ra một góc và…

"Đừng nói với em là ngoài ném đá vỡ của kính, anh còn gỡ luôn cái biển sắt ở ngoài cổng của người ta ra nhé? Anh đúng là đồ phá hoại mà!"

"Đâu có?! Cái biển này rơi dưới tuyết mà. Đừng bắt bẻ anh trong lúc anh làm họ xao nhãng khỏi hòn đá …!"

Thằng Jeff cũng thì thầm, cãi lại con em. Nhưng mà nó hơi to tiếng quá, nên ông bác Ben nghe thấy, tò mò hỏi lại nó

"Hai cháu thì thầm gì vậy? Đá nào cơ"

"Thưa ông chủ… Chắc là họ đang nói đến hòn đá này."

Ông quản gia đi ra từ trong phòng ăn, tay cầm một cục đá, còn đầu thì vẫn còn đang chảy máu dòng dòng…

Thằng Jeff với Yuzuru nhìn ông quản gia với cái đầu bị hòn đá 'va chạm nhẹ' đang bê bết máu mà xám hết cả mặt, toát mồ hôi lạnh. Còn Killian, nó đã tạm hiểu ra tình hình, kéo Baelfire trốn vào trong phòng khách với Yuuki và Arce trước rồi.

"À… Tại hòn đá bị gió thổi bay ấy mà… Ha ha…ha…"

"Woahhh! Có cả một sân đấu pokemon trong nhà này!"

Cánh cửa gỗ nặng nề mở ra trước mặt Baelfire, và khung cảnh xuất hiện đằng sau khng cửa gỗ lớn đã khiến cậu thốt lên kinh ngạc.

Xuất hiện sau những bậc thềm thấp của hành lang trải thảm là cả một khu vườn nuôi dưỡng Pokemon rộng lớn đầy sức sống, nằm ngay bên trong một khu nhà kính hiện đại, được xây dựng ở phía sau căn biệt thự cổ kính của gia đình Hamilton. Cầu thang dẫn xuống nằm giữa một khu vực được xây dựng như một khán đài, dẫn xuống bên dưới là một sân đấu Pokemon rộng, nằm ngay giữa khu vườn nuôi dưỡng Pokemon khổng lồ. Xung quanh sân đấu được chia thành nhiều khu vực sinh thái khác nhau, từ khu vực được xây dựng như rừng rậm nhiệu đới, đến khu vực được mô phỏng theo hệ sinh thái đầm lầy, hay bên trên là những khu vực dành riêng cho Pokemon hệ bay,… Thiết kế và cấu trúc của khu nhà kính này thực sự khiến cho Jeff ấn tượng, liên tưởng ngay đến những khu bảo tồn Pokemon lớn gần các phòng nghiên cứu do Liên Đoàn tài trợ.

"Cả một khu vực bảo tồn Pokemon được xây dựng trong nhà ơ à? Ấn tượng đấy!"

Anh nhận định, dù mang chút vẻ đùa vui, nhưng đó là sự thật. Một khu vườn nuôi dưỡng Pokemon được xây dựng bên trong khu nhà kính, đặt nối liền ở ngay phía sau khu biệt thự. Nơi này cực kì thích hợp cho những người đam mê nghiên cứu Pokemon nhưng không muốn đem bằng cấp ra để thể hiện như ông bác Ben đang đứng cạnh cậu lúc này. Bác Ben chỉ là tên gọi thân mật, còn tên thật của ông ấy là Bennedict Hamilton, nhà nghiên cứu Pokemon độc lập, con trai của giáo sư Hamilton, một nhà nghiên cứu Pokemon lỗi lạc, hiện đang làm việc ở đại học Pokemon Sinnoh. Bảo sao trong bữa ăn, ông ấy có nói rằng gia đình mình là một gia đình có truyền thống gắn bó với Pokemon, giờ thì điều đó đã được giải thích phần nào.

"Yuuki! Yuuki! Nhìn này! Có cả Pikachu mà cậu thấy trên tivi này!"

Trong lúc đó, thì Bealfire đã dẫn Yuuki chạy xuống khu sân đấu phía dưới, trước khi kéo cô bé đến khu đồng cỏ phía bên kia, ngay khi cậu nhóc phát hiện ra một chú Pikachu tinh nghịch đang chơi đùa gần bờ rào gỗ.

"Nó trông đáng yêu quá!"

Yuuki thích lắm, khi lần đầu tiên cô bé được trông thấy một chú Pikachu ngoài đời thật. Lanever là thị trấn trên núi, nên không có Pikachu sinh sống. Vì vậy, được gặp một Pikachu thế này làm Yuuki chỉ muốn ôm lấy nó ngay vào lòng, giữ nó làm Pokemon của mình vậy. Về phần Pikachu, Con Pokemon chuột điện dường như không hề sợ người lạ, mà thậm chí còn tỏ ra rất thích khi thấy hai đứa nhóc hiếu kì đang quan sát mình một cách tò mò phía bên kia hàng rào gỗ.

"Hệ thống chiếu sáng và sưởi ấm ở đây tốt thật đấy. Bên ngoài đang có bão tuyết mà bên trong gần như chẳng thấy gì."

Killian vừa đi xuống, vừa quan sát những bóng đèn được treo cao trên trần, cùng các thiết bị sưởi ấm cỡ lớn được lắp đặt ở phía trên cao của khu nhà kính.

"Giống như hệ thống mô phỏng ánh sáng mặt trời ấy mà. Nó kích thích hoạt động của các Pokemon, kéo dài thời gian mà chúng vận động."

Jeff giải thích, tay múa múa theo thói quen phụ họa của anh, từ từ tiến xuống dưới sân đấu cùng mọi người.

"Nhưng chắc phải cẩn thận điều chỉnh, vì không phải khu vực nào cũng có nhiệt độ và độ ẩm khác nhau."

Jeff nói thêm, trong khi Yuzuru đã tranh thủ bấm vài phô ảnh chụp lại khu sinh thái trong nhà này từ trên cao rồi. Khu nhà kính này cao hơn một tòa nhà ba tầng, nên nó bao gần như toàn bộ phần phía sau của căn biệt thự, trong đó có cả ban công tầng hai và những cửa sổ lớn ở tầng ba. Có một bộ bàn ghế gỗ được kê ngoài ban công tầng hai, còn bên trong căn phòng dẫn ra ban công bằng cánh cửa kinh lớn là một khu trông giống một quán bar thu nhỏ, nên Yuzuru đoán đây sẽ là nơi tiếp khách phụ, nơi khách mời của gia đình có thể nhìn xuống khu vườn, cùng sân đấu Pokemon phía dưới trong khi vẫn có thể thưởng thức đồ uống thượng hạng chăng?

"Hiển nhiên rồi. Ông đoán chuẩn đó. Bọn tui đang làm một vài thí nghiệm về thời gian vận động Pokemon, nên mới để thời gian chiếu sáng tới tận giờ này. Mọi thay đổi về thói quen sinh hoạt của Pokemon đều sẽ được ghi lại bằng camera trên trần kia, để có thể đặt ra một thời gian vận động hợp lý nhất, cũng như các thay đổi về tập tính khi một Pokemon chuyển sang sinh hoạt giờ giấc của con người."

Arce vừa giải thích, vừa chỉ lên phía trần, nơi những camera quan sát được gắn thành một mạng lưới theo dõi tỉ mỉ. Jeff nhìn theo hướng cô chỉ, gật gù ngưỡng mộ.

"Hệ thống này, bác Ben thiết kế ạ?"

"Ừ! Mất tận ba năm, ta mới xây dựng xong nó đấy. Có thể gọi đây là một thiết kế để đời chăng?"

"Ha ha! Cháu cũng nghĩ vậy! Một thiết kế để đời!"

Ông bác trung niên dễ mến vuốt bộ ria lịch lãm, tỏ vẻ tự hài lắm. Dì gì cũng là do chính tay mình thiết kế và xây dựng cơ mà, được người khác khen ngợi như vậy, ai mà chẳng tự hào cơ chứ.

Trong khi mọi người trò chuyện, thì hai đứa nhóc Yuuki và Baelfire đã đến khu đầm lầy rồi. Yuuki thậm chí còn bế theo bé Pikachu cô bé mới gặp sang chơi cùng mình nữa chứ. Thấy hai đứa, đám Pokemon hệ nước quay sang nhìn, tò mò khi thấy có người lạ đến mà không phải những người chăm sóc Pokemon mà thường ngày chúng gặp. Có Mudkip và Poliwag, có cả một anh bạn Marshtomp đang ngái ngủ, chợt tỉnh giấc khi thấy hai đứa nhóc chạy đến nữa.

"Nhìn kìa! Mudkip! Có cả Marstomp và Poliwag nữa!"

"Poliwhirl chứ nhỉ?"

"Là cấp tiến hóa trước của Poliwhirl cơ Yuuki. Nó là Poliwag."

"Vậy sao? Tớ cứ nghĩ là có cái bụng xoáy xoáy thì là Poliwhirl mới đúng."

"Tepi Tepi!"

Tepig đã ra khỏi bóng từ ban nãy, đang thò đầu qua hàng rào quan sát thì đồng tình với Yuuki hơn. Nó cũng nghĩ Poliwag phải tên là Poliwhirl mới đúng. Chắc là cu cậu vẫn còn nhớ trận đấu với Poliwag hôm trước, khi mà cu cậu bị cái xoáy ở bụng của đối thủ làm quay cuồng hết đầu óc bằng Hypnosis.

"Poliwag được đặt tên vì nó có cái đuôi kia. Cái đuôi –wag có lẽ là có liên hệ như vậy. "

"Ồ! Ra là vậy. Baelfire cứ như là giáo sư biết tuốt ấy nhỉ?"

"À thì… Hì hì!"

Lời khen của cô bạn làm cậu nhóc đỏ cả mặt vì ngượng. Nhưng cậu giải thích đúng ấy chứ, Poliwag được đặt tên như vậy mà

Nhìn hai đứa nhóc vui vẻ trò chuyện về Pokemon chợt làm Arce nhớ ra một chuyện, đúng hơn là một kèo cực thơm mà cô chưa kịp thực hiện trước khi chia tay ba anh em mấy hôm trước. Đó là…

"Jeff! Đấu Pokemon đi!"

"Hả?"

"Thỏa thuận hôm trước đó! Thỏa thuận của tui với ông ấy!"

Arce nhắc đến 'thỏa thuận' chợt làm con nhóc Yuzuru giật mình, nhớ lại mấy hôm trước, khi Arce chia tay ba anh em để trở về nhà, còn Jeff và hai đứa thì đến Lanever

***Trở lại vài hôm trước, tại ngã ba dưới chân núi…***

"Jeff! Đấu Pokemon đê!"

Arce đề nghị một cách vô tư làm Jeff thoáng giật mình. Có cái gì đó không đúng ở đây.

"Gì cơ? Đấu Pokemon á? Để khi khác được không?"

"Không! Đấu luôn đê!"

"Sao phải vội thế?"

Jeff hơi rùng mình, tò mò hỏi lại. Nhưng Arce vẫn chỉ cười rất tươi

"Tại tui thích thôi. Chưa đấu với ông bao giờ nên muốn đấu thử cho biết, giao lưu chút."

"Vậy luôn!"

Thấy Jeff có vẻ không mấy hứng thú với việc đấu Pokemon, Arce lại càng tò mò về trình độ thực của cậu. Một huấn luyện viên như Jeff rõ ràng là không phải hạng tầm thường, vậy mà lại từ chối lời thách đấu của Arce thì đúng là rất lạ. Nhưng cũng chính vì thế mà Arce phải bắt cậu đấu với cô bằng được.

"Thế là ông không muốn đấu luôn à?"

"Chắc vậy…"

Đứng trước câu trả lời khá hờ hững của Jeff, Arce vẫn tỏ ra lạc quan, dù thực ra nó rất khó chịu khi có huấn luyện viên khác khước từ lời thách đấu của mình như vậy. Với một thái độ mập mờ, cô gái đề nghị

"Vậy để khi nào đến nhà tui đấu được không?"

"Nhà bà?"

"Ừ! Khi nào mọi người xong việc ở Lanever và đến Fortree, trên đường đi ghé ngang qua nhà tui chơi vài hôm."

Lũ nhóc hình như nghe được cuộc trò chuyện của hai người họ, tỏ ra rất phấn khích khi nghe thấy Arce đề nghị ba anh em đến nhà cô chơi. Nhưng trái với hai đứa em đang hí hửng của mình, Jeff vẫn tỏ ra không mấy hứng thú

"Vậy để khi đến nhà bà đi. Tại giờ ba anh em cũng đang vội…"

"Vậy để khi đó đi! Nhưng phải có thỏa thuận! Nhỡ đâu ông không đến, hoặc chối bay thì sao?"

Mắt Arce như sáng lên vậy. Cô hào hứng đề nghị

"Nếu ông từ chối đấu, hoặc cố tình tránh không đấu nghiêm túc, thì…"

"Hử…? À vậy cũng được."

Thằng cha Jeff thậm chí còn không thèm nghe hết đề nghị mà đáp lại luôn, vẫn cái vẻ hờ hững và bất cần ấy. Có vẻ như nó không quan tâm đến đấu đá lắm, và chính vì thế mà nó đã mắc một sai lầm tệ hại. Một sai lầm mà…nó sẽ hối hận cả ngày hôm sau, mà cũng có thể là cả tuần sau đấy

***Trở lại hiện tại***

"Đấu nào! Đấu nào!"

Chẳng đợi thằng bạn kịp phản ứng gì, Arce đã lôi nó xuống sân đấu để chuẩn bị rồi. Thằng bạn nó, Jeff-số-nhọ, vẫn còn đang miễn cưỡng không muốn đấu với nó tí nào cả.

Tuy nhiên, chỉ mình nó thì không đủ rồi

"Đấu à? Đấu à?"

"Đấu Pokemon!"

Hai đứa nhóc ham mê Pokemon, Yuuki và Baelfire đã ngay lập tức bu tới khi nghe thấy sắp có đấu Pokemon rồi. Mà lại là đấu Pokemon giữa Arce và Jeff, hai người mà với chúng nó là giỏi nhất nữa, nên cả hai đứa hào hứng lắm, sẵn sàng giúp Arce đẩy thằng cha Jeff tội nghiệp xuống sân đấu.

Nhìn cảnh ông anh tội nghiệp bị ba chị em đẩy xuống sân như vậy làm Yuzuru bật cười

"Tội ghê. Tội ghê!"

Killian gãi gãi cằm

"Tui không hứng với mấy vụ đấu Pokemon này lắm. Cảnh binh mà!"

"Ừ ừ… Nhưng từ lúc gặp tới giờ, chưa thấy lão Jeff đấu Pokemon bao giờ, chắc họ cũng tò mò lắm. Vụ lần này là để lão thể hiện tài năng thực sự của mình."

Yuzuru nhún vai giải thích, tay kia cầm chiếc máy ảnh

"Nên là cứ từ từ mà xem đi. Cậu sẽ ngạc nhiên lắm đấy."

Nó chụp liền vài bức ảnh, miệng mỉm cười vẻ đầy bí hiểm. Jeff chắc chắn là một huấn luyện viên cực giỏi, nó đã nghĩ như vậy đó.

Cả Arce cũng nghĩ vậy, Baelfire cũng tin vậy, Yuuki thì càng tin vậy. Chỉ có thằng Killian là chẳng mấy quan tâm, nên nó cũng không tin tưởng lắm, rằng Jeff là một huấn luyện viên giỏi. Nó nghĩ, thằng anh nó chỉ là một thằng lù đù gà mờ mà thôi…

…

"Hừm…"

Trận đấu đã diễn ra được nửa tiếng đồng hồ, tức là lâu hơn cả một trận đấu bình thường ở vòng chung kết giải đấu Pokemon khu vực, thường chỉ kéo dài mười đến mười năm phút…

"Ấy! Từ từ! Chạy qua góc bên kia…"

Hừm, một lần nữa…

Baelfire thì thấy buồn ngủ, còn Yuuki đã tựa đầu vào vai cậu bạn, ngủ gật mất từ lúc nào rồi. Ông bác Ben vẫn hút cái tẩu, nhưng cốc cà phê ông pha mười phút trước đã gần cạn. Con nhóc Yuzuru nãy giờ phải vỗ mặt không biết bao nhiêu lần, nhưng kết quả là cái đầu nó như chỉ trực chờ ngủ gục xuống bất cứ lúc nào nó lơ là vậy

Trận đấu tẻ nhạt tới mức khó có thể tin nổi, bất chấp việc bây giờ mới là chín giờ tối.

Và hơn cả, thằng cha Jeff…

"Này! Chúng ta đã thỏa thuận là đấu nghiêm túc cơ mà… Cậu…?"

"Xin lỗi! Nhưng đám Pokemon này khó điều khiển quá!"

Để không mất tính công bằng, hai người đã dùng những Pokemon được nuôi dưỡng ở khu nhà kính để chiến đấu. Tuy nhiên, có lẽ là do được huấn luyện bởi những chuyên gia ở trình độ trung bình cao, nên là…

"Oác oác oác oác!"

Jeff vừa bị Marshstomp phun nước vào mặt, nước xộc cả vào mũi và miệng cậu ta, lại là loại nước bùn, khiến mồm Jeff đầy cát, còn mũi nghẹt cứng rồi. Áo cậu ta cháy đen thui, còn thủ phạm của vết cháy, Charizard, đã bỏ về tổ nằm ngủ được nửa trận rồi. Tại nó chẳng đánh trúng nội, lại còn bị đem ra làm bia đỡ đạn nữa ấy mà…

"Nghiêm túc chỗ nào chứ…"

Đến Arce, đối thủ của cậu còn ngáp dài được đây này. Typhlosion đội cô cũng ngáp một cái rõ lớn theo chủ, còn Decidueye bỏ đi đâu rồi ấy, hình như là đi ngủ mất rồi.

Nguyên cả trận đấu, Jeff tỏ ra cực kì chậm chạp trong việc ra lệnh, lúng túng trong xử lý tình huống, gần như không thể phản ứng nổi trước những động thái của đối phương. Ngay cả khi đã có danh sách đầy đủ về chiêu thức của Pokemon cậu mượn được, thì Jeff, buồn cười thay, vẫn không thể ra lệnh cho đúng chiêu được. Cậu ta còn ra lệnh cho Marshstomp dùng Harden nữa chứ! Marshtomp thì cứng cáp chỗ nào mà dùng Harden được?

Kết cục thì…ai cũng biết rồi. Arce chỉ đứng lại đây, vì theo lý thuyết, là Pokemon của Jeff vẫn còn khả năng chiến đấu thì trận đấu vẫn còn chưa kết thúc được. Nhưng nó đang 'chiến đấu' với ai, thì cái đó còn phải xem xét lại.

"Oái! Đừng có phun nước nữa! Đừng đừng!"

Chậm chạp, lúng túng và gà nòi, đó là những gì mà con nhóc Yuzuru nhận xét về thằng anh của nó. Về cơ bản, ông anh nó thậm chí còn chẳng biết đấu Pokemon nữa cơ, nó đã kết luận vậy. Arce, người kì vọng nhiều nhất, thì khỏi phải nói rồi. Thất vọng tràn trề!

"Không bằng nổi một huấn luyện viên cấp C…"

Cô lẩm bẩm, ngáp dài một lần nữa, vẻ mặt thất thểu nhìn Jeff. Nhận xét như thế còn nhân từ, vì cậu ta chỉ ngang trình độ của một thằng huấn luyện viên cấp D, tức là gần như là huấn luyện viên mới vào nghề, ngang ngửa Baelfire. Chắc thằng nhóc Baelfire không hiểu điều đó, nhưng Arce thì hiểu rất rõ. Và điều đó khác hoàn toàn những dự đoán, hay đúng hơn là những ấn tượng ban đầu của Arce về trình độ của Jeff.

"Vẻ ngoài thì ra oai, tỏ ra bí hiểm, hiểu biết lắm,… Vậy mà… Thất vọng quá!"

"Đã ngu còn tỏ ra nguy hiểm, theo nghĩa đen. Ví dụ cụ thể: thằng anh của em."

"Ừ… chị thất vọng tràn trề luôn ấy! Vỡ mộng luôn rồi! Uhuhu! Bảo sao lúc đầu cậu ta cứ khăng khăng không muốn đấu với chị!"

"Giấu dốt đấy chị ạ… Khổ thân chị tôi quá."

Yuzuru đang cố an ủi Arce. Cô nhóc thất vọng một thì bà chị này thất vọng mười. Phải chịu đựng một trận đấu nửa tiếng đồng hồ với một huấn luyện viên thua hoàn toàn về trình độ chẳng khác nào một màn tra tấn cả về thể xác lẫn tinh thần đối với Arce cả mà. Sao số cô nó khổ thế cơ chứ! Chỉ tại tính tò mò mà ra cả đấy. Tại thằng Jeff không nói rõ, cố giấu diếm cấp độ huấn luyện của mình, mà trận đấu mới ra nông nỗi này đây…

"Đấu nghiêm túc thế à… Uhuhu! Đổ bể kế hoạch rồi!"

Đến ông bác Ben cũng thấy thương con gái nữa là. Nhưng có một điều gì đó rất lạ bác cảm thất khó chịu. Trận đấu này, nói đúng hơn là nửa tiếng vừa rồi, dường như có một cái gì đó rất khác, một cái gì đó bị thiếu đi ở nửa phần sân của Jeff. Nó rất khó xác định cụ thể, nhưng cảm giác thiếu hụt lại rất rõ ràng.

Tuy nhiên, trong suốt cả trận đấu dài nửa tiếng vừa rồi, có hai người đã đứng ngoài quan sát trong im lặng mà không ai trong số những người có mặt ở sân đấu nhận ra sự hiện diện của họ.

"Thưa ông chủ… Cậu chủ có ghé qua chỗ này không ạ?"

Câu hỏi của người giúp việc khiến ông bác Ben ngạc nhiên

"Ủa? Thằng Harley về rồi à?"

"Vâng! Khi biết nhà có khách, cậu chủ bảo sẽ đến sân đấu để xem."

"Ơ thế Martha đâu?"

"Dạ? Con tưởng bà chủ cũng đi cùng…"

Cuộc hội thoại ngắn bị ngắt quãng bởi tiếng hô vang

"Colossi! Hyper Beam!"

Bác Ben giật mình, quay lại thì thấy luồng năng lượng hủy diệt phóng xuống từ trên ban công tầng hai, hướng xuống phía sân đấu. Đòn tấn công rất mạnh, không chút khoan nhượng và vô cùng dứt khoát, nhắm thẳng xuống sân đấu, khiến cho ngay cả Arce cũng phải giật mình. Baelfire thì như bừng tỉnh bởi tiếng ra lệnh, bật dậy ngay khi luồng sáng năng lượng vụt qua đầu mình và bắn xuống sân.

"Cái gì vậy?"

Cậu nhóc chỉ kịp thốt lên

Đòn đánh nhắm về phía Jeff, lúc đó đang bị Marshtomp đuổi đánh quanh sân. Tuy nhiên, ánh sáng từ chiêu thức kia quá chói, khiến cho tất cả mọi người đều phải nheo mắt lại, không quan sát được chuyện gì xảy ra sau đó. Chỉ riêng có Arce là nhận ra, Jeff đã cắt đuôi Marshtomp rất nhanh, và sau đó đứng thẳng lên, đối mặt với chiêu thức hủy diệt, dũng mãnh như một huấn luyện viên thực thụ. Trong một thoáng, Arce đã phân vân, không biết liệu Jeff có phải là một huấn luyện viên thực thụ hay không, hay chỉ là một tên điên ngoại hạng khi đứng mặt đối mặt với Hyper Beam như vậy.

ẦM!

Vụ nổ khiến cho không gian rung chuyển, ánh sáng chói lòa như bị bóp méo bởi rung động lúc ấy. Phải mất một lúc sau, mọi người mới có thể quan sát lại được, và họ rất ngạc nhiên trước những gì xuất hiện sau chấn động

Đứng giữa tâm vụ nổ đó, Ryuu, trong một tư thế như đấu võ, tay phải dơ lên, chưởng về phía trước, phong thái mạnh mẽ và oai phong như một chiến binh sơn cước. Nó vừa chặn Hyper beam lại chỉ bằng một tay. Một cú Force Palm, và nó chẻ vỡ hoàn toàn chiêu thức hủy diệt thành hàng chục mảnh, vô hiệu hóa nó mà không hứng chịu một chút thương tổn nào vào cho bản thân. Chỉ bằng một động tác đơn giản, và nó biến chiêu thức được coi là đáng sợ bậc nhất của hệ Normal thành vô dụng.

Arce ngạc nhiên, ngạc nhiên lắm chứ. Con Pokemon duy nhất, con Pokemon mà dù năn nỉ thế nào, Jeff cũng nhất quyết không dùng để đấu với cô, vừa chặn Hyper beam bằng một tay, như thể đó chỉ là bài tập thể dục buổi sáng thường ngày của nó vậy. Ngay cả Yuzuru đứng bên cạnh cô lúc này đây cũng đang trợn tròn mắt vì ngạc nhiên khi thấy Ryuu đứng đó, chặn lại chiêu thức cực mạnh vừa đánh tới. Nhưng rồi, con nhóc lắc đầu nguầy nguậy, chắc là do vừa tìm ra được một giả thuyết nào đó để hợp lý hóa những điều nó chứng kiến vừa rồi, Arrce tin là vậy. Vì làm gì có Pokemon nào có thể chặn được Hyper beam chỉ bằng một tay một cách dễ dàng như vậy cơ chứ!

"Đỉnh quá!"

Cả Baelfire và Yuuki đều đồng loạt thốt lên khi chứng kiến Ryuu đứng chặn Hyper beam bằng một tay. Trông như phim chưởng Hồng Kông vậy! Một người đứng chặn chiêu thức hủy diệt bằng một tay như siêu anh hùng! Cảnh tượng hệt như trong những bộ phim siêu nhân mà Baelfire hay xem, hay như trong câu chuyện về chiến binh bộ lạc mà Yuuki nghe được vậy.

Nhìn hai đứa nhóc, ông bác Ben vuốt bộ ria của mình, hút một hơi từ chiếc tẩu của mình mà tấm tắc khen

"Quả là thiếu thật!"

"Anh Jeff...? Anh còn sống chứ?"

Có mỗi thằng cha Killian là tỉnh táo! Nó vẫn còn nhớ đến thằng anh của mình!

Đứng sau lưng Ryuu, áp lưng vào con Pokemon dũng mãnh là thằng cha Jeff. Về cơ bản, thì đứng đó là đứng ở giữa tâm vụ nổ, nên là...

"À ha... Mình còn sống này!"

Jeff cuối cùng cũng thốt lên vui sướng.

Ngoài cái phần lưng tựa vào Ryuu, thì phần còn lại của Jeff đen thui như vừa chui từ trong lò than ra vậy. Đen thui theo nghĩa đen ấy! Mặt ổng cháy đen, tóc vẫn còn đang lèo xèo vài sợi, hai ống quần cũng ngắn còn quá nửa vì bị cháy, áo sơ mi hay giày cũng không tránh khỏi tình trạng tương tự. Ít ra, người ông thần vẫn còn nguyên vẹn, không thiếu bộ phận nào cả.

"Lần tới đấu pokemon thì đấu tử tế vào. Câu giờ thế, khán giả buồn ngủ lắm đó."

Giọng nam, hơi khàn, có vẻ như là đang trong giai đoạn vỡ giọng. Và cái người xuất hiện lần này, quả thực khiến cho cả đám nhóc phải ngạc nhiên.

"Nhà vô địch Harley?!"

Baelfire gần như hét lên, không biết vì ngạc nhiên hay vì sung sướng nữa.

Ngồi vắt vẻo trên lan can của ban công tầng hai lúc ấy là cậu thiếu niên với mái tóc nâu cắt gọn đang tươi cười hóm hỉnh, đáp lại sự ngạc nhiên của nhóc huấn luyện viên đang vô cùng ngạc nhiên, đứng chôn chân dưới sân nhìn lên chỗ mình. Gương mặt khoái chí, anh chàng huấn luyện viên đang tuổi thiếu niên nhảy phắt xuống khỏi ban công, hạ cánh trên vai người bạn Incineroar to lớn của mình. Là Harley Hamilton, nhà tân vô địch của giải đấu Pokemon toàn vùng Hoenn, một trong những huấn luyện viên nổi tiếng nhất vùng, đang chuẩn bị được nhận đặc quyền thách đấu Elite Four và Nhà vô địch Steven cơ mà. Không ai mà lại không biết cậu cả!

Và riêng Baelfire thì khỏi phải bàn rồi. Cậu nhóc sướng rên, như thể sắp phát điên khi được gặp mặt trực tiếp thần tượng của mình ngoài đời thật vậy. Trẻ con mà, trách sao được chứ!

"Quào! Anh ấy có thật này! Yuuki! Anh ấy có thật!"

"Tất nhiên là anh có thật rồi. Chứ nhóc nghĩ sao anh ở đây được chứ?"

"À… À phải rồi! Em là Baelfire, huấn luyện viên mới. Rất rất vui được găp anh! Em là fan của anh đó! Giải đấu pokemon, em không bỏ một trận nào của anh luôn!"

Baelfire nói liến thoắng làm Harley bật cười

"À! Vậy sao! Cảm ơn em đã ủng hộ anh nhé! Anh là Harley, cũng rất vui được gặp em, Huấn luyện viên Baelfire."

Trong khi Yuuki vẫn đang ngơ ngác, vì dường như cô bé khá rụt rè với người lạ, thì Harley vui vẻ xoa đầu Baelfire lúc đó đang đứng bên cạnh cô. Phản ứng của cậu bạn, Yuuki cũng thấy ngạc nhiên, nhưng phần nào hiểu ra sự việc. Là một người Baelfire cực kì ngưỡng mộ, Yuuki đoán ra như vậy

"Về rồi đấy à?"

Arce đứng chống hông hỏi thằng em trai láu cá của mình

"Về rồi! Về rồi!"

Harley vẫy tay chào bà chị

"Về vừa kịp để xem chị ăn hành!"

"Hành gì? Chị đang thắng cơ mà!"

"Hơ? Thắng á? Chắc lại bắt bẻ được anh huấn luyện viên gà mờ nào đó, rồi đem về hành hạ à?"

"Vớ vẩn!"

Arce gắt, quay ngoắt đi, giả bộ giận dỗi

"À... Hành hạ... ý em là sao?"

Thằng cha Jeff thò được cái mặt cháy đen thui của nó ra, và thay vì một câu chào anh chàng huấn luyện viên nổi tiếng Harley, thì ổng chỉ hỏi được mỗi câu đó.

"À! Chào anh! Ồ! Trông mặt cũng không đến nỗi đâu nhỉ! Chị định thoát ế với anh ấy thật đấy à?"

Harley đùa vui, làm Arce đỏ bừng mặt, vội vàng quay lại gắt với thằng em

"Không liên quan đến chú!"

Con nhóc Yuzuru bĩu môi, nhìn thằng anh Jeff của nó vẫn đang ngơ ngác, cười đểu một cái

"Thôi xong anh rồi nhé."

"Hở? Xong cái gì?"

Jeff vẫn không hiểu tình hình cho lắm. Tuy nhiên, có một thứ cậu để ý. Đó là người ra lệnh tấn công bằng Hyper Beam là nữ cơ mà, giọng nữ, già dặn và dứt khoát, gợi lại hình ảnh nữ quyền, hay nữ chúa gì đó cũng được, tùy cách người ta tưởng tượng.

"Harley! Thôi trêu chị đi! Nhà đang có khách đấy!"

Ngồi trên ban công tầng hai lúc ấy là một bà già

CỐP! *nguyên cái guốc gỗ bay vào mặt thằng Jeff*

À nhầm, là một bà trẻ, bà cô trung niên, hay cái mẹ gì đó không có chữ 'già' đều được. Bác Martha thì phải, vợ của bác Ben, mẹ của Arce, người đã gặp nhóm của cậu trong phòng ăn, nhưng không đi cùng họ đến sân thi đấu. Nhìn chung thì tính bác Ben thế nào, bác Martha thế đó, cũng hiếu khách và rất vui tính. (Đoạn này là tui nói tốt thật nhé, vì mới chỉ có một cái guốc bay xuống thôi, cái còn lại vẫn chưa thấy).

Bác Martha giống Harley hơn, tỏ ra khá nhạy bén trong ánh nhìn, dù những nết nhăn đã bắt đầu xuất hiện quanh đuôi mắt. Nếu nói Arce là phiên bản nữ trẻ trung của bác Ben, thì Harley chính là phiên bản nam năng động của bác Martha. Và hơn cả, có lẽ, cả khả năng chiến đấu và nhạy bén trong chiến thuật cũng như phản xạ nhanh của Harley đều là di truyền từ mẹ mình, một Elite Trainer có kinh nghiệm và trình độ tương đương với một Frontier Brain, tức là trên mức bác Ben, một Veteran Trainer thiên về nghiên cứu nhiều hơn là chiến đấu.

Bác Martha xuống dưới, nhưng thứ bác đang ngồi lên là một con pokemon, một con Pokemon rất lạ mà có lẽ cả trên mạng lẫn trong sách, Baelfire mới chỉ thấy nó lần đầu. Mang cơ thể hình cầu bằng đất sét màu nâu sáng, con Pokemon này không có chân hay tay, chỉ là một cục đất tròn lơ lửng cách mặt đất một đoạn nhỏ mà thôi. Lý do duy nhất người ta xác định được mặt trước của nó là nhờ vào một con mắt màu lam phát sáng, một con mắt tâm linh, mở ra ngay phía trước nó, to gần bằng phần mặt trước của nó. Và có vẻ như, nó có thể lơ lửng trên không trung, khi mà nó mang bác Martha bay lên, rồi hạ cánh xuống sân đấu một cách nhẹ nhàng mà không phát ra dù chỉ một tiếng động lúc chạm đất.

"Pokemon mới!"

Baelfire ngạc nhiên chạy tới chỗ bác Martha và con Pokemon bằng đất sét kì lạ. Yuuki cũng theo ngay sau cậu nhóc, dù khá rụt rè, nhưng cũng đã tới đứng sau lưng Baelfire, quan sát con Pokemon kì lạ mà cô bé chưa từng thấy bao giờ.

Nhìn hai đứa nhóc hiếu kì, đang tò mò quan sát anh bạn Pokemon mới lạ của mình, bác Martha bật cười thành tiếng, vui vẻ nhảy xuống khỏi thân thể to lớn bằng đất sét. Quả thật, đứng từ phía dưới nhìn lên, con Pokemon kì lạ này trông giống một tảng đất khổng lồ có mắt, cao gần hai mét vậy. Con mắt tâm linh quay sang nhìn hai đứa nhóc phía dưới, làm chúng giật mình, có sút sợ sệt.

"Nào nào! Đừng sợ thế! Anh bạn to xác này không làm hại gì hai đứa đâu." Vỗ vỗ vào thân thể bằng đất to lớn, bác Martha vui vẻ nói "Mà thậm chí là ngược lại ấy chứ! Nó sẵn sàng bảo vệ hai đứa bất cứ lúc nào luôn ấy. Pokemon hộ vệ Colossi là thế mà!"

Vậy ra, tên của anh bạn Pokemon này là Colossi. Hai đứa nhóc nghe thấy thế thì vui lắm, xấn lại gần con Pokemon to xác mà vui vẻ làm quen.

"Vậy ạ? Vậy thì, mình là Baelfire! Rất vui được gặp mặt, Colossi!"

Nhóc Baelfire đưa tay ra như muốn bắt tay Colossi, nhưng con Pokemon to lớn ấy không có tay chân, nên chỉ khẽ di chuyển, chạm vào tay cậu nhóc. Cơ thể bằng đất sét cứng, nó bắt tay với Baelfire bằng cách để cậu chạm vào thân nó. Cậu nhóc vui thích, xoa xoa vào người nó, rồi cũng kéo tay Yuuki lên, đặt tay cô bạn lên thân Colossi. Được xoa như vậy, con Pokemon đất cũng tỏ ra thích lắm, như một cách đáp lại hai đứa nhóc và để làm quen vậy.

Con Pokemon to lớn, tên gọi Colossi, thân thiện với con người. Đây là lần đầu tiên Killian thấy nó. Cậu chỉnh lại kính, cố gắng lục lọi trong trí nhớ của mình những thông tin về loài Pokemon hiếm này. Nhưng dường như, ngay cả ở học viện cảnh binh Pokemon, họ cũng không hề đề cập nhiều đến loài Pokemon này.

"Pokemon hộ vệ Colossi…à?"

Cậu nhóc lẩm bẩm lại tên gọi và ghi nhớ đặc điểm của nó

"Khi nào về, mình nên tìm kiếm thêm thông tin về nó."

"Có vẻ như ở học viện, cháu cũng không được biết về nó nhỉ?"

"Không hề ạ…"

Ông bác Ben thấy Killian trầm tư, liền bắt chuyện với cậu. Hai người họ đang đứng ngoài sân đấu, quan sát mọi người đang làm quen, kết thân với anh bạn to xác Colossi. Giờ thì cả Yuzuru cũng tham gia rồi. Cô nhóc xoa xoa vào người, rồi chụp một vài tấm hình với con Pokemon to lớn, người chụp giúp cô nhóc là Arce.

"Nào! Ba đứa đứng lại gần nhau đi! Không phải lần nào cũng có cơ hội gặp một Pokemon ít ai biết đến như thế này đâu. Xích lại tí! Rồi cười lên nào!"

Arce dùng máy ảnh của Yuzuru, chụp một bức ảnh ba đứa nhóc đứng cùng Colossi, có cả mẹ cô, Martha chụp cùng nữa. Bà có vẻ quý trẻ con lắm, nên bức sau đã bế cả Baelfire và Yuuki lên để chụp cho vui nữa. Torchic, rồi Tepig, Oshawott, Snivy, Banette, đám nhóc Pokemon cũng tham gia chụp cùng Colossi. Và Pokemon hộ vệ Colossi, dường như nó cũng giống Martha, rất quý trẻ con. Nên khi thấy bốn đứa nhóc Pokemon túm tụm dưới chân mình, nó thậm chí dùng sức mạnh tâm linh, nhấc bổng cả bốn đứa lên, cho chúng ngồi trên đầu mình mà chụp ảnh. Không khí vui vẻ và thân thiện hơn hẳn, tỏa ra xung quanh Colossi, làm cho người ta ngay lập tức có thiện cảm với loài pokemon to lớn này.

Phía bên này, thằng cha Jeff-cháy-đen đang phải ngồi phủi phủi bụi từ vụ nổ vừa rồi. Hình như sự xuất hiện của con Pokemon to lớn vừa làm lu mờ đi màn thể hiện của Ryuu thì phải. Nó vừa chặn Hyper beam của Colossi bằng một tay, và chẳng ai thèm quan tâm cả. Nhưng mà khác với tên chủ đang tỏ ra bất mãn vì bị tảng lờ, nó chỉ điềm đạm, chui trở lại trong bóng và nghỉ ngơi thôi. Còn thằng Jeff thì…ai cũng biết rồi đấy.

May ra, Harley ra bắt chuyện với Jeff.

"Ông anh! Pha đỡ đòn đẹp lắm! Hiếm ai đỡ được chiêu đó của mama mà còn nguyên vẹn được đấy."

"À cảm ơn! Không có gì đâu! Chuyện thường ngày thôi mà."

"Con Lucario của anh à?"

"Hử? À không! Anh mượn nó từ thằng bạn. Nó bảo anh chăm sóc hộ một thời gian, để nó nghỉ dưỡng bệnh ấy mà."

"Ồ… Hẳn là một huấn luyện viên cực giỏi mới huấn luyện được một con Lucario như vậy đấy! Ryuu… phải không nhỉ?"

"Ừ! Là Ryuu."

Càng nói chuyện, Harley càng tỏ ra tò mò về anh chàng huấn luyện viên Jeff này. Có lẽ, những người dưới sân đấu đã không hề nhận ra. Nhưng từ trên cao, cả cậu và mẹ đều đã thấy rất rõ, Jeff đã có một vở kịch thành công. Bỏ qua nhận định của Arce rằng cậu chỉ là một huấn luyện viên non kém trình độ D, thì Harley lại nhận định ngược lại.

Trình độ của Jeff rất khác biệt, không thể phân định được bằng mức đánh giá của liên đoàn hiện tại. Dường như, anh chỉ quen sử dụng các Pokemon mà mình đã quen thuộc như Ryuu hay Torchic, nên khi được mượn thêm Pokemon từ Arce để đấu, anh dường như mất kết nối ngay lập tức với chúng. Nhưng kể cả khi mất kiểm soát với đám Pokemon không thân thuộc, thì Jeff vẫn cực kì thành công trong việc chống đỡ với Arce. Bằng chứng là trận đấu đã kéo dài hơn thông thường rất nhiều, và trong khi Arce tung hết sức, thì với, xem nào, chỉ khoảng chưa đến hai mươi phần trăm khả năng thôi, Jeff đã có thể kéo dài nó tới tận nửa tiếng cơ mà. Vì vậy, thật khó đoán nếu để Jeff sử dụng những con Pokemon anh thân thuộc, nếu anh có chúng ở đây.

"Anh có vẻ không ngạc nhiên lắm khi thấy Colossi nhỉ? Nó là Pokemon hiếm lắm đó! Không phải lúc nào cũng thấy được đâu."

Harley đổi chủ đề. Nhưng thái độ của Jeff cùng câu trả lời của anh khiến cậu tò mò

"Cũng không phải ngày nào cũng thấy, nhưng cũng không hiếm lắm đâu. Trước kia chúng là người bảo vệ của mặt đất này đấy."

"Ồ! Anh có vẻ biết rõ về chúng nhỉ?"

"Ừ thì… Anh có một Beholder mà. Cũng từ rất rất lâu rồi…"

"Be-beholder á? Không đùa chứ!"

Beholder, Pokemon hộ vệ cứng cáp, cấp tiến hóa tiếp theo của Colossi. Và nó cực kì hiếm, vì phải mất hàng trăm năm mới có một Colossi đủ cứng cáp để tiến hóa thành một Beholder.

"Ừ. Cậu ta hiện đang ở khá xa, để phục vụ nghiên cứu. Nên là anh không mang theo được."

"Vậy ạ?"

Mắt Harley sáng lên. Cậu thực sự nôn nóng khi biết Jeff có một Beholder. Loài Pokemon đặc biệt này…

Được sinh ra từ đất đá, kết tinh từ ý chí bảo vệ mạnh mẽ, Pokemon hộ vệ Colossi mang hình dạng của một tảng đất tròn to lớn, với một con mắt tâm linh ở giữa định vị vị trí phía trước của nó. Dù mang hình dạng thô sơ và đơn giản như vậy, nhưng loài pokemon hộ vệ này được biết đến như những người bảo vệ của đất mẹ, luôn sẵn sàng bảo vệ những thực thể mà chúng cho rằng là nhỏ bé hơn bản thân chúng, trong đó bao gồm cả nhân loại. Thường được tìm thấy khi đang lang thang giữa những bình nguyên trải dài tươi đẹp, hay ngủ yên giữa những dãy núi đá hiểm trở, con mắt tâm linh của Colossi luôn phản ứng rất nhanh với những khao khát được bảo vệ, che chở, đánh thức loài Pokemon to lớn này tỉnh dậy khỏi những giấc ngủ sâu. Chúng luôn sẵn sàng bảo vệ những thực thể nhỏ bé hơn chúng, nhưng cũng vô cùng thân thiện và dễ gần, năng lượng tâm linh được kết tinh từ ý chỉ bảo vệ khiến môi trường xung quanh chúng bị ảnh hưởng, luôn tràn ngập sự thân thiện, an toàn, thu hút những sinh vật nhỏ bé hơn tập trung xung quanh chúng. Vì vậy, đôi khi, người ta tìm thấy cả một quần thể sinh vật sinh sống và phát triển xung quanh loài pokemon to lớn này, với chính bản thân chúng là lá chắn vững chắc, bảo vệ cộng đồng sinh vật ấy.  
Colossi mới được sinh ra sẽ không đủ mạnh, do cơ thể hoàn toàn được cấu thành từ đất, chỉ mang hình dạng của một tảng đất tròn to lớn. Vì vậy, chúng thường có thiên hướng dùng thân mình để che chắn, rất dễ dẫn đến những tổn thương nặng nề và hủy hoại khi còn rất non yếu.  
Tuy nhiên, sau hàng trăm năm phát triển, cơ thể bằng đất của Colossi sẽ dần dần cứng cáp lại, phát triển thêm các chi, bao gồm tay và chân, một số còn phái triển đầu, mang hình dạng của một người khổng lồ, dần dần chuyển hoá thành các Beholder. Giai đoạn hình dạng Beholder là giai đoạn kén, giống như các loài Pokemon hệ bọ tiến vào dạng kén tiến hoá như Metapod hay Kakuna, vì vậy, con mắt tâm linh sẽ tạm thời nhắm lại, để chuẩn bị phát triển lên giai đoạn cuối cùng.  
Cứ sau vài trăm năm sẽ có một Colossi trải qua giai đoạn kén Beholder, và nếu chúng có thể phát triển với con mắt tâm linh, vốn là giác quan mạnh mẽ nhất của chúng, nhắm lại, thì chúng sẽ tiến đến giai đoạn cuối cùng. Và tương truyền rằng, cứ mỗi một ngàn năm sẽ có một Beholder đủ mạnh mẽ để phá vỡ lớp kén đá bên ngoài và tiến hoá lên hình dạng cuối, Titan.  
Titan mang hình dạng của một người khổng lồ, với đầy đủ bốn chi, và một số sẽ có đầu, mang theo từ hình dạng Beholder trước đó. Trên cơ thể được cấu thành từ những loại nguyên tố cứng cáp nhất có thể tìm thâý trên vỏ trái đất của chúng là những dòng chảy của năng lượng tâm linh, tạo thành những hoa văn đặc trưng theo từng cá thể. Con mắt lớn của chúng sẽ mở ra một lần nữa, và lần này, mạnh mẽ hơn, khi được hỗ trợ rất nhiều bởi những dòng chảy ma phát trên khắp có thể Titan. Mỗi Titan sẽ có một cấu trúc riêng, giống như những hoa văn năng lượng, mà từ đó sẽ có những sức mạnh đặc trưng riêng. Tương truyền rằng, Titan đầu tiên xuất hiện trên trái đất là sinh vật hùng mạnh đã phá vỡ cấu trúc địa tầng của võ trái đất chỉ bằng cú dậm chân của nó, để rồi hình thành lên các lục địa như hiện nay.  
Đến ngày nay, số lượng Colossi còn lại trên trái đất đã chỉ còn có đếm trên đầu ngón tay, do quá trình mở rộng của biển, cùng với thay đổi môi trường sống. Sự phát triển quá nhanh của khoa học kĩ thuật, cũng như thay đổi trong tư tưởng con người, khi mà ý chỉ bảo vệ đã không còn mạnh mẽ như xưa nữa, cũng là một phần nguyên do đẩy loài Pokemon này đến bờ vực biến mất hoàn toàn.  
Pokemon Hộ vệ Colossi (Đất - Tâm linh) – Pokemon Hộ vệ cứng cáp Beholder và Pokemon Hộ Vệ khổng lồ Titan (Đá - Tâm Linh), đó là toàn bộ lượng thông tin khổng lồ mà Jeff đã tiết lộ, trong suốt cuộc trò chuyện của cậu với bác Ben và Harley, trên đường trở về phòng ăn để chuẩn bị cho bữa đêm muộn.

"Vậy là, có vẻ như ngay cả một nhà nghiên cứu Pokemon như ta cũng khó lòng hiểu hết về loài Pokemon này."

Bác Ben hút một hơi thật sâu từ chiếc tẩu thuốc của mình mà cười từ tốn.

"Cũng phải thôi. Vì không phải nhà nghiên cứu Pokemon nào cũng có thể tiếp cận được đến các Beholder mà. Do con mắt tâm linh đã nhắm lại, nên việc tiếp cận các thực thể sống có trí tuệ cao như con người thường bị chúng hạn chế tối đa."

Jeff giải thích một cách vui vẻ, trong khi vẫn đang rảo bước để bắt kịp lũ em của mình. Bác Martha cùng đám nhóc đi trước đang chơi một trò chơi khá thú vị, nên cậu cũng đang có tâm lý muốn hóng phần nào.

"Ồ! Vậy còn các Titan thì sao? Chúng tiến hóa tốn rất nhiều thời gian, chắc cũng phải mạnh lắm nhỉ?"

Harley tò mò hỏi Jeff, nhưng chỉ nhận được một cái nhún vai cùng vẻ mặt thất vọng của anh

"Anh chưa gặp được cấp tiến hóa cuối cùng, Titan. Chưa bao giờ luôn ấy! Những Titan từng tồn tại trong lịch sử hình thành của trái đất dường như đều chọn việc ngủ sâu trong lòng đất, hòa vào đất mẹ, chờ đợi một ngày có thể thức tỉnh một lần nữa để bảo vệ hành tinh này khỏi những hiểm họa diệt vong."

"Chắc hẳn chúng là những Hộ vệ của địa cầu rồi. Haha! Theo như ta hiểu, số lượng Titan có lẽ chỉ có thể đếm trên đầu ngón tay thôi."

"Ồ! Vậy sao ba?"

Harley nghe thấy vậy cũng tỏ vẻ thất vọng theo Jeff

"Mất hàng ngàn năm để có thể thoát khỏi lớp kén của Beholder, vậy mà các Titan lại chọn ngủ yên trong lòng đất… Tiếc quá ha!"

Cậu nhìn anh bạn Colossi to lớn đang lơ lửng phía trước mặt mình mà thở dài. Colossi là một Pokemon thân thiện và tốt bụng mà, sao nó lại lựa chọn tránh xa khỏi thế giới con người như vậy cơ chứ?

Colossi dường như không bận tâm tới cậu, vì nó đang mải chơi đùa vui vẻ với đám Pokemon nhỏ của Baelfire rồi. Nó để lũ Pokemon nghịch ngợm trèo lên đầu, nô đùa với chúng, khiến cho người ta cảm giác giống như một bảo mẫu đang chơi đùa cùng lũ trẻ của mình vậy.

Bác Martha cũng đang đùa vui cùng lũ nhóc Baelfire, Yuuki và Yuzruru. Bác có vẻ rất quý đám nhóc, vì dường như việc sống trong một biệt thự rộng lớn với đông người ở khiến bác khá cô đơn. Vì vậy, khi có đám nhóc đến chơi thế này, bác vui lắm. Khoác vai Yuzuru, người có vẻ được bác quý nhất, dắt theo sau là Baelfire và Yuuki, bốn bác cháu đang đố nhau gì đó, cười đùa với nhau. Nhìn cảnh ấy, Jeff cũng thấy thoải mái phần nào. Chỉ có điều, dường như Killian tỏ ra khá lạc lõng và đang đi bên cạnh Arce ở phía sau họ. Hình như hai người đang trò chuyện gì đó, nhưng nói nhỏ, khiến cho tiếng nô đùa của bốn bác cháu phía trước át đi, làm cậu không nghe được họ đang nói những gì.

Nhưng dù sao thì, bão tuyết bên ngoài vẫn chưa có dấu hiệu yếu đi, nên việc cả nhóm có một nơi để nghỉ ngơi qua đêm ấm cúng thế này cũng là một điều tuyệt vời rồi. Mọi chuyện khác, có lẽ nên để sáng mai bàn luận tiếp.

Có vẻ như, khi cuộc thảo luận nhỏ của ba bác cháu kết thúc, cũng là lúc họ đến được phòng ăn.

"Bữa đêm đã sẵn sàng phục vụ, thưa bà chủ."

Người quản gia với cái trán quấn băng(do hòn đá đấy), nói một cách lễ phép, trong khi hai người hầu khác mở cánh cửa gỗ lớn của phòng ăn ra.

"Nào nào! Ăn đêm thôi!"

Bác Martha nói lớn một cách vui vẻ, vỗ vỗ lưng Baelfire và Yuuki.

"Ăn đêm thôi!"

"Tớ ngồi cạnh bác Martha!"

Hai đứa nhóc nhanh nhảu chạy vào trước đã xí ngay hai chỗ ngồi ở đầu bàn rồi

"Này mấy cậu! Từ từ đợi mọi người nữa chứ."

Yuzuru cũng vào theo, không quên nhắc nhở hai đứa bạn chờ mọi người.

"Thôi cứ thoải mái đi cháu! Đứa nào đói thì ăn trước cũng không sao! Chứ cái đám lề mề ấy còn lâu mới ăn cơ! Ăn trước đi kẻo nguội mất đấy!"

Nhìn bà vợ đã quá tứ tuần rồi mà vẫn như một đứa trẻ hiếu động khi có khách đến nhà của mình mà bác Ben thở dài. Rồi với một cử chỉ ngộ nghĩnh, ông bác nở nụ cười khoái chí khi thấy bà vợ mình đang đứng chống hông, dạng chân ra trước cửa phòng ăn mà giục mọi người đi nhanh lên kẻo mấy đứa nhóc lại đợi lâu.

"Cái bà này… Rồi rồi! Bọn tôi đi nhanh lên đây"

"Tui nghĩ là ăn tối thôi nhỉ?"

Arce quay lại hỏi Jeff. Cậu trai trẻ chỉ ậm ừ đáp lại cô

"Ừ ừ. Ăn tối."

"Mà hôm nay ông phá vỡ thỏa thuận, đấu không nghiêm túc đấy nhé! Sẽ phải có hình phạt đấy!"

"Gì cơ? Tui đấu hết sức rồi đấy chứ!"

"Vớ vẩn! Thế cái lúc ông dùng Ryuu một tay chặn Hyper beam là thế nào?"

"Cái đấy khác!"

Trong khi Jeff vẫn đang phân trần với Arce, Harley đã vượt lên trước, khoác vai Killian và cùng đi vào phòng ăn rồi. Dù kém tuổi Harley, nhưng dường như Killian cao gần ngang ngửa anh chàng huấn luyện viên trẻ, khiến cho hai người họ trông chẳng khác gì hai người bạn đồng trang lứa cả.

"Nào! Đi thôi! Để bà chị tui thực hiện kế hoạch thoát ế nào."

Hai thằng bạn, cứ gọi như vậy đi, vì họ trông giống hệt thế mà, cười khúc khích với nhau. Quả thực là nếu không hỏi rõ, Harley cũng không biết là Killian nhỏ hơn mình ba tuổi đâu. Nhưng mà kệ đi, bạn bè chênh nhau vài tuổi không đáng kể mà. Còn phía sau hai đứa, bị mọi người bỏ lại cả một quãng, cặp uyên ương oái ăm vẫn đang cãi nhau…

"Vớ vẩn! Không biện hộ! Nói chung là cứ thế mà làm! Ông nợ tui một lời xin lỗi, cùng với một yêu cầu cần thực hiện miễn phí."

"Nhưng mà tui đấu hết sức rồi, làm đúng thỏa thuận rồi! Sao lại phải chịu yêu cầu gì nữa?"

"Không nói nhiều. Ông nợ tui một yêu cầu, cứ tính thế đã. Khi nào tui nghĩ ra sẽ yêu cầu sau!"

"Ơ…? Nhưng mà…!"

Arce đã quay ngoắt đi rồi, bỏ lại thằng Jeff tội nghiệp vẫn đang phân trần

"Colossi! Tên này còn nói nữa, cứ nã thẳng Hyper Beam vào mặt nó cho chị. Ryuu đi ngủ rồi, không còn ai đỡ hộ nó nữa đâu!"

"Ơ khoan khoan! Từ từ đã nào! Tui đâu có nói là không làm…"

"A há! Ông nói rồi nhé! Khi nào tui nghĩ ra yêu cầu, tui sẽ nói với ông"

"Ớ…?"


	15. Chapter 15

Pokemon legendary trainers III: Tiger

Tập 15.

.

Một buổi sáng đẹp trời tại dinh thự gia đình Hamilton, bầu trời hôm nay quang mây hơn, thậm chí còn có nắng nhẹ, không khí có phần ấm áp và dễ chịu hơn chút đỉnh so với thời tiết mấy ngày nay ở xung quanh khu vực Hoenn. Những gì còn lại của trận bão tuyết đêm qua chỉ là một lớp tuyết dày bao phủ trên mặt đất, cùng với chút gió nhẹ và sương mù vào sáng sớm. Ngoài ra thì khó ai có thể nói rằng đây không phải là một buổi sáng lý tưởng để ra ngoài.

Sân trước của dinh thự.

Gọi là sân trước cho dễ hình dung vị trí, chứ thực ra, diện tích của nó phải tương đương với một sân bóng đá mười một người. Một đài phun nước nằm trên lối đi lát đá lớn dẫn từ cổng chính vào tận sảnh biệt thự. Hai bên lối đi có hai ao nước đối xứng nhau, nhưng hiện giờ đã đóng băng lại cả rồi. Ngoài những trang trí cơ bản ra, khu vực sân trước này gần như không được xây dựng thêm bất cứ thứ gì cầu kì.

Hiện giờ, mọi người đang tập trung ở sân trước của dinh thự, tận hưởng một buổi sáng đẹp trời ở bên ngoài.

"Lên nào Pokeball!"

Yuuki lùi lại, lấy đà, ném thật mạnh trái pokeball trong tay mình về phía trước. Cú ném có phần thiếu lực của cô bé làm trái bóng nhỏ bay không tới, rơi phịch xuống tuyết. Một thoáng thất vọng trên gương mặt ngây thơ của cô bé Yuuki, cùng với vẻ hụt hẫng của Pikachu đang đứng chờ phía bên này. Cú ném thứ năm kể từ khi cô bé bắt đầu được bác Martha dạy cách ném bóng chứa Pokemon, và cô bé vẫn chưa ném trúng được Pikachu đang chờ mình sẵn ở phía bên kia khoảng sân nhỏ.

"Làm lại nào…"

Trong khi Pikachu đã bắt đầu mất kiên nhẫn, Yuuki vẫn chưa hề bỏ cuộc, và điều đó dường như cũng đã ảnh hướng tới con Pokemon nhỏ đang đứng chờ. Cô bé không muốn làm người bạn Pokemon đầu tiên của mình phải chờ đợi lâu thêm nữa, nhanh chóng nhặt trái Pokeball đang nằm trên tuyết lên, cầm nó trên tay và chuẩn bị vào tư thế ném bóng. Là trái Pokeball mà Jeff đã tặng, cô bé muốn dùng nó để bắt Pokemon đầu tiên cho chính mình, nó sẽ thật ý nghĩa nếu Yuuki thành công. Vì vậy, với một quyết tâm cao, cô bé dồn toàn bộ sức mạnh cũng như hi vọng vào trái bóng, cùng một tiếng hô lớn, tung ra cú ném thứ sáu của mình.

"Pikachu! Tớ chọn cậu!"

Trái Pokeball đã bay nhanh hơn, mạnh hơn lần trước một chút. Và cũng vì Yuuki đã đứng gần hơn, nên lần này, cô bé đã ném tới vị trí của Pikachu.

Pikachu dường như cũng đã sốt ruột lắm rồi. Nó cũng mong cú ném thành công chẳng kém gì Yuuki, nóng lòng chờ đợi trái bóng đang lượn vọng trên không trung rơi xuống. Nhưng…

Bóng rơi gần quá, nó sợ sẽ lại không tới chỗ nó mất. Nhưng đây đã là lần thứ sáu Yuuki thực hiện rồi, với quyết tâm như vậy, cô bé chắc hẳn rất mong lần này sẽ là lần thành công của mình.

"Pika!"

Pikachu nhanh nhảu chạy tới, nhảy lên thật cao và chủ động hứng lấy trái Pokeball đang rơi, dùng chiếc mũi nhỏ của mình để chạm vào nút mở bóng. Lần này, nó muốn Yuuki thành công, nó tin là vậy. Nó đã chứng kiến cô bé cố gắng tới nhường nào khi tập đi tập lại động tác ném bóng vào tối hôm qua, chứng kiến quyết tâm của cô bé khi ném trái pokeball về phía nó trong cả sáu lần. Quyết tâm và cố gắng của Yuuki xứng đáng được nó đón nhận và trả lời, một câu trả lời mà có lẽ sẽ là rất ý nghĩa với cả hai người bọn họ. Yuuki sẽ là huấn luyện viên đầu tiên của nó.

'TING!'

Cùng với âm báo thu phục thành công, trái Pokemon đóng chặt lại, giữ được Pikachu bên trong mà không gặp một chút rắc rối nào.

"Thành công rồi!"

Khoảnh khắc ấy, cô bé Yuuki như nhảy cẫng lên vì vui sướng, chạy lao tới chỗ trái Pokeball của mình, nhanh chóng mở nó ra, có lẽ một phần vì không muốn để người bạn Pokemon đầu tiên của mình phải chờ đợi lâu trong bóng. Ngay khi trái Pokeball được mở ra lại, Pikachu cũng nhanh chóng ra khỏi bóng, sà vào lòng cô bé một cách vui sướng, như thể nó đã chờ đợi khoảnh khắc ấy cả buổi sáng rồi vậy. Cả hai ôm lấy nhau, vui sướng, ngã lăn ra tuyết, làm bộ váy mới của Yuuki lấm lem vì tuyết, còn bộ lông của Pikachu cũng vì thế mà lốm đốm trắng theo. Nhưng trong khoảnh khắc hạnh phúc này của hai đứa, mọi thứ khác đều không còn đáng để bận tâm.

"Tớ sẽ gọi cậu là Yuuka nhé? Yuuka!"

"Pikaa!"

'Yuuka' à? Một cái tên đơn giản thôi, nhưng lại rất ý nghĩa. Nó là âm đầu của tên cô bé, kết hợp cùng với âm thứ hai trong tên gọi của Pikachu. Giống như là hai người như một vậy!

"Chúc mừng cháu có được Pokemon đầu tiên của riêng mình!"

Bác Martha đứng bên cạnh thì vui vẻ chúc mừng cô bé.

"Vâng ạ..."

Vẫn còn đang nằm dài trên tuyết cùng với người bạn mới Yuuka, Yuuki đáp lại bác, giọng nói run run, không biết vì đang vui mừng hay xúc động nữa. Rồi với một cử chỉ đồng điệu đến khó tả, cô bé và Yuuka hít một hơi thật sâu, rồi cùng nhau thở ra thật dài, vui thích khi thấy cả hai lại có thể làm điều đó đồng thời như vậy.

"Vậy có lẽ sáng nay hai đứa nên tranh thủ làm quen với nhau đi. Đằng nào mấy đứa cũng ở lại vài ngày mà nhỉ? Lúc nào hai đứa đã quen rồi, ta sẽ dạy cho cháu những điều cơ bản về huấn luyện nhé?"

"Vâng ạ!"

Đáp lại đầy hứng khởi, Yuuki ôm Yuuka vào lòng, đứng lên và đi cùng bác Martha trở lại chỗ mọi người. Như vậy, từ bây giờ, cô bé sẽ chính thức trở thành một huấn luyện viên pokemon, có thể bắt đầu cuộc hành trình phiêu lưu của mình khắp vùng đấy Hoenn rộng lớn, cùng với người bạn mới Yuuka của mình.

Phía bên này, Yuzuru cũng đã tranh thủ, chụp lại khoảnh khắc đó, từng khung hình một, bằng chiếc máy ảnh yêu thích của mình. Con nhóc đang ngồi trên lưng một anh bạn Torterra hiền lành, dựa vào thân cây cổ thụ trên lưng nó, tận hưởng chút nắng, chút gió nhẹ nhàng của một buổi sáng mùa đông bình yên.

"Chúc mừng nhé…"

Ngả người lên tấm lưng của anh bạn rùa cạn to lớn, Yuzuru thư giãn, ngắm nhìn căn biệt thự nguy nga của gia đình Hamilton mà thở dài.

"Mà…mệt quá… Không biết lão Jeff đâu mất tiêu rồi?"

Con nhóc mệt mỏi, có lẽ là do đêm qua không ngủ được nhiều. Vì thế, nó đã tranh thủ, tận hưởng bóng râm dưới tán cây cổ thụ trên lưng Torterra mà chợp mắt một lúc. Nó cũng bắt đầu giống thằng anh nó rồi, ngủ mọi lúc, mọi nơi, chỉ nghĩ đến thế thôi mà chính bản thân nó cũng rùng mình mở mắt. Nhưng rồi, cơn buồn ngủ lại kéo tới, gần như đóng cụp lại hai mí mắt đang cố gắng chống chọi lại sự mệt mỏi của nó, kéo nó vào giấc ngủ yên lành. Yuzuru ngủ thiếp đi trên lưng Torterra, mặc cho anh bạn rùa cạn hiền lành đã bắt đầu di chuyển.

Sân trước của biệt thự không được trang trí, xây dựng gì nhiều là bởi vì, ngày thường, đây là nơi bác Ben thường thả các Pokemon nuôi dưỡng trong nhà kính. Có diện tích chỉ tương đương hoặc hơn khu phía sau, nhưng việc giữ các Pokemon của mình trong một khu nhà kính kín bưng khiến bác Ben khó chịu lắm. Nên vậy, cứ hôm nào thời tiết đẹp, bác lại thả chúng ra sân trước thế này, để chúng được thoải mái, rong ruổi tự do, thay vì cứ phải ở trong một khu mô phỏng môi trường sống bí bách. Lũ Pokemon cũng vì thế mà thoải mái hơn nhiều, thân thiết với ông bác già vui tính ham mê nghiên cứu hơn, và điều đó thực sự giúp ích cho việc nghiên cứu độc lập của bác.

Hiện giờ đang có khoảng vài chục Pokemon lang thang khắp khoảng sân trước rộng lớn. Vài anh bạn Pokemon hệ nước đã tìm được cách làm tan băng ở một chiếc ao nước, trước khi nhảy xuống đó, ngâm mình phơi nắng một cách thoải mái, tự nhiên. Cũng nhờ ông bạn Emboar làm nước nóng lên trước khi xuống ngâm mình mà lũ Pokemon hệ nước nhỏ hơn như Poliwag hay Mudkip được sướng lây, tắm nước nóng giữa trời mùa đông một cách thoải mái. Phía bên này, một nhóm ba bốn Pokemon dạng ngựa, gồm Rapidash, Zebstrika, Ponita và Gogoat đang tổ chức thi chạy. Do có diện tích tương đương với một sân bóng, nên đường chạy xung quanh sân cũng không hề ngắn, đủ để lũ Pokemon ham vận động như chúng thỏa sức giãn cơ sau một quãng thời gian dài phải ở trong nhà kính tránh bão tuyết. Ngoài ra còn có Sodowoodo, Graverler và Snorlax nằm phơi nắng trên tuyết cùng với Torterra, Spheal và Sealeo chơi đùa trên mặt ao đóng băng của ao nước còn lại, hay Incineroar, Oshawott, Snivy và Tepig đang luyện tập với nhau nữa.

"Nào nào! Di chuyển thường xuyên vào Baelfire. Trong các trận đấu Pokemon ở mức cao, họ không hạn chế việc di chuyển xung quanh sân đấu đâu! Thường xuyên di chuyển để nắm bắt được các góc nhìn khác nhau, từ đó đoán được chiếc thuật của đối phương."

"Vâng!"

Một khu vực sân gần chỗ tấm bạt che được dọn tuyết để trở thành một sân đấu, và hiện giờ, Harley đang dùng nó để huấn luyện cậu em Baelfire. Incineroar với tư cách là mục tiêu tấn công, đứng ở giữa sân đấu, trong khi Baelfire cùng ba cậu bạn Pokemon nhỏ của mình đang phải liên tục chạy xung quanh để có thể nắm được những góc nhìn khác nhau của sân đấu. Cứ thi thoảng, Incineroar sẽ tung ra một đòn tấn công tầm xa, và nhiệm vụ của Baelfire sẽ là đoán ra hướng tấn công để ra lệnh cho các Pokemon của mình tránh nó và phản công. Tuy nhiên, tập cùng cậu lại là bộ ba nhí nhố, Tepig, Snivy và Oshawott. Chúng gần như rối tung lên, dẫm cả lên nhau khi né tránh, khiến cho việc huấn luyện đang diễn ra khá chậm chạp, Harley không dám đẩy nhanh tốc độ tấn công vì sợ Baelfire sẽ không thể bắt kịp được. Nhưng cũng chính vì phải tập chậm thế này, mà cậu đang có phần gắt gỏng với cậu nhóc.

"Đừng có dừng lại thế! Em luôn phải tiếp tục di chuyển cùng với Pokemon của mình! Snivy nhanh nhất nên để nó chạy trước, Tepig chậm chạp thì sau cùng! Hạn chế chạy theo nhóm hay hàng đi! Di chuyển thế mà dính đòn diện rộng là mất cả đấy."

"Vâng!"

Trong khi Harley đang huấn luyện cho Baelfire cách đoán chiêu và né chiêu, thì phía bên này, bác Ben và Killian đang tận hưởng một buổi sáng đẹp trời hiếm hoi của mùa đông ở Hoenn. Khu nghỉ ngơi, theo cách gọi vui của bác là vậy, chỉ là một tấm bạt được dựng lên để che nắng, dưới gốc cây cổ thụ. Bộ bàn ghế gỗ được kê ra cũng không quá cầu kì, đồ ăn vặt bày trên bàn lộn xộn, cùng với đó là một bộ ấm chén cũng không quá đắt đỏ. Ấm trà nóng, mùi hương thơm phức và thư thái lan tỏa, thu hút cả những Pokemon đang nghỉ ngơi gần đó. Chúng tập trung lại dưới gốc cây cổ thụ, nằm phơi nắng theo từng nhóm với nhau, tận hưởng ánh nắng ấm áp trong không gian lan tỏa hương trà đào thoang thoảng, đặc sản của gia đình Hamilton.

Có cả anh bạn Torterra đang cõng Yuzuru nữa, nó ngủ lê lết trên lưng con rùa, nằm hở rốn mà ngủ say như chết kia kìa. Không cẩn thận, Yuzuru mà bị cảm lạnh nữa thì vui.

Đối diện chỗ Killian đang ngồi, bác Ben đang đọc báo, tờ Pokemon Morning News, với dòng tít ngay trang đầu được in lớn và rõ 'Các Huấn luyện viên tài giỏi đang được triệu tập khẩn cấp. Một 'Thảm họa' mới sắp ập đến chăng?' . Stoutland nằm nghỉ dưới chân bác, tận hưởng bầu không khí yên bình xung quanh mình, thi thoảng lại ngẩng lên, ăn một miếng bánh quy mà bác cho nó. Còn đối diện với ông bác đang thong dong đọc báo, Killian đang tập trung vào cuốn tạp trí mà cậu tìm được trong đống sách báo buổi sớm chuyển đến biệt thự. Tạp chí PokeRanger Weekly, cậu cũng không nghĩ là nhà ông bác có loại này cơ đấy.

"Ồ! Styler mới!"

Killian có vẻ hứng thú với những bức ảnh chụp mẫu Capture Styler mới dành cho Pokemon Ranger được in trong tạp trí Ranger Weekly mình đang đọc. Dù cái của cậu đang đeo trên cổ tay đã là loại mới nhất hiện nay rồi, nhưng theo tạp trí này đưa tin, dự kiến là giáng sinh năm nay, loại Capture Styler mới, mẫu EX sẽ được ra mắt. Nó có hình dạng giống một khẩu súng, có thể bắn Capture Disc, cũng như thay thế hệ thống Capture bằng loại đạn mới, tăng tính hiệu quả hơn,... Nói chung, đây là mẫu mới, và Killian biết phải để dành tiền vào việc gì rồi.

"Mẫu Capture Styler EX phải không, Killian?"

Ông bác Ben dường như đã đọc hết những bản tin quan trong trê tờ báo buổi sáng, giờ đang kéo ghế lại gần chỗ Killian và xem chung cuốn tạp trí Cảnh binh hàng tuần mà cậu đang đọc rồi.

"Vâng ạ! Mẫu mới, sẽ ra vào cuối năm nay. Sử dụng công nghệ Extended X-capsule, tăng cường hiệu năng sử dụng, và lắp đặt đạn áp chế."

Killian nói như thể cậu hiểu về chiếc Styler mới này vậy. Cũng phải thôi, công nghệ Extended X-capsule là đồ nâng cấp so với phiên bản đồ đá của nó, chiếc E-shooter của Emerald. Công nghệ mới này đã được thử nghiệm vào năm nay, sử dụng loại đạn hình niên nén, chữ X là đại diện cho nguyên tố khống chế bên trong viên đạn sẽ được thay đổi tùy theo Pokemon.

"Ta tưởng cháu có một chiếc rồi chứ?"

Bác Ben bỏ tờ báo xuống bàn, chỉ vào chiếc Styler đeo ở cổ tay Killian và hỏi cậu. Cậu cảnh binh vui vẻ dơ chiếc Styler lên cho bác xem và giải thích

"À vâng. Đây là chiếc IV. Nó là mẫu mới, ra đầu năm vừa rồi. Gia đình cháu đã mua tặng lúc tốt nghiệp học viện. Nhưng cháu đang tính xem, nếu phần cứng phù hợp thì sẽ nâng cấp cậu ấy lên chút ít. Công nghệ E-X này cũng khá oách đấy, cháu tính cuối năm nó ra Styler mới, thì sang đầu năm sau sẽ có bản nâng cấp cho các dòng Styler thế hệ trước. Đến lúc đấy tích đủ tiền là nâng được ngay."

"Ồ! Ra là vậy. Ta cứ tưởng phải thay nguyên chiếc cơ."

Ông bác vui tính vuốt bộ ria mới được tỉa lại của mình, cười khoái chí.

"Tại trông nó cũng đắt tiền. Mà cứ phải thay liên tục thế thì phiền chết."

"Cũng không hẳn đâu ạ. Thường thì các Ranger được khuyến nghị thay Styler sau ba đến bốn năm sử dụng. Vì trong nhiều trường hợp, bản nâng cấp lại vượt quá cho phép của phần cứng thì buộc phải thay thôi. Styler cũ khi đem đi đổi sẽ bị vô hiệu hóa, để tránh trường hợp người ngoài sử dụng vào mục đích riêng. Cũng phải có chứng chỉ mới được sử dụng đấy ạ! Giống như kiểu bằng lái xe ấy."

"Ồ! Hiểu hiểu."

"Hai bác cháu đang nói chuyện gì vui thế?"

Ngắt ngang cuộc trò chuyện của Killian và bác Ben về những chiếc Styler là giọng nói hóm hỉnh của bác Martha. Theo sau bác là Yuuki, cô bé đang cõng Yuuka trên cổ mình, vui vẻ đi bên cạnh Colossi to lớn.

"Yuuki bắt được Pikachu rồi à? Hay quá! Vậy là cậu có Pokemon đầu tiên rồi đó."

Thấy cô bạn đã bắt được Pikachu như ý muốn, Killian không quen chúc mừng. Yuuki nhấc Yuuka lên, dơ ra như đang khoe với Killian, tươi cười vui vẻ và đáp lại cậu bạn.

"Cảm ơn nhé, Killy! Tên cậu ấy là Yuuka."

"Ừm…"

Giờ đến cả Yuuki cũng gọi cậu là Killy rồi. Thật là một cái biệt danh dễ ghét mà.

"Này hai đứa! Nghỉ chút đi! Ra ăn bánh với mọi người này!"

Bác Martha gọi Harley và Baelfire, lúc đó vẫn đang luyện tập với nhau rất hăng say. Nhưng chỉ mới nghe thấy từ 'bánh' thôi mà lũ Pokemon nhỏ của Baelfire đã không kiềm lại được rồi, bỏ hết tập tành mà lon ton chạy ra chỗ mọi người để ăn bánh, làm Harley và Incineroar đang tập cùng cũng phải bật cười thành tiếng.

"Yare yare-…Nghỉ thôi chứ, Baelfire?"

"Vâng!"

Baelfire cũng cười gượng gạo, đáp lại ông anh mà xấu hổ không biết giấu vào đâu nữa. Cũng đành chịu thôi, vì không chỉ lũ Pokemon, mà đến cả cậu nhóc khi nghe thấy 'bánh' thôi mà cũng đã bắt đầu thấy đói bụng rồi đây nè.

Thấy phản ứng ngộ nghĩnh của cậu, Harley cũng phải miễn cưỡng đồng tình. Bữa sáng có vẻ như không hợp với cả hai anh em thì phải. Anh khoác vai Baelfire, cùng cậu đi trở về phía tấm bạt che, không quên động viên cậu em huấn luyện viên tập sự

"Em tiến bộ được kha khá rồi đó, mà lại còn chăm chỉ nữa! Có gì nghỉ ngơi chút đi. Rồi nếu em muốn, chúng ta có thể cùng tập với nhau tới bữa trưa cũng được."

Nhận được lời khen làm Baelfire cũng phấn chấn lắm. Với một chút trẻ con, cậu đáp lại anh

"Ok anh! Tập đến trưa luôn!"

"Hề! Được thôi! Sợ em không theo kịp ấy chứ."

"Ha ha! Anh không phải lo! Em sẽ theo kịp được hết!"

Tuy nhiên, có hai người đến giờ vẫn vắng mặt, hai cái người mà ngủ nướng tới tận giờ này, đó là…

"Ủa? Lão Jeff vẫn chưa dậy hả?"

Con nhóc Yuzuru sau một hồi ngủ hở cả rốn, cuối cùng cũng mò dậy được.

"Chưa! Chưa thấy đâu cả. Cả bà chị của anh cũng thế."

Harley tỉnh bơ.

"Ừ…ừ…"

Nó tưởng nó đã phá vỡ kỉ lục ngủ ngày của thằng anh nó rồi chứ. Ai dè, xem ra vẫn còn xa chán.

…

Ngâm mình trong bồn tắm lớn của phòng tắm chung, Arce thả người xuống làn nước, tận hưởng cảm giác thư giãn dễ chịu tột cùng.

Cơ thể thiếu nữ trần trụi chìm dần vào trong làn nước ấm nóng, làn da trắng ngần như được gột rửa bởi làn nước dễ chịu thơm mùi hoa nhài. Với một động tác nhẹ nhàng, những ngón tay mảnh mai của cô gái thoa đều loại sữa tắm thượng hạng lên đôi chân trần nõn nà, nhẹ nhàng vuốt dọc bắp chân đang dơ lên trên mặt nước, gột rửa làn da thiếu nữ mịn màng không tì vết của mình. Cô vừa hát, vừa xoa đều sữa tắm khắp cơ thể mảnh mai, mùi hương thơm dịu dàng hòa vào mùi ẩm ướt của hơi nước nóng khiến tâm trí cô gái như tê dại, chìm đắm vào trong những khoái cảm của bản thân mình. Rồi một lần nữa, đôi bàn tay linh hoạt xõa dài mái tóc mượt mà của cô xuống làn nước, màu nhuộm đã dần bị phai đi, để lộ màu hạt dẻ, màu tóc thực sự của Arce từ thuở sinh thời. Arce tắm mà như đang đắm mình vào trong sự thư giãn tuyệt đối của chốn thiên đàng. Tầm nhìn của cô mờ dần bởi làn hơi nước trắng đục, hòa cùng màu sữa của trần phòng tắm trên cao. Quả là, một cảm giá ậ ệt.vời…

Còn nhớ cái nhiệm vụ mà cả cô và nhóm của Jeff phải lên đỉnh núi Pyre ấy, cái nhiệm vụ mà Arce đã phải dành hàng giờ trên đỉnh núi lạnh lẽo mờ sương. Lúc đó, cô chỉ ước rằng mình được trở về nhà và ngâm mình vào trong bồn nước nóng, tận hưởng cảm giác được tắm táp, gột rửa sự lạnh lẽo trên đỉnh núi ấy mà thôi. Ít ra, mong muốn đó cũng được trở thành sự thật, sau hai nhiệm vụ đột xuất ở Fortree. Sự sung sướng đã bị kìm hãm quá lâu rồi, giờ là đến lúc nó được xả ra hết mức.

"A~~"

Những cảm giác lúc này đây làm Arce như muốn rên lên vì sung sướng vậy. Cô thả lỏng cơ thể, ngâm mình lâu hơn vào trong làn nước nóng. Chỉ có một mình cô trong phòng tắm rộng lớn của dinh thự, vì vậy nên, sẽ không có ai có thể làm phiên cô, có thể quấy rối sự sung sướng của cô lúc này được nữa rồi. Không có… ai…

ẦM!

Phòng tắm chung có hai cửa, và vui thay, Arce quên mất là cả hai cái cửa đều đang hỏng khóa, và chỉ cần một cú đẩy là cái khóa thép sẽ bung ra ngay…

Tiếng lenh kenh của cái khóa thép rơi xuống cũng là lúc cô gái trẻ kinh hãi nhìn về phía cánh cửa vừa mở tung trước mặt mình. Dù cách nguyên cái bồn tắm lớn, hơi nước mù mịt, nhưng cô vẫn nhận ra bóng người vừa phi vào. Là thằng cha Jeff! Thằng chết mẹ Jeff! Thằng mà mới đến nhà người ta mà đã nhăm nhe thịt con gái nhà người ta rồi!

À không…

Arce định hét lên…

Cơ mà…

"Hể...?"

Thằng Jeff đang đuổi cái chết mẹ gì đó, cầm theo cái vợt bắt bọ, mặc bộ quần áo ngủ, phi như một thằng điên, ngang ba bồn tắm lớn ở giữa phòng tắm. Nhưng mà nó chạy ngang quá phía bên kia bồn nước nóng, đuổi theo thứ gì đó một hồi trong phòng, trước lao ra khỏi phòng thắm qua cái cửa phía đối diện, vẫn là tiếng cái khóa hỏng bị đạp rụng, rơi lenh keng xuống đất, bỏ lại đằng sau Arce vẫn chưa hết ngạc nhiên và kinh hoàng.

Ơ mà khoan…

Nó phi vào phòng tắm lúc Arce đang tắm, lao qua cách chỗ cô gái đang trần như nhộng có vài mét, và nó đéo thèm liếc lại nhìn, thậm chí cả một khoảnh khắc cũng đéo. Như thể Arce không có ở đó, hoặc việc cô đang ở trần là không quan trọng…

Arce vẫn chưa hoàn hồn thì thằng Jeff lại phi vào, khiến cô gái vội vàng chui xuống nước, cố gắng giấu tất cả những thứ cần thiết dưới mặt nước, để hở mỗi phần từ mũi trở lên mà thôi. Nhưng mà kể cả cô có trốn đi như thế, thằng Jeff vẫn rượt ngang chỗ cô, éo thèm quay mặt lại nhìn, cứ thế mà phi như điên ra ngoài qua cửa đối diện…

"Phù…"

Arce vừa thở phào nhẹ nhõm, có lẽ là vì cô không bị phát hiện, hoặc chưa bị cậu nhìn thấy lúc tắm mà thôi. Thôi rồi, thế này thì tắm thư giãn cái gì nữa. Bỏ đi!

Arce thất vọng tràn trề, coi như là hỏng luôn một buổi tắm nước nóng thư thái của mình rồi. Cô đành quyết định sẽ thôi không tắm nữa, chán nản bước lên khỏi bồn tắm, vừa định sẽ lau người, thay quần áo và ra ngoài một chút để hít thở khí trời, vì cô nghe nói hôm nay thời tiết rất đẹp mà.

Nhưng buồn thay, ngay khi cô gái tội nghiệp vừa bước lên khỏi bồn tắm nước nóng, cơ thể mảnh mai với nước da trắng ngần vẫn còn ướt sũng, cô vẫn chưa kịp lấy chiếc khăn tắm để quấn tạm lên, thì…

Một sự kiện hi hữu xảy ra..

CẠCH.

Thằng Jeff cuối cùng cũng chịu quay lại. Nó thò cái đầu qua cánh cửa đang mở hờ, nhìn vào trong cái phòng mà nó vừa chạy qua đến hai lần mà không thèm để ý đến xem liệu có ai ở trong đó không. Đúng lúc đó, nó bắt gặp Arce vừa đi lên khỏi bốn nước nóng, nhìn thấy cơ thể không một mảnh vải che thân của cô lúc ấy. Và rồi…

"… … Chào Arce! Khăn tắm đẹp lắm."

Thằng vô liêm sỉ nhìn cô trân trân một hồi, rồi lại thụt đầu vào, biến mất tiêu khỏi tầm nhìn của cô gái. Còn Arce….

"…"

Não Arce mất một lúc mới kịp phản ứng lại với những gì vừa xảy ra, và thứ đầu tiên là tiếng hét thất thanh của cô

" Á!"

Thấy hết rồi! Nó thấy hết rồi! Cái thằng mất dạy vô liêm sỉ đó! Nó thấy hết rồi!

…

"Con chuột chết mẹ này! Trả cái thẻ tín dụng lại cho tao!"

Thằng cha Jeff vừa gào, vừa cầm cái vợt bắt bọ đuổi theo con chuột xám chết tiệt đang cắp cái thẻ tín dụng của cậu mà cong đít chạy. Nhưng kết cục, con chuột chết mẹ lại lách được vào một cái hốc tường, trốn mất tiêu, đánh rơi cái thẻ tín dụng của cậu lại, làm Jeff lỡ đà, đập mặt vào tường đau điếng. Cậu ngã lăn ra đất, mũi vị biến dạng vì cú tông trời đánh. Phải mất một lúc, Jeff mới lồm cồm bò dậy, miệng vẫn không quên chửi rủa con chuột vừa ăn cắp cái thẻ tín dụng của mình

"Mẹ! Chuột nhà nghèo thì ăn cắp bánh kẹo phô mai, riêng bọn chuột nhà giàu này nó chơi hẳn cái thẻ tín dụng mới sợ chứ! Lũ chết mẹ! Cứ trốn tiếp đi! Rồi đến một ngày tao sẽ làm thịt hết lũ chúng mày."

Nhặt được cái thẻ tín dụng lên và cho vào ví, Jeff quay lại, định trở về phòng ăn thì… Cậu cảm nhận được một luồng sát khí dày đặc đang bao phủ không gian…

*Khịt khịt*"Quái! Cháy nhà hay chết người mà mùi chết chóc ở đâu ra nồng nặc vậy…?"

Jeff quay lại thì thấy Arce đang đứng sau lưng mình, lù lù chặn giữa hành lang rộng. Cả cơ thể cô chỉ quấn đúng một chiếc khăn tắm, gần như không mặc gì khác, khiến cho anh chàng nào giờ này mà rơi vào vị trí của Jeff đều phải bối rối trước vẻ đẹp thuần khiết và quyến rũ của cô khi quấn khăn.

Nhưng thằng Jeff lại không bối rối vì chiếc khăn tắm quấn quanh cơ thể vốn đã rất quyến rũ của Arce, mà nó lại bối rối vì…

"Ồ! Cái rìu chiến trưng bày ở thư viện này? Tui tưởng nó là đồ trang trí, không được lấy xuống chứ?"

"Graaaaaaaaoooo!"

Sau đó thì…

"Này này! Làm gì thế! Bỏ cái rìu xuống! Chém trúng là tớ lìa người bây giờ! Bớ người ta! Sát nhân thứ sáu ngày mười ba hiện hình! Cứu! Ai đó cứu tôi với!"

"Graaaoooo!"

Đến ngay cả mấy người bên ngoài còn nghe thấy cơ mà…

"Quái? Tiếng con gì mà nghe ghê thế nhỉ?"

"Nghe như tiếng sư tử xổng chuồng vậy…"

…

Bữa trưa đã đến rồi!

Mọi người đã có mặt đông đủ ở phòng ăn. Harley và Baelfire vẫn ngồi cạnh nhau, vừa ăn vưà trò chuyện vui vẻ, trao đổi về buổi luyện tập của họ vào buổi sáng. Killian thì ngồi giữa Yuzuru và bác Ben, bộ ba điềm đạm hiện giờ đang thưởng thức một bữa trưa ngon lành mà không đoái hoài đến đám ồn ào bên cạnh. Yuuki và Yuuka đang đùa nghịch trên bàn ăn, còn bác Martha thì không những không phản đối, mà còn pha trò tham gia cùng hai người họ nữa. Ngồi ở đầu bên này bàn ăn là Arce, đang ăn bữa trưa trong im lặng, mặt lầm lì khó hiểu và không nói một lời nào. Ngồi ở đầu bên kia là thằng Jeff.

"Ơ Jeff? Cháu không định ăn trưa à? Mà mặc thế thì ăn sao được thoải mái chứ? Cởi tạm ra một lúc đi"

"À dạ thôi ạ. Cháu thấy thế này nó an toàn hơn."

Thằng Jeff lịch sự từ chối…

Mặc nguyên bộ giáp trụ bằng sắt thời trung cổ ngồi ở đầu đối diện của bàn ăn với Arce là Jeff. Cái bộ giáp trụ trưng bày ở cuối hành lang ấy. Và nó kín tới mức, người ta chỉ có thể thấy mắt cậu hấp hí sau mấy cái khe nhìn của mũ giáp.

'An toàn hơn' chỉ là một khái niệm tạm thời. Vì nãy giờ cậu đang thấy Arce nhìn chằm chằm vào cậu, rồi nhìn sang cái khẩu súng shotgun sau lưng cậu. Thôi chắc phải kiếm cái khiên tháp, hoặc mặc áo giáp toàn thân giống như trong Halo thì may ra mới an toàn được nổi. Đúng là không còn cách nào ngu học hơn để bắt đầu một ngày mới khi đến chơi nhà bạn gái mà!

Ít nhất, bữa trưa cũng sớm kết thúc để Jeff có thể nhanh chân lẩn khỏi phòng ăn. Ngay khi mọi người vừa hoàn thành bữa ăn của mình, cậu nhanh chóng xin phép mọi người trở về phòng sớm với lý do không khỏe. Ai cũng có vẻ lo lắng cho cậu, nhất là khi cậu lại đang mặc một bộ giáp trụ nặng cả ký thế kia. Tất nhiên là ngoại trừ Arce. Cô chỉ ném về phía tên dê già Jeff một ánh nhìn viên đạn, trước khi cậu vội vã rời khỏi phòng và không dám nhìn lại…

LÓC…CÓC LÓC CÓC…

Đó là tiếng bộ áo giáp của Jeff phát ra trong lúc cậu đang cố chạy thục mạng, tránh càng xa khỏi phòng ăn càng tốt. Nhưng mà ngay cái lúc cậu vừa rời phòng thì Arce cũng vừa xin phép trở về phòng sớm, trước khi lù lù tiến ra khỏi phòng ăn và hiện giờ đang theo ngay sát phía sau cậu rồi. Không ổn! Chạy thế này không ổn!

***Phòng tác giả, với chuyên mục thường nhật***

"Chả nhẽ cứ để hai đứa nó đuổi nhau cả tập thế này à? Thế thì chán chết."

"Chán thì cho chúng nó giải quyết luôn đi. Nhanh gọn!"

*BÉP*

"Mới đến nhà người ta chưa được một ngày mà đã thịt nhau rồi à?"

"Điên à? Cho chúng nó đánh nhau ấy! Sống chết một phen đòi lại danh dự thôi!"

"Ờ… Hợp lý!"

Jeff nghĩ mình đã cắt đuôi được Arce rồi. Cậu đã phải đứng giả làm bộ giáp trang trí mất mười phút chỉ để Arce không nhận ra và bỏ đi, trước khi nhanh chóng bỏ trốn theo hướng ngược lại. Sau một hồi lóc cóc trong bộ áo giáp, chạy dọc mấy cái hành lang loằng ngoằng của dinh thự, cuối cùng, cậu cũng tìm được một nơi để trốn.

"Ha! Trốn ở đây thì miễn bàn! Chỗ này rộng thế này, cô ấy có mà tìm bằng mắt!"

Là cái nhà kính ở phía sau biệt thự chứ còn chỗ nào nữa! Chỗ đó có đủ các loại địa hình, từ rừng rậm, đồi núi đến đầm lầy. Jeff chỉ cần phi vào trong một khu nào đó, ngồi án binh bất động từ giờ tới bữa tối là có thể an tâm không bị Arce cho ăn chuối xanh với hít hương thờ rồi. Nghĩ thế, Jeff liền chạy ngay xuống sân đấu Pokemon, bộ giáp lóc cóc của cậu suýt làm cậu ngã lộn cổ mấy lần lúc ở chỗ bậc thang. Nhưng ít ra, thế vẫn còn an toàn chán. Sau cùng, cậu ta chạm được đến sân đấu, sau khi đập đầu vào bậc thang ba bốn lần và lăn lông lốc mấy vòng.

"Ai…da."

Lóc cóc bò dậy, cởi bỏ tạm bộ áo giáp đã giữ cậu sống sót cả buổi sáng, Jeff vặn mình, cố gắng lết cái thân ê ẩm qua bên kia sân đấu. Sắp tới nơi rồi! Khu rừng rậm ngay bên kia thôi. Vào đó thì còn lâu Arce mới tìm thấy cậu. Nghĩ vậy, cậu bắt đầu bước nhanh hơn, rồi dần dần thành chạy. Chỉ vài bước chân nữa thôi!

Jeff cố gắng chạy thật nhanh để tới nơi an toàn. Tuy nhiên, cái nơi an toàn ấy, khu rừng ấy, xem ra còn xa hơn một vài bước chân của cậu ấy…

PHẬP!

Ba mũi tên của Decidueye găm xuống đất, chặn giữa Jeff và khu rừng, cùng với đó là một giọng nói đầy sát khí vang lên phía sau cậu.

"Biết ngay mà! Cái nơi duy nhất mà ông có thể trốn được là cái khu rừng ấy. Đúng là không bõ công nãy giờ tôi ngồi chờ."

Toát mồ hôi lạnh, Jeff quay lại, người run lập cập vì tình thế hiện tại của mình nguy cấp hơn cả chục ngàn cân treo sợi lông mũi (ngàn cân treo sợi tóc là cái thá gì).

"À…à… vậy ra cậu biết rồi hả... À… ha ha…"

"Biết thì làm sao chứ?"

"Không có gì!"

Jeff giật bắt mình trước cử chỉ của Arce. Cô đang ngồi trên ban công tầng hai, nhìn xuống sân đấu, cùng với Decidueye giương sẵn cung tên, sẵn sàng xiên cậu như xiên con vịt.

"À… xin lỗi! Xin lỗi mà! Tớ chỉ vô tình đi qua thôi! Đâu có cố ý nhìn…"

"Nhưng cậu đã cố ý quay lại để nhìn lén tôi. Nhiêu đó là đủ rồi!"

"A… cái đó là nhìn trực tiếp chứ đâu phải nhìn lén… Cơ…cơ mà… Cũng chỉ là vô ý thôi mà! Cậu thấy đấy! Tôi bị cận đây nè! Phòng tắm lại toàn hơi nước, mờ lắm. Có nhìn thấy cái gì đâu! Bỏ qua cho tôi đi. Tôi xin lỗi rồi mà!"

"Không có vô ý gì cả…Cận nhẹ như cậu thì không tính. Còn mờ mấy thì mờ, tôi vẫn nhìn rõ cái mặt cậu lúc đó…"

Nghĩ lại cái vẻ mặt, chẳng hiểu sao mà Arce lại tưởng tượng ra là đang hớn hở của Jeff lúc cậu nhòm trộm cô trong phòng tắm lại càng làm máu cô gái như sôi lên.

"…Cậu đã thấy hết rồi…"

Nói đến đây, mặt Arce đỏ ửng lên tới tận mang tai, không biết có phải vì cô đang giận điên lên không nữa. Nhưng mà sau đó, một đám Pokemon xuất hiện, chầm chậm tiến vào sân đấu từ đủ các hướng, bao vây lấy Jeff ngay tức thì. Gigalith từ khu núi đá, Torterra từ trong khu rừng, Swampert từ trong đầm lầy, Electivire từ khu đồng cỏ, Talonflame từ trên cao và Decidueye nhảy xuống từ trên chỗ Arce đang ngồi. Tất cả bọn chúng đều đang đằng đằng sát khí, ánh nhìn hệt như của Arce, như đang muốn ăn tươi nuốt sống Jeff, làm cậu nuốt nước bọt mấy lần chưa hết sợ. Lũ Pokemon hoàn toàn bao vây lấy Jeff, và cậu gần như đã xác định chính xác rằng mình không còn đường chạy, bị dồn vào chân tường rồi.

Rồi sau cùng, với một mệnh lệnh khô khốc, Arce ra lệnh cho cả sáu Pokemon hiếu chiến của mình.

"Giờ thì… đền tội điii! Tất cả tấn công! Nghiền nát tên huấn luyện viên dê già này!"

Cả sáu Pokemon đồng loạt lao lên, bủa vây lấy Jeff, tấn công cậu từ khắp các hướng.

Lúc ấy, Jeff đã biết rằng, mình không còn có thể nói lý nữa rồi. Arce đang lao vào cậu với một thanh kiếm, sẵn sàng xiên cậu đem đi nướng, tất cả chỉ tại…tại…tại con chuột chết mẹ ăn cắp thẻ tín dụng của cậu rồi chạy vô phòng tắm lúc Arce đang tắm mà thôi. Đúng rồi! Là tại con chuột!

Nhưng mà Arce không hiểu điều đó. Cô gái đã quyết tâm sẽ trả thù cậu để rửa mối nhục của bản thân này rồi. Vì vậy nên… cách duy nhất Jeff có, đó là bẻ gãy thanh kiếm của đối thủ, chỉ có cách đó mới dừng được nữ huấn luyện viên cứng đầu này mà thôi…

Một thanh kiếm cùn như cậu có lẽ không bao giờ nên được đem ra đấu trường. Nhưng trong những trường hợp cần thiết, một thanh kiếm cùn đôi khi cũng có thể trở nên sắc bén cơ mà.

"Đành vậy!"

Động tác đầu tiên của cậu đưa ra khi đối mặt với cả sáu Pokemon hiếu chiến là động tác phát động Pokeball. Và nó khiến Arce ngạc nhiên. Động tác phát động Pokeball khác hẳn hôm qua, khí thế và mạnh mẽ hơn rất nhiều. Hai tay Jeff đan chéo trước ngực, mỗi tay cầm hai quả Pokeball kẹp trong những ngón tay, người cúi thấp, quỳ trên một đầu gối, tư thế như thể đang sẵn sàng lao về phía trước bất cứ lúc nào vậy.

"Ra nào!"

Cậu hô lớn, mạnh mẽ bật đứng lên, vòng tay mở mạnh sang hai bên, ném bốn quả Pokeball xuống mặt đất. Ánh sáng mạnh mẽ, các Pokemon xuất hiện hai bên cậu, sẵn sàng chiến đấu ngay khi Jeff hạ lệnh. Bên phải cậu là hai Pokemon cực kì quen thuộc, Ryuu và Banette. Còn bên trái cậu lại khiến Arce ngạc nhiên, khi Torchic của cậu đang đứng trên đầu Colossi, con Pokemon mà vì một lý do nào đó, lại đang được Jeff giữ chứ không phải mẹ cô.

"Không ổn rồi! Cậu ta đang đấu nghiêm túc! Mình bất cẩn quá! Sáu Pokemon dù có mạnh đến mấy, mà cứ để chúng lao vào đánh thế kia mà không có mệnh lệnh, e rằng thua mất."

Arce nhảy xuống khỏi ban công và chạy lao xuống sân đấu, vội vàng ra lệnh cho các Pokemon của mình. Nhưng đó là lúc điểm yếu của cô thực sự bộc lộ. Trận đấu nhiều Pokemon nhất mà cô từng tham gia chỉ là một trận 3v3, việc điều khiển bốn Pokemon trở lên đối với Arce là rất khó, và cô chưa từng tham gia một trận all in 6v6 nào. Giới hạn điều khiển của cô là ba Pokemon.

'Nhưng điều đó cũng có thể đúng với Jeff. Nếu cậu ta ngang ngửa mình, thì cậu ta sẽ chỉ có thể điều khiển ba Pokemon. Một trong số bốn Pokemon sẽ bị ra rìa, và đó có thể là Colossi. Vì cậu ta không sở hữu nó, không biết chiêu thức của nó. Và ngoài ra, Pokemon của cậu, Ryuu không rõ level, Banette và Colossi chỉ ngang với Decidueye, Torchic thì quá yếu, vậy sẽ là hai chọi sáu…'

"Colossi! Tremor!"

"Hở…?"

Arce bị bất ngờ.

Jeff ra lệnh cho Colossi đầu tiên, phá vỡ hoàn toàn suy tính của Arce. Và hơn cả, chiêu thức của cậu là một chiêu thức hoàn toàn mới, thậm chí ngay cả mẹ cô cũng chưa bao giờ ra lệnh cho Colossi dùng một chiêu như thế. Tuy nhiên Jeff đã làm vậy. Arce vội vàng ứng biến với Gigalith và Torterra.

"Withdraw! Torterra! Gigalith! Stealth R…"

Tạo lợi thế đầu trận là quan trọng, nhưng Colossi đã ra đòn trước. Con Pokemon to lớn như nén lại, bóp méo cơ thể hình cầu, trước khi phình mạnh ra, dùng lực dậm mạnh xuống đất, tạo ra một vùng lửa lõm hẳn xuống ngay dưới chân mình, cộng với một cơn dư chấn mạnh như một chiêu Earthquake. Chiêu thức khiến cả dinh thự rung chuyển, và có lẽ, cũng báo hiệu cho mọi người rằng một trận chiến Pokemon đang diễn ra. Một chiêu thức hai mục tiêu. Tuy nhiên, Arce không hề giao động. Mà điều đó chỉ có nghĩa là cô sẽ phải kết thúc trận đấu này nhanh hơn mà thôi.

'Nếu đó là chiêu Earthquake cải tiến, thì ngoài Torchic đang đứng trên đầu Colossi và Banette đang lơ lửng ra, chắc chắn một Pokemon hệ thép như Ryuu sẽ bị ảnh hưởng.'

Tuy nhiên, đến khi Arce nhìn sang Ryuu, con Pokemon chưa hề được ra lệnh, cô đã hoàn toàn chết cứng. Ryuu đã nhảy lên cực cao để tránh chấn động khi Colossi tấn công, trước khi lao thẳng vào TalonFlame, một Pokemon hệ Lửa/Bay, khắc chế cứng của nó, mà không chiến.

Nhưng cũng chính vì thế mà cả Arce lẫn Talonflame đều bị bất ngờ về động thái tấn công của Ryuu lúc ấy. Talonflame hoàn toàn bị động trong pha đối đầu, lại không hề nhận được lệnh từ Arce, nên nó chỉ có thể ứng biến tùy theo tình hình hiện tại mà thôi.

Talonflame xoay người rất nhanh. Nó cũng không ngán Ryuu lúc này. Với một động tác dứt khoát, con pokemon chim lửa dùng tốc độ vượt trội lúc lao xuống của nó mà tung một cú Wing attack gia tốc cao, nhắm thằng vào Ryuu đang ở ngay bên dưới. Một đòn đánh đáng nhẽ ra là cực kì nguy hiểm đối với một Pokemon võ sĩ như Ryuu…

Nhưng Talonflame đánh trượt!

Nó là Pokemon hệ chim, nhưng lại đánh trượt Ryuu, một con Pokemon hệ võ sĩ đang lao thẳng vào nó giữa không trung mà không có cơ hội né tránh.

'Không… nhầm rồi…'

Ryuu, với một động tác cực kì điêu luyện, dễ dàng né đi cú Wing Attack của Talonflame, giống như thể một võ sư bậc thầy đang né đi cú đá cực nhanh của đối thủ vậy. Rồi với một tốc độ không thua kém gì đối thủ, nó luồn ra sau lưng Talonflame, tức là ở ngay trên đầu con chim lửa, và phang thẳng một cú đá rất mạnh vào giữa lưng đối thủ của nó. Dính đòn nặng, Talonflame rơi xuống như một viên đạn lửa, đâp sầm xuống đất, bị thương nặng và bị đo ván hoàn toàn. Cú đá của Ryuu là một đòn Smack Down, và nó đã thắng một đối thủ mang hệ bay trong một trận không chiến.

'Không thể nào… Cậu ta chưa cả ra lệnh cho nó cơ mà…'

Phía bên này, Arce đã không chú ý. Tremor đã đẩy văng những viên đá tàng hình của Gigalith ném vào, và giờ con Pokemon đá đang bị chính chiêu thức địa hình của mình bủa vây xung quanh. Tremor là chiêu thức như thế. Một chiêu thức hệ đất, gây ra chấn động trên diện rộng mạnh mẽ, giống như các chiêu thức Earthquake hay Magnitude. Nhưng đặc điểm của nó là đẩy ngược các chiêu thức như Stealth Rock hay Spike về phía đối thủ, đồng thời tạo ra một vùng lửa bên dưới chân Pokemon sử dụng. Bất cứ chiêu thức hệ lửa nào sử dụng bên trong vùng tăng sức mạnh đó đều được…

"Torchic! Flame Thrower!"

Jeff ra lệnh thật lớn, và lần này, Arce đã hiểu. Cậu ta ra lệnh lớn để đánh lạc hướng cô khỏi Pokemon còn lại…

Torchic nhảy xuống, và một Pokemon yếu ớt, đến dùng Ember còn không ổn, giờ đây, đứng trong vùng lửa của Colossi, bỗng mạnh lên một cách khác biệt. Luồng lửa mà nó phun ra rộng, gần như đẩy lùi cả Gigalith lẫn Torterra về phía sau, khiến chúng tạm thời không thể tiết cận được Jeff. Gigalith thì gần như bị khóa cứng bởi những tảng đá nổi tàng hình gây ra bởi chiêu Stealth Rock. Cơ thể cồng kềnh của nó không thể nào di chuyển một cách an toàn được mà không đụng vào những tảng đá tàng hình nguy hiểm đang lơ lửng trong không gian xung quanh. Về phía Torterra, con Pokemon rùa cạn bị bỏng nhẹ bởi Torchic. Những đòn Razor Leaf của nó gần như bị thiêu rụi bởi Flamethrower, khiến cho cái cây trên lưng nó càng ngày càng sơ xác. Nó không dám mạo hiểm tấn công thêm, vì hiện giờ mới là đầu mùa đông. Việc mạo hiểm sử dụng lá cây của mình sẽ trở nên rất phiền phức, nếu cái cây trên lưng nó không thể quang hợp trong phần còn lại của mùa đông này, cho tới khi mùa xuân tới.

Nhưng Arce đã đoán đúng một điều, Jeff ra lệnh thật lớn tiếng chủ yếu để đánh lạc hướng cô. Nhưng cô cũng đoán muộn, vì đến khi cô kịp hiểu ra, cậu đã bắt đầu hành động rồi.

"Decidueye! Lùi lại!"

Decidueye đã kịp nghe lệnh, cộng với phản ứng xuất thần của nó, nó đã tránh được cú Nightshade, hoặc một chiêu thức gì đó tương tự thế. Decidueye phản kích bằng Night Arrow, một chiêu thức bắn ra những mũi tên được tẩm sức mạnh bóng tối, bắn vỡ cánh tay bóng đêm vừa trồi lên từ dưới mặt đất. Tuy nhiên, Swampert và Electivire thì không được may mắn như thế.

"Cái gì thế này…?"

Cả hai con Pokemon to lớn bất động, như thể chúng đã bị hóa đá mất rồi vậy. Đứng giữa chúng, con Pokemon búp bê ma Banette đang cười, hoặc chỉ là do Arce tưởng tượng ra khuôn miệng của nó như vậy. Bóng của nó đang kéo dãn ra thành hai cánh tay dài, túm lấy và hòa vào bóng của hai Pokemon to lớn, khiến chúng bất động hoàn toàn như hai con rối bị chính những sợi dây của mình trói chặt.

Chiêu thức này giống như thể Banette đang điều khiển cử động của hai đối thủ thông qua bóng của chúng trên sân đấu vậy. Cả Swampert và Electivire đều bị khống chế hoàn toàn, không thể cử động được nữa. Còn Jeff, có lẽ cậu cũng đã mỉm cười thích thú trước vẻ mặt ngơ ngác của Arce khi thấy chiêu thức này lần đầu tiên trong đời.

"Shadow Imitation Technique. Cho phép Người sử dụng hòa nhập bóng của mình vào đối phương và khiến họ bắt chước hành động của người sử dụng trong một khoảng thời gian nhất định, tùy thuộc vào việc người dùng mạnh tới đâu…"

"Gì cơ…?"

"Kagemane no jutsu…"

Jeff đã không giải thích rõ, nhưng cậu đã đề cập đến nó. Cậu đã nói rằng 'người sử dụng', không phải 'Pokemon sử dụng', vì đơn giản, ban đầu, nó không phải một chiêu thức dành cho Pokemon. Nhưng sức mạnh hệ ma của Banette thích hợp để dùng chiêu thức đặc biệt này, bóng của nó khi sử dụng Nightshade có thể kéo ra rất dài và vươn tới vị trí của đối thủ chỉ trong chớp mắt. VÌ vậy, nếu có một ai đó ở đây thực sự thích hợp để học một chiêu thức đặc biệt như vậy, đó chỉ có thể là một Pokemon hệ ma với cấp độ rất cao như Banette mà thôi

Tuy nhiên, Banette sẽ phải đứng yên, vì nó không quá quen thuộc với chiêu thức mới này của mình. Nhưng với cấp độ vượt trội hai đối thủ hiện tại của nó, nó có thể dễ dàng khiến chúng đứng bất động cả ngày nếu được.

Trong khi chiêu thức mới khiến Arce không khỏi bất ngờ, thì còn có một thứ khác khiến cô bất ngờ hơn, đó là việc Ryuu đang rơi tự do xuống, lao người như một viên đạn thép về phía Gigalith, con Pokemon vốn đã bị hạn chế chuyển động bởi chính chiêu Stealth Rock của mình.

"Điên rồ…"

Arce đã nghĩ vậy. Gigalith đang đứng giữa chiêu Stealth Rock, xung quanh nó lúc này là hàng trăm tảng đá với đường kính lớn đang trôi nổi trong không gian. Những tảng đá lớn đó có thể hạn chế di chuyển của con Pokemon hệ đá, nhưng đồng thời cũng bảo vệ nó gần như hoàn toàn khỏi các chiêu thức tiếp cận nhanh của đối phương. Vì làm gì có một Pokemon nào đủ điên rồ để lao vào giữa một khu vực đầy những tảng đá tàng hình trôi nổi với tốc độ cao cơ chứ? Ngay cả khi đó là một Pokemon hệ Võ sĩ/Thép như Ryuu, thì việc lao đi với vận tốc cao trong lúc đang rơi tự do thế kia hẳn sẽ khiến nó bị thương không hề nhẹ khi va chạm vào những tảng đá trôi nổi.

Với những niềm tin vững trãi vào lý thuyết chiến đấu cơ bản như vậy, Arce gần như đã phớt lờ con Pokemon võ sĩ mà tập trung vào con búp bê ma đang đứng lệch về bên trái sân đấu so với vị trí của cô lúc này. Cơ chế của chiêu trói bóng nó thực hiện có thể khiến cô gái ngạc nhiên, nhưng điều đó không làm cùn đi những nhận định của cô gái về cách nó hoạt động. Banette sẽ không thể di chuyển khi đang trói Swampert và Electivire, và điều đó biến nó thành một bù nhìn hứng đạn cho những chiêu thức của đối thủ. Ngay khi xác nhận điều đó với Decidueye, cả hai người đều đồng loạt hành động.

"Decidueye! Night Arrow!"

"Deeedduuuu!"

Tập trung toàn bộ năng lượng vào một mũi tên duy nhất, Decidueye dương cánh cung của mình lên, kéo sợi dây thật mạnh. Rồi một động tác dứt khoát, nó bắn mũi tên mạnh mẽ, với hồn tâm được đặt ngay giữa ngực con búp bê ma cách nó chỉ vài mét về phía trước. Mũi tên mạnh mẽ, xé gió, bay vun vút về phía con POkemon ma, lúc đó đang không còn khả năng né tránh vì phải tập trung vào việc khống chế hai đối thủ khó nhằn, sẵn sàng thoát ra bất cứ lúc nào nó lơ là. Cứ đà này, nó sẽ trúng chiêu mất!

Nhưng ngay cả khi Arce tập trung vào con Pokemon hệ ma Banette, vốn đã là một mục tiêu bắn cố định của Decidueye ở phía bên kia sân đấu, cô cũng không khỏi ngạc nhiên, thậm chí là có phần ngưỡng mộ, với Ryuu, con Pokemon đang lao như một quả tên lửa vào giữa đám đá nổi của chiêu Stealth Rock bao vây xung quanh Gigalith. Rõ ràng, Ryuu là một Pokemon với kĩ thuật cực kì điêu luyện, khác hoàn toàn những đối thủ mà Arce đã từng đối đầu từ trước tới giờ trong suốt cuộc hành trình của mình. Con Pokemon võ sĩ nhẹ nhàng xoáy người giữa đống đá trôi nổi, động tác của nó như thể đang múa một điệu múa cuốn hút giữa không trung. Với đôi mắt nhắm nghiền, nó cảm nhận bầu không gian xung quanh, sử dụng chính khả năng cảm nhận tinh khí, vốn là sức mạnh đặc trưng từ thuở sinh thời, để né tránh, hay thậm chí là phá vỡ những viên đá trôi nổi đang cản đường, trước khi nhẹ nhàng tiếp đất ngay trước mặt Gigalith. Thêm một động tác xoay vòng đầy uyển chuyển nữa, Ryuu nhẹ nhàng gạt đi đòn tấn công tầm gần theo phản xạ của con Pokemon hệ đá khổng lồ, trước khi áp sát đối thủ của nó nhanh như một tia chớp, tung ra Aura Sphere để tấn công trực diện con Pokemon khổng lồ.

Một chiêu không thể nào hạ nổi con Pokemon cứng cáp như Gigalith, dù Ryuu có mạnh tới thế nào, khắc hệ tới thế nào, đó là điều Arce đã nghĩ. Nhưng cô cũng không khỏi ngưỡng mộ những động tác uyển chuyển mà Ryuu đã thể hiện từ đầu trận tới giờ. Những động tác di chuyển, tấn công đó uyển chuyển và đẹp đẽ như một bài múa của một bộ võ thuật mà cô thường thấy ở võ đường gần trường tiểu học mà hồi nhỏ cô thường đi ngang qua vậy, nhìn thì có vẻ rườm rà và chậm rãi như Thái Cực Quyền, nhưng động tác ra chiêu lại gọn gành và nhanh như một tia chớp giật. Những động tác đó quả thực rất ấn tượng…

Tuy nhiên, việc nào ra việc đó. Trở lại cuộc đối đầu chính và cô gái quan tâm, Arce vẫn chưa thể tiến thêm được bước nào, khi mà đối thủ của cô cũng đã phản ứng lại rất nhanh đòn tấn công trực diện của Decidueye một cách cực kì hoàn hảo.

"Nào Guardian."

Một chiêu thức khác mà Arce chưa từng nghĩ Colossi có thể sử dụng, nhưng nó đã dùng Tremor trước đó rồi, cũng không ngạc nhiên khi nó có thêm một chiêu thức lạ nữa. Colossi đáp xuống, chắn ngay phía trước Banette, dùng chính đất của cơ thể nó, cùng với đất của sân đấu, tạo nên một bức tường thành bất khả xâm phạm, bảo vệ xung quanh con pokemon búp bê ma lúc đó đang đứng bất động phía sau. Thiết Thành hộ vệ, tên chiêu thức này là như vậy. Colossi tạo ra một bức tường thành, và biến chính thân thể của mình thành một phần của bức tường thành hộ vệ đó, bảo vệ đồng đội của nó khỏi những đòn tấn công bên ngoài bằng cách đỡ lấy chúng.

Mũi tên của Decidueye găm vào người Colossi, con Pokemon hộ vệ trúng đòn, có một chút dao động trong ánh sáng của con mắt tâm linh, chứng tỏ nó đã chịu một lượng sát thương không hề nhỏ. Nhưng sự cứng cáp của thiết thành hộ vệ thì vẫn không hề suy giảm, dù người sử dụng nó có bị thương, và Arce vẫn không thể tìm được một hướng nào tấn công cụ thể cho Decidueye, để có thể đánh trúng được Banette đang được bảo vệ phía trong.

Cô gái toát mồ hôi, phần nào trong cô phải thừa nhận rằng, đây có lẽ là một trong những lần hiếm hoi, cô bị dồn vào thế bí thế này. Ngay cả Decidueye, người bạn Pokemon đáng tin cậy nhất của cô, ý chí cũng đã bắt đầu giao động…

Nhưng âm thanh va chạm cùng vụ nổ sau đó đã khiến cả hai người bọn họ giật bắn mình, kéo cả hai ra khỏi tình trạng căng thẳng tột độ, và thay vào đó, ném họ vào một bể bất ngờ.

UỲNH!

Tiếng nổ nghe như thể có một quả bóng khí lớn vừa nổ tung, một quả bom hơi khổng lồ bị bơm vào quá nhiều không khí vậy. Chấn động mạnh tới mức, cả khu nhà kính rung chuyển, khiến cho cả những dàn đèn trên trần cũng lắc lư, khung thép của khu nhà kính cũng kêu cót két…

Ryuu hạ đo ván Gigalith bằng một chiêu duy nhất. Con Pokemon bằng đá nặng cả tấn bị thổi văng về phía sau, bay thẳng vào khu núi đá đến 'Rầm' một tiếng, kéo theo đó là toàn bộ đá của chiêu Stealth Rock cũng bị thôi bay trong vụ nổ. Một mảng đất tròn ở đầu, kéo dài theo đường bay của Gigalith tới tận góc sân đấu, trước khi năng lượng từ đòn tấn công phá hủy cả một góc sân. Một chiêu thức triệt để và mạnh tới mức không ngờ, được tạo ra chỉ từ một động tác tụ năng lượng đơn giản bằng một tay của Ryuu, vì tay còn lại của nó đang đỡ lấy đòn tấn công của Gigalith. Nhưng…có vẻ như không phải là Aura Sphere thì phải?

Chiêu thức Ryuu dùng giống như Aura Sphere mà không phải Aura Sphere. Cơ chế của nó khác hoàn toàn chiêu thức đặc trưng kia của Lucario. Giống như tinh khí bao quanh Ryuu lúc ấy bị hút vào, tạo thành những dòng chảy năng lượng cuồn cuộn, tụ lại tại một điểm duy nhất, trước khi hình thành một quả cầu nhỏ trong suốt, hơi ánh màu xanh da trời, kích cỡ chỉ vừa bằng lòng bàn tay người thôi, mà sức công phá lạnh mạnh gấp hàng trăm lần những gì người ta có thể tưởng tượng ra được vậy. Giống như có hàng ngàn cơn bão nhỏ bị nén vào trong quả cầu năng lượng đó, để rồi đồng loạt ào ra, nổ tung khi va chạm vào người Gigalith, đẩy văng con Pokemon đá về phía sau vậy.

Và đến lúc đó, Arce đã hiểu ra.

Đây đã không còn là một trận đấu Pokemon nữa rồi.

Arce không thể thắng, cô gái biết điều đó. Không hẳn, nhưng Arce nghĩ, mình đã thua ngay từ đầu rồi. Hai Pokemon của cô bị hạ, bốn Pokemon còn lại thì cũng bị vô hiệu hóa phần nào, có muốn tấn tới để giành lại lợi thế cũng khó chứ đừng nói đến thắng lợi. Và những gì Arce và sáu Pokemon của mình làm được kể từ khi bắt đầu trận đấu cho tới giờ, chỉ là vài vết xước trên cơ thể bằng đất của Colossi mà thôi.

Nghĩ đến đây, cô thực sự thừa nhận một điều tưởng như bình thường, nhưng đối với cô lại là lỗi thất vọng tràn trề, đó là: Cô đã thua. Và có vẻ như, Jeff cũng đồng tình với biểu cảm lúc này trên gương mặt thanh tú của cô gái huấn luyện viên ở phía đối diện. Cậu cũng ra hiệu cho các Pokemon của mình dừng lại, dù trận đấu vẫn chưa chính thức kết thúc.

"Arce… Thật sự…"

Jeff định nói gì đó, nhưng cậu lại bị tiếng ồn ào ở cửa dẫn vào sân đấu cắt ngang. Có vẻ như, mọi người đã cảm nhận được chấn động từ chiêu Tremor ban nãy, và giờ đây đang có mặt đầy đủ ở lối dẫn vào sân đấu cả rồi.

"A! Bắt quả tang hai người bỏ ăn ra đây đấu lẻ nhé!"

Harley tới trước nhất, vừa bất ngờ, vừa có phần thất vọng, nói lớn từ phía trên sân đấu, khiến cho Arce không nghe rõ những gì Jeff đang nói.

Có lẽ, cậu muốn cứu bà chị mình khỏi tình thế khó xử, vì giọng cậu lúc ấy nghe có vẻ đùa vui, nhưng những gì cậu đang chứng kiến thì lại khiến cậu nuốt nước bọt, nhủ thầm rằng may mà mình không phải Arce lúc này. Bác Ben phía sau cũng nhanh chóng vào theo cậu con trai của mình, ánh mắt ngạc nhiên, và có một chút hoảng sợ, khi thấy 'đường bay' dài gần chục mét của Gigalith, con Pokemon hệ đá to lớn, kéo dài từ trong sân đấu tới tận rìa của khu nhà kính.

Phản ứng của Yuuki và Baelfire thì khỏi bàn rồi, bất ngờ, vui sướng, kèm theo đôi chút hụt hẫng vì có vẻ như chúng vừa bỏ lỡ một trận đấu Pokemon tuyệt đỉnh. Nhưng được nhìn ngắm những gì còn lại trên sân đấu, những dấu tích phá hủy của một trận đấu Pokemon căng thẳng để lại trên mặt sân cũng đã an ủi chúng phần nào. Colossi thủ thế với Thiết thành Hộ vệ vững trãi, bảo vệ Banette tinh ranh đang khóa chặt hai Pokemon to lớn bằng chiêu trói bóng của mình. Torchic đứng trên bãi lửa mạnh mẽ, hướng về phía Torterra, đối đầu trực diện với con Pokemon to lớn gấp bội lần mình mà không một chút sợ sệt nào. Ryuu điệm đạm, đứng ngay đầu cái 'đường bay' mà Gigalith đã tạo ra, và có lẽ là Pokemon đã đánh văng con Pokemon hệ đá to lớn ấy đi khỏi sân đấu. Chỉ nhìn thấy cảnh tượng đó thôi, hai đứa nhóc giàu trí tưởng tượng cũng đã có thể nghĩ ra được một trận đấu Pokemon đầy căng go và hấp dẫn, mang đầy tính sử thi rồi.

Đúng là trí tưởng tượng của lũ trẻ mà, không thứ gì bì kịp được chúng về độ cao và xa mất thôi! Nghĩ vậy, bác Martha chỉ tủm tỉm cười, vì bác cũng vừa tưởng tượng ra một thứ y hệt như thế đó.

Colossi nhanh chóng hạ thiết thành xuống, Banette thì thả hai Pokemon to lớn ra, Torchic cũng hạ hỏa, còn Torterra và Decidueye cũng rũ bỏ thái độ cảnh giác của chúng, trở về với vẻ hiền hòa thường ngày. Trận đấu đã kết thúc rồi! Và như một thói quen được huấn luyện sẵn, các Pokemon thi đấu trên sân lần lượt ra chào nhau sau trận đấu. Hai người hầu, cùng với Killian, mang bộ y tế xuống sân, nhanh chóng chữa lành các vết thương cho các Pokemon tham chiến. Và hẳn cậu cảnh binh cũng có chút ngạc nhiên, khi Pokemon duy nhất bị thương bên phía đội Jeff là Colossi. Nhưng cũng giống như Yuzuru, có lẽ giờ này, cậu ta cũng đã nghĩ ra một cái lý do nào đó để hợp thức hóa chuyện đó rồi.

"Ồ! Colossi! Con vừa biểu diễn chiêu gì đó? Sao mama chưa từng thấy chiêu đó bao giờ?"

Bác Martha hẳn rất ngạc nhiên khi thấy chiêu thức của Colossi. Một chiêu thức gần như độc nhất của con Pokemon hộ vệ này đó, có thể bảo vệ toàn bộ tổ đội bằng cách dùng thân mình hứng chịu tất cả sát thương của địch.

Baelfire và Yuuki chạy xuống sân, quấn lấy Jeff, người mà có vẻ như vừa thắng một trận đấu Pokemon đầy căng thẳng với đủ thủ là Arce vậy. Giọng chúng líu lo, hỏi dồn dập những câu hỏi ngộ nghĩnh về trận đấu giữa cậu và Arce. Còn cậu vẫn vui vẻ, trả lời chúng từng câu một, thái độ vẫn không hề thay đổi so với thường ngày, vẫn là một thằng anh kì quặc nhưng vui tính và yêu quý lũ em của mình

"Oa! Vậy là anh Jeff biết đấu pokemon thật!"

"Ơ? Hiển nhiên rồi! Anh là huấn luyện viên Pokemon cơ mà!

"Banette của em biết chiêu gì ghê thế? Anh dạy nó hồi nào vậy? Trông oách quá! Nhưng mà đứng hoài một chỗ thực hiện trông hơi kì à"

"Ha! Chiêu thức mạnh thì phải chịu hi sinh thôi. Anh dạy nó từ trước lúc mình rời Lanever đó. Cái hôm anh ốm, ở trong phòng một mình không đi đâu được ấy. Chán chẳng có gì làm nên dạy thôi."

"Khi nào anh dạy cả Yuuka chiến đấu được không anh? Yuuka cũng biết Thundershock đó."

"Ừ ừ! Để khi nào anh dạy nhé! Anh sẽ dạy cả chiêu mạnh hơn cơ. Dạy cả Thunder luôn!"

"Anh thắng rồi ạ? Hay là chị Arce thắng thế?"

"Trận đấu hòa nhé! Anh chưa thắng thì mấy đứa đã vào phá đám rồi. Chứ để một lúc nữa là anh thắng ngay."

"Ô thật ạ? Tiếc quá! Thế là cả hai vẫn ngang ngửa nhau rồi!"

Đùa vui với hai đứa em hiếu động như vậy nhưng Jeff vẫn không quên Arce, người đang đứng đờ ra bên cạnh Decidueye nãy giờ. Cậu vẫn vậy, vui vẻ và kì cục, chơi đùa với Baelfire và Yuuki một cách thoải mái và vô tư, không khác thường ngày là bao. Vậy mà sao...?

Arce dường như vẫn còn bỡ ngỡ, khi biết rằng, Jeff lại có khả năng đấu pokemon vượt trội như vậy. Trình độ của cậu không chỉ hơn cô, mà là vượt trội hoàn toàn so với cô, và thậm chí là so với em trai cô, một Champion, hay mẹ cô, một Elite Trainer nữa. Nhưng thay vì có những phản ứng như của một 'bề trên' theo cách này hay cách khác, cậu dường như lại coi chiến thắng vừa rồi với một ý nghĩa khác, không phải vì cậu không quan tâm, mà có lẽ là vì cô. Arce đã định dùng trận đấu này để dạy cho cậu một bài học, trả thù cậu vì… 'những gì đã diễn ra tại phòng tắm vào buổi sáng'. Nhưng rồi, cô thất bại thảm hại.

Đối với Jeff, trận đấu vừa rồi không phải một chiến thắng. Nó có lẽ chỉ là việc cậu xin lỗi cô mà thôi, xin lỗi về những việc đã xảy ra giữa cô và cậu trong suốt một ngày qua, tạ lỗi với cô bằng một trận đấu Pokemon chất lượng bằng đúng trình độ thực sự của mình, khiến ngay cả Arce giờ đây cũng ngây người trước những gì đã xảy ra giữa họ. Đó quả thực là một trận đấu hấp dẫn, một lời xin lỗi có trọng lượng! Cô nghĩ, mình đã lỡ chấp nhận lời xin lỗi đó mất rồi.

"Thật là… Chẳng nhẽ lại phải bỏ qua cho cậu ta như vậy sao…?"

Arce thở dài, một chút thất vọng, nhưng nụ cười mãn nguyện đã nở trên môi cô. Trong lúc cô vẫn còn đang phân vân ấy, cậu ta, cái nhân vật đặc biệt đó, đã nhẹ nhàng tiến tới bên cạnh cô, ghé sát vào tai cô và nói nhỏ

"Này! Tui thắng nhé! Bỏ qua cho tui được không?"

Giọng cậu thủ thỉ, vẫn có chút đùa vui, nhưng đã thực lòng rồi. Arce cười khổ, hít một hơi thật sâu quyết đoán, coi như đã đưa ra phán quyết cuối cùng của cô đối với cậu. Cô ngẩng đầu nhìn lên trần nhà cao, những tấm kính lấp lánh đang phản chiếc ánh mặt trời ấm áp, đôi mắt thạch anh như long lanh, có một chút cam chịu trong đó.

'Được rồi! Đành vậy thôi'

Một tốc tác khá bất ngờ, Arce chụp lấy đầu Jeff, lúc đó đang ghé sát vào cô, rồi với một cử chỉ được thực hiện khá nhanh, có lẽ là vì ngượng, nhưng lại rất tình cảm, cô hôn nhẹ lên má cậu, có lẽ là hơi lệch về phía mai tóc.

"Được rồi! Tha cho cậu! Nhưng chuyện tối qua thì không nhé. Cậu vẫn nợ tui một việc khác. Khi nào nghĩ ra tui sẽ nói."

Cô nói thầm vào tay cậu như vậy sau nụ hôn nhanh, trước khi buông cậu bạn ra và quay phắt lưng lại. Vui vẻ hơn ban sáng, Arce nhảy chân sáo, tiến về phía gia đình mình đang chờ ở phía khán đài, miệng vẫn ngâm nga một khúc hát của các huấn luyện viên Pokemon. Rồi khi đến nơi, cô quay lại phía sau, trao cho Jeff thêm một cái nháy mắt đầy tình tứ. Còn thằng Jeff cũng nở nụ cười toet toét đáp lại, mặt vẫn chưa hết đỏ ửng, trông như người say rượu, tay vẫn cố dơ lên, ra dấu 'OK'.

Vậy là xong rồi! Mọi chuyện đã êm xuôi...

"Ố ồ! Vậy là chị định khởi nghiệp thật rồi! Mọi người ơi! CHị Arce sắp lấy chồng thật rồi này!"

Thằng Harley chạy khắp biệt thự màhô toáng lên như vậy, còn phía sau...

"Này."

"Ừ..."

Jeff đưa Arce cái khẩu shotgun mà cô đã tia từ lúc ở trong phòng ăn. Và sau đó...

"Thằng mất dạy này! Dừng lại ngay, hoặc là đầu mày sẽ bị chị mày cho nổ tung!"

ĐOÀNG! ĐOÀNG!

Arce đuổi thằng em giai khắp biệt thự, tay lăm lăm khẩu súng ngắn, bắn tan tác hết mấy chậu cây cảnh với tượng cảnh của gia đình mình mà vẫn không trúng được thằng em của mình phát nào.

"Ớ... Súng có đạn à?"

Jeff cám cả mặt. Nghĩ lại thì…lúc ở phòng ăn, cậu mà không chuồn nhanh, thì chắc là nát xác trong cái bộ giáp sắt mất. Trong khi đó, con nhóc Yuzuru liếc nhìn anh nó, vẻ mặt đầy khinh miệt, tay bấm điện thoại gọi cảnh sát hình sự.

"Anh Jeff tài quá! Vừa đấu Pokemon được giỏi, vừa có bạn gái luôn rồi."

Thằng Baelfire với thằng Killian thì hí hửng với nhau, rúc rích cười đểu thằng anh nó.

"Thế là thế nào nhỉ?"

Yuuki ngây thơ thì không hiểu lắm, cô bé, Torchic và Yuuka cùng làm vẻ mặt khó hiểu với nhau trông rất ngộ nghĩnh, làm thằng anh nó bật cười thành tiếng.

"Thôi! Em không nên hiểu đâu! Sau này anh sẽ nói sau cho!"

"Vâng ạ!"

Yuuki vẫn ngoan ngoãn và nghe lời như vậy, chẳng bù cho ba đứa còn lại, Jeff nghĩ bụng, liếc sang hai vợ chồng bác Ben và Martha đang ở dưới sân.

"Ối trời... Bay xa thế Gigalith."

"Colossi! Biểu diễn lại chiêu đó đi. Nào! Ta thương."

"Uuussii."

Họ đang cố tỏ ra không quan tâm hay là không quan tâm thật vậy, vì hình như ông quản gia lẻo mép đã mách họ về vụ sáng nay của hai cô cậu này rồi...

"Không êm thấm lắm... nhưng mà thôi kệ. Đi ăn chiều thôi."

"Yeah! Ăn chiều!"

"Đợi em với."

Jeff dẫn Baelfire và Yuuki đi trước, Killian cũng không biết phản đối thế nào, đành nhún vai, đi theo ba anh em, trở về phòng ăn cùng họ. Còn con nhóc Yuzuru, điện thoại hết pin, nãy giờ loay hoay gọi cảnh sát mãi không được nên cũng đành chịu.

"Kệ đi."

Năm anh em lại vui vẻ, cùng nhau trở về phòng ăn, chuẩn bị cho bữa chiều. Vậy là, mọi việc lại êm đẹp rồi, một ngày của họ ở dinh thự gia đình Hamilton là như thế đ...ó...

***Phòng tác giả***

ĐOÀNG! ĐOÀNG!

"Đứng lại nào thằng em mất nết này!"

"Á! Đừng chị ơi! Đừng!"

"A lô! Cảnh sát đó ạ?! Chuyện gì ấy hả? Bộ mấy người không nghe tiếng súng à! Cứu tôi! Cứu tôi với!"

"Bảo họ mang thêm hai túi xác nữa nhé. Đề phòng..."

"Cứu!"


	16. Chapter 16

Pokemon legendary trainers III: Tiger

Tập 16.

Cái tập này có cảnh 18+, độc giả nên cân nhắc trước khi đọc... Đừng đổ tại thằng tác giả không cảnh báo, kẻo báo hại sau này.

.

'Ấm quá...'

Jeff cảm nhận được hơi ấm kì lạ đang nằm sát bên cạnh, cùng làn da mịn màng khẽ chạm vào lưng bàn tay khi cậu trở mình. Sự ấm áp và dịu dàng toát ra trong cái chạm nhẹ ấy, khiến trái tim cậu chợt đập rộn ràng. Một mùi hương lan tỏa trong không gian xung quanh, hương thơm một cách đặc trung, tách biệt hẳn với mùi nước hoa hay mùi sáp thơm trong phòng. Đó là…

'...mùi...con gái...'

Phải rồi, mùi của con gái tuổi mới lớn, một mùi thơm đặc trưng mà chỉ khi ở rất gần một đứa con gái, cậu mới có thể cảm nhận được. Nó dịu dàng hơn hương nước hoa, nhưng cũng lại thơm một cách đặc trưng, vấn vương trong tâm trí cậu, chẳng dễ gì quên được...

'Thơm quá...'

Mà khoan...

Hình như có cái gì đó sai sai ở đâu đó vậy...?

Mở mắt ra, Jeff thấy, nằm bên cạnh cậu lúc ấy là một thiếu nữ xinh đẹp đang say giấc, ánh sáng yếu ớt từ ngọn đèn ngủ ở đầu giường khẽ soi nghiêng lên gương mặt thanh tú của nàng… Một cảm giát rộn ràng bất chợt ập đến khiến Jeff nóng ran, tâm hồn tưởng như hóa đá qua bao năm tháng của cậu chợt bừng tỉnh trước vẻ đẹp tinh khiết ấy…

Nàng thiếu nữ xinh đẹp dường như vẫn đang ngủ say. Cơ thể mảnh mai, trắng ngần với một vẻ đẹp thuần khiết trong chiếc váy ngủ bằng nhung mỏng manh khẽ chuyển mình, nằm sát lại gần Jeff như đang tìm kiếm hơi ấm. Mái tóc vàng xám đã phai dần màu nhuộm, lộ ra màu hạt rẻ đặc trưng, xõa xuống ngực chàng trai trẻ khi cô gối đầu lên cậu. Một thoáng trở mình nữa, nàng thiếu nữ vòng cánh tay qua người và ôm lấy cậu, làn da trắng ngần của cô chạm vào người cậu, hơi ấm lan tỏa cùng mùi hương dịu dàng đầy nữ tính làm cậu bối rối, nụ cười hồn nhiên trong giấc mộng nở trên đôi môi hồng mỏng manh khiến tim cậu dập xốn xang. Nhìn từ một góc nghiêng thế này, trong lúc ngủ, trông Arce thật yêu kiều. Gương mặt thiếu nữ của cô thanh tao và xinh đẹp đến lạ, hàng mi cong uyển chuyển khẽ động đậy khi tìm thấy hơi ấm thân quen.

Jeff nín thở trước vẻ đẹp của Arce, im lặng, say đắm ngắm nhìn cô thiếu nữ đang ngủ trong một hồi rất lâu…

...

...

Chắc ai cũng hiểu ra vấn đề rồi nhỉ?

Mới ba giờ sáng, nên là, hoặc Jeff mạo hiểm tìm đường ra khỏi tình thế hiện tại, với rủi ro rất cao là đánh thức nàng 'công chúa' này dậy và dễ dàng được gửi đến nhà xác vào sáng hôm sau, hoặc cậu không làm gì cả và gọi điện về nhà, bảo mọi người chuẩn bị cho tang lễ của mình...

...

Hừm...

Tình cảnh hiện tại cũng không tệ, thậm chí là có thể coi là rất tốt nữa chứ. Vì ở tuổi cậu, chẳng phải thằng con trai nào cũng muốn được gần gũi với một đứa con gái hay sao. Cậu thậm chí còn chẳng phải làm gì, mà vớ trúng số độc đắc đến tận hai lần trong hai ngày, thì rõ ràng là... cơ mà khả năng cao là cái số độc đắc ấy chắc sẽ giúp cậu sớm xanh cỏ, nên có lẽ không 'độc đắc' lắm thì phải...

Jeff nhanh chóng nhìn xung quanh một hồi để xác nhận lại tình hình, và cũng để đảm bảo trong phòng không có cái rìu chiến hay khẩu súng nào. Cậu hiện đang ở trong một căn phòng lớn, khá rộng rãi để trở thành một phòng ngủ riêng. Xung quanh phòng có khá nhiều đồ đạc, một vài kệ sách, một vài kệ khác thì để trang trí, đồ trang trí chủ yếu là búp bê, cùng với đó là một kệ là những tác phẩm gấp giấy, Origami nếu Jeff nhớ không nhầm. Ở đầu bên kia là một tủ quần áo lớn nằm sâu vào trong tường, tủ cánh xếp rộng, đủ sức chứa cả một con trâu ấy chứ. Giấy dán tường màu thạch anh nhạt, trùng với màu mắt của Arce, theo như trí nhớ của Jeff, kèm theo những hình trang trí rất con gái như là những bông hoa hay hình trái tim. Ngay cả tấm đệm hơi bồng bềnh mà hai người họ đang cùng nằm với nhau lúc này đây, hay tấm chăn mà Arce đắp cũng cùng một màu tối như vậy, tấm mành nhung bên cạnh giường khẽ buông xuống một nửa cũng vậy. Đây rõ ràng là phòng con gái, hay đúng hơn là phòng Arce. Cậu không nghĩ là một cô huấn luyện viên mạnh mẽ như Arce lại có một một căn phòng được trăng trí nữ tính như thế này đấy. Nhưng thôi, dù sao cô cũng là một cô gái xinh đẹp mà, cô có thế nào thì cậu cũng không phiền nằm cạnh thêm một lúc nữa đâu, ha ha.

'Nghiêm túc lại chút nào...'

Vừa xốc lại tinh thần, Jeff vừa bắt đầu lục lọi lại trí nhớ của mình, xem tối qua mình đã làm gì mà kết cục lại thành ra thế này. Tuy nhiên, ngay khi cậu vừa bắt đầu vực dậy cái thằng Hikikomori trong căn phòng được coi là não cậu, thì ngay lập tức, một cơn đau như búa bổ ập đến, khiến đầu cậu choáng voáng trong một thoáng toát mồ hôi. Tay phải của cậu vội vàng ôm lấy trán, rồi lần lượt xoa bóp mạnh một lượt từ phía thái dương hai bên, rồi dần rần luồn ra sau gáy, nơi có vẻ là đang đau nhức nhất.

'Phải rồi. Tối qua là sinh nhật bác Martha...'

Nhớ đến đây thì Jeff vỡ lẽ. Tối qua là sinh nhật bác Martha, đã có một bữa tiệc lớn với rất nhiều khách mời, được tổ chức ở ngoài trời. Tối qua trời có tuyết rơi nhẹ, nhưng hầu như không ảnh hưởng tới bữa tiệc lắm. Nhóm của Jeff cũng được mời tham gia với tư cách khách mời của bác, gặp được cơ ngơi là người có chức có quyền, toàn là bạn của bác Martha và bác Ben. Jeff được bác giới thiệu như là **** của Arce, nhưng cụ thể là gì thì cậu không nhớ rõ, và được mọi người mời uống khá nhiều. Cái đoạn này thì cậu càng không thể hiểu nổi, vì rõ ràng là cậu chỉ là khách của gia đình Hamilton, vậy mà tối hôm qua, tại sao cậu lại được mời rượu nhiều như thế nhỉ? Cả Arce cũng bị mời uống rất nhiều, và hình như là cả hai đều bị chuốc cho tới say bí tỉ thì phải. Khúc sau, cậu có nhớ rõ là cậu xin phép trở về phòng để đi ngủ sớm sau khi bữa tiệc sinh nhật gần tàn, còn Arce đã trở về phòng trước đó rồi... Sau đó thì chỉ là một cơn đau nhức cùng với trời đất tối sầm, và sau đó thì Jeff chẳng nhớ gì cả. À... cậu có nhớ là đã về tới phòng nghỉ dành cho khách và lết được lên giường, nhưng mà hình như giường phòng nghỉ cho khách...

Khoan...

…

Chết mẹ rồi!

Đêm qua, lúc trở về phòng, cậu nằm lên giường và phát hiện ra là đệm mềm hơn thường ngày. Ngoài ra hình như còn có một người khác mà cậu nghĩ là khách, đang nằm ngủ ở phía giường đối diện nữa. Phòng tối, không bật đèn, nên cậu cũng chẳng xác định được đó là ai cả. Cậu cũng không để ý xem lũ nhóc hay đám Pokemon ở đâu, chỉ biết là mệt quá, lết lên gường mà nằm ngủ say như chết thôi. Cậu thậm chí vẫn mặc nguyên cái áo măng tô cùng với bộ quần áo thường ngày lúc nằm lên giường mà...

Bảo sao nãy giờ Arce nằm bên cạnh thì cứ run lên nhẹ nhẹ vì lạnh. Nhiệt độ phòng hình như hơi lạnh hơn so với mọi hôm, nên cô gái với chỉ một chiếc áo ngủ bằng nhung mỏng và một chiếc chăn hơi đắp tới hông có lẽ là sẽ thấy lạnh. Còn cái tên nằm bên cạnh không đắp chăn thì mặc nguyên cái áo măng tô nên không thấy gì, thành ra nãy giờ, cô cứ nằm sát vào bên cậu, có lẽ là vì người cậu khá ấm. Thấy vậy, Jeff bèn nhẹ nhàng, kéo tấm chăn lên, đắp cho Arce. Một cử chỉ nhẹ nhàng làm cô gái khẽ trở mình, nhưng rồi lại chìm vào giấc ngủ sâu...và vẫn ôm chặt cái gối ôm ấm có tên Jeff.

'Arce mười chín rồi nhỉ...? Thế chắc mình chỉ có vào nhà xác thôi, chứ không vào tù đâu...'

Với ý nghĩ có phần bỡn cợt như vậy, Jeff khẽ ngả mình xuống giường. Nhìn cô đang ngủ yên bình thế này, cậu không nỡ đánh thức cô dậy. Việc trốn thoát vẫn là rất cần thiết, vì tình thế hiện tại, nếu Arce tỉnh giấc, thì tính mạng Jeff sẽ là ngàn cân treo sợi lông mũi(đề cập ở tập trước rồi. Tóc không là cái gì cả).

Nhưng mà…cậu đang được ngủ chung với một cô gái xinh đẹp, lại còn được cô ấy ôm chặt nữa cơ chứ. Hai người gần gũi với nhau thế này, cậu sướng như tiên ấy chứ. Nhìn quanh xem, làm gì có thằng nào mà tự dưng được ngủ chung với gái, lại còn được ôm như cậu đâu?

Sau một hồi đắn đo suy nghĩ, cuối cùng, Jeff cũng chịu đưa ra một cái quyết định ngớ ngẩn...

'Mà thôi vậy... sáng mai dậy xin lỗi sau...'

Cậu khẽ ngả người xuống gối, cơn đau ở đầu dần dịu đi khi Jeff rơi vào trạng thái thư giãn. Tửu lượng của cậu là cực kì thấp, thấp đến mức bất thường, khiến cho việc cậu uống quá nhiều thường gây ra tình trạng như vậy. Cơn đau đầu này chỉ có dịu đi tạm thời, chứ không thể biến mất ngay được khi cậu ngủ. Nhiều lần, thậm chí là cả hai ngày sau, Jeff vẫn có cảm giác choáng váng do uống quá nhiều cồn. Vì vậy, điều tốt nhất cậu có thể làm cho mình bây giờ, là nằm xuống và nghỉ ngơi.

Vòng tay sang ôm lại Arce đang ngủ, cậu cũng dần dần…dần dần chìm vào…giấc…ngủ…

Trong mơ, cậu thấy mình đi làm thái giám, còn Arce là Hoàng Hậu, người ban lệnh 'cắt'...

.

***Phòng tác giả***

"Kết cục *Cười* đéo thể nào bi thảm hơn..."

***Fanfic***

.

"Chào buổi sáng…"

'Chào buổi sáng…'

Trong đầu Jeff đã đáp lại như vậy khi những âm thanh chào buổi sáng nhẹ nhàng và trong trẻo kia vang lên bên tai cậu…

Nhưng tầm nửa giây sau đó, thằng hikikomori trong não cậu mới phản ứng, với đúng một câu tự thoại cộc lốc

'Chết mẹ rồi!'

Người Jeff hoàn toàn rã rời sau trận say đêm qua, nhưng mắt cậu thì không, nó vừa mở ra thao láo ra để xác định tình hình xung quanh. Bắt gặp đầu tiên trong tầm nhìn vẫn còn mập mờ trong căn phòng tối là một thiếu nữ xinh đẹp trong chiếc váy ngủ mỏng manh đang ngồi bên mép giường ở phía đối diện chỗ cậu nằm. Với một động tác nhẹ nhàng và vẫn còn vương vẫn chút mệt mỏi của buổi sáng sớm, cô quay đầu lại và mỉm cười vui vẻ với cậu, đôi tay vẫn đang nhẹ nhàng chải mái tóc dài mượt mà của mình.

Là Arce…

…ủa…?

Jeff quyết định phải diễn sâu.

"Ơ? Ớ? Tui…tui đang làm gì trong phòng bà thế này?"

Giọng thì ngơ ngác thế, chứ thực chất trong đầu cậu lúc này đang là

'Chết bà rồi! Ngủ quên mất! Kiểu này đầu lìa khỏi cổ rồi!'

Tuy nhiên, Jeff nghĩ cái vẻ ngơ ngác của mình là khá đạt tiêu chuẩn, và cậu ngay lập tức tìm cách bật dậy khỏi giường càng nhanh càng tốt. Nhưng ngay khi cậu vừa cố cử động thì một cơn đau đầu ập tới, gần như kéo rụp cả cơ thể cậu nằm lại xuống tấm đệm bồng bềnh. Trong một thoáng, Jeff toát mồ hôi vì cơn đau, mặt nhăn nhó khi hệ thần kinh của cậu rơi vào tình trạng tê liệt, còn cơ thể thì như rã rời không còn chút sức lực nào.

'Cái gì nữa đây? Đừng bảo là lại như lần trước nhé!'

Jeff cảm thấy thực sự không ổn. Cậu cần ra khỏi đây nhanh, trong lúc Arce vẫn chưa hành động. Vì lần trước đắc tội có thể là vô tình, nhưng lần này thì gần như chắc chắn cô gái sẽ không tha cho cậu một cách dễ dàng như trước nữa đâu. Cậu mà không nhanh tìm ra được đường thoát hiểm thì bỏ mạng lại là cái chắc. Vậy mà, cả cơ thể lại rơi vào tình trạng kiệt sức này nữa…

"Hơ…"

Một thoáng ngạc nhiên trên gương mặt đang dần phát hoảng của Jeff, khi cái cậu nhận được lại là một nụ cười tinh nghịch của Arce. Phải, cô gái ngồi ở mép giường bên kia đã cười khi thấy cậu trong tình trạng như vậy.

"Nằm yên đi. Loại rượu gia truyền của nhà tui mà để người yếu như cậu uống thì nằm phải đến hai ba ngày mới dậy nổi đấy."

Giọng như đang đùa, Arce nói nhỏ, gần như là thì thầm với cậu, tay lại tiếp tục chải mái tóc dài mượt mà của mình. Một thoáng ngạc nhiên nữa trôi qua, nhưng Jeff cũng tạm hiểu rằng, sáng nay sẽ không có thêm 'đòn trừng phạt' nào nữa giáng lên đầu cậu. Với một giọng uể oải, cậu đáp lại cô, tay phải đặt gác lên trán, cố gắng đưa bộ não đang xoay tròn trong hộp sọ của mình về trạng thái ổn định

"À… vậy sao… Vậy xin phép nhé, tui nằm thêm một lúc nữa…"

"Sao tự dưng xưng hô thân mật vậy! Tui đâu có nói là bỏ qua cho cậu đâu chứ? Cậu đang nằm trong phòng con gái đấy, có chút tự trọng đi!"

Giọng nói trong trẻo vang lên nghiêm khắc, nhưng lại có chút đùa vui trong đó, khiến cái đầu tưởng như sắp nổ tung của Jeff cũng dịu đi phần nào. Chẳng phải cô cũng vừa xưng hô theo một cách khá thân mật với một thái độ khó hiểu đó sao? Với lại, Arce cũng vừa ngủ chung với cậu nguyên cả một đêm, trên cùng một chiếc giường, mà sáng sớm dậy lại có vẻ thoải mái và có chút… tưng tửng thế này, thì đúng là kì quặc mà…

"Ừm… Xin lỗi nha… vì ngủ trong phòng cậu thế này mà không xin phép…"

Trước hết, cậu cũng nên xin lỗi cô đã. Vì dù sao cậu cũng là nguyên do của cả cái mớ hỗn độn này cơ mà.

Nhưng đáp lại cậu, Arce lại quay lại một lần nữa và cười tủm tỉm.

"Hì hì! Tại gia đình tui cả đấy. Đừng để tâm! Tại ai cũng mong muốn tui chóng có một đứa bạn trai tử tế hơn mà…"

Nói đến đây, chợt nụ cươi tinh nghịch làm Jeff xao xuyến lúc ấy tắt ngúm, và thay vào đó là một thái độ kì lạ, kèm một ánh nhìn sợ sệt trong đôi mắt màu thạch anh của Arce. Cô thoáng quay đi, nhìn đi nơi khác, trước khi giọng nói vui vẻ vang lên, kể nể, cùng một nụ cười khổ có nét già dặn hiện trên gương mặt của cô.

"Ừ…kiểu kiểu vậy… Tại tui không có bạn trai, dù sang năm là hai mươi tuổi rồi… Nên họ định gài cậu bằng rượu, rồi tìm cách cho cậu làm người yêu tui luôn… Cũng tại trong trận đấu Pokemon, cậu đánh bại tui ấn tượng quá, mẹ tui hình như kết cậu từ lúc ấy, nên mới nghĩ ra trò này… Gia đình truyền thống huấn luyện mà kiếm được một anh rể giỏi chiến đấu, bả chẳng sướng quá. Làm đủ trò quái đản để gài con gái mình…"

"Vậy à…?"

Jeff cũng phải cười khổ. Trước giờ, cậu chỉ nghe kể là con trai bị giục lấy vợ, con gái bị ép lấy chồng, chứ chưa từng nghe đến vụ gài cả thằng bạn của con gái mình để nó thành con rể sớm của mình... Mà cậu mới mười bảy cơ mà nhỉ, trên giấy tờ là vậy… Chẳng nhẽ bác già Martha định cho cậu về tập huấn ba năm à? Không được! Nhất quyết không được!

"À không sao cả đâu! Cậu cũng chẳng cần xin lỗi gì cả! Từ lúc vào đây đêm qua là cậu đã không biết gì rồi mà! Rồi cậu ngủ say như chết ấy… Hi hi!"

Arce lại một lần nữa quay lại, ném ánh nhìn hóm hỉnh về phía Jeff, nụ cười trở lại với vẻ tinh nghịch thường thấy. Nhưng chính vì thế mà Jeff lại chợt cảm thấy có một gợn lo lắng trong lòng dành cho cô gái đang ngồi trước mặt mình lúc ấy.

"Vậy à… Mà…sao cậu biết tui ngủ như chết…?"

"Tui là đứa thức trông cậu ngủ đến tận hai giờ sáng đấy!"

"Ơ…thiệt hả…?"

Jeff thoáng rùng mình

"Tại tui ngáy à?"

Vẻ mặt ngơ ngác, dù vẫn chỉ là vu vơ của Jeff làm Arce bật cười thành tiếng vui vẻ.

"Không! Cậu ngủ yên lắm! Thi thoảng nói mơ thôi! Nhưng về cơ bản thì ngoan như con cún con ấy!"

Cô gái vui vẻ đứng dậy, có một chút như đang nhảy múa trong động tác ngẫu hứng của cô trong khi tiến về phía tủ, lấy một bộ quần áo mới ra. Cô định thay đồ à? Ngay cả khi trong phòng có một tên như Jeff này sao? Nhưng dường như, Arce không quan tâm tới cậu lắm vì khá chắc chắn cậu sẽ không thể ra nổi khỏi giường, còn Jeff, ở chiều ngược lại, thì cũng chẳng hứng thú gì, nhất là sau khi cậu vừa thoát chết vào buổi sáng khi tỉnh dậy.

Thấy Jeff không có vẻ gì là động đậy nổi, Arce lấy một bộ đồ mới, rồi tiến lại chiếm mành che lớn đặt ở góc phòng rồi.

"Đừng có nhìn trộm nữa đấy nhé!"

Gương mặt vui vẻ của cô nở nụ cười tinh quái, nháy mắt ra hiệu cho Jeff, trước khi thân hình mảnh mai cùng vạt váy ngủ khuất sau tấm mành che ở góc phòng. Jeff cũng chẳng mấy bận tâm về việc Arce sẽ thay đồ sau tấm mành đó, khi giữa hai người chỉ còn là một khoảng trống và một tấm mành che mỏng manh mà thôi. Có vẻ như, tình trạng của cậu khá tệ, nên cơ thể rã rời chỉ lệnh được cho cánh tay phải của cậu đặt lên trán, trước khi cậu lại rơi vào trạng thái thả lỏng mệt mỏi, như thể đang rơi xuống một cái hố không đáy trong trạng thái nằm dài ra vậy.

Với giọng nói uể oải, cậu bắt truyện với Arce đang thay đồ sau tấm mành che

"Vậy sao phải thức trông tui đến tận đêm muộn vậy, Arce? Tối qua, cậu cũng đâu hơn gì tui đâu? Cũng say khướt mà…"

Vừa cởi bộ váy ngủ bằng nhung của mình ra và vắt lên tấm mành che, Arce vừa bắt chuyện lại với cậu.

"Ừ thì… Tự dưng có một tên con trai lao vào phòng mình, rồi nằm lăn ra giường của mình mà ngủ như chết, đứa con gái nào mà chả phát hoảng. Tui cũng thế thôi, hoảng bỏ mẹ ra ấy chứ. Nhưng mà… Gọi mãi ếu ai đến vác cậu về phòng… Tui biết là hai đứa bị gài rồi, nên phải ngồi canh cậu cả đêm, đề phòng cậu làm trò gì bậy bạ…"

"Vậy à? Tui say như thế thì làm gì nổi cậu cơ chứ… Haha…"

Jeff toát mồ hôi, cười khổ. Đúng là một cái gia đình kì cục mà! Độ kì cục level max mất rồi.

"Nhưng mà… Cậu ngủ như chết ấy. Lúc đầu còn nằm một nửa người trên giường, nửa sắp rơi xuống đất cơ. Làm tui phải đứt hơi mới kéo được cậu nằm lên đấy. Lại còn mặc nguyên quần áo nữa… Nhưng mà công nhận cái áo măng tô của cậu ấm thật đấy. Đêm qua máy sưởi của dinh thự bị hỏng, thành ra tui phải ôm cậu ngủ cho ấm. Xin lỗi nhé!"

Vừa thay đồ, Arce vừa nhí nhảnh, thò đầu ra nhìn Jeff đang lằm trên giường. Chắc là cô vẫn chưa an tâm lắm lên ngó ra kiểm tra ấy mà. Nhưng thấy Jeff vẫn chẳng có vẻ gì là sẽ ra khỏi giường cả, nên cô gái an tâm phần nào.

"Ờm... Cơ mà…"

"Gì thế?"

"Ừm… thì là… gia đình cậu không phiền sao?"

Cô gái sau tấm mành cười khúc khích

"Phiền gì? Họ còn mong sớm có con rể bỏ sừ ấy! Tui thì biết thừa rồi. Cảnh giác lắm! Khả năng đêm qua cả nhà được một bữa thất vọng tràn trề!"

"Ha ha… vậy cơ à? Gia đình quan tâm ghê nhỉ?"

"Chịu thôi! Chịu thôi."

Arce vừa nói, vừa xoay mình, cố gắng gài lại khuy của chiếc áo ngực, nhưng xem ra nó đã khá chật rồi.

"Cơ mà… Xin lỗi nhé! Để cậu phải thức đêm thức hôm, mất ngủ, trông nom tui như thế."

Jeff định xin lỗi, vì không hẳn là đêm qua cậu ngủ say như chết. Nhưng việc cậu thức dậy vào ba giờ sáng và nằm một hồi chỉ để ngắm nhìn cô ngủ yên lành bên cạnh mình, đó giống như là một giấc mộng đẹp không bao giờ nên kể ra.

…Vì kể ra có khi cậu đi làm thái giám thật…

"Cũng vui mà! Tui còn nghe thấy cậu nói mơ cơ…!"

Mặc chiếc áo phông mỏng vào, Arce thò đầu ra, ánh mắt tò mò nhìn về phía Jeff đang nằm dài trên giường mình mà hỏi nhỏ, giọng thủ thỉ nhưng vẫn đủ cho cậu nghe thấy

"Melody là ai vậy? Bạn gái cũ của cậu à…?"

Một thoáng im lặng trong căn phòng rộng lớn được gạt đi bởi tiếng ho khan của Jeff. Dù trong khoảnh khắc đó, tâm trí cậu bỗng đau nhức và trở nên bùng nhùng như đang bị ném lên một tấm nệm nước, nhưng sau cùng, cậu cũng lấy lại được sự tỉnh táo vốn có của mình. Nhưng mà… do cậu hoang tưởng, hay là thực sự có một cái gì đó như sự lo lắng trong câu hỏi của Arce vậy?

"À… Không hẳn… Cô ấy…giống như là một người chăm sóc của tui hơn. Cô ấy chăm sóc tui…"

"Như là…thế nào…?"

Jeff hồi tưởng lại, vẻ mặt trầm tư ngửa lên, đôi mắt nâu thẫm ngước nhìn vô định

"Như… là… quan tâm tới tôi rất nhiều… lo lắng cho tui lúc tui ốm, chăm sóc cho tui lúc tui bệnh, luôn ở cạnh tui lúc tui buồn… Đôi lúc cô ấy làm tui nhớ đến mẹ… lo lắng nhiều hệt mẹ tui lúc tui còn nhỏ ấy, nhưng lại không phải mẹ…"

"Giống như…một…người vợ à…? Thú vị thật đấy!"

Không biết Arce đang cảm thấy thú vị hay thấy vọng, vì dù sao chúng cũng viết tắt giống nhau mà. Cô lại thụt đầu vào, với lấy chiếc quần Jean vắt trên chiếc ghế gần đó cùng với dây lưng và mặc chúng vào. Một thoáng rung động sau tấm mành che, hình như cô vừa ngã thì phải, phải lúi húi đứng dậy…

"Vậy chuyện gì xảy ra với cô ấy rồi? Hai người chia tay rồi à?"

Sự bối rối giữa họ được giải tỏa bằng giọng nói lanh lảnh của Arce. Cô đã thay đồ xong và bước ra, quay lại chỗ chiếc giường của mình. Cô mặc áo phông đỏ hồng, quần Jean xanh, và có lẽ là chiếc áo khoác treo ở móc cũng sắp được mặc lên rồi. Nhưng nét trẻ trung ấy không làm Jeff cảm thấy khá hơn, nhất là với câu hỏi vừa rồi của cô. Cậu trả lời, giọng có chút nghẹn, nhưng vẫn cố tỏ ra thông suốt để đáp lại Arce

"Cô ấy không còn ở bên tui nữa, thế thôi. Cứ cho như là…cô ấy ở một nơi tốt hơn…đi…cũng không hẳn."

Sự ngập ngừng của Arce trong những câu trả lời của Jeff từ đầu tới giờ khiến Arce tỏ ra ngạc nhiên. Trong trận đấu của họ, hay cả trong những tình huống thường ngày, Jeff luôn là một người vô cùng quyết đoán cơ mà. Cô thật không ngờ rằng, cũng có lúc, cậu lại trở nên mềm yếu đến tội nghiệp như lúc này đây.

Nhưng cũng nhờ thế, Arce hiểu rằng, mình không nên đào sâu thêm vào chuyện này nữa. Cô, thay vì ngồi lại xuống bên mép giường ngay bên cạnh phía Jeff đang nằm, đi về phía giá treo áo của mình ở bên cạnh giường.

"Vậy à? Cứ cho rằng, cô ấy đã đến một nơi tốt đẹp hơn rồi đi."

"Ừm… Vậy cũng có phần đúng! Ở bên một tên con trai vô cảm như tui chán phèo à! Cô ấy đi cũng…"

Jeff kéo cánh tay trên trán xuống mặt, nhắm nghiền mắt lại, tỏ vẻ nhăn nhó, đau đầu lắm, như thể nhắc lại chuyện cũ làm cậu đau vậy. Nhưng Arce hiểu tình cảnh đó là thế nào, vì theo một cách nào đó, những gì cô trải qua…

"Thi thoảng tui vẫn đến thăm mộ cô ấy… Nhưng mấy tháng gần đây do ở xa quá, nên cũng chẳng về được nữa à…"

…Arce thực sự nên nghĩ lại.

Đêm qua, Jeff đã khóc khi nhắc đếm cái tên đó trong mơ, khóc như một đứa trẻ bị tước đi hết những thứ quan trọng với nó vậy. Và Arce thực lòng quan tâm tới cậu, nhưng cô chỉ không ngờ rằng, dự định giúp cậu cảm thấy tốt hơn của mình lại thành ra một kết quả ngược lại như thế này.

Căn phòng lại chìm vào sự im lặng một hồi lâu, khi mà Arce cảm tưởng như họng cô đang bị sự hổ thẹn bóp nghẹt, đến mức mà cố gắng lắm, cô mới lên tiếng để xin lỗi cậu được.

"Xin lỗi… Tớ đã không biết…"

Arce gần như cúi gập người bên cạnh Jeff mà thì thầm như vậy. Một giọt nước mắt long lanh khẽ lăn trên má cô, rơi xuống tấm thảm bông bên dưới. Có lẽ chỉ là những cảm xúc rối bời lúc này mà Arce đã rơm rớm nước mắt, khi đã vô tình gợi lại một ký ức buồn trong tâm trí người bạn của mình.

'Lỗi của mình…'

Nhưng với một động tác giả rất thô, Jeff buông thõng cánh tay phải đang che mặt xuống giường, đồng thời nở một nụ cười có chút gượng gạo một cách kì quặc và hài hước thấy rõ.

"Xin lỗi cái gì chứ? Tui vượt qua chuyện đó lâu rồi. Cũng mất vài tháng để quên đi cô ấy. Bạn bè tui giúp tui nhiều lắm, đặc biệt là mấy tên bạn cùng lớp cũ ở học viện pokemon, hay mấy đứa đệ nghịch ngợm… Nói chung là, giờ nhớ thì nhớ thật đấy, thi thoảng vẫn cùng mọi người đi thăm mộ Melody. Nhưng mà chuyện nó đã xảy ra rồi, có muốn cũng chẳng thay đổi được. Thôi thì ta đành vượt qua nó mà sống tiếp."

Giọng cậu vui vẻ, pha chút đùa, pha chút kì quặc và rất nhiều cố gắng, Jeff đã nói như vậy với cô đó. Đáp lại những cố gắng ấy của cậu, Arce cũng không thể tiếp tục tự trách mình. Cô cũng mỉm cười, vui vẻ dành một lời khen động viên cho cậu

"Vậy à? Cậu kiên cường quá nha!"

"Cũng không hẳn là tớ hoàn toàn quên đi cô ấy, hay hoàn toàn quên được nỗi đau. Nhưng quá khứ, hay kí ức cũng chỉ là những gì ta có thể nhìn ngắm mà trân trọng thôi. Đó không phải là những gì đáng để tiếc nuối hay đau buồn, nó cũng không giúp ta ở hiện tại được nếu ta cứ mãi đau buồn vì nó. Vậy, việc gì phải đau buồn cơ chứ? Đâu phải ngẫu nhiên mà thời gian luôn trôi về phía trước hay sao? Cậu đã bao giờ thấy điều ngược lại chưa nào?"

Jeff nói đúng, và cách cậu nói điều đó thật sự rất nhẹ nhàng, vui vẻ và thanh thản đến ngạc nhiên. Arce, với một chút bất ngờ trên gương mặt, cảm giác như thể cậu đang nói với cô chứ không phải nhắc nhở với bản thân mình. Jeff đã vượt qua một nỗi đau tưởng như không thể vượt qua nổi, và giờ đây đang dạy cô cách vượt qua nỗi đau của chính mình bằng chính bài học của cậu…

Sau cùng, cô gái mỉm cười, một nụ cười như an ủi bản thân đã quá yếu đuối, vì nếu cô phải đương đầu vào tình huống của Jeff, có lẽ cô sẽ phải mất cả nửa cuộc đời để vượt qua nó mất. Nhưng cô đâu phải cậu cơ chứ. Câu chuyện của cô cũng không đẹp và bi tráng như của cậu, mà chỉ là một thứ nhem nhuốc đáng ghê tởm và bị quên lãng đi mà thôi…

Arce mặc chiếc áo khoác lên và tiến về phía cửa phòng, cô quay lại nhìn Jeff đang nằm dài trên giường mà khẽ thở dài.

"Này… Tám giờ kém rồi đó. Có định dậy không thế?"

"Để tui nghỉ thêm một lúc đi. Mệt lắm, không dậy nổi đâu…"

Nói thế, chứ thực ra thằng cha đang nằm nghiêng mình về phía mà Arce ban nãy nằm. Còn chút hơi ấm cùng mùi hương của cô vẫn còn đọng lại ở đó, có lẽ, nó đang nghĩ ngợi điều gì đó trong lúc cảm nhận lại chúng chăng.

"Vậy à? Thế thì nghỉ thêm chút đi. Tui sẽ bảo nhà bếp chuẩn bị cả bữa sáng và mang cho cậu sau nhé?"

"Thôi không cần đâu. Tui nằm thêm chút nữa rồi ra ngay thôi."

Jeff đang nghĩ ngợi gì đó…

"Vậy à? Được rồi! Nhớ đừng lục lọi linh tinh trong lúc tui vắng mặt đấy nhé"

Arce đùa vui, nhanh chóng mở cửa phòng. Ánh sáng từ hành lang hắt vào, soi lên tấm lưng gầy gò của Jeff đang nằm trên giường

"Mà, hôm nay tui định đưa tụi trẻ xuống thành phố sắm ít đồ. Cho Yuuki là chủ yếu ấy mà. Ông đi cùng được không? Trông lũ trẻ ấy."

"Mọi người đâu hết rồi?"

"Sáng nay ba tui với Harley đi gặp chị Winora ở nhà thi đấu Fortree rồi. Mẹ tui thì chắc không đi rồi. Bả đang bắt Colossi tập mấy cái chiêu mà ông dùng kia kìa. Nên mình tui đưa lũ trẻ đi hơi …"

Sau một thoáng chần chừ, Jeff quay người lại, nằm nghiêng hướng về phía cửa ra vào, nơi Arce đang đứng

"Nếu chút nữa tui dậy được thì đi cùng luôn. Tui đang muốn ra ngoài…"

"Vậy à? Ông có chắc không thế? Tui hỏi là vì lo ông vẫn chưa khỏe hẳn…"

"Không sao đâu! Tui khỏe lắm! Chút nốc viên thuốc vào là khỏe ngay thôi."

"Ừ. Thế thì tốt. Cảm ơn trước nhé! Gặp ông ở phòng ăn sau!"

Arce nói vậy, và cô đã định rời đi. Nhưng chợt, một tiếng gọi kéo giật cô lại vào trong phòng

"Này Arce…!"

Jeff gọi, giọng nói dứt khoát, như thể cậu vừa quyết định một chuyện gì đó hệ trọng

"Gì thế?"

Arce vẫn hơi giật mình, lo lắng hỏi lại.

"Tui hỏi câu này hơi kì, nhưng mà… Làm bạn gái tui được không?"

"Hở…?"

'Ông nói cái gì vậy' là tất cả những gì Arce định nói. Thậm chí, cô gái còn định mắng té tát thằng bạn của mình vì cái thói được voi đòi tiên của nó. Nhưng nét thật mặt khó miêu tả của Jeff lúc đấy thực sự làm cô gái bối rối trước câu hỏi của cậu…

"Ô-ông nói cái gì vậy?"

"Ừm… nghiêm túc mà…"

Jeff cười hóm hỉnh, vì rõ ràng là cậu đang trêu cô rồi.

"Vớ vẩn nhé! Ông đang đùa kìa! Đấy! Cười toe toét thế kia rõ là đùa rồi!"

Arce mắng Jeff như vậy mà mặt đỏ ửng tới tận mang tai làm cậu bạn lại nằm vật ra giường, cười sặc sụa đến mức sặc cả nước bọt, ho sù sụ rồi

"Đùa kiểu đó không hay tí nào đâu Jeff! Ông mà không bệnh, chắc tui băm vằm ông ra lâu rồi!"

"Ờ ờ rồi! Xin lỗi! Tại tui đang chán thôi! Có gì bỏ qua đi, coi như tui chưa nói gì…"

Nhưng mà Arce đâu bỏ qua dễ như thế được. Tưởng cậu chọc cô được mà cô không làm gì lại được à.

"Tui đâu có có nói là không cơ chứ…"

Thái độ bí hiểm và đầy thách thức, cô gái rời khỏi phòng mà không nói thêm câu gì, để mặc Jeff đang ngớ người…

"Thôi chết...lỡ lời…"

…

Phòng ăn…

"Chị Arce ơi? 'Bạn trai' là gì vậy?"

Câu hỏi ngây ngô của Yuuki làm cô gái tí nữa phun hết đồ ăn trong miệng ra bàn. May mà kìm kịp.

Phía bên kia bàn, hai thằng cha chịu trách nhiệm là Killian và Baelfire vẫn đang bàn tán gì đó cùng với ông anh của chúng nó, Harley, người mà đáng lẽ phải đi cùng ông bác Ben đến Fortree từ sáng sớm. Ba đứa chúng nó đang thì thầm với nhau, và hình như Yuuki nghe lỏm được, nên mới hỏi cô như vậy. Ngồi phía bên cạnh Arce, Yuzuru vừa nhâm nhi tách trà, vừa ném ánh mắt hình viên đạn về phía ba tên con trai mất nết ở đầu bên kia bàn, làm chúng phải im bặt trong một thoáng, không dám thảo luận nữa.

"À… Sa-sao em lại hỏi thế vậy, Yu…Yuuki?"

"Tại ba người kia cứ nói là chị Arce có 'bạn trai' rồi ấy. Nên là, em định hỏi…Chị có 'bạn trai' thật không ạ?"

"À thì… Chị cũng chưa có. Nhưng nếu có thì tốt thôi…"

"Nhưng 'bạn trai' là gì vậy ạ?"

Arce bối rối một hồi, suy nghĩ vắt óc mới dám trả lời câu hỏi ngây ngô ấy của Yuuki bằng một giọng rụt rè hiếm thấy…

"Bạn trai nghĩa là một người chơi thân với em và là con trai ấy…"

"Như Baelfire phải không ạ?"

CẠCH

Tiếng cái tách trà của con nhóc Yuzuru đặt lại lên đĩa lót, làm nước trà bên trong vương cả ra ngoài. Bên đầu bên kia, Baelfire đang dần lặn xuống gầm bàn với cái mặt đỏ au au…

"A ha ha… kiểu kiểu vậy đó…"

Killian quay đi huýt sáo một hướng, Harley thì lẩn ra một hướng ngược lại, tất cả chỉ tại con nhóc Yuzuru đã bỏ tách trà xuống và nhìn về phía chúng nó một cách nghiêm khắc mà thôi. Và rõ ràng là con nhóc với Arce đang phải liên minh lại với nhau để ngăn chặn cuộc 'Nổi loạn chống phá quyền tự do của con gái' này của lũ con trai, nhất là khi chúng nó lỡ tiêm nhiễm vào đầu một cô bé trong trắng và ngây thơ như Yuuki một khái niệm… người lớn.

"Harley!"

Nhoài người qua góc bàn và kề sát vào mặt thằng em, Arce với vẻ mặt đáng sợ nhìn chằm chằm vào một điểm chính giữa mắt Harley, làm cậu như hóa đá, môi mấp máy như con cá chép mắc cạn vậy.

"Chị tưởng sáng nay em đến nhà thi đấu Fortree cơ mà? Em đang làm gì ở nhà thế? Trốn việc hả?"

Bắt gặp ánh mắt dữ như sư tử cái của bà chị, Harley ấp úng

"Dạ… Không không! Tại mẹ bảo em ở nhà… vì mẹ bận quá… nên…"

"Nên gì?!"

"Mẹ cần người trông nom hai anh chị…"

Cùng tiếng quát "Cái gì?" là một cái đập bàn mạnh, làm đống bát đĩa trên bàn kêu loảng xoảng, Arce gần như quát vào mặt thằng em mình

"À thì…trông nom... đề phòng chị với anh ấy…'manh động'…"

Tia lửa điện tóe lên ở khóe mắt Arce. Tưởng như cô có thể cắn xé thằng em của mình ra hàng trăm ngàn mảnh vậy. 'Manh động' á? Manh động cái gì? Cô với Jeff thì mọi người bảo 'Manh động' cái gì hả? Cùng lắm thì cả hai mới ôm nhau ngủ thôi mà! Đến sáng cô còn phát hoảng khi thấy mình đang ôm Jeff nữa mà! Cả cái gia đình này nghĩ cô là loại con gái nào mà lại 'manh động' với cậu hả?

Nhưng đúng lúc đấy thì cánh cửa phòng ăn bật mở, và thằng Jeff tiến vào, lù đù như con gà rù, người vẫn mặc nguyên bộ đồ mà sáng nay nó mặc lúc tỉnh dậy.

"Chào buổi sáng…"

LÓC CÓC…BẸP…LÓC CÓC…BẸP…

Nó chào mọi người, trước khi bước vào trong phòng ăn, tiến tới chỗ ngồi của mình mà mỗi bước đi đều phát ra những âm thanh như thế. Tiếng 'BẸP' rõ ràng là tiếng cái dép đi trong nhà rồi, còn tiếng 'LÓC CÓC'… nó là do cái giày sắt của bộ áo giáp treo ở cuối hành lang...

"À chào Jeff! Dậy được rồi à? Cậu khỏe ghê."

Như một phép màu, Arce quay trở lại với cái vẻ mặt vui vẻ chào Jeff, ngồi lại phía ghế bên mình, đành phải buông tha thằng em. Harley cũng nhờ thế mà thoát nạn, thở dài, thầm cảm ơn thằng anh nó cuối cùng cũng đã có mặt đúng nơi đúng lúc. Không như tối hôm qua…

"Chào anh Jeff! Sáng nay trông anh tàn tạ quá nhỉ?"

Yuzuru cười, nhưng vẫn phải giữ cái vẻ điềm đạm trên gương mặt, kéo chiếc ghế bên cạnh mình ra cho thằng anh ngồi. Jeff vẫn có vẻ mệt mỏi, ngồi phịch xuống chiếc ghế bên cạnh Yuzuru

"Cảm ơn em! Sáng nay có vụ gì báo cáo cho anh không?"

Vẻ đùa cợt của Jeff thường ngày yếu đi phần nào do con đau đầu, nhưng cậu vẫn gượng đùa, hỏi Yuzuru ngồi bên cạnh

"Có thằng Baelfire với Killian thôi anh. Cả…"

Yuzuru đang định mách lẻo thì…

"Em có 'bạn trai' rồi anh Jeff ạ!"

"Hở?"

"Baelfire là 'bạn trai' của em…"

Yuuki hồn nhiên nói với thằng anh mặt vẫn ngu ngơ chưa hiểu mô tê gì ngồi ở bàn đối diện, bên cạnh là thằng bạn Baelfire của nó, mặt đỏ như quả gấc, đang một lần nữa tìm cách lặn xuống gầm bàn.

"Ai bảo em thế?"

"Chị Arce ạ? Chị ấy bảo là bạn trai là bạn thân với em và là con trai."

Cô bé quá ngây thơ, và chính vì thế mà giờ, Jeff đang lầm lì nhìn Arce với vẻ khó hiểu.

'Thiệt luôn hả?'

'Tui phải xoay sở mà! Tại lũ kia tiêm nhiễm vào đầu nó mấy thứ người lớn quá ấy chứ!'

'Thế hóa ra tui là bạn trai của bà ngay từ đầu à?'

'Lung tung vớ vẩn! Tui thân thiết với ông hồi nào chứ?'

Hai người thì thầm với nhau như vậy, làm con nhóc Yuzuru ngồi ở giữa phải thở dài. Nó gọi hai người là 'cặp uyên ương oái oăm', lý do chính là thế này đây.

Một cái hắng giọng, thằng Harley cố gắng đổi chủ đề, tiện thể lấp liếm luôn phần của nó trong chuyện này trước khi con nhóc mách lẻo Yuzuru nói tên nó ra.

"À hèm! Sáng nay em định đưa tụi nhỏ đi xuống thành phố thăm thú, mua chút trang bị cho Yuuki. Hai anh chị đi cùng chứ ạ?"

Với một chút bực dọc, Arce khoanh tay lên, lườm thằng em mình

"Tất nhiên rồi! Chị là người đề cửa ra kế hoạch này cơ mà!"

Harley toát mồ hôi. Nhưng mà có Jeff ở đây, nó chắc chắn rằng, bà chị của nó sẽ không vặt cổ nó được rồi. Vì vậy, bằng mọi giá, nó phải lôi được cả ông anh đi cùng! Thế nên, nó mới quay sang Jeff

"Anh đi cùng chứ, anh Jeff?"

Đang nghịch chiếc muỗng bạc trong tô súp nóng buổi sáng mà người phục vụ vừa bưng tới, Jeff như giật mình khi tên mình được xướng lên

"À. Hả? Anh ấy á? Đi cũng được."

Jef đáp lại được như vậy, trước khi vô tình đánh rơi chiếc muỗng vào tô trong lúc lơ là. Yuzuru lo lắng ngước nhìn ông anh của mình đang ngồi bên cạnh, khẽ huých khuỷu tay vào anh như muốn nhắc nhở. Nhưng Jeff nhìn xuống cô em bướng bỉnh, cười khổ sở

"Anh đi được mà. Không cần lo thế đâu."

"Baelfire với Yuuki thì chắc rồi nhỉ? Killian đi cùng không?"

"Em có."

Killian gật đầu. Dù sao thì, cậu là thằng cảnh binh duy nhất ở đây mà, ở lại cũng chẳng được cái tác dụng gì, thôi thì đi cùng cho đỡ chán vậy.

"Vậy quyết định thế đi!"

…

Tuy nhiên, có một cái mà mấy anh em không hiểu, đó là, họ không đến thành phố Fortree. Từ dinh thự gia đình Hamilton đến Fortree cũng không quá xa, tuy nhiên đó không phải là vấn đề lớn nhất ở đây. Vì dinh thự Hamilton nằm ở phía đông nam Fortree, và đồng thời, ở phía tây nam thành phố Fortree, ở nơi ít rừng rậm hơn, còn một thành phố nữa, một thành phố còn ở gần hơn Fortree nếu tính đi từ dinh thự Hamilton, đã hoàn toàn nằm ngoài kế hoạch đi kiếm chiếc huy hiệu nhà thi đấu đầu tiên cho Baelfire của năm anh em.

Đó là, thành phố Rubello, hay đúng hơn, thị trấn Rubello cũ giờ đã phát triển lên thành một thành phố.

Một nơi hoài niệm đối với Arce, hoài niệm vì cô đã từng theo học từ nhỏ ở thành phố này rồi. Cô từng học ở Tiểu học Rubello, và có một quãng thời gian theo học trung học ở đây. Từ năm năm sáu tuổi, tới tận lúc lớn, mười sáu mười bảy tuổi chứ ít gì.

Giống như Lanever, Rubello không có một nhà thi đấu. Vẫn có một Pokemon Center ở phía Nam, nhưng Rubello phát triển và thu hút các huấn luyện viên, có lẽ là do Contest Hall được xây tại trung tâm thành phố này. Một nơi luyện tập và tranh tài tuyệt vời của những người huấn luyện đam mê cái đẹp, Contest Hall của Rubello là nơi tổ chức các cuộc thi trung cấp dành cho những huấn luyện viên, hay đúng hơn là các Điều phối viên đã có ít nhất một ruy băng ở Normal Rank. Tuy nhiên, với nhóm của Jeff, họ có năm huấn luyện viên, một cảnh binh và một con nhóc mê chụp ảnh. Vì vậy, cái "cuộc thi sắc đẹp" này khó làm họ chú ý được rồi.

Hiện giờ, cả nhóm đang ở trung tâm mua sắm mới, nằm đối diện với Contest Hall ở phía bên kia đường. Dù gọi là trung tâm mua sắm, nhưng thực ra, nó nhìn giống như một cái cửa hàng lớn với bốn tầng rộng thì đúng hơn. Sảnh tầng một không bày bán gì nhiều, chỉ là quầy tiếp tân, trung tâm dịch vụ và khu vực bảo vệ. Tầng hai là tầng dành cho các Điều Phối Viên tham gia Pokemon Contest, với đạo cụ biểu diễn các thứ... Tầng ba là khu vực đồ ăn dinh dưỡng dành riêng cho Pokemon tham gia biểu diễn, cũng khá cầu kì, theo cách nhìn của mấy thằng huấn luyện viên chẳng có tí thẩm mĩ nào như Jeff hay Harley.

Chiếc thang máy dừng lại ở tầng 4, bốn anh em cuối cùng cũng nên tới nơi. Tầng bốn của trung tâm mua sắm là khu vực dành riêng cho huấn luyện viên, được chia rõ thành từng khu, như khu bán Pokeball, TechMachine, Held Item,... Tuy không rộng lớn và bán nhiều loại đồ trang bị khác nhau như ở trung tâm mua sắm Lilycove, nhưng nhìn chung cũng có thể gọi là đủ dùng.

"Anh Jeff! Anh Jeff! Nhìn này! Cái này có phải Charcoal không ạ?"

Chỉ vừa mới ra khỏi thang máy, Baelfire đã hớn hở, chạy lại cái quầy bán Held Item và chỉ chỉ vào một thứ được bày bán trên giá cao. Nó trông giống như một thanh than củi vậy, vì nó đúng là thanh than củi cơ mà.

"Ừ! Charcoal đó! Held Item dành cho các chuyên gia sử dụng Pokemon hệ lửa..."

Jeff cũng lóc cóc đi theo cậu em, liếc nhìn Harley, người đang dẫn cô bé Yuuki đi về phía quầy phía đối diện, giải thích cho cô bé về những chiếc đĩa TMs, hay Technique Machine. Trong tình cảnh mà Arce, người đáng lẽ phải tổ chức buổi mua sắm hôm nay, lại lẩn đi mất với Killian và Yuzuru. Thì Jeff và Harley đang phải trông nom hai huấn luyện viên trẻ hiếu động Baelfire và Yuuki, dẫn chúng đi mua sắm. Không có ý kiến gì đâu, nhưng mà chẳng phải một Ace trainer như Arce sẽ rành mấy cái này hơn sao? Sao lại đùn đẩy nó cho hai thằng con trai hết thế này...

"Charcoal là Held Item bổ sung sức mạnh cho hệ lửa, dành cho Tepig phải không anh? Theo nhe em nhớ thì Oshawott cần Mystic Water, còn Snivy của em sẽ cần Miracle Seed để tăng cường đòn đánh..."

"Ừm... Nhưng anh nghi ngờ rằng ở đây họ có bán mấy thứ đó lắm."

Jeff nhìn dọc dãy bán Held Item. Quả đúng như cậu nghĩ, không có hai trang bị mà Baelfire vừa nhắc tới, mà thay vào đó lại là mấy viên Damp Rock, cùng với một cái hộp Electirizer dùng để tiến hóa Electabuzz. Quầy bán Held Item ở gần cửa, hiện giờ lại đang trong tình trạng thiếu thốn và hết hàng đến mức thảm hại. Thật kì lạ ha...

"Em cần mua thêm Pokeball, thì nên bắt đầu bằng Pokeball cơ bản trước. Vì các loại bóng cấp cao chỉ dành cho huấn luyện viên đã đủ khả năng sử dụng thôi..."

Trong khi đó, Harley lại đang giúp cô bé Yuuki mua thêm bóng chứa Pokemon. Cô bé khá thích thú trước quầy bày bán toàn những quả bóng Pokeball mới cứng, bóng loáng trên giá cao, và còn thích hơn khi bên trên bày lần lượt là Great và Ultra ball, xếp thành những dãy bóng sặc sỡ. Trái Pokeball đầu tiên mà Yuuki có được là do Jeff tặng. Không biết cô bé có muốn mua thêm bóng không nữa? Vẻ mặt phân vân, Yuuki hình như đang chọn một trái bóng ở hàng dưới thấp gần tầm mắt mình.

Hệ thống Pokeball cũng bị chi phối bởi trình độ của Huấn luyện viên, và liên đoàn Pokemon đã quy định điều đó. Các loại Pokeball đặc trưng như Fast Ball, Dusk Ball hay Great Ball chỉ dành cho huấn luyện viên cấp B trở nên, trong khi Ultra ball lại yêu cầu cấp A, như các Ace trainer chẳng hạn, để dùng. Nên cũng khó cho mấy đứa nhỏ, khi chúng muốn bắt một Pokemon mạnh mà không có bóng chứa đủ sức.

"Em có định mua Charcoal không? Ý anh là, nếu thiếu tiền thì anh bù thêm vào cho"

Jeff vừa nghiêng đầu quan sát Yuuki bên kia, vừa đề nghị với Baelfire đang đứng trước quầy Held Item lúc đó. Cậu nhóc dường như đang tìm kiếm gì đó, trước khi quay trở lại chỗ đặt thanh Charcoal, vẻ mặt thất vọng.

"Không có Mystic Water với Miracle seed rồi anh ạ…"

"Ừm. Anh cũng thấy thế. Hình như họ hết hàng rồi thì phải."

Jeff vuốt cằm, nhìn lại quầy bán Held Item một lần nữa. Cửa hàng mới xây, lớn thế này mà lại để xảy ra tình trạng hết hàng sao? Cậu tự hỏi, liệu cái chỗ này có nên đổi tên thành cửa hàng to bự thay vì trung tâm mua sắm Pokemon không nữa.

"Thôi chắc em không mua đâu... Vì nếu ba bạn ấy mà chỉ có một người có đồ trang bị, hay người kia sẽ buồn mất."

'Có lý' Jeff nghĩ 'Vì dù sao ba đứa chúng nó cũng sinh ra cùng với nhau mà. Tự dưng một đứa có đồ mà hai đứa kia không có gì thì không hay lắm.'

"Hay là mua thêm vài trái Berries nhé? Dù chỉ dùng một lần, nhưng tác dụng của chúng trong một trận đấu huấn luyện viên cũng không nhỏ đâu."

"Vậy cũng được~!"

Baelfire lại trở lại với vẻ vui vẻ và hứng thú, làm Jeff thoáng cười. Có vẻ như, cậu nhóc sẽ cần anh hướng dẫn sơ bộ về tác dụng của Berries rồi, dù cậu nhóc cũng không phải là không biết gì về chúng

"Hừm... Orans hay Sitrus Berries luôn là một câu hỏi khó đấy. Trong các trận đấu mà Pokemon ở cấp độ thấp, Oran Berries luôn có những tác dụng nhất định, tốt hơn Sitrus. Nhưng khi sức chiến đấu của Pokemon tăng cao, Sitrus lại thể hiện sự vượt trội trong khả năng hồi phục..."

Lại thao thao bất tuyệt về các loại trái cây mà Pokemon có thể ăn, Jeff lại lôi cuốn cậu nhóc Baelfire vào những bài giảng tưởng như bất tận của mình. Và như một thường lệ, Baelfire lại chăm chú lắng nghe cậu, thi thoảng lại hỏi một vài câu hỏi về những điều mà cậu không rõ hoặc không hiểu. Quả thực là một cậu nhóc hiếu học mà.

Phía bên này, Yuuki cũng đã tìm được đúng thứ đồ mà cô bé cần rồi. Một trái light ball dành riêng cho Yuuka, cô bạn Pikachu của cô.

"Sao ở đây lại bán Light ball thế?"

"Không biết nữa... Em tìm thấy nó ở góc dưới quầy Held Item"

"Mà họ bán cả Electririzer với Damp Rock cơ. Có cả một cái Charcoal... Nhưng lại không có Mystic Water hay Miracle Seed..."

"Kiểu như là hết hàng ấy... Cửa hàng lớn vậy mà lại bị hết hàng, mà lại hết toàn Held Item cơ chứ.."

"Quầy Potion với Pokeball...?"

"Vẫn đủ hàng hết. Chỉ riêng khu Held Item bị hết hàng thôi."

Hất đầu về phía quầy Potion, nơi đang có hai huấn luyện viên khác mua sắm, Harley nói với Jeff

"Ừm. Lạ thật đấy."

Cuộc trao đổi nhỏ của hai anh chàng huấn luyện viên kinh nghiệm kết thúc bằng cái nhún vai của Jeff và ánh nhìn có phần sợ sệt của cô nhân viên thanh toán.

"Đi tìm bà chị của cậu thôi nào. Anh em mình nhìn thế mà mua đồ nhanh phết đấy."

"Ừ! Để bà dẫn lũ nhóc này đi mua, thì chắc nửa tiếng không tìm được thứ cần thiết ấy chứ."

"Chịu! Con gái mà! Với lại ở đây cũng ít đồ dành cho huấn luyện viên quá. Không biết hai tầng dưới cho Điều Phối Viên thế nào nhỉ?"

Bốn anh em trở lại chỗ thang máy, cuộc trò chuyện vẫn tiếp tục diễn ra, mà không ai trong số họ để ý rằng, phía sau họ đang có một bóng đen theo dõi họ, từ trong bóng tối. Hắn đã ở đó từ đầu rồi, chỉ là, họ nghĩ hắn là khách mua hàng thôi, vì ngoài bốn anh em cũng có khoảng bảy tám người khách khác đang mua sắm và thanh toán mà.

Với một cử chỉ bất cần, hắn hất cái đuôi tóc buộc lại như cái đuôi ngựa của mình, tiến về phía cô thu ngân trẻ ở quầy và thì thầm thứ gì đó... Rồi hắn biến mất sau cánh cửa dành riêng cho nhân viên ở phía sau.

...

*Help Item: Đồ trang bị, tăng sức mạnh cho Pokemon.

*Potion: Thuốc hồi sức nói chung.

*Berries: Trái cây dành cho Pokemon, Trang bị như Held Item, dùng thụ động và chủ yếu là hồi phục. Dùng một lần

...

Không đi cùng bốn anh em đến khu mua sắm, Arce đã tách đoàn và cùng với Yuzuru đi mua sắm quần áo rồi. Cô gái quyết định rằng, cô em của mình đang ăn mặc quá mờ nhạt, vì vậy Yuzuru cần quần áo mới và đẹp hơn. Nhưng sau cùng, đó chỉ là một cái lý do đầy nữ tính mà thôi, vì...

"Em nhìn chị trông thế nào?"

Vừa ướm thử chiếc áo khoác mới, Arce vừa vui vẻ, hỏi cô em đang ngồi phía trước mình. Chiếc áo khoác da đỏ, rất dày và ấm áp, thích hợp để mặc vào mùa đông. Arce khá ưng nó về độ dày và ấm, nhưng còn về màu sắc, cô gái vẫn có chút phân vân với cái màu đỏ thẫm trông khá già của nó.

'Mặc cái này vào chắc mình không bị nhầm thành ba cô đâu nhỉ?'

Cô hóm hỉnh xoay một vòng trước mặt cô nhóc Yuzuru, trước khi cúi xuống, tò mò chờ đợi câu trả lời của cô em gái.

Killian bỏ về từ nãy rồi, và đáng lẽ Yuzuru cũng nên đi cùng. Nhưng cô nhóc không muốn để bà chị mình đi một mình, vì một đứa con gái đi mua quần áo một mình thì kì chết. Nên cô nhóc với đi cùng, hai đứa con gái đi mua quần áo với nhau, có gì ngắm đồ hộ nhau, thì hợp lý hơn.

Hiện giờ, hai chị em đang ở một cửa hàng quần áo lớn ở trung tâm thương mại của Rubello. Gọi là thế để phân biệt với trung tâm mua sắm giành cho huấn luyện viên ở đối diện Contest Hall. Ở đây không có trang bị dành cho Huấn Luyện Viên và Điều Phối Viên, vậy nên mới cần phân biệt. Chủ yếu là các chuỗi cửa hàng của các hãng thời trang lớn, hay bên dưới là những cửa hàng đồ gỗ, nội thất, cửa hàng thể thao, nhà hàng, quán bar... hay trên tầng bốn là một trung tâm trò chơi và thể thao trong nhà. Diện tích khá rộng, dù vẫn thua xa cái trung tâm mua sắm ở Goldenrod hay Lilycove, nhưng đối với một thành phố mới được thành lập như Rubello, thì thế này là ổn rồi.

Nó khá khẩm hơn cái chỗ 'trung tâm mua sắm Pokemon' mà bốn anh em Jeff và Harley đến, nên Yuzuru cũng an ủi phần nào

"Trông hơi già... Chị nên chọn màu sáng hơn..."

Lời khuyên của cô em làm Arce khẽ nhăn mặt. Rồi cô nở nụ cười tinh quái, cởi chiếc áo khoác đang mặc thử ra.

"Đúng là con mắt của nhiếp ảnh gia có khác!"

Cô lấy một chiếc áo khoác khác ra, kéo cô nhóc dậy và ướm thử vào người cô nhóc. Chiếc áo khoác cùng màu với chiếc áo của Arce, nhỏ hơn kha khá, vừa khổ người Yuzuru, dù ống tay có vẻ hơi dài

"Màu này có vẻ hợp với mấy cô bé nghiêm túc như em hơn nhỉ?"

Yuzuru bật cười, gãi mái tóc cắt ngắn của mình bối rối

"Công nhận! Chắc tại em lúc nào cũng phải trông nom mấy cái đứa kia ấy mà."

"Ừ ừ! Lúc em quát chúng nó, trông giống bà cụ non lắm."

Hai chị em cùng cười thành tiếng khi nói đến chuyện đó. Cũng phải thôi, Baelfire nghịch như quỷ, Yuuki thì quá ngây thơ, còn thằng Killian dê già thì bí hiểm lắm. Con nhóc mà không trông chừng chúng nó lúc Jeff vắng mặt, chắc mấy đứa nó làm loạn lên mất.

Nhưng bỏ qua chuyện đó đi, Arce đã bỏ chiếc áo khoác xuống giỏ và thử lên một món đồ khác rồi. Lần này là một chiếc váy được ướm vào người cô gái. Với thái độ hóm hỉnh, cô hỏi ý kiến Yuzuru, chuyên gia tư vấn thời trang cá nhân của cô.

"Còn cái này thì sao?"

Một chiếc chân váy xếp sáng màu, Arce ướm thử vào người mình. Chân váy xếp dài chưa tới đầu gối cô gái, mang một màu đỏ sáng, trông rất trẻ trung, trang trí bằng một bông hoa bằng vải ở bên hông, ở sát viền dưới chân váy là một đường diềm ngắn nhạt màu, cùng với hai đường sọc trắng chạy song song, trông rất hợp với cô ngay từ lúc mới thử rồi. Trước giờ, Yuzuru chỉ thấy Arce mặc quần đồng phục của Ace Trainer, hay ở nhà là quần thể thao hay quần Jean, nên khi thấy Arce hỏi về một chiếc chân váy, cô nhóc cũng thấy ngạc nhiên.

"Chị cũng mặc váy à? Trước giờ em tưởng chị thích mặc quần jean hơn?"

Với một cử chỉ hờn dỗi, Arce bĩu môi trêu cô em

"Chị cũng là con gái cơ mà, sao lại không mặc váy cơ chứ? Nói cho em biết, ngày xưa chị thích mặc váy lắm nhé! Chị có cả một bộ sưu tập váy trong tủ quần áo của mình đấy."

"Ồ? Thế ạ? Thế thì em nghĩ, chiếc váy khá hợp với chị đấy! Trông rất trẻ trung, nữ tính! Anh Jeff sẽ thích lắm đấy."

Dù biết là bị Yuzuru trêu, nhưng Arce cười hóm hỉnh, phồng má phụng phịu

"Jeff thì biết cái gì chứ. Quan trọng là em thấy thế nào thôi!"

"Em thì thấy rất đẹp. Trông chị sẽ đẹp hơn nhiều nếu phối chiếc chân váy màu đỏ này với một chiếc quần tất màu đen tuyền, hoặc nếu là một chiếc tất dài đến đầu gối thì sẽ càng quyến rũ hơn nữa. Nhưng tất dài mùa này khá lạnh, nên em khuyên mặc quần tất hơn."

Yuzuru quả thực có con mắt phối màu rất tốt, Jeff đã nói vậy. Quyết định đưa cô bé đi mua sắm cùng mình đúng là một quyết định đúng đắn mà, Arce tự nhủ, rồi hỏi thêm cô bé

"Còn áo khoác thì sao?"

"Áo khoác cùng màu, hoặc màu sáng một chút, mỏng thôi. Hoặc đơn giản hơn, áo khoác màu trắng cũng rất hợp lý, nhưng nên là màu trắng đục để tôn lên màu da chị, vì màu chiếc váy là đỏ nhạt, nên cũng hợp. Mặc lót bên trong là một chiếc áo Hoodie trắng hoặc vàng sáng, như của em chẳng hạn, nhìn sẽ nổi bật và bắt mắt, đặc biệt là trong thơi tiết của mùa đông."

Cô nhóc vừa nói, vừa kéo kéo chiếc mũ áo hoodie trắng của mình để minh họa. Và chỉ sau một hồi tìm kiếm thêm quanh cửa hàng, cả hai chị em đã nhanh chóng tìm được những gì mình cần rồi. Chiếc chân váy đỏ sáng màu, một chiếc áo Hoodie mặc lót trong màu trắng khác, với một biểu tượng khá 'chất chơi' ở mặt trước, cùng với đó là một chiếc áo khoác màu sáng, với những viền trang trí khác màu ở cầu vai và ống tay áo, trông khá thời trang. Nó mỏng hơn chiếc áo mà ban nãy Arce đã thử rất nhiều, nhưng cũng hợp thời trang và bớt già cả hơn. Vẫn thiếu chiếc quần tất màu đen tuyền mặc bên trong, nhưng Arce nhớ là quầy đồ lót ở gần phòng thay đồ thôi, nên trên đường đến đó, cô sẽ lấy thêm.

"Em chờ ở đây nhé! Chị sẽ vào mặc thử đống đồ này, tí nữa ra cho em ngắm thử. Mà em cũng tranh thủ tìm thêm vài bộ quần áo mới cho mình trong lúc đợi chị đi."

"Thôi! Em mặc thế này đủ rồi."

Arce khẽ nhíu mày nhìn Yuzuru. Một phong cách ăn mặc khá con trai với chiếc áo hoodie trắng trơn bên trong, chiếc áo khoác đỏ viền đen và xanh bên ngoài, quần thể thao và giày thể thao. Cô nhóc thực sự ổn với trang phục đó ư, ngay cả khi vừa chọn ra một bộ rất đẹp cho Arce sao?

"Em mặc giống con trai quá. Có gì tí chị ra chọn đồ cho! Cứ chờ ở đây một chút nhé."

Giọng nói vui vẻ, Arce chạy đi lấy thêm chiếc quần tất, trước khi khuất vào sau cánh cửa dẫn vào phòng thay đồ.

Phòng thay đồ ở phía sau cửa hàng, nằm khuất sau một ngã ba, chia thành phòng dành cho nam và nữ. Arce nhanh chóng biến mất sau ngã rẽ dẫn vào phòng thay đồ nữ, mang theo bộ trang phục mình mới chọn được cùng cô em.

"Haiz... Chị ấy trông xinh quá..."

Con nhóc Yuzuru ngồi phịch xuống ghế chờ, tựa lưng vào chiếc cột phía sau mà thở dài mệt mỏi, tay nghịch ngợm mái tóc cắt ngắn chỉ tới quá tai của mình

"...chắc chút nữa lão Jeff sẽ choáng lắm cho xem..."

Cô nhóc thoáng cười, nụ cười tinh nghịch khi nghĩ đến gương mặt đờ đẫn của Jeff mỗi khi thấy gái đẹp. Không phải lão miễn nhiễm với gái đâu, chỉ là lão giấu rất kĩ biểu cảm của mình thôi. Nhưng cái lão ấy giấu làm sao được nó cơ chứ, nó nhìn thấu hết rồi.

...Tuy nhiên...

Quả thực...

...Cơn ác mộng đó một lần nữa lặp lại...

"Con bé bị làm sao vậy? Nó giam mình trong phòng không ăn không uống hai ngày nay rồi. Chúng ta phải tìm bác sĩ hay gì đó chứ?"

Kí ức sống lại với giọng nói của bác Ben, cha của Arce, vang lên bên ngoài cánh cửa căn phòng của cô gái. Nhưng bên trong, cô gái tội nghiệp dường như không nghe nữa. Ngồi bó gối trên chiếc giường, trong căn phòng rộng lớn mà tối tăm, chỉ được thắp sáng bởi ngọn đèn ngủ yếu ớt, Arce đang khóc, khóc nức nở, nghẹn ngào và uất ức. Nước mắt cô thấm đẫm ngực áo, thấm sang cả chiếc váy sặc sỡ của cô. Mái tóc màu hạt rẻ rũ rượi, gương mặt nhăn nhó vì đau đớn và nhục nhã, cô gục đầu xuống như một con rối bị đứt dây...

'...con...không...muốn...sống...nữa...'

...

Phòng thay đồ nữ được chia thành nhiều buồng khác nhau, Arce đang ở trong một buồng, thay vào bộ áo và váy mới mà cô cùng với Yuzuru chọn được. Phải mất một hồi khá lâu, cô gái mới cảm thấy ưng ý với phong cách ăn mặc mình đã chọn, khi cuối cùng lựa chọn là thả áo Hoodie ra ngoài và không kéo khóa áo khoác. Ngắm nhìn lại bộ đồ đó qua gương, Arce có chút bỡ ngỡ. Nhưng cũng vì thế mà cô đã tưởng tượng được ra vẻ mặt của Jeff và mọi người khi nhìn thấy mình trong bộ đồ mới này. Chắc hẳn, cậu ta sẽ ngạc nhiên lắm đây.

Vui vẻ kéo tấm rèm che của buồng thay đồ và bước ra hành lang bên ngoài. Arce hẳn đã rất háo hức. Cô muốn thật nhanh ra ngoài và gặp mọi người, hỏi ý kiến của họ về bộ đồ mới mà cô mới chọn được. Chỉ nghĩ đến vẻ mặt của Harley và Jeff, hai người mà cô muốn gây ấn tượng nhất với bộ đồ này, cũng đủ khiến Arce cảm thấy phấn khích rồi. Cô bước nhanh về phía cửa phòng thay đồ, vốn nằm ở đầu kia hành lang hẹp, trong khi buồng thay đồ của cô ở tận góc trong cùng.

Tuy nhiên, sự háo hức ấy chấm dứt, khi cô bắt gặp Hắn…

Bước ra từ một buồng thay đồ khác ở phía đối diện là một gã thanh niêm, tầm hai mốt, hai hai tuổi. Gã ăn mặc khá thời trang, áo khoác da, quần jean và áo phông bên trong đều là hàng hiệu. Mái tóc vuốt keo xổ ngược về phía sau bóng loáng cùng gương mặt có phần điển trai thái quá của gã khiến Arce thoáng giật mình, lùi lại. Nếu chỉ là người ngoài nhìn vào, họ sẽ nghĩ, đây chỉ là một gã thanh niên hai mươi hai tuổi, điển tranh và cực kì cuốn hút ở cách ăn mặc cũng như cử chỉ, có thể dễ dàng làm siêu lòng những cô gái bằng cái vẻ bảnh bao của mình. Tuy nhiên, họ có lẽ không bao giờ hiểu gã bằng Arce, vì ngay khoảnh khắc cô gái thấy gã bước ra từ trong một phòng thay đồ nữ, cô đã nhận ra ngay việc gã vừa làm.

Một sự ghê tởm thoáng qua trên gương mặt sợ hãi của Arce, cô lùi lại, định quay trở lại gian thay đồ ban nãy của mình. Nhưng trước khi cô gái kịp trở lại vào trong, đôi mắt hấp hí ánh vàng của gã đã nhận ra cô, cùng với đó là một giọng nói với cao đến bất thường vang lên, lanh lảnh trong không gian phòng thay đồ.

"Ồ! Chào Arce! Lâu lắm rồi mới thấy em ăn diện đẹp thế này đấy. Trông em vẫn xinh đẹp như xưa nhỉ?"

Hắn nói và tiến về phía Arce, lúc đó đang giật lùi về phía sau. Nhưng cô gái chạm phải bức tường phòng thay đồ, và đường lùi của cô dường như bị chặt đứt khi gã tiến tới. Một cử chỉ nhẹ nhàng, hắn đứng sát trước mặt cô, cách cô chỉ vài centimet, và bắt đầu ve vãn cô.

"Quần áo mới à? Trông em ăn diện sành điệu quá, lúc đầu anh còn không nhận ra cơ đấy…"

Arce đang mặc một chiếc váy đỏ bắt mắt, nổi bật hơn với chiếc quần tất đen tuyền, chiếc áo khoác trắng cùng áo hoodie sáng bên trong, một vẻ trẻ trung cực kì cuốn hút tỏa ra từ phong cách ăn mặc của cô. Nhưng trái ngược lại với diện mạo ấn tượng đó đó, gương mặt nhăn nhó của cô lúc đó quả thực không hợp chút nào. Nét căng thẳng và ghê tởm hiện rõ trên gương mặt đang cố gắng tỏ ra bình tĩnh, khi hắn tiến sát lại gần cô với không một chút e dè hay tôn trọng gì cả.

Một cô gái khác đi ra từ trong cùng một buồng thay đồ với hắn, đang lúi húi cài lại khuy chiếc áo phông phong phanh của mình. Nhận ra sự hiện diện của Arce ở đó, cô gái trẻ kia bối rối, có phần vội vàng, rời khỏi phòng thay đồ mà không nói một lời nào với hai người đang có mặt.

Arce nhận ra được những gì vừa diễn ra trong phòng thay đồ đó, và sau đó là một cảm giác ghê tởm ập tới ngay khi cô vừa bắt đầu nghĩ về nó. Trò đồi bại của hắn với những cô gái trẻ ở Rubello này, vậy là sau nhiều năm vẫn không thay đổi một chút nào cả. Một thoáng hụt hơi, cô gục xuống, tựa người vào bức tường phía sau, tay bịt miệng, cảm giác nôn nao khiến gương mặt thanh tú xanh đi trông thấy.

"Darius…"

Cô chỉ có thể lẩm bẩm tên hẳn trong miệng. Nhưng kể cả thế, cảm giác chóng mặt bắt đầu khiến cơ thể mảnh mai chao đảo, tưởng như có thể ngã gục bất cứ lúc nào. H-hắn… hắn đã biết. Hắn đã biết Arce trở lại Rubello sau hai năm tránh mặt hắn. Hắn đã biết sẵn điều đó rồi sao? Tại sao lại thế? Chẳng nhẽ lần này, hắn đợi sẵn cô trong phòng thay đồ này để gặp cô chăng? Không! Không thể nào! Làm sao hắn có thể…? Hắn không thể biết... Cô đã nhuộm tóc rồi cơ mà? Rồi cả thay đổi diện mạo nữa... Làm sao hắn lại nhận ra...

"Lâu rồi không gặp lại mà em xinh lên nhiều à nha. Hai năm rồi đó em, giờ em mười chín rồi nhỉ? Cái độ tuổi đẹp nhất của đời con gái đó… Sao nào? Vẫn chờ ngày trở lại với anh chứ?"

Gã Darius gần như không quan tâm đến tình trạng của Arce lúc này. Thay vào đó, gã đứng trước mặt cô, với một tay chống lên bức tường phía sau, khóa chặt đường lùi của cô. Gã gần như dồn cô vào góc tường của phòng thay đồ, khiến mọi toan tính bỏ chạy lúc đó của Arce như tan biến, cùng với một cảm giác tuyệt vọng dâng lên trong lòng cô. Nó lại xảy ra rồi sao...? Cô lại... không thể chống lại hắn nữa sao?

Hắn bắt được cô rồi, một lần nữa…một lần nữa, cô lại rơi vào nanh vuốt của hắn. Hắn biết rõ cô…

"Ồ… Nhìn em cũng đẫy đà hơn nhiều so với hai năm trước rồi đấy. Cơ thể phát triển hơn hẳn, trông nữ tính hơn, nóng bỏng hơn hẳn... Để anh xem nào…"

Một cử chỉ ghê tởm, gã cúi người xuống và liếm vào má Arce. Cô gái khẽ rùng mình, run rẩy, đôi mắt nhắm nghiền, một tay cố bịt miệng để khỏi không nôn ra ngay bây giờ. Cô đang sợ hãi, sợ hãi và tuyệt vọng, tất cả đều bắt nguồn từ sự hiện diện của hắn.

Ngay khoảnh khắc cô thấy lại gương mặt của hắn, những ký ức kinh hoàng và nhục nhã đó đã tràn về. Như những bóng ma của sự ghê tởm, chúng bủa vây lấy tâm trí cô. Cảm giác nôn nao rõ rệt hơn cả khi Arce cảm thấy vết nhớp từ cái liếm ghê tởm của hắn âm ấm trên má mình. Cô như muốn gục xuống nhưng không thể, khi mà cơ thể được thơm nức hương nước hoa nồng nặc của Darius đang chắn phía trước mặt cô, gần như áp sát và ép cô vào tường một cách thô bạo.

"Nhớ hồi trước em là một đứa con gái hư hỏng lắm mà, sao giờ lại ngoan hiền như mèo con thế này vậy? Nhưng không sao, thế anh lại càng thích chứ. Mấy đứa con gái ngoan ngoãn luôn tuyệt nhất, vì bảo gì chúng nó cũng ngoan ngoãn làm theo. Chúng nó cũng không bao giờ kháng cự hay cãi lại được, mà lại hay sợ cứng người, đến hét cũng không dám, khi anh làm... thế này…"  
Cánh tay Darius khẽ luồn xuống dưới áo Arce, chạm vào làn da trắng mịn màng của cô gái. Một phản xạ bản năng, cơ thể cô như cứng ra và mất đi hết sức chống cự, tâm trí như tê dại đi, như thể cô đang bị hóa đá, mặc cho bàn tay với những ngón tay thon dài của gã đang bắt đầu luồn sâu vào bên trong áo mình. Arce đã muốn vùng dậy, bỏ chạy, hay chí ít, với chút sức lực còn lại, đẩy gã ra và cầu cứu người bên ngoài. Nhưng cô không thể, như thể cô đã được huấn luyện thành ra như vậy. Đôi tay yếu ớt chạm vào ngực Darius, cố gắng vùng vẫy, nhưng không còn đâu sức lực để đẩy hắn ra. Cổ họng cô cứng đờ, giống như thể có ai đó đang bóp nghẹt nó trong phút chốc rồi vậy.

"Em biết không, anh nhớ em nhiều lắm đó. Những ngày đi phượt khắp thế gian, giao du cùng đám đồ đệ chơi bời lêu lổng. Hay cả những đêm mặn nồng đôi ta cùng nhau trải nghiệm, khám phá cơ thể nhau, quằn quại trên chiếc giường đệm trong căn phòng rộng lớn của em khi ba mẹ em vắng nhà… Anh thấy nhớ cơ thể này của em… đã muốn em quay lại với anh, muốn em là của anh...mãi mãi …"

Hắn ghé sát vào cổ cô, hơi thở nóng phả vào phần da lộ bên dưới lớp áo mỏng. Cô co rúm lại, trong khoảnh khắc sợ hãi đó, đôi tay yếu ớt vùng vẫy như một chú mèo con bị dồn vào thế đường cùng. Cánh tay bẩn thỉu của gã trườn trên cơ thể mảnh mai của cô, dần dần lên trên, lên trên, miệng vẫn thỏ thẻ những lời ngọt ngào như một miếng bánh mật bên tai cô...

"Anh vẫn còn giữ những đoạn phim của em, rất, rất nhiều luôn đó. Những đoạn phim mà đám đồ đệ của anh quay ấy, chúng nó vẫn thường xem với nhau, rồi làm thành đĩa CD, hay tải lên mạng... Được nhiều lượt xem lắm đó... Nhưng anh bảo chúng nó gỡ hết xuống rồi, nhưng vẫn giữ lại những đĩa gốc. Vì em là của anh mà, phải không...? Nếu em không chê, tối nay có thể tới và cùng anh hồi tưởng lại quãng thời gian ngọt ngào đó… Ở nơi căn phòng mà chúng ta thường cùng nhau, trải qua những đêm cuồng nhiệt…"

Hắn khẽ chạm vào má Arce một lần nữa, đẩy gương mặt thanh tú đang tái xanh của cô ra phía trước, trước khi ghé sát vào môi cô. Không hiểu sao, trong khoảnh khắc khiếp đảm ấy, Arce buông thõng cánh tay đang che miệng, trước khi khẽ hé mở đôi môi của mình, đón nhận nụ hôn của hắn mà không hề cự cãi nữa…

"Chị Arce? Chị xong chưa vậy?"

"Chị Arce ơi."

"Ngủ luôn trong đấy rồi à? Có cần tui vào kéo ra không?"

Giọng Yuzuru, và theo sau là Yuuki, cuối cùng là tiếng gọi có chút đùa cợt của Jeff

'Không… Lũ trẻ… Jeff…'

"Không!"

Bằng chút lý trí và sức lực còn lại, Arce chống cự, vùng thoát ra, đôi tay yếu ớt đẩy Darius về phía sau trong một thoáng ngạc nhiên của hắn. Rồi cô vùng dậy, chạy thật nhanh về phía cửa phòng thay đồ, bỏ chạy khỏi hắn. Cô gần như lao ra ngoài, bỏ mặc đằng sau Darius vẫn đang mỉm cười, nụ cười đầy hàm ý.

"Giờ bận rồi à? Vậy thì, hẹn gặp lại em tối nay nhé. Anh sẽ chờ em ở nơi tụi mình vẫn thường hẹn hò…"

Hắn đã nói với theo cô như vấy

…

Arce đã cố mỉm cười, nụ cười méo xệch khi gặp lại mọi người đang chờ bên ngoài của cửa hàng.

"Chào mọi người! Để mọi người phải chờ rồi."

Cô cố gắng vui vẻ, nói cười bình thường khi gặp lại Jeff, và bằng một cách nào đó, cô thuyết phục được cậu. Jeff dường như không phát hiện ra thái độ bất thường của Arce, chỉ tập trung vào bộ đồ mới của cô, làm cô gái cũng thở phào nhẹ nhõm

"Anh Jeff! Anh thấy thế nào?"

Yuzuru huých vai ông anh, nhắc về chuyện bộ quần áo mới mà ban nãy nó đề cập. Jeff vờ như sao nhãng một lúc, rồi mới giật mình trả lời

"À. Ờ ờ! Xinh! Trông xinh lắm! Rất hợp với cậu! Đến tui còn phải mê mẩn đây này!"

Cử chỉ hài hước của cậu là một ngón tay cái đưa lên cùng với vẻ mặt như ngơ ngác khi ngắm nhìn Arce trong bộ đồ mới. Con nhóc Yuzuru đã 'set-up' cho ông anh nó như thế đấy, nó đạo diễn mà. Nhưng mà, đáp lại lời khen đó, Arce chỉ khẽ xoay người, ngắm nhìn lại bộ đồ của mình, chỉnh lại phần áo bị lệch.

"Ừm… Cảm ơn vì lời khen…"

Arce thì thầm với một thái độ khó hiểu trên gương mặt trắng bệch, nụ cười dần yếu ớt trước khi biến mất

'Cậu ấy không nhận ra thật sao…? Vậy thì tốt quá…'

"Không khỏe à?"

"À không! Không có gì. Tui chỉ hơi đói thôi."

Đáp lại câu hỏi lo lắng của Jeff là cử chỉ tinh nghịch nhưng diễn rất tệ của Arce. Cô lại mỉm cười, tươi, nhưng không thật, khiến cho ngay cả Harley cũng bắt đầu thấy lo lắng. Nhưng rồi, cậu em của cô cũng quyết định tin tưởng bà chị của mình, và tìm cách đưa cô ra khỏi tình huống khó xử ấy.

Harley kiểm tra lại chiếc đồng hồ đeo tay của mình, ra hiệu để mọi người chú ý như một hướng dẫn viên du lịch và hỏi lớn, hào hứng, đúng với chất hướng đạo sinh trong ấn tượng đầu tiên của mọi người về cậu

"Mọi người thấy đói chưa?"

"Em đói rồi!"

"Em cũng vậy!"

Hai đứa nhóc Yuuki và Baelfire trả lời trước nhất, nhí nhảnh như những chú chim non ngây thơ. Nhìn hai đứa nhóc như vậy, một cảm giác ớn lạnh và tội lỗi dâng lên trong lòng, khiến Arce vội vàng quay đi, không để mọi người nhận ra gương mặt đang tái xanh của cô. Cô không muốn kéo chúng vào mớ rắc rối này của mình, hay thậm chí là những đứa lớn hơn,...hay là cả Jeff. Đây là vấn đề của riêng cô. Cô không thể để nó ảnh hưởng tới chuyến đi của mọi người hôm nay được!

"Vậy mình đi ăn gì bây giờ nhỉ? Hôm nay chị Arce bao, nên mấy đứa cứ chọn thoải mái đi nhé."

Lời cậu em như đang trêu bà chị của mình, nhưng phản ứng của Arce thì dường như không để tâm đến nó. Cô đang quay mặt về phía sau, nhìm đăm đăm về phía phòng thay đồ, nấp nửa vời ra sau giá treo quần áo, mặc cho mọi người đang bàn luận về nơi ăn trưa xôn xao phía sau mình. Darius vừa đi ra khỏi phòng thay đồ nữ, thản nhiên khoác vai cô gái trẻ mà ban nãy hắn đã ở cùng trong buồng thay đồ, và đi cùng cô ta, vừa đi vừa trò chuyện vui vẻ, như chưa hề có chuyện gì xảy ra. Hắn còn đi đến gặp một nhóm khác nữa, cũng có khoảng ba bốn người, trai gái xếp thành từng cặp riêng với nhau đang chờ hắn ở quầy đồ ăn nhẹ gần đó. Hình như là đám đệ của hắn thì phải.

Bọn chúng trò chuyện với nhau, hai tên khẽ liếc nhìn qua vai Darius về phía cô, ánh mắt chúng… như thể đang thèm khát, khiến Arce thoáng rùng mình, cảm giác nôn nao quay trở lại khiến cô có chút hụt hơi.

"Chị Arce! Chị Arce!"

Trong một thoáng, cô gái đã không chú ý. Chỉ tới khi, tiếng gọi của con nhóc Yuzuru kéo giật cô lại, lo lắng hỏi han cô, cô mới bừng tỉnh

"Chị không sao chứ?"

Nó hỏi nhỏ như thì thầm với cô, lo lắng, như thể nó cũng hiểu rằng cô không muốn mọi người biết vậy. Gương mặt lo lắng của Yuzuru thực sự khiến Arce cảm thấy tội lỗi, khi giấu diếm cô em sự thật. Với một nụ cười gượng gạo, cô đáp lại Yuzuru, cố gắng tỏ ra thật ổn trước mặt cô em đang lo lắng cho mình

"Chị không sao, chỉ đang hơi lo thôi. Ban nãy, chị gặp mấy tên người xấu. Chị sợ bọn chúng phá đám tụi mình…"

Arce không nói dối, chỉ là, cô hơi lách khỏi sự thật mà thôi. Nhưng sau một hồi suy nghĩ, với một cử chỉ đăm chiêu, cô nhóc cuối cùng cũng gật đầu, lựa chọn tin tưởng cô thay vì tiếp tục đặt câu hỏi.

"Hiểu."

Nó quay lại với mọi người, không quên nói thêm với Arce, lúc đó nét mặt vẫn còn chút lo lắng

"Chị lo hơi thừa rồi. Lão Jeff còn ở đây, thì em nghĩ là bọn nó phải sợ lão chằm chặp ấy."

"Gì cơ…?"

"Lão ấy dữ hơn đám côn đồ ở đây nhiều."

Cô gái trẻ thoáng ngạc nhiên, ngước nhìn Jeff đang đứng ở phía cửa. Thân hình mảnh khảnh và nhỏ nhắn của cậu được chiếc áo măng tô đôn lên, trông cao lớn hơn chút ít. Nhưng kể cả thế, cậu vẫn chỉ là một thằng nhóc mười bảy, với chiều cao xấp xỉ cô, và đâu có gì là dữ tợn hay mạnh mẽ đâu cơ chứ. Thậm chí là, nếu điều ngược lại xảy ra, Arce cũng còn không ngạc nhiên bằng.

"Chị Arce! Có định đi cùng không thế?"

Tiếng Harley gọi từ phía xa. Cậu em của Arce đã dẫn mọi người đi trước rồi, và giờ họ đang chờ cô và Yuzuru ở ngoài cửa hàng.

"Ừ ừ! Tới đây!"

Arce nhanh chóng theo chân Yuzuru, nhập hội với mọi người ở bên ngoài. Nhưng trong một thoáng, cô đã quay lại, liếc nhìn về phía Darius và đám bạn của hắn, ánh mắt lo lắng giờ đã chuyển sang một vẻ khó hiểu, giống như cô vừa quyết định một chuyện gì đó đáng sợ vậy.

'Mình... phải tìm cách chấm dứt chuyện này! Phải đối mặt với vấn đề và vượt qua nó. Đó mới là cách làm của Arce mạnh mẽ mà...'

…

"Chuẩn bị tối nay có liên hoan xác thịt này. Món chính của chúng mày đó."

Darius đã nói như vậy với ba tên bạn của hắn, tay chỉ về phía Arce vừa ra khỏi cửa hàng.

"Con bé này nghe lời ghê nhỉ? Mà trông lại còn ngon nữa. Ngon hơn hẳn mấy đứa cuối cấp năm nay mà tụi mình dắt được."

"Chuyện! Tao huấn luyện nó mà!"

"Trông nó cũng có vẻ ngoan ngoãn nghe lời hơn hẳn đám kia nhỉ? Chẳng bù cho cái đám kia, nói mãi đéo hiểu, rồi cuối cùng lại phải dùng biện pháp mạnh."

"Hê hê! Nó sẽ không dễ gì từ chối 'lời mời' của tao thế đâu. Vì bạn trai nó đang ở đây cùng với nó. Tao chí cần dọa sẽ 'nói chuyện' với thằng bạn trai của nó, là nó phải co rúm lại mà nghe theo thôi. Đơn giản không?"

Hắn lần này chỉ về phía Jeff, người đang đi cạnh Baelfire và Yuuki ở gần cửa, đùa nghịch với hai đứa và đám pokemon tí hon của chúng. Nhìn từ góc này, Darius nhận định, Jeff chẳng khác nào một đứa nhóc đang học đòi làm người lớn cả. Cậu ta quá hiền lành và ngây thơ, một kẻ không đáng để được hắn nhận làm thằng đánh giày, chứ đừng nói đến trở thành đối thủ của hắn.

"Bạn trai nó đấy."

Một tên bạn của hắn xác nhận

"Thật khó có thể tưởng tượng ra vẻ mặt của thằng đó khi nhận ra sự thật về con bạn gái của nó, rồi phải ngồi xem hết mấy đoạn phim mà tao quay với bạn gái nó. Nhưng rồi, chắc chắn chúng nó sẽ chia tay thôi. Con bé Arce sẽ tuyệt vọng rồi buông bỏ, hệt như hai năm trước... Rồi sau đó ư…"

Ánh mắt gian xảo như một con thú thèm khát dục vọng, hắn như rên lên

"…Arce sẽ là của tao… mãi mãi."

Tuy nhiên, trong một thoáng, Darius giật mình, cảm giác như thể có một lưỡi dao vừa đâm vào gáy hắn vậy. Hắn quay lại, nhìn về phía nhóm bạn đang rời khỏi trung tâm thương mại, có một kẻ khác đang lững thững đi bám theo sau họ. Một gã tóc đuôi ngựa, thân hình cao gầy với khuôn mặt dài thườn thượt, vẻ mặt bất cần đời đang lững thững đi theo sau nhóm Arce, hắn dường như là nguồn gốc cơn ớn lạnh vừa chạy qua tâm trí Darius.

"Thằng Hasa kìa? Nó làm gì ở đây thế?"

"Tao chịu. Tưởng nó đang đi với em ở trung tâm mua sắm Pokemon cơ mà?"

"Đừng có lo. Nó mà dám lại gần con bé kia, đại ca Soken sẽ lo hết."

"Ờm ờm! Anh trai mày lo được hết mà, nhỉ? Đằng nào lão đấy cũng là đại ca vùng này mà!"

Mặc cho thằng bạn của mình đang huých vai, Darius như ngơ đi một hồi khi nhìn thấy gương mặt của thằng cha tóc đuôi ngựa tên Hasa đang đi sau nhóm Jeff. Thằng đó, đáng lẽ là một tên tay sai của hắn ở trung tâm mua sắm, thường lấy giúp hắn mấy cái trang bị xịn cho đám Pokemon hiếu chiến của hắn cơ mà. Sao mà hôm nay, thằng cha đó, có một chút gì đó khác thường ngày lắm. Một vẻ quy phục mà hắn chưa từng thấy.

…

...

"Arce đâu?"

Jeff đã lo lắng hỏi như vậy, khi sáu anh em chuẩn bị trở về dinh thự gia đình Hamilton vào cuối ngày. Trời đã xế chiều, nhưng tiết trời mùa đông khiến cậu có cảm giác như đã tối hẳn rồi vậy. Chiếc xe bảy chỗ màu ghi của gia đình Hamilton đã chờ sẵn sáu người ở một trạm dừng gần khu ngoại thành để đón họ trở về dinh thự.

"Em cũng không biết nữa. Chị ấy bảo là không về cùng mình..."

Yuzuru ngập ngừng, ngước về phía Harley, người có vẻ như được Arce dặn dò kĩ nhất trước khi cô rời đi. Lúc đó, Jeff đang dẫn Baelfire và Yuuki đi mua bánh rán nên không biết

"Chị ấy nói là đến nhà một người bạn cũ chơi, không về cùng anh em mình."

"Hình như là định ở đây qua đêm, xong sáng hôm sau mới về thì phải...?"

Với một vẻ lo lắng, Yuzuru bổ sung thêm vào lời của Harley. Cậu huấn luyện viên trẻ cũng gật gù đồng tình, xác nhận lại chuyện đó.

"Vậy sao...?"

'Chẳng nhẽ...'

Jeff chợt vuốt cằm, trầm tư một hồi lâu trước khi lên tiếng, vẻ thận trọng

"Này... Mấy đứa về dinh thự trước được không? Anh nghĩ, mình cũng có một người bạn cũ cần được hỏi thăm đấy..."

"Sao ạ?"

Harley ngạc nhiên. Nếu chỉ về dinh thự, thì cậu không có vấn đề gì cả, đưa lũ trẻ về và trông nom chúng cũng không có gì là khó. Tuy nhiên, đây là lần đầu tiên, cậu nghe thấy Jeff nói có bạn cũ ở Rubello.

"Bao giờ thì anh về?"

Yuzuru thì lại hỏi câu hỏi khác với của Harley. Cô nhóc dường như quan tâm tới sức khỏe của ông anh hơn là chuyện người bạn cũ của cậu

"Anh cũng không chắc, nhưng có lẽ sẽ phải tối muộn mới về. Em bảo mọi người để cửa được không?"

"Được thôi anh... Em sẽ nhờ một bác người làm để cửa chờ anh cho."

Dù vẫn còn thắc mắc, Harley vẫn gật đầu đồng ý.

"Cảm ơn em nhé."

Nói đoạn, Jeff bỏ đi, quay trở lại con đường dẫn vào thành phố Rubello. Bóng dáng nhanh nhẹn của anh mập mờ dưới những ngọn đèn đường, trước khi khuất hẳn sau một ngã rẽ ở sau cửa hàng cây cảnh cuối phố.

"Anh ấy..."

"..."

...

Có một cái gì đó không ổn đang xảy ra với Arce, và Jeff biết rõ điều đó. Tuy nhiên, cậu không thể mạo hiểm kéo lũ em của mình vào chuyện này được. Vì vậy, lựa chọn duy nhất cậu có, đó là liên hệ với một người bạn cũ của mình, hiện đang sống ở ngay Rubello này đây, và giải quyết chuyện này một mình.

Vào đầu giờ chiều, trong khi cậu đang tách nhóm và đi mua nước trong cửa hàng tiện lợi, cậu đã gặp hắn. Mái tóc vuốt ngược bóng lộn, bộ quần áo đắt tiền, sành điệu, gương mặt thanh thoát nhưng cũng rất gian manh, hắn đã tiếp cận cậu trong cửa hàng. Rồi với một cử chỉ thô thiển, hắn ấn vào tay cậu một thứ kì lạ, một xấp đĩa CD dày, được xếp gọn gàng trong một bao đĩa. Phải có đến hàng chục đĩa CD trong đó, và mỗi chiếc đều được đánh số, ngày tháng, phải đến bảy tám ngày tháng được đánh số, cùng với dòng chú thích kì lạ. Và rồi, hắn đã thì thầm vào tai cậu thế này:

"Thoải mái tận hưởng nhé. Con bạn gái của mày đấy."

Hắn còn làm động tác như thể một con thú đói khát đang phải nuốt nước bọt, kìm nén trong cơn đói tột cùng của mình, tạo ra một âm thanh ghê tởm bên tai Jeff, trước khi rời đi và biến mất không một dấu tích. Tuy nhiên, vẻ mặt thèm thuồng của hắn có lẽ là thứ vẫn khiến Jeff phải rùng mình.

Cậu đã không hiểu đống đĩa CD đó là gì, cho tới khi cậu kiểm tra những con số, dòng chữ nguệch ngoạc được ghi trên đó. Lúc đó, Jeff có lẽ đã khá sốc, thậm chí còn phải dùng tua vít sóng âm, để kiểm tra lại.

'Không nhầm vào đâu được nữa rồi. Đây là...'

Và nỗi lo lắng của cậu bị đẩy lên đỉnh điểm, khi cậu nghe tin, Arce đã không trở về cùng nhóm, và sẽ ở lại nhà 'bạn cũ' ở Rubello này qua đêm.

'Chẳng nhẽ, cô ấy, chỉ vì bị hắn uy hiếp mà lại định... Dại dột tới mức thế sao?'

Chạy nhanh trên những tuyến phố lớn, băng qua dòng người đang dần vơi đi bởi màn đêm phủ xuống, tà áo măng tô của Jeff bay phấp phới theo từng bước chân nhanh nhẹn của cậu, trước khi biến mất vào những con hẻm hôi hám của Rubello. Vừa giữ tốc độ không hề giảm sút, Jeff vừa rút chiếc điện thoại ra, tay bấm số gần như trong vô thức, trong khi não vẫn đang nhanh chóng xử lý những thông tin tưởng như vô thưởng vô phạt mà cậu đã thu thập được từ sáng tới giờ, với chỉ một kim chỉ nam duy nhất, đó là cảm giác bất an và lo lắng, mỗi khi cậu tưởng tượng ra gương mặt Arce, lúc hai người gặp lại nhau ở trung tâm mua sắm.

Tên Hikikomori trong căn phòng kín mít bắt đầu nhặt nhạnh những mẩu thông tin vụn vặt xung quanh nó, như một đứa trẻ đang chơi với những khối lego nhỏ chỉ bằng hạt sỏi, nó bắt đầu ghép chúng lại với nhau. Còn trong tay Jeff, chiếc điện thoại cảm ứng của cậu đang đổ chuông, cuộc gọi lại gấp gáp sau một tin nhắn vắn tắt của cậu cho 'người đó'. Jeff chạy băng qua con hẻm tối tăm không một ánh đèn, nhanh nhẹn như một vận động viên chạy vượt rào, tay bấm nút trả lời và nhận cuộc gọi từ số máy lạ.

"Gặp tôi ở trước Contest Hall! Đây là một nhiệm vụ khẩn cấp! Và mang cho tôi một cái ống sắt, nếu anh còn giữ cố của cô ấy nữa thì tốt. Gọi cô ấy tới luôn!"

Giọng nói hớt hải và lo lắng, Jeff gần như hét vào chiếc điện thoại của mình, đặc biệt là sau khi khối 'đồ chơi' mà thằng hikikomori trong não cậu đã bắt đầu xếp thành hình, chỉ bằng cách nhặt nhạnh những mẩu thông tin vô hại rơi vãi xung quanh căn phòng của nó.

'Nhanh lên đi... Bằng không, tôi sẽ xử lý chuyện này thay cậu đó.'

Và nó đã nói với cậu như vậy.

Jeff tăng tốc, chạy nhanh hơn nữa, vượt qua một hàng rào lưới phải cao gần hai mét chỉ bằng một cú bật nhảy đơn giản, trước khi băng qua con hẻm bên kia và trở lại trục đường chính. Contest Hall ở phía đối diện chỗ cậu đang đứng, chéo qua bên trái phía bên kia đường. Hiện giờ, nơi đó vẫn khá đông người, đặc biệt là khu quảng trường phía trước đại sảnh. Có vẻ như, cuộc thi sắc đẹp Pokemon được tổ chức vào buổi tối hôm nay chuẩn bị bắt đầu rồi.

Nhưng cậu vẫn chưa dừng lại. Tấm bản đồ ba chiều mà não cậu vừa vẽ ra đã bắt đầu được thu hẹp, và một tin nhắn khác vừa được gửi vào chiếc di động của cậu, ghi rõ một địa chỉ mà cậu có thể xác định được địa điểm qua trí nhớ của mình.

'Làm ơn...'

Băng qua dòng người đông đúc ở quảng trường, tà áo măng tô của cậu bay phấp phới theo từng bước chạy nhanh nhẹn, trước khi biến mất vào trong đám đông nhộn nhịp phía trước Contest Hall

'...Chờ tui...!'

...

...

Quán bar Drunken Emboar nằm sâu trong một con hẻm nhỏ, tách biệt với những trục đường chính của thành phố. Tầng một là quán bar, vắng khách, hiện giờ cũng chẳng có mấy người. Một vài tên thanh niên vừa uống bia, vừa chơi bida với nhau, một ông khách già cả với cái cần câu cá cũ kĩ đang ngồi một mình ở góc quầy bar, người phục vụ lau dọn bàn của hai vị khách vừa rời quán, vài tên bợm nhậu, say xỉn, ngủ gục trên bàn, hay một đám khác khoác vai nhau, hát rống lên một bài dân ca nào đó được phát trên chiếc loa nhỏ ở gần cửa.

Chính vì vậy, sự xuất hiện của Arce khiến hầu như ai trong quán cũng phải chú ý. Cô không mặc gì sang trọng, chỉ một chiếc quần jean, áo khoác ấm mặc bên ngoài áo phông, đi giày thể thao và mái tóc dài mượt được buộc lại gọn gàng. Một vẻ đẹp đơn giản mà kiều diễm và trẻ trung ngay giữa một cái xó xỉnh bẩn thỉu của Rubello, hẳn ai cũng phải đứng hình trong giây lát vào khoảnh khắc cô xuất hiện ở cánh cửa dẫn vào trong quán. Gã bồi bàn thôi lau dọn, đám thanh niên ngừng tay ném phi tiêu, hay đám bợm nhậu ngừng hát...

Nhưng cũng chính vì thế mà bọn họ biết được rằng, cô ở đây vì lý do gì. Vì chưa từng có một cô gái trẻ nào đến cái xó xỉnh này mà không phải vì 'chuyện đó' cả.

"Nào nào! Cưng đừng ngại thế. Đi cùng anh mà việc gì phải ngại!"

Darius đã xuất hiện phía sau Arce từ lúc nào, trong lúc cô gái vẫn đang chần chừ chưa bước hẳn vào quán. Một thoáng giật mình và sợ sệt khi cánh tay với bàn tay to bản của hắn luồn qua, ôm ngang hông cô và kéo sát cô vào bên mình, cô gái dường như đang cố đẩy hắn ra, nhưng cánh tay yếu ớt như mất hết sức lực mỗi khi Darius chạm vào cơ thể cô một cách thô lỗ như vậy. Theo sau Darius là ba tên bạn thân của hắn, mỗi tên đều ăn mặc rất thời thượng, đồ đạc trang sức đắt tiền, tuy không bảnh bao bằng thẳng cầm đầu của bọn chúng, nhưng cũng không đến nỗi thua kém gì nhiều. Và cái vẻ đắt tiền của đống trang phục chúng mặc thực sự rất đối lập với cái quán bar tồi tàn này.

Darius, không ai là không biết đến hắn, gã em trai của Soken, kẻ cầm đầu cái đám dân anh chị bọn chúng. Soken đã tới đây từ nửa tiếng trước rồi, dẫn theo hai em khác và đi lên lầu hai của quán Bar. Vì vậy, sự xuất hiện của em hắn, Darius, cũng không làm những người có mặt ở đây ngạc nhiên. Dù sao, cái nơi tồi tàn này cũng là hang ổ của bọn nó mà, đặc biệt là mấy gian phòng nghỉ ở trên tầng hai...

'Chưa đứa con gái nào ở Rubello này qua được tuổi trưởng thành mà không qua tay bọn nó một vài lần.'

'Ừ ừ... Tao cũng nghe bảo thế...'

Có tiếng xì xào ở góc phòng, nhưng xem ra, Darius không quan tâm tới cái đám sâu rượu đang nói nhảm với nhau ấy. Hắn, theo một cách dễ hiểu, vòng một tay ôm ngang hông Arce và gần như đẩy cô đi về phía cầu thang dẫn lên tầng hai, khiến cô gái cũng phải miễn cưỡng đi theo hắn. Đám bạn hắn thì đã đi trước dẹp đường, nói gì đó với hai tên bảo vệ đô con với cái đầu cạo trọc lốc đang đứng canh cầu thang gì đó, trước khi cả bốn thằng bọn chúng với cô gái trẻ khuất sau tấm rèm mỏng.

'Con bé này xong đời rồi...'

Có một tiếng thì thầm như vậy, trước khi bầu không khí tầng một quán bar trở lại với vẻ lộn xộn như lúc ban đầu. Tuy nhiên, cũng chỉ được khoảng một lúc như vậy, thì cánh cửa bật mở lần nữa, lần này mạnh hơn nhiều.

...

"Không! Dừng lại! Tôi chỉ đến để nói chuyện thôi mà! Không!"

"Nào nào...Arce"

"Thả tôi ra...!"

Kéo Arce vào trong căn phòng tối kín mít nằm trên tầng hai của quán Bar, hai tên bạn của Darius khống chế cô một cách thô bạo, trước khi ném cô nằm lên chiếc giường đệm ở giữa phòng, bất chấp sự chống cự yếu ớt của cô gái. Cánh cửa dày cộp đóng lại, bầu không gian nhanh chóng chìm vào trong bóng tối mờ, khi mà nguồn sáng duy nhất chỉ là một ngọn đèn ở gần cửa.

"Không! Dừng lại...!"

Arce hét lên, cố gắng bật dậy và lao ra ngoài. Nhưng vô ích thôi. Căn phòng này cách âm, còn đây là tầng hai của quán bar cô vừa bước vào, nơi có thể coi như là hang ổ của Darius và đám bạn của hắn. Giờ này, cô có hét lên, hét khản cả giọng để cầu cứu đi chăng nữa, cũng chẳng ích gì nữa rồi.

"Ngoan nào cưng! Ngoan nào!"

Như một con thú hoang đói khát, Darius chồm lên người cô, đè cơ thể mỏng manh vốn đã không còn chút cơ hội chống cự nào của cô xuống giường. Arce vùng vẫy, nhưng Darius túm lấy người cô, đè mạnh xuống, mặc cho cô gào thét, cố gắng thoát ra trong vô vọng. Một cử chỉ ve vãn, hắn cúi xuống, liếm lên má cô, để cái lưỡi bẩn thỉu của mình quét một vệt dài lên làn da trắng mịn màng, trước khi cười vang, tiếng cười sung sướng và thỏa mãn vang khắp căn phòng kín.

"Em biết đấy, anh nhớ da diết cơ thể này của em. Nhớ đến phát điên, phát dại, mất ngủ hàng đêm chỉ vì anh nghĩ, sẽ không được chạm vào nó một lần nữa..."

"Không...!"

Tiếng hét khản đặc, Arce gào lên trong tuyệt vọng, đôi tay yếu đuối cố gắng đẩy hắn ra, nhưng ý chí đã gần như bị dập tắt bởi nỗi sợ, ngay khoảnh khắc hắn đè cô lên giường, tiếng cười điên dại như khơi dậy những ký ức kinh hoàng của cô về hắn. Để rồi sau đó, một tên bạn của hắn sau đó cũng nhanh chóng ngồi lên giường và giữ chặt lấy hai tay cô, khiến cho cô gần như không thể giãy giụa được nữa.

"Nhưng rồi, sau ngần ấy năm tránh mặt anh, em trở lại Rubello này để gặp lại anh. Lúc anh bắt gặp em trong khu mua sắm, nhìn thấy gương mặt xinh đẹp của em, anh như thể nghe được giọng em nói, nói rằng, hãy chiếm lấy em một lần nữa đi vậy..."

"Bỏ tôi..."

'ra...'

Âm thanh cuối cùng của Arce như biến mất vào không gian vô định. Sự sợ hãi cùng cực mang theo những kí ức kinh hoàng và ghê tởm, ập về như một cơn sóng triều hung bạo, quạt ngã ý chí của cô, khiến tâm trí cô tê dại đi, như bị đóng băng lại trong tiếng kêu ú ớ không lên lời. Trái tim như bị bóp nghẹt, cô quằn quại đau đớn, để rồi chợt nhận ra, mọi thứ đã quá muộn đối với cô rồi. Hắn đã bắt được cô, bắt được trái tim cô, trói buộc được tâm hồn của cô, những nanh vuốt sắc nhọn và bẩn thỉu của hắn găm vào da thịt cô, giữ cô lại trong cái hang ổ tối tăm nơi hắn ngự trị.

Ký ức hãi hùng về cái đêm đó, lại xảy đến với cô, một lần nữa.

'Không...! Ai đó... Làm ơn... Cứu tôi..."

Tâm trí cô như vỡ vụn vào khoảnh khắc cô nhận ra sự thật phũ phàng ấy, cơ thể yếu ớt dần dần rã rời như buông bỏ, sức chống cự của Arce như tan biến vào bóng tối mịt mờ, chỉ còn đôi mắt màu thạch anh còn mở to kinh hãi, ngước nhìn Darius. Hắn đang đè lên người cô, nhìn chằm chằm vào cơ thể cô, ánh mắt thèm khát của một con thú hoang soi kĩ từng phần trên cơ thể mảnh mai, như đang không biết phải làm thế nào để lấp đầy hố sâu dục vọng của hắn một cách thỏa mãn nhất vậy.

'Không... Dừng lại... các người... không thể làm thế! Anh...không thể làm thế...với tôi... không thể!'

Arce như mất hết sức lực khi bắt gặp ánh mắt ấy của hắn. Cơ thể mảnh mai nằm bất động trên giường, đôi tay cô buông thõng xuống như một con rối đứt dây, không còn sức chống cự, trong khi đôi chân vẫn đang cố giãy giụa bằng những nỗ lực cuối cùng đã bị một tên giữ chặt mất rồi. Cô đã cố gắng kêu cứu, nhưng vô vọng. Khóe miệng cô lắp bắp, phát ra những âm thanh yếu ớt, trước khi cổ họng cô bị bóp nghẹt bởi sợ hãi, những âm thanh phát ra dần chìm vào im lặng. Để rồi, âm thanh duy nhất còn lại trong căn phòng tối là tiếng cười điên dại đầy dâm dục mà gã bạn trai cũ tàn độc của cô phát ra

"Nào! Đừng vì thế mà từ bỏ chứ. Giãy giụa tiếp đi, kêu cứu tiếp đi chứ, em yêu! Đâu còn gì vui khi mà cưỡng hiếp một cô gái không còn chống cự lại nữa chứ... Trừ khi...chính cơ thể em cũng đã thèm muốn điều đó tới mức không muốn chống cự nữa... mà buông xuôi để được tận hưởng rồi."

'Không...không phải...thả tôi ra...thả tôi ra... làm ơn... Thả...r...a..."

Darius cúi xuống, khẽ thì thầm vào bên tai cô gái đang sợ hãi, trước khi hung hãn túm lấy cổ chiếc áo phông của cô và xé thật mạnh. Chiếc áo như rách toạc ra bởi lực từ cánh tay cơ bắp của hắn, để lộ phần ngực hở trần của Arce, chỉ còn một chiếc áo ngực mỏng manh...

Ngay cả lúc này đây, đôi tai đã lùng bùng không còn nghe rõ của Arce vẫn cảm nhận được, tiếng nuốt nước bọt của tên đang ngồi phía trên đầu cô. Một thứ âm thanh ghê tởm...

Chúng đã từng làm thế này với cô một lần rồi. Và lần này, Arce chỉ còn có thể tự trách mình. Cô đã đi vào đúng vết xe đổ của mình trong quá khứ từ lúc nào không hay...

Những ký ức đã một lần khiến Arce uống thuốc độc tự tử, một lần khiến cô tìm đến cái chết nhưng bất thành, lại lặp lại với cô một lần nữa...

'Không... con không muốn điều này... con không muốn... sao...nó lại xảy ra...được cơ chứ...'

"Đã quá... hà hà... Đã hơn hồi trước nhiều lắm. Mềm và đẫy tay hơn nhiều... Em đã lớn lên nhiều rồi đó, Arce à..."

Darius luồn hai bàn tay bẩn thỉu của hắn xuống bên dưới áo ngực của Arce, xoa mạnh hai bầu vú căng tròn của cô một cách thỏa mãn. Arce khẽ rên lên, tiếng rên yếu ớt mà đau đớn, trái tim cô thắt lại khi cô cảm nhận được bàn tay to bản của Darius đang bóp mạnh ngực mình

"Tiếng rên của em nghe thật gợi cảm làm sao... Em thích thế này mà... Phải hông?"

Hắn vục đầu lên bộ ngực đã hở trần của cô, và bắt đầu liếm láp làn da trắng ngần của cô, từ phần lộ ra bên dưới chiếc áo lót, rồi dần dần lên tới vai và cổ trong sự bất lực của cô gái, trong khi bàn tay phải vẫn sờ xoạng cơ thể mảnh mai của cô, như thể cô đã là của hắn rồi vậy.

'Không mà... Dừng lại đi...Làm ơn...dừng lại đi mà!'

Một gã khác đã túm lấy đôi chân cô, nhẹ nhàng cởi bỏ đôi giày thể thao mà cô đang đi, trong khi tên còn lại đang chuẩn bị một chiếc máy quay, đặt sẵn ở bên cạnh giường.

Đến lúc này, Arce hiểu rằng, mình đã mất tất cả rồi. Trong tâm trí vốn đã là một mớ hỗn độn vô dụng, cô chỉ còn có thể mỉm cười, một nụ cười diễu cợt chính mình... Cô...đâu còn cái gì để mất nữa cơ chứ... Cô đã từng bị thế này một lần, và mất tất cả từ lần trước rồi cơ mà...nhỉ?

Darius khẽ chuyển mình, ngồi cúi gập xuống bên cạnh cô, bắt đầu hôn lên phần bụng cô, rồi dần dần, cái lưỡi bẩn thỉu của hắn như một con rắn nhớp nháp, trườn dọc bụng cô, rồi tới eo, tới hông và dừng lại, hôn nhẹ lên phần da bên trên cạp quần Jean...

'Mình...mất tất cả rồi...sao...?'

"Em muốn lắm mà, phải không? Muốn được làm thế lắm, nhưng chỉ làm kiêu, không nói thôi mà... Đừng lo lắng gì cả. Bọn anh sẽ chuẩn bị nhanh thôi, không để em phải chờ đâu. Rồi sau đó, em cũng sẽ được thỏa mãn..."

Darius thì thầm, một tay hắn sờ xuống phía dưới, nhẹ nhàng, luồn vào trong chiếc quần Jean mà cô đang mặc, khẽ khàng cởi cúc quần, kéo khóa, trước khi đi sâu hơn vào trong. Cơ thể Arce khẽ run lên bần bật khi hắn chạm tới nơi đó, nhưng khóe miệng cô chỉ mấp máy, phát ra những âm thanh rên rỉ đau đớn. Darius mỉm cười khi thấy gương mặt đã dần mất đi sức sống của Arce. Hắn khẽ ghé sát vào cô, tựa đầu lên ngực cô, trong khi bàn tay to bản vẫn đang sờ mó trong chiếc quần Jean...

"Ồ. Cơ thể em vẫn nhạy cảm như ngày nào..."

'...Không... không...không...muốn...cứu...ai đó...'

Tâm trí như bị bóp vụn của Arce dường như không còn có thể suy nghĩ thông suốt được nữa rồi. Gã ở trên đầu cô đã không cần phải giữ cô nữa, vì hai cánh tay mảnh mai đã buông thõng xuống giường, không còn chống cự lại nữa

"Cơ thể em chẳng bao giờ nói dối cả... haha... Cơ thể của phụ nữ, thật kì diệu phải không. Nó chẳng bao giờ từ chối một lời mời, cho dù em có nói 'không' bao nhiêu lần đi nữa..."

Darius và bạn hắn cởi bỏ nốt chiếc quần jean ra, rồi cùng cười với nhau một cách thích thú, khi được ngắm nhìn cơ thể trần trụi của cô lúc ấy. Cô gái yếu ớt, nằm bất động trên giường, cơ thể mảnh mai chỉ còn lại mỗi chiếc áo ngực cùng với quần lót mỏng manh. Cơn đói của chúng như dâng trào mãnh liệt, ham muốn được làm điều đồi bại với cô dâng lên như nuốt chửng tầm nhìn...

Nhưng trước hết, chúng cần làm một việc khác nữa. Đó là chặn mọi đường lùi của cô, trước khi chúng biến cô thành nô lệ, mãi mãi phục tùng chúng...

Một động tác thô bạo, một tên đã xé nát chiếc quần Jean của Arce, trong khi Darius đã lột được chiếc áo phông cô đang mặc và xé vụn nó ra, như thể không muốn cô mặc lại chúng nữa vậy.

Bọn chúng vẫn làm vậy đấy, xé nát đồ của cô, để cô không thể mặc chúng và trở ra ngoài bình thường được nữa. Đã nhiều lần trong quá khứ, chỉ vì trò khốn nạn ấy, mà cô đã phải nhờ bạn mình mang quần áo đến để đón về nhà. Nhưng lần này, chúng thậm chí còn ác độc hơn xưa, khi một tên khác đang lục chiếc túi xách cô mang theo và đổ ra sàn một bộ quần áo thứ hai của cô ra sàn.

"Lần này còn chuẩn bị cả đồ dự phòng cơ à. Em vẫn cẩn thận như xưa nhỉ, vẫn giỏi giấu diếm cha mẹ về chuyện hai đứa mình. Thậm chí, cả lần em đi phá thai, ba mẹ em cũng đâu có biết gì đâu..."

Darius cười khẩy, điệu cười ghê tởm khiến Arce rùng mình, đôi mắt thạch anh vô hồn khẽ rung lên vì giận dữ. Rồi hắn liếm lên gương mặt đã cứng đờ, trắng bệch không còn chút phản ứng nào của cô. Cơ thể cô giờ đây không còn cử động được nữa, chỉ còn lại đôi bàn tay mảnh mai đang túm lấy ga trải giường một cách yếu ớt, đôi môi mím chặt đầy cam chịu, đôi mắt nhắm nghiền lại vì không còn dám nhìn những gì sắp diễn ra với mình.

'Không được rồi... Không...được nữa rồi...Mình...đã...bỏ cuộc...rồi sao...?'

Tâm trí cô dường như lấy được một chút tỉnh táo, bắt đầu tự dằn vặt mình, trong khi cơ thể đã từ bỏ và lựa chọn cam chịu màn cưỡng hiếp này của chúng nó. Nhưng cả phương án dự phòng của cô, chúng cũng không tha, khi mà tên đứng ngoài đang lần lượt, xé hết những chiếc áo, chiếc quần dự phòng mà cô mang theo để mặc. Đôi tai ù ù của cô nghe được tiếng cười gian ác của bọn chúng...

Một ý nghĩ tuyệt vọng vang lên trong đầu Arce. Cô gái trẻ...có lẽ đã bỏ cuộc mất rồi. Giờ đây, cô chỉ còn có thể nằm yên và chịu đựng mà thôi, chịu đựng màn tra tấn của bọn chúng, chịu đựng những trò khốn nạn mà chúng làm với cơ thể cô. Một ý nghĩ như tự chế diễu chính mình vang lên trong tâm trí, đôi mắt thạch anh vô hồn ngước lên nhìn trần nhà tối tăm

'Hi vọng...lần này...sẽ sớm qua nhanh...'

Nhưng mong ước mỏng manh đó sẽ sớm vỡ vụn khi Darius và đám bạn của hắn bắt đầu những trò đồi bại của bọn chúng. Trong một góc tối của tâm hồn vụn vỡ đã từ bỏ tất cả của Arce, cô nghe thấy tiếng cười cay đắng của chính bản thân mình, chấp nhận sự thật rằng, mình đã mất tất cả rồi.

"Ạnh còn nhớ, mấy lần ba mẹ em đi vắng, em hay gọi anh đến phòng em, rồi đôi mình vui vẻ với nhau trên chiếc giường đệm bồng bềnh của em. Cảm giác lúc ấy giống như đang trên mây vậy... Tiếc là, anh không có tiền để mua loại đệm đắt tiền như thế cho căn phòng này của đôi mình... Vì thế,...hi vọng lần tới, em sẽ mời anh đến nhà em nhé... Còn lần này, xin mạn phép, dùng tạm căn phòng này của anh vậy...?"

Darius thỏ thẻ, tay hắn luồn vào bên trong quần lót của Arce, sờ soạng. Cơ thể yếu ớt rung lên một lần nữa, bất lực và chịu đựng, những giọt nước mắt lã chã rơi trên gương mặt đã không còn sức sống của cô, thấm đẫm lên ga trải giường.

"Ồ. Em sướng phát khóc rồi à?... Vậy thì... Để bọn anh giúp em giải tỏa đêm nay nhé. Hãy cùng nhau, có một đêm mặn nồng..."

Darius khẽ khàng cởi bỏ móc của chiếc áo ngực, trong khi tên bạn hắn đang loay hoay, tìm cách lột nốt chiếc quần lót ren. Những gì còn lại trên cơ thể cô sắp bị lột sạch, và sau đó, nhục nhã hơn nữa, cô sẽ bị cưỡng hiếp, một lần nữa, bởi cái cơ thể bẩn thỉu của Darius và ba tên bạn của hắn. Cô sẽ lại phải trải qua cơn ác mộng trong quá khứ, một lần nữa, lặp lại những sai lầm đã khiến cô một lần mất tất cả, đẩy cô đến bên bờ vực tuyệt vọng, tìm kiếm sự giải thoát, bằng một liều thuốc độc, nhưng không thành công...

Tâm trí Arce gần như tắt lịm trong giây phút tuyệt vọng, trái tim cô thắt lại, như đã không còn thiết tha với cuộc sống này nữa rồi. Đôi môi mím chặt khẽ mở ra, tiếng cầu cứu yếu ớt vang lên lần sau cuối.

Một cái tên kì lạ vang lên trong tiềm thức của Arce, khoảnh khắc tưởng như tâm trí cô đã bị bóng tối bao phủ hoàn toàn. Cùng với đó, một tia sáng khẽ lóe lên, khi cô nghe thấy tiếng gọi của người ấy...

'T...G...'

Phòng tác giả...

"Cái... mày làm cái gì thế hả thằng nhân vật chính vô dụng kia?"

"Quên đọc cảnh báo..."

...

...

CẠCH!

Cánh cửa dày cộp với khóa điện tử bằng mã số bật mở sau lưng Darius, khiến hắn giật mình, đứng bật dậy trên giường. Hắn thậm chí còn chưa kịp làm gì cô gái cơ mà! Đám bạn của hắn cũng vì thế mà chưa kịp sờ mó gì. Chẳng nhẽ có thằng đệ nào của hắn gan to tới mức, dám làm gián đoạn sự sung sướng của hắn sao? Nếu là ngày thường, hắn sẽ dễ dàng lấy vài ngón tay của kẻ đó để làm gương mà không cần suy nghĩ gì nhiều. Nhưng căn phòng này, ngoài hắn và bạn hắn ra, chỉ còn thằng anh hắn là biết mật mã thôi cơ mà? Làm sao lại có thằng nào khác...

Bóng người mặc chiếc áo sơ mi màu lam bê bết máu đứng chặn ở giữa cửa, những vết thương chi chít trên cơ thể gày gò rỉ máu xuống sàn thành một vũng nhỏ, khiến cho ánh sáng hắt vào yếu ớt từ hành lang cũng bị nhuốm một màu tanh tởm. Một nét mặt điềm tĩnh, nghiêm nghị xuất hiện mờ trong bóng tối, ánh mắt như bùng lên ngọn lửa cuồng nộ, cơn giận dữ khắc sâu vào từng tia máu đang nổi lên...

Còn phía sau lưng người đó, nằm bẹp trên sàn, thằng anh Soken của hắn, gã đô vật cao trên hai mét, cơ bắp cuồn cuộn, có thể bẻ gãy xương người chỉ bằng một cái nắm mạnh, đang nằm sấp bất động với cái mặt bị đấm nát bét tới mức không còn có thể nhận ra nổi.

...

''Chuyện gì đã xảy ra?'...mọi người đều hỏi như vậy mỗi khi tôi nổi giận. Câu trả lời đơn giản thôi: Chuyện gì sắp xảy ra, đó mới là cái thứ mà mấy người cần quan tâm.'

Drunken Emboar, một quán bar tồi tàn, nơi tập hợp của những tên côn đồ ở Rubello, giờ đã trở thành bãi chiến trường. Bàn ghế gỗ bị đạp gãy, cốc chén, chai thủy tinh vỡ nằm la liệt trên sàn, cùng với đó là vài chục 'cái xác' bê bết máu đang nằm bất tỉnh, ngổn ngang khắp từ cửa ra vào tới tận cầu thang dẫn lên tầng hai.

Hasa, gã thanh niên cao, gầy gò với gương mặt bất cần dài thườn thượt, mái tóc buộc đuôi ngựa trông chẳng khác gì một tên ăn bám xã hội đang chạy phía sau, trên lối cầu hang hẹp dẫn lên tầng hai. Còn phía trước gã là tên đồng bọn của gã, kẻ chủ mưu gây ra bãi chiến trường ở tầng một, không ai khác, chính là Jeff.

Không còn mặc chiếc áo măng tô thùng thình, hay đội cái mũ lưỡi trai ngớ ngẩn, Jeff giờ đây chỉ còn lại đúng chiếc áo sơ mi trắng xanh thường ngày cậu mặc lót bên trong. Cái áo sơ mi rách thảm hại, hai ống tay xắn tới tận bắp tay Jeff, và cũng giống như chiếc quần âu xám mà cậu đang mặc, nó bê bết máu. Đừng hỏi gì nhiều! Chính Jeff và Hasa, hai gã thanh niên gầy gò tưởng như vô hại, đã 'dọn dẹp' sạch cả tầng một của quán bar đấy.

Một ánh giận dữ khắc sâu vào trong đôi mắt nâu đang nhìn đăm đăm về phía hành lang tầng hai của quán bar, Jeff khẽ 'Hừ' một tiếng, gương mặt lầm lì ít nói quay nghiêng lại mà ra hiệu cho Hasa ở phía sau

"Cô ấy ở trên này..."

Hasa cũng nhanh chóng chạy lên, đứng bên cạnh Jeff, nhìn lướt qua bố trí của tầng hai quán Bar. Có khoảng sáu gian phòng ở tầng hai này, tất cả đều có một cánh cửa giày cộp, được đóng kín lại bằng một ổ khóa điện tử to kệch được gắn trên mỗi cánh cửa. Hasa đoán sơ qua, thì tất cả các phòng đều cách âm hoàn toàn. Sẽ khá khó khăn cho hai người để tìm hết đống này đây, anh nghĩ. Nhưng ngược lại, cũng thật may là vụ 'ẩu đả' nhỏ của hai người không đánh động đến lũ trên này.

"...Emilya đang trên đường đến đây sau ca làm tối rồi. Cô ấy sẽ đi cùng cảnh sát... Chắc mười phút nữa tới nơi. Nên tốt nhất là chúng ta giải quyết nhanh và rút lui. Việc còn lại, cô ấy sẽ lo nốt."

Hasa bấm chiếc đồng hồ đeo tay của mình, đặt giờ đếm ngược là mười phút, rồi quay sang nói với Jeff đang đứng lầm lì bên cạnh mình

"Trừ hao đi là còn tầm chín phút cho chúng ta..."

"Khỏi. Anh canh cầu thang, phang bất cứ tên nào lên tiếp viện. Còn lại...cho tôi sáu phút."

Jeff chỉ nói vậy, trước khi rút một thiết bị đặc biệt ra. Một cây gậy bằng kim loại với nút bấm và cần gạt, to hơn chiếc bút viết bảng, dài hơn cây thước kẻ học sinh, được sơn màu bạc bóng loáng, đã bị mất đi ánh bạc bởi máu dính trên nó rồi. Ở đầu nó là một cái đèn màu lục, nếu nhìn kĩ sẽ thấy một viên đá kì lạ bên trong nó, được gắn trên các kẹp giữ kim loại, cố định bên dưới lớp nhựa trong suốt. Bằng một cử chỉ nhanh nhẹn, Jeff kéo cây 'đũa phép' màu bạc đó dài ra thêm một đoạn, trước khi bấm nút và chĩa đầu chiếc đèn màu lục vào ổ khóa số của cánh cửa.

Âm thanh 'rii rii' như sóng siêu âm vang lên, và chỉ trong chớp mắt, ổ khóa mã số cầu kì tưởng như kiên cố bị vô hiệu hóa một cách chóng vánh, cánh cửa dày cộp khẽ mở ra với một tiếng 'CẠCH' khẽ khàng của ổ khóa mà không cần bất kì một thao tác phức tạp nào từ Jeff. Rồi cậu bắt đầu gọi...

"Arce! Cậu có ở đây không?"

Tiếng gọi vừa cất lên, thì ngược hẳn với cái vẻ bí hiểm trong lúc sử dụng thiết bị đa dụng nhất của mình, Tua Vít Sóng Âm, để mở cửa, Jeff chẳng ngần ngại, hung tợn đạp tung cánh cửa dày của căn phòng và phi vào trong.

Có tiếng con gái hét lên trong phòng, cùng với tiếng nhốn nháo của một đám choai choai, kết thúc bằng tiếng đánh nhau, tiếng kêu đau đớn của bọn chúng, và sau đó, chưa đầy một phút sau, Jeff trở ra với gương mặt vẫn lầm lì y như lúc lao vào.

"Không có... Phòng tiếp theo..."

Cậu nói như vậy và tiến tới cánh cửa thứ hai, những hành động lặp lại một lần nữa, cả âm thanh cũng vậy, và kết cục cũng vẫn thế. Jeff vẫn trở ra, mặt lầm lì, nói rằng "không có", rồi chuyển nhanh sang phòng tiếp theo. Mỗi một phòng như vậy, cậu mất chừng... nửa phút, và đặc biệt hơn ở phòng ba, khi cậu trở ra với một vết chém dài nhưng nông ở bên vai áo, máu chảy thấm vào ống tay áo xắn cao, còn tên thủ phạm trần nhồng nhộng bị cậu ném ra hành lang, tay cầm cái cây mã tấu đã bị gãy làm đôi, vẫn còn dính máu từ vết thương của Jeff. Hắn bị đánh bất tỉnh, với cái mũi gãy gập biến dạng...

Phòng thứ tư cũng tương tự, Jeff vẫn nhanh chóng giải quyết đám bên trong, trước khi tiến sang phòng thứ năm. Nhưng lần nay, chỉ vài giây sau khi cậu đạp cửa xông vào phòng thứ năm, một sự bất thường nho nhỏ xảy ra

RẦM!

Lần này, kẻ bị ném ra ngoài phòng là Jeff. Cậu bay vút ra như thể một quả bóng bị sút đi, đập mạnh vào bức tường được trang trí bằng gỗ ván ốp ở phía đối diện, làm những ván gỗ gãy vụn, để lộ ra lớp gạch lõi bên dưới. Tuy nhiên, Jeff vẫn lồm cồm bò dậy được, mặc cho cái xươn sườn của mình đang đau nhói ở một bên ngực, tưởng như sắp gãy rời tới nơi rồi vậy.

"Mày là cái thằng bạn trai mới của con bé Arce, bạn gái của em tao phải không? Thật thú vị khi thấy mày ở đây trong tình trạng thảm thương thế này... Vậy mà, bọn tao đã lên kế hoạch là tìm diệt mày nếu mày còn lảng váng gần con bé đấy. Xem ra, giờ thì đỡ công tìm rồi. Mày tự mò đến, thật tiện lợi quá!"

Giọng nói ồm ồm dữ tợn của tên côn đồ khiến Hasa thoáng rùng mình. Trường hợp tệ nhất mà anh ta đã nêu ra, khi Jeff đề nghị là cả hai xông vào cứu Arce, đó là sự xuất hiện của gã Soken này đây. Hơi rắc rối vì trường hợp đó đã xảy ra mất rồi.

Thân hình hộ pháp cao hơn hai mét hai với những cơ bắp cuồn cuộn, cứng cáp như làm bằng sợi kim loại, khiến hắn trông chẳng khác nào một gã khổng lồ. Cái đầu với những lọn tóc xoăn được tết lại, một cái dây thun quấn quanh trán, gương mặt vuông dữ tợn gần như không tỏ bất cứ vẻ gì khác ngoài sự đe dọa hắn dành cho Jeff. Cậu, sau khi hứng trọn cú sút của hắn và văng ra khỏi phòng, giờ đang phải gục xuống, tựa vào tường mà đứng một cách khó nhọc ngay trước mặt hắn, với những vết thương vẫn đang chảy bê bết máu, đọng thành vũng dưới sàn.

Jeff thấp hơn Soken, rõ ràng. Jeff bé hơn Soken, rõ ràng. Jeff không cơ bắp như Soken, càng rõ ràng. Đứng cạnh gã côn đồ hộ pháp lúc này đây, cậu trông chẳng khác gì một tên tí hon đang đứng cạnh người khổng lồ vậy. Hay theo cách ví von, Jeff chẳng khác nào con châu chấu yếu ớt, cố gắng đá cái xe to gấp mình cả chục lần, để rồi bị cái xe ngán bẹp... Tuy nhiên, Hasa nghi ngờ cái kết đó sẽ xảy ra lắm.

"Tao hỏi lại... Arce ở đâu?"

Cú sút của gã Solen kia vào ngực cậu khiến cậu cảm thấy ngay cả thở cũng rất khó khăn. Tuy nhiên, đó là câu hỏi Jeff đã nhắc lại, lần thứ ba, vì ngoài điều đó ra, cậu không quan tâm đến chuyện khác nữa.

Cô rõ ràng không có trong phòng hắn, tức là điều tồi tệ nhất mà cậu có thể tưởng tượng ra lúc bước vào phòng đã không xảy ra, thay vào đó chỉ là hai cô gái khác, đang co ro trên giường, quấn chung một chiếc chăn mỏng che đi cơ thể không mặc gì của mình. Arce ở căn phòng ngay bên cạnh, sau lưng cậu, cánh cửa dày chỉ cách cậu một sải tay, rất gần, nhưng cũng không hề gần một chút nào cả. Có lẽ, bên trong đó, cô đang đau đớn, vùng vẫy, tìm cách thoát ra khỏi nanh vuốt bẩn thỉu của Darius, cố gắng trong tuyệt vọng chống cự lại hắn. Hoặc có lẽ, cô cũng đã từ bỏ, và đang phải chịu đựng những trò đồi bại mà gắn làm với cơ thể mình...

Trái tim Jeff nhói đau, và lần này, cơn đau còn dữ dội hơn cơn đau mà chiếc xương sườn bên phải gây ra, cơn đau của vết chém trên vai, vết con dao làm bếp găm vào chân, hay mảnh thủy tinh đâm vào dưới bụng cậu.

Gã Soken cao lớn, đứng chắn hết cả ánh sáng của ngọn đèn trên trần hành lang, rõ ràng là đang như không tồn tại đối với cậu

"Mày... vẫn lớn lối ghê nhỉ. Ha ha! Can đảm lắm, thằng oắt hạt tiêu! Nếu không phải vì thằng em tao, có khi, tao cũng nhận mày làm huynh đệ kết nghĩa được đấy. Không phải thằng nào ở cái thành phố này cũng có thể dọn dẹp sạch đàn em tao ở dưới tầng một quán bar này và vẫn toàn thây lên đây gặp tao đâu... Mà cũng không phải thằng ngu nào cũng đủ gan dạ để đứng trước tao, trong tình trạng thương tật đầy mình, mà vẫn hỏi về con bạn gái vốn đã không còn là của nó nữa."

Soken và hai cô gái hắn dẫn về đã vui vẻ với nhau trong phòng, cho tới khi hắn nghe thấy tiếng cái chuông báo động bí mật treo trong phòng mình rung lên. Và hắn hẳn đã rất ngạc nhiên, khi nhìn thấy trên camera quan sát, Jeff và Hasa xông vào quán, đánh tan tác đám đàn em của hắn ở dưới tầng, mặc dù cũng phải chịu những thương tích không hề nhỏ. Hắn đã rất thích thú với Jeff, kẻ đi cùng tên lính mới Hasa ở trung tâm mua sắm, và đã ngồi đợi sẵn cậu trong phòng mình, chờ tới khi cậu đến...

"Đứng ngoài đi, Hasa! Việc của anh là trông chừng..."

Jeff nói như ra lệnh cho người đồng đội của mình ở phía cầu thang. Hasa thực ra chưa hề có ý định đến hỗ trợ cậu, vì anh thừa hiểu, cái tính cách của Jeff là như thế nào rồi. Kể cả có vào giúp, thì ngoài việc Jeff không thích ra, anh cũng chẳng làm gì được hơn ngoài một vật cản vướng víu mà thôi. Tuy nhiên, vì cái mệnh lệnh thừa thãi đó, anh cũng đành gật đầu

"Hiểu, thưa đội trưởng!"

Gã Soken cảm thấy máu mình sôi lên vì phấn khích khi nghe thấy điều đó.

'Một thằng điên ngoại hạng, hoặc một tên thuộc hạ tiềm năng cực kì can đảm và điên rồ... Tiếc thay... mạng mày có lẽ phải bỏ lại đây thôi...'

Với một động tác hung hãn, Soken ập tới, cơ thể hộ pháp như che lấp hoàn toàn tầm nhìn của Jeff trong khoảnh khắc, trước khi tung một đấm rất mạnh về phía cậu. Jeff vẫn đứng tựa lưng vào tường, vết thương ở chân cậu nhức nhối, giờ lại đang trở nên nặng hơn khi cậu cố gắng di chuyển, khiến cậu dường như không thể nhúc nhích để tránh được. Máu từ vết thương ở bụng cũng chảy xuống, lênh láng thấm đẫm chiếc áo sơ mi, động tác lách người nhanh của Jeff hình như vừa khiến vết rách to hơn.

ẦM!

Cú đấm trời giáng của Soken như phá nát phần gỗ ván lợp trên tường, thậm chí là khiến cả lớp gạch bên trong vỡ vụn, rơi xuống vũng máu của Jeff dưới chân hắn. Nhưng gương mặt hắn ngạc nhiên, thậm chí là có phần kiêng nể, khi hắn ngước lên, nhìn vào đôi mắt Jeff. Đôi mắt nâu nghiêm nghị mở to bên dưới tóc mái để dài đang ném một ánh nhìn đầy đe dọa về phía hắn.

Một thứ áp lực điên rồ bắt đầu tỏa ra từ cơ thể đầy thương tích của Jeff, cùng với đó là một khí phách ngút trời, đầy phẫn nộ, nhưng cũng thật can trường và vững vàng... Một hình ảnh thoáng hiện lên trong tâm trí hắn, về một chiến binh đứng sừng sững giữa một chiến trường rực lửa, tay cầm cây trọng kiếm hướng về phía trước, đối mặt với hiểm nguy mà không một chút lưỡng lự trong lòng.

'Một con chuột bị thương và dồn vào đường cùng... lại có thứ khí phách này ư… Vô lý!'

Sự thật là, hắn đã đấm trượt. Cú đấm đáng lẽ có thể nghiền nát đầu Jeff lại đi chệch, sượt qua ngay bên mang tai cậu, trước khi phá hủy bức tường phía sau. Đó cũng chính là lý do mà Soken lại đang trong tình thế mặt đối mặt với Jeff, và vô tình bắt gặp ánh mắt đó của cậu.

Một thoáng giật mình, Soken thoái lui một bước, nhưng ngay khoẳng khắc hắn vừa bước lùi chân và rút nắm đấm ra khỏi bức tường, Jeff đã ập đến.

Cú đấm đầu tiên của cậu, nhanh như một tia chớp, mạnh mẽ như một viên đạn pháo, đánh thẳng vào phần bụng dưới của Soken và khẽ đẩy hắn lại. Theo phản xạ, cơ thể hắn gồng lên, những cơ bắp cứng cáp nhanh chóng đỡ được cú đấm của Jeff. Lực đấm và tốc độ rất khá, nhưng so với hắn, không si nhê gì cả.

"Khá lắm! Nhưng đấm thế không hạ nổi tao đâu! Để tao làm mẫu cho này!"

Hét lên trước khi lao vào tấn công Jeff một lần nữa, Soken chưa bao giờ cảm thấy hưng phấn như lúc này. Hắn không cần biết cậu là ai, cậu muốn gì, hay thằng em hắn muốn hắn làm gì cậu. Tất cả những gì hắn quan tâm, đó là Jeff, một con chuột nhắt bị thương, đã dám đánh trả hắn bằng cú đấm của chính mình, mà không một chút sợ hãi hay lo lắng. Với hắn, Jeff lúc này chính là một kẻ đáng để hắn đánh, đáng để hắn hạ gục, vì ngoài cậu ra, chưa từng có ai ở cái thành phố này dám đánh lại hắn một cách dứt khoát như vậy cả.

'Mày được lắm… Khác hẳn lũ đàn em nhát chết của tao...'

Cú đấm của Soken rất mạnh, nhưng bằng một động tác đỡ rất đơn giản, Jeff lách người, trong khi tay trái đưa lên, điệu nghệ gạt đi đòn tấn công của hắn. Mặc cho cơ thể với vô vàn vết thương đang ngày càng tệ mỗi khi cậu vận động mạnh, Jeff vẫn linh hoạt, động tác dẻo dai né được cú đấm tới hung hãn của Soken, trong khi đôi mắt nâu nhanh nhẹn liếc nhìn cơ thể hộ pháp của hắn, tìm hướng phản công hiệu quả nhất. Bắt gặp nó một lần nữa trong lúc đang nhìn xuống cậu, Soken khẽ cười thầm, lòng đầy thích thú.

'Định làm chệch hướng cú đấm của ta, rồi bất ngờ lao vào áp sát tấn công tầm gần ư? Đừng mơ!'

Hắn đã biết trước động tác của cậu, rằng cậu sẽ đưa tay trái lên và gạt đi tay phải đang đấm tới của hắn. Vì vậy, bằng lượng kinh nghiệm thực chiến dày dặn của mình, cùng với những cơ bắp cuồn cuộn vượt trội so với một người bình thường, hắn nhanh chóng, gồng cơ tay và ngực lên, chuyển cú đấm thành một cú quật mạnh, lợi dụng sức mạnh cơ bắp vượt trội để áp đảo cậu. Cánh tay phải đang trong trạng thái bị đỡ gạt đi bởi tay trái Jeff nhanh chóng thay đổi hướng di chuyển, quật mạnh sang trái theo hướng của Soken, tức là gây áp lực thẳng vào cánh tay trái đang đỡ vốn yếu thế hơn về sức mạnh và lại đang bị thương của Jeff để đẩy ngã cậu.

Nhưng đáp lại hắn, vẫn là ảnh mắt nghiêm nghị, cùng một tinh thần và ý chí gần như kiên định tuyệt đối, Jeff ứng phó với tình huống bất ngờ một cách uyển chuyển, như thể nó chỉ là trò trẻ con với cậu vậy

Với thân hình nhỏ nhắn hơn hẳn, Jeff cúi gập xuống, một lần nữa dùng tay trái gạt đi cú quật của Soken, đẩy tay hắn lên trên vượt qua đầu mình, khiến cho cánh tay vạm vỡ của hắn đi vụt qua bên trên, trong khi cậu né xuống phía dưới.

'Nhanh đấy! Nhưng còn đá thì sao?'

Gồng cơ chân lên, Soken định đá cậu, hoặt ít nhất là thúc đầu gối và phần thân trước đầy thương tích đang cúi gập xuống của cậu. Cú quật tay của hắn đã bị hãm lực rất nhiều ngay khi Jeff vừa cúi xuống, cộng thêm việc cơ chân hắn vượt trội hơn hẳn, hắn sẽ không bị mất đà vì đòn của hắn bị cậu gạt đi. Hắn đang có ưu thế, và một cú thúc đầu gối bất ngờ vào cậu hoàn toàn có thể đánh gục cậu tại chỗ.

Nhưng một lần nữa, Jeff, với sự kiên định và nhanh nhẹn của mình, hóa giải đòn đánh bất ngờ của hắn mà không một chút do dự

'Cái...'

Khuỷu tay phải Jeff, nơi cánh tay cậu có thể tập trung nhiều lực nhất, thúc mạnh vào đầu gối chân phải Soken ngay khoảnh khắc hắn vừa nhấc chân lên, trước khi đẩy ngược nó về vị trí cũ trên sàn. Một phản xạ nhanh nhẹn, vượt trội hơn hẳn Soken, động tác linh hoạt và tính toán chính xác tới từng li, Jeff biến đòn đánh bất ngờ của hắn thành trò cười

'Kỹ năng điêu luyện, phản xạ nhanh nhẹn, ý chí kiên định... những thứ...đáng lẽ chỉ có thể rèn luyện bởi thực chiến...rất...rất nhiều thực chiến... Sao nó lại có được những thứ đó? '

Soken loạng choạng lùi lại bởi cú thúc mạnh của Jeff vào ngay bên trên đầu gối của hắn. Cậu đã nhắm vào đó, rất chính xác, đánh trúng dây thần kinh ngay bên trên xương bánh chè, khiến chân phải Soken trong một chốc gần như tê liệt. Và Jeff lấn tới, nhanh như một tia chớp, tung cú móc hàm mạnh bằng tay trái, đánh thẳng vào hàm dưới của Soken

Cú đấm không đủ lực để Soken có thể choáng váng, nhưng cũng không nhẹ nhàng gì để hắn có thể cười đắc thắng được. Hắn lùi lại thêm bước nữa, khóe miệng rỉ máu vì cú đấm mạnh. Nhổ ra một ngụm máu từ chiếc răng vừa bị đấm lung lay, hắn gồng lên, lao tới tấn công cậu lần nữa, lần này dữ dội hơn. Cơ thể hộ pháp ập tới, che lấp hoàn toàn tầm nhìn của cậu lần thứ hai. Soken đã mất bình tĩnh, khi mà lần đầu tiên sau tám năm làm đầu sỏ ở Rubello này, hắn bị đấm chảy máu miệng. Hắn gầm lên như một con thú hoang hung dữ, tung cú đấm móc mạnh hiểm hóc, nhắm thẳng vào đầu Jeff, kẻ đang bị thân hình to bản của hắn dồn vào góc tường.

Nhưng với một động tác đơn giản, cậu nhảy tới nửa bước, đưa cả hai tay lên, gạt đi cú đấm tay phải toàn lực của hắn, đơn giản như ăn một chiếc kẹo, cậu dễ dàng hóa giải đòn tấn công trực diện mà không tốn một chút sức nào. Soken thuận tay phải, Jeff biết được điều đó, nên rõ ràng, việc cậu quay ngang lưng về phía bên trái hắn trong lúc dùng hai tay để đỡ khiến hắn luống cuống không biết đánh tiếp thế nào. Và với một động tác cực mạnh, chân trái Jeff đẩy cả thân hình gầy gò về phía trước, vai phải cậu tông thẳng vào giữa ngực Soken, một cú tông vai với toàn bộ sức mạnh mà Jeff có thể gom lại được sau đòn đỡ bất ngờ.

BỊCH!

"Hự!"

Cú tông mạnh đến khó tin khiến Soken bất ngờ. Miệng hắn mở to, hơi thở như bị đập nát trong đòn đánh đó. Hắn không kịp lùi lại nữa rồi, khi mà hai tay Jeff đã khóa cứng tay phải hắn và giữ hắn lại. Hắn không thể bị thương quá nặng, do cơ thể đã được luyện cơ bắp cứng cáp tới mức, dăm ba cú đấm, thậm chí là cú đập của gậy sắt cũng không xi nhê gì cả. Cú tông của cậu chỉ đủ bất ngờ, chứ không đủ sức mạnh để hạ gục hắn.

BỊCH!

Jeff dập thẳng lòng bàn tay mình vào giữa vùng bụng hắn, trong lúc hắn vẫn chưa kịp gồng cơ lên chống đỡ. Lần này, đòn đánh của cậu mạnh hơn rất nhiều, khiến cho cả thân hình cao hai mét của Soken như gập lại vì đau. Hắn cúi xuống vì cú đánh mạnh tới mức khó tin vào bụng, vô tình đưa tầm mặt mình vào đúng ngang tầm tay Jeff.

'Làm sao mà...'

Có một nơi trên cơ thể hắn cực kì dễ bị tổn thương, nơi mà những cơ bắp săn chắc của hắn cũng bất lực không thể che chắn được: Mắt hắn.

Rút mạnh mảnh thủy tinh vốn vẫn găm ở bụng mình ra từ nãy, không một chút chần chừ, Jeff cứa rách mí mắt hắn, máu tươi như bắn ra từ vết rách chỉ cách cầu mắt của hắn chỉ một đốt ngón tay. Cậu đã nhân từ, vì chỉ thấp xuống một chút thôi, hắn có thể được tận hưởng cảm giác nhìn bằng một mắt trong suốt phần đời còn lại của mình.  
Vết rách không quá sâu, nhưng máu lại chảy ra rất nhiều, lênh láng xuống mặt hắn, vào cả bên trong mắt trái khiến hắn gần như mất hoàn toàn tầm nhìn một bên...

'Mày...'

Loạng choạng lùi lại, tay vẫn ôm lấy vết rách ngay trên mắt trái, Soken như gầm lên, giọng nói run run, không biết là do sợ hãi hay giận dữ nữa, mắt phải vẫn còn quan sát được nhìn đăm đăm vào mảnh thủy tinh đầy máu mà Jeff vừa ném xuống sàn…

"Mày đánh với tao, trong khi vẫn để cái thứ đó găm vào bụng mình sao..."

Sau đó, Soken mất hoàn toàn sức chống cự. Hắn thậm chí chưa kịp hét lên thì cú đánh tiếp theo, Jeff đã thúc thẳng lòng bàn tay mình vào ức hắn, khiến hắn như ngạt thở, mặt tối sầm vì choáng váng. Đòn sau nữa, cậu đánh thẳng vào yết hầu hắn, bóp nghẹt khí quản hắn, tưởng như đã đập vỡ nó rồi vậy, phá vỡ hoàn toàn cái thứ 'thần kinh thép' mà hắn vẫn luôn tự hào.

Soken gục người xuống sau đòn đó, và lần này, hắn nhận ra rằng…

…Hắn không có cửa đánh lại cậu…

Chỉ đợi có vậy, Jeff lao vào với một động tác rất nhanh và dứt khoát, áp sát hắn trong tíc tắc và bắt đầu đấm hắn. Cậu không nhắm vào đâu cả, hai nắm đấm cứ nhằm mặt hắn mà đấm không thương tiếc, mặc cho hai cánh tay cơ bắp vũng vẫy trong tuyệt vọng, cố gắng đẩy cậu ra… Cơ thể uyển chuyển né đi những cú gạt tay vô vọng của Soken, trong hai hai nắm đấm gần như theo một nhịp tấn công nhất định, cậu dã hắn ra bã chỉ bằng những cú đấm chay toàn lực, không mẹo, không kĩ thuật cầu kì.

Để cơn giận thôi thúc nắm đấm của mình, Jeff đã không dừng lại trong suốt vài phút dài đằng đẵng, cho tới tận khi cơ thể hộ pháp của Soken đổ ập xuống sàn, máu từ vết rách trên mí mắt bê bết trên gương mặt gần như biến dạng hoàn toàn của hắn.

Đến lúc đó, Jeff mới dừng lại.

Vẻ từ tốn trở lại trên gương mặt bình thản, cậu trở lại với công việc dang dở, lấy chiếc tua vít sóng âm của mình ra và tiến về phía cuối hành lang, nơi cánh cửa dẫn vào căn phòng cuối cùng đang đóng kín

"Hasa..."

"Sao vậy?"

"Áo..."

Hasa với gương mặt bất cần giờ đây cũng thoáng giật mình khi nghe thấy giọng nói của cậu. Với một động tác nhanh, anh cởi chiếc áo măng tô đang mặc ra và ném về phía Jeff. Nó vốn là chiếc áo của Jeff, nhưng cậu đã nhờ anh bạn của mình giữ hộ, vì muốn anh giữ ấm nó, không muốn nó lạnh đi hay bị vấy máu bởi trận chiến vừa rồi.

"Xà quyền Hasa có khác... Đánh gục bao nhiêu tên mà áo không có nổi một vết bẩn..."

Hasa quay đi, coi như không quan tâm đến lời khen vô ý của Jeff.

Với một động tác như nâng niu, cậu nhìn trân trân vào chiếc áo dày và ấm trong tay mình, nhẹ nhàng ôm lấy nó bằng cánh tay trái đang dần mất đi sức lực.

Tiếng 'cạch' khẽ vang lên khi cánh cửa dày bật mở trước mặt cậu.

...

Cảnh tượng trong căn phòng lúc ấy, bốn tên thanh niên hầu như không còn mặc gì đang đè một cô gái yếu ớt xuống chiếc giường ở giữa phòng. Thân hình mảnh mai chỉ còn lại đồ lót đang nằm bất động trên giường, đôi mắt nhắm nghiền, hai tay túm lấy chiếc ga trải giường trong tuyệt vọng, vẻ mặt đau đớn cùng cực, đôi môi mím chặt như đang cam chịu cực hình...

'Arce...'

Jeff khẽ thở dài. Ánh sáng từ hành lang hắt vào đã không thể soi rõ gương mặt cậu, nhưng chỉ nhìn vào phản ứng của bốn tên côn đồ mất dạy, những kẻ đã bắt cô bạn của cậu chịu đựng những điều nhục nhã, hẳn cậu cũng đã đoán ra rằng, mình lúc này trông rất đáng sợ...

...

Darius và bốn tên bạn của hắn đã dừng lại, những trò đồi bại của bọn chúng đã không xảy ra, ngay khoảnh khắc mà cô gái tưởng như đã từ bỏ tất cả... Arce không hiểu tại sao nữa... Nhưng những âm thanh kinh tởm đã dừng lại, trò đồi bại chấm dứt mà không một lời báo trước, và sau đó là một thoáng im lặng, cùng những tiếng kêu ngạc nhiên khẽ vang lên...

Như một phản xạ của bản năng, ý chí yếu ớt của Arce nhanh chóng vực cô gái dậy ngay khoảnh khắc sức nặng của Darius biến mất khỏi cơ thể mình. Arce túm lấy chiếc chăn mảnh và che lên cơ thể chỉ còn lại đồ lót của mình, trước khi ngồi dậy, tựa lưng vào thành giường , đôi mắt màu thạch anh khẽ mở ra, tầm nhìn mờ đi vì ánh sáng bất chợt chiếu vào từ ngoài cửa.

Cô thấy, Darius và ba tên bạn của hắn, bọn chúng vội vã mặc tạm một chiếc quần đùi lên, trước khi lao đến những góc tối của căn phòng, vẻ mặt hớt hải, tìm kiếm thứ vũ khí chúng cất giấu trong phòng.

Ở chính giữa tầm nhìn của cô lúc ấy là một bóng hình gầy gò thân thuộc đang đứng ở giữa lối ra vào, che đi một phần ánh sáng hắt vào từ ngoài hành lang. Dù mặc chiếc áo sơ mi đã rách tả tơi, cơ thể đầy thương tích, cậu vẫn cố gắng đứng vững, lừng lững giữa lối ra vào của căn phòng. Gương mặt ngược sáng, những nét biểu cảm rối bời hay lo lắng bỗng tan đi khi cậu nhìn thấy cô, cùng với đó là một thoáng buồn lướt qua trên gương mặt ủ rũ…

Từ trong căn phòng tối, Arce nhận ra cậu, dù chỉ lờ mờ. Đôi môi hóa đá vì sợ của cô bỗng rung động, khẽ gọi tên cậu, cùng với đó là một cảm xúc vui mừng rạo rực trào lên trong lồng ngực cô…

"Jeff..."

Thân hình gầy gò rung lên khi nghe thấy giọng nói yếu ớt của cô, đôi mắt nâu kiên định chớp chớp rồi ướt nhòa, cậu cúi người xuống như muốn xin lỗi, vì cậu đã không đến sớm hơn và để cô phải chịu đựng lâu như vậy…

...

"Mày!"

Tiếng hét tức giận, tên bạn của Darius hùng hổ lao tới với con dao găm trong tay. Nhưng tất cả những gì hắn có thể làm là vung con dao lên và…hết. Một tiếng 'bịch' vang lên trong thinh lặng, cả cơ thể trưởng thành văng ngược lại, ngã ngửa ra sàn, nằm bất động với cái mũi gãy gập và một vết thâm tím ngay giữa bộ ngực để trần.

"Cái... Thằng ch..."

Gã thứ hai với cái gậy sắt đã không kịp kết thúc câu chửi thề, khi mà cú đá cao hơi quá lực của Jeff gần như đánh gãy cổ tay hắn. Động tác rất nhanh, cậu chộp lấy thứ vũ khí bằng gang tròn tròn mà rỗng ruột ấy khi hắn đánh rơi nó, trước khi bật lên, phang thẳng nó vào đầu hắn mà không một chút chần chừ. Xoay hai vòng trên không trung, hắn rơi xuống mặt sàn lạnh lẽo, nằm sấp xuống sàn, không còn cử động hay nói được gì nữa.

"Cái đéo gì...? Aaahh!"

Thấy bạn mình bị đánh như vậy, hẳn gã thứ ba đã nổi điên. Cây mã tấu rút ra từ trong chiếc bao da lóe lên trong bóng tối, trước khi chém tới Jeff. Một vết rách chạy chéo xuống lưng cậu, xé nát chiếc áo sơ mi và để lại một vết thương nông. Nhưng những gì hắn có thể làm chỉ có vậy trước khi nguyên cái ống sắt tọng vào yếu hầu hắn, đánh hắn ngã ngửa. Cú chốt, Jeff phang thẳng cái ống vào đầu hắn, đảm bảo hắn sẽ không tỉnh lại trong ít nhất là một ngày tới, trước khi quay sang kẻ cuối cùng còn lại trong căn phòng, Darius, kẻ mà nãy giờ vẫn đang co cụm lại ở góc phòng, tay cầm một thứ vũ khí dài, lưỡi sắc sáng lóa, phản chiếu lại ánh đèn hành lang...

"Katana à...?"

"Mày... Thằng chó... Mày dám... đánh bạn tao... Mày… định… mày đến cứu con bé phải không? Vậy thì… vậy thì để tao tiễn cả hai…"

"Nói ít thôi..."

Jeff lao tới trước như một bóng ma, chỉ trong chớp mắt đã áp sát Darius, động tác di chuyển nhanh tới mức âm thanh cú dậm chân của cậu xuống sàn còn đến sau cả cậu. Bị giật mình, Darius vội vàng đánh trả. Thanh Katana vụt lên, chém chéo xuống cậu . Nhưng tất cả những gì lưỡi kiếm sắc có thể chém cả áo giáp làm được, chỉ là một vết rách nhỏ trên má, một vết cứa vào vai trái Jeff, vốn đã bị thương từ trước…

Jeff không dùng gậy nữa. Cậu muốn đấm vỡ cái bản mặt hắn, theo nghĩa đen.

BỤP!

'Một...'

BỊCH!

'Hai...'

BỊCH!

'Ba...'

Ba cú đấm đánh Darius ngã ngửa, mặt hắn méo xệch đi khi lực đấm đã vượt quá giới hạn khiến tay và vai Jeff đau nhói vì va chạm mạnh. Cây katana rơi xuống, cắm phập xuống sàn, còn Darius thì ngã ngửa ra sàn nhà lạnh lẽo. Hắn bất động mất rồi.

Một thoáng thất vọng trên gương mặt đang nhăn nhó vì đau của Jeff, cậu quay lại, tiến về phía chiếc giường ở giữa phòng. Cơ thể gầy gò lảo đảo vì những vết thương chằng chịt, tay trái vẫn ôm chặt chiếc áo măng tô dày và ấm, trong khi tay phải khẽ vươn về phía người con gái đang ngồi chết lặng trên giường…

"Arce..."

...

Tấm áo măng tô ấm áp bao trùm lên cơ thể mảnh mai đang hở trần của Arce, hơi ấm dễ chịu cùng cảm giác mềm mại khẽ chạm lên làn da trắng ngần đã lạnh đi vì nỗi sợ của cô, khiến cô trong phút chốc như bừng tỉnh. Một vòng tay vững vàng ôm lấy cô qua tấm áo ấy, ôm gọn lấy thân hình mảnh mai đang run lên bần bật của cô, nhẹ nhàng kéo cô sát lại gần, tựa sát vào cậu. Hơi ấm từ cậu truyền sang cô, mang theo những cảm xúc mãnh liệt của cậu, như một ngọn lửa bao trùm, sưởi ấm cơ thể cô, mạnh mẽ và dữ dội, nhưng cũng thật ấm áp, yên bình biết bao. Cảm giác được bảo vệ, được chở che như một bàn tay dịu dàng, khẽ chạm vào trái tim đã tổn thương của cô và nâng niu nó. Giọng nói trầm đặc mang theo những âm vị êm ái vang lên bên tai cô, như xoa dịu tâm hồn cô, xóa nhòa đi những đau đớn, tủi nhục mà cô đã phải chịu đựng, để rồi ghì chặt lấy nó, dịu dàng ôm ấp nó, như thể mãi mãi, mãi mãi không muốn buông ra vậy.

"Mọi chuyện sẽ ổn thôi... Mọi chuyện sẽ ổn thôi...mà…"

Trong tiếng khóc nghẹn, giọng nói ấy vang lên, động viên cô từng chút, từng chút một…

"Je...efffff!"

Arce cũng òa khóc như một đứa trẻ trong vòng tay ấm áp của cậu. Trái tim tan nát của cô cuối cùng đã dịu đi những đau đớn, đập vang lên những nhịp rộn ràng. Linh hồn cô như rũ bỏ hết những tủi hờn, trở lại với sự thuần khiến vốn có, nhẹ nhàng sà vào lòng cậu, ôm lấy cậu, tìm kiếm hơi ấm cùng sự chở che từ cậu... Nước mắt cô rơi lã chã, thấm ướt chiếc áo sơ mi đã rách tả tơi, mái tóc nâu xõa dài khi cô gục đầu lên ngực cậu, nức nở...

"Jeff... Tớ..."

"Ổn rồi… Ổn rồi…"

"…Em… em…"

Jeff, người đã cứu thoát cô, lại là người khóc trước, khi cậu ôm lấy cô trong vòng tay mình... Chỉ vậy thôi là đủ để Arce hiểu, cậu quan tâm tới nhường nào, lo lắng tời nhường nào rồi.

Âm vang trong trái tim cô là một thứ gì đó khác lạ, một cảm giác dịu nhẹ mà rộn ràng, một nhịp đập của tình yêu…

"Em…em yêu…"

"Ừ… ổn…cả..."

Nhưng rồi, cơ thể gầy ốm của cậu gục xuống, đôi tay dù vẫn ôm chặt lấy cô như mất đi sức lực, cậu đổ ập xuống, như một con rối đã đứt hết dây, ngã vào lòng cô.

"Je-jeff? Jeff?! Jeff!"

Arce gọi tên cậu, giọng nói yếu ớt như nghẹn lại khi cậu không trả lời. Lo lắng và sợ hãi, cô ôm chặt lấy cơ thể đã không còn cử động của cậu vào lòng mình, tiếng khóc nghẹn vang lên trong căn phòng tối chỉ có hai người, cô gọi tên cậu trong đau đớn…

"Jeff!"

…

'Ồn ào quá đó Arce… Để người khác ngủ chút đi! Trưa nay có được ngủ tí nào đâu! Lại còn phải vác xác đi đánh nhau nữa! Mệt thấy mẹ à!'

...

…

Emilya cũng đã có mặt, cùng với một bộ đồ sơ cứu y tế cô mang theo, hộc tốc chạy vào phòng cùng với Hasa chỉ ngay sau khi hai người họ nghe thấy tiếng khóc của Arce. Miêu tả đơn giản, thì Emilya là một cô nhân viên văn phòng với gương mặt nghiêm nghị nửa vời, thân hình mảnh khảnh, thấp hơn Hasa một chút, mái tóc nâu cắt ngắn tới vai, mặc bộ đồ công sở giản dị và đeo kính cận dày cộp. Sự có mặt của cô cùng với Hasa, người mà Arce ngay từ đầu đã không có một chút ác cảm nào khi xuất hiện, cũng khiến cô gái đang sợ hãi và lo lắng an tâm phần nào.

Sau một hồi, Hasa, người dường như có kinh nghiệm với những vết thương nặng của Jeff, cũng đã có thể cầm máu được cho cậu. Trong khi đó, Emilya với vẻ mặt đáng tin cậy, cố gắng giúp Arce trấn tĩnh trở lại, an ủi cô gái sau những cú sốc mà cô đã phải chịu đựng trong buổi tối hôm nay. Cô gái với bộ đồ công sở cũng có chút bất ngờ khi Arce nói rằng, Jeff đã đến kịp lúc để ngăn được những điều tồi tệ nhất. Nhưng sau đó, ngay cả Emilya cũng phải thở phào nhẹ nhõm, công nhận rằng cậu ta luôn xuất hiện đúng lúc đúng chỗ như một thói quen vậy.

Emilya cũng mang một bộ quần áo cho Arce mặc, vì đồ của cô đã bị bọn kia xé hết rồi. Cô gái hẳn đã rất ngạc nhiên, khi nhận ra bộ đồ mà Emilya mang tới lại là bộ mình đã mua cùng với Yuzuru ở trung tâm thương mại hồi sáng nay. Hay đúng hơn, Jeff đã nhờ Emilya mua lại đúng những thứ đó trên đường cô đến đây.

"Hẳn cậu ấy rất thích nhìn thấy em mặc bộ đồ này nhỉ...?"

Cô gái Emilya khẽ thủ thỉ với Arce, người đang ngồi cạnh cô trên giường, ôm lấy cô như một đứa em gái vậy

"Vâng... em nghĩ vậy..."

Arce khẽ liếc nhìn Jeff đang nằm bất động dưới sàn, ánh mắt lo lắng dường như nhìm đăm đăm vào vết thương lớn ở bụng cậu. Cơ thể cậu bị băng bó chi chít, trông như một cái xác ướp vậy, nhưng những vết thương hầu hết đã ngưng chảy máu và được băng lại cẩn thận bởi Hasa rồi. Arce cũng an tâm hơn khi thấy cậu dường như đã ổn định lại, lồng ngực cậu khẽ cử động theo từng nhịp thở đều. Trông cậu như đang ngủ vậy.

"Cậu ấy sẽ ổn thôi. Vài vết rách da này không đủ làm cái tên cứng đầu này gục được đâu."

Hasa đã hoàn tất việc băng bó, ngồi bên cạnh Jeff một cách mệt mỏi và thở dài thườn thượt

"Anh không bị sao chứ?"

"Không sao. Không sao. Anh thì bị cái gì được cơ chứ? Bộ em muốn anh chết sớm để đi cặp với ông xếp em à?"

Đáp lại sự lo lắng thừa thãi của Emilya là thái độ bỡn cợt của Hasa, khiến cho cả Arce cũng bật cười. Hai người này... đúng là một cặp kì lạ. Thật khó tin là họ lại đang chuẩn bị cưới nhau đấy...

"Chúng ta nên ra khỏi đây. Cảnh sát cũng sắp tới rồi. Họ mà bắt gặp cậu ta trong tình trạng này..."

"Hình như thằng cha này đang ngủ thì phải...? Trưa nay nó có ngủ trưa không thế?"

Cả căn phòng chìm vào im lặng...

Giờ Arce mới nhớ ra, cả nhóm hôm nay đi chơi cả ngày, trưa ăn nhẹ xong rồi đến contest hall xem biểu diễn, nên thực tế là Jeff không được ngủ trưa...

"Hình như không..."

"Rõ rồi..."

Cả hai người bạn của Jeff đều thở dài sau khi xác nhận lại điều đó, với vẻ mặt không biết là đang thất vọng tràn trề hay đang muốn hét lên 'biết ngay mà' nữa...

"Không phải ngất đi vì mất máu đâu. Ngủ gật đấy..."

Hớ...

Arce phát ra một âm thanh mà không biết nên miêu tả thế nào, chỉ biết là gương mặt cô giờ trông ngớ ngẩn lắm thôi...

Chẳng nhẽ…cô vừa lo lắng tới sốt vó cho một tên bạn ngủ gật trong lúc giải cứu cô…?

"Thôi! Vác cậu ta về vậy! Đưa cậu ta đến nhà em chắc không phiền chứ? Tại nhà anh nhỏ mà bừa bộn lắm, Emilya thì sắp đi làm ca đêm tiếp."

Trông Hasa như thằng nghiện, vậy mà sức anh ta cũng chẳng vừa, khi chỉ một động tác đơn giản đã nhấc bổng Jeff lên, đặt lên lưng mình rồi.

"Vâ-vâng! Không phiền đâu anh..."

"Đi bằng xe của em nhé?"

"Chứ sao nữa? Chả nhẽ bắt anh cõng cậu ta về à?"

"Đấy em thấy không! Có một thằng bạn trai thất nghiệp vô dụng nó khổ thế đấy! Còng lưng lên nuôi ăn mà chẳng được cái tích sự gì."

Emilya đã đùa như vậy, trước khi ba người họ rời khỏi quán bar Drunken Emboar, và mang theo Jeff đang bị thương (ngủ) tới chỗ chiếc xe ô tô bốn chỗ của Emilya đậu ngoài ngõ.

Trước khi rời khỏi quán, Arce không quên, mang theo chiếc áo măng tô dày của cậu và khoác lên mình. Cô khẽ thở dài an tâm, khi cảm giác ấm áp của chiếc áo trùm lên đôi vai mình, cùng với đó là một sự an toàn như đang được chính cậu bảo vệ vậy.

'Cảm ơn nhé...Jeff...'

...

'Đùa… Mấy người để tui ngủ chút đi! Xóc tui như xóc ốc thế này, bố thằng nào ngủ được.'

...

…

Jeff tỉnh dậy trong một căn phòng rất quen thuộc, và thứ âm thanh đầu tiên cậu phát ra là...

"Bỏ mẹ rồi..."

Phòng tối mờ, nguồn sáng duy nhất là từ cái ngọn đèn ngủ màu hồng đào đặt ở kệ tủ đầu giường. Xung quanh phòng được trang trí bằng giấy dán tường nữ tính, tủ quần áo ở phía tường đối diện thì to quá mức, phía bên kia có một kệ tủ đựng toàn búp bê, một kệ lại đựng những tác phẩm Origami trông rất khéo tay, ở phía góc trong có một cái mành che bằng gỗ cao quá đầu người, gấp lại được, dùng để thay quần áo. Còn Jeff hiện tại đang nằm trên một cái giường rộng, ga trải giường sạch sẽ màu tím hồng rất nữ tính, đắp một tấm chăn mỏng cùng màu lên người, đệm mềm khá dễ dịu, khiến cho cái cơ thể chi chít thương tích đã được băng bó như xác ướp của cậu cũng thoải mái hơn phần nào khi nằm...

"Hmmm..."

Có nhiều hơn một nguồn ấm đang nằm sát bên cậu, chính xác là hai, cảm giác như hai người đang nằm kẹp hai bên, còn cậu thì nằm ngửa ở ngay giữa giường vậy. Jeff cố thử động đậy, xoay người, song cơ thể cậu như rã rời vì kiệt sức, những vết thương chằng chịt đau nhói khi cậu gồng cơ lên, khiến cậu ngay lập tức từ bỏ cái ý tưởng kì dị, là ngồi dậy và trốn khỏi phòng. Tệ hơn đêm qua, khi mà lần này, toàn thân cậu đau nhức. Đặc biệt là vết thương ở vùng bụng, gây ra bởi cái mảnh vỡ từ chai rượu chết tiệt, nó đang đau tới mức khiến Jeff ứa nước mắt, như thể chỗ vết thương bị lửa đốt cháy vậy.

Nhưng mà...

"Nằm yên đi..."

Giọng nói nhẹ nhàng vang lên bên tai cậu, cùng với đó là một cánh tay mảnh mai, trắng ngần đặt lên ngực cậu, gần như ấn cậu nằm lại xuống đệm. Không muốn mạo hiểm với đống thương tích dày đặc của mình, càng không muốn làm trái ý của chủ nhân căn phòng này, Jeff cũng đành ngoan ngoãn, thả lỏng cơ thể đang đau nhức xuống chiếc đệm mềm một cách quá đáng dưới lưng mình và thư giãn. Vết rách do bị dao chém ở lưng cậu hơi ngứa, cùng với đó là cái xương sườn nhức nhối khi cậu nằm xuống. Nhưng sau cùng, nó cũng là một chút cảm giác dễ chịu, báo hiệu rằng, cậu vẫn còn sống, dù không mấy khỏe mạnh cho lắm mà thôi.

"Chào buổi đêm... Arce... Tui đoán là bà lại thức đêm trông chừng tui hả?"

Đã hai rưỡi, gần ba giờ sáng rồi cơ à? Chiếc đồng hồ treo trên tường khẽ kêu tích tắc theo từng nhịp kim giây trôi qua, khiến Jeff có chút bối rối...

'Thế đéo nào lại ngủ chung với nhau nữa thế này...?'

Arce nằm sát vào người cậu, bàn tay mảnh mai khẽ đặt lên ngực cậu, ôm lấy cậu một cách nhẹ nhàng. Cô khẽ tựa đầu vào vai trái cậu, làm vết thương bên vai trái nhói đau, cơn đau tê tê lan xuống tận dưới những đầu ngón tay của cậu. Nhưng sau cùng, Jeff cũng không muốn phàn nàn gì nhiều, khi mà cậu có thể cảm nhận được hơi thở ấm áp của cô đang phả vào cổ mình, cùng với đó là cơ thể mảnh mai, trắng ngần dưới lớp vải nhung của chiếc váy ngủ mỏng manh đang tựa sát vào người cậu...

'Mà thôi... Coi như số mình hên. Ha ah!... ha ha..."

Vết thương ở bên sườn phải nhói đau theo sau đó, khi người nằm tựa vào bên phải cậu, đang đắp chiếc chăn mỏng trùm đầu khẽ cử động. Một động tác khó nhọc, Jeff vòng cánh tay phải xuống dưới đầu cô nhóc, và để cô nhóc gối lên tay mình. Mái tóc đen nhánh cắt ngắn lộ ra khi chiếc chăn bị trôi xuống đắp tới ngang vai, gương mặt hiền hậu và bình thản, khẽ mỉm cười trong giấc ngủ khi cảm nhận được hơi ấm thân quen. Cử chỉ đáng yêu, Yuzuru khẽ ôm lấy cánh tay Jeff, dụi dụi đầu vào nó, để rồi lại chìm sâu vào giấc ngủ một cách yên bình.

"Hì... Tí nữa làm em thức giấc rồi..."

Khẽ ôm lấy cánh tay trái đang bị thương của cậu và làm một cử chỉ y hệt Yuzuru vừa làm, Arce khẽ mỉm cười, ghé sát vào Jeff một cách nhẹ nhàng

"Cô nhóc đã đợi cậu đấy. Đám nhóc đi ngủ hết rồi, vậy mà, nó vẫn nhất quyết thức để đợi cậu về cùng với bác người làm… Đúng là một cô nhóc biết quan tâm mà…"

"Vậy à...? Đúng với tính cách của nó rồi đấy nhỉ?"

"Lúc nó thấy cậu bị thương nặng, nó hẳn đã lo lắng lắm. Rồi còn chạy hớt hải đi chuẩn bị nước nóng, băng bông, thuốc men các thứ cơ... Trông đáng yêu cực..."

Jeff khẽ bật cười làm cơ thể cậu rung lên, mấy vết thương lại dở chứng, đau nhức, khiến tiếng cười của cậu chuyển thành tiếng rên rỉ sau đó.

"Cũng cảm ơn anh Hasa với chị Emilya nữa... Họ sơ cứu cẩn thận cho cậu, rồi cất công đưa cậu về tận dinh thự… Anh Hasa nói là mọi chuyện còn lại anh ấy sẽ lo hết cho, cậu không phải lo lắng gì nữa đâu..."

"Ừm…"

Giọng nói thì thầm của Arce khiến Jeff chợt liên tưởng tới một hình ảnh ẩn dụ trong thơ ca xưa, âm thanh của chiếc lông vũ rơi trên thềm hiên nhà. Giọng cô trong trẻo và du dương như tiếng đàn vĩ cầm êm ái, nhưng cũng thật dịu dàng, ấm áp như nắng sớm ban mai...

Nhưng điều Jeff quan tâm nhất lúc này, có lẽ lại là những gì mà cô đang giấu đi dưới dáng vẻ vô tư ấy. Một cử chỉ lo lắng, cậu khẽ nghiêng người, cố gắng không đụng đến Yuzuru đang ngủ, quay sang phía Arce. Gần như cùng lúc, Arce ghé sát đầu mình vào bên cậu, khiến cho Jeff không thể quay mặt sang để nhìn cô được. Nhưng cậu có thể cảm nhận rất rõ, gương mặt thanh tú của cô đang ở sát bên cậu, gần như là chạm vào má cậu, trán cô đang ghì sát vào đầu cậu, còn hơi thở ấm áp như ở ngay cạnh bên. Cảm nhận được hơi ấm của nhau qua cái chạm nhẹ ấy, Arce khẽ buông cậu ra. Giọng nói nhỏ nhẹ lại một lần nữa vang lên bên tai, thì thầm với cậu một cách dè dặt, khác hẳn với tính cách phóng thoáng của Arce thường ngày

"Jeff này..."

"Sao vậy...?"

Jeff cũng thì thầm đáp lại, khẽ nhích người, lần này là cậu chủ động ghé sát vào Arce hơn. Nhưng cô cũng không phản đối gì, chỉ giữ một giọng nói nhẹ nhàng, hai tay khẽ ôm lấy Jeff một cách yếu ớt...

"Cậu nghĩ sao...?"

"Nghĩ sao...ư?"

Jeff hiểu câu hỏi. Cậu không phải thằng khờ mà không hiểu ý của Arce, và cậu cũng không muốn phải để cô nhắc lại chính chuyện đó, nên đã cắt lời Arce ngay khi cảm nhận được đôi bờ môi mỏng manh đang ghé sát bên má mình cử động...

"Tớ hoàn toàn bình thường. Dù cậu có tự dằn vặt bản thân thế nào đi chăng nữa, cậu có tự trách mình yếu đuối, tự trách mình sa đọa, hay tự trách mình cái mẹ gì đi nữa,… thì sau cùng, mọi chuyện cũng đã qua rồi... Tớ hoàn toàn ổn với những điều đã trôi qua trong quá khứ, hay cả những gì đã diễn ra và không thể quay lại được. Vì sau cùng, điều quan trọng nhất, tớ đã cứu được cậu, thế là đủ!"

Giọng nói có phần phóng khoáng, vui vẻ và rất vô tư, nhưng bị lạc đi bởi cơn đau nhói ở ngực, cánh tay trái Jeff mạnh mẽ, nắm chặt lấy bàn tay mỏng manh đang run lên bần bật của Arce khi cậu nhắc lại chuyện đó, như đang an ủi cô về những chuyện đã xảy ra giữa hai người. Một cái nắm tay thật vững vàng, cô chợt nghĩ, và cậu ấy... cũng thật vững vàng...

"Nghe này! Thời gian không thể bị viết lại được, lịch sử không thể bị thay đổi, không hề, dù chỉ một dòng. Ngay cả những chúa tể thời gian bên trong những cỗ máy du hành xuyên qua những chiều không gian vô định trong vũ trụ cũng không thể làm điều đó..."

Đôi mắt màu thạch anh mở to, ngước nhìn lên gương mặt nghiêng nghiêng đang kề sát vào bên má mình, Arce khẽ rung động, ngắm nhìn gương mặt vui vẻ nhưng lại vô cùng kiên định ấy hồi lâu, trước khi tầm nhìn cô ướt nhòa...

"Arce, tớ và cậu, chúng ta chỉ là con người mà thôi. Con người với quá khứ, sống ở hiện tại và hướng tới tương lai. Con người có lỗi lầm, có cố gắng và có hy vọng. Quá khứ, dù có đau buồn đến đâu, thì đều là những điều đã qua rồi. Những ký ức, dù vui hay buồn, cũng đều là những thứ đã tạo nên con người chúng ta ở hiện tại. Nó là một phần của cậu. Và cho dù cậu có muốn quên nó tới mức nào đi nữa, muốn chôn vùi nó, rồi chạy trốn khỏi nó đi chăng nữa, nó vẫn là một phần của con người cậu, một phần đáng trân trọng đã tạo nên con người cậu ở hiện tại, và sẽ là ngọn hải đăng chỉ đường cho cậu đến tương lai..."

"Nhưng... tớ đã phạm phải sai lầm đó một lần nữa... đi vào vết xe đổ của mình... và..."

Cơ thể yếu ớt rung lên, cô ôm chặt lấy Jeff, vùi đầu vào trong vòng tay cậu, tiếng khóc yếu ớt như tan đi trong đêm tối...

"Đó là lý do tại sao tớ ở đây... Để giúp cậu..."

Cánh tay Jeff ôm lại cô, kéo cô lại gần. Mái tóc xõa dài xuống ngực cậu, nước mắt làm ướt chiếc áo phông, Arce gục đầu lên người Jeff, lặng lẽ, cảm nhận nhịp đập từ trái tim cậu. Một nhịp bốn đều đặn đến kì lạ, ấm áp và yên bình, như đang cố gắng xóa nhòa đi những nặng nhọc, những lo lắng trong tâm trí Arce lúc ấy...

"Nghe này, Arce. Theo cách tớ nhìn nhận, thì mỗi cuộc sống đều là một đống những điều tốt đẹp và tồi tệ, chất chồng lên nhau, tạo thành những kỉ niệm. Những thứ tốt đẹp không phải lúc nào cũng có thể xoa dịu được những điều tồi tệ, không phải lúc nào cũng có thể an ủi cậu, giúp cậu vượt qua khó khăn và đau khổ. Nhưng ngược lại, những điều tồi tệ cũng không thể nào làm hỏng được những điều tốt đẹp hoặc làm chúng trở nên kém quan trọng cả..."

"Jeff... cậu..."

Arce khẽ nấc lên...

"Với tớ, điều tốt đẹp gần nhất của tớ... là được làm quen với một cô gái xinh đẹp, mạnh mẽ và phóng khoáng, nhưng cũng thật nữ tính và dễ mềm lòng, cần được chở che... Sau cùng, cô ấy lại rơi vào rắc rối, và tớ đã có thể làm được một điều đúng đắn, khi giúp đỡ cô ấy, giúp cô ấy cảm thấy khá hơn, dù tớ không giỏi an ủi người khác cho lắm nhỉ?"

Điệu cười tinh nghịch của Jeff vang lên, như át đi tiếng khóc thút thít của cô bạn đang gục đầu trên ngực mình. Để rồi, giữa hai hàng nước mắt, đôi môi hồng cũng chợt mỉm cười, một nụ cười dù gượng gạo, nhưng cũng thật vui vẻ, như một lời động viên Arce dành cho chính mình vậy. Trong một khoảnh khắc bất chợt, cô gái ngạc nhiên khi chứng khiến, những xiềng xích tội lỗi của sự tủi hổ và nhục nhã như tan vỡ trong vòng tay mình. Nhà giam tâm hồn cô, với bao đau đớn, bao tủi hờn về quá khứ đáng ghê tởm của cô vỡ tan thành bao mảnh vụn. Không gian xung quanh tâm hồn đầy thương tích của Arce như mở rộng ra vô định, trắng xóa một màu dễ chịu, như thể xoa dịu đi bóng tối bên trong cô.

Tâm hồn Arce với những vết thương đang dần lành lại, dù sẽ để lại sẹo, cũng đã đứng lên hướng về phía trước. Và người đợi trên con đường vừa mở ra trước mắt cô gái, một lần nữa, lại là Jeff...

"Hì... Còn kỉ niệm của tui, lại là về một tên ngốc, lao vào ẩu đả với một đám thanh niên, chỉ để cứu lấy một cậu bạn Torchic thậm chí không phải Pokemon của mình. Cậu ta bị đánh tơi tả đấy, nhưng vẫn mỉm cười vui vẻ, giúp đỡ Torchic tìm lại được chính mình, giúp đỡ bạn Pokemon nhỏ tự đứng lên trên đôi chân của mình..."

"Nghe quen quen..."

Chính là câu chuyện của Jeff, hồi còn ở thị trấn Pyre, khi cậu thu nhận Torchic làm Pokemon của mình chứ đâu. Cậu có thể không nhớ, nhưng lúc cậu lao vào đánh nhau để cứu lấy Torchic, Arce đã chứng kiến, dù chỉ là từ xa, ở phía bên kia đường. Cô gái đã ấn tượng với cậu từ lúc đó, và thầm theo dõi cậu kể từ khi ba anh em rời khỏi thị trấn Pyre. Và sau cùng, cuộc gặp của họ trên nghĩa trang đỉnh núi Pyre cũng đâu phải là ngẫu nhiên phải không?

"Mà..."

Arce chợt ngước lên nhìn Jeff, lau khô nước mắt bằng cách dụi đầu vào vai áo cậu, trước khi cất tiếng nói nhỏ nhẹ

"...Sau cùng thì cũng cảm ơn cậu nhé. Cậu cứu tui lần này rồi đấy."

"Ờ ờ..."

Lơ đãng trả lời, Jeff quay người lại, nằm ngửa ra, quay sang nhìn Yuzuru. Con nhóc vẫn đang ngủ yên lành, dù nãy giờ, hai anh chị nó gây ra không ít tiếng ồn có thể đánh thức nó. Chắc hẳn nó mệt lắm, khi phải thức đợi cửa cậu tới tận đêm khuya để chờ cậu, nên mới ngủ say thế này đây.

"Mà... lúc cậu vào phòng cứu tui ấy..."

"Ừ ừ... Chắc cậu bất ngờ lắm nhỉ? Nhìn mặt cậu lúc ấy, như kiểu cậu đang định hô lên 'Được cứu rồi' vậy. Trông buồn cười lắm!"

Jeff vô tư kể lại, khẽ kê chiếc gối êm xuống dưới đầu Yuzuru, kéo chiếc chăn lên ngang vai cô cho ấm. Cô nhóc vẫn mặc nguyên áo khoác với trang phục thường ngày đi ngủ này! Thật là bất cẩn mà, hệt như cậu...

"Ừ! Tui ngạc nhiên với vui mừng lắm, hẳn rồi! Nhưng mà... Cậu có..."

"Hử...?"

Sau một hồi, Jeff mới hiểu ra...

"À ừ ừ! Phòng tối thui ấy mà... Tui không nhìn thấy cái gì đâu... ha..."

Nói dối dở tệ, Arce cằn nhằn như vậy, mắt khẽ lườm thằng bạn từ bên, khiến nó vội quay đầu đi, lấp liếm cái mặt đang đỏ bừng bừng như thằng say rượu của mình.

"À thì... Không hẳn là không thấy... Tại thấy một lần rồi, nên lần này cũng bình thường..."

"Á à! Thế là cậu nhận rồi nhé! Lần vào phòng tắm cậu cũng thấy rồi! Thế mà bảo hơi nước mờ không thấy gì!"

"Ấy ấy! Đừng đánh! Đau!"

Tay đấm thùm thụp lên ngực Jeff, làm cái thân thể đã đầy thương tích sẵn của cậu đau đến mức chảy nước mắt, não cậu tê tê vì không chịu được cơn đau. Tiếng kêu oai oái của cậu làm Yuzuru suýt nữa tỉnh giấc. Nhưng cả hai người họ đã kịp dừng lại, ngay khi cô nhóc vừa động đậy, để rồi nhanh chóng ru cô nhóc ngủ trở lại rồi.

"Hừm... Thôi... lần này tha cho cậu..."

"Ừ ừ… xin lỗi nha…"

Sao tự dưng cô ấy dễ tính thế nhỉ, Jeff đã tự hỏi. Nhưng mà thôi, chắc là do công lao của cậu đây mà! Nên là chắc cậu lấp liếm nó đi là bỏ qua luôn, không dám đả động gì đến nó nữa. Đụng lại nó, chắc cô đánh cậu tới chết mất.

"Mà... thực ra thì... Jeff này..."

Giọng nói nhỏ nhẹ lại vang lên làm Jeff thoáng giật mình, cảnh giác. Mới vài phút trước còn đánh cậu suýt chết cơ mà, sao giờ lại quay lại vẻ dễ tính rồi?

"Hồi hai năm trước, sau khi tớ phải trải qua những chuyện đó, tớ đã suy sụp lắm đấy. Tớ đã nghĩ, mình chết đi cho rồi... Nên đã dại dột, uống thuốc độc, vì nghĩ đó là cách nhẹ nhàng nhất... Nhưng mà sau đó... Haha..."

Cô khẽ cười khi nhớ lại những kỉ niệm cũ. Phải rồi đó! Arce, thay vì tỏ ra đau khổ, đã mỉm cười, khi nhớ lại quá khứ của mình. Một sự thay đổi lớn đã xảy ra trong cô vào khoảnh khắc ấy, như thể đánh dấu rằng, cô đã vượt qua được nỗi ám ảnh của quá khứ rồi

"Kết cục là đi viện, nằm nguyên nửa tháng trong đấy để điều trị... He he! Nhớ lại thì như thể có người cầm dao rạch dạ dày mình ra vậy..."

"Vậy à? Chắc nó như kiểu ngộ độc thực phẩm kết hợp với trĩ tổng hợp nhỉ?"

"Đù! Đừng nhắc lại nữa đi! Giờ nhớ lại bụng tớ vẫn còn đau, người nổi hết cả da gà lên đây này... Cơ mà không có trĩ triếc gì cả, nhưng mà thuốc uống để điều trị có khi còn nhiều hơn là thức ăn ăn vào đấy."

Cả hai đều bật cười thành tiếng, tí nữa làm Yuzuru tỉnh dậy lần thứ hai...

"Nằm trong viện, rồi đến lúc được đưa về nhà dưỡng thương, tớ đã có rất nhiều thời gian để suy nghĩ. Tớ suy nghĩ rất nhiều, là làm sao để vượt qua được quá khứ, cho dù có phải thay đổi bản thân, hay chạy trốn khỏi nó, tớ cũng sẵn sàng làm... Gia đình tớ cũng cố gắng giúp tớ lắm, giúp tớ thay đổi..."

"Vậy, cậu nhuộm tóc là vì thế à?"

"Ừm... Tớ nhuộm tóc, rồi thay đổi diện mạo bản thân rất nhiều. Sau đó, tớ thậm chí còn chuyển sang Kanto sống một thời gian, theo học một chị thủ lĩnh nhà thi đấu bên đấy, học cung thuật, và học huấn luyện Pokemon..."

"Ơ... cậu học huấn luyện Pokemon á?"

"Ừ! Hồi đầu tớ là Điều Phối Viên, thi đấu Pokemon Contest cơ. Nhưng sau này, tớ mới tập làm huấn luyện viên, trong một năm hơn ở nhà thi đấu Celadon, rồi nhanh chóng được thăng cấp lên thành huấn luyện viên bậc A... nhưng có lẽ chủ yếu là do gia đình tớ tác động lên niên đoàn, coi như là một cách để động viên tớ, nên họ đưa tớ lên làm Ace trainer luôn. Bị bạn bè dị nghị suốt à!"

Arce khẽ cau mày một cách tinh nghịch, kể lại

"Decidueye, hồi tớ nhận nó từ chị Erika bên Kanto, nó còn là Rowlett cơ. Cũng đã được gần hai năm rồi, tưởng dài, nhưng hóa ra cũng thật ngắn ngủi, nhỉ? Nó đã đồng hành cùng tớ, như là Pokemon duy nhất tớ có kể từ đấy…"

Cô khẽ vắt tay lên trán, hồi tưởng

"Tớ nhuộm tóc thành màu vàng xám, rồi chuyển sang làm Huấn Luyện Viên Thi đấu, rồi thay đổi cách ăn mặc, thay đổi bản thân, với hi vọng trở thành một con người khác, để quên đi quá khứ... Nhưng sau cùng vẫn thất bại thảm hại nhỉ? Cách đó có vẻ cũng không ăn thua... Tớ vẫn… cảm giác sợ… Tớ sợ tiếp xúc với người khác giới, cảm giác sợ hãi nhất là khi mấy tên huấn luyện viên nam chạm vào mình. Có lắm lần mất ngủ cả đêm vì thế đấy! Còn mấy lúc gặp các cặp đôi nam nữ đi với nhau, tớ lại thấy tởm, buồn nôn.. Nghe thì kì quặc thật đấy, nhưng đúng là như vậy đó…"

"Mà đó sau cùng cũng đâu phải chuyện tớ muốn nói đến nhỉ? Ha ha! Tớ thật lằng nhằng mà. Đãng trí nữa. Cứ vòng vo mãi mà không dám vào vấn đề chính… haha… chắc là vì ngượng... Tại cũng lâu lắm rồi, tớ chưa nói điều này… Mà năm nay mười chín rồi, chẳng hiểu sao, tớ lại ngại nói ra những điều như thế nữa cơ chứ?"

Một cử chỉ dứt khoát, Arce nghiêng người, ngồi dậy, trước khi cúi xuống Jeff, người đang nằm bên cạnh mình, trong tư thế gần như mặt đối mặt với cậu. Arce cúi thấp hơn nữa, để cho mặt cô gần như sát vào và chạm được tới mặt cậu, trước khi thủ thỉ, giọng nói rụt rè vang lên trong không gian tĩnh mịch của buổi đêm...

"Jeff này... Về đề nghị mà cậu nêu sáng nay ấy... Cậu hỏi tớ có muốn làm bạn gái cậu không? Tớ nghĩ tớ đã có câu trả lời rồi... Dù nó có vẻ kì quặc, vì chúng ta mới chỉ gặp nhau được có vài ngày, nhưng... thực ra..."

"Thực ra tớ... em..."

...

...

...

...

Thằng Jeff nó ngủ mẹ mất rồi...

...

...

...

Nó ngủ say như chết, ngủ yên lành như con cún con, ếu biết trời đất là gì, chứ đừng nói là nghe Arce thổ lộ tấm chân tình của mình...

...

...

...

Arce nằm lại xuống giường, kéo tấm chăn lên đáp tới ngang ngực, vẻ mặt thất vọng kèm với đó là chút hờn dỗi, thở dài một cách bực dọc.

'Cậu ấy ngủ mất rồi... tại mình vòng vo quá đây mà... thôi vậy, chắc sáng mai nói cũng đâu có muộn... Chỉ sợ là… cậu ta lại quên phéng mất hết những gì mình nói thôi à… Chán quá!'

…

"Thiệt hông...?"

Thằng khốn nạn Jeff làm Arce giật bắn cả mình, tí nhảy khỏi giường vì tưởng là có ma...

…

Nó giả vờ ngủ!

Với cái vẻ mặt hớn hở đang cười toe toét, nó quay sang nhìn Arce, cười khúc khích trước vẻ mặt đang ngơ ra của cô gái. Nhưng rồi, cái điệu cười 'gian xảo' của Jeff cũng làm Arce xiêu lòng...

"Ừm... thiệt..."

"Tốt. Mai nói chuyện tiếp nhé, em yêu!"

Chốt câu cuối, thằng cha quay lại, ngủ tiếp... Chẳng nhẽ, nó vô cảm tới cái mức mà… mà… mà thôi.

"Haiz... Đúng thật là..."

Arce thở dài lần nữa, trước khi nằm dài xuống giường một cách thư thái.

'Có lẽ mình nên ngủ thôi... Sáng mai còn phải dậy sớm, giải thích cho mọi người, rồi sau đó còn phải giúp mẹ tập luyện, đưa Baelfire đến Fortree, thi đấu Pokemon với Harley...'

Dòng suy nghĩ sớm nhòa đi, Arce chìm vào giấc ngủ yên bình. Trái tim cô, có lẽ sau cùng, cũng đã tìm được một nơi mình thuộc về...

...

***PTG***

"Haiz... Nó có bạn gái, còn mình... mãn kiếp trai tân..."

"Thiệt tội nghiệp đôi ta quá mà..."

***End***


	17. Chapter 17

Pokemon legenadary trainers III: Tiger

Tập 17.

.

'Lâu lắm mới được nướng lâu như thế đấy...'

Jeff mở mắt, tỉnh dậy sau giấc ngủ sâu sảng khoái trong căn phòng rộng của cô bạn gái mình.

'Mà... cũng phải thôi... Hi vọng hôm nay không bị mắng vì nướng quá đà...'

Cậu khẽ liếc nhìn chiếc đồng hồ treo tường, tận dụng chút ánh sáng yếu ớt của buổi sớm mùa đông hắt vào qua khung cửa sổ để xem giờ.

'...'

Đồng hồ chỉ mười giờ trưa, vậy đó. Tức là cậu ngủ nướng trong phòng bạn gái mình tới tận gần bữa trưa mới dậy...

'Toi rồi...!'

Suy nghĩ đầu tiên trong đầu Jeff là phải ngồi được dậy và ra khỏi phòng cái đã, trước khi Arce quay lại và mắng cậu té tát vì đã ngủ nướng nguyên cả buổi sáng. Nhưng ngay khi cậu vừa nghiêng người định ngồi dậy, thì cái đống chăn lớn âm ấm bên cạnh cậu khẽ động đậy, khiến cậu ngay lập tức hủy bỏ nhiệm vụ đó và nằm im lại xuống giường.

'Ơ... Chả nhẽ... cô ấy vẫn đang ngủ sao'

Nhìn chăm chăm cái đống chăn quấn tròn bên cạnh mình, Jeff thoáng giật mình ngạc nhiên, thêm vào đó là chút đồng cảm với cái người nằm trong ấy. Cử động bất ngờ của cậu khi nãy khiến mấy vết thương chưa lành lại đau nhức dữ dội, phần nào kéo cậu nằm rụp lại xuống giường và cắt đứt dòng suy nghĩ của cậu. Chỉ có điều...nếu đúng là như thế, thì rõ ràng là mọi thứ bỗng trở nên có lý hẳn.

Bình thường, Arce sẽ dậy rất sớm để qua đánh thức cậu và đám nhóc đang ngủ. Tuy nhiên, hôm nay, Jeff lại được để ngủ nướng tới tận mười giờ trưa, tức là muộn hơn mọi hôm tới tận ba tiếng đồng hồ. Vì vậy, cách giải thích chính xác nhất có lẽ là: đến Arce cũng đang ngủ nướng theo cậu, và hiện giờ đang nằm quấn chăn bên cạnh cậu đây. Nếu điều đó là thật, thì chẳng phải sẽ rất tuyệt sao. Được nằm cạnh cô bạn gái xinh đẹp và yêu kiều của mình thêm một lúc nữa, chỉ nghĩ đến điều đó thôi cũng làm Jeff cảm thấy thỏa mãn rồi...

'Thật đáng yêu quá mà...'

Với lại, cậu cũng nhớ là, đêm qua, cô nằm sát bên trái cậu, đúng vào vị trí đống chăn quấn tròn kia đang nằm, nên khả năng cô gái trẻ ngủ nướng theo cậu là rất...rất...c...

"Ơ..."

Đống chăn động đầy một lần nữa, cái đầu thò ra lại là của trẻ con, và mái tóc đen nhánh cắt ngắn trùm tai thì na ná của con trai khiến Jeff nhận ra ngay đó là ai...

"Chào buổi...trưa...Yuzu"

Toát mồ hôi vì mất vết thương lại dở chứng lên cơn đau, Jeff nằm rụp xuống giường, tay phải vươn sang, gõ gõ vào đầu con em gái vẫn còn đang ngái ngủ nằm trong đống chăn dày.

"Chào...anh Jeff... MƯỜI GIỜ TRƯA RỒI!"

Nó cũng tỉnh dậy, mắt ngơ ngác ngước nhìn Jeff đang nằm bên cạnh mình, trước khi rũ đống chăn đang quấn quanh người ra mà vươn vai một cái mệt mỏi. Rồi, nó đưa tay lên để xem giờ…

Yuzuru gần như hét toáng lên khi nhận ra, cái đồng hồ điện tử trên cổ tay mình vừa hiển thị mười giờ trưa. Tung hết đống chăn lên, con nhóc hốt hoảng nhảy khỏi giường, người vẫn mặc sẵn bộ đồ thường ngày của nó, vì đêm qua nó ngủ y như vậy.

"Mười giờ trưa rồi! Chết rồi! Mười giờ trưa rồi.!"

Nó vội vã, chỉnh lại cái áo khoác, vuốt lại mái tóc cắt ngắn rối bù của mình, trước khi nhanh chóng xỏ vào đôi dép đi trong nhà và chạy ra ngoài. Trông nó hốt hoảng như thế làm Jeff bật cười lớn, mấy vết thương trên người cậu lại đau nhói, khiến cho tiếng cười của cậu lại nhanh chóng bị bóp méo thành tiếng rên rỉ.

Con nhóc có quyền hoảng mà! Thường ngày, nó hay càm ràm về cái tính ngủ nướng không giới hạn ở bất cứ đâu, bất cứ khi nào của thằng anh nó. Vậy mà hôm nay... chính nó mới là đứa ngủ nướng tới tận gần trưa. Thật không thể chấp nhận được! Thằng Killian nói đúng! Nó đang càng ngày càng giống thằng anh vô dụng của mình rồi.

"Nào nào! Có cái gì đâu mà hoảng thế... Hah...ha haa.."

Jeff vẫn đang cười, dù cái mặt cậu nhăn như quả táo khô vì vết thương ở bụng, nó nhức tới mức phát khóc. Nhưng cười đau cả bụng(theo cả nghĩa bóng lẫn nghĩa đen) vào buổi sáng sớm thế này, đúng là khiến tinh thần Jeff khá hơn hẳn mà. Cũng tỉnh ngủ nữa chứ!

"Không có gì cái con khỉ mốc nhà anh ấy!"

Con nhóc với cái thái độ như kiểu nó sắp phát khóc lên vì hoảng, quay lại gắt với thằng anh nó, làm Jeff càng cười lớn hơn. Trông nó rất đáng yêu, nhất là lúc nó hoảng tới mức như sắp khóc thế này. Thật khó có thể tin nổi, Yuzuru-nghiêm-túc lại có thể ngủ nướng tới tận trưa, và phát hoảng khi phát hiện ra điều đó. Chẳng nhẽ, nó sợ bị giống như Jeff đến vậy sao?

'Hứ' một tiếng, nó quay ngoắt đi, rời khỏi phòng, bỏ lại thằng anh nó vẫn đang nằm ôm bụng cười với cái mặt nhăn nhó vì đau và nước mắt đang chảy đầm đìa.

'Có cười thôi mà đau đến chết mất!'

...

"Chào Yuzu! Dậy rồi đấy à?"

Arce là người đầu tiên chào con nhóc khi nó xuất hiện ở phòng ăn. Có vẻ như, thời tiết hôm nay không còn đẹp như hai hôm trước nữa, trời âm u và có tuyết rơi nhẹ, khiến cho phòng ăn có phần tối tăm đi đôi chút...hoặc là do tâm trạng của con nhóc lúc này mà nó có cảm giác như vậy.

"Vâng..."

Con nhóc trả lời cộc lốc và trở về chỗ ngồi quen thuộc bên cạnh bà chị của mình. Nó tới phòng ăn vừa khớp với bữa trưa thì phải? Mấy người phục vụ đang bắt đầu bày dọn đồ ăn lên bàn rồi.

"Lão Jeff vẫn nằm lười ra trên giường à?"

"Vâng."

"Lại thế nữa rồi! Cái lão dê già đấy... Chắc lại tranh thủ lúc không có ai để lục lọi phòng chị đây mà. Đúng thật là..."

Arce thoáng nhăn mặt cằn nhằn, cau có khi nghĩ lại xem, mình có để hớ hênh cái gì mà Jeff nghịch ngợm được trong phòng không. Nhưng mà…chắc không đến nỗi thằng cha đấy nghịch diêm rồi đốt luôn cái tủ quần áo của cô đâu nhỉ…?

Hiện giờ, trong phòng ăn, ngoài hai chị em và mấy người hầu ra thì mọi người vẫn chưa tới, khiến cho con nhóc có thể thở phào nhẹ nhõm. Vậy là nó đỡ phải nghe mấy câu đá đểu của thằng bạn vô học Killian về việc biến mất cả buổi sáng rồi

Arce thì đang làm gì đó với một giống giấy gấp trước mặt. Yuzuru nhận ra, đó là Origami. Cô gái trẻ với những ngón tay mảnh mai đang thoăn thoắt gấp những miếng giấy vuông lại với nhau, lần lượt tạo nên hình những con Pokemon được làm từ giấy bằng sự khéo léo của mình. Một bên là một anh bạn Torchic được gấp từ những tờ giấy màu cam và vàng, trong khi con Pokemon Arce đang gấp, có lẽ là một con Piplup, vì cô gái đang hoàn thiện phần cánh và đầu cho nó rồi.

"Ơ... Chị Arce biết gấp giấy à?"

Yuzuru ghé sang chỗ cô chị, hỏi với vẻ mặt ngạc nhiên, ánh mắt dán vào thứ đang dần thành hình trong lòng bàn tay khéo léo của cô gái.

"Ừ. Chị biết! Hồi trước chị mê gấp giấy lắm. Chị có hẳn một tủ trong phòng mình để đặt những 'tác phẩm' của mình đấy. Chắc em cũng phải thấy qua rồi chứ?"

Arce tươi cười tinh nghịch, đặt cái đầu gấp bằng giấy của Piplup xuống bàn và cầm con Torchic được cô gấp từ giấy lên, dơ ra trước mặt Yuzuru.

"Sao nào? Em thấy thế này được chưa?"

"Được rồi chị ạ! Đẹp lắm! Rất giống thật!"

"Vậy à... Nhưng mà chị vẫn chưa ưng lắm."

Đáp lại lời khen của Yuzuru là một cái nhíu mày của Arce. Cô gái đặt Torchic gấp từ giấy xuống một chiếc bàn gỗ riêng ở phía sau lưng mình, trước khi cất đống giấy vẫn còn chưa được sử dụng vào trong một túi ni lông mỏng, còn chiếc đầu Piplup thì được để cùng với Torchic.

"Nhưng em thấy như thế là đẹp rồi. Những cái này... chị gấp theo công thức có sẵn hay là gì vậy ạ? Em thấy có nhiều cuốn sách dạy Origami lắm. Chị học từ sách ra à?"

Câu hỏi của cô em làm Arce thoáng nghiêng đầu ngẫm nghĩ một hồi, trước khi đưa ra một câu trả lời có phần bí hiểm.

"Thì cũng có sách dậy, sách không... Chị thì học chủ yếu từ mẫu trong sách, nhưng có một số cái chị có thể tự nghĩ ra được. Nó cũng giống như học môn ngữ văn ấy. Chép từ những bài tham khảo ra, hay tự đưa ra ý kiến của mình, miễn là nó thành một bài văn hoàn chỉnh và được công nhận là được."

Nếu câu trả lời đó là dành cho Baelfire, Yuuki hay Killian, Arce sẽ nhận được một cái vẻ mặt ngớ người ra rất trẻ con, cùng với đó là câu 'Em không hiểu', hay vài câu hỏi ngược lại kiểu kiểu thế. Nhưng đối với Yuzuru, con nhóc gật dù đồng tình. Điều mà cô gái nói với nó, vô tình, trùng khớp với những gì nó nhận ra được trong quãng thời gian qua. Với một nụ cười tự tin, nó gật đầu với Arce, làm cô gái trẻ đam mê gấp giấy cũng phải thoáng ngạc nhiên

"Em hiểu!"

Yuzuru luôn là một đứa nhóc già trước tuổi, Jeff đã nói vậy. Có lẽ là do cái vẻ bà cụ non, cộng với việc suy nghĩ của nó chín chắn hơn lũ bạn đồng trang lứa một chút, nên Arce cũng có thể thừa nhận điều đó với cậu. Cơ mà... hình như nó quên khuấy mất vụ mình vừa ngủ dậy ngay sát trước bữa trưa, và chưa có gì nhét vào bụng.

Ọt~

Cái dạ giày của Yuzuru khẽ réo lên, làm gương mặt đang tự tin của nó đỏ bừng tới tận mang tai, còn Arce thì bật cười khúc khích. Gõ gõ đầu Yuzuru, cô trêu chọc một cách tinh nghịch

"Đấy! Tác hại của ngủ nướng đấy! Đói lắm rồi phải không?"

"Hì... Vâng..."

Yuzuru gãi gãi đầu, lè lưỡi cười trừ

"Tại lão Jeff đấy! Em lây bệnh ngủ lười của lão rồi."

"Ha ha! Chị biết ngay mà! Hai anh em giống nhau như đúc vậy! Em có chắc hai người không phải anh em ruột không?"

"Em đâu phải loại người vô dụng như lão ấy!"

Con nhóc phụng phịu mà cãi lại làm Arce cười đau cả ruột. Nó rất đáng yêu, Jeff đã nói đúng, nhất là trong lúc nó cố gắng tỏ ra nghiêm túc dù cái gương mặt nó nhìn kiểu gì cũng không thể nào nghiêm túc nổi. Thật tội quá mà, Yuzuru ơi! Em không hợp với cái vẻ mặt đó đâu!

Cửa phòng ăn bật mở, khiến cho hai cô gái đồng loạt quay lại. Có vẻ như, ca huấn luyện buổi sáng đã kết thúc, và mọi người đã trở về từ sân đấu phía sau rồi.

Như mọi khi, Baelfire với Yuuki nhí nhảnh chạy vào trước, nhanh chóng cùng đám Pokemon của mình chiếm chỗ ngồi một cách lộn xộn, làm xáo động bầu không khí trang nghiêm quá mức cần thiết của phòng ăn. Cậu nhóc huấn luyện viên ôm theo Tepig và Oshawott nhảy tót lên ghế, làm cho cái ghế bị lệch đi cả đoạn do sức nặng của ba đứa.

"Tớ chỗ này!"

Yuuki thì theo sau Yuuka, đến một chỗ ngồi ở xa hơn, gần cuối bàn ăn, không đẹp lắm vì chỗ gần cửa sổ bị cậu bạn chiếm mất rồi.

"Baelfire lại chiếm chỗ đẹp rồi! Vậy thì tớ với Yuuka ngồi bên này vậy."

"Này! Lộn xộn quá đấy! Baelfire lùi ra chút đi, để Yuuki còn ngồi."

Và như thường lệ, Yuzuru lại phải nhắc nhở hai đứa bạn của mình, nhưng mà với cái vẻ mặt đó, Arce nghi ngờ việc con nhóc có thể làm được điều đó lắm.

"Ư… Ừ ừ…"

Baelfire vẫn phải nghe lời, vậy đó. Cậu nhóc đặt Tepig và Oshawott xuống bàn, trước khi nhảy xuống và chỉnh lại cái ghế bị đặt lệch chỗ của mình. Nhờ thế mà Yuuki cũng được một chỗ ngồi đẹp, trong khi Yuuka đang phải chật vật, bám vào khăn trải bàn mà leo lên chỗ đám bạn của nó, vì cô chủ của nó thấp quá không đặt nó lên bàn được.

"Snzii…"

Snivy có vẻ lại đang dỗi rồi. Nó bị Baelfire bỏ lại mà. Thấy vậy, Yuzu cũng thương tình, bế nó lên và đặt vào lòng mình cho bằng bạn bằng bè. Con rắn nhỏ nằm quấn tròn trong lòng cô nhóc, ngoan ngoãn hơn hẳn, không mấy bận tâm tới mấy đứa bạn của mình đang chơi đùa trên bàn ăn.

Trong khi phía sau, Killian với Harley khoác vai nhau đi vào phòng ăn, trò chuyện như hai người bạn thân. Cũng kì lạ thật ấy. Một cậu huấn luyện viên lại kết thân được với một cậu cảnh binh, tạo thành một đôi bạn lệch tuổi nhưng không lệch suy nghĩ chút nào.

"Cái hệ thống ấy bỏ đi là vừa rồi. Vừa rắc rối lại vừa lỗi thời nữa."

"Công nhận! Anh dùng mà ức chế đến chết à!"

Đi sau hai người là bác Ben, và không thấy bác Martha đâu cả. Ông bác già có vẻ không hài lòng cho lắm, khi mà bà vợ của mình lại bỏ bữa ăn, chăm chăm tập Pokemon với mấy đứa trong khu nuôi dưỡng.

"Ngần đấy tuổi đầu rồi mà vẫn còn ham thế không biết!"

Thấy Yuzuru và Arce đã có mặt sẵn trong phòng ăn, Harley nhanh miệng đá đểu cả hai chị em với cái vẻ mặt như trêu chọc họ, không quên huých Killian tham gia vào trò vui.

"Đêm qua ngủ ngon không, chị Arce? Hai người không 'manh động' chứ? Yuzuru chắc cũng khó ngủ với hai người họ lắm nhỉ?"

Mặt Arce đỏ bừng, nhưng chủ yếu là vì giận chứ không phải vì...à thì... Có một cái mà sáng nay cô định tuyên bố, cơ mà,... lỡ lời...

"Sao? Chị ngủ chung với bạn trai mình thì có vấn đề gì à?"

Lúc đó, Arce không để ý là vừa có một cái bóng đen lù lù tiến vào phòng ăn mà không ai phát hiện ra. Người băng bó như cái xác ướp, Jeff lặng lẽ ổn định được chỗ ngồi xuống bên cạnh Baelfire đang toe toét cười, khoe chiến tích luyện tập buổi sáng với ông anh nó. Cơ mà…ngồi chưa ấm chỗ, thì Arce đã kêu toáng lên như thế, khiến cho…

"Ủa? Anh Jeff đi đâu thế?"

…Jeff lại lù lù đứng lên, biến khỏi phòng ăn bằng lối cửa hậu, như một người vô hình với phần còn lại, không nói không giằng một lời nào. Baelfire ngạc nhiên, quay sang hỏi cô bạnYuuki đang ngồi bên cạnh mình mà không để ý đến sắc mặc tái mét của cả hai chị em Yuzuru và Arce lúc ấy

"Tớ không biết!"

Hai đứa nhỏ ngây thơ vô tội vạ quay sang con bạn Yuzuru của chúng

"Sao sáng nay không thấy cậu dậy sớm như mọi khi vậy? Cậu thấy không khỏe à?"

"Yuzu không dậy, Yuuki lo lắng lắm đó. Yuzu có bị ốm không?"

"Ừ! Không khỏe! Không khỏe chút nào..."

Giả vờ ho, con nhóc tinh quái cố lấp liếm đi việc, sáng nay nó ngủ nướng quá đà. Cơ mà từ sau cặp kính cận, ánh mắt Killian lóe sáng như hai cái đèn laze, đâm xuyên trái tim đen tối của nó, làm nó giật mình, vội vàng quay mặt đi huýt sáo, coi như chưa thấy mặt thằng cảnh binh tóc xù đang lườm mình. Killian nở nụ cười đểu, chỉnh lại cặp kính cận đầy hàm ý mà miệng nó lại lẩm bẩm, cụm từ đã ám ảnh con nhóc từ hôm kia tới giờ...

"Càng. Ngày. Càng. Giống. Lão. Jeff. Rồi. Đấy. Nhé."

Nó biết tỏng là khẩu hình của nó đủ cho Yuzuru đọc được mà. Nhìn vào phản ứng của con bạn nó là biết. Ánh mắt lấp liếm, quay mặt đi thế kia, lại còn đang đỏ ửng nữa chứ. Nó biết sáng nay Yuzu ngủ nướng rồi!

Cũng may, đúng lúc đấy, thằng cha Jeff bước vào phòng ăn từ cửa chính, nói lớn, như thể chưa hề có chuyện gì xảy ra, nó chưa hề nghe thấy bất cứ điều gì mà Arce nói, trong khi mới chỉ nửa phút trước nó trốn ra từ cửa phụ như thể không ai thấy nó vậy.

"Xin chào mọi người! Buổi sáng vui vẻ nhé! Ồ! Bữa trưa hôm nay có gì thế này? Nhiều món quá..."

Nó nói liến thoắng để đánh lạc hướng, nhưng mà chưa hết câu, Arce đã đứng bật dậy từ chỗ ngồi và tiến về phía nó, đứng bên cạnh và ôm lấy tay trái nó một cách thân mật. Vẻ mặt cô gái vẫn ửng đỏ, nhưng với một giọng nói vững vàng hơn trước, cô giới thiệu dõng dạc

"Xin giới thiệu với mọi người! Jeff! Bạn trai chính thức của con!"

Ông bác Ben khẽ vuốt râu, mắt hơi mở to ra nhìn về phía hai đứa, Arce và... Không phải vì bác bất ngờ khi con gái của mình có bạn trai đâu, chỉ là...

Arce nhớ là mình ôm rất chặt tay Jeff, định dắt cậu vào phòng ăn cùng mình như một cặp tình nhân đang hẹn hò. Cơ mà, đến lúc cô quay lại, tất cả những gì còn lại của cậu chỉ là con ma nơ canh được mặc cái áo măng tô ngụy trang thành Jeff. Còn Jeff, cậu ta biến mất...

"Xin chào mọi người! Buổi sáng vui vẻ nhé! Ồ! Bữa trưa hôm nay có gì thế này? Nhiều món quá..."

Bằng một cách kì diệu nào đó, Jeff tiến vào từ cửa sau và nói như vậy. Cậu ta biến mất khỏi vòng tay tình tứ của Arce, lẩn khỏi cửa trước và tiến vào từ cửa sau, như chưa hề có chuyện gì xảy ra…cả…

Với vẻ mặt hờn dỗi, cô gái trẻ tiến lại và ngồi phịch xuống bên cạnh cậu, lặp lại hành động tương tự là ôm lấy tay trái cậu thật tình tứ, dõng dạc tuyên bố

"Xin giới thiệu!"

"Đau!"

"Đây là bạn trai chính thức của con!"

Jeff thì vùng vẫy giãy ra với cái mặt nhăn nhó, nước mắt ứa ra khi mà cái vết thương to tướng ở vai trái cậu đang đau nhức tới mức phát khóc. Còn Arce, cô vẫn nghiêm túc, ghì chặt lấy tay cậu rất chặt mà tuyên bố dõng dạc như vậy. Cơ mà, sau một lúc, cô mới phát hoảng khi nhận ra cái vẻ mặt tái mét của Jeff, vội vàng buông tay cậu ra, thì thầm xin lỗi cậu

'Ấy ấy! Xin lỗi! Xin lỗi! Quên mất là tay cậu đang đau.'

'Má! Muốn tui chết hẳn mới chịu yên à?'

'Xin lỗi rồi mà! Tại thằng Harley làm tui sốt ruột quá!'

'Ừ ừ! Gì cũng được.'

Hai người thì thầm, nhưng nhìn từ xa thì trông tâm đầu ý hợp lắm. Nên đến lúc này, ông bác Ben mới gật gù, cười mãn nguyện

"Tốt lắm! Con gái cưng của ta chọn được chàng rể đúng ý mẹ con thế này... Ta không có gì phản đối cả."

Biết là, mama là trên hết, nhưng cơ mà, có ai nói sẽ làm rể nhà ai đâu cơ chứ? Arce thì mặt đỏ phừng phừng, đứng lên định phản bác, nhưng bối rối éo biết phản bác thế nào nữa, đứng cứng đờ như pho tượng mà họng nghẹn không nói nổi câu nào. Còn thằng cha Jeff... tranh thủ lúc cô không để ý, nó trốn xuống gầm bàn, ngồi bó gối, như chưa hề nghe thấy mấy câu đó của ông bác, miệng vẫn luôn hồi lẩm bẩm

"Chỉ là mơ thôi. Mơ thôi. Mày mơ đi Jeff à! Mơ tiếp đi! Cái này đéo phải thật đâu! Cứ mơ tiếp đi..."

Phản ứng của mọi người thì...

"Ơ...?" Baelfire

"Biết ngay mà! Anh Jeff thân với chị Arce lắm, nên chắc chắn rồi!"

Yuuki, vẫn giữ nguyên cái khái niệm từ sáng hôm qua, quay sang tươi cười vô tư với Yuzuru. Con nhóc 'nghiêm túc' cũng ho khan, gật gù đồng tình với bạn mình

"Hiển nhiên rồi! Anh Jeff là bạn trai của chị Arce đó."

"Tớ hiểu rồi! Họ giống tụi mình nhỉ, Neal? Cũng ngủ chung, với tắm chung…"

"Cái…"

"Đâu có! Chỉ là…là… phòng tắm lớn nên dùng chung cho đỡ tốn thời gian thôi mà! Chứ đâu phải…"

Giờ đến lượt Yuzuru phát nghẹn, còn Baelfire thì phản bác không nên lời. Vô tư quá cũng chết người đấy!

'Yuuki ơi là Yuuki!'

"..." Rõ ràng thằng Harley vui ra mặt, nhưng vẫn cố tỏ ra ngạc nhiên, vì nó muốn mọi người nghĩ, nó thất vọng vì mấy trò đùa của nó đành phải chấm dứt từ đây. Nhưng trong thâm tâm, nó đang nửa mừng cho bà chị, nửa lo lắng, một nỗi lo vô căn cứ dâng lên, mỗi khi nhìn thấy chị mình đi bên cạnh lão Jeff. Cơ mà… chắc tại bả ế lâu quá, nên nó mới lo lắng thế thôi. Chị gái tự dưng có bạn trai, nhiều lúc mấy thằng em trai như nó cũng hụt hẫng lắm chứ bộ

"Hừm... Chắc là bác gái không phiền đâu nhỉ?"

Giáo sư Killian, kiêm chuyên viên tư vấn tình cảm, vuốt cằm suy nghĩ mông lung, liếc nhìn Yuzuru như thể đang trách con nhóc 'Sao không nói với tui ngay từ đầu?'. Còn Yuzuru đáp lại nó bằng vẻ mặt 'Tại thích trêu tui, tui không nói đấy! Làm sao nào?'

Và ông quản gia hóng hớt, nhờ ổng mà...

"Ồ! Con gái của mama có người yêu rồi! Tuyệt vời quá! Mama hạnh phúc quá!"

Bác gái, người đáng lẽ đang tập luyện với Colossi ở sân sau, nơi mà phải mất mười phút để đi tới phòng ăn, đã phi thân đến từ lúc nào rồi, đang ôm Decidueye của Arce mà vui sướng, nhảy múa vòng vòng, làm mắt con cú vọ cũng quay mòng mòng theo vì chóng mặt. Sau đó, bác còn lôi Jeff, kẻ đang trốn dưới gầm bàn lên, và đặt ngồi lên ghế nghiêm trang đối diện mình, vẻ mặt vui sướng không tả nổi, giọng nói vui vẻ tíu tít như một đứa trẻ khi 'tra hỏi' cặp uyên ương oái oăm.

"Nào! Cho ta diện kiến chàng rể tương lai nào... Ồ! Trông cũng khôi ngô đấy chứ? Nhưng mà sao người đầy thương tích thế này? Arce! Đêm qua con đánh nó phải không?"

"Đâu có!"

Thu hết dũng khí, Arce mới hét được lên như vậy. Nhưng mà…thế thì tình hình khá hơn được ở chỗ nào cơ chứ? Hai đứa, ngồi trong tình trạng như thể bị tra khảo trước mặt bác Martha, đều toát mồ hôi, liếc nhìn nhau vẻ cầu cứu, nhưng mà cầu cứu lẫn nhau thì được cái tác dụng gì?

Mặc xác đứa con gái vẫn đang bỏ bừng mặt, bối rối không biết giải thích thế nào mới lôi được thằng bạn mình ra khỏi tình hình tồi tệ này, bác Martha quay sang, thì thầm với Jeff

"Này! Nếu con bé bắt nạt con, con cứ nói bác! Bác sẽ bày cho con cách trị nó! Yên tâm! Bác có nhiều cách lắm! Kiểu gì con bé cũng phải ngoan ngoãn nghe lời con thôi..."

"D-d-dạ…?"

"Yên tâm! Con gái bác sẽ là của con! Miễn là con nghe lời bác."

Harley quay sang, thủ thỉ với ba mình

"Ảnh xong đời rồi."

Ông bác Ben gật gù, tay cầm cái tẩu thuốc vẫn đang run lập cập khi nghĩ đến cái số phận của Jeff, đem nó so sánh với số mình trước kia, cái thời mà mới cưới bà vợ hiếu chiến này về ấy…

"Công nhận… Chắc nó sẽ trụ được lâu hơn ta…"

...

Tội nghiệp chàng trai trẻ năm ấy, tử nạn ngay ngày đầu ra mắt nhà bạn gái...

...

Thấm thoát đã ba ngày trôi qua kể từ sau buổi sáng 'định mệnh' ấy...

…

"Cậu không sao chứ Yuuki?"

"Tớ ổn mà, Neal! Chỉ là hơi lạnh thôi."

Không biết từ lúc nào, con nhóc Yuuki bắt đầu gọi cậu bạn bằng cái tên ngắn 'Neal' thì vì 'Baelfire' như bình thường. Nhưng nó cũng gọi Killian là 'Killy', và Yuzuru là 'Yuzu', nên chắc là thế cũng bình thường.

Tuy nhiên, cái vấn đề chính lại là …hai đứa chúng nó thân nhau quá mức rồi! Chúng nó đang đi sát nhau, rồi nắm tay nhau nữa kìa! Tại hai ông bà kia mấy ngày nay 'truyền cảm hứng' mà hai đứa này cũng học lỏm theo đấy. Nhìn thấy Yuuki như kiểu ghé sát vào người Baelfire cho ấm làm Yuzuru ngứa cả mắt. 'Hừ' một tiếng, nó đứng vào giữa hai đứa bạn mình, rồi dứt khoát tách chúng nó ra hai bên, không cho đi cạnh nhau nữa.

Nó không để ý là thằng Killian đang đứng cười khúc khích sau lưng mình. Nhưng mà kệ đi, thằng ất ơ đó muốn cười gì thì cười, nó chỉ cần quan tâm ưu tiên tách hai đứa nhỏ này ra khỏi nhau cái đã là được.

Hiện giờ, lũ nhóc đang chờ ở cổng chính dinh thự gia đình Hamilton, chuẩn bị để tiếp tục cuộc hành trình của mình. Chiếc xe ngựa kéo cùng anh bạn Sawbuck của cả nhóm đã được một bác người làm chuẩn bị sẵn, và giờ mọi người đang bắt đầu khuân đồ đạc lên xe cho lũ nhóc rồi. Chiếc xe tồi tàn đã được tân trang lên chút ít để rộng rãi hơn, vì tình hình là cả nhóm có thêm thành viên mới gia nhập…

Và cũng chính vì cái thành viên mới ấy, mà con nhóc Yuzuru đang lo ngay ngáy rằng hai ông bà kia sẽ lại tiếp tục 'truyền cảm hứng' cho hai đứa bạn mình tình tứ với nhau, và chắc sắp tới nó phải dán mắt bằng keo mất…

"Chào mấy đứa! Chờ bọn chị lâu không?"

Là Arce chứ còn ai vào đây nữa. Cô bạn gái mới của thằng anh nó, người mà vì một lý do không rõ ràng nào đó, sẽ đồng hành cùng lũ nhóc một thời gian. Đi bên cạnh cô ra cổng là Harley, người đi ra đây chỉ với một mục đích duy nhất, xách đồ đạc hộ bà chị nó, với cái đống túi xách lỉnh kỉnh, chắc phải nặng vài chục cân, vác đến còng cả lưng.

Còn thằng cha Jeff… vẫn chưa thấy mặt mũi đâu cả.

"Lão Jeff đâu rồi?"

Arce vừa cất đồ của mình lên xe, vừa hỏi lũ nhóc đang đứng chờ. Đúng là nhiều đồ thật đấy ba má ạ! Harley oằn người rồi mà còn không nhét nổi cái va li của bà chị lên xe kia kìa!

"Lão ấy lại biến đâu mất rồi! Từ tối qua đến giờ…"

Yuzuru cau có trả lời, trong khi tay vẫn phải đẩy đẩy hai đứa bạn của mình sang hai bên, như thể chỉ cần buông ra là chúng nó lại xấn vào nhau được vậy.

Cơ mà cứ nhắc đến chuyện Jeff biến mất, Arce lại thấy rùng mình. Dù cậu đã nghỉ ngơi ở dinh thự ba ngày nay để chăm sóc cái đống thương tích trên người mình rồi, vậy mà, thi thoảng, cậu ta vẫn hay biến mất tăm như vậy đấy. Chẳng biết là trốn đi đâu nữa. Dinh thự thì rộng lớn, phòng ốc loằng ngoằng, đến Arce nhiều lúc còn đi lạc, huống gì người ngoài như Jeff. Vậy cơ mà…

"Haiz…"

Cô thở dài. Thôi thì đành đợi vậy, chắc ba cô cũng đã cử người đi tìm rồi. Hiện giờ thì ông ấy đang bận thảo luận cùng một bác tiến sĩ đến từ Kanto, hình như là tiến sĩ Oak, trong phòng thư viện, nên không tiện ra tiễn cô lên đường được. Trong khi mẹ cô lại đổ bệnh nữa rồi, đang nghỉ ngơi trong phòng riêng, Colossi của bà canh chừng, chắc cũng không sao đâu. Tại bà quên uống thuốc ấy mà, hôm bữa đấu Pokemon với Harley lâu quá nên quên mất giờ uống thuốc của mình.

Thành ra, chỉ có duy nhất Harley là có mặt để tiễn bà chị lên đường, kiêm luôn nhiệm vụ cu li khuân vác hành lý ra xe. Còn thằng cha Jeff, lại như thường lệ, cao su giờ và biến mất biệt tăm biệt tích như thể nó chưa từng tồn tại vậy… Kiểu này mà đến ngày cưới, đến lúc đón cô về nhà chồng mà cũng cao su giờ thế này, chắc cô gái tức chết mất.

'Hì hì! Vớ vẩn! Làm gì có chuyện nhanh thế cơ chứ! Mới bắt đầu được ba hôm thôi mà.'

Nghĩ vẩn vơ, Arce nhăn mặt, khóc thương cho cái số phận hẩm hiu của mình khi phải đi cùng Jeff. Đúng là... chẳng vui lên nổi mà.

Nhưng mà trong lúc cô gái không chú ý, thì chẳng hiểu từ khi nào, hai đứa nhóc Baelfire và Yuzuru đã sinh sự với nhau, rồi quay ra thành đánh vật với nhau rồi.

"…-ồ -on –ò!"

Baelfire thì túm được tóc Yuzuru, kéo ngã con nhóc ra tuyết, lăn lộn mất vòng, làm chiếc áo khoác của con nhóc lấm lem đầy tuyết.

"Á-sacsc-acs-sa!"

Nhưng Yuzuru cũng chẳng vừa, véo má thằng bạn mình, nhoài người đè ngược lại, ấn đầu nó xuống tuyết, làm thằng Baelfire vẫy vẫy như con cá mắc cạn, tuyết bám đầy một bên mặt, vào cả trong miệng nó. Vậy mà, tay nó vẫn lì lợm, túm tóc con nhóc mà giật giật, làm Yuzuru ngã chúi xuống.

Hai đứa bạn đánh nhau ghê quá, làm Yuuki sợ hãi, trốn ra sau lưng Killian. Đám Pokemon nhỏ cũng vì thế mà bỏ chạy toán loạn, trốn hết vào trong bóng chứa vì không dám dây vào vụ đánh nhau của hai đứa nhóc.

"Này!"

"Sao hai đứa lại đánh nhau thế này?!"

Cả Arce và Harley vội vàng lao vào can ngăn khi thấy hai đứa nhóc đang vần nhau dưới tuyết. Arce mất một lúc với gỡ được tay Baelfire ra khỏi tóc Yuzuru và kéo con nhóc sang một bên, trong khi Harley cũng nhanh chóng đẩy được tay con nhóc ra và kéo Baelfire sang hướng ngược lại.

Mất một lúc, hai người mới ngăn được lũ trẻ khỏi đánh nhau tiếp. Yuzuru mặt vẫn lầm lì tức tối, đứng lên bên cạnh Arce mà mắt lườm thằng bạn mình vẻ đe dọa. Trong khi phía bên này, Harley phải vất vả lắm mới giữ được Baelfire, không cho cậu nhóc thoát ra và lao vào đánh nhau tiếp nữa.

"Sao hai đứa lại đánh nhau thế này? Chẳng phải hai đứa là bạn của nhau sao?"

Arce lớn giọng mắng cả hai đứa nhóc, cố gắng ra dáng một bà chị cả của đội. Cô cố bắt chước cái phong thái đĩnh đạc của thằng cha Jeff, để nạt hai đứa em mình. Bình thường, nếu có cậu ta ở đây, chắc chắn hai đứa không dám hùng hổ đánh nhau thế này rồi. Vậy mà, cậu ta chỉ mới biến mất có một lúc mà chúng nó đã…

"Tại bạn ấy chứ bắt nạt Yuuki đấy chứ!"

Baelfire vừa giãy ra khỏi tay Harley, vừa hét lên, cãi lại. Ở phía bên này, Yuzuru chỉ trầm tư, khoanh tay lại trước ngực và ậm ừ không thành tiếng

"Đâu có…"

"Có mà! Cậu đẩy ngã Yuuki còn gì!"

Vẫn cứng đầu, Yuzuru gằn giọng đe dọa Baelfire.

"Tui chỉ huých nhẹ mà đã ngã rồi..."

"Thế mà là đẩy nhẹ à? Quá đáng vừa thôi chứ! Bạn ấy làm gì sai màá cậu cứ cố gây sự nhỉ?"

Baelfire vẫn hét lên, cãi nhau với Yuzuru làm Arce ở giữa bối rối, không biết phải giải quyết thế nào mới ổn thỏa. Đây là lần đầu tiên cô thấy tụi nhóc cãi nhau, mà lại không có thằng anh cả của chúng nó, Jeff, ở đây, Arce thực lòng không biết phải hòa giải thế nào nữa. Cô cứ quay sang nhìn Yuzuru, rồi nhìn Baelfire, ánh mắt như cầu cứu ai đó, trong khi hai đứa nhóc vẫn đang cãi nhau chí chóe mà không có dấu hiệu sẽ dừng lại. Cô cần làm gì đó để ngăn chúng nó lại! Nhưng mà... làm gì mới được cơ chứ?

Ra dáng anh hùng bảo vệ công chúa ghê, Harley và Killian thì đứng cười thầm với nhau. Trong khi Arce vẫn phải tỏ ra nghiêm nghị, trong vai trò bà chị cả, đứng giữa hai đứa nhóc để làm vai trò hòa giải. Yuuki cũng muốn tham gia, nhưng cô bé có lẽ vẫn còn sợ, ôm chặt Yuuka nấp sau lưng Killian. Nhưng thằng cha tóc xoăn mắt cận, hay gọi ngắn là 'Xoắn Cận', láu cá né ra, đẩy cô bé ra đứng sau lưng Baelfire. Trông cảnh Yuuki run rẩy đứng nấp sau lưng Baelfire, trong khi cậu nhóc vẫn đang đứng dang hai tay, dạng chân chắn trước mặt bảo vệ, trông rất giống hiệp sĩ bảo vệ công chúa của mình khỏi mụ phù thủy xấu xa vậy.

'Này Xoắn Cận! Làm tốt lắm!'

'Cảm ơn ông a… mà tên em không phải Xoắn Cận! Là Killian!'

Killian với Harley thầm bắt tay với nhau khi chứng kiến cảnh 'hiệp sĩ' Baelfire bảo vệ 'công chúa' Yuuki trước sự đe dọa của… à mà thôi. Con nhóc Yuzuru vẫn khó chịu ra mặt, thêm cái ánh mắt lườm lườm đáng sợ của nó làm tụi con trai toát mồ hôi nữa. Tốt nhất hai thằng không nên nói nốt cái câu chuyện chàng hiệp sĩ và công chúa vừa rồi.

"Tui lỡ tay thôi! Tại hai người đi sát nhau quá đấy! Lại còn nắm tay nữa"

"Nắm tay thì làm sao? Tụi tui có làm gì bà đâu cơ chứ?"

"Có đấy! Hai người..."

"Nhưng Baelfire là bạn trai của Yuuki mà! Yuuki nắm tay bạn trai của mình thôi mà!"

Cô bé Yuuki ngây thơ nấp sau lưng Baelfire cũng đã lên tiếng để bảo vệ người bạn của mình, và…

ÙNG….

Arce nghe không nhầm thì hình như đấy là tiếng sấm thì phải… Hoặc là, với đống khói đen đang bốc lên từ đầu Yuzuru, cộng thêm cái gương mặt cau có vừa tối sầm, với đống mạch máu nổi cuồn cuộn trên trán con nhóc như mạch dung nham, thì đó giống như là núi lửa phun trào hơn.

...Cô hiểu rồi, thằng Killian cũng hiểu rồi, đến cả thằng Harley cũng hiểu ra tình hình rồi...

Là... một cuộc tình tay ba!

"Không bạn trai bạn gái gì hết! Cậu là con gái mà dễ dãi như thế được à! Ra đây với tui! Con gái phải đi với con gái! Ai cho đi với tụi con trai bẩn thỉu!"

Hùng hổ xông tới kéo tay Yuuki ra khỏi Baelfire, cố gắng tách hai người họ ra xa khỏi nhau, mặc cho cô bạn của mình chống cự, Yuzuru như lôi xềnh xệch cô bé đi trên tuyết.

"A!"

"Này! Dừng lại! Bỏ bạn ấy ra!"

Baelfire nhảy vào để cứu cô bạn của mình, nắm lấy tay còn lại của Yuuki và kéo cô bé về phía mình. Cuộc tình tay ba trở thành màn kéo co căng go, với Yuzuru nắm một tay Yuuki, Baelfire nắm tay còn lại, và cả hai ra sức kéo cô bé về phía mình. Yuuki, tất nhiên là bị kẹt ở giữa, đang khóc toáng lên vì bị hai người bạn của mình kéo sang hai bên. Arce luống cuống, gần như chỉ biết đứng nhìn ba đứa nhóc cãi nhau mà bất lực. Trong khi đó, hai thằng mất dạy Harley và Killian chỉ có mỗi đứng xem thôi! Lại còn thằng nào kiếm được gói bỏng ngô cho chúng nó ăn nữa kìa!

'Hay hơn phim Ấn Đụ!'

'Công nhận!'

'Romeo và Juliet tuổi tí!'

'Hẳn rồi!'

BỊCH!

Ba đứa nhóc đang xô đẩy nhau thì đồng loạt vấp phải một cái gì đó ở dưới tuyết và ngã chúi, đè cả lên nhau, nằm lăn lộn trên mặt tuyết ở trước cổng dinh thự. Chân chúng vô tình đạp đi lớp tuyết dày phủ bên trên, để lộ ra một khối thon dài màu nâu xám, nằm sâu dưới tuyết. Hình như là một cái bọc màu nâu xám... không... nó giống một cái áo măng tô màu nâu xám, bên trên còn có một cái mũ lưỡi trai kì cục, bị chôn dưới tuyết...

Một cái bọc... một cái...

...THẰNG JEFFF!

"Anh Jeff?!"

"Này này! Sao lão này lại nằm ở đây!"

"Nhanh! Bới lão lên! Không lão chết cóng bây giờ!"

"Người lão lạnh như cục đá rồi! Nước sôi! Ai lấy nước sôi ra đây!"

...

Cái cỗ xe ngựa được tân trang lại, rộng rãi hơn hẳn. Sàn xe được lót thảm mỏng, đủ chỗ nằm cho ba người, trong khi hai băng ghế dài ở hai bên thành xe cũng được lót đệm lại, vừa có thể dùng để làm ghế, vừa dùng được để làm giường. Trần xe cũng cao hơn một chút, được lợp bởi một tấm bạt dày và ấm, thành xe cũng được đóng cao hơn, giúp chắn gió lạnh vào trong tốt hơn trước.

Toa xe ngựa của năm anh em rộng rãi và thoải mái hơn hẳn so với trước kia nhờ sự hỗ trợ từ gia đình Arce. Tuy nhiên, cũng chính vì đống hành lý lỉnh kỉnh của Arce mà hiện tại, chỉ còn đủ một chỗ cho một mình thằng Jeff nằm mà thôi.

"Chào..."

Nằm lọt thỏm trên sàn xe, giữa đống hành lý nhiều không tả nổi là thằng cha Jeff, người vẫn còn chưa 'rã đông' xong. Cái áo măng tô ướp nhẹp thì được treo ở sau xe, trong khi hai con Pokemon hệ lửa là Torchic và Tepig đang phải ra sức sưởi ấm cho thằng chủ của nó khỏi việc bị đóng đá như voi ma mút trong kỉ băng hà.

Ngồi hai bên, Yuzuru, Yuuki, Arce và Baelfire đang nhìn nó chằm chằm, tất cả đều có chung một thắc mắc: Đó là tại sao thằng cha này sống dai như đỉa vậy. Bị chôn trong tuyết từ đêm hôm qua tới giờ, vậy mà nó vẫn sống sờ sờ, như kiểu nó bất từ không bằng vậy. Người bình thường bị chôn như nó chắc tắc mạch máu mà chết lâu rồi.

"Baelfire! Lại gây sự với ai mà má thâm tím thế kia?"

Người thì nằm cứng đờ như pho tượng dưới sàn xe mà thằng cha Jeff vẫn nghiêm giọng, quát thằng em của nó như bình thường được. Nhắc tới vấn đề về vết thâm trên má của mình, Baelfire quay đi, không nhìn về phía con nhóc Yuzuru đang ngồi phía đối diện. Yuzuru cũng vì thế mà quay ngoắt đi, quyết không nhìn thằng anh nó, cũng như thằng bạn đã xô xát với nó hồi nãy.

"Không có gì đâu! Chỉ là lũ nhóc trêu đùa nhau thôi à."

Arce đứng ra bao che cho hai đứa nhóc, trong khi Yuuki lẳng lặng ôm Yuuka vào lòng mà không nói gì, ngồi nép người vào bà chị của mình. Không phải là vì cô quan tâm tới sức khỏe của Jeff hay là gì đâu... Chỉ là... Thằng cha này nằm ngay bên dưới chỗ lũ trẻ xô sát nhau, chắc phải biết tỏng từ đầu rồi chứ nhỉ?

"Thế à? Hiểu! Cơ mà trêu nhau quá thế không hay đâu. Nhìn kìa! Thâm cả má vào rồi này."

Rũ bỏ chút nghiêm khắc trong giọng nói của mình, Jeff xoa má thằng em với vết thâm đỏ bừng vẫn còn mới mà cười, trước khi quay sang Yuzuru ngồi ngay sát bên cạnh

"Cả em nữa đấy! Có gì cứ thẳng thắn mà nói ra. Chứ đánh nhau thế thì hay ho gì chứ!"

"Cái người đánh nhau tới mức thương tích đầy mình vừa lên tiếng đấy à?"

Con nhóc Yuzuru vẫn tỏ ra cứng đầu, chân đá nhẹ vào vết hương trên vai Jeff, làm cậu đau nhói. Nhưng nụ cười của cậu cũng không vì thế mà thiếu đi sự vui vẻ và đùa nghịch.

"Chuyện của anh khác. Em với Baelfire khác. Hai đứa là bạn nhau mà. Đừng vì vài khúc mắc như thế mà đánh nhau chứ. Có gì em với Yuuki dùng chung được mà?"

"Ơ...?"

Yuuki thì vẫn ngơ ngác khi tên mình được nhắc đến. Cô bé rõ ràng là quá ngây ngô để hiểu chuyện mà. Nhưng mà Yuzuru...

"Chung đụng cái củ cải ấy!"

"Oái! Đau!"

Đá mạnh vào bụng thằng anh nó làm vết thương ở bụng Jeff lại lên cơn đau nhức nhối, Yuzuru tỏ vẻ hờn dỗi.

"Em thèm vào!"

"Nói thế chứ Yuzuru thèm lắm chứ! Nhìn là biết à!"

Ngồi ở đầu xe lái Sawbuck, Killian vẫn thảnh thơi, thò cái mái đầu xoăn của mình vào và chọc cười con bạn nó được.

"Đồ Xoắn Cận! Tập trung vào lái xe đi, không lại phi xuống suối như lần trước bây giờ!"

"Rồi rồi! Bà chằn mười tuổi cũng không cần nổi cáu thế."

"Gọi ai là bà chằn mười tuổi hả? Quay lại đây ngay! Thằng Xoắn Cận kia!"

"Thôi mà! Anh xin! Để anh nghỉ ngơi tí đi! Nằm đóng đá dưới tuyết cả đêm chẳng ngủ được tí nào!"

"Suốt ngày ngủ! Bộ anh không nghĩ được cái việc gì làm khác ngoài ngủ thôi à?"

"Thôi mà!"

Cười khúc khích, Arce vỗ vai Yuzuru, an ủi cô nhóc, trong khi chân cũng tranh thủ đá nhẹ thằng bạn trai của mình một cái. Không cãi nhau nữa, ý cô là như thế đấy. Yuzuru cũng vì thế mà 'hừ' một tiếng, khoanh tay ngồi tựa lưng vào thành xe, ra vẻ không phục khi bỏ qua cho thằng anh nó như vậy

"Mà Baelfire! Chuẩn bị chiến thuật gì để đấu nhà thi đấu Fortree rồi?".

Jeff kéo cái mũ lưỡi trai lụp xụp xuống che mặt cho dễ ngủ, trong khi vẫn vui vẻ hỏi cậu em ngồi bên cạnh mình

"Ơ dạ…? Thì…chắc em sẽ dùng Tepig và Oshawott để không bị khắc hệ thôi. Tại chị Winora của nhà thi đấu Fortree chuyên về pokemon hệ bay mà."

Baelfire bối rối gãi đầu, đáp lại. Nằm bên cạnh cậu, Snivy có một chút gì đó thất vọng, trong khi Tepig bên dưới lại tỏ vẻ hào hứng với ý kiến đó của Baelfire.

"Tớ và Yuuka sẽ cổ vũ cho cậu!"

Yuuki ôm Yuuka lên, vui vẻ động viên Baelfire bằng nụ cười tỏa nắng, làm cậu nhóc cảm thấy ngượng, nhưng hẳn cũng đã tự tin hơn phần nào. Arce cũng cười tủm tỉm trong khoảnh khắc bối rối đáng yêu của hai đứa nhóc, liếc nhìn Yuzuru đang ngồi bên cạnh mình như nhắc khéo.

"Gì cũng được. Cổ vũ thì cổ vũ…"

Lẩm bẩm và thở dài, bà chằn Yuzuru khẽ càu nhàu, tựa người vào bà chị lớn tuổi.

"Yên tâm! Mọi người sẽ cổ vũ cho em! Nhỉ Jeff nhỉ?"

Arce tìm sự đồng thuận từ tên bạn trai lười nhác của mình. Một động tác mệt mỏi, Jeff nằm trên sàn xe dơ ngón tay cái của mình lên, ra dấu 'OK' đáp lại cô.

"Cảm ơn mọi người!"

Baelfire nở nụ cười tự tin, cúi đầu một cách khách sáo để cảm ơn những người bạn đồng hành của mình. Một cảm giác như được động viên chợt làm cổ cậu nhóc nghẹn lại…

"Mà… Nếu thắng thì có ăn mừng không? Để tui biết đường."

Killian ngồi ở đầu xe với Ryuu cũng tham gia vào cuộc trò chuyện vui vẻ trong xe

"Chắc chắn rồi!"

Baelfire vui vẻ đáp. Nhưng đúng lúc ấy, Yuzuru hét toáng lên

"Xoắn Cận! Con suối!"

"Bỏ mẹ rồi!"

RẦM!

…

"Thành phố Fortree, thành phố bên trên những tán cây. Nhưng mùa này thì cây rụng hết lá, cái biệt danh đó cũng không đúng lắm nhỉ"

Cả nhóm đã tới được thành phố Fortree sau hai tiếng rưỡi khởi hành từ dinh thự gia đình Hamilton(trong đó có hai tiếng đồng hồ cố lôi cái xe ngựa ra khỏi con suối. Do thằng Killian cả đấy).

Hôm nay, thành phố Fortree khá tấp nập, bất chấp thời tiết lạnh giá của mùa đông. Tuyết rơi nhẹ trên những cành cây khẳng khiu, bám lên những mái nhà lợp lá, nhuộm khung cảnh một màu trắng đục. Đặc điểm nổi bật nhất của thành phố Fortree là những căn nhà được xây dựng trên cây, nối với nhau bởi một hệ thống cầu treo chằng chịt, tạo thành một mạng lưới giao thông trên cao vô cùng ấn tượng. Kiến trúc của những căn nhà trên cây đơn giản và thô sơ hơn nhiều so với những tòa nhà được xây dựng trên mặt đất của thành phố, với chủ yếu là tường gỗ và mái nhà được lợp bằng lá cây khô. Nhưng độ cao và sự đa dạng của chúng thực sự khiến lũ trẻ phải ngạc nhiên. Chúng nằm trên những tán cây.

Baelfire đã thử tượng tượng rằng, nếu mình đến đây vào mùa hè, cái thời kì mà những tán cây của khu rừng này còn rậm rạp, thì quả đúng là những căn nhà gỗ kia sẽ nằm trên những tán cây rồi.

Chiếc xe ngựa băng băng qua khu rừng rậm đã trụi khô lá vì mùa đông khắc nghiệt. Lũ nhóc con không khỏi ngước lên, trầm trồ vì những căn nhà gỗ trên những thân cây cao, ngạc nhiên khi thấy những chiếc cầu treo chơi vơi nối giữa những tán cây lớn, tưởng như không vững mà lại chắc chắn đến kinh ngạc. Có người đi trên đó nữa, rất nhiều người là đằng khác, tấp nập như một buổi chợ làng ở Lanever. Có cả những Pokemon của khu rừng rậm, xuất hiện trên những tán cây cao, đậu xuống những cành khô, làm vài đụm tuyết rơi xuống đất. Kecleon, Tropius, Sneasel,... Đủ loại Pokemon của rừng rậm xuất hiện phía trên đầu chúng, tò mò nhìn xuống chiếc xe ngựa chở những vị khách đang ngạc nhiên vì khung cảnh sống động của thành phố Fortree.

Một bầy Seedot tí hon băng qua con đường đá, đi thành một hàng thẳng tắp theo người dẫn đầu của chúng, khiến Killian phải dừng xe ngựa lại, chờ chúng băng qua đường.

"Seedot này."

Baelfire hào hứng trèo lên đầu xe, ngồi cùng anh bạn tóc xoăn của mình mà quan sát bầy Seedot đang băng qua đường một cách thích thú. Trông chúng ngộ nghĩnh như một lũ trẻ mầm non đang băng qua đường theo sự chỉ đạo của người lớn vậy, rất đáng yêu với dáng vẻ tí hon của mình. Tepig bên cạnh cậu nhóc cũng thích thú nhòm xuống từ trên chỗ ngồi của ba người, vẫy tay chào mấy cậu Seedot đi cuối hàng một cách vui thích.

"Hầy… Fortree hôm nay có vẻ vẫn tấp nập nhỉ?"

Bầy Seedot đã băng qua đường, và Killian lại cho Sawbuck kéo xe ngựa đi tiếp. Bên trong xe, Arce và Yuzuru đã gỡ tấm bạt che nóc xe ra, để cả bọn có thể thoải mái ngắm nhìn thành phố Fortree từ trong xe một cách thoải mái. Nhìn từ dưới thấp, thành phố dưới những tán cây này thực sự làm con nhóc Yuzuru cảm thấy ngạc nhiên. Giống như có một mái nhà lớn được thiên nhiên tạo nên, bao phủ lên và che chở cho cả thành phố vậy. Con nhóc cũng nhanh chóng, dùng chiếc máy ảnh của mình, chụp vài bức ảnh kỉ niệm. Những bức ảnh chụp từ dưới thấp, bắt được cả những ánh nắng yếu ớt xuyên qua những tán cây trơ trụi, ghi lại hình ảnh cuộc sống nhộn nhịp của thành phố phía trên những tán cây.

"Nơi này đẹp quá chị nhỉ? Sao họ có thể xây được những căn nhà trên cây vậy?"

Tựa vào thành xe cùng người bạn Yuuka của mình, Yuuki ngước lên hỏi Arce đang ngồi bên cạnh.

"Chị cũng không biết nữa. Có lẽ là do những thân cây ở đây đều là cây gỗ cứng đã hàng trăm năm tuổi, nên mới đủ khỏe để đỡ những căn nhà chăng…? Phải không nhỉ? Jeff?"

Khẽ nhún vai trả lời, Arce quay sang người bạn trai đang nằm lọt thỏm trên sàn xe của mình. Một tay vắt lên trán với cái mũ lưỡi trai che mặt, Jeff khẽ đáp lại lơ đãng

"Chắc vậy."

Dù nổi tiếng với những căn nhà xây trên cây cao, nhưng bên dưới Fortree không vì thế mà bị bỏ trống lãng phí. Ngược lại là đằng khác ấy chứ! Những căn nhà xây trên cây sau cùng chỉ là phụ, còn thành phố Fortree thực sự được xây dựng bên dưới mặt đất, dưới những tán cây cổ thụ đã hàng trăm năm tuổi của khu rừng đại ngàn phía bắc Hoenn.

Chứ có mỗi mấy căn nhà gỗ trên cao, chẳng khác nào cái làng thổ dân thì người ta gọi cái nơi này là 'Làng' chứ không phải 'thành phố' rồi.

Pokemon Center, PokeMart, Gym, cửa hàng tiện lợi, bệnh viện, trường học,… vẫn được xây dựng bên dưới mặt đất như bình thường. Trục đường chính được lát bê tông, hoặc một vài tuyến phố thì lát đá, có hệ thống giao thông tử tế, dù những con đường không được làm thẳng mà lại ngoằn nghoèo băng qua khu rừng rậm rạp. Hệ thống giao thông ở đây khá chật chội và rắc rối, không có ô tô, hầu hết người ta đi bộ, đi xe đạp hoặc xe ngựa kéo, khá tù túng. Nhưng đành chịu thôi. Với hệ thống giao thông như ở đây, ô tô đi vào, có khi chạy được mười mét là tông ba cái gốc cây ấy. Xe máy thì may ra, nhưng cũng khá hiếm vì không có chỗ để tử tế được.

"Đông người đi bộ với xe đạp nhỉ?"

"Ừ! Cảm tưởng như chỗ này toàn phố đi bộ thôi ấy."

"Chật thế này xe vào sao được. Giờ tớ hiểu sao có cái bãi đỗ xe ô tô ở phía bên kia rồi."

Sau khoảng hai mươi phút lái xe ngựa băng qua những con đường chật hẹp của Fortree, cuối cùng, cả bọn cũng tới được Pokemon Center. Nằm ở rìa ngoài phía Tây Fortree, Pokemon Center gần như nằm ở ngoại ô thành phố, khá bất tiện với những huấn luyện viên nếu muốn đến đây nghỉ ngơi hồi sức.

Việc mất gần hai mươi phút để đi từ đầu phía đông của Fortree đến đây cũng đã ngốn của cả nhóm bao nhiêu thời gian. Nhìn đồng hồ đã điểm quá bữa trưa, Yuzuru thở dài, liếc mắt lườm thằng bạn Killian đang đánh xe đỗ vào bến.

"Tại ông đâm xuống suối hai lần đấy!"

Killian chỉ rụt cổ, cười trừ. Tại nó chứ tại ai. Lần tới chắc chắn nó sẽ không xung phong lái xe ngựa nữa. Cứ để cho lão Jeff xử lý... dù lão ấy thì chỉ có lao xuống vách núi chứ không xuống suối đâu.

"Đến nhà thi đấu nào!"

"Yeah!"

Chẳng đợi ai, Baelfire và Yuuki chỉ trực chờ Sawbuck dừng lại mà nhảy tót xuống khỏi xe. Cậu nhóc Baelfire và đám Pokemon nhí nhố chạy trước, Yuuki đội theo Yuuka lên đầu và lon ton theo sau. Cả hai đứa hào hứng chạy về phía thành phố Fortree, chẳng mấy chốc đã biến mất vào trong dòng người đang thưa dần về giờ trưa của thành phố, khuất sau những thân cây to lớn ở phía cuối góc đường.

"Này! Từ từ đã nào! Nhà thi đấu nó có chạy đi đâu đâu mà vội vàng thế!"

Nhìn theo hai đứa em đang hớn hở chạy về phía thành phố để tìm nhà thi đấu, Arce thở dài, không kịp gọi chúng trở lại. Dỡ đống đồ đạc của mấy chị em xuống xe, cô quay sang kiếm thằng cha Jeff để tìm chút hỗ trợ. Nhưng mà... cái thằng vô dụng đấy thì có tìm cũng chỉ tổ thất vọng mà thôi...

"Ngủ...ủ...ủ..."

Bước vào trong Pokemon Center được ba bước, Jeff lết đến cái ghế dài gần cửa nhất, nằm phịch xuống đó mà ngủ tiếp, chẳng nể nang gì đến hai người đang ngồi ở phía đối diện gì cả. Mất ba giây để tiếng ngáy của nó lại tiếp tục vang lên đều đặn...

"Cái... Cái thằng cha này... Chẳng biết làm gì hơn ngoài ngủ à?"

"Giờ thì chị hiểu tại sao thằng anh của em không có bạn gái rồi đấy."

Theo sau Arce vào Pokemon Center, Yuzuru thở dài thườn thượt.

"Ngủ thế này thì bao giờ mới dậy đây?"

Nó đá đá vào người thằng anh nó để kiểm tra. Nhưng mà đúng như dự đoán, không có phản ứng gì cả.

"Ngủ nhanh vậy..."

Yuzuru đặt túi hành lý của mình xuống chiếc ghế bên cạnh Jeff, quay sang Killian cũng vừa vào theo sau hai chị em.

"Sao thế? Bộ mặt tui dính gì à?"

Bị con bạn vô tình nhìm chằm chằm, Killian thoáng giật mình, chỉnh lại cặp kính cận mà hỏi nhỏ

"Không có gì."

Thở dài một lần nữa, Yuzuru đẩy người lão Jeff nằm gọn lại trên ghế, trước khi ngồi phịch xuống bên cạnh lão

"Ông đi theo hai đứa kia hộ tui được không? Trông chừng chúng nó. Tui sợ để hai đứa đi một mình lại có chuyện."

"Baelfire với Yuuki hả?"

"Ừm! Đi kéo chúng nó về hộ tui. Tui mệt quá, chắc ngồi nghỉ chút đã."

"Rõ rồi!"

Killian dơ tay chào như kiểu quân đội một cách hài hước làm Yuzuru bật cười thành tiếng, ngón tay gãi gãi một bên má vẻ khó xử

"Có gì ông tự xử được không? Lão Jeff nằm bẹp thế này, chắc tới tối mới dậy được."

"Yên tâm! Cứ giao chuyện đó cho tui!"

Killian quay đi, nhanh nhẹn rời khỏi Pokemon Center. Có nó đi cùng, Yuzuru cũng được an ủi phần nào. Dù gì, thằng cha Xoắn-Cận mặt dâm ấy cũng được việc hơn thằng anh nó lúc này...

"Vâng! Ba phòng đi ạ! Ơ nhưng mà... Có phòng gần nhau không chị?"

Bên quầy thuê phòng nghỉ, bà chị Arce của nó hình như đang gặp chút rắc rối thì phải. Nãy giờ cứ nhấp nhổm ở ghế, hết ngước lên nhìn sơ đồ phòng nghỉ rồi lại quay sang hỏi chị tiếp tân.

"Khì..."

Thằng Jeff thì vẫn ngáy đều, làm con nhóc cũng thấy thoáng mệt. Nó ngồi tựa xuống người thằng anh đang nằm dài của mình, thả lỏng người, và chẳng mấy chốc cũng ngủ quên theo thằng Jeff...

Anh nào em nấy, chẳng khác gì nhau cả...

...

Đường phố Fortree thật tấp nập, hai đứa nhóc đi không cẩn thận lại lạc nhau. Chính vì thế, để đảm bảo cô bé Yuuki không đi lạc khỏi mình, Baelfire đã nghĩ ra một phương án cực kì...khả thi. Đó là...

"Cậu có chắc thế này ổn không, Neal?"

Khẽ kéo sợi dây đang buộc ở cổ tay mình, Yuuki tỏ ra hơi khó khăn khi nút nút thắt dây có vẻ chặt. Sợi dây giật một cái, kéo cô bé về phía cậu bạn nghịch ngợm của mình. Biện pháp chống lạc nhau của hai đứa nhóc có vẻ hiệu quả đấy!

"Pika."

Trên đầu cô bé, Yuuka cũng thắt lại sợi dây đang buộc ở đuôi nó. Đầu còn lại của sợi dây cũng buộc vào móc áo Yuuki, nên cô bạn Pikachu cũng không sợ lạc khỏi cô bé khi đi vào đám đông.

"Yên tâm! Thế này ổn mà! Không sợ lạc nhau đâu!"

Baelfire vừa vui vẻ giải thích với cô bạn, vừa kéo kéo sợi dây ở tay còn lại của mình. Đầu kia sợi dây là đám Pokemon nhí nhố của cậu, Tepig, Snivy và Oshawott, buộc dây ngang hông nhau tạo thành một đoàn tàu để tránh bị lạc nhau.

"Sniv sniv."

"Shii!"

"Đó! Ổn mà!"

Ba con Pokemon quay ra đánh lẫn nhau vì dây buộc quá chặt rồi, vậy mà, thằng nhóc nghịch ngơm vẫn nở nụ cười toe toét được.

Cả bọn đang có mặt ở một khu chợ của thành phố Fortree. Dù mặt trời đã lên đến đỉnh, nhưng có vẻ ánh nắng yếu ớt của mùa đông không đủ sưởi ấm mặt đất bên dưới những tán cây của khu rừng, khiến cho không khí đang có phần lạnh đi dù đã giữa trưa. Tuy nhiên, bầu không khí ở khu chợ vẫn đông đúc và nhộn nhịp, bất chấp cái thời tiết lạnh thấu xương và có phần âm u của khu rừng đại ngàn.

Chính vì thế mới cần biện pháp chống lạc nhau.

Những dòng người qua lại tấp nập, những hàng quán bày bán hai bên san sát nhau, tiếng mời chào, mua bán ồn ào, xua đi bầu không khí lạnh lẽo, mang lại một nét nóng nực rất riêng của nơi phố thị. Chen chúc giữa dòng người đông đúc, hai đứa nhóc cùng đám Pokemon của mình như hòa vào bầu không khí lộn xộn và ồn ã của khu chợ. Mùi hương thơm nức tỏa ra từ những quán ăn vặt, hay những khối màu sắc sặc sỡ của những quầy bán đồ chơi, những thứ ấy hấp dẫn hai đứa nhóc, khiến chúng đôi lúc phải dừng lại một hồi mà nhìn ngắm với vẻ thèm thuồng.

"B... ánh... ch... tr... tr..."

Yuuki cố gắng đánh vần tấm biến của quầy bán đồ ăn vặt phía trước mắt mình, đôi mắt xanh biếc ngơ ngác nhìn hình ảnh chú Pokemon ngộ nghĩnh được tạo bằng bóng bay đang lơ lửng, trang trí bên trên tấm biển quảng cáo sặc sỡ. Là Pokemon Tropius được tạo nên bởi những quả bóng bay nhiều màu. Baelfire bên cạnh thấy vậy thì ngước lên, giúp cô bạn đọc dòng chữ trên tấm biển

"Bánh Tropius! Bánh chuối Tropius đó Yuuki. Ăn ngon lắm! Nó được làm từ bột nở, rán cùng với trái chuối của Tropius."

"Chuối của Tropius?"

Yuuki quay sang nhìn cậu bạn với vẻ ngạc nhiên. Cùng với một cái gật đầu tự tin, Baelfire giải thích

"Tropius là loài Pokemon sinh sống ở đồng bằng và rừng rậm, ở các vùng có khí hậu ấm áp. Ở cằm nó thường mọc ra một loại quả, nhìn giống quả chuối, ăn vị hơi khác, nhưng rất ngon. Tớ nghe nói người ta nuôi Tropius trong các nông trại hoặc đồn điền để thu hoạch loại quả ấy về ăn đấy. Một năm được hai vụ thì phải"

"Ồ! Cậu biết nhiều điều hay quá, Neal!"

"Pika pika!"

Cả Yuuki và Yuuka đều tỏ ra ngưỡng mộ đối với vốn kiến thức rộng lớn về Pokemon của Baelfire, làm cậu nhóc ngượng đỏ mặt.

"Hì hì..."

Ọt~

Chợt, cái dạ dày của cả hai đứa cùng réo lên trong vô thức, khiến cho hai đứa nhóc quay sang nhìn nhau mà cười tinh nghịch

"Cậu đói rồi à? Cậu muốn ăn bánh không? Tớ còn chút tiền lẻ anh Jeff đưa cho.ơTs ra mua mấy chiếc cho cả bọn ăn nhé?"

"Được!"

"Ashii!"

Nghe đến ăn là cái lũ nhí nhố dưới chân Baelfire lại nhốn nháo cả lên.

"Đợi ở đây chút nhé, Yuuki!"

Baelfire nhanh chóng gỡ tạm sợi dây đang giữ lũ Pokemon của mình ra và chạy đến quầy bán đồ ăn vặt, để lại Yuuki và bốn Pokemon nhỏ chờ ở một góc đường. Cậu nhóc muốn nhanh chóng mua vài chiếc bánh, nhưng vì thấp bé quá, nên phải mất một lúc, người bán hàng mới nhận ra cậu nhóc đang đứng chờ mua hàng. Mất chừng ba phút, Baelfire mới mua xong bốn chiếc bánh Tropius, quay lại chỗ Yuuki và các Pokemon của mình đang chờ.

"Xin lỗi! Mình mua lâu quá!"

Vừa nói, cậu vừa đưa cho Yuuki một chiếc bánh. Chiếc bánh nóng hổi, thơm lừng trong tay cô bé, khiến Yuuki cảm thấy rõ hơn hẳn. Một động tác dứt khoát, cô bé nhanh chóng cắn một miếng bánh thật to và nhai ngấu nghiến một cách ngon miệng. Baelfire vẫn cầm ba chiếc bánh khác chưa ăn luôn, mà đứng nhìn cô bạn ăn chiếc bánh một cách ngon lành một hồi, chỉ để chờ cô bé nuốt hết miếng bánh và nghe nhận xét

"Ừm! Ngon lắm! Ngon lắm Neal ạ!"

Yuuki vui vẻ, nụ cười tươi roi rói, khiến Baelfire thoáng đỏ mặt, cười theo cô bé

"Vậy sao? Thế thì tốt rồi."

Cậu nhóc nhanh chóng ngồi xuống, xé đôi hai chiếc bánh khác trong túi, đưa cho bốn Pokemon nhỏ đi cùng, mỗi đứa nửa chiếc, trước khi đứng lên lại bên cạnh Yuuki, cầm chiếc bánh của mình và cắn một miếng thật lớn. Miếng bánh ngọt lịm như tan trong miệng Baelfire, hơi nóng khiến cậu nhóc khẽ rít lên vì bỏng lưỡi. Nhưng không để miếng bánh ngon trôi mất, cậu nhóc nhanh chóng nuốt nó vào, hơi nóng còn lan theo tới tận dạ dày cậu.

"Ngon quá!"

"Ngon mà!"

"Thế này tí phải xin anh Jeff mua thêm mới được!"

Hai đứa nhóc vừa nhí nhảnh trò chuyện, vừa ăn chiếc bánh nóng hổi ngon lành trong tay mình một cách thích thú.

"Bảo anh ấy mua cho mọi người nữa!"

"Đúng rồi!"

"Nhưng không mua cho Yuzuru!"

"Ơ? Tại sao vậy?"

"Vì bạn ấy bắt nạt cậu…

"… Nhưng mà Yuzu đâu có ý xấu… Chỉ vô tình thôi mà."

Yuuki khẽ nói, bênh vực cô bạn cứng đầu của mình, khiến Baelfire phải gãi đầu khó xử

"…Thì… Tùy cậu thôi… tớ là tớ không mua cho Yuzuru."

Trong khi đó phía dưới, Tepig đã ăn xong cái bánh của mình và nằm lăn ra đất với cái bụng no căng tròn rồi. Đúng là ăn như heo mà. Ba đứa bạn của nó thậm chí còn đang nhâm nhi chiếc bánh nóng hổi, Oshawott ăn nhanh nhất cũng chưa hết nửa cái, vậy mà nó đã xơi sạch cái bánh chỉ trong một nốt nhạc.

"Teegi..."

"Snivin. Snici!"

Snivy như đang đứng trách móc gì đó thằng bạn heo mập của nó, cố gắng ra vẻ nghiêm túc với cái miệng dính đầy vụn bánh, làm hai đứa bạn còn lại của nó lăn ra cười.

"Shita. Osshiisi."

"Pikachiri!"

Chúng nó nói gì đó với nhau, cười khúc khích, làm Snivy giận dỗi, đứng chống hông lườm chúng nó. Rồi cái dây leo từ cổ nó dài ra, tát cho mỗi đứa một cái, Oshawott và Pikachu mỗi đứa một vết hằn bên má. Tepig cũng vì thế mà cười lăn, tí nữa nôn ra sạch cái bánh nó vừa ăn vào. Trông nó lăn tròn tròn trên mặt đất với cái bụng căng tròn chẳng khác nào một quả bóng ngộ nghĩnh cả.

Sau khi đã ăn xong chiếc bánh lót dạ buổi trưa, Baelfire cùng các bạn của mình lại trở về với mục tiêu ban đầu của chúng

"Nào! Chúng ta đi tiếp thôi! Nhà thi đấu hình như ở cuối con đường này rồi!"

"Yeah! Tớ sẽ cổ vũ cho cậu!"

"Ừm! Tớ sẽ cố gắng hết sức!"

Nói rồi, Baelfire lại dẫn Yuuki cùng đám Pokemon của mình băng qua khu chợ đông đúc, để đến với nhà thi đấu thành phố Fortree ở phía bên kia. Đám Pokemon của cậu cũng hào hứng, sau khi đã được lấp đầy cái dạ dày thì đều đã lấy lại tinh thần để chiến đấu cùng chủ nhân của chúng, thách đấu thủ lĩnh Winora chuyên hệ Bay của nhà thi đấu Fortree rồi.

"Tiến lên!"

"Chiến thắng!"

"Yeaaa!"

Cùng hô lên quyết tâm, cả đám nhóc nhí nhố băng qua con đường đá đông đúc, tiến về phía nhà thi đấu. Mái tròn sơn xám của nhà thi đấu thành phố Fortree đã lấp ló sau đám đông người qua lại ở phía bên kia khu chợ. Baelfire đang tiến đến thử thách lớn đầu tiên trong cuộc hành trình của mình, với mục tiêu là đánh bại Winora và giành lấy tấm huy hiệu đầu tiên của cậu. Cậu và các Pokemon của mình cùng hô lên quyết tâm tiến về phía trước, thách đấu thủ lĩnh Winora và đoạt lấy huy hiệu hệ Bay của thành phố Fortree...

...Trừ Tepig ra... Nó đang lăn lông lốc như quả bóng với cái bụng no căng tròn, bị đám bạn bỏ lại tít đằng sau rồi. Đồ con heo!

...

Cả Yuuki và Baelfire đều không nhận ra, nãy giờ đang có bốn cái bóng đen bí ẩn theo dõi họ. Nấp sau một quầy bán gấu bông, bốn cái đầu đen ngòm thò ra, đầu vẫn đội nguyên mấy cái đầu gấu bông ngụy trang. Tám con mắt bí hiểm dõi theo hai đứa nhóc cùng với đám Pokemon nhí nhố...

"Tít tít! Đã xác nhận con mồi!"

"Bỏ cái kiểu nói rô bốt đấy đi! Khó chịu!"

Giọng đầu tiên giống như của một tên nhóc đang vỡ giọng, nói với chất đam mê khoa học viễn tưởng, mà đúng hơn là mê 'rô bốt' quá đà. Trong khi giọng thứ hai của nữ thì lanh lảnh, chảnh chọe, rít lên khó chịu

"Hừm... Đám Pokemon đó khá hiếm đấy! Đặc biệt là Pikachu. Bắt nó về đem bán được khối tiền!"

"Tao ghét Pikachu lắm!"

Hai giọng cuối, một giọng trầm trầm kì cục, một giọng thì rõ ràng na ná tiếng người, nhưng không hẳn. Cái mặt hồng hồng lòi lên thì rõ ràng là của một con Clefairy

"Câm đi Pippi! Chúng ta sẽ thực hiện theo kế hoạch."

Giọng nữ khẽ gắt lên chua ngoa, quay sang nạt hai cái bóng đen Clefairy bên cạnh

"Mẻ này lớn rồi đây! Kiếm được khối tiền! Tha hồ mà ăn đồ ngon!"

"Đủ tiền để mua cả khối sữa tắm với dầu gội đắt tiền"

"Đủ tiền mua cả rô bốt nữa đấy!"

"Tao muốn mua item xịn!"

"Tùy thôi!"

"Ừ! Nhưng mà cứ phải bắt được nó đã!"

"Yeah! Tiến lên!"

"Tiến lên! Theo kế hoạch mà làm!"

"Go go go!"

Nói rồi, cả bốn cái bóng lại biến mất ra sau quầy búp bê, ẩn thân như thể chưa hề có ai ở đó nhìn thấy bọn chúng vậy... chẳng ai thấy chúng thật…trừ thằng cha mắt cận đứng ngay bên cạnh

"Hừm..."

Thằng cha Killian nhìn chằm chằm vào nơi mà cậu ta vừa thấy bốn cái bóng nhìn có vẻ khả nghi lặn xuống và biến mất vào đống búp bê...

"Bọn dở hơi nào chơi trò mật vụ nằm vùng thì phải... Mà kệ đi! Bác! Cho cháu thêm hai cái phi tiêu nữa!"

...

Cái thằng cha mà con nhóc Yuzuru tin tưởng giao nhiệm vụ đi theo dõi hai đứa bạn của nó đang chơi ném phi tiêu, và lượt này là lượt thứ hai...mươi sáu rồi...

"Lần này chắc chắn ăn này!"

Liếm môi, thằng cha Xoắn-Cận lấy đà, chuẩn bị ném cái phi tiêu trong tay nó về phía cái bảng dán trên tường ở phía trong quầy. Vậy đó! Nó đáng tin hơn ông anh của nó ở chỗ, nó không nằm ngủ, mà đi chơi ném phi tiêu…

Thế thì khác gì đâu nhỉ…?


	18. Chapter 18

Pokemon legendary trainers III: Tiger

Tập 18.

.

Đứng trước nhà thi đấu thành phố Fortree là hai đứa nhóc Baelfire và Yuuki, cùng với đám Pokemon nhí nhố của chúng, Tepig, Snivy, Oshawott và Yuuka. Tuy nhiên…

"Cái này trông không giống nhà thi đấu lắm đâu, Neal ạ!"

"Yên tâm! Cái biển ở kia đã chỉ đây là nhà thi đấu, thì chắc chắn nó là nhà thi đấu rồi. Đây này! Bên trên còn có cái biển đề chữ 'GYM' này."

Vừa chỉ vào cái biển gỗ treo bên trên với ba cái chữ cái viết bằng sơn trắng nham nhở, Baelfire khẳng định…

Cái túp lều ở góc đường này là cái 'Nhà thi đấu' theo khẳng định của thằng nhóc mười tuổi, bởi vì cái 'bảng chỉ dẫn' ở bên kia đã chỉ sang đây mà. Đứng bên cạnh nó, cô bé Yuuki ngờ vực, nhìn lại cái 'Nhà thi đấu' mà thằng bạn mình đang định đi vào. Nó… chính xác là một cái lều được dựng lên ở góc đường, không hơn không kém, với một cái biển gỗ nham nhở treo bên trên, đề chữ 'Gym' bằng sơn trắng, hết! Tuy nhiên, cả hai đứa nhóc đều chưa từng đến một cái Nhà Thi đấu chính thức nào, vì ở Lanever hay Lilycove không có, nên chúng thực sự không thể biết chắc được, đây có phải nhà thi đấu thật hay không.

Nhưng mà…

"Tớ thấy nó đáng nghi sao á…"

Yuuki thì ôm Yuuka vào lòng lo lắng, trực lùi lại khỏi cái 'Nhà thi đấu' dựng bằng vải bạt chỉ đủ chỗ chui ra chui vào. Trong khi đó, bên cạnh cô bé, Baelfire và cái đám Pokemon nhí nhố của mình thì vẫn tự tin lắm

"Cứ đi vào hỏi là biết à! Mấy bạn kia đã bảo đúng là ở đây mà."

'Mấy bạn kia' mà thằng nhóc nói đến là cái đám đứng ở quầy bán gấu bông trong chợ, có ba đứa và một con Clefairy, những 'người tốt bụng' đã chỉ đường cho nó đến 'Nhà thi đấu' này. Và khi nhắc đến ba người đó, Yuuki cũng gật đầu

"Họ chỉ cho chúng ta đến đây, nên chắc là đúng rồi."

"Ừm! Họ tốt bụng thật đấy! Dẫn chúng ta tới tận nơi!"

"Vậy thì chúng ta vào thôi chứ?"

"Yeah! Tiến lên!"

Nhìn lại cái 'Nhà thi đấu' một lần nữa, cô bé và Baelfire cùng tiến tới. Cái biển gỗ sơn chữ trắng khẽ nghiêng sang một bên khi hai đứa nhóc kéo tấm vải bạt lên và bước vào trong.

Trong 'Nhà thi đấu' tối đen như mực. Chỉ có đúng một cái bàn đặt ở giữa, với dòng chữ mờ mờ là 'Đặt Pokemon ở đây' mà thằng nhóc Baelfire mãi mới đọc được thông qua ánh sáng từ cái đồng hồ đeo tay của mình

"Lạ nhỉ? Sao tối om thế này?"

"Xin chào! Có ai ở đây không ạ?"

Hai đứa nhóc đứng thì chỉ tới nửa chiều cao của túp lều, còn người lớn thì chắc sẽ phải hơi cúi. Nhưng mà, tối om, nên cũng chẳng biết là bên trong có ai hay không nữa.

"Chắc phải đặt Pokemon lên đây nhỉ?"

"Tớ không biết nữa…"

"Yuuki. Cậu đặt Yuuka lên trước đi. Để tớ… này! Tepig, Snivy… đâu hết rồi?"

Baelfire lúi húi, tìm kiếm đám Pokemon của mình trong bóng tối để đặt chúng lên bàn. Trong khi đó, nghe lời cậu bạn, Yuuki đã bế Yuuka và đặt nó lên trên bàn. Mất một lúc, Baelfire mới lần mò được đám pokemon của mình, bế chúng đặt lên bàn. Khi đã chắc chắn đám Pokemon nhỏ ngồi hết lên bàn rồi, Baelfire mới lần mò sang chỉ dẫn bên cạnh

'Bấm nút này'

Cái tờ giấy trắng dán bên cạnh bạn ghi vậy, và bên trên nó là một cái nút màu đỏ. Yuuki thì không biết chữ, nhưng khi thấy cậu bạn của mình chuẩn bị đặt tay lên bấm cái nút, cô bé vội vàng ngăn lại

"Khoan đã Neal! Cậu không nhớ anh Jeff dặn gì à?"

"À… Làm những gì anh ấy dặn, không đi lung tung, không hỏi ngu và… không bấm những cái nút đỏ…"

Baelfire lẩm bẩm lại những lời mà thằng anh vô trách nhiệm của hai đứa đã dặn, quay sang ngước nhìn cô bạn của mình trong bóng tối. Yuuki nghe thấy vậy cũng gật đầu

"Chúng ta không nên bấm những cái nút đỏ…"

"Ừ ừ! Đúng rồi! Tránh xa những cái nút đỏ. Nút màu khác thì bấm được…"

"Phải đó!"

Chưa nói hết câu, tự dưng, 'CẠCH!' một tiếng. Cái nút trên bàn bị thay bằng cái nút màu xanh

"Ế! Nó thành nút xanh rồi này!"

Baelfire vui vẻ

"Vậy thì chắc là bấm được rồi!"

Yuuki đồng tình

Và hai đứa bấm nút, cái nút màu xanh khả nghi khẽ kêu một tiếng, trước khi mọi thứ lại chìm vào trong bóng tối…

XOẠCH!

Cả hai đứa nhóc bị đẩy ngược lại, trong khi một chiếc lồng bằng kim loại rơi thẳng xuống, chụp lấy đám Pokemon đang ngồi trên bàn và nhốt chúng vào trong. Cả hai đứa vẫn còn chưa hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra, thì cả túp lều bị nhấc bổng lên, thu gọng vào trong một chiếc khoang bằng gỗ, cùng với đó là một chiếc khinh khí cầu màu tím phồng lên. Khinh khí cầu nhanh chóng được thổi đầy khí nóng và bay lên cao, kéo theo chiếc lồng sắt nhốt đám Pokemon con và chiếc khoang chứa bằng gỗ ở phía sau lên không trung.

"Ơ?"

"Cái gì vậy?"

Bốn bóng đen xuất hiện bên trong khoang chứa của khinh khí cầu, cùng với đó là tiếng cười khả ái vang lên, át đi tiếng kêu cứu của đám Pokemon đang bị nhốt trong lồng sắt.

"Các người đang làm gì vậy?"

"Thả Pokemon của chúng tôi ra."

Nhìn bốn con Pokemon nhỏ đang cầu cứu trong chiếc lồng thép đang bị nhấc bổng lên không trung, hai đứa nhóc bất lực gào lên, chạy theo khinh khí cầu.

"Các người là ai?"

Đáp lại câu hỏi của Baelfire, đám người xấu bắt đầu lộ diện, cùng với đó là một màn giới thiệu hoành tráng trên phông nền màu mè và nhạc nền cũng rất chất chơi. (Tôi cũng chịu, không biết chúng nó lấy đâu ra mấy cái đấy. Chắc chúng nó thuê được đạo diễn kĩ họa điện ảnh hịn… khác hẳn thằng tác giả vẫn phải ngồi ghế nhựa đánh máy này.)

"Nếu các ngươi thành tâm muốn biết." – Giọng nam trầm, thấp và nghe như bị nghẹn thuốc ho

"Thì chúng ta sẵn lòng trả lời." – Giọng nam cao, nghe như con rô bốt, rắc rối đến kì cục

"Lên nào! Hỡi những chiến hữu phản diện của ta!" – Giọng nữ cao, lanh lảnh và chua đến kì cục

Bốn bóng đen nhảy lên và đứng trên thành của khoang khinh khí cầu, với tư thế khoe khoanh quá mức.

"Trí tuệ vượt trên những kẻ tầm thường ít học." – Giọng nam cao vang lên, cặp kính loạn thị sáng lóa trong bóng tối, phản chiếu lại ánh sáng từ mặt trời trên những tán cây

"Sắc đẹp khiến lũ phàm nhân phải ngước nhìn ngưỡng mộ." – Giọng nữ cao vang lên, hai đuôi tóc mang hai màu đen-trắng đối nghịch dài tới quá đầu gối tung bay trong gió

"Sức mạnh khiến tất cả phải cúi đầu quy phục." – Giọng nam trầm vang lên, chiếc mũ lưỡi trai đỏ trắng hiện rõ, cùng với đó là vạt áo khoác cùng màu tung lên một cách rất oai phong

"Chúng ta đại diện cho cái ác và bóng tối." – Giọng nam cao vang lên, cánh tay phất cao đầy dứt khoát

"Với vẻ đẹp quyến rũ, sức mạnh và trí tuệ hơn người." – Giọng nữ cao vang lên, tay dơ lên hình chữ V

"Vai phản diện chính trong trò chơi thế giới này!" – Giọng nam trầm vang lên, cùng với đó là một cú Dab

"Arite!" – Một thằng cha với mái tóc trông chẳng khác gì quả dứa màu xanh lam, cùng với quả kính loạn thị dày cả đốt ngón tay xuất hiện dưới ánh đèn sân khấu trong bộ áo blu đầy chất nhà nghiên cứu chế tạo. Nó mặc đồ luộm thuộm, quần áo ngủ nhàu nát bên trong, đi đôi dép ngủ, mặc dù đang là giữa trưa và giữa đường. Trông nó giống thằng trốn trại hơn là một nhà sáng chế, nhưng mà, mấy cái thiết bị công nghệ nó đeo ở tay cũng không tệ. Trừ việc nó quá cồng kềnh và thiếu tính thẩm mỹ trầm trọng. Nói chung, trí tuệ thì tốt, nhưng mà quá thiếu thẩm mỹ, trông giống thằng có vấn đề về khả năng thời trang.

"Polly!" – Một đứa con gái với giọng nói lanh lảnh, mái tóc nhuộm hai màu đen trắng chia đôi, hai cái đuôi tóc buộc hình đuôi ngựa đối xứng hai bên đầu bằng hai cái buộc tóc lòe loẹt, dài tới quá đầu gối, mặc bộ đồng phục thủy thủ với áo đồng phục cộc tay đen mặc ngoài áo len, váy xếp đỏ choét, khăn quàng cổ và quần tất đen tuyền, kèm theo đôi bốt dài tới gần đầu gối. Đã thế, con mắt phải lại còn được một cái miếng che mắt bằng da, in hình mèo che lại nữa chứ. Gương mặt nó thì cũng xinh xắn, rất xinh xắn là đằng khác, cơ thể thì nhỏ thó, da trắng hồng sống động, nhìn cũng bắt mắt, khác hẳn hai đứa đi cùng. Nhưng mà… nó là nữ, nhưng mà… mặt trước của nó như ti vi màn hình phẳng, khiến thằng Baelfire phải mất một lúc mới nhận ra đấy là nữ, và cũng mất một lúc mới không nhầm lần giữa lưng với ngực nó. Nói chung là, Loli chảnh chọe mẫu mực, ăn mặc kiểu nữ thủy thủ.

"Kazuto!" – Thằng cha cuối cùng trong nhóm rõ ràng là đang cố cosplay ai đó với cái mũ lưỡi trai và áo khoác đỏ trắng không kéo khóa nhìn ngầu lòi. Nhìn bộ quần áo ngờ ngợ một nhân vật nổi tiếng nào đó với con Pikachu trên vai, nhưng mà mặt nó thì vuông như cái bánh trưng, chẳng hợp tí nào… Cosplay failed montage! Còn Cosplay ai, cứ google ra nhân vật nổi tiếng nhất cái Pokemon Universe này sẽ rõ.

"Chúng ta!"

"Chính là!"

"Biệt đội hải tặc không gian!"

Nhảy lên từ trong khoang là một con Pokemon biết nói tiếng người

"Chính là như vậy… cái gì cơ? Thằng nào nghĩ ra cái tên ngu thế?"

Chốt câu cuối là con Clefairy với cái miệng ngoác tới tận mang tai, hai mắt mở to thao láo, chiếm đến gần nửa phần trên mặt… Trông nó như bước từ trong game kinh dị Outlast ra vậy, chắc là do tổ chức Makroff để xổng ra đấy mà.

Nhưng mà, tất cả chỉ vì cái tên, mà con Pokemon kì dị kéo cả ba đứa kia ngồi rụp xuống, màn giới thiệu hoành tráng bị cắt đứt đến 'Tạch' một tiếng, như tiếng đạo diễn bấm máy vậy. Bốn cái bóng bắt đầu cãi nhau trên khoanh khinh khí cầu, mặc cho hai đứa nhóc đang đứng ngớ người dưới đất nhìn lên chúng nó với ánh mắt khó hiểu

"Chúng ta đã quyết định lấy tên như vậy cơ mà!"

"Tao đã bảo rồi! Tên ngu quá! Hải tặc gì lại đi khinh khí cầu!"

"Hải tặc không gian cơ mà! Đi khinh khí cầu là đúng rồi! Với lại, Polly muốn làm công chúa hải tặc!"

"Thì bộ đồ này tên là công chúa hải tặc mà!"

"Kệ mày! Tao muốn đổi tên!"

"Nhưng mà lỡ giới thiệu rồi còn đâu!"

"Thì giới thiệu lại!"

Rồi, cả bốn cái bóng lại nhảy lên thành khinh khí cầu lần nữa, làm lại cảnh cuối của màn giới thiệu hoành tráng

"Chúng ta!"

"Chính là!"

"…"

Thằng cha Kazuto, cosplayer của người nổi tiếng, quay xuống sau một hồi đứng đực người ra

"Lấy tên gì bây giờ?"

"Thì nghĩ ra cái tên gì đó hay hay đi!"

"Biệt đội Pippi thì sao?"

"Yên nào Pippi! Có phải cả đội này có mình mày đâu!"

Chúng nó xì xào với nhau một lúc trên đó, bỏ mặc Baelfire và Yuuki vẫn đang đứng nhìn nhau không biết phải làm gì tiếp theo.

"Bọn họ là người xấu à?"

Yuuki ngây thơ chỉ lên khinh khí cầu, hỏi cậu bạn Baelfire

"Chắc chán là vậy rồi! Họ lừa chúng ta tới đây! Rồi còn bắt Pokemon của chúng ta nữa."

"Vậy chúng ta làm gì bây giờ?"

"Tớ không biết nữa! Bọn chúng là người xấu! Chúng ta phải báo cho anh Jeff và chị Arce, để họ đến cứu Pokemon của chúng ta."

"Nhưng mà, không thể bỏ các cậu ấy ở lại đây được."

Trong khi đó, trên khinh khí cầu, có vẻ như bốn người kia đã quyết định được tên, dù con Clefairy có tên Pippi bị véo thâm tím mất một bên má, Arite thì vỡ một mắt kính, cái đuôi tóc bên phải của Polly bị kéo lệch, còn thằng cha Kazuto thì bay mất cái mũ lưỡi trai cùng với mái tóc giả màu đen nó đội vào

"Chúng ta!"

"Chính là!"

"Đội Hỏa tiễn Mini!"

"Dù cái tên đó bị đánh dấu bản quyền rồi! Nhưng mà vẫn đúng là thế đó!"

Màn giới thiệu hoành tráng cuối cùng cũng kết thúc, cái máy bắn pháo hoa và khói màu đằng sau lũ người xấu hoạt động bằng cách xả khói đen mù mịt trước khi phát nổ, tí nữa hất văng cả bốn đứa xuống đất

Đứng bên dưới, Baelfire hét lên cái đám người xấu trên khinh khí cầu

"Đội Hỏa tiễn… gì cũng được! Mau trả lại Pokemon cho bọn ta!"

"Là Hỏa Tiễn Mini! Trời ạ! Đáng lẽ gọi là đội Pippi có phải dễ hơn không!"

"Mau trả lại Pokemon cho bọn ta!"

Mặc cho Yuuki và Baelfire gào lên bên dưới, đòi trả lại đám Pokemon đã bị bắt vào trong lồng thép, tiếng cười đầy khả ái lại vang lên

"Ahaha! Cứ đứng đấy mà mơ đi nhé! Ahahahaha!"

Con bé Polly cười lớn, làm dáng trông rất điệu khi dựa vào bên thành khinh khí cầu. Trong khi đó, thằng giáo sư loạn thị Arite đang cho cái ròng rọc kéo chiếc lồng thép nhốt đám Pokemon lên, mặc cho bốn đứa nhỏ ra sức vùng vẫy bên trong, cố gắng thoát ra. Oshawott thì cắn song sắt, Snivy cố vòng dây ra, Tepig khè lửa, Yuuka giật điện. Nhưng vô vọng, chiếc lồng sắt quá cứng và vững chãi

"Vô vọng thôi! Đó là thiết kế mới nhất của ta, Arite thiên tài này đó! Có phá cả trăm năm nữa cũng không nổi đâu"

Đứng bên dưới, Baelfire và Yuuki vẫn hét lên, đuổi theo chiếc khinh khí cầu đang bay cao dần

"Trả lại đây!"

"Trả lại Pokemon cho ta!

"Mơ đi các cưng! Bye bye! See you Never!"

Con Pippi lè lưỡi trêu tức đám nhóc dưới đất

Rồi cả bốn đứa trên khinh khí cầu cùng cười vang

"Ahahahahaha! Mẻ này lớn quá! Lớn quá!" - Arite

"Rồi chúng ta sẽ bán được thật nhiều tiền! Tha hồ mua quần áo mặc để đẹp!" - Polly

"Mua thật nhiều đồ ăn ngon!" – Arite

"Thuê hẳn một khách sạn năm sao để ngủ!" -Kazuto

"Tao muốn có một chuyên cơ riêng! Với đèn bảy màu! Nhạc nhẽo xập xình! Có cả gái đẹp và rượu quý nữa!" – Pippi

"Được! Được hết!" - Kazuto

"Ahahahahahahahaha!" – Cả bốn đứa cùng cười vang

Cái khinh khí cầu in hình mặt con Polly tròn vo bắt đầu bay lên cao, chạm những tán cây của thành phố Fortree

...

"Bọn thần kinh nào lái khinh khí cầu trong rừng thế nhỉ? Cành cây chọc một cái là nổ tan xác à."

Killian vẫn đang chơi phi tiêu, khẽ nheo mắt nhìn về phía cái khinh khí cầu đang bay lên cao, chuẩn bị va vào đống cành cây chằng chịt ở phía trên...

TẠCH!

BÙM!

"Đẩy! Bảo ngay mà... Bác! Phi tiêu! Cháu!"

Cái khinh khí cầu nổ tan tành, còn thằng Killian quay lại với trò ném phi tiêu, lượt thứ chín...

...

mươi

...

Nó định chơi phi tiêu cả ngày đấy à?

...

Cái lồng sắt rơi xuống và vỡ tan tành sau khi cái khinh khí cầu bị mấy cành cây nhọn trên cao chọc thủng và rơi xuống. Đám Pokemon nhỏ nhanh chóng thoát ra, sợ hãi chạy trốn về phía Baelfire và Yuuki. Hai đứa nhóc mừng rỡ, dang rộng vòng tay và ôm đám Pokemon của mình vào lòng

"Yuuka!"

"Tepig! Snivy! Oshawott! Mọi người đều không sao cả rồi!"

Chỉ vài giây sau khi lũ Pokemon thoát được ra, đến lượt cái khinh khí cầu rơi đến 'ĐỘP' một cái xuống đất. Một phút im ắng trôi qua...

"Quên mất..."

"Chúng ta đang ở trong rừng..."

"Hỏa tiễn không bay rồi..."

"Tao đề nghị đổi tên!"

Arite, Polly và Kazuto bò được ra từ trong xác khinh khí cầu, trong khi Pippi ê ẩm người sau khi rơi tự do ba mét từ trên cành cây cao. Cả bốn kẻ xấu lồm cồm bò dậy sau cú ngã chẳng mấy dễ chịu gì, khiến cho hai đứa nhóc cùng đám Pokemon nhỏ cảnh giác lùi lại

"Cẩn thận Yuuki! Bọn chúng chưa từ bỏ đâu!"

Ôm đám Pokemon vào lòng, Baelfire cảnh giác

"Ừm!"

Yuuki cũng ôm Yuuka vào lòng, cẩn thận lùi lại ra sau cậu bạn của mình. Trong khi hai đứa nhóc vẫn đang phân vân chưa biết làm gì, đám người xấu đã ra được khỏi xác khinh khí cầu và bắt đầu tiến về phía chúng

"Các ngươi... Đừng vội đắc thắng! Ra nào! Magnemite! Klink"

Arite vẫn chưa bỏ cuộc. Thằng cha loạn thị tung hai quả Pokeball trong túi mình lên phía trước, hai con Pokemon thân cận của nó xuất hiện từ ánh sáng đỏ phóng ra từ trong pokeball. Một con Klink, Pokemon bánh răng, cùng với bên cạnh là Magnemite, Pokemon nam châm. Hai con pokemon hệ thép lơ lửng trước mặt Arite, vào tư thế tấn công, sẵn sàng giao chiến với hai đứa nhóc

Polly cũng nhanh chóng đứng dậy, nhập cuộc cùng tên bạn loạn thị

"Hay lắm Arite! Đến lúc cho chúng thấy sức mạnh của chúng ta rồi! Tiến lên nào! Tangela! Ditto!"

Hai con Pokemon của Polly cũng xuất hiện, đứng trước mặt cô ta. Là Tangela, Pokemon dạng dây leo, và Ditto, Pokemon sao chép, trông giống bã kẹo cao su màu hồng.

Bên cạnh Polly, Kazuto cũng nhanh chóng tham gia vào trận chiến.

"Munchlax! Slakoth!"

"Cả ta nữa!"

Pippi cũng hô lên đầy dũng mãnh, lao vào đứng đối diện Baelfire và Yuuki, tham gia vào trận chiến cùng với sáu con Pokemon vừa được tung ra, khiến hai đứa nhóc thoáng sợ hãi, lùi lại thêm bước nữa...

Nhưng cơ mà...

...

KLINK!

Con nam châm chết dẫm Magnemite dính chặt vào con pokemon bánh răng sắt thép Klink, tất cả nhờ vào cái khả năng 'Magnet Pull' của nó. Hai đứa dính vào nhau thành một khối, chặt tới mức Arite ra sức kéo cũng không tách nổi ra khỏi nhau.

"Chúng mày làm cái gì đó?! Sao lại hút lẫn nhau thế này?! Đối thủ ở bên kia cơ mà!"

Trong khi đó bên này...

"Á á á á! Hai đứa này! Bỏ chị ra! Nhột! Nhột quá!"

Ditto với vai trò là 'Slime', còn Tangela thì làm 'Tentacle monster', Polly thì vào vai cô công chúa xinh đẹp mặc váy ngắn, và chúng ta có một cảnh phim '2-10' (Đọc là 'Hai' và 'Ten') live action.

Còn Kazuto...

"Zzzz..."

"..."

Con lười Slakoth nằm lười một chỗ, nhìn thằng đồng đội Munchlax của mình nằm ngủ nướng sấp mặt bên cạnh mà chẳng làm gì cả. Nó là con lười mà! Nó không làm gì nhiều cả. Nếu nó được đặt tên thành Perry, và biến thành một con thú mỏ vịt, chắc cũng không ai phàn nàn gì đâu.

"..."

Pippi nhìn sáu thằng đồng đội của mình và thất vọng toàn tập...

"Đúng là bọn vô dụng! Thôi để tao tự ra tay vậy! Nhìn đây này!"

Nhảy lên phía trước khiến cả Baelfire và Yuuki sợ hãi, Pippi bắt đầu vào thế vận công. Hai tay nó chắp lại, từ từ đưa ra phía sau để tụ chưởng. Luồng sáng bắt đầu phát ra từ trong tay nó, chói lóa, khiến cho tất cả mọi người đều phải nheo mắt lại không dám nhìn trực diện

"Kame...!"

"Cẩn thận đó Yuuki!"

Baelfire đứng chắn lên phía trước để bảo vệ cho cô bạn của mình, đề phòng đòn tấn công mà Pippi đang vận. Đó là một chiêu thức cực mạnh, mà cậu nhóc đã từng thấy rất nhiều lần trong phim chưởng rồi

"...hame...!"

"Nó mạnh quá!"

Pippi vẫn tụ chưởng, ánh sáng từ trong tay nó mạnh mẽ hơn bao giờ hết, khiến cả hai đứa nhóc hoảng sợ

"...Haaaa!"

Nó phóng hai tay về phía trước, bắn chưởng ra cực mạnh mẽ, như Son Goku bắn chưởng về phía Baelfire và Yuuki…

…

Nhưng mà thay vì chưởng bắn ra như Hyper Beam, tất cả chỉ có…

...

XOẸT XOẸT XOẸT... TÁCH...!

Cái bóng đèn vàng tròn tròn bé tí trong tay Pippi chập chập điện, tắt ngúm, và cái chưởng của nó cùng với ánh sáng chói lòa cũng vì thế mà biến mất luôn...

"..."

Bealfire không còn lời nào để nói

"..."

Đồng đội của Pippi cũng không còn lời nào để nói...

"..."

Pippi cũng không còn lời nào để nói...

"Bình thường chúng nó bỏ chạy hết cơ mà..."

...

"Bọn chúng không chú ý rồi! Mọi người! Tổng tấn công!"

"Tiến lên! Đánh bại bọn kẻ xấu!"

Baelfire và Yuuki hô lên

"Tepig! Ember! Oshawott! Water Gun! Snivy! Vine Whip!"

"Yuuka! Thundershock!"

Bốn chiêu thức đồng loạt bay tới, khiến cả đội Hỏa Tiễn Mini hoảng loạn

"Này khoan đã!"

"Hoãn hoãn! Chưa chuẩn bị xong!"

"Ahhhh!"

BÙM!

...

"Này! Chúng ta bay lên rồi!"

"Ừ... Bay như hỏa tiễn luôn!"

"Nói thế nào nhỉ...?"

"...Một cảm giác thật đáng ghét...nhỉ?"

"Đúng rồi!"

"Một cảm giác thật đáng ghét!"

TING.

Bốn cái bóng bay lên tít trên cao, trước khi phóng mất tiêu như hỏa tiễn bay vào không gian vậy. Chỉ còn lại một đốm sáng tại nơi bọn chúng biến mất, cùng với đó là ít cành cây khô gãy xuống, rơi lả tả bên cạnh hai đứa nhóc đang đứng ngơ ngác nhìn theo.

"Họ bay xa quá!"

"Nhưng mà…"

Hai đứa nhóc bỗng chống từ ngạc nhiên chuyển sang vui mừng, ôm chầm lấy nhau xung sướng

"Chúng ta đã đánh bại được kẻ xấu!"

"Yeah!"

Đám Pokemon cũng vui vẻ đập tay với nhau, trong chiến thắng đầu tiên của chúng trước bọn kẻ xấu

"Phải báo cho anh Jeff mới được!"

"Đúng rồi! Và còn phải đi tìm nhà thi đấu nữa!"

"Cùng nhau tìm nhà thi đấu tiếp nào!"

"Yeah! Tiến lên!"

…

Jeff khẽ nghiêng người, kéo cô em gái Yuzuru đang ngồi tựa bên cạnh mình vào sát người cho ấm, trong khi tay còn lại vẫn đang liên tục gõ phím trên chiếc Laptop đặt trên bàn của mình. Tiếng 'lạch cạch' của phím bấm vang lên đầu đặn, trong khi ánh mắt tĩnh lặng của anh vẫn không rời khỏi dòng chữ điện tử hiện trên màn hình. Hai anh em đang ngồi trong Pokemon Center, bên cạnh khung cửa sổ bằng kính lớn nhìn ra ngoài trời tuyết rơi. Thời tiết về chiều, nhiệt độ giảm đáng kể. Yuzuru khẽ co người lại, nằm gọn trên ghế dài, gối đầu vào ông anh của mình tìm kiếm hơi ấm.

"Người anh ấm thật đấy…"

Giọng nói khàn khàn vang lên, mái tóc đen nhánh khẽ dụi vào ngực Jeff, làm cơ thể gầy gò của anh rung lên, có lẽ là vì nhột.

"Thời tiết càng ngày càng tệ thì có…"

Jeff đùa, nhấp một ngụm cà phê nóng từ chiếc cốc đặt bên cạnh Laptop, trước khi quay sang phía Arce. Cô gái trẻ đang ngồi ở ghế đối diện với anh, hai chân co lên ghế trong tư thế bó gối kì cục, thu hết mình vào trong chiếc chăn len ấm áp. Cô cũng có một chiếc Laptop, nhỏ hơn của Jeff, đặt ở trên bàn, hình như đang phát một bộ phim tình cảm lãng mạn gì đó mà cô theo dõi thì phải.

"Gì thế?"

Chiếc tai nghe trùm đầu khiến Arce có lẽ không nghe thấy câu đùa của Jeff, chỉ thấy anh nhìn sang phía mình thì bỏ một bên tai nghe ra hỏi mà thôi.

"Không có gì."

Jeff cười hiền, nhún vai, tay trái vẫn ôm cô em mình vào lòng

"Chỉ đang tám nhảm về thời tiết thôi à."

"Hì hì! Lạnh thật."

Cười đáp lại bâng quơ, Arce lại đeo tai nghe lên, quay trở lại với bộ phim tình cảm đang đến đoạn cao trào mà không chú ý đến cái vẻ hài hước trên mặt Jeff. Đúng là… con gái mà, Jeff khẽ cười, quay trở lại với công việc trên máy tính của mình. Bên cạnh chiếc Laptop, Torchic cuộn tròn mình vào trong chiếc khăn quàng len xám của Jeff, nằm lặng, yên bình lắng nghe tiếng 'lạch cạch' của bàn phím máy tính mà không động đậy gì. Jeff còn tưởng nó ngủ mất rồi cơ, nhưng mà mắt nó vẫn lim dim, nhìn tuyết rơi bên ngoài, có vẻ như đang có nhiều suy tư lắm.

"Không biết cái đám kia thách đấu nhà thi đấu thế nào rồi nhỉ?"

Jeff dường như không muốn tập trung vào công việc của mình, nên đã ngồi ngả người ra ghế, tay trái vẫn ôm Yuzuru và khẽ hỏi con nhóc. Yuzuru vẫn nằm co người, đôi mắt đen láy ngước lên nhìn ông anh của nó

"Em chỉ hi họng chúng nó không đi lạc thôi."

Nó đáp lại, khiến Jeff gãi gãi cằm suy tư

"Lạc thì không lạc đâu… Chỉ là… lỡ hứa là sẽ đi cổ vũ cho chúng nó trong trận đấu đầu tiên rồi… mà giờ lại ngồi lười hết cả đám ở Trung tâm thế này."

"Ra là chuyện đó."

Yuzuru bật cười, nằm gối đầu xuống tay Jeff

"Mấy đứa nó không quan tâm đâu!"

"Thiệt à?"

"Thật đấy! Cứ được đấu pokemon là Baelfire nó quên hết ấy mà. Cùng lắm tí anh mua cho mỗi đứa cái bánh, coi như là mua chuộc chúng nó thôi."

Jeff xoa xoa mái tóc Yuzuru khiến nó rối bù lên

"Hợp lý!"

"Chứ còn gì nữa!"

Yuzuru cười vui vẻ, xoay người nhìn về phía bà chị Arce cũng đang ngồi lười ở ghế đối diện xem phim tình cảm lãng mạn mà đùa

"Hội người lười!"

"Tại thời tiết cả đấy."

Jeff nhún vai tinh nghịch, nhấp một ngụm cà phê nữa cho đỡ buồn ngủ, trước khi quay lại với cái Laptop của mình. Torchic bên cạnh khẽ trở mình lần nữa, cọ cọ bộ lông ấm của nó vào ống tay áo Jeff một cách lười nhác.

"Bữa tối mọi người tính ăn gì nào? Để anh biết đường chiêu đãi."

Jeff hỏi hai chị em.

"Sao hôm nay anh hào phóng thế? Anh mới trúng số à?"

Arce ở ghế đối diện bỏ chiếc tai nghe ra và trêu Jeff. Cô vẫn ngồi thu chân lên ghế, bó gối trong cái chăn len, có lẽ là không định bỏ nó ra trong phần còn lại của buổi chiều nay rồi. Jeff lơ đãng nhìn cô rồi cười, có lẽ là do cái dáng vẻ mà cậu không nghĩ một tiểu thư nhà giàu như cô có thể có của cô lúc này. Nếu người khác nhìn vào Arce, họ sẽ nghĩ rằng, cô là một đứa con gái sống ở một gia đình giàu có và gia giáo, nên mọi hành động, lời nói của cô đều phải đúng một cái chuẩn mực cao nào đó… Nhưng mà sống cùng cô mới thấy, Arce còn xa mới như thế nổi. Cô là một cô gái của sự tự do và thoải mái, sống phóng thoáng và nhiều lúc thậm chí là buông thả, khiến một thằng cha lười nhác và vô trách nhiệm như cậu nhiều lúc cũng phải cúi đầu chịu thua. Nhưng cũng vì thế mà hai người họ mới thành cặp được, cặp uyên ương oái oăm, theo miêu tả của Yuzuru.

"Trúng số gì. Chiêu đãi Baelfire nhân dịp nó thách đấu nhà thi đấu lần đầu tiên thôi."

"Khiếp! Không ngờ cũng có lúc anh quan tâm tới em nó đấy."

Bĩu môi trêu thằng bạn trai ngây ngô của mình, Arce cười

"Không biết thằng nhóc thách đấu nhà thi đấu chưa nữa?"

"Hôm nay cũng vắng mà. Chắc là nó xong rồi."

"Anh nghĩ kết quả thế nào?"

"Quan trọng gì!"

Jeff khiến Arce phải tỏ vẻ ngạc nhiên rồi đấy. Nhưng mà nếu xét tính cách của Jeff, thì thế cũng hợp lý mà. Anh đã dặn Baelfire trước khi đi rồi. Anh không quan tâm đến kết quả, chỉ cần cậu nhóc đánh hết sức của mình và không bỏ cuộc cho tới Pokemon cuối cùng là đủ. Nhưng đó cũng là điểm thú vị làm Arce cảm thấy cuốn hút ở chàng trai này, một con người luôn đặt quá trình thực hiện lên trên kết quả sau cùng.

"Nếu thằng nhóc thắng, anh có thưởng thêm không?"

"Chắc chắn có rồi. Yuzuru nghĩ sao?"

"Em cũng đồng tình. Nhưng mà khó lắm. Hiếm ai thành công ngay từ lần đầu tiên lắm."

Yuzuru nằm lim dim trong lòng Jeff, thoáng suy nghĩ về thằng bạn của mình, trước khi hơi ấm của Jeff khiến cô nhóc cảm thấy buồn ngủ lần nữa

"Biết đâu ấy chứ."

"Harley bảo rằng, Baelfire khá đặc biệt, như kiểu, cậu nhóc có một vũ khí bí mật mà không biết đấy."

"Khả năng 'hack' niềm tin?"

"Haha! Anh nghĩ vậy à?"

Arce cười lớn trước câu đùa của Jeff, còn cậu thì cũng khúc khích bên này

"Biết đâu?"

"Ừ! Biết đâu ấy chứ!"

…

Nhà thi đấu THẬT của thành phố Fortree, hai người thách đấu đã vượt qua được những huấn luyện viên, cùng những thử thách dọc đường, để tiến tới sàn đấu cuối cùng, nơi thách thức cuối cùng đang chờ đợi họ.

"Huấn luyện viên trẻ Baelfire xin được thách đấu thủ lĩnh nhà thi đấu Winora ạ!"

Đứng trên sân đấu lớn, Baelfire dõng dạc nói, tràn đầy tự tin và hưng phấn, khiến cho ngay cả một huấn luyện viên giàu kinh nghiệm như Winora cũng phải cảm thấy ngạc nhiên. Nhưng gạt đi chút ngạc nhiên ban đầu đó, cô gái trẻ, thủ lĩnh nhà thi đấu Fortree mỉm cười với cậu nhóc kém mình tới hơn một giáp đang đứng ở phía đối diện sân đấu, cùng với đó là một cái gật đầu.

"Tốt lắm! Em đã vượt qua được hết những huấn luyện viên và những thử thách trên đường tiến tới sân đấu này. Chị hi vọng em đã sẵn sàng!"

"Vâng ạ!"

Baelfire vẫn giữ được vẻ tự tin trên gương mặt, cùng với đó là ba Pokemon thân thiết của cậu đứng thành một hàng phía trước. Chúng đều đã được hồi phục lại đầy đủ, sẵn sàng cho trận đấu lớn đầu tiên trong cuộc hành trình của chúng rồi. Ở phía bên này, Yuuki và Yuuka đã kiếm được một chỗ ngồi để quan sát, cổ vũ cho người bạn của mình và các Pokemon đồng đội.

"Baelfire cố lên!"

Cô bé và con Pikachu cùng cổ vũ cho Baelfire. Để đáp lại, Baelfire đã dơ ngón tay cái của mình lên, ra hiệu 'Ok' với cô, cùng với đó là nụ cười đầy tự tin của cậu.

"Chắc chắn rồi!"

Winora lấy Pokemon từ dai lưng ra, cầm những quả Pokeball trong tay, nhìn về phía Baelfire đang tràn đầy tự tin và nhắc nhở

"Đây là trận đấu nhà thi đấu đầu tiên của em, nhưng không phải vì thế mà chị nhẹ tay đâu! Hi vọng em sẵn sàng cho điều đó!"

"Vâng ạ!"

"Hi vọng dù chiến thắng hay thua cuộc, em vẫn giữ được tinh thần tự tin và tràn đầy nhiệt huyết như lúc này đây! Những bài học rút ra từ trận đấu sẽ là rất cần thiết cho cuộc hành trình sau này của em đó!"

"Em cảm ơn chị!"

"Nào! Bắt đầu thôi! Huấn luyện viên trẻ Baelfire! Hãy sẵn sàng!"

"Yeah!"

"Bắt đầu chiến đấu!"

Winora quả thực không nương tay. Pokemon đầu tiên cô tung vào sân là Skarmory, một trong những chủ lực của cô. Winora đã không tuân theo đúng luật, sử dụng các Pokemon hợp với sức chiến đấu của Baelfire, một huấn luyện viên mới thách đấu nhà thi đấu lần đầu. Thay vào đó, cô sử dụng Pokemon mạnh thứ nhì trong đội chính của mình, và đồng thời cũng là Pokemon duy nhất trong trận đấu này mà cô sử dụng. Là một đánh ba, và thể thức là một chọi một loại trực tiếp.

Liệu cậu nhóc sẽ làm gì, Winora tự hỏi? Cô thực sự tò mò về một cậu nhóc huấn luyện viên nhỏ tuổi, nhưng lại mang nhiều sự tự tin và vững vàng như thế này ngay trong lần đầu tiên thách đấu nhà thi đấu của mình. Nếu cậu có thể hạ gục Skarmory, cậu sẽ chiến thắng, và chiếc huy hiệu của nhà thi đấu Fortree sẽ thuộc về cậu một cách xứng đáng, cô không có phàn nàn gì. Nhưng nếu cậu thua, liệu cậu sẽ mất đi sự tự tin vốn có, xuống tinh thần, và thậm chí tệ hơn là bỏ cuộc. Hay cậu sẽ rút ra những bài học cho chính bản thân mình, để dần trở nên hoàn thiện, chín chắn hơn. Winora thực sự rất tò mò về kết quả mà cô sẽ thu được.

Ngay từ khi cô nhận được cú điện thoại kì lạ từ 'người đó', báo rằng hôm nay sẽ có một huấn luyện viên đầy triển vọng đến thách đấu, cô hẳn đã rất ngạc nhiên. Nhưng sự ngạc nhiên đã nhanh chóng chuyển thành sự hưng phấn, ngạc nhiên, rồi tò mò, khi cô thấy Baelfire tiến vào nhà thi đấu của mình với một phong thái, một khí chất rất 'khác' so với những huấn luyện viên đồng trang lứa với cậu nhóc. Và ngạc nhiên hơn, đây là lần đầu tiên cậu nhóc thách đấu một nhà thi đấu chính thức. Nhưng mà dù sao thì…

'Nào! Học trò của huấn luyện viên 'bậc thầy', hãy cho chị thấy em có những gì nào!'

"Tiến lên nào Oshawott!"

Baelfire đã chọn sử dụng Oshawott, một lựa chọn không quá hay vì hệ nước của Oshawott không mang lại nhiều lợi thế như hệ lửa của Tepig. Skarmory mang hệ sắt, nên việc dùng băng để kháng khả năng bay của nó là vô dụng, thêm việc Winora nghi ngờ Oshawott có một chiêu thức hệ băng nữa. Nhưng cậu nhóc cũng không thể sử dụng Snivy, vì chỉ một chiêu là Skarmory có thể dứt điểm trận đấu được ngay khi nó vừa bắt đầu. Vì vậy, Oshawott gần như là lựa chọn thăm dò

"Skarmory…"

Tuy nhiên, chênh lệch về cấp độ là điều cực kì đáng ngại, khi Skarmory là một Pokemon trưởng thành, với nhiều kinh nghiệm chiến đấu hơn hẳn Oshawott, một pokemon non nớt.

"…Tailwind."

Winora ra lệnh, và con chim sắt bay lên cao, quật cánh tạo nên một luồng gió mạnh, với chiều hướng từ phía sân của Winora tới chỗ Baelfire. Các Pokemon của Winora được tăng tốc tấn công vì thuận chiều gió, trong khi Baelfire và các Pokemon của mình sẽ phải dè chừng vì bị ngược gió. Một chiêu thức trạng thái mở đầu cho kết thúc, để Winora có thể kết thúc nhanh trận đấu này, và nhanh chóng đi đến được phần kết mà cô mong chờ ở Baelfire. Cô muốn xem phản ứng của cậu nhóc, khi mà sự tự tin bị phá vỡ, và cậu phải hứng chịu thất bại nhanh chóng đầu tiên trong hành trình của mình.

Nhưng… cô gái có lẽ đã không tính đến chuyện, thằng cha Jeff đã mách nước sẵn cho Baelfire một vài mẹo nhỏ trước khi cậu nhóc đi thách đấu nhà thi đấu rồi.

'Các huấn luyện viên cao cấp thường có xu hướng sử dụng chiêu thức trạng thái sớm trong trận đấu để giành lợi thế trước đối thủ. Các chiêu thức này thường chỉ gây ra hiệu ứng, chứ không trực tiếp sát thương đối thủ. Em nên đặt cược thế này…'

Với lời dặn của ông anh tinh quái, người đã tỉ mỉ bày đặt chiến thuật cho mình sẵn từ trước, Baelfire hất tay, ra lệnh cho Oshawott.

"Oshawott! Encore!"

Chiêu thức khiến Winora bất ngờ. Con Pokemon rái cá bắt đầu tung chiêu cổ vũ, vỗ tay cho chiêu thức tuyệt vời của Skarmory, và cho dù đang bay trên cao, Skarmory cũng đã bắt đầu bị phân tâm trong một thoáng. Winora chỉ có thể tự trách mình. Sự hấp tấp vừa hại cô, và Skarmory của cô, dù dày dạn kinh nghiệm chiến đấu đến đâu, cũng thể tránh khỏi việc bị mất tập trung bởi chiêu thức cổ vũ vừa rồi

"Skarmory…!"

Winora chưa kịp ra lệnh, con Pokemon chim sắt đã bắt đầu lặp lại chiêu thức vừa rồi của mình. Gió quá lớn, gần như át đi lệnh của Winora, và Skarmory cứ thế lặp lại chiêu thức mà nó vừa sử dụng, trong sự cổ vũ cuồng nhiệt của Oshawott. Đến lúc đó, Winora nhận ra, mình đã đánh giá sai Baelfire.

'Lợi thế của Encore là việc em ra đòn chậm hơn do thua thiệt về tốc độ và cấp độ…các Pokemon hệ bay có lợi thế tốc độ, họ sẽ lấy lợi thế đó để áp đảo em, trừ khi em có thể khiến họ 'bất động'. Bước tiếp theo, hãy… và để vận may của em soi đường trong trận đấu đầu tiên này.'

Jeff đã dặn đúng như vậy, và tất cả những gì anh nói, cho tới giờ đều đã đi đúng với thực tế. Pokemon thứ hai của Baelfire, cậu thu hồi Oshawott và tung ra Snivy.

"Snivy! Glare!"

Những hoa văn trên bụng Snivy bắt đầu biến chuyển, cùng với đó là ánh mắt đáng sợ của con Pokemon rắn lá, ngay lập tức khiến Skarmory cảm thấy choáng váng. Con Pokemon chim sắt đã tập trung vào đúng vị trí của Oshawott khi nó bị thay ra, và nó gần như nhìn trúng vào vị trí mà Snivy đã lườm nó. Một Breed-move, và Skarmory bị tê liệt trong thoáng chốc, không thể nào khác được. Tailwind cũng vì thế mà trở nên thừa thãi, khi mà Skarmory không thể tận dụng lợi thế thuận gió để tấn công nhanh được nữa

'Skarmory có khả năng phòng thủ tốt. Winora thường sẽ để nó mang Life Orb để tăng khả năng tấn công, vì Skarmory có thể hồi phục bằng Roost tốt và chịu đòn khỏe, không thể bị hạ bằng một chiêu đơn giản. Việc nó bị tê liệt chỉ làm chậm nó đủ cho Snivy né chiêu thôi. Tepig quá chậm để né, và trúng chiêu, cho dù không khắc hệ, nó vẫn có thể hạ em dễ dàng bằng lượng sát thương dư thừa mà Life orb tăng cường. Thậm chí là bà chị này có thể 'Overkill' bằng Brave bird, chấp nhận lấy sát thương phản lại, dùng Roost để hồi phục. Em nên giữ Snivy trong sân để câu kéo trong sân…'

"Skarmory! Brave bird!"

Con Pokemon chim sắt nhanh chóng lấy lại được sự tỉnh táo sau khi chịu ảnh hưởng bởi Encore. Bằng sức mạnh vượt trội, nó ập xuống từ trên cao như một chiếc máy bay phản lực, tấn công Snivy với chiêu thức gần như là nhất kích tất sát đối với một Pokemon chịu khắc hệ.

"Né sang phải đi Snivy!"

Lệnh rõ ràng, Snivy đã nhanh chóng di chuyển sang phải để né chiêu.

ẦM!

Cú đâm mạnh, rất mạnh, hất văng con rắn cỏ sang một bên, lăn lóc trên sân đấu. Nhưng mà, việc Skarmory bị chậm bởi tê liệt đã cho nó đủ thời gian, vừa sát thì đúng hơn, để né đi chiêu thức cực mạnh vừa rồi. Skarmory đâm sầm xuống sân đấu bằng đất, thoáng bị choáng bởi va chạm mạnh mà nó đã không thể hãm lại do đôi cánh bị tê liệt của mình. Phần lông vũ thép ở cánh vỡ ra

'Winora là một huấn luyện viên lão luyện, một thằng nhóc mới thách đấu lần đầu tiên không thể nào có cơ hội chiến thắng bằng chiến đấu trực diện được. Vì vậy, em phải dùng thủ thuật để đấu…'

Hình ảnh ông anh huấn luyện viên cực giỏi nhưng lại thích giấu nghề Jeff nằm dài trên sàn xe ngựa hiện ra trong đầu Baelfire. Anh nằm thư thái, tay vắt lên trán như đang suy nghĩ, mắt nhắm nghiềm mệt mỏi. Tuy nhiên, những gì anh nói, Baelfire vẫn nhớ như in

'Đầu tiên, hãy hồi phục pokemon của em trước khi thách đấu, hồi phục thừa cũng được. Nhớ lấy điều đó…'

Một thoáng im lặng trôi qua khi Skarmory dường như đang khá chật vật đứng lên lại sau cú va chạm mạnh vừa rồi. Nó lắc đầu mạnh để lấy lại tỉnh táo, đôi cánh thép lại sải rộng, dù vẫn bị trạng thái tê liệt, nhưng tiếng gầm dữ tợn và oai phong của nó gần như lấn át đi khí thế chiến đấu của đối thủ. Snivy quá nhỏ bé và yếu ớt nếu đem ra so sánh với một Skarmory mạnh mẽ và dày dạn kinh nghiệm chiến đấu như thế này.

Tuy nhiên, Baelfire vẫn giữ được vẻ tự tin trên gương mặt của mình, một vẻ tự tin rất thuần, giống như cậu được sinh ra với nó chảy trong huyết quản vậy. Cậu sừng sững đứng đối diện với Winora, không một chút run sợ, không một chút chùn chân, khiến ngay cả Winora cũng phải ngạc nhiên, ngay cả khi cô biết rằng, trận đấu này, Baelfire không thể thắng.

'Mấu chốt của thủ thuật này là khiến Winora phải cảm thấy ngạc nhiên và tò mò. Sự tự tin của em, hãy giữ lấy nó, giữ nó thật chặt, không bao giờ được để mất đi nó. Có tự tin, thì không chỉ em và các Pokemon đều cảm thấy an tâm hơn khi chiến đấu, mà còn khiến đối thủ bị ảnh hưởng nữa. Một huấn luyện viên lần đầu thách đấu một nhà thi đấu mà lại tỏ ra tự tin như vậy, Winora hẳn sẽ bị tác động.'

Trong tâm trí Baelfire, hình ảnh Jeff vẫn đang nằm dài trên sàn xe, với tay vắt lên trán, hai mắt nhắm nghiền, nói liên hồi về chiến thuật để đánh bại thủ lĩnh nhà thi đấu đầu tiên của cậu nhóc. Nhưng rồi, trong một thoáng, đôi mắt nâu đó đã mở hé ra, một tia nhìn sắc lẻm khẽ ánh lên, khiến Baelfire chợt nổi da gà.

'Winora là một chuyên gia hệ bay, đồng thời cũng là một người phụ nữ mẫu mực. Với hình tượng đầu tiên của em tự tin như vậy, cô ấy sẽ cảm thấy rằng, mình cần dạy cho em một bài học. Và đến lúc đó, nếu cô ấy dùng các Pokemon bình thường để chiến đấu, em chỉ cần chiến đấu hết mình, vậy thôi. Kết quả ra sao không quan trọng, quan trọng là em không từ bỏ giữa chừng, làm hết sức và không nhìn lại...'

Jeff khẽ cười, trong tâm trí Baelfire. Còn bên ngoài thực tế, cậu nhóc đã nhắm mắt lại rồi

"Air slash!" Winora ra lệnh

"Leech Seed! Rồi rút khoảng cách ra!"

Skarmory bật được dậy rất nhanh, nhưng nó đã trúng leech seed của Snivy. Nó xoay người, dùng một cánh, mạnh mẽ quật không khí, tạo nên một nhát cắt không khí cực mạnh. Nhưng Snivy đã né được nó, trong đường tơ kẽ tóc, trước khi lùi lại, nới rộng khoảng cách với đối thủ của mình. Chiếc lá trang trí ở một bên cổ nó khẽ rách một vết, rơi xuống đất. Vết cắt từ Air Slash sắc lẹm, và chỉ lệch nửa ly nữa thôi, Snivy đã có thể bị hạ gục rồi.

'Còn nếu Winora quyết định phá luật, cô ấy sẽ đưa ra một Pokemon mạnh của mình, tìm cách hạ gục em thật nhanh, để... 'dạy cho em một bài học' kiểu kiểu thế. Đến lúc đó... anh sẽ có cách giúp em...'

Baelfire mở mắt ra, nhìn sân đấu một lần nữa, ánh mắt tự tin khiến ngay cả Skarmory cũng phải cảm thấy nể phục. Còn Winora, cô đã bắt đầu hiểu ra. Cậu nhóc này không phải kẻ tự cao cần được dạy dỗ, cậu... giống như một huấn luyện niên đầy tiềm năng và được những người thực sự giỏi huấn luyện cho mình vậy. Từ phong thái, ý chỉ chiến đấu, chiến thuật và cả sự tự tin cậu đang có lúc này nữa. Tất cả đều được cậu nhóc tiếp thu một cách hoàn hảo từ những người đàn anh của mình. Harley đã nói đúng, trong cuộc điện thoại mà cậu gọi cho cô. Baelfire... là một trồi con có tiềm năng trở thành một huấn luyện viên xuất sắc sau này.

Còn về phần Baelfire, cậu nhóc vừa đưa ra quyết định cuối cùng rồi. Toàn bộ những gì Jeff nói, tất cả, đều đang đi đúng theo những gì anh đã dự đoán. Ngay khoảnh khắc Winora chỉ lấy ra một trái Pokeball, Baelfire đã hiểu được rằng, đây không còn là một trận thách đấu bình thường, nơi cậu có cơ hội trau dồi kinh nghiệm thi đấu nữa. Đây là một trận đấu thực sự, có kẻ thắng, kẻ bại, và những kẻ như thằng Jeff... Nó giống như Winora tung ra một bài kiểm tra cực khó, thách thức cả thực lực lẫn sự tự tin của Baelfire, và trong khi cậu nhóc thậm chí còn chưa bước vào phòng thi, thằng anh Jeff của nó đã viết sẵn cho nó cái đáp án rồi, vào chỉ việc chép đáp án ra giấy thi là xong thôi vậy.

"Một huấn luyện viên...bậc thầy...thực sự..."

'Kinh nghiệm chiến đấu của em có thể thua Winora, nhưng khả năng hiểu biết cùng vốn kiến thức về Pokemon, Held Item và các cơ chế chiến đấu của em thì... anh nghĩ là nó khá đặc biệt. Anh có khi cũng không nhớ hết được như em đâu. Hãy tận dụng nó, câu kéo thời gian, chờ đợi khoảnh khắc quyết định trận đấu. Anh sẽ mách thêm một điều nữa thôi. Vì không muốn làm hỏng trận đấu đầu tiên của em... Đó là Winora sẽ chắc chắn sử dụng Roost cho Skarmory ở mốc mười lăm phần trăm máu hoặc thấp hơn, còn với Altaria là mười phần trăm...'

Baelfire lẩm bẩm, toàn bộ tâm trí của cậu bắt đầu tĩnh lại, như mặt hồ đêm trăng vậy. Chỉ một rung động nhỏ, những gợn sóng lăn tăn, khi những con số xuất hiện trong đầu Baelfire

"Thời điểm..."

Và những phép tính, chúng đang xếp lại.

"Wing Attack!" Winora ra lệnh.

"Lùi lại! Flash!"

Snivy giật lùi lại, lấy lợi thế tốc độ để sử dụng Flash trước, khiến Skarmory bị lóa mắt ngay khi vừa tiếp cận, đòn Wing Attack trật lất.

"Tiếp tục! Theo đà tấn công!"

Winora đã ra lệnh tiếp ngay sau đó, và Skarmory lợi dụng tốc độ, vượt lên, tung liên tiếp hai cú Wing Attack nữa nhằm thẳng vào Snivy. Nhưng Snivy nhanh nhẹn hơn, dùng thêm một lần Flash nữa khiến độ chính xác của hai cú đánh bị giảm đáng kể, nhảy lùi lại và né đi cú Wing Attack liên tiếp. Rồi ngay sau đó...

"Reflect!"

Baelfire ra lệnh chậm hơn, nhưng Snivy cũng có thể bắt kịp trận đấu. Con Pokemon rắn cỏ thận trọng tái lập lại khoảng cách với đối thủ, trước khi sử dụng chiêu thức trạng thái Reflect, tạo ra một tấm gương mỏng bảo vệ toàn đội, giúp giảm lượng sát thương vật lý chịu vào.

Winora đã đấu thật, cô đấu thực sự nghiêm túc. Tuy nhiên, lợi thế là không hề có. Baelfire, một huấn luyện viên trẻ với những Pokemon non choẹt, người có lẽ đã được mách nước, hiện đang đấu ngang ngửa với cô. Những sai lầm đầu trận của Winora đã bị người mách nước của Baelfire đọc hết, và cậu nhóc cũng nhờ thế đã thu hẹp đáng kể chênh lệch về cấp độ và trình độ giữa hai người chỉ bằng một vài thủ thuật đơn giản. Và trận đấu kể từ khoảnh khắc Skarmory lao xuống sân cho tới tận bây giờ, có lẽ, Baelfire cũng đang phải chiến đấu với vốn kiến thức và kinh nghiệm ít ỏi của mình mà không có sự mách nước từ người thứ ba kia.

Vì cũng phải thôi, Jeff chỉ đảm bảo rằng cậu nhóc sẽ có một trận đấu công bằng với Winora, để cậu nhóc có thể cố gắng hết sức, học hỏi được càng nhiều càng tốt, chứ không phải chịu cảnh bị áp đảo hoàn toàn rồi thua chóng vánh ngay từ đầu. Jeff thừa hiểu, trận đấu đầu tiên nhà thi đấu của cậu nhóc sẽ là rất quan trọng, và sẽ tuyệt hơn nếu nó là một trận thắng. Vì vậy, nếu cậu chẳng may có lỡ tay...thay đổi nó một chút, để cậu nhóc phải gặp một đối thủ vượt trội, nhưng rồi vẫn giữ được sự tự tin để vững vàng chiến đấu, với vài thủ thuật thu hẹp lại sự chênh lệch sức mạnh giữa hai bên mà cậu nhóc không nhận ra. Hẳn Baelfire sẽ học được nhiều điều từ trận đấu đó hơn là từ một trận thách đấu nhà thi đấu bình thường.

Nói chung lại, tất cả, từ Winora đến Baelfire đều bị Jeff dắt mũi từ đầu đến cuối. Winora đã bị cậu dụ sử dụng một Pokemon mạnh, rồi nhờ thủ thuật, cậu giúp Baelfire thu hẹp chênh lệch lại cho vừa tầm với cậu nhóc. Rồi tất cả những gì Jeff làm sau đó, có lẽ chỉ là thưởng thức một trận thách đấu nhà thi đấu như bình thường, nhưng với một chút thay đổi nhỏ trong bố trí hai bên mà thôi.

"Chúc em may mắn..."

Jeff lẩm bẩm như vậy trước khi hai người chia tay.

Baelfire nhớ lại điều đó, tay nắm thật chặt vào quả Pokeball nóng bỏng trong tay mình. Miệng cậu nhóc đang đếm một con số gì đó.

"Life orb...1...2...3...4...5. Leech seed...1...2...3...4... Không... Đó là một cú Double Wing Attack... vậy là... Lúc này...?"

Nó đang đếm cái gì, mọi người tự hỏi? Phải, nó đang đếm lượng sát thương mà Skarmory đã phải hứng chịu từ đầu trận tới giờ. Đây chính là điểm mạnh của Baelfire, trí nhớ cùng khả năng học tập cực kì đáng nể, trí thông minh có thể không quá vượt trội, nhưng sự chăm chỉ và cần mẫn, dành hàng giờ chỉ để tìm hiểu về Pokemon, những cơ chế trang bị, khả năng và kĩ năng, những thứ đó thực sự đã giúp Baelfire có được một vốn hiểu biết cực kì phong phú về Pokemon. Là Hiểu biết, đúng rồi đó! Phần sức mạnh vượt trội của cậu nhóc, phần mà cậu có thể tận dụng để đánh với Winora.

Lượng sát thương mà đám Pokemon nhí nhố của Baelfire có thể gây ra cho Skarmory là cực kì thấp do chênh lệch về cấp độ và sức mạnh là quá lớn. Vì vậy, cách duy nhất để đánh bại Skarmory, đó chính là để nó tự bòn rút đi sinh lực của chính mình. Life orb, với năm đòn tấn công tách biệt, Brave bird, Air slash, Ba lần wing attack, tổng cộng chính held Item này đã rút đi tới 50% sinh lực gốc của Skarmory để tăng cường sức mạnh tấn công cho nó rồi. Còn Leech Seed của Snivy gài lên, do Skarmory không có khả năng giải những hạt mầm reo lên người mình, Winora lại không thể thay nó ra giữa trận đấu được do cô không còn Pokemon nào khác, nên là... Tính theo số lượt của Snivy, Leech Seed đã rút đi tới 37,5% máu của Skarmory để chuyển sang cho Snivy. Tức là...

"Lượng sinh lực còn lại của Skarmory... 12,5%"

NGAY LÚC NÀY!

"Skarmory! Hồi phục bằng Roost..."

Câu mệnh lệch của Winora đã hoàn toàn bị cắt ngang bởi mệnh lệnh cực kì dứt khoát của Baelfire

"Snivy! Taunt!"

Chiêu thức mà Jeff đã vô tình dạy cho Snivy cách đây hai hôm, chiêu thức gần như mang tính chất then chốt, quyết định thành bại của toàn bộ trận đấu này...

Tốc độ thua thiệt hoàn toàn, khi mà Tailwind đã hết hiệu lực, Skarmory bị tê liệt không thể nào đọ lại được tốc độ dùng chiêu của Snivy được. Snivy rất nhanh, nhảy lên phía trước, đúng khoảnh khắc Skarmory vừa định đáp xuống để nghỉ ngơi hồi phục sinh lực và khiêu thích con Pokemon chim sắt. Một động tác quẫy đuôi khiêu khích cực nhanh và chính xác, Skarmory như đứng khựng lại giữa không trung. Roost... chiêu thức hồi phục chính của nó... đã bị hủy...

"... Thật sự... Thật sự... rất...tốt..."

Lẩm bẩm từng lời, Winora nở nụ cười mãn nguyện. Không còn gì nữa rồi...

"Đổi Pokemon! Tepig! Kết thúc nào!"

Leech seed nhảy sát thương lần cuối, lượng sinh lực còn lại của Skarmory là... 1HP cuối cùng.

"Hừm... Em thực sự đã làm rất tốt. Và hẳn em cũng rất cẩn thận nữa. Để Tepig cầm sẵn một chiếc Focus Sash đề phòng trường hợp Skarmory của chị lao lên tấn công cảm tử lần cuối và Reflect của Snivy không thể giảm thiểu lượng sát thương... thật sự..."

Winora, lần đầu tiên trong suốt sự nghiệp làm thủ lĩnh nhà thi đấu của mình, vỗ tay tán dương một cậu huấn luyện viên đến thách đấu. Nụ cười hiền hòa, cô nhìn Baelfire ở phía đối diện sân, người vẫn đang cùng Tepig trong tư thế chiến đấu, sẵn sàng lao vào kết thúc trận đấu này. Và...

"Skarmory! Chơi hết mình thôi nào!" Với nụ cười trên môi, Winora ra lệnh cho Skarmory lao lên

"Skarrr!" Con Pokemon chim thép kêu lên đầy kiêu hãnh, giương đôi cánh thép mạnh mẽ và bay lên

"Tepig! Heat Crash!"

Tập trung hết mức đến tận những giây cuối cùng, Baelfire ra lệnh cho con Pokemon của mình lao lên tấn công. Tepig với khí thế ngùn ngụt, bọc cơ thể mình trong lửa và lao lên mạnh mẽ, quyết tâm dứt điểm trận đấu này bằng đòn đánh liều sau cùng. Nó đối đầu trực diện với Skarmory, một Pokemon vượt trội hơn nó hoàn toàn về sức mạnh, mà không một chút sợ hãi hay lo lắng nào. Mang theo ý chỉ của chủ nhân, Tepig gầm lên, ngọn lửa dũng mãnh lao vào Skarmory, cố gắng dứt điểm trận đấu...

...

"Trận đấu Pokemon chỉ kết thúc khi toàn bộ các Pokemon của một người bị hạ gục... hoặc đôi khi, là khi tinh thần chiến đấu của một người bị hạ gục." – Châm ngôn các huấn luyện viên Pokemon.

...

Skarmory còn 1 HP, Tepig lao vào với Heatcrash, một cú đánh trực diện. Skarmory bị tê liệt, tốc độ của nó cũng chỉ ngang ngửa với Tepig mà thôi. Nhưng kể cả khi nó ra đòn trước và đánh trúng, nó cũng không thể hạ gục được Tepig chỉ với một đòn, khi mà Focus Sash của Tepig sẽ ngăn cho nó bị hạ chỉ bằng một đòn, đấy là còn chưa nói đến việc Reflect của Snivy để lại trước khi rời sân vẫn còn hiệu lực. Baelfire nắm chắc tới 96% chiến thắng này rồi.

Tuy nhiên, đây là lúc mà sự chênh lệch về trình độ cũng như sức mạnh được thể hiện rõ nhất trên sân đấu. Và có lẽ, Winora cũng đã phải cầu đến một chút may mắn để có thể hi vọng lật ngược thế cờ. Bằng một động tác dứt khoát, cô không hề nao núng, ra lệnh cho con Pokemon chim sắt lao vào tấn công, trong lòng thầm cầu nguyện rằng thần may mắn sẽ đứng về phía mình lần này... Phải, một huấn luyện viên hơn hẳn về trình độ như Winora đã phải cầu nguyện đến sự may mắn để có thể hi vọng lật ngược thế cờ và đánh bại một huấn luyện viên trẻ tuổi non nớt kinh nghiệm như Baelfire. Nói ra thì hơi ngượng, nhưng Winora đã coi cậu nhóc này như là một đối thủ ngang ngửa với mình rồi.

"Skarmory! Fury Attack!"

"Skarrr!"

Đôi cánh thép bị tê liệt đập mạnh một phát dứt khoát, con Pokemon chim sắt lao về phía đối thủ của mình. Đôi mắt vẫn chưa thể nhìn rõ nổi do chịu tác động bởi Flash, nó cố gắng đâp chiếc mỏ sắc lẻm của mình về phía Tepig, hi vọng rằng nó sẽ đánh trúng được ít nhất là hai đòn. Hai đòn đánh, một đòn sẽ biến Focus Sash thành vô dụng, đòn còn lại sẽ rút máu được Tepig. Ngay cả một Pokemon hơn hẳn về cấp độ và sức mạnh như Skarmory cũng đang phải cầu nguyện đến may mắn, vì nó biết rằng, chỉ với hai đòn, nó sẽ không thể hạ nổi Tepig. Reflect vẫn còn, độ chính xác trong đòn đánh của Skarmory thì bị giảm sút đến đáng kể, tỉ lệ để nó tung ra đòn thứ ba chỉ vỏn vẹn có 8%, đấy còn chưa tính đến việc, tốc độ của cả hai đang ngang nhau, một pha lao vào 50-50 thế này, Skarmory chỉ có... 4% cơ hội thắng.

Và cả hai đã lao vào nhau...

Baelfire hiểu rõ rằng, cơ hội thắng của cậu nhóc không phải là 100%, và đó là lý do, cậu nhóc đã phải dồn toàn bộ sự tập trung vào đòn đánh này. Kể cả khi sinh lực đối thủ còn vỏn vẹn 1 điểm, miễn là đối thủ còn đứng trên sân, trận đấu vẫn còn chưa kết thúc, và cậu nhóc vẫn chưa thể ăn mừng chiến thắng được.

Tepig lao vào Skarmory, Heat Crash cố gắng lấn át Fury Attack, và kết quả là...

…

Phòng tác giả

"Bố éo nói ấy! Làm gì nhau?"

"Tốt! Cứ thế phát huy."

…

"Lên!"

"Lên nào!"

Tiếng ồn ào vọng xuống từ trên những tán cây đã về đêm của thành phố Fortree, ánh đèn vàng hắt xuống tạo thành những mảng sáng tối lốm đốm đan xen với nhau, xua đi cái lạnh lẽo và âm u của thành phố trên những tán cây. Nhà hàng sang trọng và độc đáo bậc nhất Fortree đêm nay cũng thật ồn ào và náo nhiệt. Được xây dựng trên những tán cây, nhà hàng được chia thành ba tầng, với tầng thấp nhất cũng cách mặt đất bốn năm mét, tầng cao nhất gần như nằm giữa những tán cây của khu rừng già. Sàn lợp gỗ, mái làm bằng rơm, chống đỡ bởi những thân cây cổ thụ lớn, mang một nét đẹp độc nhất của rừng già, đây có lẽ là nơi tuyệt vời nhất để tổ chức một bữa tiệc ăn mừng rồi.

Cho dù thời tiết mùa đông ở Fortree thực sự rất lạnh và âm u, nhất là khi trời đã về đêm thế này, nhưng nhà hàng này vẫn rất đông khách. Và phải nói là, nếu không có sự giúp đỡ của 'vị khách đặc biệt', có lẽ sáu anh em đã không có cơ hội để tổ chức bữa tiệc ăn mừng tại nơi sang trọng này rồi.

Bàn ngoài ban công tầng ba, có thể ngắm lên bầu trời đêm đầy sao lấp lánh của Fortree qua những tán cây, vị trí có thể nói là đẹp nhất của nhà hàng, chỉ dành cho những vị khách cực kì đặc biệt. Và vị khách hôm nay là…

"Cạn ly! Vì chiếc huy hiệu đầu tiên mà Baelfire kiếm được!"

"Cạn ly!"

"Chúc mừng Baelfire!"

Chắc chắn không phải cái thằng Jeff đang gáy tưng bừng ở đầu bàn tiệc, hay bốn đứa nhóc tinh nghịch đang đứng lên nâng cốc cùng ông anh tinh quái của chúng rồi. Baelfire, Yuzuru, Yuuki và Killian, bốn đứa nhóc cùng đứng lên, hô vang theo hiệu lệnh của ông anh, cùng nhau cạn ly vui vẻ, trước khi uống cạn cốc nước ngọt của mình. Baelfire còn khà một tiếng, như kiểu nó vừa uống rượu vậy, trông rất ngộ nghĩnh, khiến cho hai cô gái đang ngồi ở cuối bàn cũng phải bật cười.

"Nào nào! Mấy anh em uống ít thôi để còn ăn nữa chứ! Đồ ăn ở đây ngon lắm đấy!"

Vị khách đặc biệt, người đã đặc cách dành ngày nghỉ của mình để mời sáu anh em đi ăn tối ở nhà hàng sang trọng bậc nhất thành phố này, cười vui vẻ mà nhắc nhở. Là bà chị Winora, thủ lĩnh nhà thi đấu Fortree, đồng thời cũng là…bà chị nuôi của Arce, cô bạn gái hơn hai tuổi của lão Jeff.

"Kệ họ đi chị! Họ ăn ít thì mình càng được ăn nhiều chứ sao!"

Arce đùa vui, quay sang nhìn đám nhóc đang ăn uống vui vẻ bên cạnh mình. Yuuki ngồi cùng với Yuzuru, còn Baelfire và Killian ngồi bên đối diện. Có lẽ là do con nhóc Yuzuru muốn tách hai đứa nhỏ ra đây mà, đúng thật là… Còn về thằng bạn trai vô dụng của cô thì… hiếm khi thấy cậu ta ăn mừng tưng bừng và vui vẻ thế này đấy. Arce cũng thấy vui lây khi thấy lão Jeff như vậy, hoặc ít nhất là khi không còn thấy cái vẻ mặt như con cá chết ươn của lão nữa.

Đằng sau hai cô gái, đậu trên lan can bằng gỗ của ban công, mấy anh bạn Pokemon chim cũng đang ăn có một bữa tiệc an ủi riêng dành cho anh bạn Skarmory tội nghiệp của chúng rồi. Skarmory đậu ở giữa, hai bên là Altaria và Decidueye, ba đứa chúng nó đang tổ chức tiệc an ủi với cái đống hoa quả mà Winora gọi riêng ra cho chúng kìa.

"Nhìn này Yuuki! Heo quay Tepig!"

Baelfire nghịch ngợm với cái đĩa và con Tepig của mình. Cậu nhét quả táo vào miệng con Pokemon heo nhỏ và để nó nằm lên cái đĩa, trông hệt như con heo quay trên bàn tiệc, làm Yuuki, và đám Pokemon nhỏ ở phía bên kia bàn cười lăn lộn. Tepig cũng diễn sâu, giả vờ nhắm mắt lại, nằm gọn trên cái đĩa, trông rất giống con heo quay để diễn trò chọc cười lũ bạn. Thế mà thế nào, thằng Jeff tưởng nhầm nó là con heo quay thật

TƯNG!

"Teeekkkk!"

Nguyên cái dĩa của Jeff cắm vào mông Tepig, làm con heo nhảy dựng lên, ôm mông đau đớn, nhổ luôn quả táo vào mặt thằng Killian đang ngồi gần nó, làm thằng Xoắn cận rơi luôn cái kính của mình vào nồi lẩu.

"Ấy! Kính!"

"Ahaha! Cẩn thận nó khè lửa đấy!"

"Này này! Đừng có khè lửa! Cảnh cáo…"

PHỪNG!

"Cho chừa cái tội ham ăn đi nhé Jeff!"

Mặt Jeff cháy đen ngòm, còn cả nhóm được một bữa cười đau cả bụng vì Tepig. Tiếng cười vang rung động những tán cây rậm rạp, đánh thức bầy cú đêm Hoothoot, khiến chúng cảnh giác, đôi mắt cú vọ lườm về phía đám người ồn ào ngoài ban công nhà hàng. Nhưng mà, tất cả phải vội quay mặt đi khi bắt gặp con Banette chết dẫm đang trôi lơ lửng trên bàn ăn.

"Tepig! Dừng lại nào! Banette! Snivy! Giúp tớ!"

Nỗ lực ngăn con heo lửa không chạy loạn trên bàn ăn của Baelfire không ăn thua, và cậu phải nhờ đến hai đứa bạn của mình để chặn nó lại. Snivy nhanh chóng túm được Baelfire bằng dây leo của mình, trong khi Banette… vẫn tỏ ra vô dụng như thường thấy. Con Pokemon búp bê ma hôm nay tự bơm phồng cái đầu mình lên bằng cách hít nguyên một bình khí Heli, để rồi từ tối tới giờ, nó đang treo lơ lửng trên cái bàn ăn như một quả bóng bay căng phồng, phải tự buộc đuôi vào một cành cây nặng để khỏi bay mất tiêu đây này. Cũng chẳng trách được, nó muốn chúc mừng chủ nó mà không nghĩ ra trò gì hay ho cả, nên Jeff đưa cho nó cái bình khí Heli cậu ta 'mượn' được từ chỗ ông bán bóng bay và để con Pokemon búp bê hít bóng. Giờ thì nó thành quả bóng bay màu đen ngòm với cái miệng cười ma quái luôn rồi.

"Yuuka! Oshawott! Đừng tranh nhau mà!"

"Này này!"

Yuuki và Yuzuru phải gỡ con rái cá ranh ma khỏi cô bạn Pikachu tội nghiệp đang bị bắt nạt chỉ vì miếng bánh mật ngọt. Yuuka thì như sắp khóc, nhảy vào lòng Yuuki trốn, tay vẫn ôm nửa miếng bánh vẻ hờn dỗi. Còn Oshawott nuốt ngon lành nửa miếng bánh còn lại, mặc cho Yuzuru đang túm đuôi nó mà dốc ngược lên. Thật là… Nhìn con rái cá ngỗ nghịch này, con nhóc chỉ muốn thả nó vào nồi lẩu mà nấu luôn thôi. Trông đáng ghét cực kì ấy!

"Hì hì! Nhìn họ trông vui vẻ chưa kìa!"

Nhìn năm anh em đang cười đùa vui vẻ, tận hưởng bữa tối với đám Pokemon nghịch ngợm, Winora bật cười khúc khích. Killian và Baelfire đang cạn ly với nhau, ăn mừng chiến tích đầu tiên của cả hai đứa chúng nó. Với Baelfire thì là chiếc huy hiệu đầu tiên của mình, còn Killian thì là thành tích tiêu gọn lương tháng đầu tiên của mình vào trò… ném phi tiêu, chiến tích không mấy vẻ vang mấy. Phía bên này, hai cô nhóc Yuuki và Yuzuru cũng đang có một bữa tiệc nhỏ riêng cho mình. Yuuka cũng hết dỗi, quay lại bàn ăn, với sự bảo kê đến từ Snivy, nên Oshawott cũng không dám bắt nạt nữa. Tepig thì cạn ly cùng hai thằng nhóc bên này, một chân vẫn đang phải ôm mông vì vết dĩa chọc thành lỗ của thằng Jeff. Banette vẫn lơ lửng trên bàn, mấy lần suýt nữa bay vào cái nồi lẩu ở giữa bàn, nhưng mà Decidueye nhanh chóng dùng cánh hất nó ra nên không sao.

"Cảm ơn chị vì bữa tiệc nhé!"

Arce cạn ly cùng Winora, Decidueye, Skarmory và Altaria, vui vẻ cười và nhìn về phía Jeff… Thằng cha Jeff đang chuẩn bị ăn đĩa mì Spagheti của mình, vô tình đánh rơi cái dĩa xuống dưới gầm bàn. Hai chị em thấy nó cúi xuống để nhặt cái dĩa bị rơi, nhưng mà nó vừa cúi xuống khuất khỏi mặt bàn thì từ trên trần nhà, con Ryuu mất dạy đu người trượt xuống trên một cái dây, nhẹ nhàng cắp mất cái đĩa Spagheti của Jeff và đu lại lên trên trần nhà, ngồi ăn như thể là đồ của nó vậy. Đến lúc thằng Jeff nhặt được cái dĩa và quay lên, cái đĩa mì đã không cánh mà bay rồi…

"Có ai vừa đụng vào cái đĩa mì của anh à?"

Nó cầm cái dĩa, ngơ ngác nhìn cái chỗ trống huơ trống hoắc, nơi mà đáng lẽ ra phải có cái đĩa mì ngon lành mà nó chưa kịp ăn. Mọi người trố mắt nhìn nó, đồng loạt lắc đầu. Không ai dám khai ra con Ryuu vừa cuỗm cái đĩa mì và đu lên trần nhà ngồi ăn, mà có mách cũng không ăn thua, nó tợp hai cái hết bay cái đĩa mì rồi còn đâu.

"Nào mọi người! Cùng nhau uống một lần nữa để chúc mừng chiếc huy hiệu đầu tiên của Baelfire nào."

Arce lái đi ngay, đứng lên thay mặt chủ đầu tư bữa tiệc ăn mừng để kêu gọi toàn dân cạn ly. Winora, đám nhóc và đám Pokemon nghịch ngợm cũng đứng lên theo, mỗi người một cốc nước ngọt đã được rót đầy bởi bà chị cả của bữa tiệc, kiêm thủ lĩnh nhà thi đấu đang trốn việc. Riêng Baelfire thì lấy chiếc huy hiệu Feather mà cậu nhóc đạt được từ nhà thi đấu Fortree từ trong hộp ra và đeo nó lên ngực áo khoác. Một biểu tượng của sự cố gắng, hôm nay cậu nhóc đã làm rất tốt, dù kết quả trận đấu không thực sự đẹp lắm, nhưng Baelfire đã chứng minh rằng mình xứng đáng với Feather Badge trên ngực áo mình. Thầm chúc mừng cậu nhóc huấn luyện viên, Winora nâng ly cùng đám nhóc

"Vì Feather Badge đã tìm được chủ nhân xứng đáng!"

"Vì Baelfire đã cố gắng hết sức!"

Arce cũng hô theo bà chị nuôi của mình.

"Vì Baelfire!"

Ba đứa nhóc cũng hô vang, chúc mừng người bạn của mình, khiến Baelfire rơm rớm nước mắt, nâng ly mà giọng nghẹn lại… Riêng thằng anh cả của chúng nó, Jeff, vẫn đang ngơ ngác tìm cái đĩa mì Spagheti của mình… Nó vẫn chưa biết thì phải…

"Cảm ơn mọi người!"

Baelfire hô lớn.

"Cố gắng!"

"Sẵn sàng!"

"Cạn ly!"

Tiếng những chiếc cốc va vào nhau vang lên cùng tiếng hô vang, tất cả cùng uống cạn ly nước của mình, như một cách rõ ràng nhất để chúc mừng cho Baelfire, cậu huấn luyện viên trẻ tuổi nhưng đầy tiềm năng, trong việc đạt được huy hiệu đầu tiên trong chuyến hành trình trở thành huấn luyện viên giỏi nhất của mình. Chặng đường phía trước của cậu nhóc còn rất dài, tuy nhiên, những bước đi đầu tiên đầy vững chãi của cậu có lẽ là đủ để chứng minh rằng, Baelfire đã sẵn sàng để phiêu lưu, khám phá tương lai đang chờ đón phía trước…

…

"Ryuu! Tao thấy rồi nhé! Trả lại tao đĩa mì đây! Con chó sói mất dạy này!"

Thằng Jeff thì đang trèo cột nhà trong lúc mọi người cạn ly ăn mừng. Đừng hỏi vì sao, nó là nhân tố gây cười mà.


	19. Chapter 19

Pokemon leegndary trainers III: Tiger

Tập 19.

Lý do: Do thằng tác giả mới bị friendzone...lần thứ 3 liên tiếp (cấm cười) nên khi viết xong cái tập này, nó buồn tới mức không còn tâm trạng duyệt lại lần 2 nữa. Có sai sót gì mong anh em bỏ qua cho nó. :)

*Red's love story

...

"Tớ ra ngoài đi dạo chút nhé. Cậu ở nhà nghỉ ngơi, có gì cứ gọi Poli giúp. Pokeball tớ để ở đầu giường này. Với tay lên chút là đến."

Dặn dò cẩn thận, Venus đặt trái Pokeball lên kệ tủ đầu giường, cách chỗ Red nằm một đoạn ngắn. Chiếc giường tầng khẽ kêu lẹt kẹt khi cậu thanh niên nằm ở dưới nghiêng mình, với tay trái đến chỗ quả Pokeball để kiểm tra.

"Ok! Tớ có thể tự lo được."

Red đáp, nghiêng người nằm trở lại giường, kéo cái chân trái đang được băng bó vào trong chăn bông ấm. Chỉ là một vài vết thương bong gân lúc luyện tập thôi, cũng không nghiêm trọng lắm.

"Ừ ừ! Có gì tớ sẽ về trước mười giờ tối…"

"Đi chơi vui vẻ nhé."

"Chỉ là đi dạo chút cho thư thái đầu óc thôi à."

Chào tạm biệt người bạn của mình, Red kéo chiếc chăn len ấm lên ngang ngực, nằm gối đầu lên chiếc gối mềm, thư thái. Cậu nghe thấy tiếng cánh cửa phòng kí túc xá đóng lại, kèm theo đó là một tiếng động lách cách của ổ khóa cũ. Có lẽ, Venus đã định khóa cửa lại, nhưng sau cùng lại thôi, vì tình trạng của Red hiện tại thì thật khó xử lý nếu có ai đó lẻn vào phòng. Pika vẫn đang nằm gọn trong chiếc chăn ấm ở tầng trên giường tầng, vốn là giường của Venus, lơ mơ ngủ, nhưng cũng không quên cảnh giác canh chừng…

Khẽ thở dài, Red gãi gãi lên chiếc băng trắng đang băng quanh đầu cậu, che phần mắt của cậu lại. Đã bốn tháng rồi, vậy mà…

Nghĩ tủi thân, Red cũng muốn khóc lắm. Nhưng mắt cậu hiện tại không cảm nhận được gì nhiều ngoài những mảnh màu tối loang lổ, cùng với đó là một chút ẩm, có lẽ là khi nước mắt trào ra và thấm vào miếng băng. Ca phẫu thuật lần thứ tư không thành công, và đến bây giờ, các bác sĩ vẫn chưa tìm được cách nào để khôi phục thị giác của cậu. Ngày mai, cậu sẽ có ca phẫu thuật lần thứ năm, và có lẽ cũng là lần cuối cùng. Nếu nó không thành công thì…

Bầu không khí gian phòng ký túc xá trở nên im ắng. Bên ngoài khung cửa sổ nhỏ, tuyết vẫn đang rơi dày. Bầu trời đêm vắng sao được tô điểm bởi những đốm trắng lạnh lẽo, khiến không khí trong gian phòng nhỏ cũng thêm phần ảm đạm. Phòng ký túc xá học viện Pokemon Celadon chỉ có vỏn vẹn một chiếc giường tầng, cùng hai bộ bàn ghế đối diện nhau, vài chiếc tủ đồ và một nhà vệ sinh nhỏ, đủ chỗ ở cho hai sinh viên. Nó khá đơn giản, nhưng đủ rộng rãi và thoải mái, nên cả Red và Venus cũng không phàn nàn gì.

Dãy nhà C của ký túc xá học viện Celadon này được sắp xếp cho các nam huấn luyện viên ở trong quá trình tập huấn của Liên Đoàn Pokemon, trong khi dãy D bên đối diện là dành cho các nữ huấn luyện viên, nên gần như, chỉ đi vài bước là lại gặp người quen. Green và Raike ở tầng trên, Gold và Silver ở ngay phòng đối diện Red, trong khi Blue ở cùng với Crystal và Lunar ở dãy đối diện. Tuy nhiên, có lẽ hôm nay, mọi người đều đã nghỉ sớm rồi. Họ có một bài kiểm tra chiến đấu vào buổi chiều nay mà. Thấy Venus kể là ai cũng mệt lả hết cả, chỉ muốn về sớm để nghỉ ngơi thôi…

Nhưng mà…

Càng nghĩ đến những người bạn của mình đang luyện tập ngày đêm, Red lại càng thấy buồn. Cậu cũng đã cố để luyện tập cùng họ, nhưng kết quả là, mắt thì không nhìn được, còn chân thì lại vấp ngã, bong gân phải băng bó rồi nằm một chỗ thế này…

Gian phòng lại chìm vào im lặng, khiến Red cảm tưởng rằng, mọi thứ xung quanh cậu chợt rơi vào một hố đen vậy. Không có ánh sáng, không âm thanh, chỉ có bóng tối và sự im lặng đến cô quạnh bao phủ. Red chợt cảm thấy thật cô đơn. Giá như mà… có ai đó ở bên cạnh trò chuyện cùng cậu những lúc như thế này thì tốt biết mấy. Đỡ buồn mà cũng đỡ tủi thân hơn nhiều.

'Ai đó' theo như Red mường tượng đến. Một mái tóc vàng óng, thơm mùi hương hoa rừng hiện lên trong tâm trí cậu.

"Đã bao lâu rồi nhỉ…?"

Cậu chợt tự nhủ, gương mặt ửng đỏ, cùng với một cảm giác nhớ nhung đến khôn tả trào lên trong lòng. Để rồi sau đó, nỗi nhớ của cậu sớm trở thành sự buồn bã, khi cậu cố gắng tưởng tượng ra gương mặt tươi cười của em, nhưng lại không thể nhớ được những chi tiết giản dị đáng yêu ấy. Cậu đã không thể nhớ được…

"…bốn tháng rồi…mà cảm giác như cả thế kỉ vậy ư…?"

Khẽ nhấc đầu lên, Red lấy từ dưới gối ra một khối nhựa. Một chiếc điện thoại có phím cấm cồng kềnh, cổ lỗ sĩ, nhưng hiệu quả. Vì mắt cậu đâu thể nhìn thấy gì mà sử dụng các loại điện thoại cảm ứng thông minh cơ chứ. Chiếc điện thoại này là do 'em ấy' đã tặng cho cậu sau ca phẫu thuật đầu tiên không thành công, để cậu có thể liên lạc với mọi người mà không gặp trở ngại gì. Chiếc điện thoại di động gần như là đời đầu có những phím bấm nổi, nên ngay cả không nhìn thấy gì, Red cũng biết được các nút bấm ở chỗ nào. Và sau khi Tiger khỏe lại chút ít, cậu bạn thân của cậu còn làm một điều kì quặc hơn, đó là nâng cấp chiếc điện thoại này để có thêm tính năng ghi âm cuộc gọi tới. Lúc Tiger làm vậy, cậu ấy vẫn đang rất bất ổn về tâm lý. Vậy mà, cậu đã nghĩ được trước rằng, sẽ có một ngày, Red cảm thấy cô đơn, chỉ có chiếc điện thoại này làm bạn, và sẽ cần đến tính năng ghi âm cuộc gọi đến của nó nữa chứ.

'Thật là… một người bạn kì lạ mà…'

Mỉm cười khi nghĩ lại những kỉ niệm đó, Red cố gắng mò ngón tay mình trên bàn phím điện thoại, tìm kiếm nút bấm phát lại các bản ghi âm. Do được lắp với một thẻ nhớ có dung lượng ổn định, điện thoại di động này có thể ghi được rất nhiều. Nhưng hầu hết bạn bè cậu đều ở ngay gần cậu, họ chỉ cần chạy vài bước là tới được chỗ cậu, nên hầu như không ai gọi điện thoại cả. Chỉ có những người ở xa như em mới thường xuyên gọi điện về cho cậu mà thôi…

" _Hola!? Hola hola! Một hai ba bốn! Kiểm tra nào anh!_ "

Một giọng nói trong trẻo và nhí nhảnh vang lên, đoạn ghi âm đầu tiên Red lưu lại bắt đầu phát. Nghe thấy giọng nói ấy, lồng ngực Red chợt cảm thấy đau nhói. Gương mặt em vẫn không thể hiện lên rõ ràng, chỉ mờ mờ xuất hiện trong trí tưởng tượng của cậu, như thể đang có vô vàn những đốm trắng lóa cố tính che phủ nó vậy. Càng nghĩ về nó, trái tim cậu như càng bị bóp nghẹt. Em…tại sao cậu lại có thể quên được cơ chứ? Tại sao cậu không thể nhớ lại, gương mặt tươi cười đáng yêu của em…

Red nằm dài, những ngón tay mảnh khảnh lướt trên những phím bấm in nổi, cố gắng lần mò tìm kiếm những nút chuyển đoạn ghi âm. Ngón tay cậu giờ đây đã dài và chai hơn, cũng như cả thân hình vạm vỡ tuổi mới lớn của cậu, giờ đây cũng đã gầy đi nhiều rồi. Có lẽ là do việc cậu ăn ít hơn, phải nằm viện nhiều hơn, tốn thời gian với những ca phẫu thuật mắt dài hạn, nên giờ mới gầy tới mức này. Chiếc áo khoác cùng áo phông cũ của cậu giờ đây cũng trở nên rộng hơn, mái tóc đen cũng đã dài trùm tai mà cậu vẫn chưa có thời gian đi cắt lại.

Đoạn băng ghi âm tiếp theo được phát lên trên chiếc điện thoại. Vẫn là giọng nói trong trẻo ấy của em vang lên bên tai Red.

" _Anh Red à? Em chỉ gọi điện để… à… ừm… Ngày mai anh phẫu thuật lần thứ hai nhỉ? Anh đừng lo lắng quá! Hãy cố lên nhé! Em và mọi người sẽ luôn ở bên cạnh anh. Dù anh không thấy được, nhưng em chắc chắn, mọi người sẽ luôn ở đó để ủng hộ anh. Em hi vọng anh nghe được tin nhắn này của em. Anh hãy nghỉ ngơi sớm đi nhé. Em và anh Tiger sẽ sắp xếp đến thăm anh sớm thôi. Chắc chắn, lần này em sẽ vẽ tặng cho anh một bức tranh thật đẹp để anh treo ở đầu giường mình._ "

Bức tranh ấy, Red đã nhờ Venus treo ở đầu giường phòng mình. Cậu vẫn chưa biết được nó vẽ gì, vì ca phẫu thuật thứ hai đã không thành công. Thật là…

Đoạn ghi âm thứ ba được phát lên, Red cũng cảm nhận được một hơi ấm thân thuộc đang nằm rúc trong chăn trên bụng mình. Cục bông mềm ấm áp khẽ rúc vào trong chăn, nằm gọn trên bụng Red. Hơi ấm thân thuộc này là của Pika, anh bạn Pokemon thân thiết nhất của Red. Thật là, những lúc như thế này, có một người bạn như nó ở bên cạnh khiến cậu cũng cảm thấy vững vàng hơn phần nào. Có lẽ là do tiếng ghi âm, Pika cũng thường nằm bên cạnh Red, nghe lại chúng. Có lẽ lần này cũng vậy…

" _Anh Red à? Lại là em đây. Hôm nay anh Tiger đã có thể đi lại được bình thường mà không cần xe đẩy nữa rồi đấy. Anh ấy đang hồi phục nhanh lắm. Anh ấy cũng bảo em là gọi điện hỏi thăm anh. Anh ấy nhắn là, đến anh ấy còn đứng lên lại được, thì anh cũng phải chóng lấy lại thị lực của mình đi. Không là thua anh ấy là không được đâu… Một tuần nữa là anh được phẫu thuật lần ba rồi. Lần này sẽ thành công! Em chắc chắn đó! Hẹn gặp lại anh sau ca phẫu thuật nhé!_ "

Tiger, một cái tên mà có lẽ sẽ khiến Red cảm thấy ghen tị nhưng cũng nể phục nhất. Một người bạn thân thiết, người đã phải chịu những nỗi đau gấp vạn lần cậu, lại là người đã hồi phục trước cả cậu, để rồi lại tiếp tục lao ra chiến trường xa xôi, bảo vệ tất cả mọi người… Tiger đã chịu thương tổn về tinh thần rất nặng khi mất đi Melody, đã có một thời gian, cậu phải liên tục điều trị bằng thuốc an thần nặng, tới mức mà ngay cả đứng lên cũng khó khăn. Vậy mà…

Những suy nghĩ tiêu cực bủa vây lấy tâm trí Red, khiến cậu khẽ nhăn mặt, tủi hổ và thất vọng về bản thân mình. Nhưng rồi, những suy nghĩ ấy nhanh chóng bị xua tan, khi ánh vàng óng mượt mà như ánh nắng sớm mai bao phủ lấy tầm nhìn đang tối đen của cậu, mang theo hương hoa rừng thơm ngát và quyến rũ, khiến Red chợt giật mình nhớ lại, gương mặt lại ửng đỏ nóng ran. Em thường gội đầu với nước nấu từ hoa rừng, nên mái tóc có hương thơm rất khác, lưu luyến và vấn vương trong tâm trí cậu, khiến cậu không thể nào quên được. Mái tóc mượt mà vàng óng ấy, ấm áp như nắng mai, như sưởi ấm tâm hồn cậu, xua tan đi bóng tối lạnh lẽo xung quanh, khiến cậu chợt cảm thấy như được an ủi, xoa dịu đi khỏi những nỗi đau…

Đoạn ghi âm tiếp theo được phát lên, và lần này, giọng nói trong trẻo của em đã đượm một chút buồn…

" _Em xin lỗi anh Red… Em không thể đến được vì… Em xin lỗi! Ca phẫu thuật thất bại rồi phải không anh…?_ "

Red cảm thấy chiếc băng mắt của mình hơi ẩm, có lẽ là cậu đã lại khóc nữa rồi. Vì giọng nói của em trong băng ghi âm ấy cũng đứt đoạn lắm. Có lẽ vì em đã khóc khi biết rằng lần thứ ba đã thất bại, khóc rất nhiều, vì phải tới hai ngày sau em mới gọi cho cậu mà. Giọng nói buồn bã và vẫn còn chút nức nở vang lên sau một hồi im lặng kéo dài tưởng như vô tận…

" _Anh đừng buồn nhé anh! Em tin chắc rằng, lần tới sẽ thành công mà! Em đảm bảo đấy!_ "

Giọng nói trong trẻo của em lấy lại chút niềm vui khi khẳng định và động viên cậu. Tưởng tượng ra nụ cười dịu hiền và ấm áp của em, gương mặt vui vẻ và lạc quan của em dần hiện ra trong tâm trí cậu. Em tung tăng giữa cánh đồng hoa hướng dương bạt ngàn, mái tóc vàng óng ả tung bay trong cơn gió buổi sớm, nụ cười dịu dàng cùng gương mặt xinh xắn tinh nghịch khẽ hiện lên sau vành chiếc mũ rơm…

Giữa cánh đồng hoa hướng dương đó, em và cậu, hai người sánh bước bên nhau, vui vẻ và hạnh phúc biết bao. Ước gì, những ngày tháng vui vẻ và đầm ấm đó quay lại. Ước gì… cậu có thể quay ngược thời gian, trở lại quãng ngày bên em, được nắm tay em, cùng đi trên con đường đất thôn quê nơi phía nam Viridian, được ngắm nhìn em cười, nghe lại giọng nói trong trẻo không chút vướng bận của em, được thấy lại gương mặt xinh xắn của em, khẽ cúi xuống, hôn lên má em một nụ hôn thật nồng ấm…

Gương mặt của em…

" _Anh Red ơi, em xin lỗi! Em… không thể… lần thứ tư thất bại… Em… hu hu…_ "

" _Đừng buồn mà! Anh không sao đâu! Tiger đã bảo rồi đó, thất bại thì làm lại từ đầu thôi. Em không phải lo lắng cho anh đâu! Anh sẽ cố gắng! Anh không buồn bã đâu! Lần thứ tư thất bại thì anh sẽ cố gắng lần thứ năm, thứ sáu…_ "

" _Nhưng mà… nhưng mà…_ "

"Đừng lo lắng gì cả! Anh sẽ nhìn lại được thôi mà… Để mà… mà… Anh hứa đó…Anh sẽ không từ bỏ đâu. Không bao giờ… Chừng nào anh chưa thể gặp lại em… anh sẽ không từ bỏ"

Cảm nhác nhớ nhung một lần nữa dâng lên trong lòng Red, nhưng lần này, nó đã không còn khiến cậu cảm thấy buồn đau nữa. Mà thay vào đó là một cảm giác bồn chồn, lo lắng và xen chút là sự chờ đợi. Ngày mai, cậu sẽ có ca phẫu thuật lần thứ năm. Dù tỉ lệ thành công lần này thấp, nhưng điều đó không thể làm cậu xuống tinh thần được. Cậu phải cố gắng, không được từ bỏ, không được phép buồn bã. Vì hơn cả, cậu sẽ gặp lại em. Để được nhìn thấy gương mặt xinh xắn cùng nụ cười ấm áp của em, để được nhìn ngắm những bức tranh em đã vẽ cho cậu trong suốt quá trình phẫu thuật để động viên cậu, và để…

"Bảo vệ em ấy…"

" _Em được điều sang Hoenn rồi anh ạ… Em… xin lỗi vì đã không thể ở bên cạnh anh được… Em… thực lòng em không muốn đi đâu. Em muốn ở bên cạnh anh cơ… Nhưng… anh… em… em muốn nói là… sự thật… em sẽ… em nhớ anh nhiều lắm…em muốn ở lại… nhưng mà… em phải đi… Em sẽ cố gắng xong thật nhanh công việc để trở về với anh. Em hứa đó!_ "

…

Red không biết mình đã nằm thế này bao lâu rồi nữa. Cậu cuộn tròn người trong chăn, nằm nghiêng để ôm Pika vào lòng, trong khi tay còn lại vẫn cầm chiếc điện thoại ghi âm. Cậu bật từng đoạn ghi âm một, lắng nghe giọng nói vui vẻ của em mà dường như quên đi bao muộn phiền và âu lo. Thời gian trôi rất nhanh, nhưng với Red, nó cũng thật chậm chạp và lề mề khi thiếu vắng hình bóng của em ở bên. Tất cả những gì cậu cảm nhận được chỉ là giọng nói tươi vui, cùng với những ký ức vấn vương trong lòng cậu về em. Nhưng nhiêu đó là đủ để làm vơi đi nỗi nhớ nhung, vơi đi bao bồn chồn trong lòng cậu rồi.

Không phải ngày nào em cũng gọi tới hỏi thăm sức khỏe của cậu, nhưng điều đó cũng không làm cậu cảm thấy phiền lòng. Cậu vẫn luôn ghi lại giọng nói ấy của em, để những lúc cô đơn, có thể nằm lười một chỗ mà nghe lại. Tâm trí lại miên man, mường tượng về em, nhớ nhung bồn chôn nhưng cũng đầy hi vọng, như được động viên, dù em không có ở đó bên cạnh.

Chiếc đồng hồ ở đầu giường khẽ rung lên, là điểm mười một giờ đêm. Red im lặng chờ đợi…

Có lẽ, hôm nay em sẽ gọi đến, vào đúng giờ này, trước khi em và cậu đi ngủ. Hôm nay cũng là đêm trước hôm cậu lên bàn phẫu thuật lần thứ năm mà. Từ hồi chiều, bạn bè cậu đã đến thăm động viên rồi, không thiếu một ai khác trừ em. Vì vậy, Red đang chờ đợi điều đó. Chờ đợi cuộc gọi tới vào tối muộn của em, để được nghe giọng nói của em, những lời động viên của em…

Chiếc điện thoại khẽ rung lên, hồi chuông báo cuộc gọi đến…

Tim Red như đập loạn nhịp trong một khoảnh khắc, khi cậu cầm chiếc điện thoại lên, lần mò một hồi mới tìm được nút trả lời. Có lẽ là do hồi hộp, mà cậu bấm trượt cái nút to ấy ba bốn lần. Phải mất một lúc, cậu mới trả lời được cuộc gọi đến. Giọng nói run run, cậu đưa điện thoại lên bên tai…

"Alo…?"

" _Hola hola..._ "

"Chào buổi tối!"

" _Hihi! Anh nhận ra ngay à?_ "

Nằm thẳng người lên một cách vui vẻ, Red đáp lại giọng nói trong trẻo vừa tinh nghịch vang lên ở đầu dây bên kia. Một chút rạo rực trong lòng, cậu trai trẻ cố tỏ ra tự nhiên hết mức mà không thể làm được. Vẫn có một chút nóng ran nơi gương mặt, cùng với một nhịp rung động ở trái tim.

"Chứ sao nữa! Vậy, hôm nay có vụ gì thú vị mà nghe giọng em vui thế!"

" _À không có gì đâu anh. Chỉ là, em gặp vài chuyện buồn cười ở Hoenn thôi. Với lại, giọng anh nghe cũng vui vui mà…_ "

"Hì hì! Tại mai anh phẫu thuật lần thứ năm rồi. Được em gọi điện hỏi thăm vào giờ muộn thế này, anh cũng vui lắm chứ!"

Red vui vẻ, vô thức đặt tay lên miếng băng trắng quanh mắt mình, nở nụ cười thanh bình đáp lại em.

" _À vâng! Tại em phải làm nhiệm vụ cả ngày nên là… tối tranh thủ làm báo cáo mới gọi cho anh được. Vậy… anh…_ "

"À đừng lo cho anh! Lần này bác sĩ bảo cơ hội thành công cao lắm! Sớm thôi, anh sẽ nhìn lại được ấy mà."

Red chỉ đơn giản là nói dối về tình hình của ca phẫu thuật mà mình chuẩn bị trải qua mà thôi. Thực tế là ngược lại, cơ hội thành công của lần này là rất thấp, và có lẽ, cậu sẽ vĩnh viễn không thể lấy lại được ánh sáng cho đôi mắt mình. Nhưng mỗi lần tưởng tượng ra gương mặt em đang nở nụ cười tươi tắn trong ánh nắng mai vàng ươm, cậu lại cảm thấy quặn lòng, không muốn làm em buồn. Đó là điều cậu muốn bảo vệ, điều thậm chí còn quan trọng hơn cả việc lấy lại ánh sáng cho đôi mắt mình: Giữ lấy nụ cười ấm áp của em.

" _Vậy ạ! Thế thì tốt qua rồi!_ "

"Ừm! Tốt quá…Mà…"

" _Sao ạ?_ "

"À… chỉ là… Anh định lúc nào nhìn lại được, anh sẽ đi ngắm hoa hướng dương…"

" _Hoa… hướng dương ây ạ…?_ "

Red khẽ khì cười khi nghĩ về ý tưởng đó. Mái tóc của em mang màu vàng óng, giống như màu hoa hướng dương trong nắng sớm. Và dù đã lâu không được nhìn thấy nó, Red vẫn có thể tưởng tượng ra được ánh vàng óng ấy, khiến cậu liên tưởng đến hoa hướng dương. Vì vậy…

"Hoa hướng dương… Anh định đi ngắm hoa hướng dương khi nào nhìn lại được."

Giọng nói trong trẻo của em vui vẻ đồng tình với ý tưởng có vẻ đầy bất ngờ này của Red.

" _Vậy ạ? Em thấy đó là một ý tưởng tuyệt vời!_ "

"Và anh định…"

Red hơi ngập ngừng khi đặt ra câu hỏi lần này. Mặt cậu có cảm giác nóng ran khi những từ ngữ đó được nói ra từ chính miệng cậu. Nhưng… Red đã quyết định rồi. Cho dù sau ngày mai, cậu có thành công hay thất bại, cho dù cậu có thể nhìn lại được hay không, thì…

"…anh muốn… rủ em đi cùng một chuyến!"

" _Ơ…_ "

Sau sự ngạc nhiên là một hồi im lặng đầy bẽn lẽn và ngượng ngùng ở đầu dây bên kia. Sự im lặng khiến Red thoáng hồi hộp. Tim cậu đập nhanh hơn trong lúc nín thở chờ đợi câu trả lời từ em…

"… _em nghĩ là…mình có thể sắp xếp…_ "

Câu trả lời rụt rè, em khẽ gật đầu đồng ý ở đầu dây bên kia. Chỉ tưởng tượng ra cảnh đó thôi, cả người Red đã nóng bừng rồi. Cậu ấp úng, có lẽ là do không biết phải phản ứng thế nào cho đúng nữa. Vẻ tự nhiên thường ngày của cậu bị cảm xúc lật tẩy, và giờ là một Red lúng túng và ấp úng đến kì cục, nhưng bù lại, vui sướng khôn tả.

"Vậy thì tốt quá! Ý anh là, sau khi em trở về ấy. Hiện tại mọi thứ lộn xộn quá, nhiệm vụ của em thì vô cùng quan trọng! Em không thể cứ thế bỏ về mà, phải không?"

Cậu nói liến thoắng, khiến cho em ở đầu dây bên kia không biết nghe được bao nhiêu phần. Nhưng đáp lại cậu, em cười, tiếng cười bẽn lẽn mà tinh nghịch khiến trái tim cậu càng đập mạnh hơn.

" _Vâng ạ! Em sẽ cố gắng hoàn thành sớm công việc của mình. Anh cũng cố gắng lên nhé! Nghỉ ngơi đều đặn, ăn uống đầy đủ, giữ sức khỏe…_ "

Khoảnh khắc lúng túng của cả hai thật sự rất đáng yêu. Họ xa cách nhau hàng ngàn cây số, Red đã không thể nhìn được gương mặt em suốt nhiều tháng trời, thậm chí khiến cậu không còn tưởng tượng được gương mặt em lúc này. Vậy mà… chỉ một cuộc gọi điện thoại, hai người dường như được kết nối, tình cảm tưởng như đã bị vùi đi bởi những xa cách lại một lần nữa chớm nở…

"Mà… Kể cho anh chuyện vui của em ở Hoenn đi!"

Red nằm dài xuống giường, khẽ ôm Pika vào lòng mình, kéo tấm chăn bông ấm áp lên và đắp cho cả hai. Ở phía bên kia, giọng em cũng vui vẻ đáp lại, cùng một tiếng cười tinh nghịch nữa, vô tình đánh thức cô bạn Chuchu đang ngủ bên cạnh đống tài liệu lỉnh kỉnh đặt trên bàn làm việc của em.

" _Vâng ạ! Em sẽ kể. Nhưng nhiều chuyện lắm anh ạ! Mà toàn chuyện vui thôi! Hôm nay, em còn nhận được một lá thư từ anh Tiger nữa cơ!_ "

"Ồ vậy à? Cái cậu Tiger này cuối cùng cũng chịu ra mặt rồi cơ đấy! Em cứ thong thả kể đi. Hôm nay Venus về muộn, anh có cả đêm để nghe cơ. Mà đằng nào, em cũng phải làm báo cáo đến tối muộn! Có gì anh thức cùng luôn. Dù sao Tiger lúc thiết kế cái điện thoại cũng tạo ra đường dây không tính phí mà. Không sợ tám chuyện mà tốn tiền điện thoại, haha!"

Red cười khi nghĩ đến thằng bạn kì cục nhưng hiền lành và chu đáo quá đà với bạn bè của mình, khiến em ở đầu bên kia cũng thoáng vui vẻ

" _Vâng ạ! Nhưng thực ra, anh ấy chỉ gửi thư nạc danh sau khi hack hệ thống của Liên Đoàn bên Hoenn thôi. Nhưng nhìn là biết ngay anh ấy làm mà. Anh ấy kể rằng, mình vẫn khỏe, còn đang phải dẫn mấy nhóc huấn luyện viên đi thách đấu nhà thi đấu…_ "

"Ồ! Nghe giống Tiger rồi đấy! Cậu ta khoái mấy trò đó lắm."

" _Anh ấy còn kể là có cả bạn gái ở Hoenn rồi cơ. Rồi còn cả việc anh ấy vẫn nợ anh năm PokeDollar cái bát ramen…_ "

"Ớ! Nhưng chuyện đó là của nửa năm trước rồi cơ mà! Cái thằng cha này…"

Cuộc trò chuyện vui vẻ của hai người họ kéo dài tới tận đêm muộn, khi mà ngọn đèn đường ngoài cửa sổ kí túc đã trở nên cô đơn giữa trời truyết rơi khi không còn người đi lại, ánh đèn vàng từ ngọn đèn trên bàn làm việc của em cũng đơn độc giữa bầu trời đêm của Hoenn…

Để rồi, em đã ngủ thiếp đi trên đống giấy tờ lỉnh kỉnh đã được hoàn chỉnh, tiếng thở đều đều khẽ vọng vào điện thoại, truyền tới đầu dây bên này, nơi Red vẫn đang thức với chiếc điện thoại phím bấm cũ đặt bên tai mình. Khẽ vuốt ve Pika đã ngủ gục trong lòng, cậu nâng chiếc điện thoại lên, khẽ mỉm cười hạnh phúc và thủ thỉ với em, dù biết rằng em đã ngủ gật và không còn nghe được những gì cậu nói nữa rồi…

"Chúc em ngủ ngon nhé, Yellow…"

Một thoáng ngập ngừng trong im lặng, để rồi được kết thúc bằng những lời từ tận đáy lòng cậu…

"Anh yêu em nhiều lắm…"

...

*Crystal, Venus, Blue, Green và có lẽ là cả Gold...

…

Sảnh tầng triệt tòa nhà D của khu kí túc chỉ được thắp sáng bằng ngọn đèn hàng lang chập chờn, khiến cho bầu không gian có phần u quạnh và lạnh lẽo. Bên ngoài khung cửa kính, tuyết vẫn đang rơi dày. Ngước nhìn lên bầu trời đen đặc được tô điểm lốm đốm những bông tuyết trắng dưới ánh đèn pha của sân trước, cả Venus và Crystal nhất loạt thở dài thườn thượt

"Vậy nhé! Nhờ em cả đó! Có gì cứ gọi điện cho anh, anh chạy qua ngay được ấy mà."

Vừa kéo chiếc dù mở ra, Venus vừa quay lại, dặn dò Crystal đang đứng tiễn phía sau mình. Crystal bật cười vì cái tính tỉ mẩn của cậu, nhưng cũng gật gật đầu đáp lại

"Anh không cần phải cẩn thận thế đâu. Có gì mấy chị em chăm sóc nhau được mà. Phòng chị Blue với Pandora ở ngay bên cạnh, anh không cần phải lo lắng đâu."

An ủi Venus như vậy, phần nào trong Crystal cũng cảm thấy ghen tị với chị Lunar ở cùng phòng với mình. Có một người bạn trai chu đáo mà quan tâm như anh thật thích mà. Crystal nhiều lúc cũng chỉ ước rằng, bạn trai sau này của mình được bằng nửa Venus thôi là em cũng đã vui lắm rồi.

Hai anh em tiễn nhau ở sảnh tầng triệt kí túc xá, ánh đèn yếu ớt của ngọn đèn hành lang soi nghiêng lên gương mặt của hai người họ. Một cô gái trẻ vẫn còn non nớt, mơn mởn như một chồi non xanh của mùa xuân, và người còn lại là anh chàng tóc bạc phơ, cắt ngắn gọn gàng cùng gương mặt có phần già dặn đã gầy đi nhiều vì quãng thời gian luyện tập khắc nghiệt. Nhiều lúc, Crystal cứ ngỡ rằng mình chỉ như một đứa trẻ con khi đứng trước mặt Venus thế này. Nhưng có lẽ là do mái tóc bạc của anh mà em có cảm giác như vậy.

"Ừm... Anh Venus này...?"

Sau một thoáng chần chừ, Crystal chợt lên tiếng, phá vỡ bầu không khí tĩnh lặng của sảnh ký túc. Venus lúc ấy đã mở được chiếc ô của mình lên và chuẩn bị đi ra ngoài rồi, nghe thấy em gọi như vậy, cậu dừng lại ở bậc thềm, quay lại nhìn em vẻ tò mò.

"Gì thế?"

Ngượng ngùng, Crystal hỏi, giọng lí nhí, khiến Venus khó khăn lắm mới hiểu được em nói gì.

"Chỉ là… Anh và chị Lunar…hai người đã bên nhau lâu như vậy nên chắc… anh có thể giải thích cho em… Yêu... có cảm giác như thế nào ạ?"

Một thoáng chần chừ, Venus vuốt cằm ngẫm nghĩ trước câu hỏi của Crystal. Thực lòng, cậu không nghĩ cô em vốn nghiêm túc của mình lại có thể hỏi một câu hỏi thẳng thắn như vậy đấy. Nhưng mà…

"Ừm… Em đang cảm nắng ai à?"

Venus tò mò hỏi lại, vì cậu nghi ngờ rằng đó là sự thật. Vì làm sao mà tự dưng một cô gái nghiêm túc như Crystal lại có thể hỏi cậu một câu hỏi như vậy được.

"A…"

Đúng như dự tính, dù ánh đèn hành lang chỉ đủ cho cả hai nhìn rõ mặt nhau, nhưng Venus có thể nhận ra, vẻ mặt bối rối đang đỏ bừng ngượng ngùng của Crystal. Rõ ràng là cô bé này đã cảm nắng một anh nào đó rồi mà…

Nhưng mà…

Crystal đỏ bừng mặt vì ngượng, nên càng không dám nói ra rằng, người mà em cảm nắng lại đang đứng trước mặt em lúc này đây, cách em chỉ vài bước chân, gần như đối diện nhau trong sảnh ký túc nửa sáng nửa tối này. Bối rối một hồi trước câu hỏi ngược 'hóc búa' của người anh hơn cô ba tuổi nhưng trưởng thành hơn em rất nhiều, Crystal chỉ biết ấp úng đáp lại

"À vâ-vâ-vâng ạ… Em đang thích một anh khóa trên… Nhưng không chắc đó có phải là…"

"Hiểu hiểu…"

Nhìn Venus vuốt cằm ngẫm nghĩ trông rất ngầu khiến tim Crystal đập nhanh hơn. Thậm chí, chính em còn có thể nghe thấy trái tim mình đang rung động trước anh mà. Một vẻ đẹp trưởng thành, lạnh lùng nhưng cuốn hút, như ánh sáng cực quang của những vùng lạnh giá. Phải đứng đối diện với nhau trong hành lang thế này, em mới cảm nhận được rõ điều đó ở anh.

"Em đã thử hỏi Lunar chưa? Anh nghĩ cậu ấy biết rõ hơn anh đấy."

"Chị ấy… bảo em hỏi anh, vì đang mệt…"

Crystal thực ra chưa hỏi, nhưng đã nói dối để có thể nghe điều đó trực tiếp từ anh. Thật khó để cô có thể giải thích cho anh hiểu, nhưng dù sao, sau cùng, cô cũng muốn làm rõ một điều duy nhất. Tình cảm mà cô dành cho Venus này… nó có phải là…?

"Yêu…à?"

Venus vuốt cằm, vẻ mặt đăm chiêu suy nghĩ

"Nó có cảm giác như là… Xa thì nhớ, mà gần thì chẳng biết phải nói gì vậy... Kì cục lắm... nhưng... Cũng thú vị nữa"

Crystal lúng túng. Vậy là đúng rồi, vì lúc này đây, chính em cũng đang cảm thấy kì cục vì không biết phải nói gì với Venus nữa. Nhưng thật sự, em đang 'yêu' Venus, dù chỉ là thích thầm mà không dám thổ lộ. Tuy nhiên, điều đó lại càng khiến Crystal thêm bối rối. Vì...

Venus yêu Lunar, đó là điều mà em hiểu. Em chỉ là kẻ đến sau, một kẻ thứ ba xen vào giữa tình cảm của hai người họ, không hơn không kém. Vì vậy, có lẽ, em nên giữ kín bí mật này, và nếu được, coi nó như một kỉ niệm vui về anh chàng đầu tiên mà em từng thích...

"Vậy à...?"

Có chút buồn bã, Crystal gần như tránh nhìn thẳng vào mắt Venus bằng cách lảng đi, xem chiếc đồng hồ đeo ở cổ tay mình. Cố nở một nụ cười tự nhiên, cô ngẩng lên, nhìn qua cửa sổ, lơ đãng và mẩn thẩn ngắm nhìn những bông tuyết trắng xóa và nói lí nhí

"Cũng muộn rồi. Anh nên về sớm đi. Em xin lỗi vì đã làm phiền anh tới lúc này..."

"Ừ ừ! Muộn rồi! Hi vọng Red vẫn thức! Em cũng nhanh chóng trở về phòng đi. Đứng ngoài hành lang lâu thế này cẩn thận cảm lạnh thì khổ."

Vội vã chỉnh lại chiếc áo khoác thể thao của mình, Venus nói lời chào tạm biệt với em trước khi rời đi. Nhìn theo bóng hình anh trên con đường lát đá phủ đầy tuyết trải dài, nối giữa hai khu ký túc, Crystal chợt thấy mình thật ngu ngốc. Tại sao cô lại 'yêu' anh cơ chứ? Chẳng phải khi yêu mà không được thổ lộ, không được người kia chấp nhận, yêu đơn phương như vậy sẽ đau đớn lắm sao. 'Yêu là đau' Crystal phần nào hiểu được câu nói này của chị Blue rồi. Chị cũng đã từng yêu một người, để rồi lặng lẽ nhìn người đó rời bỏ mình tới một nơi xa xôi, đau đớn lắm, nhưng cũng bất lực lắm. Nhưng mà...

"Ồ! Venus về rồi à? Hôm nay cậu ta về sớm thế nhỉ?

Giọng nói lanh lảnh của bà chị tinh nghịch vang lên ở phía cửa, khiến Crystal giật mình bừng tỉnh. Nhìn lại hại bóng người vừa xuất hiện, cô cười gượng gạo chào lại họ

"Chị Blue! Anh Green! Hai người về rồi đấy à?"

"Ừ ừ! Họp lớp trưởng quái gì mà lâu thế không biết! Ngồi ê hết cả mông!"

Càu nhau một cách nghịch ngợm, Blue vặn vẹo người, ra vẻ mỏi mệt lắm. Đứng đằng sau cô gái trong bộ cánh ấm áp, Green lẳng lặng cầm cái ô ở tay này, tay kia gõ nhẹ vào đầu bạn gái mình một cái

"Về nghỉ sớm đi! Mai còn phải đưa Red vào viện nữa!"

"Ừ rồi rồi! Khiếp! Lo lắng cho bạn trai mình ghê cơ!"

Hai người họ trêu chọc nhau vui vẻ như vậy cũng khiến Crystal bật cười. Họ là cặp tình nhân thứ hai, thậm chí đứng trên cả Venus và Lunar về độ nổi tiếng. Vì hai người họ, một người là lớp trưởng đại diện nữ, một người là lớp trưởng đại diện nam, kiêm nam thần lạnh lùng phong độ của tụi con gái khóa dưới mà. Họ thành cặp, nhiều người cũng phải nể phục, nhiều cô gái thì tan nát trái tim, chuyển sang hâm mộ thằng bạn Gold của cô, tất cả chỉ vì nam thần Green, top Idol của họ đã có chủ.

Nhắc tới Gold...

"Này!"

Thằng cha lù lù xuất hiện sau lưng hai người họ, đi chung ô với cặp uyên ương nổi tiếng của trường mà ăn mặc lếch tha lếch thếch, khiến Crys xém chút nữa là lớn tiếng mắng nó, đánh thức cả dãy phòng tầng một rồi. May mà cô kiềm chế kịp.

Thằng Gold nó chào cô một câu cộc lốc, trước khi ném cho cô cái bút mà nó mượn.

"Cảm ơn nhé!"

Chả là...

Thằng Gold bị đình chỉ thi...

Cái tội dùng tài liệu cơ!

Nên là, tối nay, trong lúc các lớp trưởng họp sau kì kiểm tra chiến đấu, nó phải ở lại phòng học để làm bù bài. Nó thì tính lôi thôi, không mang bút sách gì cả, nên phải mượn cô cái bút dùng tạm. Giờ nó trả cô...mà...

"Gãy ngòi rồi!"

Crystal khẽ kêu lên, vẻ giận dữ túm tai Gold giật mạnh

"Ay da! Bỏ ra! Bỏ ra!"

Gold thì kêu oai oái, ra vẻ đau lắm. Cơ mà... cũng nhờ cái bút mà nó mới qua được kì thi bù lần này. Hên xui thì còn được trên điểm D- nữa cơ, vì vậy, nó không dám cãi Crystal nửa lời khi bị cô nạt.

THỊCH~  
Một nhịp đập lặng nhưng rõ ràng của trái tim, Crystal dường như cảm nhận được nó. Cô vô thức buông Gold ra và lùi lại nửa bước, ngỡ ngàng vì những trải nghiệm kì lạ vừa rồi của mình. Một rung động lạc lõng vang lên, hệt như khi nãy, nhưng lần này, thay vì là với Venus, nó xảy đến khi cô đứng đối diện với Gold.

'Đùa à! Chắc không phải đâu.'

Cười gượng gạo, cô phủ nhận những điều mình vừa trải nghiệm, đồng thời thô bạo đẩy Gold sang một bên một cách khó hiểu, khiến cho thằng bạn đang ôm tay vì đau cũng cảm thấy ngạc nhiên là tại sao hôm nay lại được tha bổng sớm như vậy.

"Thôi! Tha cho ông!"

"Ừ ừ..."

Hai đứa lúng túng đứng đối diện nhau một hồi như vậy, trước khi Crystal chủ động quay ngoắt đi, bỏ lên cầu thang để trở về phòng, không thèm quay lại nói với Gold một lời. Gold cũng cảm thấy khó hiểu vì cái hành động như thể đang đến ngày của cô. Nhưng mà thôi, con gái vốn khó hiểu mà. Cậu ta cũng chẳng bận tâm tìm hiểu nữa, cứ kệ thế đi. MIễn là tai cậu còn chưa chảy máu là được.

Đứng nhìn hai đứa em, Blue và Green cười khúc khích.

"Vậy nhé! Mai theo giờ hẹn, anh qua chỗ Red đón cậu ta với Venus. Em đến viện trước chuẩn bị thủ tục!"

"Ừ! Hẹn gặp lại ngày mai nhé! Yêu anh!"

Nhẹ hôn lên má Green, Blue vui vẻ, nói lời chào tạm biệt. Sau đó, cả Greem và Gold cùng trở về ký túc nam, trong khi Blue và Crystal vừa đi, vừa trò chuyện trên đường trở về phòng mình ở tầng bốn ký túc nữ...

"Anh nhìn hộ em xem có chảy máu không?"

"Chỉ đỏ thôi! Chưa rời tai ra là may rồi đó!"

Thằng Gold ôm cái tai đỏ bừng bừng mà trở về phòng, vẫn ấm ức vì bị con bạn bắt nạt quá đáng.

...

Phòng nghỉ trên khinh khí cầu của Liên Đoàn Pokemon Hoenn...

"Hai người họ ngủ cả rồi."

"Ừm! Để họ ngủ vậy đi. Hôm nay cũng là một ngày dài mà."

Khẽ khép cánh cửa phòng nghỉ của khinh khí cầu, Sapphire và Ruby bỏ ra ngoài phòng khách, nơi Steven và Raike đang chờ họ. Căn phòng nghỉ bồng bềnh chìm vào im lặng, với tiếng thở đều của Emerald và Yellow đang nằm trên giường. Cô gái tóc vàng vẫn đang ôm một chiếc điện thoại trong tay mình, nhưng cả Ruby và Sapphire đều đồng tình rằng, để như vậy đi. Vì tấm hình nền điện thoại là ảnh của Red trước kia, khi mà anh còn khỏe mạnh...

Raike là người mở lời đầu tiên, trong khi đẩy chiếc ghế dài về phía hai huấn luyện viên trẻ.

"Hai đứa cũng nên nghỉ sớm đi chứ. Cả hai đều vất vả rồi mà..."

Mang vẻ ngoài có phần gọn gàng hơn trước, với mái tóc vàng óng đã được cắt ngắn lại ngang vai gọn gàng, có phần lãng tử, một phần tóc thả trước trán để phần nào che đi cái trán cao, Raike ngồi thả lỏng người xuống chiếc ghế đệm dài và ấm của phòng khách. Cảm giác bồng bềnh của chiếc ghế, cùng hơi ấm từ chiếc máy sưởi đặt phía sau phần nào khiến Raike quên đi những mỏi mệt của chuyến đi dài. Anh cũng như lơ đãng, quên mất rằng mình đang ở trên một chiếc khinh khí cầu khổng lồ, đang lơ lửng giữa bầu trời đông lạnh lẽo của Hoenn.

"Aiiyyy... Cảm ơn vì đã đến nhé, Raike. Thực sự tôi không biết phải làm sao nếu ông không đến..."

Ngồi ở ghế đối diện, với giọng nói đã thấm đẫm mệt mỏi nhưng vẫn giữ được chút lễ nghi, Steven nói với Raike. Một cái gật đầu như xác nhận cộc lốc, Raike kéo chiếc gối lên đắp ngang trán, cố gắng làm cho cơn đau đầu của mình dịu đi bằng cách nằm dài.

"Bạn bè với nhau, không cần khách sáo thế."

Ngồi ở phía bên này, Ruby và Sapphire đang chia sẻ nhau một cốc ca cao nóng. Hai đứa thì thầm trò chuyện với nhau, có lẽ là vài câu chuyện mà khi chúng không đi cùng nhau đã trải nghiệm được ấy mà, nên Raike cũng không chú ý lắm. Chỉ biết là, thi thoảng, Sapphire cười, cũng có lúc cô bé lại tỏ vẻ hờn dỗi, trong khi Ruby thì hài hước trêu đùa cái vẻ mặt đó của cô... Trông chúng như một cặp đôi gắn bó với nhau lâu tới mức chẳng cần nói cũng hiểu nhau rồi vậy.

Phải rồi, Raike cũng phải gọi điện về cho Janine và mọi người, báo rằng họ đã tới nơi an toàn. Trên đường đến Hoenn, anh, Sapphire và Emerald đã vô tình vướng vào một trận bão tuyết nhỏ, nên mới tới muộn thế này. Chắc cô bạn gái của anh lo lắng lắm.

Raike khẽ cười thầm, rút điện thoại ra và bấm số gọi cho cô...

"Mà... Steven! Ông có bạn gái chưa nhỉ?"

Vừa bấm điện thoại, Raike vừa ngước sang, hỏi đểu cậu bạn của mình hồi còn học chung ở Đại Học Pokemon. Bị câu hỏi khó, Steven thoáng nhăn nhó, cười khổ đáp lại

"Đâu phải ai cũng có thời gian cho chuyện tình duyên như ông chứ!"

"Hề hề!"

Điện thoại kết nối được với Janine, Raike cười khì khì, lườm đểu cậu bạn mình như trêu ngươi, trước khi nhấc máy trả lời. Vẫn cái giọng trầm trầm ấy vang lên ở đầu dây bên kia, khiến cho cơn đau đầu của Raike như vơi đi phần nào...

...

It's me and you

" _[Music playing]_

 _The brisk chilling air calling~_

 _And out there we're free_

 _To run and jump and live so wildly._

 _Head-first, we'll go tumbling~_

 _To places unknown_

 _With nothing but the stars to light our way._

 _And though the sun may set at night,_

 _Tomorow looks so bright._

 _[music playing]_

' _Cause home~~_

 _Is when you're by my side._

 _No matter what we do,_

 _Together we'll see it through._

 _And I hope~~_

 _That we won't drift apart._

 _Event though things chang,_

 _Without you it's not the same._

 _I know it's true..._

 _Life's better~_

 _When it's me and you._

 _[Music]"_

 _~Nunu and Willump~_

 _Link:_ _/mKISuOpQniQ_

 _._

Một bản nhạc hay, một bài hát ý nghĩa, đó là nhận định của Yuzuru về bài hát này. Còn mọi người thì chỉ vỗ tay đôm đốp tán thưởng cho cô ca sĩ đa tài Arce, người vừa đánh đàn ghi-ta, vừa hát bài hát đặc biệt ấy mà không cần chuẩn bị gì nhiều. Một màn trình diễn ngẫu hứng làm siêu lòng tất cả mọi người có mặt trong Pokemon Center lúc ấy, giúp cho đêm đông lạnh giá của họ phần nào ấm áp hơn.

Fortree mất điện, cả thành phố tối đen như mực dưới bầu trời đêm âm u. Tất cả là tại 'thằng nào đó' vô tình lái cái máy bay điều khiển từ xa vào trong trạm biến áp, làm cháy cả trạm, xém chút nữa cháy rừng, và cả thành phố mất điện trong vài tiếng đồng hồ. Nhưng mà những thứ đó giờ đây không còn quan trọng nữa. Khi mà có một cô gái vừa xinh đẹp lại vừa tài năng với cây đàn ghi-ta, vừa đánh đàn vừa hát tặng mọi người trong Pokemon Center, thì những khó khăn, thiếu thốn đó cũng nhanh chóng bị quên lãng.

Kết thúc bài hát của mình, Arce khẽ cúi đầu cảm ơn những tràng vỗ tay tán thưởng của mọi người, trước khi lại thả lỏng người, đặt cây đàn lên đùi, tựa lưng vào anh bạn đang ngồi phía sau mình trên chiếc ghế đệm cho ấm. Thời tiết lạnh lẽo làm người Jeff càng thêm ấm, Arce như một con mèo con, dụi dụi người vào tấm lưng gầy gò của cậu, lúc này vẫn mặc chiếc áo măng tô ấm áp quen thuộc, hút chút hơi nóng từ cậu để khỏi thấy lạnh.

Mất điện, máy sưởi cũng không hoạt động, đèn đóm cũng đi tong. Tất cả những ngọn nến mà mọi người mò được đều đem tập trung hết ra sảnh trước của Pokemon Center. Ngồi túm tụm lại với nhau ở dãy bàn, kê đống bàn ghế lại thành vòng tròn quanh nguồn sáng duy nhất còn lại là những chiếc nến, cảm giác ấm cúng hơn hẳn. Có khoảng hơn hai chục huấn luyện viên, già trẻ, trai gái đủ cả, đang có mặt ở đó, ngồi xung quanh những ngọn nến, đắp chung vài tấm chăn dày, quấn lại thành nhóm với nhau cho ấm. Ngồi ở chiếc ghế bên này, Arce và Jeff dựa lưng vào nhau, truyền hơi ấm cho nhau để chống chọi cái lạnh. Đám nhóc thì ngồi ở ghế bên cạnh, bốn đứa ôm chung hai Pokemon lửa Tepig và Torchic, quấn chung nhau một chiếc chăn lớn, ấm áp.

Mất điện vào đêm mùa đông ở Fortree đúng là một thảm họa, khi mà nhiệt độ của khu rừng có thể tụt xuống dưới âm mười độ C, thêm việc tuyết rơi, khiến cho không gian lạnh đi trông thấy. Không máy sưởi, không chăn đệm sưởi. Việc ngồi túm tụm lại với nhau thành nhóm quanh 'đống lửa' giữ ấm này khiến Arce chợt liên tưởng đến một buổi dã ngoại từ thời còn trẻ con của mình. Cả lớp tiểu học của cô cũng ngồi quanh đống lửa sưởi ấm, đắp chung chăn với nhau, giữa cánh rừng lạnh lẽo, cùng nhau hát vang để vượt qua đêm đông lạnh giá. Nghĩ lại mà chợt thấy hoài niệm quá...

"Bài hát hay lắm!"

"Lời rất ý nghĩa nữa."

"Không ngờ chị đánh được đàn ghi-ta đấy."

"Đã xinh đẹp còn đa tài nữa chứ! Jeff! Chú đúng là thằng có số hưởng đấy!"

Tiếng mọi người vui vẻ khen ngợi, đùa cợt với nhau khiến Arce tủm tỉm cười, ngước đầu quay lại, ánh mắt tinh nghịch trêu chọc cậu bạn của mình. Jeff vẫn trầm tư, khẽ xoay người, vòng tay sang ôm lấy ngang hông cô và kéo cô ngồi sát vào mình. Rồi cậu cũng bông đùa vui vẻ, nụ cười gượng gạo nghịch ngợm trêu đùa anh chàng vừa trêu cậu

"Của tui! Cấm cướp!"

Mọi người ồ lên cười, làm Arce cũng đỏ cả mặt vì ngượng, khẽ buông hai tay lên ôm mặt vẻ đáng yêu. Lũ nhóc thì nhốn nháo, cười khúc khích theo đám đông nhộn nhịp. Trên trần nhà, Banette cũng khúc khích theo, trong khi vẫn treo mình lên cái ngọn đèn tuýp trên cao, quan sát mọi người bên dưới cùng với Ryuu đang nằm trên đó.

"Kể ra mà Jeff biết hát nữa thì hợp lý hơn. Nhưng mà, bài hát hay lắm."

Anh huấn luyện viên Ghiin, chủ nhân của cây Ghi-ta bằng gỗ sồi nhận lấy cây đàn màu nâu bóng từ tay Arce, khẽ đeo lại nó lên vai và tươi cười với Jeff. Ở phía sau anh chàng nghệ sĩ đàn Ghi-ta, người vợ chưa cưới của anh, Viola, vui vẻ kéo một đoạn nhạc bằng cây đàn vĩ cầm của mình, trước khi đồng tình với anh.

"Jeff mà biết chơi nhạc cụ nữa, thì hai người tha hồ song ca bài hát vừa rồi đó. Bài hát 'It's me and you' này, hợp nhất là khi chơi Ghi-ta với Sáo mà. Jeff biết chơi sáo, kể ra bọn chị mà mang theo cây sáo nữa thì hợp."

Ghiin bật cười khúc khích.

"Nhưng mà phải nói, Arce đánh đàn tốt thật đấy. Ngoài Ghi-ta ra, em còn chơi được loại nhạc cụ gì nữa không?"

"Em chơi được Piano nữa anh ạ."

Vui vẻ trả lời, Arce ngồi co chân lên ghế, kéo vạt áo măng tô của Jeff mà ngồi bó gối vào trong, quấn nó quanh chân mình cho ấm hơn. Jeff thì vẫn lơ đãng, nghịch ngợm cái máy ảnh của Yuzuru, tranh thủ chút ánh sáng từ ngọn nến để chỉnh lại ống kính máy ảnh cho con nhóc.

"Khi nào chị dạy em chơi đàn được không?"

"Em cũng muốn chơi Piano!"

Hai đứa nhóc Baelfire và Yuuki thích thú, nhao nhao lên hỏi

"Được chứ! Miễn là hai đứa phải ngoan cơ..."

"Vâng!"

Được bà chị đồng ý, thì điều kiện nào, hai đứa nhóc này cũng chấp nhận hết á. Ngồi ở giữa chúng, Yuzuru cười khúc khích khi nghĩ đén viễn cảnh hai đứa nhóc hiếu động này ngoan ngoãn. Khó lắm đấy nha!

"Bên điện lực bảo chắc phải ba giờ sáng mới sửa xong được."

"Khổ thân mấy anh thợ điện! Trời lạnh thế này mà vẫn phải ra ngoài làm việc thâu đêm để sửa chữa."

"Nửa đêm rồi đấy."

Bên phía đối diện chỗ Jeff, tiếng bàn tán của mấy huấn luyện viên xôn xao. Cùng lúc ấy, chị Joy cùng hai nữ huấn luyện viên khác đi ra từ trong bếp với ba bình nước ấm mới được đun sẵn. Là trà nóng!

"Trà nóng tới đây!"

"Ai sợ mất ngủ thì uống sữa nóng nhé ! Nóng hổi vừa thổi vừa bị bỏng lưỡi."

Hai cô nàng huấn luyện viên trẻ để hai ly nước thơm mùi trà và sữa xuống bàn với dáng vẻ điệu đà gây hài, khiến cho mọi người bật cười vui vẻ khi thấy họ. Theo sau họ, chủ nhân của những lá trà, Lilligant và hai anh bạn đã đun nước sôi Simipour và Torkoal vui vẻ trò chuyện với Blissey của y tá Joy, người bê theo siêu nước nóng và đống cốc nhựa đi sau cùng.

"Lục lọi cả Pokemon Center còn tưng đây thôi. Hi vọng mọi người không chê."

Cô y tá làm lễ nói, nhưng mọi người đều bỏ qua chuyện đó mà chẳng mấy khó khăn gì với cô

"Thời buổi khó khăn, còn cái ăn là vui rồi."

"Cảm ơn chị nhiều nha!"

"Bánh bao nóng tới đây! Cô Joy à! Còn nhiêu bột tôi làm nốt rồi đó! Khả năng mai cô phải đi mua thêm rồi!"

Bác đầu bếp lớn tuổi là người đi sau cùng, cùng với anh bạn Zangoose mặt sẹo của mình bưng nồi hấp đặt lên bàn chỗ mọi người. Vừa hấp hí đôi mắt híp một cách tinh nghịch, bác vừa cười hề hề, nói lớn một cách vui vẻ, khiến tâm trạng mọi người dường như thay đổi hẳn... hoặc chí ít là cái cơn đói lúc nửa đêm của họ. Cũng quá nửa đêm rồi, chắc phải vài tiếng nữa mới sửa xong mạng lưới điện. Trời thì lạnh cóng, có bánh bao nóng cùng nước ấm để nhét vào bụng lúc đói thế này thì quả là... hết xẩy!

"Hmm-mm-mm…"

Vừa nhâm nhi li ca cao nóng, Arce vừa say sưa nghịch ngợm những sợi dây đàn, tạo thành một chuỗi âm thanh vui tươi. Chị Viola đứng tựa vào ghế bên cạnh Arce thì kéo chiếc vĩ cầm của mình, hòa thành một bản nhạc ngẫu hứng. Hai cô gái khiến bầu không khí tĩnh lặng không còn lạnh lẽo nữa, giữ cho mọi người lạc quan trong màn đêm tối tăm, phần nào khiến không khí của Pokemon Center vào giờ nửa đêm thoải mái hơn hẳn.

Chợt, Arce cảm nhận được một sức nặng tựa lên vai mình, mái tóc đen dày cọ vào cổ khiến cô thấy nhột, dừng tiếng đàn lại. Là Jeff à? Cậu ta ngủ gật mất rồi. Ngồi trong tư thế tựa vào người Arce trên ghế dài, Jeff gối đầu lên vai cô, lặng lẽ chìm vào giấc ngủ từ lúc nào không hay. Thấy gương mặt thường ngày tinh quái, mà giờ đây lại yên bình và tĩnh lặng của Jeff, Arce tủm tỉm cười, kéo cậu ngồi sát vào mình cho khỏi ngã. Bình thường, truyện tình cảm lãng mạn là phải ngược lại, cô gái sẽ gối đầu lên vai chàng trai. Vậy mà tình cảnh của Arce và Jeff thì lại là ngược lại, có lẽ cũng một phần vì Arce hơn cậu hai tuổi, có phần nhỉnh hơn cậu về chiều cao, khiến cho mọi chuyện thành ra thế này.

Nhưng mà… Cũng lãng mạn ấy chứ!

Arce tiếp tục, nhưng lần này là một bản nhạc du dương, với nhịp nhạc đệm là tiếng gõ lên cạnh ghế của anh Ghin và tiếng vĩ cầm của chị Viola. Một bản nhạc trầm ấm, có lẽ là để ru cậu ngủ. Động tác mệt mỏi, cậu nghiêng đầu, gần như tựa hẳn vào lưng Arce, khiến cô hơi chúi xuống vì sức nặng. Chiếc áo măng tô đang quấn quanh hai người họ truyền hơi ấm từ cậu sang cô, khiến cô cũng cảm thấy dễ chịu và thoải mái biết bao. Đúng là người Jeff rất ấm, ôm cậu ngủ trong cái thời tiết lạnh cắt da cắt thịt này thì quả là tuyệt vời.

"Oáp…"

Ngáp dài, Yuuki tựa đầu vào Yuzuru, rồi hai cô bé thiếp đi, ôm lấy nhau trong chiếc chăn ấm mà ngủ ngon lành. Đám nhóc cũng đã im ắng đi rồi. Có lẽ là đã quá nửa đêm, nên hầu như ai cũng thấy mỏi mệt, bản nhạc của Arce và Viola chỉ khiến họ cảm thấy buồn ngủ hơn thôi. Có vài người ở lại sảnh chờ của Pokemon Center, phần còn lại thì đã chào tạm biệt mọi người để trở về phòng ngủ hết. Sảnh chính giờ chỉ còn lác đác vài người, trong đó có nhóm Jeff, ông chú đầu bếp, Ghiin, Viola và chị Joy mà thôi.

"Cũng đã muộn rồi! Mọi người cũng nên nghỉ ngơi sớm đi ạ. Có gì để cháu dọn dẹp nốt cho."

Chị Joy quay sang nói với mọi người, trong khi đôi tay nhanh nhẹn đã thoăn thoắt xếp gọn đống cốc chén trên bàn lên một chiếc khay lớn.

"Vội gì chứ! Đằng nào cũng ngủ muộn, ở lại giúp cô Joy dọn dẹp chút thì có sao đâu."

Ông bác đầu bếp vui tính cười hề hề, bắt đầu xếp gọn những chiếc ghế dài về vị trí cũ của chúng.

"Dạ bác cứ nghỉ trước đi. Một mình cháu dọn dẹp được! Chứ bác lớn tuổi rồi mà…"

"Khách sáo gì chứ! Vài người cùng dọn dẹp có phải nhanh hơn không? Rồi tất cả cùng nghỉ sớm! Chứ cô Joy cũng cần nghỉ mà!"

Ông bác nói đúng, vì cả Ghiin cũng đã bắt đầu giúp bác xếp gọn bàn ghế về chỗ của chúng rồi. Viola cũng xắn tay áo lên, quay sang Arce, người vừa định đứng lên giúp mọi người dọn dẹp thì bị chị ngăn lại

"Arce cứ đưa cậu ta về phòng nghỉ trước đi. Cậu ta có vẻ mệt mỏi lắm rồi. Cứ để chuyện dọn dẹp cho bọn chị."

Cô đang nói tới Jeff, người nãy giờ ngủ gật ở phía sau Arce. Nghe vậy, Arce cũng cười khó xử.

"Vâ-vâng ạ."

Ryuu từ trên trần đã đu xuống, giúp Arce dìu Jeff lên và trở về phòng. Trong khi bên này, Killian, đứa lớn nhất, phải cõng Baelfire, Yuzuru và Yuuki thì được Decidueye bế trong lòng.

"Về nghỉ sớm đi nhé! Mai mấy đứa khởi hành rồi! Cố mà giữ sức đi!"

Ghiin dặn dò Arce cẩn thận, khiến cô gái một lần nữa nở nụ cười khó xử đáp lại anh

"Vâng ạ! Cảm ơn anh và mọi người đã giúp đỡ!"

"Không có chi! Hô hô!"

Ông bác đầu bếp lớn tuổi có lẽ đã thành một thói quen khi nói điều đó với Arce. Zangoose mặt sẹo đi cùng bác còn giúp Decidueye bế Yuuki lên phòng khi thấy con Pokemon cú có vẻ quá tải khi phải bế cả hai đứa nhóc.

Cả nhóm trở về phòng nghỉ ngơi, mà không hề hay biết rằng... à mà thôi. Tác giả thích chơi xấu, không nói nữa :)


	20. Chapter 20

Pokemon legendary trainers III: Tiger

Tập 20.

.

Hành trình của sáu anh em lại tiếp tục vào sáng sớm hôm sau.

Chiếc xe ngựa bon bon chạy trên con đường đất men theo những sườn đồi phủ đầy tuyết trắng, hướng về vùng cao nguyên phía tây thành phố Fortree. Những tán cây cao rậm rạp, lấp ló những mái nhà lợp rơm của thành phố trên thân cây Fortree nhanh chóng khuất dần phía chân trời. Khoảng không phía trước mở ra trắng xóa, mênh mông tưởng như vô tận. Một thảo nguyên tuyết trắng rộng bao la hiện lên trước mắt đám trẻ hiếu động, khiến chúng không khỏi xao xuyến vì vẻ đẹp lấp lánh của nó. Ánh mặt trời khiến tấm thảm tuyết trắng rộng lớn lấp lánh như pha lê, màu trắng thuần khiết trải dài bao la đến hết tầm mắt. Đứng ở mui xe, đám nhóc phóng tầm nhìn ra bốn phương, lòng trầm trồ thán phục vẻ đẹp của bức tranh thiên nhiên lung linh đang hiện ra trước mắt chúng lúc này.

"Thật hiếm khi…"

Ngồi trên nóc xe, cậu thiếu niên Jeff ôm cô em Yuzuru vào lòng, ngắm phong cảnh xung quanh từ trên cao mà tỏ vẻ thán phục, còn cô nhóc dùng chiếc máy ảnh của mình, chụp những tấm ảnh hiếm có của thảo nguyên. Vẻ hiếu kì xen chút háo hức và thỏa mãn khiến gương mặt thường ngày nhàm chán của Yuzuru chợt trở nên vui vẻ lạ thường.

"Thật đẹp quá đi…"

Trong khi đó, hai chị em Arce và Yuuki cũng vừa lái Sawbuck, vừa lơ đãng ngắm cảnh đẹp xung quanh, trò chuyện bâng quơ với nhau về mái tóc của cô bé.

"Em biết không Yuuki? 'Yuki' có nghĩa là tuyết đấy!"

"Vậy ạ? Em không biết!"

"Ừm! 'Yuki' có nghĩa là tuyết, giống như tên em đó."

Khẽ vuốt mái tóc màu bạch kim mượt mà, chạm nhẹ vào làn da trắng muốt của Yuuki, Arce nhẹ nhàng giải thích.

"Có lẽ là mọi người đặt tên em là Yuuki, vì tóc em trắng như tuyết vậy đó."

Yuuki tò mò, bàn tay nhỏ nhắn nâng mái tóc dài tới ngang lưng của mình lên, đôi mắt xanh biếc ngắm nhìn những lọn tóc trắng biếc mà tự nhủ. Có lẽ là vậy, cô bé gật gù đồng tình, khi thấy rằng mái tóc của mình cũng trắng như tuyết vậy. Yuuka, Pikachu của Yuuki thì tinh nghịch, vờn vờn một lọn tóc rủ xuống trước mặt nó trong lúc đang nằm gọn trong lòng Yuuki.

"Hê hê! Nhìn kìa Baelfire! Pokemon pha lê tuyết Cryogonal!"

"Đâu đâu?"

Trong khi đó, hai thằng nhóc hiếu động Killian và Baelfire đang gọi nhau ở phía đuôi xe, chỉ trỏ về phía mà con Pokemon pha lê vừa xuất hiện.

"Bên kìa có cả Snorunt!"

"Ồ! Đi đầu là Glalie nữa kìa!"

Hai đứa nhóc chỉ về phía những chấm đen đang chậm chạp di chuyển băng qua thảo nguyên tuyết. Là Pokemon Snorunt, đi dẫn đầu bởi một Glalie to lớn, trông giống như một bầy vịt con đang đi theo vịt mẹ vậy, rất ngộ nghĩnh.

"Kia có cả Cubchoo đi cùng với Beartic nữa kìa."

"Ừm! Thấy rồi."

Chỉ về phía sau, nơi một Beartic to lớn đang dẫn theo đứa con Cubchoo của mình đi kiếm ăn vào mùa đông, hai đứa nhóc thích thú bàn luận với nhau. Phải nói là, hiểu biết của cả hai về những loài Pokemon là rất lớn, và chúng cực kì hợp nhau khi nói về những chủ đề thế này. Killian cũng nhờ thế mà bớt trở nên lạc lõng, khi mà cậu nhóc là cảnh binh duy nhất trong nhóm có tới bốn huấn luyện viên Pokemon này.

Phía dưới hai đứa nhóc hiếu kì, đám Pokemon nhỏ cũng hiếu kì không kém, khi ngắm nhìn khung cảnh thảo nguyên tuyết với những bóng dáng Pokemon tí hon sống động. Torchic với Tepig thi nhau phun lửa về phía sau thành hai vệt lửa để trông giống như chiếc xe ngựa được gắn động cơ thành xe đua giống như trên tivi mà chúng được xem. Hai đứa ngây thơ tới mức nghĩ rằng làm như thế, xe đi nhanh hơn. Snivy nhìn hai đứa bạn ngây ngô của mình mà chỉ biết cười. Oshawott thì nghịch ngợm, trèo tót lên nóc xe ngồi với Yuzuru và Jeff rồi.

Phía trên nóc xe, Bannette vẫn treo mình như một quả bóng bay vào thân xe bằng một cái dây dù. Cái trò hít khí xong trôi nổi lềnh phềnh trong không trung của hôm trước vô tình trở thành cái thú vui tiêu khiển của con Pokemon búp bê ma, và giờ thì cứ rảnh ra là nó lại hít khí xong treo mình như một quả bóng bay ma quái, lơ lửng trên đầu đám nhóc. Không có ý gì đâu, nhưng mà nhìn ám ảnh bỏ mẹ ra ấy.

Đang mải ngắm khung cảnh sống động của thảo nguyên tuyết trắng, thằng Jeff sực nhớ ra một chuyện, thò tay kéo cái cần câu cá đang đặt bên cạnh mình và thu dây lên. Thế là, từ dưới tuyết, một cái bịch được kéo lên, móc vào dây câu của cái cần câu thằng Jeff cầm. Phủi bớt tuyết đi, thằng Jeff lấy ra từ trong cái túi một lốc sáu lon nước ngọt có ga vị dâu tây.

"Ai nước ngọt không?"

Jeff vui vẻ rao, và ngay lập tức, đám nhóc nhí nhố nhốn nháo hết cả lên.

"Cho em một lon!"

"Em nữa!"

"Yuuki cũng muốn uống nước ngọt!"

Jeff bóc cái lốc nước ngọt ra, chia cho mỗi người một lon, kể cả cô bạn Arce đang đánh xe ở phía trước. Lần đầu tiên Arce được thưởng thức nước ngọt có ga làm lạnh tự nhiên của Jeff, và nó thật…

"Thiệt tình! Lạnh thật đấy!"

Arce vui vẻ mở lon nước ngọt, gặp chút khó khăn với chiếc găng tay len của mình. Cô cũng mở hộ Yuuki nữa, hai chị em với Yuuka vừa ngồi uống nước ngọt có ga làm lạnh tự nhiên của Jeff mà cười đùa

"Anh nghĩ ra cái trò ngâm tuyết này, đúng là rất tiện lợi!"

"Hề hề! Nước ngọt có ga mà không được uống lạnh thì còn gì vị ngon."

"Nhưng mà mùa đông uống nước lạnh dễ viêm họng lắm đó."

Khẽ mắng cậu bạn trai, Arce quay người lại, kéo lên từ dưới đống đồ lỉnh kỉnh trong khoang xe một bịch đồ ăn nhẹ mà cô chuẩn bị trước khi khởi hành.

"Mà uống nước ngọt không có đồ nhắm thì cũng đâu còn gì là ngon!"

Mọi người cười đùa vui vẻ với nhau. Mỗi người nhận một túi snack đậu phộng từ Arce, vừa ăn, vừa nói chuyện xôn xao. Chuyến hành trình của họ cũng nhờ thế mà rút ngắn đi được phần nào, tưởng như thời gian đã được rã đông và tiếp tục trôi nhanh bất chấp cái lạnh buốt khắc nghiệt của mùa đông.

Chuyến hành trình vui vẻ và bình yên trên chiếc xe ngựa băng băng qua thảo nguyên tuyết trắng. Bữa trưa ngắn ngủi, họ lại tiếp tục khởi hành sau quãng nghỉ nhẹ. Bóng họ in trên nền tuyết như nhảy múa sống động cùng nhịp bước chân của Sawbuck. Bóng mặt trời cũng ngả dần về phía Tây theo từng nhịp bánh xe quay…

...

Brylf, loài Pokemon nhỏ nhắn, và Flyon, loài Pokemon dũng mãnh, những chú sư tử của bầu trời.

Brylf có hình dạng giống một chú cún con lông trắng rất đáng yêu. Bốn chân ngắn cũn cẫng, lông dày bao phủ khắp cơ thể, ấm áp như một chiếc áo len. Phần lông ở cổ nó mọc dài như một chiếc yếm phủ xuống ngực, đôi cánh nhỏ tí xíu trên lưng vẫy vẫy mỗi khi nó vui mừng hay lo lắng, chiếc đuôi nhỏ cũng xù lông. Chiếc mũi nhỏ khẽ khịt khịt đánh hơi, khuôn miệng nhỏ xinh xắn kêu lên tiếng kêu đáng yêu. Đôi mắt tròn xanh biếc mở to, khiến những hoa văn ở bên mặt giãn ra, đôi tai cụp trắng xanh vẫy vẫy vui mừng. Trên trán nó là một mảng lông mọc rủ xuống trông như một mái tóc cắt ngố được vuốt sang bên, hai chiếc sừng nhỏ màu nâu dụi dụi vào bộ lông ấm áp của mẹ nó.

Mẹ nó, một Flyon cái, có thân hình to lớn hơn Brylf rất nhiều. Là một Brylf đã trưởng thành và tiến hóa, Flyon có kích cỡ cơ thể to hơn từ năm tới bảy lần một Brylf con. Chính vì thế, khi hai mẹ con đi bên cạnh nhau thế này, Brylf con có cảm giác như được che chở. Thường sống trên những vách đá cao, trong những chiếc tổ ấm áp được làm từ chính lông của những Flyon trưởng thành, Flyon là loài Pokemon sư tử bầu trời to lớn. Thân hình vạm vỡ, với bộ lông cực kì dày và ấm áp, trắng muốt như tuyết mùa đông. Đôi cánh trên lưng Flyon đã phát triển lên rất nhiều, dang rộng tới vài mét, đủ sức nhấc bổng cả thân hình to lớn của loài Pokemon này lên không trung và bay lượn một cách tự do. Chiếc đuôi thì lại khác, tiêu biến đi rất nhiều. Phần đầu của Flyon cũng thon về phía trước hơn so với phần đầu của Brylf, vốn giống một chú cún con. Cặp sừng khi nhỏ đã bị lớp lông che kín lại, trong khi đôi tai cũng tiêu giản vào trong phần lông đầu thon dài để tiện cho việc bay lượn tốc độ cao. Đôi mắt Flyon cũng vì thế mà sắc nét hơn, không còn to tròn ngây thơ và đáng yêu như Brylf nữa. Chiếc mũi nhỏ cũng bị lông phủ kín, trong khi miệng nó cũng được ẩn dưới lớp lông dày. Thân hình Flyon thon gọn như một viên đạn pháo, cực kì thuận tiện cho những cú bổ nhào cực nhanh và túm gọn lấy con mồi từ trên không trung bằng miệng, vốn là tập tính săn bắt của loài.

Flyon đực thường có thêm một phần bờm ở cổ, thường là bờm hình trái tim hoặc tròn, phủ xuống ngực để thích hợp cho những pha bổ nhào, trong khi phần bờm của con cái rất gọn và gần như không lộ rõ ra ngoài bộ lông. Đây cũng là do tập tính của loài, khi con đực có bộ bờm uy nghiêm để có thể đe dọa kẻ thù, bảo vệ lãnh thổ, trong khi con cái cần bộ bờm gọn để có thể thích hợp trong các cuộc đi săn.

Lông của Flyon cũng rất dày và ấm, là một loại sản vật quý hiếm, ấm và bền hơn lông cừu rất nhiều. Nhưng cũng chính vì bộ lông ấy, mà loài Flyon trở thành con mồi béo bở của bọn săn trộm. Việc thu thập lông Flyon đã bị cấm, nhưng việc săn bắn và giết loài Pokemon này vẫn đang trở thành một vấn nạn rất lớn, đẩy loài Pokemon này tới bờ vực tuyệt chủng. Một chiếc tổ Flyon, vốn được làm từ lông đã rụng ra của loài Pokemon này, có thể bán được hàng ngàn Pokedollar. Còn da và lông của một con Flyon còn sống thậm chí còn có giá cao hơn thế rất nhiều lần...

Brylf: Pokemon sư tử bầu trời con ; Hệ: Tâm linh.

Flyon: Pokemon sư tử bầu trời ; Hệ: Tâm linh/Bay.

Kỹ năng đặc biệt: Furry. Kỹ năng ẩn: Không rõ

Chiêu thức đặc trưng:

-Sonic Leap

-Sonic Bombardment

...

'Lạnh quá'

Một ý nghĩ thoáng vụt qua trong tâm trí tưởng như đã lịm đi vì lạnh buốt của nó. Hai hàng nước mắt ứa ra từ đôi mắt xanh biếc tưởng như hóa thành những hạt tuyết, đọng lại trên gò má đã tê đi. Nó nhớ mẹ, nhớ bộ lông ấm áp của mẹ, nhớ cái tổ mà mẹ kì công xây nên trong hang đá, nhớ chỗ nằm thân thuộc của nó cùng năm anh em khác, nhớ bầu sữa ấm mà ngọt mẹ cho nó ăn mỗi đêm đông,...

Ánh lửa vụt qua tầm mắt, và cơ thể tưởng như đã kiệt sức của nó lại cố gắng đứng dậy. Bốn chân ngắn tũn lết từng bước trên tuyết, cố gắng chạy trốn khỏi thứ ánh sáng đáng sợ kia. Ánh lửa, lửa của những kẻ lạ mặt đã tấn công gia đình nó. Từng bước chân nhỏ bé như chìm vào trong lớp tuyết dày, cố gắng bỏ chạy khỏi cơn sợ hãi đang bao trùm. Nhưng rồi, nó lại khụy xuống tuyết, cơ thể kiệt sức, không còn cử động được nữa.

Ánh lửa bao phủ tầm nhìn, và nó thấy sợ. Ánh lửa của những kẻ lạ mặt đã trèo vào hang đá nơi tổ của nó. Ánh lửa phụt ra từ cây gậy thép, khiến mẹ nó bị thương. Ánh lửa đã đốt trụi chiếc tổ ấm bằng lông của nó. Ánh lửa của những kẻ đã đánh mẹ và các anh của nó. Ánh lửa cùng tiếng sủa của những con chó săn hung giữ, đã đuổi theo khi nó bỏ chạy. Nó đã không dám nhìn lại nơi ánh lửa đó. Tất cả những gì nó biết trong suốt quãng thời gian qua chỉ là chạy, chạy và chạy. Nó đã không dừng lại, từ rất lâu rồi. Chẳng nhẽ, giờ lại bỏ cuộc sao...?

Mẹ đã ở lại để cản bước bọn con người để sáu anh em nó có thể bỏ chạy. Nhưng nó đã nghe thấy, tiếng những anh em nó bị bọn cho săn đuổi theo và bắt được. Chính bản thân nó cũng bị một con chó săn bắt được, để rồi ngã xuống vách núi và bị thương, vết thương ở chân nó đã dừng chảy máu từ rất lâu rồi. Nó cũng không còn cảm nhận được chân mình nữa. Một mình tập tễnh lết cơ thể trên nền tuyết, sợ hãi, tránh xa khỏi ánh lửa đang tiếp cận mình từng bước, Brylf thở nặng nhọc từng hơi. Nó sẽ bị bắt, đó là điều nó biết. Và rồi điều tồi tệ gì sẽ đến với nó, tâm trí non nớt của nó cố gắng mường tượng ra những cơn ác mộng nó thường gặp hàng đêm. Nhưng lần này, đã không còn mẹ ở bên cạnh, vỗ về nó chìm vào giấc ngủ nữa rồi.

Nó chỉ còn một mình, giữa vùng tuyết lạnh giá, không còn cử động được nữa, thở nặng nhọc từng hơi, nằm chờ đợi cái kết cuối cùng của mình. Trong một khoảnh khắc, nó muốn được ôm lấy, cảm nhận hơi ấm, được ăn sữa, được dũi cặp sừng tí hon của mình vào lòng mẹ, được mẹ ôm,... Nhưng những ước ao nhỏ nhoi đó nhanh chóng tan đi trong làn tuyết trắng xóa tầm nhìn của nó, trong khoảnh khắc đôi mắt xanh biếc lịm đi vì kiệt sức và lạnh...

...

Nó tỉnh dậy, và lần này, một cảm giác ấm áp khác lạ khiến nó giật mình, giãy mạnh. Những gương mặt đầu tiên nó thấy là của con người, chính con người đã tấn công tổ của nó, bắt mẹ và anh em nó. Vì vậy, khi thấy những con người đang túm tụm xung quanh nó như vậy, nó sợ hãi, cố gắng giãy ra khỏi nơi đang nằm...

Nhưng nó kiệt sức rồi, không còn chút sức lực nào để bỏ chạy nữa. Nó bị bắt mất rồi. Sợ hãi và tuyệt vọng, nó co rúm lại khi một bàn tay của con người che phủ tầm nhìn nó...

Nhưng rồi, một cảm giác dễ chịu và ấm áp bao trùm tâm trí nó, khiến đôi mắt xanh biết đang nhắm nghiền vì sợ hãi ngơ ngác mở ra một lần nữa. Bàn tay con người dịu dàng xoa lên phần yếm ngực nó, rồi cổ và đầu nó, đến lúc đó, nó mới nhận ra, mình không còn nằm trên nền tuyết nữa. Nó đang nằm trong một cái bọc ấm áp, bọc lấy phần từ cổ nó xuống tới đuôi, nằm gọn gàng trong vòng tay của con người kia. Chân nó nhói đau, và khi nhìn xuống, nó nhận ra, chân bị gãy của mình đã được băng bó lại tử tế rồi. Bàn tay ấm áp của con người kia vỗ về nó, mang lại cho nó cảm giác ấm áp và an toàn, như đang được che chở, như đang... nằm trong lòng mẹ vậy... Một cảm giác nhớ nhung lẫn lộn vào với những cảm xúc ngạc nhiên và rối bời của nó lúc ấy, khiến nó chợt kêu lên tiếng gọi mẹ thân thuộc.

"Bryl~"

"Ấy! Nó kêu kìa anh Jeff!"

"Đáng yêu quá phải không Nael!"

"Ừm ừm. Nó vẫn còn yếu lắm. Arce! Sữa xong chưa?"

Một con người nữa bưng theo một chiếc cốc đến, và con người đang bế nó chợt cúi người xuống. Nhìn gần thế này, anh ta trông khác hẳn những con người đã tấn công tổ của nó. Anh ta... rất khác, nhưng nó không biết tại sao lại khác, và khác như thế nào. Nó vẫn còn quá non nớt để hiểu.

Một động tác nhanh nhẹn, anh ta, nhúng ngón tay út của mình vào trong cốc sữa vẫn còn nóng, trước khi đặt ngón tay út vẫn còn dính sữa nóng vào sát bên miệng nó. Mùi sữa thơm, mang theo hơi ấm khẽ chạm vào bên mép nó. Và như một phản xạ tự nhiên, nó khẽ mở miệng, trước khi ngậm lấy ngón tay út của anh và mút sữa trên đó. Sữa ấm lắm, vị ngọt lịm, khiến nó chợt nhớ đến mẹ, dòng sữa ấm mà mẹ cho nó ăn mỗi tối...

Nhớ mẹ, nước mắt nó tràn ra, thấm xuống bộ lông, khiến lông dính bết dưới má nó. Trong khi đó, cô gái kia đang nhẹ nhàng giúp anh cho nó ăn. Sữa được đổ từ từ, chảy dọc theo ngón tay anh vào miệng nó. Đôi chân trước yếu ớt như ôm lấy bàn tay gầy, khuôn miệng nhỏ mút lấy mút để sữa từ ngón tay anh. Sữa ngọt mà ấm quá... Những người này... tốt quá...

"Có sợ nóng không?"

"Không sao đâu. Nó còn non lắm, chưa ăn được đồ ngoài, cho uống sữa kiểu này mới được..."

"Sữa cũng không quá nóng đâu chị."

Đặt nó nằm gọn vào vòng tay khi mà thấy nó đã no bụng, nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve, vỗ về, Brylf dần dần lim dim, chìm vào giấc ngủ. Bên tai, nó vẫn nghe vang vảng tiếng trò chuyện của những con người kia. Nó không hiểu gì, nhưng với nó, những người này khác hẳn những người đã bắt nó. Nó chỉ biết có vậy thôi, trước khi nỗi nhớ mẹ lại tràn về. Dụi dụi cặp sừng nhỏ vào ngực anh, như cách nó từng làm với mẹ, nó chìm vào giấc ngủ yên bình.

...

...

Brylf tỉnh dậy ở một nơi lạ lẫm hoàn toàn đối với nó. Nó đang ở trong một cái hộp gỗ, có lẽ vậy, với rất nhiều thứ đồ đạc chật chội xung quanh. Nằm gọn trong lòng một con người, đắp một tấm vải mỏng làm chăn, cảm giác ấm áp và yên bình khiến nó sực nhớ lại những chuyện đã xảy ra với nó, sự lạnh lẽo và nỗi sợ hãi mà nó có lẽ cả đời không bao giờ quên được.

Nó đã bỏ chạy khỏi bọn thợ săn trong tình trạng bị thương, lẩn trốn suốt ngày đêm đến mức kiệt sức, để rồi được những con người này cứu giúp. Cái người đang ôm nó trong chăn mà ngủ, tay vẫn đặt lên lưng nó vuốt ve mơ màng, cùng với những con người khác nữa, chính là những người đã cứu nó, cho nó ăn và băng bó vết thương cho nó. Nó không biết họ là ai, hay tại sao họ lại làm những điều trái với những gì mẹ nó từng kể như vậy. Có lẽ, họ là những con người tốt trong truyện cổ tích sao?

Nhẹ nhàng chui ra khỏi tấm chăn ấm, nó rón rén, tập tễnh bước đi trên sàn chiếc hộp gỗ và tiến về phía có hơi lạnh bên ngoài. Trong chiếc hộp gỗ này rất ấm, và nếu được, nó rất muốn nằm lại vào trong lòng con người kia, nhẹ nhàng và êm dịu chìm vào giấc ngủ. Nhưng sự lo lắng cùng nỗi nhớ mẹ cồn cào trào lên, khiến nó không thể nào dừng lại được.

Nó khẽ nhìn lại, về phía con người vẫn đang ngủ gục kia, ánh mắt xanh như muốn xin lỗi. Nhưng nó đã quyết tâm rồi, nó phải trở ra ngoài và tìm lại gia đình của mình. Có lẽ giờ họ vẫn đang gặp nguy hiểm khi bị bọn thợ săn truy đuổi. Cũng có lẽ, họ đã trốn được bọn chúng và đang đợi nó trở về ở một nơi nào đó an toàn. Hoặc có lẽ, tồi tệ nhất, họ đã bị bắt và bị chúng đem về lãnh thổ của loài người rồi. Nó phải đi cứu họ, bằng mọi giá, cho dù có bị cái lạnh quật ngã một lần nữa.

Nó không sợ việc bị đói, bị lạnh. Nó chỉ sợ sự cô đơn khi không có mẹ và mọi người ở cạnh bên mà thôi.

Một cảm xúc bối rối và lưỡng lự, Brylf quay lại chỗ con người kia, nhẹ nhàng dùng miệng kéo tấm chăn lên đắp ngang tới cổ anh ta. Nó cũng không hiểu vì sao mình lại có cảm giác nặng lòng với anh thế nữa. Chỉ biết rằng, trước kia khi ngủ, mẹ thường đặt đôi cánh mình lên người nó và các anh em nó, đắp tới ngang phần cổ để cho ấm. Có lẽ, khi nó làm vậy, anh cũng cảm thấy ấm hơn chăng.

Khi đã chắc rằng anh sẽ không thấy lạnh nữa, nó mới rời đi về phía lối ra vào của chiếc hộp gỗ.

Thận trọng thò đầu ra ngoài để quan sát, nó nhận ra rằng chiếc hộp nằm cách mặt đất một đoạn thấp, bên ngoài rất lạnh, và tấm vải bạt che chắn này là thứ duy nhất ngăn cho gió lạnh tràn vào bên trong. Chiếc hộp có bánh xe, bên ngoài còn có một con Pokemon trông giống hươu rừng đang nằm ngủ nữa. Tuy nhiên, Brylf nhẹ nhàng nhảy xuống khỏi chiếc hộp, dùng đôi cánh tí hon đã mọc được một ít lông vũ của mình để lượn vòng, đáp xuống nền đất phủ đầy tuyết một cách nhẹ nhàng mà không gây ra tiếng động nào có thể đánh thức được con Hươu canh cửa. Để rồi, nó rón rén, tập tễnh bước vòng qua con hươu kia để ra bên ngoài.

Chiếc hộp gỗ có gắn bánh xe và con hươu nằm dưới chân một ngọn đồi chắn gió đông bắc, gần đó còn có một đống lửa đang cháy âm ỉ nữa chứ. Ban đầu, Brylf thoáng sợ hãi khi thấy lửa, vì mỗi khi nhìn thấy lửa, tâm trí nó lại nhớ về ánh lửa của bọn săn trộm đã tấn công tổ của nó. Tuy nhiên, bên cạnh đống lửa, con người đầu to với hai mắt đeo hai tấm kính tròn tròn đang ngủ gục trong một tấm chăn mỏng khác. Nó nhận ra người đó, đó là con người đầu to đã xoa bóp cho nó ấm, cũng là một con người tốt. Vì vậy, nó chợt cảm thấy an tâm phần nào. Xung quanh đống lửa còn có ba cái khối hình trụ tam giác nằm ngang, dựng từ vải bạt, Brylf đoán đó là nơi mà những con người kia đang ngủ để tránh cái lạnh chăng.

Nhẹ nhàng, rón rén từng bước tập tễnh vòng qua chỗ đống lửa để ra sau khối trụ tam giác bằng vải, Brylf nhẹ nhàng chạy lon ton lên ngọn đồi. Nó phải lên một nơi cao để quan sát, như cái cách nó thường quan sát xuống thảo nguyên bên dưới từ trên tổ của nó ở trên vách núi cao vậy.

Lên đến nơi đỉnh đồi, một luồng gió mạnh suýt nữa thổi Brylf ngã nhào. Nhưng khung cảnh hiện lên trước mắt nó lúc ấy đã khiến nó đứng lặng một hồi. Không gian nửa sáng nửa tối, thảo nguyên tuyết rộng bao la hiện lên trước mắt nó như một tấm thảm trắng muốt đang phản chiếu lại những tia nắng ấm áp đầu tiên của mặt trời đang dần ló rạng ở đằng đông. Tuyết lấp lánh dưới ánh nắng vàng cam, bầu trời chia hai nửa sáng tối mờ ảo, bầu không gian như chia đôi, một phần là của màn đêm đêm lạnh lẽo đã qua, phần kia là của ban mai ấm áp đang tới.

Sững người ngắm nhìn khung cảnh tuyệt đẹp ấy, Brylf thoáng giật mình khi một âm thanh vang vọng không gian vang lại từ phía chân trời Tây.

"Brrryyyyylllll!"

Âm thanh âm vang, khuấy động vùng không gian sáng tối mờ ảo phía Tây, và đáp lại là một loạt những âm thanh khác tương tự đang phản hồi lại nó

"Bryll!"

Brylf cũng đáp lại, tiếng kêu của nó vang lên, để rồi bị khoảnh không bao la phía trước nó nuốt gọn. Nhưng nó không thể nhầm lẫn vào đâu được nữa, đó là tiếng kêu gọi mẹ của các anh em nó. Họ vẫn an toàn!

Mừng rơi nước mắt, Brylf lao xuống khỏi ngọn đồi mà như quên đi cái chân bị thương, lon ton chạy về phía tây thảo nguyên, nơi tiếng gọi bầy của anh em nó vừa vang lên một lần nữa.

"Brylll!"

Vừa chạy, nó vừa mừng rỡ, đáp lại tiếng của anh em nó từng hồi. Hồi hộp, lo lắng và vui mừng là những cảm xúc của Brylf khi ấy. Vậy là mọi người vẫn an toàn, nó tự nhắc nhở mình như vậy, trước khi dồn hết sức bình sinh vào đôi chân và đôi cánh của mình, xẻ không gian mà lao về phía trước, băng qua Thảo nguyên tuyết với tốc độ âm thanh...

Dù chỉ vô tình, nhưng cách mà Brylf thực hiện động tác đó, vô tình trùng khớp với chiêu thức mà cả giống loài nó tự hào, chiêu thức tấn công song hệ Tâm linh/Bay: Sonic Leap. Một chiêu thức cho phép người dùng tiếp cận con mồi ở tốc độ âm thanh, tấn công tầm gần gây lượng lớn sát thương. Đây cũng là chiêu thức chính được sử dụng khi các Flyon bổ nhào xuống từ trên không để săn mồi.

...

Một bóng đen lặng lẽ bay theo phía sau Brylf. Nó không đánh động mọi người dậy, vì Jeff đã nói rồi. Đêm qua tất cả đều đã mệt lả, nên một Pokemon không cần phải ngủ để giữ sức như nó sẽ nhận nhiệm vụ trông chừng Brylf. Nó mới là người trông coi chính, không phải thằng Jeff vô dụng đụng tí là lăn quay ra ngủ đâu. Và nó có vẻ không thấy an tâm về cái âm thanh gọi đàn này lắm.

Kẻ địch ư? Một mình nó sẽ xử lý được khoảng trên chục tên. Không cần gọi thằng Ryuu dậy đâu.

...

Brylf không biết mình đã chạy được bao xa rồi. Nó gần như chỉ nhắm về hướng có tiếng gọi của anh em mình mà chạy thôi. Vậy mà, chỉ trong thoáng chốc, nó đã rời khỏi vùng thảo nguyên mênh mông tuyết trắng mà đến được khu rừng phía Tây, nơi nó từng bị lũ chó săn của con người săn đuổi. Thận trọng tiến vào trong khu rừng, nó vừa đi, vừa kêu lên từng tiếng để gọi lại những anh em nó.

"Bryll? Bryll~?"

Nhưng khu rừng bỗng trở nên im ắng đến lạnh xương sống. Tiếng kêu gọi bầy cũng dừng hẳn kể từ khi Brylf bước chân tới đây. Có một cái gì đó rất không đúng, một cái gì đó...

"Flylll!"

Từ trong rừng vang lên một âm thanh khiến Brylf đứng người. Là tiếng mẹ, tiếng Flyon mẹ, thảm thiết lắm. Và tại sao lại là 'Chạy đi!'? Nó đã tới rất gần mẹ rồi mà...

ẦM!

Brylf vẫn chưa hiểu gì, nhưng vụ nổ chấn động vừa rồi là sao? Toàn bộ mắt đất rung chuyển, tuyết trên những cành cây cũng vì thế mà rụng xuống, rơi lả tả. Ngay cả Brylf cũng không đứng vững được khi mặt đất rung lên. Nhưng cảm quan âm thanh của nó rất tốt, nên không những bị choáng bởi âm thanh biên độ cực cao vừa rồi, Brylf còn gần như bị điếc trong một thoáng, khi mà hai tai nó chỉ còn cảm nhận được tiếng re re khó chịu. Nằm rụp xuống ôm tai, Brylf cố gắng dùng hai chiếc sừng của mình. Hai chiếc sừng này được sinh ra với một đích cảm nhận tâm linh, một giác quan khác khi đôi tai cực thính của nó bị phản tác dụng. Và nó cảm nhận được, một vật thể rất lớn đang di chuyển về phía mình.

Là mẹ!

Lao vụt ra từ một lùm cây gai với cơ thể đầy thương tích, bộ lông trắng muốt thấm đẫm máu đỏ tươi, Flyon lao về phía Brylf. Chưa kịp mừng rỡ khi được gặp lại mẹ mình, Brylf đã vô cùng ngạc nhiên khi được mẹ cắp lên bằng miệng. Rồi với một động tác rất nhanh, Flyon đạp đất, đôi cánh đầy thương tích đập mạnh, lao về phía bìa rừng bằng một cú Sonic Leap rất nhanh và dài. Nó đang chạy trốn, và Brylf ngay lập tức hiểu ra, khi mà nó nhìn thấy được hai bóng đen đang đuổi theo ngay sau mẹ nó.

Di chuyển bằng một tốc độ linh hoạt đến đáng ngờ, cả hai bóng đen gần như bắt kịp hai mẹ con Brylf và Flyon chỉ trong thoáng chốc. Flyon gồng mình, cố gắng chạy tới bìa rừng, trước khi đôi chân bị thương ngã khụy, nó chúi đầu xuống tuyết, va chạm mạnh với một thân cây gần đó. Brylf thì bị văng ra, lăn lông lốc trên tuyết. Phải mất một lúc, nó mới bật dậy được từ cũ ngã. Nhìn lại phía mẹ, Brylf sợ hãi, khi những vết thương trên người mẹ thật là khủng khiếp. Máu bắt đầu chảy thêm nhiều hơn khi vết rách gần cổ hở ra bởi cú va vào thân cây, máu thấm xuống bộ lông dày trắng muốt, nhuộm đỏ cả vùng tuyết xung quanh Flyon.

Là kẻ nào? Kẻ nào đã tấn công mẹ?

Sợ hãi chạy tới chắn trước mặt mẹ, Brylf hét lên giận dữ. Lúc ấy, hai bóng đen truy đuổi cũng từ từ tiến lại gần nó và Flyon, lộ diện ra những gương mặt độc ác và tham lam. Ngoài chúng ra, từ trên không trung, những kẻ điều khiển chúng cũng vừa tới, đắc chí cười với nhau khi cuối cùng, con mồi khó nhằn cũng đã bị hạ gục.

Electrode lao lên, lè lưỡi đe dọa, khiến Brylf con sợ hãi, giật lùi lại về phía mẹ nó đang nằm thoi thóp. Nhưng nó vẫn cố dũng cảm, đứng chắn trước mặt, bảo vệ cho mẹ. Nó sẽ không bỏ chạy nữa, không phải lần này.

Một cảnh tượng can đảm đến buồn cười của một con Brylf non nớt khiến kẻ truy đuổi thứ hai phá lên cười. Kẻ duy nhất có thể đuổi theo Sonic Leap của một Flyon chỉ có thể là một Flyon khác, một con Flyon đực với phần bờm ở cổ nham nhở, gương mặt đầy sẹo, với vết sẹo lớn nhất chạy chéo qua giữa hai mắt xuống tới miệng, để lộ ra một phần hàm trăng sắc nhọn với hai răng nanh chìa ra của Flyon đực.

Còn cuối cùng, ba tên săn trộm đến trên lưng một con Steelix vạm vỡ, mỗi bước di chuyển của con rắn thép đều khiến khu rừng rung chuyển. Con rắn thép chậm chạp đến sau hai kẻ săn đuổi kia, mang theo hai tên con người, những kẻ đã tấn công tổ của Brylf con. Một tên trông to tròn như quả bóng, mắt cũng có mấy miếng thủy tinh trong suốt hình vuông như con người tốt kia, nhưng trên lưng hắn khoác cái áo khoác làm từ da Flyon, đeo thêm một cây gậy thép có thể phụt ra lửa. Tên còn lại thì cầm theo một cái lồng sắt, bên trong là...

"Brylf!"

Năm Brylf con, năm anh em của Brylf đang bị giữ bên trong chiếc lồng thép mà tên mặc áo da hươu, đội mũ săn gắn một mảnh sừng voi trang trí. Năm anh em của nó đều đang giãy giụa, cố gắng thoát ra, nhưng chiếc lồng sắt quá cứng cáp để những hàm răng non của chúng có thể cắn vỡ. Và mỗi lần chúng cố gắng kêu cứu, tên đội mũ săn lại cầm que, chọc mạnh vào, khiến chúng kêu đau đớn, bắt chúng im lặng.

Thật độc ác mà! Thả gia đình của tôi ra!

Brylf muốn hét lên như vậy, nhưng áp lại nó là tiếng cười gian ác của những kẻ săn trộm.

"Brylf non bán cũng được tiền triệu đấy chứ chẳng chơi. Nhỉ Beret nhỉ?"

"Chuẩn rồi đấy Clynn! Người ta nuôi nó làm cảnh, nhốt trong lồng như chim được ấy!"

"Còn con to thì cứ lột da ra, bán chợ đen thì có mà tiền ăn cả đời!"

"Ừ ừ! Lông nó mượt và mịn hơn con Flyon của mày nhiều!"

"Lông con cái mà, hơn hẳn lông Flyon đực."

Không hiểu hai kẻ kia đang nói gì, nhưng Brylf cảm thấy sợ bọn chúng. Electrode và Flyon đực đã tỏa sang hai hướng, chặn mọi đường chạy của Brylf với vẻ mặt đầy đe dọa. Còn Steelix và hai kẻ kia đang áp sát nó và mẹ nó, ánh mắt đầy tham lam của chúng thèm thuồng nhìn xuống hai mẹ con, như thể muốn nhanh chóng lột da, giết thịt họ luôn vậy.

Brylf phải đánh lại, nó phải bảo vệ mẹ. Tất cả những thứ khác bây giờ đều không quan trọng.

"Brryyy!"

Hét lên dũng mãnh, Brylf lao tới phía trước, dùng Sonic Leap bật lên cao, định tấn công trực diện để cứu lấy anh em của nó. Tuy nhiên, điệu cười chế nhạo của Steelix như dập tắt mọi hi vọng của nó, trước khi chiếc đuôi thép chắn hết tầm nhìn của con Pokemon nhỏ và quật mạnh vào người nó.

BỊCH!

Brylf rơi mạnh xuống đất, mặt mũi tối sầm, người tưởng như bị dập nát bởi cái đuôi khổng lồ ấy của Steelix. Nó thở khó nhọc, đau đớn quằn quại dưới tuyết một hồi mới lồm cồm bò dậy được. Nhưng nó vẫn chưa từ bỏ, vì từ bỏ bây giờ, ai sẽ bảo vệ mẹ và mọi người đây?

BỊCH!

Flyon đực thì chơi với nó như quả bóng, húc nó bay ngược về phía mẹ nó đang nằm. Một lần nữa Brylf như ngộp thở, mặt mũi tối sầm, choáng váng.

"Đừng đánh mạnh, kẻo nó chết thì không bán được đâu!"

"Ờ ờ, tao quên! Nhưng mà con này... nó có bị điên không thế? Haha!"

Brylf lao tới Electrode, nhưng cơ thể nó ngay lập tức như thể bị tê liệt, ngã lăn ra tuyết. Nó không thể cử động được! Cơ thể nó như bị điện giật, cứng đờ. Chỉ còn đôi mắt đau đớn ngước lên, nhìn về phía mẹ đang nằm, tuyệt vọng và sợ hãi mà thôi

"Bry...yl"

"Fy..."

Flyon cố gắng lết tới chỗ con mình nhưng không thể. Con Flyon đực ác độc tiến tới và dẫm một chân nặng trịch lên chân sau đang bị thương của Flyon, khiến nó kêu lên đau đớn. Brylf như gào lên, cố gắng giãy, nhưng cơ thể bị tê liệt của nó không nhúc nhích nổi dù chỉ một chút.

"Brryyy!"

Gào lên giận dữ, nhưng đáp lại chỉ là ánh nhìn đầy khinh miệt của con Flyon đực mặt sẹo kia, Brylf bất lực, gần như buông bỏ. Nó không thể cứu mẹ, không thể bảo vệ được gia đình mình. Rồi chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra với nó và mọi người đây? Sẽ bị bắt đi, đem về thế giới loài người, bị giết, lột da, bán đi làm thú cảnh... Những suy nghĩ tuyệt vọng như bao phủ tầm nhìn đang tối dần của Brylf, dập tắt mọi ánh sáng của hi vọng le lói mà nó đang cố gắng giữ lại lúc bấy giờ...

Để rồi, tia hi vọng sáng lên, khi nó thấy một bóng đen vô hình dạng lơ lửng vô định trên đầu nó...

...

Phù! Đuổi theo mỏi cả chân, Banette chỉ muốn chửi thầm như vậy, mặc dù nó thì éo dùng đến chân để di chuyển... Nhưng mà ở lâu bên cạnh thằng Jeff, thi thoảng nó cũng nhiễm cái tính lười nhác và dở hơi của thằng anh, nên là...

...

"Một con Banette? Nó làm gì vậy?"

Hai tên Clynn và Beret ngạc nhiên khi thấy Banette tự dưng xuất hiện trên cành cây cao và nhìn xuống chiến trường bên dưới với ánh mắt vô hồn. Để rồi, khi nhận ra rằng con Pokemon ma đang niệm một chiêu Shadow ball, cả hai mới hốt hoảng.

"Cẩn thận! Nó tấn công đấy!"

"Flyon! Zen Headbutt!"

…

"Jeff? Jeff!"

Bốn chị em đang tá hỏa đi tìm thằng anh. Mới sáng sớm ra mà đã biến đâu mất tiêu rồi.

"Đ...đây..."

Có cái tiếng rên rỉ bên dưới một đụm tuyết. Biết ngay mà, con nhóc Yuzuru càu nhàu, cầm theo cái xẻng. Sau chừng mười phút bới tuyết, cả bọn mới lôi ra được thằng Jeff, lúc đó đang nằm bẹp dí dưới cái đống tuyết ra.

"Làm thế quái nào mà anh cứ bị chôn dưới tuyết thế?"

"..."

Run lập cập, thằng Jeff ngồi co ro vì lạnh, không thể há mồm ra nổi để trả lời.

"Mà Baelfire đâu rồi? Cả Banette nữa."

Hỏi thằng Jeff lúc này thì cũng bằng thừa, vì nó lạnh tới mức đóng thành pho tượng đá rồi. Nhưng mà, việc cậu em trai và con búp bê ma của nó biến mất vào buổi sáng sớm thì thật là bất thường.

"R-r-r-r-r-ryuu..."

Run lập cập, Jeff chỉ về hướng những dấu chân lộn xộn đi về phía Tây thảo nguyên.

"Ryuu đi cùng à?"

"Vậy chúng ta cũng mau đuổi theo thôi."

Cả nhóm nhanh chóng thu dọn đồ đạc, chuẩn bị xe ngựa và đuổi theo những dấu chân dẫn về phía tây Thảo nguyên. Ở phía đó có một khu rừng thưa, một thị trấn nhỏ, hình như là thị trấn Bryfrost thì phải. Jeff được để ở phía sau xe, ngồi co ro trong cái chăn ấm, và vẫn không ai biết làm thế quái nào mà cậu ta cứ bị chôn dưới tuyết suốt vậy.

...

Flyon cái gượng dậy, lết thân thể đầy thương tích lại chỗ Brylf non đang nằm. Một động tác âu yếu yếu ớt, chân trước của nó kéo Brylf nằm lại sát mình. Brylf yếu ớt tự trách mình vì đã không thể bảo vệ được mẹ trước bọn săn trộm, nằm sát vào người Flyon cái, chờ đợi kết cục đến với hai mẹ con. Một cảm giác ấm áp và an toàn chợt ập tới khi hơi ấm cùng mùi hương thân thuộc từ mẹ truyền sang cho nó, xoa dịu đi nỗi ấm ức và những cơn đau từ vết thương mà đám Pokemon đã gây ra. Nhẹ nhàng, Flyon cái liếm bộ lông mượt của Brylf, an ủi nó. Sẽ không sao đâu mà, chừng nào mẹ còn ở đây, sẽ không có chuyện gì xảy đến với con được đâu.

Với những nỗ lực cuối cùng cùng chút dũng cảm còn lại của mình, Brylf vùng ra khỏi bàn tay che chở yêu thương của mẹ và đứng lên. Nếu được, nó muốn bảo vệ mẹ đến những phút cuối cùng, giống như câu chuyện người anh hùng của giống loài mà nó thường được mẹ kể vậy. Trong câu chuyện cổ tích của những Flyon ấy, anh hùng Flyon dũng cảm đã đứng lên, chiến đấu bên cạnh chiến binh tận thế, bảo vệ thế giới và thiên nhiên đến tận khi hi sinh, linh hồn của anh hùng còn được lưu giữ mãi, truyền lại cho thế hệ con cháu. Nó muốn được như người anh hùng trong truyện.

Nhưng đúng lúc ấy, tiếng hô của hai tên săn trộm làm nó giật mình, ngước lên nhìn. Flyon đực, kẻ thù của hai mẹ con bất ngờ bay vụt lên như một đầu đạn, tung Zen Headbutt về phía cành cây ngay trên đầu nó. Nó vẫn nghe rõ tiếng va chạm mạnh, cành cây bị gãy rơi xuống tuyết. Nhưng chỉ nửa giây sau, cả thân hình đồ sộ của Flyon đực cũng đâm 'RẦM!' một tiếng xuống đất, mất mấy giây sau mới đứng lại dậy được, vội vàng và giận dữ sau khi trúng một đòn tấn công áp đảo.

Tiếng cười vô hồn có phần ma quái, nhưng Brylf nhận ra ngay, đó không hẳn là tiếng cười. Nó giống như một cách giao tiếp, như là 'Hãy đứng ra phía sau và bảo vệ mẹ mình' hơn, ngôn ngữ của loài Banette thường bị nhầm lẫn như vậy đó. Một con búp bê ma đen kịt nhẹ nhàng hạ cánh xuống, đứng chắn trước mặt hai mẹ con như bảo vệ. Brylf không biết Banette là ai, hay tại sao nó lại làm như vậy. Nhưng nó hiểu ý Banette, đứng lùi lại, bảo vệ Flyon cái đang bị thương phía sau mình.

Nó được cứu rồi, Flyon được cứu rồi. Banette chính là viện binh mà Brylf luôn mong chờ. Còn về phía Beret và Clynn, sau khi Flyon đực bị trúng đòn và đánh lui, chúng có vẻ khá tức giận khi màn tra tấn của mình bị một con búp bê ma quấy rối. Chúng đang vội bắt nốt những con Pokemon đã trốn thoát đêm qua khỏi trại tập trung của cả bọn để nhanh chóng trở về thị trấn gần nhất bán, nên việc bị quấy rối thế này thực sự làm chúng khó chịu

"Cái con này! Electrode! Spark!"

"Flyon! Shadow Claw!"

Hai tên săn trộm ra lệnh cho hai con Pokemon của mình lao lên tấn công. Một cú nhảy cực nhanh của Flyon, nó lao lên, dơ hàng vuốt sắc nhọn ở chân trước mà cào tới Banette. Trong khi đó, Electrode vòng sang tấn công cánh, người phóng ra tia lửa điện, lao vào Banette.

Vẫn bình tĩnh phán đoán, Banette bước một chân lại phía sau để vào thế, tay dơ ra trước, bóng kéo dài tạo thành một bàn tay bóng tối với vuốt sắc nhọn, tay còn lại để ra sau, tạo thành một tấm khiên bóng tối cứng cáp.

CHOANG!

ẦM!

Shadow Claw của Flyon chém vào Shadow Claw của Banette, nhưng Flyon thua thế hơn hẳn, bị đánh văng ngược lại, trong khi Spark của Electrode đánh trúng cái khiên bóng tối, con Pokemon bóng bị đẩy lệch đi khỏi đường bay, tấm khiên cũng bị lệnh khỏi vị trí ban đầu bởi lực va chạm mạnh trước khi tan biến.

"Steelix!"

"Iron tail!"

Nguyên cái đuôi thép của con Pokemon rắn thép quật từ trên cao xuống, kích cỡ khổng lồ của nó gần như che kín tầm nhìn của Banette trước khi quật mạnh xuống.

Đòn đánh quá chậm, và so với Banette là không đủ mạnh, do Steelix còn phải mang theo hai người trên lưng. Bàn tay ma của Banette nhanh chóng mở rộng, tung một cú Shadow Claw đánh bật ngược lại Iron Tail của Steelix. Để rồi, thuận đà xoay người, hai tay nó chắp lại, tạo thành một quả Shadow Ball ngay trước ngực, quay đủ ba phần tư vòng rồi bắn sang phía Flyon đang lao vào với Shadow Claw.

"Cái gì? Sao nó lại biết?"

Đòn tấn công lén của Flyon bị Banette đọc vị quá đơn giản rồi. Hồi còn làm một thằng trùm ở đỉnh núi Pyre, nó đã từng phải đối phó với nhiều trò còn ma quỷ hơn dăm ba cái chiêu đánh lén thế này.

Flyon phải né Shadow ball, lách người sang bên và cũng hủy mất chiêu Shadow Claw đang đánh tới.

"Electrode! Thunder Wave"

Phải làm chậm Banette lại, Clynn đã nghĩ thế, nên ra lệnh cho con Pokemon hệ điện tung chiêu gây tê liệt Banette. Tuy nhiên, như đã nói, kinh nghiệm chiến đấu của Banette với các Pokemon khác trên đỉnh núi mù sương, nơi các Pokemon hệ ma cấp độ rất cao thống trị là cực kì nhiều. Vì vậy, muốn đánh được nó, những chiêu cơ bản như thế này là không bao giờ đủ. Một cách đơn giản, Magic Coat được sử dụng, thân thể Banette sáng lên nhờ chiếc áo khoác ma thuật bao bọc bảo vệ, và kết quả là...

"Troof!"

Electrode tự bị tê liệt bởi chính Thunder Wave của mình. Sự khác biệt ở đây chính là cấp độ và tốc độ. Cấp độ của những Pokemon đang tấn công Banette là quá thấp, nên không thể nào đua tốc độ xuất chiêu với một con Pokemon có cả kinh nghiệm lẫn sự linh hoạt trong chiến đấu như Banette. Đó là lý do tại sao trong nhóm lúc này, ngoài Ryuu và Jeff ra, không ai có thể ra lệnh được cho Banette, kể cả chủ nhân của nó, Baelfire. Tất cả mọi người đều quá chậm chạp.

Vần nhau phải tới mười phút đồng hồ tiếp theo với ba con Pokemon và hai tên thợ săn, Banette vẫn không hề dính lấy một chiêu thức nào. Nó hoặc là né chiêu, hoặc là tung chiêu mạnh hơn, phản ngược lại chiêu thức đánh tới của đối thủ. Thế trận càng ngày càng trở nên một chiều cho con Pokemon hệ ma, khi mà đối thủ lao vào, tấn công tới tấp mà không làm gì được nó, lại càng ngày càng bị nó rút dần rút mòn thể lực chiến đấu, khiến cả ba Pokemon đều dần dần xuống sức.

"Tấn công tiếp đi cái lũ vô dụng này!"

"Chúng mày bị làm sao thế hả? Có ba đánh một mà cũng không xong là thế nào?"

Hai tên Clynn và Beret đang mất bình tĩnh, chúng có vẻ đang rất vội vã, nhưng lại bị Banette câu kéo quá nhiều thời gian.

Flyon lao bổ vào vồ mồi với Shadow Claw, nhưng như một vàn đấu kiếm của hai kiếm sĩ, Shadow Claw của Banette đánh lại, va chạm như tiếng kim loại chém vào nhau, để rồi cả hai lại bật ra hai hướng, Banette trên cơ hơn hẳn. Từ phía sau, Electrode dùng Spark để áp sát, nhưng cú tông của nó trật lất, Banette linh hoạt né đi. Steelix dùng Headbutt đâm xuống tấn công, nhưng chỉ bằng một bàn tay bóng đêm mở ra, Banette đã túm gọn đầu con rắn thép và quật nó xuống đất như thể đang cầm đập một con rắn đồ chơi. Flyon đực trở ngược lại, Sonic Leap trong tuyệt vọng để lấy lợi thế tốc độ bổ nhào tấn công trước. Nhưng Banette vẫn đứng vững, phản ngược lại với Shadow Sneak, cú đấm bóng đêm mang tốc độ vượt trội đẩy bật Flyon đực sang một bên, khiến nó đánh trật lất, đáp xuống tuyết mà còn trượt cả một đoạn dài. Electrode quay ngược lại, tung Foul Play cố lấy lợi thế, áp sát tấn công Banette. Nhưng Banette rất đơn giản, làm choáng nó với Confuse Ray, bắn luồng âm gây choáng, khiến Electrode tự đâm đầu xuống đất bị thương. Steelix quật mạnh đuôi theo chiều ngang, quét qua sân đấu theo hình cánh quạt, nhưng Banette chỉ đơn giản bay lên cao, né đi cú quét đuôi, trước khi vả thẳng mặt con Pokemon rắn thép bằng Shadow Ball.

Ba đánh một cũng không xong, Beret cứ lẩm bẩm như vậy nãy giờ, răng hắn nghiến vào nhau nghe ken két. Còn Clynn đứng ngồi không yên, cứ nhấp nhổm như con ếch đến kì,

Còn hai mẹ con Flyon và Brylf, cả hai lại đang cảm ơn Banette. Flyon đã lấy lại sức và đứng lên được, cõng trên lưng Brylf và cố gắng lết đi về phía thảo nguyên ngoài bìa rừng. Nó muốn tranh thủ lúc Banette giữ chân kẻ thù để mang Brylf chạy trốn. Flyon đực phát hiện ra, định đuổi theo, thì ngay lập tức nó bị kéo giật ngược lại trận đấu bằng Pursuit. Dính một lượng sát thương lớn khi cố rời trận đấu để đuổi theo hai mẹ con Flyon, Flyon đực của Beret điên tiết, quay lại đánh trả Banette. Nhưng mà, mọi chuyện vẫn chỉ theo vòng lặp cũ, Banette né chiêu và đánh lại còn đau hơn gấp bội.

Dù không biết là ai, nhưng Flyon mẹ muốn cảm ơn Banette một cách đàng hoàng. Con búp bê ma lạ mặt đã cứu cả hai mẹ con, giúp họ có cơ hội trốn thoát. Xuất hiện như một anh hùng trong thơ ca truyền thuyết, Banette đánh lại kẻ ác, cứu hai mẹ con, và có lẽ, nếu nó đòi lại công lý cho mọi người bằng cách đánh bại bọn thợ săn kia nữa thì...

"Tao điên lắm rồi đấy! Không bắt được thì thôi! Tao giết! Giết hết!"

"Này này! Mày nghĩ kĩ chưa thế? Con Flyon đó bán được giá..."

"Kệ hết! Tao không quan tâm! Thuận tao thì sống, chống tao là tao cho bay xác hết!"

Clynn điên rồi, Beret càu nhàu như vậy, gọi Steelix về. Electrode lơ lửng lên phía trên, đứng ngay phía trên Banette. Ban đầu, con Pokemon búp bê ma không hiểu bọn chúng định làm gì, cho đến khi Steelix quấn tròn quanh hai tên thợ săn và Flyon đực thành một lô cốt bảo vệ, còn người Electrode bắt đầu phát sáng, nó mới nhận ra. Chiêu thức tự hủy Self-destruct, biến bản thân mình thành một quả bom, gây sát thương cực lớn trên diện rộng. Bọn săn trộm được Steelix bảo vệ sẽ không sao, Banette là hệ ma nên miễn nhiễm, nhưng còn...

Hai mẹ con Flyon vẫn chưa ra khỏi tầm ảnh hưởng của vụ nổ, và Electrode rất nhanh thực thi chiêu thức tự hủy của mình. Flyon thì đang bị thương, Brylf thì còn quá non yếu, cả hai sẽ chết mất. Hốt hoảng, Banette phải làm gì đó để bảo vệ họ. Trách nhiệm của nó là bảo vệ Brylf, nếu không làm được, thằng Ryuu sẽ chê cười nó đến thối mũi mất.

"Benneee~~"

Lùi về phía sau, Banette đứng đối diện Electrode đang phình lên và chuẩn bị phát nổ. Một cái cười nhếch mép, chiếc khóa ở miệng Banette khẽ mở ra, để rò một phần sinh lực của nó ra ngoài. Điều đó làm là cực kì nguy hiểm tới sự tồn tại của chính nó, vì nếu ma khí rò hết ra ngoài vỏ bọc búp bê, nó sẽ tan biến như bao con ma khác. Tuy nhiên, nếu chỉ một lượng nhỏ thôi thì...

BÙM!

Electrode phát nổ, sánh sáng chói lòa cùng áp lực khủng khiếp từ vụ nổ như xé vỡ không gian. Nhưng đó cũng chính là lúc Banette hành động. Ma lực của chính Banette cường hóa cánh tay bóng tối, Banette với nó về phía Electrode, kéo dài và mở rộng nó ra. Để rồi, chính bàn tay bóng tối mở rộng tưởng như bao phủ toàn bộ không gian xung quanh vụ nổ ôm gọn lấ chiêu tự hủy và nuốt gọn nó vào trong.

Chiêu thức tối thượng hệ ma: Dark Space. Hi sinh một phần ma lực để tạo ra một chiều không gian tối, hút toàn bộ đợt tấn công của kẻ địch vào đó và triệt tiêu hoàn toàn chúng.

Toàn bộ vụ nổ như bị hút gọn vào không gian tối tăm và triệt tiêu hoàn toàn. Electrode rơi phịch xuống tuyết, bất động như một cục đá tròn vô hồn. Không có chấn động, không có khói và lửa, không có vụ nổ nào cả. Mẹ con Flyon và Brylf an toàn, ngơ ngác đứng từ xa nhìn Banette gục xuống tuyết. Nhẹ nhàng kéo lại chiếc khóa miệng để ma lực không trào ra thêm, Banette mỉm cười đắc chí trước chiêu thức thành công mĩ mãn của mình.

"Cái...Cái gì...?"

Hai tên săn trộm há hốc mồm, nhìn khoảng không trống huơ hoắc trước mặt chúng. Đòn hủy diệt thất bại, hai mẹ con Flyon vẫn an toàn, còn Banette thì đang cười chế nhạo chúng. Không hẳn là cười chế nhạo, chỉ là khuôn mặt Banette được thiết kế với nụ cười đó thôi. Nhưng hai tên săn trộm lại có cảm giác khó chịu như thể đang bị cười nhạo, khi mà đòn hủy diệt cùng cơn giận của chúng bị nuốt gọn theo nghĩa đen một cách quá sức lãng xẹt.

"Mày-mày!"

Beret điên tiết, rút khẩu súng trường sau lưng ra và chĩa về phía Banette. Hắn không ngần ngại mà lên đạn đến 'XOẠCH!' một tiếng đe dọa, khiến Banette có phần chững lại một thoáng. Nhưng nó không sợ khẩu súng hay viên đạn, nó vốn đã là ma rồi mà, những thứ này không thể làm gì được nó. Cái nó lo lắng là kẻ địch của nó đang định nhắm vào ai kia.

"Fyylll!"

Hét lên một tiếng đe dọa, Flyon cái nhào lên, đứng chắn trước mặt Brylf ngay khi Beret rút khẩu súng săn ra và chĩa về phía đám Pokemon. Vết thương do đạn bắn ở chân sau nó nhói đau, nhắc nó nhớ về sự nguy hiểm mà cây gậy thép bắn lửa này của Beret có thể gây ra cho hai mẹ con. Banette cũng đề phòng, tuy nhiên, Steelix và Flyon đực đồng loạt hủng hổ nhào tới, hòng cầm chân nó, không cho nó quay về bảo vệ hai mẹ con Flyon.

"Lông Flyon cái, thủng vài lỗ thì vẫn bán được giá thôi."

Hai hàm răng nghiến ken két vào nhau đầy cay độc, Beret dơ khẩu súng ngắm thẳng vào người Flyon cái và bóp cò. Phía bên này, hai cánh tay ma của Banette đang phải gồng lên đỡ lấy Iron Tail và Shadow Claw của Flyon. Nó không thể nào quay về bảo vệ hai mẹ con Flyon được khi đang bị hai con Pokemon của bọn thợ săn cầm chân. Thậm chí, đám Pokemon độc ác này sẵn sàng dùng thân mình để cản Banette nếu cần, chỉ để chủ của chúng có thể bắn Flyon tự do.

Tức điên lên mất, Banette đay nghiến, ai ngờ lũ con người khốn nạn lại chơi trò này chứ. Nó bẩn thỉu hơn bất kì trò nào mà lũ Pokemon ma đối đầu với nó ở đỉnh núi Pyre từng sử dụng. Clynn thậm chí đã trực tiếp ra chỉ huy hai con Pokemon này, trong khi tên đồng phạm bắn Flyon. Bất lực, Banette không còn cách nào kịp trở về để bảo vệ Flyon được nữa. Điều duy nhất nó có thể làm lúc này đó là hạ gục Clynn và hai tên ngáng đường này, và hi vọng Flyon không bị thương quá nặng để nó có thể tìm cách giúp đỡ.

Xoáy người mạnh, cặp vuốt bóng đêm vẽ hai nửa vầng trăng khuyết màu tím đen giữa không trung, đánh bật cả Flyon đực và Steelix lại, hất văng chúng về phía sau. Cú song thủ Shadow Claw kép thậm chí còn khiến Clynn bị thương, cái mũ gắn mảnh ngà voi trên đầu hắn rơi xuống tuyết, máu từ vết rách trên trán chảy xuống mặt đầm đìa. Hắn loạng choạng lùi lại, ôm vết thương, miệng thầm chửi Banette một câu gì đó. Nhưng cái Banette quan tâm lúc này là Beret, khẩu súng và Flyon mẹ đang che đạn cho Brylf non.

"Đừng làm hại chúng!"

Bất chấp tiếng trẻ con vừa hét lên từ đằng xa, Beret vẫn bóp cò.

ĐOÀNG!

Ryuu lao tới với tốc độ mà khiến cả một con Pokemon với chiêu Sonic Leap đạt ngang tốc độ âm thanh còn phải giật mình. Thanh kiếm màu lam sáng lóa trong tay con Pokemon chó sói quật ngang tầm mắt nó khi lao tới, một tiếng va chạm chói tai vang lên, viên đạn từ khẩu súng trường găm xuống tuyết sau khi bị đánh lệch đi khỏi quỹ đạo ban đầu. Vẫn cầm thanh kiếm ánh sáng màu lam trong tay, Ryuu vụt lên nhanh hơn, áp sát Beret ngay khi hắn vừa hốt hoảng nạp lại đạn cho khẩu súng. Một cú quật kiếm nhanh, cây súng săn trong tay gã mập gãy làm tư, còn thân hình Beret bay bổng lên không trung chỉ sau một động tác xoay người đá móc nhanh. Rồi vẫn tư thế như quay lưng vào tên săn trộm, Ryuu bật lên, xoay giữa không trung một lần nữa đẹp mắt, trước khi cú đá trên không của nó vả thẳng vào đầu Beret, thổi hẳn bay ngược về phía sau, đập đầu vào thân cây và lăn ra bất tỉnh. Tất cả mọi thứ chỉ diễn ra trong vỏn vẹn ba giây, nhanh như chớp giật, Ryuu xoay cây kiếm ánh sáng trong tay mình và chống xuống đất, đứng oai nghiêm nhìn về phía Clynn với ánh mắt đe dọa. Tên săn trộm sau khi chứng kiến bạn mình bị đánh văng trong chớp mắt sốc tới mức người hóa cứng đờ, đũng quần ướt sũng vì tưởng mình vừa gặp ma…

Cây kiếm trong tay Ryuu thực ra chỉ là một cây gậy bằng xương tạo ra từ chiêu Bone Club có màu xanh lam sáng lấp lánh, còn tốc độ vừa rồi chỉ là chuyện thường đối với Banette và Baelfire.

"May quá! Tới kịp rồi! Mọi người không sao chứ?"

Lo lắng và hoảng hốt khi nhìn thấy Flyon mẹ người đầy thương tích, cậu nhóc vội vã mang cái túi cứu thương cùng đống thuốc hồi phục và băng bó chạy lon ton tới chỗ hai mẹ con. Flyon mẹ lúc đầu có thoáng cảnh giác, nhưng khi thấy Brylf non vẫy đuôi mừng rỡ, Flyon mẹ cũng phần nào cảm thấy con người này không phải kẻ ác đã săn đuổi mình.

Còn với Brylf, nó mừng rỡ khi thấy, anh con người tốt bụng đã chăm sóc nó tối hôm qua đã lo lắng đuổi theo nó tới tận đây. Nó nhảy lên, đôi cánh tí hon đập đập, bay vào lòng Baelfire, sức nặng khiến cậu nhóc ngã nhào, làm rơi túi thuốc xuống đất.

"Nào nào Brylf! Là tớ đây mà!"

Baelfire hiểu nhầm thành Brylf đang tấn công mình, nên vội vàng vuốt ve nó. Nhưng Brylf vẫy đuôi tíu tít, liếm liếm lên má cậu nhóc, khiến cậu nhóc cũng nhanh chóng hiểu ra rằng nó đang vui mừng. Nó quên sao được chứ, người đã ôm nó vào lòng, vuốt ve nó, sưởi ấm cho nó, lại còn cho nó ăn và ôm nó ngủ, cho nó cảm giác như được nằm cạnh hơi ấm của mẹ,… Là Baelfire, anh con người mà nó rất nặng lòng khi phải chia xa, để rồi mừng rỡ khôn tả khi được gặp lại.

Sau màn tái ngộ đầy hạnh phúc với Brylf non, Baelfire bắt đầu băng bó những vết thương của Flyon mẹ. Flyon mẹ cũng nhanh chóng cầm được máu, những vết thương cũng được băng bó lại, không còn nguy hiểm nữa rồi. Thuốc hồi sức và kháng sinh cũng nhanh chóng có tác dụng, xoa dịu đi cơn sốt của Flyon mẹ, đồng thời giúp con Pokemon lấy lại được sức lực, đủ để có thể tự đứng lên được mà không cần cậu nhóc dìu.

Phía bên này, Banette đã gom đám Pokemon bị nó hạ gục lại một chỗ, trói Beret và Clynn vào thân cây, đồng thời hội ngộ với thằng bạn Ryuu, người vừa có màn cứu giá đẳng cấp xứng đáng là Pokemon của một bậc thầy huấn luyện. Ryuu cũng chỉ cười khổ đáp lại những lời tán dương của Banette, trong khi phá vỡ chiếc lồng thép nhốt những anh em của Brylf và giúp lũ nhóc nhanh chóng hội ngộ lại với mẹ của chúng.

Đám Brylf non mừng rỡ, tíu tít xung quanh người mẹ đang nằm nghỉ của nó, trong khi Baelfire và hai Pokemon của mình đứng ngoài cũng cảm thấy vui thay cho gia đình vừa đoàn tụ lại với nhau của Brylf.

"Vậy là mọi chuyện đã ổn rồi phải không nhỉ?"

Cậu nhóc hỏi hai Pokemon đi cùng. Ryuu gật gù, trầm tư trở lại trong bóng khi nhiệm vụ của nó đã hoàn thành, còn Banette thì nhe răng cười xí xóa với chủ nó.

"Lần sau đừng có bỏ đi một mình thế nhé. Biết là cậu mạnh, nhưng cứ một mình chiến đấu thế nguy hiểm lắm."

Lời nói của Baelfire pha chút lo lắng và trách móc, Banette chỉ cười cười đáp lại. Lý do chính mà Banette luôn theo Baelfire như hình với bóng, bất chấp việc cậu nhóc hoàn toàn bất lực trong việc ra lệnh cho nó tấn công là đây. Luôn luôn tốt bụng với tất cả mọi người xung quanh…

…

"Bryl…"

Nhìn thấy chiếc xe ngựa cùng đoàn người đang đứng chờ Baelfire ở trên đồi, Brylf non khẽ kêu lên buồn bã, dụi dụi cặp sừng mình vào ngực cậu. Nó nhìn lại gia đình mình, mẹ và năm anh em của mình đang đợi mình ở phía bìa rừng. Baelfire thì nhìn theo hướng ngược lại, về phía anh Jeff và mọi người đang chờ cậu ở phía trên đồi. Trời đã bắt đầu về chiều, ánh tà dương buồn bã nhuộm một màu ảm đạm lên thảo nguyên tuyết trong khoảnh khắc chia ly. Baelfire ôm ghì lấy Brylf, giọng lo lắng thì thầm với nó

"Cậu là một Brylf can đảm và kiên cường. Hãy bảo vệ gia đình mình nhé! Hi vọng một ngày nào đó chúng ta sẽ gặp lại nhau. Lúc đó, hãy trở thành một Flyon mạnh mẽ nhé. Tớ…có lẽ sẽ phải nói lời tạm biệt cậu ở đây thôi."

"Bryyyll~"

Hình như Brylf đang khóc. Nó cũng muốn đi theo cậu lắm, nhưng nó cũng muốn ở lại bảo vệ mẹ và mọi người. Nếu như nó đi cùng Baelfire, nó sẽ có một cuộc hành trình phiêu lưu vô tận tới nơi chân trời góc bể, nhưng sẽ phải bỏ lại mẹ và gia đình mình. Ngược lại, nó sẽ bỏ lỡ một cuộc hành trình thú vị, nhưng sẽ được ở cạnh mẹ cùng những anh em của mình, được xà vào vòng tay ấm áp và che chở của mẹ, được lớn lên cùng những người anh em máu mủ của mình, cùng nhau trưởng thành, cùng nhau tiến hóa…

Đến giây phút này, Brylf vẫn chưa thể quyết định được nó sẽ chọn điều gì? Gia đình hay phiêu lưu? Xà vào lòng mẹ ấm áp, hay để vòng tay anh Baelfire che chở? Nó không biết nữa…

Nhẹ nhàng đặt Brylf xuống cùng với Flyon mẹ và những anh em của nó, Baelfire nói lời tạm biệt cuối cùng với gia đình Flyon, trước khi quay ngoắt đi, bước từng bước nặng trịch lên sườn đồi, đi về phía chiếc xe ngựa kéo đang chờ cậu. Cậu nhóc kìm nước mắt, nhưng hai mí mắt vẫn ướt, những giọt lấp lánh dưới ánh chiều tà buồn. Yuzuru hiểu tâm trạng của cậu, nhưng con nhóc không nghĩ ra lời nào để an ủi người bạn của mình lúc trở lại cả. Tất cả mọi người đều vậy. Ai cũng thấy Baelfire đã yêu thương Brylf tới nhường nào, lo lắng cho nó tới nhường nào khi nó bị thương, chăm sóc nó tỉ mỉ từng chút một suốt đêm, để rồi ngủ gục lúc nào không hay… Họ cũng muốn mang Brylf theo lắm chứ, nhưng nó còn có gia đình, nếu nó muốn ở lại, họ không nên ép nó phải đi theo. Điều tốt nhất cho Brylf, Baelfire đã quyết định như vậy khi cậu nhóc ngồi lên phía sau xe cùng Jeff, được anh ôm vào lòng và an ủi.

"Em đã làm điều đúng đắn, đó là đủ rồi. Cứ buồn, khóc thoải mái đi, anh và mọi người không chê cười gì đâu."

Chiếc xe ngựa lăn bánh, Yuzuru ngồi trên nóc xe chụp tấm ảnh chia tay của gia đình Flyon ở phía xa nơi bìa rừng, còn cậu nhóc Baelfire chỉ im lặng, ngồi dựa vào người Jeff. Yuuki cũng im lặng hơn thường ngày, còn Killian thì trầm tư hẳn đi. Arce không muốn khuất động bầu không khí ảm đạm này, nên cũng chỉ lặng lẽ đánh xe ngựa về phía thị trấn Bryfrost ở phía Nam…

…

*Phòng tác giả**

"Thế thôi à?"

"Chắc thế!"

Thằng nhân vật chính bị bỏ xó và thằng tác giả đang ngồi trầm tư trong phòng

"Thế thì hơi buồn nhỉ?"

"Ừ! Và mày sẽ lại quên phénh đi mất về Brylf thôi. Cơ bản là não mày nhớ các thứ chán lắm. Đến cái quần lót mày để đâu còn không…"

"Thôi thôi được rồi! Thế muốn ngắn gọn, cuốn chiếu chứ gì? Được rồi! Gọn gàng ngăn nắp, thích thì chiều!"

**Fanfic*

…

"Bryyyylll!~~~"

Tiếng gọi từ phía xa, một bóng trắng lon ton chạy trên nền tuyết về phía chiếc xe ngựa đang di chuyển chậm chạp trên ngọn đồi. Bóng của con Pokemon tí hon in trên ánh chiều tà, đôi cánh nhỏ khẽ đập, nhấc bổng con Pokemon lên không trung và đẩy nó về phía trước. Baelfire ngạc nhiên, và hẳn cậu nhóc đã vui mừng đến mức không nói nên lời. Còn mọi người thì cũng mừng rỡ, hò hét cổ vũ cho con Pokemon tí hon đang dốc hết sức để đuổi theo chiếc xe ngựa của họ.

"Cố lên nào!"

"Tepitepiggg!"

"Ossha! Ossha!"

"Tiến lên Brylf!"

"Snivvvyyy!"

"Torchiii!"

"Tiến lên!"

"Brylf siêu đáng yêu!"

"Pikaaachuuu!"

"Bryyyyyllllllffff!"

Brylf nhảy lên, Sonic Leap về phía trước. Baelfire dang rộng vòng tay, đón lấy nó vào lòng, vui mừng đến mức nước mắt rơi lã chã.

Chào mừng, Brylf!


	21. Chapter 21

Pokemon legendary trainers III: Tiger

Tập 21.

.

Thị trấn Bryfrost một buổi chiều đông ảm đạm. Tuyết rơi lặng lẽ trên thềm đá lạnh, xáo động bởi tiếng chuông nhà thờ ngân vang trầm ấm, để rồi lại lắng xuống, chìm vào bầu không khí lạnh lẽo của buổi hoàng hôn. Ánh chiều phản chiếu trên nền đá lạnh, nhẹ nhàng nhuộm một màu thanh bình lên những con phố nhỏ. Dòng người vội vã trở về với mái ấm, tiếng bước chân cùng nhịp guốc xe ngựa đều đặn vang lên như một bản nhạc buồn.

"Giọt nắng cuối ngày đọng trên trang giấy trắng..."

Đi trên con đường đá lạnh lẽo, cô nữ tu tập sự lặng lẽ ngắm nhìn ánh hoàng hôn yên bình đang buông xuống thị trấn Bryfrost. Gương mặt thanh tú khẽ nghiêng dưới ánh chiều, một nét sầu thoáng qua trong nụ cười của nàng. Đôi mắt xanh biếc như trời thu của nàng nhìn xa xăm, hàng mi cong khẽ lay động trong ánh nhìn nhung nhớ.

"...Nàng tu sĩ trẻ dạo chơi dưới ánh chiều..."

Mái tóc màu bạch kim ánh lam khẽ đung đưa theo nhịp chân sáo. Đôi bàn tay mảnh mai nghịch đuôi tóc vắt trên bờ vai gầy, nàng ngâm nga...

"...Thương ai, nhớ ai mà lòng nàng xao xuyến..."

Thân hình nhỏ nhắn nhún nhảy theo nhịp bước chân, nàng nở nụ cười tinh nghịch.

"...Thương nhớ thật nhiều, nàng viết thành bài thơ."

Tà váy đen tuyền như một nét bút nghiêng trên nền trời hoàng hôn, những mảnh rem trắng trang trí khẽ rung lên khi cơn gió lạnh lướt qua. Chiếc áo đen lịch lãm, thiết kế như của một nữ quản gia, vừa mang vẻ nghiêm túc, nhưng cũng không kém phần đáng yêu, chiếc huy hiệu trên ngực áo lấp lánh dưới ánh vàng cam của bầu trời. Theresa, cái tên thật đặc biệt. Nàng khẽ cúi đầu chào những vị du khách phương xa vừa vào thành phố, một cái cúi đầu lễ nghi thật duyên dáng, trước khi rảo bước trên con đường lát đá dẫn lên nhà thờ lớn phía trên đỉnh đồi...

...

*Phòng tác giả*

"Cái gì đấy?"

Thằng nhân vật chính gãi gãi đầu, còn thằng tác giả thì vẫn chưa tỉnh ngủ, cười như thằng dở hơi

"Hai tuần rồi mà mới viết được có vỏn vẹn 400 từ cho tập mới... Giờ phải bê tất cả những thứ gì nghĩ ra vào truyện thôi."

"Lười như mày, quê tao xích đầy ngoài cổng. Khác mỗi cái là mày không có đuôi để vẫy thôi."

Thế là hai đứa lao vào tử chiến với nhau

**Trở lại với fanfic**

...

Nhà thờ lớn, đêm muộn.

"Cảm ơn các xơ đã cho chúng chảu ở lại đây qua đêm ạ."

Arce cúi đầu thật sâu để cảm ơn, nhưng trước khi cô có thể làm thế, người phụ nữ lớn tuổi với gương mặt phúc hậu đang đứng trước mặt cô đã lúng túng đỡ cô dậy rồi. Đó là xơ Maria tốt bụng, người đã đồng ý để cả nhóm của Jeff ở lại nhà thờ qua đêm để tránh cơn bão tuyết bên ngoài. Thực lòng, chỉ nghe tiếng gió lạnh buốt rít lên từng hồi, tiếng khung cửa sổ gỗ ọp ẹp của nhà thờ kêu lên cọt kẹt thôi mà Jeff đã cảm thấy ớn lạnh rồi. Không có xơ Maria, không biết đêm nay sáu anh em sẽ ra sao đây. Chính vì thế, làm cùng động tác với Arce, anh cũng cúi đầu thật sâu để cảm ơn.

"Cảm ơn xơ ạ!"

"Đừng làm thế chứ. Giúp đỡ các cháu lúc khó khăn, âu cũng là điều nên làm mà..."

Vị xơ già lúng túng đỡ hai người dậy. Phía sau, đám nhóc đi cùng cũng rối rít cảm ơn, làm xơ chỉ biết cười hiền từ và gật đầu với chúng.

Được xây từ nhiều thế kỉ trước, nhà thờ trên đỉnh đồi phía nam Bryfrost nằm tách biệt so với thị trấn. Chính vì thế mà việc tới Bryfrost vào lúc này của cả nhóm dưới thời tiết tồi tệ hiện tại là lựa chọn không hề ổn một chút nào. Và lựa chọn duy nhất của cả bọn để có một nơi trú ẩn an toàn để qua được đêm nay, đó chính là nhà thờ này. Và họ cũng không phải là những người duy nhất phải cảm ơn lòng tốt của các xơ, khi mà theo sau họ còn tới hai nhóm nữa cũng bị mắc kẹt trong thời tiết mưa tuyết dày đặc, buộc phải ghé tạm nhà thờ để trú nhờ qua đêm.

Một nhóm trông giống như một đội leo núi, với hành trang là đồ đạc chuyên dụng của dân leo núi. Người trưởng nhóm cũng đang cảm ơn rối rít xơ Catherine, cô xơ trẻ tốt bụng đã mang chăn ấm ra cho họ hồi nãy. Xơ Marilyn, người phụ nữ với gương mặt nghiêm nghị, thì đang cùng đám nhóc ở nhà thờ dọn dẹp lại những dãy ghế dài, để lấy chỗ cho mọi người nghỉ ngơi qua đêm ở gian phòng chính của. Còn cha Albert, người đàn ông đáng kính năm nay đã gần chín mươi, đang hỏi han nhóm tới sau cùng.

Nhóm tới sau cùng giống như một đội thám hiểm, Jeff nghĩ vậy. Họ có khoảng bốn người, một trong số bốn người đó là một gã gầy gò, có vết sẹo lớn ở bên cổ, giống như vết cào của động vật. Anh đoán ngay đây là một nhóm thợ săn, nhưng hiện không muốn để việc này lộ ra lắm. Vì dù sao, họ cũng đang cùng trú dưới mái nhà của Chúa mà.

Người làm anh chàng chú ý hơn cả là cô xơ tập sự đã dẫn cả nhóm tới đây hôm nay cơ. Nói hơi buồn, nhưng bản tính mà, thấy những cô gái xinh xắn ai mà chẳng chú ý chứ. Nhất là lão Jeff với Killian, Arce mà biết là ghen chết, Yuzuru thì chắc giận cả tuần mất thôi.

Mang một vẻ đẹp ngây thơ, cô xơ tập sự thực sự làm Jeff chú ý ngay từ lần gặp đầu tiên dưới ánh chiều tà trên những bậc thềm đá của nhà thờ. Mái tóc bạch kim ánh xanh lấp lánh trong ánh sáng huy hoàng, đôi mắt ngọc bích xanh biếc, thăm thẳm như đại dương, đượm buồn một gợn. Gương mặt thanh thoát, nụ cười mỉm thẹn thùng đáng yêu. Dù thua Arce một bậc, nhưng cô xơ tập sự này cũng thực sự xếp vào hàng xinh đẹp hiếm có trong danh sách của Jeff đấy. Chỉ có điều, trời đang quang mây, gặp cô ấy xong là tự dưng mây đen bu đến, tuyết rơi dày, và thành quả là cả bọn bị mắc kẹt ở đây. Nên đó cũng không hẳn là điềm lành lắm.

Chú ý thứ hai của Jeff khi tới nhà thờ này là đám nhóc nhí nhố trạc tuổi Baelfire và Yuuki. Chính nhờ chúng mà hai đứa em của anh cùng đám Pokemon nghịch ngợm có thêm bạn để chơi, không bị hoàn cảnh của cả nhóm làm nản lòng. Dường như là một đám trẻ mồ côi, phải hơn chục đứa, hơi nhiều so với một thị trấn vùng cao nguyên như Bryfrost. Nhưng mà, nhìn đám nhóc đang làm quen với nhau, giới thiệu lẫn nhau kìa. Nhìn vui quá! Jeff cũng muốn nhập hội, nhưng mà quá tuổi rồi, cũng không được nữa.

"Xin chào! Tớ là Baelfire. Đây là Yuuki, Yuuka, Tepig,…"

"Tớ là Maki."

"Tớ là Sana"

Đám nhóc nhí nhố giới thiệu làm quen với nhau, náo động cả một góc sảnh. Xơ Maria híp mắt cười hiền hậu và gật đầu với chúng, khi mấy đứa nhóc muốn giữ Baelfire và Yuuki ở lại qua đêm. Còn xơ Marilyn thì nghiêm khắc, bắt chúng lên dọn phòng rồi mới cho đám nhóc dẫn bạn và đám Pokemon lên chơi cùng.

Còn về phần hai thằng cha hám gái, sau một hồi hỏi han trò chuyện, cuối cùng cơ xơ tập sự cũng chịu cho Jeff và Killian biết tên, tất nhiên là bẽn lẽn tới mức khiến cả hai chàng trai nhảy dựng lên vì nét đáng yêu đó. Là Theresa, Theresa Dumbledore, xơ tập sự tại nhà thờ thị trấn Bryfrost, được xơ Maria và mọi người nuôi dưỡng từ nhỏ. Tuy nhiên, đó cũng là tất cả những gì hai tên hám gái thu gặt được, trước khi xơ Marilyn nghiêm khắc kéo cô xơ tập sự vào trong bếp vì không muốn bị đám con trai nhòm ngó, còn Arce và Yuzuru phát giác ra hành động lén lút của hai tên dê già…

"Hê hê..."

Jeff toát mồ hôi lạnh khi nhận ra Arce đang lườm mình.

"Oái!"

Còn Killian bị Yuzuru lôi xềnh xệch và ném đến vèo một cái ra ngoài sảnh, mắng té tát. Thần giữ của đấy.

Nhưng nhìn chung, nhà thờ bằng đá vững trãi và ấm cúng này là nơi mà nhóm Jeff, nhóm thám hiểm và nhóm còn lại kia sẽ phải trú tạm qua đêm. Các xơ cũng nhiệt tình, tốt bụng lắm, nên Jeff có thể an tâm phần nào.

Một cái gian bếp dựng tạm, ông anh dẫn đoàn của nhóm leo núi, Micheal, là người nấu nướng bữa tối. Thức ăn thì tất cả góp chung, Arce và xơ Catherine hỗ trợ nấu nướng, trong khi đội thám hiểm và xơ Maria chuẩn bị chỗ nghỉ cho mọi người. Sảnh nhà thờ không quá lớn, nhưng nó đủ rộng để cả nhóm nghỉ ngơi. Đám nhóc thì nô đùa vui vẻ với Baelfire, Yuuki và Jeff cầm đầu. Chúng có vẻ vui lắm, vì lâu lắm rồi mới có đông khách khứa thế này đấy. Mọi người trò chuyện với nhau, ăn cùng nhau bữa tối đạm bạc mà ấm bụng niềm vui. Cả các xơ cũng góp thức ăn vào, giúp đỡ hết mức có thể. Đám nhóc thì được một bữa no nê, mới ăn xong đã chạy đi chơi trốn tìm rồi.

Mọi người đều có một buổi tối vui vẻ, ấm cúng với tô súp nóng và chăn ấm để nghỉ qua đêm bên trong nhà thờ bằng đá cũ kĩ. Cha Albert do đã già yếu nên đã trở về phòng nghỉ trước. Arce, Micheal và cô bạn gái da màu của anh, Tama, xếp ba tấm bạt thành hình tam giác, lấy chiếc đèn bão đặt ở giữa như lửa trại, còn mọi người ngồi xung quanh trò chuyện với nhau. Cũng là những nhà thám hiểm, nhóm của Micheal mang đến những câu truyện về chuyến phiêu lưu của họ dọc những dãy núi phía bắc Hoenn kì bí, lôi cuốn Arce và Killian vào buổi kể chuyện nho nhỏ của họ để giết thời gian. Baelfire và đám nhóc trạc tuổi nhí nhố cùng đám Pokemon nghịch ngợm thì chơi trốn tìm trong nhà thờ, lăng xăng chạy hết các phòng, từ tầng hai xuống tầng một, trốn xuống cả tầng hầm, vui đùa với nhau thích lắm. Chỉ còn lại hai anh em Jeff và Yuzuru là lẳng lặng bỏ ra lẻ với nhau thôi.

"Toàn những người tốt cả..."

Jeff vừa lẩm bẩm, vừa lang thang dọc ban công tầng hai của nhà thờ. Hành lang bằng gỗ kêu ọp ẹp, cũ kĩ với những cánh cửa gỗ xập xệ ở một bên. Lan can bằng gỗ thì có chỗ đã mủn, gãy, phải chăng dây tạm. Có phòng của đám trẻ, phòng nghỉ của các xơ và một kho để dụng cụ ở trên đó. Vài đứa nhóc chạy băng qua chỗ anh, trốn vào trong phòng để dụng cụ trong trò chơi trốn tìm của chúng. Nhìn mấy đứa nhóc, Jeff cười khúc khích

"Nhìn vui nhỉ? Yuzuru tham gia không?"

"Thôi…"

Theo sau anh, Yuzuru thì đang chụp một vài bức ảnh sảnh cầu nguyện từ trên ban công tầng hai. Jeff chỉ đi cùng để đảm bảo con nhóc không bị lạc mà thôi. Với lại, hai anh em đi với nhau cũng hợp, vì Yuzuru có vẻ không hợp với mấy nhóm dưới kia lắm. Con nhóc muốn tranh thủ thời gian, chụp vài bức ảnh về nhà thờ cổ này, trước khi lại phải lên đường vào sáng mai.

"Nhà thờ này cũng cổ lắm rồi… Mà sao họ không tu sửa nó đi nhỉ?"

"Thiếu kinh phí chăng?"

Hai anh em trò chuyện bâng quơ về những chủ đề lạc lõng, trong lúc Jeff vẫn lững thững đi bộ dọc hành lang, còn Yuzuru tập trung vào những bức hình. Đi đến chân cầu thang, Jeff vô tình gặp Theresa đang đi lên.

"A… xin lỗi…"

Cô vội vàng xin lỗi khi lách người đi qua chỗ Jeff đang đứng để trở về phòng mình. Đến cửa phòng, cô bối rối quay lại nhìn anh và Yuzuru, như thể đang tự hỏi liệu hai vị khách này có được phép ở trên này không vậy. Nhưng Jeff cũng hiểu ý, gật đầu ra hiệu cho cô

"À không có gì đâu. Anh chỉ đưa con nhóc đi chụp ảnh thôi."

Rút cái tua vít sóng âm ra nghịch, Jeff vung vẩy nó trên tay, lững thững tiến tới cái công tắc đèn hành lang của lầu hai và nghịch ngợm một chút. Anh chỉ sửa bóng đèn đang hỏng ở phía cầu thang thôi, không có gì to tát đâu. Nhưng thế cũng đủ khiến cô xơ tập sự ngạc nhiên, có chút bất ngờ về khả năng 'hô biến' của Jeff, ấn tượng ban đầu về anh đối với cô là rất tốt.

"Còn anh chỉ sửa chữa linh tinh thôi, không có gì to tát đâu."

Câu đùa của Jeff làm Theresa bật cười khúc khích, còn cô em Yuzu thì huých ông anh một cái. Nhưng có vẻ như, thiện cảm của cô xơ tập sự về một ông anh vui tính Jeff là thật, và Yuzuru nên cẩn thận kẻo cậu bị người ta tranh chấp mất thì vui.

"Vậy ạ…?"

"Ừ. Anh sửa đồ hỏng thành đồ chạy được, hỏng kiểu gì cũng sửa được tất."

Yuzuru huých thằng anh nó một cái nữa đau hơn. Có bạn gái rồi thì thôi sân si đi cha!

"Anh tài thật."

Theresa cười khúc khích, nhìn cái bóng đèn vừa được Jeff sửa đang sáng tốt, mặc dù mới hôm qua nó hỏng tắt ngúm suốt đêm. Đúng là Jeff rất giỏi sửa chữa, vậy thì biết đâu, cậu có thể giúp cô được chăng. Vẫn có chút lúng túng, cô quay sang nhìn anh, hỏi lí nhí

"Vậy anh giúp em một chuyện được không...? Chẳng là... em cũng có một món đồ bị hỏng..."

Mở cửa phòng, cô xơ mời hai anh em vào phòng riêng của mình. Cũng không sao đâu, Jeff nhún vai, rồi kéo áo con nhóc Yuzuru, rủ nó đi cùng. Anh không muốn vào phòng con gái một mình, đã thế lại là phòng của một 'bà' xơ tương lai nữa.

Phòng Theresa giản dị, chỉ có một chiếc giường nhỏ, chăn đệm trắng tinh được gấp gọn gàng, một cái giá đựng sách lác đác vài cuốn tiểu thuyết trinh thám, Jeff nhìn sơ qua là vậy. Một chiếc bàn gỗ đặt đối diện với cửa ra vào, trên bàn là một cuốn tiểu thuyết đọc dở, được đánh dấu bởi một sợi ruy băng đỏ gọn, đặt ngăn nắp bên cạnh cuốn sổ tay và cây bút bi đen. Ở giữa còn có một chiếc lò sưởi bằng đá, trên lò sưởi có một chiếc Radio cũ kĩ, chiếc ăng ten được chắp vá lại bằng dây thép cong queo. Jeff đoán, đó là thứ mà Theresa muốn nhờ anh sửa chăng, chiếc Radio nhìn như thể có tuổi đời còn dài hơn cả cô xơ tập sự.

Nhìn quanh căn phòng một lúc, Jeff hơi gượng gạo bước vào, kéo theo cô em Yuzuru vào trong và để con nhóc đứng canh cửa.

"Đây ạ."

Một động tác nhanh nhẹn pha chút vui mừng, Theresa đưa chiếc Radio đặt trên lò sưởi cho Jeff. Cầm chiếc Radio cũ kĩ trên tay, anh cẩn thận xoay ngược nó lại, quan sát một hồi rồi tặc lưỡi đùa.

"Mấy thứ này... Thời thế chiến được coi là đồ hiếm đấy..."

Nói bâng quơ, anh rút chiếc tua vít sóng âm ra và ngẩng lên nhìn Theresa

"Mấy hôm trước em vẫn nghe được nó bình thường, nhưng đột nhiên từ hôm kia, nó bắt đầu rè rè, rồi không kêu nữa. Em thử thay pin, rồi đem xuống thị trấn nhờ người sửa rồi... Nhưng mà không được anh ạ..."

"Nó quan trọng với em không?"

Ngắt lời kể lể của cô xơ tập sự bằng một câu hỏi có phần nghiêm túc, Jeff cầm chiếc Radio trong tay trái, tay phải chĩa tua vít sóng âm vào nó. Âm thanh ri ri vang lên đều đều, Theresa ậm ừ gật đầu, dường như không muốn nói đến điều gì đó. Nhìn cô lúc ấy trông tội nghiệp đến đáng thương, khiến Jeff cũng phải ngủi lòng. Anh vỗ nhẹ lên vai cô, an ủi

"Yên tâm. Anh sẽ sửa được nó thôi."

Theresa gật đầu một lần nữa, nở nụ cười hiền hậu, ngước lên nhìn anh.

"Em cảm ơn..."

Jeff nhe răng cười, cái điệu cười làm người khác cũng phải cười theo của anh làm con nhóc Yuzuru khúc khích phía sau. Nó đang nghĩ đến chuyện bà chị Arce của nó ghen thôi, hehe, nhưng mà mách chị bây giờ là hơi sớm.

Nhưng rồi, buổi tối của mấy anh em cuối cùng lại thành ra nhàm chán như thế đấy. Jeff và Yuzuru ở lại phòng Theresa tới khuya, khi mọi người đều đã chìm vào giấc ngủ. Cả nhà thờ chỉ còn lại gian phòng ngủ giản dị của cô xơ tập sự là sáng đèn. Hai chị em vừa trò chuyện, vừa xem lão Jeff trổ tài sửa chữa, cứ luyên thuyên đủ thứ trên đời với nhau trong lúc ông anh của họ hì hục trổ tài. Tiếng lạch cạch của kim khí hòa cùng nhịp thoại, để rồi thành một nhịp thơ Theresa ngẫu hứng ngâm theo.

Cuối cùng, phải sau rất nhiều câu chuyện được kể, một vài bài thơ được ngâm nga, công việc sửa chữa của Jeff cũng hoàn thành. Anh không chỉ sửa chiếc Radio, mà sửa nó đến mức tốt nhất mình có thể làm. Dù thiếu dụng cụ và thiết bị thay thế, khả năng ứng biến của Jeff cũng phải khiến Theresa trầm trồ kinh ngạc. Anh thay núm vặn đã mòn bằng một cái nắp chai nhựa, thay thế một số bộ phận bên trong chỉ bằng những thứ tạp nham anh tìm được trong kho đồ, thậm chí là thay cả ăng ten cũ bằng một cái mới, nhỏ hơn nhưng bắt sóng tốt hơn nữa. Cuối cùng, anh dơ chiếc Radio lên, tự hào khoe chiến tích

"Xong rồi. Hoàn hảo!"

"Tuyệt quá."

Mừng rỡ khi nhận lại chiếc radio từ tay ông anh, Theresa vui vẻ bật nó lên, chỉnh chỉnh núm vặn vừa được thay mới bằng một cái nắp chai ngộ nghĩnh. Thì có cái gì dùng cái đó mà, Jeff đùa, động tác vui nhộn chỉnh lại cái ăng ten gắn bên trên. Sau một hồi lẹt rẹt không ra tiếng, cuối cùng, chiếc radio cũng bắt đầu phát ra những âm thanh ngắt quãng, để rồi nối dần thành một chuỗi âm thanh. Một bản nhạc giao hưởng vang lên trong gian phòng ấm cúng, chương trình "Câu truyện đêm khuya" cũng nối tiếp sau những âm thanh êm dịu vui tai, khi giọng đọc đều đều của người kể chuyện bắt đầu phát ra từ chiếc radio.

"Hì! Em bảo mà! Anh ấy sửa được hết!"

Yuzuru với vẻ mặt hớn hở, huých huých ông anh Jeff của nó mấy cái. Jeff cũng cảm thấy khó xử lắm. Gương mặt xinh xắn ngây thơ của Theresa lúc này đang như ngập tràn hạnh phúc, đôi mắt xanh biếc lấp lánh, khi người bạn tinh thần quý giá như vừa được hồi sinh trong lòng bàn tay nhỏ xinh của cô.

"À... ừm. Sửa nó dễ ấy mà."

Theresa ngồi xuống giường, hai tay vẫn ôm chiếc radio, mắt dưng dưng ngước lên nhìn hai anh em, rồi chớp chớp mấy lần như sắp khóc.

"May quá... Cảm ơn... Cảm ơn anh Jeff... Cảm ơn Yuzuru..."

Gật đầu như đã hiểu, Jeff lặng lẽ ngồi xuống giường bên cạnh Theresa, im lặng lắng nghe giọng người kể chuyện đang vang lên đều đều trong gian phòng nhỏ. Một câu chuyện của tiểu thuyết gia Agatha Christie, "Án mạng trên chuyến tàu tốc hành Phương Đông", theo như giới thiệu ban đầu của người kể truyện. Jeff không rành về nữ nhà văn trinh thảm nổi tiếng này lắm, lại càng không biết nhiều về những tiểu thuyết của bà, nên anh chỉ lắng nghe vì tò mò thôi. Trên giá sách của Theresa, anh để ý còn có vài cuốn tiểu thuyết của Conan Doyle và Agatha Christie. Có lẽ, cô xơ tập sự này là một người hâm mộ tiểu thuyết trinh thám chăng?

Jeff cũng không nghe radio thường xuyên lắm, lại được nghe một câu chuyện anh chưa từng đọc bao giờ, nên khi được giới thiệu, anh dường như cũng bị lôi cuốn. Để rồi, anh ngồi lại, cùng với Theresa lắng nghe câu chuyện trên Radio mà không hề chú ý đến thời gian. Lúc nhìn lại, đồng hồ đã điểm quá nửa đêm, chỉ có hai người ngồi lặng thinh cùng tiếng Radio vang lên đều đều trong căn phòng nhỏ chật hẹp và giản dị. Ánh đèn vàng yếu ớt soi sáng hai gương mặt dường như đang bị lôi cuốn vào theo từng dòng văn của Agatha được diễn tả bằng giọng kể đều đều mà hấp dẫn. Bên ngoài khung cửa sổ gỗ ọp ẹp, gió lạnh vẫn gào rú từng hồi. Vậy mà, bầu không khí trong gian phòng vẫn ấm cúng và yên bình biết bao, pha chút li kì của nội dung câu chuyện trinh thám nổi tiếng...

Yuzuru đã ngủ gục từ lúc nào, dựa vào lòng Jeff mà anh không chú ý. Cho tới tận khi, phần truyện kết thúc và tiếng nhạc giao hưởng vang lên báo hiệu một giờ sáng. Đến lúc ấy, Jeff mới giật mình, bừng tỉnh khỏi cơn mê, quay sang nhìn Theresa...

Cô xơ tập sự ngủ gục, gối đầu lên vai anh êm dịu như chiếc lá vàng rơi trên thềm nhà, làm tim Jeff chợt nhảy số, kêu ầm ĩ trong lồng ngực. Chết cha rồi...! Sao số lão ấy 'khổ' thế này chứ!

...mười phút đồng hồ sau...

Jeff nhẹ nhàng đặt Theresa nằm xuống giường, kéo chiếc chăn mỏng lên đắp ngang ngực cô xơ tập sự. Sau đó, anh nhẹ nhàng đặt Yuzuru lên nằm bên cạnh Theresa, đắt chiếc áo măng tô của mình cho cô em, đặt chiếc máy ảnh yêu quý của nó lên chiếc tủ đầu giường. Xong xuôi hết rồi, anh mới lặng lẽ vặn nhỏ ngọn đèn vàng ở đầu giường, gian phòng tối dần trong tầm nhìn của anh, đủ dễ chịu để giữ cho hai chị em ngủ ngon giấc.

Nhìn lại để chắc chắn Theresa và Yuzuru đều đã ngủ, Jeff đặt chiếc radio cũ kĩ lên lại trên lò sưởi, trước khi bỏ ra ngoài hành lang. Anh đóng cửa không để phát ra tiếng động, trước khi đứng tựa lưng vào vách tường đá bên cạnh mà thở dài thườn thượt.

"Mọi người ngủ hết rồi..."

Có vẻ như là vậy. Vì dù sao cũng một giờ sáng rồi mà. Mọi người cũng nên nghỉ ngơi, để ngày mai còn khởi hành sớm nữa chứ. Chỉ còn lại mình Jeff là vẫn đang thức thôi. Tính anh như vậy khó mà thay đổi được. Nếu Jeff mà dễ ngủ, thì chắc trái đất quay theo chiều ngược lại rồi... còn chiều ngược lại là chiều nào thì Jeff chịu chết. Đông-Tây hay Nam-Bắc gì đó...

Hành lang tối om, và dưới sảnh nhà thờ cũng vậy. Chẳng có lấy một nguồn sáng nào. Jeff phải mò mẫm bám theo lan can bằng gỗ cũ kĩ, lần từng bước để xuống dưới. Tiếng sàn gỗ kêu lên cọt kẹt mỗi khi anh cố nhún người đi rón rén, hi vọng không đánh thức ai dậy vào lúc nửa đêm này.

"…khát quá…"

Lần theo tấm bản đồ trong trí nhớ của mình để xuống sảnh tầng một, Jeff mò theo sát bờ tường để tìm cánh cửa gian bếp. Bên trong tối om, nên anh đành dùng tạm ánh sáng của màn hình điện thoại để lần mò đường. Thực sự, đi kiểu này giống trộm thật. Giờ mà bị mấy bà xơ khó tính phát giác thì khổ.

Tự đùa với chính mình để xua đi cái lạnh, Jeff đẩy cửa gian bếp mở ra và lẻn vào trong. Ánh sáng màn hình điện thoại đủ để giúp anh tìm thấy bình đựng nước và xấp cốc giấy mà hồi tối Arce để lại trong này. Rót một cốc nước lạnh, anh uống một hơi cho đỡ khát, trước khi bắt đầu lục lọi tủ lạnh để tìm đồ ăn đêm. Tự nhiên như ở nhà ấy, Jeff cười, lôi ra bịch snack ăn dở của anh và lũ nhóc hồi tối. Vẫn còn giòn chán, vừa ăn, anh vừa lẩm bẩm như vậy, đứng cạnh tủ lạnh đang mở, nhìn xuống vệt sáng mỏng mờ sương mà đèn tủ lạnh tạo ra mà lơ đãng suy nghĩ về lịch trình ngày mai.

Tuy nhiên, một âm thanh rất nhỏ vang lên trong không gian tĩnh mịch của nhà thờ cắt đứt dòng suy nghĩ vẫn chưa thành hình của Jeff lúc ấy. Im lặng một hồi, anh nghe ngóng xung quanh. Không phải là tiếng anh đang ăn, mà là một âm thanh khác. Thật lạ là giờ này mọi người đã ngủ say hết rồi, chẳng còn ai thức khác nữa ngoài Jeff.

Tiếng cánh cửa gỗ của gian bếp mở ra rồi đóng lại, Jeff hơi cau mày khi nhận ra người vừa bước vào.

"Biết ngay mà."

Càu nhàu một cách tinh nghịch, Arce tiến tới và đứng bên cạnh cậu. Jeff không mặc chiếc áo măng tô quen thuộc của mình, nên Arce khoác chiếc chăn mỏng đang quấn quanh người lên cho cậu. Hai người trùm chăn chung và đứng bên cạnh nhau, lặng lẽ trong gian bếp vắng vẻ, bên ánh đèn tủ lạnh mờ mờ.

"Mất ngủ à?"

Jeff vừa ăn snack, vừa hỏi Arce, lơ đãng đứng sát vào người cô cho ấm. Arce thì khúc khích cười, quấn chiếc chăn chung của hai đứa lại. Hai người cao ngang nhau, nên trùm chăn kiểu này, Arce lại có cảm giác ấm áp hơn hẳn. Trông như hai chị em ấy, cô nghĩ, vì dù sao cô cũng hơn tuổi Jeff mà.

"Từ lúc nào mà hai đứa lại có thói quen thức đêm cùng nhau rồi ấy."

Cô đùa, tủm tỉm cười, quay sang nhìn Jeff. Jeff cũng bật cười, ném miếng snack vào miệng.

"Chắc vậy..."

Đêm lạnh thanh tịnh, chỉ có hai người, quấn chung một chiếc chăn ấm áp, đứng sát vào nhau trong gian bếp, ăn chung bữa đêm muộn do Jeff bày ra. Cảm giác sẻ chia thật gần gũi và ấm cúng biết bao...

...

...

Bộ máy hành chính của thế giới Pokemon được chia làm hai phần, giống như hai Đảng đối lập cùng lãnh đạo. Đó là Liên Đoàn Pokemon, Bộ máy chính trị lãnh đạo phần Kinh Tế-Xã Hội, và Giáo Hội Pokemon, Bộ máy chính trị lãnh đạo phần Quân Sự. Hiện tại, hai bộ máy chính trị này vẫn đang hoạt động song song với nhau một cách nhịp nhàng để lãnh đạo các quốc gia Pokemon. Tuy nhiên, việc xảy ra xung đột giữa hai Đảng phái, giống như việc một con rắn hai đầu xảy ra bất đồng, sẽ chỉ là chuyện sớm xảy ra trong tình trạng căng thẳng leo thang hiện tại mà thôi.

...

Trụ sở Giáo Hội Pokemon, thành phố Veilstone, Sinnoh. Phòng họp số 3.

"Theo như tin tức cấp báo, Phòng thí nghiệm bí mật của chúng ta ở phía Bắc Hoenn đã bị tấn công một ngày trước. Thiệt hại là rất lớn."

Trung tướng Colonel Ketchum trong bộ quân phục chỉnh tề đứng lên bắt đầu buổi họp bằng tin tức mới nhất ông nhận được từ Hoenn.

Ở phía đầu bàn, Giáo chủ Otto, người đàn ông với gương mặt trẻ trung nhưng trông hơi kì cục, mái tóc đỏ quăn để dài im lặng lắng nghe báo cáo. Bên tay trái ông là tướng Colonel, một trong những chỉ huy quân đội ông tin tưởng nhất, còn bên phải ông, trưởng bộ phận nghiên cứu Pokemon, Cyrus, và trưởng bộ phận chế tạo và Phát triển, Kano, con người với nửa gương mặt là máy dữ tợn đang lắng nghe báo cáo. Ngoài ra, còn có năm người nữa trong phòng, ngồi cân đối ở hai bên bàn họp dài, nhưng hiện tại, ba người vừa được nhắc tới là những người quan trọng nhất, đứng đầu Giáo hội Pokemon, dưới sự chỉ huy của Giáo chủ vào thời điểm này.

"Có thông tin gì về kẻ tấn công không?"

Cyrus, người được biết đến như là cựu thủ lĩnh của Galactic, hỏi người đàn ông với gương mặt nghiêm nghị đang đứng đối diện mình.

"Là hắn. Là Tiger."

Colonel trả lời cộc lốc, lật báo cáo trên bàn mình, để lộ bức ảnh chụp từ camera an ninh. Nó là một bức ảnh bất thường, với hơn hai chục người lính đang bị đánh văng bởi một cậu thanh niên trẻ với thanh trọng kiếm màu đen tuyền. Đó là Tiger.

Phòng họp xôn xao về cái tên Tiger ấy. Kẻ tấn công thực sự khiến mọi người lo lắng

"Thiệt hại?"

Cyrus tiếp tục hỏi, nhưng Colonel tỏ vẻ khó chịu, trước khi lật tiếp sang trang bên, bắt đầu báo cáo tiếp.

"Bộ phận nghiên cứu bị tổn hại nặng nề, các mẫu thí nghiệm pháo chiến đấu từ ASU Zis-1 đến Zis-4 đều bị phá hủy. Theo báo cáo, đơn vị thí nghiệm ASU pháo Zis-5 đã bị lấy cắp, hay đúng hơn là và bỏ trốn trong lúc hỗn loạn..."

"Hừm..."

Kano hừm một tiếng rõ lớn, như để cắt lời Colonel. Vuốt bộ ria của mình, ông ta suy ngẫm một hồi, rồi lên tiếng, giọng ồm ồm có chút máy móc pha vào.

"ASU Zis-5: Judah là đơn vị pháo chiến đấu hoàn thiện nhất, một trong những mẫu thí nghiệm thành công của phòng thí nghiệm bí mật bắc Hoenn,... Nhưng tại sao nó lại bỏ trốn? Tại sao hắn, Tiger ấy, lại không phá hủy? Hắn đã phá hủy bốn mẫu còn lại rồi còn gì..."

"Tôi cũng không chắc. Nhưng Tiger chỉ phá hủy buồng lưu trữ của Zis-5 rồi bỏ đi. Hắn không phá hủy Zis-5."

"Hiện giờ Zis-5: Judah đang ở đâu?"

"Theo như tín hiệu gửi về gần nhất, sau khi bỏ trốn, Zis-5 đang hướng về phía Đông Nam, tới thị trấn có tên Bryfrost."

Kano tỏ vẻ ngạc nhiên, còn Cyrus thở dài.

"Nhưng đó là... nơi chúng ta đang nuôi dưỡng mẫu thí nghiệm A105 mà?"

Giáo chủ Otto gật đầu với Kano, người vẫn chưa hết ngạc nhiên.

"Có lẽ Judah đang nghe theo 'tiếng gọi', tìm kiếm chủ nhân của nó."

Cyrus cũng đồng tình, quang sang hỏi giáo chủ Otto

"Chúng ta có nên khởi động dự án 'Apocalypse' sớm hơn dự kiến không? Dù sao, mẫu A105 cũng đã đạt đến độ tuổi sẵn sàng để chiến đấu rồi."

Giáo chủ có vẻ ngẫm nghĩ một hồi, trước khi lắc đầu...

"Trước tiên, cứ để mọi chuyện trôi theo chiều hướng của nó đã. Chúng ta chưa nên hành động, hãy tập trung vào việc khôi phục phòng thí nghiệm ở Hoenn, đồng thời nâng cao phòng vệ, chuẩn bị tinh thần trước các cuộc tấn công có thể tới tiếp sau đã. Tiger đã tấn công chúng ta hai lần rồi, sớm muộn gì hắn cũng sẽ tiếp tục tấn công thôi..."

Giáo chủ ngồi thẳng dậy, căng thẳng nhìn về phía Colonel

"Phần này ta sẽ để Trung tướng Colonel lo liệu. Trong số những người ở đây, anh là người duy nhất đủ khả năng ngăn chặn Tiger..."

"Rõ!"

Trung tướng Colonel tuân lệnh.

"Và chúng ta cũng nên nâng cao cảnh giác nữa. Kano! Dự Án 'Overdrive' của anh đến đâu rồi."

"Sau khi tôi biết thông tin về cuộc tấn công, tôi đã ra lệnh rời trung tâm chế tạo lên vùng tuyết phía bắc rồi. Hiện dự án 'Overdrive' đang được thực hiện ở một phòng thí nghiệm bí mật ở phía bắc."

"Tốt lắm. Vậy chúng ta cứ thế mà tiến hành. Hãy cảnh giác với Tiger. Hắn đã bắt đầu hành động rồi đấy."

"Rõ!"

Mọi người đồng thanh tuân lệnh giáo chủ, cuộc họp khẩn kết thúc.

...

Nửa đêm ở thị trấn Bryfrost, mua tuyết dày đặc, cách ba mét không nhìn tỏ mặt người. Có bốn cái bóng đang lầm lũi bước trong tuyết, mò mẫm trong màn đêm trắng thăm thẳm...

"Tao lạnh chết mất chúng mày ạ!"

Con Pippi mặt l** càu nhàu...

***Phòng tác giả***

"Sao lại gọi nó là mặt l**?"

"Thì nó gây cười, với lại là đúng là mặt nó như l** còn gì."

"Nhưng thế mất văn hóa quá! Nhỡ các bạn đọc trẻ mà đọc phải thì sao? Bị cấm truyện thì cạp đất cả lũ à?"

"Thế thì gọi là mặt b** được không?"

"Được..."

***Fanfic***

Con Pippi mặt bựa càu nhàu. Cái miệng rộng của con Clefairy này chỉ có hai tác dụng, một là ngáp và hai là nói lắm, chấm hết. Nó mặc ấm hơn cả ba đứa còn lại, vậy mà vẫn còn than thở được.

"Câm miệng lại đi!"

Đằng sau, Polly sút cho nó một cái. Cái đứa con gái tóc hai đuôi mặc váy ngắn giữa trời mưa tuyết, vì nó đã tưởng cái áo bông dày cộp của nó có tác dụng. Kết quả là chân nó mất cảm giác từ nãy tới giờ rồi.

Thằng cha mặt vuông Kazuto đi phía trước thì không thấy phàn nàn gì, vì răng nó đã dính chặt vào nhau bằng một cái lớp băng mỏng rồi. Chỉ có riêng Arite đi đầu, mặc mỗi đồ chống đóng băng cơ bản, là vẫn còn đầy nhiệt huyết lắm.

"Yên tâm! Con Pokemon này là mẻ lớn. Tiền bán nó chắc chắn cao."

Arite nói

"Chúng ta sẽ có đồ thật ấm để mặc."

Polly như nhắc nhở bản thân

"Giường thật ấm để ngủ"

Kazuto nối theo

"Đồ ăn thật ngon để ăn."

Arite liếm môi, nhưng mà lưỡi nó bị đóng băng nhanh tới mức nó lạnh toát cả miệng lúc rụt vào.

"Tao muốn mua máy sưởi phòng tắm riêng."

Pippi kết thúc.

"Tiến lên đội hỏa tiễn mini."

Cả bọn đồng thanh, rồi lại tiếp tục mò mẫm giữa cơn bão tuyết.

...

Kết thúc ở đây thôi :v khi nào nghĩ ra tiếp thì viết tiếp

Chuẩn bị chào đón Pokemon thánh giá chiến đấu Judah.


	22. Chapter 22

Pokemon legendary trainers III: Tiger

Tập 22.

.

Thị trấn Bryfrost, một buổi sáng lạnh giá. Những con đường lát đá phủ một lớp băng mỏng, tuyết thành đụm trên những mái ngói nâu. Dòng người thưa thớt bị cái se lạnh của mùa đông yên bình bao phủ, kéo cao cổ những chiếc áo khoác lên để giữ ấm cho bản thân. Một vài bông tuyết khẽ rơi trên trên vai áo lông ấm. Chiếc xe cào tuyết ì ạch dọn dẹp những con đường.

Hòa cùng dòng người của thị trấn buổi sáng sớm, nhóm Jeff đang cùng xơ Catherine và xơ Theresa tham gia buổi chợ sáng. Những gian hàng được bày hai bên đường, giản dị, chỉ bày bán vài món đồ tạm bợ. Thịt cho bữa trưa, một ít rau củ hiếm hoi trụ lại được trong cái lạnh, hay hàng bán đồ len, quần áo ấm,... Một vài quán ăn bên lề đường, khói trắng bốc lên nghi ngút từ những nồi nước dùng nóng hổi, mang theo mùi hương thơm phức tới chỗ đám nhóc. Baelfire cảm thấy đói meo, Yuuki cũng vậy. Yuzuru thì mải chụp ảnh nên cũng chẳng chú ý, tới khi nhận ra bụng mình đang réo ầm lên thì mới gãi đầu cười khổ với đám bạn.

Đám nhóc ở nhà thờ cũng xuống thị trấn cùng. Chúng đi theo để làm hướng dẫn viên du lịch, giới thiệu thị trấn Bryfrost cho hai người bạn mới, Baelfire và Yuuki, cùng đám Pokemon nhí nhố của hai đứa. Một đứa bế Tepig, đứa còn lại ôm Snivy, hai đứa phía sau dắt tay Oshawott như dắt em nhỏ. Yuuka và Torchic thì chạy lăng xăng, chơi đùa với nhau. Brylf thì bám lấy Baelfire như hình với bóng, nằm trên đầu cậu nhóc mà ngắm cảnh từ trên cao. Banette thì... lại thành quả bóng bay lơ lửng, để một đứa cuối đoàn cầm chơi mà không phàn nàn gì.

Jeff đi sau coi như là quản lý đám nhóc, để Arce, Theresa và xơ Catherine đi trước dẫn đoàn. Killian thì lăng xăng đi thám thính trước, hết xí xớn ở hàng trò chơi này đến quán ăn kia. Cuối cùng, Yuzuru phải xách tai cậu ta lôi xềnh xệch đi, Killian mới bớt lăng xăng được.

Nhóm của Micheal và Tama đã rời thị trấn vào buổi sáng sớm, có lẽ là để tiếp tục chuyến hành trình của họ, nghiên cứu về văn hóa phía bắc gì gì đó. Nhóm bốn người thợ săn kia cũng vậy, đã rời đi từ lúc trời chưa tỏ, sau khi mưa tuyết đã ngừng. Chỉ còn lại nhóm Jeff là nán lại nhà thờ thêm một ngày để nghỉ ngơi chuẩn bị hành trình về phía Nam. Đề xuất của xơ Theresa đấy. Xơ Maria và mọi người cũng không phản đối gì, chỉ có xơ Marilyn là hơi khó chịu chút, nhưng sau cùng cũng gật đầu đồng tình.

"Mọi người thấy phiên chợ sáng của Bryfrost thế nào ạ?"

Xơ Theresa với vai trò dẫn đoàn quay lại tươi cười hỏi mọi người.

"Tuyệt vời!"

"Tuyệt vời ạ!"

Đám nhóc nhí nhố đồng thanh, cười khanh khách với nhau, giơ mỗi đứa một cây xúc xích nướng nóng hổi lên như kiểu đồng khởi vậy. Chỉ khổ thằng Jeff, người đang phải lúi húi trả tiền ở phía sau. Torchic cũng đang gặm chung xúc xích với Yuuka, Tepig tham ăn nguyên cả một chiếc, no kễnh bụng, lăn tròn thành quả bóng rồi. Oshawott tranh nhau với Snivy cây xúc xích làm hai đứa nhóc đang bế chúng phải giằng hai đứa ra mới được. Nhưng nhìn chung, mọi người đều vui vẻ, như vậy là Theresa vui rồi.

"Mọi người! Phía trước là công viên Bryfrost. Có một cái hồ nước đóng băng ở đó đó!"

"Yeah!"

Đứa nhóc dẫn đoàn, có vẻ như là đứa cầm đầu, lớn tuổi nhất trong cả bọn, hô hào. Thế là, hơn chục đứa, tính cả đám Pokemon nhí nhố đi cùng, đồng thanh hô lên vui vẻ. Không khí vui tươi bao phủ, làm Arce cũng ấm lòng, xơ Catherine thì cười hiền hậu nhìn đám nhóc hiếu động.

"Tớ muốn xây người tuyết."

"Tớ cũng vậy."

"Tớ thì thích ném bóng tuyết hơn."

"Chúng ta chia phe ném bóng tuyết đi."

Baelfire, nhóm phó của đám nhóc, đề nghị. Và có vẻ như, cả đám ngay lập tức đồng tình với sáng kiến đó của cậu.

"Chia phe thế nào?"

"Nam đấu với nữ! Được không?"

"Chơi luôn!"

Yuzuru là đứa hô to nhất trong đám con gái, cũng là đứa bạo gan nhất. Phía sau con nhóc, Yuuki vẫn nép nép người vào bạn nó, có chút rụt rè đáng yêu, đồng tình với ý kiến của bạn mình.

"Anh sẽ làm trọng tài!"

Jeff cũng sân si tham gia vào, chủ yếu là để tránh việc phải đi cùng Arce. Vì kiểu gì đi cùng Arce và xơ Catherine, tí nữa anh lại phải xách đồ hộ họ thì khổ. Để Ryuu xách đồ thì hơn, còn anh đi chơi cùng đám nhóc với cớ là trông trẻ thay hai cô gái, thế là hợp lý.

"Không được! Anh Jeff là nam. Nhỡ anh thiên vị các bạn nam thì sao?"

Ý kiến vừa rồi là của một cô nhóc đứng bên cạnh Yuzuru như là nhóm phó đội nữ, và nó được các cô bé khác đồng tình nhiệt liệt, đặc biệt là con nhóc Yuzuru.

"Thế thì cần một trọng tài nữ nữa."

Đám con trai nảy ra ý tưởng này cũng là hợp lý, Killian vuốt cằm, liếc về phía ba cô gái đang đứng riêng ra so với đám nhóc. Arce và Catherine nhìn nhau, rồi quay sang cùng nhìn Theresa.

"Ơ... Em... sao lại là em?"

Theresa bối rối khi bị cả hai bà chị lớn tuổi hơn giao phó trọng trách làm trọng tài.

"Chị Theresa làm trọng tài nữ được đấy!"

"Nhất trí!"

Cả đám nhóc nhí nhố đồng tình, rồi lộn xộn, ào tới kéo cô xơ tập sự đi cùng chúng tới công viên. Thằng cha Jeff cầm đầu cả bọn, giờ cũng bị đám nhóc đẩy đi tới công viên, như kiểu bị sóng thần cuốn trôi vậy, giữ mãi suýt nữa rơi mất cái mũ. Bỏ lại đằng sau là Arce và Catherine, hai người 'lớn' không tham gia vào trận đấu bóng tuyết của chúng. Arce cười, vẫy tay tạm biệt đám nhóc. Xơ Catherine cũng làm theo, vẫy tay với đám nhóc, không quên dặn chúng trở về nhà thờ vào bữa trưa. Khổ mỗi Ryuu, phải đi cùng xách đồ cho họ thôi.

...

"Tất cả chuẩn bị... Bắt đầu chiến đấu!"

Trận chiến cầu tuyết giữa hai phe, một bên là các bạn nam, bên còn lại là các bạn nữ. Công viên vắng người bỗng trở nên náo nhiệt nhờ trận chiến cầu tuyết, hay còn được gọi với cái tên Thế chiến bóng tuyết thứ một nửa.

Một cơn mưa những quả cầu tuyết theo nghĩa đen giữa hai phe chiến đấu. Cả hai bên đều hết mình vì chiến thắng chung cuộc của phe mình. Những quả cầu tuyết bay qua lại giữa hai chiến lũy vững chãi được đắp lên bởi tuyết, cả phe nam lẫn phe nữ đều ăn miếng trả miếng nhau quyết liệt, không bên nào chịu thua bên nào. Và hơn cả, hai 'trọng tài' cũng bị lôi luôn vào trận chiến cầu tuyết ác liệt mà không biết từ bao giờ đã mở rộng thành chiến tranh thế giới thứ một nửa rồi.

BỤP! BỤP! BỤP BỤP!

Cầu tuyết rơi xuống chiến hào đắp bằng tuyết của phe nam như mưa bom bão đạn, một chiến sĩ lê lết bò tới vị trí lão Jeff và Torchic đang trấn thủ... là thằng Baelfire và con Tepig của mình chứ còn ai vào đây nữa.

"Thưa chỉ huy! Chiến tuyến phía nam của chúng ta bị chọc thủng rồi. Quân địch đang tràn sang lấn chiếm các cứ điểm."

"Nguy to! Yêu cầu rút quân từ thành lũy phía bắc, điều chuyển hai đơn vị lính sang chiến tuyến phía nam để đòi lại cứ điểm đài phun nước."

Jeff cũng chơi trò tập trận cùng đám nhóc, ra lệnh như chỉ huy với thằng em mình. Bên cạnh anh, Torchic vừa ăn ngay một quả cầu tuyết vào mặt, ngã chổng vó, nhưng đã bật dậy nhanh và đáp trả lại gấp đôi rồi.

"Rõ!"

Hai anh em đang báo cáo với nhau thì thằng Killian đầu xù đã lê lết bò lại chỗ hai người với một quả cầu tuyết dính trên mái tóc xù của nó. Kéo lê thằng cha xoắn cận trên truyết là cậu nhóc lớn tuổi của đám. Tới nơi, cậu ta đặt thương binh Killiam nằm xuống dưới hào chiến đấu, nghiêm trang báo cáo

"Thưa chỉ huy! Phó chỉ huy Killian bị trúng đạn. Yêu cầu đưa đến gặp quân y để băng bó."

"Aaa..."

Thằng Killian nằm rên như thật, làm Jeff cũng bật cười. Nhưng mà, nghiêm túc là nghiêm túc, đây là chiến tranh thế giới thứ một nửa đấy, không nghiêm túc là dọn nhà vệ sinh một tuần, không vui đâu.

"Nguy quá! Đưa phó chỉ huy tới gặp quân y! Nhanh!"

Thế là cậu nhóc kia lại lôi xềnh xệch Killian trên tuyết về phía phòng tuyến phía sau, nơi Brylf và Snivy đang làm nhiệm vụ băng bó vết thương. Cứ lông của Brylf kết hợp dây leo của Snivy là thành vết băng bó. Có ba bốn đứa nhóc khác cũng đang băng bó nằm ở đó, rên rỉ kêu đau như đúng rồi. Đó là quân y, hậu phương của phe nam lúc này đáy.

"Cứ thế này thì hổng phòng tuyến mất. Binh nhì Bealfire! Loan tin tới tất cả các đơn vị khác. Chuẩn bị tổng tấn công."

"Rõ!

Làm lễ chào thằng anh nó như thật, binh nhì Baelfire cùng nhợn-đưa-tin Tepig lại lon ton chạy tới các đơn vị khác để báo tin. Mỗi đơn vị là một người, thế là đủ hiểu quân đội của Jeff đang trong tình trạng thương tích nặng tới mức nào.

Ở chiến tuyến đối diện...

"Chúng ta có lợi thế rồi. Hãy thuận đà này tiến công, đánh phá nát phòng tuyến của địch đi."

Tổng chỉ huy Yuzuru ra lệnh, và cấp dưới của cô chỉ biết gật đầu lia lịa, đồng thanh hô vang. Có hai cô nhóc trạc tuổi cô và bà chị Theresa mặt vẫn ngơ ngác, chưa hiểu mình đang làm cái quái gì ở đây thôi. Nhưng mà, vui là được phải không. Theresa cũng có thể vinh dự trở thành một người lính đã tham chiến trong chiến tranh thế giới thứ một nửa này...

"Thưa chỉ huy Yuzuru. Phòng tuyến phía bắc của địch đang mỏng dần."

Một trinh sát của quân đội nữ bò tới báo cáo, kèm theo tư thế chào nghiêm trang hơn hẳn thằng nhóc Baelfire. Người lấm lem toàn tuyết, cô nhóc và con Banette thành một cặp đôi hoàn cảnh hoàn hảo.

"Tốt! Chúng ta sẽ tấn công phòng tuyến phía bắc. Binh nhất Theresa sẽ dẫn đầu cuộc tấn công."

"Ớ..."

Theresa vẫn chả hiểu gì cả. Nhưng mà, chắc là đi lên phía bắc và ném cầu tuyết thôi nhỉ? Phía bắc là...phía nào?

Một cô lính khác xách con Oshawott đang nằm ngủ hở cả bụng tới và báo cáo

"Thưa chỉ huy! Phát hiện binh bét Oshawott đào ngũ, ngủ gật ở gần hồ băng ạ."

"Đưa đến nhà giam! Phạt thật nặng vào!"

Nhà giam thì là cái đu quay tròn, có Yuuki với Yuuka đang ngồi đó, vẫy tay chào mọi người ở tiền tuyết. Hậu phương quá vững chắc còn gì.

"Quân địch đang có động thái tổng tấn công."

Trinh sát báo cáo lại cho Yuzuru.

"Vậy thì, báo cho các đơn vị khác! Chúng ta sẽ phản công ngay khi địch xông lên! Đánh tan tành chúng ra!"

Yuzuru chắc nịch.

"Quyết thắng!"

Cả đám con gái hô hào chẳng kém gì tụi con trai, Theresa cười khổ khi hô cùng đám em.

Thế là, hiệu lệnh xung phong vang lên, cả hai phe lao vào nhau, quyết chiến một phen sống mái với nhau. Thế chiến bóng tuyết thứ một nửa thật quả là ác nghiệt phải không các bạn?

...

"Anh Jeff? Về ăn cơm thôi. Anh Jeff ơi."

Đám nhóc đang xúm lại cố gắng lay thằng anh nó dậy. Nhưng mà sau khi chiến tranh thế giới thứ một nửa kết thúc, ĐámJeff đã lăn ra ngủ luôn ở ghế đá công viên rồi. Đám nhóc làm đủ mọi cách, từ lay người, cầm que chọc vào lỗ mũi, đến vác kẻng ra đánh keng keng, nhưng mà lão vẫn cứ ngủ như thể thế chiến thứ tư bắt đầu lão cũng đíu thèm dậy vậy. Arce và xơ Catherine đã quay lại sau khi mua sắm, cũng phải đến bó tay với tướng ngủ chẳng khác gì thằng vô gia cư của Jeff. Yuzuru tiện tay chụp mấy phô ảnh của thằng anh nó nằm ngủ ở ghế đá, để tiện sau này tống tiền sau.

"Haha. Thôi mấy đứa đừng trêu anh nữa. Aha."

Theresa dù nói như thế nhưng vẫn đang ôm bụng cười với đủ thứ trò mà đám nhóc bày ra để đánh thức thằng anh ham ngủ dậy rồi. Arce cũng ôm bụng cười, còn xơ Catherine thì quay đi, lấy tay che miệng mà cười. Đầu Jeff giờ dính thêm một cái cành cây khô, trên mặt thì phủ một tờ báo nhàu nát, còn người nằm vắt vẻo, nửa trên ghế, nửa rơi xuống đất. Trông đúng là thảm mà.

"Mình về nhà thờ dần đi. Cũng gần tới bữa trưa rồi."

Xơ Catherine đề nghị, và chị cả Arce đứng lên, hô hào hỏi đám nhóc

"Đứa nào đói giơ tay lên nào!"

"Em!"

"Em nữa!"

"Emm!"

Đám nhóc, bao gồm cả Theresa, nhốn nháo giơ tay hưởng ứng, cười đùa với nhau vui vẻ.

"Thế thì mình cùng về ăn trưa thôi! Bữa trưa nay sẽ có món đặc biệt!"

"Yeah!"

Đám nhóc và Theresa hô to vui vẻ, xếp thành hàng theo xơ Catherine và Arce để trở về nhà thờ. Tiếng cười giòn giã, trò chuyện rôm rả của chúng làm náo nhiệt không gian thị trấn, xua đi cái lạnh của mùa đông...

...

Ơ? Còn thằng Jeff?

Ryuu đứng đực ra bên cạnh thằng chủ vô dụng của mình, chẳng biết phải làm cách nào để xách cổ nó về nhà thờ được đây.

...

Buổi chiều tới, mấy anh em rủ nhau đi thả diều với nhau. Có Jeff cầm đầu, Baelfire, Yuzuru, Yuuki, Killian, Theresa và đám nhóc ở nhà thờ đi nữa. Cánh diều sặc xỡ bay cao vút trên nền trời xanh thăm thẳm, ngọn gió lạnh mang theo tiếng sáo ríu rít vui tai. Sơn lân tinh làm cánh diều như nổi bật trên nền trời khi mặt trời ngả dần về đằng tây, Jeff và đám em cười đùa với nhau, hát cùng nhau một bài hát thiếu nhi vui vẻ.

"A nhìn kìa! Diều của bọn mình đang bay cao nhất kìa!"

Yuuki cười vui vẻ với Killian, làm cậu nhóc xoắn cận bối rối chỉnh lại chiếc kính, cười gượng gạo với cô bạn đáng yêu. Yuzuru buộc chắc dây diều vào chiếc cột gỗ dưới đất rồi ngồi phịch xuống nền tuyết, lơ đãng ngắm nhìn cánh diều chơi vơi trên tầng cao của bầu trời. Đã rất lâu rồi con nhóc không đi thả diều cùng bạn mình rồi nhỉ. Giờ thấy cánh diều thật hoài niệm làm sao, con nhóc nghĩ, cái thời trẻ trâu đi thả diều trong tuổi thơ của nó chợt hiền về trong trí nhớ nó, như thể điều đó mới xảy ra hôm qua vậy

"Giữ chắc này các cậu! Mình sẽ để thả dây một chút cho diều bay cao hơn."

"Được rồi!"

Baelfire và một bạn nữ khác, cùng đám Pokemon nhí nhố đang cố thả thêm dây cho cánh diều của mấy đứa bay cao hơn. Tepig vô dụng ngã chúi khi cơn gió mạnh kéo cả đám nhóc ngã chúi. Nhưng may cho chúng, Jeff đã kịp túm lấy dây và đỡ hai đứa nhóc lên. Chút nữa là bay cùng cánh diều rồi nhé!

"Cẩn thận chứ mấy đứa!"

Anh chỉ cười mà nhắc nhở như vậy, trước khi buộc lại dây diều vào cột gỗ dưới tuyết. Jeff hôm nay hẳn cũng rất vui, nào là đại chiến cầu tuyết, giờ còn được đi thả diều. Cảm giác như được trở về tuổi thơ một chuyến ra trò vậy.

"Nhìn nè mấy đứa! Decidueye!"

Arce ra hiệu cho 'con diều' Decidueye của mình, và con cú đang treo mình thả theo cơn gió trên cao lượn một vòng rộng, biểu diễn chút tuyệt kĩ, kết thúc bằng những mũi tên bắn lên cao nổ thành pháo hoa.

"Ồ! Hay quá! Hay quá!"

Đám nhóc trầm trồ vỗ tay tán thưởng làm Arce cũng thấy vui. Nhìn chúng mà cô cũng có cảm giác hoài niệm hệt như Jeff vậy, cũng như được sống lại kí ức tuổi thơ. Thực ra, khi còn nhỏ, Arce hầu như là ở biệt thự, nên cũng ít bạn bè. Cô chỉ được thả diều cùng những người hầu và Pokemon mà cha cô nghiên cứu, nên bạn bè của cô hầu như toàn là Pokemon mà thôi. Nhìn đám nhóc lúc này mà Arce chợt thấy ghen tị đấy.

"Xem kìa! Những cánh diều đang phát sáng!"

Theresa thốt lên, và đám nhóc cũng nhốn nháo. Ý tưởng của Jeff, phủ lớp phát quang lên cánh diều và thả chúng lên, đợi khi trời tối, cánh diều sẽ phát sáng trông rất đẹp. Và quả như thế thật, đám nhóc hẳn đã rất thích thú khi nhìn thấy diều của mình phát sáng giữa bầu trời đang dần ngả về đêm. Cảnh tượng đó, khoảnh khắc hạnh phúc ngắn ngủi đó, quả thực, rất tuyệt vời.

Hôm đó là một ngày đáng nhớ với đám nhóc ở nhà thờ, cũng như Baelfire, Yuuki và mọi người khác nữa. Tất cả mọi người cùng nhau ăn uống, chơi đùa với nhau vui vẻ suốt cả ngày mà không phải vướng bận lo nghĩ về tương lai. Chỉ đơn giản là buông bỏ tất cả và tận hưởng một ngày tuyệt vời mà thôi. Baelfire hẳn đã rất hạnh phúc, Yuuki, Yuzuru cũng vậy, Killian thì vô tư khỏi bàn rồi, và đám nhóc ở nhà thờ cũng vậy. Xơ Maria hiền hậu cũng đã rất vui, xơ Marilyn rũ bỏ vẻ mặt khó chịu để nô đùa cùng đám nhóc, xơ Catherine nấu ăn thật ngon, những nết nhăn trên gương mặt cha Albert cũng dãn ra khi ông cười. Arce đảm đang như một người chị cả, Jeff thì vẫn vô dụng như mọi khi, và những Pokemon như Brylf, Banette, Tepig,... cũng đã có một ngày hạnh phúc.

"Những khoảnh khắc hạnh phúc như là một di sản vĩnh cửu của con người, điều mà cho dù ngày mai có ra sao, chúng ta cũng không bao giờ quên được những cảm xúc ấy."

Theresa cũng đã có một ngày đáng nhớ với mọi người ở nhà thờ. Và rồi cô cũng chợt nhận ra, từ lúc nào mà cô đã bắt đầu có cảm tình với một người trong đoàn phiêu lưu ghé thăm và ở lại nhà thờ của mình. Một anh chàng đa tài hiền lành, vui tính và đáng tin cậy, như là một chỗ dựa ấm áp mỗi khi cô cần. Dù chỉ mới là những ấn tượng ban đầu, nhưng chúng như mang lại một cảm giác đầm ấm, khiến trái tim cô xốn xang mỗi khi mường tượng đến, khoảnh khắc cô tựa đầu lên ngực anh và ngủ thiếp đi trong đêm tối, hay niềm hạnh phúc anh mang lại khi giúp cô sửa chiếc đài yêu dấu, giúp cô và đám nhóc có thật nhiều niềm vui,...

 ** _***...Phòng tác giả_**

 _"Là thằng Jeff..."_

 _"...là thằng Jeff chứ ai vào đây nữa."_

 ** _...Fanfic***_**

Những khoảnh khắc ấy, chúng thật sự quý giá. Chàng trai tên Jeff, anh ấy thật...

 ** _***Phòng tác giả..._**

 _"Biết ngay mà!"_

 _"Còn ai vào đây nữa."_

 _"Ước gì mình được như anh ấy, thằng tác giả đang nghĩ thế đấy."_

 _"Im ngay! Muốn làm cameo tiếp không thằng nhân vật chính vô dụng kia?"_

 ** _...Fanfic***_**

Theresa thực sự có cảm tình với Jeff, đó là điều mà cô không hề chối bỏ. Chỉ có điều, mỗi khi nghĩ đến tình cảnh của hai người vào lúc này đây, trái tim cô lại quặn thắt. Jeff đã có một cô bạn gái gần như là quá hoàn hảo, đó là Arce, luôn bên cạnh anh, san sẻ cùng anh những khó khăn cũng như mệt mỏi rồi. Nếu có thêm Theresa, thì cô sẽ chỉ như một người thừa, một người thứ ba xen vào giữa hạnh phúc của hai người họ mà thôi. Đấy là còn chưa kể, cô sống ở nhà thờ này với các xơ, đang học tập để trở thành xơ. Còn Jeff, anh sống một cuộc sống phiêu lưu, nay đây mai đó, tự do tự tại. Cô không thể giữ anh lại nơi đây. Vì anh là cánh chim tự do, thuộc về phương trời xa xăm kia, bên cạnh anh luôn có người bạn đồng hành, cô gái mà anh yêu luôn sát cánh bên cạnh anh trong những chuyến phiêu lưu, Arce. Càng nghĩ đến điều đó, trái tim Theresa lại càng đau đớn. Ước gì, ngày hôm nay có thể kéo dài thêm nữa, để cô có thể bên cạnh anh thêm. Ước gì...

"Theresa! Theresa!"

Tiếng gọi của xơ Marilyn như kéo cô xơ tập sự về thực tại.

"Ơ dạ!"

Cô xơ tập sự đang bê nồi súp giật mình, tí nữa làm đổ nồi súp nóng ra sàn.

"Con sao thế?"

Xơ Marilyn lo lắng, nhưng Theresa chỉ lắc đầu cười trừ

"Dạ không có gì đâu ạ. Để con bưng nồi súp qua phòng ăn."

"Ừ ừ…"

Xơ Marilyn gật đầu ra hiệu cho Theresa, và cô xơ tập sự cũng không dám nhắc lại chuyện vừa rồi nữa. Cô bưng nồi súp qua phòng ăn, nơi đám trẻ đang chờ sẵn bữa tối của chúng. Xơ Maria đang chia bát, còn Arce giúp mấy đứa cắt bánh mì. Xơ Catherine thì không có mặt, do chăm sóc cha Albert già yếu đang phải nằm nghỉ trong phòng rồi.

"Ơ… anh Jeff đâu rồi ạ?"

Theresa ngơ ngác hỏi Arce khi nhận ra sự vắng bóng của anh chàng vui tính trong nhóm. Arce chỉ nhún vai đáp lại

"Anh ấy đi xuống thị trấn có chút việc rồi."

"Vậy ạ…"

Theresa mặt buồn thiu. Thực lòng, cô muốn thổ lộ tình cảm với anh càng sớm càng tốt, vì để trong lòng lâu sẽ sinh bệnh, xơ Catherine có nói vậy. Chỉ có điều, Jeff lại đi xuống thị trấn mất rồi. Cơ hội để cô thổ lộ chỉ có hôm nay, vì mai nhóm của anh sẽ khởi hành sớm. Trong lòng, Theresa thực sự rất bồn chồn khi nghĩ đến việc sẽ thổ lộ tình cảm với anh, phần nào cảm thấy hụt hẫng và thất vọng vì nghĩ, mình sẽ để vuột mất cơ hội duy nhất này.

Mọi người đang ăn tối vui vẻ, bỗng, bên ngoaài nhà thờ có tiếng nhốn nháo. Arce chực đứng dậy thì xơ Maria ngăn lại. Xơ chỉ im lặng, lắc đầu với cô gái như thể không muốn cô can thiệp vào chuyện này vậy.

"Theresa!"

Xơ Marilyn đứng lên và kéo Theresa đi cùng mình. Hai người họ cùng ra ngoài với nhau, khiến Arce cảm thấy khó hiểu. Ai lại đến nhà thờ vào giờ tối này, và lại phải cần tới hai người ra đón như vậy nhỉ?

Có tiếng cãi vã bên ngoài, và đám trẻ nhà thờ chỉ im lặng ăn tối. Chỉ mới vài phút trước, chúng còn cười đùa với nhau vui vẻ, vậy mà chỉ sau khi hai người kia đi ra ngoài, chúng bỗng im lặng đến đáng sợ. Baelfire và Yuuki cũng cảm thấy lạ, quay sang nhìn Yuzuru và Killian ở phía đối diện, thì thấy hai người bạn mình đang nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ. Chuyện gì vậy?

Chẳng nói chẳng giằng, hai đứa nhóc đồng loạt đứng dậy và chạy ra ngoài

"Này! Hai đứa! Khoan đã!"

Xơ Maria cố ngăn hai đứa nhóc lại nhưng không kịp. Arce cũng vội vàng đuổi theo cả hai ra ngoài, bất chấp việc xơ Maria năn nỉ cô đừng can thiệp vào.

Bên ngoài cửa nhà thờ lúc ấy...

"Á!"

Gã thanh niên đẩy ngã Theresa một cách thô bạo, còn xơ Marilyn đang bị ba tên khác bao vây, không tài nào chạy tới đỡ cô xơ tập sự dậy được. Hùng hổ, gã túm lấy cổ áo cô và xách cô lên, hơi thở hôi hám phả thẳng vào gương mặt thanh tú khiến cô xơ tập sự phải quay đi sợ hãi, không dám nhìn thẳng vào hai hốc mắt như lồi ra của hắn.

"Cái nhà thờ này nợ tiền thuê đất của ông chủ tao bốn năm tháng nay rồi. Cuối cùng đến bao giờ chúng mày mới chịu trả đây hả?"

"Dừng lại đi! Chúng tôi sẽ trả mà!"

Xơ Marilyn cố gắng trong tuyệt vọng để cứu Theresa, nhưng ba tên côn đồ đang vây xung quanh xơ không cho xơ cô hội đó. Vẫn đang nhấc bổng Theresa lên không trung, gã côn đồ đe dọa

"Vậy thì để tao bắt con bé này về thay vậy."

Hắn cười, điệu cười đáng ghê tởm đó khiến Theresa nhăn mặt. Trong một khoảnh khắc, tưởng như cô sắp òa khóc tới nơi rồi vậy. Cho tới khi, một giọng trẻ con ồm ồm vang lên từ phía sau, cô xơ tập sự đang sợ hãi mới dám mở mắt ra.

"Này! Dừng lại!"

Yuzuru lao tới một cách hùng hổ, vừa hét, vừa nhảy lên, cắn mạnh vào cánh tay của tên côn đồ đang túm cổ áo Theresa. Ré lên một tiếng đau đớn, gã côn đồ buông cô xơ tập sự ra, đồng thời cũng hất ngã Yuzuru lăn ra đất. Nhưng kiên cường lắm, cô nhóc với mái tóc con trai bật dậy ngay, đứng chắn trước mặt Theresa và bảo vệ cô gái trẻ. Sự dũng cảm và quyết đoán khiến ngay cả Arce, người chị đang chạy ra theo phía sau cũng phải ngạc nhiên.

"Em không sao chứ!"

Arce vội vàng chạy tới, đỡ lấy Theresa và kéo Yuzuru lại phía sau. Hai tên đồng bọn của tên vừa bị cắn cũng nhào tới, bao vây lấy ba chị em trong thế tam giác, khiến Arce cảnh giác.

"Các người muốn gì."

Vai trò chị cả, Arce đứng lên, che chắn cho cả hai người em của mình. Mạnh miệng, cô hỏi lại ba tên côn đồ đang bao vây mình một cách cứng rắn. Cô có thể không giỏi đối đầu với bọn chúng như Jeff, nhưng nếu cần, cô cũng có thể động tay chân nếu muốn.

"Chúng mày! Đánh nhừ xương bọn này cho tao. Đã muốn nói chuyện tử tế với chúng nó không được, thì không việc gì phải..."

Jeff luôn nói, nếu kế hoạch giảng hòa thất bại, thì nắm đấm tới trước luôn là nắm đấm khôn ngoan. Và Arce chẳng cần chờ thêm một giây nào nữa. Cô lao tới và đấm thẳng vào mặt tên côn đồ cầm đầu. Hắn loạng choạng lùi lại, bất ngờ, ánh mắt đầy đe dọa nhìn chằm chằm Arce. Cú đấm không đủ lực, vì dù sao, cô cũng là con gái. Đấm xong, đến bản thân Arce còn đau tay nữa là...

Nhưng thế là này tốt nhỉ? Nếu cô chọc giận chúng thành công, chúng sẽ đánh cô chứ không phải hai người em của cô. Thế là phần nào đó bảo vệ được...

BỐP!

Ăn trọn cú đấm của một tên khác vào một bên má, Arce loạng choạng lùi lại, choáng váng.

"Chị Arce!"

Cả Theresa và Yuzuru đều la lên, nhưng chưa kịp làm gì, thì tên còn lại đã dùng cây gậy bóng chày của mình đánh một cú vào lưng cô gái rồi. Đau điếng, cô cảm giác như xương vai mình bị nứt rồi ấy. Một cú đá nữa vào bụng khiến cô như chúi xuống. Và đến giờ, tên bị cô đấm tiến lại.

"Con đàn bà mất dạy!"

BỐP!

Cú sút trời giáng vừa mạnh vừa hiểm độc vào mặt Arce khi cô cúi xuống, hắn đẩy cô ngã ngửa ra sau. Arce gần như nằm luôn ra đất sau cú đá đó, đầu choáng váng, chỉ biết co người lại, hứng chịu những đòn hiểm ác của ba tên côn đồ.

"Arce!"

Xơ Marilyn cũng bị đánh, ngã ra đất. Yuzuru chỉ biết kéo Theresa lại phía sau. Cô nhóc hiểu sự hi sinh của chị mình, nhưng thế này thì hơi quá. Arce bị đánh, nằm co quắp như con sâu, chịu sự tra tấn, giày xéo của ba tên côn đồ. Đến những lúc như thế này,...

...cả ba người họ cùng ước rằng, Jeff có mặt ở đây lúc này để bảo vệ họ...

Arce như lịm đi vì đau đớn. Cô luôn cảm thấy rùng mình mỗi khi tưởng tượng lại những vết thương kinh khủng mà Jeff đã phải hứng chịu để bảo vệ cô khi xưa. Và giờ đây, sự thấu hiểu cô dành cho cậu khi ấy dường như càng thêm gắn kết, khi mà cô, đang phải chịu những thương tổn gần như tương tự, dù không bằng so với cậu lúc xưa.

"Đừng mà! Tha cho chị ấy đi! Tôi xin mấy người!"

Theresa gào khóc, cố gắng kéo Arce ra, nhưng cô bị một tên đánh ngược lại. Tên còn lại liên hồi dùng cây gậy bóng chày nện cô, tới mức mà cây gậy dính bê bết máu của cô mà hắn vẫn không chịu dừng lại.

'Anh Jeff! Trở lại đi mà! Mọi người cần anh..."

RẮC...

Cây gậy bóng chày gãy gập, vậy mà hắn vẫn không tha cho cô gái, vẫn dùng chân đánh thêm mấy cái nữa mới thôi. Đánh chán rồi, bọn chúng kháo nhau, bỏ đi, để lại cô gái nằm bất động trên mặt đất, người đầy thương tích...

"Này... Đi đâu thế...?"

...chúng nó vừa triệu hồi quái vật thành công rồi, Yuzuru nghĩ, lo lắng bên cạnh Arce, bối rối không biết làm gì, chỉ biết dùng áo khoác của mình quấn lấy cơ thể đầy thương tích của chị. Theresa đang khóc cũng chợt nín băng khi nhận thấy, luồng sát khí dày đặc đang lù lù tiến tới từ phía bậc thang dẫn lên nhà thờ.

Đám nhóc tò mò cũng nhào hết ra cửa sổ, cũng chỉ vừa kịp để chứng kiến khung cảnh cuối cùng của bộ phim đầy tính drama của buổi tối hôi nay. Thằng Jeff trở lại, bên cạnh là Killian, hai anh em.

Chẳng nói gì cả, Jeff cởi bỏ áo măng tô vướng víu rơi xuống đất. Còn Killian lặng lẽ, cởi bỏ dây lưng và quấn nó vào xung quanh tay. Có một sự thật mà cậu nhóc không bao giờ kể với bạn mình. Vì dù sao cậu cũng là một trong những cảnh binh ưu tú, tốt nghiệp sớm học viện cảnh binh... chứ không phải việc, học viện muốn tống cậu ra càng sớm càng tốt vì cậu quá quậy...

"Thế này là hơi quá rồi đấy..."

Lần đầu tiên, Yuzuru được chứng kiến bộ mặt thật của Killian. Đằng sau gương mặt ngố tàu, cặp kính cận thư sinh và mái tóc xoăn nổi bật ấy là... tất cả chỉ là lớp hóa trang của một tên học sinh nghịch như quỷ, trùm của cái học viện Cảnh Binh... Và cũng may là tên đó được tốt nghiệp sớm, đặc cách, chứ không chắc còn làm trùm của trường thêm vài năm nữa.

"Em lo tên cầm gậy cho."

"Anh xử được ba thằng còn lại. Khỏi lo."

"Chúng mày..."

Đấm trước, hỏi gì đấm xong hỏi, tôn chỉ hiện tại của Jeff là thế. Mấy cái răng mà Arce dồn toàn bộ sức chỉ để làm lung lay, giờ Jeff cho chúng bay tứ tung rồi. Tên đầu tiên ngã chổng vó, bất tỉnh với hàm răng chỉ còn lơ thơ vài chiếc chưa rụng hẳn. Ba tên đồng bọn của hắn cũng ngỡ ngàng, nhưng mà thời gian đâu mà ngỡ ngàng nữa.

BỐP!

Killian cũng chẳng thua gì ông anh trong khoản đánh lộn. Cậu đấm lệch hàm tên cầm gậy bằng cánh tay đang bọc trong dây lưng da, máu bắn lên cặp kính cận, ẩn đằng sau là cặp mắt đầy tức giận của tên Xoắn cận tưởng như hòa nhã và dê già. Sau rồi, cậu kết liễu hắn bằng một cú sút vào giữa bộ hạ, cùi trỏ vào thái dương trong lúc hắn cúi xuống, cho gục hẳn luôn.

Hai anh em quẩy lửa chọi bốn mà chưa gì đã có hai tên nằm rồi. Hai tên còn lại cũng hoảng, bỏ chạy theo hai hướng, lao xuống đồi. Nhưng mà, một tên bị Jeff túm cổ áo lôi lại ngược lên. Killian tung liên hoàn đấm vào mặt hắn, trái, phải, trái, phải, trái. Jeff quẳng hắn thẳng từ đỉnh đồi, lăn lông lốc xuống tận chân đồi, nằm bất tỉnh nhân sự. Tên còn lại bỏ chạy, ngã lăn lóc ở đường lớn, không quên quay lại chửi đổng vài câu rồi mất hút vào con đường dẫn về thị trấn.

Phủi tay và cụng nắm đấm một cái coi như kết thúc, Jeff và Killian vội vàng trở lại với người chị đang nằm bất tỉnh trên mặt đất của họ. Arce bị thương, Jeff vội vàng bế cô vào trong. Theresa theo sau, chỉ biết im lặng mà dõi theo anh. Một cảm giác như thể được bảo vệ và che chở vụt qua làm cô xơ tập sự ngạc nhiên. Vậy ra, đây là cảm giác đó, cảm giác khi đứng phía sau và dõi theo anh, được anh bảo vệ. Cảm giác của sự chở che...

...

Arce tỉnh dậy, toàn thân đau nhức, vẫn chưa hết choáng váng sau trận đòn tưởng như nhừ tử hồi tối mà cô phải hứng chịu. Nó gợi lại cho cô vài kỉ niệm, về cái lần mà cô uống thuốc độc tự tử thất bại, cuối cùng phải vào viện cấp cứu. Lúc tỉnh dậy, cảm giác toàn thân mất hết sức lực là giống hết như lúc này đây. Chỉ khác mỗi điều, lần này, người đứng bên giường cô không phải cha mẹ, mà là anh chàng lầm lì Jeff, người đã không rơm rớm nước mắt như mẹ, hay thở phào nhẹ nhõm như cha. Anh chỉ khẽ thở dài, nhìn cô đăm đăm với vẻ nghiêm nghị, ánh mắt kiên định không một chút xao động khi thấy cô tỉnh dậy sau cơn mê.

Trong phòng còn có hai người nữa. Killian, cậu nhóc đã tham gia vào cuộc ẩu đả cùng Jeff, đồng thời cũng là người chạy xuống thị trấn tìm anh ngay khi biết rằng có biến xảy ra. Cậu đang ngủ gục trên ghế, tựa đầu vào tường, đắp tạm chiếc áo măng tô của Jeff cho ấm. Người còn lại là Theresa, cô xơ tập sự ngồi lo lắng phía sau Jeff, gương mặt xinh xắn cúi gằm như không dám ngẩng lên nhìn hai người còn lại đang thức cùng mình.

"Anh giận gì à?

Với một chút lo lắng, Arce hỏi, ngước lên nhìn Jeff. Anh lắc đầu, nở nụ cười tinh quái, rũ bỏ gương mặt nghiêm nghị của mình bằng một tiếng thở dài.

"Anh lo thôi."

Arce cũng mỉm cười. Cô biết là cơ thể mình đang rất đau, những vết thương có thể không quá nghiêm trọng, nhưng cũng rất đáng lo. Tuy nhiên, cô lo cho tâm trạng của Jeff hơn là bản thân đang bị thương, vì thực lòng, cô không muốn phải để anh lo lắng hay nổi giận vì mình một chút nào cả.

"Lo gì! Em còn khỏe chán mà!"

Cô tươi cười, đùa vui làm Jeff vuốt bộ ria lởm chởm, lắc đầu cười theo.

"Chỉ không bị thương nặng thôi. Chứ vẫn bị đánh tơi tả."

Họ đùa với nhau như thể mọi chuyện chẳng có gì to tát, khiến Theresa phía sau bỗng mím môi lại. Cô đang cảm thấy ghen tị đấy à? Ghen tị với hai người họ, ghen tị với sự thân thiết cũng như tình cảm của hai người họ, sự thấu hiểu mà họ dành cho nhau ư? Cô đâu có quyền gì mà ghen chứ? Cô sau cùng cũng chỉ là người thừa mà thôi...

Nhưng, tại sao cô lại ở đây, trong căn phòng này cùng với hai người họ. Phải chăng, phần nào đó, cô xơ tập sự đang cảm thấy tò mò. Cô tò mò điều gì? Chẳng lẽ, cô đang tò mò rằng, như thế nào là tình yêu đấy ư? Tại sao? Cô chưa chứng kiến đủ hay sao? Hay là, cô đang cảm thấy lưu luyến, lưu luyến với Jeff, với Arce. Sớm ngày mai, hai người họ sẽ khởi hành, tiếp tục cuộc hành trình cùng với những đứa nhóc. Những giây phút này là khoảng thời gian duy nhất còn lại để cô ở bên cạnh Jeff. Cô đang tận dụng điều đó để làm gì chứ? Lãng phí ở đây và nhìn anh vui cười với một người con gái khác...

"Này."

Tiếng gọi làm Theresa giật mình, bừng tỉnh. Dòng suy nghĩ rối bời cũng vì thế mà đứt đoạn tại đây.

"Em nghỉ chút đi! Mình anh thức trông Arce là được rồi."

Vỗ vai Theresa, Jeff vui vẻ nói. Bối rối, cô xơ tập sự đứng lên, luống cuống cầm theo chiếc áo khoác của mình.

"Vâ-vâng..."

Chẳng nhẽ, cô phải chấp nhận như vậy... để anh đi và chưa biết bao giờ sẽ gặp lại nhau ư? Không! Theresa sẽ nói.

"A-a-anh Jeff này."

Lúc hai anh em ra đến ngoài hành lang, Theresa chợt quay lại, đứng đối diện với Jeff. Hành lang tối, chỉ có ánh đèn từ căn phòng mà Arce đang nghỉ hắt ra, soi tỏ hai gương mặt chỉ cách nhau hơn một gang tay mà thôi. Khoảnh khắc mà Theresa cần là đây, cơ hội duy nhất của cô để có thể thổ lộ với anh tình cảm của mình.

"E-em có điều muốn nói với anh..."

Ấp úng, tại sao lại ấp úng thế này? Chẳng nhẽ, cô ngượng tới mức, không thể nói được điều cần nói ra một cách trôi chảy sao? Nhưng mà, đây là cơ hội duy nhất. Cô không được bỏ lỡ nó, không sẽ hối hận mãi mãi mất. Cô cũng đâu thường ngượng tới mức này, vậy mà, tại sao lại cứ nhằm đúng lúc quan trọng mà không đủ can đảm thế cơ chứ! Theresa cắn chặt môi tới mức tưởng như đôi môi mỏng manh ứa máu, cô ngập ngừng phải một lúc lâu...

"Sao thế?"

Jeff vẫn kiên nhẫn chờ đợi cô. Anh thật đáng yêu, Theresa chợt nghĩ, khi mà luôn luôn kiên nhẫn với tất cả mọi người xung quanh mình. Một con người tốt tính như anh, liệu cô có xứng đáng, Theresa tự hỏi, dằn vặt chính bản thân mình. Nhưng rồi, mọi câu hỏi lúc ấy đều rơi vào một hố đen thăm thẳm của sự ngập ngừng...

Lắc đầu, Theresa nhắm nghiềm mắt. Cô đã quyết định rồi. Cô sẽ mạo hiểm... à không...cô sẽ tiến tới, một bước thật dài. Để sau này, khi nhìn lại khoảnh khắc đứng đối diện với anh trong hành lang tối của nhà thờ này đây, cô sẽ không còn phải hối tiếc nữa.

Đặt đôi bàn tay nhỏ nhắn lên vai anh, cô xơ tập sự kéo bản thân mình lại gần anh hơn một chút. Cô nhún chân, đôi mắt nhắm nghiền và kề sát vào anh...

 *****Phòng tác giả...**

 _"Í! Hôn nhau! Hôn nhau mày ơi! Hôn nhau rồi!"_

 _"Đâu đâu đâu đâu đâu?"_

 _Hai thằng cha hóng hớt trước cái màn hình máy tính toàn chữ là chữ_

 **...fanfic*****

Nụ hôn đầu tiên trong đời Theresa là nụ hôn cô trao cho Jeff. Còn với Jeff thì là 'cái' thứ 2 của tháng này. Nhưng khoảnh khắc môi kề môi ấy chỉ trôi qua ngắn ngủi, khi Theresa không chịu được nữa, đã bỏ chạy vào trong phòng mình vì quá ngượng mất rồi. Bỏ lại đằng sau là Jeff vẫn đang...chưa hiểu chuyện gì vừa xảy ra với mình nữa. Cánh cửa phòng Theresa đóng sầm lại, và cô xơ tập sự nằm lên giường, chui vào trong chăn mà không dám hé chăn nhìn ra ngoài. Ngượng quá!

Hai cái đầu thò ra từ trong phòng Arce, cùng với đó là hai gương mặt hớn hở của hai chị em hóng hớt...

"Í! Hun rùi kìa! Hun rùi kìa!"

Arce, người đáng lẽ ra phải ghen, thì lại đang cười hớn hở nhìn Jeff.

"Em đã bảo là anh rất hấp dẫn với phụ nữ rồi mà!"

Còn thằng Killian thì mặt tiu nghỉu, đang tự hỏi đến bao giờ mới tới lượt mình được hun.

"Anh Jeff hút hết 'aura' của anh em xung quanh rồi."

Nó trách thằng anh.

...

Đêm lạnh, tiếng gió rít từng hồi bên ngoài làm bầu không gian trong căn phòng nhỏ của Theresa chợt trở nên cô đơn. Nhưng cũng nhờ thế, cô xơ tập sự mới cảm thấy bớt ngượng hơn phần nào. Nằm dài trên chiếc giường với chiếc chăn đắp kín tới nửa gương mặt đang đỏ ửng, Theresa thầm đếm. Cô đang đếm sao để làm sao nhãng bản thân, không phải nghĩ đến khoảnh khắc xấu hổ của mình nữa mà không được. Thật tình, quá xấu hổ mà! Biết tạ lỗi thế nào với các xơ đây...~

Vào sáng hôm sau, khi mà bầu trời vẫn còn mờ sương sớm, nhóm Jeff đã bắt đầu gói ghém đồ đạc để chuẩn bị hành trình tiến về phía Nam của mình. Mấy anh em bận rộn, các xơ cũng dậy sớm để giúp đỡ họ trước khi buổi cầu nguyện sáng bắt đầu. Đám nhóc hiếu động của nhà thờ hôm nay cũng dậy sớm hơn thường lệ để chia tay những người bạn của mình.

"Đây là cái áo của mình, mình mặc rộng lắm nhưng bạn thì vừa."

"Cảm ơn bạn."

"Đây là bánh gối để ăn kèm đường."

"À cảm ơn bạn."

"Còn đây là lọ kẹo của mình. Tặng bạn."

"À cảm ơn nha."

Baelfire và Yuuki được hâm mộ ghê, Arce nhìn đám nhóc của nhà thờ đang tặng quà chia tay cho hai đứa em huấn luyện viên mà cười với Jeff. Đúng thật. Vì hai đứa là những huấn luyện viên trẻ tuổi, nên được đám nhóc ở nhà thờ hâm mộ lắm. Brylf, Yuuka và Tepig cũng được hâm mộ vì chúng đáng yêu, lại còn thân thiện nữa chứ. Đám nhóc cứ xếp thay phiên ôm chào tạm biệt ba con Pokemon, nhưng xem chừng để chia tay nhau thế này quả thật khó với chúng. Banette cũng được mấy cô nhóc nhỏ tuổi quý mến, tặng kèm một bạn búp bê bằng bông để làm quà đi đường kìa. Oshawott nghịch ngợm để bọn nhóc bế chạy lăng xăng khắp nhà thờ một vòng cuối cùng trước khi chia tay, cũng bịn rịn lắm chứ. Chỉ có mỗi Snivy là dính lấy Yuzuru thôi à.

"Làm huấn luyện viên sướng nhỉ."

Killian vừa cười, vừa cùng xơ Marilyn để đồ đạc lên xe. Theo sau là xơ tập sự Theresa, nhưng cô gái năng động và vui vẻ thường ngày, dường như hôm nay lại im lặng đến lạ. Có chuyện cô vẫn giữ trong lòng, mà từ đêm qua tới giờ, cô mất ngủ vì không thổ lộ được hết với Jeff. Tội nghiệp mà, Arce cũng hiểu cho cô lắm chứ. Thế nên, tranh thủ lúc mấy chị em chuẩn bị đồ đạc, cô bạn gái của Jeff liền đẩy anh về phía cô xơ tập sự Theresa đang đứng một mình, nháy mắt ra ý muốn anh bắt chuyện với cô xơ nhỏ một chút. Bị bạn gái xúi như vậy, Jeff cũng đành miễn cưỡng, đi tới gặp Theresa.

"À. Chào em..."

Anh bắt chuyện với Theresa đang đứng một mình. Cô xơ vẫn cúi gằm, làm anh bối rối không biết phải mở đầu thế nào, chỉ biết gãi gãi đầu lúng túng. Hai người họ trong tình trạng bối rối không biết nói gì với nhau, làm Arce cũng phải bật cười, quay đi để không làm phiền cặp đôi lúng túng ấy.

Theresa lúc ấy chỉ biết cúi gằm, không dám ngước lên nhìn Jeff. Jeff thì chỉ gãi gãi đầu, cũng lúng túng chẳng biết phải bắt lời với cô thế nào... Nhất là sau những chuyện đã xảy ra giữa hai người họ vào tối qua, và đặc biệt là nụ hôn đầu đời ngắn ngủi mà cô trao cho cậu. Cái đó là cái mà hai người khó nói nhất đấy.

"À...vâng..."

"Chào..."

Thằng Jeff vẫn ngơ ngơ như kiểu chưa nói chuyện với con gái bao giờ, trong khi nó đã có bạn gái rồi. Theresa thì chỉ nhìn đăm đăm xuống đất, không dám ngẩng lên nhìn anh dù chỉ một giây. Đúng thật là. Có nhất thiết phải ngượng như thế không, Arce tự hỏi, trong khi vẫn chuẩn bị đồ đạc khởi hành cho mọi người.

"Chỉ là... bọn anh sắp khởi hành, nên Arce bảo anh ra chào tạm biệt em."

Lại đổ hết lên đầu bạn gái rồi, Arce thở dài, vẫn dỏng tai hóng hớt xem hai người kia nói gì.

"À vâng... Em cũng chúc mọi người thượng lộ bình an..."

Có nhất thiết phải khách sáo như thế không?

"Ừ ừ. Chúc em và mọi người ở nhà thờ khỏe mạnh..."

Lại nữa.

"A ha ha..."

Cuối cùng là cả hai cười gượng với nhau, rồi lại đâu vào đấy, Theresa thì cúi gằm, còn Jeff thì rặn mãi không ra một câu nào để nói với cô gái. Arce cũng đến khổ thôi.

"Chị Arce. Đấy là..."

Giọng Killian làm Arce giật mình, đánh rơi nguyên cái ba lô vào đầu con nhóc Yuzuru đang đứng gần xe ngựa.

CỐP!

"Au!"

"Chị xin lỗi! Xin lỗi!"

Đúng là hậu đậu mà. Ai bảo hóng hớt cho lắm vào.

Phía bên này, Jeff chợt quay lưng lại phía Theresa, vì anh thấy như thế sẽ dễ nói hơn. Rồi, anh gãi đầu, vu vơ

"Ờ. Ừ! Vậy đó. Bọn anh sẽ đi về phía Nam, một hành trình dài. Khi nào có thời gian, bọn anh sẽ quay lại thăm em và mọi người..."

"V-vâng..."

Má cô gái ửng đỏ, cùng với đó là một chút vui mừng trong giọng nói tưởng như bị mờ đi bởi làn sương lạnh buổi sớm. Nhưng, có lẽ như vậy là tốt nhất cho họ. Sau một cuộc hành trình dài, Jeff sẽ quay lại thăm cô và mọi người. Và có lẽ, khi đó, cô sẽ trưởng thành hơn, đủ để đối diện với anh và thổ lộ hết tấm lòng mình.

Một cử chỉ rụt rè, Theresa chợt nắm lấy tay Jeff. Chạm vào những ngón tay gầy gò, bàn tay mỏng manh của cô tìm lấy ngón út của anh. Một cái ngoắc tay miễn cưỡng nhưng đầy tình cảm giữa hai người họ.

"Anh hứa đấy nhé?"

"Ừ. Anh hứa."

Dư vị của nụ hôn đầu đời, Theresa sẽ không bao giờ quên, về nụ hôn ngắn ngủi, và về chàng trai tốt bụng và vui tính, luôn luôn khiến mọi người cười. Cô sẽ nhớ mãi anh, và sẽ mong chờ lắm, ngày hai người gặp lại...

...

"Tạm biệt!"

"Hẹn gặp lại nhé!"

"Chúc Baelfire và Yuuki sớm vô địch được giải đấu Pokemon."

"Tạm biệt!"

Cảnh vĩnh biệt đầy bịn rịn, đám nhóc và các xơ tiễn nhóm Jeff tới tận cuối con đường. Ở phía đông, mặt trời cũng đã bắt đầu chiếu những tia nắng ấm đầu tiên lên bình nguyên rộng lớn. Và, cuộc hành trình của sáu thầy trò Đường Jeff và Tôn Ngộ Baelfire lại bắt đầu...

...

...

Nằm ẩn khuất trong một nhà kho nhỏ phía sau nhà thờ, cây thánh giá có kích cỡ khiến người ta liên tưởng tới một cỗ quan tài nhỏ, mang một màu vàng cam kì lạ, dường như nổi bật lên trong bóng tối của buổi sớm. Những phần góc cạnh của cây thánh giá được thay thế bằng những nét trang trí cong vút điệu nghệ, những hoa văn tưởng như được làm từ vàng, sáng lấp lánh dưới ánh sáng của ngọn đèn nhà kho. Phía dưới cùng và phía sau là hai cặp cánh bằng kim loại, trong khi ở mặt trước là một tấm khiên thiết kế điệu nghệ, gắn bên trên là viên hồng ngọc lung linh đang tỏa sáng. Trên đỉnh cây thánh giá là một biểu tượng thánh giá nhỏ hơn, biểu tượng của Giáo Hội, Theresa nhận ra nó ngay.

Giáo hội, đó là tổ chức cô phục vụ, tổ chức đã tạo ra cô. Còn cây thánh giá này, có lẽ là món vũ khí đã được báo là biến mất khỏi phòng nghiên cứu của Giáo Hội, Oath Of Judah. Tại sao, nó lại nằm ở đây, trong nhà kho phía sau của nhà thờ?

"Chúng ta tìm thấy nó, cùng với cái đám nhố nhăng đã ăn cắp và giam cầm nó. Nó đã trên đường tới đây với con, trước khi bị lấy cắp ở thị trấn Bryfrost."

Xơ Marilyn nhẹ nhàng vỗ vai đẩy Theresa vào trong nhà kho, tiến lại gần cây thánh giá kì lạ.

"Đã đến thời khắc của con rồi đó. Hãy vác trên vai Oath Of Judah, và tiến lên. Trận chiến cuối cùng đã cận kề rồi."

"Vâng!"

...

Trong khi đó, cái đám nhố nhăng ăn cắp cây thánh giá, thì đã thoát được khỏi cái nhà kho chết tiệt và bỏ chạy mất tiêu rồi. Xơ Catherine vác xẻng đuổi hết bốn ngọn đồi, mà cuối cùng vẫn phải chịu để chúng chạy thoát...

"Tao đã bảo rồi! Bán ngay không bán! Giờ chết cả lũ rồi đây này!"

Con Pippi miệng rộng chạy nhanh nhất, vừa chạy vừa quay lại chửi ba đứa đồng đội vô dụng của mình.

"Cái cây thánh giá đó bán phải được vài tỷ, vậy mà lão kia chỉ trả có mười triệu? Bán sao ăn?"

Arite đầu xù thì vẫn tiếc rẻ, bỏ chạy với Magnemite bám ở ngực, vẫn còn mang theo một mảnh kim loại giả vàng mà nó bẻ được từ cây thánh giá.

"Hai đứa chúng mày im hết cho bà!"

Polly sút mông hai đứa chạy trước lề mề, vì phía sau, xơ Catherine đã đuổi đến đít rồi.

Chỉ báo hại thằng viết truyện, hết ý tưởng rồi, cho cái đám này chỉ có tác dụng tấu hài thôi à.


	23. X

Pokemon cái gì cũng được: Hôm nay là tập kỉ niệm 7 năm nên xõa đê.

Phòng tác giả, đêm giáng sinh.

"Merry Christmas!"

Cái đám nhân vật nhố nhăng lại tập hợp lại trong nhà tác giả, để cùng nhau ăn mừng giáng sinh, cùng với đó là kỉ niệm tròn 7 năm fanfic được lên sóng, tròn 8 năm thằng tác giả bắt đầu viết bài.

Năm nay có thêm nhiều nhân vật chính nữa. Hội chị em hàng năm do Blue cầm đầu, năm nay đã khác, khi có bà chị vừa xinh đẹp, vừa đa tài Arce lên nắm chóp, còn cô em Blue xuống làm phó bang của Nga mi giáo. Còn có cả cô em út vừa ngây thơ, vừa đáng yêu Yuuki và Yuuka, người bạn Pokemon thân thiết. Yuzuru nửa lạc nửa mỡ thì được các chị đi trước quý lắm, được làm cả vai Nhiếp ảnh gia gia đình. Bên phía con trai có Baelfire hiếu học và Xoắn Cận Killian, ngoài ra còn lão Jeff, tiếng ngáy o o vang ra từ phòng trong, chứng tỏ lão lại kiếm chỗ ngủ rồi.

Đứng bên cạnh cây thông noel và giữa một núi qua, thằng Tác giả và Thằng Nhân vật chính VÔ DỤNG đang làm MC của buổi họp mặt hàng năm.

"Thật tuyệt khi lại gặp nhau ở đây hàng năm nhỉ!"

"Cảm ơn mọi người đã có mặt ở đây đêm nay."

"Ai có câu hỏi, thắc mắc hay ý kiến gì thì, đây, tác giả của các bạn đây. Hãy thoải mái đặt câu hỏi. Đêm giáng sinh còn dài, đồ ăn thì nhiều, cứ thong thả nha."

Thằng nhân vật chính giật microphone làm MC, còn thằng tác giả bị sút về chỗ ngồi quen thuộc ở góc phòng, làm mọi người cùng ồ lên cười. Không khí vui vẻ và hạnh phúc tràn đầy, làm thằng tác giả 354-ngày-cô-đơn cũng phải rơm rớm nước mắt.

"Ừm! Mọi người cứ thoải mái đi! Năm nay làm lễ giáng sinh tử tế cho mọi người nào."

Tác giả cũng cười, nói vui vẻ.

"Năm nay tác giả có vẻ thoải mái hơn nhỉ?"

"Tác giả tóm tắt một năm 2018 của mình lại cho mọi người nghe nào."

Blue và Crystal là hai người đặt câu hỏi đầu tiên. Thằng tác giả cười, gãi gãi đầu, chỉnh lại cặp kính cận một cách 'tri thức'.

"À... thì tám tháng đầu quả thực khó khăn. Nhưng nhìn chung, đến giờ thì ổn rồi."

Green dơ tay, đồng thời lấy mic đặt câu hỏi."

"Bệnh tình tác giả dạo này ra sao rồi?"

Mọi người cùng nhìn về phía tác giả, cùng một câu hỏi, làm tác giả mặt xịu xuống, xúc động vì được mọi người quan tâm.

"À ừm. Khá hơn rồi, có thể nói là vậy."

Gold ngồi dựa cột dơ cái gậy đánh bi-a của mình lên ý kiến

"Vậy còn hai dự án song song với Fanfic thì sao? Tác giả có thể spoil trước cho mọi người được không?"

"Không cần nhiều đâu. Tên thôi cũng được."

Venus cũng tò mò, gật gù với Red mà hỏi thằng tác giả. Chỉnh kính lần nữa vẻ đầy nguy hiểm, tác giả mỉm cười nham nhở

"À. Tên. Một Light Novel dạng Isekai, tên là SOLO. Và cái còn lại, chính là Novel chính của chính, nhất của nhất, nơi khởi nguồn của cái thằng nhân vật Tiger. Tên của nó là... D.K."

Mọi người cùng ồ lên, và những câu hỏi nhốn nháo làm náo loạn cả cái phòng họp. Tuy nhiên, thằng nhân vật chính đã kịp đứng lên bảo mọi người im lặng, để có thể tiếp tục buổi tiệc giáng sinh.

"À. Câu hỏi tiếp theo nha."

Red dơ tay ý kiến

"Vậy còn nội dung phía trước của chuyện thì sao? Có thể spoil một ít cho độc giả được không?"

Tác giả lại mỉm cười nham nhở

"Hiển nhiên rồi. Spoil trước một chút, là sau phần III, chúng ta sẽ có phần 3.2, 3.5 và 3.65. Nội dung thì... nhìn chung là không nói được."

"Thế bao giờ thì đến 4?"

Câu hỏi đùa của Raike làm mọi người phá lên cười, còn thằng tác giả thì ôm đầu

"Chịu chết à!"

Sau một hồi cười nói vui vẻ.

"Vậy, còn ai có câu hỏi nào khác không?"

Arce hỏi mọi người xung quanh, nhưng ai cũng lắc đầu.

"Vậy thì đến phần chính thôi còn gì nữa!"

"Ăn mừng giáng sinh!"

Thằng nhân vật chính tăng động mở màn bằng việc dội nguyên chai nước ngọt vào đầu thằng tác giả, cho nó tắm luôn.

"Ăn mừng này!"

Thằng tác giả đáp trả bằng việc úp nguyên cái bánh vào mặt thằng nhân vật chính và phá lên cười

"Bố chờ ngày này lâu lắm rồi!"

Double kick bằng cái bánh thứ hai, nhưng thằng nhân vật chính né được, kết cục.

"Ồ... Có gì hot?"

BẸP!

Thằng Jeff vừa mò dậy thì ăn nguyên cái bánh vào mặt.

"Food warrrr!"

Thằng Gold, thằng Red, Venus, rồi cả lão Raike, đồng loạt hô toáng lên. Và sau đó thì...

...

"Mày biết là sau vụ này, lại chỉ có một mình mày dọn dẹp nhà thôi đấy chứ?"

"Kệ mịa! Nay giáng sinh mà! Xõa đê!"

Thằng tác giả cũng đóe quan tâm nữa rồi. Xõa đê!

CHÚC MỌI NGƯỜI GIÁNG SINH VUI VẺ!


	24. Chapter 23

Pokemon legendary trainers III: Tiger

Tập 23.

.

"Poi!"

Con nhợn nghịch ngợm Tepig in cái mặt nó lên cửa kính mờ hơi nước của trung tâm dự báo thời tiết.

"Poi~! Poi poi~"

Yuuki và Yuuka nghịch ngợm vẽ chú thích lên cho bức tranh in trên cửa kính mờ của Tepig, tên là 'Baelfire!'

"Pói poi poi poi!"

Yuuki ôm Yuuka và Tepig, bỏ chạy khỏi Bealfire đầu đang bốc khỏi đuổi theo sau khi phát hiện ra bức hình vẽ báng bổ của ba đứa bạn.

Bên này, Brylf và ba đứa bạn Pokemon lười nhác khác đang nằm dài trên cái gối lười ấm áp Banette, vừa theo dõi màn rượt đuổi của hai đứa nhóc. Torchic khao bỏng ngô nha, còn Banette vừa học được trò mới, bơm khí nóng vào người và phình lên như cái gối cho đám bạn nằm.

E hèm, quay lại fanfic nghiêm túc. Sau khi khởi hành từ thị trấn Bryfrost, nửa ngày sau, cả nhóm đã tới được đích đến tiếp theo, viện nghiên cứu khí tượng Hoenn, nằm ở phía nam thị trấn, gần thác nước lớn Hoenn, và phía Tây Nam Fortree. Và một chuyến thăm quan trung tâm nghiên cứu khí tượng lớn nhất Hoenn, đúng như lời hứa của Jeff... người mà vì một lý do nào đó đang nằm ngủ ở phòng nghỉ dành cho nhân viên.

Thế nên, Arce và tiến sĩ Benni, người đứng đầu trung tâm nghiên cứu, là người dẫn đám nhóc đi thăm quan.

"Đây là Castform! Pokemon thời tiết"

Tiến sĩ Benni là một người đàn ông trẻ, cao lêu nghêu với cặp kính cận và mái tóc trông chẳng khác gì ngọn núi đang có tuyết lở, vừa dẫn đám nhóc đi thăm quan, vừa giới thiệu chúng với những Pokemon chủ đạo của phòng nghiên cứu thời tiết.

"Pokemon thời tiết Castform. Loài Pokemon này được biết đến với khả năng dự báo thời tiết rất chuẩn xác, dựa vào các dạng của nó, bao gồm dạng nắng, dạng tuyết và dạng mưa."

Vừa giới thiệu, tiến sĩ Benni vừa dẫn đám nhóc bao gồm Arce, Yuzuru, Killian, Baelfire và cô bạn Yuuki, vì một lý do nào đó mà má bị véo đỏ bừng, đi thăm quan các buồng chứa các dạng khác nhau của Castform.

"Ồ tuyệt ghê! Ở đây chú còn có thể khiến Castform biến đổi dạng trong phòng chứa ạ?"

"Trông thật cầu kì, nhỉ?"

Killian thích thú nhìn vào các buồng chứa Castform dạng trời nắng, trời mưa và tuyết, trầm trồ với cô bạn Yuzuru bên cạnh đang chụp những bức ảnh tỉ mỉ về chuyến thăm quan.

"Osha!"

Oshawott hiếu kì thì dí mũi nó vào bình chứa Castform nước, vẫy tay chào anh bạn Castform dạng mưa bên trong. Thời tiết bên trong phòng chứa đang là mưa, và Castform trời mưa cũng vui vẻ chào lại Oshawott.

"Bryy!"

"Snivii!"

"Castfuu!"

Snivy, Brylf và Torchic đang vui vẻ chơi đùa cùng những Castform dạng thường ở sảnh của trung tâm nghiên cứu. Ở đó có nữ tiến sĩ Suri, trợ lý của tiến sĩ Benni, cô gái trẻ với mái tóc dài và cặp kính cận dễ mến, đang chăm sóc cho các Castform non. Banette thì lơ lửng cùng một anh bạn Castform tuyết trong phòng dự báo, cùng với phó tiến sĩ béo mập đáng mến Richard, đang làm chương trình dự báo thời tiết trên đài phát thanh. Ryuu và Decidueye cũng tìm một nơi nghỉ ngơi, bên cạnh Blissey và một Castform mũm mĩm khác trong phòng nghỉ, nằm với thằng Jeff.

"Còn đây là nơi lên đài quan sát của chúng tôi."

Tiến sĩ Benni dẫn cả nhóm lên một đài quan sát. Ở đó là một gian phòng lớn, xung quanh là cửa sổ kính, cả phần mái vòm cũng làm bằng kính để có thể quan sát bầu trời và xung quanh. Một nơi rất đẹp, làm hai đứa nhóc hiếu động Baelfire và Yuuki thích mê. Hai đứa nhóc cùng Yuuka, Oshawott và Tepig chạy lao vào trong, thích thú ngắm nhìn bầu trời mùa đông của Hoenn qua mái vòm bằng kính.

"Ồ! Nhìn tuyệt quá!"

Đến Arce cũng phải trầm trồ khen, khiến tiến sĩ Benni cũng phải phổng mũi, khoanh tay cười hãnh diện. Ai chẳng muốn một cô gái xinh đẹp khen ngợi công trình của mình chứ.

Yuzuru đang thích thú chụp ảnh, thì bị Killian kéo ra một bên của gian phòng.

"Nhìn này, từ đây nhìn được xuống thác nước đấy."

Killian chỉ cho Yuzuru.

"Ồ! Thích ghê."

Cô nhóc vui thích chụp tấm hình thác nước đóng băng của Hoenn một cách hào hứng. Killian cũng đứng khoanh tay, ngắm nhìn thác nước đóng băng từ trên cao, rồi nhìn lên bầu trời quang mây. Hôm nay trời không có tuyết, nên khi đứng ở gian phòng này có thể mở rộng tầm mắt ra xung quanh, nhìn được tới tận những tán cây cao của Fortree ở xa cơ. Thật tuyệt mà. Yuzuru gật đầu thì thầm với Killian, người vì một lý do nào đó đang chơi đùa với một Castform, con pokemon dự báo thời tiết đang làm nũng với cậu

"Castfuu~!"

Castform lơ lửng trên không trung, phình lên bằng cách hít thật nhiều khí vào trông rất ngộ. Yuzuru chụp một tấm hình con Pokemon đáng yêu đang làm nũng với Killian, huých vai vậu bạn đang mơ mộng chơi đùa cùng con Pokemon nhỏ.

Bên này, đám nghịch ngợm ở tầng dưới cũng kéo nhau hết lên đây cùng với tiến sĩ Suri rồi. Brylf còn kết bạn được với mấy Castform non, trở thành thần tượng của bọn chúng nữa chứ. Con sư tử con cứ lơ lửng trên không cùng mấy Castform non, dẫn đoàn như lớp trưởng của chúng, đi sau cùng là chị lớp phó Snivy dắt tay các em lên tầng an toàn trông rất ngộ nghĩnh.

"Nào mọi người! Phía bên này còn có phòng Nghiên cứu và phòng chứa ảnh nữa. Trong đó có nhiều bức ảnh về những hiện tượng thời tiết đẹp lắm."

"Qua bên này nào các em."

Tiến sĩ Benni và tiến sĩ Suri dẫn đám nhóc và đám Pokemon hiếu động đang chơi trò xếp đoàn tàu về phía sau phòng quan sát. Đám nhóc lại nháo nhào đi theo tiến sĩ Benni, làm Arce phải vừa chạy theo vừa nhắc nhở. Chỉ trừ Killian và Yuzuru là ở lại phòng quan sát, không phải là không thích ảnh thời tiết, chỉ là, vừa đi vừa trò chuyện lên bị nhóm bỏ lại phía sau.

"Này! Tại sao cậu lại chọn làm cảnh binh thay vì huấn luyện viên?"

Yuzuru chợt hỏi một cách lơ đãng trong khi vẫn đang kiểm tra lại những bức ảnh mình chụp trong máy. Đi bên cạnh cô bạn, Killian gãi gãi đầu, tìm kiếm câu trả lời trong khi ra vẻ suy ngẫm ghê lắm.

"Ừm... Xem nào. Là 'Kakeochi' đó."

"Hử?"

Yuzuru liếc nhìn thằng bạn xoắn cận của mình một cách ngờ vực, thêm chút tếu trên gương mặt đang không hiểu chuyện gì xảy ra của con nhóc, làm Killian bật cười.

"Ba mẹ tui ấy."

"Hừ?"

Yuzuru vẫn liếc nhìn Killian. Cậu cao hơn con nhóc, nên khi con nhóc ngước lên nhìn cậu khiến Killian lại càng thấy buồn cười. Yuzuru có một nét đẹp lưỡng tính với mái tóc đen cắt ngắn, gương mặt với những biểu cảm rất tếu, lúc thì tò mò, lúc thì nghiêm khắc, làm cậu nhớ tới mẹ mình ghê.

"Ba mẹ tui trốn khỏi gia đình đến vùng đất khác, rồi cưới nhau và sinh con ở đó. Đó gọi là 'Kakeochi' đó."

"Thế thì liên quan gì đến việc ông làm cảnh binh?"

Vẫn ngơ ngác nhìn thằng bạn đang ôm bụng cười, Yuzuru hỏi, làm Killian càng thấy buồn cười hơn. Đúng là không liên quan lắm, vì cậu chỉ đang muốn trêu cô một chút thôi. Cuối cùng, ăn một cú đấm rõ đau của Yuzuru, Killian mới chịu lau nước mắt mà ngừng cười. Đúng thiệt là!

"Không có gì đâu. Tui chọn thế vì sở thích thôi. Chứ thực ra, cảnh binh hay huấn luyện viên cũng như nhau cả. Cũng làm bạn và giúp đỡ Pokemon, chỉ là một bên gắn bó với một lượng Pokemon nhất định, trong khi bên còn lại nhiều thử thách hơn, phải làm quen với nhiều Pokemon hơn thôi."

"Hiểu!"

Giải thích của Killian là hợp lý, Yuzuru gật gù đồng tình. Vì dù sao, con nhóc cũng chỉ là nhiếp ảnh gia, chẳng phải huấn luyện viên cũng chẳng cùng nghề với thằng cha Xoắn cận này. Cơ mà, cái vẻ cười toe toét của Killian, sao mà con nhóc muốn phang cho nguyên cái giày vào mặt thế không biết. Người đâu mà vô duyên.

"Trung tâm này thật tuyệt nhỉ?"

Yuzuru đứng bên một tấm biểu đồ thời tiết ở phòng quan sát, chụp một bức ảnh bầu trời qua mái vòm bằng kính lớn. Bóng những con Castform đang bay lơ lửng trên không, ngước lên bầu trời nắng ấm mà chuyển sang dạng nắng. Ánh nắng ấm áp chiếu nghiêng lên gương mặt hai đứa nhóc đang lơ đãng ngắm nhìn những Castform dự báo thời tiết dạng nắng một cách đầy hiếu kì.

"Ừm! Một nơi rất tuyệt. Con người hợp tác làm việc và sinh sống với Pokemon... Cứ như là mơ vậy."

Đầu cậu Killian Xoắn cận mường tượng ra cảnh mình đang làm nghiên cứu sinh, mặc áo blu, ngủ gục trên bàn làm việc cùng với một người cộng sự Pokemon thân thiết nào đó. Đúng là một môi trường làm việc trong mơ đối với một tâm hồn còn trẻ con như Killian.

"Thường các cảnh binh sẽ có một Pokemon cộng sự phải không?"

Yuzuru tò mò, đeo lại chiếc máy ảnh lên cổ và thong thả cùng Killian đi bộ theo sau mọi người. Đám nhóc và đám Pokemon hiếu động đi trước đã làm loạn cái phòng làm việc của tiến sĩ Benni lên rồi.

"Thường là thế. Nhưng mà tui chưa tìm được một người bạn đồng hành phù hợp, nên giờ mới trắng tay thế này đây."

Killian đùa, giơ hai tay ra trước mặt Yuzuru ra dáng một thằng cảnh binh trắng tay một cách hài hước, làm con nhóc tóc ngắn bật cười.

"Bảo lão Jeff tư vấn cho."

"Chuyện quyết định người bạn đồng hành là chuyện hệ trọng cả đời. Để lão ấy tư vấn thì chết à!"

"Hệ trọng như chuyện cưới vợ ấy hả?"

"Ừ! Hệ trọng như chuyện cưới vợ."

Hai đứa nhóc đùa với nhau rồi cùng cười, lững thững đuổi theo những người bạn đã đi trước của chúng.

"Nhưng cứ hỏi lão Jeff đi. Biết đâu lão ấy giúp được."

"Ừ ừ. Tui cũng tính thế."

Phía bên dưới tầng, Jeff cũng đã mò dậy, lang thang đi kiếm ăn ở chỗ máy bán hàng tự động rồi. Hoạt động thường nhật của lão thôi, ăn xong ngủ, ngủ xong dậy lại đi ăn. Người đâu mà lười nhác đến mức đáng nể vậy không biết.

…

"Banii~"

Bannette phồng như quả bóng bay, trôi lơ lửng trên trần của phòng nghiên cứu

"Bryy~"

Theo sau, Brylf đập đôi cánh tí hon, lơ lửng như cục bông trôi nỗi giữa không trung.

"Castfuu~"

Đám Castform cũng trôi lơ lửng theo sau hai cái quả bóng tròn đen trắng đi trước.

"Dexu~"

Decidueye thì đang chơi trò hú họa với đám Castform non bằng cái mũ trùm của nó. Hết trùm vào rồi lại mở ra thành trò chơi hú họa cho đám nhóc.

"Castfuu~!"

Đám nhóc cười khúc khích, thích thú với trò hú họa của con cú ngủ ngày.

…

Phòng thí nghiệm viện khí tượng, buổi chiều lạnh, ấm bụng với cái món bánh mì kẹp trứng chiên của lão Jeff.

"Thật thanh bình quá mà…"

Killian đứng cùng với Jeff và Yuzuru ở tầng trên, nhìn xuống sảnh tầng dưới, nơi mà nhóm Baelfire, Yuuki và những Pokemon hiếu động đang chơi đùa. Tiến sĩ Suri đang điều khiển các Castform bay thành vòng tròn, chơi trò chơi với những Pokemon của Baelfire một cách vui vẻ. Một không khí đầm ấm và yên bình làm ba anh em đang đứng xem ở tầng trên cũng ấm lòng.

"Đây. Anh Jeff! Killian có chuyện muốn hỏi kìa."

Yuzuru nhắc nhở Killian, đồng thời huých ông anh đang ngáp dài của mình một cái. Jeff thì tính cũng hiền lành và quan tâm tới mấy đứa em của mình lắm, nên khi nghe Killian có thắc mắc, anh cũng vui vẻ thôi.

"Chuyện gì vậy Xoắn cận?"

Bông đùa, anh hỏi cậu em tóc xoăn, làm Killian nhăn mặt cười

"À. Là chuyện Pokemon đồng hành ấy mà. Anh đừng gọi em là xoắn cận nữa được không?"

Vế trước chẳng liên quan gì đến vế sau, nhưng mà vào đề ngắn gọn lắm Killy. Jeff nghe đến chuyện Pokemon đồng hành cũng gật gù, khoanh tay đứng dựa cột nghe Killian trình bày, mắt vẫn lơ đãng dõi theo cuộc chơi ở dưới sảnh tầng một.

"Anh tư vấn cho em một chút về chuyện Pokemon đồng hành được không ạ?"

Killian đứng bên cạnh Yuzuru, dựa vào lan can mà theo dõi những người bạn của mình đang chơi trò chơi cùng tiến sĩ Suri và chị Arce một cách vui vẻ. Brylf vừa vấp ngã vào Tepig, cả hai đứa ngã lăn lông lốc ra sàn, làm cả bọn được một tràng cười sảng khoái. Trên này, ba anh em cũng bật cười theo

"À. Chuyện Pokemon đồng hành… Thì mình không chủ động được đâu. Em cứ thong thả, rồi chuyện gì đến cũng sẽ đến thôi."

Killian nghe Jeff giải thích, cũng gật đầu đồng tình. Là một cảnh binh bảo vệ sự tự do của Pokemon, đó là điều mà cậu hiểu rõ. Vì vậy, nếu Jeff cũng nói như thế, thì có lẽ, Killian không nên vội vàng trong việc lựa chọn Pokemon đồng hành cùng mình. Chỉ là…

Jeff có Ryuu và Torchic, Arce có Decidueye, Baelfire và Yuuki có đám Pokemon nhí nhố nghịch ngợm. Killian cũng có chút ghen tị với những người họ, khi mà họ luôn có những Pokemon đồng hành bên mình, một chút mà thôi, nhưng cũng đáng lắm chứ.

"Có lý."

Gương mặt đăm chiêu, Yuzuru đồng tình với Jeff, ngước lên nhìn Killian đang đứng tựa vào lan can bên cạnh mình.

"Em cũng nghĩ vậy."

Cậu nói, chống hông đứng thẳng lên.

"Nhưng em có mong muốn gì không, về người bạn đồng hành của mình ấy?"

Jeff hỏi một cách thân mật, làm Killian cũng bật cười

"Em thì chẳng đòi hỏi gì đâu. Chỉ mong Pokemon đồng hành của mình cũng thân thiết như mọi người vậy thôi…"

Cậu quay sang nhìn Yuzuru đứng bên cạnh mình. Con nhóc cũng ngước lên nhìn cậu, ánh mắt hai đứa gặp nhau, rồi con nhóc nhăn nhở cười.

"Thân thiết ghê đấy."

Nó nói, làm Killian cũng vô ý quay đi, cười với nó

"Ừ! Thân thiết ghê."

Cả ba anh em cùng cười với nhau.

"Hai đứa muốn ra ngoài vận động một chút không?"

"Đi đâu vậy anh?"

"Ra thác nước chơi chút thôi. Đi bộ ấy mà."

"Cũng được."

Cả ba anh em cùng nhau ra ngoài đi bộ. Chỉ là đi chơi cùng nhau thôi. Họ đi về phía Đông trung tâm nghiên cứu khí tượng, chỉ tầm năm phút đi bộ là tới thác nước lớn Hoenn. Vừa đi qua cây cầu bắc qua phía bên kia thác, ba người họ vừa tiếp tục những cuộc trò chuyện vô thưởng vô phạt về cuộc sống và về thế giới Pokemon xung quanh.

"Nghe đồn ở con sông này có loài cá Feebas ấy."

"Feebas á?"

"Ừm! Feebas ấy. Sau khi tiến hóa sẽ thành Milotic, đẹp lắm."

"Ồ!"

Nhìn hai đứa em đi trước trò chuyện về Pokemon, Jeff cũng muốn tham gia cùng. Jeff cũng biết đôi chút về Feebas và Milotic. Chúng là những Pokemon hệ nước, Milotic còn nổi tiếng là Pokemon của sắc đẹp nữa.

"Tiếc là mùa này sông đóng băng, không câu cá được nhỉ."

"Thực ra ở lớp nước bên dưới, ấm hơn, vẫn có cá đấy."

"Phải khoét lớp băng bên trên rồi thả câu mới được nhỉ?"

"Băng mỏng lắm, nên chỉ cần phá lớp băng bên trên, rồi thả dây câu dài một chút là được."

Hai đứa nhìn thế mà nói chuyện hợp nhau phết đấy chứ, Jeff thầm nghĩ, lững thững đi theo sau Killian và Yuzuru. Hai đứa lớn hơn Baelfire và Yuuki một chút, bớt ngây thơ và hiếu động hơn hai người bạn của mình mà. Nhanh chân hơn một chút, anh bắt kịp cả hai, vui vẻ khoác vai hai đứa em của mình mà cùng đi bộ qua cầu. Jeff nhìn thế mà không cao lắm, nên khi khoác vai nhau thế này, nhìn như ba anh em ruột hơn nhau chỉ vài tuổi. Trông thân thiết lắm ấy.

"Hai đứa muốn câu cá không?"

Hỏi vui, Jeff nhìn xuống con sông đang đóng băng phía dưới chân mình.

"Em không mang cần câu."

"Em có thể dùng Styler, nhưng hơi rắc rối."

Yuzuru thì lắc đầu, còn Killian giơ chiếc Styler đeo ở tay mình lên giải thích. Cũng phải thôi, môi trường kém lý tưởng nhất để dùng Capture Styler là ở dưới nước mà.

"Mình có thể làm cần câu mà."

"Anh làm được ạ?"

Yuzuru mắt tròn vo nhìn ông anh tò mò, làm Jeff mỉm cười hãnh diện.

"Chuyện. Cứ để đấy cho anh."

Và cuối cùng, Jeff xuống khu rừng phía bên kia và làm ba chiếc cần câu thật. Anh có mang theo sẵn dây cước và móc sắt rồi, chỉ còn cần câu và phao nữa rồi. Chỉ trong nháy mắt, ba chiếc cần câu đã chuẩn bị sẵn sàng để ba anh em câu cá.

"Đi câu nào."

Dựng một khúc gỗ đặt bên bờ sông, ba anh em có một chỗ câu cá gần như là lý tưởng. Phía bên kia là con thác đã đóng băng, chỉ còn mạch nước chảy róc rách xuống những vách đá. Ba chiếc cần, ba bóng người bên bờ sông băng. Tiếng trò chuyện, nói cười vui vẻ, hòa cùng tiếng khu rừng xào xạc mùa đông lạnh. Một vài đụm tuyết rơi xuống từ trên những tán cây trơ trụi lá, bóng những Sneasel chuyền cành vụt qua bên trên đầu ba người. Phía sâu trong rừng, một nầy Snover đang lững thững theo sau Abomasnow to lớn, nặng nề bước từng bước chân chậm chạp trên nền tuyết. Hay bóng dáng một bầy Stantler đi kiếm ăn vào mùa đông, những chiếc sừng cọ vào thân cây để lại hương thơm, đánh dấu đường đi của bầy tuần lộc.

"Anh Jeff lúc nào cũng có những thứ kì cục trong túi áo nhỉ?"

Yuzuru hỏi tò mò, lục lọi cái túi áo măng tô rộng của ông anh và coi như một chuyến thám hiểm nhỏ. Jeff thì bật cười trước câu hỏi của con nhóc, rút từ túi áo kia ra một túi hạt hướng dương và đưa cho Killian.

"Không phải kì cục. Là hữu dụng mới đúng."

Lão vừa nói, vừa cắn hướng dương mà cười, làm Killian cũng cười theo. Yuzuru thì mới lôi được ra từ trong túi áo bên này một cái máy kì cục nữa của ông anh mình. Chẳng biết nó có tác dụng gì, nhưng nhìn thiết kế thô sơ và không kém phần hài hước của nó, làm con nhóc nghi ngờ việc cái máy này có một tác dụng cụ thể nào đó.

"Toàn đồ ăn là chính."

Killian thì nhâm nhi đống hạt hướng dương, cười nói. Mới ban nãy lão còn lôi ra một bịch bánh quy bơ trong túi áo, bị bóc ra ăn dở mất một nửa rồi kia kìa. Chẳng biết sao nữa, nhưng lôi thôi đúng chất Jeff đấy.

"Này! Cắn câu rồi kìa Yuzu."

Jeff cắt đứt chuyến thám hiểm túi áo mình của cô em, làm con nhóc luống cuống, suýt đánh rơi cả cái máy kì cục lẫn cần câu xuống nước. May mà, Jeff chộp được cái máy, còn Yuzuru túm được cần câu. Phao đã chìm nghỉm rồi, con nhóc vội vã kéo cần, hi vọng câu được con cá nào đó tử tế. Nhưng rốt cuộc, chẳng hơn gì hai cái người vô dụng đang ngồi câu cá cùng mình, dây câu đứt đến phựt một tiếng, Yuzuru thì ngã ngửa ra tuyến trong tiếng cười giòn của hai người họ, còn con cá thì ngoạm cả lưỡi câu lẫn mồi bỏ trốn luôn rồi.

"Hai đứa muốn nghe kể chuyện không?"

Ba cái bóng in dài trên nền tuyết cam của sắc hoàng hôn, ba chiếc cần trống trơn không bóng một con cá cắn câu, họ lại vừa khoác vai nhau, vừa trò chuyện trên đường trở về trung tâm nghiên cứu khí tượng. Một buổi đi câu bội thu niềm vui, nhưng mà không bội thu về mặt thành phẩm, nhìn chung thế là viên mãn đối với cả ba anh em rồi.

"Chuyện gì thế anh?"

"Miễn là nó không chán."

Trong khi Yuzuru tròn mắt nhìn ông anh, Killian thì đùa cợt. Còn Jeff vuốt cằm, ra vẻ đăm chiêu chuẩn bị cho câu chuyện anh kể cho hai đứa.

"Ngày xửa ngày xưa, có một cậu bé và một anh bạn Yeti tốt bụng, lang thang giữa những ngọn núi tuyết cao chập chùng của vùng đất phía bắc."

Hai đứa em im lặng nghe ông anh tưng tửng của chúng kể chuyện một cách hiếu kì. Còn Jeff, cái vẻ đăm chiêu hài hước của anh cũng đủ để khiến câu chuyện nhàm chán tới cỡ nào cũng trở nên thú vị rồi.

"Cậu bé và người bạn Yeti của mình rất thân thiết với nhau. Họ cùng chơi đùa, nghịch tuyết, phiêu lưu khắp chốn, thám hiểm những vùng đất mới, những mê cung cổ xưa, đồng hành cùng những mạo hiểm giả, đánh bại kẻ xấu và làm rất nhiều điều thú vị với nhau. Những cuộc phiêu lưu vô tận luôn chờ đón họ. Bên cạnh nhau, họ trở thành một gia đình, một mái nhà được tạo bởi hai người."

Câu chuyện cổ tích được Jeff kể trên nền chiều buồn vụt qua trong tâm trí Yuzuru trẻ tuổi

"Cậu bé có một cây sáo, và cậu thường thổi để cho người bạn của mình nhảy múa vui vẻ. Những phép thuật diệu kì được họ tạo ra từ tình bạn trong sáng và ấm áp ấy. Họ chơi đùa, phiêu lưu, mang đến phép thuật diệu kì khắp mùa đông lạnh giá..."

Chợt anh thọc tay vào túi áo trong của mình và lôi ra một cây sáo. Lại một thứ kì cục nữa trong túi áo của ông anh mình, Yuzuru lẩm bẩm, nhận lấy cây sáo cũ kĩ của ông anh. Nó được làm bằng gỗ, thô sơ nhưng kì công, và đã rất cũ rồi. Một cổ vậy à?

Tò mò, Yuzuru thổi cây sáo ấy. Những âm thanh vui tai vang lên giữa núi rừng mênh mông của Hoenn, để rồi tĩnh lặng lại phủ lên mùa đông lạnh giá cùng tiếng gió rít của buổi đêm đang tới.

"Vậy họ có hạnh phúc mãi mãi về sau không?"

"Anh không biết nữa."

Jeff chỉ nhún vai trước câu hỏi của Killian

"Khi anh tìm được cây sáo này cùng cuốn nhật kí, câu chuyện chỉ dừng lại ở đó mà thôi. Nên anh cũng không chắc, liệu họ có được cái kết hạnh phúc mãi mãi về, hay một chuyện tồi tệ nào đó đã xảy ra nữa."

"Anh tìm được cây sáo này ạ? Gezz! Vậy mà em tưởng anh mua nó ở cửa hàng lưu niệm."

Yuzuru trả lại ông anh cây sáo cũ kĩ. Jeff lại cất nó vào trong túi áo mình, bật cười kể lại

"Thực ra anh mua lại nó cùng một chiếc ba lô thám hiểm cũ ở một cửa hàng đồ cổ ở thị trấn Bryfrost. Micheal chỉ anh đến đó đấy. Cũng khá chát về cái giá của nó."

"Ừm. Em thì khá tò mò về kết thúc của câu chuyện ấy."

"Còn em thì thấy nó khá nhàm chán."

Mỗi đứa em lại có một nhận định khác nhau, làm Jeff chỉ biết xoa đầu cả hai đứa mà cười. Rồi, ba anh em lại khoác vai nhau, trở về trung tâm khí tượng đã hiện ra ở sau khúc cua cuối con đường.

Tại một nơi nào đó, một hang động giữa vùng núi tuyết lạnh giá của phương bắc.

Cặp mắt xanh sáng lên trong hang tối, cùng với đó là hàm răng sắc nhọn chi chít nhe ra. Hơi thở phì phò, con quái vật khổng lồ thức dậy sau giấc ngủ tưởng như vĩnh cửu. Tiếng sáo. Nó đã nghe thấy tiếng sáo. Lần cuối cùng nó nghe thấy tiếng sáo là khi nào? Nó tự hỏi, cọ cặp sừng cong vào vách đá lạnh. Phải đi tìm cây sáo, một ánh quyết tâm hiện lên trong đôi mắt nó. Phải đi tìm cậu.

...

Ngày xưa, tại bộ tộc du mục Notai của vùng núi tuyết phía bắc, cậu bé Nunu được người mẹ của mình, Layka, dạy rằng, đằng sau mỗi một thứ đều là một câu chuyện để kể. Cùng nhau, họ sưu tầm những câu chuyện cổ tích, Layka biến chúng thành những bài hát mà Nunu nghe. Đối với Nunu, chẳng có gì tuyệt hơn du hành từ nơi này qua nơi khác, nghe những khúc hát của mẹ cậu về những người anh hùng cổ xưa. Với những khúc hát và điệu múa, người Notai mang đến những lễ hội cuối cùng tới những ai mà họ gặp, trước khi ngọn gió lạnh buốt đầu tiên của mùa đông bắt đầu thổi tới vùng tuyết phương bắc.

Cưỡi trên cơn gió lạnh từ đôi cánh của Anivia, trái tim như thấm hơi thở hân hoan của từng nhịp hát, thế giới của Nunu tràn đầy những mơ ước và khả năng.

Vào ngày sinh nhật thứ năm, Layka tặng Nunu một món quà đặc biệt: một cây sáo, để cậu có thể tự thổi những khúc nhạc mà bà tạo nên. Bên trong những chiếc xe đẩy du mục an toàn, hai mẹ con gắn bó bên nhau, như một câu chuyện dài được viết lên bởi những bài hát từ trái tim Layka, ghi lại chuyến hành trình của họ năm này qua năm khác.

Khi đoàn xe bị tấn công bởi bọn cướp, Nunu đã lạc mất mẹ mình. Được đưa đến nơi an toàn bởi đội hộ vệ Frostguard, đứa trẻ Notai đã được đưa đến một ngôi làng gần tòa thành băng. Nunu không biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra với Layka, và ngày qua ngày chờ đợi để lắng nghe bài hát của bà trong cơn gió.

Nhiều tuần trôi qua, Nunu nhớ người mẹ của mình, nhưng những người cận vệ Frostguard không cho phép cậu đi tìm mẹ một mình. Họ thậm chí còn không bằng lòng khi cậu cho họ xem cây sáo mẹ tặng mà cậu đặt tên là Svellsongur-tên một thanh kiếm hùng mạnh được làm từ chân băng trong trí tưởng tượng của cậu.

Nunu dành nhiều thời gian ở một mình hơn, thả hồn mình vào trong những bài hát của mẹ về những huyền thoại và anh hùng xa xưa. Cậu khao khát được trở thành một trong những người anh hùng đó, một chiến binh giống như những cận vệ Frostguard, để có thể cứu được mẹ mình. Cậu thậm chí còn gặp cả thủ lĩnh của họ, Lissandra, người hỏi rất nhiều câu hỏi về những câu chuyện của mẹ cậu, luôn luôn tìm kiếm thông tin về một Bài hát cụ thể nào đó.

Không ai tin Nunu có thể trở thành một người anh hùng, kể cả những đứa trẻ Notai khác, những người thường trêu chọc cậu vì cây sáo, trong khi chúng đều đã có những con dao găm. Nhưng Nunu biết những bài hát trong trái tim cậu, và rồi một đêm, cậu nhận ra rằng mình có thể chứng tỏ bản thân và có được sự giúp đỡ của những cận vệ Frostguard để tìm mẹ cậu.

Qua Lissandra, cậu biết được rằng, có một con quái vật đáng sợ đã giết tất cả những kẻ tìm kiếm với ham muốn sở hữu sức mạnh của nó, khiến những cận vệ Frostguard được gửi tới mỗi năm để đánh bại nó chẳng bao giờ trở về được nữa. Có một bài hát mà mẹ cậu thường hát... có lẽ đó là bài hát Lissandra thường hỏi? Bỗng nhiên, Nunu hiểu ra. Lissandra muốn biết về Yeti.

Nếu Nunu có thể gọi tên con quái thú, nó sẽ đáp lại lời thách thức của cậu, và hứng chịu cơn thịnh nộ của Svellsongur.

Sử dụng cây sáo để thuần phục một bầy chó săn, Nunu trốn khỏi tòa thành băng và tiến vào vùng tuyết lạnh giá. Một đứa trẻ đơn độc đi tìm kiếm con quái vật trong truyền thuyết, sau cùng lại trở thành một huyền thoại mà chính bản thân cậu cũng không thể nào tưởng tượng được.

...

Một giống loại cổ xưa và cao quý đã từng thông trị những ngọn núi tuyết phía bắc, nền văn minh của Yeti đã bị hủy diệt trong một thảm họa băng giá từ xa xưa. Buộc phải chứng kiến những người anh em của mình bị tàn sát sau khi bị tước đi sức mạnh phép thuật một cách man rợ, một Yeti đã thề sẽ bảo vệ những phép thuật còn lưu lại của giống loài-một viên đá quý có thể khiến những mơ ước lạnh lẽo nhất của những kẻ phàm nhân xung quanh trở thành hiện thực.

Như là Yeti cuối cùng còn phép thuật, kẻ vệ thần cũng được thành hình. Dù được chọn để bảo vệ phép thuật cho tới khi nó được sử dụng lại một lần nữa, vệ thần vẫn không thể nào tìm được một người sở hữu xứng đáng cho ma thuật cổ xưa. Những kẻ đã từng xâm phạm tàn tích nơi ông ta ở chỉ có ác ý trong trái tim chúng... và rồi, một con quái vật chào đón chúng với móng vuốt và răng nanh.

Nhưng vệ thần hiểu rằng, ông ta đã quên đi một điều gì đó. Ông ta đã quên đi tên của mình... và quên đi tên của những người mà ông ta từng yêu thương.

Ngày xưa đã từng có một bài hát.

Và rồi, tất cả mọi thứ thay đổi khi một cậu bé lạc vào trong tàn tích. Sau nhiều thế kỉ cảnh giác với những kẻ phàm nhân đã xâm phạm nơi đây, con quái vật đã sẵn sàng để kết thúc sinh mạng bé nhỏ của cậu bé ngay khi ngửi thấy mùi của con người tiếp cận.

Tuy nhiên, viên đá quý hiện ra những hình ảnh của những người anh hùng cổ xưa bên trong tâm trí đứa bé. Đứa bé gầm lên đe dọa, rút cây sáo ra như một thanh kiếm dũng mãnh. Nhưng cú chém đã không tới, khi cậu bé nhìn thấy những hình ảnh của những người anh hùng cổ xưa xung quanh mình, cậu nhận ra sự thật sâu xa bên trong những bài hát của mẹ mình...

Khi cậu bé nhìn vệ thần, cậu không thấy một con quái vật đáng sợ với nanh vuốt sắc. Cậu thấy một người cô đơn đang cần một người bạn ở bên.

Vẫn đang chìm trong sự phẫn nộ, Yeti đã rất bất ngờ khi sau cùng, một quả bóng tuyết đập trúng mặt mình. Và rồi, quả thứ hai bay tới... TRẬN CHIẾN CẦU TUYẾT! Đầu tiên là giận dữ, rồi ngạc nhiên, rồi vui mừng, vệ thần tham gia trận chiến, không phải được tạo nên bởi sợ hãi, mà là bởi trí tưởng tượng của một đứa trẻ. Và rồi, ông trở nên xù lông và thân thiện hơn. Tiếng gầm dần trở thành tiếng cười vui sướng.

Cho đến khi ông vô tình làm gãy cây sáo của cậu bé.

Đứa trẻ bắt đầu khóc, còn ông cảm nhận được sự đau buồn của những người họ hàng dần hình thành xung quanh viên đá quý. Hàng thế kỉ, ông nhìn vào nó và thấy sự kết thúc của người dân của mình-những người đã bị phản bội và bị tàn sát bởi con người- và giờ, ông thấy một đoàn xe du mục đang bốc cháy. Ông nghe được giọng nói trong cơn gió. Ông cảm nhận được một điều gì đó bên trong cậu bé, một điều mà ông chưa từng cảm nhận được từ bất cứ con người nào, kể cả ba chị em tới đây tìm ông rất lâu trước đây. Đó là tình yêu, chiến đấu, cố gắng và tuyệt vọng.

Đến lúc ấy, vệ thần hiểu rằng, hi vọng cuối cùng của vùng tuyết phía bắc nằm trong sức mạnh bên trong cậu bé này. Ma thuật mà ông bảo vệ chỉ là một công cụ, còn thứ thực sự quan trọng là trái tim và tâm hồn sẽ điều khiển và tạo hình cho nó. Bằng một cử chỉ nhẹ nhàng, ma thuật bên trong viên đá quý được truyền vào trong cậu bé, trao cho cậu sức mạnh để khiến những tưởng tượng của cậu trở thành hiện thực. Ma thuật sửa chữa cây sáo của cậu, đóng băng nó trong những giấc mơ đã làm cứng trở thành Chân Băng.

Và tưởng tượng ra cái tên cho người bạn thân thiết nhất của mình, "Willump"

...

Thả mình vào những bình nguyên tuyết của vùng tuyết phía bắc, trái tim của Nunu và sức mạnh của Willump giúp cho cặp đôi này có thể làm tất cả những thứ mà họ không thể làm một mình: Một chuyến phiêu lưu! Theo dấu những bài hát của mẹ Nunu, cả hai lăn cầu tuyết khắp mọi nơi, mang theo hi vọng rằng bà vẫn còn ở ngoài kia, một nơi nào đó an toàn và chờ cậu trở về.

Nhưng Willump hiểu rằng với ma thuật và giấc mơ đồng nghĩa với trách nhiệm. Một ngày nào đó, những chuyến hành trình sẽ kết thúc, khi mà Hắc băng bên trong vùng tuyết phía Bắc đang ngày một trỗi dậy...

...

...

Phòng nghiên cứu khi tượng, tối muộn. Một buổi tối yên bình trong gian phòng quan sát rộng lớn, nhìn lên bầu trời đêm quang mây, lấp lánh những ánh sao qua mái vòm kính trong suốt của phòng nghiên cứu. Năm bốn đứa em Yuzuru, Killian, Baelfire và Yuuki đang ngồi thành một vòng tròn quanh chiếc bàn sưởi đặt ở giữa phòng, lắng nghe câu chuyện mà Jeff kể một cách chăm chú. Bốn cốc cacao nóng bốc khói nghi ngút đặt trước mặt mỗi đứa. Đám nhóc Pokemon nhí nhố đã chui hết xuống gầm bàn nằm với nhau ấm cúng trong đó rồi.

"Vậy, kết thúc ra sao anh?"

"Không có kết thúc đâu, nhỉ anh Jeff?"

Yuzuru trả lời câu hỏi của Baelfire, làm cậu nhóc tiu nghỉu thất vọng. Gương mặt xịu xuống của Baelfire làm Killian bật cười, còn Yuuki cũng rúc rích với Yuuka trong lòng mình.

"Yuuki muốn biết kết thúc lắm."

"Tớ thì thế nào cũng được. Câu chuyện có kết mở mới hay chứ."

Phía sau mấy anh em, chị Suri, gọi như vậy cho thân mật, và Arce đang cho các Castform đi ngủ. Những Pokemon thời tiết ngoan ngoãn treo mình vào trong chiếc tủ sưởi ấm áp, ngủ cùng nhau như một bầy chim non theo chỉ dẫn của hai người.

"Trông chúng ngoan nhỉ? Các Castform này, thức ăn ưa thích của chúng là gì vậy chị?"

Arce đứng xem chị Suri cho đám Castform vào trong tủ sưởi ấm mà hỏi tò mò hỏi.

"Thường thì là khí nóng, chúng hấp thụ sức nóng và hơi ẩm trong không khí để sống..."

Chị Suri vừa giải thích, vừa khép cánh cửa tủ sưởi ấm lại.

"...Các Castform trưởng thành có thể thay đổi dạng, như một cách để thích ứng với thời tiết, một cơ chế sinh tồn. Nhưng đám Castform non này, chúng vẫn cần chăm sóc đặc biệt trước khi có thể làm được điều đó..."

"Suri chăm sóc chúng thì đâu có gì phải lo nữa. Chăm như chăm Benni ấy!"

Tiến sĩ Richard đang bê một chồng hồ sơ qua chỗ hai chị em, nghe lỏm được cuộc trò chuyện của họ thì cũng góp vui vào. Anh đùa với chị Suri, làm cô nữ tiến sĩ trẻ mặt đỏ bừng, lườm anh ra dáng đe dọa lắm. Rồi, cô mím môi, véo mạnh anh một cái, làm anh tiến sĩ béo mập kêu toáng lên, tí nữa đánh rơi cả chồng hồ sơ xuống đất.

"Phù... Tí nữa thì."

"Xin lỗi! Xin lỗi...

Nhìn hai người họ trêu đùa nhau làm Arce bật cười. Vẫn đang ôm bụng cười, cô nữ huấn luyện viên hỏi vui người đàn chị của mình

"Vậy chị Suri với anh Benni yêu nhau thật ạ?"

"Chuẩn rồi đó em! Con thầy, vợ bạn, gái cơ quan, thì Benni nó làm hai trên ba rồi đấy."

Vừa đùa, tiến sĩ Richard vừa cười lớn, mặc cho cô nữ tiến sĩ đang vừa ngượng vừa tức, đấm thùm thụp một cách bất lực vào vai tay anh nãy giờ rồi.

"Vừa là con gái thầy giáo, vừa là đồng nghiệp cùng cơ sở nghiên cứu. Thiếu chút nữa thì thêm cả vợ bạn rồi đấy."

"Thiếu chút nữa ạ?"

"Ừ! Chuyện dài lắm! Tại anh với nó là bạn thân với nhau từ hồi cấp hai. Trong lúc nó đang học lên tiến sĩ, tí nữa anh tán đổ Suri rồi cưới luôn đấy."

"Anh im đi!"

Suri gào lên với gương mặt đỏ như trái gấc, làm Richard và Arce được một tràng cười sảng khoái. Khác với cái vẻ thư sinh nghiên túc của Benni, anh phó tiến sĩ Richard này lại là một người cực kì nhộn, biến họ thành cặp bạn thân gần như đối nghịch nhau mà lại thân thiết đến bất ngờ. Và trong lúc trò đùa công sở của Richard đang đi quá trớn, anh Benni đã ra giải nguy cho bạn gái mình, véo tai anh bạn đồng nghiệp của mình một cái rõ đau rồi.

"Lại lăng xăng cái gì đấy Rich. Chuyện tình cảm của tôi mà ông cũng đem ra đùa được."

Vừa cười nhăn nhó, tiến sĩ Benni, hay giờ là ông trưởng phòng nghiên cứu nghiêm túc và đau khổ Benni, vừa quay sang giải thích với Arce.

"Đừng tinh những gì thằng anh mập này kể, em ạ. Suri đúng là con gái thầy giáo cũ của anh thật, nhưng mà bọn anh quen nhau trong quá trình học lên tiến sĩ đấy. Trong lúc thằng cha này đi ôm lô với buôn băng đĩa này."

Khẽ đấm ông bạn nối khố của mình một cái, tiến sĩ Benni cười, nụ cười thoải mái làm Suri cũng mỉm cười theo.

"Bọn chị cùng theo đề tài về các dạng của Castform, rồi nghiên cứu về việc vận dụng ngược khả năng của Castform. Quen nhau từ đó đến giờ cũng được ba bốn năm rồi nhỉ?"

Chị Suri ôm Castform của Benni vào lòng, vuốt ve nó kể lại.

"Ừm. Khoảng đấy."

"Vậy ạ! Ghen tị ghê."

Arce cũng nhăn mặt cười, nghĩ lại thằng bạn trai vô dụng của mình mà đau lòng. Giá như họ cũng thân thiết được như hai anh chị thì tốt biết mấy. Chỉ khổ nỗi...

BỤP!

...thằng Jeff vừa làm nổ cái bóng đèn, làm cả bốn đứa nhóc ngồi quanh bàn ngã ngửa vì giật mình. Bốn anh em đang cãi nhau về cái bóng đèn thì phải. Trông cái cảnh ngộ nghĩnh đó, Arce chỉ biết cười thầm. Cũng đâu đến nỗi chứ nhỉ.

"Vậy mai mọi người đến thành phố Elkyr ạ?"

Cô nữ huấn luyện viên quay lại với cuộc nói chuyện của họ, hỏi những nhà nghiên cứu trẻ của phòng nghiên cứu khí tượng.

"Ừm! Để tham gia hội nghị biến đổi khí hậu. Bọn anh cũng mang theo đề tài nghiên cứu của mình đến đó luôn. Hi vọng được họ chấp thuận thì tốt."

Anh Benni vừa kể, vừa lau lại cặp kính cận của mình mà cười.

"Chắc chắn sẽ được mà. Lo gì chứ bạn thân của tôi ơi! CHúng ta đã rất cố gắng mà."

Richard thì vui vẻ, vỗ vai anh bạn của mình mà cười lớn. Suri bên cạnh cũng động viên.

"Hai ngày nữa hội nghị mới bắt đầu. Anh đừng lo lắng quá là được."

Benni đeo cặp kính cận lên, thở dài một cái rồi cười với hai người đồng nghiệp. Thật lòng, không biết anh sẽ ra sao nếu không có họ ở bên cạnh giúp đỡ đây.

"Vậy, bọn em cũng tới Elkyr à?"

Suri quay sang hỏi Arce. Cô nữ huấn luyện viên gật đầu.

"Vâng ạ. Bọn em muốn tham dự Lễ Hội Tuyết rơi ở đó."

Elkyr là thành phố nằm ở cửa biển phía Bắc của Hoenn, bên mạn phía Đông dãy Notai. Một thành phố rất đẹp, theo trí nhớ của Arce là vậy. Thành phố đó cũng rất lạnh và nhiều tuyết nữa. Mùa này, ở Elkyr đang có một Lễ Hội, được đặt tên là Lễ Hội Tuyết rơi. Chỉ nghe tên, chắc hẳn ai cũng có thể đoán được lễ hội này có gì rồi phải không?

"Lễ hội tuyết rơi. Ở đó có nhiều trò chơi với tuyết lắm đấy."

Bên này, Baelfire đang hào hứng kể về một trong những lễ hội lớn nhất Hoenn vào mùa Đông: Lễ Hội Tuyết Rơi.

"Như là trượt tuyết này, lăn cầu tuyết, đắp tượng tuyết, ném bóng tuyết,... Có cả một vòng đu quay lớn hình bông tuyết nằm trên sườn núi, từ đó nhìn xuống được cả thành phố Elkyr bên dưới nữa cơ."

Lắng nghe người bạn của mình kể là ba cặp mắt đầy tò mò và thích thú. Killian và Yuzuru đều là người vùng khác tới đây, nên họ hẳn không biết về lễ hội này rồi. Còn với Yuuki, thì cô bé ít được rời khỏi Lanever, nên hẳn cũng không biết nhiều về lễ hội tuyết rơi.

"Còn có trò trận chiến cầu tuyết gia đình nữa. Bọn mình đủ đội tham gia đấy."

"Đó là trò gì vậy?"

"Yuuki muốn chơi!"

Baelfire ra dáng biết tuốt, giải thích cho hai cô bạn của mình nghe

"Đó là trò chơi chia đội bém bóng tuyết, vui lắm. Mỗi đội được từ bốn đến sáu người, tạo thành một gia đình. Bọn mình đủ sáu người đấy."

Trong khi Yuuki đang lẩm bẩm đếm lại xem có đúng sáu người không, khì Yuzuru đã quay sang nhìn lão Jeff rồi. Killian nhâm nhi ly ca cao nóng thì lườm ông anh mình, đá đểu.

"Gia đình cơ đấy. Anh sắp thành ông già rồi."

Còn Yuzuru thì hào hứng

"Ồ! Anh Jeff với chị Arce cũng tham gia đi. Bọn mình đủ một đội đấy."

Jeff thì gãi gãi đầu cười, nhớ lại lần cuối cùng chơi trò ném bóng tuyết, anh bị đội của con nhóc Yuzuru đút cho no một miệng toàn tuyết là tuyết. Giờ nhớ lại vẫn thấy lạnh. Cơ mà, giờ cùng đội, có khi lại hay.

"Tham gia thì tham gia. Anh sợ gì chứ!"

"Vậy tốt quá rồi! Còn trò gì nữa không Baelfire?"

Yuzuru quay lại hỏi cậu bạn đang máu chiến của mình. Baelfire thì hào hứng khỏi bàn rồi.

"Có cả trượt tuyết nữa! Tớ biết trượt tuyết đấy!"

"Chuyện! Tớ cũng biết nhé!"

"Yuuki muốn trượt xe trượt tuyết với anh Jeff!"

Ngoài Killian ra thì ba đứa còn lại đang hào hứng cho lễ hội tuyết rơi rồi. Thằng cha Xoắn cận thì thế nào cũng được, dù muốn đi lắm, nhưng mà toàn giấu thôi, nên không ai nghĩ là nó cũng hứng thú chẳng kém gì đám bạn đâu.

"Vậy đêm nay mình đi ngủ sớm đi! Mai còn lên đường đến Elkyr nữa!"

"Chuẩn bị cho lễ hội tuyết rơi nào!"

"Yeah!"

Đám nhóc hô to, làm bầu không khí vui vẻ hẳn lên. Một buổi tối vui vẻ, cũng khá ấm cúng đối với Jeff và đám nhóc.


	25. Chapter 24

Pokemon legendary trainers III: Tiger

Tập 24.

Tập viết 'for fun' của tác giả, để giải tỏa tâm tư bí bách mấy hôm ni :)

.

Sau nửa ngày khởi hành từ trung tâm khí tượng, hướng về phía Bắc, cả nhóm đã gần tới được thành phố Elkyr. Tuy nhiên, vẫn sẽ cần khoảng một giờ băng qua rừng nữa thì mới tới nơi. Vì vậy, nhóm của Jeff và ba nhà nghiên cứu trẻ đã quyết định nghỉ trưa tại một quán ăn ở ven đường quốc lộ, để chiều có thể tiếp tục cuộc hành trình tới Elkyr.

Chỉ là một quán ăn gia đình nằm ở bên đường, ven bìa rừng. Một bữa trưa đơn giản, và mọi người nghỉ ngơi tại quán, chuẩn bị lại đồ đạc để tới Elkyr vào buổi chiều. Và trong lúc Jeff và mọi người tranh thủ chợp mắt một chút, thì Arce dẫn đám nhóc ra khu rừng phía sau quán, tham gia một chuyến 'thám hiểm' nhỏ do cô tổ chức. Baelfire và Yuuki thì thích thú tham gia ngay, Killian cũng muốn ra ngoài vận động chút, trong khi Yuzuru ở lại quán nghỉ trưa với Jeff. Cuối cùng, chỉ có bốn chị em đi thám hiểm khu rừng phía sau, trong khi mọi người ở lại nghỉ trưa mà thôi.

"Nơi này rộng thật đấy..."

Lang thang trong khu rừng mùa khô trụi lá, Arce dẫn đầu như một nữ hướng đạo sinh, dẫn ba đứa em của mình đi sâu vào trong khu rừng thám hiểm.

"Nhìn này Yuuki! Pokemon Paras này!"

Phía bên này, Baelfire hiếu động đã tìm được một anh bạn Paras tí hon đang nằm trong một hốc cây nhỏ, thích thú chỉ cho cô bạn Yuuki của mình về Pokemon bọ tí hon mà cậu tìm được.

"Trông nó hay quá! Có cả cây nấm trên lưng này."

"Cây nấm đó như một mái nhà của Paras vậy. Cây nấm này có nhiều tác dụng lắm, như chữa bệnh, làm thức ăn,..."

Trong lúc Baelfire giải thích, con Pokemon bọ nhỏ ngơ ngác nhìn hai đứa trẻ bằng đôi mắt tròn xoe, trước khi rụt rè chui vào sâu bên trong hốc cây và nấp đi khỏi chúng. Yuuka tò mò, nhảy xuống và thò đầu vào trong hốc cây nhỏ của Paras, hít hít một ít phấn trên cây nấm, để rồi hắt xì một cái, ngã ngửa ra sau. Baelfire và Yuuki cười khúc khích khi thấy người bạn nhỏ của mình ôm mũi sau khi hít phải phấn trên cây nấm của Paras. Đúng là Yuuka ngốc mà.

"Này mấy đứa! Bên này còn có nhiều Paras nữa này."

Arce gọi đám nhóc đang tò mò nhìn vào trong hốc cây của Paras, chỉ về phía một bầy Paras đang ẩn mình trong một thân cây mục rỗng. Baelfire và Yuuki thích lắm, chạy lon ton tới chỗ chị mình, nhòm vào trong hốc cây của bầy Paras. Những cặp mắt tròn xoe ngơ ngác nhìn chúng, đám Pokemon bọ rụt rè nấp vào sâu bên trong hốc cây.

"Khu rừng này khá ẩm, thích hợp cho Paras sinh sống. Chúng thường hút dinh dưỡng từ rễ cây để nuôi cây nấm trên lưng mình, dần dần lớn lên và trở thành Parasect đấy."

Killian lững thững theo sau, giải thích cho hai người bạn của mình bằng vốn kiến thước vốn có của cậu.

"Những cây nấm trên lưng Paras là phát triển từ bào tử nấm trên lưng Parasect, thường được chuyển từ nấm của mẹ sang con khi mới sinh. Tuy nhiên, cây nấm trên lưng nó cũng có thể được con Pokemon này tháo rời ra để làm thức ăn khi cần thiết, và một cây nấm khác sẽ phát triển trên lưng nó thay thế vào mùa xuân..."

"Killian biết nhiều nhỉ."

Arce trầm trồ khen cậu em, làm Xoắn cận chỉnh cặp kính cận mà cười tự mãn.

"Em đọc trong sách nó ghi vậy."

Một bầy Stantler thấp thoáng sau những rặng cây xác xơ lá, mùi hương thơm khi chúng cọ cặp sừng của mình vào thân cây làm mấy chị em như ngây ra trong một hồi.

"Thơm quá..."

Baelfire nhìn theo bầy Stantler đang tiến vào rừng kiếm ăn. Một vài bóng đen vụt qua trên đầu cậu nhóc, vài đụm tuyết rơi xuống từ cành cây trên cao. Là Sneasel, Pokemon chồn băng, đang chuyền cành trên đầu đám nhóc. Một vài bụi cây động đậy khi bị con người làm phiền, chậm chạp di chuyển trong khu rừng vắng. Snover, Pokemon bụi cây tuyết đó. Hay như vài Deerling chạy nhảy tung tăng, vui đùa cùng với mẹ mình bên bờ suối nữa. Thật là một khung cảnh yên bình của khu rừng mùa đông mà...

Chiếc Capture Disk vẽ hai vòng, rồi ba vòng xung quanh hai mẹ con Deerling. Vòng tròn thuần hóa được hoàn thành, khép lại thành một vòng lân tinh rồi biến mất. Và cả hai Pokemon hoang dã cũng dần trở nên thân thiện hơn với những con người đang tiếp cận mình bên bờ suối.

"Oa! Killian giỏi quá! Có thể thuần hóa Pokemon nhanh như vậy!"

Baelfire trầm trồ, chạy lại xoa đầu anh bạn Deerling nhỏ, khiến cho cậu bạn xoắn cận của mình được phen vỗ ngực tự hào. Capture Disk sau khi hoàn thành nhiệm vụ đã trở về lại trong Styler đeo ở cổ tay Killian rồi. Khả năng của một cảnh binh Pokemon chưa bao giờ là thiếu ở cậu nhóc này cả.

"Chuyện! Tớ mà lị."

"A! Sawbuck mẹ."

Yuuki thì được Arce bế lên, xoa đầu Sawbuck mẹ. Con Pokemon họ hươu cũng ngoan ngoãn cúi xuống cho cô bé sờ vào cặp sừng trên đầu mình một cách thân thiện.

"Sawbuck này nhỏ hơn Sawbuck kéo xe của tụi mình nhỉ?"

Arce cũng xoa đầu Sawbuck, vuốt nhẹ lên bộ lông giày ở cổ con hươu mà quay lại hỏi Killian. Cậu nhóc xoắn cận cũng gật đầu xác nhận.

"Của mình là Sawbuck đực, lớn hơn. Với lại cặp sừng của Sawbuck đực cũng dài và cầu kì hơn nữa."

"Deerling ngoan. Deerling ngoan."

Baelfire nựng con pokemon hươu nhỏ, rút từ trong túi ra một bịch bánh quy và đưa cho nó ăn. Con Pokemon hươu con Deerling thích thú ăn những miếng vụn bánh trong lòng bàn tay Baelfire, trước khi quay lên, liếm lên má cậu với ý muốn đòi ăn thêm, làm Baelfire cười khúc khích vì nhột. Bên này, Brylf trèo lên lưng Sawbuck với Tepig, rồi trèo lên cặp sừng của con Pokemon hươu mẹ. Chúng chơi đùa trên đó như chơi bập bênh, còn Sawbuck cũng vui vẻ nghiêng đầu nó, chơi với hai con Pokemon nhỏ. Tiếng cười giòn của hai đứa bạn làm Yuuka cũng trèo lên lưng Sawbuck, trượt từ trên đầu xuống cổ như chơi cầu trượt vậy. Vui lắm.

"Thuần hóa và kết thân với Pokemon được lâu không Killian? Ý chị là, tác dụng của Styler ấy."

Arce hỏi Killian tò mò. Cậu nhóc xoắn cận đang ngồi cho Deerling ăn bánh cùng với Baelfire, vui vẻ ngẩng lên cười khoái chí với chị khi Deerling liếm liếm lòng bàn tay đầy vụn bánh của cậu.

"Thường thì một khi đã làm thân được rồi, thì bạn bè mà, làm gì có hết tác dụng chứ."

"À chị hiểu rồi."

Arce đặt Yuuki ngồi lên lưng Sawbuck chơi. Cô bé thích lắm, ôm lấy cổ Sawbuck, dụi đầu vào bộ lông ấm áp của Pokemon hươu thích thú.

Tuy nhiên, trong lúc đó, họ không biết rằng, ở một nơi nào đó phía sau họ, đang có bốn cái bóng đen theo dõi họ bí mật nãy giờ...

"Sừng Sawbuck bán được nhiều tiền..."

"Tao thấy Pikachu. Bán được cũng nhiều tiền."

"Brylf kìa! Bán được rất nhiều tiền."

Là Arite, Polly, Kazuto và con Pippi, bọn người xấu vẫn đang bí mật theo dõi nhóm thám hiểm của Arce. Mái đầu như quả dứa, hai cái đuôi tóc hai màu dài như râu tôm, quả mặt vuông như cái bánh trưng và cái miệng rộng, bốn cặp mắt thèm khát dõi theo nhóm thám hiểm.

"Nhiều tiền thì chúng ta sẽ làm gì?"

"Mua thật nhiều máy móc hiện đại."

"Thật nhiều quần áo đẹp."

"Thật nhiều đồ ăn ngon."

"Tao muốn mua một cái máy sưởi cho mùa đông."

"Slaaakoth..."

Rồi giọng cười khả ái của chúng dần tan biến vào trong bóng tối của khu rừng vắng, bỏ lại con Slakoth, nằm lẻ loi một mình trên phiến đá. À không, thằng Kazuto đã lôi con lười đi rồi, để thực hiện kế hoạch xấu xa của bọn chúng.

...

...

Bốn chị em đang trên đường trở về quán ăn, nơi mọi người đang đợi họ, để có thể tiếp tục lên đướng tới thành phố Elkyr. Có cả hai mẹ con Sawbuck và một anh bạn Snover đang đi cùng họ nữa. Deerling con chạy trước, chơi đùa cùng Brylf, Oshawott và Tepig, trong khi Sawbuck để Yuuki và Yuuka cưỡi trên lưng mình, lững thững bước đi về phía bìa rừng. Killian đi sau cùng, vừa đi vừa vần anh bạn Snover như một quả bóng tuyết. Cậu vô tình dùng Styler kết thân với anh bạn Pokemon bụi cây tuyết này trên đường, nên giờ vần cậu ta về một quãng, coi như chơi đùa cùng luôn. Snover cũng vui vẻ, lăn tròn như quả bóng phía trước Killian, đi sau nhóm Arce một cách ngộ nghĩnh.

"Nhanh lên nào mấy đứa. Mọi người đang chờ chúng ta đó."

Arce đi trước, không hề hay biết về những nguy hiểm đang rình rập họ trên đường trở về.

"Vâng!"

Đám nhóc theo sau cô chị cũng vậy.

Bốn chị em đang băng qua khu rừng vắng vẻ. Bỗng nhiên, Arce có cảm giác như mình vừa dẫm phải một thứ gì đó, nghe đến rắc một tiếng khô khốc.

"Hử?"

Cô ngạc nhiên, nhìn xuống dưới chân mình, thì bất ngờ, một thứ gì đó bật lên từ dưới lớp tuyết.

"OÁI!"

Arce bị treo ngược lên cành cây bởi một sợi dây bẫy.

"Á!"

Chưa hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra, thì ngay lập tức, từ trên cao, một tấm lưới chắc chắn rơi xuống, túm gọn đám nhóc và các Pokemon bên trong. Yuuki, Sawbuck, Baelfire cùng các Pokemon khác bị tấm lưới trói lại, đã thế lưới còn dính như mạng nhện, làm đám nhóc bị dính chặt vào trong mà không thể cử động, giãy giụa ra được.

"Cái gì vậy?"

Killian nhảy lùi lại, may mắn thoát ra khỏi được tấm lưới bẫy. Tuy chưa hiểu chuyện gì xảy ra, nhưng bốn cái bóng đen bất thình lình nhảy ra khỏi bụi cây chúng ẩn nấp nãy giờ và đứng trên một tảng đá lớn như sân khấu khiến Killian cảnh giác.

"Cái gì vậy? – Kẻ phàm nhân ngốc nghếch đã hỏi"

"Và câu trả lời chỉ có một mà thôi."

Hai cái giọng nói, một máy móc, một lanh lảnh vang lên cùng điệu cười khả ái giữa khu rừng vắng vẻ.

"Để mang đến hòa bình trên toàn thế giới." – Mái đầu như quả dứa xuất hiện trên nền nhạc

"Để bảo vệ trật tự của thời gian." – mái đầu như hai cái râu tôm đen trắng xuất hiện

"Để ngăn ngừa sự phá hoại của không gian vô tận." – gương mặt như cái bánh trưng hiện lên

"Chúng ta đại diện cho những kẻ phản diện chính." – Cặp kính cận sáng lóa

"Tập hợp của trí tuệ, sắc đẹp và sức mạnh vô vàn." – Cái váy xòe đỏ loe loét tung bay

"Đầy khả ái, lay động bao trái tim và tâm hồn." – bộ trang phục Cosplay 'ai đó' bắt mắt

"Arite!" – tiến sĩ thiên tài Arite

"Polly!" – Nữ công chúa xinh đẹp Polly

"Kazuto!" – Chiến binh mạnh mẽ Kazuto

"Chúng ta là Đội Thời Không." – Arite làm dáng

"Bảo vệ vũ trụ bao la!" – Polly tạo dáng

"Một tương lai đầy tươi sáng đang chờ đợi chúng ta!" – Kazuto vào thế

"Chuẩn! Xác! Mười điểm! Về chỗ!" – Con Pippi miệng rộng kết thúc bài giới thiệu dài và ấn tượng, trên nền là dải ngân hà và chữ viết tắt của tên bọn chúng.

"Slakoth!" – Agent S(lakoth) kết thúc bài phát biểu bằng cách đội cái mũ điệp viên của OWCA lên đầu.

Tên này nghe hay hơn hẳn, thêm khoản không bị dính bản quyền, cả bốn kẻ phản diện tâm đắc với nhau như vậy. Nhưng mà, bốn chị em Arce nhìn nhau ngơ ngác

"Ai vậy?"

"Em chịu!"

CỐP!

Nguyên cái guốc gỗ của Polly bay vào đầu Baelfire, trong phút nóng giận của đứa con gái. Một cục u to bằng quả ổi nổi lên trên đầu cậu nhóc, kèm theo sau là cái giọng chua như quả chanh của Polly.

"Cái thằng đầu đất kia! Đã gặp nhau ở Fortree rồi cơ mà! Sao mi còn quên hả?!"

"A! Là bọn người xấu!"

Ồ cảm ơn! Ít nhất Yuuki cũng nhớ những kẻ đã lừa cô bé và cậu bạn vào trong nhà thi đấu giả, rồi tìm cách bắt các Pokemon của họ đi vào trong lồng sắt. Còn Killian...

"Các ngươi muốn gì?"

...cậu hét lên. Nhưng đáp lại là điệu cười đắc thắng của những kẻ xấu, Đội Thời không.

"Muốn gì à? Hahaha!"

"Tất nhiên là muốn bắt hết các Pokemon của các ngươi để đem bán rồi!"

"Và khi có thật nhiều tiền..."

Bốn cặp mắt của bốn kẻ phản diện lấp lánh chữ tiền, làm Arce cũng phải rùng mình, tự hỏi là bọn xấu này là ai mà lại ôm tham vọng lớn như vậy. Nếu là ngày thường, cô có thể sẽ phản công bằng Decidueye. Nhưng hôm nay, cô lại không mang theo con cú ngủ ngày bên mình mới rắc rối chứ!

Vẫn đang bị treo ngược trên cành cây, Arce tìm cách xoay xở để thoát ra. Trong lúc đó, bọn người xấu đã tiếp cận Baelfire và các Pokemon rồi. Deerling giãy giụa trong tuyệt vọng, cố gắng với tới chỗ mẹ mình để cầu cứu khi thấy những kẻ xấu lại gần chúng. Nhưng Sawbuck cũng bất lực, không tài nào thoát ra khỏi lưới bẫy để đến bảo vệ con được.

"Đừng làm hại chúng!"

Baelfire hét lên, cố gắng giải thoát cho ba Pokemon của mình để có thể đánh lại bọn người xấu. Nhưng không được rồi, lưới bẫy rắc rối quá, Tepig và Brylf không tài nào thoát ra nổi. Còn Oshawott, nó đã biết trước là chẳng làm được gì, nên tranh thủ ngủ trưa luôn rồi.

"Killian! Cứu tớ!"

Yuuki thì cầu cứu người bạn còn tự do của mình. Nhưng đám lại là ánh mắt đắc thắng của đám người xấu khi lườm Killian.

"Ồ! Thằng mọt sách như mi thì làm được gì chứ!"

"Dơ tay đầu hàng đi là vừa."

Chúng bao vây Killian, định sẽ giải quyết cậu trước rồi mới tới mọi người. Trong khi Arce vẫn đang tìm cách thoát khỏi cái bẫy treo, bạn bè và các Pokemon vẫn đang bị bắt, chỉ còn mình Killian chống chọi lại bọn người xấu này thôi. Tuy nhiên, đó là công việc của cảnh binh Pokemon mà! Đánh bại người xấu, cứu bạn bè và các Pokemon, đó là việc mà Killian làm. Vì vậy, với toàn bộ sự tự tin, Killian rút Styler ra, và ra hiệu cho Snover đang đứng phía trước mình.

"Chuẩn bị nào Snover! Chúng ta sẽ đánh bại bọn người xấu này và cứu mọi người."

TIếng cười chế nhạo lại vang lên

"Ahahah! Nghe nó nói gì chứ? Mình nó đánh bại chúng ta đấy."

"Thế thì, hãy dạy cho nó một bài học nhé!"

"Tiến lên nào Slakoth!"

Nhạc nổi lên ' S!'...

...hmm...

...chẳng có gì xảy ra cả. Con lười nằm im tại chỗ, đưa đôi mắt cá chết lên nhìn chủ mình. Kazuto chỉ còn biết ôm đầu. Nó là con lười mà. Nó chẳng làm gì nhiều đâu.

"Đồ con lười vô dụng!"

"Thôi thằng vô dụng này! Để ta! Tiến lên đi Klink!"

"Tiến lên Tangela"

Pokemon bánh răng bay ra từ trong Pokeball của Arite, lao tới tấn công Snover và Killian. Trong khi đó, Tangela của Polly vòng đường đằng sau, đánh tạt hông. Kazuto cũng tham gia muộn với Munchlax, con Pokemon ham ngủ, nhưng ít nhất không vô dụng như Agent S(lakoth) này.

"Klink! Sử dụng Gear Grind!"

"Tangela! Contrict! Không cho nó chạy!"

"Munchlax! Tackle!"

Trong khi Klink tách làm hai và lao vào trước để tấn công Snover, Tangela đã trói chặt được con Pokemon tuyết bằng Constrict, không cho Snover cơ hội bỏ chạy hoặc né tránh rồi.

"Snovvee!"

Snover bị Gear Grind đánh từ hai phía bởi Klink, đau đớn kêu lên, trước khi bị Munchlax húc trúng bụng, ngã ngửa ra đất. Thế trận ba đánh một quá áp đảo, Killian không có cơ hội nào để phản công cả.

"Đừng lo. Sử dụng Ingrain!"

Killian ra lệnh, và Snover đã đứng lên. Một nỗ lực rất đáng khen, con Pokemon bụi cây cắm những chiếc rễ nhỏ xuống đất từ dưới chân nó, hút lại sinh lực từ dưới mặt đất, hồi phục một phần sức chống chịu của mình. Tuy nhiên, những đợt tấn công vẫn tiếp diễn.

"Gear Grind!"

"Vine Whip!"

"Body Slam!"

Klink, Tangela và Munchlax liên tiếp tấn công Snover, trong khi đó, con Pokemon cục mịch chỉ biết dơ thân ra chịu trận, không tài nào phản công lại được ba đòn tấn công vũ bão vừa ập tới mình.

"Đừng sợ! Dùng Giga Drain!"

Vẫn với chiêu hồi phục, Killian giúp Snover trụ thêm được một chút nữa bằng Giga drain. Tuy nhiên, kể cả thế, chiêu thức cũng không giúp đưa cả hai ra khỏi tình thế tồi tệ này.

"Endure!"

Killian ra lệnh, và lần này Snover thực sự gồng mình chống chịu ba đòn tấn công của kẻ thù. Polly, Arite và Kazuto thắng thế, nhào lên tấn công cùng lúc.

"Flash Cannon nào Klink!"

"Tangela! Power Whip!"

"Munchlax! Double Edge!"

ẦM!

Bụi mù mịt, Snover bị đẩy lùi lại, ba con Pokemon của Đội thời không cũng nhảy ngược lại sau đòn tấn công tổng lực của chúng. Snover vẫn chưa bị hạ...

"Haha! Bài cùn à! Bọn ta có thể chơi với mi cả ngày."

"Thua rồi nhé, chàng trai!"

"Thắng rồi! Giờ thì đem bán đám Pokemon này và kiếm thật nhiều tiền thôi

Trong khi Pippi, Arite và Polly cười lớn đắc thắng, Kazuto chợt có một dự cảm chẳng lành. Killian đang mỉm cười đầy hàm ý, và cậu...

Một cái bóng đen bỗng lù lù xuất hiện sau lưng đội Thời không, và tiếng cười của chúng bỗng im bặt. Ba kẻ xấu và con Pippi lặng lẽ quay lại thì bắt gặp một cặp mắt đang giận dữ của... Abomasnow... và một bầy Snover khác lúc nhúc phía sau...

"Hừm... Tao nhớ là Snover thường đi theo bầy..."

"... dẫn đầu bởi một con Abomasnow to lớn..."

"...Vậy giờ chúng ta làm gì?"

"Chịu..."

Và Abomasnow gầm lên, bão tuyết phả ra từ miệng nó và cả bầy Snover phía sau nữa. Là chiêu Blizzard thôi mà, được nhân lên nhiều lần khi cả một bầy sử dụng như vậy.

BÙM!

...

"Lại bay như Hỏa tiễn..."

"...hình như đổi tên cũng không khác là mấy..."

"Một cảm giác thật đáng ghét!"

"Kottthhhh!"

Bốn cái bóng đen bay tít lên trời cao, biến mất sau một chấm sáng đằng xa. Bay theo sau là con Slakoth lười nhác, đang cất cái mũ điệp viên đi và trở lại làm con lười không-làm-gì-nhiều. Bỏ lại phía dưới là bầy Snover và Abomasnow to lớn đang giúp đỡ nhóm Arce thoát khỏi bẫy của đội Thời không. Là Killian và bầy Snover/Abomasnow mà cậu đã kết bạn. Cậu đã dùng Styler và gọi chúng tới đây giúp đỡ, trong lúc Snover chống chịu những đòn tấn công của bọn người xấu. Đúng là một chàng trai giỏi mà.

"Ồ! Bay xa ghê!"

Arce nhìn theo bóng đội Thời không bay tít xa mà cười.

"Killian giỏi quá!"

"Killy giỏi ghê!"

Hai đứa bạn thì trầm trồ khen cậu nhóc xoắn cận, làm Killian sướng phổng mũi.

"Chuyện! Tớ mà lị!"

"Nào! Chúng ta cùng trở về với anh Jeff và mọi người thôi! Có lẽ họ đang chờ chúng ta đó!"

"Yeah!"


	26. Chapter 25

Pokemon legendary trainers III: Tiger

Tập 25

.

Thành phố Elkyr, bờ biển phía Bắc Hoenn.

Được xây dựng bên bờ biển, Elkyr dựa lưng vào dãy núi Notai, nằm gọn trong lòng một thung lũng rộng lớn giữa núi rừng trập trùng của vùng phía bắc lục địa Hoenn. Bên dưới thành phố là những tòa nhà lớn nhỏ, nằm thành một hình vòng cung ôm gọn lấy bờ biển. Giữa vòng cung ấy là sân vận động lớn Elkyr, nằm sát chân núi, xung quanh là tổ hợp thể thao trên nền băng tuyết. Phía bên sườn núi là công viên mùa Đông, với vòng đu quay khổng lồ, những khu du lịch, nghỉ dưỡng và vui chơi tấp nập. Trên cùng của đỉnh núi là một hệ thống cáp treo hiện đại, gần như chạy xuyên qua ngay phía trên thành phố, nối thẳng từ đỉnh núi xuống quảng trường Trung tâm, nơi trưng bày những bức tượng điêu khắc bằng băng nổi tiếng của những nghệ nhân nơi đây. Một thành phố của Băng tuyết, Thể thao và Nghệ thuật. Một nơi lý tưởng để trải nghiệm sắc đẹp của mùa Đông trên vùng đất Hoenn.

Hiện những con đường, những tuyến phố của Elkyr đang ngập tràn cờ hoa, sắc màu cầu vồng sặc sỡ như xua đi cái lạnh lẽo của mùa Đông. Những dòng khách du lịch tấp nập, đám đông tụ họp rải rác khắp thành phố, con người và không gian như hòa vào bầu không khí lễ hội vui tươi. Lễ Hội Tuyết Rơi, một trong những lễ hội lớn nhất vùng phía Bắc, đang diễn ra tại Elkyr.

Chiếc xe ngựa kéo cuối cùng cũng đã tới được đỉnh đồi, nơi nhìn từ trên cao xuống thành phố Elkyr lung linh trong không khí lễ hội tưng bừng.

"Tới nơi rồi!"

Baelfire, cậu nhóc huấn luyện viên trẻ tuổi đến từ Lilycove, cùng với những người bạn Pokemon của mình, Tepig, Snivy, Oshawott, Brylf và Bannette, hào hứng chạy tới, đứng từ trên đồi nhìn xuống thành phố Elkyr. Cả bọn đang rất thích thú khi mà không khí lễ hội đã có thể cảm nhận được từ tận đây.

"A! Vòng đu quay!"

Yuuki, cô bé huấn luyện viên đến từ Lanever, hai mắt sáng long lanh khi lần đầu tiên được nhìn thấy một vòng đu quay lớn đến vậy, nằm trên công viên tuyết của thành phố. Vòng đu quay lớn lắm, lại được xây dựng trên cao, có thể nhìn xuống toàn cảnh Elkyr. Yuuki ôm Yuuka, Pikachu của cô bé, thích thú ngắm nhìn vòng đu quay khổng lồ, mơ ước được ngồi lên đó thử một lần cho biết.

"Có cả khu trượt tuyết nữa kìa. Chẹp chẹp…"

Killian, cậu cảnh binh Pokemon tóc xoăn mắt cận, đứng chống hông nhìn về phía dãy núi Notai, nơi có khu tổ hợp thể thao trên núi tuyết. Ngồi hoài trên chiếc xe ngựa suốt nửa ngày làm cậu đang cảm thấy rất ngứa chân, chỉ muốn đi ngay đôi giày trượt tuyết vào và mở hết tốc lực thôi.

"Anh Jeff trượt tuyết không?"

Arce, cô nữ huấn luyện viên trẻ tài giỏi và xinh đẹp, quay sang hỏi người bạn trai của mình.

"Anh không biết trượt…"

Jeff, chàng huấn luyện viên bí ẩn trong chiếc áo măng tô và mũ lưỡi trai, lắc đầu cười gượng với bạn gái mình, làm Arce khúc khích, nũng nịu víu tay anh.

"Đi trượt tuyết cùng em! Em dạy cho."

"Ồ! Tới nơi rồi!"

Bộ ba nhà nghiên cứu khí tượng từ trung tâm khí tượng Hoenn, tiến sĩ Benni mọt sách, nữ tiến sĩ Suri thân thiện và phó tiến sĩ Richard béo mập vui tính, những người đồng hành cùng cả nhóm tới Elkyr cũng phải trầm trồ trước vẻ náo nhiệt của thành phố Elkyr. Họ đồng hành cùng cả nhóm trên chiếc xe ngựa nhỏ, tiến sĩ Suri vui vẻ quay ra cảm ơn anh bạn Sawbuck kéo xe, trước khi kéo cả hai người bạn ra sát bên mép đường đèo để được thấy thành phố Elkyr lộng lẫy đến nhường nào.

"Tuyệt quá! Thế này thì sau hội nghị biến đổi khí tượng, mình cũng đi chơi đi."

Nhõng nhẽo như một đứa trẻ, chị Suri hỏi hai người bạn đồng hành của mình.

"Chậc."

"Tất nhiên rồi!"

Anh Benni cười, còn anh Richard thì hẳn là sẽ tham gia rồi. Anh cũng rất thích lễ hội này mà.

"Nào mọi người! Đứng lại với nhau chụp một bức nào!"

Cô bé cuối cùng trong nhóm Jeff, với mái tóc cắt ngắn ngang vai, Yuzuru nhiếp ảnh gia, đặt chiếc máy ảnh lên sàn xe ngựa, trước khi kéo mọi người đứng lại gần nhau để chụp ảnh kỉ niệm. Ai nấy đều vui vẻ, đứng lại gần nhau, chụp bức ảnh kỉ niệm đầu tiên tại Lễ Hội Tuyết rơi tại Elkyr này. Bức ảnh rất đáng quý, Yuzuru sẽ giữ nó cẩn thận, cô tự nhủ, ôm lấy người anh cả của cả bọn, Jeff, và nở nụ cười vui vẻ. Baelfire và Yuuki cười tinh nghịch, Killian thì làm điệu tri thức, nhưng không tránh khỏi việc bật cười. Arce ôm lấy bạn trai mình đầy tình cảm, mỉm cười duyên dáng. Bộ ba tiến sĩ cũng tạo dáng với nhau ngộ nghĩnh, chụp ảnh cùng mọi người.

'Tách' máy ảnh tự động bấm nút chụp. Rồi thêm vài kiểu nữa. Cả bọn chụp chung, rồi chia thành nhiều nhóm, theo nhiều tư thế và dáng khác nhau rất ngộ nghĩnh n. Yuzuru và Arce ôm Jeff tình cảm, bay Baelfire, Yuuki và đám Pokemon nhí nhố tạo dáng nghịch ngợm, Killian thì làm dáng như đang ôm cả vòng đu quay, còn bộ ba tiến sĩ thì làm một nháy bế cô công chúa Suri lên trông rất vui.

"Nào! Xuống Elkyr chơi thôi!"

"Tham gia lễ hội nào!"

"Yeah!"

Chỉ cần hiệu lệnh như vậy của Jeff, cả bọn đồng loạt chạy ào xuống đồi, Elkyr thẳng tiến, tham gia Lễ Hội Tuyết rơi. Đám nhóc nghịch ngợm, Jeff và sau cùng là Arce.

"Đừng lo! Bọn anh sẽ đem xe tới khách sạn cho."

"Hẹn gặp mấy đứa ở khách sạn nhé!"

"Vâng! Em cảm ơn!"

Các tiến sĩ còn phải mang theo đồ đạc và tài liệu nghiên cứu, nên đã nhận việc đem xe ngựa tới khách sạn giúp cả bọn rồi. Vậy thì, còn gì mà không lên!

Sáu anh em tham gia vào Lễ Hội tuyết rơi. Họ đi thăm quan khu chợ đồ lưu niệm…

"Ồ! Cầu tuyết."

Yuuki thích thú nhìn quả cầu pha lê, bên trong là khunh cảnh một ngôi nhà gỗ với tuyết rơi được làm rất công phu. Chỉ cần lắc lên là những bông tuyết nhỏ tí xíu sẽ rơi xuống trắng xóa ngôi nhà gỗ và mặt đất xung quanh. Với cô bé, những món đồ lưu niệm này không phải xa lạ, vì chúng cũng được bày bán ở Lanever mà. Nhưng, đây là lần đầu tiên cô bé được chạm vào một món đồ lưu niệm đắt tiền như vậy đấy.

"Đây này. ở đây có cả đèn nữa…"

"Ồ!"

Jeff nhẹ nhàng hướng dẫn cô bé cách bật đèn bên trong quả cầu pha lê lên. Ánh sáng lung linh trên những bông tuyết giả bên trong quả cầu pha lê làm Yuuki ồ lên thích thú, còn Yuuka mắt long lanh nhìn chằm chằm vào bên trong. Cả hai có vẻ thích món đồ chơi lưu niệm này lắm.

"Anh Jeff! Anh Jeff! Nhìn này!"

Baelfire và đám Pokemon nghịch ngợm thì đã đến một nơi bán mũ len ấm. Baelfire đội lên một chiếc mũ len hình quả Pokeball, trong khi đám nhí nhố của cậu nhóc thì mỗi đứa một chiếc mũ len của riêng mình. Tepig có mũ len Emboar, Oshawott thì là Samurott, Snivy lấy mũ len Bulbasaur, còn Brylf thì là mũ len Bannette. Con sư tử con làm Bannette đi cùng cũng ấm lòng lắm, khi mà chọn mũ len giống gương mặt của senpai. Nhìn Bannette xoa đầu Brylf tình cảm chưa kìa. Đúng là học trò ngoan mà.

"Mỗi đứa một chiếc nhé!"

Jeff rất phóng thoáng trong chuyện tiền bạc, làm Baelfire và đám nhí nhố hò reo thích thú lắm. Cậu nhóc Baelfire vui vẻ, nhặt một chiếc mũ len đan kì lạ, giống như đầu một con thú bông nâu, có hai quai đeo dài và ấm ở bên, đội lên đầu con bạn Yuzuru

"Yuzu cũng đội một chiếc đi."

"Ừm! Cảm ơn…"

Yuzuru chỉnh lại chiếc mũ len trên đầu mình, lẩm bẩm cảm ơn người bạn hiếu động của mình. Với con nhóc, Baelfire nhiều lúc thật trẻ con và nghịch ngợm. Nhưng cậu cũng là một người bạn tốt đối với con nhóc, thường xuyên quan tâm tới bạn bè và mọi người xung quanh. Được người bạn tốt bụng chú ý cũng làm con nhóc thấy vui một chút.

"Yuzuru đội chiếc mũ đó được đấy."

Đến chị Arce cũng nói vậy, thì con nhóc Yuzuru chắc sẽ chọn chiếc mũ này. Coi như là kỉ niệm được đi lễ hội cùng mọi người mà. Vui lắm chứ.

"Êu êu! Sao chỉ cho Yuzuru thế?! Còn tớ thì sao?"

Killian giả vờ dỗi để trêu Baelfire. Nhưng cậu nhóc ngây thơ tốt bụng cũng chợt dạ, quay lại bối rối chọn một chiếc mũ len cho Killian, làm mọi người được một tràng cười sảng khoái.

"Chờ chút! Tớ chọn cho cậu ngay đây."

"Thôi thôi! Không cần đâu! Haha."

Killian ôm bụng cười, nhưng ngay lập tức bị Yuzuru huých nhẹ một cái trách móc

"Đúng là không cần đâu. Tóc cậu ta xoăn tít thế kia, chẳng cần đội mũ cũng ấm."

"Thôi mà!"

Killian đấm nhẹ Yuzuru một cái trêu chọc, làm Yuzuru cau mày lại. Con nhóc cũng chẳng vừa, vung chân đá vào mông Killian một cái rồi quay đi huýt sáo như thể chưa có chuyện gì xảy ra. Cuối cùng, hai đứa chúng nó lại sinh đánh lẫn nhau, buồn cười lắm. Nhìn hai đứa nó hạnh họe nhau thế này, Arce lại tự hỏi, liệu chúng nó có thành một cặp trong tương lai được không nhỉ? Ý chị là, ở tầm tuổi chị, mười chín hai mươi ấy. Chứ tuổi chúng nó biết gì yêu đương đâu.

…hay đi chơi…

"Chỗ này đông quá!"

Baelfire đứng nhỏ tí xíu giữa dòng người đông đúc của hội trợ trên nền băng. Phải đó, là một hội trợ, theo nghĩa đen, được tổ chức trên một con sông băng. Con sông Verity chảy qua thành phố Elkyr đóng băng, và một hội chợ cùng với triển lãm điêu khắc trên băng được tổ chức ngay trên đó.

"Hội chợ này được mô phỏng theo Hội Chợ Băng lớn trên sông Thames vào giai đoạn những năm 1800s ở Anh. Tương đối ấn tượng ấy chứ."

Arce vừa giải thích cho mấy đứa em, vừa dẫn chúng xuống lòng sông đã được đóng băng đủ cứng để có thể tổ chức cả một buổi hội chợ trên đó. Trong khi đó, Jeff ở phía sau đang dùng tua vít sóng âm, quét một lần tấm thảm băng cứng cáp mà họ đang đứng lên. Thật khó có thể tưởng tượng, đây là cả một con sông đóng băng, và có cả một hội chợ đang được tổ chức bên trên nó.

"Ấn tượng nha! Quá trình đóng băng được tăng tốc và duy trì bởi máy móc hiện đại, kết hợp với sự hỗ trợ của sức mạnh pokemon, nên ngay cả khi thời tiết không đủ lạnh, người ta vẫn có thể làm đóng băng con sông và tổ chức hội chợ trên đó. Thật thú vị!"

"Anh nghĩ sao? Tái hiện lịch sử bằng sự hỗ trợ của công nghệ?"

Trời đang có tuyết rơi, nhưng chỉ ở đặc biệt khu hội chợ này thôi. Đó là sự hỗ trợ của những Castform dạng tuyết đang lơ lửng bên trên bầu trời của Elkyr. Ở đó còn có cả một khinh khí cầu khổng lồ hình dáng đầu của một Castform nữa.

"Tương đối được đấy. Mấy đứa! Chơi thoải mái đi! Nơi này an toàn!"

Jeff với cả vẻ tưng tửng của mình, dẫn đám trẻ con vào hội chợ. Arce cũng chạy theo anh, tham gia vào cuộc vui. Có rất nhiều trò vui ở đó, từ bán hàng rong, đấu vật, diễn xiếc, ảo thuật, trò chơi, bói toán,... Đủ thứ trò tiêu khiển mà mọi người có thể lãng phí thời gian vào khi tham gia hội chợ này.

Đặc biệt hơn cả, ở chính giữa quảng trường lớn trên sông băng là một buổi triển lãm điêu khắc đặc biệt. Những bức tượng không phải được tạc lên từ thạch cao hay đá cẩm thạch, mà là từ băng. Những bức tượng băng đủ hình dạng, kích thước, khiến lũ nhóc con thích thú.

"Golden bằng băng này. Rồi còn Gorebyss! Clamperl!"

Baelfire đọc tên từng bức tượng Pokemon bằng băng, còn cô bé Yuuki bên cạnh thì trầm trồ về tài hiểu biết của bạn mình. Bên cạnh, Killian cũng ngắm những bức tượng băng, lẩm bẩm đọc tên những Pokemon mà cậu biết, trong khi Yuzuru chụp ảnh chúng, tỉ mỉ từng bức một.

"Ở Johto hình như có một huấn luyện viên bậc thầy có thể làm những bức tượng băng cử động được thì phải?"

Câu hỏi của Arce làm Jeff nheo mày cười.

"Chỉ là việc làm tan chảy và đông cứng các khớp cử động ở tốc độ cao thôi mà."

"Chỉ là ư? Anh làm như nó dễ lắm ấy."

Với chút tưng tửng, Jeff bông đùa

"Thì nó dễ với anh thật mà."

Ở một góc độ khác, tại một cái xe bán kem bông…

"Kem bông Hondew! Kem bông Hondew đây!"

"Mua một tặng một, mua một tặng một tính tiền gấp đôi nào!"

Đội Thời Không, những kẻ phản diện xấu xa bậc nhất, đang đi bán kem bông. Bất chấp cái vẻ ngoài cải trang thành những trái Hondew thơm ngon, bọn chúng chắc hẳn vẫn đang ấp ủ những kế hoạch xấu xa…

"Bán thật nhiều kem bông Hondew!" – Pippi hát

"Có thật nhiều tiền!" – Polly hát

"Mua thật nhiều thứ!" – Arite hát

"Làm xếp tự hào!" – Kazuto hát

"Slaaaakoth!" – Agent S(lakoth) hát theo

…nào đó

...hoặc chọn một khách sạn để nghỉ ngơi qua đêm, chuẩn bị cho những ngày chơi bời thả ga tại Elkyr sắp tới...

Khách sạn năm sao Snowflake, xây dựng trên ngọn đồi cao phía Tây thành phố Elkyr...

"Xin kính chào cô chủ!"

Nguyên dàn hầu cận, lễ tân, nhân viên đều đứng thành hai hàng, cúi chào Arce, cô tiểu thư của gia tộc Hamilton danh giá một cách cung kính nhất. Bỏ lại phía sau là năm anh em và ba vị tiến sĩ vẫn đang há hốc mồm nhìn theo dáng đi yêu kiều của cô tiêu thư...

"Arce... em sỡ hữu cái chỗ này thật đấy à..."

Arce bật cười trước câu hỏi ngây thơ của Jeff

"Em bảo rồi mà. Gia đình em sở hữu khách sạn này."

Ok, giải thích hợp lý đấy, Arce. Gia đình cô sở hữu cái khách sạn sang trọng nhất Elkyr, vâng, đúng là nhà giàu thì cái gì chả có.

"Phòng chúng ta ở lầu năm nhé. Có hai phòng thôi, nên ba người chịu khó giúp em ạ. Em, anh Jeff và đám nhóc sẽ ở phòng còn lại."

"Ah! Ah uh ah ah!"

Arce đưa chìa khóa điện tử của phòng nghỉ cho anh Benni, người nãy giờ vẫn chưa đóng được cái hàm mình lại. Bên cạnh, anh Richard và chị Suri cũng trong tình trạng tương tự.

"Nơi này rộng quá!"

"Yahooo!"

Baelfire và Yuuki vẫn hồn nhiên như mọi khi, dắt nhau cùng đám Pokemon nhí nhố chạy giữa hai hàng người hầu xếp dài thẳng tắp. Như hoàng tử và công chúa đi giữa hai hàng người hầu của cung điện nguy nga ấy nhỉ. Mà nơi này đúng là nguy nga, tráng lệ mà. Yuzuru tự nhủ, chụp một bức ảnh sảnh khách sạn lộng lẫy, với đèn chùm, thảm trải sàn sang trọng và những món đồ trang trí, tượng thạch cao đắt tiền. Killian thì... làm rớt cái kính lần thứ bao nhiêu không biết rồi nữa.

Nhưng mà cuối cùng, cả nhóm cũng tới được phòng nghỉ của mình rồi.

"Oaaaa! Rộng quá!"

Phòng khách sạn hạng sang có khác. Ngoài việc được chia thành một phòng khách và hai phòng ngủ tách biệt sang trọng ra, còn có cả phòng tắm, tủ lạnh lớn, tủ quần áo, máy sưởi, tivi lớn,... và một cái ban công thật rộng nhìn xuống thành phố Elkyr lung linh ánh đèn bảy màu cầu vồng trong đêm nữa.

"Nơi này nhìn xuống Elkyr này."

Nhoài người ra ngoài ban công, Baelfire và đám nhí nhố của cậu nhóc tận hưởng khung cảnh Elkyr về đêm lộng lẫy. Những tuyến phố vẫn đông đúc người qua lại, những ánh đèn trang trí, lễ hội bảy màu vẫn soi sáng cả một khoảng trời đêm. Không khí nhộn nhịp và đông đúc của lễ hội dưới thành phố còn vang vọng tới tận đỉnh đồi nơi khách sạn Snowflake tọa lạc nữa chứ. Do nằm trên ngọn đồi cao, nên từ ban công khách sạn, khung cảnh nhìn xuống bao quát được cả thành phố tới tận bờ biển phía xa, nơi đang có một lễ khai mạc hoành tráng chuẩn bị bắt đầu của Lễ Hội tuyết rơi nữa kìa.

"Nơi này tuyệt quá."

Yuzuru đứng bên cạnh Baelfire, hứng lấy cơn gió lạnh buốt, tận hưởng bầu không khí lễ hội từ trên cao mà cảm giác nâng nâng như thể đang hòa mình vào nó vậy. Một động tác nhanh, con nhóc chụp một bức ảnh Elkyr về đêm làm kỉ niệm. Một khung cảnh đáng để lưu giữ đây, nó nghĩ, đeo chiếc máy ảnh lại lên cổ mình. Hai đứa phải đứng ngoài ban công một lúc, trong khi mọi người dọn đồ đạc vào phòng, chỉ để ngắm cảnh đêm.

"Xem nào…"

Jeff thì nằm dài trên ghế sofa, bật chiếc tivi lớn lên để xem bản tin tối. Yuuki và Yuuka thì ngồi ngoan ngoãn ở ghế bên cạnh, cô bé đang cho con Pikachu nhỏ ăn mấy miếng hoa quả sấy khô mà Jeff mua cho. Pikachu có vẻ thích hoa quả sấy khô lắm, cứ tóp tép ngồi ăn mà chẳng nghịch ngợm gì.

"Tối nay có lễ khai mạc này. Anh Jeff đi xem không?"

Killian đứng phía sau ghế đang xem lại cuốn sổ tay lịch trình Lễ Hội Tuyết rơi mà cậu mua ở hội chợ. Tối nay là lễ khai mạc ở sân khấu gần bờ biển, chắc là hoành tráng lắm.

"Hay mình tranh thủ làm một buổi hẹn hò đê."

Arce vịn vào lưng ghế, tinh nghịch đề nghị với Jeff. Cũng phải ha. Từ lúc yêu nhau tới giờ, hai anh chị này chưa được buổi hẹn nào tử tế cả. Tranh thủ hôm nay đi xem lễ khai mạc, tổ chức hẹn hò chính thức với nhau có phải hay không.

"Ơ? Thế còn tụi em?"

Killian đùa, mặt giả vờ ngơ ngác làm Jeff và Arce bật cười. Cũng phải nhỉ. Giờ mà hai anh chị đi hẹn hò thì đám nhóc này tính sao? Ai dẫn chúng nó đi chơi bây giờ?

"Gì chả được! Mấy anh em cứ bàn nhau đi. Chị đi tắm cái đã."

Arce cười, ôm đống quần áo đi tắm. Jeff nhìn theo cô bạn đi về phía phòng tắm, rồi ngước lên nhìn Killian hỏi

"Thế giờ mấy đứa thích đi đâu buổi tối nào?"

"Đi ra bờ biển dự lễ khai mạc đê!"

"Yeah!"

Baelfire từ ngoài ban công vào, hò hét, làm Yuuki cũng thích thú hò hét theo. Yuzuru đi sau chỉ biết khúc khích cười cái vẻ nghịch ngợm của hai đứa bạn mình.

"Xuống phố chơi thôi. Gì chả được."

Con nhóc tóc ngắn nói vu vơ

"Anh thì thấy ở nhà ngủ vẫn là nhất."

Jeff thì đùa

"Anh này! Đến lễ hội mà không tham gia thì phí lắm. Đi chơi cho vui."

Killian cũng đến chịu với cái khả năng ngủ bất chấp thời tiết, bất chấp thời gian của ông anh mình rồi đấy.

"Hì hì. Anh Jeff thì kiểu gì chả thế. Nếu thích anh có thể ở nhà ngủ một mình. Bọn em tự đi chơi cũng được."

Yuzuru trêu ông anh, làm Jeff bĩu môi, vờ dỗi

"Sao mấy đứa lại cho anh ra rìa thế?"

"Tại anh thích thế còn gì."

Yuzuru làm cả ba đứa bạn của mình được một tràng cười sảng khoái. Đến Jeff cũng phải cười, gãi gãi mái tóc đen rối bù của mình và nhăn mặt

"Thôi. Dẫn mấy đứa đi chơi cũng được. Nghe nói Lễ Khai mạc lần này còn có trưng bày một bức tượng bằng băng khổng lồ đấy."

"Ồ! Thật ạ?"

Baelfire hào hứng, còn Jeff gật đầu

"Ừ. Bản tin có đưa kìa."

Phần tin tức của kênh truyền hình Lễ Hội Tuyết Rơi cũng vừa đưa tin đúng về buổi Lễ Khai mạc tối nay. Năm anh em tập trung lại quanh chiếc Sofa, theo dõi bản tin một cách chăm chú.

" _Theo như thông tin chúng tôi nhận được, tại buổi Khai Mạc Lễ Hội Tuyết Rơi đêm nay, còn có sự xuất hiện của bức tượng băng Lugia khổng lồ, cao hơn ba mét, do Liên Đoàn Pokemon tài trợ. Cùng với đó, Bảo Vật Trái Tim Băng giá cũng lần đầu tiên được trưng bày trước công chúng tại sân khấu lớn của buổi Khai Mạc. Được biết, Trái Tim Băng giá là một cổ vật đã bị thất lạc mới được tìm thấy thời gian gần đây…_ "

Xuất hiện trên màn hình là một viên pha lê trong suốt màu xanh lam, sáng lấp lánh dưới ánh đèn sân khấu, đặt bên trên một bệ đỡ bằng bạc đúc thành hình đôi cánh ôm gọn lấy viên pha lên, bên trong một lồng kính lớn kiên cố đặt dưới chân bức tượng băng khổng lồ Lugia.

"Ồ! Lugia to quá."

"Chỉ là một bức tượng thôi, nhưng mà cũng phải nói là ấn tượng đấy."

"Đêm nay thời tiết phải nói là tuyệt vời để ra ngoài đấy. Mấy anh em cũng nên tham dự buổi Khai mạc đi cho vui."

Giọng nói của tiến sĩ Richard lém lỉnh vang lên ở phía cửa phòng làm Jeff quay lại phía anh. Anh Richard béo mập xuất hiện, đang vác theo chiếc túi mà anh bỏ quên trong đống hành lý của mấy anh em mà thôi.

"Anh sang lấy đồ để quên thôi. Nhưng mà, buổi khai mạc năm nay có nhiều nhân vật nổi tiếng tham dự lắm đấy. Mấy đứa nên đi, nếu không ngại trời gió lạnh một chút."

"Thì tổ chức ở sân khấu gần bờ biển mà. Không lạnh sao được."

"Mặc ấm vào là được chứ gì. Với lại, ở đó cũng đông người lắm, có khi lại nóng ấy chứ chẳng lạnh đâu."

Vừa đáp lại câu đùa của Jeff bằng một tràng cười sảng khoái, anh tiến sĩ vui tính vừa đóng cánh cửa phòng Jeff lại, rời đi mà không quên vẫy tay chào mấy anh em. Nghe lời khuyên của anh, Jeff cũng vịn tay vào thành ghế, quay sang mấy đứa em mình

"Sao? Đi chứ?"

"Đi!"

"Đi liền đi liền!"

Vậy là, sáu anh em đã quyết định sẽ tham dự buổi Khai mạc của Lễ Hội Tuyết rơi.

…

Đường phố Elkyr tấp nập dưới ánh sáng của những ngọn đèn lễ hội về đêm lung linh. Tham gia vào Lễ Hội Tuyết rơi, buổi tối đầu tiên, là sáu anh em Jeff. Họ đang có những quãng thời gian thật vui vẻ bên nhau.

"Nào! Hô thật lớn lên! Uraaahhh!"

"Urrraaahhh!"

"U~Ahh~!"

"Giờ có thêm chai Vodka là tha hồ giải phóng Stalingrad đấyyyy!"

"Ahahahaha!"

Ngồi trên tàu lượn siêu tốc, Jeff tóc dựng ngược đang đùa thật vui, Baelfire thì hò hét vui vẻ, còn Yuuki thì như sắp khóc. Ba anh em chơi tàu lượn, hò hét thỏa thích, hợp nhịp cùng không khí náo nhiệt của hội chợ về đêm.

Phía bên này, bà chị Arce và Killian cũng vui chẳng kém gì ba anh em kia đâu.

"Nào! Ngắm bắn!"

Yuzuru thành trọng tài trong trò chơi bắn cung trúng thưởng của hai chị em Arce và Killian. Cả hai khoái trò này lắm, nhất là Killian, một con mọt trò chơi giải trí đích thực. Cả hai giương cung lên, vào thế chuẩn bị nhắm bắn những đích đến là những quả bóng bay bé bằng nắm đấm treo ở đầu bên kia quầy trò chơi. Cự ly là không quá xa, nhưng bắn tên cũng đâu có dễ. Cả hai phải cẩn thận ngắm bắn lắm.

"Chị sẽ thua thôi."

"Đừng có mơ! Chị được Erika, thủ lĩnh nhà thi đấu Celadon dạy bắn tên đấy."

"Bắn!"

Hai mũi tên vụt qua khoảng không gian của quầy trò chơi và bay đến tấm đỡ phía sau. Vui thay, Killian trật lất, còn Arce bắn trúng một quả bóng bay. Trái bóng bay nổ tung, còn cô gái thích thú nhảy cẫng lên ăn mừng chiến thắng.

"Haiz. Em chưa bao giờ may mắn trong trò này cả."

"Thành bại tại kĩ năng cả đấy!"

Arce vui vẻ, dúi đầu Killian đang thở dài xuống và xoa mạnh, cười khoái chí. Killian thì gượng gạo, chỉnh lại cặp kính cận. Yuzuru được dịp hội chị em thắng hội anh em, đang nhếch mép cười đểu bạn mình kìa.

"Thua rồi nhé."

Con nhóc trêu Killian, làm cậu bạn đã tủi thân rồi, giờ mặt còn xịu xuống nữa.

"Đây là phần thưởng của mấy đứa. Một con gấu bông Teddiusa."

Yuzuru nhận phần thưởng của ông chú quầy trò chơi, trong lúc hai chị em kia vẫn đang trêu đùa nhau.

"Tham dự lễ hội vui vẻ nhé."

"Vâng! Cháu cảm ơn!"

"Nào! Đi xem mấy anh em bên kia ra sao rồi. Chị chắc là họ cũng hết một lượt tàu lượn rồi đấy."

Arce lại dẫn hai đứa em về hội quân với Jeff ở khu tàu lượn gần đó, trước khi cả sáu người lại tiếp tục tới với những trò vui tiếp theo.

Như là đi nhà gương.

"Ô hô hoo~ Nhìn anh ngộ chưa này."

Jeff trong gương trông rất quái, làm Yuuki bên cạnh cười khúc khích.

"Bên này! Torchic ở bên này!"

"Tepi tepig!"

"Sinin."

Baelfire và đám nhí nhố, Tepig, Torchic, Snvy, Oshawott và Brylf thì đang chơi giải mã mê cung trong nhà gương kìa. Mấy đứa nhóc chạy qua chạy lại, loạn hết cả lên, cứ thay nhau đâm sầm vào những tấm gương làm Killian đứng xem chỉ còn biết ôm bụng mà cười. Cái đám ngố tàu này!

Chơi đu quay.

"Oaaa! Cao quá!"

Baelfire thích thú khi được lên vòng đu quay, lên tít trên cao nhìn xuống được cả hội chợ bên dưới. Từ trên cao này nhìn được cả khách sạn Snowflake, bảo tàng Elkyr hay sân khấu nơi chuẩn bị diễn ra lễ khai mạc nữa kìa. Baelfire, Killian và Jeff ngồi một khoang, cùng với đám Pokemon nhí nhố. Trong khi Arce, Yuzuru và Yuuki ngồi khoang còn lại với Yuuka và Torchic.

"Ồ!"

Yuzuru lại chụp ảnh, một bức ảnh từ trên đu quay. Bên cạnh, Yuuki và Yuuka đang được Arce ôm, bám vào cửa sổ kính và nhìn ra bên ngoài.

"Chị Arce ơi! Nơi sáng sáng đằng kia là gì thế?"

Câu hỏi ngây thơ của Yuuki làm Arce mỉm cười giải thích

"Đó là công viên giải trí Elkyr. Bên cạnh là khu trượt tuyết núi Notai. Ngày mai, chị sẽ dẫn mọi người lên đó trượt tuyết đấy. Ở đó còn có một vòng đu quay khác lớn hơn thế này cơ, có thể nhìn xuống cả thành phố Elkyr đấy."

Yuuki nghiêng đầu, rồi bập bẹ đánh vần

"Công-viên-giải-trí..."

Cô bé vẫn chưa thể thuần thục đọc và viết, nên những từ mới như vậy đôi khi gây khó khăn cho Yuuki lắm. Nhưng rồi, cô bé quay lại, với vẻ mặt ngây thơ hỏi Arce

"Ở đó có vui không ạ?"

"Ừm! Vui lắm đó em!"

Yuzuru chợt giật mình, chỉ lên cái khoang nơi mấy anh em kia đang ngồi

"Ấy! Này! Họ đang làm gì thế?"

Arce giật mình nhìn lên, trước khi hốt hoảng

"Anh Jeff!"

Lão Jeff đang trèo lên vòng đu quay lớn và đu trên đó như một thằng diễn viên xiếc chuyên nghiệp. Lão trèo qua cửa sổ và đang đu vắt vẻo ở tít trên cao kia kìa. Thế mà bảo là...

"Để anh đi chào mấy chị em bên kia."

Trong khi đó, lão đang trêu hai đứa em trong khoang, đu vắt vẻo như con vượn xuống chỗ mấy chị em Arce. Còn chưa hoàn hồn khi thấy thằng anh làm trò mạo hiểm, cả ba chị em đã bị dọa cho sợ chết khiếp, khi cái bản mặt của Jeff thò vào qua cửa sổ và

"Helu!"

Chụp ảnh.

"Nào! Đứng lại gần đi! Đúng rồi đó."

Nhiếp ảnh gia Yuzuru đang ra hiệu cho mấy anh chị cùng ba người bạn của mình đứng xích lại gần nhau trước bảng chụp ảnh lớn của Lễ Hội Tuyết rơi. Một bức ảnh kỉ niệm nhỉ. Sau khi đặt giờ xong, con nhóc nhanh nhảu lại lại đứng cùng mọi người để chuẩn bị chụp ảnh, trên phông nền là lễ hội tuyết rơi náo nhiệt ở Elkyr.

"Được rồi! Cho anh Jeff ra hiệu."

Nó nói, làm Jeff luống cuống, nghĩ xem giờ hô cái gì lúc chụp ảnh để đáng nhớ nhất nhỉ.

"À phải rồi! Tất cả! Hô Geronimo!"

"Geronimo!"

Bức ảnh lưu niệm tuyệt vời về chuyến du lịch của sáu anh em tại Elkyr.

Hoặc thư giãn trong một quán cà phê bên bờ sông băng, với tầm nhìn xuống lễ hội bên dưới.

"Hà! Thời tiết lạnh mà được cốc cà phê sữa nóng vào người đúng là thích thật."

Jeff ngồi nhâm nhi ly cà phê sữa nóng của mình, thư giãn trên chiếc ghế bên bờ sông, nhìn xuống hội chợ. Bên cạnh, Yuuki, Baelfire và những Pokemon nhỏ của hai đứa đang thưởng thức chung nhau những ly ca cao nóng hổi. Tepig tham ăn uống vội quá, giờ đang bị phỏng lưỡi trông rất hài hước, làm mấy anh em được thêm một tràng cười sảng khoái.

"Lễ khai mạc sắp bắt đầu chưa nhỉ?"

"Cũng còn sớm."

Killian kiểm tra đồng hồ, thông báo cho mọi người. Lễ khai mạc vẫn chưa bắt đầu, và từ nơi đây có thể nhìn được sân khấu ở phía bên kia hội chợ rồi. Họ sẽ xem lễ khai mạc từ đây. Hừm, một vị trí đẹp thế này, vừa uống đồ uống nóng, vừa thưởng thức lễ khai mạc thì hết ý. Nghe nói năm nay sẽ có nhiều nghệ sĩ tham gia biểu diễn lắm, sẽ là một lễ khai mạc lớn đây.

"À! Em vừa được anh Ghinn và chị Viola nhắn tin cho. Anh Jeff còn nhớ họ chứ?"

Arce hỏi Jeff, và anh gật đầu.

"Hai anh chị huấn luyện viên kiêm nhạc sĩ tự do mình gặp ở Fortree. Họ cũng ở đây à?"

"Ừm! Họ sẽ biểu diễn tối nay cùng một ban nhạc Pokemon. Họ cũng vui lắm khi mấy anh em mình tham gia Lễ Hội này đấy. Họ hi vọng chúng ta sẽ thích bài hát của họ."

Arce vừa đọc tin nhắn trên điện thoại, vừa cười tươi tắn vui vẻ nói với Jeff và mấy em. Yuzuru cũng nhớ họ, hai người nghệ sĩ kiêm huấn luyện viên đầy phóng thoáng và hòa đồng mà cô nhóc gặp trong đêm mất điện ở Fortree, sao mà cô bé quên được họ sớm như vậy chứ.

"Anh Ghinn chơi Ghi-ta, còn chị Viola chơi Vĩ cầm nhỉ?"

"Đúng rồi đó."

"A! Bức tượng Lugia kìa!"

Baelfire thích thú, chỉ về phía sân khấu, làm mọi người và đám Pokemon cũng tò mò nhìn theo. Đám nhí nhố còn trèo hết lên lan can đứng nhìn cơ. Là bức tượng Lugia khổng lồ, cao hơn ba mét, đang được vận chuyển đến sân khấu. Theo sau còn có một đội hộ tống đang vận chuyển Viên Pha Lê Trái Tim Băng Giá theo sau trông rất nghiêm trang nữa. Và ở đó, có người quen của mấy anh em...

Tại một nơi khác tại hội chợ...

"Ố hô hô! Báu vật kia rồi."

Mái đầu chia đôi thành hai cái đuôi tóc nhìn như hai cái râu tôm, bộ đồ Gothic Loli đắt tiền, Polly ấn nấp đầy bí hiểm trong đám đông đang quan sát đoàn hộ tống bức tượng Lugia khổng lồ. Theo sau ả, Arite trong bộ vest lịch lãm và Kazuto mặc áo choàng ngầu lòi cũng lặng lẽ theo dõi bằng những thiết bị tối tân nhất.

"Vậy là mục tiêu của chúng ta lần này là báu vật này phải không?"

Con Pippi miệng rộng cũng đầy bí hiểm, ẩn nấp trong đám đông nhòm ra.

"Ồ! Bán cái này thì tha hồ mà có tiền."

Arite vuốt mặt, cố không để cơn hưng phấn lộ ra ngoài.

"Tha hồ mà thăng tiến."

Polly liếm môi vẻ thèm thuồng lắm. Nhưng trước khi hai đứa đồng đội tham lam kịp lao ra khỏi đám đông, Kazuto đã nhanh trí giữ cả hai lại rồi.

"Đừng có bất cẩn. Toàn tay to đang bảo vệ nó thôi đấy."

"Tay to?"

Polly không hiểu ý của Kazuto lắm. Nhưng một tên cực kì thích thú với những cuộc đấu Pokemon thì hẳn biết nhiều về những huấn luyện viên đang được giao nhiệm vụ bảo vệ Trái Tim Băng Giá lắm nhỉ. Arite dùng ống nhòm công nghệ cao và quan sát được thấy đang có hai người, hai huấn luyện viên ở trên cao quan sát xuống đoàn hộ tống bên dưới. Họ ẩn nấp trong một khinh khí cầu, ẩn mình ở phía trên hội chợ, nên rất khó nhận ra. Một người là một nữ huấn luyện viên tóc vàng óng, buộc đuôi ngựa, đội mũ rơm và mang theo một chiếc cần câu. Người còn lại là một nam huấn luyện viên đội chiếc mũ len trắng, trông cũng nhỏ người như cô gái kia.

"Ai vậy?"

Polly và Pippi hỏi tò mò, khi Arite đưa ống nhòm cho Kazuto.

"Pokedex Holder. Hai người. Những đối thủ khó nhằn."

Kazuto chỉ báo cáo như vậy.

"Vậy thì, chúng ta cần bàn bạc lại kế hoạch tác chiến."

Nói rồi, cả bốn cái bóng của Đội Thời không lại lẩn vào trong đám đông...

"Đi nào Slakoth! Nằm lười ở đấy nữa tao cắt lương!"

"Sla?"

Tay thằng Kazuto lôi con Slakoth đang nằm dài ở chỗ mà đáng lẽ ban nãy bọn xấu xuất hiện. và bọn chúng biến mất, chuẩn bị cho những kế hoạch xấu xa nhất của mình.

Ở một nơi khác trong thành phố, tại một căn biệt thự được xây dựng gần hội chợ. Phòng họp lớn, bá tước Elturi, người đứng đầu gia tộc Kasbian và đồng thời cũng là giám đốc Bảo Tàng Elkyr đang đứng bên cửa sổ, nhìn xuống hội chợ đông đúc bên dưới dòng sông băng. Một bóng đen bí ẩn xuất hiện phía sau ông ta, vận chiếc áo khoác in hình phượng hoàng, gương mặt bị che đi một nửa bên trái bởi mái tóc để dài. Là 'Anh ta', một trong những kẻ địch nguy hiểm nhất.

"Đến đâu rồi?"

'Anh ta' lạnh lùng hỏi, giọng nói như bị cơn gió làm phai đi, như vang vọng từ cõi xa xôi nào đó

"Máy tụ băng đang được nạp. Trái Tim Băng giá sẽ được khởi động lại sớm thôi."

Bá tước Elturi trả lời lạnh lùng, ngước nhìn về phía bức tượng Lugia khổng lồ đang được đưa vào sân khấu.

"Vậy, chúng ta hãy sẵn sàng. Đánh thức 'Cực Hàn'. Chiếc dịch đánh thức 'Siêu Nhiệt' cũng đang chuẩn bị được tiến hành rồi."

'Anh ta' gật đầu trước câu trả lời của bá tước. Còn Elturi, ông ta nhếch mép cười. Một cơn gió thổi qua cửa sổ, và bóng đen phía sau Elturi biến mất, để lại màn đêm vô tận lạnh lẽo của Elkyr tràn vào trong gian phòng tối.

"Hiển nhiên rồi, thưa tổng thủ lĩnh Liên Minh Bóng Đêm, Lucio Phoenix."


	27. Chapter 26

Pokemon legendary trainers III: Tiger

Tập 26.

.

Ngày thứ hai của Lễ Hội Tuyết rơi tại thành phố Elkyr xinh đẹp.

Khu trượt tuyết, Baelfire và mọi người đang có một buổi đi trượt tuyết vui vẻ.

"Yeah!"

"Hú!"

Hai thằng nhóc Baelfire và Killian trượt phía trước.

"Này từ từ!"

Yuzuru và Yuuki, Yuuka trên chiếc xe trượt theo sau.

"Tepiii"

Tepig thì lăn lông lốc như quả bóng trên tuyết

"Oshaaa!"

Oshawott lấy vỏ sò làm ván trượt, trượt song song cùng Baelfire và Killian một cách điệu nghệ.

"!"

Snivy thì sợ tốc độ, cứ bấu chặt lấy Yuzuru trên xe trượt mà không dám buông ra.

"Ahaha!"

"Pika!"

Yuuki và Yuuka thì thích lắm. Lần đầu được trượt tuyết thế này mà, lại còn ván trượt xịn, trượt tuyết thoải mái nữa chứ. Không như hồi còn ở Lanever, cô bé với anh trai toàn phải dùng ván gỗ thôi.

"Bry! Bry!"

Brylf thì như con cá chuồn trên tuyết, hết ngoi lên lại lặn xuống, dùng Sonic Leap nhảy theo mọi người.

"Bani?"

Bannette lơ lửng, mắc trên một cành cây như quả bóng bay. Nó lại hít khí heli vào rồi treo mình một chỗ.

"Xem ai tới đích trước nào!"

"Yeah!"

"Tiến lên!"

Bealfire hô hào, và bốn đứa bắt đầu đua rồi kìa. Đám Pokemon trượt cùng cũng tham gia hào hứng lắm. Baelfire hò hét, trượt đi trước, Killian và Oshawott bám theo ngay sau, tiếp theo là Yuzuru, Yuuki và Yuuka, bị bỏ lại sau cùng là Brylf. Cả bọn nhìn thật vui vẻ.

"Bọn nhóc nhìn có vẻ quá nhỉ, anh Jeff?"

Arce vừa trượt tuyết xuống cùng các em mình để trông chừng chúng, vừa quay sang hỏi thằng bạn trai...

"Ơ? Anh Jeff?"

...hiện đang không có mặt ở đó của cô.

Ở một nơi nào đó.

'Cảnh báo: Vách núi nguy hiểm. Giảm tốc độ.' – Cái biển cảnh báo đầu tiên

'Hàng rào thép an toàn hiện đang bị hỏng. Khách thăm quan vui lòng không lại gần khu vực này' – Cái biển thứ hai ghi vậy

Cách đó một đoạn là cái hàng rào thép an toàn bên vách núi. Hàng rào thép bị thủng mất một lỗ, nhưng được vá tạm bằng vài tấm ván gỗ chắc chắn. Chỉ có điều, hiện giờ, mấy cái ván gỗ vá tạm cũng thủng một lỗ in hình người với ván trượt tuyết, trên đầu còn có một con gà lửa con nữa rồi.

"Aaahhhhhhhh!"

"Chiiiiiiii!"

Có tiếng của một thằng vô dụng và một con Torchic vô dụng không kém vọng lên từ dưới vách núi sâu hun hút...

...

Sawbuck đang gặm một ít lá cây, ăn bữa trưa đạm bạc của nó...

"Bani?"

Con pokemon hươu giật nảy mình, tí nữa ngất xỉu khi thấy cái mặt cười ma quái của Banette lù lù xuất hiện sau tán cây nó đang gặm.

"Saw!"

Chẳng nói chẳng giằng, Sawbuck nện nguyên cái guốc trước của nó vào mặt Banette, làm con búp bê ma bẹp dí dưới tuyết. Cái tội thích trôi lơ lửng rồi đi hù người khác này.

...

Một chấn động lớn khiến đám nhóc giật mình, nhìn nhau hoang mang vì tường có tuyết lở.

"Chuyện gì vậy?"

"Tuyết lở à?"

ẦM!

Nhưng không phải, chấn động mà đám nhóc cảm nhận được ở rất gần đây mà thôi. Nó đến từ khu rừng ngay phía trên khu trượt tuyết. Rồi sau đó, một tiếng gầm lớn khiến cả không gian rung chuyển, kéo theo sau là tiếng thân cây đổ, tiếng những tảng đá bị đập vỡ và tiếng bước chân nặng nề vội vã nện xuống nền tuyết lạnh.

ẦM!

Lao ra từ giữa những tán cây rậm rạp của rừng thông, một khối lông trắng tròn vo đâm sầm vào cabin bằng gỗ phía trên khu trượt tuyết. Cabin làm bằng gỗ vỡ vụn, còn khối lông trắng khổng lồ bắt đầu cử động, đứng dậy giữa đống đổ nát mà nó vừa gây ra. Là một...người tuyết? Một Yeti?

Người tuyết khổng lồ có thân hình mập mạp và ục ịch, bộ lông dày trắng xanh của bị thấm đỏ bởi máu từ những vết thương. Nó cao lớn, nhưng đôi chân lại ngắn tũn, bốn cánh tay gấu với móng vuốt sắc nhọn cũng ngắn một mẩu so với cái thân hình ục ịch tròn vo của nó. Đầu nó cũng to lớn, rậm lông, với phần trắng phía trên như tóc và bên dưới là bộ râu trắng rậm rạp, một cái miệng đầy răng nhọn đáng sợ, cái mũi màu nâu nằm giữa đôi mắt xanh biếc đầy giận dữ, tiếng gầm của nó vang cả khu núi rừng Notai. Đầu nó có hai cặp sừng cong vút như những nét điêu khắc trên gỗ cổ xưa, gợi đến cặp sừng của loài hươu, các sừng nhỏ kéo dài xuống tới tận gáy, trong khi trên người nó và hai bên đầu nó cũng là những nét trang trí cong, uốn tròn lại thành xoắn ốc ở một đầu. Lông mày nó rậm rạp như hai đám mây nhỏ, hai bên là đôi tai trắng đỏ giống như của loài thỏ, cụp ngang, hai hoa văn cong uốn xoắn ốc như hai ria mép bên dưới mũi. Nhưng đuôi nó lại xù lông và cong như một đụm tuyết phía sau, giống như đuôi của chó Shiba, bụng nó béo tròn, được bọc trong một lớp lông dày. Giống như lớp lông và sừng của nó mang theo hoă văn của một tộc người cổ xưa vậy. Trông nó vô cùng hung dữ, với những vết thương đang rỉ máu, thấm đỏ bộ lông trắng xanh của nó.

"Wwrraaaahhhh!"

Người tuyết khổng lồ gầm lên, khiến cho mọi người bỏ chạy toán loạn. Rồi, nó cúi xuống, dùng cả hai tay trước để di chuyển như một con gấu mập mạp, chạy bằng cả bốn chân băng qua khu trượt tuyết. Nhưng rồi, một sự kiện khác bất ngờ xảy đến, khiến cho nỗ lực chạy trốn của Yeti thất bại.

ẦM!

Lao ra từ trong khu rừng nơi mà người tuyết vừa xuất hiện, những chiếc dây leo của Tangrowth túm lấy hai chân sau của Yeti, khiến con vật khổng lồ ngã ngăn xuống tuyết. Tangrowth chỉ nhỏ hơn Yeti một chút, bị kéo văng ra khỏi đám cây khi Yeti túm lấy những chiếc dây leo của nó và giật ra. Tangrowth cũng ngã lăn ra tuyết, còn Yeti quay lại, đưa hai tay lên đỡ.

ẦM!

Nó chỉ vừa kịp đỡ lấy cú húc của Rhydon, túm lấy cái sừng của con Pokemon tê giác mà quật ngã cơ thể khổng lồ làm bằng đá cứng nặng hơn một tạ của Rhydon ra tuyết. Cuộc chiến của hai con quái vật khổng lồ khiến mặt đất rung chuyển dữ dội. Rhydon bị quật ngã, còn Yeti tiếp tục bỏ chạy xuống đường trượt tuyết phía dưới.

ẦM!

Mamoswine khổng lồ húc nó ngã chúi. Và chỉ ngay khi nó kịp đứng dậy, Seviper đã quấn lấy cổ nó thật chặt, trước khi găm hai chiếc nanh độc nhọn hoắt vào bên cổ nó. Yeti gầm lên, giật Seviper ra và ném đi. Nó dường như bắt đầu loạng choạng khi chất độc của Seviper ngấm vào. Yeti bước giật lùi, trước khi trượt ngã. Nó ngã lăn xuống dốc núi tuyết, va mạnh vào một cabin gỗ bên dưới chân dốc và gần như bất động trong khoảnh khắc thương tích đầy mình.

Lũ Pokemon hiếu chiến dường như không có ý định tha cho Yeti kia. Chúng lao xuống dốc núi, tiếp tục tấn công mà không có dấu hiệu dừng lại. Ngay khoảnh khắc đó.

"Dừng lại!"

Không hiểu từ khi nào, con nhóc Yuzuru đã lao lên phía trước, đứng chắn ngay trước mặt Yeti khổng lồ kia rồi. Hét thật lớn, nó khiến cả nhóm Pokemon hiếu chiến phải chùn chân. Yeti kia cũng tỏ ra ngạc nhiên, nhíu đôi mắt xanh của nó về phía bóng dáng nhỏ bé của Yuzuru. Yuzuru, nếu đem so sánh với Yeti và những Pokemon kia, thì chỉ như châu chấu đá xe mà thôi. Nhưng, đó là điều Yeti kia không hiểu. Tại sao một con người nhỏ bé lại có đủ can đảm để đối đầu với ngần ấy Pokemon to lớn, và để làm gì nữa chứ? Con người kia muốn bảo vệ nó, Yeti, trong một khoảnh khắc ứa nước mắt, vô tình nhận ra sự thật đó. Sẵn sàng đối chọi với những kẻ thù to lớn gấp nhiều lần bản thân để bảo vệ nó, đúng là một con nhóc cứng đầu mà.

Yuzuru mím chặt môi, đứng chắn giữa Yeti và những Pokemon hiếu chiến để bảo vệ người tuyết khổng lồ đang bị thương kia. Thật là một cuộc đụng độ không công bằng mà. Nhưng mà, trong lúc ấy...

"Yuzuru! Cẩn thận đó."

Arce hét lên, đang cùng mọi người chạy tới chỗ con nhóc. Họ hẳn đã rất ngạc nhiên, khi mà con nhóc đã có thể chạy đến và bảo vệ Yeti kia nhanh đến vậy. Baelfire thì tỏ ra ghen tị một chút, nhưng nhiều phần là khâm phục sự quả cảm của người bạn mình, khi Yuzuru đã không nghĩ ngợi gì, chạy tới bảo vệ một Yeti khỏi bị tấn công. Cậu nhóc tự nhủ, đây cũng là một điều mà cậu nên học tập trong chuyến hành trình này: Sẵn sàng bảo vệ kẻ yếu mà không chần chừ, đắn đo hay lo lắng, kể cả khi đối thủ to lớn hơn bản thân gấp nhiều lần.

Nhưng trước khi mọi người kịp tới chỗ Yuzuru, thì một sự kiện bất ngờ khác xảy đến.

ẦM!

Thân hình to lớn của Steelix khiến mặt đất rung chuyển khi nó đáp xuống từ trên cao. Một khối thép lớn chẳn giữa Yuzuru, Yeti và các bạn của con nhóc, không cho họ tiếp cận gần hơn để bảo vệ Yuzuru. Đồng thời, một giọng nói khàn khàn, có phần ngạo nghễ vang lên giữa không gian, khiến Arce và Killian cảnh giác, còn Baelfire và Yuuki thì phẫn nộ, khi nó...

"Các người đứng lại đó đi! Đừng có can dự vào cuộc săn của bọn ta."

Ngồi trên lưng Mandibuzz, một gã thợ săn với gương mặt khuất sau chiếc mũ làm từ đầu một con gấu nâu Ursaring, lên tiếng cảnh báo. Gương mặt hắn sứt sẹo đầy, với một vết sẹo lớn chạy chéo qua con mắt trái trắng dã đã bị hỏng. Một người xấu, Baelfire và Yuuki hiểu ra ngay khi nhìn thấy gương mặt và dáng hình nhỏ con của hắn trên lưng Mandibuzz. Nhưng điều đáng ngại hơn khiến Arce và Killian đang chùn chân, là hắn không tới một mình.

Chủ của đám Pokemon hiếu chiến, lũ thợ săn Pokemon bẩn thỉu, cũng bước ra từ những bụi rậm mà chúng ẩn nấp nãy giờ, khi mà chủ nhân của chúng đã ra tay cảnh cáo những kẻ phá bĩnh cuộc săn của chúng. Có khoảng sáu tên thợ săn Pokemon, Killian đếm nhanh số lượng quân địch, khẽ tặc lưỡi khi mà bên cậu không những thua về quân số mà cả về mặt sức mạnh nữa. Các Pokemon của chúng, Rhydon, Mamoswine, Seviper, tất cả đều mang những vết sẹo đáng sợ từ những cuộc đi săn trước. Chúng đều là những Pokemon mạnh, Arce hiểu điều đó, giao chiến trực tiếp không thực sự là lựa chọn khả quan cho cô lúc này.

"Đám Pokemon kia mạnh lắm đấy, Baelfire. Chị em mình không đủ sức đánh lại đâu."

Arce cản Baelfire lại, không cho cậu nhóc lao đầu lên chiến đấu. Những lúc thế này, thật tốt khi có một người tỉnh táo như Arce để cản lại cái tính liều lĩnh của Baelfire. Nếu cô không làm vậy, có thể cậu em của cô đã bị thua thảm và bị thương nặng rồi.

"Dùng pokemon săn Pokemon... Thật không thể chấp nhận được mà."

Baelfire nghiến răng tức giận, còn Yuuki chỉ biết ôm Yuuka vào lòng im lặng, như thể cô bé sợ chính pokemon của mình cũng sẽ thành nạn nhân cho cái 'cuộc săn' này của bọn chúng.

Trong lúc ấy, đám thợ săn kia đã cùng những Pokemon của chúng tiếp cận Yeti và Yuzuru. Chúng lăm lăm vũ khí, súng, dao, đe dọa con nhóc.

"Mày tránh ra đi, nhóc con."

"Không tránh tao cho viên đạn vào chân đấy!"

Nhưng Yuzuru vẫn cứng đầu, kiên quyết bảo vệ Yeti đến cùng

"Mấy người để cậu ấy yên."

Yeti dường như đã lấy lại được sức, nhưng vẫn chưa dám làm gì. Phần vì nó hiểu, vùng vẫy lúc này sẽ chỉ ảnh hưởng tới con nhóc con người kia. Phần còn lại là vì nó vẫn đang cảm thấy rất biết ơn, khi mà có một người đứng ra quyết tâm lấy thân mình bảo vệ cho nó như vậy. Giá như, 'cậu ấy' có ở đây để chứng kiến cảnh này, hẳn 'cậu ấy' sẽ hạnh phúc lắm. Yeti cảm thấy, hình bóng của 'cậu' ở Yuzuru.

'Đừng buồn, Willump... Rồi một ngày... sẽ có một người khác đến với cậu...một người tốt bụng...cùng cậu tận hưởng những chuyến phiêu lưu...'

Những lời cuối của 'cậu' trước khi trút hơi thở cuối cùng dường như vang vọng trong tâm trí nó. Phải bảo vệ, ý nghĩ ấy như ngọn lửa lóe lên rồi rực cháy trong tâm trí nó. Phải bảo vệ Yuzuru!

'Ước gì có Jeff ở đây thì tốt biết mấy. Anh ấy sẽ biết phải làm gì...'

Cả Arce và Killian đều ước một điều như vậy. Nhưng thằng anh vô dụng của họ hiện giờ...vẫn nằm đâu đó dưới cái vách núi được rào 'an toàn' rồi còn đâu. Việc đó buộc họ phải tự thân vận động rồi. Killian đã bí mật gọi viện binh. Nhưng có vẻ như, cậu sẽ phải tự cầm cự một lúc.

"Chúng mày! Bắt nó đi!"

Gã thủ lĩnh trên lưng Mandibuzz ra lệnh cho tay chân của mình. Và rồi, những âm thanh ghê rợn mà khó ai có thể tin là của con người phát ra từ phía đám thợ săn Pokemon. Tay dao tay súng, chúng bao vây lấy Yuzuru và Yeti, kháo nhau những điều ghê tởm mà chúng sẽ làm với người tuyết kia nếu chúng bắt được nó.

"Sừng con này bán chắc phải được hơn sừng hươu."

"Lông nó dày hơn Flyon nhiều. Bán được lắm."

"Lột da nó ra làm thảm trải nhà..."

"Tao muốn treo đầu nó ở chỗ phòng mình!"

Nhưng, Yuzuru cũng chẳng vừa, khi lớn tiếng đe dọa lại

"Các người mà lại gần nữa, tôi sẽ cho các người gặp nha sĩ, ăn cháo tới cuối đời!"

Đó là câu của lão Jeff, và con nhóc chỉ khiến đám thợ săn tức điên lên mà thôi.

"Á à! Con nhãi bố láo! Tao sẽ lột da mày cùng với nó!"

"Giết chúng đi anh em!"

Một lũ người man rợ, Yeti nghĩ, nhẹ nhàng đứng dậy sau lưng Yuzuru.

"Uruunn!"

Nó khẽ kêu lên, âm thanh mà con người không thể hiểu. Nhưng nét mặt Yuzuru chợt tỏ vẻ ngạc nhiên, khi con nhóc dường như...

'Willump sẽ chiến đấu cùng với cậu'

...con nhóc hiểu những gì Yeti kia muốn nói. Willump à? Có lẽ là một cái tên, tên của người tuyết.

"Được thôi. Vậy thì... lên nào!"

Yuzuru chợt mỉm cười đầy đe dọa với đám thợ săn, khiến chúng thoáng giật mình. Lúc này, con nhóc thật sự, thật sự nhìn rất giống Jeff, ngay từ điệu cười hay cách nói, như thể cả hai mang cùng một dòng máu vậy.

"Seviper! Cho con nhãi đó biết thế nào là độc đi!"

Tên huấn luyện viên của Seviper ra lệnh cho con Pokemon rắn độc lao lên tấn công Willump và Yuzuru. Mộc động tác rất nhanh, Willump bế Yuzuru lên bằng một tay, trong khi một tay còn lại cào tới. Seviper có tốc độ, nhưng vẫn bị Willump túm trúng cổ và ném văng đi như ném một cuộn dây đen ngòm rắc rối vậy.

"Rhydon! Horn Drill!"

Theo lệnh của gã thợ săn sở hữu mình, Rhyhorn lao xuống, húc cái sừng nhọn hoắt đang xoáy mạnh của nó về phía Willump. Nhưng con Yeti vẫn bình tĩnh, cực kì bình tĩnh khi mà tay nó vẫn đang bế Yuzuru vào người. Nó nhào lên, dùng hai cánh tay phía trên túm gọn lấy cái sừng của Rhydon. Cả hai bị đẩy ngược lại bởi lực tông của con tê giác, nhưng với móng vuốt cứng cáp, Willump gần như tóm được cả phần đầu của Rhydon sau đó, trước khi quật ngã con Pokemon tê giác sang một bên.

Phía bên này Steelix, một cuộc đấu khác cũng đang diễn ra.

"Decidueye! Flip shot!"

Arce cũng đang giao chiến với Mandibuzz và tên cầm đầu của bọn thợ săn. Decidueye sử dụng Flip shot, lộn một vòng trên không trung rất nhanh để vào thế bắn tên, trước khi nã một mũi tên cực nhanh về phía Mandibuzz.

"Mandibuzz! Bone rush."

Hai chân Mandibuzz vẫn đang cắp một khúc xương lớn, đập mạnh về phía trước và đánh văng mũi tên của Decidueye đi.

"Decidueye! Twin shot!"

Rút hai mũi tên từ cánh theo lệnh của Arce, Decidueye kéo dây cung, bắn chúng về phía Mandibuzz. Nhưng vẫn với khúc xương cắp ở chân, Mandibuzz đáp văng hai mũi tên đang bay về phía nó một cách chuẩn xác.

"Laser Focus!"

Vẫn phải chật vật với kẻ thù, Arce ra lệnh cho Decidueye. Hắn biết rằng, cô là huấn luyện viên duy nhất có khả năng chiến đấu tốt ở đây, nên chỉ muốn cầm chân cô lại để đồng bọn xử lý Yeti và Yuzuru. Arce đang rất vội, cô biết, nhưng tất cả những gì cô có thể làm chỉ là cầm chân hắn mà thôi. Ba đứa em còn lại của cô hiện cũng đang trong tình trạng tương tự, khi mà đối thủ là Steelix…

ẦM!

"Oái!"

Baelfire bị chấn động gây ra bởi đuôi thép của Steelix quật ngã. Tepig, Oshawott và Brylf cũng phải nhảy lùi lại một quãng xa để không bị vướng vào dư chấn sau đó. Steelix quá khổng lồ, so với nhóm của Baelfire và Yuuki, hai đứa không có cách nào để tấn công nó cả.

"Yuuka! Flash!"

Yuuki vừa chạy, vừa giơ người bạn của mình lên cao để Yuuka có thể dùng Flash. Chiêu thức phát sáng làm Steelix bị lóa mắt, đồng thời cũng giảm khả năng quan sát của nó. Trong khi đó, Baelfire sẽ phải giữ nó bận rộn một chút.

"Tepig! Ember!"

Ngọn lửa của Tepig đánh trúng phần cổ của Steelix, nhưng sau cùng cũng chỉ như gãi ngứa mà thôi. Steelix này được trang bị Leftover, một Held Item hồi phục từ từ nhưng rất hiệu quả. Baelfire biết điều đó, và các đòn tấn công của Pokemon cậu gây ra không là gì so với khả năng hồi phục của Leftover cả. Nhưng mà, cậu phải giữ nó bận rộn.

"Snivy! Glare!"

Snivy cố gắng hù dọa Steelix bằng Glare, vì nó đã từng thành công gây tê liệt một Pokemon mạnh khác là Skarmory với chiến thuật này rồi. Steelix, một Pokemon to lớn và đáng sợ, đáng nhẽ sẽ không thể bị ảnh hưởng bởi chiêu thức này. Tuy nhiên, chính nhờ việc Yuuka của Yuuki liên tục sử dụng Flash khiến nó bị lóa mắt, nên nó không phát hiện, Snivy đã bí mật trườn lên cơ thể bằng thép của nó và tới phần đầu. Để rồi, nó trúng ánh mắt đe dọa của Snivy ở cự ly rất gần khi mà không thể nhìn rõ, bởi vì trong lúc ấy, Snivy đã trèo lên tới tận đầu và đối mặt với Steelix rồi.

"Steeeee!"

Steelix gầm lên, hất ngã Snivy từ trên đầu mình xuống tuyết. Baelfire vội vã chạy lại, đỡ lấy Pokemon rắn nhỏ của mình trước khi nó kịp tiếp đất. Snivy được Baelfire đỡ vào trong lòng an toàn, ngước lên cảm ơn chủ một cách biết ơn, trước khi quay lại với Steelix. Cử động của Steelix chậm hơn hẳn sau khi dính Glare, và đây là cơ hội duy nhất để Baelfire chiếm lấy một chút lợi thế.

"Oshwott, Brylf, làm đi!

Oshawott sử dụng Water gun. Nước bắn về phía Steelix, thấm vào các khớp của con pokemon sắt thép khổng lồ. Và chỉ theo ngay sau đó, Icy wind của Brylf thổi tới, khiến nước đóng lại thằng băng, làm kẹt cứng các khớp của Steelix, gần như khóa được chuyển động của con Pokemon sắn thép. Bài tấn công của Baelfire thực sự rất thông minh, cực kì đáng khen cho sự tiến bộ trong chiến thuật chiến đấu của cậu. Và có vẻ như, cậu sẽ nhận phần việc ở đây luôn.

"Killian!"

Baelfire cuối cùng cũng hét lên với người bạn nãy giờ đang chờ thời cơ của mình ở một vị trí nấp cực kì kín đáo.

"Cơ hội của cậu đó! Tớ và Yuuki sẽ giữ chân Steelix ở đây!"

"Tiến lên Killy!"

Yuuki cũng hét lên cùng với Baelfire. Và chỉ chờ hiệu lệnh như vậy, lao lên từ dưới một đụm tuyết ngụy trang, Killian cưỡi Sawbuck lao lên. Là Sawbuck kéo xe của cả nhóm, Killian đã gọi được nó tới cùng với Bannette đang bám phía sau yên ngựa rồi.

"Lên nào Killian!"

"Stee!"

Steelix biết, nhiệm vụ của nó là cản lũ nhóc lại không cho chúng tiếp viện sang bên kia. Nhưng khi nó nhận ra, Killian và Sawbuck đang lao tới chỗ nó, nó gầm lên, cố gắng giãy giụa cái đuôi thép của mình để cản cậu lại. Nhưng, đọc được động tác đó của con Pokemon, Baelfire ra lệnh ngay.

"Các bạn! Làm mọi cách cản nó lại!"

Tepig lao lên với Tackle, dù nó chẳng khác nào châu chấu đá xe nếu so với cái đuôi thép của Steelix. Oshawott nhận thấy Steelix đang dùng Iron Tail, và nó cũng có một cái đuôi bé tí để đối chọi lại. Nên, với Copy Cat, nó nhảy lên, đọ đuôi với Steelix, bất chấp việc nó gần như nắm chắc phần thua và nguy cơ bị đè bẹp là cực cao. Snivy thì nhanh trí, dùng Vine Whip, sử dụng vài thủ thuật mà Jeff dạy, biến chiêu thức thành Constrict, trói cái đuôi thép của Steelix lại, làm giảm uy lực cũng như tốc độ tấn công, một phần để bảo vệ Tepig và Oshwott, phần còn lại để giữ chân cho Killian. Brylf bên cạnh Snivy cũng hiểu ý, sử dụng Growl để giảm khả năng tấn công của Steelix, bảo vệ Tepig và Oshawott.

"Lên đi Killian!"

Đuôi thép của Steelix đánh văng Oshawott và Tepig lại, khiến cả hai đứa bị thương nặng và gần như mất khả năng chiến đấu. Cũng thật may là có Snivy và Brylf mà cả hai đã không bị nguy hiểm đến tính mạng. Đến Baelfire cũng phải hoảng hốt khi chạy lại chỗ hai đứa, rồi thở phào nhẹ nhõm khi mà nhận ra cả hai vẫn ổn. Còn về phần Killian…

"Hya!"

Nhân lúc Steelix bị cầm chân, cậu ôm Banette, cùng Sawbuck nhảy qua người Steelix và sang đến bên kia, nơi Willump và Yuzuru đang giao chiến với bốn Pokemon.

Tangrowth ném những loạt dây leo về phía Willump như một tấm lưới, với tham vọng tóm gọn người bạn Yeti của Yuzuru chỉ bằng một chiêu. Trong khi đó, Mamoswine đang lao tới, húc trực diện Willump với Icicle Crash. Rất khó để đối phó nếu Willump chỉ có hai đôi tay để ứng biến. Nhưng rồi, một động tác rất nhanh, Yuzuru trèo lên còn Willump thì gần như ném con nhóc ngồi lên đầu nó. Và khi Yuzuru đã ngồi được lên đầu Willump an toàn, bám vào cặp sừng của nó vững chắc, người tuyết mới ra tay phản công.

ROẠT!

Đầu tiên là hai tay trên, Crush claw tan nát tấm lưới làm từ dây leo của Tangrowth

ẦM!

Hai cánh tay dưới gồng lên cứng chắc, túm lấy hai chiếc ngà của Mamoswine và ghị mạnh nó xuống. Willump bị đẩy ngược một đoạn, nhưng đôi chân nó đạp mạnh xuống tuyết lấy điểm tựa, trước khi gồng lên, hai tay dưới vẫn giữ ngà của Mamoswine, hai tay trên vòng xuống dưới hàm Mamoswine khi nó nhoài người về phía trước. Như một đô vật, Willump nhấc bổng Mamoswine lên và ném nó về phía sau mình.

ẦM!

Con voi Ma mút nặng cả tấn bị ném đi một đoạn, rơi xuống đất khiến cả đám đang bao vây Willump cũng phải xanh mặt. Nhưng sau đòn đó, Willump cũng khụy xuống, choáng váng.

"Cậu sao vậy Willump?"

Yuzuru lo lắng. Nhưng khi nhận ra những vết thương đang càng ngày càng tệ của người bạn mình, đồng thời độc tố của Seviper đang ngấm dần vào trong cơ thể Willump, con nhóc cũng hiểu rằng, người tuyết sẽ không trụ được thêm nữa đâu. Ước gì có viện trợ ở đây thì tốt biết mấy.

"Nó gần gục rồi!"

Bọn thợ săn thả thêm Pokemon ra chiến đấu. Một bầy sói Frostga được thả ra, những con sói tuyết đói khát và vô cùng tàn ác nhào về phía Willump như một bầy ruồi bị thu hút bởi miếng thịt ôi hấp dẫn vậy. Willump vẫn cố gắng chiến đấu, cản đám Frostga lại, không cho chúng tiếp cận và tấn công Yuzuru đang bám trên lưng nó. Yuzuru thì lo lắng mỗi khi những nanh vuốt nhọn hoắt của Frostga cào vào người Willump làm người bạn của cô nhóc chảy máu nhiều hơn. Màu đỏ thấm đẫm bộ lông trắng của Willump. Người tuyết dần bị vắt kiệt sức bởi đám sói khát máu tấn công liên hồi, còn lũ Frostga vờn xung quanh Willump, trực chờ giây phút người tuyết gục ngã để bổ nhào vào xâu xé thịt mà thôi.

"Rhydon! Kết liễu nó đi! Mega Horn!"

Tên thợ săn điều khiển Rhydon ra lệnh một cách lạnh lẽo và tàn nhẫn, con tê giác khổng lồ lao về phía Willump với cái sừng nhọn hoắt đâm thẳng, tấn công trực diện người tuyết khổng lồ.

Nhưng viện binh của Yuzuru đến đúng lúc.

ẦM!

Megahorn chọi Megahorn, và bất ngờ thay, Rhydon bay như thể bị ném văng đi vậy. Trọng lượng nó đâu thua gì Mamoswine, vậy mà vẫn bị ném đi như đúng rồi vậy sao. Cái gì đã…?

Banette hẳn chỉ có thể cười khẩy vào cái vẻ mặt ngạc nhiên của cả Yuzuru, WIllump lẫn Killian, khi mà Sawbuck, một Pokemon nhỏ hơn Rhydon rất nhiều, lại có thể đủ uy lực tung chiêu húc đánh văng cả con tê giác đá như vậy. Sawbuck chỉ hừ một cái, trước khi dậm chân xuống đất đe dọa, khiến lũ Frostga phải thận trọng lùi lại, dè chừng khi nó đứng chắn trước mặt Willump. Sức mạnh của một con Sawbuck đầu đàn, đủ khả năng bảo vệ cả đàn khi đối mặt với những kẻ thù mạnh. Hẳn là một món quà đặc biệt khi trưởng làng Ranch tặng nó cho nhóm Jeff, một Sawbuck đầu đàn mạnh mẽ để bảo vệ cả nhóm.

"S-sawbuck?"

"Lùi lại đi hai người. Banette giúp họ một chút đi."

'Pain slpit.'

Bàn tay ma của Banette nhẹ nhàng chạm vào người Willump. Với chút thủ thuật, Banette trao lại một chút sinh lực của mình cho Willump, đồng thời nhận giúp người tuyết một phần thương tích với Pain Split. Với một Pokemon búp bê ma như Banette, vài thương tích về mặt thể chất thế này không đáng ngại, vì nó vốn không hoàn toàn là sinh vật sống mà.

"Lại thêm một thằng nhãi ngáng đường nữa! Chúng bay đâu! Xử nó!"

"Mamoswine! Blizzard!"

"Mamooo!"

Con Pokemon voi gầm lên, thở ra một luồng không khí lạnh, tạo thành cơn bão tuyết ập đến bao vây Killian và các bạn mình. Nhưng trước khi cơn bão tuyết kịp bao vây cả bọn, Banette đã nhanh chóng ta tay.

'Dark Space!'

Bằng cách nhả một lượng ma lực ra từ chiếc miệng khóa kín của Banette, nó kéo rộng bàn tay ma quỷ của nó ra, trở thành một bóng đen bao phủ cả không gian. Bóng đen hút trọn cơn bão tuyết, rồi làm nó tan biến vào hư vô, như thể, nó chưa hề tồn tại vậy. Rồi, bóng đen lại thu lại trở lại trong cánh tay của Banette, và con Pokemon ma cũng gục xuống, sau khi dùng quá nhiều ma lực trong hai đòn vừa rồi. Nhưng nó đã hoàn thành trách nhiệm của nó, giờ đến lượt Killian, Sawbuck, Yuzuru và Willump.

"Sawbuck! Xông lên!"

"Saww!"

Con Pokemon hươu đầu đàn dậm mạnh từng bước chân xuống tuyết, lao tới đối đầu với Mamoswine. Mamoswine to phải gấp bốn lần Sawbuck, cơ thể như một tảng núi không ngần ngại đáp lại lời thách thức của Pokemon hươu. Nhưng mà, Sawbuck đã quá quen với những tình huống phải chống chọi lại kẻ thù mạnh gấp nhiều lần mình rồi.

"Frostga! Cản nó lại! Mamoswine! Thrash!"

"Mamooo!"

Sawbuck cứ thẳng tiến mà tông, trong khi đám sói tuyết Frostga tuyệt vọng lao vào cắn con Pokemon hươu, để rồi bị cặp sừng to cứng cáp của Sawbuck hất văng đi. Để rồi, trong thế đối mặt, Sawbuck đối đầu với Mamoswine.

ẦM!

Chấn động gây ra khi hai Pokemon va vào nhau mạnh tới mức, tuyết bên dưới bị xới lên thành một hố bom tròn vo, với tâm là nơi hai con Pokemon đối đầu. Sawbuck và Killian bật ngược lại, mất vào bước lùi loạng choáng mới lấy lại được thăng bằng. Trong khi đó, Mamoswine bật ngửa lên, lăn lông lốc hai vòng mới bật dậy được.

Nhưng chưa để cuộc đụng độ nảy lửa vừa rồi trôi đi, Willump và Yuzuru đã lao vào trận chiến. Phía bên kia, hai Frostga khác, Tangrowth và Seviper đã xông lên. Hai cú Ice Fang của Frostga đi trước, nhưng bàn tay của Willump đã tóm mõm chúng, quật sang hai bên và ném đi như hai món đồ chơi của nó. Seviper bồi ngay sau một cú Poison Tail nhắm vào đúng tầm thấ của Willump. Người tuyết không né được, trúng Poison Tail vào chân, khụy xuống. Tangrowth nhân cơ hội đó, quật Power Whip cực mạnh, bổ thẳng xuống đầu Willump, nơi Yuzuru đang ngồi.

"Willump!"

Willump phản ứng rất nhanh với tiếng hét của Yuzuru, đưa cả hai tay lên đỡ lấy đòn Power Whip. Cú quật mạnh tới mức mặt đất dưới chân Willump lún hẳn xuống, nhưng với cánh tay cứng cáp gồng lên, Yeti đã túm được cánh tay kéo dài của Tangrowth.

RẦM RẦM RẦM!

Từ bên hông, Rhydon tiếp tục lao tới một lần nữa, cố gắng tấn công. Nhưng rồi, một bàn tay đen túm lấy chân nó khiến nó ngã sấp mặt. Là Banette với chiêu Nightshade đơn giản, kéo dài cánh tay ma của mình theo bóng chiếu dưới mặt đất, trói chặt Rhydon không cho nó cựa quậy. Trong khi tay còn lại của nó kéo dãn, mở rộng thành một tấm lưới đen ngòm, túm gọn ba con Frostga đang cố làm càn.

"Sawbuck! Seviper kìa!"

Nhân cơ hội đó, Sawbuck và Killian xông lên, bọc bên phải Willump, con Pokemon hươu nện thẳng cái guốc cứng cáp nó, dậm lên người Seviper liên hồi như kiểu chày giã gạo gõ lên con rắn độc tội nghiệp vậy. Seviper bị dẫm đạp quằn quại trên mặt đất vì đau, cuối cùng không chịu được nữa phải tự dùng Subtitute, lột da nó ra tạo thành phân thân để bản thân thoát khỏi guốc của Sawbuck.

"Cái lũ oắt này!"

Đám thợ săn Pokemon tức điên, rút những khối kim loại kì lạ ra và cho vào một ống kim loại lớn. Là súng phóng lao, một loại vũ khí bị nghiêm cấm rất chặt vì sức công phá và sát thương lớn của nó. Mô tả qua về sức công phá, thì nó có thể cho một con Mamoswine thành lợn xiên đem đi nướng được, chứ đừng nói đến những Pokemon nhỏ hơn. Vì vậy...

"Cái gì? Bọn chúng dùng súng phóng lao cỡ lớn..."

"Nhưng đó là vũ khí bị nghiêm cấm sử dụng mà! Cái bọn này, chúng điên cả rồi à!"

Hai khẩu súng phóng lao cỡ lớn đã được nạp đạn và đưa vào vị trí, hai tên thợ săn cầm súng và hai tên khác phải đỡ ở phía nòng vì sức nặng của nó và kích cỡ ngang với một khẩu pháo thần công Trung hoa. Killian, Yuzuru, Willump và Sawbuck thận trọng lùi lại. Cậu cảnh binh toát mồ hôi, không biết phải đối phó với tình trạng này thế nào nữa. Bọn chúng sử dụng súng phóng lao cỡ lớn, Sawbuck thì chắc sẽ né được mũi lao thôi. Nhưng chúng nhắm vào Willump, người đang bị thương khá nặng và không thể di chuyển tránh đi được. Nó sẽ gặp nguy hiểm, thậm chí là mất mạng nếu bị hai mũi lao kia đánh trúng mất. Chỉ còn cách...

"Banette... nhờ cậu..."

Killian lo lắng nhìn Banette, và con búp bê ma miễn cưỡng gật đầu. Chỉ còn mình nó đủ sức cản lại hai mũi lao kia mà thôi. Nhưng điều đó đồng nghĩa, nó sẽ phải sử dụng Dark Space một lần nữa, mà ma lực còn lại của nó khó mà đủ để cho một chiêu Dark Space đủ mạnh để xử lý cả hai mũi lao. Nhiều lắm thì chỉ được một, nhưng nó đành chấp nhận vậy. Đã cố hết sức rồi.

Dồn toàn bộ ma lực từ chiếc miệng kéo khóa kín xuống bàn tay ma đang mở rộng dần ra, đưa lượng sinh lực còn lại trong người nó về 1HP khi toàn bộ sinh lực đã được chuyển thành ma lực.

"Khai hỏa!"

"Cho chúng mày chết này, lũ oắt!"

Tên thợ săn cầm súng hét lên và bóp cò. Tiếng nổ rít lên khi hai mũi lao kim loại lớn bắn vụt về phía trước. Bàn tay ma của Banette mở rộng về phía một mũi lao, cố gắng túm gọn nó vào không gian tối và triệt tiêu nó vào hư vô. Nhưng còn mũi lao còn lại, thanh kim loại nhọn hoắt đó vụt qua chỗ Banette đứng và nhắm về phía Willump. Yuzuru và Willump cũng đã chuẩn bị sẵn tinh thần, chuẩn bị cho một vết thương lớn và rất nặng ngay vùng bụng dưới của người tuyết. Willump cố gắng, tập trung nhắm thật chuẩn để bắt được mũi lao, phần nào giảm đi thương tích của mình. Tuy nhiên, một biến cố bất ngờ xảy ra, đồng thời, Willump được cứu khỏi vết thương tưởng như sẽ là chí mạng với nó.

ẦM!

Bụi mù mịt khi vật thể khổng lồ tiếp đất. Còn mũi lao thép bị đập gãy cong thành hình chữ V, nằm lăn lóc ở một bên.

"Theo Điều luật số 72, Luật Bảo Vệ Hệ Sinh thái Pokemon do Liên Đoàn pokemon ban hành, sử dụng vũ khí gây sát thương nhắm vào Pokemon trong trường hợp không gặp các mối đe dọa từ phía Pokemon sẽ được kết tội tương đương với sử dụng vũ khí tấn công người vô tội. Có thể bị phạt từ mười đến mười lăm năm tù giam và ít nhất là mười triệu Pokedollar..."

Xuất hiện từ đám bụi mù mịt, bóng dáng cao lớn của Mumu xuất hiện, cõng trên lưng là chàng Pokedex Holder trẻ tài năng Ruby đang ngồi thong thả đọc cuốn tóm tắt các điều luật Bảo vệ Pokemon mà cậu mang theo. Chỉnh lại cặp kính cận thời trang, cậu ném ánh nhìn đầy đe dọa về phía bốn tên thợ săn độc ác và đám Pokmemon của chúng, khiến cả bọn rúm ró lại một chỗ đầy sợ hãi.

"Không thể nào... Người của Liên Đoàn Pokemon làm cái gì ở đây...?"

"Một tên Trainer... không... Một Pokedex Holder..."

Chúng lẩm bẩm trong hoảng loạn, cố gắng tìm đường trốn thoát. Nhưng chúng bị bao vây rồi còn đâu.Nân và Kiki xuất hiện từ phía bìa rừng, bao vây đường lui của chúng, trong khi hai bên là Rara, Feefee và Fofo hỗ trợ. Toàn đội của Ruby đã nhân lúc hai bên giao chiến để giăng cái bẫy này, và chỉ khi cậu thấy tình thế nguy cấp mới phải vội vàng xuất hiện để ứng cứu mà thôi.

"Hắn tới từ bên trên... Nhưng mà còn..."

Đồng bọn cuối cùng, đồng thời là chỉ huy của đám thợ săn cưỡi Mandibuzz và điều khiển Steelix, đáng lẽ hắn phải cảnh báo khi có cảnh sát hay chính quyền tới chứ... Nhưng mà, hắn đã bị hạ rồi còn đâu.

"Phù! Mệt bở hơi tai, nhỉ Yuuki nhỉ?"

Đứng trên lưng Steelix đã không còn khả năng chống cự nữa, Baelfire lau mồ hôi trán, tươi cười với người đồng đội cùng chiến đấu của mình. Yuuki cũng gật đầu, gương mặt sung sướng của hai đứa nhỏ là bằng chứng rõ nhất rằng, chúng đã có một trận đấu vất vả nhưng vô cùng bổ ích và lý thú. Nhất là đám Pokemon nhí nhố, như Tepig, Oshawott, Brylf hay Yuuka, Snivy, cả đám đang ôm nhau ăn mừng, vui như thể cả bọn vừa thắng được một giải đấu Pokemon lớn vậy. Steelix cũng là đối thủ mạnh, tưởng như không thể bị hạ mà. Chúng vui là điều hiển nhiên thôi.

"An toàn!"

Giọng nói lanh lảnh pha chút vui vẻ của Yellow, khi cô gái trẻ với Chuchu trên vai cùng Butterfree Kitty tiếp đất, mang theo Mandibuzz đã bị trói chặt bằng tơ, không còn đường cựa quậy. Yellow tươi cười với mọi người, khi nhận ra rằng tất cả đã an toàn, làm bầu không khí cũng bớt căng thẳng đi nhiều qua nụ cười ấm áp của cô. Phía sau cô, Decidueye và Arce vẫn an toàn, mang theo tên cầm đầu đã bị trói mà tiếp đất.

"Mấy đứa ổn cả chứ?"

Arce lo lắng hỏi bầy em của mình.

"Tụi em ổn! Đấu Pokemon đã quá chị ạ!"

Baelfire vẫn hồn nhiên trả lời, vui vẻ vẫy tay với Arce từ trên lưng Steelix to lớn.

"An toàn ạ!"

Trên đầu Willump, Yuzuru cũng vẫy tay ra hiệu

"Banette cần nghỉ ngơi, còn lại mọi người vẫn ổn."

Killian cũng báo cáo với Ruby đang đứng thủ thế cùng Mumu trước mặt mình. Con Swampert thì nở nụ cười thanh thản, còn Ruby nháy mắt với cậu Cảnh binh trẻ tuổi

"Thế thì tốt rồi! Rất vui được gặp lại mấy đứa!"

"Hehe! Chào anh Ruby lần thứ hai. Anh cứu viện đúng lúc lắm."

Killian toe toét cười. Cậu vẫn giữ liên lạc đều với hai Pokedex Holder kể từ sau khi chia tay họ ở Lanever mà. Thật may khi biết họ cũng có mặt ở Elkyr cùng các cậu.

"Mà... anh Jeff đâu rồi?"

Yellow chợt hỏi ngơ ngác. Lý do chính tại vì, ngoài nghe tên với qua lời kể của đám nhóc ra, cô gái chưa từng gặp mặt Jeff trực tiếp bao giờ mà, nên khi được gặp lại cả nhóm, cô cũng mong được chào anh một câu tử tế và lấy chút cơ hội làm quen với anh chàng được mô tả là 'rất thú vị' ấy. Tuy nhiên, có vẻ như, hai người không có duyên gặp nhau rồi, khi mà đây là lần thứ hai chẳng thấy mặt anh Jeff đâu cả.

"À... anh ấy..."

Arce chỉ biết gãi đầu bối rối...

Ở một cái vách núi chết tiệt nào đó...

"Ắt xììììì!"

Có tiếng vọng lên từ dưới vách núi thăm thẳm, báo hiệu 'người đó' có vẻ vẫn còn sống nhăn răng.

...

Trung tâm nghiên cứu khí tượng thành phố Elkyr, dưới chân núi Notai.

"Đông ghê."

Tiến sĩ Suri ôm hai Castform đi trước, theo tiến sĩ Benni vào trong phòng hội nghị. Đi sau cùng là phó tiến sĩ Richard đang khệnh khạng vác chiếc thùng tài liệu và một Castform nữa đang ngồi gọn bên trong thùng cùng đống máy móc lủng củng.

"Nhìn như kiểu hội chợ khoa học hồi mình còn nhỏ ấy."

Anh Benni bông đùa.

Phòng hội nghị đông nghịt người, một màu trắng đặc trưng của áo blu như phủ kín những khoảng trống. Phải đến hơn hai trăm nhà nghiên cứu khí tượng ấy chứ, Richard lẩm bẩm, vì theo danh sách ngoài cửa thì ba người họ đã là số thứ tự hai trăm mười mấy rồi mà. Phải mất một lúc, ba nhà nghiên cứu trẻ mới tìm được đến khu vực của họ, một gian trưng bày được ngăn cách bởi vài tấm nhựa và hai chiếc bàn sơ sài.

"Yep! Cái này thì giống hội chợ khoa học này."

Benni bật cười, cùng Richard đặt những bộ thiết bị nghiên cứu cùng chồng tài liệu lên bàn. Trong khi chị Suri trông chừng ba anh bạn Castform đi cùng họ. Ngoài rất đông những nhà nghiên cứu, nhà khoa học được mời đến ra, thì trong phòng hội họp lúc này cũng có rất đông Pokemon. Phần nhiều là Castform, Deerling, Burmy, Cherrim,... và rất nhiều loài Pokemon khác, với chung một đặc điểm là hình dáng, màu sắc hoa văn của chúng biến đổi theo điều kiện thời tiết và khí hậu nơi chúng sinh ra. Giống như một triển lãm đa màu sắc về mối liên hệ giữa Pokemon, khí hậu và môi trường sống vậy.

"Nhiều loài Pokemon lạ ghê..."

Chị Suri ôm ba Castform của mình, ngước lên nhìn những Pokemon nhiều màu sắc và hoa văn đang bay lượn, lang thang trong khu vực hội nghị.

"Kể ra mà đám nhóc được đến đây thì thích biết mấy nhỉ."

Richard vừa lắp chiếc máy chiếu, vừa đùa. Anh đang nói đến nhóm của Baelfire ấy. Cậu nhóc và các bạn hẳn sẽ rất thích khi được nhìn thấy nhiều hình dạng của các loài Pokemon thế này.

"Thì sau khi hội nghị kết thúc, nơi này sẽ thành triển lãm khí tượng, mở cửa cho khách thăm quan của Lễ Hội Tuyết rơi tới thăm quan mà. Họ sẽ trưng bày các thành quả nghiên cứu cho mọi người chiêm ngưỡng đấy. Hình như là vào mấy ngày cuối của Lễ Hội Tuyết rơi thì phải."

Anh Benni có vẻ như đã xem qua lịch trình tổ chức, nên cũng có vẻ háo hức. Anh đang thử tưởng tượng, nghiên cứu của ba người được thông qua và tài trợ, để rồi được trưng bày trước hàng trăm khách thăm quan thì hay biết mấy.

"Tớ thì không kỳ vọng lắm. Nếu được trung bày thì không có thời gian đi chơi lễ hội, chán lắm."

Richard thì có vẻ không thích thú lắm với chuyện được thành tựu. Anh nhiều lúc tính trẻ con, cũng ham chơi như đám nhóc ấy.

"Thì cậu cứ đi chơi thôi. Tớ với Suri lo nốt là được mà."

Benni chỉnh lại cặp kính cận, đùa vui, làm cả hai cùng cười. Trong lúc đó, chị Suri thì đang đi lang thang xung quanh, xem các gian nghiên cứu khác của mọi người.

"Nghe bảo, Bá tước Elturi là người tài trợ chính cho hội nghị lần này đấy."

"Thiệt đó hả? Cái ông béo béo phát biểu trên tivi tối qua à?"

"Nghe đồn ông ấy cũng là một thành viên của hội đồng thành phố đấy."

Vài vị tiến sĩ trong lúc chờ hội nghị bắt đầu đứng tám chuyện với nhau. Trong khi một đám Pokemon nghịch ngợm thì chơi đùa, làm náo loạn cả một góc không gian của sảnh chính. Một bầy Vivillon đủ màu sắc bay lơ lửng bên dưới mái vòm kính trong suốt của trung tâm nghiên cứu, ánh sáng yếu ớt của mặt trời mùa đông in màu hoa văn sặc sỡ của chúng xuống những chiếc bóng áo trắng phía dưới, tô điểm màu áo blu cũng trở nên bớt nhàm chán hơn. Một ngày yên bình tại Elkyr.

...

Không yên bình cho lắm...

...

ẦM ẦM ẦM ẦM ẦM!

Yuzuru và Willump đang cõng nhau bỏ chạy thục mạng khỏi Arce và Ruby, với lý do chính là...

"Không! Không tiêm đâu!"

"Uurrruu!"

"Hai đứa đứng lại đã nào!"

"Cả hai bị thương rồi! Không tiêm sao lành nhanh được!"

Ruby và Arce thì đang phải đuổi theo hai đứa chúng nó, tay cầm ống tiêm còn miệng thì gọi khản cả giọng. Cơ mà Yuzuru và Willump thì vẫn bỏ chạy khỏi việc bị tiêm, với cái lý do rất dễ hiểu. Một đứa thì sợ tiêm, Yuzuru. Còn đứa còn lại thì chưa tiêm bao giờ, thấy con bé sợ tiêm bỏ chạy, cũng bỏ chạy theo. Chả biết từ bao giờ mà chúng nó thành cặp đôi hoàn cảnh, giống nhau từ cái động tác đến thái độ như thế này, nhưng mà đuổi ba vòng quanh cái khu trượt tuyết rồi, mà cả Arce lẫn Ruby đều chưa có dấu hiệu gì là tóm được hai đứa cả.

"Nhìn hai đứa giống nhau ghê."

Nhìn cảnh Willump và Yuzuru bỏ chạy khỏi Arce và Ruby, Yellow không khỏi bật cười khúc khích. Cô gái cũng cảm thấy hơi ngạc nhiên, khi một Pokemon mới gặp như Willump lại có thể nhanh chóng kết bạn và làm thân với một con nhóc gần như không có chút liên hệ gì với Pokemon như Yuzuru. Nhưng mà, nhìn cảnh hai đứa bỏ chạy là hiểu ra ngay ấy mà. Hai đứa giống tính nhau như đúc vậy. Nhìn cái động tác chạy kìa, rồi cả hò hét, biểu cảm mặt,... Yuzuru và Willump như một vậy, dù mới trở thành bạn của nhau chưa được bao lâu.

Phía sau Yellow, Yuuki và Baelfire đang giúp nhau băng bó vết thương. Đám Pokemon nhí nhố cũng làm theo chủ, tập băng bó những thương tích chúng gặp phải trong lúc phải chiến đấu với Steelix to lớn. Nhưng mà kết quả chẳng khả quan lắm với đám Pokemon nhí nhố, khi Oshawott nghịch ngợm cho hai đứa bạn mình thành xác ướp ai cập, còn Brylf với Banette thì nằm lăn ra tuyết chẳng làm gì cả. Đúng là cái đám nhí nhố mà, nhìn chúng mà Yellow cũng phải phì cười, vì cái tính trẻ con nghịch ngợm chẳng đâu vào đâu cả của chúng.

"Pika!"

"Pika!"

Yuuka và Chuchu thì chơi đuổi bắt trên tuyết. Hai cô Pikachu có vẻ khá thân thiết với nhau, đuổi bắt nhau xung quanh chân Yuuki, làm cô bé cũng bật cười vui vẻ.

"Ơ! Killian về rồi kìa!"

Baelfire bỗng hô lên làm Yellow chú ý. Yuuki và đám Pokemon nghịch ngợm cũng tò mò nhìn về phía cậu nhóc chỉ. Ở đó, thằng cha Killian đang phải cưỡi Sawbuck, kéo theo một cái...ván gỗ. Killian xoắn cận được giao nhiệm vụ đi tìm Jeff, và đã trở về với một tấm ái ván gỗ kéo lê trên tuyết, bên trên có một cái bọc to bằng hình người. Nên chắc hẳn ai cũng đoán ra chuyện gì...

"Về rồi đây..."

Mệt mỏi, Killian hô thật lớn từ phía trên sườn núi. Nhưng mà, chưa dứt câu...

PHỰT~

Cái dây nối Sawbuck với cái cán kéo phía sau đứt ra và...

SƯỢT...

Cái ván gỗ có cái bịch đặt bên trên trượt xuống sườn núi với tốc độ tăng dần...

"Ơ...?"

Và cả lũ chỉ biết đứng trố mắt nhìn cái ván gỗ trượt qua chỗ mình, phải vài giây sau mới kịp nhảy số, nhận ra chuyện gì sắp xảy tới với cái bọc nằm trên cái ván...

"Oáp. Ngủ đã quá... Mình về tới nơi chưa Killian nhỉ..."

Thằng Jeff vừa chui ra từ trong cái túi ngủ đặt trên cái ván, ngáp dài một cái với con Torchic cũng làm điều tương tự nằm trên bụng cậu. Nó vừa định hỏi thằng em và con Sawbuck kéo xe xem đã về tới nơi chưa thì chợt nhận ra một sự thật...

"Ơ... Mình đang ở đâu ấy nhỉ?"

Nó đang ở trên một cái ván gỗ, đang lao xuống sườn núi với vận tốc tăng dần...

"Phanh! Phanh lại!"

Yuzuru hét toáng lên, còn Willump bóp phanh khẩn cấp, tí nữa thì tông trúng thằng anh nó với cái ván gỗ đang trượt xuống. Và vui thay, hai đứa cũng chỉ biết trố mắt nhìn xuống thằng anh nó đang nằm trên ván gỗ...

"Chào!"

"Chào anh Jeff!"

SƯỢT~

Khi ấy, anh vượt qua Yuzuru và Willump, và nhận ra sự thật phũ phàng: Đã quá muộn đối với anh và Torchic rồi.

RẦM!

Cái cabin bằng gỗ dùng để làm khu y tế của khu trượt tuyết vỡ tan tành, sau khi có một thằng vô dụng nằm trên cái ván gỗ với con gà lửa con vô dụng không kém tông trúng, bỏ lại phía sau là đám em nó, Yellow, Killian, Sawbuck, Đám Pokemon nhí nhố, Arce và Ruby đã tóm được Yuzuru và Willump, vẫn chưa hết ngạc nhiên nhìn theo hình bóng anh để lại sau vụ 'tai nạn thương tâm'. Có một cái giày của Jeff rơi lại cùng với đâu đó là cái mũ anh hay đội, thêm cái áo măng tô treo phất phơ trên cành cây như lá cờ rách nữa...

...

"Vậy! Đây là Willump nhỉ?"

Jeff vẫn cười toe toét với đám em, trong khi cái đầu anh đang được Arce băng bó lại cẩn thận với chỗ băng y tế còn lại. Tất cả mọi người, trừ Willump ra, đều có chung một biểu cảm mặt. Ánh mắt họ nhìn anh, vẻ tò mò không hiểu, làm thế quái nào mà thằng cha này sống dai đến như thế được cơ chứ nhỉ? Và cả con Torchic đi cùng nữa, cũng chỉ bị thương nhẹ, vẫn còn khỏe re để cười toe toét với chủ nó, trong khi hai đứa gần như là...

Mà thôi kệ đi, Yuzuru vẫn đang rơm rớm nước mắt sau khi bị tiêm, đang phải được ngồi trong lòng Willump để con yeti béo mập an ủi kia kìa.

"Vâng ạ! Bọn em gặp cậu ấy đang bị bọn thợ săn đuổi theo. Nên bọn em đã giúp cậu ấy!"

"Bọn em đã đánh bại được Steelix rất mạnh đấy anh!"

Baelfire hào hứng kể công của mình, và Yuuki cũng làm điều tương tự. Jeff thì vui cười, xoa đầu hai đứa em.

"Ồ vậy cơ à! Hai đứa giỏi lắm."

"Willump ấy, cậu ấy thân thiện lắm! Lại còn vui vẻ, hài hước nữa. Cậu ấy thích chơi đùa lắm. Cậu ấy cõng em, Neal với Yuzu khắp nơi chiều hôm nay mà!"

Yuuki bô bô kể về người bạn Yeti mới mà cả nhóm giúp đỡ được hôm nay, người mà vì một lý do nào đó vẫn còn ở lại với cả bọn sau rất nhiều những rắc rối mà nó vừa trải qua. Nó dường như tỏ ra một sự yêu thích và gắn bó với đám nhóc hơn cả, sau khi được đám nhóc giải cứu khỏi bọn thợ săn và chăm sóc tận tình suốt cả buổi chiều.

"Vậy à?"

"Cậu ấy trông thì to lớn vậy thôi mà hiền lành lắm anh ạ! Anh đừng sợ, như em này, ôm cậu ấy thật chặt! Cậu ấy sẽ ôm lại anh. "

Baelfire và đám Pokemon nhí nhố của cậu nhóc thì, một cách công khai, thể hiện tình cảm mà cả bọn giành cho người bạn mới bằng một cái ôm đầy ấm áp. Willump cũng cười ấm áp, ánh mắt trìu mến nhìn đám nhóc, bàn tay gấu to lớn ôm cả nhóm sát vào người, để cả bọn cảm nhận được bộ lông giày ấm áp của nó. Một ví dụ rất thật và vô cùng trẻ con mà Baelfire đưa ra về sự thân thiện và hiền lành của Willump. Cách nhanh nhất để thuyết phục anh nó về người bạn yeti béo mập.

"Mà Yuzuru can đảm lắm đó anh! Cậu ấy là người đầu tiên đến bảo vệ Willump đó."

Killian cũng vui vẻ kể, làm Jeff liếc con nhóc tóc ngắn, nhe răng cười.

"Ghê vậy cơ á! Yuzuru ngày thường tỏ vẻ không hứng thú với Pokemon mà. Sao hôm nay liều lĩnh vậy?"

Jeff trêu đùa cô em gái, làm Yuzuru hừ một tiếng, khoanh tay ra vẻ hờn dỗi

"Em đâu có... Chỉ là cậu ấy cần giúp đỡ thôi. Anh cũng hay liều lĩnh để giúp đỡ mọi người mà."

"Ừ ừ phải ha."

Ông anh lớn Jeff gãi đầu cười. Cũng phải thôi, cái này là Yuzuru học phải tính xấu của anh rồi. Nhưng mà con nhóc cũng đáng khen, Jeff cười, đấm nhẹ vào vai Yuzuru trêu đùa

"Dũng cảm tay không bắt giặc để cứu Willump, vậy mà còn sợ bị tiêm à?"

"Anh im đi! Hứ! EM không có sợ!"

Đấm trả Jeff, Yuzuru đanh đá hét lên chói tai để phủ nhận, làm cả bọn được một tràng cười sảng khoái.

"Mà, dường như Willump cũng rất quý mấy đứa nhỉ, phải không...?"

Một cái nháy mắt đầy ẩn ý, Jeff hỏi Willump. Willump thì cười hề hề rất vô tư, đưa bốn cánh tay lớn ôm lấy cả Yuzuru, Killian, Baelfire, Yuuki và các Pokemon nhỏ lại. Trông như một gia đình lớn vậy đó. Câu trả lời của nó hẳn rất rõ ràng. Nó quý đám nhóc lắm.

"Vâng ạ! Em cũng quý Willump!"

"Em nữa!"

"Em thì chắc rồi!"

"Tụi em giữ nó nhé?"

Đáp lại câu hỏi của đám em, Jeff gật đầu. Cái gật đầu làm đám nhóc hò hét vui sướng

"Yeah! Được rồi! Anh Jeff đồng ý rồi!"

"Vậy là cậu được ở lại với chúng tớ rồi!"

Baelfire và Yuuki ôm chầm lấy yeti hiền lành, Killian thì đứng chống hông cười, nói cái gì đó mà bảo rồi mà. Chị Arce cũng vui vẻ, tham gia cùng đám nhóc đang sung sướng khi người bạn mới nhất của chúng nó đã được tham gia vào biệt đội phiêu lưu của Baelfire rồi.

Chỉ riêng Yuzuru là lặng lẽ ngồi xích lại gần Jeff, dường như có điều gì đó muốn nói. Rồi, con nhóc chợt kéo Jeff ra một bên, nơi mà Willump và mọi người không thể nghe thấy, trước khi kéo anh cúi xuống và thì thầm vào tai anh.

"Anh Jeff... em muốn hỏi."

"Ừm. Hỏi đi."

Giờ này, Jeff có lẽ cũng đoán ra được, Yuzuru muốn hỏi gì rồi. Con nhóc và Willump, cả hai dường như gắn bó với nhau hơn hẳn những đứa khác, điều đó cũng có lý do riêng của nó. Đó là về...

"Nunu thì sao ạ?"

Jeff khẽ thở dài khi nhận ra vẻ mặt của Yuzuru lúc ấy. Lo lắng và buồn rầu, con nhóc đã hỏi anh, về cậu bé đồng hành cùng Willump trong suốt những câu chuyện cổ tích dài mà Jeff kể cho nó nghe. Trong những câu chuyện ấy, Nunu luôn đồng hành cùng Willump trong những cuộc phiêu lưu dài bất tận, như hai người bạn thân gắn bó với nhau không rời. Vậy mà, giờ đây, khi gặp Willump, Nunu đã không còn bên cạnh người bạn Yeti thân thiện nữa.

"Willump nói với em rồi phải không?"

"Ừm..."

Yuzuru gật đầu buồn rầu. Nhưng cái xoa đầu của Jeff dường như giải tỏa được những tâm tư trong lòng cô bé lúc ấy, khi mà Yuzuru chợt cảm thấy nhẹ nhàng hơn khi bàn tay ấm áp của anh đặt lên mái tóc đen láy của cô.

"Con người có những giới hạn nhất định của mình. Willump hiểu điều đó. Anh đã lo lắng rằng, sẽ thật khó để thuyết phục cậu ấy chịu từ bỏ quá khứ và bước tiếp trên cuộc hành trình dang dở của mình. Nhưng mà, khi thấy em và Willump vui vẻ bên cạnh nhau, anh đã tin rằng, cuối cùng, cậu ấy cũng đã vượt qua được nỗi buồn đó rồi."

"Khoan đã. Anh đã biết về Willump từ trước rồi ạ?"

Jeff thở dài, mỉm cười, ngước lên bầu trời đang ngả ánh cam nhìn xa xăm

"Ừm. Từ cách đây khá lâu rồi, trong một chuyến hành trình. Đó là khi anh biết được về câu chuyện của họ, về cậu bé và người bạn Yeti vui vẻ trên những chuyến phiêu lưu vô tận."

Cúi xuống nhìn Yuzuru, anh cười...

"Vậy nên, em đừng lo lắng nữa. Em là bạn của Willump, cũng như mọi người vậy. Hãy làm bạn với cậu người tuyết to lớn cô đơn ấy, và có những chuyến phiêu lưu thật đáng nhớ cùng nhau. Ý em thấy sao?"

Yuzuru thở dài thanh thản, nở nụ cười hồn nhiên thường ngày của mình khi nhìn về phía Willump. Cậu bạn người tuyết của cô đang chơi đùa cùng các Pokemon nhỏ hơn như Brylf, Tepig, Oshawott, hay trò chuyện vui vẻ với Banette, Sawbuck, như thể mấy đứa đã quen nhau từ rất lâu rồi vậy.

"Em nghĩ, mình có thể làm bạn của cậu ấy được. Hoặc chí ít, cho tới khi em đạt tới giới hạn của riêng mình."

Jeff bật cười

"Đừng bi quan thế chứ. Bi quan làm người ta tổn thọ đó."

Anh hồn nhiên như thế, sự nặng nề trong câu chuyện chỉ như một chiếc lông vũ, anh thổi phát là bay vậy. Jeff là vậy mà, người có thể làm mọi người vui bằng cách giữ tất cả tâm tư của họ vào mình và giải quyết nó theo cách lạc quan nhất. Nếu anh nói vậy mà Yuzuru còn đắn đo nữa, thì có lẽ chẳng ai có thể giúp được Willump nữa rồi.

"Nà! Willump!"

Vui vẻ, con nhóc trở lại với mọi người, bám lên lưng Willump và trèo lên đầu cậu bạn người tuyết to béo.

"Cậu thích ăn món gì nhất để tớ nhờ bác đầu bếp nấu?"

Câu hỏi của Yuzuru làm Baelfire và Yuuki cũng có cùng thắc mắc. Nhưng mà, một động tác cười ngộ nghĩnh, Willump đáp lại bằng một thứ ngôn ngữ mà Arce, Killian, Jeff hay Ruby có mặt ở đó đều không hiểu. Nhưng Yellow, Baelfire, Yuuki thì lại hiểu ngôn ngữ đó, cũng như đám nhóc pokemon nhí nhố vậy

"Bất kì thứ gì á?"

Baelfire ngạc nhiên.

"Là những gì vậy, Yuuki sẽ chuẩn bị cho cậu."

Yuuki thì vui vẻ hỏi Willump

"Cậu ăn tạp quá đấy!"

Yuzuru thì cười đùa, làm Willump cũng bật cười hóm hỉnh. Xem ra, cậu người tuyết to lớn này quả thực vẫn còn trẻ con và ngây thơ lắm. Điệu cười ngộ nghĩnh đầy vui vẻ của cậu làm Yellow cũng cười theo.

Nhưng, theo dõi từng cử chỉ của Jeff nãy giờ, Yellow chợt có một thoáng lay động. Nhìn giống như người anh cả với những đứa em của mình vậy. Vì thế, trong lúc đám nhóc vẫn đang vui vẻ cùng người bạn đồng hành mới của mình, Yellow liền tìm cách bắt chuyện với Jeff

"Vậy, anh là Jeff ạ?"

"Ừm! Còn em là Yellow phải không. Một Pokedex Holder với khả năng hồi phục các Pokemon, sinh ra ở Viridian."

Jeff bỗng nói nhiều hơn thường ngày với Yellow, và từ cử chỉ đến lời nói đều tỏ ra một chút thân mật hơn làm cô gái thoáng đỏ mặt. Nhưng mà, có vẻ như Killian đã kể lại cho anh về cô rồi, anh cũng có vẻ biết nhiều về cô hơn cô vẫn nghĩ, nên chắc bỏ qua phần giới thiệu luôn nhỉ.

"Lần trước ở Lanever em không có cơ hội được gặp anh, nên giờ mới được làm quen với anh ạ..."

"Ừm! Ở Lanever, anh không quen khí hậu nên bị cảm thôi. Chứ không thì anh đã đi ăn tối cùng mọi người rồi đấy. Sau đợt đấy, anh lúc nào cũng phải thủ sẵn thuốc cảm trong người..."

"Vâng. Em cũng mới bị cảm mấy hôm vừa rồi. Cảm sợ lắm, kiểu như mất hết sức ấy."

"Rồi cả mặc ấm nữa. Anh lúc nào cũng mang theo khăn ấm, mặt áo măng tô bên ngoài sơ mi thế này thôi, bên trong anh vẫn phải áo len các thứ... Thời tiết mà có tuyết rơi là anh ngại ra ngoài lắm... (bla bla đủ thứ trên đời mà Jeff nghĩ ra)"

"Trời lạnh này em cũng phải mặc ấm. Pokemon thì giữ trong bóng sẽ đỡ bị cảm hơn."

Kì quá nhỉ, Arce chợt nghĩ, khi nhìn Jeff thao thao bất tuyệt trong câu chuyện của mình với Yellow. Anh bắt chuyện với Yellow bình thản và vui vẻ, trong khi Yellow lại vô cùng kiên nhẫn lắng nghe những gì anh nói, dù nó vô thưởng vô phạt và lan man đến phát chán, thi thoảng đáp lại, trò chuyện với anh một cách thân mật và gắn bó đến lạ. Thật kì lạ, hai người họ mới gặp nhau lần đầu hôm nay thôi mà. Vậy mà, Arce cảm giác như thể, họ đã quen nhau từ rất, rất lâu trước đây rồi vậy, và chỉ giả vờ như mới gặp nhau hôm nay thôi. Giác quan của con gái, không hiểu sao cô lại tin tưởng nó đến vậy.

Nhưng mà, sau một ngày vui chơi tại khu trượt tuyết, mọi người cùng nhau trở về nhà khi trời đã bắt đầu tối. Họ trở về khách sạn Snowflake, cùng nhau có một bữa tối thân mật và ấm áp với nhau tại phòng ăn. Arce cũng sắp xếp được một phòng nghỉ nữa ở ngay bên cạnh phòng sáu anh em bọn cô cho Yellow và Ruby cùng các Pokemon của họ. Cuộc trò chuyện của họ còn có sự tham gia của ba vị tiến sĩ nghiên cứu khí tượng sau khi trở về từ hội nghị nữa. Chẳng mấy chốc, thời gian đã trôi tới nửa đêm. Mọi người trở về phòng của mình sau một ngày dài vui chơi mệt mỏi. Ngày tiếp theo của Lễ Hội Tuyết rơi hứa hẹn sẽ còn nhiều điều lý thú và đầy bất ngờ chờ đón họ vào sớm hôm sau. Còn hôm nay ư, Willump sẽ phải...

"Hự! Hự!"

Bốn đứa nhóc cố đẩy Willump trèo vào phòng qua cửa ở ban công từ sân sau của khách sạn. Tại cái cửa chính bé tí, anh bạn người tuyết nhét mãi không vào được ấy mà.

"A! Anh nghĩ ra rồi!"

Jeff kéo ra từ dưới gầm giường một cái máy đục tường

"Thôi ngay! Khách sạn này của em, nhưng mà phá hoại cũng phải đền tiền đấy nhé! Mà anh kiếm đâu ra cái máy đục vậy?"

Arce mắng Jeff tới tấp.

Nhưng mà, nói chung, sau hai tiếng đồng hồ cố gắng, Willump cũng vào được trong phòng. Nó sẽ phải ngủ ở phòng khách, nhưng thế vẫn còn khá hơn là để nó ngủ ở sân sau dưới trời tuyết rơi. Đám nhóc không muốn đâu. Chỉ có điều, sáng mai, cả bọn sẽ phải tìm cách đưa nó ra khỏi phòng, khó khăn hệt như lúc vào vậy đó :)

Thông tin chi tiết: Frostga - Pokemon chó sói tuyết.

Thường được tìm thấy ở các vùng núi tuyết cao, Frostga được biết tới như là những nhà leo núi tuyết xuất sắc nhất trong thế giới Pokemon. Được phủ quanh mình bộ lông màu lam thẫm, ngả dần về xám ở các chi và đuôi, Frostga mang một sức chịu đựng cũng như khả năng di chuyển và săn mồi vô cùng ấn tượng trong điều kiện thời tiết lạnh giá khắc nghiệt. Frostga thường đeo một chiếc kính đi bão, đồn rằng là kính đi bão của những nhà leo núi xấu số bỏ lại trong tuyết, hoặc cũng có câu chuyện khác là những cặp kính leo núi mà con người đeo cho khi chúng trở thành chó kéo xe cho con người. Cặp kính đi bão thường đeo trên trán Frostga, khi cần thì Pokemon này sẽ dùng chân trước kéo xuống che mắt, giúp loài Pokemon này có thể thoải mái quan sát trong điều kiện thời tiết bão tuyết liên miên ở các vùng phía bắc Hoenn và Sinnoh. Ở phần cổ phía dưới hàm Frostga gắn một viên pha lê màu vàng óng, hình giọt nước ở con đực và tròn ở con cái, có thể phát sáng trong đêm tối, hoạt động như một chiếc đèn pha khẩn cấp trong tình trạng đêm tối hoặc bão tuyết. Răng nang và vuốt của Frostga được bọc lại bởi băng cứng cáp, hai chiếc nanh hàm trên dài ra khiến loài chó sói này trở nên hung giữ ở vẻ bề ngoài, gợi lại hình dáng của hổ răng kiếm thời tiền sử. Tuy nhiên, đối với Frostga thuần hóa và nuôi trong các gia đình làm chó kéo xe, răng nanh của chúng kém phát triển hơn do nhu cầu săn mồi không còn quá thiết yếu nữa. Vuốt của Frostga cũng rất cứng cáp và dài như một lưỡi cuốc chim leo núi, có thể bám chắc vào nền băng đá, giúp Frostga trở thành những bậc thầy leo núi đá và núi băng trong giới tự nhiên. Phần đầu Frosta có một phần lông dựng ngược về phía sau và đóng băng thành những nhũ băng ở cổ trông rất oai nghiêm, tuy nhiên, một lần nữa, không có ở các loài Frostga thuần hóa. Đuôi Frostga chia làm hai, một đuôi nhỏ dựng đứng lên với tác dụng như một la bàn, giúp loài Pokemon này định vị phương hướng rất tốt trong bão tuyết. Chiếc đuôi còn lại thì cụp xuống, với một bộ phận tiết ra mùi hương đặc trưng, với tác dụng vừa giúp Frostga đánh dấu lãnh thổ, vừa giúp loài Pokemon này không bị lạc khi đi săn dài ngày trong bão tuyết.

Frostga vốn là một loài Pokemon khá nguy hiểm nếu bạn gặp phải khi leo núi tuyết. Chúng thường đi săn theo nhóm nhỏ, hoặc đôi khi là cả một bầy lớn. Con mồi ưa thích của chúng là các loài hươu, tuần lộc hoặc nếu có một bầy đủ đông Frostga đi săn cùng nhau, chúng thậm chí còn có thể hạ gục được những con mồi to lớn như gấu hoặc voi ma mút. Một Frostga chỉ được coi là trưởng thành khi chúng đã tìm được một cặp kính đi bão của riêng mình và đeo nó lên trán mình. Nếu không, Frostga đó buộc phải phụ thuộc vào các Frostga khác trong bầy để đi săn. Và chiếc kính đi bão chỉ được truyền lại cho các Frostga khác khi người sỡ hữu cũ của nó đồng ý và không còn khả năng đi săn theo bầy nữa. Điều kiện thời tiết săn bắt lý tưởng của loài Pokemon này là khi bão tuyết, khi mà chúng có thể lặng lẽ tiếp cận và bao vây cả những nơi trú ẩn được cho là an toàn nhất của con mồi và mở cuộc tập kích bất ngờ giữa bão tuyết, trước khi mang thành quả của chúng trở về hang ngay trong cơn bão tuyết đó, trước khi những kẻ săn mồi khác của vùng núi tuyết như hổ Sibeger, sói Silvefrost và đại bàng Freagle có thể ra ngoài và tranh giành thành quả săn mồi của chúng.

Frostga cũng có thể được nuôi làm chó sói kéo xe hoặc nuôi trong nhà như thú cảnh. Giống Frostga được thuần hóa này hiền lành hơn, các đặc điểm giúp chúng đi săn trong tuyết cũng bị giảm đi, như nanh dài hoặc vuốt nhọn. Chúng cũng không cần cặp kính leo núi nếu được nuôi trong nhà, hoặc sẽ được chủ cung cấp nếu kéo xe trong tình trạng bão tuyết thường xuyên. Loài Pokemon này cũng có thể trở thành một trợ thủ đắc lực của bạn trong tình trạng bão tuyết, khi mà tôn chỉ của chúng lại chính là không tấn công đồng loại. Việc có một Frostga kéo xe cho bạn trong điều kiện bão tuyết không những giúp bạn có thể đến được đích đến mà còn đảm bảo rằng, bạn sẽ không bị tấn công bởi các Frostga khác trên đường di chuyển. Tất nhiên, nó vẫn quả thực là một ý tồi nếu bạn ra ngoài khi bão tuyết, kể cả khi bên cạnh bạn là một Frostga bạn có thể tin tưởng đi chăng nữa.


	28. Chapter 27

Pokemon legendary trainers III: Tiger

Tập 27.

.

Ngày thứ ba Lễ Hội tuyết rơi tại thành phố Elkyr, ngày những hoạt động chính của Lễ hội trở nên náo nhiệt nhất. Quảng trường lớn trước Bảo tàng khảo cổ Elkyr đông nghịt người. Khách du lịch, khách thăm quan, huấn luyện viên pokemon, nhà thám hiểm, vận động viên trượt tuyết,... Những hoạt động chính của Lễ Hội cũng trở nên náo nhiệt hơn hẳn, như là thi đấu Pokemon, thi trượt tuyết, tạc tượng trên băng, vẽ tranh tuyết, diễu hành Pokemon, biểu diễn nghệ thuật tự do,... Với âm nhạc và sự náo nhiệt bao phủ không gian, nhóm Jeff cũng tham gia hết mình vào lễ hội Tuyết rơi, với sự đồng hành của Yellow và Ruby, mà chẳng mảy may để tâm đến những biến cố mà họ mới trải qua vào chiều hôm trước ở khu trượt tuyết.

"Tiến lên nào Yuuki! Yuuka!"

"Yeah!"

Baelfire và Yuuki đang có một trận Double Battle với một cặp đôi khác. Tepig, Yuuka, Brylf và Oshawott tham chiến đầy vui vẻ nhưng cũng rất quyết tâm. Hai huấn luyện viên kia, một nam một nữ, cũng tham gia đấu Pokemon cùng hai đứa nhóc một cách thích thú.

"Tiến lên nào Sandshrew! Sand-attack!"

"Brylf! Sonicboom nào!"

"Spheal! Ice ball!"

"Yuuka! Thundershock!"

Bốn huấn luyện viên và bốn Pokemon lao vào trận đấu đầy nhiệt huyết, cũng như là tất cả những huấn luyện viên và những Pokemon khác ở các sân đấu Pokemon xung quanh. Giải đấu Pokemon Lễ Hội Tuyết rơi, với tên gọi Snowdown Showdown, thể thức Double Battle, mở cửa cho tất cả mọi người tham dự.

"Bọn nhóc quyết tâm quá."

Ruby đứng xem giải đấu cùng mọi người nhận định. Hiện cả bọn đang đứng ở trên một cây cầu vượt, vừa nhìn xuống được khu sân đấu của Baelfire và Yuuki, vừa nhìn xuống phía bên con phố chính, nơi chỉ chút nữa là sẽ có đoàn diễu hành Pokemon đi qua mà thôi. Cầu vượt khá đông khách du lịch, có người cũng xem giải đấu từ trên cao thay vì xuống gần dưới sân đấu như các huấn luyện viên khác, có người thì đã chuẩn bị sẵn máy ảnh, máy quay phim để quay phim đoàn diễu hành pokemon vô cùng đáng yêu của thành phố Elkyr rồi.

"Cố lên Yuuki! Baelfire, em hướng dẫn Yuuki tấn công nhé."

Arce đứng bên trên hét xuống, cổ vũ cho hai em. Yuuki tươi cười, vẫy tay lại với chị từ dưới sân đấu nhìn rất đáng yêu. Baelfire thì ra dấu 'Ok' với chị, trước khi lại tập trung vào trận đấu. Cậu nhóc rất nghiêm túc trong việc rèn luyện khả năng đấu Pokemon, làm Yellow cảm thấy rất ấn tượng.

"Nhìn mấy em ấy đấu mà cũng muốn xuống tham gia cùng quá."

Cô gái ôm Chuchu vào lòng. Cô Pikachu của Yellow cũng rất muốn tham gia giải đấu ấy chứ. Chỉ tiếc là, họ đăng kí muộn quá nên đã không còn xuất tham dự nào rồi.

"Chút nữa còn giải đấu nhóm ba người nữa mà. Ba chị em mình làm thành một đội tham dự Triple Battle đê."

"Zuzu!"

Ruby rủ rê Arce và Yellow cùng một cái nháy mắt. Phía sau cậu, Mumu của cậu cũng tỏ vẻ đồng tình, lấy điệu gồng cơ tay săn chắc của nó lên như thể nó sắp được tham gia biểu diễn thời trang đến nơi rồi ấy. Một Điều phối viên thiên về Contest như Ruby mà cũng máu tham gia Triple Battle cùng mọi người cơ à? Có vẻ như không khí náo nhiệt của lễ hội làm cậu cũng muốn thả lỏng một chút bằng vài trận giao hữu với các huấn luyện viên khác đấy."

"Không tính Yuzuru và Killian thì nhóm mình vừa đủ hai đội Triple Battle đấy. Hay là rủ kèo chiêu đãi bữa trưa với Jeff không?"

Arce đề nghị, tính kế gài cậu bạn chiêu đãi cả bọn bữa trưa nay. Yellow nghe thấy kế hoạch đó thì cười gượng gạo.

"Anh Jeff chắc huấn luyện giỏi lắm. Có khi anh ấy thắng, rồi bên mình lại đãi bữa trưa thì khổ."

Yellow có lý, làm cả Ruby lẫn Arce đều phải ngẫm lại kế hoạch của mình. Cũng may Jeff với hai đứa ở bên kia không nghe thấy.

Ở phía đối diện của cầu vượt.

"Cái máy ảnh của bà quay phim được à?"

"Cũng không tệ lắm đâu. Willump, cho mình mượn cái đầu cậu chút."

"Urruu~"

Willump cõng Yuzuru ngồi lên đỉnh đầu mình. Với vẻ cao lớn của nó, Yuzuru có một chỗ ngồi khá vững và ở trên cao, có thể thoải mái quay phim đoàn diễu hành Pokemon mà không bị cản trở tầm nhìn. Killian thì cao lớn sẵn rồi, nên cậu cũng chỉ cần bám nhờ vào tay Willump là có thể thấy được phía dưới đường rồi.

"Này! Để tôi quay cho."

"Không cần đâu. Tôi quay được mà. Trên này ngồi vững lắm."

Killian định đề nghị Yuzuru để mình quay phim đoàn diễu hành, nhưng con nhóc lắc đầu từ chối, vỗ vỗ vào cặp sừng cứng cáp của Willump và nói. Trên đó giống như một cái bệ ngồi vững, Yuzuru có thể thoải mái ngồi mà không sợ ngã. Willump thì lại có vẻ thích cảm giác con nhóc bé tí ngồi trên đầu nó, nên cũng chẳng phiền gì.

"Chút nữa đoàn xe diễu hành sẽ đi qua đường Graham, sẽ vòng qua tuyến phố này rồi rẽ vào cổng chính lớn của quảng trường. Mấy đứa sẽ thoải mái quay phim đấy."

Jeff chỉ cho hai đứa em tuyến đường mà đoàn diễu hành sẽ đi. Con phố khá rộng, mà từ cầu vượt này nhìn về phía quảng trường lại không bị cản trở tầm nhìn, có chăng thì rặng cây cảnh sẽ cản một chút thôi, nên có thể thoải mái để Yuzuru quay phim được.

"Bani?"

Banette chui ra từ trong miệng Willump. Cái trò tiêu khiển mới của nó sau khi có thêm một người bạn đồng hành có một cái miệng rộng đấy. Willump há miệng ra và Banette nằm trong đó như thể đó là cái tổ của nó vậy. Con Yeti thì lại dễ tính quá nên cũng chẳng phiền.

"Haha! Banette của Baelfire toàn có mấy chỗ trốn quái dị."

Killian đùa làm mấy anh em cười khúc khích. Banette cũng nhe răng cười, dù mặt nó vốn vẫn nhe răng cười sẵn rồi. Willump cũng khùng khục cười, để rồi bất ngờ hắt hơi một cái.

VÉO~

Banette bay mất tiêu sau khí hắt xì của con Yeti. Chắc rơi đâu đó xuống đám đông đứng bên dưới cầu vượt rồi. Ba anh em cũng chẳng hơi đâu mà tìm nó nữa.

"A! Đoàn diễu hành tới rồi kìa!"

Ngồi trên đầu Willump, Yuzuru có tầm nhìn tốt nhất đã nhận ra đoàn diễu hành lễ hội tuyết rơi đã xuất hiện ở phía cuối con phố lớn.

"Tới rồi à?"

Phía bên này, nhóm Arce cũng tò mò sang xem diễu hành. Yellow đứng lên lưng Dodrio, bế Chuchu lên đầu mình để cả hai có được tầm nhìn tốt nhất. Lùn cũng có cái tội của nó đấy, Ruby vừa trêu chị mình, vừa để Mumu cõng lên lưng và đứng lên cao để xem. Mà Ruby cũng có cao hơn Yellow mấy đâu nhỉ.

"Anh Jeff! Thắng rồi!"

Baelfire, Yuuki cùng cái đám nhí nhố vừa hò hét, vừa chạy tới ôm Jeff từ sau lưng. Có vẻ như, giải đấu đã kết thúc rồi. Jeff cũng vui vẻ ôm cả hai đứa lên và đặt chúng ngồi lên thành cầu để xem cho rõ.

"Sao nào? Đấu được nhiều không?"

Anh vui vẻ hỏi, kéo đám Pokemon nhí nhố cũng ngồi lên thành cầu cùng hai đứa để xem diễu hành cho rõ cùng mọi người. Nhìn cảnh cả bọn vui vẻ cười đùa với nhau ngộ nghĩnh làm Yellow và Ruby cũng thấy vui lây. Được đi phiêu lưu cùng một nhóm vui vẻ thế này quả là một điều tuyệt vời với đám nhóc nhỉ.

"Nhìn này nhìn này! Cúp Đồng."

Yuuki thích thú khoe chiếc cúp đồng của giải đấu cho hai anh chị mình.

"Ồ! Giải ba cơ à! Hai đứa tuyệt quá!"

Jeff thích thú với chiếc cúp lưu niệm của hai đứa em mình, làm Yuuki và Baelfire cũng tỏ ra tự hào về thành tích của mình lắm. Arce đứng sau anh tủm tỉm cười vì cái cử chỉ rất trẻ con của Jeff, như thể anh là một đứa trẻ vừa giành được một giải thưởng rất lớn từ hai đứa em mình vậy.

"Hai đứa đấu hay lắm!"

Ruby ngồi trên đầu Mumu cũng khen, ra dấu 'Ok' và nháy mắt tán thưởng hai đứa. Yellow cũng cười, vỗ tay đôm đốp khen ngợi. Được hai huấn luyện viên tài năng được trao Pokedex như Yellow và Ruby khen ngợi làm Baelfire sung sướng lẳm, mặt đỏ au mà cười sảng khoái.

"Em cảm ơn ạ! Yuuki cũng đấu hay lắm!"

Ôm cô bé Yuuki vào lòng, Baelfire nói, làm Yuuki mặt đỏ bừng.

"Ơ...ơ cảm ơn Neal."

Cô bé cười ngượng ngùng đáng yêu...

Nhưng cơ mà, chỉ vài mili giây sau động tác tình cảm đó của hai đứa, Yuzuru nhảy bổ từ trên đầu Willump xuống, đáp đất giữa hai đứa bạn mình và dứt khoát đẩy cả hai ra.

"Không ôm ấp nơi công cộng."

Hành động ghen tuông của Yuzuru làm cả bọn phá lên cười sảng khoái. Tiếng âm nhạc cùng sự ồn ào của đoàn diễu hành cũng theo đó mà ngày một tới gần.

Đoàn diễu hành náo nhiệt và nhộn nhịp, băng qua những tuyến phố chính của Elkyr và tới quảng trường nơi mấy anh em đã chờ sẵn. Đi đầu đoàn diễu hành là hơn hai trăm Sinh viên/Huấn luyện viên của học viện chiến đấu Pokemon Elkyr đang học tập tại thành phố này cùng 'đội quân' Pokemon đông đủ của họ. Bảo sao hôm nay không thấy họ tham gia giải đấu, hóa ra là đi diễu hành khắp thành phố cùng trường rồi. Cũng may mà nhờ thế Baelfire được giải ba, chứ Jeff không muốn mấy huấn luyện viên được đào tạo bài bản như họ tham gia giải đấu vui vẻ chút nào.

"Ồ! Trái Pokeball to quá kìa!"

Theo sau là một trái Pokeball khổng lồ được ghép lại từ hàng ngàn que diêm, mang hai màu đỏ và trắng nổi bật giữa đoàn người. Đặt trên bệ đỡ di động kéo bởi những Sawbuck to khỏe của vùng núi Notai, trái Pokeball quả thực là một tác phẩm ấn tượng mà Học Viện chiến đấu Pokemon mang đến lễ hội này.

Tiếp sau lữa là nhóm SingingPuff, một nhóm nhạc đặc biệt với dàn đồng ca hơn 40 Jigglypuff, chỉ thua AKB48 về số lượng, được huấn luyện bởi 10 nữ huấn luyện viên, kiêm nhạc công của Nhà hát thành phố Elkyr. Chiếc xe diễu hành với chùm bóng bay hình Jigglypuff và con số 10 như là một kỉ niệm về 10 năm gắn bó của nhóm ca sĩ Pokemon đặc biệt này.

Đoàn xe diễu hành vẫn còn nối dài tiếp sau họ và Yuzuru ghi hình lại tất cả.

Theo sau những chú Jigglypuff đáng yêu là một trái bóng bay hình Castform khổng lồ của viện nghiên cứu khí tượng Elkyr cùng những đại diện ưu tú của nhóm những nhà nghiên cứu sẽ tham dự Hội Nghị khí tượng trong những ngày tới. Và Baelfire cùng đám nhóc nhận ra người quen của họ giữa đám đông.

"Tiến sĩ Benni, chị Suri và anh Richard kìa!"

"Ồ! Họ cũng được mời tham dự lễ diễu hành à?"

"Nhiều Castform quá!"

Trong khi Yellow vẫn còn ấn tượng về số lượng những Castform, cùng với những Pokemon thời tiết khác như Deerling, Cherrim hay Vivillon thì Baelfire đang lúi húi vẽ nhanh và ghi lại những Pokemon đó vào cuốn sổ tay của mình, với sự hỗ trợ của Killian bên cạnh. Ruby tỏ ra tò mò về cuốn sổ, cúi xuống xem thì nhận ra, cuốn sổ đó rất thú vị. Nó bao gồm hình vẽ bằng bút chì, những ghi chép ngắn gọn mà chi tiết về các Pokemon, các chiêu thức chiến đấu, kĩ năng và chiến thuật đấu Pokemon. Hầu hết đều là của Baelfire, có kèm theo một vài của Jeff nữa. Nó giống như...

"Một Pokedex trên giấy à? Hay ghê!"

Ruby khen ngợi Baelfire, làm cậu nhóc gãi đầu lúng túng ngước nhìn anh chàng sở hữu một Pokedex thực thụ đang quan sát mình.

"Dạ, nó không đầy đủ được như Pokedex đâu ạ. Em chỉ cố ghi lại những gì mình biết thôi."

"Ừ! Tất nhiên rồi. Nhưng kể cả thế, nó vẫn rất ấn tượng đấy Baelfire ạ. Anh nghĩ, em sẽ trở thành một huấn luyện viên tài giỏi trong tương lai, và sẽ sớm có một chiếc Pokedex cho riêng mình, nếu em giữ vững được quyết tâm và cố gắng như hiện tại."

Một lời động viên rất ý nghĩa đến từ chủ nhân của một chiếc Pokedex làm Baelfire sướng rên. Đôi mắt lấp lánh, cậu ngước lên nhìn những người bạn của mình, và đặc biệt là anh Jeff, người cũng gần như có những lời động viên tương tự khi giúp cậu hoàn thành cuốn sổ 'Pokedex' của mình.

"Hê hê hê!"

Jeff cười lơ đãng, nhưng mà cũng làm Baelfire vui lắm. Những cố gắng của cậu đã được mọi người ghi nhận lại rồi. Vậy nên, cậu phải cố gắng hơn nữa. Đầy quyết tâm, cậu tự hứa với mình như vậy, đôi mắt đầy nhiệt huyết nhìn về phía chân trời xa làm ngay cả cô bé Yuuki cũng phải ngưỡng mộ.

"Ơ sao cơ ạ?"

Arce thì đang trả lời điện thoại. Rồi cô chợt quay sang nhìn Jeff với Killian lo lắng.

"À! Khách sạn vừa gọi điện... Hình như có ai đó phá hoại hết đống tượng thạch cao ở sân sau khách sạn rồi. Còn có cả vết như vết răng để lại ở bệ đá nữa."

"Lạ nhỉ? Sao lại có ai đi phá hoại tượng thạch cao để làm gì chứ?"

"Sao nghe như có ai đó ăn hết đống tượng thạch cao vậy?

Jeff và Killian tỏ ra ngạc nhiên về tin mà Arce vừa nhận được từ quản lý khách sạn. Đúng lúc ấy thì Yuzuru và Willump béo mập đang đứng phía sau, một đứa thì mải quay phim đoàn diễu hành, một đứa thì xỉa răng bằng móng vuốt. Răng Willump vẫn còn dính nguyên một ít thạch cao sót lại từ bữa tối hôm qua của nó. Nghe thấy ba người nhắc đến chuyện mấy bức tượng thạch cao bị gặm mất... cả hai lặng lẽ lẩn đi coi như chưa có chuyện gì xảy ra.

"Nhìn kìa! Một chiếc bánh sô cô la khổng lồ!"

Yuuki hẳn đã để ý đến chiếc bánh sô cô la khổng lồ ở phía sau. Dù chỉ là giả, nhưng kích cỡ của nó cũng thạt ấn tượng đấy chứ. Cuộc thi nấu ăn của Lễ Hội tuyết rơi chiều nay mới bắt đầu, và chiếc bánh sô cô la khổng lồ là biểu tượng của cuộc thi đó.

"Không biết ở đó có được ăn miễn phí không nhỉ?"

Baelfire tỏ ra thèm thuồng khi nghe giải thích của Arce về chiếc bánh sô cô la khổng lồ, và Tepig bên cạnh cũng làm biểu cảm tương tự, chảy dãi vì thèm. Đúng là hai cái đứa háu ăn này chỉ biết đến đồ ăn là nhanh thôi. Nhưng lần này có thêm Willump nữa, cũng đang xoa bụng đói khi nghĩ sẽ được ăn no nê trong cuộc thi nấu ăn chiều nay.

"Chiếc xe trượt tuyết khổng lồ kìa!"

Yuzuru trên đầu Willump đã nhìn ra chiếc xe trượt tuyết khổng lồ, với bên trên là rất nhiều Pokemon hệ băng tuyết như Beartic, , Weavile, Dewgong, Vanilluxe... đang vẫy tay với đám đông người xem hai bên đường. Xe của Đoàn Thể Thao trên Băng Elkyr. Bên dưới là các Piloswine đi trước rải tuyết, Frostga thuần hóa kéo xe trượt tuyết nhỏ hơn và các vận động viên trượt tuyết đang đi theo đoàn diễu hành, vẫy tay với đám đông náo nhiệt. Băng tuyết và thể thao là đặc sản của Elkyr mà, chiếc xe trượt tuyết khổng lồ hoành tráng cùng các Pokemon trên đó gần như là một biểu tượng của thành phố này rồi.

"Có cả một bức tượng như thế đặt ở quảng trường trung tâm đấy."

Killian ngắm nhìn những Pokemon hệ băng đang diễu hành cùng đoàn Thể thao, trong khi vẫn đang giúp Baelfire ghi chép ngắn gọn lại những Pokemon mà hai đứa được chiêm ngưỡng hôm nay.

"Nayfl à Dewgong. Cậu thiếu chữ 'g' rồi."

"À ừ ừ."

Baelfire cầm bút chì tẩy tẩy xóa xóa trong trang sổ làm Ruby bật cười. Thật là một đứa nhóc với đam mê về Pokemon mà. Chị Yellow nói đúng, ngoài những Pokedex Holder như hai người ra, vẫn còn rất nhiều huấn luyện viên tài năng và tâm huyết với thế giới Pokemon khác. Đôi khi, một chiếc Pokedex chỉ như một tấm bằng chứng nhận tạm thời, còn đam mê mới là thứ cháy mãi mãi trong họ.

"Ừm! Cái này hay này."

Đi sau cùng là một bãi biển nhiệt đới, hay đúng hơn là một bệ đỡ, bên trên trang trí như một bãi biển với cát trắng, nắng vàng, bóng râm từ những cây dừa, thức ăn hay có cả những vũ công mặc váy xòe làm từ lá cây và áo ngực từ vỏ dừa nữa. Chắc là của bên Du lịch, muốn quảng bá thêm về du lịch biển của Elkyr. Thì, thành phố này cũng có một bãi biển khá rộng lớn mà, nhưng không phát triển lắm. Với lại, đang giữa mùa đông, ai lại đi quảng bá du lịch biển về mùa này chứ?

"Cái này hơi lố nha."

Arce chỉ biết cười phá lên khi nhận ra là bên ban lãnh đạo thành phố đang cố quảng bá du lịch biển vào GIỮA MÙA ĐÔNG. Nhưng mà, cái làm bạn trai cô và Yellow cười lại là cái khác.

"Họ kiếm đâu ra mấy vũ công mặc đồ hở hang nhảy múa thế nhỉ?"

"Đang là mùa đông mà. Lạnh chết."

Hai người họ đang cười mấy 'cô' vũ nữ mặc rõ ràng là trang phục của vũ công bãi biển nhiệt đới ở Hawaii đứng nhún nhẩy trên xe diễu hành. Hơi phản cảm với trẻ con và bình đằng với cộng đồng người đồng tính, và nói thật là đến bên ban quản lý cũng chẳng hiểu họ tuyển đâu ra cái nhóm 'vũ công' đặc biệt này nữa.

"Lạnh-lạnh quá..."

Arite đầu quả dứa trong bộ đồ NỮ vũ công Hawaii đang cố nhún nhảy cái thân hình còm nhom đang tím tái lại của mình. Nhưng ngay khi cậu tính trốn việc đi kiếm chỗ nào ấm để chui rúc, thì ngay lập tức Polly đứng bên cạnh bồi nguyên một cú sút vào cái mông chẳng có gì ngoài xương chậu của cậu ta.

"Im ngay và tiếp tục múa đi! Múa thì mới có tiền thực hiện kế hoạch được."

Polly gắt. Con bé này thì không có vấn đề gì khi mặc đồ của nữ vũ công, ngay cả việc mặc váy lá và úp hai cái gáo dừa vào ngực... trừ một việc. Nó có úp thế hay úp nữa thì người ta vẫn nghĩ nó là trai thôi.

"Hừm... Tôi tưởng chúng ta đồng ý là không phải việc gì kiếm ra tiền thì chúng ta cũng làm."

Kazuto nãy giờ vẫn nhảy điệu rô bốt vì lạnh quá, cái thân hình mập mạp của cậu ta co cứng lại thành tượng băng mất rồi. Bên cạnh, chẳng hiểu sao Agent S(lakoth) hôm nay quẩy sung thế. Nó nhảy điệu Gangnam kìa :)

"Bỏ cái mũ xuống!"

Pippi đang đứng bên cạnh giật cái mũ điệp viên của đồng đội nó, và ngay lập tức, Agent S trở về nguyên dạng một con Slakoth lười nhắc chẳng làm gì cả, nằm im một chỗ nhìn mấy đứa đồng đội mình 'kiếm tiền' bằng 'mồ hôi và nước mắt'. Nhìn chung là vất vả, nhưng mà...

"Chúng ta phải cố gắng!" – Polly quẩy xung hơn, dù hình như vừa có đứa nhỏ chỉ chỏ gì đó vào người con nhỏ và nói 'Mẹ ơi anh kia mặc đồ lót sọc hồng'.

"Vì một tương lai rạng rỡ của Đội Thời Không!" – Arite chỉ biết nghiến răng làm theo.

"Có tiền thì mới thực hiện kế hoạch lớn được." – Pippi cũng xung hơn hẳn

"Ừm!"

Kazuto cho Snolax ra múa thay, còn mình vào trong xe ngồi uống trà nóng cho ấm bụng. Nhưng mà, chưa nhấp được ngụm nào.

BỐP!

"Ra ngoài ngay!"

Ba cú song phi của đồng đội sút văng nó ra ngoài đường.

...Nhóm Jeff...

"Ơ? Có anh vũ công ngã xuống đường kìa?"

Yuuki tò mò hỏi Jeff.

"Kệ đi! Chắc họ mệt quá nên nghỉ thôi."

...

Hôm đó là một ngày náo nhiệt của lễ hội tuyết rơi. Có đủ các loại hoạt động thú vị và vui vẻ khác nhau để cả nhóm tham gia thoải mái. Jeff, với vai trò là thằng cầm đầu, dẫn năm đứa em mình đi đăng kí hết cả, trong khi Yellow, Arce và Ruby chỉ đi theo cùng để cổ vũ mà cũng phải lăn ra cười. Năm anh em chơi đủ thứ trò chơi, tham gia đủ thể loại cuộc thi mà không bỏ sót dù chỉ một giây phút thảnh thơi nào của họ. Tất cả mọi người đều rất vui khi có thể tham gia Lễ Hội tuyết rơi hết mình như vậy. Một ngày tuyệt vời và đáng nhớ của cả nhóm tại thành phố Elkyr xinh đẹp.

Cuộc thi nấu ăn Pokemon với chủ đề: Pokemon, đồ ăn và tuyết

"Yuuki ơi! Rau củ thế nào rồi?"

Jeff đang thái thịt, quay sang hỏi cô em Yuuki của mình. Hai anh em đang rất khẩn trương chuẩn bị các nguyên liệu cần thiết cho bữa ăn của họ. Đội trưởng Jeff hôm nay chỉ đạo các em thi thố thay Arce, và năm anh em đã cùng nhau quyết tâm thắng một cuộc thi nào đó để đem phần thưởng về làm quà cho chị cả. Và sau khi thất bại trong cuộc thi đấu pokemon tụ do, năm anh em đã ngay lập tức tham gia tiếp cuộc thi nấu ăn để tranh tài cùng các huấn luyện viên khác.

"Em đang làm rồi!"

Yuuki đang chuẩn bị rau củ, thái những củ cà rốt trên chiếc thớt nhỏ. Bên cạnh là Yuuka đội một chiếc mũ đầu bếp ngộ nghĩnh, vần những quả cà rốt từ chiếc rổ đựng vào thớt để Yuuki thái chúng ra. Cả hai tỏ ra rất vui, phối hợp với nhau nhịp nhàng để chuẩn bị cà rốt và khoai cho món cà ri. Chẳng bù cho ai đó đang gặp rắc rối...

"Baelfire! Nhóm lửa xong chưa?"

Cuộc thi này, các nhóm thi đấu phải tự nhóm lửa thổi bếp nấu ăn. Nên vậy, Baelfire cùng cái đám nhí nhố của cậu được giao cho trọng trách nhóm lửa. Chỉ có điều...

"Dạ chưa xong ạ! Bọn em đang cố!"

Khu bếp, Torchic với Tepig đang phải liên tục thổi lửa vào đống củi, trong khi Snivy đứng bên cạnh dùng đuôi quạ, còn Brylf với Baelfire thì thổi lửa bằng miệng. Khói đen bốc lên nghi ngút làm hai đứa mặt nhọ đen sì, ho sù sụ vì hít phải khỏi. Vậy mà lửa thì mãi vẫn chẳng thấy đâu. Tất cả tại Oshawott làm ướt củi khi nãy đấy! Torchic và Tepig thổi mãi không có lửa, quay sang lườm con rái cá đang lăn ra ngủ như chưa có chuyện gì xảy trên cái đống cúi mà nó vô tình nhả nước vào. Và rồi...

"Oshaww!"

"Torchi Torccc!"

"Tepi Tepig!"

"Đừng đánh nhau mà!"

Torchic và Tepig lao vào sống chết với con rái cá mất dạy, khiến cả Baelfire và Brylf phải vội lao vào ngăn. Nhưng mà, cuối cùng, năm đứa vật nhau giữa cái đống củi ướt, lộn xộn hết cả khu bếp nấu, làm Jeff phải vào xách cổ từng đứa ném ra một góc. Riêng Snivy thì đứng khoác tay làm ngơ, vì chuyện đâu có liên quan gì đến nó.

"Bột đâu rồi? Yuzuru? Cái bao bột mà ban tổ chức phát cho đội mình đâu rồi?"

Killian được giao nhiệm vụ nhào bột cùng với Banette. Nhưng cơ mà, bao bột thì chẳng thấy đâu cả, đến cái thùng xốp đựng bột ban đầu cũng chẳng thấy luôn, làm Killian và Banette tìm lộn cả mắt lên trong kho mà chẳng thấy. Yuzuru đứng nhìn Willump đang ăn cái gì đó ngon lành, rồi quay sang Killian, chỉ tay vào miệng Willump và nói lớn một cách vô tư

"Willump ăn hết rồi."

...Cuộc thi đắp tượng tuyết...

Jeff cùng Baelfire, Yuuki, Yuzuru, Killian và đám Pokemon nhí nhố đang vui vẻ đắp một bức tượng tuyết bình thường...

"Ààcú!"

Con Willump vô dụng đứng bên cạnh hắt xì một cái, và cái tác phẩm người tuyết của năm anh em cùng đám Pokemon bay hơi luôn. Người ta thường gọi đó là magic, còn Willump thì thấy thật thoải mái khi không còn ngứa mũi nữa.

Nhưng mà, hơn chục cặp mắt đầy thù hằn quay sang nhìn chằm chằm vào con yeti béo mập, làm mặt nó tái xanh lại khi nhận ra, mình vừa gây ra tai họa gì. Còn chưa đầy ba phút là ban giám khảo tới chấm điểm rồi...

"Ồ! Người tuyết này ấn tượng quá!"

"To thật đấy!"

Ban giám khảo tỏ ra ấn tượng với người tuyết khổng lồ của nhóm Jeff, không hiểu làm sao mà họ có thể đắp được một người tuyết lớn đến vậy. Nó cao phải bằng một con yeti có cặp sừng nâu, thân cũng mập mạp không kém gì con yeti đó. Năm anh em đứng bên cạnh người tuyết, nhe răng cười đầy miễn cưỡng, đầu vẫn toát mồ hôi không biết liệu kế hoạch của họ có bị bại lộ không nữa. Ba phút mà làm được thế này là may lắm rồi. Giờ mà lộ ra thì hỏng.

"Ààcú!"

'Người tuyết' hắt xì một cái, tuyết đắp trên đầu rơi xuống và lộ ra nguyên cái đầu của Willump vô dụng ở bên trong. Còn ban giảm khảo thì bị tuyết từ cú hắt xì đóng thành tượng tuyết. Thôi, coi như, cuộc thi này hỏng rồi. Nguyên một cái dấu 'loại'vào sổ chấm điểm vì dám dùng một pokemon làm lõi và đắp tuyết lên xung quanh.

Năm gương mặt nhìn cái dấu loại mà thất vọng, riêng cái kẻ gây hại thì lại nhởn nhơ ngồi nghịch tuyết ở phía sau. Vẻ mặt đầy nham hiểm, Jeff lôi từ trong túi áo ra một cái máy cạo lông cừu cầm tay. Rồi năm anh em nhìn nhau cười đầy thỏa mãn và độc ác.

Willump đang ngồi nghịch tuyết, tự dưng thấy mát mát ở lưng. Lại còn có tiếng 'rè rè' phát ra từ sau lưng nó như tiếng máy cắt cỏ nữa.

...Cuộc thi lăn cầu tuyết...

"Ok! Mục tiêu của chúng ta là lăn quả cầu tuyết này cùng nhau về đích, sao cho kích cỡ của quả cầu tuyết là to nhất. Đội nào có cầu tuyết lớn nhất và về đích sớm nhất sẽ thắng. Còn đường đua thì.."

Jeff đang giải thích luật cho Yuuki và Killian, thì chợt một cái gì đó chạy vụt qua sau lưng anh, cùng với quả cầu tuyết đang to dần...

"Tiến lên!"

"Banzaaaiiii!"

"Bryyy!"

"Oshaaa!"

"Bani!"

Ngồi trên đầu Willump, Baelfire, Yuzuru và đám pokemon nhí nhố hò hét ầm ĩ cổ vũ cho anh bạn người tuyết béo mập (với một phần lông ở lưng bị cạo trắng hếu. Nhưng mà đầu nó to quá nên nó chỉ biết là thấy lạnh chứ vẫn chưa biết là lông mình bị cạo mất). Con yeti béo mập lăn một quả cầu tuyết khổng lồ, lao băng băng về phía trước đầy khoái chí. Trò này thì nó cực giỏi rồi, lăn cầu tuyết là sở trường của Willump mà. Nếu cứ giữ tốc độ này thì chẳng mấy chốc cả bọn sẽ cán đích đầu tiên với thành tích bỏ xa các đội thi còn lại mà thôi. Chỉ có điều...

"Này! Đường đua ở bên này cơ mà..."

Jeff vừa chạy theo vừa gọi! Nhưng quá muộn rồi...

"Á! Phanh lại! Willump! Phanh lại!"

"Nhầm đường rồi! Rẽ phải! Rẽ phải ngay!"

"Uuuurrrrrruuuuuuurggggg!"

"Aaaaa!"

Cả con Yeti lẫn đám nhóc ngồi trên đầu nó hét ầm lên, trước khi...

"Á! Chạy đi! Container mất lái đây!"

"Tránh ra! Tránh ra!"

"Teeeeeeeeeeggg!"

"Aaaaahhh!"

Đám đông khách du lịch đang tụ tập đứng xem cuộc thi lăn cầu tuyết thì bị 'dẹp cái bàn'. Một vài người xấu số bị quả cầu tuyết cuốn luôn vào thành một đống hổ đốn to tổ bố lăn lông lốc xuống dốc. Số còn lại may mắnhơn thì nằm la liệt trên mặt đất như một bãi chiến trường đầy xác người. Kết cục.

ẦM!

Cái xe của đài truyền hình đỗ gần đó bay đến vèo, kết thúc bằng việc nằm lủng lẳng trên ngọn cây, còn bức tường của trung tâm thương mại thủng một lỗ to tướng, in nguyên hình của một con Yeti bốn tay béo mập cùng cái đám nhí nhố ngồi trên đầu nó.

...

Thi chạy ba chân...

"Tiến lên!"

"Yeah!"

Baelfire và Yuuki hò hét thì ghê mà chạy thì chậm. Các đội đua khác thì tập trung chạy lần lượt vượt qua hai đứa. Từ Cặp đôi huấn luyện viên, hai nhà leo núi, hai nhà nghiên cứu Pokemon,... đến các cặp đua pokemon như Clefairy và Jigglypuff, Spinda và Whismur, Bunnery và Scorbunny...

"Pika!"

"Osha!"

Đến hai con Pokemon của hai đứa còn chạy nhanh hơn chủ của nó. Hai con Pokemon nhí nhố Oshawott và Yuuka bỏ lại Baelfire và Yuuki tít phía sau rồi này. Đua cùng còn có Torchic và Snivy, nhưng cả hai vẫn rất cẩn thận, bước một hai một cách đầy nhịp nhàng và từ từ đuổi theo Oshawott và Yuuka chạy phía trước.

"Tiến lên nào! Tiến lên!"

Yuzuru đứng cầm cờ cổ vũ, đeo băng rôn các thứ đầy đủ, còn Willump bốn tay bốn cái dùi trống, đánh thùng thùng vào cái trống đeo ở bụng nó inh ỏi cả một góc đường đua, làm người xem cùng phải dẹp hết ra kẻo thủng màng nhĩ. Đội cổ vũ ồn ào nhất cuộc thi.

"Chúng ta không được để thua!"

Baelfire nói với Yuuki, khi mà các đội đua khác đang lần lượt vượt qua hai đứa.

"Tiến lên!"

Yuuki cũng đồng tình. Rồi hai đứa tìm cách để chạy nhanh hơn, bắt kịp các đội đua khác, hoặc ít nhất là bắt kịp đám Pokemon nhí nhố đang chạy trước của chúng nó. Hai đứa quyết không để thua các Pokemon của mình đâu.

"Đừng để hai đứa nhóc kia bắt kịp!"

"Rõ!"

Polly vừa hét vừa chạy, còn Arite thì bị lôi xềnh xệch đi nhìn đến tội. Nhưng mà, nó phải cố bắt kịp con bé đồng bọn của mình thôi, vì thành tích cao nhất là giành giải thưởng của cuộc thi, tất cả là vì...

"Tiền!"

"..."

Con Pippi to mồm nhìn thế mà khỏe phết, lôi xềnh xệch con lười Slakoth đi như thể lôi theo bao cát ấy. Slakoth thì, tất nhiên rồi, là một con lười nên nó chẳng làm gì cả. Đến cả nhấc chân lên cũng không. Nó nằm im cho Pippi kéo lê mà kệ đời. Ngủ trước đã.

Nhưng, ở một tình hình khác...

...Đua thuyền trên tuyết bằng xe trượt tuyết...

"Quẹo phải!~! Quẹo phải!"

"Không quẹo được! Bánh lái gãy rồi!"

"Thằng nào chọn cái xe trượt tuyết này vậy?"

"Anh chứ còn thằng nào nữa!"

"Aaahhhh!"

Jeff, Killian, Brylf và Tepig cùng hét lên, khi cái xe trượt tuyết của cả bọn đang mất lái, phi thẳng vào biển quảng cáo ven đường đua. Biên độ chắc chỉ thua cái trống của Willump một chút, nhưng cũng đủ khiến các đội đua khác phải bịt tai, dẹp hết sang hai bên để họ lao đi ầm ầm rồi.

RẦM!

Chuyện gì xảy ra chắc ai cũng biết rồi. Năm cái hình người in nguyên lên cái biển quảng cáo kim loại, và con Banette vui tính còn cầm bút dạ, vẽ thêm mặt cho mấy cái hình người nữa.

...Đại chiến bóng tuyết, chỉ dành riêng cho các huấn luyện viên nhỏ tuổi và Pokemon của mình...

Đám trẻ con có vẻ rất thích trò này thì phải. Trò chơi vui nhất đối với tụi nhỏ ở ngoài trời mỗi khi có tuyết rơi mà. Cả đám Pokemon nhí nhố nữa

Năm mươi đứa đăng kí tham gia, chia làm hai đội chơi Xanh-Đỏ, tham chiến ngay tại quảng trường trước viện bảo tàng. Ban tổ chức còn căng rào chắn cho khu vực chơi đầy đủ, người lớn tha hồ đứng bên ngoài quay phim, chụp ảnh đám nhóc nhưng không được can thiệp vào. Và lần này, Yuzuru, Baelfire, Yuuki cùng đám Pokemon nhí nhố của mấy đứa lại ở cùng một đội.

"Xung phong nào anh em! Càn quét kẻ địch, giành lấy chiến thắng nào!"

"Yeah!"

Baelfire và Yuzuru đứng trên đầu Willump cao lớn, kêu gọi như thể Hai Bà Trưng kêu gọi khởi nghĩa vậy. Yuuki và đám nhóc phía dưới cùng đám Pokemon đang tập trung nhí nhố dưới chân con Yeti mập cũng hò hét tưng bừng. Với người lớn, họ có thể thấy đám nhóc vui vẻ. Nhưng với đám nhóc, trận chiến này là sống còn đấy. Cái này thậm chí còn lớn và đáng sợ hơn thế chiến bóng tuyết thứ một nửa tại Bryfrost nữa, Baelfire nghĩ, giương cờ khởi nghĩa lên cao, tiếp thêm khí thế cho đội của thằng nhóc.

Thế là, chỉ sau tiếng súng khai cuộc, hai bên lao vào nhau 'tử chiến'. Đội của Baelfire, dẫn đầu là Yuzuru và Willump, đeo băng trán các thứ đầy đủ, phất cờ thật cao, hò hét xông vào chiến trường ác liệt của thế chiến bóng tuyết. Bên kia là Beartic, cưỡi trên đầu là một cậu nhóc cũng đeo băng trán các thứ đầy đủ, cầm cờ xông vào như tướng quân đối đầu với Yuzuru bên này. Đội của Yuzuru màu xanh, còn đội của cậu nhóc kia màu đỏ.

Đám nhóc đánh hăng lắm. Bóng tuyết bay qua lại như mưa rào mùa hạ. Yuzuru và Willump với vai trò tổng chỉ huy, Baelfire và đám nhí nhố hỗ trợ, dẫn dắt đội xanh tham chiến, chống lại đội đỏ của cậu nhóc và Beartic phía bên kia. Nhưng mà, hai đứa lại ăn nhiều đạn nhất cả đội. Willump thì chẳng khác gì cái bia tập bắn, chổng mông lên mà ăn bóng tuyết thôi.

Đứng xem đám em đấu bóng tuyết mà các đàn anh đàn chị cười lăn cười bò, nhưng vẫn cổ vũ xung lắm, tại không muốn thấy đám nhóc thua trận mà. Arce và Yellow hò reo cổ vũ nhiệt tình, tung mũ tung khăn các kiểu, làm ba thằng con trai ngồi sau cũng đến lập miếu mà lạy hai cô gái tưởng trưởng thành mà vẫn còn rất trẻ con ấy.

"Baelfire tiến lên nào! Cả Yuzuru nữa! Willump đứng lên! Đừng nó nằm lì một chỗ thế!"

Arce dùng cái khăn len của mình làm đồ cổ vũ, quay quay nó trên không trung trong khi vừa hét vừa cười đùa với Yellow. Cô em Yellow cũng không kém, phẩy phẩy cái mũ rơm của mình, cùng Chuchu nhảy múa cổ vũ cho đám nhóc nghịch ngợm.

"Yuuki! Cố lên! Đừng để thua các bạn!"

"V-vânggg!"

Yuuki đang phải nấp đằng sau Willump, thấy Yellow cổ vũ mình thì thích lắm, định lao lên ném bóng tuyết vào đội bạn. Ai ngờ đâu, cô bé vừa ló mặt ra thì ăn ngay quả cầu tuyết vào giữa mũi, ngã ngửa ra đằng sau vừa buồn cười vừa tội nghiệp. Bên ngoài, Yellow phì cười, cơ mà phải bịt miệng lại không thì lại mang tiếng xúi dại cô em.

...Cuộc thi bắt Pokemon theo đội...

"Xung phong!"

"Bắt lấy nó!"

"Tepiii!"

"Pikaaa!"

Baelfire, Yuuki và cái đám nhí nhố của hai đứa vẫn năng nổ như thường thấy, chạy toán loạn trên đường phố, hò hét ầm hết cả một khu. Cũng vui mà! Hai đứa được đuổi bắt Pokemon tự do và thoải mái trong thành phố thế này. Khu vực chơi khá lớn, lại không có xe cộ, nên đám nhóc như hai đứa được chạy nhảy thỏa thích. Du khách cùng người dân cũng đứng gọn vào cho đám nhóc cùng đám Pokemon nhí nhố chạy qua. Tiếng cười vui vẻ cùng tiếng cổ vũ cho hai đứa cố lên, vang lên xung quanh làm cả hai thích lắm, cùng đám Pokemon hiếu động đuổi theo các Pokemon mục tiêu của cuộc thi và cố gắng thu phục càng nhiều càng tốt.

Nhưng mà trái lại với cái vẻ hào hứng của hai đứa chạy đầu đàn là cái nhóm đuổi-mãi-không kịp...

"Này! Hai người! Từ từ đã nào!"

Killian có mỗi chạy theo hai đứa bạn mình thôi mà cũng thở hồng hộc nhìn đến thảm hại rồi. Nhưng cơ mà, tại cậu ta cứ thích làm kiêu đấy chứ. Đáng nhẽ cậu ta không phải chạy bộ đâu. Chỉ là...

"Brừm~! Brừm~! Đi nhờ không?"

Chạy bên cạnh là Willump, với Yuzuru nằm đầy khiêu khích trên đầu con Yeti mập, đeo kính đen trông rất chất như một dân phượt hàng xịn, gạ gẫm Killian đi nhờ 'xe ôm' Willump của con nhóc. Nhưng mà, Killian lắc đầu, thở hồng hộc nói không ra hơi

"Lại định lừa tui đi nhờ xe để lấy tiền tôi chứ gì. Biết thừa rồi!"

Thế là, Killian thì cứ chạy, còn Yuzuru thì cứ được Willump cõng đi mà chả tốn tí sức nào, thi thoảng quay sang cà khịa thằng bạn đi nhờ xe để lấy tiền xe ôm. Hai đứa nó cứ thế mà đuổi theo đám nhí nhố chạy đằng trước, nhìn Killian đến khổ mà không dám ngồi nhờ 'xe' của Yuzuru thấy cũng tội.

Và chạy sau cùng là Jeff và Torchic...

"Bọn nhóc đi nhanh quá..."

Jeff thì chắc đuổi theo mấy đứa cả buổi sáng cũng mệt rồi, đành ngồi xuống bên vệ đường để nghỉ ngơi. Torchic thì đang nhâm nhi miếng snack khoai tây mà Jeff cho nó ban nãy. Vụn bánh rơi đầy vai áo Jeff, nhưng anh cũng chẳng bận tâm. Họ chỉ muốn nghỉ ngơi một chút sau một ngày vui chơi đã đời mà thôi.

Cũng rất vô tình, lúc ấy, có một chiếc xe hàng nhỏ nhắn đi ngang qua chỗ hai người. Đẩy chiếc xe bán rong nhỏ là bốn đứa trẻ, hai nam và hai nữ. Chúng nhỏ hơn Baelfire một chút. Cô bé gái nhí nhảnh chạy lại chỗ Jeff với một chiếc cốc giấy, nở nụ cười hồn nhiên với cậu và mời cậu uống ly nước của mình.

"Anh ơi. Anh uống nước cam không ạ? Một cốc chỉ có năm xu thôi ạ."

Không phải cách tiếp thị hiệu quả nhất, Jeff nở nụ cười tinh quái khi nghĩ đến trò đùa ấy, vui vẻ nhận cốc nước cam của cô bé kia. Ánh mắt hồn nhiên cùng khuôn mặt rạng rỡ khi anh nhận ly nước cam của mấy đứa nhóc làm Jeff cũng thấy vui. Ý anh là, cũng không tệ khi có một ly nước cam ép sau một ngày đi Lễ Hội tưng bừng ấy nhỉ.

Nước cam hơi chua một chút làm Jeff nhăn mặt, nhưng nói tổng quan thì nó cũng không tệ. Sau khi uống hết nước trong chiếc cốc giấy và trả lại cô bé, Jeff móc túi áo mình, lấy mười xu và đặt nó vào lòng bàn tay của cậu bé đứng phía sau.

"Cho anh một ly nữa nhé."

Anh cười, nói với cậu nhóc, làm cả hai vui ra mặt, vội vã chạy lại chiếc xe hàng của mình và nói với hai người bạn của mình ở đó. Lũ nhóc làm nước cam cho Jeff, một cách thủ công nhất, nhưng cũng tỉ mỉ nhất. Một trái cam được lấy ra từ trong rổ đựng ở thùng xe, cắt đôi, rồi làm nước ép bằng cách vắt tay. Dưới bóng che của chiếc ô nhỏ xinh gắn ở đầu xe, lũ nhóc thực sự đang rất cố gắng làm ra những ly nước cam tốt nhất mà chúng có thể. Nước ép cam được đổ vào trong một ca lớn, thêm chút đường, khuấy đều, rồi sau đó là rót ra những chiếc cốc giấy nhỏ. Cậu nhóc và cô bé ban nãy lại hớt hải, mang ly nước cam đến cho Jeff.

"Ý tưởng bán nước cam ở Lễ hội cũng không tệ nhỉ?"

Sau khi uống một chút và cho Torchic uống cùng, Jeff bắt chuyện với đám nhỏ. Cậu nhóc hiếu động mang cho anh ly nước cam vui vẻ gật đầu.

"Vâng ạ! Bọn em bán được nhiều lắm!"

Hồn nhiên, cậu nhóc mang ly nước cam đến cho Jeff trả lời, mở chiếc túi đựng tiền xu của mình ra cho anh xem. Toàn tiền xu, nhưng cũng không đến nỗi nào đâu, Jeff cười

"Mấy đứa mua cam ở đâu mà bán vậy?"

"Bọn em tự trồng đấy!"

Cô bé nói, đôi mắt đầy hào hứng quan sát từng nét mặt của Jeff. Anh cũng tỏ ra chút ngạc nhiên để cô bé vui. Còn cậu nhóc thì hồn nhiên kể lại quá trình 'trồng' cam của mấy đứa.

"Nhà Masumi có một bạn Torterra già lắm, bạn rùa có cái cây khổng lồ trên lưng ấy ạ. Cây mọc trên lưng bạn ấy là một cây cam cao ơi là cao."

Cô bé tiếp lời

"Mùa đông lạnh, bạn Torterra thường không chịu được lạnh. Bốn đứa bọn em phải mang bạn ấy vào trong kho và giữ bạn ấy ấm. Bạn ấy to và nặng lắm, nên bọn em phải kéo mãi. Nhưng mà rồi cũng đưa được bạn ấy vào trong và phủ rơm lên người bạn ấy. Mấy hôm có bão, bọn em phải chia ca vào đốt lửa sưởi cho bạn ấy nữa cơ. Không bạn ấy ốm mất."

Rồi, hai đứa trẻ hồn nhiên kể lại câu chuyện về anh bạn Torterra già cỗi sống ở sân sau nhà Masumi, cô bé đang đẩy chiếc xe hàng và tỉ mỉ vắt thêm những trái cam chín mọng, làm thêm thật nhiều nước cam để bán. Torterra già được bốn đứa trẻ chăm sóc cẩn thận, vượt qua được những mùa đông khắc nghiệt của vùng phía bắc Elkyr. Một mối quan hệ gắn bó giữa bốn đứa và Torterra hình thành. Và rồi, như một cách để trả ơn đám nhóc, cứ mỗi khi mùa đông đến, mỗi mùa Lễ Hội Tuyết rơi, Torterra sẽ dồn lại những tinh túy mà nó đã tích góp trong suốt một năm dài, khiến cho cây cam trên lưng nó ra thật nhiều quả. Đám nhóc dùng những quả cam mà Torterra tạo ra ấy, đem làm nước ép và bán cho du khách để kiếm thêm tiền. Rồi, số tiền đó lại dùng để chăm sóc Torterra mỗi khi nó đau ốm hoặc bệnh tật.

Câu chuyện về bốn đứa trẻ, rùa thần già cỗi và cây cam. Jeff nhâm nhi ly nước cam, lắng nghe câu chuyện của hai đứa nhóc ngây thơ, thầm lo lắng thay cho mấy đứa về Torterra. Mùa đông năm nay có lẽ sẽ là mùa đông khắc nghiệt nhất của Hoenn, hi vọng mấy đứa cùng Torterra sẽ vượt qua được nó. Chỉ thêm vài mùa xuân nữa thôi, vậy là đủ rồi, Jeff nhìn lơ đãng về phía bầu trời tuyết rơi và nghĩ.

Bỗng nhiên, tiếng náo loạn cắt đứt suy nghĩ của Jeff.

RẦM!

Chiếc xe bán nước cam bị húc đổ ra đường. Những trái cam lăn lông lốc xuống tuyết trong sự bàng hoàng của đám nhóc. Ca đựng nước thủy tinh vỡ tung. Còn chiếc ô che bị méo hẳn đi sau khi va xuống mặt đường. Đám nhóc hoảng hốt, còn chiếc ô tô gây ra vụ va chạm sau khi vụt qua một đoạn đã phanh ngay lại.

"Mẹ nó! Cái bọn nhãi con này! Bộ không nghe thấy tiếng còi xe của tao à!"

Bước ra từ trong xe là một thằng cha tầm hơn hai năm mươi, ăn mặc có phần phong cách, cũng khá điển trai, nhìn là biết không phải hạng thường dân. Hắn buông ra một trang chửi rủa khi xem xét vết xước ở phía đầu xe hắn nơi va phải chiếc xe bán nước cam, trước khi quay lại trong xe và lấy ra một chiếc roi da. Rồi, vừa chửi, hắn vừa hùng hổ tiến lại phía đám nhóc. Bốn đứa trẻ vẫn còn đang bàng hoàng nhìn chiếc xe bán nước cam nằm lăn lông lốc trên đường, nhưng khi thấy hắn, bọn nhóc còn hoảng hơn, co rúm lại sợ hãi.

"Là...là...con trai Bá tước sao..."

"Chúng ta...xong... xong rồi"

Nhưng mà,

BỐP!

Con trai bá tước hay có là cụ tổ bá tước thì cũng vừa bị Jeff đấm cho bay ngược ba mét, gãy bốn cái răng rồi. Bỗng nhiên, một cảm giác như thỏa mãn xoa dịu nỗi sợ hãi của lũ trẻ, cùng với đó là một cảm giác an toàn, như thể chúng đang cảm nhận được một lá chắn gần như tuyệt đối bảo vệ chúng khỏi những điều tồi tệ nhất đáng lẽ đã có thể xảy ra vậy.

"C-cái..."

Gã lái xe lồm cồm bò dậy, tay ôm mặt bị đấm méo xệch, há hốc mồm, để lộ hàm răng khuyết mất bốn cái răng cửa của mình. Còn Jeff thì lừng lững tiến lại gần. Hắn toan bật dậy bỏ chạy thì bị anh xách cổ, nhấc bổng lên. Nhìn Jeff có vẻ nhỏ người, nhưng đừng bao giờ vì thế mà đánh giá thấp sức mạnh thể chất của anh. Gầm gừ như một con hổ giữ, anh hỏi hắn

"Tao vừa thấy mày định đánh đám nhóc với cái roi da đúng không?"

Sợ hãi, hắn vội vàng ném chiếc doi ra đang cầm lăm lăm trong tay mình đi

"Dạ! Đâu... đau có..."

"Còn chuyện đường này là đường cấm nữa. Sao mày phi xe như điên thế?"

"Dạ! Đại-đại ca tha mạng. Em chỉ đang đi đón bạn gái..."

"Đón cái mả cha mày! Cút!"

Jeff ném hắn về phía sau như ném một đống rẻ rách. Gã kia lồm cồm bò dậy, vội vã chạy lại phía trước xe của mình, toan bỏ chạy bằng xe, không quên quay lại chửi Jeff mấy câu.

"Mày nhớ đó! Tao mà về bảo cha tao ra nói chuyện..."

Đáng lẽ hắn cứ thế bỏ chạy thì đã yên rồi. Nhưng đằng này, hắn còn quay lại chửi Jeff. Thành ra, cuối cùng, thay vì kịp vào trong xe và nổ máy bỏ chạy, Jeff lôi hắn tuột từ trong xe ra, giật hỏng cả cái dây an toàn của xe hắn. Rồi, anh kẹp hắn vào nách, vác hắn ra phía sau xe. Jeff mở cốp xe, ném hắn vào trong rồi đóng cốp lại, khóa kín luôn hắn trong đó. Cuối cùng, anh ra phía trước, xoay xe lại, đỗ nó gọn vào lề đường cho đỡ vướng người đi bộ. Rồi, anh trở lại với đám nhóc, phủi tay một cái sảng khoái.

"Xong!"

Nụ cười tinh quái của Jeff làm đám nhóc chợt bừng tỉnh khỏi cảm giác sợ hãi với anh. Một đứa ngước nhìn anh với ánh mắt ngưỡng mộ.

"Ngầu quá!"

Đám trẻ ngưỡng mộ Jeff sau hành động vừa rồi lắm, dù vẫn có chút dè chừng khi thấy anh đấm người ta bay ba mét và trồng lại bốn cái răng cửa. Nhưng mà, anh vừa đứng ra bảo vệ chúng. Chỉ riêng điều đó đã khiến đám trẻ ngưỡng mộ anh rồi.

"Hề hề! Có chi đâu!"

Nhưng mà, còn một chuyện nữa mà Jeff đang lo lắng. Cô bé có lẽ tên là Masumi đang đứng lặng lẽ bên chiếc xe bán nước cam nằm trên đường. Thành xe bị méo, một bên bánh rời ra, những trái cam nằm lăn lóc trên tuyết. Jeff tiến lại phía sau Masumi, nhìn chiếc xe bán nước cam bị hư hỏng nặng một hồi. Masumi ngước lên nhìn anh, mắt đã rơm rớm như sắp khóc rồi. Mấy đứa nhóc đứng sau Jeff cũng có vẻ buồn bã khi thấy chiếc xe bán nước cam của mình bị hỏng. Nên Jeff đoán là

"Chắc anh sẽ phải sửa nó rồi."

Anh cười, nụ cười một lần nữa mang lại hi vọng cho đám trẻ.

Và rồi, phần còn lại của buổi chiều hôm đó là Jeff ngồi bên vệ đường, hì hục sửa chiếc xe bán nước cam cho bốn đứa. Hai cô bé nhanh chóng nhặt lại những trái cam bị rơi, lau chúng thật sạch sẽ bằng chiếc tạp dề của mình, trong khi hai cậu bé giúp Jeff sửa lại chiếc xe bán nước cam của chúng.

"Ồ! Cây đũa thần!"

Và hai đứa hẳn đã rất ngạc nhiên khi thấy Jeff dùng 'cây đũa thần' của mình để sửa lại chiếc bánh xe bị rời ra. Đó là chiếc tua vít sóng âm, hình dáng giống như một cây đũa thần bằng bạc gắn chiếc đèn màu lục ở đầu, với những nút bấm và rãnh trượt phức tạp. Nhưng trong mắt tụi nhóc, cái cách anh dùng nó thật giống như một cây đũa thần.

"Đây là chiếc tua vít sóng âm. Nó sửa được nhiều thứ lắm, nên chắc gọi nó là một cây đũa thần cũng được."

Jeff đùa, lắp lại bánh xe vào thân xe, trước khi dùng tua vít sóng âm chỉnh lại trục bánh.

"Sao lại gọi là tua vít sóng âm ạ?"

"Vì nó sửa được nhiều thứ, và phát ra cái tiếng như sóng âm ấy mà."

"Nó hoạt động thế nào vậy anh?"

Vừa vui vẻ giải thích trả lời những câu hỏi hồn nhiên của đám nhóc, Jeff vừa giúp chúng sửa lại chiếc xe bán nước cam. Dù không thể khôi phục lại như mới, nhưng anh đã gần như sửa nó đến mức tốt nhất có thể rồi. Anh cũng mua một ca đựng nước cam thay cho chiếc cũ bị vỡ nữa. Nhìn chiếc xe bán nước cam lại có thể hoạt động bình thường, đám nhóc vui lắm, vây quanh cảm ơn anh rối rít.

"Vậy, còn về tiền công..."

"Ơ... tiền công..."

Bốn gương mặt ngơ ngác nhìn Jeff. Cậu nhóc cầm tiền còn đã định lấy tiền ra trả cho anh rồi cơ đấy. Nhưng Jeff thích đùa mà, anh cười xoa đầu cậu nhóc lớn nhất trong bốn đứa.

"Pha cho anh một cốc nước cam nữa để trả công anh đi. Sửa xe nãy giờ khát khô cả cổ rồi."

Bốn đứa ngã ngừa, tiếng cười vang sưởi ấm bầu không gian xung quanh chiếc xe bán nước cam, dưới bóng chiếc ô che nhỏ xinh của bốn đứa. Sự vui vẻ và hồn nhiên trở lại nơi đám trẻ, không có gì quý giá hơn những giây phút đó. Với Jeff, thế là đủ để trả công anh rồi, anh vừa uống nước cam vừa cười.

...

Buổi tối hôm đó, tại nhà hàng bên bờ biển Elkyr

"Cạn ly!"

"Cạn ly nào!"

"Urrruuuhhh!"

"Yo!"

Arce và Ruby là chủ xướng, Yellow, Baelfire, Yuzuru, Yuuki, Yellow và Jeff cùng nâng ly chúc mừng một ngày gặt hái rất nhiều thành công của năm anh em. Tất cả đều là nước ngọt thôi, nhưng anh em Jeff và Baelfire vẫn ra vẻ như thật, khà một hơi thật đã sau khi uống hết cốc của mình. Mấy chị em thấy hai anh em làm điệu, cũng cùng uống gần hết cốc mới thôi. Thức ăn trên bàn vẫn còn nóng hổi, với đủ các thứ hải sản đặc trưng của vùng biển bắc Hoenn, đủ để được coi là một buổi yến tiệc với cả nhóm tám người. Còn phía ngoài, các Pokemon của mọi người cũng được ngồi một bàn riêng, thưởng thức bữa tiệc của riêng chúng với các món ngon đặc biệt chỉ phục vụ trong dịp Lễ Hội tuyết rơi.

"Đã quá!"

Arce vui cười thoải mái, đặt cốc nước ngọt đã uống cạn gần hết của mình xuống bàn đánh 'cộp' một tiếng. Hôm nay, trong lúc năm anh em tham gia thi tài thì Arce với Yellow lập thành đội cổ vũ, hét đến khản cả giọng rồi. Thành ra được uống nước ngọt giải khát vào làm họng Arce bớt khô mà thoải mái hơn hẳn. Nhất là cái lúc cổ vũ cho cuộc thi bắt Pokemon, Baelfire và Yuuki chỉ hơn đội xếp sau mình có vỏn vẹn một Pokemon thôi. Hai đứa phải nỗ lực lắm mới giành được giải, mà cũng phải kể công lớn của đội 'cổ vũ' vừa kèn trống chạy theo vừa phải chỉ từng Pokemon cho hai đứa bắt đấy. Ruby với Arce nghĩ đến chuyện đó thôi đã thấy chân mình mỏi rã rời rồi.

"Hôm nay đội cổ vũ phải làm việc vất vả nhỉ?"

"Tất nhiên rồi"

"Đội cổ vũ muôn năm!"

"Pika!"

Yellow và Chuchu vẫn vui vẻ dù cả hai gần như chẳng còn hơi đâu mà hét nữa rồi. Nhưng mà, hét mới vui chứ, mệt kệ mệt, cứ hét lên là quên hết mệt mỏi rồi.

"Yuuka muôn năm!"

"Pikaa!"

Yuuki thì giơ người bạn Pikachu thân thiết của mình lên cao và hô to, làm mọi người cùng cười vang sảng khoái.

"Chúc mừng đội thi đấu đã làm hết mình để giành về giải nhất cuộc thi Bắt Pokemon theo đội nào!"

"Chúc mừng!"

Ruby vui vẻ cạn ly chúc mừng Baelfire, và Tepig đang ăn trái táo thấy hai người cạn ly, cũng cầm trái táo của mình lên 'cạn ly' chúc mừng với cả hai như thật. Tất nhiên là sau đó nó cho thỏm trái táo vào miệng và nhai rau ráu rồi, thật kém sang.

"Chúc mừng đội đấu đơn đã giành giải ba cuộc thi đấu Pokemon!"

"Yeah!"

Baelfire và Yuuki vui vẻ cụng ly, với Yuuka cụng cái chai tương cà nó đang cầm, còn Snivy không hiểu thế nào là cụng ly, nên dùng dây leo chạm vào cốc của hai đứa vì tưởng nhầm giống như cụng tay.

"Giải nhất từ dưới lên cuộc thi đắp tượng tuyết."

Yuzuru mỉa mai đầy hài hước, chỉ vào cái dấu vết mà máy cạo lông cừu để lại trên lưng Willump, làm mọi người phá lên cười. Con yeti ngơ ngác quay lại, nhưng vẫn vậy, nó chẳng hiểu gì cả. Vì đầu nó to quá nên có nhìn thấy cái vết cắt lẹm ở lưng đâu.

"Cặp đôi về nhất cuộc thi chạy ba chân! Đứng lên trao thưởng nào!"

Killian thì cầm một chiếc vương miện làm từ khăn giấy, đội lên đầu Snivy, còn vòng hoa thì đeo vào cổ Torchic. Hai đứa thích lắm, Torchic thì nhảy múa trên bàn ăn, còn Snivy vẫn làm kiêu dù được khen thưởng. Mọi người cùng cười và vỗ tay chúc mừng hai đứa. Trong các đội Pokemon, hai đứa đã rất cố gắng và nhịp nhàng tới những bước cuối cùng để giành chiến thắng, không như cặp 'nào đó' chỉ vì sự hấp tấp của con rái cá tăng động mà khúc cuối Yuuka phải chạy bằng mặt. Nghĩ thôi mà đau thay cho con chuột điện.

"Giải đua Pokemon nữa!"

Ruby nhắc nhở, nhưng Killian và Sawbuck khiêm tốn một cách đầy quý's tộc'ss

"Hông có zì."

"Wasb!"

"Cả cuộc thi lăn cầu tuyết nữa!"

Yuuki vui vẻ khoác vai Jeff và Killian, hai người đã cùng cô bé lăn quả cầu tuyết cực lớn về đích và giành giải nhì. Không như cái đội phá hoại nào đó phá tung hết cả khu của đài truyền hình, khiến bao nhiêu người xem sấp mặt. Mà nhắc đến vụ đó...

"Giải thưởng Vua phá hoại dành riêng cho..."

Yuzuru làm dáng giới thiệu, và cái con yeti được con nhóc giới thiệu đang mải ăn mất cái ghế của nhà hàng mà không chú ý đến việc tên nó được xướng lên. Đến lúc mọi người cùng nhìn nó một lúc, nó mới ngơ ngác ngẩng lên, mút đến sụt một cái nốt cái chân ghế vào miệng và nhai rau ráu như nhai bánh quy vậy. Hôm nay, ngoài việc ăn hết bột của cuộc thi nấu ăn, làm hỏng cuộc thi đắp tượng tuyết, phá nát cái trống với bốn cái dùi lúc cổ vũ chạy ba chân, 'dẹp cái bàn' người xem, phá hỏng xe đài truyền hình, đâm thủng tường khu thương mại ở cuộc thi lăn cầu tuyết... Mà thôi, kể hết những gì Willump đã 'đóng góp' trong ngày hôm nay chắc mọi người chạy hết mất.

"Và tất nhiên, giải thưởng Vô dụng trao cho..."

Jeff đang ăn mì ý, tự dưng ngẩng lên thì thấy nguyên cái tay Yuzuru đang chỉ về phía mình.

"Vô dụng hồi nào!"

Cãi lại con em với cái miệng đầy mì ý, Jeff tí nữa thì sặc mì chết. À không chết đâu, nhưng kết thúc bằng miệng hai sợi mì lòng thòng ra từ mũi anh thì có đấy. Đang mải kiếm cái gì để lau đi cái mũi của mình, quay đi quay lại thì cái đĩa mì ý đã tàng hình mất tiêu rồi. Jeff tìm quanh không thấy cái đĩa mì ý đâu, trong khi mọi người thì bụm miệng cười. Trên đầu anh, ngồi vắt vẻo trên cái quạt trần là Ryuu đang rỉa nốt cái đĩa mì ý mà nó câu được của chủ nó, như thường lệ.

"Bry...~"

"Banniii~"

Brylf và Bannette nổi lềnh phềnh bên trên bàn tiệc như hai quả bóng bay. Trò mới của Banette dạy cho học trò cưng Brylf, thổi phồng bộ lông rất dày của con sư tử con lên và biến nó thành quả bóng bay. Decidueye dùng hai cái dây áo của nó để buộc hai quả bóng bay Brylf và Banette lại, không chúng bay mất thì khổ.

Người phục vụ bưng nồi lẩu ấm ra và đặt lên bàn. Arce đảm đang định mở vung ra để cho đồ sống vào thì bắt gặp ngay một cảnh tượng 'kinh hoàng'

"Oshaa...~"

"Omny...~"

Con rái cá tăng động và Omny của Yellow đang ngâm mình trong nồi nước lẩu nóng, như thể đó là cái bồn tắm xông hơi của riêng chúng nó vậy.

"Oshawotttt!"

"Omnyy!"

Hai huấn luyện viên tội nghiệp của hai đứa nó, Baelfire và Yellow, hét toáng lên, vội vàng lôi chúng ra khỏi nồi trước khi làm hỏng, hoặc trở thành bữa tối của mọi người. Nhưng quá muộn rồi, con rái cá trước khi bị lôi ra vẫn kịp 'xả hơi' trong nồi một cái, bọt bong bóng nổ lách tách trên mặt nước đang bốc hơi nghi ngút. Mọi người ngồi quanh cùng tái mặt khi cái mùi đó bốc lên, hòa cùng mùi nước dùng thành cái mùi chết khỉ gì đó mà đến Kitty đang đậu ở ban công cũng phải bịt mũi quay đi.

"Mumu! Lại đây."

Ruby rất bình tĩnh 'xử lý' tình hình. Cậu gọi con Swampert của mình lại và chỉ vào cái nồi nước lẩu. Con Pokemon của Ruby thì vốn là loại ăn tạp, sống ở đầm lầy. Nên là nước nào nó cũng húp tất. Thế là, nước lẩu vào miệng Mumu, nó nuốt đến 'Ực' một tiếng như thể ngon lắm không bằng, còn Arce phải lóc cóc đi bảo nhà bếp chuẩn bị một nồi khác cho họ.

"Grav? Grraa! Gooooolll!"

"Willlumppp!"

Gravy thì đang phải cầu cứu Yuzuru, vì Willump tưởng nhầm hình thù của Golem là một cục thịt nướng to tròn ngon miệng, nên đang đút con Pokemon hệ đá vào miệng chuẩn bị chén sống nó luôn. Yuzuru hét toáng lên, lao ra kéo Golem ra khỏi miệng Willump trước khi nó thành bữa tối của con Yeti ham ăn (cùng với cái ghế và bức tượng ở ngoài cổng).

"Ryuu! Trả tao cái đĩa mì ý!"

Jeff thì đang đánh nhau với con Lucario của mình trên quạt trần, làm cái quạt cứ lắc lư như thể sắp bị sức nặng của cả hai kéo rơi vậy. Kiểu này nó mà rơi xuống bàn ăn thì khối người u đầu vì nó, nên là Yellow với Baelfire, hai chị em ngồi gần cái quạt nhất đang phải ôm hai con Pokemon ngỗ nghịch trốn vội xuống gầm bàn.

"Kể ra mà nhóm chúng mình có nổi một cái bữa ăn yên bình thì tốt biết mấy."

Killian lắc đầu, nhìn hai đứa bạn với ông anh mình đang phải đối mặt với mấy con Pokemon rắc rối mà than thở với Yuuki ngồi bên cạnh mình. Kể ra, có mỗi Yuuki và Yuuka là hòa thuận, chia sẻ cùng bữa tối...

"Dừng lại nào Yuuka! Tớ cũng muốn ăn tương cà mà!"

Yuuki đang cố giật cái lọ tương cà ra khỏi miệng Yuuka, nhưng con Pikachu của cô bé đã dốc gần hết tương cà vào miệng mình và ăn sạch nó rồi. Cuối cùng, những gì Yuuki còn lại là vài giọt tương cà cuối cùng để ăn cùng món cua. Xem ra cũng không hòa thuận lắm...

"Sawk."

Sawbuck gật gù đồng tình với Xoắn cận, trong khi đang nhóp nhép nhai mất đĩa thức ăn của cậu lúc cậu không để ý. Killian quay lại thì chỉ thấy Sawbuck đang lau miệng một cách đầy quý'ss tộc's và vứt nguyên cái miếng khăn giấy đầy nước dãi của nó lên đĩa ăn của cậu thôi.

Từ cái ngày đi cùng cái nhóm này là Killian đã biết sẽ chẳng có bữa ăn nào được ăn bình yên mà...

...

Buổi tối hôm đó, họ giành thời gian tham gia hội chợ đến tận đêm muộn. Chủ yếu là đi dạo chơi trên những tuyến phố nhộn nhịp, thăm quan hội chợ trên sông băng và xem buổi trình diễn ánh sáng ở bờ biển. Mọi chuyện thật yên bình, Jeff nghĩ, ngắm nhìn cực quang nhân tạo đang được tạo ra trên bầu trời Elkyr. Nếu như, mùa đông năm nay mọi chuyện cứ yên bình như vậy thì tốt biết mấy. Và có lẽ, sau khi hoàn thành nhiệm vụ, anh sẽ trở về đón giáng sinh cùng mọi người...

"Mọi chuyện rồi sẽ ổn cả thôi..."

Giọng nói êm ái pha chút nhí nhảnh, Yellow lặng lẽ đứng bên cạnh Jeff, ngắm bầu trời bao phủ bởi màu sắc mà lòng đầy tâm tư. Chỉ còn hai người họ đứng một mình, khi mà Arce và Ruby đã dẫn đám trẻ xuống bãi cát dưới bờ biển để có thể ngắm cực quang rõ hơn rồi. Một quãng thời gian yên bình của cả hai.

"Hi vọng vậy."

"Chuyện gì làm anh phiền lòng vậy?"

"Anh chỉ nhớ nhà thôi."

"Vậy à..."

Cả hai im lặng một hồi. Jeff bỏ chiếc mũ lưỡi trai đội trên đầu xuống và để mái tóc rối rem của mình tận hưởng chút gió lạnh của biển, phần nào cũng làm vơi đi chút buồn phiền trong lòng anh.

"Anh yêu quý mọi người nhiều lắm nhỉ?"

"Hẳn rồi."

"Em cũng vậy."

Đôi mắt nâu ngước nhìn người anh trai cao hơn cô một cái đầu, Yellow nở nụ cười hiền hậu

"Thật tốt khi anh có họ ở bên cạnh."

Jeff cũng bật cười, ngước lên bầu trời cực quang vu vơ

"Chắc rồi."

Với tay ra sau đầu, tháo chiếc buộc tóc để mái tóc dài thướt tha của mình tung bay trong cơn gió biển, Yellow cũng ngước lên ngắm cực quang cùng Jeff, lòng thầm cầu nguyện một phút giây bình yên bên anh.

"Anh Jeff... nhỉ? Em vẫn chưa biết tên họ đầy đủ của anh. Nó là gì vậy?"

Vui vẻ, cô gái hỏi Jeff, một câu hỏi ngẫu hứng làm Jeff thoáng bối rối. Nhưng rồi, câu trả lời của anh đã giải thích tất cả với Yellow.

"Jefferson Edward Hartnell."

"Em hiểu rồi."

"Cảm ơn, vì đã giữ bí mật này cho anh."


	29. Chapter 28

Pokemon legendary trainers III: Tiger

Tập 28.

.

Khu trượt băng trong lòng sông, sáng hôm ấy náo nhiệt lắm. Tiếng nhạc nhộn nhịp, người tham gia trượt băng cũng đông đảo, hòa cùng bầu không khí vui vẻ của lễ hội tuyết rơi. Arce, vô tình thay, lại được mời vào ban nhạc biểu diễn tự do bên bờ sông hôm ấy. Vì chị Viola mời, anh Ghinn lôi kéo vào tham gia, nên Arce không từ chối được. Mọi người cùng nhau ca hát, nhảy múa theo điệu nhạc sôi động và tươi vui. Giọng song ca của Viola vả Arce vang lên giữa lòng sông băng nhộn nhịp. Đám đông cùng nhau khiêu vũ theo tiếng nhạc rộn ràng.

Baelfire và các Pokemon của cậu nô đùa nghịch ngợm, Tepig thì cứ lăn lông lốc, trong khi Brylf mãi mới đứng được thẳng lên. Snivy và Oshawott thì đứng lên cái vỏ sò của con rái cá, cùng nhau trượt đi. Yellow dắt tay Yuuki, cùng cô bé trượt băng, khiên vũ uyển chuyển, như thể cả hai cô gái dịu dàng ấy đang luyện tập cho một dịp khác. Yuzuru thì khiêu vũ cùng Willump, cả hai nhảy múa tự do vui vẻ, chạy lung tung như thể mông cả hai đang bốc cháy vậy, buồn cười lắm. Killian thì vừa ngồi nghe nhạc, xem mọi người khiêu vũ, vừa cười khoái chí trước cái điệu nhảy chẳng đâu vào đâu của hai đứa bạn của mình. Cậu và Jeff không xuống trượt băng cùng mọi người, mà lại ngồi lại trên bờ sông, thưởng thức tiếng nhạc vui vẻ. Mà, lão Jeff ngủ mất tiêu rồi. Mặc cho đủ thứ tiếng ồn xung quanh, lão vẫn ngáy đều đều. Đúng là bậc thầy của ngủ ngày có khác.

Một buổi sáng vui vẻ và náo nhiệt tại Lễ Hội tuyết rơi.

"...Hội nghị biến đổi khí hậu diễn ra tại trung tâm khí tượng Elkyr đã thành công rực rỡ. Với rất nhiều sáng kiến cũng như dự án đã được hội đồng khí hậu Hoenn thông qua. Trong đó nổi trội nhất là dự án thay đổi điều kiện khí hậu dựa theo năng lực của Castform, dự án đầy hứa hẹn của tiến sĩ Benni đến tự viện nghiên cứu khí hậu cùng hai người đồng nghiệp và các Pokemon Castform rất đáng yêu của mình hỗ trợ..."

Tin tức trên màn hình lớn phía trên hội chợ đưa tin về hội nghị biến đổi khí hậu tại thành phố Elkyr đã kết thúc trong buổi sáng hôm nay. Từ trên cao, Yellow và Kitty có thể thấy được màn hình lớn ở quảng trường đang đưa tin về Hội nghị, cũng như đám đông mọi người đang tập trung ở trước triển lãm tượng băng, không khí náo nhiệt vẫn chưa hề nguôi đi dù đã sang đến ngày thứ tư của Lễ hội.

"Việc gì phải kiếm một chiếc Flycam khi mà bạn đã có sẵn một cái Camera biết Fly cơ chứ."

Tiếng của Yuzuru qua thiết bị liên lạc làm Yellow phì cười. Cô gái tóc vàng đang được Kitty cắp bay lên không trung cùng với chiếc máy ảnh của Yuzuru. Nên nhìn ra thì cả hai đang làm 'flycam' của con nhóc đấy. Họ đang chụp ảnh hội chợ trên băng từ tít trên cao, nên Kitty và Yellow đang cầm máy ảnh và bay cao nhất có thể. Bên dưới đất, Yuzuru đang quan sát mọi thứ qua một màn hình máy tính bảng, để có thể chỉ đạo Yellow điều chỉnh hướng quay máy ảnh hợp lý. Con nhóc ngồi trên đầu Willump như sếp lớn vậy, vừa xem máy tính bảng vừa ăn bánh quy, cho Willump ăn cùng nữa, trông rất oách.

"Chị nghĩ là đủ độ cao rồi đấy. Từ đây có thể chụp ảnh toàn cảnh hội chợ rồi."

Vừa nói qua thiết bị liên lạc, Yellow vừa đưa máy ảnh lên, chụp một vài bức ảnh hội chợ từ trên cao, nhìn được toàn cảnh luôn. Yuzuru thì quan sát qua máy tính bảng, ăn bánh quy và chẳng phải làm gì nhiều.

"Thiết bị kết nối do anh Jeff thiết kế riêng cho em ấy. Anh ấy nhìn thì vô dụng nhưng nhiều lúc cũng có mấy cái sáng tạo hay lắm."

Yuzuru nhai nhóp nhép miếng bánh trong miệng, cười sảng khoái về cái máy tính bảng Jeff làm cho con nhóc tối qua để hôm nay có thể thoải mái chụp ảnh hội chợ.

"Haha! Anh ấy thật biết quan tâm tới mọi người nhỉ?"

"Tất nhiên rồi."

Thế mà, lão Jeff đang ngồi ở trên đỉnh một bức tượng đá gần đó vẫn nghe thấy được cuộc hội thoại của hai chị em.

"Anh nghe thấy rồi đấy."

Jeff đang quan sát đám đông trước triển lãm, ngồi cùng Ryuu, Banette và Torchic trên lưng bức tượng đá hình Pokemon gấu tuyết Rampolar. Bên cạnh anh, Baelfire đang nghịch chiếc cần câu của Yellow, gắn quả bóng vào dây câu và cho đám nhí nhố của mình đuổi theo quả bóng Pokeball ở dưới đất. Giống trò câu cá với Pokemon của mình vậy. Các Pokemon của cậu nhóc thi nhau đuổi theo quả Pokeball, nhặng hết cả lên, trông vui lắm.

Yuuki thì ngồi trong lòng Jeff, ngậm cái kẹo mút mà anh mua cho cô bé. Yuuka nằm ngủ ngon lành trong lòng Killian, người đang tựa lưng vào cặp sừng của bức tượng đá với chiếc máy tính bảng của mình. Mấy anh em đang chờ Arce mua bữa trưa về. Cô đi cùng Decidueye cũng được một lúc, chắc sắp về rồi.

"Chụp ảnh xong chưa hai chị em?"

Jeff hỏi Yuzuru đang ngồi trên đầu Willump. Con nhóc vẫn chăm chú vào chiếc máy tính bảng đặt trước mặt mình. Yellow đang hạ thấp độ cao xuống cùng Kitty, nên anh đoán là cả hai đã chụp ảnh thỏa thích, giờ đang thu dọn để chuẩn bị nghỉ trưa.

"Cũng được kha khá. Chỗ này ghép lại thành ảnh ba chiều được đấy."

Thao tác thoăn thoắt trên máy tính bảng, Yuzuru bâng quơ nói. Yellow cũng vừa nhẹ nhàng đáp xuống lưng bức tượng Rampolar nơi mọi người đang ngồi, lau chùi lại chiếc máy ảnh trước khi trả lại nó cho Yuzuru.

"Ngày thứ tư rồi mà lễ hội vẫn tấp nập nhỉ?"

"Ừ! Anh cũng thấy ngạc nhiên đấy."

Jeff nhìn đám đông khách du lịch đang tập trung trước triển lãm tượng băng mà cảm thấy ấn tượng. Sức hút của Lễ hội tuyết rơi đúng là rất lớn, dù chỉ còn hai ngày nữa là kết thúc rồi.

"Cũng phải công nhận công tác tổ chức của họ tốt thì mới thu hút được nhiều khách du lịch đến vậy."

Killian cũng góp ý vào. Cậu đang dùng một thiết bị bay kèm camera gắn ngoài lắp vào Capture Dics, dùng nó như một flycam chất lượng thấp để bay lên trên triển lãm. Từ vị trí hiện tại của thiết bị, Killian có thể thấy được cả bức tượng băng Lugia khổng lồ, cùng dòng người đông nghịt đang tập trung xung quanh để chụp ảnh, quay phim nó. Màn hình hiển thị của máy tính bảng Killian dùng khá rõ, dù Capture Dics của cậu không quá nét nhưng tiện lợi hơn cái 'flycam' của Yuzuru và Yellow.

"Ồ cái này xịn ghê. Killy cho mượn tí."

"Xê ra chỗ khác coi. Cậu cũng có flycam của mình rồi còn gì"

Yuzuru thì bị cái 'flycam' chất lượng thấp của Killian thu hút, định xí xớn ra mượn thì bị cậu bạn đuổi như đuổi tà, thành ra con nhóc cũng cau mày

"Đồ keo kiệt!"

Cuối cùng, hai đứa lại đâm ra cãi nhau, làm hai anh chị bật cười khúc khích khi chứng kiến.

"Hai cái đứa này."

"Yuzuru đừng trêu Killian nữa. Em có chị với Kitty làm flycam thay cho rồi còn gì."

Trong lúc mấy anh em đang trêu đùa nhau về chuyện cái Flycam của Killian, Arce đã trở về cùng đồ ăn trưa. Hẳn ba túi đẫy, Decidueye vừa cắp hai túi vừa bay đến chật vật, còn Arce cũng khó khăn lắm mới xách được cái túi đựng đầy đồ ăn của mọi người về. Thấy chị cả khổ sở với đống đồ ăn, cô em út Yuuki cùng Yellow vội vã chạy lại giúp một tay.

"Dừng tay nghỉ trưa nào!"

Arce vui vẻ nói lớn, làm Baelfire và đám nhí nhố ngừng chơi đùa, Killian và Yuzuru cũng ngừng cãi nhau, tập trung lại quanh bãi đất trống dưới chân bức tượng đá. Một chiếc bàn gấp được kê ra cùng những chiếc ghế dài, đám nhóc nghịch ngợm ngồi tập trung xung quanh chiếc bàn nhỏ. Thức ăn được bày ra trên bàn thành một bữa tiệc thịnh soạn, mấy đứa trẻ chia nhau những hộp thức ăn được lấy ra từ trong những túi lớn mà Arce xách về. Chị cả Arce ngồi đầu bàn bên này, chia thức ăn cho các em, trong khi chị hai Yellow ở đầu bàn bên kia giúp mấy đứa nhỏ chuẩn bị đồ ăn và thức xuống. Jeff, như thường lệ, lôi ra một bịch nước ngọt có ga, loại ưa thích của anh, đông lạnh từ dưới tuyết.

"Của anh này! Vẫn còn nóng đấy. Anh cẩn thận kẻo bỏng tay."

"Ừ ừ."

Yellow đưa cho Jeff hộp thức ăn của anh, một hộp mì xào cay đúng vị vẫn còn nóng hổi trong tay Jeff. Yuuki thì là một hộp cơm trộn, trong khi Baelfire thì thích shushi cá hồi hơn, Yuzuru ăn pizza cốc, còn Killian là bánh mì kẹp hải sản. Mỗi đứa đều nhận được một phần ăn riêng, đúng theo sở thích của từng người. Arce đã ghi nhớ rất kĩ để chọn phần ăn cho chúng đấy. Đám pokemon nhí nhố như Tepig, Torchic, Oshawott,... cũng chia nhau đồ ăn của chúng, bắp ngô nướng cho Tepig và Torchic, pate cá cho Oshawott, thức ăn hạt cho Snivy và Brylf thì thích thịt nướng hơn. Mọi người đều vui vẻ nhận phần ăn của mình, nhưng chưa ai vội vàng mà ăn trước cả. Tất cả cùng đặt phần ăn của mình ra trước mặt, rồi cùng nhau đồng thành

"Cảm ơn vì bữa ăn!"

Đám nhóc nhí nhố đồng thanh, còn Arce và Yellow ôm bụng mà cười khi thấy lũ nhóc hô vang cả một khu, làm các du khách cũng đang ăn trưa xung quanh đều quay ra nhìn và cười theo chúng.

"Được rồi nhé! Ăn uống gọn gàng, ăn xong nhớ dọn dẹp rác. Anh không phải nhân viên môi trường của mấy đứa đâu."

Jeff thì nhắc nhở đám em một cách dí dỏm, trước khi là người đầu tiên 'khai cuộc' với phần ăn của mình. Đám nhóc nhí nhố cũng vui vẻ thưởng thức bữa trưa thịnh soạn của chúng. Mọi người cùng ăn trưa với nhau một cách vui vẻ. Nhìn cả nhóm mà Yellow chợt cảm thấy có chút ghen tị, vì họ trông thật giống như một gia đình nhỏ ấm cúng đang ăn trưa cùng nhau...

...

Ruby đang ở bảo tàng Elkyr, nơi trưng bày các cổ vật tại thành phố, bao gồm cả Trái tim băng giá, cổ vật được trưng bày tại Lễ hội lần này. Không còn ai khác ở đó cùng cậu cả. Đội Huấn luyện viên bảo vệ an ninh của Lễ hội đã ra ngoài theo một yêu cầu của Hội đồng thành phố, chỉ còn mình Ruby và các Pokemon của cậu ở lại canh chừng cổ vật. Đáng lẽ Yellow cũng phải tham gia cùng cậu, nhưng cậu muốn để cô thoải mái chút, vì hôm nay cũng đã là ngày thứ tư của lễ hội rồi mà.

Lang thang trong sảnh bảo tàng vắng người, Ruby và Mumu vừa đi, vừa kiểm tra lại các lối vào của bảo tàng. Hôm nay, bảo tàng đóng cửa, nên các lối vào khác ngoài lối vào chính và cửa phụ dẫn thông sang hội đồng thành phố qua một đường hầm dưới lòng đất đều được khóa lại. Không có quá nhiều việc cho hai người làm, trừ việc tuần tra xung quanh bảo tàng và các cửa vào.

"Chán quá… Mọi người chắc đang đến hội nghị khí hậu rồi."

Lướt qua trang mạng xã hội Pokebook, Ruby thấy được những bức ảnh của mấy chị em Yellow chụp ở quảng trường. Những bức ảnh chụp từ trên cao khá đẹp đấy, bao quát được cả khu. Trong khi những bức về bữa nghỉ trưa của họ làm cậu thoáng mỉm cười. Được làm ở đội bảo vệ, các cậu cũng được tham gia lễ hội theo cách riêng của mình. Chỉ tiếc là, nếu có mọi người ở đây cùng tham gia nữa thì vui biết mấy. Ý cậu là, Sapphire, Emerald với anh Raike ấy. Ba người họ có nhiệm vụ riêng, nên không thể tới Elkyr tham gia lễ hội được. Chứ Sapphire thích lễ hội này lắm. Được chơi thả ga, tham gia các cuộc thi,… rồi các thứ khác. Năm ngoái, hai người đã có rất nhiều thời gian vui vẻ tại đây mà.

"Các cậu nghĩ sao? Hơi tiếc là tụi mình không được tham gia nhỉ?"

Ngồi xuống ở trong phòng bảo vệ của bảo tàng, Ruby trò chuyện với Kiki và Nana đang nằm nghỉ ngơi ngoan ngoãn trong đó. Cậu cho hai đứa xem những bức ảnh mà mọi người chụp chung, làm hai đứa cũng có vẻ tiếc lắm, khi không được tham gia cùng các Pokemon khác trong nhóm. Nhất là đám nhóc nhí nhố của Baelfire, chỉ mới quen nhau một thời gian thôi, mà cả Kiki lẫn Nana đều quý chúng lắm. Cái đám nghịch ngợm ấy…

Mumu đứng ngoài quầy thì vừa canh gác, vừa tán phét với Feefee. Hai đứa hệ nước cũng có những chuyện để tám nhảm giết thời gian trong lúc canh gác mệt mỏi mà. Fofo và Rara thì lang thang xung quanh, tuần tra thay Ruby, để cậu có thể nghỉ ngơi chút. Cả đội xem ra khá thư thái trong lúc canh gác bảo tàng.

"Thôi. Đổi ca tuần tra thôi. Kiki! Nana! Đi nào."

Vừa nói, Ruby vừa cùng hai Pokemon của mình ra ngoài, định đổi ca tuần với Fofo và Rara. Mumu và Feefee vẫn không phát hiện được gì đáng nghi cả. Hai đứa đứng canh ở sảnh, trong khi Fofo với Rara đang tuần ở hành lang phía sau.

"Này! Fofo! Rara! Đổi ca nào!"

Không có tiếng trả lời. Ruby ngạc nhiên khi cả hai Pokemon của mình đều im bặt. Có cảm giác chẳng lành, cậu gọi lớn hơn

"Fofo? Rara?"

Cậu cùng Kiki, Nana và Mumu chạy ra phía hành lang phía sau để tìm hai người đồng đội của họ. Đáng lẽ họ đang đi tuần ở phía cửa sau mà. Sao không thấy ai trả lời?

"Này! Hai đứa!"

Ruby và ba Pokemon của mình chạt về phía sau. Đó là lúc, cậu chạm trán 'nó'…

"Hả?"

Fofo và Rara nằm bất tỉnh trên sàn, phía bên kia là một bóng đen méo mó, cao tới chạm trần và bao phủ cả chiều rộng hành lang. Kiki, Nana và Mumu ngay lập tức vào thế chiến đấu, cảnh giác đứng chặn phía trước Ruby, trong khi cậu huấn luyện viên trẻ thận trọng lùi lại, cố gắng xác định kẻ thù của mình. Nhưng, cái bóng lù lù bước qua hai con Pokemon đang nằm bất tỉnh trên sàn, thận trọng tiến về phía cậu.

Hình dạng của nó dần hiện rõ. Một Dusknoir, một trong những Pokemon hệ ma mạnh nhất trong giới Pokemon, nếu không tính các Pokemon huyền thoại. Và nó đã hạ gục cả Fofo và Rara, hai Pokemon nếu xét ra là yếu hơn nó rất nhiều.

Tuy nhiên, Ruby dù thận trọng những đâu đó vẫn có chút tự tin, vì khác với Fofo và Rara, trong tay cậu hiện đang có hai khắc chế của hệ ma, Kiki và Nana. Ưu tiên hàng đầu của cậu vẫn là cứu hai Pokemon đã gục của mình và đánh bại kẻ xâm phạm. Vì Dusknoir không thể là một Pokemon hoang dã. Chủ nhân của nó đang ở đâu đó trong bảo tàng này, và mục tiêu của hắn, có thể, là bảo vật trái tim băng giá trong phòng trưng bày phía trong kia.

"Feefee, Mumu! Bảo vệ phòng chứa cổ vật!"

Ruby để cho Feefee và Mumu của cậu sang bảo vệ cổ vật trái tim băng giá. Mumu nhanh chóng rời đi, để lại Ruby, Kiki và Nana đối đầu với Dusknoir. Trong khi hai Pokemon của mình đi bảo vệ cổ vật, Ruby chọn ở lại để điều khiển hai đứa còn lại đối đầu với một đối thủ rất mạnh đó là con Pokemon hệ ma khổng lồ Dusknoir kia.

"Duuuu!"

Dusknoir đã ra tay trước. Hai cánh tay khổng lồ gồng lên, tạo ra quả cầu bóng đêm và ném về phía Ruby. Shadow ball bay theo một quỹ đạo kì dị về phía cả ba.

"Cẩn thận!"

Ruby cúi xuống né đi Shadowball, trong khi Kiki và Nana nhảy sang hai bên, bật lên tường và nhảy vòng qua quả cầu bóng đêm của Dusknoir. Trong không gian hành lang hẹp này, sự cơ động của cả hai Pokemon dạng thú là cực kì lợi hại. Kiki và Nana dùng tốc độ, tiếp cận Dusknoir rất nhanh.

"Nana! Odor Sleuth!"

Ruby ra lệnh cho Nana. Nana gầm lên, tạo sóng năng lượng, vật chất hóa cơ thể bằng khí của Dusknoir, khiến Pokemon ma không còn miễn nhiễm với các đòn tấn công Normal của Kiki nữa. Ruby có thể là một Nhà điều phối trình diễn thời trang Pokemon, nhưng khả năng chiến đấu của cậu chưa bao giờ thua kém bất kì người bạn nào trong nhóm cả. Chiến thuật của cậu rất rõ ràng, khiến Dusknoir mất lợi thế về hệ trước Kiki.

"Dusss"

Dusknoir giơ cánh tay khổng lồ lên và quật xuống Kiki đang ở gần. Đòn Brick break, Ruby nhận ra nó. Nhưng Kiki rất linh hoạt, né nhẹ Brick break, đưa Dusknoir vào tầm và

RẦM!

Double Edge cực đau, con Pokemon mèo nhỏ nhắn đẩy ngược cả cơ thể cồng kềnh của Dusknoir lại phía sau. Tuy nhiên, Dusknoir không quá yếu thế, khi ngay lập tức lấy lại thăng bằng, đáp trả bằng một đòn hệ Dark mạnh.

"Duuu!"

Nó gồng cả hai tay lên, đập xuống đất, tạo sóng năng lượng hắc ám, đánh văng cả Kiki lẫn Nana lại phía sau, tạo lại khoảng cách với cả hai. Ruby dù đứng rất xa cũng vẫn bị sóng năng lượng hất ngã, loạng choạng vài bước trước khi khụy gối xuống, hai cổ chân đau nhói sau khi bị chấn động tác động vào.

"Bulldoze? Cả hai! Kết thúc nó nhanh đi! Hyper beam!"

Cả Kiki và Nana đều gồng lên, năng lượng tích tụ vào trong miệng chúng, chuẩn bị giải phóng chùm tia năng lượng hủy diệt để tiêu diệu Dusknoir. Nhưng Pokemon ma nhanh hơn, nhấn bàn tay của nó xuống sàn, kéo dài bóng và bất ngờ tấn công Nana.

Shadow Sneak giúp cánh tay của Dusknoir kéo dài thành bóng trên mặt đất, vòng ra phía sau và tấn công bất ngờ vào chân sau Nana, khiến Pokemon chó rừng mất thăng bằng chỉ ngay trước khi bắn Hyper beam.

"Nana!"

ẦM!

Hyper beam của Nana bắn thẳng lên trần nhà trong khi bản thân nó ngã ngửa về phía sau, gạch và đá từ trên trần rơi xuống ngay phía trên Dusknoir. Kiki không chần chừ, bắn Hyper beam về phía Dusknoir. Nhưng một cú Hyper beam trực diện không đủ để kết liễu Dusknoir. Ruby bị dồn vào thế bất lợi, khi cả hai Pokem của cậu đều bị rơi vào trạng thái mất sức sau khi dùng một chiêu quá mạnh như vậy.

"Dussss!"

Ruby bất lực nhìn Dusknoir niệm chiêu. Nhưng chiêu thức đã không được tung ra.

"GÌ vậy? Cả hai! Lùi lại!"

Ra lệnh cho Kiki và Nana lùi lại, Ruby loạng choạng đứng lên, cố gắng lấy lại bình tĩnh. Tuy nhiên, đến lúc đó, cậu nhận ra, ở đó không chỉ có mình Dusknoir. Có một bóng người ở phía sau thân hình cồng kềnh của Pokemon hệ ma, ẩn hiện trong bóng tối. Là kẻ điều khiển của Dusknoir.

"Mi là ai?"

Câu hỏi không có trả lời. Cùng lúc đó, Ruby và hai Pokemon lùi lại, toan bỏ chạy, thì nhận ra, cả ba đã bị bao vây. Hành lang phía sau, những bóng đen bắt đầu trồi ra từ trong tường. Những Pokemon hệ ma vây kín lối thoái lui của ba người. Cũng từ hướng đó, những bóng người mặc vest đen xuất hiện, bao vây lối vào của bảo tàng.

"Bọn người nào đây…?"

Ruby ngạc nhiên khi xuất hiện nhiều bóng người áo đen như vậy. Bọn họ, không phải đội bảo vệ lễ hội, cũng không phải người của hội đồng thành phố. Bọn chúng là ai…?

"Chạy đi! Bọn này mạnh quá!"

Bỗng, có tiếng người hét toáng lên ở phía bên kia bảo tàng. Ruby thấy, ở hướng đó, có ba người cùng một đám Pokemon đang bỏ chạy, trong khi đám người áo đen cùng các Pokemon khác đang đuổi theo. Chạy đầu tiên là một con Clefairy…

"Bọn quái nào thế này? Sao chúng đùng đùng xuất hiện từ phía đường hầm vậy?"

Nó vừa chạy, vừa hét, cái miệng rộng tới mang tai mang theo cái giọng chói tai làm Ruby ngớ người. Một…pokemon biết nói. Chạy sau nó, cái cậu mặc áo blu, tóc xanh như quả dứa đang chạy cùng với Klink, tay ôm một Magnemite đã bất tỉnh.

"Chúng khỏe quá! Đánh không lại!"

Chạy sau cậu tóc quả dứa là một cô gái ngực lép như cái mâm, hai cái đuôi tóc dài như đuôi tôm bay phất phơ phía sau bị một con Ditto và một Tangela bám vào.

"Hai cái con pokemon canh phòng chứa bảo vật cũng bị chúng hạ rồi."

Chạy cuối cùng là một thằng cha mặt vuông đang vác Snorlax, chạy chậm nhất nhóm vì còn phải lôi con Slakoth của mình đi nữa.

"Chúng cũng cướp Trái tim băng giá rồi!"

Ruby đứng người. Chẳng nhẽ…

"Mumu! Feefee!"

Không có trả lời, chỉ có đám người đồ đen đang bao vây cậu và đám người lạ mặt cùng đám Pokemon kia thôi. Các Pokemon của bọn họ, nhìn sơ qua cũng thấy là không hề yếu một chút nào. Dusclop, Houndoom, Haunter, Drapion, Amoonguss,… Hơn nữa, họ hoàn toàn vượt trội về số lượng. Không có cách nào để Ruby…

ẦM!

Trong khi vẫn lặng người, Ruby ăn trọn một đòn tấn công vào ngực, bay ngược về phía sau, ngã lăn ra sàn. Là…future sight của Dusknoir. Cậu lịm dần sau khi trúng một đòn mạnh. Những gì còn sót lại ở khóe mắt Ruby lúc ấy là một điệu cười nham nhở với hàm răng bị đấm mất mấy cái răng cửa đang nhe ra nhìn cậu.

...

'Tút—tút-...'

Chiếc điện thoại của Yellow vang lên những hồi chuông dài không có lời đáp. Cô gái thở dài, nhìn chiếc điện thoại vẫn im lặng suốt nãy giờ mà lo lắng

"Không biết Ruby có nhiệm vụ gì mà không trả lời điện thoại nhỉ?"

"Chị Yellow! Lại đây nào!"

"Tới đây!"

Nghe tiếng gọi của Yuzuru, Yellow vội vàng cất chiếc điện thoại đi và chạy lại chỗ mọi người đang chờ. Có cả anh Benni, chị Suri và anh Richard, ba nhà nghiên cứu vừa nhận được bằng công nhận của Hội nghị biến đối khí hậu đang đứng trên sân khấu. Jeff, Arce và đám nhóc đang đứng tạo dáng bên cạnh họ, trong khi Yuzuru chỉnh chiếc máy ảnh để chụp tự động. Mọi người đang chờ Yellow để chụp ảnh kỉ niệm cùng kìa.

"Tới liền đây,"

Vừa cười đùa, Yellow vừa đứng vào cùng với cả nhóm. Cô đứng sang bên phải cùng với Jeff, vô tình thôi, nắm tay anh lúc chụp hình. Arce thấy thế cũng sinh ghen, nhảy tót sang túm chặt lấ tay còn lại của Jeff. Ba người làm ba vị tiến sĩ phải bật cười khúc khích trước cái cảnh tranh chấp của hai cô gái. Đám nhóc nhí nhố thì đứng xếp hàng, Baelfire, Yuuki và Killian, mỗi đứa bế một Castform, trong khi đám Pokemon nghịch ngợm thì trèo lên tay và đầu của Willump và Sawbuck, tạo dáng đủ kiểu.

"Đứng gọn vào nào mọi người."

Nhóc Yuzuru lon ton chạy lại đứng cùng cả nhóm khi máy ảnh đã sẵn sàng.

"Nói Castform nào!"

"Castform!"

TÁCH!

Bức ảnh kỉ niệm, tiến sĩ Benni cho nó vào trong khung ảnh cùng với tấm bằng khen của ba người.

"Trông tuyệt quá nhỉ?"

"Bức này treo ở phòng thí nghiệm có sao không nhỉ?"

"Chắc không sao đâu. Treo thẳng giữa phòng như ảnh thờ luôn!"

Mọi người cùng phá lên cười sảng khoái trước câu đùa của anh Richard. Bên này, Baelfire, Yuuki cùng đám nhí nhố đang đùa nghịch cùng các Deerling, Sawbuck hay Vivilion có mặt tại hội nghị. Những Pokemon hươu dạng mùa đông giống Sawbuck đầu đàn của Yuuki, trong khi các Vivilion với đủ bảy màu sắc đang bay rợp sân khấu của hội nghị trông rất đẹp.

"Nhiều Pokemon quá!"

Bế một Castform, Killian chơi đùa cùng các Castform khác. Các Castform đang cùng nhau chuyển sang dạng tuyết, khi một Castform được coi như là chỉ huy sử dụng hail ở trung tâm. Yuzuru và WIllump tò mò xem các Castform chơi trò chơi. Castform chỉ huy lại sử dụng sunny day, rồi các Castform đứng gần cậu ta cùng chuyển sang dạng nắng.

"Ồ! Vậy là chỉ cần một Castform sử dụng chiêu thức thời tiết là tất cả cùng chuyển dạng."

"Đúng rồi đó! Nghiên cứu của bọn anh là tạo ra một cỗ máy khuếch đại khả năng này của Castform, để có thể gây ảnh hưởng trực tiếp lên thời tiết thay vì chỉ gây ra thay đổi tạm thời ở một vùng ảnh hưởng nhỏ xung quanh Castform thôi."

Vừa giải thích, tiến sĩ Benni vừa nựng anh bạn Castform chỉ huy, mà anh hay gọi với biệt danh 'nhạc trưởng', người đội trưởng của nhóm Castform nghiên cứu mà ba người nuôi dưỡng.

"Thú vị thật."

Killian có vẻ rất hứng thú về nghiên cứu này của ba người. Bên này, Baelfire, Yuuki và Jeff lại đang xem một nghiên cứu khác về bộ ba thời tiết tai họa Thunderus, Tornadus và Landorus trên màn hình máy chiếu. Các thông tin về chúng như thông số, nơi được tìm thấy, tai họa chúng đại diện, được cậu nhóc Baelfire ghi lại đầy đủ vào 'Pokedex' của mình. Yuuki thì học đánh vần từng tên Pokemon một, được Jeff hướng dẫn từng chữ nên cô bé thích lắm.

"Thun-de-rus. Lan-do-rus…"

"Chúng đều là những Pokemon huyền thoại đó."

"Pokemon huyền thoại là sao?"

Yuuki tò mò hỏi Baelfire. Cô bé chưa từng gặp các Pokemon huyền thoại mà chỉ mới nghe qua, nên đây là lần đầu tiên Yuuki thấy hình ảnh của những Pokemon huyền thoại đấy.

"Pokemon huyền thoại là những Pokemon mạnh hơn bình thường và thường rất độc nhất, tức là chỉ có một con duy nhất trên cả thế giới đấy."

"Ồ!"

Yuuki ngạc nhiên, rồi thích thú, giơ Yuuka lên

"Vậy Yuuka của tớ có phải Pokemon huyền thoại không?"

"Không đâu Yuuki. Chị Yellow cũng có Chuchu mà. Pikachu không phải là huyền thoại."

"Vậy à? Đúng rồi nhỉ!"

"Vậy Willump thì sao?"

Yuzuru tò mò về chuyện huyền thoại, nên cũng tham gia vào hỏi Baelfire. Suy ngẫm một lúc, cậu nhóc Baelfire gật gù

"Tớ chưa từng thấy Willump xuất hiện trong danh sách các Pokemon đã biết, nên có thể cậu ấy cũng là một Pokemon huyền thoại."

"Tuyệt quá! Tớ có một Pokemon huyền thoại rồi."

"Wiillump!"

Con yeti mập bốn tay với Yuzuru đập tay với nhau thích thú. Hình như đến con Yeti mập còn chẳng biết nó là loài Pokemon gì ấy chứ. Yellow với Arce đứng hóng mà cười.

"Vậy là trong nhóm cũng có một huyền thoại rồi nhỉ?"

"Wiii!"

Willump cũng đập tay với Arce vui vẻ. Trong khi Baelfire lại xấn lại chỗ lão Jeff hỏi vui

"Anh Jeff có Pokemon huyền thoại nào không?"

"Anh không."

"Vậy anh được gặp Pokemon huyền thoại nào chưa?"

"Chắc là một vài…"

"MỘT VÀI Á?"

Baelfire há hốc mồm ngạc nhiên. Vậy là, lão Jeff, ông anh của cậu còn được gặp trực tiếp nhiều Pokemon huyền thoại khác rồi cơ đấy. Thích thú, cậu nhóc bám lấy anh, ríu rít

"Những Pokemon nào thế anh?"

"À… ừm…"

Jeff bối rối nhìn Yellow. Nhưng cô gái ngơ cậu đi, huýt sáo coi như không nhận được ánh mắt đưa tình… à không, cầu cứu của cậu.

"Thì một số, như Willump, rồi hồi trước anh có gặp Kyogre ngoài biển."

"Vậy á? Anh kể cho em về Kyogre đi! Điiii mà anh!"

"Em cũng muốn nghe về Pokemon huyền thoại"

Thế là, cuối cùng Baelfire và Yuuki bám dính lấy Jeff để nghe anh kể về Kyogre. Anh thì…

"À! Pokemon huyền thoại cũng chỉ là Pokemon thôi. Kyogre thì là một con cá voi khổng lồ với mấy hình cổ trên vây…"

Nhìn Jeff bị hai em bám dính như bẫy dính ruồi làm Yellow cười khúc khích. Yuzuru thì từ lúc biết Willump là huyền thoại thì cũng bám dính lấy con Yeti mập luôn.

"Đám nhóc đam mê Pokemon quá."

"Baelfire mà! Cả Yuuki nữa."

Killian cười trước nhận xét của anh Benni. Chị Suri và Arce thì tranh thủ thu dọn đồ đạc và các Castform lại để trở về khách sạn trước khi trời tối.

"Nào! Dọn dẹp thôi mấy đứa! Dọn đồ nhanh để còn đi chơi hội tối nào!"

Anh Richard thì vui vẻ nhờ đám nhóc dọn dẹp hộ. Jeff nhờ thế mà cũng có cớ lùi buổi kể chuyện của anh lại tới tối.

"Nào mấy đứa! Dọn dẹp thôi!"

Nói lớn như anh cả, Jeff tách được Yuuki và Baelfire ra. Yuzuru cũng vui vẻ, nhảy xuống khỏi đầu Willump sau một lúc ôm ấp con yeti mập.

"Dọn dẹp thôi."

Ba đứa nhóc thích thú hô lớn, trước khi bắt tay vào dọn dẹp cùng mọi người để trở về trước khi trời tối.

"Ăn tối xong chúng ta đi hội chợ tiếp đê!"

Killian cũng kéo tay anh Benni vào dọn cùng.

"Chị muốn đi trượt băng nữa. Sáng nay chưa trượt được tí nào rồi."

Arce thì muốn trượt băng, hẳn rồi. Sáng nay cô làm ca sĩ bất đắc dĩ rồi mà, tối phải tranh thủ vui chơi chứ. Thấy thế, Yellow huých huých vai Jeff

"Anh Jeff! Bắt cặp với em trượt băng không?"

"Không được! Jeff! Anh trượt băng với em."

"Với em!"

"Với chị!"

Thế là, cuối cùng, thằng con trai duy nhất trong nhóm lại bị hai chị em Yellow và Arce tranh giành làm bạn trượt băng chung. Đau hết cả đầu. Đám nhóc và ba nhà nghiên cứu lại được một phen cười sảng khoái trước màn 'song long tranh đoạt' của hai cô gái.

"Đứa nào theo anh đi ăn thịt nướng không? Anh biết một hàng thịt nướng ngon lắm."

Anh Richard thì lại thích lấy lòng đám em hơn. Đám nhóc nghe đến đồ ăn lại nhao nhao lên

"Em đi! Em đi với!"

"Tớ đi với nữa!"

Chị Suri cũng muốn đi cùng. Sau ba ngày căng thẳng của hội nghị, cô nữ tiến sĩ cũng muốn xõa lắm chứ. Benni thì cười, thở dài

"Tớ thì chỉ muốn ngủ thôi."

"Á! Anh lại giống anh Jeff rồi! Suốt ngày ngủ!"

Yuzuru bắt lỗi anh Benni ngay được, trong khi Killian thì ra vẻ thân thiện hơn

"Đi chơi cùng mọi người đi mà anh Benni! Ngủ thì để tối! Đi cho vui! Vui lắm luôn ấy!"

"Vậy à? Thế chắc anh đi cùng vậy."

Anh Benni nhún vai ra vẻ miễn cưỡng, dù thật ra, anh cũng đâu định phí thời gian cùng hai người bạn của mình vào việc ngủ đâu. Vậy là, mấy anh em cùng ba nhà nghiên cứu quyết định sẽ đi chơi hội chợ lần nữa sau bữa ăn tối, đi trượt băng, ăn thịt nướng các thứ,… trên nền là hai chị em Yellow và Arce đang xẻ đôi Jeff ra để đem đi làm bạn trượt băng cùng. Jeff thì… thở dài thôi. Ước gì anh biết thuật phân thân, để tách ra chiều lòng cả hai cô gái.

…

Torchic đứng lên bục diễn thuyết, trình diễn chiêu thức Sunny day một cách chuyên nghiệp, ánh sáng chói lóa của 'đảng' tỏa sáng xung quanh nó, làm các bạn nó, Brylf, Tepig, Oshawott, Snivy ngước nhìn lên với ánh mắt long lanh đầy ngưỡng mộ. Nhưng mà…

BỐP!

Cái đứa cầm cái đèn học rọi vào đầu Torchic là Banette, rơi đến bốp một cái từ trên trần xuống sàn. Bóng đèn cũng vụt tắt, mang theo cái luồng ánh sáng của 'đảng' đi luôn. Hóa ra chỉ là một cú lừa, chẳng có chiêu Sunny day nào cả, chỉ là cái đèn học rọi xuống đầu Torchic thôi. Thế là, con gà ngu lại ăn đủ cà chua với trứng từ phía 'khán giả' của nó, vì màn làm giả Sunny day như thật của mình.

***Phòng tác giả

"Cái chuyên mục Pokemon trình diễn ngắn mỗi tập này cũng thú vị ấy chứ. Thi thoảng cho vào thay chuyên mục 'phòng tác giả' thường nhật được đấy."

Thằng tác giả vuốt cằm

"Ừ! Dù nó hơi nhảm nhí."

Thằng nhân vật chính cũng vuốt cằm.

Một đám mây mù bay lơ lửng trên đầu cả hai…

"Mịa nó! Gần bốn mươi ngày chưa có tập mới đăng lên cho mọi người rồi đấy!"

"Viết nhanh lên! VIết nhanh lên!"

Thế là hai đứa lại giục nhau viết fanfic tiếp để khỏi ăn đủ từ phía độc giả.

Trở lại fanfic***

…

Mọi người giành buổi tối vui vẻ tại hội chợ trên sông băng. Lần này, có cả ba nhà nghiên cứu khí hậu Pokemon và các Castform tham gia nữa.

"Casffu!"

Castform đồng loạt chuyển sang dạng tuyết khi tuyết bắt đầu rơi, làm đám nhóc và đám Pokemon thích thú.

"Yeah! Tuyết rơi rồi!"

Đám nhóc nhí nhố chạy khắp hội chợ, mỗi đứa một que thịt nướng nóng hổi mà anh Richard mua cho. Anh Benni và chị Suri, hai người cũng bỏ cái kiểu ăn mặc phòng thí nghiệm thường ngày, để mua cho nhau những bộ quần áo đi chơi hội bình thường, và dắt tay nhau tình tứ trong một buổi hẹn hò trá hình chính thức của họ.

"Nhìn hai người họ kìa. Tình cảm quá."

"Ước gì em được như chị ấy."

Arce cũng dắt tay Yellow đi sau hai anh chị lớn, vui vẻ trò chuyện với cô em gái kém tuổi một cách vui vẻ. Jeff đi phía sau vì...bị cho ra rìa trong cuộc tình tay ba :v Đấy, bọn con gái đến với nhau hết rồi. Mấy thằng như Jeff chỉ có húp nước lã với làm bạn cùng tay phải thôi ạ.

"Willump ấm quá!"

Killian nằm dài trên đầu Willump, cái vị trí mà đáng lẽ Yuzuru phải độc chiếm rồi, và ôm anh bạn Yeti mập mạp, rên rỉ khi mái đầu xù ngập trong bộ lông ấm áp trắng muốt. Yuzuru thì ngồi ở dưới bụng Willump, được hai cánh tay dưới của yeti bế, vừa thư thái như nữ hoàng đang được hộ tống, vừa ăn xiên thịt nóng của nó, cười khoái chí

"Cảm giác như kiểu nữ hoàng ấy."

Baelfire và Yuuki cùng đám nhí nhố của hai đứa chạy lon ton phía trước, nhảy tưng tưng trên nền băng cứng của con sông, xí xớn hết từ gian hàng này đến quầy trò chơi khác, làm lão Jeff lại phải lóc cóc đuổi theo để giữ lại. Torchic ngồi trên đầu Jeff thì như cái hải đăng, chỉ cho lão chỗ đám nhóc. Dòng người đông đúc thế này, không có Torchic quan sát chắc mấy anh em lạc nhau hết rồi.

"Hừm. Tuyết rơi khá dày nhỉ? Từ tối nay đến hết ngày kia là có tuyết rơi đấy."

"À ừ. Phải ha. Tuyết rơi đến hết lễ hội nhỉ."

Hai nhà nghiên cứu thời tiết đi hẹn hò mà chẳng có chuyện gì để nói, cuối cùng lại quay lại chủ đề thời tiết, thật hết thuốc chữa mà. Anh Richard đi sau mà thở dài, đến bó tay với hai đứa đồng nghiệp của mình thôi.

"Lễ hội vui quá!"

Yellow hét thật lớn. Và đáp lại chị, đám nhí nhố nhá Jeff cũng đồng thanh

"Vui quá!"

...

Lúc ấy, Baelfire đang chạy chơi trốn tìm cùng với Yuuki và lão Jeff, trong lúc mọi người đang đi chơi quanh hội chợ. Jeff là người đi tìm, còn Yuuki và Baelfire phải đi trốn. Baelfire trốn ở sau một quầy bán búp bê, trong khi Yuuki và Yuuka ở nơi khác, đám nhí nhố như Snivy, Oshawott thì lẩn vào chỗ mấy cái máy bán hàng tự động. Riêng Tepig ham ăn thì cứ loanh quanh chỗ bán thức ăn, khách du lịch lại tưởng nó là Pokemon hoang dã, cho nó đồ ăn làm nó ăn đến đẫy cả bụng, chẳng chạy đi đâu được rồi.

"Trốn ở đây chắc không ai thấy đâu."

Vừa thì thầm với Brylf đang trốn cùng, Baelfire vừa nấp vào phía sau con búp bê lớn nhất. Jeff không phát hiện ra hai người, nên đã đi ngang qua chỗ họ, về phía khu bán hoa quả lạnh rồi. Thấy anh mình đi qua mà không hề chú ý, Baelfire bụm miệng, cười khúc khích một cách khoái chí vì đã trốn được anh. Bỗng nhiên, Brylf trên đầu cậu phát hiện ra một cái gì đó

"Bry? Brylf!"

Nó đánh động cho Baelfire

"Gì thế?"

Cậu nhóc cũng chợt chú ý về phía Brylf đang chỉ. À, là Yuuki đó mà. Cô bé đang đứng bơ vơ giữa một khu vắng người phía sau một quầy hàng.

"A! Yuuki! Sao cậu chưa trốn đi. Cậu..."

Bỗng nhiên, Baelfire ngạc nhiên. Ánh mắt Yuuki không nhìn về phía cậu gọi, mà lại vô hồn nhìn xuống lớp băng bên dưới chân cô bé. Rồi ngơ ngác, Yuuki ngẩng lên, nhìn xung quanh. Cô bé thấy Baelfire đang nhìn nhìn, liền chỉ tay xuống lớp băng bên dưới chân.

"Baelfire ơi! Lugia kìa."

Tay Yuuki chỉ xuống dưới lớp băng làm Baelfire ngạc nhiên, không hiểu cô bạn mình đang nói gì

"Cậu nói gì vậy Yuuki? Lugia đâu?"

Cậu nhóc toan chạy lại phía Yuuki, thì bất ngờ, một bóng đen vụt qua ngay dưới chân khiến Baelfire giật mình, ngã ngửa. Một bóng đen khổng lồ vừa xuất hiện dưới lớp băng dưới chân cậu, rồi vụt biến mất vào màn nước đêm đen thăm thẳm phía dưới lớp băng lạnh giá. Baelfire đứng người...

"Hơ..."

"Lugia đó."

...


	30. Chapter 29

Pokemon legendary trinaers III: Tiger

Tập 29.

.

Tuyết trắng bắt đầu rơi nhiều, kèm theo những cơn gió lạnh buốt. Hội chợ vắng vẻ dần khi màn đêm buông xuống thành phố Elkyr. Một ngày hội chợ nhộn nhịp đang dần khép lại khi bức màn trắng xóa bao phủ bầu trời đêm yên bình.

Trở về khách sạn, cả hội vẫn nán lại phòng nhóm Arce đến tận đêm để chơi trò chơi và ăn thịt nướng, định sẽ tiệc tùng thâu đêm luôn. Một chiếc bàn thấp ở giữa phòng, một bộ board game, đồ uống và thịt nướng đầy đủ. Khi mà thành phố đã bắt đầu nghỉ ngơi sau một ngày lễ hội náo nhiệt, cả nhóm lại bắt đầu một bữa tiệc vui vẻ của riêng mình. Chỉ thiếu một điều, Jeff đang không có mặt…

"Em thắng lớn rồi."

Yellow hét lên thích thú khi cuối cùng, cô cũng thắng được một ván, sau hơn chục ván cả nhóm cùng chơi với nhau. Thắng lớn là đằng khác, nên cô gái cười toe toét, uống cạn luôn ly nước của mình coi như để ăn mừng.

"Ghê nha!"

"Yellow thắng lớn quá!"

"Thế này không cẩn thận bị lật kèo đấy Killian!"

Trong khi chị Suri trầm trồ và ghi điểm của Yellow vào cuốn sổ, Yuzuru trêu cậu bạn Killian của mình, người chỉ vì ván thắng của Yellow mà trở thành thanh niên duy nhất…chưa thắng được một điểm nào. Killian cau mày, tính toán xem trong ví còn lại bao nhiêu trong khi vẫn nhai miếng thịt nướng dai đến khó chịu trong miệng. Cứ đà này, cậu không sớm thì muộn cũng phá sản thôi.

"Tới lượt chị nhỉ?"

Arce rút lá bài từ bộ bài đặt giữa bàn, khẽ cau mày khi đặt lá bài lên tay mình, tính toán các nước đi tiếp theo. Sau đó, chị mỉm cười đầy tinh quái

"Giữ! Chị hết lượt rồi. Không có gì phải vội cả."

"Đến em!"

Baelfire nhanh nhảu rút lá bài và đặt lên tay mình. Cậu nhóc chưa thạo trò chơi này lắm nên mất thêm chút thời gian để xếp bài. Anh Richard ngồi bên cạnh láu cá ngó sang xem bài của cậu nhóc

"Ồ bài đẹp ghê! Nhả cho anh lá này đi!"

"Này! Đừng nghe cậu ta! Đánh thế cậu ta thắng mất đấy!"

Anh Benni vờ hốt hoảng, cười lớn khi thấy thằng bạn thân của mình đang chơi xấu với cậu em ngây ngô. Bảo là chơi vui, nhưng cũng phải có chút ăn thua mới hấp dẫn chứ. Chơi như Richard là xấu lắm đó.

"Tin chị! Đánh lá này đi!"

Arce thì 'tử tế' hơn, cũng ngó sang bài của Baelfire và 'khuyên' cậu em. Nhưng Killian nhảy vào ngay trước khi Baelfire bị hai người họ dắt mũi mất.

"Hai người chơi xấu! Định gài cho em không điểm chứ gì! Baelfire đừng nghe họ!"

Nhưng mà, cái vẻ mặt như thể cháy nhà đến nơi của cậu nhóc xoắn cận làm mọi người phá lên cười.

"Tưởng em bảo mình là thần bài không bao giờ thua cơ mà?"

"Baelfire cứ nghe họ đi. Cho xoắn cận về bét cho tớ!"

Chị Suri và Yuzuru trêu chọc làm Killian cau có lắm. Cơ mà thế mới vui chứ, khi mà mọi người ngồi lại với nhau, chơi trò chơi và tiệc tùng thế này…

Lạc lõng với cả nhóm, Yuuki đang ngồi một mình ngoài ban công với Yuuka, nhìn ra ngoài bầu trời tuyết rơi lo lắng. Anh Jeff vẫn chưa về làm cô bé lo lắm. Anh ra ngoài điều tra, và tất cả chỉ bắt đầu vì cô bé và Baelfire nhìn thấy cái bóng dưới lớp băng của hội chợ. Yuuki ngây thơ khi đó đã tưởng tượng ra Lugia, nhưng Baelfire lại bảo đó chỉ là một tảng băng trôi bên dưới thôi, khiến cô bé không tin, cả hai cãi nhau và Yuuki thì khóc. Chính vì thế mà anh Jeff mới phải dỗ cô, rồi hứa sẽ tìm hiểu xem bóng đen đó là gì. Giờ nghĩ lại, Yuuki hối hận lắm, vì đã khiến anh phải ra ngoài trong thời tiết lạnh thế này.

"Yuuki không vào chơi với mọi người à?"

Thấy cô bé ngồi một mình ngoài ban công lạnh, Yellow cũng ra ngồi cùng, hỏi han quan tâm. Cô bé lắc đầu, trong khi vẫn nhìn xa xăm về phía hội chợ băng lo lắng

"Anh Jeff ra ngoài chưa về nhỉ?"

Yellow cũng lo lắng cho Jeff như Yuuki vậy, nên cô mới ra đây cùng cô bé. Ván bài giữa mọi người vẫn tiếp tục sau khi Yellow thắng, nên cô muốn giành chút thời gian trò chuyện cùng cô em gái đang lo lắng cho anh mình.

"Anh ấy sẽ về sớm thôi. Em tin như vậy."

Yuuki chắc nịch, vì cô bé luôn tin tưởng Jeff.

"Vậy à? Chị cũng tin là vậy."

Yellow mỉm cười hiền hậu, xoa đầu và ôm cô bé cùng Yuuka vào lòng. Hai chị em thủ thỉ, trò chuyện với nhau trong lúc chờ đợi. Ban đầu là chuyện về Jeff, rồi đến chuyện cả nhóm, Baelfire, Arce,... Yuuki đã rất vui khi có Yellow bầu bạn bên cạnh trò chuyện cùng mình. Còn Yellow thì yêu quý Yuuki lắm, không muốn cô bé lo lắng cho Jeff trong lúc anh ra ngoài.

Tuyết bắt đầu rơi nặng hơn, trắng xóa cả bầu trời đêm, khiến cho tầm nhìn của họ về phía hội chợ mờ dần. Cả hai chị em đành vào trong phòng cho bớt lạnh, vì những cơn gió rít buốt giá bắt đầu thổi mạnh hơn rồi.

"Chuyện gì vậy nhỉ? Sao bỗng nhiên tuyết rơi nhiều vậy?"

Câu hỏi của anh Richard chợt khiến hai người bạn đồng nghiệp và mọi người chú ý.

"Thời tiết hôm nay đáng lẽ rất đẹp mà nhỉ?"

"Ừ phải! Đáng lẽ đâu không cơn bão tuyết nào cho tới tuần sau cơ mà."

Anh Benni và chị Suri cũng đồng tình, khiến cho điều kiện thời tiết bên ngoài bỗng trở thành một trạng thái bất thường với họ. Tò mò, mọi người cũng nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ theo.

"Mờ quá chẳng thấy gì luôn rồi."

"Ừm."

Yuzuru và Killian chẳng thể thấy nổi thành phố Elkyr ở dưới chân đồi khi nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ kính của khách sạn. Tuyết rơi trắng xóa, dày tới mức chỉ đứng cách nhau vài mét cũng khó thấy nhau rồi. Baelfire mở thử cửa ban công và thò đầu ra. Nhưng cậu nhóc và con Tepig nghịch ngợm lại vội vã rụt đầu vào, với mái tóc và bộ lông bị phủ trắng xóa bởi tuyết, trong khi Brylf với Oshawott chỉ đứng phía sau thôi cũng thấy rét run cầm cập rồi.

Nghe tiếng gió rít bên ngoài thôi cũng đã thấy được thời tiết đang tệ tới mức nào.

"Mới tối trời còn quang mà?"

"Anh cũng không biết nữa! Kể cả dự báo thời tiết có sai thì cũng đâu có cơn bão tuyết nào bất ngờ như vậy được."

Anh Benni và Arce bắt đầu lo lắng. Mới ban tối, họ đi chơi ở hội chợ, thời tiết còn rất đẹp cơ mà. Khi tuyết rơi, họ vẫn còn nghĩ là chuyện bình thường. Tuy nhiên, việc thời tiết chuyển biến xấu quá nhanh khiến mọi chuyện đang trở nên phức tạp hơn. Chị Suri lo lắng nhìn các Castform đang lơ lửng trong phòng, chúng đồng loạt chuyển sang dạng tuyết một cách bất thường. Anh Richard thì bật tivi lên, chuyển qua chuyển lại để tìm kênh có dự báo thời tiết nhưng không được. Trời đã về đêm và hầu hết các kênh truyền hình địa phương đều đã ngừng phát sóng, khiến cho việc tìm thông tin thời tiết muộn càng khó khăn.

Bất ngờ, một âm thanh vọng lại trong tiếng gió rít bên ngoài. Yellow và Yuuki là cảm nhận được một điều gì đó bất thường trong cơn gió lạnh ấy. Cả hai quay lại, nhìn về phía cánh cửa kính ban công đang đóng chặt, lung lay dữ dội vì gió mạnh, ánh mắt lo âu hướng về phía âm thanh kia phát ra.

"Có ai nghe thấy âm thanh vừa rồi không?"

"Không. Em không thấy gì cả."

"Nghe như tiếng con gì kêu lên ấy."

Cả hai nhìn Yuzuru, nhanh chóng nhận ra rằng hai người là những người duy nhất nghe được âm thanh vừa rồi. Yuuki đã mô tả gần đúng nó, tiếng kêu của một loài vật lẫn trong tiếng gió lạnh.

Những bóng đèn của căn phòng vụt tắt, toàn bộ không gian chìm trong bóng tối tĩnh lặng

"Lại gì nữa đây?"

Killian có vẻ bất mãn, mở tạm chiếc máy tính xách tay đặt trên bàn lên. Mọi người cũng mò mẫm lấy những chiếc điện thoại của họ, tận dụng chút ánh sáng từ đèn flash và từ màn hình để soi sáng căn phòng.

"Mất điện rồi à?"

"Hình như mất điện cả thành phố rồi."

Yuzuru nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ, thông báo cho mọi người. Elkyr hoàn toàn tối om trong cơn bão tuyết, có vẻ như đã có một sự cố khiến cả thành phố mất điện rồi. Arce thì lo lắng, bấm máy gọi điện cho Jeff. Nhưng vẫn chỉ là những tiếng tút tút dài dài, không có ai nhấc máy. Cô gái nhìn sang bên cạnh lo âu, và khẽ thở dài khi nhận ra ánh mắt cũng đang lo âu không kém của Yellow đang nhìn mình. Yuuki bỗng ngồi xuống, chắp tay như đang cầu nguyện một điều gì đó. Cả ba người đều đang rất lo lắng cho Jeff, người vẫn chưa trở về sau khi cơn bão tuyết ập đến Elkyr

"Jeff vẫn chưa về à?"

Anh Benni nhìn quanh phòng để xác nhận việc Jeff vắng mặt, đồng thời cũng nhắc nhở mọi người về việc cậu vẫn chưa trở về sau khi cơn bão tuyết đổ bộ.

"Anh Jeff vẫn chưa về."

"Có nên ra ngoài tìm cậu ấy không?"

Chị Suri lo lắng hỏi Yellow và Arce, để rồi chỉ nhận được sự bối rối của họ.

"Để em và Yellow đi tìm."

Arce đề nghị như vậy, còn Yellow chỉ lặng lẽ gật đầu đồng tình. Yuuki thì chợt thủ thỉ gì đó với Baelfire.

"Em đi nữa!"

Baelfire chợt giơ tay nói lớn

"Không được! Trời đang có bão tuyết. Em ra ngoài sẽ nguy hiểm lắm."

"Nhưng mà..."

Baelfire và Yuuki không tìm được lý do gì để phản đối chị Arce, nhưng Killian và Yuzuru chợt vuốt cằm, chen vào

"Xét tình hình thời tiết thế này, chỉ hai đi người sẽ không tài nào tìm được anh ấy đâu."

"Chưa nói đến việc có khi anh ấy đã đến được nơi an toàn rồi."

Anh Benni và anh Richard nhìn nhau. Đám nhóc nói có lý, trong thời tiết tệ thế này, chỉ hai cô gái sẽ không thể nào tìm được Jeff.

"Vậy để tụi anh đi tìm cùng."

Anh Richard đề nghị.

"Bọn em cũng đi nữa."

Baelfire vẫn quả quyết với quyết định đi tìm Jeff của mình. Bên cạnh cậu nhóc, Yuuki cũng tỏ vẻ quyết tâm lắm, dù cô bé biết ngoài kia rất lạnh và nguy hiểm.

"Để hai bạn ấy đi cùng em và Willump. Willump sẽ trông chừng được cả hai."

"Willu."

Willump của Yuzuru cũng dơ hai tay đồng tình với đề nghị của con nhóc. Willump là một Pokemon rất quen thuộc với điều kiện thời tiết khắc nghiệt của các núi tuyết, nên sẽ rất an tâm nếu để nó đi cùng mấy đứa nhóc. Đến nước này, Arce cũng không biết nên khuyên điều gì để đám nhóc ở lại khách sạn nữa. Cô đành thở dài

"Ừ... Nhưng mấy đứa phải cẩn thận, mặc thật nhiều áo ấm vào, và không bao giờ được đi quá xa khỏi chị hay Willump."

"Rõ ạ!"

Baelfire và Yuuki cùng nghiêm trang dậm chân chấp hành, nhìn thì buồn cười chút nhưng chắc hẳn hai đứa đang nghiêm túc lắm, Yellow nghĩ.

"Em sẽ đi cùng Sawbuck trinh sát."

Killian đề nghị. Cậu là một cảnh binh Pokemon được huấn luyện để hoạt động trong điều kiện thời tiết khắc nghiệt, nên một vài cơn bão tuyết đối với cậu là chuyện bình thường. Chưa nói đến việc Sawbuck là một pokemon hươu đầu đàn. Việc đối phó với bão tuyết và bảo vệ đàn là việc rất quen thuộc với nó. Có thêm Killian và Sawnuck hỗ trợ sẽ an tâm hơn, tuy nhiên, Arce và Yellow vẫn lo lắng cho hai đứa nhỏ nhất.

"Chị sẽ ở lại khách sạn đề phòng cậu ấy quay lại."

Chị Suri thì xung phong, vì ngoài việc đề phòng Jeff quay lại, Suri còn muốn làm một việc nữa mà ban nãy cô với Benni có bàn. Đó là theo dõi cơn bão tuyết bất ngờ này. Cả Benni và Richard đều đang lo lắng rằng cơn bão có thể sẽ còn trở nên tệ hơn, nên muốn Suri ở lại theo dõi các số liệu, cũng như nhờ sự hỗ trợ của Castform để theo dõi cơn bão tuyết. Nếu như cơn bão trở nên tệ hơn, cô có thể báo cho mọi người đến nơi an toàn, như vậy sẽ ổn hơn là tất cả cùng ra ngoài tìm Jeff.

"Vậy mọi người chuẩn bị đi. Cơn bão này khá lớn đấy. Bên ngoài sẽ rất lạnh. Đảm bảo mặc đủ ấm và tuyệt đối đừng đi xa nhau kẻo bị lạc."

Anh Benni nói, lấy chiếc áo khoác đi bão cho bản thân mình và cậu bạn. Đám nhóc cũng mặc thêm đồ để giữ ấm, đội chiếc mũ chúng mua ở hội chợ và quấn những chiếc khăn len lên quanh cổ mình. Arce và Yellow thì ngoài thêm áo còn phải trang bị thêm kính đi bão và đồ giữ ấm cho các Pokemon của họ nữa. Các cô gái huấn luyện viên cũng phải rất cẩn thận, vì cơn bão tuyết này khá lớn và họ không muốn gặp nguy hiểm khi ra ngoài trong thời tiết này.

"Mấy đứa nhớ đi gần nhau nhé kẻo lạc."

"Nắm lấy sợi dây này."

Trong khi Arce nhắc nhở, Yellow lần lượt buộc sợi dây câu của mình vào những ngón tay út của Baelfire và Yuuki, giữ hai đứa với nhau và nối với chiếc cần câu của cô gái.

"Thế này chị sẽ không bị lạc hai đứa nữa."

"Vâng ạ."

Hai đứa nhỏ cảm ơn Yellow, giữ thật chặt sợi dây câu ở ngón út để khỏi lạc. Killian và Sawbuck, Yuzuru và Willump, mọi người cũng chuẩn bị những đồ thật ấm để chuẩn bị đi tìm Jeff.

"Nếu tình hình thời tiết tệ hơn, mấy đứa tuyệt đối đừng mạo hiểm. Hãy tìm nơi an toàn nhất để trú ẩn qua cơn bão nhé."

"Vâng ạ!"

Đồng thanh trước lời căn dặn của anh Benni, cả nhóm cùng chuẩn bị đi tìm Jeff trong bão tuyết. Họ gặp nhau lần cuối ở sảnh khách sạn, trước khi tản ra, băng qua làn tuyết rơi trắng xóa để xuống thành phố Elkyr, tìm kiếm Jeff.

"Hi vọng anh Jeff không sao."

"Chị cũng vậy."

Hai chị em Yuuki và Yellow vừa bế nhau đi, vừa lẩm bẩm cầu nguyện. Arce đi trước, cầm cây đèn bão đang chiếu ánh sáng yếu ớt vào màn đêm tuyết rơi trắng xóa của thành phố. Đi sau cùng, Willump và Yuzuru chỉ lờ mờ thấy được lưng áo Arce, nhưng cả hai vẫn có thể bắt kịp được chị và đảm bảo rằng quân số ở giữa hai người không bị hụt đi một ai. Baelfire đi ở giữa đoàn, cùng với Brylf bám trên vai, vừa đi vừa gọi tên Jeff trong tiếng gió rít lạnh, nhưng những âm thanh nhỏ bé của cậu nhanh chóng chìm vào bóng đêm buốt giá của thành phố Elkyr.

Killian chạy phía trước với Sawbuck, con pokemon tuần lộc đầu đàn đang phóng qua cơn bão, đạp những guốc mạnh mẽ xuống lớp tuyết dày. Anh Richard và anh Benni sẽ tới trung tâm khí tượng, vừa để tìm Jeff, vừa để dễ dàng theo dõi cơn bão tuyết với những thiết bị ở đó hơn.

Cả nhóm chia theo ba hướng, tiến vào Elkyr mà không hề hay biết, những nguy hiểm đang cận kề họ ngay khoảnh khắc cơn bão tuyết bất thường đổ bộ vào thành phố này.

...

Tuy nhiên, thằng cha Jeff...

"Lạnh quá..."

Đang ngồi ở một cái xó xỉnh nào đó mà nó còn chẳng biết mình đang ở chỗ nào, nó hắt xì một cái, người run cầm cầm khi những cơn gió lạnh khiến mấy cái áo nó mặc trở nên vô dụng

"Chỗ quái nào thế này?"

Nhìn như một cái biệt thự to tổ bố cố gắng xây theo phong cách thế kỷ 18 nhưng thất bại thảm hại. Chẳng nói chẳng giằng, nó bẻ khóa cửa sau và lẻn vào bên trong như thể đấy là nhà nó vậy.

...

"Anh Jeff!"

"Không thấy gì cả!"

Nhóm của Arce vẫn đang đi tìm Jeff. Killian dã đi trước trinh sát, còn lại năm chị em lội tuyết ở phía sau. Bão tuyết đã ngừng, bất chợt như cách nó đến vậy. Gió lặng, tuyết rơi dày, ngập tới quá bắp chân mọi người. Việc di chuyển khó khăn khiến cho công cuộc tìm kiếm chỉ còn phụ thuộc vào Killian và Sawbuck. Ưu tiên của Arce bây giờ là đưa lũ trẻ đến nơi an toàn trước khi lại thêm một trận bão tuyết không báo trước nữa ập tới thôi.

"A! Đến hội chợ rồi này."

Yuuki nhanh nhảu. Họ đã tới hội chợ trên sông băng. Ở đó không có một bóng người nào. Chỉ có những gian hàng trống bị tuyết phủ kín và lớp băng lạnh lẽo bao phủ lên bề mặt con sông.

"Vắng quá nhỉ?"

Không một bóng người, chỉ có năm chị em và con Yeti mập. Cái vẻ vắng vẻ này khiến Baelfire khẽ huýt sáo, vì cậu nhóc không nghĩ một cái nơi đông tấp nập vào ban ngày như vậy ở lễ hội lại có thể trở nên vắng tới mức này chỉ sau một cơn bão tuyết trong đêm. Cách hội chợ một đoạn là triển lãm tạc tượng trên băng. Những bức tượng vẫn chưa được dọn dẹp, hay thậm chí là một động tác cơ bản là phủ bạt lên để bảo quản tượng cũng không

"Họ không dọn dẹp các bức tượng à?"

Yuzuru cưỡi Willump xuống trước, mọi người theo sau. Họ di chuyển trên lớp băng cứng của con sông, vì ở đó dễ di chuyển hơn so với trên đường.

"Có lẽ họ chưa kịp mang chúng vào trong chăng?"

Những bức tượng bằng băng vẫn ở nguyên vị trí của chúng so với trước cơn bão, bị vùi trong một lớp tuyết dày quá đế tượng mà không được che đậy hay bảo quản gì. Chúng hệt như lúc cả nhóm tới đây vào buổi tối, chỉ có điều là bị vùi trong tuyết sâu và trong tình trạng khá tệ, một vài bức tượng phức tạp còn bị gió bão làm gãy đổ sạp xuống tuyết nữa cơ.

"Vắng quá nhỉ?"

Arce cười, cố gợi chuyện cho chuyến tìm kiếm của họ bớt tẻ nhạt.

"Ai mà biết được chỉ vài giờ trước nơi đây còn đông nghịt người chứ."

"Haha! Mà để mấy bức tượng tạc bằng băng ở ngoài cơn bão tuyết thế này, đội ngũ nhân viên của triển lãm kiểu gì cũng bị trừ lương cho xem."

Yellow cũng vui đùa làm đám nhóc cười sảng khoái. Cái lạnh của ban đêm cũng vì thế vơi đi với mọi người. Họ tiến vào triển lãm vắng người, cố gắng di chuyển qua những hàng tượng tạc trên băng một cách khó khăn. Ở đây vắng vẻ quá, lại thêm việc thành phố đang mất điện tối om, nên cũng phải cố gắng lắm mới nhìn được rõ đường đi.

"Không biết mọi người đang ở đâu rồi nhỉ?"

"Chắc ở trong nhà hết rồi. Làm gì có ai ra ngoài trong thời tiết lạnh mà lại mất điện thế này."

"Nãy mình đi qua Pokemon Center thấy có ánh đèn ở bên trong. Chắc họ cũng có máy phát điện nhỉ?"

"Chị đoán thế. Khách sạn Snowflake cũng có máy phát điện dự phòng đấy."

Trong khi mọi người trò chuyện phiếm trong lúc lang thang giữa triển lãm tượng băng vắng người, Baelfire nghịch ngợm, trèo lên một đế tượng băng, nhìn ra xa xung quanh bốn phía. Cậu nhóc phát hiện ra, giữa những hàng tượng băng được sắp xếp đều thẳng tắp của triển lãm còn có những đụm tuyết lớn kì lạ nữa. Nãy giờ, cả nhóm phải đi lòng vòng qua những đụm tuyết này, khiến cho triển lãm giống một cái mê cung trò chơi với cậu nhóc vậy.

Bỗng nhiên, Brylf và Tepig nhảy xuống, rúc mũi vào một đụm tuyết và đào cật lực, như thể chúng vừa phát hiện được gì đó vậy.

"Chuyện gì thế hai cậu?"

Tò mò, Baelfire cũng xuống đào cùng các Pokemon của mình. Trong khi đó, mọi người vẫn đang đùa cợt về chuyện những nhân viên phụ trách bảo quản những bức tượng tạc. Để rồi, sau một hồi đào bới trong lớp tuyết, cậu nhóc Baelfire hốt hoảng ngã ngửa, trong khi hai Pokemon của cậu nhìn chằm chằm vào thứ mà nó đào được.

"Chuyện gì thế Baelfire?"

Mọi người cũng ngạc nhiên, chạy lại chỗ cậu nhóc và hai Pokemon. Nhưng rồi, tất cả đứng hình mất vài giây khi chứng kiến những gì cậu tìm được.

"Em tìm thấy đội phụ trách triển lãm rồi…"

Bị chôn vùi bên dưới lớp tuyết là một khối băng, bên trong là một thành viên của đội phụ trách triển lãm. Anh ấy dường như đang trong trạng thái gần như ngủ đông bên trong khối băng, các dấu hiệu sự sống vẫn còn, nhưng rất yếu. Và đó không phải là khối băng duy nhất ở đây. Có cả chục đụm tuyết nổi lên như vậy giữa triển lãm, và bên trong là những khối băng lớn, nhốt cả người lẫn Pokemon. Tất cả vẫn còn sống, trong trại thái bị đóng băng hoàn toàn. Nhưng điều kì lạ và may mắn thay, tất cả vẫn còn sống, nhưng nhịp tim cùng những dấu hiệu sự sống khác của họ rất mờ nhạt, như thể họ được đưa vào một trạng thái đóng băng hoàn toàn để bảo quản vậy. Sẽ thật nguy hiểm nếu để họ lâu trong đó, nhưng hiện giờ cả bọn cũng không có cách nào đưa họ ra được.

"Họ vẫn còn sống, may mắn là như vậy. Nhưng như thể họ đang được bảo quản vậy."

"Băng này cứng quá!"

"Ừm! Có vẻ như nó được tạo ra trước khi trận báo tuyết ập đến. Nó liền với băng của con sông làm một này. Như thể chúng cùng một nguồn gốc vậy."

Sau khi kiểm tra, Arce kết luận như vậy. Yellow và mọi người kiểm tra xung quanh và xác nhận, còn rất nhiều người và Pokemon khác cũng bị đóng băng. Nhưng hiện giờ, họ chẳng thể làm được gì để giúp đỡ họ cả.

"Chúng ta phải làm gì bây giờ?"

Yuzuru vẫn bình tĩnh hỏi Arce và Yellow, hai người lớn tuổi nhất ở đây. Nhưng, một lần nữa, hai cô gái hoàn toàn bối rối không biết nên làm gì tiếp theo.

"Mọi người có nghe thấy gì không?"

Yuuki chợt hỏi

"Tiếng Pokemon đó."

Mọi người đều lắc đầu trước câu hỏi của Yuuki, làm cô bé là người duy nhất nghe thấy những âm thanh đó. Âm thanh của một Pokemon, vang vọng trong không gian tĩnh mịch, nhưng lại chỉ một mình Yuuki nghe thấy trong đêm tối. Cô bé lắng nghe thật kĩ. Nó giống âm thanh lần trước ở khách sạn, cũng giống như âm thanh khi cô bé nhìn thấy bóng đen dưới lớp băng, nhưng lần này có vẻ gần hơn.

Nhưng rồi, một âm thanh khác lớn hơn đánh động họ.

RẮC.

"Cẩn thận!"

ẦM!

Bức tượng Lugia khổng lồ bên cạnh bất ngờ đổ ập xuống đầu họ. Nhanh như chớp, Arce và Yellow ôm lấy Yuuki và Baelfire cùng các Pokemon nhỏ, nhảy sang một hướng tránh đi, trong khi Willump thì ôm lấy Yuzuru, nhảy sang hướng ngược lại.

Bức tượng Lugia khổng lồ đổ ầm xuống, tạo thành một chấn động mạnh khiến tuyết bụi mù mịt, vỡ tung thành một đống đổ nát ngổn ngang khi phá vỡ cả các bức tượng bên cạnh nó trong một hiệu ứng domino của sự sụp đổ. Những bức tượng băng cầu kì đồng loạt đổ sụp xuống, tạo thành một đống ngổn ngang bụi mù. Phải mất một lúc, sự đổ vỡ mới dừng lại, kéo theo đó là những chấn động cũng ngưng theo.

"Mấy đứa không sao chứ?"

"Yuzuru! Willump! Cả hai không sao chứ?"

Mất một hồi để gượng dậy, Arce và Yellow hỏi lớn lo lắng. Baelfire chỉnh lại chiếc mũ, nhìn quanh kiểm tra xem Brylf và Tepig có bị thương không. Trong khi Yuuki vẫn ôm Yuuka trong lòng mình, cô Pikachu nhỏ mặt tái xanh sau khi vừa hút chết. Cả hai đứa nhóc không sao, chỉ là sợ tái mặt sau khi suýt nữa thành đống thịt nghiền dưới chân bức tượng thôi. Đám Pokemon thì người bị tuyết phủ đầy, nhưng sau một hồi lắc người, bộ lông của chúng cũng không còn bị bám bởi bụi tuyết.

"Bọn em vẫn ổn. Không ai bị thương gì. Chỉ hơi lấm lem chút thôi."

"Yuuka không bị thương. Nhưng cậu ấy đang sợ hãi lắm."

Bị chia cắt bởi đống đổ nát của những bức tượng khổng lồ, ở phía bên kia, Willump và Yuzuru vẫn an toàn bên ngoài đống đổ nát. Con Yeti mập gượng dậy với chút khó khăn khi bị một vài tảng băng lớn đè lên chân sau, nhưng bên trong vòng tay an toàn của nó, Yuzuru không bị thương, vậy là ổn rồi.

"Bọn em ổn."

"Wiillu"

Tiếng trả lời vọng lại từ phía bên kia đống đổ nát làm Arce và Yellow cũng an tâm hơn. Vậy là mọi người đều không sao. Chỉ là bị chia cắt đôi chút bởi cái đống băng đá lộn xộn này thôi. Lòng sông băng ngổn ngang những khối băng lớn nhỏ, trước đây đã từng mang hình thù của một Pokemon, nhưng giờ thì không còn nữa rồi. Nhìn mà cũng thấy tiếc, Baelfire thở dài cho những tác phẩm nghệ thuật điêu khác đã từng rất đẹp ấy. Nhưng mà, thà vậy còn hơn là bị bẹp dí bên dưới cái đống kia, Baelfire tự đùa để động viên mình rồi cười.

"Ở yên đó nhé Yuzuru. Để bọn chị qua đón."

Arce nói lớn với Yuzuru, trong khi tìm xung quanh xem có đường nào để sang bên kia với con nhóc không. Tuy nhiên, khổ một nỗi là kể cả trèo lên bờ sông, thì họ lại bị mấy dãy nhà cản lại, lòng vòng mất một lúc quanh mấy con phố bên bờ sông mới qua được bên kia đống đổ nát đang chia cắt họ. Sẽ mất một chút thời gian đây.

Cả nhóm tập hợp lại, định tìm đường lên bờ sông để sang kia tìm Yuzuru. Nhưng ngay khi họ vừa lên tới bờ, thì…

"Ruby?"

Yellow hẳn rất ngạc nhiên khi thấy Ruby đang đứng chặn đường dẫn lên bờ sông của mấy chị em. Tuy nhiên, một cảm giác chẳng lành ập tới, khiến cô bất giác lùi lại. Ruby đứng lặng lẽ như một bức tượng băng trên bờ sông, gương mặt không cảm xúc với đôi mắt mở to, viền băng lạnh bao phủ xung quanh mắt, khiến lông mi của cậu cũng chuyển màu trắng. Có chuyện gì đó không ổn với Ruby, và trực giác của Yellow bất chợt vang lên, khiến cô kéo cả hai đứa em lùi lại phía sau lưng mình để bảo vệ, còn Arce thả ngay Decudueye ra, sẵn sàng chiến đấu với…chính Ruby.

"Lùi lại."

Arce ra hiệu cho mọi người, khi mà Ruby cũng đã thả Pokemon của mình ra. Mumu, Rara hay Feefee, tất cả chúng đều tỏa ra một luồng sát khí dày đặc, khiến cho Yellow lạnh sống lưng. Cảm giác như chúng không còn là những Pokemon mà cô từng biết nữa. Một luồng hắc khí bao phủ xung quanh họ, Yellow cảm nhận được nó.

"Ruby? Chuyện gì vậy? Em không sao chứ?"

Arce chậm rãi tiếp cận Ruby cùng với Decidueye. Tuy nhiên, cô gái trẻ nhận ra rằng, không chỉ có mình Ruby ở đó. Bên cạnh cậu còn có một tên thanh niên cao lớn, béo tốt và một người đàn ông mập mạp, cùng với một đội vệ sĩ mặc vest đen hùng hậu phải đến chục người, ai nấy đều trang bị một Pokemon vô cùng thiện chiến.

"Bá tước Elturi?"

Baelfire nhận ra người đàn ông mập mạp trong bộ trang phục quý phái và đồ trang sức vàng lấp lánh đang đứng bên cạnh Ruby. Là bá tước Elturi, người mà có thể xem như là đứng đầu thành phố Elkyr.

"Ngài bá tước? Chuyện này là sao?"

Không có câu trả lời, chỉ một cái khoát tay khoan thai. Nhóm vệ sĩ và Ruby lặng lẽ, bao vây nhóm Arce. Các Pokemon thiện chiến chặn hết những lối thoát khả thi của bốn chị em, trong khi nhóm vệ sĩ vest đen chậm rãi tiếp cận họ.

"Cẩn thấy đó mọi người. Họ không có ý tốt đâu!"

Lời cảnh báo của Yellow khiến Yuuki sợ hãi nấp vào sau lưng chị, còn Baelfire và hai Pokemon của mình cảnh giác, Brylf khè lên đe dọa, trong khi Tepig bắt đầu nhai nhóp nhép, tạo ra những tàn lửa trong miệng mình đề phòng tấn công. Arce lùi ra sau, cản bước tiến của hai Abrok lớn cùng hai vệ sĩ đang điều khiển chúng, trong khi Yellow bảo vệ phía trước, che chắn cho hai đứa trẻ, cần sẵn Pokeball trong tay để phòng thân.

"Bá tước Elturi? Ông đang làm gì vậy?"

Gằn giọng, cô gái tóc vàng hỏi lớn. Nhưng dường như, người đàn ông đứng trước mặt cô đang suy nghĩ miên man trong khi nhìn chằm chằm xuống dòng sông băng.

"Nữ Pokedex Holder Yellow hẵn cũng không còn lạ gì với Pokemon huyền thoại Lugia nữa nhỉ?"

Giọng điệu lạnh lẽo của bá tước vang lên trong đêm đen khiến Yellow nổi da gà. Pokemon huyền thoại Lugia, Yellow đâu còn lạ gì với nó nữa chứ. Từ trận chiến với Mặt nạ băng đến hai lần tấn công thành phố Violet, Lugia xuất hiện, bị chi phối bởi những kẻ phản diện hòng phục vụ mục đích của chúng. Nói đến Lugia, Yellow ngay lập tức có một linh cảm chẳng lành về những gì đang diễn ra trong màn đêm tịa Elkyr này. Theo thông tin từ liên đoàn Pokemon, Lugia hiện đang bị kiểm soát bởi liên minh bóng đêm. Ngoài ra, tình trạng và vị trí của pokemon huyền thoại đó đều không được nhắc đến.

"Hãy nhìn xuống dưới chân."

Giọng nói lạnh lẽo vang lên một lần nữa của bá tước khiến cả bốn chị em đều ngờ vực nhìn xuống lớp băng dưới chân mình. Bên dưới lớp băng dày và đục khi ấy xuất hiện một bóng đen khổng lồ, vùng vẫy trong tuyệt vọng bên dưới làn nước lạnh buốt như thể nó đang giam cầm. Hình dáng này…

"Lugia!"

"Là nó! Lugia!"

Baelfire và Yuuki đã thấy hình bóng này rồi, còn với Yellow, cô như lặng người khi một lần nữa bắt gặp Lugia, một Pokemon tội nghiệp đã hết lần này đến lần khác bị lợi dụng bởi những mục đích của con người. Lugia bị giam cầm, bên dưới lớp băng này, trong làn nước lạnh buốt bởi những sợi dây xích khổng lồ buộc vào đôi cánh và cơ thể nó. Bóng đen của nó vùng vẫy, cố gắng thoát ra trong tuyệt vọng, nhưng những đau đớn và tra tấn khiến cơ thể nó như yếu dần.

"Đừng lo. Nó mới tỉnh thuốc mê được mấy tiếng, chưa thể tung hoành ngay được đâu."

"Ý ông là sao?"

"Bọn ta đã tiêm thuốc mê cho nó, rồi trói nó bằng xích. Cũng không đau đớn gì lắm khi nó giãy. Nó cũng có vẻ chịu đựng nước lạnh rất tốt nữa."

Nghiễn răng, Yellow cố kìm nén cơn giận của mình. Thế thì khác gì tra tấn chứ? Kể cả khi Lugia hôn mê trong suốt thời gian diễn ra lễ hội, nó cũng đâu thể chịu đựng được việc bị giữ dưới làn nước lạnh buốt suốt mấy ngày liền như vậy. Càng nghĩ, cô càng thấy đau đớn thay cho pokemon tội nghiệp. Vậy là trong lúc mọi người vui vẻ ở lễ hội, thì ngay dưới chân họ, một Pokemon đang bị giam cầm triong điều kiện tồi tệ mà họ không hề hay biết. Yellow chỉ có thể trách mình, nhưng cũng không còn biết phải trách điều gì nữa.

'Giá như mình biết sớm hơn... không... giá như mình biết ngay từ đầu...'

Nhưng hơn cả, câu hỏi lớn nhất trong đầu cô lúc này là, Lugia đang làm gì ở đây, tại thành phố Elkyr? Và tại sao phải giữ nó bên dưới lớp băng lâu như vậy? Chẳng nhẽ lão bá tước này ủ mưu suốt mấy ngày qua chỉ để chờ đợi một thời cơ chín muồi nào đó để thả nó ra sao?

"Là ông phải không? Lugia và 'Trái tim băng giá'. Không phải ngẫu nhiên mà cả hai cùng xuất hiện ở nơi này."

Arce đã mờ đoán ra. Đó là những điều cô nghe từ Jeff, người dường như có một vốn hiểu biết và nguồn thông tin vô tận về các sự kiện lớn liên quan đến thế giới Pokemon gần đây. Từ việc Lugia bị Liên minh bóng đêm giam cầm ở một địa điểm bí mật, đến việc 'Trái tim băng giá', một cổ vật bị đánh cắp có liên hệ với Pokemon lông vũ bạc được tìm thấy và được một nhà sưu tập mua lại để tặng cho bảo tàng Elkyr. Và nhà hảo tâm giấu tên ấy, theo thông tin của anh, lại chính là bá tước Elturi này đây. Khi ghép tất cả những thông tin lại, mọi chuyện bỗng trở nên có lý đến nhàm chán với cả Arce và Yellow.

"Là ông? Ông đã đem Lugia tới Elkyr và đặt Trái tim băng giá tại đây?"

"Kế hoạch của ông là gì khi mang cả Lugia và Trái tim băng giá tới đây? Và tại sao phải chờ đến tận hôm nay?"

Dù Baelfire và Yuuki không hiểu những gì Yellow và Arce đang nói, nhưng nhìn sắc mặt của họ, cậu nhóc Baelfire nhanh trí đã hiểu ra một điều

"Ông ấy là kẻ xấu."

"Ừm."

Giam cầm một Pokemon bên dưới con sông băng lạnh lẽo này là một tội ác, và tội ác ấy còn lớn hơn khi đó là Pokemon huyền thoại Lugia. Vì vậy, chưa cần biết kế hoạch thực sự của bá tước là gì, với cả Baelfire và Yuuki lúc này, ông ấy đã là kẻ phản diện rồi.

"Hai đứa cẩn thận."

"Thực ra ông đang muốn làm gì?"

Trong khi Arce cố gắng bảo vệ hai em, Yellow lại bước lên, giận dữ hỏi về kế hoạch thực sự của bá tước Elturi. Nhìn Yellow lúc giận dữ rất đáng sợ, nhưng đáp lại vẻ đáng sợ ấy lại là nét điềm đạm của vị bá tước. Ông mỉm cười, giải thích cho Yellow, người mà đang rất khó để giữ được sự bình tĩnh của mình, hiểu

"Ta muốn nạp lại năng lượng cho 'Trái tim băng giá' và đưa Lugia về lại dạng sức mạnh ban đầu của nó. 'Lugia Cực hàn.', một dạng thức sức mạnh tối thượng, 'Chiến mã' của Công chúa tuyết. Tương truyền rằng, chỉ một quật cánh, Lugia cực hàn có thể đóng băng cả một thảo nguyên màu mỡ, một hơi thở của nó cũng có thể làm nguội một núi lửa dung nham."

"Nhưng…làm thế nào?"

Bá tước lần này đã mỉm cười, nụ cười khinh miệt trước vốn hiểu biết ít ỏi của Yellow. Cô không hề được cung cấp thông tin về cơ chế hoạt động của hai cổ vật bị đánh cắp là 'Trái tim băng giá' và 'Linh hồn lửa thiêng'. Người nắm nhiều thông tin nhất về chúng là anh em Venus và Raike, hai người đã từng nghiên cứu về lịch sử của chúng và thể sức mạnh của Lugia và Ho-oh. Còn những PokedexHolder khác như Yellow, những thông tin này là hoàn toàn tuyệt mật.

Để nạp năng lượng cho chúng…

"…cần một lượng lớn sự cống hiến, ở đây là trái tim và linh hồn của con người. Trong thời chiến quốc Băng-Hỏa, hai cổ vật này được tiếp sức bởi trái tim và linh hồn của hàng ngàn binh sĩ, để có thể đẩy mạnh sức mạnh của Lugia và Ho-oh lên cực hạn. Từ đó, hai Pokemon chim huyền thoại có thể tiến hóa lên một thể mới, một thể sức mạnh tối thượng. Lugia Cực Hàn và Ho-oh Siêu nhiệt."

"Nhưng làm sao? Làm sao ông có thể nạp năng lượng cho 'Trái tim băng giá', khi mà…"

Mục đích của bá tước Elturi đã quá rõ ràng, dùng 'Trái tim băng giá' để đưa Lugia lên dạng thức tiến hóa tối thượng, Cực hàn. Tuy nhiên, làm thế nào để cấp năng lượng cho cổ vật ấy lại là một chuyện khác. Chuyện đó khiến Yellow run lẩy bẩy, cảm giác sợ hãi như thể khiến cô khụy xuống vậy. 'Trái tim băng giá' được cấp năng lượng bởi trái tim và linh hồn của con người, và còn nơi nào ở Hoenn này đông người bằng Elkyr những ngày lễ hội này chứ? Khi mà toàn bộ khách du lịch khắp mọi nơi tập trung tại Elkyr để tham gia lễ hội lớn nhất mùa đông tại Hoenn, 'Trái tim băng giá' đang có hàng trăm ngàn nguồn cấp năng lượng ở đây, đủ để nạp lại năng lượng cho nó và đưa Lugia lên thể Cực hàn.

"Hắn điên rồi… Linh hồn con người là thứ đem lại sức sống cho thể xác. Nếu mất đi linh hồn, chúng ta sẽ chẳng khác gì… những con rối."

Arce không biết là đang sợ hay giận nữa, nhưng tay cô nắm chặt thành một nắm đấm, Decidueye bên cạnh cũng giương sẵn cây cung của mình lên, nhưng lại không thể bắn xiên qua ngực lão bá tước điên rồ này ngay lập tức được khi chưa có lệnh của chủ nhân mình.

"Dừng lại đi! Ông không thể làm như vậy được! Hàng ngàn người sẽ…. Ông đâu thể giết hàng ngàn người chỉ vì ông muốn có một Pokemon mang sức mạnh cực mạnh như vậy. Tại sao ông lại muốn làm vậy cơ chứ? Như thế quá độc ác!"

Yellow cố gắng thuyết phục, nhưng chỉ nhận được một nụ cười tàn ác đến đáng sợ của bá tước Elturi mà thôi. Ông ta không quan tâm, đó là điều cô gái hiểu ra. Tất cả bọn họ đều không quan tâm, đó là những gì kẻ phản diện nghĩ khi thực thi kế hoạch tàn ác của chúng. Baelfire nghiến răng, cậu nhóc hiểu điều đó, hiểu rằng cố gắng của Yellow chỉ là vô ích mà thôi.

"Bắt chúng đi."

Bá tước Elturi ra lệnh, và đám vệ sĩ đen cùng Ruby bao vây lấy nhóm Yellow và bắt họ

"Để lũ trẻ yên!"

Arce hét lên khi một tên vệ sĩ cố gắng kéo tay Yuuki đi nhưng cô bé không chịu. Yellow và Baelfire đã bị áp giải lên bờ sông, cả hai đành phải ngoan ngoãn nghe theo thay vì chống cự, vì hiện tại, họ hoàn toàn bị áp đảo về quân số. Chưa nói đến việc, Ruby và các Pokemon của cậu đang hoàn toàn thuộc quyền điều khiển của bá tước Elturi. Có thể là một loại sức mạnh điều khiển tâm trí nào đó, Yellow vừa đi vừa nghĩ cách cứu mọi người. Cho đến lúc cô tìm ra được một phương án để đưa hai đứa trẻ đến nơi an toàn, Yellow hoàn toàn bất lực

"Ah!"

Sau một hồi, tên vệ sĩ vác cả Yuuki và Yuuka lên bờ sông. Trong khi phía sau, ba người khác đang áp giải Arce và Decidueye. Cô và Yellow đã đồng tình là không thể chống cự ngay lúc này được. Tuy nhiên…

"Từ từ. Để đứa con gái lớn nhất lại."

Theo lệnh, đám vệ sĩ bỏ lại Arce dưới lòng sông và lên bờ. Không hiểu lắm về việc chúng định làm gì, nhưng Arce không hề chống cự hay chạy trốn, vì các em của cô đang bị bắt làm con tin trong tay tên bá tước, bất kì hành động nào lúc này cũng đầy rủi ro gây nguy hiểm đến hai đứa trẻ.

"Hãy cho đám nhóc chứng kiến sức mạnh của Lugia, để chúng phải khiếp sợ và không dám phản kháng ta nữa."

Mệnh lệnh khó hiểu của bá tước được thực thi, thằng con trai lão bấm nút trên bảng điều khiển. Một chấn động lớn dưới lớp băng khiến bầu không gian tĩnh mịch của ban đêm rúng động. Và rồi, tất cả những gì còn lại là ánh mắt bàng hoàng của Arce

ẦM!

Lớp băng dưới chân vỡ vụn, cô gái cùng Decidueye bị cuốn xuống làn nước lạnh giá, khi Lugia vùng lên mạnh mẽ từ dưới lớp băng, phá vỡ mặt băng cứng cáp của con sông băng Elkyr. Lugia bay vụt lên không trung, mang theo những bọt nước và mảng băng bắn tung tóe, trong khi Arce bị cuốn xuống dòng nước lạnh giá cùng với Pokemon của mình, hoàn toàn bất lực khi những khối băng vỡ kéo cô xuống lòng sông đen đặc bên dưới.

"Chị Arce!"

Đám nhóc và Yellow hoảng loạn hoàn toàn, khi chị cả của ba người bị cuốn sống làn nước lạnh. Chắc chắn sẽ không thể sống sót nổi, nỗi sợ đó khiến cả ba như hóa đá, hoàn toàn không còn sức phản kháng gì. Trong một nỗ lực cuối cùng, Baelfire định lao xuống cứu cô chị, để rồi bị khóa ngược tay ra phía sau và chỉ biết kêu gào trong đau đớn, khi phải chứng kiến người chị của mình bị nhấn chìm xuống dòng sông băng.

"Chị Arce!"

"Đó là một bài học cho việc có ý định chống đối ta. Giờ thì, mang bọn chúng về dinh thự!"

Đám người của bá tước cùng con trai lão áp giải Yellow, Baelfire và Yuuki về dinh thự. Cả ba vẫn chưa hết bàng hoàng sau sự mất mát quá lớn vừa rồi. Arce đã hoàn toàn bị nước cuốn trôi, không còn lấy một tín hiệu dù là nhỏ nhoi nhất rằng cô sẽ sống sót. Dòng nước đen lạnh lẽo lại chìm vào tĩnh lặng, khi những bọt nước cuối cùng từ đôi cánh ướt sũng của Lugia rơi xuống thềm băng. Con Pokemon khổng lồ bay vụt lên cao, biến mất vào bầu trời tuyết rơi trắng xóa.

"Đi nào! Đánh thức Cực hàn! Công việc của ta không thể chờ lâu hơn được nữa đâu!"

…

Tại căn bếp của dinh thự…

Xèo xèo…

Jeff đang rán trứng để làm bánh mì kẹp. Nguyên liệu, rau củ và sốt ớt đầy đủ bày bừa bộn trên bàn nhà bếp. Xung quanh không có ai, vì người hầu và đầu bếp đã đi nghỉ hết rồi. Cái lợi của việc lẻn vào nhà người ta lúc nửa đêm là đây, một mình một không gian.

"Đúng là đồ của nhà giàu của khác. Nhìn ngon miệng ghê."

Cậu ta còn chẳng quan tâm đến những gì xảy ra nãy giờ ở bên ngoài nữa cơ. Giờ tất cả những gì mà Jeff đói bụng nghĩ đến là cái bánh mì kẹp trứng ngon lành cậu đang rán dở ở trước mắt thôi.

Bỗng, cái điện thoại của cậu rung lên, và Jeff nhấc máy, kẹp nó vào một bên vai.

"Alo?"

Đầu bên kia có trả lời, và sau đó một hồi chỉ gật gù lắng nghe báo cáo, cậu đưa ra đúng một tràng mệnh lệnh.

"Chìm rồi thì vớt lên thôi, vớt nhanh kẻo cảm lạnh thì khổ. Quần áo dự phòng với Torchic ở trong ba lô ấy, lấy ra mà sưởi ấm. Còn cây cung thì ở dưới đáy vali, bên trong cái hộp. Nhớ mang theo mũi tên nữa. Cô ấy sẽ cần nó đấy. À! Nhân tiện, cái áo khoác ở giá treo, nhớ cầm theo nhé."

Xong rồi, anh cúp máy, quay lại với món bánh mì kẹp trứng của mình. Nhiều tương cà, hẳn rồi.

...


	31. Chapter 30

Pokemon legendary trinaers III: Tiger

Tập 30.

…

Sau khi bị bắt bởi người của bá tước Elturi, Yellow, Baelfire và Yuuki bị đưa đến dinh thự của bá tước nằm ở ngoại biên thành phố Elkyr cùng với con trai của lão, Malcom, và đám vệ sĩ áo đen kính đen trông rất đáng sợ.

Ba chị em bị dẫn vào trong phòng khách chính của dinh thự cùng với Malcom, trong khi đám vệ sĩ áo đen đứng canh cửa. Phòng khách rộng rãi với bàn làm việc, bàn tiếp khách, kệ sách và hai cửa sổ lớn nhìn ra bên ngoài về phía thành phố Elkyr. Do nằm ở trên đồi cao, nên từ cửa sổ phòng khách dinh thự, Yellow có thể thấy cả thành phố đang bị bao phủ bởi tuyết trắng xóa. Rất khó xác định, nhưng cô có thể nhìn thấy mờ mờ ở phía bên trên thành phố, bóng một sinh vật khổng lồ đang bị cơn bão tuyết bao phủ. Hình dáng đó là của Lugia, nó đang đứng trên mái một tòa nhà lớn ở chính giữa thành phố, sải đôi cánh khổng lồ của mình trong tiếng gầm giận dữ.

"Đó là bảo tàng Elkyr đấy."

Malcom đứng từ cửa sổ phía sau bàn làm việc nhìn xuống Elkyr và giải thích, trong khi đám vệ sĩ của gia đình hắn đẩy Yellow và hai đứa nhóc ngồi xuống chiếc ghế sofa. Yuuki vẫn sợ hãi, bám chặt lấy Yellow và ôm Yuuka trong lòng mình. Trong khi đó, Baelfire lại tỏ ra cứng đầu, miễn cưỡng ngồi xuống bên cạnh cô chị.

"Đúng là một Pokemon huyền thoại mạnh mẽ mà. Bảo sao bất cứ kẻ nào đều sẵn sàng trả một cái giá rất cao để mua được nó từ những tay buôn Pokemon ngoài chợ đen."

Sau khi rơi vào tay những kẻ phản diện sau trận chiến ở Violet, tung tích của Lugia và Ho-oh hoàn toàn biến mất khỏi bản đồ thông tin của Liên đoàn Pokemon. Nhóm của Gold chỉ có thể lần theo tung tích của hai Pokemon huyền thoại cho tới khi mất dấu chúng ở thành phố Olivine. Vậy ra, trong suốt thời gian đó, hai Pokemon huyền thoại đã bị đem đi bán như những món hàng ngoài chợ, để rồi kết thúc là rơi vào tay những kẻ giàu có ở Hoenn này. Có lẽ, ở một nơi nào đó, có một kẻ nào đó cũng đang sở hữu Ho-oh.

"Thực ra các người làm việc cho ai? Mục đích thực sự của các người là gì?"

Yellow vẫn hỏi như chất vấn Malcom, trong khi hắn quay lại, nở cụ cười nham nhở theo nghĩa đen làm cô gái thận trọng. Nham nhở, vì bốn cái răng cửa của hắn bị đấm văng đi đâu không rõ. Nhưng hắn vẫn đáng sợ, đối với Yuuki, khiến cô bé ôm chặt lấy Yellow, úp mặt vào tay áo cô gái tóc vàng không dám nhìn.

***Phòng tác giả…

"Thằng phản diện ngu học nhất cái hệ mặt trời đây rồi."

"Mất mẹ bốn cái răng cửa. Haha! Chắc mát họng lắm."

Fanfic***

Malcom nhìn đăm đăm Yellow, cười đầy hàm ý.

"Làm việc cho ai ư? Câu hỏi hay đấy."

Gã thanh niên đi một vòng quanh căn phòng khách lớn với tay chắp sau lưng, trước khi tiến ra phía sau ghế sofa và đập mạnh hai tay vào lưng ghế, khiến Yuuki sợ co rúm người lại trên ghế bên cạnh Yellow.

"Cha ta và tả chỉ cần lũ huấn luyện viên lắm chuyện các ngươi không can thiệp vào là được. Bọn ta sẽ đánh thức sức mạnh của Lugia, sau đó sử dụng nó để đóng băng cả cái thành phố này."

Nói với giọng khàn khàn khó nghe, gã thanh niên khiến Yellow và hai đứa em lạnh sống lưng với giọng điệu của hắn. Và những gì hắn nói thật tồi tệ. Đóng băng cả thành phố này. Vậy mọi người sẽ bị đóng băng, giống như những người bảo vệ và những Pokemon ở triển lãm. Chỉ nghĩ đến họ thôi, Baelfire đã không kìm được sự giận dữ rồi.

"Anh không thể làm như vậy! Mọi người sẽ bị đóng băng hết mất!"

Cậu nhóc như nhảy khỏi ghế, khiến Malcom cảnh giác lùi lại, trong khi hai tên vệ sĩ ngay lập tức đẩy ngã Baelfire xuống sàn và khóa tay cậu nhóc lại.

"Dừng lại! Để Baelfire yên!"

Yellow định lao vào ngăn cản, nhưng bị giữ lại ngay. Cô và Yuuki bị kéo ngồi yên xuống ghế, trong khi Baelfire bị trói vào ghế đối diện.

"Lão đó nói đúng thật. Rắc rối duy nhất bọn ta gặp phải chỉ là lũ huấn luyện viên nhiều chuyện đến cái thành phố này tham gia lễ hội mà thôi."

Vừa phủi chiếc áo bị Baelfire làm bẩn, Malcom vừa cười gian ác, ngồi xuống đầu bàn, đối diện với ba chị em đang nhìn hắn đầy tức giận. Trong mắt hai đứa trẻ, hắn chẳng khác nào những tên phản diện trong truyện tranh vậy. Yellow đặt ưu tiên bảo vệ hai đứa lên hàng đầu, nhưng thật khó để đoán trước được những gì Malcom định làm với họ.

"Cũng thật may, phần lớn cái đám đó đã bị cha ta gom vào cái 'đội bảo vệ lễ hội' và sai vặt như một đám chó săn rồi."

"Chuyện gì đã xảy ra với đội họ?"

"Bị nhốt hết dưới hầm rồi. Bọn chúng bị dụ uống thuốc ngủ, chắc đến sáng mai cũng chưa dậy nổi. Haha! Một lũ cả tin."

Malcom nhìn Yellow với ánh mắt thèm thuồng khiến cô gái sởn da gà kinh tởm. Thật khó để tưởng tượng trong tâm trí hắn đang tưởng tượng điều gì về cô nữa.

"Chỉ còn hai tên Pokedex Holder rắc rối, thì một tên đã bị Duskoir của ta thôi miên, trở thành tay sai rồi. Kẻ còn lại thì…"

Malcom dí sát mặt vào Yellow khiến cô gái cảm giác ghê tởm, giật lùi lại phía sau trong khi vẫn bảo vệ Yuuki. Nhưng hắn ở gần quá, cảm giác như hơi thở nóng của hẳn đang phả lên cổ cô vậy. Rồi,hắn áp sát, định chạm vào người Yellow, trong khi cô gái vẫn bất lực lùi lại dù đã chạm vào thành bên kia của ghế. Cũng thật may, gã dê già đã không kịp thực hiện hành động ghê tởm đó của hắn, khi cánh cửa phòng khách bật mở khiến hắn bất giác đứng bật dậy, lùi xa khỏi Yellow và Yuuki.

"Chuyện này là sao anh Malcom? Tại sao anh và cha lại lén lút làm những việc như vậy sau lưng em.…"

Giọng nói lanh lảnh kèm theo những tiếng ho mệt mỏi của cô gái trẻ vừa xuất hiện khiến Malcom chợt mỉm cười cay đắng, như thể toàn bộ kế hoạch bí mật của hắn đã bại lộ. Yellow quay lại phía cửa, nơi giọng nói ấy phát ra thì bắt gặp bóng hình một cô gái trẻ, khiến trong một khắc, cảm giác như cô đang ứa nước mắt vì hình bóng gầy yếu đến mức tội nghiệp ấy.

Mặc một chiếc áo rộng nhưng không tài nào che đi được cơ thể đã gầy tới mức thảm hại của mình, cô gái bước vào trong phòng khách bằng một dáng điệu loạng choạng yếu ớt. Gương mặt gầy tóp teo cùng với mái tóc đã thưa đi rất nhiều khiến cô gái nhìn càng đáng thương tàn tạ. Nhưng bất chấp bóng tối của bệnh tật bao trùm bầu không khí xung quanh mình ấy, ở cô gái trẻ vẫn toát ra một nét nhanh nhẹn cùng một nỗ lực đáng kinh ngạc của sự sống, như giữ lại chút hi vọng nơi màn đêm đang bao phủ xung quanh. Đôi gò má cô khẽ ửng hồng khi nhận ra gương mặt Yellow đang nhìn mình ngơ ngác, đôi mắt nâu thẫm long lanh hi vọng như khẽ mỉm cười với những vị khách bất đắc dĩ, an ủi họ trong giờ phút khó khăn. Cô gái cố gắng mỉm cười, nụ cười yếu ớt do sức khỏe không còn nhiều nữa, nhưng vậy là đủ để Yellow cảm thấy chút yên tâm vì sự hiện diện của cô.

Bước từng bước yếu ớt và từ chối sự giúp đỡ của những người hầu đang cố gắng đi theo, cô gái bám vào cây truyền dịch lắp bánh xe và tiếng vào trong phòng. Túi truyền dịch vẫn đang chảy từng giọt chậm, theo ống dẫn truyền vào ven ở cánh tay của cô gái. Nhưng bất chấp dáng vẻ bệnh tật ấy, cô gái vẫn lừng lững, từng bước đẩy lùi sự gian ác của người anh trai Malcom trong căn phòng khách lạnh lẽo không được thắp lò sưởi.

"Em làm gì ở đây vậy, Daisy? Em đáng lẽ phải nghỉ ngơi trong phòng chứ. Đừng vác cái vẻ bệnh tật đó ra ngoài này và cầu mong sự thương hại của những vị khách của chúng ta."

Cố gắng cứng giọng, Malcom như mắng nhiếc cô gái ốm yếu Daisy. Nhưng dường như, anh ta không thể nào đẩy lùi được sự hiện diện của cô, bất chấp cái vẻ ngoài ốm yếu đó.

"Khách? Đừng tưởng em không biết anh và cha đang âm mưu làm điều gì. Em biết hết cả đấy."

Trong khi vẫn tiến về phía Malcom từng bước khó nhọc, Daisy đã tới được chiếc ghế chỗ Yellow và Yuuki ngồi. Đôi bàn tay gầy đến mức trơ xương nhẹ nhàng đặt lên vai cô bé Yuuki đang run lên vì sợ, một động tác an ủi, Daisy thủ thỉ dỗ dành Yuuki, ôm cô bé về phía mình.

"Em đừng sợ. Chị sẽ bảo vệ em và mọi người."

Như những lời nói ma thuật của giọng nói gần như phai đi vì cơn bệnh, Yuuki dần buông Yellow ra, đôi mắt xanh biếc ngơ ngác nhìn cô gái Daisy. Một nụ cười ấm áp nở trên gương mặt đã gầy rộc, Daisy vỗ về Yuuki, làm cô bé bỗng yên òa khóc. Như thể bao nỗi sợ hãi Yuuki cố kìm nén suốt nãy giờ vỡ òa rồi tan biến, cô bé với mái tóc bạch kim xà vào lòng Daisy, bàn tay nhỏ bé ôm lấy cơ thể đã gầy rộp của cô gái kì lạ mà khóc nức nở.

Yellow khẽ thở dài nhẹ nhõm, ngước nhìn gương mặt gầy gò của Daisy bằng ánh mắt biết ơn. Một cái gật đầu, Daisy cũng trấn an Yellow, khẽ cho người đồng minh của mình biết rằng, cô về phe họ. Baelifre cũng được những người hầu đến cùng Daisy cởi trói và chăm sóc vết thương cẩn thận. Như đã cảm nhận được sự an toàn, cậu nhóc cũng không hề phản kháng khi được họ giúp đỡ.

Tuy nhiên, đây là khi mọi thứ trở nên phức tạp hơn.

"Haha. Có vẻ như em đã biết chuyện rồi à, Daisy."

Malcom vẫn giữ vẻ bình thản, dù nụ cười của hắn càng ngày càng méo mó tới mức đáng sợ.

"Anh đáng lẽ phải là người ngăn cha lại chứ? Dù sao anh cũng là con đẻ của ông ấy mà."

"Một đứa con nuôi như mày thì hiểu cái gì chứ?"

Malcom như đứng bật dậy trong một cử chỉ bất mãn

"Tao thích để lão ấy làm mọi việc đấy. Ngu gì mà ngăn cái lão điên ấy lại chứ. Vì dù sao, nếu lão ấy thành công, tao cũng là người hưởng mà."

Yellow im lặng trong khi hai anh em họ cãi vã. Vậy là, cả hai đều là con của bá tước Elturi. Nhưng trong khi Malcom là con ruột, Daisy lại chỉ là con gái nuôi. Dù chưa hiểu tại sao cả hai lại có những bất đồng như vậy, nhưng hi vọng duy nhất mà ba chị em có lúc này là cô gái Daisy ốm yếu, người đang đứng về phía họ.

"Anh không thể làm như vậy được. Nếu cha có mệnh hệ gì,…"

"Ừ phải rồi! Cứ để lão ấy chết quách đi cho xong, rồi mày sẽ được thừa kế toàn bộ tài sản của gia đình chứ gì. Chúa ơi! Tao chẳng hiểu nổi sao mày lại là người cảm thấy phiền phức nữa."

"Em đâu có ý đó!"

"Đừng vờ vịt nữa! Tao biết tỏng cái suy nghĩ của mày rồi."

Daisy bỗng tối sầm mặt mũi, loạng choạng ngồi xuống ghế. Bàn tay gầy yếu của cô đặt lên ngực, nhịp thở dốc nặng nhọc khiến những người hầu cận của cô lo lắng, đỡ lấy cô.

"Chị không sao…"

Cố gắng nói trong tiếng thở nặng nhọc, Daisy ngẩng lên, nhìn về phía Yellow và hai đứa trẻ, như muốn xin lỗi vì đã để họ vướng vào chuyện gia đình này của mình.

Trong khi đó, Malcom vẫn thao thao bất tuyệt, mặc cho sự có mặt của Yellow, người được nghe tất cả câu chuyện về gia đình bá tước Elturi trong căn phòng khách lạnh giá của biệt thự.

"Tao chẳng hiểu sao, lão ấy lại mong muốn để lại toàn bộ gia sản cho một đứa con gái nuôi như mày, trong khi cho con ruột của lão ra rìa nữa? Tao bất mãn lắm đấy, và phải cúi đầu lom khom làm con chó săn của lão suốt một thời gian dài để mong lão đổi ý. Vậy mà, lão vẫn chẳng thay đổi ý định, vẫn coi mày quan trọng hơn."

"Anh thôi đi…"

"Rồi cả chuyện này nữa. Lão sẵn sàng tiếp tay cho cái thí nghiệm chết tiệt của cái Liên Minh bóng đêm gì gì đó để có được sức mạnh của Lugia và Trái tim băng giá, sẵn sàng dùng hết nguồn lực của gia đình và thành phố vào cái dự án đó, vì ai chứ? Vì mày chứ ai! Nếu lão thành công thì mày sẽ hưởng lợi, còn nếu lão có thất bại hay mất mạng, sau cùng, mày cũng vẫn là người thừa kế, chẳng có thay đổi gì cả. Tao vẫn ra rìa!"

"…khụ…"

Tình hình của Daisy càng ngày càng tệ, nhưng Malcom chẳng quan tâm. Hắn vẫn cứ nói nhảm, mặc cho em gái nuôi của hắn đang yếu dần. Chỉ có Yellow và những người hầu cùng hai đứa nhóc Baelfire và Yuuki, mọi người lại gần Daisy, cố gắng giúp đỡ cô gái yếu ớt nhưng bất lực. Tình trạng sức khỏe của Daisy là cực kì tệ, những hầu gái đi cùng cô chỉ còn biết đứng nhìn chủ nhân của mình yếu ớt cố gắng bám trụ trong một cuộc tranh cãi không hồi kết với anh trai mình.

Mủi lòng, Yellow bèn đỡ lấy ngực Daisy, nhẹ nhàng xoa dịu cơn đau ở ngực, giúp Daisy cảm thấy dễ chịu hơn. Ngạc nhiên, cô gái yếu ớt ngước lên nhìn, nhưng Yellow chỉ nở nụ cười an ủi

"Đừng lo lắng, nó sẽ dễ chịu ngay thôi."

Bàn tay Yellow sáng lên ánh sáng lấp lánh của sự phục hồi, dần xoa dịu cơn đau của Daisy. Đây là sức mạnh của Yellow, được rừng già Viridian ban tặng, có thể chữa lành những vết thương của Pokemon. Và giờ đây, sau một thời gian luyện tập, cô gái tóc vàng đã có thể dùng được lên cơ thể con người, dù hạn chế hơn nhiều, nhưng cũng đủ để giúp Daisy không còn cảm thấy khó chịu nữa.

"Xin lỗi phải để em chứng kiến những chuyện thế này…"

"Không sao đâu…"

Hai cô gái thủ thỉ trò chuyện, trong khi Malcom vẫn chưa có dấu hiệu dừng lại

"Bệnh như thế, sao mày không chết sớm đi. Rồi để cho con đẻ của lão, là tao, thừa kế tài sản cho nhanh."

"Cha thì liều lĩnh, tìm cách chữa bệnh cho em để em khỏe mạnh. Còn anh thì nói như thế mà nghe được à?"

Lấy lại sức, Daisy đã đứng lên được. Nhưng những mâu thuẫn giữa hai người dường như thăm thẳm không thể khỏa lấp, khiến cho cuộc tranh cãi càng ngày càng đi vào vòng lặp. Baelfire ước gì, mình có thể làm gì đó để giúp chị Daisy thắng, vì cậu nhóc hiểu rằng Daisy là người tốt, còn Malcom là nhân vật phản diện, dựa theo những gì hắn nói. Nhưng hai đứa nhóc, cả Yuuki nữa, đều bất lực. Những tranh chấp này quá người lớn để hai đứa hiểu

"Nhưng chẳng phải hai người là anh em sao? Sao lại có thể nói với em gái mình như vậy được."

Yellow cố gắng xen vào

"Mày thì hiểu cái gì chứ? Nó là em gái NUÔI, tao mới là con đẻ. Bọn tao không có quan hệ máu mủ gì cả. Từ nhỏ, lão cha của bọn tao đã chẳng quan tâm gì đến tao rồi. Còn nó, ngay từ khi cha rước nó về nhà, lão đã coi nó như báu vật. Tao chẳng là gì với lão cả."

Malcom gằn giọng

"Nhưng điều đó có liên quan gì chứ? Anh đâu thể nói như vậy chỉ vì chị ấy là con nuôi, còn anh là con đẻ, hay việc được cha đối xử như thế nào. Đã là anh em thì dù có mang dòng máu nào, thì hai người vẫn là anh em, phải biết yêu thương lẫn nhau chứ. Anh Jeff đã nói vậy mà!"

Bị nhóc Baelfire dạy đời càng khiến Malcom tức giận hơn. Hắn quát lớn

"Nói hay ghê nhỉ? Nhưng mà trong mắt lão ấy làm gì có thằng anh nào như tao? Nhìn đi! Trong khi tao khỏe mạnh, thông minh, thì lão ấy cóc thèm quan tâm. Còn con em gái tao, ốm yếu, bệnh tật, chả có tí tài cán nào, thì lão ấy yêu thương hết mực. Còn để lại cả gia tài cho nó. Nay lão còn sẵn sàng tìm cách chiếm hữu sức mạnh của Lugia chỉ để chữa bệnh cho nó kìa."

"Nhưng điều đó là sai trái! Tất cả mọi thứ! Bá tước không được thiên vị như vậy. Ông ấy cũng không thể giữ Lugia được. Lugia là một Pokemon tự do, đáng lẽ nó không nên bị giữ rồi sử dụng như nô lệ như vậy."

"Rồi sao? Nhìn đi! Nó đang là Pokemon của bọn ta! Muốn làm gì đó là việc của ta và lão ấy! Thậm chí là dùng sức mạnh của nó và Trái tim băng giá, đóng băng quách cả cái thành phố chết tiệt này đi đều được."

"Không được! Nếu làm như vậy, mọi người sẽ bị nguy hiểm mất!"

"Hahah! Đúng là một thằng nhóc ngây thơ! Vậy để tao dạy mày, thế nào là sức mạnh của những kẻ có quyền lực!"

Vừa nói, Malcom vừa thả một Pokemon ra. Là một Nidoking hùng mạnh, cơ bắp cuồn cuộn với những gai nhọn đầy độc, đứng lừng lững trước mặt cậu nhóc và gầm lên đầy đe dọa. Nhưng can đảm đến đáng ngưỡng mộ, Baelfire vẫn đứng đối diện với con Pokemon khổng lồ, thả Pokemon của riêng mình ra, không ngần ngại lao vào một trận đấu đầy chênh lệch để bảo vệ ý kiến của mình.

"Còn em sẽ cho anh thấy là anh và bá tước đã sai đến mức nào!"

Tepig, Oshawott, Snivy, Brylf, bốn Pokemon nhỏ xíu so với kích cỡ của Nidoking, đứng chắn trước mặt Baelfire, sẵn sàng lao vào chiến đấu. Phòng khách bỗng trở thành sân đấu Pokemon của cả hai.

"Cả hai dừng lại đã. Đừng đánh nhau."

Daisy bất lực trong việc ngăn cản hai người họ đánh nhau ngay trong phòng khách của dinh thự, còn Yellow cố gắng tìm cách ngăn cả hai. Nhưng khác với Baelfire, các Pokemon của cô đều đã bị bá tước Elturi lấy đi hết, ngay cả Chuchu hay Ratty cũng bị bắt đi. Không có Pokemon, Yellow không thể can thiệp được.

"Chị Yelow."

Trong lúc nước sôi lửa bỏng, cả hai chuẩn bị giao đấu, thì chợt Yuuki giật tay áo Yellow làm cô gái chú ý. Cô bé chỉ tay lên tường, nơi treo bức ảnh gia đình của bá tước Elturi. Đó là bức ảnh chụp cách đây rất lâu rồi, nên không có Daisy, còn gã anh trai cô ấy, Malcom còn bé tí, nằm gọn trong vòng tay mẹ. Lúc này, mọi suy đoán của Yellow chợt xuất hiện và trở nên hợp lý hơn cả. Lý do tại sao những xung đột gia đình như thế này lại xảy ra giữa hai anh em họ, và tại sao Daisy lại bất lực trong việc ngăn cản cha và anh trai cô trong việc thâu tóm sức mạnh của Lugia.

…

Cùng trở lại quá khứ một chút, từ cách đây rất lâu rồi.

Bá tước Elturi đã từng là một vị bá tước trẻ đầy nhiệt huyết, cùng mọi người xây dựng lên một thành phố Elkyr xinh đẹp ở bờ bắc Hoenn. Ông thừa kế gia tài của cha mẹ mình, xây lên một căn biệt thự ngay tại ngoại vi thành phố, sống một cuộc sống vui vẻ và sung túc của tuổi trẻ tại nơi mà ông cùng mọi người xây dựng lên.

Sau đó, ông yêu một cô gái, một cư dân chuyển tới sống tại Elkyr. Hai người yêu nhau, rồi cưới nhau, lập gia đình, sống hạnh phúc tại mái ấm của họ tại quê hương mới. Cả hai có cùng nhau một người con trai, đặt tên là Malcom, với hi vọng cậu bé sẽ trưởng thành và kế thừa những tài sản của người cha, thành phố Elkyr và những hi vọng của người mẹ. Một gia đình đầm ấm, có thể nói như vậy, đó là trước khi Malcom được ba tuổi và bắt đầu nhận thức được mọi thứ.

Vào mùa đông năm ấy, khi đứa trẻ Malcom còn chưa lớn, mẹ của nó đã qua đời vì trọng bệnh, bỏ lại đứa con còn quá nhỏ lại cho vị bá tước trẻ chăm sóc. Trong suốt những năm sau đó, bá tước Elturi gần như rơi vào hố đen tuyệt vọng sau cái chết của người vợ yêu quý, nơi ông hoàn toàn không thể thoát ra khi mà người duy nhất ông dành hết những tình cảm của tuổi thanh xuân mình đã qua đời. Ông gần như để việc chăm sóc con trai mình lại cho người làm trong nhà, còn bản thân lang thang khắp Hoenn, vô định như một gã vô gia cư không còn chốn về. Gia đình ông cũng lao đao sau đó, suốt một thời gian dài khủng hoảng, và tưởng như cái tên Elturi đã bị vùi trong tuyết, biến mất khỏi thành phố Elkyr mãi mãi.

Để rồi, một ngày, ông tìm được một tia sáng như cứu rỗi cuộc đời ông. Một cô bé mồ côi ở cô nhi viện, gương mặt mang những nét hoài niệm của người vợ quá cố. Ông nhận nuôi cô bé, đặt tên cô bé là Daisy, theo đúng tên đệm của người vợ đã qua đời của mình, với hi vọng, cô bé sẽ giúp mình khỏa lấp đi khoảng trống nơi người vợ của ông để lại. Ông mang Daisy về Elkyr, nuôi dưỡng, chăm sóc như con đẻ của mình. Đồng thời, Elturi cũng khôi phục lại gia thế, nuôi dưỡng Daisy, với hi vọng sẽ có thể mang tới một tương lai tốt đẹp nhất cho cô con gái nuôi của mình . Daisy cũng rất yêu cha mình, luôn ngoan ngoãn nghe lời cha, chăm chỉ học tập, rèn luyện và dần trở thành một thiếu nữ xinh đẹp khi bước sang tuổi mười tám. Khác với anh trai Malcom luôn nghịch ngợm và phá phách, ăn chơi tối ngày, Daisy luôn giành thời gian bên cạnh cha mình, chăm sóc cho sức khỏe của người cha đang dần bước sang bên kia sườn dốc, giúp ông gây dựng lại gia đình và gần như đã sẵn sàng thừa kế gia sản của ông, bất chấp sự ganh tị của anh trai.

Tuy nhiên, định mệnh lại gõ cửa căn biệt thự của bá tước Elturi một lần nữa, khi Daisy bắt đầu yếu dần và lâm bệnh. Bá tước Elturi tuyệt vọng tìm cách chữa bệnh cho cô con gái mình yêu thương hết lòng, nhưng mọi hi vọng đều bị dập tắt dần, khi căn bệnh của cô gây ra bởi một loại virus mà chưa một nền y học nào có thể tìm được cách cứu chữa.

'Virus bóng đêm', họ gọi nó như vậy, khi hoặc là khiến vật chủ bị mất kiểm soát, hoặc dần dần giết chết vật chủ sau một thời gian ủ bệnh bên trong. Căn bệnh ấy bắt đầu bộc phát một năm sau sự kiện diễn ra tại Saffron, lục địa Kanto, và đến nay đã khiến Daisy gần như không thể ra khỏi phòng được nữa. Nhưng cô gái buộc phải liều lĩnh, bất chấp sức khỏe của mình, để ra khỏi phòng và ngăn cha mình lại, trước khi ông mắc sai lầm và phá hủy mọi thứ, khiến cho hàng ngàn người gặp nguy hiểm.

Cách đây một thời gian, có một nhóm người đã tiếp cận gia đình ông. Họ tự xưng là 'Liên minh bóng đêm', và họ mang theo giải pháp để chữa lành căn bệnh của con gái ông. Với điều kiện là ông giúp họ một chuyện. Đó là đánh thức sức mạnh của Lugia, bằng cách sử dụng Trái tim băng giá, tạo một cơn bão tuyết cực mạnh để đóng băng toàn bộ Elkyr, đưa thành phố mà ông đã kỳ công xây dựng khi còn trẻ trở về kỉ băng hà, đánh thức sức mạnh Cực hàn của Lugia.

Vì con gái, bá tước Elturi sẵn sàng hi sinh tất cả…

…

Trở lại thực tại, Yellow đã hiểu ra mọi chuyện. Daisy nhìn cô gái tóc vàng với ánh mắt đã rơm rớm như sắp khóc, thành khẩn cầu cứu Yellow để can thiệp vào chuyện này. Câu chuyện của Daisy đã giải thích tất cả, Yellow hiểu mình phải làm gì. Nhóc Baelfire cũng đã hiểu, tuy nhiên, chướng ngại là Malcom, người anh trai không cùng dòng máu cứng đầu của Daisy. Hắn sẽ không dễ gì để ba chị em ra khỏi đây và ngăn bá tước Elturi khỏi việc đóng băng cả thành phố đâu.

"Chúng ta phải làm gì đây, chị Yellow?"

"Chị không biết nữa… Phải có cách nào đó đánh bại Nidoking và Malcom."

"Nhưng Pokemon của em yếu quá… Em sợ mình sẽ không cầm cự được lâu đâu."

Dù không muốn làm các bạn mình thất vọng, nhưng Baelfire luôn tỉnh táo và thực tế như vậy đấy. Tepig, Oshawott, Snivy và Brylf, nếu liều lĩnh, cậu vẫn có thể cầm chân được Malcom một lúc. Nhưng, sớm hay muộn, cả nhóm của Baelfire đều sẽ bị đánh bại, đó là điều không thể tránh khỏi.

"Ước gì có anh Jeff ở đây thì tốt biết mấy…"

Baelfire thầm ước, khi sự tự tin của cậu nhóc đã xuống đến đáy, cậu cầu cứu sự xuất hiện của Jeff, dù ít hay nhiều, có thể tiếp sức cho cậu, tự tin hơn trong cuộc đấu tay đôi với gã Malcom này. Những lúc thế này mới thấy, sự có mặt của Jeff, dù không can thiệp vào trận đấu của Baelfire, là quan trọng đến mức nào khi gây hiệu ứng tích cực lên sự tự tin của cậu nhóc.

Và nói là làm, Jeff có mặt ngay lập tức :)

BÙM!

Bỗng con bà nó nhiên, một tiếng nổ lớn vang lên trong biệt thự. Rồi từ phía cửa phòng dẫn tới khu bếp, khói đen ngòm bắt đầu bốc ra, như thể có một đám cháy cực cực cực kì lớn phát ra từ đó.

Cánh cửa phòng bếp bật mở, luồng khói đen ngòm phun vào sảnh biệt thự trước sự ngạc nhiên của mọi người. Cháy nhà à?

Nhưng mà, lao ra từ làn khói, thằng Jeff, mặt cháy đen nhẻm chạy ra ngoài, băng quan không gian phòng khách, chạy luôn qua giữa hai phe đang chuẩn bị lao vào đánh nhau là Malcom và Baelfire, để tới cánh cửa phía bên kia phòng, dẫn ra sảnh chính biệt thự. Có tiếng lọc cọc vang lên sau cánh cửa phía bên kia.

Một lúc sau, Jeff lái cái xe lau nhà tự động, mang theo nguyên một thùng nước lớn, một xô cát lớn, hai cái rìu và sáu bình cứu hỏa, lái xe bon bon, lao qua cửa phòng khách phía bên kia, băng băng qua giữa sân đấu của Malcom và Baelfire, lao về phía cửa phòng dẫn vào khu bếp phía bên này, trước khi biến mất sau làn khói đen ngòm trong sự ngỡ ngàng của tất cả những người có mặt. Cả một lũ có mặt trong phòng khách chỉ biết trố mắt nhìn theo, không hiểu chuyện gì vừa xảy ra, và Jeff thì làm cái quái gì ở căn biệt thự của bá tước này.

THẰNG NÀO ĐÂY? Malcom ngạc nhiên tự hỏi, trước khi cái mặt của Jeff ló ra từ trong làn khói đen của gian bếp, nhìn chằm chằm vào cái gương mặt đang ngạc nhiên của Malcom, chỉ tay đe dọa

"Ngậm mồm lại! Hoặc là mày trồng lại bốn cái răng cửa, hoặc là tao cho đi trồng lại cả hàm."

Nói rồi, Jeff lại biến mất sau làn khói đen. Đến lúc đấy, Malcom nhận ra rồi! Là thằng cha đã đấm văng bốn cái răng cửa của hắn.

"Bọn mày! Bắt thằng kia lại!"

Vừa vội vã lấy hai tay bịt hàm răng bị hố nguyên một lỗ phía trước lại, Malcom vừa hét lên với đám vệ sĩ của gia đình mình. Thế là, vừa tròn một tá vệ sĩ ton ton chạy rầm rập vào trong gian bếp đang cháy. Toàn những tên cao, to, đen, hôi, cơ bắp cuồn cuộn, vest đen kính đen đầy nguy hiểm, lao vào trong bếp để bắt Jeff. Kiểu này không ổn rồi, ý tôi là, cái đám vệ sĩ ấy

"Để yên tao dập lửa!"

Có tiếng Jeff quát tháo, xong rồi là tiếng đánh nhau chí chóe trong bếp. Khoảng năm phút sau, mọi thứ lại chìm vào im lặng. Rồi, lại là tiếng chạy rầm rập đều đều của đám vệ sĩ, một tá những tên cao, to, đen, hôi, cơ lực, mặt bị đấm bầm dập, quần áo bị xé tả tơi, đến cái kính đen cũng méo vỡ gần hết, chạy rầm rập theo hàng từ trong bếp ra, băng qua phòng khách. Đuổi theo sau là Jeff, tay cầm cái chổi quét nhà đang bốc khói, tay kia cầm cây rìu, đuổi theo đám vệ sĩ bị cậu ta đánh tan tác. Nhưng mà, đám vệ sĩ bỏ chạy ra sảnh, rồi chạy vào phòng đọc sách, mỗi đứa một ô tủ trống, trốn vào như trốn mẫu thân. Còn thằng Jeff đuổi được một đoạn, lại ton ton quay trở lại bếp để dập lửa tiếp.

Mười phút sau…

"Jezz! Cháy to quá."

Mặt nham nhở, quần áo cháy đen ngòm, Jeff bước ra từ trong bếp, miệng vẫn đang ngậm một cái bánh mì thịt nướng cháy đen quá nửa, miếng thịt nướng kẹp trong bánh mì cũng cháy khét.

"Nhưng mà vẫn ăn được, ngon lành."

Nhét cái bánh mì vào mồm, Jeff ăn ngon lành…

…trước những ánh mắt trố ra vì ngạc nhiên của những người có mặt ở phòng khách.

WHAT THE HELL?

"Hế nhô."

"Anh Jeff? Anh làm cái gì ở đây thế?"

"Tìm chỗ trú bão. Bão tuyết to quá! Với tiện đi ăn đêm luôn."

Vừa ăn mấy cái bánh mì kẹp thịt cháy đen, Jeff vừa vui vẻ trả lời Baelfire.

"À! Và đi tìm Lugia nữa. Anh tìm thấy nó rồi, Lugia ấy. Nó đang nằm dưới lòng sông."

GREEEEEEKKKKKK !

Ngoài cửa sổ là con Lugia đậu trên đỉnh bảo tàng Elkyr đang gầm lên giận dữ giữa cơn bão tuyết vẫn đang điên cuồng tàn phá thành phố Elkyr.

"Đó! Nó đó."

Jeff cười khẩy, trước khi… há hốc mồm, rớt cả miếng thịt đang nhai trong miệng ra ngoài, khi thấy con chim lông bạc to tổ bố đang đậu trên nóc bảo tàng Elkyr ngay bên ngoài cửa sổ.

Baelfire nhìn thằng anh mình bằng nửa con mắt, khoanh tay đầy khinh bỉ, bắt chước giống hệt động tác mà Yuzuru thường làm

"Anh cũng không để ý là con chim to tổ bố ấy đã ra ngoài và phá nát thành phố được cả tiếng đồng hồ rồi phải không? Trong lúc anh đi… đốt bếp nhà người ta ấy."

Thôi quả này lại đền ốm rồi. Tại thằng Jeff cả.

Bỗng dưng, Yuuki dưng dưng nước mắt nhìn Jeff

"Anh Jeff ơi! Chị Arce… bị rơi xuống sông băng rồi."

Nghe thấy thế, Jeff thản nhiên rút điện thoại ra, gọi cho Arce để kiểm tra. Sau một hồi đổ chuông, có người nhấc máy.

"Alo? Arce đấy à? Đi bơi vui không?"

"Hắt xì! Vui con khỉ!"

Bên phía đầu dây bên kia là giọng Arce đang bị cảm sau khi được bơi dưới nước lạnh miễn phí cả phút đồng hồ trước khi được vớt lên. Mặc một bộ quần áo của Jeff, Arce đang phải ngồi trong một con hẻm khuất gió, với Yuzuru và Willump đang cố sưởi ấm cho chị, Torchic của Jeff chạy vòng tròn, dùng lửa của nó để giúp. Đúng là… xui tận mạng. Nếu không có Ryuu vớt lên và mọi người sưởi ấm, chắc Arce được đi gặp ông bà tổ tiên dưới đáy sông rồi.

"Lão Jeff gọi à?"

Yuzuru tò mò hỏi, trong khi Willump vẫn cùng cái thân mập mạp toàn lông của nó để chắn gió, ngó sang chỗ hai cô gái hóng hớt

"Ừ! Tưởng chết cóng ở đâu đó rồi, ai ngờ vẫn còn sống để gọi điện hỏi thăm bạn gái được."

"Ha! Lão ấy sống dai lắm. Chết sao được."

Yuzuru cười khoái chí, trong khi Arce cũng méo mó, cười không ra cười mà khóc không ra khóc. Sao cái số cô nó khổ vậy chứ!

"Mặc tạm đồ của anh nhé. Hơi khó chịu chút đấy."

Jeff vẫn vui vẻ trò chuyện, kệ mẹ thằng Malcom đang vô cùng khó chịu và sợ hãi trước sự có mặt của anh tại phòng khách của dinh tự bá tước. Arce ở bên kia thì ngoài được mọi người sưởi ấm, cô còn đang phải mặc đồ tạm của Jeff thay cho bộ đồ bị ướt của mình nữa, nên rất rất khó chịu. Vì nó CHẬT!

"Bộ đồ của anh chật quá."

"Tại ngực em to quá thì khó!"

"Này!"

"Vòng một tận chín sáu, chín bảy. Mặc dãn hết áo của anh mất."

"Vòng một nở nang không phải là cái tội nhá!"

Trong khi Jeff và Arce lại cãi nhau về chuyện cái áo bị chật và vòng một của cô bạn gái, thì ở phía sau, Yellow mắt dưng dưng tủi thân, lấy tay tự ôm ngực mình, nắn nắn mà cảm giác ghen tị với Arce quá. Người thì nở nang đến nỗi mặt chật cả áo, còn cô thì…

"Mà! Đồ của em, em thấy sao?"

"Ổn! Em không nghĩ là anh chuẩn bị nó cho em đấy."

Trong khi vẫn phải trùm chăn sưởi ấm, Arce lấy ra từ trong túi đồ một bộ thiết bị cơ khí với dây kì lạ. Một lắc nhẹ, thiết bị bật ra, trở thành một cây cung kim loại rất cầu kì, có cả một chiếc găng sợi tổng hợp đi kèm rất vừa tay Arce nữa. Hộp đựng tên vẫn nằm trong túi, nhưng với những thiết bị này, Arce có thể cosplay Hawk Eye,… à không, bắn cung tự do thoải mái mà không phải phụ thuộc vào Decidueye nữa. Nói thế thì con cú vọ lại dỗi, nhưng mà, chủ nó cũng giỏi bắn cung không kém gì nó đâu.

"Vậy à! Thế thì chuẩn bị tinh thần đi nhé. Anh sẽ cần mấy chị em tập trung giúp xử lý vấn đề về con chim to vật vã đang đậu trên đỉnh bảo tàng đấy."

Cúp máy, Jeff trở lại với vấn đề chính mà mấy anh em đang gặp phải trong căn phòng khách của biệt thự bá tước Elturi. Đó là thằng cha Malcom với Nidoking to lực lưỡng đang cản bước mấy anh em ra khỏi căn phòng

"Thằng này bắt nạt mấy đứa à?"

"Vâ-vâng ạ"

Baelfire gật đầu lia lịa trước câu hỏi của Jeff. Rõ ràng là lợi dụng người lớn can thiệp mà, cả Yellow và Daisy đều bĩu môi. Nhưng mà, nếu Jeff xử lý được Malcom, thì cũng không có gì là lợi dụng lắm.

"Đừng mong tao bỏ qua cho mày chuyện hôm trước! Tiện đây xử lý một thể luôn!"

Malcom gầm lên tức giận, cùng với đó là tiếng gầm đầy đe dọa của Nidoking. Đánh nhau lớn rồi. Chuyện trận đấu Pokemon nảy lửa để quyết định xem ai sẽ là người ra khỏi nhà và ngăn cản Lugia sớm muộn gì cũng sẽ diễn ra thôi. Nhưng Jeff vẫn bình tĩnh, anh luôn như vậy mà. Vỗ vai Baelfire, anh đẩy cậu nhóc đứng sang một bên mình, trong khi tay kia kéo Yuuki đứng sang bên còn lại.

"Muốn đấu Pokemon à! Được thôi. Ba anh em tụi này chơi tuốt. Sẵn sàng chưa hai đứa!"

"Sẵn sàng!"

"S-sãn sàng ạ!"

Baelfire và Yuuki cùng trả lời Jeff, với sự tự tin đã trở lại nơi cậu nhóc hiếu động, một chút rụt rè nhưng can đảm của cô bé đáng yêu. Nhìn hai đứa đứng cạnh Jeff mà Yellow bỗng cảm thấy tự hào, khi hai người em ấy tỏ ra cứng cáp và trưởng thành như những huấn luyện viên thực thụ dù tuổi còn rất trẻ. Bằng tuổi hai đứa, Yellow còn bị Green quật qua quật lại mãi mới thành huấn luyện viên kìa, cô gái tóc vàng cười méo xệch mà nghĩ lại những ký ức 'đau thương' ấy.

"À! Mọi người! Khoan đã."

Daisy bỗng ngăn ba anh em lại. Bối rối, cô lấy ra một trái pokeball từ trong túi áo mình.

"Nếu mọi người định đấu. Thì làm ơn cho cậu ấy tham gia cùng được không ạ? Dù Pokemon của em hơi yếu, nhưng hi vọng sẽ giúp được gì đó."

Đôi chút tự ti, Daisy mở trái pokeball ra và thả Pokemon của mình. Xuất hiện sau luồng sáng là một bạn Ralt nhỏ nhắn đang bối rối nhìn mọi người xung quanh dưới mái tóc để dài che mất mắt n. Biểu cảm đáng yêu trên nét mặt ấy khiến Yuuki và Yuuka ngay lập tức xà xuống

"Đáng yêu quá!"

"Pikachu!"

Cô bé và con Pikachu thích thú quấn lấy Ralt, làm quen

"Mình là Yuuki. Đây là Yuuka. Rất hân hạnh được gặp bạn!."

"Pika pika!"

"Rattle~"

Nhìn cả ba làm quen với nhau một cách đầy hồn nhiên và dễ thương khiến Yellow, Baelfire và Jeff mặt hửng hửng vui sướng. Hiếm khi thấy được cảnh một cô bé và hai pokemon nhỏ làm quen với nhau thế này lắm. Yuuki còn vui vẻ, cùng Yuuka ôm Ralt vào lòng, khiến cô Pokemon dễ thương đang thẹn thùng cũng cảm thấy hòa nhập hơn hẳn với cả hai người bạn mới.

"Đáng yêu quá."

"Đúng thật."

"Hệt như mình hồi nhỏ."

Sau khi đã làm quen với nhau, Yuuka cùng Ralt theo chân Yuuki, đứng lên cùng hàng bên cạnh Jeff để sẵn sàng giao đấu. Sẽ là một trận ba huấn luyện viên đấu lại Malcom và Nidoking khổng lồ, với Jeff chỉ đạo từ phía sau, Baelfire cùng bốn Pokemon nhỏ, Yuuki cùng Yuuka và Ralt. Ba anh em đầy tự tin, sẵn sàng dạy cho tên xấu xa Malcom một bài học về tình anh em rồi.

"Nhìn đây anh Malcom. Em sẽ cho anh thấy, dù không mang cùng dòng máu, nhưng ba anh em tụi em có thể trở nên mạnh nhường nào!"

"Tiến lên nào, Baelfire!"

Phía bên này, Malcom tặc lưỡi bất mãn

"Được rồi! Xem tụi oắt chúng mày làm được trò chống gì nào. Nidoking! Nghiền nát tụi nó cho tao!"

"Baelfire! Yuuki! Lên nào!"

Chỉ sau mệnh lệnh ngắn gọn như vậy, cả hai bên lao vào trận đấu mà không cần tín hiệu bắt đầu của trọng tài Yellow đang đứng ngẩn ngơ lo lắng bên ngoài đường biên. Malcom và Nidoking sẽ phải đối đầu với ba anh em Jeff. Liệu ai sẽ giành chiến thắng? Hãy đón xem ở phần sau để biết kết quả của trận đấu kịch tính này.

***phòng tác giả

"Đùa thôi! Bùng truyện một tháng nay rồi, bùng thêm một vài tuần nữa cũng chả sao đâu."

"Chuẩn rồi đó. Trận đấu sẽ diễn ra ngay sau đây. Mời mọi người đọc tiếp! Tôi đi ngủ đây."

"Này! Thằng nhân vật chính vô dụng kia! Chưa viết xong ngủ nghỉ gì. Quay lại đây!"

"Zzz...zzz...zzz..."

"Nó ngủ mất rồi...~"

Trở lại với fanfic***

"Được rồi hai đứa! Tập trung nghe theo chỉ đạo của anh này."

Jeff đứng giữa, sẽ là người điều khiển Tepig và Oshawott, trong khi bên phải, Baelfire sẽ điều khiển Snivy và Brylf, bên trái là Yuuki điều khiển Yuuka và Yuuko. À, cô bé đặt tên cho Ralt là Yuuko luôn, vì mái tóc lúc nào cũng che đi nửa khuôn mặt đầy bẽn lẽn của Ralt khiến cô bé liên tưởng tới một nữ diễn viên thời trang đóng quảng cáo dầu gội đầu. Vậy là, Ralt tiến thêm một bước nữa thân thiết hơn với Yuuki, khi mà giờ nó đã có biệt danh mới là Yuuko rồi. Daisy hưởng ứng biệt danh ấy, cứ cười khúc khích nãy giờ vì cái biệt danh ngộ nghĩnh mà người bạn Ralt của mình mới có được.

"Em sẵn sàng rồi!"

"Em nữa!"

"Vậy thì, bài tập đối đầu với Pokemon khổng lồ Nidoking! Bắt đầu nào!"

Lao vào trận đấu, Jeff tiến vào đối đầu trực diện với Nidoking của Malcom, trong khi Baelfire và Yuuki tách sang hai hướng, chạy phía sau anh. Sẽ rất khó để hai đứa có thể cầm cự với một Pokemon to lớn như vậy trong đối đầu trực diện, vì thế nên Jeff sẽ chơi bao sân phần khó, để lại khâu tấn công cho hai em mình.

"Tepig! Fire Pledge! Oshawott! Water Pledge phối hợp."

Tepig và Oshawott đồng loạt tấn công. Trong khi Tepig dùng lửa của nó đốt cháy phần thảm bên dưới, Oshawott phun nước của nó lên trên. Đây là một chiêu thức anh đã dạy cho bộ ba pokemon của Baelfire từ trước, nhưng đến giờ anh vẫn chưa dạy cho Baelfire cách phối hợp chúng để tạo ra hiệu ứng phụ thế này. Lửa của Tepig đốt cháy nước của Oshawott và tắt đi, tạo thành một vùng hơi nước mù mịt bao phủ đủ chiều cao của hai Pokemon nhỏ nhắn, đồng thời tạo một vùng cầu vồng trong gian phòng khách đã được thắp sáng bởi những bóng đèn trắng trên trần bởi Yuuki.

"Đây là cách phối hợp các chiêu thức anh đã dạy cho bộ ba Pokemon của em đó, Baelfire. Lửa và nước và cỏ, ưu tiên theo thứ tự, lửa nước sẽ tạo ra hơi nước cầu vồng, nước cỏ sẽ tạo ra vùng lầy giảm tốc và cỏ lửa tạo ra vùng bỏng dưới chân."

"Rõ! Em đã ghi lại."

Ghi chép nhanh vào trong cuốn sổ của mình, Baelfire thích thú. Jeff đã hứa sẽ dạy cậu chiêu kết hợp này mà. Cuối cùng cũng được thấy anh dùng nó rồi.

"Nidoking! Lao vào dùng Thrash nghiền nát bọn nó!"

"Nidddooo."

Gầm lên đe dọa, Nidoking ầm ầm lao tới, dùng cả cơ thể đầy gai độc của nó đâm về phía Jeff và hai pokemon của anh. Với Poison point, chỉ một vết xước gây bởi những gai độc trên người Nidoking cũng có thể khiến Jeff và hai Pokemon bị trúng độc. Nhưng, Yuuko đã tới phía sau Jeff để anh và hai đứa sẵn sàng 'rút lui'.

"Đi nào!"

Jeff ôm hai Pokemon nhỏ lên

"Yuuko! Dùng Teleport!"

Với mệnh lệnh của Yuuki, Yuuko sử dụng chiêu thức dịch chuyển tức thời, đưa Jeff và hai Pokemon tránh khỏi đường lao tới của Nidoking. Nidoking tấn công hụt, húc thẳng vào kệ sách phía sau nơi Jeff đã đứng trước đó, khiến đống sách trên kệ rơi xuống lả tả.

"Chạy như một thằng hèn thế à? Quay lại đây xem nào!"

Malcom rõ ràng là muốn khiêu khích Jeff để anh đấu đôi công vì biết Nidoking của mình mạnh hơn hẳn cả sáu Pokemon phía Jeff. Nhưng những lúc thế này, Jeff… chả quan tâm. Đấu Pokemon không phải là đấu sĩ diện, thằng nào đá được đít đối thủ là thắng, thế thôi. Thắng xong gáy cái gì chả được.

"Yuuka! Healping hand!"

"Pika!"

Yuuki ra lệnh cho Yuuka sử dụng Helping hand, hỗ trợ cho Brylf tấn công. Nhờ có Helping hand của Pikachu, Brylf vận được một lực tâm linh khá lớn vào hai chiếc xừng nhỏ trên đầu nó, sẵn sàng cho chiêu thức tâm linh mà nó đang muốn sử dụng.

"Đừng dừng lại! Nidoking! Poison Sting!"

Nhận ra hướng của Brylf và Yuuka, Nidoking lại ầm ầm lao tới tấn công, dùng những chiếc gai trên người nó hòng chích hai Pokemon nhỏ, nếu tiện đường dùng sức nặng của nó nghiền nát cả hai luôn. Tuy nhiên, với sự trợ giúp của Yuuka, Brylf dồn lực lên cặp sừng tí hon trên đầu nó, vận một chiêu thức tâm linh mạnh đến bất ngờ, khiến cả cô bé Yuuki đứng sau cũng phải tròn mắt ngạc nhiên.

"Barrier!"

Brylf dùng sức mạnh tâm linh tạo ra một bức tường vô hình chắn ngay phía trước mặt nó, đỡ bởi cặp sừng tí hon của nó và Yuuka bám phía sau. Hai Pokemon nhỏ gồng sức, giữ bức tường vô hình lên để chống chọi với cú tông mạnh của Nidoking

ẦM!

Nidoking tông thẳng vào tường, gần như bằng toàn bộ sức lực, khiến cho cả cơ thể khổng lồ của nó bật ngược trở lại, ngả ngửa ra phía sau. Phía bên này, Brylf và Yuuka cũng bị bật ngược lại, loạng choạng vài bước trước khi cũng ngã ngửa. Tuy nhiên, bức tường vô hình tạo bởi Barrier không hề hấn gì, vẫn chặn vững vàng giữa Brylf, Yuuka và Nidoking.

"Cái gì? Sao Nidoking của ta không phá vỡ được bức tường đó?"

Malcom hẳn rất ngạc nhiên, vì với sức mạnh của Nidoking, nó thừa sức tông vỡ được bức tường và tấn công Yuuka cùng với Brylf. Nhưng ngoài việc bức tường vô hình rất cứng ra, có vẻ như, tốc độ của Nidoking cũng bị giảm đáng kể khi lại gần bức tường. Lớp hơi nước mờ đang che dấu một bí mật nữa.

Nidoking lồm cồm bò dậy sau cú ngã, người lấm lem bùn đất. Nhìn sang phía bên kia thấy Baelfire đang đứng cùng Oshawott và Snivy, cả hai mới dùng một chiêu kết hợp nữa, vẫn còn đang cười khoái chí nhìn Nidoking bị một chiêu Barrier đơn giản có Helping hand của Brylf đánh ngã ngửa. Là Water Pledge của Oshawott, cùng với Grass Pledge của Snivy kết hợp lại, và giờ, mặt sàn bị lớp hơi nước bao phủ, thực ra bên dưới đang phủ đầy bùn trơn, một vùng đầm lầy cực kì trơn trượt, khiến chi một tác động nhỏ thôi thì những Pokemon to lớn như Nidoking sẽ dễ dàng ngã sấp mặt. Với cái đám loắt choắt như của Baelfire thì không sao, nhưng chiếc bẫy vô hình này hạn chế di chuyển của Nidoking đến mức gần như tối đa rồi.

"Cái…cái gì đây?"

"Bẫy đấy. Hê hê."

Jeff ngồi ăn bánh, uống trà xem Nidoking và Malcom bị hai đứa nhóc huấn luyện viên mình đào tạo quay như chong chóng mà cười sảng khoái. Nói là bắt nạt cũng không đúng, vì Nidoking thì mạnh hơn, Malcom thì lớn hơn cả hai đứa nhóc. Nhưng cái tình hình cả hai bị hai đứa nhóc cùng đám pokemon loắt choắc 'hành hạ' thế này cũng vui lắm. Nói chung, đầy tình giải trí. Giờ chỉ cần kết thúc nhanh Malcom cùng Nidoking để đi xử lý nố Lugia là xong thôi.

"Hạ màn nhanh nào mấy đứa!"

"Rõ!"

Tiếng trả lời rõng rạc, Baelfire đứng cùng Oshawott, ra lệnh thật oai phong, kết thúc trận đấu Pokemon một cách hoàn hảo nhất

"Oshawott! Yuuka! Tail Whip! Hất bùn vào người nó!"

Với mệnh lệnh của cậu nhóc, hai Pokemon nhỏ liên tục dùng đuôi mình như những chiếc quạt nhỏ, thổi tung lớp bùn lầy dưới sàn lên, bắn đầy người Nidoking và Malcom.

"Oái!"

Malcom bị bùn bám đầy người, còn Nidoking loạng choạng lùi lại, không thoát khỏi cơn mưa bùn gây ra bởi đám Pokemon nghịch ngợm. Đến đây, tới lượt Yuuka ra lệnh dõng dạc và can đảm hơn bao giờ hết.

"Snivy! Dùng Leaf Tornado! Tepig châm lửa vào lá đi!"

Snivy, pokemon nhắn nhỏ bé dùng chiếc đuôi của mình tạo thành một cơn lốc, cuốn những chiếc lá xung quanh và bao phủ lấy cơ thể Nidoking. Cơn lốc lá được Tepig mồi thêm lửa, bùng cháy, trở thành một cơn lốc lửa bao vây lấy cả Malcom và Pokemon của mình, tạo sức nóng lên lớp bùn lầy khiến chúng dần đông cứng lại. Mặc sức vùng vẫy của cả hai kẻ phản diện, lớp bùn cứng lại, không cho chúng cơ hội chạy thoát nữa. Và đây là lúc Baelfire hạ màn với Yuuko và Brylf rồi!

"Yuuko! Dùng Telekinesis nhấc bổng Nidoking! Brylf! Tung hết sức với tuyệt chiêu Sonic Leap!"

Khi đã không cử động được nửa, Nidoking không còn khả năng chống cự bị Yuuko dùng sức mạnh tâm linh của mình nhấc bổng lên không trung, khiến cho nó không thể né được đòn tiếp theo. Nhìn thế mà Yuuko cũng khỏe ra phết, đủ sức nhấc cả một Pokemon to lớn như Nidoking lên không trung bằng sức mạnh tâm linh của mình. Đến lúc ấy, khi phần bụng, điểm yếu của Nidoking đã không còn được cơ thể cứng cáp che chắn, Brylf chỉ cần chạy tới, dùng toàn bộ sức mạnh của mình, với đôi cánh tí hon trên lưng vẫy mạnh mẽ. Chú sư tử con nhảy lao về phía trước, sử dụng tuyệt chiêu Sonic Leap của mình húc vào bụng Nidoking.

Một cú húc rất mạnh và đẹp, quỹ đạo bay cong đẩy cơ thể Brylf vượt qua khoảng không gian phòng khách, tấn công Nidoking bằng Sonic Leap tối đa sức mạnh.

ẦM!

Cú tông rất có lực, cho thấy khả năng mạnh mẽ của Brylf cùng sự can đảm của chú sư tử con ấy. Nidoking bay ngược lại, đâm sầm vào Malcom.

"Không!"

CHOANG!

Cả người lẫn Pokemon bị húc bay qua cửa sổ kính của phòng khách, rơi xuống sân trước phủ kín bởi tuyết trắng của biệt thự. Mấy anh em bao gồm cả Daisy và Yuuko vội vã chạy về phía cửa sổ và nhìn xuống dưới sân, xem tình hình của Malcom thế nào, thì chỉ thấy Nidoking nằm bất động trên tuyết, có lẽ là đã đè lên người Malcom mất rồi.

"Đấy thấy chưa. Hạ mấy gã này dễ mà."

Jeff khịt mũi, phủi tay coi như đã xử lý xong một kẻ phản diện tiềm năng. Nhưng trong khi Jeff đang cười khoái chí thì Daisy dường như lại bị ấn tượng bởi trận đấu Pokemon cực kì thông minh mà hai đứa nhỏ đệ tử của anh vừa thể hiện. Cô gái yếu ớt dường như vui vẻ và khỏe mạnh hẳn lên, sau khi được chứng kiến từng bước chiến thuật, từng chiêu phối hợp cùng sự can đảm của Baelfire và Yuuki. Daisy đã rất ấn ượng, có thể nói như vậy.

"Mấy đứa…"

Nhưng rồi, như nén lại sự thích thú, Daisy khẽ thở ra, nói nhỏ nhẹ không nên hơi

"Trận đấu hay quá."

"Em đã bảo hai đứa này giỏi lắm mà! Phải không cả hai!"

Xoa đầu hai đứa em thích thú, Yellow cười đùa với Daisy. Đến một POkedex Holder như Yellow còn bị ấn tượng bởi chiến thuật đầy tinh quái của hai đứa nữa cơ mà. Baelfire ưỡn ngực vẻ tự hào, còn Yuuki mặt đỏ ửng, ngại ngùng nhưng cũng không giấu nổi sự vui sướng khi được khen ngợi như vậy.

Tuy nhiên, sự vui vẻ của mấy anh em nhanh chóng bị cắt đứt, khi cơ thể cồng kềnh của Nidoking bắt đầu đứng dậy trong một tư thế kì quặc.

"Cái gì? Nidoking chưa bị hạ sao?"

"Không thể nào!"

Trong khi Yellow và Baelfire tỏ ra ngạc nhiên khi thấy Nidoking lại có thể đứng lên được, Jeff với vẻ mặt trầm tư, lặng lẽ rút một thứ kì lạ ra khỏi túi và đeo vào cổ tay mình.

Nidoking đứng lên, trong một tư thế kì quặc, và phía sau là Malcom, kẻ đang bị thương nặng, chảy máu đầm đìa bởi những gai độc trên cơ thể Nidoking đâm vào. Tuy nhiên, máu và vết thương chỉ khiến điệu cười của hắn thêm đáng sợ.

"Thật không ngờ, lũ nhóc các ngươi có thể khiến ta thành ra thế này."

Malcom nói, giọng gầm gừ như một con thú bị thương. Tay hắn đang cầm một ống tiêm, và dung dịch đặc sệt màu đen đặc bên trong ống dường như đã bị bơm hết vào cơ thể Nidoking rồi. Cũng từ đó, con Pokemon khổng lồ Nidoking bắt đầu tỏa ra một luồng hắc khí đáng sợ. Các gai độc của nó được bọc đầu đen, trong khi đôi mắt nó dần phát sáng đỏ.

"Đến lúc mang cơn ác mộng đáng sợ nhất của lũ nhóc các ngươi tới rồi…"

Malcom chỉ nói được có vậy trước khi ngã xuống tuyết và bất tỉnh. Còn Nidoking, nó bắt đầu biến đổi chậm, toát ra luồng hắc khí đến lạnh sống lưng. Yellow, Baelfire và có lẽ cả Jeff đều nhận ra sức mạnh này

"Không thể nào! Là Virus bóng đêm."

"Nidoking sắp chuyển sang trạng thái cuồng nộ rồi!"

Baelfire tỏ ra sợ hãi, còn Yellow thì hốt hoảng. Tuy nhiên, Jeff vẫn điềm tĩnh, ra hiệu cho mấy chị em lùi lại

"Mọi người! Nidoking đã bị nhiễm Virus bóng đêm. Nó sẽ rơi vào trạng thái cuồng nộ kéo dài trong một thời gian, trước khi kiệt sức và yếu đi dần. Anh sẽ cố gắng ngăn chặn nó lại."

Jeff cởi chiếc áo măng tô cùng chiếc mũ lưỡi trai của mình ra và vắt lên ghế. Nhìn gương mặt nghiêm túc đến đáng sợ của anh khiến Baelfire bỗng có cảm giác yên lòng hơn hẳn.

"Mọi người hãy mau ra khỏi đây và đến chỗ Lugia, ngăn chặn bá tước Elturi trước khi quá muộn. Anh sẽ cầm chân Nidoking ở đây."

"Nhưng… một mình anh sao?"

Mặc cho sự lo lắng của Yellow và Yuuki cùng với Baelfire, Jeff vẫn nở nụ cười an ủi mọi người.

"Đừng lo! Anh thừa sức cản thứ này mà! Dăm ba con muỗi. Ryuu sẽ đến hỗ trợ anh sớm thôi. Baelfire, Yuuki, Yellow. Arce cùng những người còn lại sẽ hỗ trợ ba chị em ngăn cản Lugia lại. Anh trông cậy vào mọi người."

Được Jeff giao phó trách nhiệm, cả ba chị em cùng gật đầu

"Vâng! Bọn em sẽ cố gắng hết sức!"

"Em nữa! Em cũng sẽ cố gắng… khụ khụ…"

Daisy cũng muốn đi cùng. Những lúc thế này, mọi sự giúp đỡ đều được chào đón, dù nó có đến từ một cô tiểu thư đang rất ốm yếu nữa.

"Vâng ạ! Bọn em sẽ bảo vệ chị!"

"Trông cậy cả vào bốn người đấy."

Nói rồi, Yellow, Baelfire, Yuuki và cả Daisy nữa, bốn người rời đi theo hướng cửa phụ, để lại Jeff đối đầu với Nidoking đang dần bước vào trạng thái cuồng nộ. Khi đã xác nhận rằng ba chị em cùng Daisy và các Pokemon đã rời đi, Jeff quay lại, đối mặt với Nidoking. Con Pokemon to lớn gầm lên giận dữ, đầy đe dọa, nhưng Jeff vẫn thản nhiên. Đến lúc này, thứ anh giấu trong ống tay áo, một lá bùa, đã được anh cầm trong tay và đốt cháy. Lá bùa cháy, triệu hồi một vòng tròn ma thuật trong tay phải Jeff

Đến lúc ấy, Jeff đã không còn là Jeff nữa rồi.

Một thanh trọng kiếm đen tuyền được triệu hồi, đeo chéo lưng cậu. Và rồi, cậu nhảy xuống, cầm chắc kiếm trong tay, sẵn sàng đánh tay đôi với Nidoking cuồng nộ để mọi người được yên tâm xử lý vấn đề Lugia, cứu thành phố Elkyr khỏi bị hóa băng rồi.


	32. Chapter 31

Pokemon legendary trinaers III: Tiger

Tập 31.

.

Thành phố Elkyr vẫn đang bị bao phủ trong bão tuyết. Rất khó để di chuyển trong thời tiết như vậy. Tuy nhiên, cả nhóm Baelfire vẫn phải cố gắng hướng về phía bảo tàng Elkyr, nơi Lugia đang bị giam cầm, cũng như nơi trái tim băng giá được cất giữ.

Nhưng, khó khăn chồng chất khó khăn. Yellow không có Pokemon, Daisy thì quá yếu, Baelfire, Yuuki cùng các Pokemon của mình còn quá nhỏ để có thể tới được bảo tảng Elkyr một mình. Vì vậy, sự có mặt cực kì đúng lúc của cậu nhờ khả năng đọc tình hình tuyệt vời của một cảnh binh Pokemon đầy triển vọng giúp cậu đã có mặt đúng lúc với đúng sự giúp đỡ mà cả nhóm cần.

"Tất cả! Lên đi!"

Killian, Sawbuck cùng chiếc xe ngựa của cả nhóm đã xuất hiện. Sự mừng rỡ của hai người bạn cùng ngạc nhiên của hai chị hẳn làm Killian rất vui. Nhưng việc nào ra việc đó, bây giờ, cả nhóm còn một trọng trách cực kì quan trọng cần phải thực hiện mà không ai khác ngoài họ có thể hoàn thành nó. Đó là ngăn chặn Lugia cùng kế hoạch tìm kiếm sức mạnh của bá tước Elturi trước khi mọi chuyện trở nên ngoài tầm kiểm soát và thiệt hại trở nên lớn hơn.

"Lên nào mọi người!"

Baelfire nhanh nhảu lên xe ngựa, kéo Yuuki cùng các Pokemon của mình lên. Yellow đỡ Daisy lên xe, ngồi phía sau trước khi kéo tấm bạt che gió tuyết vào trong xe. Baelfire hiếu động cùng người bạn Tepig của mình nhanh nhảu trèo lên phía trước với Killian. Cả hai bắt gặp 'đèn lồng' Banette ở đó.

"Banette! Cậu đây rồi. Mình tưởng cậu ở lại khách sạn cơ mà?"

Baelfire ngạc nhiên, còn Banette thì nhe răng cười một cách khoái chí, trong khi vẫn đang phát ra ánh sáng từ bên trong cơ thể nó, qua đôi mắt tạo thành đèn đi bão soi cho chiếc xe ngựa của cả bọn.

"Lúc mình về lấy xe với Sawbuck, Banette cứ nhặng lên rằng mọi người đang gặp nguy. Có vẻ như, cậu ấy rất giỏi trong việc tìm thấy cậu đấy."

"Ủa? Vậy sao?"

Banette thì cười, vẫn cái điệu cười ma quái những vui vẻ của nó, trong khi Baelfire tỏ ra ngạc nhiên về câu chuyện Killian kể lại. Chiếc xe ngựa băng băng qua cơn bão tuyết, với Sawbuck và Banette dẫn đường, băng băng thẳng tiến về phía bảo tàng Elkyr.

"Xe ngựa đúng là thuận tiện để đi trong bão tuyết mà. Ô tô bình thường chắc bị kẹt cứng rồi."

Bên trong xe, Yellow đang chăm sóc cho Daisy. Cô gái ốm yếu đang rất cố gắng chống chọi lại cái lạnh bên ngoài biệt thự. Nhưng với những cơn ho liên tục thế này, Yellow sợ cô không trụ nổi mất. Dù biết rằng Daisy rất muốn đi cùng cả nhóm để giúp họ ngăn cha mình lại, nhưng liều lĩnh mạo hiểm sức khỏe vốn đã rất yếu của cô thế này thật sự khiến Yellow lo lắng, không thể nào rời mắt ra khỏi cô được.

"Đây. Chị đeo đi cho ấm."

Thấy Daisy cứ ho hoài vì lạnh, Yuuki ngây thơ cởi chiếc khăn len đeo trên cổ mình ra và quàng lên người cô gái yếu ớt. Dù không giúp được gì nhiều, nhưng cử chỉ nhẹ nhàng của Yuuki cũng khiến Daisy cảm thấy ấm áp hơn rất nhiều. Nhẹ ôm chiếc khăn vẫn còn hơi ấm của cô bé tốt bụng, Daisy thì thầm cảm ơn, dù vẫn không kìm nổi cơn ho của mình

"Cảm ơn Yuuki nhiều. Chị thấy ấm hơn rồi."

Yuuki vui cười, Yuuka và Yuuko cũng vậy. Nhìn hai Pokemon nhỏ ngây thơ đi theo cô bé, Daisy chợt cảm thấy chút ghen tị, nhưng phần nhiều lại là một sự hạnh phúc hơn. Yuuko, hay Ralt của Daisy luôn mong muốn được một lần phiêu lưu cùng cô chủ mình. Nhưng Daisy lúc bắt đầu có Ralt làm bạn đã khá yếu rồi, không thể cùng bé Pokemon nhỏ nhắn phiêu lưu khắp vùng đất Hoenn được, và khi cô bắt đầu lâm bệnh thì đã quá trễ để cả hai cùng nhau chu du. Vì vậy, nhìn Ralt, hay Yuuko, lúc này đây, đứng bên cạnh Yuuki, một hi vọng nhỏ chợt ấm lên trong tâm trí Daisy, từ ấy đã đưa cho cô một quyết định, một lựa chọn có thể khiến cô buồn đôi chút, nhưng hẳn sẽ rất tuyệt vời khi biết người bạn Pokemon duy nhất của mình được vui.

"Yuuki chăm sóc cho Yuuko dùm chị được không? Yuuko dường như rất thích em và Yuuka đấy, bạn ấy có vẻ hạnh phúc khi ở bên cả hai em. Vậy nên, chị muốn em giữ bạn ấy bên cạnh mình, có thể, đưa bạn ấy phiêu lưu khắp nơi thay cho chị…"

Cơn ho khiến Daisy bị ngắt quãng, còn Yuuko lo lắng cho cô chủ cũ của mình. Yuuki cũng lo lắng, phần nào tỏ ra hơi ngây ngô khi được Daisy giao việc chăm sóc Yuuko của cô cho cô bé. Nhưng, với một cái gật nhẹ nhưng mang lại an tâm cho Daisy, cô bé Yuuki đồng ý

"Vâng ạ. Em sẽ chăm sóc cho bạn ấy."

"Pikapi!"

Yuuka dù không hiểu gì lắm, nhưng mỗi lần thấy nét mặt quyết tâm của cô bé Yuuki, cô Pikachu nhỏ đều kêu lên đồng thanh đầy quyết tâm như vậy cùng cô bé. Có thể coi đó như là một sự đồng ý, Yuuka cũng đồng ý sẽ chăm sóc và đồng hành cùng Yuuko, người bạn mới của nó.

Bỗng nhiên, xe ngựa dừng khựng lại khiến mọi người ngã chúi. Baelfire và Killian sau đó kéo tấm màn chắn gió phía trước ra và hô lên một cách vội vã

"Không ổn rồi! Mọi người ra khỏi xe đi!"

Chưa hiểu chuyện gì xảy ra, nhưng khi thấy cả hai đều có vẻ hốt hoảng như vậy, Yuuki và Yellow vội vã, dìu Daisy ra khỏi xe ngựa từ phía sau. Baelfire túm lấy những trái pokeball của mình và theo họ, trong khi Sawbuck và Banette theo Killian ra phía trước.

Khi cả nhóm ra được khỏi chiếc xe ngựa thì họ đã bị bao vây rồi.

Con đường phía trước mặt họ bị một ngọn núi tuyết khổng lồ bít kín, chặn ngang đường vào khu trung tâm thành phố Elkyr. Ngọn núi tuyết cao phải cỡ một tòa nhà ba tầng, chắn ngang con đường, thậm chí là cả các hướng khác cũng bị chặn lại bằng cách tương tự, khiến cho không còn đường nào để tiếp cận lại gần được bảo tàng Elkyr, nằm ở phía cuối con đường này, cách một quãng rộng của quảng trường thành phố.

Hơn cả, trên đỉnh những ngọn núi tuyết chắn đường là những Pokemon khổng lồ. Beartic, Avalug, Abomasnow, Glalie,… những bóng đen của chúng mờ xuất hiện trong đêm gió tuyết lạnh lẽo, trên đỉnh những đụm tuyết khổng lồ, như những kẻ hộ vệ to lớn đang chắn ngang chuyến hành trình của cả nhóm Baelfire vậy.

"Chúng ta bị chặn đường rồi."

Yellow bàng hoàng nhận ra, mọi lối vào quảng trường trung tâm và bảo tàng Elkyr đều bị những Pokemon băng tuyết chặn lại bằng những núi tuyết khổng lồ, thêm việc chúng đứng sừng sững trên đó trong tư thế sẵn sàng chiến đấu nữa. Như vậy đủ để hiểu rằng, cho dù ai đang ra lệnh cho chúng, mệnh lệnh vẫn là độc nhất: Không một ai được tiến vào quảng trường thành phố hay lại gần bảo tàng Elkyr. Có vẻ như, chúng đều là các Pokemon của bá tước Elturi và những tay chân của lão bá tước. Chúng được xếp ở đây, với những đụm tuyết lớn chặn đường như những chướng ngại, để không ai có thể xen vào công việc của lão bá tước.

Bị một chưởng ngại quá lớn như vậy ngăn cản, nhóm Baelfire đang gặp rất nhiều khó khăn trong nhiệm vụ ngăn cản Lugia và bá tước Elturi.

"Phải làm sao đây?"

"Chắc kẻ điều khiển các Pokemon này đang ở gần đây và có thể đang quan sát chúng ta. Sẽ là rất tệ nếu chúng ta cố đánh với chúng trong thời tiết tuyết rơi thế này. Chúng ta không có Pokemon đủ mạnh hay những phụ kiện giúp chiến đấu tốt trong bão tuyết."

Yellow cố gắng đưa ra những nhận định hữu ích nhất trong tình cảnh này. Tuy nhiên, hiện giờ, cô đang có cảm giác như muốn từ bỏ rồi. Yellow không có Pokemon, cả sáu Pokemon thân thuộc nhất của cô đều đã bị bá tước Elturi bắt đi. Sức chiến đấu của cả nhóm chỉ còn phụ thuộc vào ba đứa nhóc đi cùng, mà các Pokemon của Baelfire và Yuuki vẫn còn quá nhỏ bé và yếu ớt để đánh lại những Pokemon to lớn như vậy. Chẳng có cách nào để đánh bại những Pokemon chặn đường, hay thậm chí là câu giờ cho chúng để mọi người vòng qua chướng ngại, tiếp cận bảo tàng Elkyr.

Trừ khi, cô phá lệ và mang 'chúng' ra.

"Chúng ta phải chiến đấu thôi. Không còn cách nào cả."

Baelfire dường như đã sẵn sàng, cậu nhóc luôn sẵn sàng như một ngọn lửa nhiệt huyết sẵn sàng bùng cháy bất cứ lúc nào như vậy. Thừa hưởng nhiệt huyết chiến đấu của Baelfire, bốn Pokemon nhỏ của cậu, và cả Banette nữa, bất chấp thời tiết tồi tệ, vẫn đứng thành một hành phía trước cậu, sẵn sàng chiến đấu bất cứ khi nào cậu ra lệnh. Baelfire không từ bỏ, đó là điều Yellow nhận ra, bỗng tự trách mình vì phút yếu lòng vừa thoáng qua trong tâm trí. Ngay cả cô bé Yuuki cùng Yuuka và Yuuko dù ở phía sau chăm sóc Daisy những hẳn cũng đã sẵn sàng chiến đấu chống lại những Pokemon to lớn và mạnh mẽ hơn mình gấp bội.

Thật là những đứa trẻ can đảm mà, Yellow chợt mỉm cười, anh Jeff đã dạy chúng thật tốt. Chúng sẽ không bao giờ bỏ cuộc, sẽ luôn cố gắng chiến đấu dù biết cơ hội thắng gần như bằng không. Chỉ nghĩ đến vậy thôi, ý chí của Yellow dường như cũng được nung nóng trở lại rồi. Yellow cũng sẽ không từ bỏ nữa.

"Baelfire có lý. Nhưng với sức chiến đấu của chúng ta hiện giờ, vượt qua bức tường chắn này là không thể."

"Vậy mấy đứa có thể bảo vệ chị Daisy đến nơi an toàn được không?"

Thái độ tự tin trở lại của Yellow chợt làm Killian cảm thấy ngạc nhiên

"Chị còn cách nào à?"

Cậu nhóc xoắn cận hỏi một cách ái ngại. Theo như cậu nhớ, các Pokemon của Yellow như Chuchu, Ratty, Kitty hay Dody đều đã bị bá tước Elturi lấy đi rồi. Hiện giờ, cô gái tóc vàng đang là một huấn luyện viên không có Pokemon, tức là không còn một chút khả năng chiến đấu nào cả. Chẳng nhẽ, chị còn cách nào khác để cầm chân đám Pokemon hiếu chiến kia sao?

"Chị sẽ chiến đấu."

Nói một cách chắc nịch, Yellow bước lên phía trước mọi người.

"Vì vậy, mấy em hãy đưa Daisy đến nơi an toàn, và tìm cách ngăn chặn bá tước Elturi đi. Để mọi việc ở đây chị lo."

Dù biết Yellow vốn là một cô gái ngây thơ và vui vẻ, thường không thích chiến đấu Pokemon vì điều đó sẽ khiến chúng bị thương. Nhưng lúc này đây, cô đang nghiêm túc, nghiêm túc một cách đầy can đảm, khiến cho Killian và Baelfire đều cảm nhận được một sự yên tâm trong lòng khi phải để cô lại một mình. Một cái gật đầu, Killian đồng ý để Yellow ở lại chiến đấu, trong khi cậu và Baelfire sẽ đưa Yuuki và Daisy vượt qua, tới nơi an toàn và tìm cách ngăn chặn bá tước Elturi lại. Chỉ còn cách đó mà thôi

"Được rồi chị Yellow. Hãy cẩn thận nhé."

Trong khi Killian nói vậy, Baelfire lại tỏ ra lo lắng hơn thường ngày. Đầu tiên là anh Jeff, rồi đến chị Yellow, những người lớn đều đã chịu ở lại để cậu và mọi người khác có thể tiến về phía trước. Chẳng nhẽ, những việc nguy hiểm như vậy, dù biết là cậu sẽ quyết tâm làm điều đúng đắn, bảo vệ mọi người, nhưng, cậu không thể dựa dẫm vào một người lớn nào đó sao?

"Đi đi!"

Khi nhận ra đám Pokemon tuyết bắt đầu tiếp cận cả nhóm, Yellow hét lên với mọi người phía sau. Một cái gật như trao gửi toàn bộ sự tin tưởng của mình, Killian kéo tay Baelfire, dìu Daisy lên lưng Sawbuck và cùng Yuuki đưa cô gái ốm yếu ra khỏi vùng chuẩn bị giao tranh.

"Chị Yellow! Cẩn thận đấy."

Killian dắt Sawbuck, với Banette, Yuuki và Yuuka dẫn đường, chạy vào trong một tòa nhà cao tầng gần đó, tìm cách vòng qua bức tường tuyết của những Pokemon hiếu chiến để tiếp cận bảo tàng Elkyr một cách nhanh nhất.

Baelfire, dù vậy, vẫn nán lại một chút, để nói với Yellow một điều

"Chị Yellow."

"Sao vậy Baelfire?"

"Anh Jeff luôn nói rằng, dù chuyện gì xảy ra, anh sẽ luôn ưu tiên viêc mọi người trở về khỏe mạnh sau mỗi trận chiến."

"Vậy sao? Anh ấy muốn vậy à?"

Yellow chợt bật cười vui vẻ khi nghe Baelfire nói như vậy. Đó là một điều ngây thơ đến đáng ngạc nhiên từ miệng một anh chàng dường như đang là trưởng thành nhất cả nhóm. Nhưng điều đó, buồn cười thay, lại là điều đúng nhất mà anh dạy Baelfire tính tới hiện tại.

"Vì vậy, dù chuyện gì xảy ra, chị đừng có làm sao đấy nhé."

Nói rồi, Baelfire cũng rời đi, đuổi theo Killian và Sawbuck đã đi trước, vòng vào một tòa nhà ở bên đường và tìm cách băng qua núi tuyết từ bên dưới.

Bị bỏ lại một mình, Yellow có chút cảm giác cô đơn khi không còn hai đứa nhóc hiếu động ở bên mình nữa. Tuy nhiên, cô ở lại là vì chúng, cô sẽ làm tất cả để bảo vệ sự an toàn của hai đứa, cũng như giúp chúng hoàn thành nhiệm vụ khó khăn này hết sức mình. Tự hứa với bản thân như vậy, cô gái tóc vàng tháo chiếc dây buộc tóc của mình ra, để mái tóc dài vàng óng xõa xuống, tung bay trong cơn gió tuyết lạnh lẽo.

"Cuối cùng lại phải nhờ đến hai người rồi."

Trên chiếc dây buộc tóc đặc biệt của Yellow là hai trái Pokeball thu nhỏ đến tí hon chứa hai Pokemon rất quan trọng, với những ý nghĩa đặc biệt với cô khi mang chúng bên cạnh. Cầm mỗi trái một bên tay, Yellow bỗng cảm thấy ấm áp, khi như đang có hai bàn tay mạnh mẽ và cứng cáp của hai người con trai quan trọng nhất cuộc đời cô đang nắm lấy tay cô. Bên tay trái là nơi mang hơi ấm bàn tay của Red, người đã cùng cô thu phục và nuôi dưỡng Dratini nhỏ bé trở thành một Dragonite mạnh mẽ. Bên tay phải là hơi ấm của Tiger, người đã bảo vệ cô và mọi người, đã tặng cô Charmander, Pokemon đầu tiên anh bắt gặp khi lần đầu tới Kanto và bắt đầu cuộc hành trình của mình, giờ đã tiến hóa thành Charizard mạnh mẽ, mang theo Mega stone X của ngọn lửa rồng dữ dội.

"Tiền lên nào! Những người chiến hữu đặc biệt của tớ! Đã đến lúc chúng ta đứng cùng nhau một lần nữa và bảo vệ thế giới Pokemon rồi. Dragy! Zardy!"

Hai luồng sáng chói lòa báo hiệu hai Pokemon cực kì mạnh mẽ đều đã sẵn sàng tham chiến. Yellow kéo cổ tay áo lên, để lộ Mega ring gắn Key stone. Khẽ chạm lên viên đá, luồng sáng bảy sắc cầu vồng bao quanh cô và Zardy.

"Charrrrr!"

Charizard của Yellow chuyển dạng Mega-X, trong khi Dragonite của cô cũng gầm lên, sẵn sàng lao vào trận chiến cùng người bạn rồng chiến hữu đã gắn bó suốt bao năm của mình. Các Pokemon băng tuyết đang cản đường có chút chùn bước khi hai Pokemon rồng mạnh mẽ vừa xuất hiện. Nhưng chúng có lợi thế về hệ và thời tiết bão tuyết, sẽ chẳng có gì…

PHỪNG!

Cú Dragon Claw rực lửa như xé đôi không gian, cơ thể Beartic đứng phía trước bị ném văng lên không trung, nuốt chửng bởi vết cào rực lửa của Zardy, trước khi rơi xuống phía sau hàng ngũ địch. Một lời chào hỏi quá dữ dội của Zardy khiến đối thủ ngay lập tức phải xem xét lại tình hình. Lợi thế về khắc hệ ư? Xem xét lại điều đó đi! Yellow đã thực sự nghiêm túc, nhìn chúng với đôi mắt rực sáng ánh lửa xanh của mega Charizard rồi. Đã đến lúc, cô mang ngọn lửa của những đàn anh đi trước, và dẫn dắt, bảo vệ những thế hệ sau đúng như cách họ đã từng làm…

ẦM!

…

Hội trường của hội nghị khí hậu tại Elkyr đang nhốn nháo hơn bao giờ hết, dù đã quá nửa đêm một khắc, và những cơn gió lạnh buốt của bão tuyết ngoài trời vẫn bao trùm màn đêm một màu trắng xóa. Náo loạn một cách đầy trật tự, khi mà mỗi người một việc, mỗi người một thiết bị đo đạc, biểu đồ, cùng sự hỗ trợ của các Pokemon chuyên dụng để nghiên cứu khí hậu của họ, tìm kiếm thêm thông tin về cơn bão tuyết đầy bất thường bên ngoài, cũng như cách để ngăn nó lại trước khi cả thành phố Elkyr biến trở về kỷ băng hà một lần nữa.

"Nhiệt độ đang giảm mạnh, đã xuống dưới âm mười độ rồi. Cứ đà này, trong một giờ nữa sẽ đạt mức nguy hiểm, ảnh hưởng đến hệ sinh thái."

"Sức gió lớn quá! Tại các khu vực thấp có thể xảy ra lốc. Có ai liên lạc được với cảnh sát chưa?"

"Mất sóng rồi! Ban nãy vẫn còn sóng mà?"

"Khả năng bão làm hỏng cột thu sóng điện thoại. Tình hình bên ngoài ra sao? Có ai nghe ngóng được thông tin gì trên Radio không?"

"Không khả thi! Tuyết che hết tầm nhìn rồi! Không thể ra ngoài được!"

"Radio có thông báo của cảnh sát. Có vẻ như họ cũng đang cùng bên cứu hộ tập trung về Pokemon Center. Nhưng bên ngoài đang loạn lắm."

Người thì đo sức gió, tầng mây cao, mật độ tuyết rơi, người kiểm tra ảnh vệ tinh, đo đạc nhiệt độ, người thì xem xét, nghe ngóng tình hình bên ngoài. Ai ai cũng bận rộn với công việc của họ, ai ai cũng lo lắng về tình hình thời tiết hiện tại ở thành phố Elkyr.

Trong khi đó, tiến sĩ Benni và phó tiến sĩ Richard thì lại đang cố gắng lắp lại chiếc máy ổn định khí hậu của mình, với các Castform được giữ trong lồng kính đồng loạt chuyển sang dạng tuyết và có hơi lạnh bao phủ mờ xung quanh chúng.

Những nhà nghiên cứu khí hậu có mặt ở đây là những người đầu tiên nhận ra sự bất thường của cơn bão tuyết, đồng thời cũng là những người đầu tiên, chẳng cần bảo nhau, tập hợp lại tại hội nghị khí hậu, nơi toàn bộ thiết bị đo đạc cũng như máy móc của họ được tập hợp, để tìm phương hướng đối phó với cơn bão một cách nhanh nhất. Họ đã giành cả thanh xuân để tìm hiểu về những hiện tượng thời tiết cực đoan như cơn bão tuyết bất thường này, và việc được trải nghiệm nó một cách trực tiếp như vậy vừa làm họ hứng thú với cơ hội được nghiên cứu từ bên trong cơn bão, vừa lo lắng cho sự an toàn của mọi người ở vùng chịu ảnh hưởng xung quanh.

Sau cùng, mục đích lớn nhất của họ vẫn là tìm hiểu và đối phó với thiên tai mà. Việc họ tập hợp cùng nhau ở đây, dù chỉ là ngẫu nhiên, nhưng cũng rất may mắn khi tất cả mọi người đều có chung một mục đích: ngăn cơn bão này lại và giảm thiểu tối đa thiệt hại của nó. Với hàng trăm bộ não cùng nhau hoạt động, nghiên cứu, tìm hiểu và lên kế hoạch đối phó với cơn bão tuyết bất thường đang diễn ra tại Elkyr, nó chẳng khác nào một chuyến thực tập dã ngoại của những nhà nghiên cứu khí tượng hàng đầu Hoenn cả.

Hoặc là, cũng có những người có lý do riêng của mình…

"Đừng lo! Mọi chuyện sẽ không xảy ra một lần nữa đâu."

Những lời an ủi của người bạn Richard khiến anh Benni mím môi, dường như đang dồn toàn bộ cố gắng vào cỗ máy và các Castform trước mặt mình.

"Trước kia, chứng kiến sức mạnh của Groudon và Kyogre tạo ra những đợt nắng hạn hoặc lũ lụt, tớ đã rất bất lực. Nhưng lần này… không còn nữa đâu!"

Vừa sửa cỗ máy, tiến sĩ Benni vừa lẩm bẩm. Quê hương của anh và Suri đều bị tàn phá trong cuộc chạm trán của Groudon và Kyogre tại Hoenn cách đây vài năm, đó là lý do cả hai người đều cố gắng hết sức trở thành nhà nghiên cứu khí tượng để tìm cách ngăn chặn những thảm họa tương tự xảy ra với những nơi khác. Cỗ máy trước mặt anh lúc này, sản phẩm chế tạo của ba người họ, 'Máy cân bằng thời tiết', được sinh ra vì mục đích đó. Nhưng… nó mới chỉ là mẫu thử nghiệm. Nó chưa thể hoạt động đúng như cái tên được đặt cho nó được. Thế này là quá sớm cho một lần sử dụng đầu tiên, nhưng lại quá muộn để thử nghiệm rồi.

Cánh cửa phòng họp bật ra, kéo theo con gió tuyết lạnh buốt vào trong. Lao vào trong căn phòng sáng từ bên ngoài màn đêm trắng xóa, nhóm bốn, năm nhà nghiên cứu cùng những Sawbuck, Snover chạy vào trước, theo sau là Willump đang cõng Yuzuru trên đầu, bốn cánh tay to khỏe ôm theo bốn người khác đang bị bất tỉnh, được con Yeti mang theo vào trong. Arce là người lao vào sau cùng, Decidueye ngay bên cạnh. Ngay khi vừa tới, cô đã hét lên với những người ở gần cửa nhất

"Đóng cửa lại!"

Dù chưa hiểu chuyện gì, nhưng nhóm ở gần cửa nhất, cùng với các Pokemon ập tới, đóng mạnh cánh cửa gỗ lớn của phòng hội nghị lại. Nhưng không kịp rồi

ẦM!

Một nhóm Pokemon to lớn, gồm Beartic, Avalugg, Walrein,… đâm sầm vào cánh cửa gỗ, đẩy nó mở ra khiến mọi người đứng gần bị hất ngã ngửa về phía sau. Các Pokemon hoang dã hệ băng dường như bị kích động rất mạnh bởi cơn bão tuyết, điên cuồng xông vào phòng hội nghị. Nhưng may mắn thay, Arce, Yuzuru cùng Ryuu vẫn còn trụ được.

"Đẩy chúng ra ngoài!"

Arce hét lên, kéo dây cung và bắn những mũi tên tẩm đầu đạn hơi cay về phía những Pokemon băng đang điên cuồng xông vào bên trong. Decidueye dùng mũi tên của nó, bắn liên tục về phía các Pokemon mà Arce đã đánh hơi cay hòng đẩy chúng ngược lại ra ngoài. Chớp lấy thời cơ nhóm Pokemon hoang dã bị đẩy lùi, Willump xông tới, dùng thân hình lực lưỡng của nó chặn cửa vào, đẩy tất cả ra ngoài trời bão tuyết và đóng sầm cánh cửa gỗ khổng lồ lại. Một số pokemon nhỏ hơn như Sneasel, Waevel, Jynx,… lợi dụng thân hình nhỏ hơn để lọt qua chốt chặn khổng lồ Willump, xông vào trong. Nhưng ngay lập tức, Ryuu quét sạch chúng bằng tốc độ tối đa Extreme speed, với sự hỗ trợ của cây gậy tạo bằng xương từ chiêu Bone Rush của mình.

Mất một hồi hỗn loạn, đám Pokemon hoang dã hệ băng mới bị đẩy hết ra ngoài. Cánh cửa gỗ lớn của hội nghị được chặn kín bằng đống bàn ghế và tủ ngổn ngang Willump và các Pokemon lớn bê tới. Đến lúc đó, mọi người mới có thể thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

"Đúng như dự đoán. Thời tiết bão tuyết cực đoan đang ảnh hưởng xấu lên các Pokemon hoang dã ở phía bắc Elkyr, khiến chúng xông vào thành phố tấn công mọi người."

"Cảm ơn nhé, Arce!"

Anh Richard vỗ vai Arce như trút được lo lắng, trong khi những chuyên gia nghiên cứu khác đều tỏ ra quan ngại vì những gì họ lo sợ đã đúng. Các Pokemon ở ngọn núi phía bắc đang tấn công xuống thành phố Elkyr, và theo những gì họ vừa chứng kiến, chúng thực sự rất hung hăng và đang bị kích động mạnh. Thật tốt khi có những huấn luyện viên chuyên nghiệp như Arce ở bên cạnh, họ gật đầu với nhau một cách nhẹ nhõm khi tất cả mọi người đều đã an toàn.

"Anh Benni!"

"Suri!"

Hai nhà nghiên cứu trẻ ôm trầm lấy nhau hạnh phúc khi biết cả hai đã an toàn bên trong phòng hội nghị khí tượng. Trong khi những người khác đang được mọi người và các Pokemon chuyên về hồi phục như Chansey, Audino,… chăm sóc. Arce và Yuzuru cũng phải vuốt mồ hôi trán. Cả hai đã phải chạy dọc ngang thành phố, cố gắng giúp cảnh sát và các huấn luyện viên Pokemon còn có khả năng hoạt động đưa mọi người đến nơi an toàn gần nhất, trong khi đồng thời cũng phải đưa các nhà nghiên cứu khí tượng khác còn kẹt lại trong cơn bão tuyết, bao gồm cả chị Suri, đến trung tâm khí tượng an toàn. Chẳng cần một thông báo hay tin nhắn triệu tập, mọi nhà nghiên cứu khí tượng đang có mặt tại Elkyr đều lập tức tới Hội nghị khí tượng thành phố ngay khi nhận ra sự bất thường của cơn bão tuyết này. Chỉ xui một nỗi, không phải ai cũng kịp đến nơi như nhóm anh Benni, hay có những Pokemon đủ khả năng đưa họ qua bão tuyết như Willump. Cũng may, sau khi được chị Suri giải thích tình hình, Arce và Yuzuru vẫn kịp đưa họ đến nơi an toàn, đồng thời cũng đẩy lùi được làn sóng những Pokemon hoang dã đang bị kích động.

Đúng là may không bằng đúng lúc đúng chỗ, Yuzuru vỗ vỗ lưng Willump, rồi cả hai cười dài thườn thượt như vừa thoát nạn trong gang tấc.

"Tình hình sao rồi anh Benni?"

Arce hỏi, trong khi cùng anh Benni và chị Suri tới chỗ mọi người đang thảo luận.

"Bọn anh vẫn đang nghiên cứu. Nhưng tốt hơn hết, chúng ta nên ngăn nó lại càng sớm càng tốt, trước khi tình hình thêm tệ hơn."

"Cỗ máy sao rồi?"

Đáp lại câu hỏi của chị Suri là một cái lắc đầu thất vọng của anh Benni

"Anh không chắc là nó có thể hoạt động được không nữa. Nhưng nếu được, nó sẽ có thể đưa tình trạng thời tiết trong một khu vực hướng về trạng thái cân bằng lý tưởng nhất."

"Hướng về?"

"Ừ. Nó không thể biến thời tiết về một trạng thái nhất định, thất vọng thay. Cỗ máy của bọn anh chỉ có thể hướng tình trạng thời tiết về một mức nhất định tùy theo sức của những Castform điều khiển bên trong mà thôi. Cỗ máy có thể làm giảm sức tàn phá của cơn bão tuyết này, nhưng không thể chấm dứt hoàn toàn được nó. Chúng ta vẫn phải giải quyết nguyên nhân gây ra bão tuyết một cách triệt để thì mới mong dừng được cơn bão hoàn toàn."

"Nhưng như vậy vẫn là quá tốt rồi. Còn hơn là ngồi một chỗ chết cóng vì chờ bão tan."

Lời động viên của Yuzuru giúp những nhà nghiên cứu và anh Benni có chút dãn ra trên gương mặt đang căng thẳng của họ. Anh Richard và chị Suri đang kiểm tra lại cỗ máy, đưa các Castform vào bên trong. Cỗ máy 'Cân bằng thời tiết' đang được mọi người cùng nhau lắp ráp. Nó giống như một cái đĩa bay ngoài hành tinh, với các Castform cung cấp năng lượng bên trong, và một bộ đẩy bên ngoài có thể đưa cỗ máy lên đủ cao để tác động lên vùng điều kiện thời tiết bên dưới.

"Bay càng cao, vùng tác động càng rộng cũng như hiệu suất càng cao, nhưng sẽ vắt kiệt sức của các Castform bên trong, và sẽ tốn rất nhiều năng lượng và thời gian để nạp. Tốt nhất chúng ta nên tính toán kĩ phạm vi chính xác, nếu không các Castform sẽ gặp nguy hiểm, hoặc là cỗ máy sẽ bị nhiệt độ thấp và cơn bão làm hỏng trước khi quá trình nạp hoàn thành."

Anh Richard vừa giải thích cách hoạt động của cỗ máy cho mọi người, vừa chuẩn bị cho các Castform của mình. Những nhà nghiên cứu khác thì vẫn đang cặm cụi tính toán, dựa vào những số liệu và công thức hoạt động mà chị Suri cung cấp, để tìm một độ cao phù hợp nhất để kích hoạt cỗ máy. Một nhóm khác lại đang đo đạc sức gió, áp suất không khí, để có thể tìm được cách an toàn nhất đưa cỗ máy đến đúng nơi cần kích hoạt.

"Gió lớn quá! Chúng ta chỉ nên đưa cỗ máy lên tầm độ cao này và kích hoạt thôi."

"Nhưng như vậy sẽ chỉ có thể giảm được một phần ba sức tàn phá của cơn bão tuyết."

"Chúng ta cũng không thể đưa cỗ máy lên cao hơn. Chỉ làm giảm đi sức tàn phá của cơn bão tuyết này cũng đã khiến các Castform nhanh chóng kiệt sức rồi."

"Một phần ba là tốt lắm rồi đấy!"

"Với tình hình gió mạnh và nhiệt độ thấp như vậy, làm sao chúng ta có thể đưa cỗ máy đến độ cao đó mà không khiến nó bị hỏng hóc được."

"Hay là dùng bộ giữ nhiệt của tôi thử được không? Nó được chế tạo theo cơ chế trữ nhiệt của các Pokemon vùng núi cao đấy."

"Cũng được đấy! Chúng ta bọc nó quanh cỗ máy, dùng các tấm giữ nhiệt bên dưới là có thể giữ cho các Castform bên trong đủ ấm để quá trình nạp diễn ra suôn sẻ rồi."

Trong khi những nhà nghiên cứu vẫn đang tranh luận về nơi sẽ kích hoạt cỗ máy, anh Benni và hai người bạn của họ đang cố gắng sửa chữa cỗ máy của họ để có thể làm nó hoạt động.

"Thật may. Những hướng dẫn của Jeff này lại giúp chúng ta hoàn thiện được cỗ máy."

Vừa sửa, anh Richard vừa mỉm cười một cách vô thức. Đó là một bản vẽ chỉ dẫn nhỏ mà Yuzuru đã mang theo. Nó là của Jeff, anh đã vẽ nó ra để giúp nhóm anh Benni hoàn thiện hơn cỗ máy cân bằng thời tiết của họ. Và thật kì diệu, những chỉ dẫn đó lại đúng là những gì họ cần để tăng hiệu suất của cỗ máy, cũng như giảm sức nặng cho các Castform vận hành bên trong.

"Hehe! Anh Jeff thi thoảng vẫn hay chế tạo ra mấy cái máy móc kì quặc mà."

"Cậu ấy là thợ máy sao? Bọn anh không biết đấy."

"Em không nghĩ anh ấy là thợ máy đâu, nhưng mà riêng về chế tạo thì có vẻ anh ấy rất giỏi."

Yuzuru kể lại chuyện của Jeff, trong khi Willump đùa cợt làm một động tác hài hước bắt chước cái dáng ngờ nghệch của Jeff, phần nào giúp bầu không khí căng thẳng xung quanh ba nhà nghiên cứu trẻ cùng các Castform của họ dịu đi phần nào. Họ đang chạy đua với thời gian, nhưng điều đó càng khiến cho những trò đùa cùng sự vui vẻ ấm áp xung quanh Yuzuru và Willump lại trở nên quan trọng.

"Tìm ra rồi! Này Benni! Lại đây."

Một nhà nghiên cứu khí tượng có tuổi gọi anh Benni lại phía mình. Bác có vẻ như là trưởng nhóm lên kế hoạch, và cả nhóm của bác vừa tìm được một phương án để đưa cỗ máy của anh Benni và hai người bạn lên đúng độ cao để vận hành.

"Đây có thể là nơi thích hợp nhất để khởi động cỗ máy. Trên đỉnh tòa nhà MasCorp phía tây quảng trường trung tâm Elkyr."

"Đó là vị trí lý tưởng nhất để kích hoạt cỗ máy đạt hiệu quả tối ưu nhất. Nhưng cũng sẽ rất nguy hiểm."

"Ừ nhưng đó là nơi cao gần mắt bão nhất để có thể kích hoạt cỗ máy một cách an toàn. Sẽ rất mạo hiểm, nhưng hiệu suất nó mang lại sẽ là tối ưu."

Nhìn mọi người tranh luận, anh Benni rơm rớm, nhưng lại kìm xúc động lại để giữ cho mình một cái đầu tỉnh táo, đưa ra quyết định.

"Mọi người đừng lo. Em, Suri và Richard mang cỗ máy đi cùng để đảm bảo nó hoạt động tốt nhất."

"Nhưng thế thì nguy hiểm lắm! Chúng ta không biết tình hình bên ngoài đang hỗn loạn thế nào với các pokemon hoang dã hay cơn bão tuyết có thể chuyển biến xấu thế nào mà."

"Đừng lo! Em sẽ bảo vệ ba người họ."

Arce, như là một Ace trainer chuyên nghiệp, đứng ra nhận nhiệm vụ khó khăn. Còn có cả Yuzuru, Willump, Ryuu và Decidueye nữa mà. Năm người cùng nhau bảo vệ ba nhà nghiên cứu cùng cỗ máy của họ sẽ không sao đâu.

"Vậy thì, chỉ còn trông chờ vào em và các Pokemon kia thôi."

"Xin lỗi vì bọn chị không giúp được gì nhiều."

Dù vẫn còn chút nghi ngại khi phải để những người trẻ tuổi xông pha tuyến đầu, hoàn thành nhiệm vụ thay mình, nhưng những nhà nghiên cứu khí tượng vẫn đồng loạt gật đầu, đồng tình với quyết định của Arce và Benni, khi để cô gái trẻ và các Pokemon bảo vệ ba nhà nghiên cứu cùng cỗ máy cân bằng thời tiết, hi vọng duy nhất của họ trong việc ngăn cơn bão tuyết bất thường này gây thêm thiệt hại lên thành phố Elkyr.

"Chúng ta nên chuẩn bị thôi. Thời gian đang rất gấp rồi."

Anh Benni bỗng nhắc nhở, Arce cùng anh trở lại chỗ mọi người để chuẩn bị lên đường.

"Chúng tôi sẽ cố gắng cung cấp thông tin nhiều nhất có thể để mọi người đến được đích. Đây là một bộ thiết bị liên lạc chuyên dụng mà chúng tôi thường dùng trong các chuyến leo núi."

Đưa cho anh Richard một bộ thiết bị, một nhà nghiên cứu kiêm chuyên gia leo núi dặn dò.

"Dù tầm hoạt động khá hạn chế, nhưng hi vọng sẽ giúp được phần nào."

Được những chuyên gia khí tượng như họ hỗ trợ phía sau, Richard cũng cảm thấy an tâm phần nào trong chuyến hành trình nguy hiểm này. Trong khi đó, phía sau anh, mọi người đều đã chuẩn bị sẵn đồ đạc cùng với trang bị đi bão để sẵn sàng khởi hành. Willump sẽ mang theo cỗ máy trên lưng, trong khi chị Suri sẽ đi cùng Arce phía trước để tìm đường, anh Benni và anh Richard sẽ bảo vệ an toàn cho cỗ máy, còn Decidueye và Ryuu nhận nhiệm vụ bảo vệ từ phía sau.

"Được rồi! Lên đường thôi!"

"Bảo trọng nhé mọi người!"

"Chúc mọi người thành công!"

Cả nhóm khởi hành từ trung tâm khí tượng thành phố Elkyr, hướng về phía quảng trường, để mang cỗ máy cân bằng thời tiết tới nơi cao an toàn nhất, kích hoạt nó và ngăn cơn bão tuyết đang tàn phố này lại. Đó là một nhiệm vụ khó khăn, với vô vàn nguy hiểm đang chờ đợi họ phía trước…

***Phòng tác giả

"I have a Pie!"

"I have a Sickle"

"Ahh!"

"Bicycle!"

PPAP phiên bản lỗi :) Và nó chả liên quan gì đến nội dung fanfic cả :)

Trở lại Fanfic***

Sau khi vượt qua được cơn bão tuyết bằng cách băng qua bên dưới những tòa nhà hai bên đường đi, nhóm Baelfire cuối cùng cũng tới được quảng trường trung tâm Elkyr. Và, tình hình tồi tệ hơn Killian nghĩ rất nhiều.

"Wow!"

"Nó…thực sự rất tệ đấy."

Ngay tại quảng trường trung tâm là một vùng lặng gió, thậm chí là đến cả tuyết rơi cũng thưa hơn hẳn bên ngoài. Trong khi đó, bao quanh quảng trường là một bức tường gió lốc và bão tuyết dày đặc, tạo thành một khu vực hình tròn lặng gió ngay tại quảng trường trung tâm Elkyr. Nơi đây là… mắt bão?

"Mắt bão đây ư?"

"Nếu đây thực sự là tâm bão, thì… cơn bão này đủ sức nuốt trọn một nửa Hoenn nếu nó mở rộng thêm đấy. Nên tớ nghĩ, chúng ta chỉ nên gọi đây là vùng lặng gió giữa tâm bão thôi, như là một cách lạc quan hơn để nhìn nhận tình hình."

Nói hệt thằng anh Jeff của nó, Killian đang vã mồ hôi lạnh đây này. Nhìn nhận lạc quan là cách duy nhất để giúp xoắn cận không phát hoảng lúc này đấy.

"Kia! Lugia kìa!"

Chỉ lên trên nóc bảo tàng Elkyr, Yuuki hét lớn.

"Đó là Lugia sao?"

Baelfire cũng tỏ ra rất ngạc nhiên. Trên nóc bảo tàng Elkyr là một quả trứng khổng lồ bằng băng, nằm chính giữa vùng lặng gió giữa cơn bão tuyết dữ dội, bên trong một cái tổ được tạo nên từ băng lạnh. Quả trứng khổng lồ trong suốt, bao bọc bên ngoài cơ thể của Lugia đang trong một trạng thái như ngủ đông, cuộn mình bên trong khối trong suốt khổng lồ ấy. Trên đầu con pokemon chim biển khổng lồ đang ngủ là một chiếc vương miệng màu lam đang sáng lấp lánh trong đêm tối. Ban đầu, đám nhóc không nhận ra đó là vật gì, cho tới khi Killian mờ mờ đoán ra.

"Đó là… Trái tim băng giá sao?"

"Trái tim băng giá đó ư? Chiếc vương miện đó?"

"Ừm. Ý tớ là, nhìn hình dạng của nó mà xem. Nếu nhìn từ trực diện, nó giống hệt biểu tượng được khắc bên trên trái tim băng giá. Cách nó sáng lấp lánh trong đêm tối cũng vậy."

"Thế nghĩa là, chúng ta đang còn rất ít thời gian đấy. Đi thôi, Yuuki! Chị Daisy!"

Mang theo Daisy trên lưng, Sawbuck chạy nước rút đuổi theo đám nhóc ở phía trước. Killian, Yuuki, Baelfire cùng nhóm Pokemon nhỏ đang cấp tốc, băng qua quãng lặng giữa bão ở quảng trường trung tâm rộng lớn để tới được bảo tàng Elkyr phía bên kia, nơi Lugia đang ngủ say bên trong trái trứng với chiếc vương miện băng trên đầu.

"Tớ đoán đó như một quá trình nạp. Lugia đang ngủ say để tích tụ năng lượng từ Trái tim băng giá, giờ đã biến thành một chiếc vương miện trên đầu nó."

Giải thích những giả thuyết của mình trong lúc cùng các đồng đội chạy qua quảng trường đã vắng bóng những sinh vật sống, Killian cố gắng giữ nhịp để Baelfire và Yuuki có thể bắt kịp mình. Nếu phải chiến đấu, cậu thực sự nghi ngại về năng lực hiện tại của cả nhóm lúc này. Dù vậy, Killian vẫn muốn tin tưởng vào hai người bạn của mình, nếu cuối cùng họ vẫn phải tham chiến vào những trận đấu Pokemon chênh lệch quá lớn về mặt sức mạnh, hay thậm chí là phải hạ gục Lugia nếu cần.

"Tớ cũng nghĩ vậy. Nếu thế thì khi Lugia thức giấc, nó sẽ có một sức mạnh rất lớn. Chúng ta nên ngăn bá tước Elturi lại trước khi điều đó xảy ra."

"Nhưng không có anh Jeff, chị Arce hay chị Yellow, chúng ta phải ngăn nó một mình sao?"

"Đừng lo lắng."

Dừng lại và đứng đối diện với hai người bạn của mình, Killian khẳng định chắc nịch, đồng thời cũng như một cách động viên tinh thần, giúp cả ba đứa lấy lại được sự tự tin khi phải đối mặt với một đối thủ với chênh lệch sức mạnh quá lớn thế kia.

"Mình chắc chắn rằng các anh chị ấy cũng đang cấp tốc đến đây rồi. Chúng ta chỉ cần cố gắng câu giờ chờ họ tới, làm hết sức của chúng ta là được. Hai người đồng ý chứ?"

"Tất nhiên rồi! Họ đã giao phó nhiệm vụ này cho chúng ta mà."

"Yuuki cũng vậy!"

Baelfire vẫn luôn như vậy, can đảm và bạo dạn đến đáng ngưỡng mộ, làm Killian cảm thấy như cậu bạn của mình đang phả ra hơi nóng, xua tan cái lạnh của áp lực nơi chiến trường vậy. Trong khi đó, còn chút rụt rè, nhưng Yuuki vẫn luôn cố gắng, vừa để bắt kịp mọi người trong nhóm, vừa có thể giúp bản thân cô bé tự tin hơn. Khi được chứng kiến tinh thần tuyệt vời của hai người chiến hữu sẽ tham gia cùng mình trong nhiệm vụ ngăn chặn Lugia ấy, Killian có chút xúc động, nhưng đồng thời, cũng lạc quan lên rất nhiều.

"Được rồi! Vậy đi thôi!"

"Lugia! Hãy cố gắng cầm cự! Bọn tớ tới giải cứu cậu đây."

"Giải cứu Lugia!"

Ba đứa nhóc, một lòng quyết tâm. Chứng kiến tinh thần đó khiến Daisy hẳn cũng cảm kích lắm. Nhưng cô gái ốm yếu chỉ còn có thể đứng nhìn những đứa trẻ can đảm đó lao vào nguy hiểm để giải cứu Lugia mà không thể giúp đỡ gì nhiều. Điều đó khiến cô cảm thấy thật có lỗi, và không thể đổ cho sức khỏe của mình vì sự vô dụng của cô được. Nhưng, sự an ủi từ Yuuki giúp Daisy cũng yên lòng hơn rất nhiều

"Chị Daisy yên tâm nhé. Bọn em sẽ cứu được Lugia!"

"Ừm! Cảm ơn em, Yuuki! Cảm ơn cả hai đứa nữa."

"Hihi~ Baelfire giỏi lắm chị ạ! Cậu ấy sẽ nghĩ ra cách cứu Lugia thôi."

"Vậy thì tốt quá. Cậu nhóc thật giỏi nhỉ?"

Nhóm của Yuuki đi sau để bảo vệ Daisy trên lưng Sawbuck, với một tấm chăn đủ ấm quấn lên người cô gái để đảm bảo sức khỏe cho cô. Trong khi đó, Killian và Baelfire đi trước mở đường, cùng với đám Pokemon nhí nhố, Banette và Yuuka nhanh nhẹn. Tuy nhiên, đúng như mong đợi của Killian, những chướng ngại vật đã nhanh chóng lộ diện, ngăn chặn nhóm của cậu tiếp cận Lugia.

Lơ lửng trên bầu trời tối tăm của tâm bão, một bóng đen kì dị dần thành hình khi đám nhóc không chú ý, trước khi bất ngờ tấn công ba đứa từ phía bên. Một đòn đánh bất ngờ, tuy nhiên đã bị đoán trước bởi Baelfire và Killian, khi mà hai đứa gần như đã quá cảnh giác. Ngay khi nhận ra kẻ thù đã bắt đầu hành động, Killian liền quay ngược trở lại để bảo vệ Yuuki và Daisy, trong khi hét lên cho Baelfire phía trên, để cậu cùng các Pokemon của mình có thể kịp thời ứng biến.

"Cẩn thận!"

"Đối phương xuất hiện rồi!"

"Banette! Phantom Force!"

ẦM!

Một lực lượng hắc ám xuất hiện từ phía sau Baelfire, mang theo sức mạnh rất lớn, đánh văng bóng đen kì dị đang lao tới phía Baelfire bằng Future Sight. Hai sức mạnh ngang ngửa nhau va chạm giữa không trung, cuộn lấy nhau trong một cơn lốc năng lượng hắc ám lớn, trước khi tan bến, để lộ hai con Pokemon với thực lực ngang bằng, đối đầu trong một trận chiến cực kỳ cân sức giữa chiến trường lạnh giá.

Cuối cùng, chúng cũng gặp lại nhau. Hai Pokemon hệ ma từng tranh đoạt lãnh thổ để thống trị đỉnh núi mờ xương ma mị của nghĩa trang Pyre, giờ đây lại gặp nhau một lần nữa giữa chiến trường của thành phố Elkyr đang bị bao phủ bởi bão tuyết lạn giá. Hai kẻ từng một thời thống trị lũ ma quỷ bất kham của Pyre, Banette và Dusknoir, đối đầu lẫn nhau trong một cuộc hội ngộ thú vị.

'Vậy là cảm nhận của tôi đã đúng. Gã này đúng là đã rời cái đỉnh núi chết tiệt đó để tới đây tìm tôi. Bảo sao cứ có cái cảm giác như bị theo đuôi suốt'

Banette cũng không quá ngạc nhiên, vì sau suốt mấy chục năm sống ở cái đỉnh núi mờ sương ấy, nó cũng học được cách cảm nhận được sức mạnh của những Pokemon ma khác khi ở gần trong phạm vi nhất định với nó. Một thứ sức mạnh tiêu cực, hắc ám tràn đầy hận thù và bốc mùi khiến nó không thể nào bớt lo lắng cho Baelfire được.

"Cuối cùng cũng chịu lộ mặt rồi, kẻ đã tấn công anh Ruby."

Killiian thì không ngạc nhiên về sự hiện diện của Dusknoir lúc này. Theo như những dấu vết còn sót lại trước khi Ruby biến mất, cậu đã mờ đoán ra kẻ địch sẽ là một Pokemon hệ ma rất lớn mạnh rồì. Chỉ là, Killian không ngờ, Dusknoir này lại là một 'người quen' cũ của Baelfire và Banette.

'Banette.'

'Dusknoir'

'Ngươi có vẻ đã thay đổi nhiều rồi. Giờ lại phải phụ thuộc vào một thằng nhóc con người.'

'Còn ngươi vẫn vậy nhỉ? Vẫn ghét những thứ vẫn còn sống. Vậy, trả lời ta, sao lại phục vụ một kẻ còn sống và tấn công bọn ta như vậy?'

'Ta đâu có phục vụ hắn. Ta không phục vụ kẻ nào cả. Tất cả những gì ta muốn, chỉ là tìm lại một thứ tha hóa như ngươi, kẻ đã vứt bỏ sự thống trị đối với lũ ma quỷ trên nghĩa trang Pyre chỉ để đi theo một con người mà thôi!'

Gầm lên trong một khúc điên loạn, Dusknoir gồng lực, tạo nên một quả cầu bóng tối cực lớn, ném thẳng xuống nhóm Baelfire. Nhìn đòn tấn công đó, hẳn cậu nhóc cũng nhận ra Dusknoir, kẻ đã từng đối đầu và thua trận trước Banette của cậu. Giờ đây, con pokemon ma hung ác ấy lại theo nhóm cậu tới tận Elkyr này, chỉ để trả thù Banette, cũng như tiêu diệt cậu, trong một mục đích 'giải thoát' và 'thanh lọc' ma giới của nó mà thôi.

Tuy nhiên, Banette và Baelfire, cả hai mang một mối liên kết rất lớn. Ha người hiểu điều đó, ánh mắt họ chạm nhau giữa chiến trận, rồi như một cái gật đầu thấu hiểu, Banette bay lên.

'Ngươi thực sự sẽ chẳng bao giờ hiểu được, mối quan hệ giữa ta và cậu ấy, gữa một huấn luyện viên và Pokemon của họ, là tuyệt vời như thế nào đâu.'

Nở nụ cười đầy ma quái, mang theo sự tin tưởng tuyệt đối vào Baelfire, Banette tung chiêu, đánh bật lại đòn Shadow ball mạnh của Dusknor. Một cú Shadow Claw mạnh, xé nát đòn tấn công của kẻ thù, đánh bật Dusknoir lạ phía sau. Banette đã mạnh hơn, mạnh hơn rất nhiều kể từ lần cuối cùng nó phải đối đầu với con Pokemon ma thô kệch đang lơ lửng trên không kia.

'Urgh! Ngươi mạnh lên nhiều đấy. Chắc ngươi hút được nhiều sinh lực của thằng nhóc lắm nhỉ?'

Dusknoir bị đánh bật lại phía sau, mất một thoáng mới có thể lấy lại thăng bằng được. Tuy nhiên, trong lúc Banette và Baelfire đang có một cuộc hội ngộ đầy bạo lực thì Yuuki và Killian vẫn chưa thể tranh thủ lúc con Pokemon ma bị phân tâm để tiếp tục tiến lên phía trước được. Vì Dusknoir là kẻ đến sớm nhất trong số những kẻ địch mà nhóm phải đối đầu, những chướng ngại khác, lớn mạnh hơn, chỉ là đến muộn hơn chút thôi.

"Không ổn rồi. Kẻ địch mạnh hơn tớ tưởng đấy."

"Khó có thể coi anh ấy là kẻ địch nhỉ?"

"Haha! Đùa hay lắm. Nhưng trong tình thế này thì cũng hợp lý thôi."

Nhóm Baelfire bị bao vây, nhưng lần này lại là một gương mặt rất quen thuộc với họ. Ruby, cùng với ba Pokemon của cậu, Mumu, Nana và Kiki, tức là ba đứa mạnh nhất, đang bao vây cả nhóm. Ruby vẫn phát ra thứ năng lượng hắc ám hệt như lần trước, khiến Baelfire lo lắng. Anh vẫn đang bị điều khiển tâm trí, cùng với ba Pokemon của anh, trở thành con rối của kẻ địch, cản đường nhóm Baelfire.

"Anh ấy vẫn đang bị sai khiến thì phải."

"Tớ thấy rồi. Sẽ cần một Pokemon hệ ma cực mạnh mới có thể điều khiển được cùng lúc anh ấy cùng với ba Pokemon như vậy. Anh Ruby không phải một huấn luyện viên tầm thường, dễ bị Pokemon hệ ma điều khiển như vậy đâu. Kẻ điều khiển anh ấy hẳn cũng phải rất mạnh nên anh ấy mới không thể chống cự lại được như thế này."

Sự căng thẳng nơi chiến trường được đẩy lên tột đỉnh, khi Baelfire và Killian nhận ra, vẫn còn những đối thủ rất mạnh khác đang chờ đợi họ ở phía trước. Nhưng trước khi đụng độ được với bọn chúng, cả nhóm còn phải vượt qua Ruby cùng với ba Pokemon của anh, vốn cũng đã mạnh quá sức so với ba đứa nhóc nữa.

"Banette? Cậu có cảm nhận được kẻ nào đang điều khiển tâm trí họ không?"

"Chắc không phải con Dusknoir đang lơ lửng trên kia rồi. Chẳng có kẻ điều khiển tâm trí nào lại để lộ bản thân như vậy cả."

Killian và Baelfire đang bàn cách giúp Ruby, người đàn anh của họ đang bị thâu tóm ý thức, trở thành một đối thủ, cản đường họ tiếp cận và giải cứu Lugia. Tình thế cấp bách, bất cứ ý tưởng dù điên rồ tới đâu đều được chào đón, họ tự nhủ với nhau như vậy. Nhưng, riêng bản thân Ruby và ba Pokemon kia cũng đã là những khó khăn quá lớn rồi. Ước gì có anh Jeff ở đây, anh ấy sẽ biết phải làm gì, Killian tự nhủ, động viên bản thân phải tự tìm cách giải quyết, vì cậu là người lớn nhất trong ba đứa có mặt ở đây.

"Kẻ điều khiển tâm trí ư?… có lẽ là nó chăng?"

Yuuki chợt chỉ tay về phía bảo tàng Elkyr. Từ đây rất khó để nhìn thấy cô bé đang nói tới cái gì, vì trời đang rất tối, lại có tuyết rơi nữa. Tuy nhiên, với chiếc kính đặc biệt thiết kế cho các cảnh binh của mình, Killian nhanh chóng nhận ra rằng, Yuuki đang nó tới điều gì. Một pokemon hệ ma vô hình đang đứng quan sát họ từ rất xa, một khoảnh cách an toàn để tránh khỏi những xung đột trong trận chiến, nhưng đủ gần để kiểm soát tâm trí của một ai đó từ xa.

"Thấy rồi. Một Pokemon hệ ma khác đang đứng ở phía bảo tàng Elkyr. Khoảnh cách này là đủ an toàn để nó điều khiển tâm trí ai đó. Chắc là nó rồi."

"Vậy, chúng ta làm gì bây giờ?"

Trước câu hỏi lo lắng của cô bạn mình, Baelfire nhìn Killian, rồi cả hai gật đầu như nhất trí một điều gì đó. Một kế hoạch tạm thời

"Chúng ta không thể bỏ qua anh Ruby được. Anh ấy cũng cần giúp đỡ, vì việc điều khiển tâm trí trong một thời gian dài có thể khiến anh ấy cùng các Pokemon gặp nguy hiểm."

"Ừm, vậy chúng ta sẽ phải cứu anh ấy trước, hay cứu Lugia trước đây?"

"Chia ra đi, Baelfire. Tớ hiểu được phần nào cách chiến đấu của anh Ruby, nên tớ sẽ ở lại để cầm chân anh ấy. Hai cậu sẽ phải đi trước rồi."

"Nhưng cậu không có Pokemon. Làm sao đánh lại được anh ấy?"

"Đừng lo! Tớ có hàng dự phòng."

Killian chợt lấy ra bốn trái Pokeball, một điều cực kỳ lạ đối với cách cảnh binh Pokemon, vì họ không có Pokemon riêng chứa trong Pokeball. Nhưng Killian nhăn nhở cười trước cái vẻ mặt ngạc nhiên của hai bạn mình, không giải thích gì nhiều với họ về bốn Pokemon bên trong bóng cả.

"Anh ấy là một huấn luyện viên rất mạnh đấy, Killy. Cậu chắc mình cầm chân được anh ấy không?"

"Đừng lo. Tớ có cách riêng của nhưng Cảnh binh để đánh lại nhưng huấn luyện viên mạnh."

"Vậy chúng tớ phải làm gì?"

"Chia việc ra nhé. Yuuki, cậu cùng Yuuka và Yuuko tấn công con Pokemon đang điều khiển tâm trí anh Ruby được không? Tớ sẽ giữ chân anh ấy ở đây. Trong lúc hai bọn tớ cố gắng giúp anh ấy, những chuyện còn lại phải trông chờ vào cậu rồi, Baelfire ạ."

Kế hoạch có vẻ hợp lý, dù Baelfire vẫn lo lắng về tính khả thi của nó lắm. Killian sẽ cầm chân Ruby và Dusknoir, trong lúc Yuuki cùng hai Pokemon của cô bé sẽ tìm cách giải thoát cho anh ấy khỏi bị điều khiển. Còn nhiệm vụ giải cứu Lugia, chỉ còn một mình Baelfire và chị Daisy.

"Vậy, Banette, cậu ở lại được không?"

"Này, Banette là pokemon mạnh nhất mà cậu có đấy. Để nó ở lại đây thì không ổn chút nào đâu."

Killian lo lắng nhìn Baelfire, người vừa ra lệnh cho pokemon mạnh nhất của mình ở lại để trợ giúp hai người bạn của mình. Tuy nhiên, cả Banette và Baelfire dường như hiểu nhau. Baelfire sẽ cần Banette ở đây hơn cả, còn con búp bê cũng tin tưởng tuyệt đối vào quyết định và năng lực của cậu nhóc, để có thể yên tâm để cậu tiến lên phía trước một mình mà không có nó bên cạnh. Banette không hề phản đối, khiến Yuuki cũng phần nào hiểu được quyết định của hai người họ.

"Tớ có Sawbuck và các bạn bảo vệ rồi. Banette ở lại sẽ giúp được nhiều cho các cậu hơn. Banette có thể đấu lại được Dusknoir, cũng như giúp Yuuki đánh lại Pokemon ma kia. Tớ sẽ ổn thôi."

Lý giải của Baelfire khiến Killian cũng bị thuyết phục phần nào. Banette quen với lối tấn công của Dusknoir, đồng thời cũng là một hệ ma rất mạnh để khắc chế lại những Pokemon hệ ma khác ở đây. Tuy nhiên, vẫn chưa hết lo lắng, Killian vỗ vai Baelfire.

"Vậy, cẩn thận đấy nhé. Nếu không thể đánh thắng được, thì cố gắng cầm cự, càng lâu càng tốt. Tớ và Yuuki sẽ đến hỗ trợ cậu ngay khi bọn tớ xong việc ở đây. Còn cả anh Jeff và mọi người nữa. Đừng làm gì nguy hiểm đấy nhé, Baelfire."

"Cẩn thận nhé, Neal!"

Được hai người bạn của mình lo lắng như vậy, Baelfire vui lắm. Nở nụ cười tự tin nhất của mình, cậu đáp lại họ, trấn an và động viên cả hai người bạn thân thiết của mình

"Đừng lo! Tớ sẽ cố gắng hết sức! Hai người cũng cẩn thận đấy nhé!"

"Ưm!"

Nụ cười hồn nhiên của Yuuki những lúc thế này thật sự như một liều thuốc tăng lực tuyệt vời cho cả hai người bạn của mình. Với kế hoạch đã vạch sẵn, sự nhất trí tuyệt đối và sự tin tưởng lẫn nhau, ba đứa nhóc chia nhau ra, thực hiện những nhiệm vụ được định sẵn cho mỗi người.

"Được rồi! Tiến lên nào cả hai!"

"Tiến lên!"

"Xung phong!"

Banette dùng năng lực của nó, mở một đường xuyên qua hàng rào Pokemon đang chặn đường phía trước. Tận dụng cơ hội đó, Sawbuck mang chị Daisy cùng Baelfire, Yuuki và những Pokemon khác băng qua, để lại Killian và Banette ở lại, cầm chân Ruby và Dusknoir không đuổi theo hai người bạn của mình. Với một điệu cười tinh quái, Killian kích hoạt chiếc Ranger Styler mới được nâng cấp của mình, kết nối với ba trong số bốn trái Pokeball đang được cậu cầm trong tay. Như được kết nối, bốn trái Pokeball mở ra, bốn Pokemon xuất hiện, đứng thành một đội hình bảo vệ Killian.

"Anh Ruby đúng là một huấn luyện viên tuyệt vời. Biết rằng nếu phải đối đầu, những pokemon của Baelfire và Yuuki sẽ không đủ khả năng để đánh lại anh ấy, nên trong lúc không bị chú ý, anh cũng lén gửi ba đứa cho mình. Xem ra, cuối cùng thì, cũng chẳng thể nào hoàn toàn điều khiển được tâm trí của một Pokedex Holder láu cá như anh nhỉ?"

Ba POkemon xuất hiện, Rara, Fofo và Feefee, ba pokemon còn lại trong đội hình của Ruby, những Pokemon đủ khả năng để đánh lại bộ ba Mumu, Kiki và Nana đang bị điều khiển tâm trí cùng với huấn luyện viên của chúng. Trong một thoáng nào đó, Ruby, dù vẫn đang bị điều khiển, đã mỉm cười, một nụ cười an tâm khi cuối cùng, kế hoạch trong phút chót của mình vẫn hoạt động ổn. Ba Pokemon trong tay Killian, được kết nối bằng Capture Styler của cậu, những Capture Loops kết nối họ với nhau, giúp Killian có thể tự do ra lệnh cho bộ ba như thể cậu là huấn luyện viên của chúng vậy. Lợi thế của các Cảnh binh đó, sử dụng bất kỳ Pokemon nào đều được, miễn là tìm được một mối liên kết nhất định giữa hai bên. Và mối liên kết ở đây, cùng là ý chí và quyết tâm giải thoát Ruby và giúp đỡ mọi người.

Nana, Kiki và Mumu cùng Ruby, đối đầu với Rara, Feefee và Fofo, những người tưởng như đồng đội trong cùng một nhóm, giờ lại đang phải đối đầu lẫn nhau như vậy. Nhưng, vì một mục đích cao cả cuối cùng, họ sẽ bỏ qua những chuyện đó, cố gắng hết sức, vì huấn luyện viên của chúng, Ruby.

Banette như hiểu được tình hình, bay lên, đối đầu với Dusknoir trên không, để trận đấu trên mặt đất cho Killian lo liệu. Phía bên kia, Yuuki đang cùng Yuuka và Yuuko tiếp cận Pokemon hệ ma đang điều khiển tâm trí Ruby ở phía bảo tàng Elkyr, trong khi Baelfire cùng đám Pokemon nhí nhố đã trèo lên lưng Sawbuck, Pokemon tuần lộc đầu đàn đưa cả nhóm cùng Daisy leo lên những núi băng treo leo được tạo bởi cái tổ đang chứa quả trứng băng giam giữ Lugia, tiếp cận con Pokemon huyền thoại càng nhanh càng tốt. Chiến dịch giải cứu Lugia bước vào giai đoạn căng thẳng nhất!

…

Ở một nóc nhà phía đối diện của quảng trường, cách khá xa vị trí hiện tại của nhóm Baelfire.

"Ồ! Hiện tượng thời tiếth tật thú vị!"

"Thú vị á? Em thấy nó đáng sợ thì đúng hơn."

Đang tập trung trên tầng thượng tòa nhà cao nhất ở ngay sát quảng trường trung tâm, ba vị tiến sĩ khí tượng đang lắp đặt cỗ máy của họ. Chỉ có chị Suri và anh Benni tập trung lắp đặt và khởi động cỗ máy để đưa các Castform vào guồng thôi, anh Richard đang đứng từ trên mép tầng thượng, dùng ống nhòm đặc biệt mà Arce đưa cho anh để quan sát từ trên cao, trước khi báo cáo qua bộ đàm chuyên dụng cho đội mặt đất.

"Vùng phía trước khá rộng, kẻ địch ở hướng này vẫn còn đông lắm. Hai chị em không gặp rắc rối gì chứ?"

Đội mặt đất, hay đội của Arce, Decidueye, Yuzuru, Willump, Torchic và Ryuu, đang tìm đường tiếp cận bảo tàng Elkyr từ phía bên này. Họ cũng đã phát hiện vị trí của Lugia, cũng như việc trái trứng băng khổng lồ đang giam cầm con Pokemon huyền thoại. Hiện giờ, hai chị em cùng các Pokemon của họ đang tìm cách tiếp cận bảo tàng Elkyr càng nhanh càng tốt. Vì ở phía bên kia, những người bạn của họ đang cần rất nhiều sự giúp đỡ rồi.

"Đám nhóc vẫn ổn chứ?"

Arce hỏi về tình hình của nhóm Killian từ phía bên kia. Dù chỉ có tuyết rơi nhẹ ở quảng trường, tuy nhiên, khoảng cách quá xa khiến cho Richard cũng khó lòng quan sát được tình hình trận đấu bên đó. Chỉ những ánh sáng, vụ nổ từ những đòn tấn công của Pokemon là quan sát được mà thôi, mọi thứ khác đều bị một màu trắng đục bao phủ.

"Anh không rõ nữa. Chẳng quan sát được gì cả."

Richard báo cáo như vậy. Trong khi đó, phía dưới mặt đất, đội của Arce cũng đang gặp không ít rắc rối, chỉ là, rắc rối của họ không khó nhằn như đội bên kia thôi.

"Grrawwwhh!"

Lăn quả cầu tuyết khổng lồ, Willump gần như ủi bay luôn cả hàng tuyết phòng ngự của địch bằng cái thân hình hộ pháp cùng sức mạnh đánh sợ của nó. Đội hình địch bị WIllump và Yuzuru phá vỡ, ngay lập tức đội của Arce lao lên. Decidueye và Arce bắn liên tiếp những cây cung gắn thuốc ngủ về phía những Pokemon hệ băng đang cản đường họ phía trước, trong khi Ryuu và Torchic gần như xông thẳng và phía sau phòng tuyến địch. Ryuu thì quẩy tưng bừng với cây gậy bằng xương từ chiêu Bone Rush, sử dụng kỹ thuật và võ thuật điêu luyện, đánh tan những Pokemon to hơn nó gấp ba bốn lần, gửi bọn chúng bay thẳng ra hai bên đường đi. Trong khi đó, Torchic cũng chẳng vừa, cưỡi trên lưng Ryuu, khạc lửa vừa gây bỏng, vừa thiêu cháy những Pokemon hệ băng to xác. Nhìn con gà lửa bé tí tẹo hạ gục từng con Pokemon to lớn hơn nó đến cả chục lần, đến cả Willump cũng phải méo mặt, tự nhủ rằng không nên trêu chọc Torchic, kẻo bị nó khè lửa cháy mông mất.

"Chỗ mọi người ổn chứ?"

Hỏi qua thiết bị liên lạc, Arce chỉ đang chắc chắn rằng ba nhà nghiên cứu cùng cỗ máy của họ vẫn an toàn trong lúc hai chị em vắng mặt mà thôi.

"À ừ! Bọn anh vẫn ổn. Cậu bạn của em đang canh phòng rồi."

'Cậu bạn' của Arce, hay đúng hơn là… "Mẹ cho con mượn Pokemon được không ạ?", sau đó là "Uầy! Chuyện con và Jeff sao rồi? Hai đứa sắp cưới chưa? Cuối năm nay hay đầu năm sau?", và rồi "Mẹ! Con chỉ gọi để mượn Pokemon thôi mà!". Đó là cái cách mà Colossi có mặt tại đây và đang làm nhiệm vụ canh gác cho nhóm nhà nghiên cứu. Đến con pokemon cục đất có một mắt còn chẳng hiểu hai mẹ con nhà này vừa làm gì mà mình kết thúc ở đây nữa cơ.

Nhưng mà, vậy đó, chiến dịch giải cứu Lugia quả nhiên đã đến hồi gay cấn rồi. Thiếu mỗi Jeff nữa thôi là cả đội sẽ tập hợp đầy đủ một lần nữa, để ngăn cản bá tước Elturi đánh thức sức mạnh tiềm tàng của Lugia, gây lên Cực hàn lên vùng đất Hoenn.

Hẹn gặp lại mọi người tuần sau, tuần này thằng tác giả buồn ngủ quá rồi, lúc nào viết tiếp sẽ tính.


	33. Chapter 32

Pokemon legendary trinaers III: Tiger

Tập 32.

.

Yellow không biết liệu mình còn trụ được bao lâu nữa. Dragy đã gục, không còn sức chiến đấu nữa. Zardy vẫn đang cố gắng cầm cự với cơn bão tuyết đang hoành hành, dùng lửa của nó để sưởi ấm cho cả hai người bạn của mình. Kẻ địch đã bị hạ gục hoàn toàn, những Pokemon hệ băng không còn khả năng chiến đấu nằm la liệt trên chiến trường lạnh giá. Hai pokemon của Yellow đã chiến đấu rất tốt, hạ gục phải tới hơn chục Pokemon đối phương, trong khi vẫn chịu thiệt thòi về thời tiết cũng như khắc hệ. Yellow cũng đã cố gắng hết sức để phục hồi cho hai đứa bằng năng lực của mình, và điều đó khiến cô chẳng còn chút sức lực nào nữa. Cô thấy buồn ngủ quá, ước gì có thể cứ thế nằm ra đây và ngủ một giấc thật yên bình thì tốt biết mấy…

Tuyết lạnh, hơi ấm yếu ớt của Dragy và ngọn lửa đang tắt dần của Zardy là những gì còn giữ cho Yellow tỉnh táo. Cô gái nằm trên tuyết, bất động, không còn chút sức lực. Phải cử động, đứng dậy và tới chỗ đám nhóc, tâm trí Yellow như gào lên trong tuyệt vọng, khi mà cơ thể cô đang lạnh dần rồi. Cứ thế này, đám nhóc sẽ gặp nguy hiểm, còn cô sẽ chết cóng ở đây cùng với hai Pokemon của mình mất. Nhưng, Yellow chẳng thể làm gì hơn ngoài chờ đợi một phép màu, một ai đó có thể tới, tìm thấy cô, đưa cô tới một nơi nào đó ấm áp và an tòan.

Không, nếu thực sự có một phép màu, Yellow sẽ muốn giành điều đó cho những đứa nhóc. Chúng đang xông pha nơi tiền tuyến, tìm cách ngăn chặn Lugia, phải đối mặt với rất nhiều nguy hiểm. Với cô lúc này, đám nhóc quan trọng hơn cô nhiều. Cô vẫn có thể cầm cự, với hai Pokemon còn lại của mình, cả ba vẫn có thể cố gắng chống chọi với bão tuyết, chờ đợi người khác tới giúp. Trong khi ấy, ai đó, hãy làm ơn, tới giúp những đứa nhóc dũng cảm đang phải đương đầu với hiểm nguy để làm điều đúng đắn kia đi. Baelfire, Yuuki, Killian, và có lẽ, cả Yuzuru và Willump nữa. Chúng đang gặp nguy hiểm! Làm ơn, ai đó hãy tới hỗ trợ chúng càng sớm càng tốt!

Yellow đang lịm dần. Sự tỉnh táo bị cơn lạnh thấu xương xóa nhòa, những gì còn lại trong tầm nhìn chỉ còn là một màu trắng đục. Zardy chắc cũng không còn sức nữa rồi, khi nó đã trở về dạng bình thường của Charizard, còn ngọn lửa ở đuôi đang yếu một cách tồi tệ. Dragy vẫn cố giữ ấm, vì nó khỏe hơn người bạn của mình trong khoản chịu đòn, cố gắng ôm Yellow thật chặt vào trong lòng để giữ cho cô ấm. Nhưng tất cả đều không còn tác dụng nữa rồi, Yellow cảm giác như mình sắp xỉu, phần vì sự mệt mỏi sau khi sử dụng hồi phục cho hai Pokemon của mình, phần vì cơn lạnh tồi tệ đang bao phủ. Mắc kẹt giữa cơn bão tuyết thế này thật tệ, trong suy nghĩ chỉ còn lập lòe như ánh lửa ma chơi của cô gái, cô cố gắng đùa giỡn chỉ để giữ bản thân mình lạc quan. Những lúc thế này thì cái áo của Jeff chắc ấm lắm nhỉ?

Tưởng đùa mà. Nhưng mà bằng một cách thần kỳ nào đó, cái thằng hay đùa nhất nhóm lại xuất hiện lù lù ngay trước mặt Yellow, đúng lúc tưởng như cô gái sẽ ngất đi, làm cô choàng tỉnh. Vẫn còn lạnh cóng, Yellow mấp máy môi, cố gắng thốt lên một từ ngữ của sự vui mừng nào đó khi thấy lại vẻ mặt tươi cười đầy nghịch ngợm của Jeff. Nhưng chưa để cô gái làm vậy, ông anh vui tính đã cởi chiếc áo măng tô của mình ra và khoác lên người Yellow một cách ân cần.

Ấm quá, là những gì Yellow cảm nhận được lúc ấy. Hơi ấm thật dịu dàng, gần gũi của Jeff như giúp cô tỉnh táo hơn phần nào. Nhìn lại anh lúc ấy chỉ mặc một chiếc áo len ba lỗ bên ngoài sơ mi và quần âu cùng chiếc mũ lưỡi trai quen thuộc, cô chợt cảm thấy lo lắng. Anh không lạnh ư, cô thầm hỏi, ngước nhìn lên Jeff đang đứng cạnh mình.

"Nào! Đưa em ra khỏi đây thôi. Chỗ này đang trở nên lạnh quá rồi đấy."

Nói rồi, Jeff cõng Yellow lên lưng mình, thu hồi hai pokemon của cô đang không còn nhiều sức nữa vào bóng trước khi chúng phải chịu đựng thêm cơn bão tuyết chết tiệt này. Rồi, anh đưa cô đến một nơi an toàn, bên trong một tòa nhà lớn. Ngọn lửa bập bùng từ Quilava sưởi ấm gian phòng nơi anh đặt cô nằm xuống chiếc đệm và đắp chiếc chăn len cho cô. Yellow đã thiếp di từ lúc nào, có lẽ là do hơi ấm từ chiếc áo của Jeff đã khiến cô có thể chìm vào giấc ngủ một cách yên bình như vậy. Gương mặt nhỏ nhắn khẽ mỉm cười dưới ánh sáng yếu ớt từ dung nham của Quilava làm Jeff cũng an tâm hơn phần nào. Anh vẫn để cô khoác chiếc áo măng tô của mình, vì không nỡ lấy lại nó nữa. Thay vào đó, Jeff khoác một chiếc áo khoác da màu đen tuyền lên mình và bỏ lại chiếc mũ lưỡi trai lại bên cạnh Yellow.

"Trông chừng em ấy nhé Quil."

"Qui."

Con pokemon chồn lửa khẽ gật đầu, tiếp tục duy trì sự ấm áp của gian phòng, trong khi Jeff đi cùng Pokemon còn lại trong gian phòng ra ngoài. Là một Flyon, con pokemon sư tử bầu trời trưởng thành màu trắng toát như tuyết đã chờ sẵn anh ngoài cửa, lớp lông dày và cực ấm của nó khiến cho cơn bão tuyết chẳng thể nào ảnh hưởng nổi tới đôi cánh bạc đang giang rộng chờ được bay kia. Cưỡi lên lưng Flyon, Jeff lao ra ngoài, hướng về phía quảng trường trung tâm Elkyr.

Baelfire! Anh ấy tới rồi đây!

…

Trận đấu Pokemon giữa Killian và Ruby đang diễn ra cực kỳ cân bằng, bất chấp việc Killian chỉ là một cảnh binh Pokemon không có quá nhiều kinh nghiệm chiến đấu. Có lẽ việc Ruby bị điều khiển chỉ khiến cho trình độ cậu ta tụt xuống ngang ngửa với một huấn luyện viên tàm nhàng, khiến cho các POkemon của cậu cũng chẳng phát huy hết được sức mạnh của mình. Cũng nhờ thế mà Rara, Fofo và Feefee có thể cầm cự lại được với Mumu, Nana và Coco trong một trận đấu ba chọi ba căng thẳng.

"Rara! Heal Pulse cho Feefee lao lên! Feefee! Wrap Mumu lại!"

Với sự hỗ trợ hồi phục rất tốt từ Rara, Feefee có thể chịu được cú Hammer Arm rất mạnh của Mumu, đồng thời lao tới, dùng cơ thể dẻo dai của mình quấn quanh tay và vai của Mumu, khóa cứng được các cử động của con Pokemon to lớn. Đó thực sự là một bước đi rất hay của Killian, khi Mumu bị khóa cứng, thân hình to lớn của con Pokemon hệ nước cản trở và hứng trọn đòn đánh tới của Nana. Bị điều khiển, Nana không thể làm khác được khi Take down vào trúng Mumu, nhưng Mumu cũng đang bị điều khiển, nên có lẽ nó không cảm thấy gì nhiều. Bên này, Fofo đang phải vờn nhau với Kiki để câu giờ. Fofo liên tục bay xung quanh, dùng Powder Snow để làm chậm lại các cử động của Kiki, đồng thời che tầm nhìn của con Pokemon họ nhà mèo bằng tuyết, khiến cho những cú cào và húc của Kiki đánh trật lất. Với Fofo gần như tách Kiki ra khỏi trận đấu bên này, Killian có thể tạm thời xử lý được thế trận hai chọi hai hiện tại.

"Paaarrrr!"

Mumu dùng sức khỏe cơ bắp lực lưỡng của nó để gỡ Feefee ra khỏi vai mình và ném con Pokemon rắn nước sang một bên. Nana thì nhắm vào Rara với một cú Crucnh rất nhanh, hòng ám sát con Pokemon hệ tâm linh mà Killian đang điều khiển. Có điều, cậu cảnh binh cũng phản ứng rất nhanh

"Double team!"

Một cú phân bóng rất nhanh đánh lừa con Pokemon chó sói đang bị điều khiển trâm trí, Rara né được cú Crunch rất mạnh đáng lẽ đã có thể hạ gục nó rồi. Lùi lại, Feefee và Rara tập hợp cùng Killian cho một đợt phản công lại đối phương.

"Rara! Feefee! Moonblast! Hydro Pump!"

Hai đòn đánh tầm xa có lẽ là mạnh nhất mà hai con Pokemon phía Killian có thể tung ra, nhắm thẳng vào Mumu và Rara để tấn công. Trong khi Rara linh hoạt, né đi cú Hydro Pump mạnh của Feefee, dòng nước dữ dội chỉ đánh trúng nền tuyết dưới chân sau khi con Pokemon chó sói nhảy sang bên trái và giữ khoảng cách để sẵn sàng lao vào. Trong khi đó, Mumu gồng mình lên, cơ bắp cuồn cuộn của nó cứng cáp, hứng trọn cú Moonblast mạnh mà không hề hấn gì nhiều.

Bên này, Fofo vẫn đang cầm cự được với Kiki, vờn nhau như chơi đùa với con Pokemon mèo tím. Trong khi đó, chỉ cách chỗ họ một đoạn, một trận đấu căng thẳng và khốc liệt hơn rất nhiều đang diễn ra. Trận tái đấu của hai kẻ đã từng một thời thống trị 'ma giới', có thể gọi là như vậy.

BÙM!

Cú Shadow punch của Dusknoir phá vỡ Shadow ball mà Banette bắn tới, nhưng áp lực lớn tỏa ra từ vụ nổ cũng khiến con Pokemon to xác bị văng ngược lại. Tận dụng cơ hội đó, Banette lao lên với Sucker Punch, hòng tấn công bất ngờ để tìm lợi thế trước. Tuy nhiên, Dusknoir đã quá quen với chiến thuật này rồi. Thay vì tấn công tiếp và để đối phương vòng qua đòn đánh của mình với Sucker Punch và tạo lợi thế, Dusknoir thu mình lại, sử dụng Embargo lên Banette, trong khi tập trung vào việc phòng ngự. Banette lao tới, nhưng cú Sucker Punch thất bại vì Dusknoir đâu có tấn công. Trong khi đó Oran Berry mà Banette đang cầm bị vô hiệu hóa khả năng hồi phục, khiến cho Banette rơi vào thế bất lợi.

"Gra!"

"Urgh!"

Phản công với một cú Shadow Punch cực mạnh, Dusknoir đánh văng Banette lại phía sau, trong khi cũng phải chịu một cú Sucker Punch thứ hai thành công của Banette. Cả hai đều có vẻ chỉ bị thương nhẹ sau cú va chạm đó, tuy nhiên, Banette đang không dùng được Oran Berry để phục hồi, còn Dusknoir cũng chẳng có vẻ gì bị thương quá nghiêm trọng bởi Sucker Punch cả.

Hai Pokemon đồng loạt lùi lại giữ khoảng cách, trong khi chuẩn bị cho đòn đánh tiếp theo. Banette bắt đầu tích tụ năng lượng, trong khi Dusknoir đã nhanh chóng áp sát, tung một cú Shadow Ball rất mạnh từ trên cao, nhắm thẳng Banette mà tấn công. Nhưng…

BÙM!

Shadow ball nổ tung dưới mặt đất, tuyết bắn tung tóe, còn Banette thì chẳng thấy đâu cả. Con pokemon ma đã biến mất hoàn toàn. Trong khắc đầu, Dusknoir có phần hoang mang. Tuy nhiên, nó nhận ra ngay chiêu thức tấn công này. Là Phantom Force, Banette sẽ chủ động biến mất vào hư vô để có thể mang theo ma lực từ ma giới nó tạo ra đó, xuất hiện trở lại và tung một đòn tấn công rất mạnh vào Dusknoir.

Nhưng Dusknoir cũng không vừa, sẵn sàng đối đầu trực diện với đòn thế hệ ma rất mạnh đó. Nó vận sức mạnh bóng tối vào lòng bàn tay, sẵn sàng cho một đòn Dark Pulse để phản công Banette. Và ngay khi con Pokemon búp bê hệ ma xuất hiện phía dưới và lao lên tấn công nó với sức mạnh ma quái rất lớn bao bọc xung quanh cơ thể, DUsknoir cũng tung Dark Pulse tấn công ngược trở lại con búp bê ma.

ẦM!

Phantom Force của Banette mạnh tới mức xé nát dòng chảy năng lượng của Dark Pulse mà Dusknoir phóng ra, lao thẳng tới con Pokemon hệ ma to lớn và đánh nó văng ngược lại một quãng trên không trung. Nhưng cơ thể cứng cáp của Dusknoir, một vài chiêu thức của Banette chỉ như gãi ngứa với nó mà thôi. Reaper Cloth, thứ nó đã mang theo từ núi Pyre khi bắt đầu hành trình báo thù Banette, đã gần như chặn lại Phantom Force của con Pokemon búp bê ma, hấp thụ hoàn toàn ma lực từ chiêu thức tấn công rất mạnh hệ ma ấy. Đây là điểm khác biệt so với trận đấu lần trước giữa cả hai, khi Dusknoir với Reaper Cloth có khả năng kháng ma lực của Banette rất đáng sợ, khiến cho cả khi dính đòn, nó vẫn có thể từ từ hồi phục lại được rất chắc chắn. Một phương án gần như là 'cheat' mà Dusknoir đã sử dụng để giành lấy lợi thế rất lớn trong cuộc đối đầu này.

"Graaaa!"

Gầm lên và cắm cả hai cánh tay to lớn xuống đất, Dusknoir tạo ra một căn phòng vô hình, bao vây xung quanh Banette và nó. Là trick room, thứ sẽ giúp nó đảo ngược thế trận hiện tại, giúp nó có thể vào thế tấn công, đẩy con pokemon búp bê ma buộc phải vào thế phòng ngự trước các đợt tấn công nhanh hơn của nó bên trong Trick Room.

Tuy nhiên, sai lầm của chính Dusknoir là đã mang Reaper Cloth tới trận đấu này, khi mà Banette đã nhận ra tác dụng kháng ma lực của đối thủ tuyệt vời của tấm áo rách của tử thần, thứ mà nó hay gọi là miếng giẻ rách treo trên cây cổ thụ đã chết ở trên đỉnh núi Pyre thời nó còn thống trị nơi đó. Dusknoir đã mang miếng trang bị thú vị đó tới đây để chống lại ma lực của Bannette, mà không biết rằng, con Pokemon búp bê ma đã học được rất nhiều trò mới trong lúc chu du cùng Baelfire. Ví dụ như…trò này.

BÙM!

Với lợi thế mà Trick Room mang lại, Dusknoir lao tới, tung Shadow Punch rất mạnh hòng hạ gục Banette. Tuy nhiên, tất cả ma lực của nó tiêu tan, chỉ còn lại một cú đấm thường không còn chút lực khi chạm vào người Banette mà thôi. Xung quanh con búp bê ma lúc đó là một lớp vải, hay đúng hơn là chính Reaper Cloth của Dusknoir. Ma lực tiêu tan, đòn tấn công của Dusknoir chẳng tác dụng được lên Banette, mà thay vào đó là đặt con Pokemon hệ ma to lớn vào một thế cực nguy hiểm.

Nụ cười ma quái đầy khoái chí của Banette. Nó đã nhanh nhẹn xài một vài 'Trick' để đổi trang bị của nó đang cầm với Dusknoir ngay khi con Pokemon ma quái không chú ý, và một trái Oran Berry chưa ăn đổi ngược với một Reaper Cloth được tăng cường bởi ma giới, có thể hấp thụ ma lực của bất cứ Pokemon hệ ma nào tấn công vào. Quả đúng là một trong những món bảo vật của núi Pyre, Reaper Cloth, hay đúng hơn là Draining Reaper, tên của mảnh Reaper Cloth đặc biệt này

"Hehehe!"

Những cánh tay ma lao lên từ dưới bóng của Dusknoir, tóm lấy con Pokemon to lớn và ném nó ngược lại phía sau. Nightshade của Banette đã đẩy đối thủ của nó ngược lại, cho nó đủ thời gian để niệm chiêu thức tấn công mạnh nhất của mình. Chỉ trong một chớp mắt, bóng đen lại phủ xung quanh Banette, tưởng như nó sẽ lại biến mất vào hư vô một lần nữa. Lại là chiêu thức đáng sợ đó, Phantom Force. Tuy nhiên, với kinh nghiệm đối đầu thu được rất nhanh của mình, Dusknoir đã ngay lập tức ứng phó được, với chút hỗ trợ của Trick Room để giúp nó kịp hành động trước khi Banette có thể biến mất và thực thi chiêu thức tấn công mạnh nhất của nó.

"Graaa!"

Dusknoir gầm lên, sử dụng một đòn tấn công tâm linh cực mạnh về phía trước tương lai của nó. Là Future Sight, một chiêu thức hệ tâm linh, thứ mà Draining Reaper Cloth sẽ không thể nào hấp thụ được. Và thêm việc, nó đang có lợi thế tốc độ trong Trick Room, Phantom Force thì phải mất một lượt để Banette biến mất trước khi có thể tấn công bất ngờ Dusknoir, nên là.

ẦM

Phantom Force vẫn tấn công, nhưng không tài nào gây tổn hại lên Dusknoir được nữa. Một cú Protect cực tốt, Dusknoir chặn Phantom Force quá dễ dàng. Đó chính là điểm yếu của chiêu thức tấn công mạnh nhất mà Banette sở hữu, đồng thời cũng là điểm yếu của hầu hết những chiêu thức 'công kích chậm', tiêu biểu có Dig, Fly,… và Phantom Force. Đó là, chiêu thức sẽ cho đối phương một lượt nghỉ để chuẩn bị sẵn sàng cho các chiêu phòng ngự, như là Protect chẳng hạn.

Ma lực của Banette bị tấm khiên của Protect mà Dusknoir dựng lên chặn đứng mất. Con búp bê ma thận trọng lùi lại. Với Protect, thêm việc Dusknoir mang khả năng Pressure, khiến cho Banette đang mất năng lượng để sử dụng Phantom Force rất nhanh. Nó chỉ đủ khả năng sử dụng một lần Phantom Force nữa mà thôi, vì kể từ đầu trận tới giờ, Pressure của Dusknoir đã gây quá nhiều áp lực mà đốt đi ma lực của Banette khá nhiều rồi. Với lại, nó không thể sử dụng Phantom Force liều lĩnh nữa, vì một, nó sẽ cho DUsknoir một lượt trống để sẵn sàng phản công, và hai, khi nó tấn công, Protect sẽ lại phá tan chiêu thức của nó mà thôi.

Thêm một điểm nữa, Future sight cũng chuẩn bị đánh tới rồi. Trái tom hẹn giờ mà Dusknoir đặt ra chuẩn bị phát nổ ngay trên đầu Banette, và nó buộc phải tìm cách ứng biến ngay lập tức, hoặc chịu một tổn hại rất lớn mà chiêu thức hệ tâm linh gây ra. Cũng thật may, Trick Room mà Dusknoir tạo ra cũng vừa hết tác dụng. Và với lợi thế tốc độ, Banette buộc phải liều lĩnh dồn chút ma lực cuối cùng của mình cho cú Phantom Force cuối cùng mình có thể thực hiện được trong trận này, vì phía bên kia,Dusknoir cũng đang dồn lực cho một cú Dark Pulse nữa rồi. Dark Pulse và Future Sight đều là những chiêu thức mà Reaper Cloth sẽ không chặn được, và nếu Banette tấn công, nó sẽ dính trọn cả hai chiêu và bị hạ gục ngay lập tức. Vì vậy…

VỤT!

Với tốc độ và Phantom Force, Banette biến mất vào hư vô. Future Sight và Dark Pulse đồng loạt đánh tới và nổ tung ngay nơi mà con búp bê ma vừa biến mất, không gây được tổn thất gì lên con pokemon hệ ma. Tuy nhiên, Banette cũng đã hết khả năng sử dụng Phantom Force để tấn công Dusknoir, khi mà con Pokemon ma to lớn vừa dùng Protect để chặn lại cú tấn công mạnh nhất mà Banette có thể tung ra và hất con Pokemon búp bê ngược trở lại, giữ khoảng cách. Nhưng giờ, khi đã qua được khúc khó khăn, lợi thế lại là của Banette, khi nó có tốc độ và sự linh hoạt lớn hơn hẳn Dusknoir. Tuy nhiên, vậy là chưa đủ để nó dứt điểm trận đấu dai dẳng này.

Đây là một trận đấu cực kỳ căng thẳng và cân não của hai con Pokemon hệ ma được cho là mạnh nhất trên đỉnh núi mờ sương của nghĩa trang Pyre khi xưa…

…Nhanh lên nào Yuuki! Banette không thể dứt điểm được Dusknoir để quay lại trợ giúp, Killian thì chưa chắc đã cầm cự được thêm nữa trong trận đấu với Ruby này đâu. Toàn bộ hi vọng giờ đây đặt vào cô bé và Yuuka, Yuuko thôi đó…

Trong khi đó cô bé và hai Pokemon của mình đã tới được cửa trước của bảo tàng. Một làn sương tím đang bao phủ lấy không gian xung quanh nơi đó, khiến cho Yuuki không thể tiến vào trong. Baelfire cùng Sawsbuck đã đi đường vòng và vượt vào bên trong qua cửa sau, để lại Yuuki và các Pokemon nhỏ ở lại phía trước thu hút sự chú ý của đám sương. Tuy nhiên, việc không thể thấy được kẻ địch đã khiến Yuuki rơi vào thế khó, dù biết Killian và anh Ruby đang trông đợi hết vào mình, nhưng cô bé chưa từng đối phó với loại kẻ địch nào ẩn mình trong đám sương như vậy.

"Chúng ta nên làm gì bây giờ?"

Việc hỏi hai Pokemon nhỏ của mình chỉ giúp Yuuki giải quyết được chuyện về sự tự tin mà thôi, chứ Yuuka và Yuuko cũng ngơ ngác không biết làm sao để can thiệp vào trong đám khói đen kia để tìm ra kẻ đang điều khiển anh Ruby. Ba đứa nhóc ngơ ngác nhìn nhau một hồi, rồi cuối cùng, ít ra Yuuki cũng nảy ra được một ý tưởng, dù không được sáng suốt cho lắm.

"Hay cả hai cậu cùng dùng Flash và chạy vào trong đám khói? Tớ sẽ dùng đèn pin để cùng tìm."

"Pika?"

"Raln?"

Ý tưởng không sáng suốt cho lắm, dù nó rõ ràng là rất sáng, nhưng ít ra cũng có gọi là cố gắng. Cuối cùng, cả ba nhất trí, cùng chạy vào trong đám khói. Yuuka và Yuuko dùng Flash, trong khi Yuuki cứ dùng cái đèn pin của mình, bật hết công suất và soi loạn xạ bên trong. Nghe cái ý tưởng có vẻ ngu ngốc ấy, cuối cùng thế nào lại…thành công. Tự dưng có cái gì đó bị ba cái luồng sáng lớn làm lóa mắt, kêu toáng lên, trước khi thu toàn bộ làn khói mà nó đang phả ra lại vào trong mình

"Ủa! Được rồi này!"

"Pika!"

"Thấy nó rồi! Con Pokemon đang điều khiển anh Ruby!"

Trong khi ba đứa nhóc bên này đang vui mừng vì tự dưng, cái kế hoạch có vẻ ngớ ngẩn của ba đứa lại khiến làn khói bị thu lại và để lộ con Pokemon trùm cuối hệ ma, thì bên này, một con Pokemon kì dị lại vừa xuất hiện sau làn khói, thét lên những âm thanh kinh hoàng khi đôi mắt của nó bị ánh sáng chói của nhóm Yuuki thiêu đốt. Nó khác thường, Yuuki có thể thấy như vậy, khi cô bé chưa từng thấy nó trong cuốn sổ của Baelfire bao giờ, dù cậu biết rất nhiều Pokemon khác nhau. Nó mang hình hài của một con bù nhìn bằng rơm, với cái thân dài là rơm bọc bởi một cái bao vải bên ngoài, vẫn lòi mấy cọng rơm ra, cái đầu như mọt cái bao vải bị buộc lại ở phía trên, đôi mắt màu lục sáng như hai cái đèn, cái miệng rộng ngoác đen ngòm như thể không có đáy. Chân tay nó thật kì lạ, được làm từ những khúc que củi dài khô khốc, đôi tay còn cầm một thứ như một cái liềm gạt lúa cán dài và lớn, trong khi từ miệng là những sợi dây như dây điều khiển rối, kết nối mờ qua không gian và gắn vào lưng những sinh vật bị nó hút lấy linh hồn và chiếm đoạt thể xác bên ngoài. Đây là thứ đang điều khiển anh Ruby, một con Pokemon hệ ma kì dị và đáng sợ… một con bù nhìn rơm, thứ có thể gây đến sự sợ hãi tột độ đối với bất kì ai nhìn vào đôi mắt sáng trưng và cái miệng rộng hoác tối om của nó để rồi bị hút lấy linh hồn vào trong cơ thể bằng rơm…

Tuy nhiên, đó lại là vấn đề, khi mà đây là… lần đầu tiên Yuuki và hai Pokemon của mình thấy một con bù nhìn rơm. Nên là, thay vì tỏ ra sợ hãi, Yuuki lại thấy nó buồn cười. Chân tay thì làm từ que củi, người thì làm bằng rơm rạ, nó trông giống con búp bê của cô hồi còn ở làng Ranch. Trông thật…đáng yêu.

"Trông nó hay quá!"

"Pika!"

Yuuka thì có vẻ đồng tình với cô chủ vô tư, trong khi Yuuko có vẻ dè chừng. Con Pokemon hệ tâm linh có thể cảm nhận được sự đe dọa của con Pokemon hệ ma vừa xuất hiện trước mặt ba đứa. Nhưng mà, việc nào ra việc đó, Yuuki vẫn rất tập trung

"Xin lỗi nhé bạn búp bê. Nhưng chúng tớ cần đánh bại bạn để giải thoát cho anh Ruby. Vì vậy, đừng giận gì nhé."

"Graaa!"

Con pokemon bù nhìn ma thì thét lên đe dọa, trong khi Yuuki và hai Pokemon của mình dường như vẫn rất lạc quan. Cả hai bên lao vào nhau chỉ sau một màn chào hỏi ngắn gọn, và Yuuki, lần này đã khiến tất cả ngạc nhiên, với sự tiến bộ về khả năng chiến đấu của mình.

"Yuuka! Thunderbolt!"

Tia sét mạnh Yuuka phóng ra khiến lớp tuyết dưới những bậc thềm của bảo tàng, trước khiu bay lên và tấn công về phía con Pokemon bù nhìn. Nhưng con Pokemon ma kì dị kia quạt mạnh chiếc lưỡi hái của mình, một làn gió đen rất mạnh quật ngược về phía chiêu Thunderbolt, gần như đánh bay chiêu thức hệ điện của Yuuka lên, đập vào mái vòm của bảo tàng. Một chút đá bị tia sét đánh vỡ rơi xuống sàn đấu, còn cơn gió đen vẫn tiếp tục lao về phía Yuuki sau khi đã vô hiệu hóa chiêu tấn công của Yuuka.

"Ralttta!"

Yuuko nhanh chóng nhả những chiếc lá ma thuật từ chiêu thức Magical Leaf ra và tạo thành một tấm chắn bằng lá ma thuật màu cầu vồng trước mặt Yuuki, chặt lại cơn gió đen của đối phương. Trong khi đó, vẫn đang rất nhanh nhẹn, Yuuka đã di chuyển tới vị trí tiếp theo để tấn công con Pokemon bù nhìn rồi. Một lần nữa,

"Thunderbolt!"

"Pikaa!"

Vẫn là tiếng hét tự tin, Yuuka phóng luồng điện mạnh về phía con Pokemon bù nhìn rơm. Nhưng một cái quay người, con pokemon bù nhìn tập trung về phía Yuuka. Và như có một thứ gì đó vừa xảy ra, đòn đánh của Yuuka trật lất, bay vụt qua và không gây ảnh hưởng gì. Trong khi đó…

"Sao vậy, Yuuka? Cậu không sao chứ?"

"Pika…?"

Yuuka đang bị choáng váng, khi hai quầng mắt nó bỗng chuyển sang màu thâm tím với những mạch máu đen hiện rõ như mạng nhện bao phủ quanh nó. Nó đang… bị sao vậy? Nếu chỉ là choáng váng bình thường thôi, thì Yuuka vẫn có thể tiếp tục tấn công liều lĩnh được. Tuy nhiên, Yuuka hiện tại đang trong tình trạng tệ hơn, nó dường như đang sợ hãi tột độ, khi mà bỏ chạy về phía sau và rời khỏi sân đấu, trốn ngược vào trong Pokeball và không chịu ra.

"Yuuka? Sao vậy? Cậu bị sao thế?"

Vẫn lo lắng khi cầm trái bóng chứa của Yuuka, Yuuki cảm nhận rõ được Yuuka đang run bần bật vì sợ hãi bên trong. Nhưng tại sao, chiêu thức mà con Pokemon bù nhìn rơm đó vừa dùng là gì mà lại có thể gây sợ hãi đến vậy?

Nhưng chưa đợi đến lúc Yuuki kịp nhận ra chiêu thức tấn công ma quái của mình, con Pokemon bù nhìn rơm đã nhanh chóng tiếp cận cô bằng cái dáng vẻ que củi của mình, giương lưỡi hái lên định tấn công cả cô và Yuuko rồi. Nhưng lần này, Yuuko đã cảnh giác hơn trước khi thấy đồng đội của mình bị dọa chết khiếp, theo nghĩa đen, và phải trốn vào trong Pokeball. Con Pokemon hệ tâm linh của Yuuki quả đúng là một người đồng đội đáng tin cậy, khi ngay lập tức nhận ra nguy hiểm, dùng teleport tốc độ cao để kéo cả mình lẫn Yuuki ngược lại phía sau một quãng ngắn. Một quãng đủ để đua Yuuki ra khỏi tầm với của lưỡi hái tử thần, con pokemon bù nhìn tấn công, và Yuuki vẫn cảm nhận được sự nguy hiểm cùng cơn gió của lưỡi sắc lẹm vụt qua trước mặt mình, cắt đứt lìa một nhúm tóc của cô.

Sợ hãi là những gì Yuuki đang cảm nhận được, cô lùi lại cùng Yuuko, cố gắng né đi hai cú phạt bằng lưỡi hái nữa của con Pokemon bù nhìn. Thật đáng sợ, cô nhóc nghĩ, nỗi sợ đang bắt đầu khiến Yuuki cảnh giác hơn rất nhiều. Sợ là tốt, Jeff thường nói, sợ giúp chúng ta nhanh nhẹn và linh hoạt hơn rất nhiều, chỉ cần khống chế được và không để nó chiếm thượng phong, thì chúng ta sẽ chẳng khác gì đang sở hữu siêu sức mạnh cả. Vừa ôm Ralt và né đi những cú chém của lưỡi hái, Yuuki đang nhanh nhẹn và linh hoạt hơn bao giờ hết.

"Ralt! Telekinesis!"

"Ralt!"

Mang theo Ralt trên tay, Yuuki ra lệnh cho con Pokemon tâm linh. Với sức mạnh của mình, Ralt có thể nâng bổng con Pokemon bù nhìn ma lên không trung, phần nào khống chế cử động của nó trong thoáng chốc, khiến nó chậm lại một phần, tạo cơ hội cho…

"Hãy tin tưởng tớ, Yuuka! Tớ biết cậu sợ, nhưng tất cả chỉ còn trông cậy vào cậu thôi."

Thả Yuuka vẫn còn đang hoảng sợ trong Pokeball ra, Yuuki cố gắng thuyết phục con Pokemon chuột điện. Yuuka tin tưởng Yuuki, rất tin tưởng, nhưng nó cũng đang rất sợ. Tuy nhiên, khi nhận ra, cô chủ mình cũng đang rất sợ, nhưng lại có thể khống chế được nỗi sợ ấy và biến nó thành vũ khí, Yuuka chợt nhận ra, nó thật ngốc nghếch biết bao. Yuuki đang rất sợ, thậm chí là sợ hơn nó rất nhiều, khi mà chỉ chậm một chút, lưỡi hái của bù nhìn đã có thể cắt chúng cô và khiến cô chảy máu. Trong khi đó, Yuuka thậm chí còn không bị thương, nên nó đâu có lý do gì để sợ hãi bỏ trốn chứ, khi mà Yuuki dù sợ hãi nhưng vẫn sẵn sàng ở lại nghĩ cách tấn công đối phương.

"…Vì vậy, làm ơn…"

"Pi-ika!"

Như lấy lại được sức mạnh, Yuuka áp chế nỗi sợ của mình, dù chỉ là tạm thời, và nạp toàn bộ sức mạnh sét mà hai túi điện bên má mình có thể chứa được vào phía trước để tấn công. Trong khi đó, sức mạnh tâm linh của Yuuko đã không giữ được con bù nhìn ma nữa rồi, nó đang thoát ra và tiếp cận cô bé Yuuki rất nhanh. Tất cả chỉ còn trông cậy vào Yuuka mà thôi.

"Tiến lên nào Yuuka! Chúng ta sẽ đánh bại nó! Volt Tackle!"

"Pikaaa!"

Hét lên khí thế, Yuuki và Yuuka cùng lao lên. Con bù nhìn ma sẽ nhắm lưỡi hái vào Yuuki, vì cô bé là người điều khiển. Nó vẫn chưa thể khiến Yuuka sợ hãi tới mức đầu hàng nó, vì vậy, nó sẽ nhắm vào cô bé. Linh hồn con người, nó muốn linh hồn, và một linh hồn sẽ ngon miệng nhất khi sợ hãi tột độ và đầu hàng số phận. Nó muốn linh hồn Yuuki.

Nhưng đó là điều nó nhầm, Yuuki sợ hãi, nhưng đã từ lâu, cô bé học được mọt điều rằng, càng sợ hãi, cô càng không thể từ bỏ hay đầu hàng. Sợ hãi là sức mạnh, và sức mạnh sẽ đánh bại con pokmeon bù nhìn kì dị này, cứu lấy anh Ruby!

Yuuka dồn toàn lực, sấm sét như đuổi theo ánh chớp vàng nhỏ bé, lao vào con Pokemon bù nhìn ma quỷ.

ẦM!

Sấm rền vang, sét loạn xạ, cả ba như bị cuốn vào trong luồng ánh sáng chói lòa bao phủ không gian sân đấu trước cửa bảo tàng trung tâm.

Bên này, trận chiến giữa Ruby và Killian cũng đang đến hồi ngã ngũ, khi Killian đang không trụ nổi nữa rồi. Các Pokemon mà Ruby sỡ hữu mạnh hơn hẳn, và dù với Heal Pulse liên tục, thì nhóm của Killian cũng đang thấm mệt rồi. Còn Mumu, Nana với Kiki như thể không biết mệt ấy, dù bị thương thế nào, cả ba vẫn đang liên tục tấn công không ngừng nghỉ. Việc bị điều khiển tâm trí đã biến nhóm họ thành zombie mất rồi, chỉ biết tấn công không ngừng nghỉ mà thôi. Chẳng nhẽ, Killian lại phải dùng đến nó, quả Pokeball thứ tư mà mình đang giữ nãy giờ.

Nhưng mà, dùng nó thì chẳng khác nào đánh bom luôn cả trận đấu này cả, vì Pokemon bên trong, về cơ bản là một quả bom cực kì nhạy cảm, chỉ một phút bốc đồng thôi là cả nhóm bốc mả hết luôn. Killian thực sự chẳng muốn lôi nó ra vào những cái lúc căng thẳng thế này, vì lôi ra, bị tấn công liên tục thế này là nó phát nổ luôn chứ chẳng để cậu kịp tìm chỗ nấp nữa.

Nhưng, trong lúc bị phân tâm vì có định đánh bom cả lũ hay không, con Swampert khổng lồ của Ruby đã đánh qua chốt chặn Feefee và nhảy bổ lên cao, đáp xuống đầu Killian rồi. Killian xám mặt, vì cứ đà này thì cái cục thịt to tổ bố đang lấp hết tầm nhìn của cậu kia sẽ cho cậu thành món thịt nghiền mất. Nhưng mà, chạy kiểu gì giờ? Chẳng nhẽ đánh bom luôn?

Đang lúc tuyệt vọng thì tự dưng, còn có một cục thịt to hơn lấp luôn chút ánh sáng còn lại của cuộc đời Killian. Sau đó thì… chẳng có gì xảy ra cả. Killian tưởng mình bị bẹp dí như con gián dưới cái thân hình đồ sộ của Mumu rồi cơ, nhưng mà, đến lúc mở mắt ra, thì thấy mình vẫn còn nguyên, vẫn ổn, khỏe, không bị thương tích gì. Còn đứng lù lù trước mặt là thứ còn to hơn Mumu, đang xách cẳng con Pokemon hệ nước to xác lên như thể cầm một con ếch vậy. Sau đó, nó ném luôn Mumu sang một bên đến rầm một tiếng, trước khi xông tới và cho cả Nana lẫn Kiki bay tự do. Hơi quá đà, nhưng ít ra, cũng kịp cứu Killian khỏi bị đè bẹp dí

"Chào! Sao nãy sợ xanh mặt thế xoắn cận?"

Ngồi chễm chệ trên lưng Willump, vốn to như con voi ma mút, khiến cho thân hình đồ sộ của Swampert cũng phải ngước nhìn, Yuzuru trêu chọc cậu bạn vẫn chưa hết hãi của mình. Nhưng, Killian cũng không có hơi sức đâu mà tranh cãi cả, cậu chỉ thở dài, thoát nạn trong gang tấc mà cảm ơn sự có mặt đúng lúc của con bạn mình

"Tới rồi ha! Cảm ơn nhé! Quần nhau với đám Pokemon của anh Ruby mà tôi hết cả sức rồi."

"Haha! Cầm chân ảnh một lúc lâu như thế là tốt rồi! Ông đánh hay đấy! Sao không bỏ cảnh binh sang làm huấn luyện viên Pokemon đi?"

"Thôi tôi xin khiếu, haha!"

Trong khi ấy, phía Banette và Dusknoir, thế trận cũng đã vỡ…

"Urgh!"

Cây gậy xương được làm từ chiêu Bone Rush của Ryuu quật Dusknoir không chống đỡ nổi. Ryuu nhanh nhẹn và linh hoạt, nối chuỗi combo liên tục và tuần hoàn chuẩn tới mức, chỉ một đòn phản công, hay thậm chí việc lùi lại phía sau thôi với Dusknoir thôi là không thế. Cuối cùng, con pokemon hệ ma to xác, vẫn tưởng mình là pokemon ma mạnh mẽ nhất, hay Pokemon mạnh nhất ở đây, bị một con Pokemon chó sói hệ đấu sĩ quần cho không thở nổi, cuối bị hị hạ gục chóng vánh sau ba mươi chiêu liên hoàn hứng chịu mà không tung nổi một đòn phản công. Dusknoir ngã xuống, vẫn còn ngỡ ngàng ngước nhìn Ryuu, con Pokemon chó sói lùi lại, nhẹ nhàng thu cây gậy xương của mình uyển chuyển như một võ sư Thiếu lâm thuần thục, động tác như khiêu vũ nhưng uyển chuyển và liên hoàn của nó khiến ngay cả Dusknoir, một pokemon thuần về sức mạnh cũng phải sợ hãi mà bại trận, còn Banette chỉ nhe răng cười thán phục.

"Ghê đó anh chó!"

"Là sói."

"Ừ thì ghê đó anh sói! Võ thuật đẹp quá! Khi nào dạy thằng em này vài chiêu đi."

"Đéo!"

Hai đứa nhe răng cười đùa với nhau trong lúc trận đấu đã kết thúc được một hồi. Chỉ còn lại Yuuki, người đã cùng Yuuka liều lĩnh tấn công con Pokemon bù nhìn ma phía bên này. Nhưng Yuuki vẫn ổn, cũng được cứu đúng lúc…

"Ơ…"

Cô bé thấy mình nằm gọn trong vòng tay Arce, người chị cả vững vàng và mạnh mẽ của cả nhóm đã bảo vệ được cô. Lưỡi hãi của con Pokemon bù nhìn ma bị chặn đứng bởi cây cung thép mà Arce cầm trong tay, lưỡi sắc bén để lại một vệt cắt mỏng trên lưng bàn tay cô, nhưng con Pokemon hệ ma cũng chẳng làm gì được nữa để tấn công và chiếm đoạn linh hồn của hai chị em nữa rồi. Từ phía sau, Decidueye lạnh lẽo cầm mũi tên làm từ lông vũ vàng óng ánh của mình, xiên thẳng qua đầu con Pokemon hệ ma và đâm ra từ cái miệng đen ngòm của nó. Cái miệng ấy chỉ có thể nuốt chửng linh hồn từ phía trước, còn nếu bị đâm từ phía sau thì cũng chịu tôi à. Con Pokemon cú cung thủ nhẹ nhàng rút mũi tên ra, và con Pokemon bù nhìn ma cũng gục xuống, kết thúc sự khống chế lên Ruby cùng các Pokemon của cậu. Đến lúc đó, cậu thiếu niên sở hữu Pokedex cũng gục xuống đất bất tỉnh cùng ba Pokemon vẫn đang bị điều khiển của mình, như những con rối bị cắt đứt dây vậy.

"Anh Ruby!"

Chạy tới, Killian và Yuzuru nhảy xuống kiểm tra người anh của mình. Nhưng anh vẫn ổn, chỉ thiếp đi mà thôi, cả hai nhanh chóng xác nhận điều đó, thở phào nhẹ nhõm khi nhận ra mọi chuyện vẫn ổn thỏa, anh vẫn an toàn. Đến lúc ấy, chị Arce bế Yuuki, cùng các Pokemon khác, tập hợp cùng Banette và Ryuu lại chỗ Killian

"Mọi chuyện chưa kết thúc đâu. Chúng ta vẫn cần ngăn chặn Lugia nữa."

"Ừm! Nhưng với tình hình này…"

Trong lúc Killian và Yuuki chiến đấu, cơn bão tuyết đã trở nên đáng sợ và tồi tệ hơn bao giờ hết. Ngay lúc này đây, tại tầng trên cùng của bảo tàng Elkyr, một vòi rồng bằng tuyết khổng lồ đang bao phủ, quả trứng băng chứa Lugia, cũng như tất cả những gì đang diễn ra trên đó, đều không thể thấy được từ dưới này. Điều đó khiến cho việc can thiệp vào đó sẽ là rất nguy hiểm với cả bốn chị em

"Baelfire đã lên trên đó rồi?"

"Vậy sao? Cậu ta liều lĩnh vậy?"

"Anh Jeff cũng đã lên đó cùng Torchic rồi."

"Chúng ta nên làm gì bây giờ?"

"Phải tìm cách hỗ trợ họ. Đội cứu hộ cũng đã trên đường tới đây rồi. Giờ chỉ cần chờ nhóm anh Beni giải quyết được cơn bão tuyết nữa, thì chúng ta mới có thể can thiệp được vào trận chiến của hai người họ."

Trong khi ấy, ở mái tòa nhà nơi đặt cỗ máy cân bằng thời tiết cùng nhóm ba nhà nghiên cứu khí hậu, các Castform đang đồng loạt dồn năng lượng của mình vào bộ khuếch đại để khởi động cỗ máy, nhưng sẽ mất rất nhiều thời gian. Cả ba người đang có vẻ sốt suột, cố gắng tăng tốc độ của tiến trình, bởi vì, họ cũng đang gặp chút rắc rối…

"Này! Xong chưa?"

"Chưa xong! Câu giờ cho bọn tớ thêm một lúc nữa!"

Trong khi anh Beni và chị Suri đang phải tìm cách tăng tốc độ nạp cho cỗ máy, thì phía bên này, anh Richard+cái ống sắt và Colossi đang phải giải quyết những kẻ quấy rối. Đám Pokemon hệ băng nhỏ người như Sneasel, Froslass hay Vaniluxe chẳng hiểu chui từ đâu ra lắm thế, đang liên tục tràn lên trên tầng thượng của tòa nhà. Dù không có ý định hung hăng tấn công như đám dưới mặt đất, nhưng chúng cứ chạy loạn thế này thì sớm muộn gì cũng gây ảnh hưởng đến cỗ máy. Vì vậy, anh Richard và Colossi đang phải giải quyết triệt để cái đám Pokemon chạy loạn càng nhiều càng tốt, trước khi chúng trở nên quá đông và vô tình phá hủy cỗ máy, hi vọng duy nhất của họ để có thể ngăn chặn cơn bão tuyết này.

"Nhanh lên! Bọn tớ không cầm cự được lâu nữa đâu!"

"Đang cố đây!"

"Cầm chân chúng một lúc nữa giúp bọn tớ! Các Castform cần thêm thời gian, chừng ba đến năm phút nữa là được!"

Tất cả mọi người đều đang cố gắng hết sức để ngăn cơn bão tuyết này lại trước khi quá muộn, cũng như giảm thiểu thiệt hại nó gây ra đến mức nhiều nhất có thể lên thành phố Elkyr.

Trong khi ấy, cậu nhóc với trọng trách lớn nhất của chúng ta, Baelfire thì đang gánh vác nhiệm vụ lớn nhất của cả nhóm trên đôi vai nhỏ bé của mình.

Chạy băng lên những bậc thang dài của bảo tàng Elkyr, cuối cùng, Baelfire cũng lên tới được tầng thượng, nơi đặt trái tim băng giá cùng quả trứng băng đang giam giữ Lugia bên trong. Nơi đây, bão tuyết mịt mù, đến mức mở mắt ra đối với cậu lúc này cũng khó khăn. Nhưng cậu nhóc vẫn cố gắng tiến lên phía trước, với Sawsbuck đi bên cạnh để làm điểm tựa bám trụ, hướng về phía bóng đen mờ của quả trứng khổng lồ đang giam giữ Lugia. Trên lưng Sawsbuck, chị Daisy cũng đang cố gắng cầm cự bên trong những lớp chăn ấm, dù với tình thế hiện tại thì chúng cũng chẳng còn giúp gì nhiều chị nữa rồi. Nhưng, khi mọi chuyện giờ chỉ còn chờ đợi vào hai chị em họ, thì sự cố gắng họ đang có thực sự đáng ngưỡng mộ.

Nhưng cuối cùng, khi tới nơi, thì có vẻ, mọi chuyện đã trôi ra ngoài khỏi tầm kiểm soát của họ rồi. Cơn nbaox tuyết đã dữ dội tới mức, bao bọc xung quanh quả trứng của Lugia một lớp gió lốc bảo vệ như kén, khiến cho việc tiếp cận là không thể. Còn bá tước Elturi thì lặng lẽ, đứng chờ đợi trước quả trứng băng khổng lồ, như thể đang chờ hai chị em họ tới để ngăn ông ta lại vậy.

"Cha! Dừng lại đi! Chuyện này đang đi quá xa rồi!"

Nhận ra bóng đen to lớn đang đứng phía trước, chặn đường họ, là cha của mình, Daisy nhảy xuống khỏi lưng Sawsbuck, loạng choạng tiếp cận ông trên nền tuyết lạnh, khi mà sức khỏe của cô đang ngày càng tệ vì phải đày mình trong cơn bão tuyết dữ dội này. Nhưng, bóng đen to lớn ấy chỉ lặng lẽ đáp lại bằng một giọng nói nhạt nhòa trong bão tuyết

"Chưa đâu, ta chưa hoàn thành được mục đích của mình…"

Vị bá tước trung niêm đã từng reo rắc những ấn tượng như là một kẻ phản diện trong mắt Baelfire bây giờ bỗng xuất hiện chỉ còn là một người cha già cỗi và mệt mỏi, đang cố gắng làm một điều gì đó vô nghĩa, để rồi mắc một sai lầm lớn khó có thể sửa chữa mà không hề hay biết. Cơn bão tuyết đang bắt đầu mở rộng và trở nên dữ dội mất kiểm soát, bá tước Elturi không hề hay biết điều đó, chỉ nhìn vào vẻ rầu rĩ cùng ánh mắt có phần tuyệt vọng của ông lúc này, Baelfire có thể nhận ra điều đó. Ông chỉ quan tâm đến sức mạnh mà Lugia có thể đem lại cho mình, cùng hi vọng mà trái trứng khổng lồ tạo nên bởi trái tim băng giá mang tới, để có thể thực hiện mong muốn của riêng ông mà thôi.

"Cơn bão tuyết này đang vượt quá tầm kiểm soát rồi! Bá tước Elturi! Nếu ông không dừng lại, rất nhiều người có thể gặp nguy hiểm!"

"Vậy thì sao chứ…?"

Với một vẻ ngoan cố khó chịu của tuổi già, ông vẫn trầm ngâm, gạt đi lời nói của Baelfire mà tiếp tục tập trung vào công việc của mình. Ông đang cầm một cây trượng bằng băng, một thứ cổ vật khác có tương tác với Lugia và trái tim băng giá bên trong, đang cùng sáng lấp lánh với con Pokemon chim khổng lồ bị giam cầm trong trứng.

"Dừng lại đi cha! Cậu nhóc nói đúng đó! Con biết cha đang cố gắng vì điều gì! Nhưng thế này thì đi quá xa rồi!"

"Ta biết chứ… Nhưng thà vậy, còn hơn là mất đi hi vọng cuối cùng mà ta còn lại trong đời này… Ta già rồi, cả cuộc đời chỉ còn mình con là có ý nghĩa mà thôi. Vì vậy, cho dù chỉ là một hi vọng nhỏ nhoi, ta cũng sẽ tìm cách cứu con."

Daisy vẫn cố gắng trong tuyệt vọng để thuyết phục người cha ngoan cố của mình dừng lại, dù biết sẽ chẳng thế ngăn ông và việc ông đang làm để cứu lấy mọi người trong thành phố Elkyr bằng lời nói. Nhưng lúc ấy, Baelfire đã lưỡng lự không biết nên làm gì tiếp theo. Nếu những gì bá tước Elturi đang làm là sai trái và ông là người hoàn toàn xấu, cậu sẽ sẵng sàng lao vào tấn công và tìm cách ngăn cản ông mà không một chút do dự nào. Nhưng đó là vấn đề, vị bá tước già cỗi khó tính đang liều lĩnh tất cả mọi thứ để tìm cách cứu lấy chị Daisy, con gái của mình, đó không phải là điều hoàn toàn sai trái. Ông cũng không hề là người xấu, điều đó khiến Baelfire không biết nên làm gì tiếp theo, vì cậu không thể cứ như vậy lao vào ngăn ông lại được.

"Nhưng con đâu muốn cha làm tất cả điều này vì mình cơ chứ! Việc đánh đổi sự an toàn của hàng ngàn người trong thành phố Elkyr nơi chính tay cha gây dựng lên, để đổi lấy một chút hi vọng cho sức khỏe của con. Điều đó đâu có đáng! Nếu điều đó thực sự có thể giúp con khỏi bệnh, thì con sẽ phải sống với gánh nặng và tội lỗi do cha gây nên."

"Nhưng con sẽ được sống, vậy là đủ rồi. Chỉ cần còn sống thì sẽ còn hi vọng!"

"Nhưng cha sẽ là người gánh chịu những tội lỗi đó đầu tiên, và có thể sẽ phải trả cái giá rất đắt vì điều đó! Con cũng đâu thể cứ nhìn cha chịu đựng điều đó mà yên ổn sống khỏe mạnh được. Con không thể vô tâm như vậy, sau tất cả những gì cha đã cố gắng vì con!"

"Ta biết chứ… Nhưng ta có thể làm gì nào?"

Bỗng nhiên, người đàn ông già cỗi, mà đáng lẽ ra phải gây rất nhiều ác cảm với mọi người bằng gương mặt cau có và khó tính của mình, quay lại, với đôi mắt đang ướt đẫm, không thể không tìm được sự cảm thông từ mọi người xung quanh. Điều đó càng khiến Baelfire lưỡng lự.

"Em nên làm gì bây giờ?"

Sự bối rối khi Baelfire quay sang hỏi Daisy khiến chị cũng cảm thấy khó đưa ra quyết định vào lúc này. Nhưng, nếu điều đó thực sự có thể giúp Baelfire lựa chọn, thì Daisy sẽ…

"Ngăn cha chị lại! Bằng mọi giá, bảo vệ mọi người!"

"Nhưng còn chị thì sao? Ông ấy đang làm tất cả để giúp chị mà!"

"Điều đó không quan trọng! Nếu sinh mạng của chị có thể đổi lấy sự an nguy của hàng ngàn người vô tội khác, thì cho dù có phải ngăn cha chị lại và phá hủy tất cả những cố gắng của ông ấy từ đầu tới giờ, thì em cũng nên làm! Đó là sự quyết đoán mà em cần có, Baelfire ạ!"

Daisy không ngần ngại đưa ra quyết định đó, dù điều đó có nghĩa là ngăn cha mình cùng biết bao cố gắng mà ông dồn vào đó để giúp cô khỏe mạnh đi chăng nữa. Đổi lấy sự sống và hi vọng của mình để cứu lấy hàng ngàn người vô tội khác, điều đó thật cao thượng, khiến Daisy hiện lên giống như một nữ thần trong đôi mắt ngây thơ của Baelfire vậy. Nhưng bá tước Elturi, ông cũng vậy đó, cũng không còn là một kẻ phàm trần với gương mặt cau có dễ gây ác cảm như một kẻ phản diện từ lần đầu gặp mặt. Cho dù điều ông làm có nhỏ nhoi đến mấy, khi hi sinh hàng ngàn người chỉ để cứu lấy một mình con gái ông, thì đối với Baelfire, điều đó vẫn rất cao thượng, từ góc nhìn của cậu nhóc và nhìn vào tất cả những tội lỗi và sự dằn vặt ông sẽ phải gánh chịu chỉ để cứu lấy hi vọng duy nhất còn lại trong cuộc đời của mình.

Hi vọng, tất cả những gì còn lại sau cuối vẫn là 'hi vọng'. Nếu như có nhiều hi vọng hơn, Baelfire thầm ước, thì mọi chuyện đâu đến mức đường cùng thế này. Hàng ngàn người đâu gặp nguy hiểm, vị bá tước cũng đâu phải đưa ra quyết định gần như tuyệt vọng, và chị Daisy cũng đâu cần phải hi sinh bản thân để cứu lấy mọi người, ngăn chặn cha mình…

Cắn răng thật chặt, Baelfire thả cả năm Pokemon mình đang mang theo ra. Bây giờ sẽ chỉ còn là lựa chọn của cậu, và tất nhiên, với tư cách khách quan nhất và là một người ngoài cuộc nhất có thể, cậu sẽ chọn cứu lấy số đông mọi người, kể cả khi đó đồng nghĩa với việc dập tắt hi vọng cứu lấy sinh mệnh của chị Daisy và lấy đi cơ hội cuối cùng mà vị bá tước già cỗi có được để cứu lấy cô con gái mình yêu thương nhất. Nhưng liệu điều đó có đáng, Baelfire tự hỏi, tiến lên cùng những người bạn chiến hữu của mình, đó có phải cách duy nhất…

"Tiến lên nào các cậu! Chúng ta sẽ ngăn ông ấy lại!"

Các Pokemon của Baelfire phần nào hiểu được tâm trạng cùng sự quyết tâm của chủ nhân mình. Chúng sẽ không phản đối mệnh lệnh đó của cậu! Tất cả sẽ chiến đấu hết mình, không còn lưỡng lự giữa những quyết định hay những câu hỏi nữa! Đó là cách duy nhất để loại bỏ sự tội lỗi trong hành động lúc ấy của cả nhóm.

"Gallade, trông cậy cả vào ngươi đó…"

Bá tước Elturi cũng đã đưa Pokemon của mình vào trận, một Gallade trưởng thành, với vẻ già dặn và kinh nghiệm trong động tác xuất trận của nó. Đây là cha của Yuuko, cô bé Ralt mà Daisy đã tặng cho Yuuki khi trước. Cùng là cha, Gallade hẳn rất hiểu hành động và quyết định của vị bá tước già. Nó cũng sẽ chiến đấu, hết sức, cho dù có phải đánh đổi tất cả, để giúp chủ nhân của mình hoàn thành mong muốn, ước nguyện của ông để mang lại hi vọng cho Daisy, với tư cách là một người cha của một đứa trẻ khác.

"Đừng chần chừ, các cậu! Chúng ta sẽ ngăn ông ấy lại bằng mọi giá."

Và với tư cách của một huấn luyện viên đã hoàn toàn thông thoáng về mặt tư tưởng, Baelfire đang quyết tâm hạ gục bá tước Elturi, không phải để cứu lấy ai hay hại một ai. Tất cả bây giờ, cậu chỉ muốn kiểm chứng một điều mà thôi, một… ý kiến mà cậu chỉ vừa nhận ra cách đây không lâu.

"Gall!"

Gallade cũng lao tới, đối mặt với cả năm Pokemon của Baelfire và cậu nhóc mà không chút chần chừ. Nếu nói về chênh lệch sức mạnh, Gallade có đủ khả năng đấu cả năm và tạo ra một thế trận cân bằng. Nhưng Baelfire một khi đã quyết tâm thì sẽ trở nên khó đoán hơn rất nhiều, khiến cho ngay từ những khoảng khắc đầu, Gallade đã gặp cực nhiều khó khăn rồi.

"Sawsbuck! Camouflage! Snivy! Leaf Tornado!"

Ngay khi vừa vào trận, Sawsbuck đã tận dụng chiêu thức ngụy trang của mình để trở nên gần như vô hình trong tầm nhìn của Gallade, trong khi Snivy tiếp tục tung ra một cơn bão lá, dù những chiếc lá mỏng manh nhanh chóng bị cơn gió tuyết dữ dội thổi bay, thì việc khóa tầm nhìn tạm thời của Gallade gần như bị phủ kín bởi màu xanh và trắng. Trong chiến đấu, thông tin là rất quan trọng, và cách dễ nhất để lấy thông tin là qua việc quan sát. Nếu Gallade không quan sát được nó buộc phải tìm cách các để thu thập thông tin.

"…"

Gallade ngồi xuống và sử dụng Calm Mind, một chiêu thức khiến nó không chỉ tăng khả năng tấn công, né tránh và phòng ngự từ xa, mà còn giúp nó tập trung tối ta, có thể cảm nhận được những chuyển động dù là nhỏ nhất, kể cả khi xung quanh là gió cuộn và bão tuyết luôn hồi. Tất cả những thông tin, từ những âm thanh nhỏ nhất, tiếng bước chân trên tuyết, tiếng hơi thở, một sự thay đổi dù là nhỏ nhất của nhiệt độ, hướng gió, hay thậm chí chỉ là một chút sát ý nhỏ bé tỏa ra từ đòn tấn công đối phương…

Nó là một Pokemon lão luyện đã từng hành tẩu giang hồ một thời gian rất dài trước khi ẩn mình tại Elkyr này, trở thành một Pokemon của bá tước Elturi trong quá trình gần như dưỡng già của mình. Vì vậy, nếu nói về những kỹ năng chiến đấu, nó không hề thiếu.

"Gallady!"

Một cú chém xoay rất mạnh, hai lưỡi kiếm ở khuỷu tay kéo dài, chém vào không trung với chiêu Slash rất cơ bản, vì ngay từ đầu, nó cũng không có ý định gây thương tích lớn cho đám nhóc này. Với tư cách là một kẻ đã lão luyện chuyện nhân thế, Baelfire dù là đối thủ của nó, nhưng không đáng để nó đả thương quá nặng. Chỉ vừa đủ để vô hiệu hóa cậu nhóc và đám Pokemon nhỏ của mình, câu giờ cho ông chủ là được.

RẦM!

Cú chém chính xác, đánh văng chiếc vỏ sò nhỏ sắc bén và cục đạn lửa tí hon đang lao tới từ hai bên. Cả Razor Shell lẫn Flame Charge đều bị đánh bật ngược lại cùng lúc với hai người sử dụng chúng, Tepig và Oshawott, khiến hai con Pokemon nhỏ văng ngược lại và rơi xuống tuyết.

"Brylf! Sawsbuck!"

Lần này là một đợt tấn công bất ngờ hơn, khi Sawsbuck với lớp ngụy trang tuyết trên người và Oshawott với lớp lông trắng xóa gần như tàng hình trong cơn bão tuyết đồng loạt lao tới. Sawsbuck dùng Takedown, một đòn rất mạnh, khiến cho Gallade phải đưa cả hai kiếm lên vắt chéo trước mặt để đỡ lấ cú húc rất mạnh của con POkemon tuần lộc. Trong khi đó, Brylf nhỏ bé lao tới với Sonic Leap, vận tốc âm thanh cùng lớp lông trắng khiến cho nó gần như tàng hình, lao và húc thẳng vào bụng Gallade bằng cặp sừng tí hon của nó trước khi Gallade kịp phản ứng lại.

Tuy nhiên, thân thể Gallade rất cứng cáp, cú húc của Brylf không gây được nhiều thương tích, trong khi bản thân chú sư tử tí hon bị đánh bật ngược lại phía sau. Gông cơ bắp lên với sức khỏe vượt trội, Gallade đẩy ngược cả Sawsbuck trượt lại phía sau, trong khi đồng thời cũng nhân cơ hội áp lực gây ra bởi con Pokemon hươu bị hụt đi mà rời ra, nhảy ngược lại hai bước thủ thế.

"Snivy!"

Snivy lần lượt tấn công nối vào, quất chiếc roi nho bằng chiêu Vine Whip, đánh và cố gắng trói một lưỡi kiếm bên cổ tay Gallade lại. Bị dây nho quấn vào một bên tay và kéo xuống, Gallade nhanh chóng dùng kiếm ở tay còn lại, cắt đứt những sợi dây nho để giải thoát cho bản thân.

"Tepig! Oshawott!"

Tepig lần này vẫn sử dụng Flame Charge lao tới, trong khi Oshawott nhanh nhẹn hơn, sử dụng Water Pledge, tạo một cột nước mạnh và tấn công Gallade. Linh hoạt, Gallade né đi hai chiêu thức tấn công đó, đá văng Tepig sang một bên khi con Pokemon heo lửa nhỏ bay qua, trước khi quay lại, đối đầu với Sawbuck lần thứ hai.

RẦM!

Lần này, hai lưỡi kiếm chặn hai bên sừng của chiêu Megahorn, hoàn toàn vô hiệu hóa được cú tấn công rất mạnh của Sawsbuck, dù bản thân Gallade vẫn bị đẩy văng lại phía sau một đoạn. Nhưng, linh hoạt hơn, Gallade đạp mạnh xuống tuyết, hủy động tác bay của mình trước khi đổi hướng, bật ngược lại và lao lên phía trước, đâm thẳng vào Gallade với chiêu tấn công liên hồi nối sau đó.

XOẸT! XOẸT!

Đòn Psycho Cut kép rất mạnh mẽ vẽ lên hai đường cong bán nguyệt giữa không trung, Sawsbuck với kinh nghiệm của mình, vẫn đủ sức phản lại với Take down rất mạnh. Kiếm chạm sừng, lực va mạnh, thêm việc Gallade vẫn đang trên không, khiến con Pokemon kiếm sĩ tâm linh bị đánh ngược lại. Tuy nhiên, cặp sừng cùng chiêu Take Down của Sawsbuck chỉ đủ sức cản lại phần lực vật lý của cú chém, trong khi Psycho cut được cường hóa băng năng lực tâm linh. Kết quả, Sawsbuck bị thương ở phần ngực trước bởi lực tâm linh của Gallade.

Không để đối phương có cơ hội phòng ngự, Brylf lao tới nối tiếp đòn phản công của Sawsbuck bằng một cú Sonic Leap khác. Tuy nhiên, lần này, nó nhắm vào chân Gallade. Cú húc rất mạnh khiến Gallade mất thăng bằng, một chân bị trượt ngược lại phía sau dù vẫn cố gắng gồng lực bám lại trên mặt đất.

Nhận ra đối thủ mất thăng bằng, Snivy ập tới, dùng chiếc đuôi của mình tạo một cơn lốc lá ở cự ly gần với mục tiêu nhất có thể để tránh việc cơn bão tuyết gây ảnh hưởng lên chiêu thức, tấn công Gallade bằng Leaf Tornado. Nhưng Gallade thực sự rất giỏi trong việc ứng biến với những tình huống khó với kinh nghiệm chiến đấu vốn có của mình. Một cú gập người xuống thuận đà đang ngã chúi về phía trước nó nó, nó cuộn tròn lại, lộn nhanh một vòng ngay dưới đất và né đi đòn Leaf Tornado của Snivy.

Nhận ra đổi phương bị mất trụ, Sawsbuck ập vào, giương hai chân trước lên và dậm mạnh về phía Sawsbuck đang trong tư thế quỳ dưới đất phía trước nó bằng chiêu Stomp mạnh nhất nó có thể nhắm tới đối thủ. Đòn đó Gallade không né được, nhưng với sức mạnh tuyệt vời, nó vẫn chống trả quyết liệt dù đang trong tình thế thiệt hơn.

"Gall!"

Một cú Bulk up rất dữ dội, cơ bắp ở vai và lưng của Gallade gồng lên hứng chịu toàn bộ cú Stomp cùng sức nặng cơ thể của một con tuần lộc trưởng thành như Sawsbuck. Bằng cách nào đó, nó vẫn bám trụ được, dù mặt sàn dưới nơi chân và đầu gối nó bám xuống đã vỡ vụn, lún xuống một phần đáng kể. Nhưng sau cuối, sức khỏe tuyệt vời của Gallade vẫn hất ngược được Sawsbuck lại phía sau, khiến con Pokemon tuần lộc loạng choạng lùi lại.

Chẳng có gì là nhân cơ hội nữa cả, Gallade ứng biến tình huống rất tốt, dù có đang trong thế thua thiệt đến mức nào. Biết vậy, nhưng bốn Pokemon nhỏ vẫn phải liên tục tấn công, cùng với Sawsbuck kéo Gallade ra càng xa khỏi bá tước Elturi càng tốt, vì trong lúc đó…

"Dừng lại đi cha! Vậy là đủ rồi! Con không muốn cha liều lĩnh vì mình thêm nữa!"

Đứng chặn trước mặt bá tước Elturi, chị Daisy dang rộng hai tay, ngăn đường ông tiếp cận trái trứng băng khổng lồ đang giam giữ con Pokemon huyền thoại. Trong khi đó, Baelfire cũng ở cùng chị, thay vì chiến đấu cùng các Pokemon của mình. Cậu tin tưởng vào đám nhóc sẽ cầm chân được một Pokemon lão luyện như Gallade, vì vậy, Baelfire sẽ là người trực tiếp ngăn bá tước Elturi lại, trước khi mọi chuyện đi quá xa thêm nữa. Cơn bão tuyết vẫn chưa dừng lại, và nếu cứ như vậy, Lugia khi thức tỉnh sẽ được cung cấp sức mạnh và khả năng rất lớn, đủ sức phá hủy Elkyr hoặc hơn thế nữa. Baelfire không muốn chuyện đó xảy ra, vì vậy, cậu phải ngăn bá tước lại, tại đây, trước khi ông ta có thể dùng cây quyền trượng kia và làm mọi chuyện tồi tệ hơn nữa.

"Hai đứa biết là nói chuyện sẽ chẳng giải quyết được việc gì phải không? Nếu vậy thì tránh sang một bên đi."

Sự lạnh lùng và cương quyết của vị bá tước khiến Baelfire chùn chân. Nhưng Daisy thì khác, cô đang rất yếu, nhưng điều ấy sẽ không ngăn cản sự quyết tâm của cô. Daisy sẽ tìm cách ngăn cha cô lại, cho dù có phải mạo hiểm với sức khỏe của chính mình, hay dùng cả cơ thể gầy yếu để cản bước cha đi nữa.

"Em sẽ ngăn ông ấy lại…"

Sau một hồi im lặng, Baelfire chợt lên tiếng, như đã tìm được sự quyết tâm của mình. Cậu nhóc đẩy Daisy ra đứng phía sau lưng, trong khi bản thân đứng lên phía trước để đối đầu với người đàn ông đang có ý định hủy diệt Elkyr bằng cơn bão tuyết. Điều đó khiến vị bá tước khó tính nhướn mày ngạc nhiên, khi cậu nhóc bỗng tỏa ra một cảm giác rất khác lạ. Giống như thể, Baelfire đang phả ra hơi ấm của cùng một khí chất mãnh liệt của sự quyết tâm, nổi bật lên giữa nền tuyết rơi trắng xóa trên tầng thượng bảo tàng Elkyr.

"Baelfire?"

"Em có biết một vài kỹ thuật… có lẽ sẽ đủ để ngăn ông ấy lại. Chị cứ lùi lại đi, để mọi chuyện cho em lo."

"Ừm!"

Tin tưởng vào cậu nhóc với quyết tâm to lớn, Daisy lùi lại phía sau, tìm một nơi đủ an toàn gần trái trứng, cố gắng giữ ấm cho bản thân, trong khi luôn sẵn sàng trở thành vật cản tiếp theo cản bước vị bá tước nếu Baelfire có thất bại. Tuy nhiên, với một sự tự tin cùng quyết tâm rất mãnh liệt, luồng áp lực từ Baelfire bắt đầu phả ra dữ dội về phía đối thủ của mình, khiến cho bá tước Elturi cũng có thể cảm nhận được, bất giác lùi lại trong một thoáng cảnh giác vô hình. Một nét cương quyết, giống hệt Jeff mỗi khi cậu thực sự nghiêm túc về một chuyện gì đó, luồng áp lực cực lớn và dữ dội khiến cho đối thủ phải dè chừng.

"Cha nói những kỹ thuật này chỉ nên dùng để phòng thân. Nhưng em nghĩ, hôm nay, em sẽ phải phá luật một chút rồi."

"Cha em…?"

"Nam hổ quyền, thế thứ nhất: Phong quyền cước."

Bất giác lao tới như một cơn gió, Baelfire tiếp cận bá tước Elturi ở một tốc độ nhanh đến đáng sợ chỉ sau một khắc cử động nhẹ nhàng. Như một cơn gió vậy. Những gì mà đôi mắt mờ đi vì bão tuyết của vị bá tước bắt được chỉ là dư ảnh của một cử động nhanh nhẹn và linh hoạt, trước khi ông nhận ra, Baelfire đã tiếp cận mình ở một cự ly khoảng cách, mà chỉ một bước lùi không tài nào thoát được.

Rồi, một cú xoay người rất manh và dứt khoát, Baelfire tung cả cơ thể nhỏ nhắn của mình lên không trung, cú đá vòng cung mạnh mẽ và dữ dội như cơn cuồng phong ập tới, vẽ lên một đường cong bán nguyệt tuyệt mĩ, đánh trúng vào cổ tay đang cầm cây trượng băng của bá tước Elturi. Một cảm giác đau nhói, tê liệt cả cánh tay vì cú đá rất mạnh, vị bá tước thoáng khụy xuống một bên gối, tưởng như không chịu nổi áp lực mạnh mẽ ấy, trong khi bàn tay mũm mĩm bất giác buông cây trượng băng ra trong cơn đau đớn tê dại.

Ngay khi cây trượng rời khỏi tay bá tước Elturi, nó đổ ập xuống phía trước vì sức nặng, đập mạnh vào nền đá lạnh của sân thượng bảo tàng và vỡ vụn thành hàng ngàn mảnh trong sự ngạc nhiên của cậu nhóc Baelfire, chị Daisy, cũng như sự ngỡ ngàng và bất lực của bá tước Elturi…

Baelfire không kịp bắt lấy nó, cậu đã trượt tay, vì đôi tay đeo găng của cậu rất trơn khi cầm vào thân cây trượng làm từ băng. Cây trượng trượt khỏi tay Baelfire và rơi xuống, vỡ vụn dưới sàn trong thứ âm thanh vang vọng ám ảnh giữa màn đêm tuyết rơi lạnh lẽo. Hàng ngàn mảnh băng vụn rơi xuống nền đá lạnh lẽo, vung vãi khắp nơi, để lộ ra một cổ vật kỳ lạ bên trong lõi của cây trượng, một viên ngọc bích sáng lấp lánh, tương tác với trái tim băng giá. Nhưng ngay khoảng khắc viên ngọc chạm vào nền đá, những vết nứt xuất hiện, cùng luồng ánh sáng lấp lánh biến mất, báo hiệu một chuyện chẳng lành vừa xảy đến với nó. Để rồi, nó vỡ vụn, không còn chút ánh sáng nào như trước nữa.

Một thoáng bất an lướt qua hai chị em Baelfire và Daisy, cùng sự bất lực của vị bá trước già cỗi.

"Chuyện gì vậy?"

Daisy là người đầu tiên nhận ra sự bất ổn nơi đây, khi những chấn động bắt đầu lớn dần xung quanh tầng thượng bảo tàng khảo cổ. Nó bắt nguồn từ trái trứng khổng lồ đang giam giữ Lugia, khi mà những rung động từ bên trong trái trứng đang nớn dần. Daisy quay lại, Baelfire cũng ngước lên nhìn. Trong khi lúc ấy, chỉ còn mình vị bá tước là đủ tỉnh táo để hành động

"Trái trứng đang nở ra?"

"Cái gì thế? Chẳng phải cây trượng băng bị phá vỡ rồi sao? Làm sao trái trứng có thể…"

"Em nghĩ chúng ta nhầm lẫn rồi… Cây trượng không làm trái trứng nở… nó ngăn trái trứng nở thì đúng hơn…"

"Cái gì?"

Vẫn bàng hoàng vì hành động vừa rồi của cả hai chỉ khiến cho quá trình Lugia thoát ra thêm nhanh hơn mà thôi, Baelfire và Daisy không biết nên làm gì tiếp theo, khi thứ duy nhất có thể ngăn Lugia thoát ra khỏi trái trứng khổ lồ vừa bị cả hai làm vỡ….

"Không ổn rồi. Hai đứa ra khỏi đây đi! Nhanh lên!"

Giọng nói trầm của vị bá tước là thứ đã đánh thức cả hai chị em khỏi cảm giác tội lỗi. Mắt rơm rớm, Daisy ngước nhìn cha mình, trong khi Baelfire vẫn đang hoang mang tột độ, vì dường như, cậu vừa mắc một sai lầm lớn tới mức không tài nào sửa chữa nỗi.

"Cha? Con vừa làm gì thế này…?"

"Bá tước…"

"Ta nói, ra khỏi đây! Nhanh lên! Không có thời gian để cho hai đứa hoang mang đâu!"

"Nhưng…"

"Không nhưng gì cả! Nhanh lên!"

RẮC… RẦM!

Lớp vỏ băng của trái trứng khổ lồ bắt đầu nứt ra, trước khi, với một lực tác động rất lớn từ bên trong trái trứng, lớp vỏ khổng lồ vỡ tan thành hàng ngàn mảnh. Từng mảng băng lớn vỡ tung và rơi xuống đầu hai chị em như một cơn tuyết lở, dữ dội như chứa đựng sự phẫn nộ của sinh vật bị giam cầm bên trong nó. Đến lúc ấy thì quá muộn để tránh đi rồi, một cơn mưa những mảng băng lớn và sắc nhọn dội xuống mái bảo tàng, trong khi hình bóng của sinh vật khổng lồ, sải đôi cánh bạc lấp lánh giữa lòng cơn bão tuyết cuồng nộ. Cơn bão cũng bắt đầu trở nên dữ dội hơn nữa, mất kiểm soát hoàn toàn, khi chủ nhân của nó đã thoát ra khỏi nhà tù giam cầm và nắm quyền kiểm soát.

Khoác lên mình bộ áo giáp băng giá lấp lánh ánh bạc, với đôi mắt xanh biếc như hai viên ngọc bích, sải cánh rộng lớn che phủ cả một vùng trời, những chiếc lông vũ bạc lung linh trong màn đêm tăm tối. Lugia Cực Hàn đã thức tỉnh…


	34. Chapter 33

Pokemon legendary trinaers III: Tiger

Tập 33.

.

Baelfire tưởng mình đã bị băng đá đè bẹp rồi vậy, cậu nhóc đã ngất đi khoảng một lúc lâu sau khi những tảng băng khổng lồ đổ ập xuống. Tuy nhiên, chẳng có gì xảy ra cả. Sau sự ồn ào tạm thời khi núi băng khổng lồ đổ ập lên mái bảo tàng nơi cậu nhóc, Daisy và bá tước Elturi cùng các Pokemon đang đứng, lại là một sự im ắng đến đáng sợ. Baelfire không biết nữa, cậu thậm chí còn không kịp thu Pokemon trở lại trong bóng và bảo vệ chúng như cậu thường làm. Nếu chúng có bị làm sao, Baelfire sẽ buồn lắm, buồn hơn cả việc cậu có thể bị thương và có thể là mất cả mạng trong lúc cố gắng bảo vệ Pokemon của mình. Với Baelfire, những người bạn Pokemon thân thiết của cậu nhóc quan trọng hơn bất cứ điều gì trên thế giới. Và sẽ thật tệ...

"Này nhóc? Định nằm đó đến bao giờ? Đứng dậy cái xem nào?"

Giọng nói cáu kỉnh của ông anh Jeff cùng điệu cười sảng khoái làm Baelfire choàng tỉnh. Mở mắt ra, cậu nhóc thấy mình đang nằm an toàn trên mái của bảo tàng, giữa xung quanh là những mảnh băng lớn đã bị đập vỡ, đẩy sang xung quanh thành một vòng tròn lớn, với ông anh của nó cầm một chiếc rìu cứu hỏa đã gần hỏng, đang đứng chống hông nhìn nó nằm dưới sàn mà cười. Baelfire vẫn an toàn, và hơn cả...

"Pokemon của em...!"

"Chúng không sao. Đang ở đằng kia kìa."

Jeff chỉ tay về phía sau anh, và nơi đó, các Pokemon của Baelfire đều an toàn sau vụ lở băng vừa rồi. Gallade và Sawsbuck gục xuống như đã kiệt sức, khi lá chắn năng lượng hai đứa tạo ra để bảo vệ các Pokemon nhỏ hơn dần tan vỡ. Tepig, Oshawott, Snivy đều không sao cả, ba đứa nhỏ tỏ ra biết ơn hai Pokemon lớn đã bảo vệ chúng trong lúc nguy hiểm. Sawsbuck nhìn Gallade, khẽ thở dài, mệt lả, trong khi con Pokemon đấu sĩ tâm linh vỗ vỗ lên lưng Sawsbuck, như muốn cảm ơn người chiến hữu tạm thời trong lúc nguy cấp của mình đã hỗ trợ nó vượt qua khó khăn. Cơn bão tuyết vẫn đang tàn phá phía trên, nhưng dưới mái vòm năng lượng hiện tại do Gallade tạo ra, mọi chuyện có vẻ đang yên bình hơn chút ít.

Không chỉ có vậy, Brylf nhỏ bé cũng từ từ mở mắt ra sau khoảnh khắc sợ hãi, tưởng như cả núi băng vừa đè lên đầu nó. Và khi nhìn lên, ánh mắt xanh biếc của chú sư tử con như lấ lánh sự ngưỡng mộ, khi đứng chắn phía trên nó, Flyon trưởng thành của Jeff dang rộng đôi cánh trắng to lớn, như che chở cả một vùng không gian mênh mông, trong khi bộ lông trắng muốt, dày và ấm áp như sưởi ấm cho Brylf nhỏ bé bên đang nấp bên dưới, nép mình vào một bên thân của Flyon. Một cảm giác ấm áp và thân thương, như thể được nhỏ bé trở lại và nằm gọn trong lòng mẹ, làm Brylf cảm thấy như được che chở. Flyon của Jeff cũng là giống cái, không có bờm rậm rạp và có nhiều điểm tương đồng với mẹ của Brylf, dù có chút thiện chiến hơn, nhưng nét ân cần trong cử chỉ, khi Flyon khẽ liếm lên bộ lông trắng của Brylf, khiến chú sư tử con thích thú vẫy vẫy chiếc đuôi nhỏ bé. Nhìn cảnh đó, Baelfire cũng thấy ấm lòng, có đôi chút nhớ gia đình, khi cậu cũng đã xa nhà được một thời gian rồi.

Tuy nhiên, nhắc tới gia đình...

Hai anh em Jeff lặng lẽ tiến lại phía Daisy, cô gái đang quỳ xuống bên cạnh cơ thể đang yếu dần của bá tước Elturi. Vị bá tước giá nằm lặng dưới mặt sàn đá lạnh lẽo của tầng mái bảo tàng trung tâm Elkyr, hơi thở khó nhọc đang đuối dần, chỉ còn nghe tiếng khò khè yếu ớt. Ông ta, vẫn là gương mặt cau có và khó ưa, nhưng giờ đã không còn sự khó chịu và cứng đầu như khi nãy, lặng lẽ hướng ánh mắt về phía hai anh em đang đứng sau lưng cô con gái nuôi của mình. Daisy, người con gái yếu ớt, hai hàng nước mắt lặng lẽ chảy dài xuống hai bên má. Một mảnh băng lớn đã cắt vào phần hông của bá tước Elturi, máu chảy đầm đìa thấm thành một vũng lớn, dù chiếc khăn của Daisy đã cố gắng quấn quanh nó, giờ cũng đã ướt sũng máu rồi. Phần lưng của ông cũng biến dạng, khi tảng băng lớn rơi xuống khi nãy đã khiến xương sống của vị bá tước gần như gãy nát, cùng vô số vết thương lớn nhỏ khác trên cơ thể gần như không còn chút sức sống, nằm lạnh lẽo trên sàn của ông ta.

Ông ta không còn sống được bao lâu nữa, Baelfire như tuyệt vọng khi nghĩ đến điều đó, chỉ còn biết mím môi, cố gắng giữ cho bản thân tỉnh táo, không bị sốc khi phải chứng kiến một cái kết đau đớn đến như vậy ngay trước đôi mắt còn non nớt của bản thân mình. Lần đầu tiên Baelfire chứng kiến một ai đó đang chết dần ngay trước mặt mà không thể làm được gì để giúp đỡ, những ký ức ấy sẽ in đậm vào trong tâm trí của cậu nhóc, cho tới mãi về sau này, Baelfire cũng sẽ không thể nào quên được khoảnh khắc ấy, khi nhìn vị bá tước đáng lẽ cậu phải đối đầu trút hơi thở cuối cùng...

"Ông ấy đã bảo vệ chúng ta..."

Giọng nói nhạt nhòa của Daisy như bị cơn gió tuyết lạnh lẽo cuốn đi, để lại một cảm giác tuyệt vọng trong màn đêm thăm thẳm. Baelfire nắm chặt tay, mím môi, cảm nhận được nỗi buồn không đáy xung quanh cậu nhóc. Bá tước Elturi, ông ta đã sai, nhưng...

"Ông ấy không phải người xấu..."

"Ừm... không hề."

"Ông ấy chỉ mắc sai lầm thôi, ai cũng vậy cả mà..."

Jeff nắm lấy vai Baelfire, cố gắng trấn an cậu nhóc. Baelfire đang run lẩy bẩy. Không phải do việc một cậu nhóc nhỏ tuổi như Baelfire lần đầu tiên chứng kiến cái chết của người khác, Baelfire dũng cảm và gan dạ hơn thế nhiều. Nhưng, những gì mà cậu đã chứng kiến, những gì cậu trả qua, và những gì cậu nhóc đã làm...

"Đây là lỗi của em... em đã hại ông ấy..."

Baelfire đã nói vậy, và sự im lặng của Jeff lẫn Daisy chỉ như một lời khẳng định điều đó. Chính cậu đã tấn công ông ta trước, khiến cây trượng băng bị vỡ và giải phóng cơn thịnh nộ của Lugia bên trong trái trứng băng, núi băng giam cầm con Pokemon huyền thoại bị phá vỡ, những tảng băng khổng lồ đổ ập xuống mái bảo tàng nơi ba người đứng. Những điều đó gián tiếp gây ra chuyện này, khi vị bá tước chỉ còn thoi thóp đang nằm trước mắt cậu bị những tảng băng ấy rơi vào người gây ra những vết thương chí mạng... Tất cả là lỗi của cậu, Baelfire tin như vậy...

"K-không..."

Nhưng rồi, trong khoảnh khắc cận kề cái chết, vị bá tước già cỗi như rơm rớm những giọt nước mắt cuối đời, bằng tất cả sức lực còn lại trong cơ thể tàn tạ, ông đưa tay lên về phía Baelfire, như thể đã dồn toàn bộ sinh lực còn lại của mình chỉ cho những lời cuối cùng đó vậy...

"Nhóc không hề sai… nhóc đã làm… điều đúng đắn... Đ-đó là... điều mà... những người tốt sẽ luôn...làm..."

Bá tước Elturi trút hơi thở cuối cùng sau khoảng thời gian thoi thóp tưởng như dài vô tận, với những cơn đau đớn tuyệt vọng dày vò ông từng khoảnh khắc... Vậy mà, những lời cuối cùng của ông lại dành cho Baelfire, như một nỗ lực yếu ớt nhưng mãnh liệt, kéo cậu nhóc ra khỏi hố sâu của tội lỗi. Ông ấy nói rằng, cậu đã làm đúng, và lời khẳng định trong giây phút thoi thóp nhưng lại chắc nịch và vững vàng đến lạ thường: Trong mắt vị bá tước già, Baelfire là người tốt…

"Ông ấy nói... em là người tốt ư?"

"Ừm. Em là người tốt, và ông ấy cũng vậy. Tất cả chúng ta đều là người tốt..."

"Vậy tại sao... ông ấy...?"

"Người tốt cũng chỉ là con người thôi, và họ mắc sai lầm. Đôi khi, họ sẽ phải trả giá cho những sai lầm ấy."

Jeff xoa đầu Baelfire, an ủi cậu nhóc, giọng nói trầm mặc của anh như san sẻ những gánh nặng tinh thần mà Baelfire đang phải gánh vác lúc này.

"Bá tước Elturi đã mắc sai lầm, và ông ấy đã phải trả giá. Ông ấy chấp nhận điều đó, và thậm chí, có lẽ đã làm tốt hơn rất nhiều, như để chuộc lại những lỗi lầm của ông... Ông ấy đã bảo vệ cả hai chị em..."

Khi những mảng băng lớn rơi ập xuống mái bảo tàng trung tâm, Jeff đã không thể tới kịp để bảo vệ bất cứ ai cả, anh sẽ luôn tự trách bản thân mình vì sự chậm chạp ấy. Người đứng lên để bảo vệ hai chị em, và hơn cả, sẵn sàng hi sinh cả mạng sống của mình để giữ cho cả hai người họ an toàn, lại là bá tước Elturi, người đàn ông với gương mặt cau có, vừa qua đời bởi những vết thương đáng sợ mà ông phải gánh chịu trong lúc cố gắng làm một điều gì đó đúng đắn, như để chuộc lại những lỗi lầm của bản thân mình.

Trong khoảnh khắc của tuyệt vọng ấy, bá tước Elturi đã đứng lên, sẵn sàng hi sinh tất cả, không chỉ để bảo vệ tia hi vọng duy nhất soi sáng cuộc đời đầy đau khổ của ông, cô con gái nuôi Daisy mà ông luôn yêu thương hết mực, mà còn để bảo vệ cả ngọn lửa nhiệt huyết, dù còn trẻ trung, non nớt, nhưng không ngừng bùng cháy và tiến lên phía trước, cậu nhóc đã can đảm đối đầu với ông và quyết tâm ngăn chặn kế hoạch sai lầm của ông lại mà không chút chần chừ. Hình ảnh chàng trai trẻ tràn đầy nhiệt huyết, sẵn sàng vượt muôn trùng khó khăn nguy hiểm, thành lập lên thành phố Elkyr lừng lững giữa vùng đồi núi cao nguyên hiểm trở, ở một vùng cực bắc khô cằn lạnh giá của Hoenn... như sống lại trong tâm trí của vị bá tước già, khi ông nhìn vào ánh mắt đầy quyết tâm cùng cú đá mạnh mẽ của Baelfire lúc ấy, giây phút cậu quyết định tấn công ông mà không một chút ngần ngại, để ngăn cản kế hoạch mang nhiều nguy hiểm của ông, trước khi nó có thể thành công. Bá trước Elturi đã nhìn thấy bản thân mình khi còn trẻ, tràn đầy nhiệt huyết và quyết tâm, như hiện hữu, đối diện với chính bản thân mình khi ấy, trong đôi mắt rực cháy ý chí của Baelfire, người mà đến tận những giây phút cuối đời, ông thậm chí vẫn chưa thể biết tên…

"Em sẽ ngăn chặn Lugia lại, giúp đỡ nó,…"

Như một lời khẳng định chắc nịch, Baelfire phá vỡ bầu không khí u buồn bằng giọng nói cứng cáp cùng sự tự tin mang đầy quyết tâm đã bùng cháy trở lại của mình.

"Em sẽ bảo vệ thành phố này! Vì ông ấy tin tưởng em, em sẽ làm điều đó hết sức!"

Một cái vỗ vai động viên, Jeff như ủng hộ quyết tâm ấy của cậu nhóc bằng một cử chỉ như sẽ sẵn sàng hỗ trợ. Trong khi ấy, người con gái nuôi của bá tước Elturi, Daisy, người suốt nãy giờ vẫn đang quỳ gối bên xác cha, lại lặng lẽ mím môi, khẽ nuốt cơn đau cùng sự mệt mỏi gây ra bởi căn bệnh dai dẳng.

Những gì Baelfire nói, Daisy nghe thấu. Nắm chặt bàn tay yếu ớt, cô gái đang giữ lấy những di vật cuối cùng mà cha để lại trước khi qua đời. Một bức ảnh cùng một chiếc chìa khóa, hai món kỷ vật như mang nặng tình yêu cùng trách nhiệm của bá tước Elturi đối với thành phố Elkyr. Bức ảnh chụp lại những gương mặt của đoàn thám hiểm, những người đầu tiên khai phá vùng phía bắc, góp sức cùng nhau xây dựng lên thành phố Elkyr giữa muôn trùng núi non hiểm trở. Còn chiếc chìa khóa của bảo tàng trung tâm Elkyr, nơi xưa kia từng là tòa thị chính, nằm giữa trung tâm thành phố, tòa nhà đầu tiên được xây dựng, trở thành nền móng để hình thành nên thành phố Elkyr sầm uất mãi về sau này.

Nắm lấy hai kỷ vật ấy, Daisy như cảm nhận được sức nặng của trách nhiệm mà cha đã phải gánh vác suốt bao năm tháng. Trái tim cùng ký ức về thành phố thân thương như được trao gửi, tình cảm của ông đối với Elkyr, Daisy như cảm nhận được những điều gần gũi ấy.

'Cho dù cha có nói gì đi nữa, thì giờ, quyết định đã là của con rồi, Daisy. Hãy bảo vệ thành phố này bằng tình yêu cùng sự tha thứ, giống như cách con đã tha thứ cho những lỗi lầm của ta vậy…'

Bên trên mái vòm bảo vệ, Lugia gầm lên những âm thanh phẫn nộ. Cơn bão tuyết nó gây ra vẫn đang tàn phá thành phố Elkyr. Daisy ngước lên, nhìn theo hình bóng mờ mịt của Lugia trong cơn bão tuyết. Cô khẽ mím môi, một chút căm phẫn, nhưng mặt khác, một chút cảm thông với con Pokemon đang điên cuồng, trút sự hận thù của nó lên thành phố và những người dân vô tội. Những gì bá tước Elturi đã làm với Lugia là sai, và ông đã phải trả giá cho những điều tồi tệ ấy. Nhẹ nhàng đắp chiếc áo khoác lên thi thể đã lạnh của ông, Daisy như thấu hiểu những trọng trách mà ông trao gửi, cùng nhiệm vụ nặng nề mà cô sẽ phải gánh vác thay cha vào lúc này. Bảo vệ Elkyr bằng bất cứ giá nào, cho dù điều đó có phải đánh đổi bằng cả mạng sống vốn đã chẳng còn được bao nhiêu của cô đi chăng nữa.

Đây là thành phố của cha, và cũng là nơi Daisy coi như quê hương của mình. Daisy là trẻ mồ côi, cô chưa từng biết mặt gia đình mình ra sao, hay quê hương mình thế nào. Vì vậy, kể từ ngày được cha đón về nhà, yêu thương, nuôi nấng, cô đã coi nơi ấy, thành phố của cha, là quê hương của mình. Cô trân trọng nó, hơn bất cứ điều gì trên đời, vì cha, bằng tình yêu thương vô bờ bến mà ông dành cho cô và dành cho nơi đây, đã dạy cô những điều kỳ diệu ấy. Daisy yêu thành phố này.

Cha cùng mọi người đã vất vả biết bao để xây dựng lên Elkyr của ngày hôm này. Và giờ, đến lượt Daisy cùng mọi người, bảo vệ báu vật quý giá ấy, bằng cả trái tim và linh hồn của mình.

"Chị cũng sẽ bảo vệ thành phố Elkyr! Vì đây là quê hương của chị, và của tất cả mọi người, những người đã xây dựng nên nơi đây của ngày hôm nay."

Đứng bên người cha quá cố, Daisy nói, giọng nói dù yếu, nhưng mang nặng quyết tâm. Tình cảm của cha với thành phố Elkyr, Daisy thấu hiểu. Hơi ấm từ tình yêu quê hương ấy của cô gái như xua tan cái lạnh buốt nơi chiến trường khắc nghiệt, những ngọn gió tuyết thổi mái tóc dài xơ xác, để lộ phần da thịt tiều tụy, nhưng mang một nét đẹp đầm ấm thiết tha. Cô ấy đẹp quá, Jeff chợt nghĩ, một nét đẹp tinh thần của tình yêu và sự hi sinh, như vầng hào quang xung quanh người con gái đã yếu đi vì bệnh tật. Nhưng với quyết tâm ấy, Daisy sẽ bảo vệ Elkyr, thành phố của cha, của cô, và của tất cả mọi người.

Một cái đánh mắt đầy tinh ý, Gallade và Sawsbuck, hai Pokemon lão luyện sẵn sàng bắt tay nhau, sát cánh cùng Daisy, chia sẻ sự can cảm cùng trách nhiệm nặng nề với cô gái trẻ, giúp cô bảo vệ thành phố của người cha quá cố. Đám nhí nhố của Baelfire, sau khi hiểu được tình hình, cũng đồng loạt ngước nhìn lên cậu chủ với chút khẩn khoản chờ đợi một quyết định. Baelfire nhìn chúng, với một nét mặt quyết tâm, đám trẻ cùng nhau chia lửa, sẵn sàng cho nhiệm vụ khó khăn phía trước mà không màng tới những hiểm nguy sẽ gặp phải khi đối đầu với một đối thủ mạnh như Lugia. Vì mục tiêu của cả bọn chỉ có một, bảo vệ Elkyr bằng mọi giá, và cho dù có khó khăn đến mấy, chừng nào còn được sát cánh bên nhau, đám nhí nhố ấy sẽ không ngại hiểm nguy, xông pha và giành lấy chiến thắng bằng tất cả sức mạnh của mình.

Bầu không khí lúc ấy dưới mái vòm bảo vệ như nóng rực bởi ngọn lửa quyết tâm của mọi người, khi họ cùng nhau chung tay, bảo vệ thành phố Elkyr yêu quý. Baelfire cùng đám nhí nhố nắm tay nhau, rồi Gallade, Sawsbuck và Daisy,… Jeff, người cuối cùng trong nhóm, đặt bàn tay mạnh mẽ và cứng cáp của mình lên trên tất cả, như thể đang bao bọc lấy mọi người xung quanh bằng sức mạnh cùng kinh nghiệm dày dặn của bản thân. Hơi ấm từ lòng bàn tay mạnh mẽ, khiến cho Daisy như cảm thấy được chở che, còn Baelfire và đám nhóc được tiếp thêm sức mạnh, kim chỉ sự tự tin như phá vỡ giới hạn trần.

"Chúng ta sẽ không phải chiến đấu một mình đâu. Vì dù sao, ba người chúng ta cũng chẳng làm gì được cái thứ quái vật trên kia mà."

Với chút châm chọc, anh như tiếp thêm không khí cho hai chị em cùng đám Pokemon nhí nhố giữa chiến trường khắc nghiệt. Và rồi, một lời khẳng định chắc nịch vang lên mạnh mẽ, Jeff khiến ngay cả Daisy lúc ấy cũng cảm nhận được một chút yên lòng khi được sát cánh bên anh.

"Nhưng, hai người có thể yên tâm. Chúng ta chắc chắn sẽ giúp được Lugia và bảo vệ Elkyr! Anh có thể đảm bảo điều đó."

"Vâng!"

Daisy nhìn Baelfire, cậu nhóc đang mang một sự quyết tâm cùng can đảm, mạnh mẽ hơn bất kì điều gì mà Daisy từng chứng kiến. Biết bao huấn luyện viên pokemon tới và đi, biết bao trận đấu mà Daisy từng theo dõi, nhưng đây là lần đầu tiên, cô thực sự cảm nhận được, như thế nào mới là một huấn luyện viên Pokemon thực thụ. Baelfire, lúc ấy đang đứng cùng cô trên chiến trường, xung quanh là các Pokemon hừng hực khí thế, với sự gan dạ, quyết tâm, cùng sự gắn bó giữa cậu và những chiến hữu tí hon… sẽ là lần đầu tiên, Daisy được chứng kiến cậu nhóc can đảm ấy chiến đấu, để bảo vệ thành phố Elkyr cùng những người dân vô tội đang bị cuốn vào vòng xoáy hận thù của Lugia.

Cố lên nhé Baelfire, trong đầu cô gái yếu ớt vang lên một giọng nói như động viên cổ vũ, cha chị tin tưởng vào em, mọi người đều tin tưởng vào em, và chị cũng tin tưởng vào em. Hãy cố lên, dùng ngọn lửa quyết tâm cùng sự can đảm sắt đá ấy để bảo vệ lấy thành phố này.

"Sắp tới lúc rồi."

Nhìn vào chiếc đồng hồ của mình, Jeff nói, gọi cả hai chị em tới đứng bên cạnh để thảo luận một chút về vấn đề chiến thuật. Daisy, dù không biết nhiều về đấu Pokemon, nhưng với Gallade và Sawsbuck hỗ trợ, cô hi vọng sẽ đóng góp được một điều gì đó có ích trong trận chiến với Lugia sắp tới. Còn Baelfire, cậu nhóc có vẻ như đã vượt qua được cú sốc tinh thần khi phải chứng kiến cái chết của bá tước Elturi. Tất cả những nỗ lực cuối cùng của vị bá tước già cỗi cũng đã được đền đáp. Những lời ông nhắn nhủ Baelfire từ tận đáy lòng mình, trước khi trút hơi thở cuối cùng mà không còn cơ hội để biết tên cậu, đã giúp Baelfire rất nhiều. Những lời ấy, cậu nhóc sẽ ghi nhớ mãi, vị bá tước với gương mặt cau có, đối với cậu, sẽ mãi luôn là một người tốt, người đã giúp cậu tiến một bước rất xa trên con đường trưởng thành của mình.

"Được rồi, Baelfire! Anh đã thử nghiên cứu một chút trong lúc tới đây. Và có một vài thứ anh cần chia sẻ với em và Daisy, trước khi chúng ta bắt đầu nhiệm vụ…"

Bỗng nhiên, Jeff nói, kéo cả Daisy, Baelfire cùng các Pokemon xung quanh lại gần mình. Và rồi, anh kể cho họ một câu chuyện, một câu chuyện đặc biệt, khiến cả hai chị em thực sự ngạc nhiên, phần nào xem xét lại mục đích thực sự của nhiệm vụ lần này.

Thiết bị liên lạc của Jeff rung lên tin hiệu sẵn sàng, khi đèn đã chuyển sang màu xanh. Và, ở nóc một tòa nhà gần đó.

"Chuẩn bị khởi động máy… oái!"

Gió to tới mức chị Suri còn đang phải buộc người vào một cây cột sắt bằng dây để không bị cuốn đi. Trong khi ấy, anh Richard đang bay lơ lửng, phải nhờ đến Colossi dùng sức mạnh tâm linh, giữ anh lại bằng một sợi dây suốt nãy giờ. Gió to quá, nhưng cỗ máy thời tiết của bộ ba tiến sĩ vẫn đứng vững, khi sức mạnh của các Castform bên trong đã nạp đủ. Đồng loạt, các Castform bên lồng kính cùng nhau chuyển sang dạng nắng, lan tỏa hơi ấm cùng sức mạnh của mặt trời, đẩy lùi cơn bão tuyết dữ dội.

"Sẵn sàng khởi động!"

Người đứng cạnh gần nhất cỗ máy lúc ấy, anh Benni đã nắm chắc cần gạt khởi động, chỉ chờ hiệu lệnh từ phía Jeff mà thôi. Cơ hội duy nhất để các huấn luyện viên có thể tiếp cận và tấn công Lugia, đó chính là tập trung cỗ máy này và tấn công trực diện vào cơn bão tuyết, làm giảm sức gió, tạo cơ hội cho mọi người tiến công. Mọi hi vọng giờ đặt nặng trên vai bộ ba, khi cả ba người đều đồng loạt đặt tay lên lồng kính, như muốn san sẻ quyết tâm cùng gánh nặng với các Castform đang phải nỗ lực bên trong.

"Cố lên mọi người!"

"Bắt đầu khởi động! Nạp! Đếm ngược từ 10…"

Tuy nhiên…

"Cẩn thận!"

Tiếng hét thất thanh của Richard như xé tan bầu không gian lạnh lẽo, khi anh tiến sĩ với thân hình mập mạp lao tới phía trước, dang rộng hai cánh tay như đang che chắn cho cỗ máy. Ánh mắt bất lực của hai người bạn anh khi những mảnh băng lớn và nhọn hoắt đang lao thẳng xuống tầng thượng tòa nhà, nơi đặt cỗ máy thời tiết của ba người.

"Richard! Đừng!"

Benni chỉ kịp hét lên như vậy, khi người bạn thân của mình lao lên, dùng thân hình to mập hơn tất cả để che chắn cho cỗ máy khỏi những mảnh băng nhọn hoắt đang lao tới. Phải bảo vệ cỗ máy bằng được, trong đầu anh tiến sĩ dễ mến sẵn sàng hi sinh bản thân mình lúc ấy chỉ có vậy, đây là cô hội duy nhất để chúng ta tiếp cận và ngăn chặn Lugia, nếu thất bại ở đây và cỗ máy bị hư hại, tất cả mọi thứ sẽ chấm dứt… Và hơn cả, mình cũng đã hứa với tụi nhỏ rồi, sẽ cùng chúng tham gia lễ hội tuyết rơi khi công việc kết thúc. Nếu cỗ máy bị phá hủy và Lugia không còn ai cản bước, sẽ chẳng còn lễ hội nào nữa để mà tham gia, lời hứa đó sẽ thành hứa xuông, Richard này không thích điều đó. Vì vậy, anh sẵn sàng làm mọi thứ, để bảo vệ cỗ máy, cùng chút hi vọng để đánh bại Lugia, cứu lấy thành phố Elkyr…

Khi những mảnh băng lao xuống, tưởng như, Suri đã òa khóc, còn Benni quỳ gối bên cỗ máy, bất lực, khi phải chứng kiến người bạn của mình sẵn sàng hi sinh thân mình để bảo vệ cỗ máy cân bằng thời tiết. Một khoảng lặng, và đáng lẽ mọi chuyện đã trở nên tồi tệ hơn, câu chuyện đã rẽ sang một hướng u buồn, nếu không có tia sáng màu vàng xé ngang tầm nhìn của Richard lúc ấy. Một tia hi vọng, chút ý tưởng lạc quan như lóe lên trong đầu anh, khi xung quanh chỉ toàn là sự tiêu cực về việc hi sinh bản thân để bảo vệ mọi người. Anh… lành lặn. Còn những tảng băng nhọn kia, chúng bị cắt vụn thành hàng ngàn mảnh, như thể một lưỡi kiếm đầy hoa mỹ của một kiếm sĩ lão luyện vừa cắt tan sự nguy hiểm ngay trước mắt anh vậy. Ai đó đã cứu anh, và cùng với cái thở phào của Benni và sự ngỡ ngàng của Suri, ba người được chứng kiến một điều kỳ diệu kỳ dị.

Một động tác như vẩy máu kẻ thù khỏi lưỡi kiếm sắc bén, Raichu màu vàng óng thu đuôi lại, trong hành động như tra kiếm trở lại vỏ của một kiếm sĩ lão luyện trên chiến trường. Chiếc đuôi sắc bén cũng đưa lại sát bên hông, như một thanh kiếm ngoan ngoãn trở về vỏ, sau đòn tất sát phá vỡ toàn bộ những mảng băng nhọn đang lao xuống mái nhà. Trong một thoáng, khi ánh sáng chói lòa của sấm chớp xé ngang không gian, Richard tưởng như đã nhìn thấy một kiếm sĩ, dù chỉ là ảo ảnh, với cây katana tỏa ánh sáng vàng lấp lánh. Để rồi, khi những tia chớp vàng vụt tắt, Raichu ở đó, quay mặt lại liếc nhìn ba người để chắc rằng họ vẫn an toàn, để lộ vết sẹo lớn bên má, cắt ngang qua túi trữ điện, nơi các Raichu bình thường phóng điện ra.

"Một con Raichu?"

Khi thấy Raichu đứng chắn ở đó, bảo vệ ba người họ, anh Benni có lẽ đã rất ngạc nhiên, lấy ống tay áo lau cặp kính cận của mình mấy lần liền vì nghĩ mình nhìn nhầm. Nhưng Richard nhận ra nó, khi anh thoáng cười thích thú, lần đầu tiên được nhìn thấy một Pokemon được huấn luyện tới mức tuyệt thế như Rai xuất hiện trước mặt mình. Với chút vui vẻ và có phần hào hứng trong giọng nói, anh cười với hai người bạn của mình, dù chỉ khoảnh khắc trước, tính mạng anh còn suýt nữa gặp nguy hiểm. Cảm giác như, sự xuất hiện của Raichu là một điềm báo của sự an toàn tuyệt đối, tới mức Richard có thể tạm quên đi những nguy hiểm đang bủa vây xung quanh mình vậy.

"Là Raichu của Tiger đó! Huấn luyện viên được mệnh danh bậc thầy, cậu ta đang ở gần đây, ngay tại Elkyr này!"

"Ai vậy?"

Cả Benni và Suri đều không hiểu lắm, vì trong thời gian cái tên 'Tiger' trở nên nổi danh khắp các vùng vì khả năng huấn luyện tuyệt vời, thì hai người họ lại đang giành thời gian để học tập và trở thành các nhà nghiên cứu khí tượng rồi. Điều đó cũng có thể thông cảm được, Richard cười với hai người bạn, giải thích ngắn gọn hơn một chút, trước khi cái tính cách kỳ cục của anh xổ ra một tràng tung hô một trong những huấn luyện viên Pokemon mà anh ngưỡng một nhất.

"Cứ coi như một anh chàng huấn luyện viên Pokemon rất giỏi đi. Benni! Chuẩn bị khởi động lại cỗ máy! Raichu sẽ bảo vệ chúng ta."

Richard nhắc nhở người bạn của mình, còn Raichu ra hiệu, trong một động tác như giữ kiếm trước mặt, sẵn sàng chém bất cứ thứ gì tiếp cận cỗ máy cùng mái nhà này để bảo vệ ba người. Benni cũng chợt nhớ ra nhiệm vụ quan trọng nhất của ba người họ, vội vã khởi động lại bộ đếm ngược của chiếc máy, với sự giúp đỡ của Suri bên cạnh. Trong khi đó, Richard cùng Raichu, và giờ đã có thêm Colossi nữa, đứng thành một hình tam giác, bảo vệ cỗ máy thời tiết được khởi động lên. Bộ ba đang bảo vệ cho hai nhà nghiên cứu khởi động cỗ máy cân bằng thời tiết, và ngay khi bộ đếm ngược được bắt đầu, anh Benni bấm chiếc nút trên thiết bị liên lạc, để báo với đầu dây bên kia, mọi chuyện đã sẵn sàng. Chiếc nút chuyển sang màu xanh, cùng với lúc ấy, Jeff và Arce, hai người giữ thiết bị liên lạc cũng đã nhận được tín hiệu.

Bóng của Lugia thoáng vụt qua ngay phía trên họ, khi Raichu cảnh giác, sẵn sàng bay lên đáp trả nếu con Pokemon chim khổng lồ xà xuống tấn công cỗ máy. Tuy nhiên, Lugia dường như bỏ qua sự đe dọa ấy khi thoáng hạ độ cao xuống, trước khi lại bay lên cao, nấp vào trong tầng mây bão, như thể nó không hề muốn đụng mặt với Raichu chút nào vậy. Một thoáng căng thẳng khi bộ đếm ngược đã chạy được một nửa, ba nhà nghiên cứu cùng Colossi khẽ nín thở khi bóng đen của Lugia bay vụt qua ngay trên đầu họ, trước khi biến mất vào trong những tầng mây. Từ xa, họ có thể thấy con Pokemon khổng lồ đang bay thành một vòng tròn quay khu vực quảng trường, liên tục gầm lên những âm thanh hỗn loạn, bắn phá xuống mặt đất những đòn tấn công mạnh mẽ, nhưng dường như lại không nhắm vào một mục tiêu nào nhất định ả.

"Nó đang làm gì vậy?"

Trong khi Benni cùng hai người đồng nghiệp đang tự hỏi tại sao Lugia lại bỏ qua họ, Raichu có lẽ đã biết được một điều gì đó. Tuy nhiên, mệnh lệnh của nó là ưu tiên bảo vệ an toàn cho ba nhà nghiên cứu cùng cỗ máy, nên đã không đuổi theo con Pokemon chim khổng lồ như thường thấy. Đợt tấn công vừa rồi nhắm vào mái nhà cùng cỗ máy cân bằng thời tiết có lẽ chỉ là ngẫu nhiên, và dường như con Pokemon chim bạc đang thực sự tấn công mà không có một mục tiêu cụ thể, trong cơn giận dữ cùng sự mất kiểm soát trong động tác bay của nó suốt nãy giờ .

Gió bão yếu đi một cách rõ rệt khi cỗ máy thời tiết bắt đầu hoạt động, cùng với đó, tuyết rơi thưa đi rất nhiều, không còn khắc nghiệt như trước nữa. Tầm nhìn được cải thiện, khiến cho khả năng quan sát từ trên cao cũng ổn định hơn. Cỗ máy có vẻ đã hoạt động ổn, tuy nhiên cũng không thể làm ba nhà nghiên cứu cùng Raichu an tâm được, vì đây chỉ là tạm thời thôi. Các Castform dạng nắng đang dồn hết sức mạnh của mình để vận hành cỗ máy, khuếch đại năng lượng thời tiết dạng nắng để làm suy yếu cơn bão tuyết. Đây sẽ chỉ là tạm thời, cơ hội ngắn ngủi để có thể tiếp cận được Lugia. Trọng trách bây giờ sẽ đặt nặng lên vai những huấn luyện viên Pokemon đang sẵn sàng chiến đấu với con Pokemon cánh bạc.

…

Băng qua những mái nhà bằng tốc độ đáng sợ để bắt kịp bóng của Lugia trên không trung, Killian, Arce và Decidueye đang bám sát theo từng hành động của con Pokemon huyền thoại, khi nó bắt đầu hạ độ cao, bay ngang với những tòa nhà cao tầng của Elkyr và tấn xuông xuống thành phố. Một động tác rút cung tên rất nhanh, cả Arce và Decidueye đều hướng những mũi tên của họ về phía Pokemon lông vũ bạc, tiếng gió rít mạnh khi hai đầu nhọn kim loại xé nát bầu không gian tĩnh mịch về đêm của thành phố vùng phía bắc Hoenn

VỤT!

Hai mũi tên bay ra khỏi dây cung, băng qua khoảng không giữa những tòa nhà, trước khi đâm mạnh vào bộ áo giáp băng của Lugia. Một tiếng va chạm khô khốc vang lên, khi những mũi tên đập đầu nhọn vào băng cứng và bật ngược lại, chỉ gây được hai vệt xước nhỏ trên lớp áo giáp cứng cáp của Lugia mà chẳng thể nào gây thương tích được lên con Pokemon huyền thoại. Tuy nhiên, vậy là đủ, những mũi tên cùng tiếng động mạnh thu hút sự chú ý của Lugia, khiến con Pokemon to lớn như bị xao nhãng, quay sang và hướng ánh mắt đầy giận dữ về phía Arce và Killian.

"Né đi!"

Ngay khi vừa nhận ra Lugia sẽ tấn công, Killian nhảy xuống và nấp dưới một gờ bê tông cứng, trong khi Arce bám vào Decidueye, cả hai dùng tốc độ và phản xạ thần tốc của con Pokemon họ cú, bảy vụt lên phía trước. Cùng lúc ấy, Lugia gồng mình lên, hơi thở mạnh như hút toàn không không khí lạnh xung quanh vào trong miệng nó, tích tụ lại thành một đòn tấn công dữ dội như cuồng phong, trước khi bắn ra bằng với lực của một khẩu đại bác không khí.

ẦM!

Đòn Aeroblast phóng tới, như bắn vỡ tung một phần mái nhà nơi ba người vừa đứng. Nhưng khi đòn tấn công đánh tới, cả ba đều đã ra khỏi vùng ảnh hưởng của vụ nổ rồi. Decidueye cắp Arce bay lao về về phía trước, đáp xuống một mái nhà kế bên. Ngay khi vừa tiếp đất, cô nàng huấn luyện viên nhanh nhẹn rút thêm một mũi tên nữa, đưa cung lên và bắn mạnh về phía Lugia. Thêm một mũi tên xé gió, bay vụt qua không gian lạnh lẽo, một tiếng rít chói tai, kèm theo sau là một âm thanh va chạm mạnh, khi mũi tên một lần nữa, đập vào bộ áo giáp băng và văng ra. Arce đang thu hút toàn bộ sự chú ý của Lugia suốt nãy giờ bằng khả năng phối hợp cùng Decidueye, kỹ năng bắn tên điêu luyện cùng sự linh hoạt trong chiến đấu của mình.

"Killian! Em không sao chứ?"

Ngay cả khi đang phải thu hút toàn bộ sự phẫn nộ của Lugia, Arce vẫn lo lắng cho cậu em tóc xoăn của mình sau đợt tấn công vừa rồi. Tuy nhiên, sự nhạy bén của một cảnh binh đã giúp Killian né được đòn tấn công đó. Dù ngã sấp mặt, nhưng cậu vẫn an toàn, nấp sau gờ bê tông cứng, tránh khỏi ảnh hưởng của vụ nổ từ đòn tấn công.

"Em ổn! Nhưng cái thứ này, bộ giáp băng của nó cứng cáp quá!"

"Chúng ta không cần hạ gục nó đâu! Chỉ cần câu giờ đủ, kéo nó ra xa khỏi bảo tàng trung tâm để nhóm Yuzuru đưa Jeff và Baelfire ra khỏi đó là được!"

Cơn bão tuyết đã yếu đi, và nhóm Arce khi ấy mới có thể tiếp cận bảo tàng trung tâm để hỗ trợ cho Jeff được. Nhưng, khi họ đến nơi, bảo tàng đã trở thành một đống đổ nát ngổn ngang, với những mảng băng khổng lồ chắn hết những lối vào rồi. Lugia thì đậu ở ngay phía trên, gầm lên những âm thanh hỗn loạn và sẵn sàng trút sự phẫn nộ của mình lên bất cứ ai ở gần. Cách duy nhất để cứu được Jeff và Baelfire ra khỏi cái đống ngổn ngang đó là phải có ai đó dụ Lugia ra thật xa, tận dụng khoảng thời gian cỗ máy cân bằng thời tiết đã cho họ để có thể làm việc đó. Và Arce và Killian là những người phải làm điều đó, vì ngoài hai người ra, những người còn lại đều không đủ khả năng để đấu với Lugia được cả.

BÙM!

Aura Sphere và Shadow Ball cùng đánh tới từ phía sau, va mạnh vào áo giáp băng và nổ tung, vụ nổ lớn khiến Lugia thoáng bị choáng bên trong bộ giáp. Nhưng sau cùng, không một chút thương tích, áo giáp băng của con Pokemon huyền thoại quá chắc chắn. Lugia điên cuồng do liên tục bị chọc giận, gầm lên một thứ âm thanh hỗn loạn, trước khi gồng mình, quật chiếc đuôi khổng lồ của nó về phía những kẻ tấn công.

RẦM!

Chiếc đuôi như đập nát một phần tòa nhà cao tầng, những tảng bê tông và kính vỡ rơi xuống tuyết như một cơn mưa chết chóc. Nhưng, hai bóng đen đã thoát ra khỏi đó từ trước, khiến cho đòn tấn công của con Pokemon to lớn chỉ mang tính phá hoại, chứ không thể gây thương tích được cho những kẻ tấn công. Ryuu và Bannette, hai đứa nhanh nhẹn hơn cả, thoát ra khỏi tòa nhà vừa bị chiếc đuôi khổng lồ của Lugia đập nát, liên tục di chuyển và thu hút sự chú ý của con Pokemon khổng lồ.

"Capture Disc!"

Killian suốt nãy giờ vẫn liên tục sử dụng Styler của mình, với Capture Disc vẽ liên tục các Loops xung quanh phần cổ của Lugia. Cậu không thể bắt được con Pokemon huyền thoại đang cuồng nộ như vậy, Killian thừa hiểu điều đó, Capture Styler của cậu không đủ sức. Nhưng nếu là để làm chậm sức tấn công của Lugia, kìm hãm sức mạnh của nó lại và hỗ trợ mọi người, cậu vẫn có thể làm được. Lugia điên cuồng liên tục di chuyển, khiến cho chỉ việc điều khiển thiết bị không để bị con Pokemon khổng lồ phá hủy là rất khó. Kỹ năng của Killian thực sự rất điêu luyện, mới có thể liên tục tạo Capture loops xung quanh vùng cổ và ngực của Lugia để giảm sức tấn công của con Pokemon đang trong cơn giận dữ mất kiểm soát như vậy suốt nãy giờ.

"Graaaa!"

Không khí bị hút vào trong miệng Lugia, tích ở ngực thành một viên đạn pháo, trước khi phóng ra dữ dội trong một đòn Aero Blast cực đại, nhắm thẳng vào Ryuu. Nhưng con Pokemon họ sói, với kỹ năng và sự linh hoạt, sử dụng Extreme Speed và ngay lập tức né đi. Trong khi đó, đồng đội của Ryuu, Banette, phối hợp đáp trả bằng một cú Sucker Punch chuẩn chỉ, cộng thêm sự hỗ trợ của Capture Styler của Killian, tung ra một đòn khá ổn, đẩy ngược Lugia lại, dù chỉ được một khoảng rất nhỏ thôi, gián đoạn được đợt tấn công của con Pokemon huyền thoại.

"Lugia đang bị phân tán đó! Chị Arce!"

"Decidueye! Tấn công!"

Tận dụng cơ hội đó, Arce và Decidueye cùng nhau tấn công bồi vào. Cô nàng huấn luyện viên rút một mũi tên từ cánh của con Pokemon cú ra, cùng kéo dây cung và bắn mạnh mũi tên đặc biệt ấy về phía Lugia. Hai mũi tên của Arce và Deicdueye bắn về phía Lugia đều được làm từ lông vũ dưới cánh của con Pokemon họ cú, nên ngay khi hai mũi tên lao tới, chúng trở nên vô hình, đi xuyên qua cơ thể của Lugia, găm xuống mặt đất bên dưới, mang theo hai sợi xích vô hình như xuyên thấu linh hồn kẻ thù.

"Thực hiện đi, Decidueye! Spirit Shackle!"

Một đòn hệ ma, với hai mũi tên cùng được làm từ lông của bản thân, Decidueye sử dụng Xiềng xích linh hồn, tạo thành những sợi xích ma thuật, trói quanh cơ thể của Lugia, đâm xuyên qua đúng hai vị trí mà những mũi tên của nó và Arce vừa bắn tới, trói buộc cơ thể Lugia và hạn chế khả năng di chuyển của con Pokemon huyền thoại trong một khoảnh khắc. Lugia ngay lập tức bị ghim xuống bởi những sợi xích ma quái, vùng vẫy dữ dội trong tiếng gầm thét vang trời.

"Không giữ được lâu đâu! Lùi lại!"

Arce ra hiệu, cùng mọi người nới rộng khoảnh cách, giữ vị trí an toàn để có thể kịp ứng biến với những đòn tấn công sắp tới của Lugia, ngay khi nó thoát được khỏi những diềng xích của Decidueye áp đặt. Đúng như cô dự đoán, những sợi xích trói buộc Lugia chẳng thể nào giữ được nó lâu, khi chỉ mất một vài giây vùng vẫy, con Pokemon khổng lồ đã thoát được ra, phá vỡ tan những xiềng xích linh hồn mà Decidueye đặt lên nó.

"Một đối thủ khó nhằn!"

Killian thu hồi Capture Disc lại ở một khoảnh cách an toàn, khẽ tặc lưỡi, khi có vẻ như, trận đấu này càng ngày càng căng thẳng rồi đây. Capture Disc của cậu trong thời gian bay quanh Lugia, liên tục đo được những thông số năng lượng đáng sợ, tăng với tốc độ chóng mặt, cho thấy rằng, sức mạnh của con Pokemon huyền thoại đang liên tục tăng lên mà dường như không có điểm dừng. Sự tăng trưởng ấy chỉ chậm lại một chút khi cỗ máy thời tiết của nhóm Benni bắt đầu phát huy tác dụng, nhưng cũng sẽ không cầm cự được lâu, khi những thông số lại bắt đầu nảy lên liên tục rồi.

"Tiếp tục tấn công đi!"

Với mệnh lệnh của Arce, Ryuu và Bannette lại liên xục sử dụng những đòn tấn công để thu hút sự chú ý của con Pokemon huyền thoại. Với Bannette bắn phá từ xa bằng Shadow Ball, lần này, Ryuu mạnh mẽ, lao thẳng xuống tiếp cận và tấn công Lugia bằng cây chùy xương của nó. Tuy nhiên, ngay từ đòn Bone Rush đầu tiên, cây chùy đã bị bộ giáp cứng cáp đánh văng trở lại, đẩy cả người Ryuu văng ngược lại phía sau, rơi vào tầm nguy hiểm. Để ứng biến, ngay tức khắc, Arce và Decidueye tấn công nối vào, không cho Lugia cơ hội nhắm vào Ryuu, vì hiện tại, chỉ mất đi một Pokemon có khả năng chiến đấu thôi cũng là cực kì thiệt thòi với cả bọn rồi.

"Decidueye! Smoke Arrow!"

Cả Arce và Decidueye cùng bắn, hai mũi tên xé gió, bay thẳng lên không trung và lao xuống phần đầu của Lugia. Ngay khi va chạm, cả hai mũi tên cùng phát nổ, tạo thành một làn khói mù, che đi tầm nhìn của con Pokemon to lớn. Lugia gầm lên tức giận, khi bị khói từ hai mũi tên che phủ tầm nhìn, vùng vẫy tấn công trong vô định bằng chiếc đuôi to lớn. Ryuu có cơ hội lùi lại tới khoảnh cách an toàn, giữ vị trí một cách thận trọng. Nhưng trước khi cả nhóm kịp phản ứng, Lugia đã bay vụt lên cao, quật mạnh đôi cánh khổng lồ, tạo thành một cơn cuồng phong dữ dội, hướng xuống mọi người trên tầng thượng.

"Ah!"

Cả Arce và Decidueye, lúc đó đứng gần nhất, bị cơn gió mạnh từ đôi cánh của Lugia thổi bay ngược về phía sau. Decidueye quay mòng mòng trên không trung, ngã văng khỏi mái nhà và rơi xuống dưới, trong khi Arce may mắn, bám lại được vào gờ tường và không bị rơi theo Pokemon của mình. Nếu không, ngã từ tầng hai mươi xuống đất, kể cả bên dưới có là tuyết đi nữa, thì chắc cô cũng chẳng qua nổi luôn. Killian và Ryuu nhanh chóng nấp ra sau gờ bê tông, tránh đi cơn gió mạnh. Trong khi bản thân Banette là một con búp bê, thì bị thổi văng đi tít xa.

"Sao nó vẫn…"

Hai tay vẫn bám vào gờ tường, Arce gồng sức, cố gắng leo trở lên lại mái nhà. Tuy nhiên, khi lên tới nơi an toàn, thứ đầu tiên hiện diện và bao phủ tầm nhìn của cô là thân hình to lớn của Lugia trong bộ giáp băng lấp lánh. Cùng tiếng gầm giận dữ, Lugia gồng lên, đòn tấn công nạp sẵn, như dồn toàn bộ sự giận dữ, chuẩn bị nã thẳng vào cô nàng huấn luyện viên đang không còn chút khả năng kháng cự hay né tránh nào. Arce bất động trong khoảnh khắc, nguy hiểm cận kề, khi đòn Aero Blast phóng ra từ miệng con Pokemon khổng lồ đang nhắm thẳng về phía cô. Chiêu thức ấy của Lugia cực hàn có thể bắn vỡ nát cả một tòa nhà, vậy mà giờ, nó lại đang nhắm vào cô, trong khi cô còn không có cả thời gian để phản ứng. Phen này… tiêu rồi!

…

Trở lại một khoảng thời gian trước đó, tại bảo tàng trung tâm.

"Willump! Húc!"

RẦM!

Dùng cặp sừng hươu cứng cáp của mình, Willump húc vỡ tung mảng băng lớn đang chặn đường. Những mảnh vụn bắn tung tóe, mở ra một lối đi vào sâu bên trong. Yuuki sau đó lại lon ton chạy trước, cùng với Yuuka và Yuuko, hai con Pokemon nhỏ sử dụng Flash để soi đường cho hai cô bé. Mất một lúc tìm kiếm, hai đứa lại đụng phải một vật cản nữa, một mảng tường sập chắn ngang đường đi lên tầng trên.

"Willump!"

"Rraaa!"

Willump gầm lên, húc vỡ luôn bức tường bị sập, mở đường lên tầng trên. Và ngay khi, đường được mở, một giọng nói quen thuộc vang lên phía bên kia hành lang tối om không một chút ánh sáng.

"Ồ! Đây rồi! Đường ra!"

Giọng thằng Jeff, và theo sau đó

"Tối om! Chẳng chấy gì cả!"

CỘP!

Rõ ràng là có ai đó vừa cụng đầu mà, nghe đến 'CỘP' một tiếng rõ vang, như thể đầu ai đó rỗng tới mức lúc đụng vào tường tạo ra cái tiếng kêu vang như vậy ấy. Nhưng mà, đến lúc Yuuki soi sáng hành lang phía trước bằng Yuuka và Yuuko, thì chỉ thấy ba người, Baelfire đang đi cùng Sawsbuck và đám Pokemon nhí nhố, Daisy đang được Gallade dìu xuống cầu thang, còn thằng anh Jeff và con Torchic thì đang ngồi ôm đầu đau điếng, mỗi đứa một cục u to tướng trên đầu. Rốt cuộc ai là người cụng đầu vào tường thì không rõ, chỉ biết là con gà lửa nhìn thằng chủ nó tức tối lắm, cứ đá đá vào cái tay hư vừa gõ vào đầu nó một cái rõ đau mà thôi.

"Anh Jeff! Baelfire! Hai người không sao rồi."

Niềm vui của hai cô em gái khi thấy anh và bạn mình vẫn an toàn làm Jeff với Baelfire cười vui vẻ, như quên đi tình thế khó khăn hiện tại của họ vậy. Những mảng vui vẻ thế này thực sự giúp Baelfire và đám nhóc lạc quan hơn rất nhiều, khi tiếng cười cùng sự đoàn tụ của cả bọn đang giúp bầu không khí xung quanh bớt lạnh lẽo và căng thẳng hơn hẳn.

"Chị Daisy không sao chứ?"

"Chị không sao…"

Đỡ cô gái yếu ớt từ tay Gallade, Yuuki trải chiếc khăn len của mình xuống sàn đá lạnh, để Daisy có một nơi ấm áp để ngồi. Hơi ấm cùng hành động ân cần của Yuuki làm Daisy như rơm rớm, nhưng lòng cô vẫn luôn tự nhủ, phải mạnh mẽ, vì giờ đây, trọng trách bảo vệ Elkyr của cha đang đặt nặng lên vai cô. Hay hơn cả, bảo vệ nụ cười tốt bụng của Yuuki cùng sự hồn nhiên nơi cô bé…

"Tình hình sao rồi?"

"Chị Arce với Killy đang đánh lạc hướng Lugia rồi. Hiện tại họ vẫn đang cầm cự được. Cỗ máy thời tiết của anh Benni có vẻ cũng đã hoạt động tốt, dù anh ấy không mấy tin tưởng lắm vào việc nó có thể trụ đủ lậu cho một trận quyết đấu."

"Ừm! Dù sao cũng là các Castform đang truyền năng lượng để vận hành cỗ máy mà."

Lực lượng của nhóm Jeff, ngoài những thành viên đáng chiến đấu ngoài kia, thì chỉ còn có nhóm ở trong bảo tàng là chưa tham chiến thôi. Willump, Sawsbuck, Gallade, Torchic, đám nhí nhố của Baelfire và Yuuki, không mấy khả quan lắm về việc đánh bại Lugia trong một trận quyết chiến, nếu xem xét về sức mạnh hiện tại của cả đội. Tuy nhiên, Jeff còn mang theo Flyon nữa, một Pokemon tâm linh rất mạnh về sức bền và khả năng phòng ngự, nên anh nghĩ sẽ giúp ích được ít nhiều trong trận chiến với Lugia.

"Tụi em cũng đã đưa anh Ruby cùng các Pokemon khác tới nơi an toàn rồi. Những Pokemon đang chăm sóc cho anh ấy."

"Làm tốt lắm, Yuuki! Vậy là giờ chúng ta có thể tập trung hoàn toàn vào Lugia rồi."

Yuuki có vẻ vui khi được Jeff khen và xoa đầu như vậy, trong khi Yuzuru lại tỏ ra có chút ghen tị với bạn mình. Nhưng, hai đứa đã rất cố gắng để giúp Jeff và Baelfire, nên cả hai đều rất đáng khen.

"Em thấy chị Arce bảo Lugia hiện đang rất mạnh. Muốn đánh bại nó cũng không dễ đâu."

Yuzuru có vẻ khá bi quan về khả năng chiến thắng của cả nhóm lúc này. Tuy nhiên, thay vì bi quan cùng con bạn, Baelfire lại nở nụ cười tinh quái, nghịch ngợm, cùng rất nhiều tự tin mà cậu nhóc đã tích tụ được suốt từ nãy tới giờ.

"Đừng lo! Bọn tớ đã có cách!"

"Vậy sao? Thế thì tuyệt quá!"

"Được rồi! Mấy đứa lại đây!"

Jeff gọi cả nhóm lại để phổ biến kế hoạch tác chiến. Với Baelfire, Yuuki, Yuzuru, con Willump-vẫn-đang-ăn-snack, Daisy và Gallade, Jeff tỉ mỉ giải thích, cũng như phổ biến từng phần của kế hoạch mà anh đã lên để giúp đỡ Lugia. Sau khi nghe xong, Daisy có phần lo lắng, trong khi Yuzuru tỏ ra bi quan về tính khả thi của kế hoạch mà Baelfire và Jeff đã lên.

"Em thấy không khả quan lắm. Vì như thế thì mọi chuyện sẽ khó khăn hơn rất nhiều so với việc cứ như vậy hạ gục Lugia."

Tuy nhiên, trái ngược với con nhóc thực dụng, thì bên này, Yuuki, Baelfire và đám nhí nhố của hai đứa lại ủng hộ nhiệt tình

"Kế hoạch hay quá! Chúng ta sẽ cùng nhau giúp Lugia!"

"Ừm! Cùng nhau cố gắng giúp đỡ Lugia!"

"Tepi!"

"Pika!"

Đám nhóc ngây thơ lại ủng hộ nhiệt tình, có lẽ là vì mục tiêu chính của kế hoạch mà Jeff vừa nói, rất thú vị và phù hợp với đám nhóc, hơn việc đánh bại Lugia rất nhiều. Thay vào đó, họ sẽ giúp đỡ Lugia và bảo vệ thành phố Elkyr cùng lúc. Với những đứa trẻ tâm hồn trong sáng và luôn hướng đến những điều lạc quan, như vậy chẳng phải là cái kết đẹp nhất mà cả bọn có thể cùng nhau hướng tới rồi còn gì.

…

Trở lại với hiện tại, sau khi Arce bị 'thổi bay' bởi đòn Aero Blast của Lugia. Ý tôi là, thổi bay theo nghĩa đen ấy, cùng với đó là được cậu bạn trai Jeff bế như công chúa, bỏ chạy thoát thân khỏi những vụ nổ liên hoàn mà Lugia liên tục trút xuống đầu hai người

"Thiệt tình! Em cứ nhất thiết phải rơi vào tình huống nguy hiểm để anh tới cứu như thế sao?"

Dù đang bỏ chạy bạt mạng và sau lưng là những vụ nổ lớn, mặt thằng Jeff vẫn tỉnh bơ khi trách móc bạn gái mình như vậy. Thế mà, với chút tinh nghịch, Arce cười khúc khích, tỏ ra rất thích khi được cậu bế lên như thế lắm. Cảm giác như đang bỏ trốn cùng người tình ấy, hihi!

"Thế mới lãng mạn chứ~ 3"

"…anh thì thấy nó nguy hiểm bỏ xừ!"

Jeff vẫn chạy rất nhanh, và phải nói sức khỏe của anh thuộc hạng cực tốt, khi vừa có thể bế Arce, vừa chạy nhanh hơn cả cơn mưa đạn mà Lugia đang trút xuống trong cơn giận điên cuồng. Hai người cùng nhau bỏ 'trốn', băng qua những mái nhà cao tầng của Elkyr, cố gắng không để Lugia bắt kịp, trong khi vẫn liên tục thu hút sự chú ý của con Pokemon huyền thoại, dẫn nó hướng về phía quảng trường trung tâm, nơi kế hoạch 'quyết chiến' đã được chuẩn bị sẵn sàng.

"Đám Baelfire đã sẵn sàng rồi. Giờ chỉ cần dụ Lugia tới quảng trường trung tâm là được."

Phía sau hai người họ, cũng được bế thốc lên và bỏ chạy là 'công chúa' Killian, có điều, người bế nó lại không được hợp lý cho lắm, khi 'hoàng tử' Ryuu rõ ràng là không phải là người thích hợp mà. Nhìn như người không-được-đẹp-cho-lắm và quái thú ấy.

"Này Ryuu! Tao cũng có chân, chạy được mà! Thả tao xuống đi mày!"

"Luca!"

"Thả tao xuống!"

Ryuu dõ ràng là đang cố tình bế Killian bỏ chạy mà, mặc cho thằng nhóc xoắn cận đang giãy giụa hết mình, muốn xuống dưới để tự chạy bộ. Nhưng mà, giờ xuống cũng khó, vì Lugia dí sát đít thế kia, Killian cũng nghi ngờ việc mình sẽ chạy thoát thân an toàn lắm. Mà có khi, giờ mà nhảy xuống khỏi tay Ryuu, cậu ta bị bắn tan xác luôn cũng nên. Vậy nên, tốt nhất, cứ để con Pokemon sói bế lên và bỏ chạy thế này là an toàn nhất.

Jeff và Ryuu đang cùng Killian và Arce chạy băng băng qua những mái nhà, hướng về phía quảng trường trung tâm. Decidueye đã quay trở lại và cùng Banette trinh sát phía trước. Trong khi ấy, Lugia đang điên cuồng đuổi theo phía sau cả nhóm, tấn công liên hồi bằng những đòn Aero Blast rất mạnh, như thể nó không thể nào bị vắt kiệt sức được vậy. Nó đã chiến đấu và liên tục xả những đòn tấn công rất mạnh trong suốt trận đấu với Arce và Killian, vậy mà, Lugia chẳng hề có dấu hiệu xuống sức, vẫn điên cuồng đuổi theo tấn công cả nhóm như vậy. Điều đó thực sự rất lạ.

"Bộ áo giáp băng đó đang cung cấp năng lượng liên tục cho Lugia, nên chiến thuật vắt kiệt sức chiến đấu của nó chắc chắn sẽ không thành công nổi."

Vẫn nằm gọn trong vòng tay 'hoàng tử' Ryuu, Killian vừa kiểm tra thông số mà Styler đang đo đạc được, vừa báo cáo lại cho anh cả, người cuối cùng cũng chịu ra mặt và trở lại tiền tuyến cùng với mọi người. Jeff cũng hiểu sơ qua về tình hình, và đặc biệt là về khả năng mà Trái tim băng giá có thể cung cấp cho Lugia, tiến hóa lên thể Cực hàn rất mạnh mẽ hiện tại. Nên, để vẽ ra một chiến thuật có thể hạ gục Lugia vào lúc này, thực sự Jeff phải rất giỏi mới có thể nghĩ ra được đấy.

"Chúng ta phải phá hủy được áo giáp băng của Lugia thì mới có cơ hội."

"Hạ gục Lugia à?"

"Không. Chỉ phá hủy bộ giáp thôi."

Jeff đang toan tính một điều khác, một điều quan trọng hơn, và đó chắc chắn sẽ không phải hạ gục hoàn toàn Lugia. Điều đó khiến Arce thoáng ngạc nhiên, nhưng rồi, sự đồng cảm trong giọng nói của anh khiến cô hiểu ra, anh đang muốn làm gì. Tính cách của Jeff, nếu xét về điều đó, thì quyết định của anh là hợp lý.

"Ý anh là sao?"

Killian có lẽ vẫn chưa hiểu kế hoạch của Jeff lắm. Nhưng, đây là điều mà anh và Baelfire đã thống nhất với nhau trước khi bắt đầu nhiệm vụ này. Họ sẽ không đánh bại Lugia theo cách thông thường.

"Killian. Thông số sức khỏe và thể trạng hiện tại của Lugia đằng sau bộ giáp băng đó, em đã kiểm tra nó rồi chứ?"

Khi Jeff nhắc nhở như vậy, Killian mới nhớ ra, mình chưa từng kiểm tra sức khỏe thực sự của Lugia đằng sau băng giáp, kể từ khi đụng mặt nó tới giờ. Tất cả những gì cậu đo đạc được, tới giờ chỉ là thông số sức mạnh của con Pokemon huyền thoại, mà hoàn toàn bỏ qua tiêu chí đầu tiên mà các cảnh binh phải chú ý tới khi kiểm tra thông số về một Pokemon họ mới gặp: Sức khỏe. Với một chút xấu hổ, cậu cảnh binh xoắn cận phóng Capture Disc về phía Lugia một lần nữa, và bắt đầu đo đạc. Những thông số hiện trên Capture Styler thực sự khiến Killian vừa ngạc nhiên, vừa cảm thấy có lỗi cho sự hấp tấp và thiếu suy nghĩ của mình.

Nếu lỗi đó là của Arce, cậu nhóc hoàn toàn có thể thông cảm cho cô, vì trách nhiệm và khả năng của một huấn luyện viên Pokemon tập trung nhiều vào chiến đấu hơn chăm sóc. Tuy nhiên, lỗi lầm đó lại là từ một cảnh binh ưu tú như cậu, thì điều đó thật khó chấp nhận, ngay cả khi tính cách của Killian có lúc khá xuề xòa và thường bỏ qua những lỗi lầm của bản thân một cách chóng vánh.

"Lugia… đang trong tình trạng sức khỏe cực kì tệ… có thể coi như nguy kịch nếu không được giúp đỡ sớm."

"Giờ thì em hiểu cơ cấu hoạt động của Băng giáp rồi đó. Nó, về cơ bản, là một bộ giáp Cuồng nhân làm từ băng. Đánh đổi sức khỏe và tính mạng của người mặc để lấy được sức mạnh vô hạn. Nếu chiến đấu, Lugia sẽ không bao giờ bị kiệt sức, trừ khi chính bản thân nó phải bỏ mạng bên trong bộ giáp đó. Nó sẽ không dừng lại, chừng nào chúng ta chưa phá hủy được băng giáp đang bọc xung quanh."

Ngay cả Arce đang nằm trong vòng tay Jeff cũng phải cảm thấy ớn lạnh khi nghĩ đến điều đó, và thật lòng, một sự hối hận khiến cô nàng huấn luyện viên thoáng rơm rớm nước mắt.

"Nguồn sức mạnh quá lớn cùng những đau đớn, đày đọa liên tục suốt từ trước và sau khi Lugia nhận được sức mạnh Cực hàn chính là nguồn cơn của những phẫn nộ mà nó đang trút xuống Elkyr này. Vì thế nên, nhiệm vụ này mới trở nên vừa đơn giản, mà cũng vừa phức tạp hơn chúng ta vẫn nghĩ rất nhiều."

Giải thích, Jeff cùng Ryuu hạ độ cao xuống, tránh đi khỏi tầm tấn công của Lugia bằng cách lẩn trốn giữa các tòa nhà. Họ băng qua một con hẻm hẹp, bỏ lại con Pokemon khổng lồ bay vụt qua phía trên đầu, không thể tiếp tục tấn công vì mất dấu họ giữa cơn bão tuyết. Bão tuyết cũng đã bắt đầu mạnh trở lại, báo hiệu một điềm không lành, khi những Castform dạng nắng vận hành cỗ máy cân bằng thời tiết đang bắt đầu kiệt sức. Thời gian không còn nhiều đối với mọi người, tuy nhiên, sự bình tĩnh đến đáng ngạc nhiên của Jeff lại khiến những người xung quanh anh như được tiếp thêm rất nhiều tự tin. Khi thấy người đáng tin cậy nhất nhóm vẫn bình tĩnh xử lý tình huống, thì hẳn là ai trong nhóm cũng sẽ cảm thấy tự tin hơn rất nhiều chứ.

"Bá tước Elturi cũng đã nói với anh, trước lúc ông ấy mất rằng, nếu được, ông ấy muốn anh giúp Lugia, đồng thời gửi đến nó một lời xin lỗi…"

"Ông bá tước chết rồi sao?"

Arce, dù không có nhiều cảm tình với ông bá tước đã ra lệnh tấn công và suýt chút nữa khiến cô chết chìm vì lạnh dưới sông băng, cũng tỏ ra rất ngạc nhiên, khi người đáng lẽ phải trở thành phản diện chính, lại ra đi đột ngột như vậy. Sự im lặng của Jeff chỉ như một sự xác nhận cho thông tin ấy, và cách anh thông báo cái chết của ông phần nào gợi được một sự đồng cảm từ Arce. Ông ấy không hẳn là người xấu phải không, cô nàng huấn luyện viên như hiểu cảm giác lúc ấy của Jeff.

"Lugia bị giam cầm bên dưới lòng sông băng vốn đã rất tức giận rồi, nên trước khi bá tước Elturi sử dụng Trái tim băng giá, ông ta đã tìm cách hồi phục cho nó trước, phần nào giúp Lugia khống chế được sức mạnh rất lớn từ cổ vật. Tuy nhiên, có vẻ như, quá trình hồi phục chưa hoàn thành, thì một vài biến cố xảy đến. Lugia bên trong trái trứng băng vẫn còn rất yếu, thêm việc cơn giận dữ, phẫn nộ tích tụ từ khi nó bị giam cầm bộc phát, khiến cho nó hoàn toàn mất kiểm soát và chịu khuất phục trước sức mạnh quá lớn của thể Cực hàn khi thoát ra."

Jeff đã giải thích tường tận vấn đề hiện tại của họ, và phần nào, giúp cho Arce và Killian tìm được sự cảm thông với con Pokemon huyền thoại đang điên cuồng tấn công họ cùng thành phố Elkyr. Tất cả đều là những điều không may xảy đến với Lugia, kể từ sau lần cuối nó xuất hiện ở Johto tới bây giờ, nhiêu đó thứ cộng dồn lại, đã gây ra một cơn cuồng nộ đến mất kiểm soát của ngày hôm nay. Chỉ nghĩ đến đó thôi mà Killian đã thấy không kìm được lòng rồi.

"Năng lượng và sức mạnh rất lớn cũng gây ra một áp lực khổng lồ lên ý thức của Pokemon. Nếu không chuẩn bị sẵn sàng về mặt tinh thần, thì việc mất kiểm soát như của Lugia là điều dễ thấy."

"Nó giống như việc Pokemon tiến hóa Mega và nhận quá nhiều sức mạnh từ quá sớm, mà lại không có mối gắn kết đủ mạnh với huấn luyện viên, sẽ mất kiểm soát và trở nên điên cuồng, tấn công tất cả mọi người xung quanh phải không?"

Là con gái của một nhà nghiên cứu Pokemon có tiếng, Arce hẳn đã biết được những thông tin hữu ích đó từ Kalos. Một cái gật nhẹ, Jeff như xác nhận tình hình với hai chị em. Cả nhóm đang chạy băng qua bên dưới sảnh một tòa nhà vắng vẻ và tối tăm, tránh đi khỏi sự nguy hiểm từ những đòn tấn công bất ngờ từ trên cao của Lugia.

"Thể cực hàn, sau cùng cũng là một dạng tiến hóa Mega của pokemon huyền thoại Lugia, mà Trái tim băng giá hoạt động như một Mega Stone độc lập."

"Em hiểu rồi. Vậy nhưng, thế thì vấn đề sẽ khó nhằn hơn nhiều đấy. Vì Lugia là một Pokemon huyền thoại, nên nó không hề gắn bó với một huấn luyện viên cụ thể nào. Điều đó khiến việc mất kiểm soát sẽ khó xử lý hơn."

"Đó là vấn đề lớn nhất của kế hoạch này. Nhưng, tin anh đi! Đám nhóc sẽ làm được điều gì đó!"

Quảng trường trung tâm đã ở phía trước rồi, và Lugia thì đang ở ngay bên trên nhóm Jeff. Cả nhóm vẫn phải liên tục di chuyển, hướng Lugia bay về phía quảng trường, nơi mà mọi thứ đã được chuẩn bị sẵn sàng. Bóng con Pokemon khổng lồ vụt qua trên đầu, khi Jeff dùng một khẩu pháo sáng, thu hút sự chú ý của nó. Anh cùng hai người đồng đội nhanh chóng dụ dỗ, đưa con Pokemon vào trận địa mà đám nhóc đã chuẩn bị sẵn sàng.

Lugia, và có lẽ cả Arce và Killian, đều không ngờ tới, kế hoạch đặc biệt mà nhóm Baelfire đã chuẩn bị để tiếp đón Lugia ở quảng trường lại thú vị như vậy đấy. Nó không phải là một kế hoạch để hạ gục Lugia, không hề, mà lại là một kế hoạch làm điều ngược lại.

…

Tiếng gầm giận dữ của Lugia hòa cùng tiếng gió rít lạnh buốt của cơn bão tuyết như bao trùm bầu không gian tối tăm của thành phố Elkyr. Con Pokemon huyền thoại điên cuồng lao xuống, đuổi theo ba bóng người nhỏ bé đang chạy phía trước nó, dưới con đường chính rộng lớn hướng về phía quảng trường. Những cú quật cánh mạnh mẽ tạo thành cơn cuồng phong, khiến cho cây cối hay cột đèn bên đường như bật lên khỏi mặt đất. Tiếng gầm dữ tợn, kéo theo sau là những đòn tấn công, tạo thành những vụ nổ không khí vang dội, bầu không gian lạnh lẽo như bị bao phủ bởi sự phẫn nộ không ngừng.

Vậy mà, đâu đó lại đang có tiếng hát. Tiếng hát du dương vang lên giữa bầu không gian lạnh lẽo và chết chóc của thành phố Elkyr, nhẹ nhàng chạm tới tâm hồn của…

…Lugia…

Tiếng hát dịu dàng của thiếu nữ, hòa cùng tiếng sáo du dương và tiếng nhạc vui tươi, dù thật khó để có thể nhận ra đó là một giai điệu quen thuộc, hay chỉ là một mớ hỗn độn cùng nhau chơi nhạc giữa đêm khuya của thành phố tĩnh mịch. Nhưng, những âm thanh kì lạ ấy lại vang vọng giữa đêm lạnh, khi cơn bão tuyết vẫn đang bao phủ bầu trời Elkyr một mầu trắng xóa, khiến cho ngay cả bản thân Lugia đang giận dữ cũng phải dừng lại lắng nghe…

"…bông hoa màu thiên thanh, nhã nhặn mọc lên giữa vùng tuyết trắng… những chiếc lông vũ bạc ngập trời… lời hẹn của quá khứ…"

Là giai điệu ấy, bài hát ấy, Lugia nhận ra, khi những mảnh ký ức từ xa xưa như ùa về trong nó. Đôi mắt tưởng như đã mất đi lý trí chợt ướt đẫm, con Pokemon huyền rơm rớm khóc, dù bản thân vẫn đang bị nhấn chìm trong ngọn lửa cuồng nộ ngút trời. Đâu đó sâu trong tâm trí, nó vùng vẫy, cố gắng thoát ra, cố gắng rũ bỏ cái bóng của sự căm phẫn của chính bản thân nó. Nhưng, nó yếu quá, chẳng thể làm được gì cả. Tiếng kêu gào tìm kiếm sự giúp đỡ bị bóp méo thành những tiếng gầm rú mất kiểm soát, cơn đau đớn tột cùng khiến nó vùng vẫy tuyệt vọng bên trong bộ giáp băng, chút lý trí còn sót lại cố gắng bám vào những mảnh ký ức xa xưa ấy.

Bài hát ấy, giai điệu ấy, có tên là "Bông hoa nở giữa vùng núi tuyết"...

Lugia đã khóc khi nghe được giai điệu đó, và nó dừng lại khi vừa bay tới đủ gần, để có thể lắng nghe thật rõ, bài hát từ xa xưa mà nó vẫn thường được hát cho nghe. Vùng vẫy trong đau đớn, Lugia cố gắng bẻ gãy những đòn tấn công của mình, làm lệch hướng hoặc hủy chúng đi, ngay cả khi điều ấy sẽ khiến nó bị thương ngược lại. Nhưng, nó không thể tấn công nữa, nó không muốn, kể cả khi cơn giận cùng ngọn lửa thù hận đang bao phủ lấy tâm trí. Nó không thể làm hại những con người này,…

Đứng giữa quảng trường, bên đài phun nước lớn, Daisy đang hát. Bất chấp những cơn gió lạnh, tuyết rơi, hay cơn cuồng nộ của Lugia đang trút xuống xung quanh mình, cô thiếu nữ vẫn cất vang giọng hát dịu dàng. Những giai điệu du dương như lan tỏa không gian, đẩy lùi cơn bão tuyết. Bên cạnh Daisy, Yuzuru cũng đóng góp vào bản hòa ca, thổi cây sáo cũ kỹ, mang theo những hoài niệm về những chuyến phiêu lưu bất tận mà Willump cùng cậu bé khi xưa từng có. Tiếng hát dịu dàng cùng tiếng sáo vui vẻ, được Flyon và Brylf khuếch đại qua bộ lông nhạy cảm với âm thanh của chúng, vang vọng khắp quảng trường. Những thanh âm kỳ lạ ấy như đi sâu vào trong tiềm thức Lugia, đánh thức bản thể bị đọa đày đã ngủ yên của con Pokemon huyền thoại, xoa dịu cơn giận dữ, sự đau khổ và mệt mỏi mà nó đã phải gánh chịu suốt bấy lâu nay. Lugia như bật khóc, giữa cơn thịnh nộ ngút trời. Nó dang rộng đôi cánh, gầm lên những âm thanh hỗn độn, trong khi hai hàng nước mắt vẫn đang lăn dài, như thể cũng đang khóc thương một điều gì đó. Nó nhìn thấy, hình bóng của cô công chúa khi xưa, nơi Daisy, người con gái yếu ớt đang bất chấp tất cả những nguy hiểm, cất vang giọng hát của mình giữa đêm bão tuyết lạnh lẽo của thành phố Elkyr.

Một động tác thận trọng, bóng hình to lớn của Willump tiến lại gần Lugia, đứng đối diện với con Pokemon cánh bạc giữa quảng trường rộng lớn . Willump, con Yeti mập ú đang đứng trước mặt Lugia, có lẽ là người mang nhiều sự thấu hiểu nhất với Lugia nhất. Một cái ôm thật chặt bằng cả bốn cánh tay mạnh mẽ, thân hình to lớn như ghì sát vào cơ thể lạnh buốt, lớp lông giày như xoa dịu cơn đau đằng sau bộ giáp băng, Willump ôm Lugia vào lòng mình, như chia sẻ những mệt mỏi, những phẫn nộ và đau khổ mà Lugia đang phải gánh chịu. Lugia đã thoáng nghi ngờ, nhưng bản thân nó lại không thể chắc chắn. Willump hiền lành ôm chặt lấ Lugia, phần nào không cho con Pokemon to lớn vùng vẫy nữa, để mọi người có thể tự do thực hiện kế hoạch đã đề sẵn của cả bọn.

"Tiến lên nào mọi người! Chúng ta không có nhiều thời gian đâu!"

Jeff ra lệnh dứt khoát, và cùng với anh, Baelfire, Yuuki, Killian, Arce cùng tất cả các Pokemon của họ, đồng loạt chạy lao về phía Lugia. Trong một thoáng, bản thân con Pokemon huyền thoại đã hoảng sợ, sự giận dữ lại trào lên, khi nó toan vùng vẫy thoát ra. Thậm chí, đòn tấn công dữ dội ngay vào Willump đang ôm chặt lấy cơ thể nó khiến cho con Yeti mập cũng chịu nhiều tổn thất. Nhưng, với một quyết tâm cùng sức chịu đựng tuyệt vời, Willump gồng chặt những cánh tay cứng cáp của nó, giữ không cho Lugia thoát ra, mặc cho con Pokemon chim bạc vùng vẫy dữ dội. Nó sẽ cho những người bạn của mình một cơ hội để cứu lấy Lugia, một Pokemon mà đối với nó, như một kẻ cùng khổ tội nghiệp.

Jeff cùng mọi người lao tới tiếp cận Lugia, nhưng không phải để tấn công. Mỗi người trong số họ, cả những Pokemon nhỏ bé như Tepig, Snivy hay Torchic, đều mang theo những bình thuốc hồi phục với đủ các loại mà họ gom được từ nhà kho của Pokemon Center gần đó. Và rồi, với sự gấp rút, họ tìm mọi cách để hồi phục cho Lugia. Jeff dùng một cặp cuốc chim chuyên leo núi để treo lên áo giáp băng của Lugia, bám vững vào đó, trèo lên phần cổ của con Pokemon huyền thoại để tìm vị trí của Trái tim băng giá. Anh cũng khá vất vả để bám vào người Lugia, khi con Pokemon liên tục vùng vẫy rất mạnh.

Trong khi đó, bên dưới, Snivy dùng roi nho của nó ghim cái đuôi của Lugia xuống đất, để Tepig và Oshawott có thể dùng những bình Thuốc hồi phục, bằng cách lách vào bên dưới áo giáp băng và đổ thuốc vào trong. Baelfire và Bannette liều lĩnh hơn, trèo lên phần lưng dưới của con Pokemon to lớn, tìm các khe hở giữa bộ giáp băng mà liên tục bơm thuốc vào bên dưới, hồi phục những vết thương cho Lugia theo cách trực tiếp nhất mà hai đứa có thể làm được. Yuuki cùng Yuuka thì chui xuống dưới bụng Lugia, bơm những bình thuốc vào phần bụng, nơi ít được bọc giáp nhất, dưới sự bảo vệ của Ryuu bên cạnh để đảm bảo hai đứa không gặp nguy hiểm. Arce cùng Torchic trèo lên tận miệng con Pokemon to lớn, rất liều lĩnh khi bám vào một bên mép của Lugia mà dốc thuốc vào qua miệng. Có mấy lần hai đứa suýt bị hất văng đi theo quán tinh khi Lugia vùng vẫy, hoặc bị thổi tung bởi những đòn tấn công liên tục bắn ra từ miệng con Pokemon. Thuốc đổ vào từ miệng cũng dễ bị những đòn tấn công đẩy ngược trở ra, nhưng đó lại là cách hiệu quả nhất để đưa thuốc hồi phục vào bên trong người Lugia rồi, nên cả hai mới liều lĩnh như vậy. Tất cả mọi người đều đang rất cố gắng, làm tất cả đễ chữa những vết thương và hồi sức cho con Pokemon huyền thoại đang bị bộ giáp băng vắt kiệt sinh lực.

"Không được rồi!"

Dù liều lĩnh đến vậy, nhưng kết quả thực sự không được như Killian mong muốn, khi cậu vừa cùng Decidueye giữ một bên cánh của Lugia để hồi phục, vừa liên tục kiểm tra sức khỏe của con Pokemon đang được hồi phục qua Capture Styler. Vạch sức khỏe vẫn hiểm thị cảnh báo đỏ và ở ngưỡng nguy hiểm, dù liên tục bị đẩy lên một chút, nhưng rồi lại nhanh chóng tụt xuống ngưỡng nguy hiểm chỉ ngay sau ấy mà thôi. Như thể, thuốc bơm vào, hồi phục được cho Lugia bao nhiêu thì Băng giáp lại gây thương tích và bào mòn sinh lực của con Pokemon tội nghiệp đi bấy nhiêu vậy.

"Tốc độ hồi phục của chúng ta không theo kịp tốc độ thương tổn mà bộ giáp gây ra được!"

Vẫn phải cố gắng bơm thuốc vào qua một khe giáp bằng ống tiêm chuyên dụng, Killian như tuyệt vọng khi thông báo như vậy với mọi người. Phía sau cậu, Yuuko và Gallade vừa truyền năng lượng, sử dụng Heal Pulse, tạo thành những sóng hồi phục truyền vào người Lugia. Sức mạnh tâm linh giúp chúng hồi phục cho con Pokemon nhanh hơn so với việc sử dụng bình thuốc, nhưng kể cả như vậy, cả nhóm vẫn không thể theo kịp tốc độ bào mòn sinh lực của giáp băng. Gallade thoáng đổ mồ hôi, còn Yuuko thì đã bắt đầu xuống sức, sau khi phải bơm sóng hồi phục liên tục lên những vết thương ở cánh của Lugia rồi.

Khác với sự bi quan của Killian, Baelfire và Yuuki vẫn giữ nguyên sự quyết tâm khi nãy của hai đứa

"Cứ tiếp tục đi, Killy! Chúng ta chắc chắn sẽ làm được! Chắc chắn!"

"Chắc chắn sẽ giúp được Lugia!"

Bealfire trèo hẳn lên vùng cổ Lugia để tiêm Thuốc rồi, cậu nhóc liên tục thay những bình Hyper Potion tốt nhất vào ống tiêm chuyên tục và truyền chúng vào xung quanh những vết thương bên dưới bộ giáp băng. Nhưng thật đáng sợ, kể cả khi cậu nhóc tiêu tốn hết bốn bình Hyper Potion, thì sức khỏe của Lugia cùng những vết thương vẫn liên tục trở nên tệ hơn. Yuuki khi ấy ở dưới bụng, lại ôm chặt lấy vùng bụng của Lugia, dừng việc đổ thuốc lại, để cho Ryuu và Yuuka thực hiện công việc ấy. Còn cô bé, với chút ngây thơ, vỗ về con Pokemon tội nghiệp, như an ủi, đôi mắt rơm rớm như sắp khóc tới nơi, khi phải chứng kiến Lugia vùng vẫy trong đau đớn như vậy suốt một khoảng thời gian dài

"Đừng lo, Lugia… Cậu sẽ ổn thôi. Mọi chuyện sẽ ổn cả thôi…"

Tinh thần ấy như được động viên, cổ vũ, khi giọng hát của Daisy vẫn vang vọng nơi quảng trường rộng lớn, dù cô gái yếu ớt cũng đang xuống sức rất nhanh. Sức khỏe của Daisy thậm chí đang trở nên tệ đi khi phải liên tục đứng ngoài trời tuyết lạnh và hát bài hát xoa dịu cơn thịnh nộ của Lugia. Căn bệnh của Daisy bắt đầu khiến cô khổ sở, những cơn ho làm ngắt đoạn tiếng hát du dương. Vậy mà cô gái yếu ớt, với tất cả tình yêu và quyết tâm của bản thân, dành cho cha, cho thành phố và cho bản thân Lugia khi ấy, vẫn đang hát. Giọng hát cùng tình yêu ấy như chạm tới tâm hồn của con Pokemon từ sâu bên trong, khi bản thể hiền lành của Lugia đã dần mạnh mẽ hơn rất nhiều, sau khi chứng kiến biết bao con người cùng Pokemon, đang mạo hiểm mọi thứ để giúp đỡ nó, hồi phục và cứu lấy sinh mạng của nó. Đây không phải lần đầu tiên Lugia chứng kiến những điều kỳ diệu ấy, nhưng hẳn sẽ là lần mà nó ghi nhớ sâu đậm nhất, tình cảm mà nó nhận được từ những 'con người' mà nó đã từng căm ghét tới tận tâm can.

'Mọi chuyện sẽ ổn cả thôi…'

Giọng nói ngây thơ của Yuuki chạm tới Lugia, con Pokemon hiền lành từ sâu bên trong như vùng lên khỏi ngọn lửa giận giữ, tìm cách khống chế sự cuồng nộ của chính bản thân mình. Nó không muốn căm phẫn thêm nữa, không muốn thù hận thêm nữa. Nó muốn được cảm nhận sự yên bình! Và dù cho Willump vẫn đang chịu trận và giữ chặt Lugia đang vùng vẫy, bản thân con Yeti mập cũng cảm nhận được một điều gì đó, rằng Lugia cũng đang cố gắng chống cự, chiến đấu chống lại chính bản thân cùng sự giận dữ của mình.

"Raagh!"

Tuy nhiên, cánh tay vốn đã bị thương của Willump đã không thể giữ chặt được Lugia. Một cánh của con Pokemon to lớn thoát ra và vùng vẫy mạnh, tạo thành một cơn cuồng phong dữ dội, hất văng Killian cùng Decidueye, khiến cả hai bay ngược về phía sau và bị thương nặng. Killian không chắc nữa, nhưng cậu nghĩ mình đã nghe thấy tiếng gãy ở đâu đó khi ngã mạnh xuống đất rồi. Còn Decidueye, đôi cánh của nó ứa máu sau cú va mạnh, loạng choạng đứng dậy được trên nền tuyết lạnh lẽo với quyết tâm rất đáng nể, nhưng chắc sẽ không thể tiếp tục tham chiến được nữa với những vết thương như vậy rồi.

Tiếng sáo của Yuzuru bỗng ngập trong lo lắng, Willump nghe thấy điều ấy, những giai điệu vui vẻ bỗng đứt đoạn, khi cánh tay bị thương của con Yeti buông thõng, máu chảy đầm đìa xuống tuyết. Nhưng, với một nỗ lực đáng sợ, Willump vẫn tìm cách giữ được Lugia xuống, không cho con pokemon to lớn thoát ra. Nếu con Yeti mà buông Lugia ra bây giờ, Yuuki và mọi người sẽ gặp nguy hiểm. Nó không bao giờ muốn điều đó! Nó mới chỉ trở nên thân thiết với họ được vài ngày thôi mà…

"Urrrrrhhhh!"

Một tiếng gầm mạnh mẽ, Willump đè mạnh hơn, giữ chặt Lugia, thậm chí cố gắng dùng cánh tay đã bị thương nặng của mình để cản trở những cú quật cánh mạnh của con Pokemon huyền thoại. Mọi thứ trở nên khó khăn hơn nữa, khi Jeff phải ôm Baelfire bám vào lưng con Pokemon to lớn để cậu em trai không bị ngã xuống dưới, còn Torchic và Banette thì bị hất văng ra tít xa, ngã lăn lộn dưới tuyết, có lẽ cũng bị thương ít nhiều sau cú ngã. Những dây trói của Snivy thì hại con Pokemon rắn cỏ cùng đám bạn, khi ba đứa bị quật qua quật lại, tới mức bị thương nặng. Snivy bất tỉnh nhân sự sau khi đập mạnh xuống đất, còn Tepig và Oshawott bị quăng qua quăng lại do vướng vào dây leo của bạn mình. Tình thế trở nên tệ đi, nhưng Gallade đã ngay lập tức lao tới, cứu ba đứa nhỏ ra khỏi mớ hỗn độn bằng một đòn Psycho cut xử lý được đám dây leo rắc rối. Pokemon kiếm sĩ ôm được ba đứa ra khỏi tầm nguy hiểm của những cú đập đuôi, nhưng bỏ lại Yuuko một mình, con Pokemon tâm linh yếu ớt như gục xuống tuyết, khi sức nặng tinh thần mà nó phải hứng chịu mà chiêu Heal Pulse dội ngược lại là quá nhiều. Một mình nó không thể tiếp tục hồi phục cho Lugia như trước được.

Tình thế đang trở nên cực kì khó khăn với cả nhóm!

Nhưng thật may, viện binh đã tới.

"Tới rồi!"

Jeff có lẽ đã rất mong ngóng, hình bóng của Sawsbuck kéo chiếc xe kéo cồng kềnh, băng qua cơn bão tuyết và tới được quảng trường trung tâm. Trên xe kéo là một thân hình đồ sộ, có lẽ là hơn cả Willump, đang được chở đi bằng những bánh xe và sức kéo của con Pokemon tuần lộc. Ngay khi Sawsbuck vừa tới nơi, bốn cái bóng bé tí đồng loạt nhảy xuống, đưa con Pokemon khổng lồ đang ở trên xe kéo xuống mặt đất, như thể bản thân con Pokemon ấy cũng không đủ sức để đi lại nữa rồi vậy. Tuy nhiên, nếu chiến đấu, Sawsbuck vẫn có thể giúp sức được phần nào, khi Banette theo kế hoạch đã bay ngay tới hỗ trợ, bằng một chiều 'Sharing Lifeforce', truyền sinh lực cực kì dồi dào của Sawsbuck đầu đàn vào con Pokemon to lớn già cỗi vừa mới tới.

"Torterra! Giúp cậu Yeti kia trói Lugia lại đi!"

Cô bé Masumi là người ra lệnh, khi Torterra già cỗi đã được truyền đủ sinh lực và sẵn sàng tấn công. Một đòn dậm chân mạnh, gồng cơ thể đồ sộ của mình lên, Torterra phóng những sợi rễ cây khổng lồ về phía Willump và Lugia trong một đòn Frenzy Plant cực mạnh, trói buộc cả hai con Pokemon lại với nhau thành một khối, khóa cứng tất cả cử động của Lugia. Đòn Frenzy Plant mạnh tức mức Lugia gần như bị bất động bên trong nó luôn, chứng tỏ bản thân Torterra cũng phải là một Pokemon cực kì mạnh mẽ, dù đã già cỗi lắm rồi.

Ngay khi Lugia bị khóa chặt lại, Masumi cùng ba người bạn của mình đẩy chiếc xe bán nước cam của bốn đứa, chạy ngay tới hỗ trợ cho nhóm Jeff. Sự có mặt của bốn đứa nhóc mang lại cả sự ngạc nhiên lẫn vui mừng cho tất cả mọi người.

"Hay lắm mấy đứa! Mang những trái cam đó lại đây! Chúng ta sẽ hồi phục cho Lugia nhanh nhất có thể nhé!"

"Vâng!"

"Torterra cũng không chắc giữ được lâu đâu, nên hãy khẩn trương lên!"

Arce là người nhảy xuống giúp đám nhóc mang những trái cam đặc biệt tới. Những trái cam ấy khá thú vị, Jeff thoáng cười, chúng là loài cam lai giữa một loại Berries hồi phục và giống cam ngọt ở phía nam. Những trái cam này có hiệu quả hồi phục rất tốt, thậm chí là ngang ngửa với những bình Hyper Potion mà cả bọn đang bắt đầu dùng hết dần, thêm việc được một nhóm viện binh thế này nữa, mọi việc sẽ bớt khó khăn đi rất nhiều đấy.

"Cậu không sao chứ?"

Đỡ Killian đứng dậy, cậu bạn của Masumi đưa cho cậu cảnh binh cùng Decidueye hai cốc nước cam. Killian và Decidueye cùng uống nước cam được làm bởi nhóm viện binh mới tới, và cảm giác…

"Thật kì lạ… thứ này làm tớ khỏe hơn hẳn. Bớt đau nữa!"

Killian có vẻ ngạc nhiên, khi cơn đau ở ngực mình đã dịu đi rất nhiều. Trong khi ấy, Decidueye tưởng như có thể bay ngay lên và làm thêm vài hiệp với Lugia vậy, dù cánh nó chắc cũng chẳng còn lành lặn mà bay lượn nữa.

"Cam từ cây của Torterra nhà Masumi đấy! Anh Jeff nói rằng chúng có thể hồi phục và giảm đau rất tốt, nên tụi mình nghĩ có thể giúp đỡ được chút ít trong nhiệm vụ lần này."

"Không phải chút ít đâu! Rất nhiều đấy!"

Nhìn về phía Torterra, con Pokemon rùa khổng lồ thực sự có một cây cam trên lưng nó, và cây cam ấy lớn tới mức chẳng khác gì một cây cổ thụ, kích cỡ cồng kềnh phần nào hạn chế đi khả năng di chuyển của Torterra. Tuy nhiên, những trái cam đang liên tục mọc ra và được đám nhóc hái đi, khi Sawsbuck và Gallade đang liên tục truyền sinh lực của bản thân vào cho Torterra, thông qua khả năng đặc biệt của Banette, giúp con pokemon rùa cổ thụ có thêm sức khỏe để hỗ trợ cả nhóm. Tepig, Snivy và các Pokemon bị thương cũng đã được uống nước cam, nhanh chóng hồi phục lại, và dù vẫn còn khá te tua, nhưng vẫn sẵn sàng tham chiến tiếp để hỗ trợ cho nhóm viện binh rồi.

Trong khi ấy, Masumi, Jeff và mọi người đang sử dụng những trái cam thay cho thuốc hồi phục. Họ vắt nước cam chảy vào bên trong bộ giáp của Lugia, thấm qua những vết thương vừa để sát trùng và dùng thay thế cho thuốc giảm đau, vừa để phục hồi phần nào những tổn thương một cách trực tiếp, do những trái cam mang đặc tính của giống Berries hồi phục. Arce, lần này cùng với Ryuu, trèo lên đầu và khóa miệng con Pokemon to lớn bằng một cây chùy xương kẹp vào một bên mép, trước khi đổ nước cam vào bên trong miệng và phục hồi dần dần Lugia từ bên trong. Lugia dù không thể khép miệng lại vì bị cây chùy xương kẹp ở mép, nhưng cũng ngừng những đòn tấn công từ miệng nó. Lưỡi nó khẽ động đậy như đang uống nước, một dấu hiệu rất tốt cho thấy bản thân nó cũng đang hấp thụ được nước cam vào trong người để phục hồi.

"Khả quan hơn rồi. Mọi người cố gắng lên!"

Băng bó sơ xài bản thân bằng một chút băng gạc, Killian hét lên để động viên mọi người, trong khi cậu và cậu bạn mới gặp dìu Decidueye đến một nơi an toàn hơn để băng bó. Torterra gồng người, giữ chặt những dễ cây đang trói Lugia. Mọi người trong nhóm, kể cả các Pokemon nhỏ, cũng đang gấp rút hồi phục cho con Pokemon to lớn. Ai nấy đều đang cố gắng hết mình, hỗ trợ lẫn nhau để phục hồi cho Lugia...

Ngay cả những nhà nghiên cứu thời tiết cũng đang cố gắng hết sức.

"Mọi người đang phục hồi cho Lugia rồi. Các cậu cố lên, giữ thêm một lúc nữa thôi!"

Anh Benni và chị Suri, hai người cùng ôm lấy bình thủy tinh đang giữ các Castform dạng nắng vận hành cỗ máy cân bằng thời tiết. Các Castform đã bắt đầu đuổi sức rồi, và hiệu năng của cỗ máy giảm rõ rệt, khi gió bão đã bắt đầu mạnh trở lại. Tuy nhiên, cơ hội duy nhất của họ là hồi phục cho Lugia khi cơn bão tuyết vẫn đang bị suy yếu, nên vậy, sự quan trọng của cỗ máy cùng các Castform là rất lớn trong nhiệm vụ này.

Một động tác như động viên, ba nhà nghiên cứu cùng ôm lấy bình chứa thủy tinh đang giữ các Castform dạng nắng, như để động viên, san sẻ gánh nặng và chia sẻ những quyết tâm của họ với chúng. Các Castform cũng hiểu được điều ấy, cố gắng cầm cự bên trong, khi bên ngoài, cả ba người bạn đã cùng nắm tay nhau và bắt đầu cầu nguyện...

"Baelfire! Ở đây!"

Jeff gọi cậu em, trong khi anh đang bám trên lưng Lugia, liên tục dùng cuốc chim gõ mạnh vào bộ giáp băng cứng cáp. Baelfire khi thấy Jeff làm vậy cũng nhanh chóng trèo lên chỗ anh cùng với Ryuu, bám vào khe áo giáp bên cạnh.

"Trái tim băng giá!"

Jeff đã tìm thấy nơi cổ vật bị giấu kín bên trong bộ giáp băng. Trái tim băng giá như bị chôn sâu vào thịt Lugia, nằm bên dưới lớp giáp băng trên lưng con Pokemon to lớn. Băng rất cứng, nên khi anh cố gắng phá vỡ giáp băng bằng cuốc chim để tìm cách lấy nó ra, cây cuốc chim đã bị bật văng ra và gãy luôn cả phần lưỡi. Jeff thoáng căng thẳng

"Giáp vùng này cứng hơn những chỗ khác, vì là nơi gần với Trái tim băng giá nhất, nơi bắt đầu của cả bộ giáp. Chúng ta đã tìm tới nguồn rồi. Nếu lấy được thứ này ra, chúng ta sẽ cứu được Lugia."

Vẫn phải bám chắc vào Lugia khi con Pokemon đang cố gắng vùng vẫy, còn những sợi rễ cây của Torterra bắt đầu lỏng lẻo, không còn giữ được con Pokemon huyền thoại nữa. Hai anh em biết rằng, thời gian của họ không còn nhiều, và bản thân Lugia cũng chưa chắc đã cầm cự được thêm bao nhiêu nữa bên trong...

Tuy nhiên Baelfire nhanh trí bỗng phát hiện ra một điều thú vị

"Nhìn này anh Jeff! Thứ này như ảo ảnh vậy."

Khi cậu em nói vậy, Jeff bỗng tỏ ra ngạc nhiên, bắt đầu chú ý tới trái tim băng giá đang đặt bên trong bộ giáp. Phần giáp bên trên bị anh cào xước bởi cuốc chim, nhưng không hiểu sao, những vết xước ấy lại ảnh hưởng tới Trái tim băng giá bên dưới, như thể...

"Ảnh phản chiếu? Cái này là ảnh phản chiếu?"

Jeff lấy ống tay áo lau lau vùng giáp bị xước, và thật kỳ lạ, cổ vật mà anh vẫn nghị bị chôn sâu bên trong bộ giáp băng lại chỉ là một ảnh phản chiếu mà thôi. Baelfire cũng tỏ ra ngạc nhiên không kém, thêm phần nhiều nghi ngờ, vì nếu đây là ảnh phản chiếu, vậy thì Trái tim băng giá thật đang ở đâu. Tuy nhiên, Jeff biết nó đang ở đâu, khi anh đã nhận ra ảnh phản chiếu này không hề bình thường. Nó không hoàn toàn là ảo ảnh, chỉ là, nó phản chiếu một cách đặc biệt món cổ vật kia mà thôi. Với một cái nắm tay mạnh mẽ, Jeff như kéo Baelfire lại gần mình và ôm cậu nhóc.

"Anh biết trái tim băng giá ở đâu rồi! Em sẵn sàng chứ?"

"V-vâng! Nhưng sẵn sàng để làm điều gì ạ?"

"Chúng ta sẽ đi phá hủy nó!"

Lần này, một điệu cười đắc thắng mang đầy tự tin, Jeff khiến Baelfire như cảm nhận được rằng, chiến thằng lần này đã nằm chắc trong tay anh rồi. Jeff ôm Baelfire và Ryuu vào sát người mình.

"Đặt tay lên đây đi."

"V-vâng. Nhưng, trái tim băng giá ở đâu mới được chứ?"

"Nó ở ngay đây thôi! Sẵn sàng nhé, Ryuu."

Baelfire, Ryuu và Jeff cùng nhau đặt một bàn tay lên hình ảnh phản chiếu của Trái tim băng giá trên bộ giáp băng của Lugia. Và một động tác mạnh, Ryuu truyền nội năng vào ngay vị trí ấy. Nội năng lan tỏa, và một luồng sáng chói lòa khi Trái tim băng giá bắt đầu tỏa sáng. Ngay khoảnh khắc ấy, Baelfire đã thoáng hoảng sợ và muốn rút tay lại, khi bàn tay của cậu nhóc và Jeff bắt đầu đi xuyên vào trong lớp áo giáp băng. Tuy nhiên, bàn tay mạnh mẽ của Jeff nắm lấy tay Baelfire, cùng cậu tiến sâu vào bên trong lớp giáp băng cứng cáp. Đó là khi, luồng sáng lấp lánh hút cả hai người vào bên trong...


	35. Chapter 34

Pokemon legendary trinaers III: Tiger

Tập 34.

.

Đó là một khung cảnh hoài niệm trong tâm trí Lugia. Một đồng bằng trắng mênh mông là tuyết, một tòa lâu đài băng xây trên đỉnh núi cao, và cô công chúa với mái tóc lấp lánh như pha lê, bộ váy trắng như hòa cùng màu tuyết, đang hát… Tiếng hát ngân vang giữa vùng trời bao la, như một bông hoa xanh biếc, nở giữa vùng núi tuyết lạnh lẽo. Và trên bầu trời, đôi cánh bạc của Lugia tung bay. Con Pokemon huyền thoại bay lượn theo tiếng hát, trước khi xà xuống bên nàng công chúa, nhẹ nhàng đáp xuống nền tuyết lạnh lẽo. Nàng nói điều gì đó với nó, khi con Pokemon to lớn ngoan ngoãn nằm gọn dưới chân nàng. Một bông hoa xanh biếc…

Những ký ức ấy như bị nhấn chìm vào trong bóng tối, khi đau đớn, giận dữ và thù hận bao phủ lấy tâm trí con Pokemon tội nghiệp. Nó thức dậy bên trong tổ của mình, nơi quần đảo Xoáy nước vùng Johto, chỉ bởi những chấn động làm rung chuyển cả hang đá bên dưới thác nước nơi nó trú ngụ. Tưởng như cả khu vực sắp đổ ập xuống tới nơi vậy. Lugia to lớn vùng dậy từ trong tổ, bay ra khỏi hang đá, bỏ lại một Lugia còn non nớt, đang ngơ ngác và sợ hãi trước những chấn động đáng sợ kia. Để rồi, mọi thứ chìm vào im lặng. Mẹ của nó chẳng bao giờ trở về nữa, cùng với đó những câu chuyện về nàng công chúa vùng núi tuyết, bông hoa màu xanh biếc giữa bầu trời bao la, sẽ mãi mãi bị bỏ dang dở như vậy…

Cho tới khi, nó chạm vào Trái Tim băng giá, những ký ức của tổ tiên, những Lugia tiền kiếp như trào vệ trong cơn sóng thần của quá khứ.

Đã từng có một trận chiến lớn, giữa băng và lửa, diễn ra cách đây rất, rất lâu rồi. Cưỡi trên lưng Lugia trong bộ giáp băng cứng cáp khi ấy là nàng công chúa tuyết, dẫn dắt những người dân của mình chống lại cuộc xâm lăng. Trong khi ấy, phía bên kia chiến tuyến, cưỡi trên lưng Ho-oh trong bộ giáp đá dung nham bỏng cháy, đại tướng quân của Hỏa quốc, chinh phạt biết bao vùng đất, đang kéo quân tới vùng núi tuyết của cô. Một cuộc chiến lớn đã diễn ra, giữa Lugia Cực Hàn và Ho-oh Siêu Nhiệt, giữa Băng tộc và Hỏa quốc, giữa nàng công chúa tuyết và đại tướng quân của lửa chiến tranh,…

Khung cảnh cuối cùng là hình ảnh nàng công chúa bị đưa lên giàn hỏa thiêu, khi Băng tộc thua trận, người dân của cô bị bắt làm nô lệ,… Lugia cực hàn đại bại, bị thương nặng và giam cầm trong một chiếc lồng sắt, chỉ để chứng kiến cái mà đám man di kia gọi là 'nghi lễ', khi chúng đưa nàng lên giàn thiêu…

Sau đó lại là một khoảng tối tăm vô tận, tiếng gầm giận dữ và tuyệt vọng của Lugia tổ tiên như vang vọng bên trong Trái tim băng giá, dội lại thành từng lớp bên trong Băng giáp mà Lugia đang khoác trên mình. Thù hận, những âm thanh ấy vang vọng, nhưng với ai, với cái gì, Lugia không hề hay biết. Vì thế, khi sức mạnh quá to lớn ấy trào tới, tất cả những gì nó biết là hướng tất cả về phía con người, những kẻ đã giam cầm nó bên dưới lớp băng, tra tấn và khiến nó phải gánh chịu sức mạnh cùng những cơn đau đớn, giận dữ tột cùng của quá khứ. Để rồi, nó đã phải hối hận về quyết định ấy.

Bên ngoài vùng bóng tối thăm thẳm vô tận trong tâm trí ấy, của quá khứ và hiện tại, đang có những con người, liều mạng mình để cứu lấy nó. Những vết thương mà Băng giáp tạo ra, cơn đau thấu tận xương tủy. Nhưng đau đó, tiếng hát của cô gái, khơi gợi lại quá khứ về nàng công chúa, bông hoa xanh biếc giữa vùng núi tuyết mênh mông. Hay như sự quyết tâm nó cảm nhận được khi những bàn tay nhỏ bé đặt lên những thương tích và cố gắng chữa lành cho nó, xoa dịu nỗi tuyệt vọng cùng lòng thù hận, hay như giọng nói ngây thơ của cô bé đang ôm lấy nó bằng vòng tay bé xíu của mình…

…Nó đang chống lại tất cả, chống lại quá khứ của tổ tiên, chống lại sức mạnh dồi dào như sóng triều, chống lại sự giận dữ và thù hận ngút trời đang choán lấy tâm trí, chống lại những thương tổn, đớn đau đến tột cùng…

…vì đâu đó bên trong thăm thẳm thâm tâm, nó luôn tin tưởng vào những sinh vật nhỏ bé ngoài kia, những con người, đang cố gắng giúp đỡ nó bằng tất cả những gì họ có…

…

"Đây là đâu vậy, anh Jeff?"

Xung quanh là một màu đen ngòm tối om, và Baelfire có lý khi hỏi câu hỏi đó. Điều duy nhất cậu nhớ trước khi bị Jeff lôi vào đây là, họ đã, bằng cách nào đó, chạm được vào trái tim băng giá. Sau đó, cả hai anh em bị hút vào trong, và mở mắt ra thì cậu đã thấy mình ở đây, nơi tối tăm chẳng có lấy một nguồn sáng, dù là le lói nhất. Vậy mà, bằng cách nào đó, Baelfire vẫn nhìn thấy Jeff đang nắm tay mình ở bên cạnh, dù bản thân anh hay quanh đó không có một cái gì soi sáng. Nơi này hơi đặc biệt thì phải, khi không tuân theo những quy luật vật lý bình thường. Họ đang trôi nổi trên không trung, và cũng chẳng có dấu hiệu nào về một mặt sàn hay trọng lực kéo họ xuống dưới.

"Nhớ rằng, anh có nói, để đánh bại được kẻ thù, chúng ta phải đi sâu vào trong tâm trí chúng không?"

"Vâng?"

"Thì, chúng ta vừa làm điều đó, theo nghĩa đen đấy. Chúng ta đi vào trong tâm trí của Lugia. Bằng cách kết nối ý thức với con Pokemon thông qua ký ức của Trái tim băng giá"

Baelfire ngạc nhiên, còn Jeff lại tỏ ra không mấy lạc quan lắm kể từ khi vào đây. Anh có vẻ như quá quen thuộc với những khung cảnh tối tăm như thế này, nhưng lại không giải thích gì nhiều cho cậu em của mình hiểu. Điều đó làm Baelfire càng thêm bối rối

"Ý anh là…?"

"Ừ! Chúng ta vào trong đầu Lugia rồi đó. Và bên trong này đen ngòm vậy."

"Nhưng làm sao…?"

"À. Kỹ năng cả đó."

Jeff chẳng giải thích gì về việc làm sao hai người lại vào được bên trong này cả. Anh cũng không nói nhiều về cái 'kỹ năng' này của mình. Chẳng nhẽ Jeff cứ thế chui vào trong ý thức của Lugia qua Trái tim băng giá thôi à?

Nhưng mà, cậu nhóc còn chưa có cơ hội để hỏi thêm, thì một thứ đã thu hút sự chú ý của hai người.

Vùng vẫy trong tuyệt vọng giữa vùng tối mênh mông ấy, bóng dáng Lugia như bị nhấn chìm vào trong sâu thẳm, khi những cánh tay người màu đen đặc túm lấy nó, cố gắng dìm nó vào trong bóng tối. Nhưng, với một nỗ lực không ngừng, Lugia vẫn cố gắng vùng vẫy, tìm mọi cách để thoát ra khỏi nơi tối tăm đó. Một nỗ lực trong cơn tuyệt vọng, Baelfire có thể cảm nhận được những cảm xúc ấy trong ánh mắt của con Pokemon nhỏ bé, hiện hữu và chân thực như thể, chúng là của chính cậu vậy. Nó đang cần giúp đỡ, Baelfire chỉ hiểu được có nhiêu đó, khi cùng Jeff băng qua khoảng tối tăm và lao tới phía Lugia.

"Đây rồi. Không mấy ngạc nhiên lắm. Nhưng có vẻ chúng ta đã tới kịp."

Không một chút do dự, Jeff cùng Baelfire lướt qua khoảng tối tăm mênh mông và tới bên Lugia. Khi tới nơi, Baelfire tỏ ra thực sự rất ngạc nhiên. Cậu nhóc đã quá quen thuộc với hình ảnh Lugia to lớn quẫy cặp cánh khổng lồ và tàn phá mọi thứ rồi. Nên, khi thấy hình ảnh Lugia bên trong chính tâm trí của con Pokemon huyền thoại ấy, Baelfire hẳn bất ngờ lắm.

"Nó bé tí vậy."

Lugia thực sự bé tí tẹo, bị những cánh tay màu đen kéo xuống vào trong khoảng tối. Nhưng với Jeff, như vậy là, hai anh em họ chỉ vừa tới kịp lúc. Lugia, hay đúng hơn, ý thức của con Pokemon, chỉ còn có nhiêu đây để chống cự với bóng tối mà thôi. Một thoáng vội vã, Jeff ngay lập tức hành động, khiến Baelfire bất ngờ.

"Không ổn rồi!"

Một lưỡi dao rực lửa như xuất hiện từ bàn tay, Jeff dâm mạnh lưỡi dao đang bùng cháy vào khoảng bóng tối, đẩy lùi lại những cánh tay màu đen kia. Một động tác dứt khoát, anh kéo Lugia bé xíu ra khỏi vùng sình lầy tối tăm đang cố gắng nuốt chửng nó và ôm nó thật chặt vào lòng mình. Lugia sợ hãi, run bần bật khi được Jeff ôm gọn vào lòng, thoáng vùng vẫy thoát ra. Nhưng khi hơi ấm cùng sự an toàn mà anh mang lại, cùng đôi cánh tay mạnh mẽ giữ nó nằm gọn trong lòng, Lugia mới thôi giãy giụa, trở mình lại, ôm lấy Jeff bằng đôi cánh bé xíu của mình.

"Lugia bé xíu."

Baelfire có vẻ không hiểu lắm về tình hình hiện tại, nhưng khi thấy Jeff giải cứu Lugia bé xíu ra khỏi vùng tối tăm vừa rồi, cậu nhóc cũng có chút lạc quan.

"Bản thể Lugia này, giống như tâm hồn của nó trong thời điểm hiện tại vậy. Nhỏ bé, yếu ớt và bị nhấn chìm bởi thù hận và đau đớn…"

"Đó là phép ẩn dụ, hay hình ảnh thực tế vậy, anh Jeff?"

"Lạc quan mà nói, thì là cả hai."

Jeff cùng Baelfire lùi lại khỏi nơi họ vừa giải cứu Lugia.

"Bản thân Lugia bên trong đang phải đối chọi với những thứ này…"

Vừa chỉ tay vào bức tường đen tối đang dần cử động, hàng ngàn cánh tay người đen đặc như được làm ra từ bóng tối trồi ra, Jeff vừa giải thích cho Baelfire hiểu. Khung cảnh lúc ấy trông kinh tởm và đáng sợ vô cùng. Tuy nhiên, sự bình tĩnh đến mức tuyệt vời của Jeff là thứ duy nhất khiến Baelfire cảm thấy không quá sợ hãi, khi đứng cùng anh trong nơi tối tăm của tuyệt vọng ấy.

"…giận dữ, tuyệt vọng, đau đớn, thù hận,… Nhiêu đó thứ dồn nén và trộn lẫn vào nhau, bị sức mạnh to lớn của Trái tim băng giá khuếch đại, trở thành một hố đen sâu thẳm, nuốt chửng bản thể tốt, cũng như linh hồn của Lugia vào bên trong."

Một tiếng gầm vang trời, khi không gian xung quanh hai anh em rung động. Đôi mắt đỏ rực sáng lóa lên trong bóng tối sâu thẳm, một hình bóng quen thuộc xuất hiện trước mặt hai người. Một… Lugia khác, với đôi mắt sáng màu đỏ rực đầy thù hận, cơ thể được kết lại từ bóng tối và tuyệt vọng xung quanh, với những cánh tay đen ngòm nghoe nguẩy như một phần cơ thể của nó. Con Lugia đen gầm lên những âm thanh đe dọa chói tai, cơ thể màu đen đặc như bay lượn phía trên Jeff và Baelfire, dường như sẵn sàng xà xuống tấn công hai anh em bất cứ lúc nào vậy. Trong một thoáng, cậu nhóc Baelfire đã sợ hãi.

"Đó là… cái gì vậy, anh Jeff?"

"Giải thích thì đơn giản thôi. Hãy tưởng tượng trong mỗi sinh vật sống, đều có một bản thể tốt và bản thể xấu. Chúng tạo nên một cán cân, tạo nên sự cân bằng trong hành động và suy nghĩ của sinh vật ấy. Tuy nhiên, nếu bản thể tốt suy yếu, bản thể xấu sẽ trỗi dậy, chiếm quyền kiểm soát, hấp thụ những suy nghĩ cùng cảm xúc tiêu cực và trở nên bành chướng như thế này đây. Nói chung là, chúng ta đang được chứng kiến quá trình đó bên trong Lugia, cả theo nghĩa ẩn dụ lẫn hình ảnh thực tế."

Jeff lại có vẻ hào hứng, khi nhìn thấy Lugia, hay đúng hơn là bản thể xấu của Lugia thành hình và lao tới hai anh em. Anh đã tiên liệu được gần hết những điều này rồi, và khi nhìn thấy bản thể xấu, mọi chuyện chỉ như đang đi đúng theo dự tính của Jeff mà thôi.

"Chúng ta làm gì bây giờ, anh Jeff?"

"Nếu bản thể tốt của một sinh vật bị tiêu hủy hoàn toàn, thì sẽ không còn đường lùi nữa đâu."

Jeff điểm tĩnh đến mức còn đáng sợ hơn cả thứ đang lao tới kia, khi đưa Lugia bé xíu cho Baelfire và bảo cậu nhóc ôm lấy con Pokemon nhỏ bé vào lòng mình.

"Chẳng có gì có thể cứu được Lugia nếu bản thể tốt của nó biến mất đâu. Nên, bảo vệ bản thể tốt của Lugia bằng mọi giá! Này! Giữ lấy nó!"

Cậu nhóc luống cuống, ôm Lugia nhỏ, hay nói chính xác là bản thể tốt của Lugia vào trong lòng mình, khi Jeff quay đi, đẩy cậu nhóc về phía sau.

"Giờ thì, chạy đi!"

Jeff ra lệnh, và Baelfire chỉ biết làm theo. Ôm bản thể tốt, giờ đã chỉ còn là một Lugia bé xíu không còn sức chống cự, của con Pokemon huyền thoại, Baelfire bỏ chạy hết sức mình. Dù thật khó có thể gọi đó là chạy, vì hai anh em đang ở trong một không gian tương đối bên trong tâm trí của Lugia, và cả hai người cùng với những hình ảnh này, chỉ là ảo ảnh bên trong suy nghĩ của một con Pokemon to lớn nhưng yếu ớt. Tuy nhiên, khi Baelfire nghĩ tới 'bỏ chạy' và tập trung hết quyết tâm vào đó, cậu thực sự đã nới rộng được khoảng cách với bản thể xấu của Lugia đến mức rất xa là đằng khác. Trong khi ấy, Jeff ở ngay sau lưng cậu, không quá xa, nhưng lại rất xa, khi anh đang đứng đối diện với Lugia bóng tối.

Anh đang định làm gì, Baelfire tự hỏi. Đây không phải là thế giới thực, mà là một không gian sâu bên trong tâm trí của một sinh vật sống, một Pokemon. Nơi mà tất cả mọi thứ chỉ là tương đối, một nơi mà Baelfire không hề hiểu. Nhưng với Jeff thì ngược lại, anh hiểu rất rõ những không gian ý thức như thế này, với cực kỳ nhiều kinh nghiệm để kiểm soát 'sức mạnh' cũng như tận dụng chúng trong những ý thức khác.

ẦM!

Thứ âm thanh hư ảo vang vọng ấy, khi bức màn chắn như rực lửa của Jeff chặn đường tiến của Lugia bóng tối. Ngọn lửa dữ dội ấy đẩy lùi bóng tối, như bao phủ và bảo vệ xung quanh Baelfire và Lugia tí hon. Jeff tạo ra được một màn chắn bằng lửa chỉ bằng suy nghĩ, ngay bên trong ý thức của Lugia, và sử dụng ngọn lửa ấy để đẩy lùi bóng tối nơi sâu bên trong con Pokemon huyền thoại. Đó là một kỹ thuật của riêng anh, và nếu nói về đấu ý chí, theo nghĩa đen ấy, thì Jeff không ngán bất cứ ai cả, kể cả đó có là một Pokemon huyền thoại đáng sợ đi chăng nữa.

"Thật khó để có thể nói, anh dạy được cho ai đó kỹ thuật này hoàn chỉnh. Nhưng, Baelfire này, anh nghĩ em đã sẵn sàng để học 'kỹ năng' đặc biệt này rồi đấy."

"Gì ạ?"

Vẫn ôm Lugia bé xíu trong lòng, Baelfire tỏ ra ngạc nhiên, đồng thời là một sự ngưỡng mộ trước ngọn lửa dữ dội mà Jeff có thể tạo ra bên trong tâm trí của Lugia. Anh làm sao mà được như vậy, cậu nhóc tự hỏi, đôi mắt lấp lánh sự ngưỡng mộ bởi ánh sáng của ngọn lửa rực sáng của sự bảo vệ kia.

"Anh bảo rồi còn gì, Kỹ năng cả đấy."

"Vâng? Anh vừa đọc suy nghĩ của em đấy à?"

"Kiểu kiểu vậy. Được rồi, anh nghĩ ở đây, em là người thích hợp nhất để làm chuyện này. Anh đã sợ sẽ cần chút thời gian để dạy em cách điều khiển nó, nhưng khi em có thể 'bỏ chạy' được khỏi Lugia bóng tối, thì em cũng làm được điều ngược lại chứ?"

'Bỏ chạy' chỉ là những gì Baelfire nghĩ vào lúc ôm Lugia tí hon và thoát thân khỏi Lugia bóng tối mà thôi. Thực chất, cậu không chạy đi đâu cả, mà vẫn ở nguyên đó, bên trong tâm trí của Lugia. Lugia bóng tối, Jeff, cậu và Lugia tí hon vẫn ở nguyên đó, chẳng có cái gì chuyển động cả đâu. Thay đổi duy nhất lúc ấy có lẽ chính là ý chí và quyết tâm của Baelfire, bảo vệ Lugia tí hon khỏi bóng tối bên trong nó.

"Được rồi, Baelfire. Làm như khi nãy nhé. Lần này, hãy nghĩ đến 'Bảo vệ', bằng tất cả quyết tâm và ý chí của mình. Anh biết là em rất giỏi về khoản đó mà."

Bỗng nhiên, Jeff hạ màn chắn lửa xuống, và để mặc Lugia bóng tối lao qua. Baelfire thoáng sợ hãi, còn Lugia tí hon thì run lẩy bẩy, ôm chặt lấy người cậu nhóc, khi nhìn thấy bản thể bóng tối của nó đã vượt qua Jeff và lao tới chỗ cả hai rồi. Nhưng, làm đúng theo những gì Jeff bảo, Baelfire, với ý chí và quyết tâm của mình, tậm trung vào 'bảo vệ'. Sự can đảm cùng tự tin vốn có của cậu nhóc bùng lên dữ dội, khi cậu nhóc đang tin tưởng tuyệt đối vào Jeff, cũng như vào chính bản thân mình.

"Nếu anh Jeff tin rằng mình làm được, thì chắc chắn, mình sẽ làm được."

Kết tinh của ý chí và quyết tâm, thổi bùng bởi ngọn lửa của tự tin và can đảm. Một màn chắn bảy màu như tỏa sáng lấp lánh, bao phủ lấy Baelfire và Lugia tí hon. Ánh sáng chói lòa, đẩy lùi bóng tối, và cả bản thể xấu xa của Lugia kia nữa, tiếng gầm của nó từ ngạc nhiên chuyển sang sợ hãi, khi ánh sáng màu cầu vồng dần chạm tới cơ thể màu đen đặc và đốt cháy những chiếc lông vũ bóng tối thăm thẳm...

Baelfire đã nhắm mắt chặt và mong mọi chuyện thành công, để rồi, khi mở mắt ra, là điệu cười khoái chí của Jeff cùng sự biết ơn của Lugia tí hon, khi cậu vẫn đang ôm chặt nó và bảo vệ nó bằng tất cả ý chí của mình.

"Làm tốt lắm, nhóc! Anh phải nói, trong cả nhóm, em là đứa có ý chí mạnh mẽ nhất rồi đấy."

Một chút khen ngợi, Jeff làm Baelfire có cảm giác như, anh đã biết ngay từ đầu mọi chuyện rồi vậy, và tất cả đều đang diễn ra theo kế hoạch của anh. Lugia bóng tối đang bị đẩy lùi bởi ánh sáng, và Jeff thì có vẻ thản nhiên, như mọi chuyện đã được định sẵn để diễn ra như vậy đấy. Baelfire không biết nữa, nhưng ngay khi cậu cùng anh vào đây, Jeff đã luôn phải chắc chắn tất cả mọi thứ đều sẵn sàng. Từ sự tự tin và can đảm vốn có, ý chí và quyết tâm mạnh mẽ, những điều tuyệt vời nhất mà Baelfire sở hữu, những gì anh tự hào nhất về cậu học trò của mình, đều đã sẵn sàng cho một trận chiến bằng ý chí, đối đầu với bóng tối của Lugia bên trong.

"Sức mạnh của ý chí, nhiều người coi đó chỉ là một khái niệm tương đối. Nhưng bản thân ý chí và quyết tâm cũng có trận chiến của riêng nó. Kẻ nào mạnh mẽ hơn sẽ tồn tại, kẻ nào gan lỳ hơn sẽ trụ lại cuối cùng. Một 'siêu sức mạnh', gọi như vậy cũng không quá đáng đâu. Và, Baelfire à, em rất giỏi trong việc sử dụng 'siêu sức mạnh' của mình đấy."

Jeff chỉnh chiếc mũ lưỡi trai của mình, sẵn sàng cho pha hạ màn thật tốt của hai anh em.

"Nào, nhóc! Đến lúc cho bóng tối thấy, thứ đáng sợ nhất không phải là sức mạnh vật chất, mà lại là sức mạnh tinh thần của chúng ta rồi."

"Yeah!"

Ôm chặt Lugia trong vòng tay mình, Baelfire hét thật lớn, gom toàn bộ sự can đảm mạnh mẽ của cậu lại, như một ngọn lửa bùng cháy chói lòa của mặt trời, xóa tan bóng tối xung quanh. Baelfire tin tưởng tuyệt đối vào khả năng của mình, ý chí cùng quyết tâm mạnh mẽ, sự tự tin cùng cam đảm mà trước giờ biết bao người luôn ngưỡng mộ cậu, đã bùng lên như ngọn lửa của bình mình.

"Hét lên! Đồng tâm hợp lực! Chống lại bóng tối và tìm lại ánh sáng trong tâm hồn!"

"Tâm-ý. Nhất thống!"

Những gì cậu nhóc hét lúc ấy, những gì cha đã truyền dạy, 'Tâm-ý', Quyết Tâm và Ý chí, hợp nhất cùng mọi người, tạo nên sức mạnh vô biên không gì ngăn cản được. Lugia nhỏ bé trong tay Baelfire như được tiếp thêm sức mạnh, bùng lên dữ dội, trở thành một hình bóng khổng lồ, phá tan bóng tối, thiêu rụi bản thể xấu xa của chính nó trong tâm trí tối tăm. Để rồi, sải cánh bạc lấp lánh mênh mông, bao phủ bầu trời bao la. Sức mạnh của Baelfire truyền cho Lugia mạnh tới mức, cả hai như hòa làm một, trở nên khổng lồ, không gì ngăn cản nổi. Đứng bên dưới nhìn lên mà Jeff chỉ biết huýt sáo ngưỡng mộ, quả thực là một sức mạnh phi thường.

"Thằng nhóc này, đúng là có siêu sức mạnh đấy chứ không đùa đâu."

…

Sải đôi cánh màu bạc lấp lánh, bay trên bầu trời bao la, bên cạnh là cậu nhóc Baelfire can đảm, hai người như vượt qua thời gian, tìm về quá khứ của tổ tiên khi xưa, những Lugia tiền nhiệm đã từng khoác trên mình Băng giáp. Khoảng thời gian đích đến là sau khi cuộc chiến Băng-Hỏa kết thúc, những ký ức cuối cùng mà tổ tiên của Lugia còn bỏ ngỏ, khi nàng công chúa tuyết bị đưa lên giàn thiêu.

Nhưng, đó là một câu chuyện kết thúc có hậu, Lugia và Baelfire đều biết điều ấy, khi ý chí của hai người hợp nhất, cùng san sẻ những ký ức xa xưa cho nhau. Khoảnh khắc ngọn lửa bùng lên, một người đã xuất hiện để giải cứu công chúa tuyết và Lugia, cùng với đó là tất cả những người bị Hỏa quốc bắt làm nô lệ khi ấy. Đại tướng quân của Hỏa quốc, cưỡi trên lưng Ho-oh với đôi cánh cầu vồng, không còn bị trói buộc bởi bộ giáp Dung nham đầy xiềng xích, phá vỡ sự giam cầm, giải thoát cho tất cả mọi người, trước khi bay tới giàn thiêu và bế nàng công chúa lên lưng phượng hoàng lửa. Cả hai cùng nhau bay về phía chân trời, cùng Lugia và Ho-oh tìm đến một vùng đất mới, xa xôi, bỏ lại quá khứ của cả hai người, cùng trận chiến ác liệt khi xưa ấy.

Họ cùng nhau bay tới tại một sơn cốc biệt lập giữa muôn trùng núi non, xây lên một ngôi làng nhỏ, cùng mọi người, sinh sống yên bình ở nơi đó. Hai báu vật được coi là chìa khóa sức mạnh của hai Pokemon chim huyền thoại cũng được cất giữ ở đó, trên đỉnh hai tòa tháp cao mà mọi người cùng nhau xây lên, hi vọng rằng sẽ không còn ai sử dụng chúng cho mục đích chiến tranh nữa.

Một cái kết có hậu, Baelfire mỉm cười nhìn Lugia, khi cả hai cùng nhau bay qua dòng chảy ký ức, trở về thực tại…

...

***Phòng tác giả, chuyên mục không được thường nhật cho lắm (Vì hai cái thằng làm chuyên mục này hơi lười)***

"Quả bẻ lái khét vl vậy mày."

"Build-up đủ thứ cho một trận chiến hoành tráng, xong có quả kết lãng xẹt nhất làng fanfic của thế kỷ 21. Năm nay chắc tao tranh cử giải Nobel Toán học được đấy."

"Ừ… Kết hơi nhảm nhí, nhưng mà làm *** gì có giải Nobel Toán học."

Thằng tác giả và thằng nhân vật chính đang ngồi trong phòng làm việc, nhìn nhau 'đắm đuối' một hồi sau quả kết khét lẹt mùi cao su cháy với nhựa đường. Đến cả hai đứa chúng nó cũng chưa biết sao có thể đẻ ra được một cái kết thúc của trận chiến căng thẳng nhanh đến như vậy.

"Để tao đi lấy khiên chống đạn."

"Ừ! Chúng ta cần xây một cái lô cốt đấy."

"Kiểu *** gì cũng bị ném đá ngập đầu cho xem."

Hai thẳng bỏ bàn làm việc, mỗi đứa một hướng, đi kiếm mấy cái khiên chống đạn của cảnh sát đặc nhiệm, chuẩn bị xây một cái lô cốt siêu to siêu khổng lồ để chui vào đó đến hết tháng.

***Trở lại với fanfic***

…

Baelfire có thể cảm nhận được sự yên bình, khi cậu nhóc tỉnh dậy sau cơn hôn mê. Không còn những âm thanh hỗn loạn, tiếng gió bão gào thét hay tiếng tàn phá của những đòn tấn công Lugia tung ra. Xung quanh lúc ấy chỉ có một sự yên bình, tiếng hát du dương của Daisy vẫn vang lên nhẹ nhàng, mùi hoa thơm cùng hơi ấm áp gần gũi của những Pokemon thân thương.

Cậu nhóc thoáng mở mắt, và thứ đầu tiên đập vào mặt lại là cái gương mặt đang toe toét cười của thằng anh xấu tính, Jeff-game-là-dễ.

"Anh đã bảo rồi còn gì. Biết làm thì cái gì chả dễ."

Đúng là dễ thật, Baelfire chợt nghĩ, khi có vẻ như, mọi chuyện đã kết thúc êm đẹp, trong một cái kết có hậu mà đến cậu cũng khó tưởng tượng ra được trước khi kế hoạch bắt đầu. Cậu nhóc đang nằm tựa vào lòng Daisy, cô gái vuốt nhẹ mái tóc bù xù của Baelfire, trong khi bên cạnh là những Pokemon nhỏ bé, như Tepig, Oshawott, Brylf, Snivy và Banette, những người bạn đã cùng cậu hoàn thành nhiệm vụ một cách xuất sắc. Đám nhóc chắc mệt lắm, nên mấy đứa đền nằm gọn vào nhau, được che chở và sưởi ấm bởi bộ lông rậm rạp cùng thân hình to lớn của Flyon, cùng nằm ngủ yên lành dưới chiếc cánh rộng của con Pokemon sư tử bầu trời.

"Lugia…"

Cả bọn đang tựa vào một bên Lugia, nghỉ ngơi sau một đêm mệt mỏi. Và tiếng thở nhẹ nhàng của con Pokemon huyền thoại to lớn, giúp Baelfire cũng hiểu rằng, bản thân Lugia cũng đã qua khỏi cơn nguy kịch rồi. Vẫn thấy thấp thoáng bóng Yuuki, Yuzuru và chị Arce đang chăm sóc những vết thương và gỡ bỏ lớp băng còn sót lại sau khi Băng giáp bao bọc quanh cơ thể Lugia vỡ vụn. Willump cũng đang được băng bó cánh tay bị thương, sau một đêm làm việc vất vả của con Yeti mập ú. Ai nấy đều đang có vẻ rất vui và nhẹ nhõm trong lòng, sau những gì họ chứng kiếm, sau những cố gắng và khó khăn họ phải trải qua. Thật tốt khi mọi chuyện kết thúc êm đẹp, nhờ tới một chút 'phép màu' mà Jeff cùng Baelfire đã mang tới chiến trường này.

Ở xa phía kia, xe cứu thương cũng đã tới, mang theo chị Joy, Blissey cùng các y tá và những Chuyên gia chăm sóc Pokemon đã chờ sẵn và tập hợp ở Bệnh viện cũng như Pokemon Center, tới được quảng trường càng sớm càng tốt ngay sau khi cơn bão tuyết yếu hẳn. Torterra, ông cụ rùa già cỗi, đang được nhóm Masumi cùng ba người bạn của mình chăm sóc, xung quanh là các y tá đang hồi sức cho nó. Một đêm vất vả với Torterra già rồi, Baelfire thầm cảm ơn con Pokemon lớn tuổi, vị cứu tinh tuyệt vời nhất cả nhóm đã có được trong lúc khó khăn. Có thể coi Torterra già như là 'MVP' của trận chiến đêm qua đấy nhỉ, Jeff thoáng đùa, chỉnh lại chiếc mũ lưỡi trai của mình.

"Daisy nhận ra Torterra đó chứ?"

Câu hỏi của anh cũng khiến Daisy thoáng mỉm cười hạnh phúc, khi đã lâu lắm rồi, Thần quy của vùng phía bắc mới xuất hiện trở lại để giúp đỡ thành phố Elkyr.

"Vâng. Torterra xuất hiện trong bức ảnh Kỷ niệm của đoàn thám hiểm Elkyr của cha. Khi cả đoàn đến khai phá vùng phía bắc này, Torterra già cỗi đã trấn giữ sẵn ở đó và bảo vệ vùng đất này rồi. Nó cũng đã đóng góp rất nhiều trong công cuộc xây dựng lên Elkyr, nên cũng có thể coi như là một người sáng lập của thành phố này được nhỉ?"

"Ông ngoại của Masumi cũng là một người trong đoàn khai phá, nên cô bé cũng muốn bảo vệ thành phố này, cùng Torterra. Sau cùng, những người sáng lập đã lại tập hợp lại với nhau để bảo vệ thành phố họ xây dựng lên rồi."

Torterra già cỗi, với cây Cam lai Berries cổ thụ trên lưng, chậm chạp tiến vào trong trại, để những y tá và Pokemon hồi phục chăm sóc cho sức khỏe của mình. Cũng đã vài trăm năm rồi, con Pokemon rùa mệt mỏi nằm dài xuống đệm ấm, nó mới phải mệt nhọc như thế đấy. Nhưng cũng đáng nhỉ, Torterra cúi đầu, để cô bé Masumi xoa nhẹ lên phần trán đã gần hóa thạch của mình một cách dịu dàng. Thật dễ chịu, Pokemon rùa cổ thụ nghỉ xả hơi, đánh ánh mắt mệt mỏi về phía Lugia và Willump, những sinh vật to lớn không kém gì nó, và có lẽ cũng già cỗi như nó vậy. Một đêm mệt mỏi với cả ba…

"Một kết thúc có hậu…"

Tựa vào người Daisy, Baelfire cảm thấy mệt mỏi, một cơn đau đầu nhẹ khiến cậu nhóc cảm thấy kiệt sức. Giống như thể, toàn bộ sức lực đã bị rút đi, Baelfire giờ không còn một chút cố gắng nào bên trong nữa vậy.

"Nghỉ ngơi đi, nhóc. Dồn nhiều ý chí vào trận vừa rồi cũng mệt não lắm đấy."

Jeff vui đùa, xoa đầu cậu em mình. Trong khi đó, cái người vừa mới lết quay trở lại được, Killian xoắn cận, thì đang tập tễnh đi kiếm lại cặp kính cận của mình.

"Anh Jeff? Thấy cặp kính của em rớt đâu không? Nãy ngã xong văng mất đâu rồi ấy."

"Chịu. Tìm thử ở chỗ bên kia xem. Gallade với Yuuko có khi biết đấy."

"Hờ hờ. Mờ chả nhìn thấy đường đâu mà đi…"

SƯỢT! BỘP!

"Auu…."

Đã phải băng bó khắp người vì bị thương thì chớ, Killian lại còn trượt chân, ngã dập cả mông xuống đất nữa. Đã cận mà còn rơi mất kính nó khổ thế đấy, cái cậu xoắn cận vừa càu nhàu, ôm cái bàn tọa vừa bị dập nát mà đứng dậy, lại tập tễnh mò mẫm tìm kiếm cái kính của mình giữa quảng trường rộng thấy tổ tiên luôn. Trong khi đó, ở một cái xe cứu thương nào đó, có một con cú mất dạy, đang đeo một cặp kính cận mà nó chẳng biết của ai, chỉ thấy rơi dưới tuyết là nhặt về thành đồ của mình thôi à. Con Decidueye của Arce chứ ai vào đây nữa. Trẹo cả hai cánh mà vẫn thó được cặp kính cận của 'ai đó' đeo chơi trong lúc nằm chờ trong xe thôi à.

Phía bên này, một nhóm khác cũng đang được chăm sóc.

"Đứa cuối cùng rồi đó…"

Đưa các Castform đã kiệt sức cho y tá Joy chăm sóc, anh Benni thoáng thở dài nhẹ nhõm, thầm cảm ơn trời phật vì mọi chuyện cuối cùng cũng kết thúc êm đẹp. Ngồi cách đó không xa, chị Suri thì đang được băng bó vết thương ở tay, do vô tình bị một mảnh băng cắt vào. Vết thương không quá sâu, nên chỉ băng lại là ổn rồi. Hai người có vẻ mệt mỏi, vì cả nhóm đều đã rất cố gắng mà. Cả ba nhà nghiên cứu, rồi các Castform của họ, tất cả đều đã cố gắng hết sức để hỗ trợ đội mặt đất của Jeff, giúp đỡ Lugia.

Vậy mà, vẫn có cái người nào đó ton ton đi rìm Raichu mà chẳng có tí mệt mỏi nào cả.

"Raichu? Đâu rồi? Raichu? Cả cậu nữa, Tiger? Ra mặt đi xem nào!"

"Siii…~"

Colossi mệt mỏi lắm rồi, khi bị Richard lôi đi khắp cả khu chỉ để tìm con Pokemon Kiếm sĩ Điện Raichu, cũng như anh chàng huấn luyện viên mà anh ấy ngưỡng mộ nhất, Tiger. Nhưng mà, tìm cả đêm, hay đến tận sáng hôm sau đi nữa, cũng chẳng thấy tung tích của hai người họ đâu cả. Như thể, cả hai đã biến mất vào thinh không ngay sau khi trận chiến kết thúc vậy đó. Tuy vậy, Richard vẫn tin tưởng, trận chiến đêm qua đã có sự hỗ trợ rất lớn của cặp đôi kia, thì mới có thể có được một kết thúc tốt đẹp như vậy. Có thể cậu ấy không muốn ra mặt và chỉ hỗ trợ từ xa, nhưng thành quả đêm hôm qua, nếu không có Raichu bảo vệ ba người họ trên mái nhà, thì chắc cả nhóm đã thất bại mất rồi. Nên vậy, anh vẫn muốn gặp cậu để cảm ơn, dù sao Raichu cũng đã cứu mạng anh một lần mà.

Trở lại với xe cứu thương ở quảng trường, nơi Ruby đang được chăm sóc…

"Arrrgggghhhh…"

"Rên rỉ cái gì thế hả, tên đàn bà này!"

"Bà có bị một con bù nhìn ma điều khiển suốt cả nửa ngày đâu mà hiểu!"

Cãi nhau chí chóe là Ruby và Sapphire, như thường lệ. Nhóm Raike, Sapphire và Emerald tới Elkyr chỉ chậm có vài tiếng đồng hồ thôi, mà lúc đến nơi thì bị bão tuyết làm cho kẹt cứng ở tít ngoại ô, không tài nào vào hỗ trợ nhóm ở quảng trường được. Thành ra, ngay khi bão tuyết tan, cả ba đã cấp tốc tới cùng với đội ngũ cứu thương, chỉ để nhìn thấy tàn cuộc của trận chiến ác liệt đêm qua mà thôi.

"Bù nhìn kiểu gì? Pokemon mới à?"

"Chắc vậy. Tôi chưa gặp loài đấy bao giờ, nên cũng chịu chết không làm gì được nó. May mà có đám nhóc hỗ trợ, chứ không chắc cả thành phố này về lại kỷ băng hà rồi."

"Còn ông sẽ được đưa vào hòm gỗ, chôn dưới ba tấc đất, bên trên có dựng bia đá khắc tên ông."

"Thôi trù ẻo! Thôi ngay!"

Lại cãi nhau rồi, đúng là cái đôi trời đánh mà!

Emerald, sau khi khống chế được con Pokemon dạng bù nhìn rơm ở trước cửa bảo tàng, cũng ngạc nhiên không kém. Một loài Pokemon mà cậu chưa từng thấy bao giờ.

"Đó là Shavoc đó. Một Pokemon ma quỷ, mang hình dạng của một con bù nhìn rơm để đuổi chim quạ trên những cánh đồng. Đừng đánh giá thấp khả năng của nó. Thứ này có thể khiến một người rơi vào trạng thái sợ hãi tột độ chỉ bằng tiếng thét, để rồi rút cạn sinh lực của họ qua miệng và cắt đứt linh hồn của họ với cây lưỡi hái kia thôi đấy."

Người lên tiếng là Arce, cô nàng huấn luyện viên đã từng thấy những con Pokemon ma quỷ đáng sợ như thế này trong những cuốn sách nghiên cứu của cha mình rồi. Tuy nhiên, để thấy một con ngoài đời thật như thế này, hay cụ thể là một con Shavoc còn sống, thì thật là quá hiếm. Arce thoáng lạnh sống lưng, thầm cảm ơn trời phật vì Ruby vẫn còn sống sau khi phải đụng mặt với cái thứ ma quỷ này. Trong khi ấy, Emerald thì lại tỏ ra ngạc nhiên, không ngờ rằng có một thứ đáng sợ như vậy tồn tại, đáng sợ từ ngoại hình đến sức mạnh luôn ấy.

"Shavoc là linh hồn của những thầy tế(Shaman), bị bóng tối nuốt chửng trong các nghi lễ ở các bản làng, để rồi bị tha hóa trở thành một linh hồn ác quỷ, hấp thụ tất cả mọi thứ xung quanh. Linh hồn ác quỷ ấy nhập vào những bù nhìn rơm trên cánh đồng, để lấy một thân xác vật lý, lang thang khắp nơi và tìm kiếm những nạn nhân của mình. Chúng đói khát sự tàn phá(Havoc) và những sinh thể sống, được coi là điềm báo của sợ hãi và chết chóc. Đáng lẽ loài Pokemon này đã phải biến mất từ rất lâu rồi, khi các nghi lễ ma quỷ đã bị loại bỏ trong văn hóa của các dân tộc ít người. Tuy nhiên, ở Hoenn này, xem ra vẫn còn vài con còn sót lại thì phải…"

Thoáng ấn tượng với kiến thức của Arce về con Pokemon mới, Emerald nhướn mày

"Ồ! Đáng sợ thật đất. Mà chị này là ai vậy?"

Đúng rồi nhỉ, cái tên lùn này còn chưa gặp Arce lần nào cơ mà. Thôi lại phải mất công giới thiệu lại từ đầu rồi, cô gái thở dài. Đã thế, tự dưng Sapphire lại lù lù xuất hiện bên cạnh, lườm Arce với ánh mắt sắc như hai con dao cạo, làm chị cả lạnh hết cả sống lưng, giật mình thon thót.

"Này Ruby. Ông lại tranh thủ lúc vắng mặt tôi tán tỉnh thêm bà chị nóng bỏng nào vậy?"

"Đâu có! Đấy là chị Arce mà!"

Sapphire thì gằn giọng, còn Ruby ra sức phân trần. Nhưng, chưa phân được tí nào thì Emerald đã trần thằng bạn mình tái chín bằng cách rót thêm dầu vào đống lửa trên đầu Sapphire rồi.

"Ồ! Bạn gái mới của Ruby cơ à? Nhìn xinh ghê, mỗi tội hơi quá tuổi!"

"Đã bảo không phải rồi mà!"

Cũng may, Raike tới giải cứu kịp, bằng cách táng nguyên vào lòng tự ái của Arce bằng một tảng đá to tướng.

"Đừng trêu Arce như thế! Kém anh có một tuổi thôi đấy, với lại có người yêu rồi, chỉ còn chờ cưới nữa thôi là xong đấy."

Máy bay này hơi nặng, Emerald nhận xét, đá thêm Ruby đang bị thương một phát, còn Sapphire vẫn có vẻ nóng máy, nhưng mà do Raike đã nói thế nên cô cũng cho qua.

…

…

"Em chắc chứ?"

Câu hỏi của Raike khiến Yellow chần chừ. Cô gái cũng đã bình phục sau một đêm ngủ không biết trời đất là gì ở nơi an toàn, được các Pokemon bảo vệ mà không phải lo lắng về trận chiến đang diễn ra bên ngoài. Cũng phải cảm ơn mọi người vì mọi chuyện đã kết thúc êm đẹp, Yellow biết vậy. Tuy nhiên quyết định của cô thật sự cũng bắt nguồn từ đó mà ra.

"Em chắc…"

Buộc lại mái tóc dài vàng óng bằng chiếc dây buộc tóc mà 'anh' đã để lại bên mình trước khi rời đi, Yellow có vẻ như đã kiên định với quyết định của bản thân. Có một nét lo lắng trên gương mặt Raike, khi ông anh cả của đội Pokedex Holder ở vùng Hoenn, tuy nhiên, nếu đó là quyết định của Yellow, anh cũng không nên ngăn cản làm gì.

"Nếu em đã nói vậy, anh tin tưởng vào quyết định đó."

Raike gật đầu với Yellow, coi như đã đồng ý cho cô em trong nhóm. Tuy việc thiếu đi Yellow sẽ khá rắc rối cả về những nhiệm vụ sau này, cũng như khoản báo cáo với cấp trên, nhưng Raike nghĩ mình sẽ lo liệu được điều đó. Với lại, Sapphire và Emerald cũng đã hỗ trợ anh rất nhiều, nên việc thiếu đi Yellow sẽ không để lại quá nhiều rắc rối với cả đội.

"Anh sẽ lo việc báo cáo với Liên đoàn cho."

"Em cảm hơn."

Yellow cười vui vẻ, khi Raike đã đồng ý cho mình thực hiện 'kế hoạch' rồi.

"Cứ báo cáo là 'đã tìm thấy và bắt đầu theo dõi' sẽ không sao chứ?"

"Vâng!~ Không sao đâu ạ! Anh ấy cũng nhất trí vậy rồi mà."

"Cậu ta biết rồi á?"

Raike thoáng ngạc nhiên, nhưng điệu cười vui vẻ của Yellow lại khiến anh cảm thấy an tâm hơn rất nhiều. Để rồi, cái giọng nói chẳng biết từ đâu chui ra làm anh giật cả mình, cùng với đó là cái vỗ vai và bóng dáng to lớn do cái áo măng tô tạo ra của 'ai đó' khiến Raike lạnh sống lưng.

"Yo! Hai người bàn chuyện gì đó?"

Là thằng Jeff chứ ai vào đây nữa, tự dưng nhảy bổ vào cuộc thảo luận nghiêm túc của hai anh em tóc vàng, làm Raike giật cả mình. Thở dài mệt mỏi sau một pha đứng tim, Raike tự trấn tĩnh lại bản thân, không hiểu sao anh lại giật mình chỉ vì bị Jeff hù như vậy. Rõ ràng, Raike là một huấn luyện viên với kinh nghiệm và tinh thần thép cơ mà nhỉ, để rồi sao lúc gặp cái gã ất ơ này lại bị giật mình như vậy được.

"Tụi em đang bàn về 'chuyện đó' ấy anh."

"Ồ! Là 'chuyện đó'."

Jeff cười toe toét.

"Bàn nhanh lên đi! Bữa tiệc bắt đầu rồi đấy!"

Anh chỉ nói có vậy, trước khi bỏ lại hai người đang bàn chuyện để quay lại 'bữa tiệc' của cả nhóm bọn anh. Gọi là tiệc thì hơi quá…

Thành phố Elkyr, hai ngày sau thảm họa. Lễ hội tuyết rơi đã trở lại, với sự nỗ lực của tất cả mọi người, tái thiết lại thành phố, cũng như khôi phục lại nhiều nhất có thể Lễ hội, để tổ chức cho chọn vẹ, ngày cuối cùng của Lễ hội tuyết rơi. Với lực lượng đông đảo, tất cả mọi người đều chung tay, nên đến ngày hôm nay, lễ bế mạc cuối cùng cũng được diễn ra trọn vẹn và đúng như kế hoạch ban đầu, dù không còn quá nhộn nhịp như những ngày đầu tiên nữa.

Dù vậy, dựng lên giữa quảng trường trung tâm là sân khấu tạm thời, phía sau là đống đổ nát của bảo tàng Elkyr đang bắt đầu được xây dựng lại. Ánh sáng lung linh, cả thành phố Elkyr đêm nay như không ngủ. Tiếng nhạc rộn ràng, khi dòng người tham dự Ngày cuối cùng của Lễ hội tuyết rơi vẫn đông đúc, lấp đầy quảng trường trung tâm.

Ngồi ở một nhà hàng trên tầng cao, nhìn xuống toàn cảnh quảng trường lộng lẫy trong đêm lạnh, ở một vị trí được chuẩn bị sẵn, đẹp nhất cả khu, nhóm của Jeff đang cùng nhau tổ chức bữa tiệc của riêng mình. Jeff, Baelfire, Yuuki, đám Pokemon nhí nhố, Killian, Yuzuru, Arce, con Yeti mập Willump, con cú vọ Decidueye, Ryuu, Sawsbuck, Ruby, các Pokemon của cậu, anh Benni, chị Suri, anh Richard, Colossi to kệch, nhóm Castform đáng yêu, và 'hội những người không làm mà vẫn được hưởng' Sapphire và Emerald, theo đúng cách trêu đùa của cô nàng huấn luyện viên láu cá Sapphire. Mọi người cùng nhau quây quần bên bàn tiệc trên tầng thượng, tận hưởng bầu không khí lễ hội nhộn nhịp, và chuẩn bị sẵn sàng cho lễ bế mạc của Lễ hội tuyết rơi.

Tất nhiên, không thể thiếu được cái 'nguyên nhân' khiến cho lễ hội bị tạm hoãn mất hơn một ngày…

"Gruu…~"

Lugia đậu trên tầng thượng làm mọi người khách xung quanh hết cả hồn, mỗi cú quật cánh lúc đáp xuống của nó thôi mà ai nấy 'bay theo chiều gió cuốn' hết sạch cùng đồ ăn của họ rồi. Cái 'body' chiếm hết cả chỗ đậu của những Pokemon khác luôn, làm đám Decidueye với Tropius của Sapphire bị đẩy hết sang một bên rồi. Nhìn lại giờ đây, thì Lugia chỉ còn là một con Pokemon chim to xác hiền lành vui vẻ, không còn hung tợn hay giận dữ như trước nữa rồi. Thế này có phải dễ gần hơn không chứ.

"Nhìn cái thứ cục mịch kia có dễ ghét không kìa."

Arce trêu đùa, trong khi hai đứa em của cô, Yuzuru và Yuuki, đang đứng lên lưng Willump và cho Lugia ăn thử món ăn của chúng. Lugia có vẻ thích lắm, cúi xuống để hai cô bé xoa đầu thân thiện, rồi lại trêu chọc Willump mập ú, trông hai đứa to xác trêu nhau làm cả bọn được một tràng cười vui vẻ, cùng nhau nâng ly cho một đêm bế mạc đáng nhớ với Lễ hội tuyết rơi.

"Quay lại rồi đấy à?"

Nhận thấy Raike và Yellow đã trò chuyện xong và quay lại với bữa tiệc, Jeff vui vẻ chào đón họ.

"Quyết xong rồi."

"Hì!"

Trong khi Raike có vẻ nhẹ nhõm, Yellow lại cười với đám nhóc Baelfire. Cậu nhóc có vẻ vui lắm, cũng mỉm cười đáp lại chị, trong khi vẫn đang trêu chọc Tepig nằm trên bàn, ăn no kễnh bụng và đang bị Oshawott với Brylf vần đi như quả bóng khắp bàn tiệc nãy giờ.

"Thật tốt khi mọi chuyện lại kết thúc êm đẹp, phải không?"

Người đứng lên là Ruby, với ly nước hoa quả, cậu cùng mọi người nâng ly. Người bị thương nặng nhất là Ruby, khi cậu bị đám nhóc quần cho ra bã lúc Shavoc điều khiển tâm trí, nhưng đồng thời, với tư cách là nhóm trưởng của đội Huấn luyện viên bảo vệ lễ hội, cậu cũng có thể tự hào, vì mọi chuyện lại kết thúc một cách có hậu với tất cả mọi người. Cả nhóm cũng cùng nhau đứng lên, nâng ly ăn mừng một Lễ hội tuyết rơi kết thúc tốt đẹp với tất cả mọi người. Trên chỗ đậu, Lugia cũng nâng ly với Decidueye, Ryuu, Willump và Sawsbuck, chúc mừng cùng mọi người, đồng thời cũng là một lời cảm ơn tới những con người đã giúp đỡ nó lúc khó khăn. Con Pokemon khổng lồ có vẻ rất biết ơn, nhưng không chen chân được xuống bàn tiệc vì quá to xác, cứ đậu vắt vẻo ở trên mà thò cái cổ dài xuống, cọ cọ đầu vào lưng hết từ người này qua người khác thôi à. Nhột mà vui lắm, ai nấy đều thích Lugia hiền lành và hòa đồng như vậy hơn.

Dưới sân khấu, hội đồng thành phố đang trao tặng một kỷ vật của thành phố, chiếc huy chương bông tuyết màu lục của Elkyr cho Masumi cùng ba người bạn của mình. Bốn đứa nhóc dũng cảm đã cùng Torterra chiến đấu bảo vệ thành phố vượt qua khó khăn. Mọi người ai nấy đều vui lắm khi nhận được huy chương, trong khi bên dưới, Torterra già cỗi cũng được trao một tấm huy chương khác, đặc biệt hơn nhiều. Đó là chiếc chìa khóa của bảo tàng trung tâm Elkyr, một trong những kỷ vật ý nghĩa nhất, và bức ảnh đoàn khai phá thành phố đã được đóng khung lại, với hình ảnh đoàn thám hiểm đã góp công xây dựng lên thành phố, sau lưng là hình bóng của Torterra khổng lồ khi xưa trấn giữ vùng phía bắc, đặt nền móng cho thành phố Elkyr lộng lẫy về sau này. Con Pokemon già cỗi cũng rất vui, dù cơ thể đã yếu đi và không thể đi lại khắp nơi được như trước. Nhưng, với Masumi và đám nhóc, nó hi vọng mình vẫn có thể tận hưởng được chút gì đó bầu không khí lễ hội tuyệt vời này, khi bốn đứa nhóc cùng ôm Cụ rùa của chúng trong niềm vui vô tận.

... và đứng bên cạnh Masumi, Daisy, giờ đã khỏe mạnh hơn, đang khoác trên mình chiếc áo cùng gia huy của cha và gia tộc. Hơi quá rộng so với cô, vì dù sao đó cũng là của cha, và trọng trách của cả gia đình cũng như thành phố giờ chỉ còn đặt lên vai cô gái yếu ớt. Nhưng Daisy không yếu đuối, cô hiểu điều ấy, khi đứng bên cạnh Masumi, Gallade và những người khác trong hội đồng thành phố lúc này. Tang lễ của cha đã được tổ chức gọn gàng, ai nấy đều tiếc thương cho vị bá tước luôn hết lòng vì thành phố, dù cho ông đã mắc những sai lầm đáng trách lúc cuối đời. Tuy nhiên, những đóng góp của ông luôn được mọi người nhắc đến nhiều hơn cả, và có lẽ là sẽ luôn ghi nhớ tới mãi về sau này, vì cuối cùng, ông cũng là người đã bảo vệ thành phố Elkyr bằng cả tính mạng của mình. Ông đã là một người anh hùng của thành phố, và sẽ mãi là như vậy, bá tước Elturi ạ.

Đặt một tay lên ngực áo, Daisy cùng mọi người xin lỗi tới tất cả những người đang có mặt tại Lễ hội tuyết rơi, vì những rắc rối trong những ngày vừa qua cùng sự trì hoãn của ngày cuối cùng Lễ hội. Với tư cách là Chủ tịch hội đồng thành phố tạm thời, cô gái mạnh mẽ Daisy đã đứng lên, trên bục phát biểu ấy, sẵn sàng gánh lấy trọng trách của cả thành phố lên đôi vai của mình. Vì cô không cô đơn, Daisy hiểu điều ấy, khi mọi người cũng đã sẵn sàng, kề vai sát cánh bên cô trong chặng đường của tương lai.

Cập nhật thêm là ông anh Malcom của cô sau khi nhập viện vì thương và nhiễm độc nặng của Nidoking, cũng đã tỉnh lại hồi sáng rồi. Anh cũng không nói nhiều, ngay cả khi nghe tin cha đã mất, cũng không thể hiện quá nhiều sau những chuyện đã xảy ra. Chỉ biết rằng, anh đã nắm tay Daisy và nói một câu duy nhất, khiến cô gái có thể mỉm cười hạnh phúc: "Anh tin mày sẽ làm được thôi, và làm tốt hơn anh nhiều là đằng khác đấy."

Pháo hoa bừng nở những chùm sáng lung linh trên bầu trời Elkyr, đó cũng là kết thúc cho một cuộc hành trình dài và nhiều biến cố. Tiếng nhạc rộn ràng, khi tất cả mọi người và mọi pokemon đều cùng nhau nâng ly, ăn mừng vì những khó khăn mà cả nhóm đã cùng nhau vượt qua, cũng như những điều tuyệt vời đang chờ đợi họ ở phía trước. Sau ngày hôm nay, Baelfire đã trưởng thành hơn, tự tin và mạnh mẽ hơn rất nhiều. Yuuki đã có thêm một người bạn đồng hành mới, Yuuko. Yuzuru thì vẫn luôn tin tưởng vào những người bạn bè của mình, cũng có cho mình một người bạn mới, Willump. Killian thì chẳng có gì mới ngoài cặp kính cậu ta phải đi cắt lại do không tìm thấy cặp kính cũ đâu cả. Arce và Jeff vẫn luôn là hai đàn anh đàn chị dẫn dắt tụi em vượt qua khó khăn. Yellow đã tìm được một 'nhiệm vụ' mới. Còn Ruby thì vẫn bị Sapphire càu nhàu về chuyện cậu ta suốt ngày 'nữ tính' quá mức.

…

Sáng hôm sau, mọi người cùng nhau dọn dẹp đồ đạc, chuẩn bị khởi hành, tiếp tục cuộc hành trình của mình khắp vùng đất Hoenn. Baelfire, Yuzuru, Yuuki, Killian, Willump, Arce và…

"Hì."

Yellow cũng đang dọn đồ lên xe ngựa, sẵn sàng đi theo đám nhóc, phiêu lưu khắp Hoenn luôn rồi. Nhìn cảnh đó mà cả bọn vừa ngạc nhiên, vừa vui mừng, chỉ có Yuzuru và Baelfire là đã biết từ đêm hôm qua rồi nên không mấy bất ngờ lắm, thay vào đó là vui vẻ chào đón thêm một thành viên nữa vào 'Biệt đội phượt thủ khắp Hoenn' của hai đứa mà thôi.

"Thế là chị Yellow tách nhóm thật đấy à?"

Sapphire vẫn chưa hiểu lắm tình hình, quay sang hỏi Ruby đang đứng bên cạnh. Nhưng đến cả cậu Pokedex Holder trẻ, người đồng hành cùng Yellow suốt cả nhiệm vụ, cũng mới biết đến cái tin này. Người quyết định là Raike, và anh thì không giải thích gì cả, chỉ xác nhận lại tin đó mà thôi

"Ừm! Yellow có nhiệm vụ riêng rồi. Giờ chỉ còn bốn người chúng ta thôi."

"Vậy là đỡ đi một cục tạ, còn hai cục nữa thôi."

Emerald ngồi vắt vẻo trên đài phun nước thì đá đểu hai đứa bạn mình.

"Này! Gọi ai là 'tạ' thế hả?"

"Đâu có gì đâu. Chỉ là cái người bị đối phương điều khiển xong vô dụng, để đám nhóc con gánh thôi mà."

Sapphire mà không vào can ngay là hai cái người kia lao vào nhau ăn thua đủ đấy. Nhìn cái nhóm này mà Raike chỉ biết thở dài. Kể ra mà ăn ý với hòa đồng được như nhóm của Jeff với Arce thì tốt biết mấy, anh đỡ phải chấn chỉnh.

Mà, nói đến Jeff, thì cậu ta biến đâu mất từ sáng rồi ấy.

Raike không biết Jeff đi đâu, nhưng thực ra…

Tại nghĩa trang thành phố, nơi chôn cất bá tước Elturi, buổi sáng hôm nay dường như lạnh hơn bình thường. Đứng trước bia mộ cha, Daisy nhẹ nhàng cúi xuống, đặt một bó hoa lên ngôi mộ mới của cha mình. Cô im lặng một hồi khi đứng trước ngôi mộ ấy, trước khi một âm thanh vang lên tĩnh lặng khiến cô quay lại phía sau. Là Jeff, anh đã tới tức lúc nào rồi, và đứng chờ phía sau Daisy suốt nãy giờ.

"Cậu tới rồi à?"

"Để chào tạm biệt thôi."

Đứng trước ngôi mộ mới của bá tước, Jeff và Daisy giành chừng vài giây im lặng bên cạnh nhau.

"Cậu nhóc sẽ ổn cả chứ?"

Câu hỏi của Daisy khiến Jeff thoáng lo lắng.

"Sẽ ổn cả thôi…"

"Vậy là sao?"

"Baelfire đã chạm vào bên trong của Trái tim băng giá. Cậu nhóc hấp thụ toàn bộ sức mạnh của cổ vật đó và áp chế nó bên trong bằng ý chí của bản thân mình. Nhờ vậy là Lugia có thể thoát nạn được lần này."

Daisy cũng tỏ ra lo lắng

"Vậy chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra với Baelfire?"

"Một điều tuyệt vời, hoặc một điều tồi tệ. Còn tùy thuộc vào những điều sẽ xảy ra tiếp theo với cậu nhóc nữa."

Jeff không hoàn toàn nói ra điều ấy, nhưng có lẽ, Baelfire cũng đã nhận ra một sự thay đổi ở bản thân rồi. Khi cậu nhóc nhìn xuồng lòng bàn tay trái của mình, một dấu ấn màu lam nhạt đôi khi vẫn sáng ở đó, giữa lòng bàn tay, mỗi khi cậu tập trung ý chí của mình vào nó. Cậu nhóc có chút lo lắng, nhưng khi Jeff nói với cậu, mọi chuyện sẽ ổn cả thôi, thì điều đó là đúng.

"Đi thôi Baelfire! Tới giờ khởi hành rồi!"

"Tới đây!"

Cả nhóm đã chuẩn bị khởi hành, và Jeff cũng đã quay lại, chỉ đang chờ Baelfire chào tạm biệt mọi người nữa thôi. Masumi và các bạn cũng đã cùng Daisy đến để chia tay cả nhóm, trong khi anh Benni và những nhà nghiên cứu khác cũng đã có mặt để chia tay mọi người. Sau một hồi chia tay lưu luyến, họ cùng nhau vẫy tay tạm biệt, khi chiếc xe ngựa đã bắt đầu rời xa trên con đường dẫn về phía chân trời.

"Tạm biệt! Hẹn gặp lại!"

"Hẹn gặp lại!"

Họ cùng nhau vẫy tay, tạm biệt và hẹn một ngày không xa có thể gặp lại nhau. Baelfire và Yuuki cùng các Pokemon nhỏ ngồi ở đuôi xe, trong khi Killian và Jeff ở trên nóc cũng vẫy tam. Arce lái xe, khi phía trước là Decidueye và Banette bay phía trước để trinh thám. Yuzuru cưỡi trên lưng Willump cồng kềnh đi bên cạnh, cùng Yellow cưỡi Dody, quay lại tạm biệt mọi người. Ánh sáng của bình minh trên nền trời xanh thăm thẳm, khi hình bóng Lugia khuất dần sau những tầng mây phía chân trời. Lugia đang bay tới đâu, không ai biết nữa. Baelfire và mọi người nhìn theo hình bóng con pokemon to lớn, cùng với đó là thành phố Elkyr cùng mọi người đang dần rời xa.

"Tiến lên nào!"

"Tiếp tục chuyến phiêu lưu của chúng ta!"

"Yeah!"

Hô vang cùng bầu không khí háo hức, chiếc xe ngựa của cả bọn lao băng băng về con đường phía trước, về phía những cuộc phiêu lưu, những hành trình vô tận đang chờ đợi họ để khám phá.


End file.
